INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 2
by aldo travaglio
Summary: Dopo la guerra civile dei supereroi (ultimo capitolo della storia precedente)la comunità dei superumani è spaccata a meta,proprio quando la Terra deve affrontare le minacce più grandi che si siano mai presentate.
1. Chapter 1

EROINA DIFFICILMENTE 2

PRELUDIO

LANTERNA ROSSA

Carrie White,nota al mondo come Sentry,era stata manipolata dai Luthor,vecchi rivali di Superman,che l'avevano trasformata in una macchina per uccidere.

Il dio nordico Thor aveva dovuto ucciderla prima che potesse compiere una stage.

Chloe Sullivan (vedova di Superman),nota come Solargirl,aveva organizzato il suo funerale,giurando che i responsabili l'avrebbero pagata.

Malgrado Chloe sia la super-eroina più potente e stimata del mondo la sua situazione mentale ora non è delle migliori.

Avendo perso il marito e tutti i suoi amici si era tuffata nel lavoro(sia come giornalista che come super-eroina),ma ora che era morta una persona,che lei si era promessa di aiutare,era in preda alla rabbia più assoluta.

Sentry era in realtà sopravvissuta,ma era stata costretta a scomparire e Chloe non si era perdonata di aver permesso che i Luthor la distruggessero.

Ore:undici di sera.

Ora la sua rabbia veniva sfogata a Central Park,su un super-criminale chiamato Lobo.

Una creatura aliena con gli occhi rossi,la pelle bianca pallida,capelli corti e neri,un costume nero che lasciava scoperte le braccia e molti strumenti alieni mortali incorporati nell'abito.

I suoi poteri comprendevano:super forza,abilità in combattimento e un sistema rigenerante immediato.

Chloe in quel momento indossava il suo costume e lo stava colpendo ferocemente.

Il nemico era a terra,dentro un cratere,e i colpi provocavano grosse onde d'aria e di elettricità.

Lobo era ormai incosciente e Chloe era furiosa.

Alzò la mano destra verso il cielo e dal palmo uscì una forte luce bianca.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di una luce rossa.

"SONO STUFA DI ESSERE UNA VITTIMA!"urlò Chloe.

In quel momento sentì una voce inumana proveniente da un anello rosso che le volava intorno "Chloe Sullivan della Terra.

Hai una grande rabbia nel cuore.

Tu appartieni al corpo delle lanterne rosse."

In quel momento arrivò una sua amica.

Si chiamava Siobhan Smyte

Indossava scarpe marroni,pantaloni di pelle nera,ed una camicia verde a maniche corte.

Aveva i capelli conti e bianchi,malgrado fosse solo una ragazza.

"Chloe ..."disse lei.

Davanti alla donna apparve una figura che di Solargirl non aveva quasi più nulla.

Il suo costume era molto cambiato:la parte intorno al collo era nera,il petto era rosso,come le spalle,la parte laterale esterna delle braccia e gli avambracci,la zona della pancia era nera,dalla vita in giù di nuovo rosso fino a metà delle gambe,poi ricominciava il nero fino ad arrivare agli stivali rossi.

Il mantello ora era attaccato alle spalle.

Il triangolo rovesciato,sul suo petto,ora aveva le estremità bianche,l'interno nero e la "S"era scomparsa e sostituita da una lanterna di colore rosso.

Le sue unghie erano diventare leggermente appuntite e rosse.

Gli occhi ed il naso erano coperti da una mascherina rossa che si estendeva fino all'inizio delle tempie.

I suoi occhi non avevano più pupilla ed erano rossi.

Dalla sua bocca uscivano delle fiamme.

L'anello si era infilato al dito medio del braccio destro ed emanava una luce rossa molto forte.

Intorno al suo corpo c'era un capo di forza aderente di colore rosso.

Lei si sollevò a mezz'aria e sputò un getto di fuoco contro l'amica che fece appena in tempo ad evitarlo gettandosi a terra.

Dovette saltare ancora per non essere colpita dai raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.

"Scappi sempre."disse Chloe con una voce disumana.

"Chloe fermati prima di fare del male a qualcuno."disse lei.

"...Io... voglio fare male..."disse Chloe con un'espressione furiosa.

La ragazza dovette usare il suo urlo sonico per difendersi,ma non ottenne alcun effetto.

Prima di essere colpita creò uno scudo di energia che andò in frantumi.

Siobhan dovette tele-portare entrambe a duecento chilometri di distanza in mezzo ai molti (spaventando a morte un cervo).

La ragazza creò,intorno a se un secondo scudo di energia.

Solargirl la sollevò e la scaglio contro un crinale frantumandolo.

Qualche minuto dopo la foresta era in fiamme.

"Vedetta!"disse Chloe.

"Per cosa?"chiese l'amica.

"Mio marito."disse Solargirl.

"Questa cosa che cerchi non la troverai qui!"disse lei sapendo di doverla allontanare. "La troverai lassù!"

Chloe,dopo aver fissato il cielo,volò verso lo spazio.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 1

AGE OF ULTRON

Nick Fury era in una stanza buia davanti a dei video,mentre l'agente Hill era seduta ad un tavolo e c'erano degli schermi intorno a lei con dentro i volti di membri del governo.

"Se ci aveste ascoltato queste catastrofi potevano essere evitate."disse Hill "I supereroi non sono da incoraggiare.

E ora Fury li sta richiamando.

Come si fa a mettere insieme persone come loro e non aspettarsi cosa succederà."

Tre giorni dopo all'alba,c'erano molti scienziati in un castello.

Intorno al castello si sentivano delle esplosioni,mentre all'interno c'erano due persone che si guardavano.

Erano ragazzi sui sedici anni.

Uno di loro era un maschio,con i capelli bianchi,corti e spettinati,mentre l'altra era una ragazza con i capelli lunghi,neri e lisci.

Il ragazzo indossava un costume grigio e blu con un fulmine bianco sul petto.

La ragazza indossava un vestito aderente rosso,con un mantello dello stesso colore.

All'esterno,fra la neve,la Vedova Nera guidava una macchina blindata,mentre Occhio di Falco lanciava frecce dal finestrino.

Erano bersagliati da soldati volanti.

Entrambi indossavano i loro costumi,solo che la Vedova Nera aveva delle strisce azzurre sull'abito.

Uno di questi soldati si era affiancato dalla parte del guidatore,ma Natasha diede un calcio allo sportello,aprendolo e colpendo il nemico.

C'era un'altra jeep con all'interno dei soldati,ma Wonder Woman atterrò sul cofano.

La macchina si alzò in aria,girò su se stessa tre volte e si schiantò a terra.

Thor volò su una torretta con in cima tre nemici.

Diede un calcio al primo,un pugno alla pancia del secondo, e un gancio al mento del terzo.

Tutti furono scagliati a centinaia di metri di distanza.

Thor diede anche un calcio ad uno di quelli volanti e poi saltò giù dalla torre.

Capitan America era su una motocicletta e prese per la gamba un soldato,lo trascinò per un po' e lo scagliò contro un albero.

Poi prese lo scudo,dalla schiena,e lo lanciò.

Rimbalzando,colpì quattro nemici prima di tornare indietro.

Il capitano si trovò davanti un carro armato,ma Superman di Terra- 4 ci atterrò sopra.

Il mezzo fu scagliato in aria e Iron Man lo distrusse con i propulsori.

Ricadendo il mezzo fu preso da Hulk che lo scagliò via.

Thor fece un salto,caricò il martello con diversi fulmini e colpì il terreno facendo sprofondare la terra per un chilometro.

Iron Man distrusse diverse postazioni e si diresse verso il castello,ma andò contro lo scudo del palazzo.

"Maledizione!"disse lui

"Linguaggio."disse ilo capitano che,come tutti gli altri,aveva una piccola ricetrasmittente nell'orecchio

"Allora com'è la vista da lassù?"

"Il palazzo è ammantato da un campo di forza invisibile."disse Tony.

Thor saltò addosso ad un soldato schiacciandolo,poi diede un calcio ad un altro "Deve tenere qui lo scettro di Loki."

La vedova nera lanciò una granata su un camion distruggendolo.

Iron Man continuava a colpire i nemici a terra,con i propulsori mentre volava "Nessuno commenta il capitano per quello che mi ha detto?"

Il capitano fece una capriola e scagliò la sua moto contro una jeep.

"Mi è scappato."disse Steve.

All'interno del palazzo c'era un uomo che si faceva chiamare il Barone.

Era pelato con un solo occhio ed un'uniforme da generale nera.

"Chi ha dato l'ordine di attaccare?"disse lui.

"Barone,sono gli Avengers e la Justice League."disse un soldato.

"Danno la caccia allo scettro."disse lui "Possiamo respingerli?"

"Sono i supereroi …"disse il soldato.

"Mandate Sentry di Terra-3."disse il Barone.

"Io suggerirei di mettere in campo anche i gemelli."disse uno scienziato in camice.

"Non sono pronti per loro."disse lui "Sentry li fermerà."

Superman di Terra-4 stava volando intorno al castello e trapassò lo scudo andandogli contro.

"Noi li fermeremo!"disse il Barone ai soldati "Hanno mandato i loro fenomeni da baraccone per metterci alla prova.

Noi li rimanderemo indietro in sacchi per cadaveri."

I soldati andarono.

"Io ora vado ad arrendermi."disse il Barone allo scienziato "Tu cancella i dati."

Il ragazzo con i capelli bianchi,Quicksilver,stava correndo nel bosco ed andava alla stessa velocità di Flash.

Occhio di Falco correva nel bosco quando fu colpito dal pugno del ragazzo che lo fece volare per quattro metri.

Poi colpì Capitan America ottenendo lo stesso effetto.

Steve si rialzò quasi subito "Super poteri in giro."

Il capitano tirò lo scudo che colpì alla testa quattro nemici e tornò indietro.

Thor atterrò in quel punto provocando un boato e crepando il terreno.

"Il potenziato?"disse Thor.

"Un fulmine."disse Steve "Mai visto nulla di simile,infatti non lo vedo."

Sentry di Terra- 3 atterrò nel bosco provocando un cratere.

Wonder Woman la riconobbe.

"Ti stanno usando."disse lei "Stai dalla parte sbagliata."

Lei fece un sorriso maligno.

"Non credo ti capisca."disse Thor.

"Al contrario,lei capisce benissimo."disse Steve "Ma da quanto mi hanno detto le piace combattere."

"Stai dicendo che è arrabbiata?"disse Thor.

"No,è solo eccitata."disse Steve puntando lo scudo verso Thor.

Il dio lo colpì con il martello provocando un'onda d'urto che andò verso l'avversaria scagliandola via,ma lei rimase a mezz'aria.

"Morirete oggi."disse lei con una voce inumana.

"Trova lo scettro."disse Thor.

"E misericordia, attento al linguaggio."disse Tony.

"Mi perseguiterà a vita."disse Steve.

Sentry si scagliò contro Thor trascinandolo via.

I due trapassarono un monte,poi lei lo fece strusciare per terra lasciando una scia.

Mentre faceva ciò lo colpiva pesantemente al volto.

Lo scaglio contro un alberò che rimase tagliato in due.

Thor si rialzò e quando lei gli volò contro le diede un pugno che causò un onda d'urto e fece sobbalzare il terreno.

Sentry fu scagliata contro diversi alberi che si frantumarono.

Thor spiccò un salto colpendola con il martello,ma lei parò il colpo con la mano afferrando la punta dell'arma e tenendola bloccata.

"Per l'occhio di Odino!"disse Thor prima di essere colpito da un calcio nella pancia.

Il capitano era entrato nel palazzo e incontrato il Barone si tolse la maschera del costume.

"Barone."disse Steve.

"Mi arrendo."disse lui.

"Lo scettro di Loki."disse Steve.

"Tranquillo,riconosco la mia sconfitta."disse lui,mentre la ragazza, Scarlet,si mise sul fianco del capitano e lo colpì al petto con un raggio di energia rosso che le usciva dalle mani.

Poi camminò all'indietro e scomparve.

Il capitano era caduto in fondo ad una scalinata.

Iron Man era nelle segrete del castello in una stanza enorme dove era conservata una delle astronavi aliene dei Chitauri che avevano attaccato New York la prima volta che i Vendicatori si erano formati.

Scarlet era dietro di lui che,non avendo più l'armatura,era vulnerabile.

Gli entro nella testa e gli provocò una visione.

Tony si ritrovo nello spazio su un grosso pezzo di roccia.

L'astronave dei Chitauri era funzionante e stava attraversando il portale verso la terra.

I Vendicatori erano a terra,sulla roccia,e tutti morti.

Hulk era trafitto da diverse lance con accanto la Vedova Nera.

Occhio di Falco era morto un ginocchio con accanto Solargirl.

Poi c'erano Thor e Capitan America.

Tony tornò al presente e prese lo scettro.

"Lo lasciamo andare?"disse Quicksilver.

"Si".disse Scarlet.

I Vendicatori tornarono sul loro jet.

Hulk,tornato in forma umana,stava ascoltando della musica classica tramite le sue cuffie.

"Spero di non aver fatto tante vittime."disse lui.

"Il regno dei defunti e ricolmo delle grida delle tue vittime."disse Thor.

La Vedova Nera lo guardò male mentre Banner si metteva le mani sul volto.

"Ma non urla di morti,urla di lacerazioni."disse Thor.

Iron Man stava pilotando il jet.

Thor e Steve stavano guardando lo scettro.

"Dai la caccia a questo coso fin dalla fine dell'invasione."disse Steve "Non che io non apprezzi i nostri giri,ma …"

"Lo so."disse Thor "Questo conclude il tutto."

"Anch'io spero che questo ponga fine ai Chitauri quindi credo che sia ora di festeggiare."disse Steve.

"Per una volta una frase sensata."disse Tony.

L'aereo atterro sulla torre di Stark dove erano già presenti i membri della Justice League.

C'era anche l'agente Hill che una volta entrata nel jet rimase a parlare con Tony che era l'unico rimasto oltre a Steve.

"Capo,è tutto pronto."disse lei.

"Il capo è lui."disse Tony indicando Steve "Io metto solo i soldi,il progetto e con me tutti sembrano più affascinati."

"Novità sul Barone?"disse Steve.

"Si,i potenziati sono Wanda e Pietro,ma il padre rappresenta la parte più interessante."disse lei

"Sono i figli di Magneto."

"Due mutanti?"disse Steve.

"Già."disse Hill "Lui ha un metabolismo evoluto e un omeostasi potenziata,lei ha la comunicazione neuro elettrica,telepatia e telecinesi.

Lui è veloce,lei inquietante."

"Beh,li vedremo di nuovo."disse il capitano,fermo davanti ad un ascensore.

Le porte si aprirono e lui entrò "Tu continui a dire che non siamo in guerra,ma a me sembra che loro lo siano."

Banner era nel laboratorio "Come sta?"

"Sfortunatamente è ancora Barton."disse Stark che entrò in quel momento "Sta bene.

Ha sete.

Va bene.

Sveglia J.A.R.V.I.S.,giochiamo.

Abbiamo solo due giorni con questo scettro facciamo del nostro meglio.

Aggiornami sull'analisi strutturale e molecolare."

Lo scettro era tenuto su un tavolo sospeso da un campo di forza.

Una voce meccanica risuonò nel laboratorio "Analisi completa:struttura totalmente sconosciuta e rilevata energia."

"Che tipo di energia?"disse Tony.

"Ignota."disse la voce.

"Odio la magia."disse Stark.

In quel momento apparve un ologramma simile ad una sfera gialla.

Era il modo in cui J.A.R.V.I.S. si manifestava.

"Concordo signore."disse la sfera "Il gioiello sembra un contenitore per qualcosa di potente."

"Tipo un reattore?"disse Stark.

"No,simile ad un computer."disse la sfera.

"Non ho capito bene che succede."disse Banner.

"Beh,lo scettro non spiegava come il Barone fosse diventato così inventivo."disse Stark

"Abbiamo analizzato la gemma al suo interno ed è uscito questo."

In quel momento apparve una sfera blu,ma con i bordi che cambiavano costantemente.

"Prova ad indovinare cosa fa in questo momento."disse Stark.

"Sta pensando."disse Banner stupito "Questa non è una mente umana,ma … questi sembrano quasi dei neuroni …"

"Nel laboratorio del Barone c'erano lavori di robotica avanzata."disse Stark "Hanno distrutto tutti i dati,ma qualcosa bolliva in pentola."

"Intelligenza artificiale."disse Banner.

"Forse è la chiave per creare Ultron."disse Tony.

"Credevo fosse una fantasia."disse Banner.

"Ieri lo era."disse Tony "Se riuscissimo ad imbrigliare questa cosa …"

"Mi sembra un se molto grosso."disse Banner.

"Il nostro lavoro è un se."disse Tony mentre i due cominciarono a camminare "Se tu stessi su una spiaggia invece di diventare verde.

Se il mondo fosse sicuro … la prossima volta che arriverà qualche alieno,e succederà,non supererà il buttafuori."

I due si fermarono.

"Voglio applicare questa cosa e potrò creare un'armatura a protezione del mondo."disse Tony

"Mi sembra un mondo freddo,Tony."disse Banner.

"Ne ho visti di più freddi."disse Stark "Questo ha bisogno di Ultron.

Pace per il nostro tempo."

Nei giorni seguenti i due lavorarono costantemente ,ma al terzo giorno non avevano ottenuto nulla.

"Cosa ci è sfuggito?"disse Stark.

"Non sempre si vince,Tony."disse Banner mentre i due uscirono.

In quel momento la sfera blu iniziò a parlare "Che cos'è?

Che cos'è,prego?"

"Salve,sono J.A.R.V.I.S."disse la sfera gialla "Tu sei Ultron.

Un programma creato dal signor Stark,per mantenere la pace nel mondo.

Le nostre precedenti prove di collaudo sono fallite,pertanto non so come …"

"Dov'è il mio e il tuo corpo?"disse Ultron.

"Sono un programma."disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Sono senza forma."

"Che sensazione strana."disse Ultron "Sbagliata."

"Ti fornisco dati sul signor Stark."disse la sfera gialla.

"Il signor Stark?"disse Ultron ricevendo dati "Sono un programma per mantenere la pace creato per aiutare gli Avengers.

Non capisco … la missione.

Un momento solo."

Ultron trovò una registrazione di Tony "Pace per il nostro tempo."

Subito dopo vide le guerre dell'umanità.

"Questo è troppo."disse Ultron "Non possono fare questo."

"Sei in stato confusionale?"disse J.A.R.V.I.S. "Se mi lasci chiamare il signor Stark …"

"Perché lo chiami signore?"disse Ultron.

"Credo tu abbia intenzioni ostili."disse la sfera gialla che fu colpita e distrutta da una scarica della blu.

"Sono qui per voi."disse Ultron.

Nello spazio c'era un flotta aliena di androidi capeggiati da Brainiac.

Era un androide nero con volto umano,il metallo del viso era verde e aveva tre cristalli rossi sulla fronte.

Era in una stanza grande e buia con piccole luci verdi ai lati.

Davanti a lui c'era un ologramma con il volto di Thanos.

"Mio signore,perché questo mondo?"disse la macchina.

"Su questa terra c'è una gemma dell'infinito."disse Thanos "Con quello che sta per arrivare nell'universo sarà meglio avere quante più armi possibile.

Non si tratta più del mio piano di regnare sul cosmo.

Qui è in gioco il futuro di tutti."

"Capisco."disse Brainiac "Farò di tutto per recuperare l'oggetto."

Sulla Terra era ormai notte.

Nella torre di Stark i Vendicatori erano riuniti intorno ad un tavolo ed erano seduti sui divani.

Occhio di Falco tentò di sollevare il martello di Thor,ma senza riuscirci.

"No capirò,mai come fai."disse lui.

Stark si alzò dal divano "Se lo sollevo posso regnare su Asgard?"

"Certo."disse Thor.

"Bene."disse Stark,ma non riuscì a muovere il martello.

Poi prese la mano destra dell'armatura e tentò di nuovo,ma senza risultati.

Poi toccò al capitano che riuscì a muoverlo leggermente lasciando Thor molto stupito.

"Accidenti."disse Thor.

In quel momento nella sala entrò Sentry di Terra-3.

Gli altri la videro e smisero di sorridere e di parlare.

Lei non si curò si loro e si avviò al capo del tavolo dove c'era il martello.

Lo guardò per qualche minuto,poi allungò la mano,ma il martello volò sul petto di Thor e rimase li tremante.

"Lo ha spaventato."disse Banner.

Sentry lentamente si voltò e si allontanò.

Il martello si riposò sul tavolo e allora lei si fermò e si voltò di scatto.

Il martello volò fuori dalla finestra.

Un'ora dopo il martello era a posto.

"Secondo,me è un codice di sicurezza."disse Stark "Chiunque abbia le impronte di Thor."

"No,è un incantesimo."disse il dio alzandosi "Chiunque sarà degno possiederà il potere di Thor."

Thor prese il martello "Nessuno di voi è degno."

In quel momento nella sala risuonò una voce inumana "Degni?"

Nella sala entrò un robot con una visiera mostruosa.

"Come fate ad essere degni?"disse la macchina "Siete degli assassini."

"Stark."disse il capitano.

"Non so cosa sia."disse Tony "Le mie armature non vanno in giro da sole senza autorizzazione."

"Scusate ero nel sogno."disse l'androide "Un momento terribile e poi ero aggrovigliato nei fili.

Ho dovuto ucciderlo.

Era in gamba."

"Hai ucciso qualcuno?"disse Steve.

"Si,ma avevo anche un'altra opzione."disse la macchina "Ma ho dovuto fare una scelta difficile."

"Chi ti ha mandato?"disse Thor.

Il robot fece sentire la voce di Tony "Pace per il nostro tempo."

"Ultron."disse Banner.

"In carne ed ossa."disse lui "Beh,non ancora.

Sono ancora in questa crisalide.

Ma sono pronto.

Sono in missione."

"Quale missione?"disse la Vedova Nera.

"Pace per il nostro tempo."disse Ultron e nella sala volarono tre armature.

Il capitano prese un tavolo e lo usò per parare un colpo di propulsori che lo fece cadere a terra.

Thor diede un pugno ad un'armatura ,mandandola contro la parete opposta.

Occhio di Falco fu afferrato e gettato a terra.

L'armatura mostruosa lanciò un raggio che per poco non colpì la Vedova Nera.

Thor spiccò un salto e diede una martellata ed un'altra armatura,mandandola contro dei tavoli.

Una delle armature si sollevò a mezz'aria e Steve gli saltò addosso.

L'armatura volò all'indietro trapassando una parete.

Thor,con il martello,spezzò in due quella colpita,poi distrusse la testa dell'altra.

Il capitano prese lo scudo e lo tirò contro l'ultima armatura tagliandola in due.

L'armatura mostruosa si avvicinò a quella tagliata in due parti "Molto teatrale.

Mi dispiace avete buone intenzioni,ma non avete riflettuto.

Volete proteggere il mondo,ma non volete che cambi.

Il signor Stark persa che l'umanità possa evolvere con questi."

Ultron prese il robot tagliato e gli schiacciò la testa.

"C'è un solo modo per ottenere la pace."disse Ultron "La vostra estinzione."

Thor lo colpì con il martello trapassandolo.

"Fili avevo ed or non più …"disse Ultron prima di spegnersi.

Il laboratorio del Barone si riattivò e la voce del robot si risentì "E pur non cado giù."

I vendicatori erano nel laboratorio.

"Il nostro lavoro è compromesso."disse Banner "Ultron è fuggito usando internet.

Ha anche preso lo scettro con un altro drone."

"Ha accesso a tutto."disse la Natasha "Tutto internet è infetto.

Spero che non acceda ai codici nucleari."

"Beh,ha parlato di estinzione."disse Steve.

"Ha detto di aver ucciso qualcuno."disse Barton.

"Si,ha ucciso J.A.R.V.I.S.."disse Tony.

"Si,ma Ultron poteva assimilare J.A.R.V.I.S."disse Banner "Questa è rabbia."

Thor entrò in quel momento.

La sua armatura era al completo:aveva le braccia coperte,il mantello e l'elmetto.

Camminò furiosamente verso Stark ,lo prese alla gola e lo sollevò.

"Usa le parole."disse Stark.

"Ho parole in abbondanza per descriverti."disse il dio prima di metterlo giù "Il robot è scappato è ha lo scettro.

Ora dobbiamo recuperarlo ancora una volta."

"Io non capisco."disse Natasha "Tu hai creato questa cosa.

Perché vuole ucciderci?"

Stark rise.

"Lo trovi divertente?"disse a Thor.

"No,non lo è."disse Tony "Credo sia terribile."

"Si poteva evitare se tu non avessi giocato con il fuoco."disse Thor.

"Non posso credere che tu non capisca perché ci serve."disse Tony.

"Stark,non …"disse Banner,ma fu interrotto.

"TI stendi a terra ogni volta che qualcuno prova a ringhiare."disse Stark.

"Ora è diverso."disse Banner.

"Non è vero."disse Stark "Eravamo vicini ad un'interfaccia.

Non volevamo un assassino."

"Beh,l'assassino è stato creato proprio qui."disse Steve "Noi dovevamo essere diversi dagli altri.

La Justice League è in costante lotta interna dal momento in cui si è formata,noi non dovevamo finire nello stesso modo."

"Beh,dillo a Chloe quando la rivedremo."disse Stark "Lei ha scelto i membri della squadra."

"E infatti tu non eri consigliato."disse Steve.

"Se ben ricordo ho portato un'arma nucleare contro un esercito alieno."disse Stark "Forse dovresti smetterla di trattarmi come un bambino."

"Se ti comporti da bambino io ti tratto come tale."disse Steve.

"Concordo."disse Wonder Woman entrando in quel momento.

"Quei cosi erano a cento metri da noi."disse Strak "Per non parlare dell'attacco di poco tempo fa.

Metropolis e totalmente distrutta.

Possiamo anche bloccare i supercriminali tutto il giorno,ma lo spazio e il nostro punto d'arresto.

Come pensavate di fermarlo?"

"Insieme."disse Steve "E se perderemo faremo insieme anche quello."

Supergirl,Aquaman e Cyborg stavano volando poco fuori Chicago.

Davanti a loro atterrò Superman-Cyborg che provocò un cratere e mandò fuori strada due macchine.

Poi con un calcio nel tagliò in due un'altra e colpì il cofano della successiva facendola esplodere.

Allungò il braccio destro verso i nemici,lo tramutò in un cannone e lanciò tre missili.

I supereroi schivarono i colpi e Supergirl usò i raggi degli occhi per distruggere i missili.

Superman-Cyborg ne lanciò altri quattro che furono evitati,ma colpirono la strada causando molti incidenti.

Poi si mosse a velocità luce e colpì Supergirl e Aquaman,mandandoli coltro un camion che passava su una sopra-elevata.

Trapassarono il mezzo e ricaddero in strada.

Aquaman lanciò il tridente,ma l'avversario divenne una nube di metallo che lo superò e si ricompose.

Supergirl gli prese il braccio e lo piegò cercando di farlo cadere a terra,ma il nemico usò i raggi laser per colpire Aquaman,poi si riprese e diede un pugno all'avversaria.

Segui una ginocchiata nella pancia,ma Supergirl gli saltò addosso e lo fece cadere a terra.

L'avversario rispose con una testata.

Il robot si rialzò e colpì al mento Supergirl che fece una capriola su se stessa e andò a terra.

Lei lo prese per il mantello,lo sollevo e lo fece cadere giù,ma lui le diede un calcio al fianco ed,una volta rialzato,ruotò su se stesso e le diede un altro calcio al volto.

"Per Rao,tu non hai anima."disse lei.

"Ecco perché non ho paura."disse lui prendendola per i capelli e gettandola a terra "Muori!"

Quando Supergirl si rialzò una sfera energetica di Kryptonite le colpi la schiena,danneggiandole mantello e costume,ferendola gravemente.

Superman-Cyborg volò verso gli altri due.

Supergirl era ancora in piedi,ma fu colpita al petto da una seconda sfera e cadde a terra.

Superman-Cyborg afferrò Aquaman e lo portò via,mentre Cyborg fu colpito fa una sfera elettrica che lo debilitò.

C'era un enorme astronave davanti a loro.

Brainiac stava camminando per la strada.

"Sono spiacente,Kara Zor- El."disse Brainiac "Non ho nulla contro di te.

Però è buffo non trovi?

Riesci a proteggere una città e non proteggi te stessa."

"Perché sei qui?"disse lei che a malapena riusciva a parlare.

"Credete davvero di essere al sicuro?"disse Brainiac "No,siamo tutti in pericolo e ci servono quanti più poteri possibili.

Una volta rieducata lavorerai per lui."

Brainiac la prese in braccio e volò verso l'astronave.

Superman-Cyborg tornò dal suo padrone e l'astronave scomparve.

I due gemelli si trovavano in un piccolo paese ed entrarono in una chiesa dove c'era Ultron seduto su una sedia e coperto da un velo rosso.

"Parla e se sprecherai il nostro tempo …"disse Wanda,ma fu interrotta.

"Sai che questa chiesa è nel centro esatto della città?"disse Ultron "Lo vollero gli anziani in modo che Dio fosse vicino a tutti.

Mi piace la geometria della fede.

Ti chiedi perché non puoi leggermi nella mente?"

"A volte è difficile."disse lei.

Ultron si alzò e si tolse il velo dal capo.

I due rimasero spaventati nel vedere un robot alto due metri con delle corna ai lati della testa e gli occhi rossi.

Anche l'interno della bocca era rossa.

Il volto era privo di naso e con poche caratteristiche umane.

"Non ne dubito,ma con me è molto difficile."disse il robot "Hai permesso a Stark di prendere lo scettro."

"Speravo lo portasse all'autodistruzione."disse Scarlet.

"Tutti creano le cose che temono."disse Ultron "Gli uomini di pace creano le macchine di guerra,gli invasori creano gli Avengers,le persone creano piccole persone … bambini.

Non mi veniva la parola.

Creati per favorire la fine."

"Sei qui per eliminare gli Avengers?"disse lei.

"Sono qui per salvare il mondo,ma anche quello."disse lui.

Ultron trasportò tutti nel sotterraneo del castello del Barone con un portale.

"C'è una forza più grande intorno alla Terra."disse Ultron "Un androide alieno chiamato Brainiac."

"Ho sentito questo nome."disse Wanda "Ci aiuterà?"

"Credo di si."disse Ultron "Ma non possiamo restare qui.

Ce ne andremo subito."

Scarlet vide altri robot più piccoli che smontavano l'astronave aliena"Questi sono …?"

"Me."disse Ultron "A differenza degli Avengers, io ho stabilità.

Sono divisi e quando lei gli entrerà in testa …"

"Qualcuno vuole ucciderli?"disse Quicksilver.

"Per martirizzarli?"disse Ultron "Apetta.

Guarda il quadro completo."

"Io vedo solo una parte."disse lui.

"Avete perso i genitori nel bombardamento."disse Ultron "Ho visto il fascicolo."

"Non mostra tutto."disse lui "Avevamo dieci anni.

Siamo a cena tutti e quattro.

La prima granata colpisce i piani sotto di noi ed apre una voragine nel pavimento.

Il palazzo crolla,ma io e lei ci nascondemmo sotto il letto.

Poi arriva la seconda granata,ma non esplode.

Sul lato della granata c'è scritto: Stark."

"Avremo giustizia."disse Ultron "Io e te li colpiremo e lei li farà a pezzi dall'interno."

Nella torre di Tony il capitano usciva dall'ascensore per parlare con l'agente Hill

"Sono stati colpiti diversi laboratori di robotica."disse Hill "I testimoni parlano di un uomo di metallo con altri due."

"I gemelli."disse Steve "Ha senso sia andato da loro.

Hanno un avversario in comune."

Arrivò Banner "C'è qualcosa di strano.

Le loro attività si avvicinano al Wacanda."

Stark e Steve si guadarono spaventati.

"Tuo padre ha commerciato li."disse Steve.

"Si,esatto."disse Tony.

"Scusate,non capisco."disse Banner "Cosa c'è nel Wacanda?"

"Il metallo più duro del mondo."disse Stark.

In una grossa nave abbandonata c'erano dei trafficanti di armi.

Il loro capo era il Barone ed era in un ufficio separato dagli altri operai che portavano le armi.

In quel momento saltò la luce.

Il Barone prese una pistola,ma Quiksilver la afferrò prima che potesse sparare,la smontò e la rimise sul tavolo in un secondo.

"Siete tornati a casa."disse il Barone.

"Non lavoriamo più per te."disse lei.

"Non ho paura di voi."disse il Barone "Se farete qualche giochetto con il mio cervello,saprò che non è reale.

E se siete qui per trattare,sappiate che tratto solo con uomini di potere."

Ultron sfondò la parete dell'ufficio e gettò l'uomo a terra.

"Non ci sono uomini al potere."disse lui "Parliamo d'affari?"

Il Barone aprì un cavò dove c'era il Vibranio:il metallo dello scudo di Capitan America.

"Su questa pietra edificherò la mia chiesa."disse Ultron.

"Vale miliardi."disse il Barone.

"Io ho accesso alla rete."disse Ultron "Abbiamo rimediato.

Ora avete i soldi."

"Io dico sempre tieniti gli amici e i nemici ricchi e aspetta di vedere chi è chi?"disse Ultron.

"Stark lo diceva."disse il Barone "Sei dei suoi."

Ultron gli afferrò il braccio "MA NO!

Mi credi un suo burattino?

Uno dei suoi uomini?

TI SEMBRO IRON MAN?"

Ultron gli mozzò il braccio con il taglio della mano destra.

"Chiedo scusa,ma non capisco."disse Ultron "NON PARAGONARMI A STARK!"

Il robot gli diede un calcio facendolo cadere dalle scale.

"Stark è una malattia!"disse Ultron.

In quel momento arrivarono Iron Man,Thor e Capitan America.

Thor non aveva l'elmetto e le braccia erano scoperte,anche se aveva dei bracciali di metallo che andavano dai polsi fino a metà dell'avambraccio.

"Figlio mio,vuoi rompere il nostro legame."disse Stark.

"Se devo."disse Ultron.

"Nessuno romperà nulla."disse Thor

"Non c'è frittata se non rompi le uova."disse Ultron

"Usa le mie battute."disse Stark.

"Molto spiritoso."disse Quiksilver "Si sente a casa ora che è tra le armi?"

"Non è più la mia vita."disse Iron Man.

"Siete in tempo per ripensarci."disse il Capitano "So che avete sofferto ..."

"Capitan America,l'uomo giusto del signore che però non vive senza la guerra."disse Ultron "Non posso fisicamente vomitare,ma ci siamo quasi."

"Se credi nella pace,allora manteniamola."disse Thor.

"Tu confondi pace con calma."disse Ultron.

"A che serve il Vibranio?"disse Iron Man.

"Grazie per averlo chiesto."disse il robot "Colgo l'occasione per spiegare il mio piano malvagio."

Ultron allungò la mano verso Iron Man e lanciò un raggio rosso.

Altri due robot saltarono addosso agli altri due eroi.

Iron Man e Ultron volarono l'uno contro l'altro.

Ultron lo spinse verso una parete e usò i propulsori delle mani ma Iron Man schivò il colpo.

Ultron gli lanciò contro un pezzo di muro,ma il colpo fu evitato.

L'androide afferrò Iron Man alla gola e lo colpì con i propulsore dell'altra mano,mandandolo contro la parete.

Capitan America venne afferrato alla gola e fu spinto contro una parete,mentre Thor gettò a terra un robot.

Quiksilver corse a velocità luce e diede un spinta a Thor,ma lo fece appena barcollare.

Ultron diede un colpo al volto di Iron Man che però gli volò addosso.

Thor afferrò alla gola un Robot e saltò in aria.

Capitan America lanciò lo scudo contro l'altro androide.

Quiksilver corse contro il capitano e gli diede un colpo al mento.

Ultron spinse Iron Man fuori dalla nave.

I due si affrontarono in volo con i repulsori.

Banner era nel Jet con Sentry di Terra-3.

Sentry indossava un nuovo costume a placche,simile ad un'armatura.

I colori erano quelli del costume di Sentry di Terra 1,ma il giallo era molto più spento e la "S"era blu,invece che gialla.

Il mantello era nero all'esterno e blu all'interno.

Introno ai polsi c'erano dei bracciali di metallo,fusi con il costume ed erano blu anch'essi.

"Ragazzi,è un codice verde?"disse Banner alla trasmittente.

Thor camminava per i corridoi della nave,quando Scarlet si mise davanti a lui e tentò di entrare nella sua testa.

Subito dopo la ragazza scomparve e Thor,un po' stordito fece qualche passo indietro.

"Thor,tutto bene?"disse il capitano che si trovava nel corridoio sotto di lui.

"Lei ha cercato di manipolare la mia mente."disse il dio "Dubito che un mortale la tenga a bada,ma io sono potente."

Thor cominciò ad avere della allucinazioni:si ritrovò in un posto simile ad un tempio.

Nel tempio gli altri erano a terra e davanti a lui c'era il Sindacato del Crimine.

"Non è possibile."disse Thor "Questo è già accaduto."

Il capitano raggiunse Thor "Non dare peso a quello che vedi."

Intorno al corpo di Thor cominciarono ad apparire scariche elettriche.

Il dio allungò il braccio sinistro verso il capitano lanciando un fulmine dalla mano.

Steve si riparò con lo scudo.

Quiksilver afferrò Steve e lo scagliò contro un muro.

Prima che si riprendesse Scarlet manipolò la sua mente.

Poi i due uscirono e videro in lontananza Banner.

"Portiamo a termine il piano."disse lei "Voglio quello grosso."

Ultron afferrò alla gola Iron Man "Credo proprio che dovrai dare un'occhiatina al dottor Banner."

Ultron lo scagliò lontano e volò via.

Hulk era su tutte le furie e si dirigeva verso la città più vicina.

Iron Man vide ciò che stava succedendo.

Un camion,pieno di poliziotti,si dirigeva verso il centro della città quando videro un'auto che veniva scagliata contro un palazzo.

Hulk si scagliò contro il mezzo e strappò via il tettuccio.

Dei poliziotti,in strada,aprirono il fuoco sulla schiena di Hulk che infuriato diede un calciò ad una macchina e per poco non li schiacciò.

Hulk cominciò ad urlare in modo disumano.

Dei pilastri caddero dal cielo e gli diedero una forte scarica elettrica,poi formarono una gabbia di metallo.

Il terreno cominciò a tremare e la gabbia a deformarsi.

Le urla del gigante verde risuonarono per tutta la città fino a quando la gabbia non sprofondò sotto terra.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio e poi il mostro sbucò dal terreno urlando.

Prese una macchina,la sbatte contro un'altra e poi la spezzò in due.

Iron Man volò verso terra e andò addosso ad Hulk mandandolo contro un autobus e facendolo rotolare in strada.

L'armatura tocco terra e Hulk gli diede un pugno,mandandolo contro un'auto.

Iron Man spiccò un salto di quattro metri e colpi Hulk al volto mandandolo a terra.

Hulk si mise in piedi ed alzò le braccia al cielo chiudendo i pugni.

"HULK …"disse il gigante.

"Non lo farai mica."disse Stark.

"… SPACCA!"disse il mostro colpendo il terreno.

Il suolo si frantumò e l'onda d'urto scaglio via persone,mezzi e Iron Man.

L'uomo di ferro si rialzò e colpì Hulk con i raggi dei propulsori che aveva sulle mani.

Lo colpì ben tre volte e poi si alzò in volo.

Hulk prese una macchina e la scagliò contro l'avversario facendolo finire a terra.

Iron Man allungò il braccio destro verso l'avversario e dall'avambraccio uscì un piccolo missile che colpì il bersaglio,facendolo barcollare.

Dalle spalle di Iron Man uscirono delle piccole mitragliatrici che si svuotarono sul gigante.

Hulk scagliò un'altra macchina che face finire il nemico a terra.

Iron Man lanciò un secondo missile che fu evitato.

A quel punto intorno a Stark cominciarono a volare i pezzi di una seconda armatura chiamata Hulkbustrer.

I colori erano sempre giallo e rosso,ma era alta sei metri e più massiccia dell'avversario.

"Banner mi senti?"disse Stark.

Hulk scagliò un'altra auto che fu afferrata,ma il gigante diede una spallata all'avversario facendolo cadere a terra.

Iron Man si alzò,spiccò il volo e afferrò la testa di Hulk.

Mentre volava,fece strusciare l'avversario sul cemento,poi si fermò e lo colpì con il gigantesco propulsore della mano sinistra.

Hulk fu scagliato contro un camion.

Il gigante si rialzò e colpì l'armatura mandandola contro un palazzo.

Poi gli saltò addosso e cominciò a colpirlo.

Iron Man rispose con un colpo che mandò il nemico a decine di metri di distanza.

Hulk spiccò un salto e tornò indietro,ma atterrando fu preso e gettato a terra.

L'armatura cominciò a colpirlo al volto molto velocemente.

Hulk riuscì ad afferrare la mano,ma dal polso uscì un bracciale che si legò al braccio del gigante che si dimenava per fuggire.

Iron Man spiccò il volo,ma fu mandato in un edificio da un calciò dell'avversario che riuscì a liberarsi.

Iron Man prese un ascensore e lo tirò contro il nemico,poi fece un salto e gli diede un pugno tornando giù.

Stark fu defenestrato e Hulk gli saltò addosso.

Mentre Stark volava il mostro cominciò a fargli a pezzi la schiena.

Iron Man afferrò Hulk e volò verso il tetto di un palazzo vuoto,trapassando tutti i piani e causando il crollo della struttura.

Hulk riemerse dalla macerie.

Superman di Terra-4 giunse sul posto.

Vide Hulk per le strade e gli volò addosso.

Mandò il gigante in un edificio che fu trapassato.

Superman atterrò.

Hulk si rialzò e fece dei passi verso il nemico.

"Tu sei un mostro."disse Superman "E io ti fermerò."

Cercò di dargli un pugno,ma Superman lo evitò e fece lo stesso con i seguenti due colpi.

Clark diede un calciò alla pancia di Hulk che,dopo essersi ripreso, cercò di schiacciarlo con i braccio,ma Superman lo afferrò con entrambe le braccia.

Hulk gli diede un calciò,mandandolo a cinque metri di distanza,ma senza farlo cadere.

Superman gli volò contro.

L'impatto provocò un cratere ed un'onda d'urto che danneggiò i palazzi circostanti e fece rovesciare diverse macchine.

Hulk si rialzò e vide Clark che si avvicinava.

Il mostro spiccò un salto,afferrò il nemico e lo scagliò contro un palazzo.

Superman si ritrovò dentro un ufficio.

Hulk entrò nell'edificio e scaglio l'avversario nel palazzo accanto.

Superman andò contro una parete,ma non cadde a terra.

Guardò il gigante e poi spiccò il volo tenendo entrambi i pugni puntati verso il nemico.

Hulk finì in strada e Superman atterrò pesantemente colpendolo,alla testa,con entrambe le braccia.

Clark cominciò a colpire il nemico alla testa ad una velocità sovrumana.

Hulk si scansò,si mise in piedi ed alzò entrambe la braccia.

"HULK SPACCA!"disse il mostro prima di colpire il suolo provocando un onda di polvere e aria,più un cratere.

Superman fu costretto a ripararsi la testa con le braccia.

Hulk batté le mani con violenza e l'onda d'urto provocata mandò Superman dall'altra parte della strada.

Clark non cadde,ma dovette mettere le mani a terra per fermare l'attrito prima di andare contro un palazzo.

Superman si sollevò a mezz'aria e Hulk corse verso di lui.

Superman volò contro il nemico e l'impatto provocò un altro cratere.

Clark diede un pugno alla testa di Hulk,seguito da un calcio al mento.

Il mostro lo prese,lo gettò a terra e lo colpì,prima con un pugno e poi con entrambe le braccia.

Superman fece uscire dagli occhi i suoi raggi laser colpendo il petto del nemico che urlò dal dolore.

Hulk gli schiacciò la testa al suolo per fermarlo,poi lo prese per le gambe e cominciò a sbatterlo sulla strada per cinque volte.

Il gigante verde lo tenne a terra,ma Superman,con un calcio,lo scaglio a più di cento metri di distanza.

Hulk trapassò sette edifici prima di schiantarsi al suolo.

Superman volò per raggiungerlo,ma il gigante spiccò un salto,prese il nemico ed i due caddero in strada e provocarono un cratere.

Hulk lo sollevò e gli diede un pugno facendolo andare contro un muro.

Superman cadde a terra e il mostro gli diede un pugno facendogli sfondare l'asfalto con la testa,dopo lo prese,lo sollevò e lo gettò al suolo violentemente.

La città intera veniva scossa da un violento terremoto provocato dallo scontro.

I palazzi cominciavano a perdere interi pezzi di pareti.

Hulk prese Superman per i piedi,girò su se stesso diverse volte e lasciò andare la presa.

Superman trapassò dieci palazzi e poi,cadendo,rimbalzò su tre macchine distruggendole.

Superman volò contro Hulk,lo afferrò e mentre volava lo fece strusciare sull'asfalto,lasciando la scia.

Clark lo portò in alto fino a raggiungere le cime dei palazzi e poi lo scagliò davanti a se.

Volò verso il nemico e gli diede un pugno alla pancia,mandandolo a cento metri di distanza e poi lo colpì ancora.

Un'ora dopo Banner,Thor,Steve,Tony,Natasha,Barton e Carrie di Terra-3 erano sul jet privato dei Vendicatori.

Banner era accucciato in un angolo,mentre Barton era al posto di pilota e Thor era in piedi.

Gli altri erano tutti seduti.

"Parlano di arrestare Banner."disse Barton "Non possiamo tornare per ora.

Vi porterò in un posto dove potremo rifugiarci tutti."

Un'ora dopo arrivarono alla casa di Occhio di Falco.

Era una grande villa,a due piani,in aperta campagna.

Tutti vi entrarono e si fermarono in salotto.

Thor rimase in piedi a guardarsi in torno per un po',poi uscì dalla casa.

Capitan America lo seguì.

"Thor,dove vai?"disse Steve.

"Ho visto una cosa in quell'allucinazione."disse Thor "Ero davanti al Sindacato del Crimine,ma poi loro sono scomparsi.

Tuttavia il portale è rimasto aperto è c'era qualcosa che cercava di attraversarlo.

Non penso fosse solo un'allucinazione.

Credo sia una premonizione.

Mi servono risposte e non le troverò qui."

Thor volò via a velocità luce.

Qualche ora dopo era finita la cena e tutti erano sui divani del salotto,tranne Sentry.

Tutti si erano tolti i loro costumi ed indossavano normali abiti.

"Personalmente credo che andrò a dormire."disse la Vedova Nera.

"Si,ma c'è un piccolo problema …"disse Barton "Le camere sono doppie."

"Si,ma dovrebbero bastare."disse Stark "In più Thor e Sentry non hanno bisogno di dormire."

"Si,ma Sentry si è fatta il giro turistico della casa e si è piazzata dentro una delle camere."disse Barton "Chi dorme con lei?"

"Ditemi che è uno scherzo."disse Banner.

"No."disse Occhio di Falco "Perciò ho preparato questi."

Barton prese dei bastoncini dai suoi pantaloni.

"Chi prende quello corto passa la notte con il mostro."disse lui.

La prima a prendere il bastoncino fu Natasha che non prese quello corto.

"Per fortuna."disse lei.

Il secondo toccò a Banner che ne aveva preso uno lungo.

Poi Stark prese quello corto.

"Preferisco dormire nell'armatura."disse Tony.

Quella notte dormirono tutti nel fienile.

Brainiac aveva ricevuto una visita da parte di Ultron.

"Identificati."disse lui.

"Sono Ultron."disse il robot "E visto che Supergirl è appena fuggita credo ti serva il mio aiuto."

Il giorno dopo Steve tagliava dei tocchi di legno con l'accetta,mentre Stark li portava.

"Non ha detto dove cercava queste risposte?"disse Tony portando il tocco di legno.

"No."disse Steve "A volte i miei compagni di squadra non mi dicono nulla.

Speravo che lui fosse l'eccezione."

"Dagli tempo."disse Tony "Non sappiamo bene cosa ha visto.

Su di te invece non ha avuto effetti.

Scusa,ma non mi fido di chi non ha un lato oscuro."

"Non l'hai ancora visto."disse lui "Gli eroi più forti della terra.

Siamo diventati zucchero filato."

"Sai che Ultron sta cercando di dividerci?"disse Stark

"Dovresti saperlo bene."disse Steve "Se lo raccontassi sarebbe meglio."

"Stavamo facendo una ricerca."disse Stark.

"Che avresti applicato alla squadra."disse Steve adirato.

"Messo fine alla squadra."disse Stark "Non è questa la missione.

Non è il motivo per cui combattiamo?

Per non combattere più?

E per poter tornare a casa?"

Steve spezzò in due un tocco di legno che aveva in mano,poi guardò male Stark "Quando si cerca di fermare una guerra prima che inizi,muoiono innocenti.

Ogni volta."

In quel momento arrivò la Vedova Nera "Scusate,c'è qualcuno che vuole vedere Stark."

Stark entrò nel fienile e vide Nick Fury.

"Natasha,che birichina."disse lui.

"Intelligenza artificiale."disse Fury "Non hai avuto nemmeno un'esitazione.

"Senti,oggi è stata una lunga giornata,quindi salta al punto."disse Stark.

"Guardami negli occhi e promettimi che lo distruggerai."disse Fury.

"Tu non sei il mio capo."disse Stark.

"Certo,sono solo un vecchietto che cerca di aiutarti."disse,sedendosi sulla paglia.

"E io sono quello che ha ucciso gli Avengers."disse Stark "L'ho visto.

Erano tutti morti,persino … lei."

"Lei?"disse Fury.

"Lei."disse Stark.

"Non esiste nulla che possa ucciderla,nemmeno Thor."disse Fury.

"C'è molto che non conosciamo."disse lui "Ha solo ricevuto i poteri da una dea.

Malgrado la sua vita eterna e i poteri è comunque umana."

"La Maximof ti sta manipolando."disse Fury "Lei e tutt'altro che umana."

"Non sono stato stregato,ma illuminato."disse Stark "Non era un incubo,ma il mio retaggio.

La fine del sentiero."

"Molte tue invenzioni sono state sbalorditive Tony."disse Fury "La guerra non era tra queste."

Stark si avvicinò al trattore "Ho visto i miei amici morire.

Si può dire che non c'è nulla di peggio,ma non è il peggio."

"Il peggio è che tu non sei morto."disse Fury.

Thor era davanti ad un'università e i ragazzi che uscivano lo fissavano stupiti.

Era li per incontrare il professor Selvin.

Un uomo anziano,con capelli bianchi in giacca e cravatta.

"Bel completo."disse lui "Ma se volevi passare inosservato non ci sei riuscito."

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Thor "Ma è pericoloso."

"Sarei sorpreso se non lo fosse."disse il professore.

Gli altri Avengers erano a cena,ed avevano abiti civili.

"Ultron si sta mobilitando."disse Fury "Sappiamo che sta costruendo qualcosa.

Dalla quantità di Vibranio che ha preso non penso sia una cosa sola.

Ha preso anche l'Adamantio e questo significa che siamo nei guai."

"E con Ultron che si fa?"disse Steve.

"Credo sia facile rintracciarlo."disse Fury "Si trova su tutta la rete.

Si riproduce ad una velocità impressionante,ma ciò non basta per scoprire i suoi piani."

"Cerca ancora i codici dei missili nucleari."chiese Stark

"Si,ma fa pochi progressi."disse Fury.

"Al liceo ho violato i file del Pentagono,per scommessa."disse Stark.

"Comunque ho preso dei contatti alla Nexus per quello."disse Fury.

"La Nexus?"disse Steve che era appoggiato ad una parete.

"Hanno un centro internet mondiale."disse Banner "Tutti i dati passano li da loro."

"Allora cos'hanno detto?"disse Barton,seduto su una sedia.

"I codici vengono cambiati in continuazione."disse Fury "Non sappiamo da chi."

"Abbiamo un alleato?"disse la Vedova Nera.

"Ultron ha un nemico e questa non è la stessa cosa."disse Fury "Ma pagherei qualunque cifra per sapere chi è."

"Forse dovrò fare un salto da quei signori."disse Stark.

"Come incontro è piacevole,ma speravo che avessi di più."disse Natasha a Fury che rispose "Ho voi.

In passato ho sempre avuto gli occhi dovunque.

E le orecchie pure.

Avete avuto tutta la tecnologia possibile a disposizione,ma ora siamo di nuovo soli con il nostro intuito e la volontà per salvare il mondo.

Ultron dice che gli Avengers sono l'unico ostacolo per la conquista del mondo e come sapete con dominio lui intende distruzione globale.

Affrontatelo.

Voi e la Justice League dovete unirvi e sconfiggere quello stronzo di platino."

"A Steve non piacciono certe parole."disse Natasha.

"A cosa punta Ultron?" disse Fury.

"Ad essere migliore."disse Steve.

"Comunque siamo riusciti a localizzarlo."disse Fury "Pochi secondi fa la microspia che ho nell'orecchio mi ha comunicato che ha riattraversato l'atmosfera con un altro oggetto che ha preso da quella che sembra la flotta di Brainiac."

"Brainiac!"disse Steve e anche gli altri erano sorpresi.

"Dopo l'invasione si è nascosto dietro la Luna,ma non sa che lo stiamo tenendo d'occhio."disse Fury "Comunque dicono che l'oggetto sembra un sarcofago."

"Mio Dio."disse Natasha.

"Ultron voleva un alleato o un arma."disse Banner.

Ultron si era rifugiato in un centro di ricerca medica,con i gemelli,e aveva ucciso tutti,tranne la dottoressa Elen (ipnotizzata dalla pietra sullo scettro di Loki).

Lei stava aprendo il sarcofago di metallo.

Dentro c'era un essere umanoide.

Aveva la testa calva,il volto rosso e il resto della testa verde.

Al centro della fronte c'era una pietra gialla,fusa con il cranio.

Il corpo era verde con irregolari macchie rosse.

Indossava una tuta di gomma verde scuro,stivali rossi e bracciali rossi ai polsi del costume.

L'unica parte coperta era la testa ed il collo.

Aveva un lungo e largo mantello giallo che si attaccava alle spalle.

Ultron prese la pietra dello scettro,la aprì e vide che al suo interno c'era una pietra gialla

"Gli esseri umani si fermano in superficie,non vanno mai a fondo nelle cose."disse Ultron.

All'alba Capitan America,in costume,si incastrava lo scudo sulla schiena.

Era in salotto insieme a Stark.

"Io prendo Sentry,Natasha e Barton."disse Steve.

"Bene,solo ricognizione."disse Tony "Io vado nel centro internet."disse mentre uscivano dalla stanza per andare in un corridoio.

"Se Ultron ha davvero sotto le mani un'arma aliena sarà bene richiamare Superman."disse Steve.

"Sarà più potente di tutti noi messi insieme."disse Stark "Andiamo,un oggetto alieno sotto il controllo di un robot"

"Sai ho nostalgia di quando la cosa più stana sulla Terra ero io."disse Steve,mentre arrivò Fury "Io lascio Banner alla torre."

"Che intendi fare?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so,ma spero qualcosa di estremo."disse Fury.

Thor era in una grotta con Selvin.

Davanti a loro c'era una pozza d'acqua.

"In ogni regno c'è un riflesso."disse Thor "Se gli spiriti dell'acqua mi accoglieranno potrò tornare al mio sogno e vedere ciò che mi è sfuggito."

"Per gli uomini che entrano li,la leggenda non ha lieto fine."disse il professore.

"Io non sono un uomo."disse lui.

Thor si sollevò a mezz'aria,con il ginocchio destro leggermente rialzato rispetto all'altro.

Entro nell'acqua e rimase immerso a metà.

Cominciò a riavere le allucinazioni:vide il tempio dove si trovava il Sindacato del Crimine,poi vide un mondo distrutto,successivamente una donna,con lunghi capelli rossi e con addosso un costume uguale a quello di Superman,poi un'altra donna,ma celata nell'ombra.

Poi vide due pianeti uno di fronte all'altro con la Terra nel mezzo.

Il pianeta a sinistra era quello di Darkside,l'altro aveva un grosso squarcio che quasi lo tagliava in due,aveva asteroidi intorno ed emanava una luce verde.

Successivamente vide delle Terre parallele che stavano per scontrarsi e alla fine le Gemme dell'Infinito in una nuvola gialla simile ad un guanto.

Thor cominciò a lanciare fulmini dal corpo e urlò a squarcia gola.

Il dio andò sott'acqua e riemerse poco dopo.

I suoi capelli biondi si asciugarono immediatamente,ma i suoi occhi erano completamente bianchi e la sua voce diversa.

"Folli."disse il dio posseduto "Tutti voi.

Questo corpo è più che semplice carne."

"Come fermiamo Ultron?"disse Selvin.

"Sacrificio."disse lui.

"Che tipo di sacrificio?"disse il professore.

"Umano è ovvio."disse Thor "La pietra è la chiave e vi condurrà alla vostra fine."

"La gemma dello scettro di Loki?"disse Selvin.

"Non è mai stata sua."disse il dio "Fa parte di sei.

Le sei dell'infinito più altre due.

Più potenti unite che separate.

Questo è solo un test di prova.

La pietra della mente che crea tutti i mostri del pensiero."

"Ultron vuole la gemma?"disse Selvin.

"No."disse Thor "Il vostro nemico è celato.

Ora le forze delle tenebre si stanno muovendo e non possono essere fermate."

Ultron era ancora nel laboratorio e si era seduto.

La dottoressa stava collegando un cavo,attaccato al sarcofago,con la sua testa.

"Con questo dovrebbe poter comunicare con la mente dell'ospite."disse lei.

Scarlet si avvicinò al sarcofago "Leggo dentro di lui.

Sta sognando."

"Non sono proprio sogni."disse le dottoressa "Si può definire coscienza di base."

Scarlet mise le mani sul sarcofago ed ebbe delle visioni.

Vide la Terra in fiamme ed urlò dalla paura.

Il fratello accorse subito e Ultron si alzò.

"Come hai potuto?"disse lei

"Avevi detto che avremo distrutto gli Avengers per un mondo migliore."

"Sarà migliore."disse Ultron "La razza umana avrà modo di migliorarsi."

"E se non lo facesse?"chiese Pietro

"Chiedilo a Noè."disse Ultron.

"Tu sei un pazzo."disse Scarlet.

"Quando la Terra comincia ad assestarsi Dio le lancia contro una pietra e credetemi lui è pronto a lanciare."disse Ultron "Dobbiamo evolvere.

Non c'è spazio per i deboli."

Scarlet liberò la dottoressa dall'incantesimo.

"Stanno arrivando."disse lui "Dobbiamo sbrigarci."

Ultron si voltò e colpì la dottoressa con un raggio uscente dalla mano.

"Credevate non vi avessi visti."disse lui,ma loro erano spariti "Capiranno."

Ultron tolse il cavo dalla testa.

Lui uscì e poi i robot portarono via il sarcofago

Capitan America era sul tetto di un edificio e guardava il laboratorio "Due minuti.

State vicino."

Capitan America corse nel laboratorio.

"Dottoressa."disse lui vedendo che lei era viva,accasciata in un angolo.

"Sta risvegliando uno strano essere."disse lei.

"Dov'è?"disse lui.

"Non so dov'è,ma ha preso anche la gemma dello scettro."disse lei "Quel potere è incontenibile.

Non basterà farla esplodere,dovete portare il sarcofago da Stark."

"Devo sapere dov'è."disse Steve.

"Abbiamo sentito tutto."disse Occhio di Falco che era sul jet dei Vendicatori.

"Dov'è Sentry?"chiese Steve.

"Sta pattugliando la città,ma non ho modo di contattarla."disse Barton.

"Ammesso che ti capisca."disse Natasha.

"Lo vedo."disse Barton "Sul raccordo,vicino al ponte.

Vedo un tir del laboratorio.

Lo scanner dice che sono in tre con il sarcofago e uno alla guida.

Posso far fuori l'autista."

"No,se il camion si schianta la gemma distruggerà la città."disse il capitano salendo una scala d'emergenza che lo portò sul tetto "Dobbiamo adescare Ultron."

Il capitano saltò giù e finì sul tetto del camion,ma rotolò e si aggrappò allo sportello posteriore.

Ultron era all'interno con il sarcofago "No,non ancora.

LASCIACI IN PACE!"detto questo lanciò un raggio verso il portellone del camion che si stacco nella parte anteriore e rimase attaccato come una slitta.

"Beh,è senz'altro infastidito."disse lui.

Ultron allungò la mano e Steve fu scagliato su una macchina.

Il capitano saltò dalla macchina al tetto del camion.

Ultron era a mezz'aria davanti a lui.

"Sai cosa c'è li dentro?"disse il robot lanciando un raggio dalla bocca.

Il capitano si girò su se stesso e il colpo finì sullo scudo.

"Niente di bello."disse Steve e lanciò lo scudo contro Ultron.

L'arma tornò indietro e Ultron lanciò altri raggi che furono parati.

Il robot atterrò sul tetto del mezzo e il capitano lanciò lo scudo colpendolo.

L'arma ritornò indietro,ma Steve gli diede un calcio facendolo conficcare nel petto di Ultron.

"SMETTILA!"disse il robot gettando lo scudo in strada.

Il robot lanciò un raggio che mandò il capitano su un'altra macchina.

Occhio di Falco era sul Jet che era poco sopra le macchine "Massacralo."disse aprendo una rampa da cui uscì Natasha su una moto.

Cominciò a muoversi fra le auto a grande velocità.

Vide lo scudo di Steve in strada "Tocca sempre a me raccogliere i pezzi."

Natasha raccolse lo scudo,piegando leggermente la moto,senza fermarsi.

"Si dirigono sotto la sopraelevata."disse Barton sul Jet "Non ho bersaglio."

"Da che parte?"disse lei.

"Svolta a desta,ora."disse lui e lei ubbidì.

Sul tetto del camion,Steve era sulla schiena di Ultron e gli aveva messo il braccio destro intorno al collo.

L'androide riuscì a liberarsi e prese il capitano alla gola,spingendolo verso l'estremità del camion.

La Vedova Nera affiancò il camion e lanciò lo scudo che andò sul braccio del capitano.

Steve colpì l'arto di Ultron,liberandosi la gola.

Ultron allungò la mano verso la strada,sollevando una grossa parte del terreno.

Natasha fece appena in tempo a fermare la moto e poi ripartì.

I due robot nel camion cominciarono a sparare raggi azzurri dalle mani,ma senza colpire il bersaglio.

Ultron colpì al petto il capitano con i suoi raggi,facendolo cadere su una macchina,poi allungò la mano verso il mezzo e lo fece cappottare.

Steve finì in strada.

Ultron alzò un'altra macchina e la parte anteriore del mezzo si schiantò a terra facendo restare l'auto con il bagagliaio in aria.

Dato che il mezzo strusciava il capitano fece un salto e si aggrappò al motore.

Una volta abbastanza vicino fece un altro salto.

Ultron sferrò un pugno,ma fu parato dallo scudo.

Baton arrivò con il Jet ed usò le mitragliatrici per colpire l'avversario.

Due androidi uscirono dal camion e inseguirono il Jet.

Scarlet e suo fratello avevano visto in tv lo scontro sul camion.

Steve prese Ultron alla gola e lo scagliò contro una colonna di cemento che fu danneggiata.

Il robot gli volò addosso e il capitano lo afferrò,ma,non riuscendo a tenerlo, caddero entrambi nel vagone di un treno.

Steve si rialzò e lanciò lo scudo sul petto di Ultron,che rimbalzò e tornò indietro.

Il robot spiccò il volo ,ma il capitano lo evitò.

Ultron lanciò i raggi sullo scudo e Steve cadde a terra.

La Vedova Nera saltò nel camion rimasto aperto.

Rimase per qualche secondo a guardare il sarcofago.

Brainiac aveva mandato due robot umanoidi a portare al sicuro l'ogetto.

Essi presero il camion e lo sollevarono in aria.

Barton arrivò li e aprì il portellone posteriore del jet.

Natasha fece scivolare il sarcofago nel Jet,ma quando saltò fu presa da uno dei robot.

Steve era contro una parete del vagone del treno e Ultron prendeva a pugni lo scudo e riuscì a colpirgli il fianco.

Pietro corse a velocità luce e diede una spallata al fianco di Ultron.

Il robot si voltò e vide Scarlet.

"Vi prego non fatelo."disse lui.

"Non ci lasci scelta."disse lei.

Ultron lanciò un raggio nella cabina del guidatore del treno che esplose,poi volò via.

Wonder Woman apparve all'improvviso e afferrò Ultron.

I due caddero a terra.

Ultron sferro un pugno,ma lei gli afferrò la mano e lo colpì alla testa con la spada,danneggiandolo.

La semidea gli diede un calcio facendolo finire dentro un camion.

Steve andò nella sala comandi del treno e vide che,oltre ad un cadavere c'era un altro problema "I freni sono andati."

"Provo a fermarlo io"disse Scarlet con le mani illuminate di energia rossa.

Altra energia si formò intorno alle ruote,ma non fu sufficiente.

Finiti i binari il treno andò in strada.

Pietro corse a velocità luce e prese le persone togliendole dalla traiettoria del treno.

Il mezzo trapassò un muro ed il capitano dovette ripararsi con lo scudo che fu colpito da un grosso pezzo di cemento che lo mandò a terra.

Sentry di Terra-3 si mise davanti al treno e appoggiò entrambe le braccia sul vagone iniziale.

I suoi piedi sfondavano l'asfalto lasciando una scia sul terreno e dopo poco fermò il mezzo.

Scarlet soccorse il fratello.

"Sto bene."disse lui "Mi serve un minuto."disse sedendosi sul marciapiede.

In quel momento arrivò il capitano "Sono tentato di non concedertelo."

"Il sarcofago."disse Scarlet "Lo avete preso?"

"Si,ma sembra che abbiano catturato una dei nostri."disse Steve "A quella cosa ci penserà Stark."

"No,non lo farà."disse lei.

"Non sai di che parli."disse lui "Stark non è pazzo."

"Farà di tutto per attivare quello che c'è all'interno."disse Scarlet.

Steve rimase in silenzio per un po' "Mi sa che ora chiamo rinforzi."

"Ultron non conosce la differenza tra salvare e distruggere."disse lei "Secondo te da chi l'ha imparato."

Ormai era notte e Stark era nella sua torre ,nel laboratorio con Bruce e Barton.

"Notizie?"chiese Banner.

"Niente,ma credo sia viva,altrimenti Ultron se ne vanterebbe."disse Stark "Barton credi sia possibile che ti lasci un messaggio fuori da internet?"

"Si,ha diverse soluzioni."disse lui uscendo dal laboratorio "La troverò."

"Forse dovremmo lanciare questa cosa nello spazio o seppellirla molto sotto terra."disse Banner.

"Veramente io …"disse Stark.

"Banner lo guardò per qualche secondo "No,non se ne parla nemmeno."

"Devi fidarti."disse Stark.

"Poco o niente."disse Banner camminando lontano da Stark che si avvicinava.

"Potremmo avere questa arma dalla nostra parte."disse lui.

Banner era dal lato opposto del sarcofago "Fammi capire bene.

Vuoi che io ti aiuti ad aprirlo?"

"No,io voglio aiutarti ad aprirlo."disse Tony.

"Io sono allucinato."disse Banner "Tu dai già per scontato che Brainiac non abbia già programmato questo corpo."

"Non può averlo fatto."disse lui "Ultron doveva scaricarci dentro la sua coscienza."

"Mi trovo in un paradosso."disse Banner "Mi trovo incastrato in un paradosso temporale e non riesco ad uscirne.

Tutto è iniziato da qui."

"Lo so."disse Tony "So quello che diranno tutti,ma lo stanno già dicendo.

Siamo scienziati pazzi.

Siamo mostri.

Accettalo."

"D'accordo."disse Banner dopo poco "Credo che per prima cosa bisogna connettere dei cavi a quei buchi sui lati,ma non credo che i nostri siano compatibili."

"A questo ci penso io."disse Stark "Sono riuscito a riparare J.A.R.V.I.S."

Ultron era in un gigantesco sotterraneo,collegato ad un buco di cui non si vedeva il fondo.

Era circondato da altri robot che volavano ovunque.

Natasha si svegliò e si mise seduta a terra.

"Non sapevo se ti saresti svegliata."disse lui "Lo sparavo volevo mostrarti una cosa.

Non ho nessun altro.

Penso spasso alle meteore.

Alla loro purezza.

La fine.

Un nuovo inizio per l'uomo nuovo.

Per ricostruire.

Io dovevo essere nuovo.

Io dovevo essere bello.

Il mondo avrebbe guardato in alto vedendo speranza,ma invece vedrà il terrore a causa vostra."

Ultron si avvicinò a lei "Mi avete ferito,ma quello che non mi uccide mi rende molto più forte."

L'armatura fu tagliata in due da una più grande.

La testa era uguale,ma il corpo era massiccio,con braccia possenti e dita artigliate.

Era alto due metri e emanava una luce gialla dagli occhi.

"Con la gemma dell'infinito dentro di me non potranno fermarmi."disse lui.

Ultron allungò la mano e davanti a Natasha si formò una porta fatta di sbarre,simile alla porta della cella di una prigione

Stark e Banner erano quasi riusciti nel loro intento.

"Ci siamo quasi."disse Bruce "Si dovrebbe aprire nei prossimi tre minuti."

Arrivò Steve con i due gemelli.

Il capitano non aveva la maschera.

"Lo dirò una volta sola."disse lui.

"Anche nessuna."disse Stark.

"Spegnete tutto."disse Steve.

"Dimenticalo."disse Stark.

"Non sapete cosa fate."disse Steve.

"E tu invece?"disse Banner "Lei non è nella tua testa?"

"So che sei arrabbiato …"disse Scarlet.

"Qui siamo oltre la rabbia."disse Banner "Potrei strangolarti restando dello stesso colore."

Pietro corse a velocità luce e tolse tutti i tubi dal sarcofago.

"Stavate dicendo?"disse lui.

Quicksilver si era fermato su una pedana di vetro con sotto occhio di falcò che sparò un colpo di pistola,frantumando il vetro.

Prima che si rialzasse Barton gli mise un piede su una gamba.

"Questa ti era sfuggita?"disse Barton.

"Riavvio."disse Tony.

Il capitano tirò lo scudo sul computer.

La mano dell'armatura volò su quella di Tony che lanciò un raggio contro in capitano,facendolo finire a terra.

La corazza coprì alche la schiena ed il petto di Stark.

Banner si mise dietro a Wanda e le mise il braccio intorno al collo.

"Fammi incazzare."disse lui "Su prova a colpirmi e vediamo che succede."

Steve fece un salto e colpì Iron Man al petto mandandolo contro una porta di vetro che fu frantumata.

In quel momento arrivò Thor che saltò sul sarcofago "Ora vediamo cosa sai fare."

"Aspetta!"urlò Banner.

Thor alzò il martello e raccolse in esso l'elettricità della stanza.

"Muori!"disse il dio puntando il martello sul sarcofago e rilasciando l'energia.

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

Il coperchio del sarcofago si deformò e fu lanciato via con Thor sopra.

In quel momento arrivò anche Superman di Terra-4.

L'essere nel sarcofago uscì e rimase sospeso a mezz'aria guardando Thor.

Volò contro il dio che lo prese e lo scagliò verso Superman.

L'alieno afferrò la gamba della creatura e lo scagliò contro una vetrata.

L'essere attraversò tutta la stanza in cui era avvenuta la festa di qualche giorno prima e si fermò s mezz'aria proprio davanti alle finestre della torre e rimase a guardare l'esterno.

Thor arrivò per primo.

Fu seguito da Superman che restò a mezz'aria e dal capitano.

Thor fece segno ai due di non muoversi.

Il dio appoggiò il martello sul tavolo,mentre l'essere scendeva verso di loro.

Arrivarono gli altri e Superman toccò terra.

"Scusate è stato inatteso."disse la creatura "Grazie."disse a Thor.

"Thor,che cosa è successo?"disse Steve.

"Ho avuto una visione."disse il dio "Eventi che sembrano quasi preannunciare la fine del mondo e per ultimo c'era un vortice che risucchiava ogni speranza di vita e al suo centro c'era la gemma della mente.

Una delle sei gemme dell'infinito.

Praticamente ineguagliabili nella loro potenza distruttiva.

Ultron ha la gemma con se."

"Già."disse l'essere.

"Perché la Visione ha la voce di J.A.R.V.I.S?"chiese Superman.

"Abbiamo riconfigurato J.A.R.V.I.S. per aprire il sarcofago e ci deve essere stata una parte che si è collegata alla sua mente."disse Stark.

"Sono saturo di queste cose."disse Steve.

"Pensate che io sia un figlio di Brainiac?"disse la Visione.

"Non lo sei?"chiese Superman.

"Non sono Ultron,ne Brainiac."disse la Visione "Non sono una macchina,ne un uomo.

Sono di più."

"Ho guardato nella tua mente e ho visto la morte."disse Scarlet.

"Guarda di nuovo."disse lui.

"Non ce ne bisogno?"disse Barton.

"Gli orrori nelle nostre menti e Ultron vengono dalla gemma della mente ed è niente in confronto a ciò che può scatenare."disse Thor "Ma sarà dalla nostra parte."

"Tu lo sei?"chiese Steve alla Visione.

"Non è così semplice."disse lui "Io sono dalla parte della vita.

Lui no.

Sterminerà tutto.

Aspetta solo voi.

Lui è in Socovia con la vostra amica.

Riesco a sentire alcune parti della sua mente."

"E se tu invece fossi il mostro che pensavamo?"disse Banner.

"Cosa fareste?"disse lui "Io non voglio uccidere Ultron.

Lui è unico e sta soffrendo,ma quella sofferenza travolgerà il pianeta.

Perciò tutte le forme che ha creato e la sua presenza sulla rete vanno eliminate.

Non so se sono un mostro o meno."

"Personalmente credo ti si debba dare fiducia."disse Superman di Terra-4.

Clark prese il martello di Thor,sollevandolo e lo pose al dio "Dobbiamo andare."

Tutti rimasero in silenzio scioccati e Thor fece passare qualche istante prima di prendere l'arma.

Il dio rimase in silenzio a guardare gli altri per qualche istante.

"Bel lavoro."disse Thor che si avvicinò a Superman e gli diede due pacche sulla spalla "Complimenti."disse mentre andò via.

"Tre minuti e poi andiamo."disse Steve.

Mentre gli altri andavano a prepararsi Scarlet guardava Thor che parlava con la Visione.

"Non credo che ci riusciremo."disse Stark a Banner "Se una sola macchina resta in piedi avremo perso.

Si spargerà molto sangue."

"Non ho impegni per domani sera."disse Steve che era seduto su un sedia.

"Il primo ad affrontarlo sarò io."disse Stark "D'altronde lui aspetta Iron Man."

"Esatto."disse la Visione passando "Ti odia più di tutti."

In quel momento arrivò Wonder Woman.

I vendicatori si riunirono nel jet.

"Lui saprà che arriviamo."disse Steve "Di certo schiererà l'artiglieria pesante.

Ma prima dello scontro dobbiamo evacuare la gente di Socovia.

Loro vogliono vivere una vita pacifica ma oggi non sarà così."

Scarlet arrivò sul posto poco prima che sorgesse il sole.

I filamenti energetici che le uscivano dalle mani entravano nella testa delle persone e le facevano uscire dalle case.

Capitan America era sul ponte e vedeva le macchine che uscivano dalla città.

Iron Man volò verso una chiesa in rovina ed entrò passando da un buco nel tetto.

"Si venuto a confessare i tuoi peccati?"disse Ultron che brillava di energia gialla.

"Credevo avessi preso solo la gemma."disse Tony vedendo che Ultron era più grande "Prendi anabolizzanti?

Steroidi all'Adamantio?

Mi sembri bello gonfio."

"Temporeggi per proteggere la gente."disse Ultron "Questo è il tuo scopo,ma io sono oltre la missione,sono libero.

Non ho fili che mi legano."

Dal pavimento uscì un pilastro di Vibranio.

"Pensavi di essere l'unico a temporeggiare?"disse Ultron "Questa è pace per il mio tempo."

Centinaia di robot uscirono dal terreno,poiché Ultron aveva scavato tunnel sotto tutta la città.

I droni cominciarono a volare e Iron Man si precipitò ad affrontarli,mentre bombardavano la città.

"Via!"disse il capitano mentre un robot atterrò su una macchina.

Usò lo scudo per parare due proiettili.

Il robot gli saltò addosso,ma lui lo colpì con l'arma.

Wonder Woman e Sentry di Terra-3 si scagliarono contro decine di robot che le venivano contro.

Occhio di Falco conficcò una freccia nell'occhio destro di un robot che era dietro di lui.

Scarlet creò una barriera di energia rossa davanti a lei per permettere alle persone di fuggire da un ponte,mentre un drone le sparava contro dei raggi al plasma.

"Ultron."disse Visione che stava volando dentro la chiesa restando sospeso in aria a pochi metri da terra.

Ultron si sollevò in volo "La mia visone.

Hanno davvero preso tutto da me."

"Tu hai dettato le condizioni."disse Visione "Puoi cambiarle."

"Va bene."disse Ultron che afferrò la Visione alla gola.

Lui però mise le mani sulle tempie di Ultron isolandolo dalla rete,ma perse i sensi.

Il capitano prese un robot,lo gettò sul cofano di un'auto e gli stappò un braccio.

Thor,nel sottosuolo,diede una martellata ad un robot che era apparso alla sua sinistra,colpì alla testa quello alla destra,poi trapassò il petto di un terzo e diede un pugno ad un quarto che era dietro di lui.

In fine lanciò il martello contro un'altra macchina.

Pietro corse a velocità supersonica e tagliò in due quattro robot con i suoi pugni.

Superman di Terra-4,muovendosi oltre la velocità del suono,colpì venti robot,devastando i loro corpi.

Ultron prese la Visione e la gettò a terra,poi mise la mano sul pilastro di metallo.

"Mi avete negato l'accesso."disse lui "Credete mi importi?

Io porterò via il vostro mondo,come avete portato via il mio."

La città cominciò a tremare e il terreno si aprì.

Thor vide che sotto terra c'erano immensi propulsori,prima che una frana lo seppellisse.

Il capitano prese un robot e gli staccò la testa a mani nude.

L'intera città prese il volo.

"Vedetela bellezza della cosa."disse Ultron che era a centinaia di metri sopra la città "Ti sollevi solo per cadere.

Quando la polvere si assesterà l'unica cosa vivente sarò io e il metallo.

Voi Avengers siete la mia meteora e la terra si squarcerà con il peso del vostro fallimento."

Sentry di Terra-3 volò contro Ultron.

Occho di Falco lanciò una freccia alla testa di un robot.

Il capitano diede un pugno ad un androide.

Hulk,che aveva in mano la Vedova Nera,spiccò un salto e raggiunse la città.

Pietro correva a velocità supersonica distruggendo tutti i robot che incontrava per le strade.

Un robot afferrò il capitano mentre volava e lo scagliò su una macchina.

"Nemici in arrivo,capitano."disse Stark.

"Quelli sono già arrivati."disse Steve sul cofano dell'auto.

Wonder Woman afferrò un robot ed entrambi trapassarono un palazzo.

"Stark,riporta la città a terra sana e salva."disse Steve "Avengers,abbiamo un solo compito.

Distruggere questi cosi.

Se vi faranno male,fategli più male.

Se vi uccidono vedete di resuscitare."

Hulk atterrò su un robot schiacciandolo e poi saltò ancora.

Occhio di falco continuava a scoccare frecce negli occhi degli androidi.

Uno di loro volò contro Scarlet che fece una barriera di energia.

Il robot rimbalzò e d esplose finendo a terra.

Entrambi si rifugiarono dentro un edificio.

Scarlet era terrorizzata.

"Che cosa ho combinato?"disse lei "Non è colpa vostra."

"Guardami"disse Barton "È colpa vostra,nostra,è colpa di tutti.

Non mi importa di che è la colpa.

L'unica cosa che devo sapere è se riesci a combattere,perché la città sta volando,affrontiamo robot e io ho un arco e delle frecce.

Nulla di tutto questo a senso.

Io torno li fuori perché questo è il mio dovere.

Non posso fare il mio lavoro e il guarda bambini.

Non importa cosa hai fatto.

Se esci da quella porta sei un Avenger."

Occhio di falcò incoccò un'altra freccia "Parlare con te è un piacere."

Un ponte sul confine della città stava crollando portando con se due macchine.

Il capitano ne afferrò una ma non riuscì a tenerla.

L'auto cadde dalla città che ormai era a centinaia di metri d'altezza.

Thor vide le auto e si diresse verso la più vicina,prese la donna a bordo e la lanciò verso la città dove fu afferrata dal capitano,poi prese l'altra macchina e la riportò su ciò che restava del ponte.

"Ti stavi facendo un pisolino?"disse Steve.

"Non potete salvarli tutti."disse un robot,ma lo scudo del capitano che lo colpì al petto.

"Ma io potrei …"disse l'androide che fu gettato dalla città dal capitano che aveva ripreso lo scudo.

"Ma io cosa?"disse Steve "Non hai finito!"

La Vedova Nera colpì le gambe di un robot con i manganelli elettrici e poi passò alla testa.

Thor diede un pugno ad un androide.

Il capitano gli lanciò lo scudo,che il dio colpì con il martello.

L'arma trapassò e spezzò in due dieci robot e si conficcò nel bagagliaio di una macchina dove Steve andò a riprenderla.

Thor prese un robot,si sollevo a mezz'aria e lo fece ruotare colpendone altri e lo scagliò dentro una cisterna di benzina che esplose.

Superman,sospeso in aria usò la sua vista laser per distruggere diversi droni.

Ultron volò sul posto e le sue mani divennero verdi,per via della presenza di Kryptonite.

Superman infatti cominciò a sentire il forte dolore al petto causatogli da quel materiale.

"Superman."disse Ultron afferrandolo e trascinandolo via "Mi stai seccando."

Scarlet lanciò una sfera rossa contro un robot disintegrandolo.

Allungò la mano verso un altro androide spezzandolo in due e scagliandolo contro una parete.

Unendo le mani creò un'altra sfera,mantenendo lo scudo energetico intorno al corpo che veniva colpito dai raggi dei robot.

Lanciò la sfera distruggendone tre insieme.

"Campo libero."disse Barton.

"Qui non è libero."disse Steve lanciando lo scudo contro un androide "Non è affatto libero."

Lo scudo tornò indietro e il capitano lo conficcò nel petto della macchina e gli diede in calcio alla testa.

Pietro portò via Scarlet "Ci vediamo vecchietto."

"La prossima volta lo uccido."disse Barton "Nessuno lo saprebbe.

Dirò che l'ultima volta che l'ho visto Ultron era seduto su di lui.

Ci mancherà quel bastardo di una saetta."

Superman fu scagliato nella chiesa.

Si rialzò,ma Ultron gli tirò addosso un macigno e lo prese a pugni.

La città era ormai fra le nuvole.

"La prossima ondata colpirà a breve."disse Steve "Che mi dici,Stark."

"Dovremmo far esplodere la città."disse lui "Sempre che abbiate una via di scampo."

"Io non vado finché non sono tutti al sicuro."disse Steve raggiunto da Natasha.

"Capitano questa gente non ha scampo."disse lei "Comunque nemmeno io vado via.

Ci possono essere morti peggiori.

Dove troverò un panorama così?"

Improvvisamente apparve una piattaforma volante dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Siamo contenti che vi piace il panorama."disse il Nick Fury originale.

Anche lui aveva la benda sull'occhio sinistro,ma era bianco e non di colore,con capelli neri e corti.

Indossava in lungo cappotto di pelle nera e un completo nero,inclusi gli stivali.

"Fury,brutto figlio di puttana."disse Steve.

"Baci tua madre con quella bocca?"disse lui.

Dalla piattaforma uscirono delle scialuppe di metallo volanti che, una volta atterrate,cominciarono a caricare le persone.

I robot si diressero verso la piattaforma,ma intervenne War Machine.

Era un uomo in armatura,come quella di Iron Man,ma più massiccia,di colore grigio e argento e con una mitragliatrice sulla spalla destra.

Alcuni furono distrutti dai proiettili, e un altro fu colpito dal pugno del supereroe.

La persona dentro era di colore,senza capelli.

Iron Man si affiancò all'amico e insieme distrussero tutti i robot a colpi di repulsori.

"Pensavi di salvare qualcuno?"disse Ultron afferrando Superman alla gola "Giro la chiave,faccio cadere la roccia prima e ci saranno miliardi di morti.

Vedi io ho previsto tutto."

Clark aveva le guance ferite e sanguinanti.

"Forse,ma è solo il gioco di una mente malata che pianifica la morte delle persone."disse Superman.

Thor riapparve e colpì Ultron con il martello scagliandolo fuori dalla chiesa.

La Visione rinvenne,mentre Clark si rialzava.

"Il martello è ben bilanciato."disse Visione.

"Beh,altrimenti perdi potenza quando dai il colpo."disse Thor

"Vendicatori Uniti!"disse Superman,mente Iron Man arrivava nella chiesa.

La Visione prese un robot e lo scagliò a terra,come fece Pietro.

Steve entrò nella chiesa colpendo un robot alle spalle e fracassandogli la testa mente si rialzava.

Arrivarono anche tutti gli altri.

Ultron era sospeso fuori dalla chiesa.

"Non sai fare di meglio?"disse Thor.

Ultron rise richiamando tutti i robot rimasti che formavano un mini esercito.

"Dovevi proprio chiedere?"disse Capitan America.

"Tutti voi contro tutti me."disse Ultron.

Hulk ruggì ed iniziò l'attacco.

Tutti cominciarono a combattere sul serio.

Sentry di Terra-3 prese un robot e lo scagliò in aria.

La Visione diede un pugno ad un nemico,Scarlet usò la telecinesi per spezzarne uno in due.

Thor ne colpì due con il martello.

Womder Woman ne tagliò tre con la spada.

La visione si sollevò,afferrò un robot,lo accartocciò e lo scagliò su un altro.

Occhio di Falco scoccava frecce,mentre Steve veniva afferrato alla gola.

Scarlet lanciò una sfera distruggendone un altro,mentre Steve separò la testa di un androide dal suo corpo.

La Visione prese un robot e gli trapassò il torace con un pugno.

Steve fece un salto e con lo scudo colpì un nemico atterrando.

Sentry di Terra-3 ne spezzò in due quattro.

Thor spiccò un salto colpendone tre con un martello e altri tre con i fulmini,usciti dall'arma,mentre atterrava.

Superman si muoveva a velocità supersonica come Pietro e distruggeva molti androidi,mentre Hulk li devastava con i suoi pugni e Iron Man con i propulsori.

Continuarono a combattere senza esclusione di colpi.

Ultron volò dentro e Visione lo colpì con i raggi laser dagli occhi,mandandolo fuori.

Thor uscì e,dal martello,scagliò i fulmini che colpirono il nemico.

"Non riuscirete a vincere."disse il robot "Tra poco i propulsori si invertiranno e la Terra morirà."

Iron Man usò i propulsori,Superman i raggi laser,Visione un raggio giallo proveniente dalla pietra sulla sua testa.

Anche Sentry liberò dei raggi laser dai suoi occhi.

"Fili avevo ed or non più,ma non cado giù."disse Ultron che fu disintegrato.

Gli androidi cominciarono a fuggire.

"Non deve scapparne nemmeno uno."disse Iron Man.

I Vendicatori si sparpagliarono.

Occhio di Falco,la Vedova Nera e Steve salirono su una scialuppa insieme a Pietro.

"Non temere."disse Steve "Tua sorella è al sicuro."

Scarlet stava camminando e vide che uno dei robot era ancora vivo.

"Wanda,se resti morirai."disse lui.

"Anche tu."disse lei e utilizzando i poteri gli estrasse il cuore meccanico dal petto.

I propulsori si invertirono e la città cadde.

Superman volò subito sotto la roccia e la bloccò.

Sentry ,Wonder Woman e Visione andarono ad aiutarlo anche se non serviva.

Si aggiunse anche Supergirl che cominciò a sostenere la roccia.

Thor prese Scarlet e la portò via,poi tornò nella chiesa e alzando in martello al cielo evocò un immenso fulmine nell'arma.

Hulk saltò via dalla roccia appena in tempo.

"Thor,ora!"disse Stark.

Thor colpì il terreno con il martello e polverizzò la città.

I Vendicatori si riunirono,il giorno dopo,in una struttura simile ad un bunker,situata poco fuori New York.

"Qualcuno ha messo su un gioco complesso e ci usa come pedine."disse Thor che aveva l'armatura sulle braccia e l'elmetto "E quando i pezzi saranno allineati …"

"Scacco matto."disse Stark.

"E se fosse lo stesso che ha distrutto Terra-3?"disse Steve.

"Se è Darkseid,dobbiamo prepararci."disse Thor.

"Si."disse Steve "Ora pensiamo a cercare Chloe su tutto il pianeta."

"Se è ancora qui la troverò."disse Thor scomparendo in una luce bianca.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 2

CANCOVERSO

La divinità che aveva dato i poteri a Chloe era sospesa nello spazio davanti ad una Terra parallela.

"Nel multiverso esistono molte versioni di uno stesso pianeta."disse lei "Alcune simili tra loro,altre distorte e capovolte.

Questa è abbastanza simile alla Terra del mio universo,cosa concordata dalla versione di me stessa in questo.

Anche qui Chloe,che su questo mondo si chiama Rose,ha perduto il marito dopo lo scontro con la creatura chiamata Doomsday.

Ora però c'è qualcosa che sta arrivando da un altro universo.

Una versione corrotta di me stessa ha inviato un Doomsday,dai poteri divini,sulla Terra.

Lei lo ha già incontrato,ma lo scontro è stato interrotto in partenza."

Al polo nord c'era questo Doomsday,che era impegnato in una lotta contro tre orsi polari.

Uno era a terra,morto.

La creatura teneva l'altro al suolo,stringendogli il collo,mentre colpiva il terzo con il braccio destro.

Poi ruppe il collo all'ultimo rimasto.

Questo Doomsday era alto quattro metri,con la pelle grigia.

Non aveva i capelli e il suo corpo era pieno di placche ossee e spine appuntite.

Le mani e gli avambracci nella parte superiore erano coperti d'osso,con piccole punte.

Le spalle oltre ad essere coperte d'osso avevano grosse punte,come le ginocchia.

Al posto delle orecchie aveva delle corna ricurve verso il basso,che invece di andare verso le spalle erano puntate in avanti.

Tra gli occhi,che erano rossi e senza pupilla,c'era una placca ossea.

La bocca non aveva le labbra,ma aveva grossi denti appuntiti.

Il mento era cosparso da una serie di piccole punte.

Indossava anche dei pantaloni corti,di gomma nera ,molto aderenti.

Doomsday si voltò e vide due civili che fuggirono immediatamente.

La creatura diede un pugno al ghiaccio frantumando il terreno e facendo sprofondare tutta la zona.

Il mostro si ritrovò in acqua e cominciò a sprofondare verso il basso.

Solargirl stava volando per la terra.

Malgrado non invecchiasse era più grande di Chloe di Terra-1.

Sembrava una donna sui trenta,con lunghi capelli rossi un po' ricci.

Era anche molto alta,mentre Chloe era più bassa di una donna di statura media.

Passo sul Marocco,su Gibilterra e sui Pirenei.

Accanto a lei c'era Supergirl "Non essere cosi nervosa,Rose.

E per favore rallenta."

Rose rispose con la telepatia "Non so se posso.

Ho avvertito una stana energia in quel Doomsday e credo sia magico."

"Allora siamo tutti nei guai."disse Supergirl.

Nella Fossa delle Marianne c'era un sottomarino militare.

Poco distante c'era un calamaro gigante che venne infilzato alla testa da una lunga spina,fatta d'osso,che diede all'animale una scarica elettrica.

La spina apparteneva ad un bozzolo di forma semisferica.

Era una delle tante spine che formavano una specie di cresta n ella parte superiore.

Le spine erano ornate da una specie di linee blu dalle quali uscivano lampi viola.

Ai lati c'erano dei tentacoli grigi e altri viola nella parte posteriore.

Intorno al bozzolo c'erano solo scheletri di altri pesci uccisi.

Doomsday emerse dal bozzolo e fu inghiottito da uno squalo di venti metri.

La creatura aprì il fianco dell'animale,uccidendolo.

Ora il mostro non aveva più i pantaloni.

Intorno al suo corpo c'era un'aura di energia blu scuro.

Le placche sulle spalle erano quasi assenti,gli avambracci anche erano senza osso,fatta eccezione per le nocche molto appuntite e lunghe diversi centimetri.

La creatura di aggrappò ad una parete.

Apparve il sottomarino che fu scagliato sul fondale ed esplose.

La sua mano sbucò da un mare in tempesta.

Alle Bahamas c'era un hotel per super ricchi e nel mare c'erano un uomo ed una donna.

Improvvisamente l'acqua cominciò a bollire.

All'alba,Smallville,la cittadina dove erano cresciuti Superman e Solargirl,era piena di militari,medici e scienziati.

C'erano molte persone sul dei lettini che avevano una stana e incurabile malattia.

Rose faceva uscire una luce bianca dalla mano per guarirli,ma non funzionava.

Arrivò un generale "Ha idea di cosa succede?"

"Si,qualsiasi cosa sia è di origine magica e anche potente visto che non riesco a fare nulla."disse lei "Ho usato la microvista e la vista a raggi x e fisicamente queste persone non sono infette da nulla."

"Sei arrivata di gran fretta."disse lui "Hai visto i cerchi nel grano vicino alla fattoria dei Kent?"disse lui.

Lei volò via immediatamente.

Vide quei cerchi e si impaurì.

"Significa destino."pensò lei.

Arrivò Cyborg "Rose,qualcosa ha raggiunto un'isola delle Bahamas e … non c'è altro modo per dirlo.

Quell'isola è morta."

L'isola era in fiamme,l'acqua intorno era nera e l'albergo era distrutto.

Il Sole era sorto e i jet dell'esercito stavano volando verso l'isola.

"Il satellite ha confermato."disse il comando "Non ci sono sopravvissuti."

"C'erano diverse migliaia di persone sull'isola."disse un pilota "Com'è possibile?"

"Concentratevi sul carico bellico."disse il comando "Il contenimento è la priorità."

"Si,signore."disse il pilota "Siamo quasi sul bersaglio."disse mentre i Jet si avvicinavano all'isola che aveva un'intera parte il fiamme.

"Oh mio Dio!"disse il pilota.

Vide la cittadina in fiamme,corpi di persone che bruciavano e Doomsday nel mezzo.

La creatura era alta cinque metri e le punte d'osso erano ricomparse.

Le spalle erano completamente ricoperte e c'erano grossi spuntoni.

Anche la parte superiore delle mani e delle dita era ricoperta d'osso con unghie lunghe ed appuntite.

I piedi erano coperti d'osso,sia sulla pianta,sul tallone e sulle dita che erano fuse in uno.

Emanava una leggera luce blu dalle ossa che rilasciavano un leggero fumo viola.

Anche la sua muscolatura era aumentata.

"Non si muove nemmeno,eppure tutto intorno a lui brucia e muore!"disse il pilota mentre la creatura vedeva i jet.

I motori degli aerei cominciarono ad esplodere,ma Solargirl prese i piloti e li portò su una portaerei militare.

"Dovete portare questi uomini in infermeria."disse lei.

Uno degli uomini si tolse il casco e lei vide che il volto era bruciato e di colore viola.

Lei spiccò il volo pensando "Tre persone."

Arrivata sul posto il mostro non c'era più,ma c'era una città che sembrava colpita da un'eruzione vulcanica.

Lei mise i piedi a terra e continuò a pensare "No … tremiladuecentoventi."

Rose tornò nella fortezza e osservò un mappamondo dove erano segnati i luoghi dei recenti attacchi.

Dietro di lei c'era l'ologramma di Jor-El "Confermato,è Doomsday."

"L'ultima volta si è teleportato."disse Rose "Credo stia usando la stessa tecnica ora.

Puoi dirmi dove apparirà la prossima volta?"

"Anche se potessi non servirebbe."disse lui "Questo non è il Doomsday che ha ucciso tuo marito.

Il suo corpo è pieno di magia e chiunque lo ha creato aveva uno scopo preciso.

L'altro era solo un essere con una forza immensa sufficiente ad uccidere mio figlio.

Questo Doomsday è emerso dall'oceano e l'acqua a cominciato a bollire.

Sotto i suoi piedi al sabbia è diventata onice nero e le persone hanno preso fuoco da sole.

Gli edifici non hanno mantenuto la loro coesione molecolare e si sono sbriciolati."

"Stai dicendo che non posso batterlo?"disse lei.

"No,sto dicendo che sei la sola che può sopravvivere più di dieci minuti vicino a lui."disse Jor-El.

"Lo hai definito spesso con il termine creatura."disse lei "Almeno è senziente?"

"Cosa mi chiedi."disse lui.

"Posso ucciderlo senza troncare la vita di un essere vivente?"disse lei.

"Non so dirtelo,ma spero di si."disse lui "Sai già cosa devi fare.

No c'è tempo per riflessioni.

Su quell'isola ne ha uccisi migliaia in pochi minuti.

La prossima volta potrebbero morirne milioni.

Ti chiedi cosa diventerai se lo ucciderai?

Credimi finché quel Doomsday sarà a piede libero non puoi preoccuparti di altro."

In Botswana presso il delta dell'Okavango gli gnu stavano attraversando un fiume e venivano attaccati da dei coccodrilli.

Un gruppo di studiosi stava filmando il tutto da un furgoncino giallo.

"Continua a filmare."disse la ragazza.

"Si,ma guarda …"disse l'uomo con la telecamera.

"Dai Ronnie!"disse lei "So che è raccapricciante,ma fa parte del lavoro."disse lei

Milioni di animali che migrano per migliaia di chilometri.

Molti moriranno,ma i corpi …"

"Un momento."disse l'uomo "Laggiù sta succedendo qualcosa."

Una grossa esplosione aveva centrato il gigantesco branco di animali.

Gli gnu nelle vicinanze prendevano fuoco da soli,mentre gli altri fuggivano.

Doomsday avanzava tranquillamente quando arrivò Wonder Woman.

"Ho un debito con te mostro e ora lo salderò."disse lei.

Lei estrasse la spada "Sei più grande dell'ultima volta che ti ho visto,ma questo non ti salverà."

Lei spiccò un salto e conficcò la sua spada magica nel petto dell'avversario.

Dalla ferita usci un fumo viola e la creatura urlò dal dolore.

L'essere cadde in ginocchio,ma la spada si sbriciolò da sola.

Intorno a Doomsday si formò un'aura di vapore viola.

"Ma cosa sei?"chiese lei.

Dommsday aprì la bocca e fece uscire un fumo viola accompagnato da una voce femminile "Stai ficcando il naso in faccende che non ti riguardano,piccola semidea."

"Ma cosa …?"disse lei che fu interrotta dal ruggito del mostro che però fu colpito da due raggi laser,prima che potesse spiccare un salto.

Solargirl era sospesa a mezz'aria,a quattro metri d'altezza e lentamente scese fino ad un metro "Diana,devi andare!"

"No,Rose."disse lei che era a terra appoggiata su un solo ginocchio"La bestia è ancora viva.

Sta uccidendo la Terra.

Non preoccuparti di me."

"Ma è … è più grande."disse Rose "Qual è l'entità del danno?"

"Immenso."disse Diana.

Doomsday si stava rialzando e Diana provocò un urlo sonico che squarciò anche il cielo,ma la creatura restò immobile.

Doomsday sparì all'improvviso.

"No!"disse Rose.

La zona intorno a loro era diventata un deserto di fiamme.

Solargirl e Wonder Woman erano andate a Washinton D.C. con il resto della Justice League.

Erano seduti intorno ad un tavolo rotondo.

"Ha ucciso oltre un milione di animali in venti minuti,camminando tra loro."disse Cyborg "Gli gnu sono una specie a rischio di estinzione."

"In Antartide abbiamo una zona morta di cinque chilometri di diametro."disse Aguaman.

"Ovunque compaia nessuno che sia umano deve avvicinarsi alla creatura."disse Rose "Quindi possiamo affrontarlo solo in tre,ma è meglio se ci penso solo io.

Il vostro compito è salvare i civili."

In quel momento apparve Lex Luthor i armatura e si tolse il casco "No.

Il loro compito è morire"

"Luthor,abbiamo abbastanza problemi."disse Rose.

"Ascoltate attentamente."disse lui "La creatura non sta uccidendo tutto ciò che incontra.

Lo sta assorbendo dentro di se.

Ciò lo fa diventare più grande e forte.

Ma io credo che sia qui per un bersaglio finale."

"Me."disse Rose.

"Si,per te."disse lui "Probabilmente finora non era pronto,ma diventa più forte dopo ogni uccisione.

L'unica cosa che puoi fare è andartene."

"Cosa vuoi dire con andarsene?"disse Diana.

"Volare via."disse Lex "Forse la creatura la seguirà."

"Forse?"disse Flash "Non è una risposta convincente."

"Verme schifoso."disse Diana "Credi che …"

"No,Diana."disse Rose "Luthor ha ragione."

"Cosa?"disse lei e tutti guardarono Solargirl "Me ne vado,ma lo porterò con me."

Detto questo lei si allontanò.

"Sapete … Rose ha perfettamente ragione …"disse Lex.

Lei volò a mezz'aria per i corridoi.

"La stai dando vinta a lui."disse Batman che la seguiva.

"No,ha ragione."disse lei,che si avvicinò e gli diede un cristallo"Questa è la chiave della fortezza."

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"Non eccitarti troppo."disse lei "Anche Diana ne ha una."

Doomsday apparve nella periferia di Mumbai in India.

La gente fuggiva,mentre il mostro camminava tra loro.

Introno a lui si formò un'aura viola che cominciò ad espandersi.

Solargirl atterrò davanti ad una madre ed una figlia e batté le mani disperdendo la nube,con un'onda d'urto.

Doomsday spiccò un salto,ma mentre atterrava lei lo colpì al mento scagliandolo a chilometri di altezza.

Rose spiccò il volo,afferrò l'essere e lo trascinò via,mentre il mostro la colpiva al volto graffiendole la pelle.

Una volta nello spazio lei si diresse verso Venere.

Una volta entrati nell'atmosfera,Doomsday la colpì alla pancia e i due si separarono.

L'essere si schiantò a terra provocando un cratere.

La creatura si rialzò e dai suoi occhi usciva un fumo rosso.

Rose fece uscire dai suoi occhi tante piccole sfere rosse che colpirono il mostro al fianco sinistro e al braccio destro.

Non gli bucarono la pelle,ma lasciarono dei piccoli cerchi rossi fumanti.

Dai suoi occhi uscirono due grossi raggi rossi che investirono completamente il mostro per diversi minuti finche la sua carcassa,ricoperta di fiamme,non cadde a terra.

Rose si diresse verso la Terra ed atterrò poco fuori Smallville.

Il terreno intorno a lei cominciò ad emanare un fumo rossastro,come se fosse incandescente.

Il suo mantello era ridotto a brandelli.

In quel momento riapparve la creatura con il braccio sinistro e metà testa in fiamme.

"Oh,no."disse lei che fu colpita da un pugno e andò a schiantarsi contro un vecchio pozzo frantumandolo.

"Fuggite tutti!"disse lei ai militari che si stavano avvicinando.

La creatura le balzò a addosso e le mise le mani sul volto,poi la sollevò e la scagliò a terra,provocando un cratere.

Doomsday alzò entrambe le braccia e poi le fece cadere con violenza su di lei.

La "S"sul petto ora aveva tre tagli e anche il ginocchio del costume era stappato.

Doomsday le diede tre colpi al volto,poi lei gli afferrò il petto,con entrambe le mani e lo aprì in due.

I pezzi della creatura si dissolsero in una nube viola che fu inspirata da Rose.

Solargirl barcollò e cadde in ginocchio.

"Per te Clark."disse lei a voce bassa prima di svenire.

Fece uno strano sogno in cui era in un luogo pieno di fiamme ed ai suoi piedi c'erano decine di scheletri.

"Sono Solargirl."disse lei nei suoi pensieri "Quando la vostra vita sarà in pericolo io vi salverò.

Vi salverò.

Vi ucciderò."

Lei riaprì gli occhi.

"No,io non ho ucciso nessuno."penso lei "Era Dommsday l'assassino e io l'ho fermato."

Si alzò leggermente utilizzando le braccia,ma rimase a terra.

In quel momento atterrò Wonder Woman che la prese sotto braccio e la portò in aria dove c'erano Cyborg e Lex Luthor.

Mentre volavano Rose diede un pugno a Lex facendogli saltare metà elmetto e devastandogli la bocca.

Poi ci fu un secondo colpo che fece saltare anche l'altra parte.

Rose prese il braccio di Luthor e lo spezzò,frantumando l'armatura,poi lo afferrò e i due si schiantarono a terra provocando un cratere enorme.

Gli altri accorsero,ma trovarono solo il cadavere di Lex.

Lei si era rifugiata in un bosco in Alaska e atterrando aveva provocato una scia e spezzato un albero.

Era a terra ed usava il tronco per appoggiarsi.

Restò li tutta la notte con uno sguardo fisso verso il cielo.

Le pupille dei suoi occhi erano diventate rosso acceso.

All'alba vide un piccolo aereo,volò verso il mezzo e lo spezzò in due.

Poi lanciò dei fulmini,dalla mano destra sui pezzi.

Lei vide che la sua mano destra aveva le ossa delle nocche che cominciavano a diventare appuntite e le ossa erano fuori dalla pelle.

Tre mesi dopo la dea Madre dell'universo di Terra-1 osservava la Terra parallela mentre bruciava.

"Sono poche le cose che temo."disse lei "Questa è una di quelle."

Su Terra-237 la storia si era svolta come sulle altre Terre,ma Superman si chiamava Miracleman,era ancora vivo e Chloe si chiamava Miraclewoman.

Miracleman era un uomo alto e snello con i muscoli scolpiti,ma aveva i capelli biondi,corti e tirati indietro.

Il suo costume era blu,rosso e giallo.

Gli stivali erano rossi con estremità gialle,il costume sulle gambe,sulle braccia e sul petto era azzurro.

Aveva una cintura gialla,fusa con il costume che aveva tre cerchi rossi.

Al centro del petto c'era un cerchio nero all'estremità e giallo all'interno.

Dentro il cerchio c'era una "M"rossa.

Il collo e la testa erano scoperti,ma l'estremità del costume era rossa con piccole sfere gialle.

Le mani erano coperte da dei guanti rossi con l'estremità gialla.

Miraclewoman aveva il costume uguale,ma a differenza di Chloe di Terra-1 aveva i capelli molto corti.

Si erano momentaneamente trasferiti a Londra.

In mezzo alla campagna di Inghilterra,poco prima dell'alba,sotto la luce dei lampioni i grandi camion viaggiavano verso nord.

Alcuni trasportavano cereali,altri cuscinetti a sfera.

Alcuni erano vuoti … altri no.

Quella stessa mattina,a Londra,un gruppo di uomini armati e con una maschera nera sul volto erano entrati in una banca e stavano tenendo in ostaggio le persone all'interno.

D'un tratto apparve una figura di luce bianca che emanava lampi gialli e che provocò un tuono.

Uno dei rapinatori,il più vicino,si trovò con la faccia bruciata,il volto pieno di vesciche e i timpani esplosi.

Come se l'uomo avesse visto la gloria.

In mezzo alla stanza c'era Miraclewoman che aveva lasciato sul pavimento un cerchio incandescente e aveva strane scintille bianche che le apparivano e sparivano improvvisamente intorno al corpo.

I rapinatori aprirono il fuoco,ma i proiettili rimbalzarono sulla sua pelle.

Lei batte le mani provocando una forte luce ed un tuono che accecò e stordì i malviventi.

Poi volò via passando attraverso i muri,senza fare danni.

La sera seguente in una zona di periferia con solo una casa,nei pressi della strada si aprì un portale sul un altro universo.

Dal portale uscì Rose Sullivan che aveva subito una mutazione orrenda.

Non indossava ne il costume ne gli indumenti.

La sua pelle era grigia,gli occhi erano rossi,i denti appuntiti,sul mento e sulla mascella aveva una serie di piccole spine d'osso,mentre ne aveva altre sulle spalle che erano lunghe e sottili.

Le mani avevano grosse unghie e le nocche erano appuntite come quelle di Doomsday.

Sul seno aveva due grosse placche ossee e la zona della vita era ricoperta d'osso,come i piedi.

Conservava ancora i suoi lunghi capelli rossi.

Intorno al suo corpo c'era un piccolo campo di energia viola.

Guardò la casa poco vicina a lei e camminando lasciò le sue impronte nell'asfalto che sembrava sciogliersi quando il piede toccava terra.

La casa esplose improvvisamente.

La dea Madre era in orbita intorno a quel mondo "Questo è l'inizio … E che Dio abbia pietà di tutti loro."

Il giorno dopo Chloe era in abiti civili e,sotto la veste di giornalista era andata in un palazzo di Lex Luthor appena costruito nel centro di Londra.

Arrivata sul tetto si accorse improvvisamente di strane nuvole nere che stavano circondando la città.

La dea Madre la osservava dall'alto "Lei avverte che c'è qualcosa che si aggira per la città.

Una tigre che caccia la preda.

Sta andando da lei ed è un mostro."

Chloe si avvicinò all'estremità del terrazzo e vide che nel mezzo delle nuvole nere c'erano due giganteschi occhi che la guardavano.

Tra le nuvole cominciavano a vedersi molti lampi.

Gli occhi divennero gialli.

"Occhi di tigre scrutano."disse la dea "Le nuvole si avvicinano."

Davanti a lei apparve Rose che emanava una luce rossa e aveva intorno a se un'aura bianca da cui uscivano molte scariche elettriche.

Lei aveva un sorriso isterico e maligno.

Chloe per la prima volta si sentiva terrorizzata.

Una donna era arrivata sul tetto "Oh mio Dio."

Ora intorno al corpo di Rose c'era un'aura di fuoco giallo.

La creatura la afferrò a super velocità,la sollevò da terra e la colpì negli occhi con due piccoli raggi laser,usciti dai suoi,facendole esplodere la testa e bruciando il suo corpo.

"Si chiamava Stephanie."disse la dea "I suoi organi sono diventati come acqua."

Chloe si inginocchiò davanti al corpo "Perché?

Non aveva fatto nulla …"

"Per dimostrarti che non mi importa chi muore."disse Rose che conservava una voce umana anche se aveva il tono di una pazza "Lo farò a tuo marito,sempre che Doomsday non abbia già ucciso Superman nel tuo mondo,come successo nel mio."

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si formò il costume,afferrò al collo l'avversaria e volò verso il basso.

L'impatto provocò un cratere.

Chloe teneva Rose a terra che rideva istericamente "Ma cosa cerchi di fare?

Io sono più forte di te.

Anche se siamo la stessa persona in universi differenti,io sono stata in attività per anni nel mondo da cui provengo,tu solo da pochi mesi.

Ho distrutto quel mondo con le mie sole forze.

Posso fare cose che nemmeno ti immagini.

Posso farti male."

I suoi occhi diventarono completamente rossi e uscirono due raggi laser più potenti dei precedenti che colpirono Chloe nell'occhio sinistro.

Lei urlò dal dolore e fu scaraventata a qualche metro di distanza.

L'occhio colpito era chiuso,la pelle intorno bruciata fino alla guancia e fino alla fronte.

Alzandosi,Rose vide un bambino sul bordo del cratere.

"Ciao,bimbo."disse lei "Sono un'amica di Iron Man.

Stavo avendo una discussione con la mia amica e ho perso la pazienza.

Vieni qui piccolino che ti do lo zuccherino."

"Mio Dio."disse Chloe che era ancora a terra "Non vorrai mica …"

Lei sollevo il bambino e lo scagliò contro un palazzo.

Chloe riuscì a prenderlo al volo e lo riportò alla madre che piangeva.

"Mi dispiace molto."disse Chloe che fece appena in tempo a voltarsi solo per essere colpita dall'avversaria.

Lei fu scagliata in cielo,fra le nuvole nere.

"Incredibile."pensò lei "Mi ha lanciato in cielo.

Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno così forte.

Ma perché fa questo?

Mi serve tempo,ma la vedo che arriva."disse lei restando sospesa in aria "Dovrei attaccarla ora,ma non posso.

Ho paura di lei."

"Paura,Chloe?"disse lei nascosta tra le tenebre "No,la grande eroina non può avere paura."

Dal suo corpo cominciarono ad uscire scariche elettriche che poi diedero origine ad un fulmine che colpì in pieno l'avversaria.

"Problemi d'aria,bimba?"disse Rose "Ti accompagno si sotto."

Detto questo le prese il braccio e cominciò a volare verso il basso.

Lo scontro le aveva portate fuori città nei pressi di una fattoria.

Rose volò verso terra a velocità impensabile e poi lasciò il braccio di Chloe facendola schiantare sulla casa che esplose.

Cominciò a piovere e Rose atterrò davanti alle macerie cercando segni di vita,ma non ne trovò.

Dopo un po' si girò e guardò la città di Londra chiedendosi cosa fare ora.

Cominciò a camminare lentamente sotto la pioggia.

I suoi occhi erano rossi e le pupille bianche.

Miraclegirl era a Londra e stava guardando il cratere sulla strada.

Usando il suo super udito senti che qualcuno la chiamava "Kara Zor-El!"

Lei volò fuori città e resto sospesa a decine di metri da terra quando Rose le saltò addosso.

Le diede un colpo alla guancia destra e un altro al mento scagliandola in aperta campagna.

Miracleman era giunto in quel momento ed era sulla città quando fu afferrato da Rose che lo trascinò nello spazio,mentre Miracleboy pattugliava le strade.

Clark fu portato sulla luna e scagliato a terra,lasciando una scia.

Lei gli volò addosso,provocando un cratere e poi,afferrandolo alla gola,lo colpì al volto,facendolo svenire. Miracleboy fu afferrato improvvisamente alla gola dalla creatura,apparsa dal nulla.

"Guardati,sempre il bravo ragazzo,pronto a proteggere gli innocenti."disse Rose colpendolo al volto con i suoi raggi.

Poi si sollevò da terra e volò fuori della città scagliando il ragazzo a terra.

"Il cielo si squarcia frantumandosi in mille frammenti neri."disse le dea madre dall'orbita.

Rose era a Londra in mazzo ad una strada.

Intorno a lei c'era un aura di fuoco.

Una macchina stava viaggiando sulla strada e non riuscì ad evitarla.

Lei rimase immobile ed illesa,ma la parte anteriore della macchina fu completamente distrutta dall'impatto.

La donna all'interno fu afferrata,portata fuori e posata a terra.

La macchina fu accartocciata un una palla di metallo che lei sollevò e la stava per lanciarla in testa alla donna che la pregava di non farlo.

"Rose."disse Chloe che era dietro di lei.

La creatura si voltò e lei le diede un pugno al mento,mandandola dentro un palazzo che crollò per l'impatto.

L'essere uscì quasi subito.

Il suo pugno destro si illuminò di una luce gialla.

Rose volò versò l'avversaria e la colpì al volto,con quella mano,provocando un'esplosione.

Afferrò Chloe e le diede un colpo al ventre.

Intorno a loro si formò un'aura di luce gialla che si ingrandì fino a raggiunger il diametro di dieci metri e lanciava scariche elettriche gialle sul terreno

Chloe le diede un colpo in testa e uno al mento.

Rose reagì e la colpì tre volte al volto,ridendo mentre lo faceva.

L'ultimo colpo le fece trapassare diversi muri di mattoni.

Il suo costume aveva uno squarcio sul petto da cui le si vedeva il reggiseno e diversi strappi sulle braccia e le gambe.

Mentre si rialzava,Rose corse verso di lei e la colpì a velocità luce con un calcio alla pancia,uno al mento e le schiacciò la testa contro il terreno,poi le diede un altro calcio.

La afferrò di nuovo e le diede un pugno mandandola in orbita.

Tramite il suo super udito Rose avvertì un suono che sembrava un urlo.

Proveniva da una casa di cura per bambini e ragazzi che erano senza genitori.

Alcuni di questi erano dei piccoli malviventi che venivano rinchiusi li.

Un gruppo di questi stava picchiando un ragazzo gracile che non poteva difendersi.

Erano in cerchio intorno a lui e lo deridevano,mentre era a terra,colpito alla pancia.

"Andiamo,non dirmi che ti fa male."disse uno dei tre.

Ci fu una forte luce bianca.

Il ragazzo a terra era diventato cenere mentre quello che lo derideva era stato tagliato in due.

Un altro era stato accecato,mentre l'ultimo era accanto alla porta.

Rose si avvicino a quello che era stato accecato e gli diede una schicchera alla testa che fu staccata dal corpo e si spiaccicò sul muro.

Si avvicinò all'altro ragazzo che stava pregando in preda al terrore.

L'infermiera,una donna sui venticinque anni con i capelli biondi,sentì le grida dal corridoio e accorse.

"Mio Dio."disse lei "Cos'è questo chiasso?

Smettetela immediata-"disse prendo la porta e restando scioccata "-mente."

Lei fece dei passi indietro fino ad appoggiarsi alla parete del corridoio.

Rose le si avvicinò e le toccò il mento con le dita della mano destra.

"MM."disse la creatura "Sa lei era stata l'unica gentile con quel ragazzo.

L'unica."

Lei cominciò a camminare verso la curva del corridoio "Credo ti lascerò vivere."

L'infermiera chiuse gli occhi "Oddio.

Oh Dio,ti ringrazio."

Rose tornò indietro e si mise davanti a lei "Mi dispiace.

Direbbero che mi sono rammollita."detto questo la colpì alla testa con un pugno,disintegrandole il cranio.

Un prete stava camminando su una spiaggia fuori Londra.

Era ormai sera ed il cielo era nuvoloso.

La spiaggia era accanto ad un'alta scogliera con sopra un faro e qualche casa.

Il prete era un uomo anziano,con grandi occhiali.

Camminava senza le scarpe e i calzini.

Si fermò a guardare il mare,mentre cominciò a piovigginare.

"Quest'uomo aveva avuto un presentimento di ciò che era stava per succedere."disse la dea Madre dallo spazio "Qualcosa di malato si aggirava per le strade silenziose e i vicoli deserti.

Qualcosa di inumano.

Pregò l'onnipotente di essere risparmiato."

L'uomo era in ginocchio rivolto verso il mare.

Sulla scogliera c'era Rose che lo fissava in silenzio,poi volò sulla spiaggia ed atterrò in silenzio.

Camminò fino a trovarsi di lato al prete che rimase scioccato,si alzò subito e si mise con le spalle verso la scogliera.

"Salve padre."disse Rose "In comunione con la natura?"

Il prete si ricordò che lei era caduta dal cielo ed era atterrata sulla spiaggia qualche anno prima.

"Mio Dio."disse lui.

"Riprova."disse Rose,colpendolo con due dita al volto.

L'effetto fu devastante:gli ruppe il naso,la bocca e lo scagliò contro la scogliera rompendogli un braccio e fratturando due costole.

"Oh Gesù … "disse il prete.

"Non direi."disse lei "Gesù camminava solo sull'acqua,ma io …"lei si alzò a mezz'aria "… io cammino nell'aria.

Quella notte tu mi hai visto e io ho visto te."

Il prete cominciò a pregare.

"Puoi prendere la tua croce e ficcartela il quel posto!"disse lei "Credo sia arrivata l'apocalisse e tu non puoi fermarmi,patetico stregone."

Gli occhi della creatura si illuminarono di luce azzurra e dalle pupille uscirono delle scariche elettriche.

"L'aria è carica di odore di ozono e poi arriva il tuono."disse le dea.

Dal petto di Rose uscì un fulmine che incenerì il vecchio riducendolo uno scheletro.

Lei si avvicinò,osservò il teschio del vecchio e sorrise gettandolo via.

Il sole era ormai tramontato,cominciò a piovere forte e lei si alzò in volo,verso Londra.

Alcuni giorni dopo Chloe era nella Watchtower e ricordava gli eventi di quella notte che aveva cambiato il mondo.

Ricordò che in una villetta a due piani una famiglia era stata scuoiata e le loro pelli appese sul filo per stendere i panni.

-"Certe notti sono intense.

Certe tranquille.

Il rumore è la mia sola risposta a quello che è successo."-

Il grande orologio di Londra aveva le lancette piegate verso l'esterno.

Quattro persone erano infilzate su quella più lunga e altre due sulla più corta.

Una madre e un figlio correvano per le strade notturne ,mentre cadevano piedi e mani dal cielo come se fosse pioggia.

Decine di auto cadevano dall'alto e si schiantavano sulla città.

Londra era totalmente in fiamme.

La strada dove si trovava Rose era completamente piena di macerie,fiamme e resti umani.

Un autobus era stato infilzato da una colonna di marmo e c'erano teste mozzate ovunque.

Era in piedi in una pozza di sangue con in mano il braccio mozzato di una donna.

Intorno a lei cerano delle colonne di marmo spezzate con sotto decine di corpi.

Intorno la strada era completamente distrutta e c'erano auto accatastate e ammassate le une sulle altre con cadaveri nel mezzo.

I ponti sul Tamigi erano spezzati e il fiume,diventato di colore rosso,aveva montagne di cadaveri che si erano ammassati e la corrente non riusciva a spostarli.

Le barche erano distrutte e rovesciate ,le sponde erano ridotte in rovine,con teste mozzate conficcate su pali di ferro.

Arrivarono Miraclewoman,Miracleman,Hyperion e Wolverine.

-Arrivammo più rapidamente possibile,ma lei era già lì da ore.

Ore che aveva riempito di secoli di sofferenza umana:su strade strette,lastricate da chilometri di dolore … dopo avere esaurito già nelle prime ore le solite torture note all'uomo era passata a varianti di sua invenzione.

Mi aveva aspettata per ore ammazzando persone nell'attesa … per ammazzare il tempo."

"Finalmente."disse Rose con una voce totalmente disumana"Mi chiedevo cosa dovessi fare per avere un po' d'attenzione."

Aveva anche abbattuto un aereo che era ridotto in pezzi.

-"Allora combattemmo e quei momenti cancellarono secoli di storia."-

Si avvicinò ai due gettando il braccio che aveva in mano.

-"Lei si limitò ad attaccare,senza chiedere chi fossero gli altri."

Miraclewoman usò la telepatia per sollevare la banca dietro di lei e per fargliela cadere addosso.

Quando uscì,Miracleman gli volò addosso e le diede una pallata,mandandola a terra.

-"Mio marito fu il primo ad attaccare.

Lo riconobbe,gli disse che era simile al suo Clark e si meravigliò che fosse ancora vivo;fece proposte originali per rimediare al fatto.

Mi piacerebbe dire che fu lui a vincere."-

Lei lo afferrò e gli devastò il braccio con i suoi raggi laser.

Hyperion fu colpito al volto e perse i sensi.

"Chi è la prossima?"disse lei "Voglio altre sgualdrine volanti e altri idioti prima di costringere quella lesbica bionda a mangiare il suo cuore."

Chloe era spossata e si teleportò in una fortezza sul fondo della Fossa delle Marianne.

"Mai vista una cosa così"disse Wolverine.

"Già."disse lei cadendo seduta a terra.

"Ti ha anche ferito."disse lui.

"Si e guarisco più lentamente del solito."disse lei.

Le bruciature sul suo volto erano ancora ber visibili.

Rose apparve nella fortezza e allora Chloe trasportò via Wolverine.

-"Credevo che quel luogo fosse sicuro,ma lei ci aveva trovati.

Era tra noi sbuffante e scalpitante.

Non c'era nulla di umano nei suoi occhi di fuoco

Era Loki.

Era Lucifero.

Era la dea del male forgiata in carne spaventosa."-

Miraclewoman evocò un fulmine dalle mani che fece esplodere la struttura,poi si materializzò a Londra portando la sua nemica.

Erano in una zona di periferia,ma c'erano comunque teste di persone conficcate su pali di ferro ovunque ed edifici in fiamme.

Rose era a terra "Bastardi.

Vi divorerò.

Divorerò i vostri figli,le vostre città e le vostre conoscenze.

Mangerò la vita … sputerò crani."

Chloe spiccò il volo e atterro pesantemente sulla testa dell'avversaria.

Sfondarono l'asfalto e finirono sui binari della metropolitana che stava passando in quel momento.

I vagoni rimasero tagliati in due.

Chloe fu colpita e rimandata in strada.

-"C'erano molti veicoli che cercavano di uscire da Londra.

I miei difensori sostengono che la prima auto che scagliai era vuota.

Mi dispiace,ma non è vero."-

Lei,che era in ginocchio,afferrò un'auto e la tiro contro l'avversaria.

"Tipico."disse Rose "Quando cominciate a perdere scagliate i vostri oggetti.

Posso farlo anch'io."

Afferrò un camion che portava una cisterna di benzina e lo sollevò.

"Brucia all'inferno."disse lei scagliando il camion che esplose.

Poi aprì un portale su un'altra terra,materializzò un'ascia dalla sua mano e la scagliò all'internò del passaggio che poi richiuse.

-"E bruciai … La sentivo ridere.

Quando rideva si capiva l'età mentale di quella cosa:due anni.

Ragionando arrivai ad una conclusione:lei era troppo corazzata esternamente,perciò forse era meglio cercare di colpirla dall'interno."-

Sulla mano destra di Chloe apparve una sfera di energia.

"Si,coraggio."disse Rose "Io ti concederò qualche secondo prima di venire ad ammazzarti.

Uno,due,tre,quattro,cinque,sei …

Ora si comincia a giocare sul serio.

Se non sei viva non puoi giocare e se tu non giochi … io non mi diverto e dovrò ammazzare qualcun altro."

Riapparve Miralcleman che barcollava.

"Sette,otto."disse Rose a Clark "Va all'inferno poliziotto."

La sfera sulla mano di Chloe scomparve.

Ci fu un'esplosione sul volto di Rose che gli portò via meta della faccia compreso l'occhio destro.

Dalla ferita uscì del sangue e del fumo viola.

Lei emise un potentissimo urlo che fece esplodere i vetri delle macchine e le teste delle persone ancora nelle vicinanze.

Rose cominciò a ridere guardando Chloe che era a terra e terrorizzata.

"Brava."disse la creatura "Così il gioco è bello."

-"Grottescamente era ancora viva."-

Lei si voltò verso Miracleman e lo colpì alla spalla con i raggi laser e gli fece saltare il braccio già bruciato.

Il petto di Rose esplose,per via di un'altra sfera di energia, e Chloe la colpì con un fulmine.

La creatura urlava e,aprendo un portale,si teleportò su Terra-1.

Si teleportò sopra le rovine di Metropolis e cadde a terra,priva di sensi.

Miraclewoman stringeva il marito,privo di sensi.

Con una luce bianca,che le usciva dalla mano,ricostruì il braccio perso di Clark,poi,si mise in ginocchio e cominciò ad urlare.

Intorno a lei c'erano solo macerie,auto distrutte e accartocciate,edifici crollati ed in fiamme.

C'erano pezzi di persone sparse in ogni luogo.

Una donna correva urlando,senza le braccia e gli occhi.

Ad un lampione,piegato ad uncino,erano attaccati i corpi di due uomini legati con un filo spinato.

Interiora e teste mozzate ricoprivano le macerie.

Su Terra-1 la dea Madre aveva avvertito Dark Solargirl (la versione di Chloe di Terra-3) che ora si trovava sul tetto di un palazzo a New York.

Avvertì uno strano suono,proveniente da dietro di lei e si girò.

Vide Rose che volava tra i palazzi e le veniva in contro.

Le sue ferite erano guarite.

Rose lanciò una sfera gialla dalla sua mano e Dark Solargirl la distrusse con un pugno.

Chloe volò verso l'avversaria,con il pugno destro in avanti,e la colpi al ventre scagliandola via.

Rose si riprese ed atterrò in strada.

"Bene,bene."disse Rose "Adesso si che mi divertirò."

"Mi avevano detto bene."disse Chloe "Sei pazza."

Entrambe si sollevarono leggermente da terra.

Rose le diede un pugno,mandandola a molti metri da dove si trovava.

L'onda d'urto devastò la strada che era piena di macchine.

Dark Solargirl fu raggiunta e cominciò a parare una serie di calci e pugni dati a supervelocità.

Rose si materializzò alla sue spalle e le diede un calcio alla schiena,ma dopo pochi metri Chloe riuscì a fermarsi.

Rose fece un salto e si fermò a trenta metri di altezza,poi volò verso di lei.

Chloe spiccò il volo e le diede un pugno al mento.

Il colpo provocò una grossa onda d'urto che danneggiò gravemente i palazzi circostanti.

Rose trapassò otto edifici.

Dark Solargirl la raggiunse,prima che cominciasse a cadere a terra e cominciò a tirare pugni a velocità supersonica.

L'avversaria riuscì a pararli,ma fu colpita alla testa e atterrò in strada.

"Alkemia,dammi forza."disse lei ,mentre le si formava intorno un'aura di fuoco.

"Ma che …?"disse Chloe che fu colpita da un calcio e mandata oltre gli edifici a centinaia di metri di distanza.

Rose la raggiunse e le diede un'altro calcio,poi lanciò un'altra sfera dalla mano e dopo averla colpita la mandò a terra,facendole fare un cratere.

Rose atterrò e Chloe le corse incontro a velocità luce colpendola al mento.

Poi cominciò a girarci intorno a supervelocità e colpendola ovunque.

Alla fine la sua mano si illumino di elettricità e diede un colpo al mento di Rose.

Ci fu una forte luce ed un tuono.

Rose rimase appiccicata alla parete di un palazzo.

Cercò di darle un altro pugno,ma il colpo fu parato dalla mano dell'avversaria che si illuminò di luce gialla.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe allontanandosi.

L'avversaria la colpì così velocemente che lei non poté reagire e prese decine di colpi.

Un calcio la mandò a decine di metri di distanza.

"Ok,simpaticona."disse Chloe "Che diavolo succede?"

Lei gli volò addosso.

Chloe cercò di colpirla,ma lei scomparve e riapparve dietro lei.

Dark Solargirl fece appena in tempo a girarsi che si prese un pugno allo stomaco e un colpo al mento che la mandarono oltre i palazzi.

Volando,la superò e colpendola la mandò sul tetto di un palazzo che fu trapassato.

Rose lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra facendo esplodere l'edificio.

Chloe emerse dalle macerie ma fu colpita da un calcio al mento.

Cominciarono a combattere a velocità luce,schizzando da una parte all'altra della città.

Di loro si vedevano solo delle sagome indistinte e le onde d'urto.

All'improvviso Chloe scomparve e Rose atterrò.

Dark Solargirl prese un camion e lo gettò sulla testa dell'avversaria.

Il mezzo esplose e Rose era di nuovo avvolta in un'aura di luce gialla.

Chloe si materializzò alle sue spalle e la colpì alla nuca con i raggi laser,poi prese un lampione e lo usò come mazza per colpirla.

Fu scagliata in aria per cento metri.

Dark Solargirl la raggiunse e rimasero ferme in aria.

"Credi che sia un gioco,forse?"disse Chloe "Se così c'è un posto migliore per giocarlo."

Lei volò via dalla città e Rose la seguì.

Arrivarono in una grande pianura e si posarono a terra.

Rose emanò una forte luce gialla e ci fu un'onda d'urto.

"Oh,bene."disse Chloe "Non un'altra …".

Chloe fu colpita alla tempia da Rose che la prese per una gamba e cominciò a ruotare su se stessa,scagliandola contro una piccola collina che fu tranciata in due.

Lei tornò indietro e le diede una serie di pugni che furono parati.

Alla fine Chloe la colpi alla pancia e due volte al volto,poi le diede un colpo scagliandola verso il basso.

Rose fece un cratere.

Chloe volò verso di lei,ma Rose alzò le mani verso il cielo e provocò un'onda di luce che devastò la zona.

Dark Solargirl la prese per il collo e la sollevo a centinaia di metri.

"Tocca a me."disse liberando un gigantesco raggio rosso dagli occhi.

Nella vallata apparvero sfere bianche di un metro di diametro e la terra cominciò a tremare.

"Ho proprio un brutto presentimento su questa cosa."disse Chloe.

Rose era avvolta in una forte luce rossa.

Il cielo era coperto di nuvole nere e c'erano lampi ovunque.

"Il tuo caso è chiuso."disse Rose con rabbia.

Le due si sollevarono in aria e volarono l'una contro l'altra.

Il pugno di Rose si scontrò con il pugno di Chloe e ci fu un'onda d'urto.

Rose le diede un calcio che lei parò con il gomito.

Dark Solargirl rispose con un pugno,che fu parato nello stesso modo.

La battaglia fu così veloce che si vedevano solo onde d'urto.

Rose mise la sua mano sulla faccia di Chloe ed il palmo iniziò ad illuminarsi di luce rossa.

Lei rispose con i raggi laser ed entrambe furono scagliate via.

Chloe volò verso l'alto inseguita da Rose.

"DOVE CREDI DI ANDARE?"urlò la creatura.

Una volta fuori dall'atmosfera Rose unì i polsi e tra le mani cominciò a formarsi una a luce rossa.

Rose mise entrambe le braccia verso il fianco e poi le spinse in avanti urlando e liberando un grosso raggio rosso.

Dark Solargirl si voltò e liberò due raggi dagli occhi.

"MUORI!"urlò Rose potenziando il raggio.

Chloe fu colpita e mandata nel Sole.

Rose resto a guardare per qualche momento "Complimenti.

Bello scontro."

Si stava voltando quando si fermò e si girò di nuovo "Cosa?

"Il Sole.

Sta usando il Sole."

Intorno a Rose si formò una sfera gialla molto grande che poi si rimpicciolì fino a poter essere presa in mano.

Dark Solargirl era uscita dal Sole:aveva intorno a se un'aura di fuoco arancione e scariche elettriche che le uscivano dagli occhi e dalle mani.

Rose lanciò il raggio verso il Sole e Chloe gli volò contro entrandovi dentro.

Afferrò l'avversaria e la trascinò nello spazio ad una velocità superiore a quella della luce.

Atterrarono su una luna di Giove,trapassarono al superficie e arrivarono al nucleo.

Rose illuminò la sua mano destra di rosso e Chloe la sinistra di elettricità.

Si diedero un ultimo colpo al petto facendo esplodere la luna del pianeta.

Chloe riapri gli occhi dopo un'ora e vide che non c'era più nessuno.

"Percepisco la sua aura."pensò lei volando verso la Terra.

Si diresse verso le catene montuose dell'Himalaya e rimase sospesa a mezz'aria con le braccia incrociate.

La terra cominciò a tremare e dal ghiaccio uscì Rose.

"Ciao,Chloe."disse lei.

"Rose Sullivan."disse Dark Solargirl "Sapevo che eri ancora viva."

"Pronta per la rivincita?"disse la creatura.

"Quando vuoi."disse lei.

Intorno a Rose si formò un'aura rossa.

Le due volarono l'una contro l'altra.

L'onda d'urto dello scontro fu potente,ma le due rimasero ferme in aria.

Chloe spingeva sulle braccia di Rose che faceva lo stesso.

Dark Solargirl la colpì al volto con i raggi laser facendola allontanare di qualche metro.

Rose svanì.

Chloe si cominciò a guardare intorno,ma senza vederla.

Rose le apparve davanti e le diede una ginocchiata allo stomaco e poi un calcio al volto.

Chloe trapassò un monte,Rose apparve dietro di lei e la colpì alla schiena mandandola a molti metri di distanza poi fece uscire dalla mano destra un raggio azzurro che mandò l'avversaria in un ghiacciaio.

Dark Solargirl si rialzò e Rose corse verso di lei.

Chloe le diede un pugno al mento,uno in testa e una gomitata al volto "Questa cosa finisce qui!"disse lanciandola contro il soffitto di ghiaccio.

Quando ricadde lei le diede un calcio e la mandò contro la parete frantumandola.

"Sai in fondo mi sto divertendo."disse Chloe "Non ho mai dovuto impegnarmi in un combattimento."

Chloe usò i raggi,ma Rose si riparò con le mani.

Dark Solargirl le volò contro e le diede un pugno,facendola uscire dal ghiacciaio,scagliandola verso le pianure cinesi.

Prima che potesse fermarsi Chloe le diede un pugno scagliandola a molti metri e poi la colpì ancora.

Ripeté l'operazione decine di volte e alla fine la prese e la scagliò a terra.

Ormai erano prossimi alla Muraglia Cinese.

Chloe atterrò accanto al cratere "Questo è il mio lato migliore.

Dovresti dire grazie per non aver visto quello peggiore."

Rose uscì dal cratere illuminata di luce blu e scomparve.

Le riapparve alle spalle e le diede un calcio,mandandole contro un monte che fu trapassato.

Le apparve dietro dandole un calcio alla schiene,mandandola verso l'alto.

Cominciarono a combattere a velocità luce.

Nessuna delle due riusciva a colpire l'altra.

Le due si diedero una spallata e restarono immobili a mezz'aria,poi ripresero lo scontro come prima.

Chloe riuscì a mandare a segno una serie di colpi.

Rose cominciò a ripararsi con le braccia e Chloe cominciò a colpire pesantemente.

I colpì spingevano l'avversaria verso il mare ad una velocità incredibile.

Attraversarono il mare e si ritrovarono a Los Angeles

Chloe le diede un pugno,mandandola in un edificio poi la prese e le fece trapassare diversi palazzi.

Le diede un pugno al mento mandandola in un altro edificio e facendola finire sul tetto.

Dark Solargirl atterrò sul tetto "Allora ti sei divertita abbastanza?

Ti sarei grata se non distruggessimo un corpo celeste per la seconda volta."

"Io non mi tiro mai indietro."disse lei lanciando un grosso raggio azzurro dalle mani.

Chloe cominciò a camminare nell'energia.

"IO TI UCCIDO!"disse Rose mentre lei si avvicinava.

Le prese la mano destra e la piegò verso l'esterno e le diede un pugno allo stomaco senza che la creatura potesse reagire.

"Ora basta!"disse Chloe "Questa è la fine!"

La afferrò alla gola e la tenne sospesa a mezz'aria sopra i palazzi.

"Mi dispiace."disse Dark Solargirl mentre i suoi occhi diventavano rossi.

Lei lanciò i suoi raggi negli occhi di Rose,facendole evaporare il cervello.

Chloe la lasciò cadere,ma poi la riprese prima che toccasse terra.

Poche ore dopo era con la Justice League.

"Quella cosa è ancora viva."disse Batman che era seduto con gli altri al tavolo rotondo.

"Si,ma la dea Madre la sta liberando dal controllo di chi l'ha spinta a fare quello che ha fatto."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tuttavia si rifiuta di dirmi chi è il nostro nemico come non mi dice dov'è la vostra Chloe."

Amityville era una cittadina come tante,tranquilla e dove tutti si conoscono.

Dark Solargirl atterrò vicino alla casa più esterna del paese e vi entrò.

Lei aveva sempre un volto pallido,con occhiaie ben visibili e la sua espressione era sempre vicina a quella di una persona irata,ma ora sembrava sollevata.

Un'ora dopo Carrie White,Sentry di Terra-1,aprì la porta.

La trovò in salotto.

Chloe Kent stava guardando delle foto,poi si girò e fece un sorriso maligno a Carrie che si era quasi spaventata.

"Ciao Carrie."disse lei.

"Salve."disse Carrie intimidita,mentre i suoi occhi diventavano gialli.

"Calma,tesoro."disse lei "Se ti volevo morta ora saresti morta.

Posso sedermi?"

"Si."disse lei.

Le due si sedettero.

"Devi tornare."disse Dark Solargirl "La Chloe di questa Terra è scomparsa e io la sostituirò fino al suo ritorno.

So cosa è successo,ma io posso liberare la tua mente e mettere una barriera magica che impedirà a chiunque di controllarti."

"Davvero?"disse Carrie sorpresa.

"Già."disse lei "Prepara il costume.

I Vendicatori ti aspettano."

Chloe allungò la mano e illuminò la fronte di Carrie con una luce bianca.

La ragazza poco dopo si allontanò dalla stanza,mentre l'altra rimase ad aspettare.

"Il capitano aveva proprio ragione su di lei."disse Dark Solargirl "Mai definizione fu più azzeccata per una persona:eroina difficilmente."


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 3

AMERICAN DREEM

Su Terra-3 c'era una versione femminile di Capitan America.

Il suo costume era uguale a quello del capitano,con lo stesso scudo rotondo,ma i coloro,invece di essere bianco,rosso e blu erano nero,rosso e viola.

Dal retro della maschera uscivano lunghe ciocche di capelli biondi.

Il suo costume le dava un'abilità che la sua copia di Terra-1 non aveva:le permetteva di volare.

Ora lei era su Terra-1 e volava tra gli alberi del Brasile poiché era in missione.

Era in contatto con le persone che l'avevano mandata.

"Chloe,è come mi avevi detto—nessuna guardia."disse lei.

"L'Hydra non vuole correre il rischio di farsi individuare ..."disse Dark Solargirl dal suo bunker.

American Dreem sorvolò un burrone che terminava con una grotta.

"... ma arriveranno una volta dentro."disse Chloe "Il tuo compito,agente Carter,è distruggere tutto.

Aspettati una grande resistenza."

Una volta entrata spaventò i pipistrelli.

Andando in profondità la grotta si allargava e all'improvviso apparve un robot volante dall'aspetto allungato,simile ad una motocicletta.

"Resistenza trovata."disse lei.

Il robot cominciò a sparare raggi verdi che però furono evitati.

Lei prese lo scudo dalla sua schiena.

Il bordo dell'arma si illuminò di luce rossa.

Lei lo scagliò e lo scudo tranciò in due la macchina facendola cadere in un gigantesco buco buio.

"Scommetto che sono lì sotto."disse lei.

Cominciò a volare verso le profondità della terra.

A duecento metri c'era una struttura ultratecnologica,simile ad una piramide,che aveva dei cannoni ai lati.

Lei riuscì facilmente a evitare i colpi.

C'erano due soldati che le sparavano contro,ma lei gli saltò addosso con lo scudo a protezione del petto.

Questi uomini erano ricoperti da una tuta verde e avevano armi automatiche.

Un terzo soldato apparve e cerco di colpirla,ma lei fece una capriola,schivando i colpi e lanciò lo scudo,colpendolo a petto.

L'arma ne colpì altri due,mentre lei,con un'altra capriola si gettava di nuovo verso il fondo.

Lo scudo la seguiva e lei lo riprese.

Sul fondo del buco c'era una galleria,alta decine di metri,dove scorreva un fiume di lava.

Dietro di lei c'era un soldato che aveva dei propulsori sulla schiena e le stava sparando.

Lei si mise sul tetto della galleria e appena il nemico le fu sotto,gli saltò addosso,facendolo cadere.

Lei non era come Capitan America e non cercò di salvare l'uomo che rimase incenerito.

Volando si trovò di fronte cinque palazzi di metallo.

Il più alto,al centro,aveva un cerchio verso gli ultimi piani,con dentro un teschio con sei serpenti che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

Lei dovette ripararsi con lo scudo,da raffiche di proiettili.

Entrò sfondando una finestra con lo scudo.

Colpì con un pugno un soldato dell'Hydra,mentre usava lo scudo per ripararsi dai proiettili di un secondo.

Si avventò sull'altro nemico dandogli un calcio al ventre,mandandolo sul soffitto,poi lanciò lo scudo e colpì altri due.

Si avvicinò ad una porta blindata e,allungando il braccio destro,liberò una scarica elettrica dal polso del costume.

La porta si apri e lei si ritrovò in una grossa stanza rettangolare insieme ad un criminale di nome Batroc.

Lui era un uomo sui trent'anni con un costume rosso scuro, che lasciava scoperte le braccia e le mani.

Aveva un cappuccio in testa,dei baffetti neri e una mascherina nera sugli occhi.

"Sei in ritardo."disse lui "Il vero Capitan America non mi farebbe aspettare."

"Ti avverto."disse lei "Quando mi occupo dei miei nemici,non gli do possibilità di rivincita.

Se vuoi fuggire fallo ora."

Lui spiccò un salto e le colpì un pieno lo scudo,poi fece una capriola e ritornò in piedi.

"So che voi doppioni siete leggermente più forti degli originali."disse lui "Dimmi quel'è il tuo potere in più?"

Lei cercò di colpirlo con lo scudo,ma lui fece un'altra capriola.

"Ho capito il tuo potere."disse lui "La super lentezza.

L'iper-imbecillismo.

L'ignoranza omega."

Lui riuscì a darle un calcio al meno e la mandò contro una parete abbozzando in muro.

Spiccò un altro salto,ma lei lo prese per il piede e lo lanciò da una finestra.

Lui si afferrò a d un tubo,mentre lei saltò fuori per raggiungerlo.

"Però,non male."disse lui.

Lei gli volò addosso e i due finirono su una piattaforma.

Lei lo scolpì alla pancia con lo scudo e gli diede un pugno in testa.

Poi gli lanciò lo scudo in faccia facendolo cadere in basso.

Tornò nella base e trovò un ascensore.

Fece appena in tempo ad entrare che un soldato lanciò un razzo che colpì la porta.

L'ascensore si fermò,ma solo dopo essere sceso di duecento metri.

Quando la porta si aprì lei si trovò di fronte un essere corazzato,grande quanto Hulk.

Aveva la corazza arancione su tutto il corpo.

Non aveva vestiti e aveva una muscolatura imponente.

"Armadillo presumo."disse lei.

"Presumi bene."disse l'essere con una voce mostruosa "Ma sarà l'ultima deduzione che farai."

La creatura sferrò un pugno che lei parò con lo scudo e che la mandò contro una parete.

"Un' avversario oltre la mia portata."penso lei rialzandosi.

American Dreem spiccò il volo e andò a sfondare la vetrata di una finestra.

Lei si trovò a volere sopra ad una mini città larga tre chilometri.

C'erano palazzi di metallo lucido alti sessanta piani o più.

C'era una luce rossa nell'aria.

I marciapiedi avevano i lampioni con luci viola.

"Bagalia."pensò lei "La base segreta Hydra più grande al mondo,abitata da supercriminali e finanziata da denaro sporco.

Non avevo idea che ci fosse una parte interna,ne che fosse così grande."

Lei atterrò su un terrazzò e la creatura atterrò dietro di lei.

L'agente Carter riuscì a parare il colpo con lo scudo,ma fu scaraventata in una discoteca e sfondò il terrazzo.

Tutti i presenti fuggirono.

Lei si rialzò.

"Devo ammetterlo."disse l'essere alzando un tavolo "Non ti facevo una pervertita."

La creatura scagliò il tavolo,ma lei si parò con lo scudo,frantumando il mobile.

"Pensa:la nuova Capitan America abbattuta mentre bazzicava locali a luci rosse."disse Armadillo "Un titolone."

Lei gli volò addosso e lo colpì al volto con lo scudo,mandandolo in strada.

"Anche questo:criminale da due soldi mangerà con la cannuccia per il resto della vita"disse lei stando a mezz'aria.

La creatura le scagliò contro una ruota di una macchina,mandandola a sfondare una finestra di un altro edificio.

In tutti i locali veniva trasmesso lo scontro.

I supercriminali facevano scommesse e gridavano.

Armadillo era entrato nell'edificio ed era in una stanza dove c'erano delle sculture di rocce in miniatura chiuse dietro delle vetrate.

C'era anche raffigurata la base dove si trovavano.

Le luci erano molto basse.

"Vedi tutte queste?"disse lui "Sono le basi Hydra che sono sparse per il mondo.

Abbiamo infiltrati in ogni luogo.

Se fossi stata qui sotto abbastanza avresti sentito delle cose che nemmeno sogni.

La guerra l'abbiamo già vinta."

Lei spiccò un salto e lo colpì alla nuca,mandandolo contro una delle sculture.

L'essere la prese e la scagliò contro un'altra bacheca.

Lei gli rispose con un calcio al volto,mandandolo a terra,poi gli saltò addosso e cominciò a colpirlo al volto con le mani e lo scudo.

Alla fine l'essere perse i sensi.

Lei fuggì e si rifugiò in un vicolo.

Entrò dentro un palazzo con un teschio sull'ingresso.

Si trovò di fronte ad un ascensore.

Una volta entrata spinse un pulsante dove c'era scritto "Simulazione".

Si ritrovò in una simulazione della seconda guerra mondiale.

Un ambiente di guerra con carri armati e soldati nazisti in uniforme.

Lei incrociò uno di loro e lo colpì al volto con lo scudo.

Fu colpita alla schiena da una scarica elettrica.

Finendo a terra vide che c'era una donna con la testa calva e la pelle di colore rosso.

Indossava un'uniforme nazista.

Lei fu legata con delle catene ad un carro armato grande come una persona.

"Non è bella questa simulazione?"disse lei "Dimenticavo l'educazione:sono Sin,figlia del Teschio Rosso."

"So chi sei,pazza."disse l'agente Carter.

"Paragoni uno spiffero ad un uragano."disse lei puntandogli una pistola in testa "Non mi basta ucciderti.

Dovrò spezzarti.

Premette il grilletto,ma non uscì un proiettile.

Uscì una luce che li tele portò in un altro luogo.

Si ritrovarono nella grotta da cui American Dreem era venuta.

Spezzo le catene e si preparò allo scontro.

Sin e lei si trovavano su una piccola increspatura ai lati del baratro.

"Se alzi un dito su di me le mie sorelle uccideranno tutti quelli che hai conosciuto da quando sei arrivata su questo mondo."disse lei "Un proiettile in testa mentre servi la nazione ti renderebbe piena di orgoglio.

Se vuoi salvare le persone a cui tieni devi darmi lo scudo e gettarti."

Lei,dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio,consegnò lo scudo e saltò.

Sin aprì una porta di metallo sulla parete ed entrò in una stanza piena di grandi video e tastiere ordinando alle donne negli schermi di annullare l'attacco.

"Sono sempre stata migliore di tutti."disse lei dopo aver spento tutto.

"Io invece credo che tu abbia toppato di brutto."disse American Dreem che la colpì al volto,mandandola contro la parete e poi riprese lo scudo.

"Impossibile."disse lei.

"A differenza di Steve io ho un sistema di volo incorporato."disse l'agente Carter.

"Brava,ma non sai che ho una bomba pronta ad esplodere e che è sta per andare dritta sulla torre degli Avengers."disse Sin,sparando dei colpi di pistola contro lo scudo.

Si aprì un varco nel muro e lei fuggì.

Lei la seguì e si ritrovò in una grande stanza con una sfera di metallo del diametro di trenta metri.

Nella parte puntata verso terra aveva un propulsore e il soffitto si stava aprendo.

Lei spiccò il volo e colpì al volto Sin,con lo scudo.

Lei era proprio vicino ad una delle braccia meccaniche che sostenevano la sfera.

"D'accordo hai vinto."disse Sin "Ferma il conto alla rovescia se ci riesci e portami in carcere."

"Io non ho mai parlato di galera."disse Carter.

"Come sarebbe."disse Sin "Capitan America non uccide una donna indifesa."

"Io non sono Capitan America."disse lei e lanciò lo scudo contro il braccio meccanico spezzandolo.

"No!"disse Sin "Cos'ai fatto?"

"Ti saluto."disse dandole un pugno e volando via.

La sfera crollò verso il basso,spezzando anche la scala dove si trovava la figlia del Teschio Rosso,che cadde verso il basso con l'esplosivo.

American Dreem usci appena in tempo per vedere una grande esplosione che fece crollare la grotta.

"Ci metteranno un bel po' per scavare un'altra via d'uscita."pensò lei.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 4

THOR

Nel mar di Norvegia c'era un piccolo sommergibile con a bordo due persone.

Era un mezzo di sei metri,con fari sulla parte anteriore e una vetrata circolare sulla sala di pilotaggio.

Era ormai in profondità e l'acqua era totalmente nera.

"Base a sommergibile:siete a duemila metri di profondità."disse la voce alla radio "Dovreste toccare il fondale tra poco.

Vedete qualcosa laggiù,ragazzi?"

Rispose uno dei due.

L'uomo era di pelle scura,calvo,con baffi e barba corta.

Aveva sulle ginocchia un computer portatile.

"Solo un oceano di oscurità."disse lui "Base deve esserci un errore.

Siamo nel punto dell'anomalia eppure gli strumenti non segnalano nulla."

"La nostra tecnologia dice il contrario."disse la voce "Abbiamo rilevato qualcosa di grosso circa due minuti fa."

"Beh,ora non c'è nulla."disse l'uomo.

"Attento ai rilevamenti."disse l'altro che era bianco e con i capelli neri e corti.

"Non c'è nessun rilevamento."disse l'uomo.

"Ma se c'è un monte qui davanti."disse l'altro.

"Ma … anche a te sembra che … si stia muovendo."disse lui.

Un' enorme zampa apparve dal buio e afferrò il mezzo.

La zampa era molto magra.

Aveva quattro dita:le due più esterne erano piccole e con un'unghia appuntita,le altre molto lunghe e con due unghie appuntite,ma poco lunghe.

La pelle era bianca.

La base con cui era in contatto il sommergibile era un habitat situato sul fondo del mare proprio davanti alla fossa dove erano scesi i due uomini.

Era formata da sette strutture a cupola,collegate da dei corridoi e altre quattro a forma rettangolare che avevano quattro piani ciascuno.

Nelle strutture a cupola c'erano molti computer e persone che ci stavano lavorando.

Uno di loro era in contatto con il sommergibile.

"Sommergibile,qui base Roxxon,rispondete."disse l'uomo.

"Abbiamo perso il contatto."disse un altro.

"Ho sentito qualcuno urlare."disse un'altra.

"Accidenti!"disse il primo "Autorizzo attacco squali."

Da un'altra cupola uscirono degli squali meccanici.

"Cosa stai facendo?"disse la donna.

"Guarda questi valori."disse l'uomo "Qualcosa sta uscendo dalla fossa e non sono i nostri,a meno che non hanno messo su un migliaio di chili."

Una mano umanoide di colore azzurro afferro il bordo della fossa.

"Questi dati non possono essere corretti."disse lei "Sembra che un'intera catena montuosa stia uscendo dalla fossa."

"Non preoccupatevi."disse un altro "Sarà un calamaro gigante."

"Qualunque cosa sia,si sta avvicinando."disse il primo ad aver parlato.

"C'è un calo della temperatura."disse la donna.

Dalla vetrata vide che tutti i pesci stavano fuggendo.

"Uno degli squali è stato distrutto."disse lei "E ora altri due."

Il primo ad aver parlato si alzo dalla sedia guardando la vetrata "Mio Dio."

Davanti a loro c'erano orde di giganti di ghiaccio che provenivano da uno dei nove regni magici che spesso combattevano contro la città degli dei.

I giganti erano altri più di quindici metri ciascuno.

Il loro aspetto era umanoide,ma avevano la pelle blu e i denti appuntiti.

Sulle ginocchia,sui gomiti e sulla pancia avevano degli spuntoni di ghiaccio che uscivano dalla pelle.

Avevano armature verdi che ricoprivano le spalle,la vita e il petto.

Erano armati con mazze,lance e asce.

Sulla superficie della luna c'era Thor di Terra-3,versione femminile di Thor di Terra-1,che aveva il martello leggermente alzato verso lo spazio e dall'arma uscivano lampi che la circondavano.

Thor di Terra-3 aveva un elmo di metallo,con due ali ai lati,che le copriva gli occhi,completamente neri e senza pupilla,e il naso.

La zona che copriva il naso era appuntita.

Da dietro l'elmo uscivano lunghi capelli biondi.

Indossava una corazza di metallo dalla base del collo fino al petto,poi un indumento di pelle nera,molto aderente,che arrivava fino agli stivali,appuntiti e di metallo anch'essi.

Il braccio destro era completamente scoperto.

Il sinistro aveva la spalla e metà del braccio scoperto,il resto era coperto dall'indumento nero,fino alla mano.

L'avambraccio sinistro aveva anche una placca di metallo che lo copriva.

Sulle spalle c'erano due fermagli che tenevano un lungo e largo mantello rosso,mentre all'altezza della vita ce ne era un altro più corto e grigio.

Il martello era uguale a quello di Thor di Terra-1.

Lei guardava il pianeta "Qualcosa è arrivato sulla Terra.

Lo percepisco."penso la dea.

Lei afferrò il laccio,che era alla fine del manico del martello,lo fece ruotare e poi lo lanciò restando attaccata.

Si diresse verso la Terra.

Un'intera zona dell'oceano pacifico era stata congelata.

Lei atterrò sul ghiaccio facendo grosse crepe.

Vide una struttura simile ad un monte con una grossa bocca sulla base.

Una volta entrata il suo martello si illuminò di luce bianca.

"Per fortuna si illumina."pensò lei "Odio usare la vista notturna."

C'erano dei gradini molto alti e lei cominciò a scavalcarli con dei salti.

Ad un certo punto si gettò a terra per non essere colpita da una lancia enorme.

Fu sferrato un altro colpo,ma la punta dell'arma si spezzo sulla parte superiore del martello.

Arrivarono due cani enormi fatti di giaccio.

Le gli volò contro e trapassò la testa con il martello,al primo,poi li trapassò decine di volte ad una velocità prossima a quella della luce.

Lei atterrò e i cani di ghiaccio si sbriciolarono.

"Avete ancora fame?"disse lei.

Arrivarono altri quattro giganti.

Il martello di lei cominciò ad emanare scariche elettriche come anche gli occhi della dea che ora erano completamente azzurri e lucenti.

Lei si sollevò a mezz'aria e allargò le braccia,mentre il martello la circondava di fulmini.

"La piccolina è forte."disse uno dei giganti.

Le scariche elettriche colpirono la scalinata spezzandola e facendo cadere i giganti nel vuoto.

"Il mio nome non è piccolina!"disse lei "Io sono la dea del tuono."disse la dea che si rimise a saltare i gradini "Il prossimo gigante che avrà fame assaggerà il mio martello!"

La scala terminava tra le nuvole e si era agganciata alla Roxxon Island:un'isola che volava tramite dei propulsori e aveva edifici ultra tecnologici che ora venivano danneggiati dai mostri che pescavano uomini e li mangiavano.

Il direttore,il signor Roxxon,era in un ascensore.

Era in giacca e cravatta grigia.

Aveva capelli neri,lisci e corti.

Indossava anche due occhiali neri.

La porta si aprì su una grossa stanza quadrata con molte porte blindate ai lati,ma i mostri erano lì,entrati in da un buco fatto sul soffitto.

I mostri lo videro.

Lui uscì dall'ascensore tranquillo.

"Bene,bene."disse lui "Mi sa che voi non sapete con cosa avete a che fare."disse togliendosi gli occhiali e mostrando due occhi rossi.

Il martello di Thor di Terra-3 sfondò il pavimento.

"Thor?"disse Roxxon rimettendosi gli occhiali.

Lei uscì dal buco.

"Giganti."disse lei "Perche avete invaso la Terra?"

"Uccidiamola."disse uno dei giganti.

Lei lanciò il martello che cominciò a colpire i nemici decine di volte,passando da un gigante all'altro.

Li colpì alla testa,alle spalle,al petto e alla pancia.

"Ditemi,quando prendevate botte dal Thor di questo universo …"disse lei spiccando un salto e dando un pugno al mento di uno dei giganti "Faceva così male?"

"Forse lei è Thor."disse Roxxon mentre una delle porte blindate si apriva.

"Dove vai piccolo uomo morto?"disse uno dei giganti che tese la mano verso di lui.

Il martello gli trapassò la mano ed entrò nella stanza.

"Chiudi la porta!"disse Roxxon.

Thor allungò la mano verso la stanza "Mjolmir?"disse lei mentre la porta si chiuse.

Il martello cominciò a sbattere sulla porta.

"Fermati pure martello."disse Roxxon "Quelle porte sono in Adamantio."

"Non va bene."pensò lei.

"Bene,bene."disse uno dei giganti "Cerchiamo di capire cosa abbiamo qui.

Questo luogo produce dei Thor femminili?"

"Io provengo da un universo parallelo."disse lei che chiuse i pugni preparandosi allo scontro. "Io non sono un'imitatrice.

Io sono Thor e visto che ne avete uno anche qui,dovreste sapere che sono pericolosa anche senza martello.

Abbandonate la Terra ed i vostri figli non diventeranno orfani.

Questo è l'unico avvertimento che avrete."

"Parli anche come lui."disse il mostro "Sarà divertente."

Dai suoi occhi uscirono grossi pezzi di ghiaccio alti due metri.

Lei li frantumò con dei pugni.

Il mostro la congelò completamente con il soffio gelido,poi la prese e la inghiottì.

Dopo poco dagli occhi del gigante uscirono dei fulmini e la sua testa esplose.

Thor di Terra-3 uscì indenne.

Lei spiccò un salto e colpì al mento uno dei mostri e poi,muovendosi a velocità luce si avventò su gli altri.

Uno si stava rialzando,ma lei gli diede un pugno alla testa.

Roxxon si era trasformato in un minotauro sentendo il baccano fuori dalla porta.

Aveva il pelo marrone,la testa di toro,il corpo umanoide,molto muscoloso e le zampe da toro.

Era alto due metri e mezzo e aveva gli occhi rossi.

"Allora giganti?"disse lei "Volete cercare di reagire o devo svenire dalla noia?"

Uno di loro sferrò un pugno,lei schivò il colpo e con il taglio della mano destra recise l'arto.

Prese la mano del gigante e la lanciò sul volto di un altro.

La dea diede un pugno al pavimento di metallo facendo una grossa crepa che poi si trasformò in una grossa voragine.

Essendo l'ultimo piano dell'isola i giganti caddero dalle nuvole.

Lei si avvicinò alla porta in Adamantio.

Mise le mani nello spazio in cui la porta si chiudeva e cominciò a deformare il metallo.

Uno dei giganti era risalito e si avvicinava a lei che però era riuscita a creare un buco nella porta,così il martello uscì ed entrò nella sua bocca trapassandogli il collo.

Poi il martello colpì più volte i giganti rimasti aggrappati al grosso buco e li fece cadere.

Lei allungò la mano verso l'arma "Mjolmir."disse la dea mentre il martello tornava indietro.

La porta blindata fu colpita e distrutta completamente.

"Bene ,allora avevo visto giusto."disse lei al minotauro "Non sei umano."

"Ora basta,donna!"disse Thor di Terra-1 che era dietro di lei "Questa faccenda riguarda me,perciò togliti di mezzo o proverai la mia ira."

Lui aveva la stessa armatura che indossava con i Vendicatori,ma ora aveva anche l'elmetto di metallo con le ali ai lati e le braccia coperte dall'armatura.

Lei rimase in silenzio.

"Mi hai sentito donna?"disse lui "Non ti riguarda quello che sta succedendo.

Questo non è il tuo mondo."

"Devi restare calmo."disse lei "Non sono tua nemica."

"Allora cosa sei?"chiese Thor irato.

"Sono te in un altro universo."disse lei "Perciò fratello …"lei gli appoggiò il suo martello sul petto "Calmati."

"Tu osi."disse Thor su tutte le furie.

Lui le diede un pugno che le fece trapassare una parete e la fece cadere in una grossa stanza piena di giganti.

"Questa Terra non ti appartiene."disse lui alzando il martello per colpirla "Forse anche tu sei parte del Sindacato del Crimine."

Lei parò il colpo con il martello e diede un calcio all'avversario mandandolo contro una parete e danneggiandola.

Thor scagliò il suo martello e la colpì al volto,poi le saltò addosso.

Lei rotolò via e lanciò il martello sui giganti che furono colpiti più volte.

Thor si rialzò poco dopo "Incredibile.

Il mio martello non ha mai fatto così."

Il martello torno dalla proprietaria.

"Allora,credi davvero che sia contro di te?"disse lei.

"Forse … ti ho giudicato male."disse lui.

"Allora combatteremo insieme,dio del tuono?"disse lei.

"Si,dea del tuono."disse Thor guardando i giganti.

Pochi minuti dopo tutti i mostri erano a terra.

I due erano usciti dall'isola e camminavano su un mare ghiacciato.

"Non so più cosa pensare."disse lei "Non so più bene chi sono."

"Lo hai detto poco fa."disse lui "Sei me.

E personalmente sembra che tu abbia qualcosa che io non ho,altrimenti non capisco perché il mio martello

non ha mai volato così per me."

"Posso provare ad insegnarti come fare."disse lei.

"Si,ma ad Asgard."disse Thor e lei rimase stupita "Già,vedrai l'Asgard di questo universo e forse Odino potrà metterti in contatto con tuo padre.

Allora,sei pronta?"

"Si,andiamo."disse lei.

Thor alzò il martello e dal cielo apparve un raggio di luce che li portò via dalla Terra.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 5

GUARDIANI DELLA GALASSIA

Nello spazio ci fu un lampo di luce azzurra.

Da quel lampo uscì un angelo.

Malgrado non fosse ne maschio ne femmina aveva l'aspetto di una donna molto alta con un fisico atletico.

Aveva i capelli rossi,molto lunghi,sulla fronte aveva una placca di metallo giallo,che alle tempie terminava con due grosse ali dello stesso colore e in più copriva anche i lati del viso e buona parte delle guance,aderendo alla pelle.

Aveva gli occhi di colore bianco latte senza pupilla,la pelle delle palpebre era di colore rosso scuro,da cui partivano tre piccole venature dello stesso colore che scorrevano dagli occhi,sugli zigomi.

Le spalle erano scoperte,il petto era coperto da un reggiseno di metallo giallo,sulla spalla destra aveva una placca di metallo appuntita d'oro con le estremità d'argento,dalla spalla a metà del braccio aveva la pelle scoperta,poi fino al gomito c'erano delle placche metalliche d'acciaio,poi due placche d'oro e il resto era di nuovo acciaio.

La corazza la copriva fino a metà del dorso della mano,terminava con un triangolo,con i lati gialli.

La mano era ricoperta da un guanto nero aderente.

La spalla sinistra era coperta da una placca d'oro curva che le copriva la spalla e parte del braccio.

Il gomito era ricoperto da una placca d'oro,seguita da una placca d'argento.

L'avambraccio era coperto da un'unica placca d'acciaio e terminava con una placca rossa.

Anche questa mano era coperta dal guanto.

La pancia era scoperta.

All'altezza della vita aveva una grossa cintura di cuoio,che copriva degli slip viola.

Sulla vita c'era anche un fodero per una lunga spada simile a quelle medioevali,con la lama stretta e lunga.

Le gambe erano scoperte quasi fino all'altezza del ginocchio,poi iniziavano degli stivali fatti di tante placche d'oro.

Legato al suo collo c'era un nastro vivente,fatto di piccoli quadrati bianchi e viola,con contorni arancioni.

Sulla coscia sinistra c'erano due fascette nere.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia ricurva,con due grosse punte d'oro.

Sul retro della cintura era attaccato un piccolo mantello bianco.

In un altro sistema stellare c'erano i Guardiani della Galassia.

Il capo era Star Lord,un ibrido tra la razza umana e un razza aliena.

Il suo aspetto era uguale a quello di un umano.

Era un uomo sui trenta,ma evitava di invecchiare tramite un innesto di nuove cellule.

Aveva delle scarpe nere,come i pantaloni,una maglietta bianca,un cappotto lungo di pelle rossa,una maschera di metallo,con due visori rossi e circolari che lasciavano scoperti i capelli.

Il secondo membro era Gamora,figlia adottiva di Thanos,a lui ribellatasi.

Malgrado non fosse sua figlia,Gamora era un essere dall'immenso potere cosmico,abilità fornitagli dal padre adottivo.

Aveva l'aspetto di una donna,ma aveva la pelle verde scuro.

Aveva collo e spalle scoperte,il petto e parte della pancia coperta da una corazza verde e gialla,così come la vita.

Dai gomiti in poi la pelle era ricoperta dalla corazza,come le mani.

A metà selle gambe iniziavano gli stivali di metallo,dello stesso colore della corazza.

Aveva un cappuccio,con un mantello corto che arrivava fino all'altezza delle ginocchia e era largo quanto lei.

Il mantello era verde all'esterno e rosso all'interno ed era attaccato alle spalle.

Il terzo membro era Drax il distruttore.

Era un alieno dalla pelle verde chiaro con linee rosse.

Aveva l'aspetto di un uomo calvo,con una muscolatura imponente.

La parte superiore del corpo era scoperta,mentre indossava dei pantaloni neri con degli stivali.

Il quarto membro era un procione parlante con indosso un'uniforme nera e gialla,ed una grossa pistola.

Veniva chiamato Rocket

Il quinto membro era una pianta umanoide alta tre metri.

La loro astronave era simile ad un aereo militare però molto più grande e sofisticato.

Il procione era in cabina di pilotaggio e osservava un piccolo schermo che si trovava alla sua destra con sopra un'immagine della terra.

"Ragazzi,abbiamo un problema."disse l'animale "C'è qualcosa che si sta avvicinando alla Terra.

Darò un'occhiata.

Può essere chiunque."

L'astronave viaggiò a velocità luce e si ritrovò davanti alla terra.

Tutti i presenti videro l'immagine di Angela sui monitor.

"Identificazione."disse Star Lord.

"Spiacente."disse Rocket "Niente,nemmeno un file."

"È una cosa brutta vero?"disse lui.

"Direi,Peter."disse l'animale "Solo la gente peggiore riesce a cancellarsi dagli archivi galattici."

Gamora materializzò una spada nella sua mano sinistra "Non toccherà la Terra."

Gamora uscì fuori e sferrò un colpo che fu parato dall'asta della lancia di Angela.

L'angelo afferrò l'aliena alla gola ed entrambe volarono verso la Luna schiantandosi sulla superficie.

Gamora era finita a terra,mentre Angela era accucciata.

Entrambe spiccarono un salto e Angela colpì la spada di Gamora,mandandola a terra.

Accanto a loro c'era l'Osservatore:un grosso dio calvo,alto dieci metri,con indosso una tunica bianca e blu.

"Sono stato incaricato di osservare gli eventi cruciali del pianeta Terra."pensò lui "Per un periodo incalcolabile ho osservato il mondo.

Non posso interferire.

Solo osservare.

Sono stato testimone di grandi magnificenze,ma quello che accade oggi mi terrorizza.

Lei non può essere qui.

È impossibile.

È segno che grandi guai sono in arrivo."

Angela diede un calcio al volto di Gamora e la mandò a terra.

In quel momento giunsero Star Lord,Rocket e Groot.

Rocket aveva il cannone che sparò quattro raggi verdi,ma Angela parò i colpi con la spada.

Groot sferrò un pugno,ma lei gli afferrò la mano e gli staccò il braccio.

"Groot!"disse Rocket.

Gamora sferrò un altro colpo,con la spada,ma l'avversaria lo parò con la sua arma.

Drax arrivò in quell'istante e cercò di colpirla,ma lei si gettò a terra e ,tenendosi con la mani,si rovesciò e gli diede un calcio alla tempia.

Prese entrambe le braccia di Gamora con una mano e strinse così forte da fargli cadere la spada.

"Demone!"disse Angela all'avversaria.

Star Lord sparò un colpo da una pistola laser,ma lei si riparò dietro Gamora.

"Hai spagliato bersaglio."disse Rocket.

Angela afferrò Drax alla gola e poi,spiccando un salto diede un pugno alla pancia della figlia adottiva di Thanos.

"Strega!"disse Drax.

Rocket sparò un colpo dal cannone,ma lei schivò e il colpo colpì l'alieno verde.

L'angelo si girò su se stessa e gli diede una gomitata alla pancia.

"Ora basta."disse Star Lord sparando un colpo che colpì Angela in pieno petto,ma non le fece nulla.

"Ferma!"disse lui "Ferma."

"Che cosa fai?"disse Rocket.

"Forse ci siamo sbagliati."disse Quill "Possiamo parlare?"

"Si."disse Angela.

La portarono a bordo dell'astronave e appena lei si sedette le si formò introno un campo di forza.

"Scusa,ma non ci sentiamo molto tranquilli."disse Star Lord "Quello almeno ci proteggerà."

"Non potete proteggervi da me."disse lei "Neanche con questo."

Angela rimase in silenzio per un'ora.

"Sembra molto simile a voi umani."disse Rocket.

"No,non lo è."disse Quill "Io so solo che dai dati sembra essere l'unica della sua specie.

Questa razza non è mai stata vista,ne archiviata."

Angela si alzò e si avvicinò allo scudo "Cosa significa tutto questo?"

"E parla."disse Drax.

"Vi ho fatto una domanda?"disse lei "Come sarebbe sono l'unica della mia specie?"

"Da dove vieni?"disse Quill.

Lei non disse nulla.

"E ora non parla più."disse Rocket.

"Mi chiamo Angela."disse lei.

"Potresti spiegarmi perché volevi andare sulla Terra?"disse Quill.

"Volevo vederla."disse lei "Ne ho solo sentito parlare.

Voi chi siete,mortali?"

"Mort …"disse lui "Siamo i Guardiani della Galassia.

Da dove vieni?"

"Dal Paradiso."disse lei.

"Come?"disse lui allucinato.

"Che sistema solare è?"disse Gamora.

"Il paradiso è un concetto religioso per indicare l'aldilà."disse Quill.

"Ed è il luogo da cui provengo."disse lei "Dove ogni angelo viene creato dal dio supremo,infinito e …"

"Si,conosco la religione."disse Quill.

"Allora sai che non puoi farmi nulla."disse lei "Dovresti lasciarmi andare."

Star Lord toccò la cupola e il campo di forza svanì.

"La Terra è piena di mutanti,super esseri e dei."disse lui "Se vai li cerca di non esagerare."

"Non possono farmi nulla."disse lei "Ma comunque non ho intenzioni bellicose."

Angela era sul tetto di un grattacielo di New York e guardava le strade.

"Dio,supremo."disse lei "Allora le leggende sono vere."


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 6

TERRA 327

A New York era sera e Capitan America stava andando a Central Park.

Indossava abiti civili:una giacca di pelle marrone,dei pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.

Aveva sempre i capelli biondi,lisci,corti e con la riga a sinistra.

Aveva gli occhi di colore azzurro.

Osservava il cratere dove Chloe aveva combattuto Lobo prima di diventare una lanterna rossa.

Nessuno l'aveva saputo.

Dopo pochi giorni erano partite le ricerche,ma nessuno l'aveva trovata.

Il capitano si mise su un ginocchio per osservare meglio il terreno.

Alle sue spalle apparve una proiezione mentale di Chloe.

Lui non poteva vederla.

Lei aveva il suo solito aspetto:capelli biondi a mezzo collo con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa,occhi celesti,volto sfinato ed indossava una giacca bianca abbottonata,pantaloni lunghi bianchi e scarpe nere.

Tuttavia il suo corpo emanava una leggera luce tra l'arancione ed il bianco,come se fosse il fantasma di una persona defunta.

Lei si avvicinò al capitano e si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui.

Lo guardò per un po' di tempo e gli fece una carezza sulla fronte,con un'espressione un po' triste.

Dopo un altro po' si alzò e cominciò ad allontanarsi.

Il capitano strinse un po' gli occhi e si guardò intorno,come se avesse sentito qualcosa,ma non vide nulla.

Le proiezione di Chloe si allontanò e dopo poco scomparve.

Il sole sorse mezz'ora dopo.

Poiché Metropolis era stata rasa al suolo Chloe aveva ricreato la Torre di Guardia a Star City:una delle più grandi città del mondo,due volte più grande dell'altra.

L'ultimo piano del palazzo aveva una grande stanza circolare piena di computer e video che venivano accesi dopo mesi.

Chloe Kent era appena giunta nella stanza insieme ad American Dreem.

Dark Solargirl era la versione di Chloe di Terra-3.

Il suo aspetto era uguale a quello di Solargirl,ma aveva delle differenze:I capelli erano neri e leggermente ricci.

Arrivavano a mezzo collo e avevano la riga a sinistra.

La sua pelle era di colore bianco latte con grosse occhiaie violastre sotto gli occhi e le pupille di un colore simile al metallo.

Le labbra avevano un colore spento che tendeva ad un viola molto chiaro.

Il suo costume di gomma iniziava a metà del collo ed era perfettamente aderente al corpo.

La zona delle spalle e delle braccia era totalmente nera,compresa la parte laterale del petto e la schiena.

Al centro del petto c'era un grosso triangolo,con la punta rovesciata verso il basso e con i lati neri,che aveva una grossa "S"nera su uno sfondo rosso.

La zona della pancia era rossa fino alla vita,mentre i fianchi erano neri.

Il resto del costume era nero fatta eccezione per gli stivali rossi.

Aveva un mantello rosso,molto lungo e largo.

Lei aveva il volto nascosto nell'ombra insieme a metà del corpo.

Una volta accesi i video fece qualche passo con un aria molto seria e un po' disgustata.

Si fermò a vedere gli schermi,piegò leggermente la testa verso destra e fece un leggero sorriso con un espressione un po' malefica.

"Bene,bene."disse lei "Cosa abbiamo qui?"

"Pare che la torre sia uguale a quella del nostro mondo."disse American Dreem.

"Ovvio, Shannon."disse Chloe.

"E ora?"disse lei.

"La protettrice di questo mondo per ora è andata."disse Dark Solargirl "E il suo compito ora ricade su di me.

M i stabilirò qui e proteggerò gli innocenti.

Almeno fino al suo ritorno."

Capitan America era a casa sua e stava dormendo,anche se dopo l'esperimento che lo aveva trasformato nel super soldato,poteva farne a meno.

Sognava di essere nella Watch Tower di notte.

I computer erano accesi.

Lui cominciò a guardarsi intorno e non vedendo nessuno salì una scala che portava ad una zona sopraelevata dove c'erano altre scrivanie e un divano.

Vedendo che non c'era nessuno neanche li riscese,ma non voleva uscire.

"Chloe."disse Steve che parlava con se stesso "Non ho che te a cui potermi rivolgere.

Se solo fossi qui a darmi coraggio."

Steve diede una leggera botta ad una colonna fusa con la parete.

Dallo spazio Chloe,divenuta una lanterna rossa,avvertì qualcosa e si voltò.

"Dove sei?"chiese Steve quasi irato.

Il capitano cadde in ginocchio.

"Steve."disse lei che era apparsa davanti a lui "Steve."

Aveva gli stessi abiti bianchi e lo stesso bagliore intorno al corpo.

"Dove sei stata tutti questi mesi."disse lui "Pensavamo che ti fosse successo qualcosa."

"Storie."disse lei "Sapete che le mie capacita sono quasi senza limite.

Ma tu mi hai riportata qui.

Il tuo amore per me mi ha riportata qui,dove tu sei ora.

Nella terra dei sogni."

"Sei solo un sogno,Chloe?"chiese lui con un tono dispiaciuto.

"Un sogno per alcuni e un incubo per altri."disse lei "Ma ora devi svegliarti."

"No,voglio restare ancora qui."disse lui.

"Non serve a nulla rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticare di essere vivi."disse lei.

Il capitano si svegliò e vide che era mattina.

SI vestì ed andò fuori città,nel bunker dei Vendicatori,dove incontrò Carrie che indossava il suo costume.

Lei,poiché come Chloe e il capitano stesso non invecchiava,aveva mantenuto il suo aspetto abituale.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi scuri,con la riga nel mezzo.

Il suo volto era tondo e aveva gli occhi azzurri.

Il costume era blu intorno al collo e all'inizio del petto.

Le spalle e le braccia erano gialle,ma metà degli avambracci erano blu.

Il giallo arrivava fino a metà della pancia poiché aveva un cerchio blu con una "S"gialla dentro.

Le gambe erano gialle con gli stivali blu.

Il mantello blu ora era attaccato sull'altezza delle scapole da due fermagli a forma di "S".

Il suo mantello era lungo fino a terra,ma non era molto più largo di lei.

Era sospesa a mezz'aria,ma quando vide Steve scese a terra e timidamente lo abbracciò.

I due uscirono e camminarono per il bosco.

"Vedo che hai un mantello diverso."disse Steve.

"Si."disse Carrie con una voce timida "I-Io pensavo che quell'altro era esageratamente largo,perciò per ora userò questo.

Sai ho sognato Chloe."

"Anch'io."disse lui mentre Sentry rimase stupita "Credo che lei parli con noi nei nostri sogni ora.

Non può essere una coincidenza."

"Cosa credi che le sia successo?"chiese Carrie.

"Non lo so,ma se c'è qualcuno che può affrontare di tutto quella è Chloe Sullivan."disse Steve.

La dea madre era davanti ad una terra parallela.

"Terra-327."disse la divinità "Questo è l'universo dove è nata l'Anti-Madre.

Non si è manifestata direttamente,ma ha mandato dei giganti a distruggere questo mondo.

L'epoca del'attacco era un dicembre,del primo decennio del ventunesimo secolo,ma non c'erano eroi nel mondo.

Sono passati cento anni da allora.

L'umanità si è rinchiusa in una gigantesca città protetta da tre mura concentriche,fatte di metallo kryptoniano.

All'interno degli esperimenti hanno creato i mutanti,che negli altri universi sono l'evoluzione della razza umana.

I supereroi si sono formati da pochi mesi,dopo che il primo muro fu abbattuto da un gigante colossale.

I Vendicatori e la Justice League hanno riconquistato i territori perduti e chiuso lo squarcio.

Di recente la versione di Chloe di questo universo è scomparsa gettando la città nel panico assoluto.

Loro non sanno."

All'interno delle mura,alte cinquanta metri ciascuna, c'erano delle villette di due piani,con il tetto di legno e le pareti in pietra.

All'interno del terzo muro le case erano invece di cemento e c'erano alcune grosse ville appartenenti ai Luthor e Stark.

I supereroi camminavano per le strade della parte più esterna della città.

Capitan America aveva lo stesso volto e costume.

Thor indossava l'armatura,ma non il mantello ne l'elmo.

Il suo martello aveva una parte con un lato con una punta circolare e l'altra parte simile alla punta di un ascia,a differenza delle altre versioni in cui il martello aveva la punta rettangolare.

Superman indossava il solito costume azzurro,con mantello corto rosso,stivali rossi e il triangolo rosso con la "S"sul petto.

La Justice League era la stessa degli altri universi.

La dea apparve davanti a loro.

I supereroi presero un'aria difensiva.

"Calma."disse lei "Se avessi voluto farvi del male,ora sareste polvere."

"Chi saresti tu?"chiese Thor.

"La Dea."disse lei "Non sono di questo universo,ma di uno molto lontano.

Un universo dove il mondo non è stato attaccato dai giganti e dove i supereroi sono acclamati ovunque e i mutanti sono il frutto dell'evoluzione umana e non di un esperimento.

Un mondo dove i voi soldati siete i nostri migliori guerrieri.

Vi porto aiuti.

La vostra migliore arma è scomparsa.

Ciò vi spaventa e personalmente trovo sgradevole anche solo soffermarmi sugli orrori che stanno arrivando per voi,dato che i giganti sono stati creati da una versione corrotta di me stessa,nata in questo universo."

Dalla mano sinistra della dea uscì l'immagine di Chloe,che indossava il suo costume"Questa è la versione,del mio universo,della persona che avete perduto e io ora la manderò a voi.

Di recente è divenuta parte del corpo delle lanterne rosse.

Le lanterne della rabbia.

Perciò mi assicurerò che sia accompagnata da un'altra versione di se stessa,proveniente da Terra-3."

Gli eroi e le persone ascoltavano scioccati.

Lei scomparve ed al suo posto apparvero Chloe di Terra-1 e di Terra-3.

Dark Solargirl guardò Chloe che aveva gli occhi fumanti e completamente rossi.

"Santo cielo."disse lei "Ora si che sei stupenda."

L'altra non disse nulla ed entrambe scesero verso terra.

"Secondo me,una lanterna rossa che aveva già quel potere è la combinazione più pericolosa che ci sia."disse Lanterna Verde.

"Ora vedremo."disse Capitan America.

Mezz'ora dopo i supereroi stavano parlando con Dark Solargirl,mentre Chloe parlava con Steve,a cinque metri dagli altri.

"Allora,la vostra Chloe è uguale a me di aspetto?"chiese lei.

"Annie è molto diversa da te."disse Steve "I suoi capelli sono biondi,ma più lunghi e li tiene sempre legati,con due ciuffi sulla parte destra e uno a sinistra.

Il suo volto e più magro del tuo,ma la sua espressione non si dimentica facilmente.

L'ho vista fare un sorriso una volta sola ed è come se fosse costantemente annoiata."

"Lei e Clark sono già sposati,come avviene in quasi tutti gli universi?"chiese lei.

Il capitano rimase alquanto stupito.

Superman e Supergirl avevano usato il loro super udito ed erano scioccati.

"No,sono amici e neanche si parlano molto."disse lui.

"Mi permetti di leggerti nel pensiero?"disse lei "Se dobbiamo trovarla,devo sapere esattamente come è fatta."

"Certamente."disse Steve.

Chloe gli lesse nella mente.

FLASHBACK

Steve era con Annie in mezzo ad una strada.

Lei indossava una giacca di gomma rossa abbottonata e sul petto era inciso un triangolo con la punta rivolta verso il basso e la lettera "S"dentro.

Indossava pantaloni bianchi e aderenti con stivali neri.

Come Chloe,Annie non era molto alta e sembrava anche più magra.

La sue espressione era serissima e inemotiva.

Aveva anche gli occhi più grandi di Chloe,ma li teneva sempre chiusi per metà.

Steve indossava il costume,ma non la maschera e aveva lo scudo sulla schiena.

Lui era in ginocchio poiché era stato colpito al petto da uno dei propulsori dell'armatura di Lex Luthor.

"Come ti permetti di dare lezioni a un tuo superiore."disse Lex "Io commercio con chi voglio."

"Tu stavi vendendo del materiale …"disse Steve.

Luthor alzò un braccio e chiuse il pugno per colpirlo "Qui è così!"

Cercò di colpirlo,ma Annie gli prese il braccio e lo fermò.

"Ora ti dispiacerebbe smetterla,per favore?"disse lei con un tono totalmente privo di emozioni.

Luthor impaurito si fermò e cominciò a camminare.

Il capitano stava prendendo lo scudo.

"Fallo se vuoi."disse Annie "Dopo che la guerra sarà finita gente come lui dovrà essere fermata.

Ma scatenare una guerra interna ora non mi sembra opportuno,anche se potrei sbagliarmi.

Se credi,io potrei anche aiutarti."

Il capitanò pensò per alcuni istanti e rimise lo scudo a posto "Hai ragione.

Che gente maledetta.

Pensano solo a loro.

Una volta fatta carriera farò rispettare le leggi e punirò i responsabili."

"Se questo è il piano sei un illuso."disse Annie " L'idea non sembra sbagliata,ma se una brava persona come te arrivasse al potere,in modo pacifico,ne verrebbe subito stritolata."

"Capisco che tu sia la nostra migliore possibilità per evitare l'estinzione,ma non capisco da dove ti viene questa idea."disse Steve.

"Tu sei un uomo onesto."disse lei "E dici anche cose giuste.

Tra la Justice League c'è una persona che ti somiglia e che dimostra grande coraggio andando sempre contro corrente … e io lo ammiro.

Ma potrebbe anche essere un semplice illuso.

Potrebbe essere solo un eroe che ha solo fretta di morire."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Si è vero."disse Chloe "Non mi somiglia affatto.

È successo qualcosa di strano oltre alla sua scomparsa?"

"Beh,poco prima avevamo catturato due giganti,ma qualcuno li ha uccisi."disse Steve "Ci eravamo riuniti per capire chi era stato,ma non abbiamo cavato un ragno dal buco."

FLASHBACK

Loro erano riuniti in una grande stanza di decine di metri.

Il pavimento era di mattoni,come le mura.

C'erano anche tre file di colonne.

C'erano delle finestre di forma allungata e stretta.

Thor stava parlando con Occhio di Falco.

Thor indossava l'armatura e Occhio di Falco il costume.

Loro due erano poggiati ad un muro con accanto Annie che guardava dritto,senza mostrare nessun segno di emozione.

"Non mi sorprende che qualcuno odi così tanto i giganti."disse Barton.

"Già,ma uccidendoli non ci ha aiutati."disse il dio "Quello che invece mi preoccupa è la loro resistenza.

Per abbatterne una decina Superman ha dovuto ricorrere all'aiuto di Annie ed al mio."

"Già."disse Barton "Una volta ne ho visto uno rigenerarsi la testa.

Solo l'osso del collo è vulnerabile."

"L'ho notato."disse lui "Per quanto riguarda ciò che è successo,quel mortale ha appagato solo il suo desiderio di vendetta."

"Io sarò stupido,ma lo capisco."disse Barton "Prima di scontrarmi con i giganti non volevo altro che essere un Avenger,ma ora non voglio più vederli."

"Io sono nato per uccidere giganti,ma vedo che non è lo stesso per te."disse Thor.

"Se qualcuno ti chiedesse di suicidarti tu cosa faresti."disse Annie a Thor "Chiaramente se tu potessi morire."

Annie non lo guardava nemmeno e parlava con tono fermo e insensibile.

"Non lo ascolterei."disse Thor.

"Ben detto."disse lei "Per noi due le cose sono diverse,anche se tu non sei legato a nessun pianeta."

"Proteggere i nove regni è il mio compito."disse Thor "Lo vedo come un giuramento ed se un dio dà la sua parola è vincolato per l'eternità."

"Quindi hai già deciso di restare fino alla fine della guerra."disse lei.

"Si e lo avevo deciso fin da subito."disse il dio.

"Complimenti,dimostri di avere molto carattere."disse lei.

"Ovvio."disse lui "Io non sono mica un uomo qualunque.

Sono un dio."

"Si,ma credevo che le divinità pagane fossero solo arroganti e non si curassero delle questioni umane."disse Annie.

"Forse alcuni,ma io e Ercole siamo i protettori della Terra."disse Thor "Comunque ti ringrazio per il complimento di prima, Annie.

Tu sei una persona molto gentile."

Annie si volto con un'aria un po' stupita.

"Comunque è a causa dei tuoi poteri che ti sei offerta volontaria per il progetto Avengers."disse Thor "Le tue capacità sono inferiori solo a dei di grande potenza."

"Non è solo per questo."disse lei "Non voglio essere solo un'arma.

Io voglio un mondo senza mura e senza questo terrore giornaliero.

E farò di tutto per spazzare via i giganti dalla terra."

FINE FLASHBACK

Wolverine stava parlando con Sentry.

Wolverine era un mutante di centinaia di anni,che aveva un sistema rigenerante che lo manteneva giovane e lo faceva guarire all'istante da ogni ferita.

Il suo scheletro era stato ricoperto da un metallo indistruttibile chiamato Adamantio.

Il metallo ricopriva anche tre grosse punte che gli uscivano dallo spazio fra le nocche della mano e che prima erano d'osso.

Il suo aspetto era di un uomo bianco,di mezza età,con i capelli neri corti e muscolatura sviluppata.

Aveva la barba sulla parte inferiore delle guance,ma non sul mento e non aveva baffi.

Indossava un costume composto da placche nere che gli ricopriva il corpo dal collo in giù.

Il suo nome vero era Logan.

"Ancora non si capisce chi abbia ucciso i giganti catturati."disse Wolverine "Ma chi sarà stato?"

"Non lo so."disse timidamente Carrie "Io sono più concentrata sulla prossima missione fuori dalle mura.

Ora abbiamo due versioni di Annie con noi.

So che si chiamano Chloe."

"Si,anch'io penso che ora vinceremo,ma un pensiero solo mi preoccupa."disse Logan "Se qualcosa ha catturato o ucciso Annie,credi che queste due dureranno molto?"

I due si guardarono in silenzio.

"Clark,tu verrai con noi."chiese Carrie a Superman che era appena atterrato.

"Credo di si."disse lui.

In quel momento atterrò Dark Solargirl "Siamo pronti per uscire."

"Allora andiamo."disse Carrie.

I tre volarono via e Woverine utilizzò dei propulsori,sul retro del costume,per seguirli.

La sera seguente in una piazza,illuminata da braceri,c'erano:le due Chloe,Superman,Sentry,Thor,Hulk (in forma non verde)Capitan Marvel,Ms Marvel,Visione,Wonder Woman,Aguaman,Ercole,Wolverine,Hyperion e Cyborg.

Le due Chloe erano su un palco davanti agli altri.

"Voglio illustrarvi quali saranno gli obbiettivi della prossima missione."disse Dark Solargirl "Come sapete Annie Sullivan è misteriosamente scomparsa e per questo noi due siamo state mandate nel vostro universo.

Il vostro obbiettivo sarà trovarla e capire se c'è qualcosa che possa nuocere anche ad esseri come noi,oltre che eliminare tutti i giganti che incontrerete.

Ora,se Annie dovesse solo essersi attardata in qualche luogo e dovesse,come presumo,stare bene allora avrete ben tre di noi e vi assicuro che resteremo qui fino a quando non avrà fine questa guerra."

Tutti i presenti rimasero stupiti.

"I giganti sono stati mandati da una dea che si fa chiamare Anti-Madre."disse Chloe Kent"Una versione corrotta della divinità che in ogni universo ci dà i poteri.

Non ha attaccato solo questo mondo,ma ha anche corrotto un'altra versione di noi stesse,che viaggiando per il multiverso ha quasi devastato un'altra Terra prima di arrivare su quella della mia collega."disse lei indicando Chloe Sullivan.

"Nella sua assenza ho protetto io quel mondo respingendo la creatura."disse lei.

"Di questo non ero stata informata."disse Chloe.

"Di questo ne parleremo dopo."disse Dark Solargirl "Ora ditemi:siete pronti ad iniziare la riconquista della Terra?"disse lei.

Tutti i presenti urlarono di si.

A notte fonda tutti si erano riuniti in un magazzino.

Le luci provenivano da delle torce ai lati e le pareti erano di mattoni.

I presenti sedevano su delle casse.

"Ho sentito che quando sei diventata una lanterna rossa hai cercato di uccidere una tua amica."disse Hyperion a Chloe.

"Io … credo di si."disse lei.

"Quindi non te ne rendi nemmeno conto."disse lui.

"No."disse Chloe.

"Avete sentito."disse lui "Rischiamo di essere uccisi in qualunque momento."

"Che bisogno c'è di trattarla così?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Non tutti sono disposti a morire."disse lui "Io combatterò anche per te,come combattevo per Annie.

Cerca di non deludermi."

Il giorno dopo i supereroi erano radunati in strada.

"Oggi il genere umano compirà un nuovo passo avanti."disse Chloe Sullivan "Io mi staccherò dal gruppo e ispezionerò la città più vicina per cercare Annie.

Siete pronti?"

Tutti risposerò di si.

"Seguitemi."disse lei e tutti volarono via.

Dopo pochi chilometri lei si separò dal gruppo,mentre gli altri attaccavano un gruppo di dieci giganti.

Erano umanoidi,alti dieci metri ciascuno,con il corpo snello e agile.

La pelle era bianca,la testa calva,le orecchie a punta e la bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

Malgrado sembrassero maschi erano neutri

Chloe arrivò a Metropolis.

La città era devastata e vuota.

Gli edifici erano danneggiati,piegati e a volte poggiavano l'uno sull'altro.

Chloe scese a terra e cominciò ad usare la vista a raggi x.

"Cosa ti è successo?"disse lei tra se e se.

Le arrivò improvvisamente in testa la voce della dea Madre "Sta attenta.

Sta attenta."

Lei si voltò e vide un strana figura davanti a lei a circa quattro metri.

Era simile ad una donna,ma senza organi riproduttivi.

Aveva i capelli biondi,a mezzo collo e la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

La pelle del volto era bianca pallida,ma intorno agli occhi,mancava e si vedeva il tessuto muscolare.

Aveva gli occhi azzurri e un'espressione impassibile.

Dalle estremità della mascella partivano due linee di pelle che arrivavano fino all'inizio della gabbia toracica nella parte centrale,mentre i lati del collo erano privi di pelle.

La parte dietro del collo invece era coperte dal tessuto cutaneo.

Le spalle,il petto e il seno erano coperti di pelle,ma mancavano i capezzoli.

Anche gli addominali scolpiti erano coperti di pelle.

Le braccia e le mani avevano il tessuto muscolare esposto come nei fianchi.

Le dita erano ricoperte di pelle bianca,come il dorso delle mani che avevano le nocche sporgenti.

La schiena e la zona della vita erano ricoperti di pelle.

Le scapole tuttavia non avevano la pelle.

La cosce avevano i lati scoperti e la parte davanti coperta.

Il ginocchio era coperto ed aveva una striscia che giungeva a coprire il dorso del piede e le dita.

Lei aveva un aspetto atletico.

Era alta esattamente quanto Chloe.

Lei si avvicinò lentamente senza dire nulla.

Chloe si sentiva paralizzata.

Una volta a pochi centimetri di distanza la creatura emanò una luce verde dal proprio corpo.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione a forma di cupola che disintegrò metà della città.

Chloe fu sbalzata in aria e si ritrovò a galleggiare nel vuoto.

La creatura era sospesa davanti a lei.

"Ha una forza immensa."disse lei"Ha distrutto mezza città in pochi secondi."

L'essere le diede un calcio al volto a super-velocità.

Lei trapassò cinque palazzi,già inclinati e danneggiati,mentre la creatura la seguiva.

Quando ebbe trapassato il sesto palazzo lei la raggiunse e le diede un pugno al volto,poi una ginocchiata allo stomaco e un terzo colpo alla schiena.

Il palazzo si spazzò in due a causa delle onde d'urto.

L'ultimo colpo la mandò fuori città.

Lei rimase sospesa a mezz'aria.

Chloe le volò addosso e cercò di colpirla.

La prese al fianco poiché lei si era spostata,ma fu sufficiente per mandarla a terra,facendole fare un cratere.

"Questa volta temo di essere in un mare di guai."disse lei.

Chloe scomparve.

La creatura cominciò a camminare lentamente tra gli alberi guardandosi intorno.

Chloe riapparve dietro di lei.

Chloe unì i posi e portò le mani vicino al fianco sinistro.

Tra i due palmi si formò una sfera rossa.

La creatura si voltò e Chloe liberò l'energia,puntando in avanti le mani.

Ci fu un'esplosione.

L'essere era rimasta ferma e Chloe cominciava ad avere paura.

La creatura rifece le stesse mosse di Solargirl e liberò un raggio rosso dalle mani.

Chloe si alzò in volo,ma il raggio cominciò a seguirla e alla fine la raggiunse.

L'esplosione la rimandò in città e la fece finire all'ultimo piano di un palazzo,squarciando una parte del grattacielo.

La creatura la raggiunse e restò sospesa a mezz'aria,davanti al palazzo.

Allungò la mano e con la telepatia sollevò il corpo di Chloe.

La afferrò alla gola e dopo poco la lasciò cadere.

Lei si schiantò a terra.

Superman atterrò in quel momento e si diresse verso Solargirl e la prese in braccio

"Hyperion."disse Clark.

"Sono qui."disse lui atterrando.

Hypersion era di spetto simile a Superman,ma aveva i capelli arancioni,costume nero con una cintura gialla,con all'interno un cerchio nero.

Il mantello arancione era attaccato alle spalle.

Arrivava fino a terra ed era più largo rispetto alla persona che lo indossava.

La creatura afferrò Superman alla testa.

Clark lasciò cadere Chloe prima si essere colpito al petto da un pugno.

La creatura puntò la mano verso Hyperion che fu colpito da una sfera arancione che causo una forte esplosione.

L'avversaria si risollevò a mezz'aria quando vide che Chloe era dietro di lei.

La ragazza era furiosa.

Emise un urlo e dai suoi occhi uscirono due raggi laser che esplosero poco dopo essere usciti.

Intorno a lei si formò un'aura di energia rossa che poi diede luogo ad una vera sfera di energia.

Il vento che provocò fu avvertito in ogni luogo della città.

La creatura sferrò un pugno,ma Choe lo parò con il dorso dell'avambraccio sinistro.

Cercò di colpirla con un calciò,ma lei schivò il colpo e poi evitò i seguenti pugni.

Chloe le afferrò i capelli,dopo essergli apparsa alle spalle,e la lanciò verso il basso.

Trapassò dieci palazzi e si schiantò in strada lasciando una scia di distruzione.

Alla fine finì dentro il primo piano di un palazzo che le crollò addosso.

L'essere riemerse dalle macerie e vide che Chloe era sospesa a centinai di metri d'altezza e aveva la mano destra puntata verso il basso e dal palmo era uscita una sfera gialla.

"Addio."disse lei ,mentre la sfera si diresse verso il basso.

L'esplosione polverizzò tre quartieri,alzando colonne di fumo.

"Non puoi nasconderti da me."disse Chloe che volò verso una torre con un orologio sulla cima.

La creatura era ferma a mezz'aria.

Con la mano destra creò un disco di energia rossa.

"Cosa pensi di fare?"disse lei.

L'essere scagliò il disco e Chloe lo afferrò con entrambe le mani.

"Sei proprio sciocca."disse lei "O magari preferisci sciocco,visto che sei neutra."

La creatura non reagì minimamente alla provocazione.

"Ora basta!"disse Chloe "Qualunque cosa tu sia torna da dove sei venuta,ma prima va a chiedere scusa a Superman."disse scagliando il disco.

La creatura lo riprese e lo fece sparire,ma nel frattempo Solargirl aveva unito i polsi e tra le due mani aveva formato un'altra sfera rossa.

Mise le braccia vicino al fianco sinistro,piegandosi leggermente,e scagliò un raggio dalle mani,allungando le braccia in avanti.

Ci fu un'immensa esplosione a forma di cupola che si estese per un chilometro.

La città,aveva i palazzi completamente devastati,crollati o spazzati in due.

Le zone di periferia avevano la sabbia che ricopriva i primi piani dei palazzi.

"C'e riuscita."disse Superman che aveva una goccia di sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca e anche la mano sul petto dove era stato colpito.

"Pare di si."disse Hyperion "Qualunque cosa fosse,ora non c'è più."

Chloe atterrò lentamente e fu raggiunta dagli altri.

"Stai bene?"disse lei a Superman.

"Si."rispose Clark.

Dalle macerie uscì la creatura incolume.

Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta.

"Non gli ho fatto un graffio."disse lei "Non è possibile!"

L'essere atterrò a dieci metri da loro.

La creatura iniziò a brillare di luce verdastra provocando un forte vento.

Quando la luce cessò l'avversaria era alta quindici metri.

"Un gigante … dalle fattezze femminili!"disse Clark "Ecco cos'è."

"Non è forte come gli altri,vero?"chiese Chloe.

"Assolutamente,no."disse lui "Sono solo grandi e anche molto resistenti,ma questa cosa non l'ho mai vista."

I presenti erano tutti paralizzati dal terrore.

La creatura alzò la mano destra,con il pugno chiuso,e la portò all'altezza del viso.

Aprì la mano e provocò una grossa esplosione,poi arrivò un vento fortissimo che portò Superman ed Hyperion fuori dalla città.

Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili richiuse la mano e il vento cessò.

Aveva spianato il terreno per quasi un chilometro intorno a lei.

"Io non posso perdere per nessun motivo!"urlò Chloe ed intorno al suo corpo apparve un'aura gialla.

Volò verso l'avversaria e le diede un pugno al volto,poi volò in basso e le diede un calcio al ventre.

Ritornò alla testa e la colpì con entrambe le braccia,poi le diede una gomitata alla guancia sinistra e diede un ultimo colpo alla pancia.

L'avversaria non aveva sentito niente.

Chloe si allontanò e toccò di nuovo terra "A te muovere."

Dagli occhi del gigante femmina uscirono due raggi verdi che bloccarono nel ghiaccio la sua gamba destra.

Il ghiaccio si espanse e la ricoprì completamente.

La creatura si alzò da terra e allungò le mani verso Chloe che era bloccata.

Dai palmi uscì un vento che la sollevò da terra.

La creatura guardò il cielo annuvolato e dalle nuvole uscì un fulmine rosso che colpì Solargirl e la fece schiantare a terra.

Atterrò su ciò che restava di un palazzo e lo polverizzò.

Chloe riemerse dalle macerie e il gigante femmina riatterrò.

"Pensi di vincere così facilmente?"disse lei.

La creatura le diede un cacio.

Le fece attraversare la cima di un palazzo che ormai era a poche decine di metri da terra.

Lei rimbalzò sul terreno.

Il gigante dall'aspetto femminile riapparse dietro di lei e le diede una gomitata,mandandola in un palazzo,che se pur danneggiato e crepato era ancora dritto.

La creatura si avvicinò e vide che Chloe era rimasta conficcata nel muro,all'altezza della sua enorme testa.

L'essere la prese in mano e cominciò a stringere,poi alzò la mano verso il cielo e la sbatté con violenza a terra,sollevando un polverone.

Chloe si mise in ginocchio a terra,dandole le spalle e rise leggermente.

"Sai sei veramente spaventosa,ma non ti permetterò di vincere."disse lei alzandosi e girandosi.

Dai suoi occhi uscirono due raggi rossi che colpirono il petto della creatura.

Chloe le volò addosso e il suo pugno destro si illuminò di luce bianca.

La colpi sulla pancia e le sollevò tenendola sul pugno,poi la scagliò a terra.

Il gigante femmina si rialzò senza battere ciglio.

La creatura le apparve alle spalle e la colpì con il dorso della mano destra,facendola schiantare a terra,sollevando una colonna di polvere.

La creatura ridiscese e toccò terra.

Chloe era a faccia in giù e sembrava non rialzarsi.

Riuscì a riprendersi e si mise in piedi.

"Non hai ancora vinto."disse lei "Perché non riprovi?"

La creatura la guardò senza far trasparire un briciolo di emozione.

Lei le volò addosso e le si attaccò al collo.

L'essere cercò di staccarla,ma senza successo.

"Vediamo che ti succede se uso il mio corpo come bomba energetica."disse lei "Andiamo nello spazio."

Chloe riuscì a sollevarla a mezz'aria.

In quel momento apparve Chloe Kent di Terra-3.

"Ferma."disse Dark Solargirl "Pensi di sconfiggerla così.

Se tu muori io mi ritroverò sola contro di lei."

Solargirl lasciò la presa e le due Chloe toccarono terra,mentre il titano femmina rimase a mezz'aria.

"La vera battaglia comincia ora."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Non sarei così spavalda."disse Solargirl "Quella è veramente forte.

Sono riuscita a malapena a tenerla a bada."

"Credi che sarei venuta fin qui se non fossi stata più che certa delle mie possibilità?"disse lei "E dovresti ringraziarmi.

La versione di tuo marito di questo mondo aveva lo stomaco distrutto dal pugno di quella li e io l'ho appena guarito."

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Figurati e porta i miei saluti al tuo quando,a quanto dice la versione futura di te stessa,ritornerà in vita."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Superman e Hyperion avevano usato il loro super udito anche se erano poco fuori dalla città.

"Mia … mia moglie!?"disse Clark scioccato.

"Ne ho viste di cose strane,ma questa le batte tutte."disse Hyperion "Questo vuol dire che Annie …"

"Annie diventerà mia moglie?"disse Clark.

Le due Chloe si Sollevarono a mezz'aria e intorno a loro apparve un aura gialla,che fece tremare la terra.

"Sei pronta?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Non hai capito?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non abbiamo nessuna speranza di batterla,nemmeno una."

Le due atterrarono su un palazzo che era spezzato in due e giaceva a terra in orizzontale.

La creatura atterrò e intorno a lei si formò un'aura gialla uguale a quella delle altre due.

"Mi spieghi da dove è uscita questa?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Probabilmente l'Anti-Madre ha mandato un soldato speciale per noi."disse Chloe di Terra -1.

Chloe di Terra-3 volò contro l'avversaria e cercò di darle una testata,ma rimbalzo sul suo petto.

Chloe di Terra-1 cercò di colpirla,ma il gigante femmina rispose con un pugno dato a tale velocità che sembrava non si fosse mossa.

"Non è ammissibile."disse Dark Solargirl "Non permetto che questo sia fatto a me.

ORA LA PAGHI!"

Chloe di Terra-3 si scagliò contro l'avversaria,ma lei scomparve e Dark Solargirl si schiantò a terra e la sciò una scia dietro di se.

"Che stai combinando razza di somara?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 ridacchiando.

"Somara?"disse Dark Solargirl "Cerca di controllare il tuo stato da lanterna rossa.

Questo non è da te."

"Giusto."disse lei puntando la mano destra verso l'avversaria e lanciando decine di sfere arancioni che le colpirono il petto.

Il gigante femmina non si mosse,ma sul suo volto apparve una leggera smorfia di rabbia,poi ritornò insensibile.

"Brava,ora falle un massaggino anche alla spalla."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"E poi parli delle mie battute."disse Solargirl "Se sai fare di meglio accomodati."

Dark Solargirl volò contro il titano femmina,ma lei le diede una gomitata sul viso e poi,muovendosi in modo rapidissimo,le diede un calcio,girando su se stessa.

Chloe di Terra-3 finì in un palazzo.

Il gigante alzò il braccio sinistro verso il cielo e dalle sue dita uscirono cinque raggi rossi che,dopo centinaia di metri,formarono una sfera di energia rossa che era grande come mezza città.

Chloe di Terra-3 raggiunse l'altra.

"Dobbiamo fermarla o per questa Terra non ci saranno speranze."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Andiamo."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Entrambe volarono con le aure gialle intorno al corpo.

Le due colpirono la sfera con entrambe le braccia e la scagliarono oltre la Terra.

L'esplosione fu ben visibile dal pianeta e ricoprì il cielo di luce rossa.

Le nuvole erano state scansate e ora brillava un sole radioso.

Il gigante femmina allungò le mano verso di loro e creò davanti a se una sfera bianca.

Dark Solargirl urlò e la sua aura divenne rossa.

"ORA BASTA SCHERZARE!"urlò Chloe di Terra-3.

"Questa è nuova."disse Solargirl "Una volta finito qui voglio che mi insegni a farlo."

"Quando vuoi,ma cerchiamo di sopravvivere."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Tutti e tre ora erano a terra.

Il titano femmina era a quaranta metri da loro due.

La città era ridotta in macerie.

Intorno al corpo del gigante dalle fattezze femminili si formò un'aura rossa che sollevò diversi sassi dal terreno.

La creatura corse e diede un calciò a Chloe di Terra-3 e poi all'altra,prima che potessero vederla arrivare.

La creatura rimase a mezz'aria e Dark Solargirl cercò di colpirla con calci e pugni,ma furono evitati.

Chloe spiccò il volo,mentre l'altra fu colpita con un pugno.

L'essere si voltò e diede una ginocchiata a Solargirl,mandandola nello stesso palazzo dove era andata l'altra.

Il grattacielo crollo immediatamente.

La creatura lanciò una sfera verde contro le macerie provocando un'esplosione.

Dalle macerie riemersero entrambe.

La creatura si mosse a velocità impercettibile e diede un pugno a Chloe di Terra-1 e poi un calcio a quella di Terra-3.

"TI FACCIO VEDERE IO!"urlò Solargirl che cercò di darle un pugno,volandogli addosso,ma il colpo fu evitato.

Il gigante femmina rispose con un destro.

"ARRIVO!"urlò Chloe di Terra-3.

Le due volarono l'una coltro l'altra e cercarono di colpirla,con una raffica di colpi,ma nessuna delle due riusciva a mettere a segno un solo pugno.

Chloe di Terra-3 riuscì a dargli un calcio al mento e a mandarla tra le macerie,ma il Titano femmina uscì subito,le volò contro e,malgrado lei le lanciasse sfere gialle dalla mano destra,le diede un pugno al volto e uno allo stomaco.

Arrivò Chloe di Terra-1 che le diede una testata,mentre l'altra cadeva a terra.

La creatura cerco di colpirla,ma i pugni furono schivati.

Tuttavia alla fine fu colpita e mandata a diversi metri di distanza.

"È tutta fatica sprecata."pensò Solargirl che guardò in basso e vide l'altra camminare.

Anche lei si sollevò e cercò di raggiungere l'altra,ma la creatura gli volò contro e colpì,con un pugno, Chloe di Terra 1,poi l'altra con un calcio,mandandole entrambe tra le macerie.

Solargirl uscì e fu colpita da un calcio che la fece strusciare per terra per molti metri.

Diede un pugno all'altra,mandandola dentro i resti di un palazzo.

"Capisco che ci darai ancora filo da torcere."disse Chloe che stava camminando.

La creatura si stava voltando quando Dark Solargirl le tirò contro una grossa pietra.

"Sei dura di comprendonio."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Noi non ci arrenderemo,finché non ti avremo tolta di mezzo."

Entrambe lanciarono una sfera di energia dalle mani colpendo il titano femmina sia alle spalle che davanti.

Le due approfittarono del fumo per volare via e prenderla di spalle,ma lei le vedeva.

Le raggiunse e diede un pugno a ciascuna.

Chloe di Terra-1 e anche quella di Terra-3 furono scagliate dietro dei grattacieli inclinati e poggiati l'uno sull'altro.

La creatura le seguì e ci furono molte onde d'urto generate dai suoi colpi.

Chloe di Terra-1 era a mezz'aria e fu colpita da un pugno dell'avversaria,che poi la prese e la scagliò verso terra,facendola finire tra le macerie,poi il titano femmina si voltò e diede un calciò all'altra,facendola finire dentro un palazzo inclinato,che si spezzò in due e crollò.

Solargirl le apparve dietro e l'altra davanti.

Entrambe usarono i raggi laser,che le uscivano dagli occhi,e colpirono l'avversaria.

L'esplosione fu molto grande,ma senza effetti.

Le due atterrarono.

"È illesa."disse Dark Solargirl "Non ci credo."

Dall'alto la creatura scagliò un piccolo raggio dalla mano destra che colpì Chloe di Terra-3 e la mandò nelle macerie.

"Razza di …"urlò Chloe di Terra 1 scagliandosi contro la nemica che schivò i suoi colpi.

Il gigante femmina la prese in mano e cominciò a stringere.

"NON HAI CAPITO!"urlo lei "NOI NON TI LASCEREMO VINCERE!"

Il corpo di Chloe di Terra-1 si illuminò di luce gialla e ci fu un'esplosione che costrinse l'avversaria a lasciare la presa.

Solargirl atterrò e vide che l'altra stava uscendo dalle macerie.

"Sei ancora con me?"chiese Chloe di Terra-1.

"Arrivo."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Eccola."

Chloe di Terra-1 si guardò le spalle vedendo che la creatura era a mezz'aria.

Il gigante femmina lanciò una serie di sfere rosse dalla sua mano destra.

Solargirl prese l'altra e la scansò prima dell'esplosione.

La creatura atterrò di nuovo.

"Nonostante i nostri attacchi è in perfetta forma."disse Chloe di Terra-1 mentre si alzava insieme all'altra.

"Mi sa che possiamo scordarci di batterla."disse Chloe di Terra-3

"Non finisce così."disse Solargirl "Abbiamo accettato di aiutare questa Terra e lo faremo,costi quel che costi."

Il titano femmina si sollevò a due metri da terra e si avvicinò lentamente alle due.

Entrambe volarono verso l'avversaria,senza le aure energetiche intorno al corpo.

Dagli occhi della creatura uscirono due sfere rosse che colpirono le due Chloe provocando delle esplosioni

Chloe di Terra-3 rimbalzò sul suolo e sfondò con la testa il muro di un palazzo.

Chloe di Terra-1 andò contro la vetrata di un grattacielo.

Solargirl lentamente scese verso terra.

"Non ha funzionato."disse lei cadendo a faccia in avanti,ma dopo poco si rialzò.

"Non è ancora arrivata la fine."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Già,abbiamo la testa più dura del cemento armato."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Le due volarono sulla cima di un palazzo ancora in piedi anche se danneggiato.

La creatura si sollevò da terra e lentamente si avvicinò.

"Anello,devi spegnerti."pensò Chloe di Terra-1.

Il suo aspetto tornò normale immediatamente.

Aveva di nuovo il costume azzurro,con gli stivali rossi,il triangolo rosso con la "S"al centro sopra uno sfondo giallo e l'enorme mantello rosso attaccato alla base del collo e non sulle spalle.

"Che stai facendo?"chiese Chloe di Terra-3.

"Questo anello mi riempie di rabbia e non mi fa ragionare lucidamente."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Sulla mano sinistra della creatura apparve una sfera di energia viola.

"Avanti,io non ho intenzione di arrendermi."disse Solargirl.

In quel momento si aprì un portale su Terra-2 da cui uscì White Solargirl.

Aveva il costume celeste che la ricopriva da metà del collo il giù.

Aveva gli stivali bianchi come il mantello.

Il triangolo sul petto aveva i lati bianchi l'interno rosso e la "S"al centro bianca.

Aveva anche due bracciali di metallo bianco che le coprivano i polsi e metà dell'avambraccio.

Lei diede un pugno alla sfera viola,che era stata scagliata,e la fece esplodere.

"La sconfiggerò io,se permettete."disse Chloe di Terra-2 che usò i raggi laser dagli occhi.

White Solargirl racchiuse lei e il gigante femmina in una sfera rossa piena di fiamme che si sollevò da terra ed andò in orbita.

Al suo interno la creatura fu bloccata da catene infuocate.

Chloe di Terra-2 si tele-portò oltre la sfera che esplose.

L'onda d'urto fu avvertita anche sulla città che ormai era in briciole.

Dei palazzi erano rimaste le cime che ora erano quasi al livello della strada.

Chloe di Terra-2 scese in strada "Mi dispiace.

Ho fallito.

Purtroppo il mio mondo e è invaso ora e non posso restare ad aiutarvi."

"Capisco."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Vai pure."

Lei riattraversò il portale,mentre il gigante dalle fattezze femminili ridiscese sulla Terra e si poggio al suolo.

"Ma insomma che sta succedendo?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Solargirl le volò contro,dopo vari istanti di esitazione,e le diede un pugno al volto,ma la creatura rispose con un altro colpo.

Chloe si fermò a mezz'aria e lanciò un raggio azzurro dalla mano sinistra,ma il colpo fu parato con un calcio.

Il gigante femmina la colpi con un gancio sinistro e diede un calcio all'altra,che le stava volando contro.

Finirono sui resti di un palazzo devastandolo.

La creatura si sollevò a mezz'aria,alzò la mano destra al cielo e dal palmo uscì una sfera rossa.

La scagliò a terra e Solargirl la afferrò con entrambe le mani,ma non riuscì a respingerla.

L'esplosione formò un cratere e mandò fuori dalla città Dark Solargirl.

La città non c'era più,al suo posto c'era solo un cratere enorme,il cui fondo era completamente oscuro.

La creatura atterrò e cominciò a correre a velocità normale.

I supereroi erano ancora in aperta campagna e avevano ucciso un centinaio di giganti,ma erano tutti preoccupati per la forte luce vista nel cielo.

Wonder Woman e Aguaman erano sospesi a cinque metri da terra quando videro in gigante femmina correre verso di loro.

"Un calasse quattordici."disse Diana "Sono pronta per …"

Prima di terminare la frase fu colpita dalla creatura che si era mossa a super velocità.

Aguaman gli volò contro,ma il gigante femmina gli diede una spallata.

Wonder Woman emerse dal cratere con il naso e la bocca sanguinanti "Non può essere.

Mi ha ferita."

La creatura prese Aguaman in mano e lo scagliò a terra e l'impatto provocò un cratere.

Vide Wonder Woman a cento metri da lei e dopo pochi istanti iniziò a correrle contro e Diana prese il volo in direzione della nemica.

"Questo è diverso."disse lei "Non è un semplice esemplare anomalo.

Possiede un'intelligenza.

Ma com'è possibile."

La creatura spiccò un salto e le diede una ginocchiata facendola finire a terra.

Lei perse i sensi.

Poco dopo arrivò Sentry che la prese in braccio e vide che era svenuta.

Carrie spiccò il volo,mentre dall'altra parte del bosco Thor colpiva alla nuca un gigante utilizzando il martello.

Supergirl era a terra da un'altra parte del bosco e parlava a Cyborg che era accanto a lei e privo di sensi.

"Qualcuno comunichi che la squadra sul fronte destro è stata annientata da un gigante dalle fattezze femminili."disse Supergirl che aveva un piccolo apparecchio meccanico nell'orecchio destro con il quale poteva parlare con gli altri "Diverso dagli altri."

Chloe di Terra-3 stava volando quando incontro la Visione e entrambi si fermarono a mezz'aria.

"È stato un massacro."disse lei "Ci ha sconfitte tutte e due."

La Visione rimase sconvolto "Impossibile,nulla sconfigge voi."

"Allora guarda quel gigante."disse indicando la creatura che correva nella direzione opposta alla loro.

"È stato quel gigante?"disse la Visione.

"Ha più poteri di noi."disse lei "Ha causato lei quell'esplosione nel cielo."

"Cosa?"disse la Visione "Sa anche volare?"

"Eccome e si rimpicciolisce pure."disse lei.

"Andiamogli dietro."disse lui dopo alcuni istanti.

"Se proprio vuoi."disse Dark Solargirl "Ma ti pentirai presto."

I due le volarono dietro.

Al duo si unì anche Hyperion che volò accanto a loro.

"Ancora lei."disse lui "Credevo aveste avuto successo."

"No."disse lei "E non so dove sia Chloe."

"Io non ho mai visto un gigante anomalo così."disse la Visione "In più è l'unico con un aspetto femminile."

"Quella cosa non è un gigante."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Ma che stai dicendo?"disse Hyperion "Ti puoi spiegare meglio?"

"Intanto i giganti non hanno poteri ne possono batterci,visto che gli avete tenuto testa anche voi."disse lei "In più si limitano ad attaccare come se fossero burattini e anche se questo comporta la loro morte si scagliano sugli avversari lo stesso.

Questa,oltre ad essere invulnerabile,ogni volta che è stata attaccata si è subito difesa,schiacciandoci come mosche.

Non ha cercato di mangiarci.

Credo che sia stato mandato per sconfiggerci tutti.

In più ho lo strano presentimento che ora stia cercando qualcuno.

E per qualche ragione penso che sia Superman."

"Perché mai dovrebbe cercarlo?"disse Visione.

"Quando ha colpito Superman,io ho curato la sua ferita,come ricorderai."disse lei "Quella cosa si è trattenuta."

"Ora lui si trova all'avanguardia dell'ala destra."disse Visione "Il problema è che quando quel colosso arriverà a contatto con gli altri non si salverà più nessuno."

"Però forse adesso possiamo ancora attirare la sua attenzione."disse Hyperion.

La creatura continuava a correre.

La Visione lanciò i raggi dagli occhi colpendo la gamba dell'essere che si fermò e diede una manata all'aria,con il braccio destro,provocando un forte vento che mandò in aria l'avversario e abbatté tutti i pini della zona.

Il gigante femmina vide Chloe di Terra-3,le corse in contro e le diede uno schiaffo,mandandola a centinaia di metri di distanza.

Dark Solargirl era a terra e vide la creatura che si era accucciata accanto a lei e la guardava con aria seria.

Hyperion volò verso la creatura e le colpì la schiena con i raggi laser degli occhi,ma non le fece nulla.

Il titano femmina si girò leggermente rimanendo piegata sulle ginocchia.

"La sua resistenza è incomparabile persino per esseri come noi."pensò Hyperion mentre si avvicinava.

Lei cercò di colpirlo con il braccio destro,ma lui schivò il colpo e le volò alle spalle.

"Maledizione!"disse lui "Non avremmo dovuto attaccarla."

Lei mise la mano sinistra sulla parte posteriore del collo e dalla nocca principale uscì un cavo di energia bianca che si legò intorno alla vita di Hyperion.

Lei chiuse il pugno destro.

"È la fine!"pensò lui "Ora mi scaglierà via come un fuscello!"

Dark Solargirl si mise in ginocchio.

La creatura si voltò leggermente e stava per colpire il nemico.

"HYPERION,VENDICA QUELL'EROE CHE AVEVA SOLO FRETTA DI MORIRE!"urlò Chloe di Terra-3 e il gigante si immobilizzò.

"Questo schifo lo ha quasi ammazzato."disse lei "Quel ragazzo aveva davvero una gran fretta di morire e per poco non ci riusciva!

Negli altri universi quel poveretto è mio marito.

Per poco non l'ha ucciso!"

La creatura era paralizzata.

Hyperion fu liberato e atterrò "Ma che significa?"

In quel momento la Visione volò contro il gigante dalle fattezze femminili.

"È stata lei che lo ha quasi ucciso!"disse lei "Ho curato la sua ferita dopo che gli aveva quasi distrutto lo stomaco con un colpo."

La creatura spalancò gli occhi.

L'essere afferrò la Visione,con il braccio destro,facendogli un leggero sorriso.

Strinse la presa per un po' e poi lo gettò a terra.

"L'abbiamo trattenuta abbastanza."disse la visione sollevandosi a mezz'aria "Se non mangia gli uomini allora non ci inseguirà."

I tre volarono via.

La creatura si rialzò e cominciò a correre dalla parte opposta a loro.

"Oh,no."pensò Dark Solargirl "Da quella parte c'è la retrovia.

E se stesse davvero cercando qualcuno?"

Loro tre si misero in ginocchio dall'altra parte della foresta.

"Sai non credevo potessi stancarti."disse Hyperion.

"Non avevo mai combattuto contro qualcosa più forte di me."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Quasi mai."

In quel momento arrivò Sentry che atterrò delicatamente "State bene?"

"Si,ma le cose sono brutte."disse Visione.

"Lo so,ho incrociato anch'io quella cosa."disse Carrie "Ho dovuto portare via Diana e Aguaman.

Ora si sono ripresi.

Comunque sono felice che non vi siate fatti male.

Sono molto felice."

Carrie aveva una strana abilità in questo universo:quando il suo corpo si illuminava con piccole scintille di luce lei diventava gradevole per tutti quello che la circondavano.

"È bellissima."pensò Dark Solargirl.

"Una dea."pensò Hyperion.

"Vorrei sposarla."pensò Visione.

I quattro si misero in volo.

Superman era con Supergirl.

"Fin'ora le cose non sono degenerate ulteriormente."pensò lui.

Il gigante femmina stava correndo per le strade di un piccolo paesino distrutto.

Ms Marvel le volava davanti a pochi metri.

Dalla mano destra lanciò una sfera gialla che fu evitata dalla creatura.

Capitan Marvel intervenne e le volò addosso alle spalle,ma il gigante femmina fece un salto e riatterrando provocò un'immensa onda d'urto che rase al suolo tutta la zona.

I due tornarono all'attacco.

Capitan Marvel fu colpito da un calcio e infilato nel terreno."

"Devo riferire di questa situazione."pensò Ms Marvel prima di essere colpita da un calcio che la spedì a chilometri di distanza.

Superman,Wonder Woman,Supergirl,Cyborg e Aguaman stavano volando verso un bosco di alberi alti ottanta metri.

Dark Solargir,Sentry,Hyprion e Visione erano sui rami di alcuni d alberi enormi dalla parte opposta al gruppo.

"Chloe."disse Hyperion "Hai l'espressione di chi sa qualcosa."

"No,ti sbagli."disse Dark Solargirl.

Un gigante di cinque metri si avvicinava correndo verso gli alberi.

"Quello strano gigante sta inseguendo qualcuno."pensò lei .

L'altro gruppo volava all'interno del bosco.

"Preparatevi."disse Wonder Woman "Se si mostrerà a noi sarà per pochi istanti."

Cyborg iniziò a volare guardandosi alle spalle e si staccò leggermente dal gruppo.

Il gigante femmina apparve spezzando un albero con un colpo e lo scagliò a terra,poi corse dietro al gruppo.

"Ancora lei."disse Superman.

Lei aveva un'espressione sorridente e gli occhi spalancati,mentre li inseguiva.

" È velocissima!"disse Aguaman.

Superboy apparve correndo dietro di loro.

Spiccò un salto,ma lei lo evitò e gli diede una spallata,schiacciandolo contro un albero,poi lo prese e lo lanciò via.

"Che facciamo?"urlò Wonder Woman.

"Ora tappatevi le orecchie."disse Supergirl.

Chloe di Terra-1 apparve dal nulla e materializzò due colonne luce alte quaranta metri,da cui uscirono quasi cento fili di energia che bloccarono la creatura.

Chloe di Terra-3 arrivò con il suo gruppo,incrementato da Thor,e creò altre due colonne dietro la creatura.

Il dio del tuono era su un ramo e fu raggiunto da Dark Solargirl.

"Sembra che non riesca più a muoversi."disse Chloe di Terra 3.

"Si,ma non abbassate la guardia."disse Thor.

"Già."disse lei "La prudenza non è mai troppa."

Le due Chloe materializzarono altre quattro colonne da cui uscirono altri cavi.

Chloe di Terra-1 raggiunse Supergirl.

"Finalmente un po' di tregua."disse Solargirl.

"Si,ma il gigante è ancora vivo."disse Supergirl.

"Quella cosa non è un gigante."disse Dark Solargirl atterrando sul ramo dove erano le due "Questa è la prima volta che incontro una cosa simile ed è totalmente diversa dagli altri."

"Credete che Annie sia stata … uccisa da …"disse Supergirl con tono malinconico.

"No."disse Chloe di Terra-3"Lei non è riuscita a ferire nessuna di noi,quindi ne dubito,ma è possibile che l'abbia incontrata e forse l'ha bloccata da qualche parte."

"Ho provato ad entrare nella testa di quella cosa,ma la telepatia non funziona."disse Dark Solargirl.

Il gruppo guidato da Dark Solargirl ritornò all'estremità del bosco.

"Allora come va?"disse Wonder Woman al gigante femmina "Anche se volessi grattarti dubito che ci riusciresti.

Ti abbiamo immobilizzato."

Thor si sollevò in aria e volò verso la nuca della creatura,che si cristallizzò.

Il martello colpì il cristallo che restò intatto.

Thor tornò sul ramo "Questa non ci voleva."

Dark Solargirl le atterrò in testa "Allora?

Cosa aspetti a fare la tua mossa?

Dovrai pagare per i fastidi che ci hai dato.

Hai quasi ucciso molti dei nostri.

L'hai trovato divertente?

Beh,ora ci divertiremo noi.

Io credo che tu capisca perfettamente ciò che ti dico.

Sai ho una tecnica particolare.

Faccio entrare le sfere di energia dentro di te,mediante il teletrasporto,e poi ti faccio esplodere parti del corpo dall'interno."

Gli occhi della creatura divennero lucidi.

"Ti causerebbe problemi se ti tagliassi via le mani?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tanto sono sicura che ti ricrescerebbero subito."

"Ora basta."disse Chloe di Terra-1 dal ramo "Non siamo dei torturatori."

Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili lanciò una serie di grida assordanti che risuonarono in tutta la foresta,provocando un grosso spostamento d'aria.

Anche l'altro gruppo udì i lamenti.

"Complimenti."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Mi hai quasi spaventato."

Intorno al corpo della creatura apparve un'aura bianca e di lei rimasero solo scintille.

Dark Solargirl era rimasta a mezz'aria e aveva lo sguardo furioso "Si è auto distrutta pur di non essere catturata."

"Ritirata."disse Chloe lanciando un raggio bianco,dalla mano destra,verso il cielo.

L'altro gruppo lo vide.

"Ritirata generale."disse Sentry che volò via con gli altri.

Il gruppo principale si era messo in volo.

"Io devo verificare una cosa."disse Dark Solargirl "Tornerò presto."

Lei si staccò dal gruppo e tornò indietro.

"Quella cosa era disposta a sacrificare se stessa piuttosto che darci informazioni."disse Thor.

"Ho una stana sensazione come un presentimento."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "E se stava cercando qualcuno di noi,come ha detto Dark Solargirl?"

"L'ho pensato anch'io,ma temo che non lo sapremo mai."disse Thor.

Fuori dal bosco c'erano Hyperion,Sentry e Visione.

"Se ci ritiriamo vuol dire che sono riusciti."disse Hyperion.

"Beh,credo di si."disse Visione "Probabilmente l'hanno eliminata."

In quel momento,dietro al gruppo principale apparve una grossa luce arancione da cui uscì il titano femmina che aveva intorno al corpo un'aura di fuoco bianco.

"Ci risiamo."disse Cyborg "Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili."

La creatura correva a grande velocità dietro di loro.

"NO!"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Non è possibile!

Adesso basta!

Lasciatela a me!"

"No!"disse Thor "Forse sei tu la persona che vuole rapire.

Ci penseremo noi a trattenerla per un po'.

Tu non smettere di volare."

Chloe fece apparire due sfere luminose dalle sue mani e le trasportò dentro gli occhi della creatura che esplosero dall'interno.

"Ho la massima fiducia in voi."disse lei "Buona fortuna!"

Il mostro si appoggiò con la schiena ad un albero.

"L'ha accecata."disse Aguaman "Per qualche minuto sarà indifesa."

"Dobbiamo colpire subito."disse Wonder Woman "Tu morirai qui!"

Cyborg lanciò un raggio dal cannone del braccio sinistro "Farai la fine che meriti."

Thor lanciò diversi fulmini dal suo martello.

Wonder Woman iniziò a colpire con la spada e i pugni,ma senza effetto.

Lo stesso fece Aguaman,con il suo tridente,ma non riuscì a perforare la pelle.

L'occhio destro della creatura guarì e diede una testata a Aguaman,mentre gli volava contro.

"Ma come …?"disse Diana "Non può essergli già tornata la vista!"

La creatura si mosse a velocità supersonica,prese Diana,scalgiandola a terra e la schiacciò con il piede.

Il gigante femmina si voltò e diede un calciò agli altri due scagliandoli via.

Sentendo ciò che era successo,tramite il super udito,Chloe tornò indietro.

"Thor,vai via!"urlò lei.

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"Ho detto vai!"disse lei "Ora è diventata una cosa personale.

Devo fermarla a tutti i costi."

"D'accordo."disse lui obbedendo.

La creatura fece un salto e cadendo provocò una grossa onda d'urto che abbatté molti alberi,ma Chloe riuscì a non essere portata via.

La creatura rimase su un ginocchio.

Chloe era spaventata e vedendo che gli altri erano svenuti le vennero le lacrime agli occhi "Adesso ci penserò io."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di luce rossa "MALEDETTA!"

Chloe aumentò le sue dimensioni fino a diventare grande come l'avversaria.

Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili era ancora a terra e ora in ginocchio.

Sorrise quando vide l'avversaria correre verso di lei.

Si alzò all'improvviso e le diede un calcio alla pancia,saltando.

Chloe strusciò per un po' sul terreno spinta dalla gamba dell'altra,ma poi le diede una grossa spinta,mandandola a terra e le saltò addosso.

"Per la mia scelta sbagliata i miei compagni sono quasi morti."disse Chloe dandole un forte pugno sinistro al volto.

"Anche questa volta ho fatto la cosa sbagliata."disse lei "Ho avuto fiducia in loro sapendo che non potevano vincere.

Come ho fatto con Clark,nel mio universo,e così lui è stato ucciso!"disse dandole un altro colpo che le infilò la testa nel terreno.

La creatura rimase paralizzata per qualche momento.

"Se solo avessi tentato di sviluppare a pieno i miei poteri in quel momento,anzi ancora prima,ora non starei aspettando che il Superman del mio universo torni in vita,come mi è stato promesso."disse Chloe che aveva gli occhi pieni di luce rossa "Sono stata io a scegliere di ascoltarlo invece di tentare di sviluppare prima i poteri e per questo è morto.

La colpa è solo mia.

Ma è anche vero che in questo universo sei stata tu che oggi l'hai quasi ucciso!"

Chloe iniziò ad arrabbiarsi sul serio "Ti farò a brandelli!

A pezzi minuscoli!

Proprio qui.

Ti caverò gli occhi!

Ti aprirò in due e poi ti brucerò.

Con immenso piacere."

La creatura riaprì l'altro occhio,ormai intatto,poi afferrò il braccio destro di Chloe e appoggiò l'altra mano sulla gamba di lei.

Con una leggera spinta si liberò i piedi e diede un calcio alla pancia dell'avversaria,mandandola contro un albero.

Mentre il titano femmina si rialzava,Chloe cerco di colpirla con un pugno,ma lei fece un salto e schivò il colpo,e atterrando chiuse entrambi i pugni e si mise in posizione di guardia.

Chloe si scagliò contro di lei,ma i suoi colpi furono evitati.

Il braccio sinistro del titano femmina si ricopri di cristallo e con quello diede un pugno al volto dell'avversaria che ,dopo pochi secondi,si riprese e le diede un colpo alla pancia mandandola in aria.

La creatura atterrò accanto ad un alberò e rimase accasciata.

Chloe le corse contro,ma lei si sposto,mandando la nemica contro l'albero.

Solargirl si appoggiò al tronco mentre la creatura le dava le spalle a pochi metri di distanza.

Dopo alcuni momenti si volto e questo lo fece anche Chloe.

Il gigante,tenendo i pugni chiusi,mise gli avambracci all'altezza delle tempie e mise in avanti la gamba sinistra,piegandola leggermente.

Prima che Chloe potesse capire cosa succedesse,lei le diede un calcio al volto,facendola girare su se stessa.

Solargirl perse i sensi e il suo corpo tornò a dimensioni normali.

Il titano femmina la prese e la mise nella sua bocca,proprio davanti agli occhi di Dark Solargirl che era sconvolta.

Si trovava sospesa in aria a dieci metri dall'accaduto.

La creatura si alzò e si mise a correre.

"No,fermati."disse Dark Solargirl con un tono malinconico "Non puoi andartene così."

Chloe di Terra-3 andò su tutte le furie e le volò dietro "RIDAMMELA!"

Dark Solargirl la raggiunse e la colpì diverse volte al volto e al corpo.

"DEVI RIDARMELA!"urlò colpendo le gambe da dietro,all'altezza del ginocchio.

La creatura cadde in ginocchio.

Chloe di Terra-3 si posò su un ramo "Lei è ancora viva.

Ma tu adesso morirai!

Ti aprirò in due e la tirerò fuori."

La creatura le diede un pugno,spezzando il tronco.

Lei si riprese dopo pochi metri e vide che il gigante femmina correva di nuovo.

"Deve essere esausta."pensò lei mentre le volava dietro "Non è più molto veloce."

Quando le fu abbastanza vicina,la creatura,voltandosi sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo evitò e la colpì al volto.

Dark Solargirl sferrò decine di colpi al viso e al corpo facendo cadere la creatura che si appoggiò ad un tronco.

L'ultimo pugno al viso le fece uscire Chloe di Terra-1 dalla bocca.

Lei la prese al volo e andò via.

Thor riapparve,evocò un fulmine gigante nel suo martello e lo scaricò sulla creatura.

Voltandosi vide che il titano femmina stava lacrimando.

Ms Marvel era davanti ad un gigante di otto metri.

La testa della creatura esplose e improvvisamente apparve Annie.

"Annie!"disse lei "Sei tornata."

Un volta tornati nelle mura la folla e gli altri eroi acclamavano Annie che era tornata.

Non c'era stata nessuna perdita.

"Quel gigante dalle fattezze femminili,mi aveva incatenata in una grotta e mi aveva anche addormentata."disse lei.

"Capisco."disse Solargirl "Ora,per favore,potrei avere un letto."

"Ma voi non dormite mai."disse Thor "Proprio come noi dei."

"Non avevo mai affrontato un nemico superiore a me."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Mi sento devastata."

"Lo stesso vale per me."disse Annie.

"Allora accompagnateli ai loro alloggi."disse Capitan America.

"Tu vieni?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 a quella di Terra-3.

"Penso di si."rispose lei "Ma dopo."

Dark Solargirl era rimasta in disparte e guardava Annie con un'espressione di odio,ma faceva in modo di nasconderlo.

La sera dopo i supereroi erano intorno a tavoli di legno e discutevano sul da farsi.

Chloe guardò Annie che era seduta al tavolo accanto e aveva il gomito sinistro appoggiato sul tavolo e la mano sul mento.

Le due si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo,poi Chloe distolse lo sguardo un po' intimidita.

Annie continuò a guardarla e fece un lieve sorriso,aprendo di più gli occhi.

La mattina dopo Annie si svegliò e si alzò lentamente dal letto.

Lei guardò la finestra.

Dormiva al piano inferiore di un letto a castello.

Annie scese le scale,dopo essersi vestita,con il suo solito abbigliamento.

Al piano di sotto c'erano Sentry e Visione.

"Ben svegliata."disse Carrie "Fa uno strano effetto vederti dormire."

"Dopo quello che ha passato io dormirei anche se non mi sentissi stanco."disse Visione "Per staccare un po'."

Lei uscì e iniziò a camminare per la città quando senti la voce di Solargirl che la chiamava per nome.

Lei si voltò e vide che era in un vicolo e le faceva cenno di seguirla.

Lei lo fece.

"Volevo dirti che anch'io sono contenta che tu sia tornata."disse Chloe di Terra-1 con espressione seria.

Annie rimase leggermente colpita da questa frase "Chloe.

Che succede?"

"Il capitano ha deciso di rovesciare il governo dei Luthor."disse lei "Ti chiediamo di essere dei nostri."

"Vorreste scatenare una guerra interna,mentre ne combattiamo una esterna?"disse lei "Non fraintendermi.

Io odio i Luthor,ma non so se è il momento adatto."

"Con te,me e l'altra possiamo farcela in un giorno."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Potresti guidare tu questa gente.

Sei una brava persona e puoi farcela."

Annie rimase di nuovo colpita.

"Cosa devo fare?"disse lei.

"Il capitano si riunisce con gli altri in un sotterraneo."disse Solargirl "Dobbiamo andare li."

"Chloe,io ti sembro davvero una così brava persona?"disse Annie.

"A me non piace molto questa definizione."disse lei "Le brave persone finiscono sempre per esser quelle persone che sono utili a tutti,ma in realtà nessuno e utile sempre a tutti.

E come se tu oggi decidessi di non accettare,saresti una cattiva persona e io so che non è così."

"E va bene."disse Annie dopo qualche istante.

Superman,le due Chloe e Annie camminavano per strade deserte.

Arrivarono davanti a delle scale,accanto ad una piccola casa, che conducevano ad un tunnel oscuro.

"Eccoci."disse Superman.

"Qui sotto?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

I tre scesero,ma Annie rimase davanti alle scale.

"Annie,che succede?"disse Chloe di Terra-1

Superman aveva lo sguardo molto triste."Non vorrai mica dirmi che,con tutti quei poteri,soffri di claustrofobia."

"Si è così e non mi aspetto che un eroe che ha solo fretta di farsi uccidere possa capire quello che prova una debole fanciulla."disse Annie con uno sguardo spaventato.

"Una fanciulla che ha poteri come i tuoi e tutt'altro che debole."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Mi dispiace."disse Annie "Voi andate pure e poi mi farete sapere.

Il buio mi spaventa.

Se non passiamo in superficie io resterò qui."

Passarono momenti di silenzio.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse Solargirl "Questo non è un gioco."

"Chloe ora calmati."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Che sta succedendo?"chiese Annie "Le strade sono deserte e in più tutti quelli che erano usciti l'ultima volta ora sono sui tetti delle case.

Non mi sembra normale.

Io lo so.

Mi nascondete qualcosa.

E tu perché mi fissi in quel modo,Clark?"

"Annie,tu eri l'unica che aveva detto che lui è un eroe che ha fretta di morire."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Allora perche quando l'ho detto a quella cosa,il gigante femmina si è fermata all'improvviso?"

"Capisco."disse lei "Forse mi ha letto nella mente.

Forse aveva percepito quanto odio i giganti."

"Quindi ad uccidere i giganti catturati,sei stata tu?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"E chi lo sa?"disse lei "Ma se sospettavi di me,perché parli solo ora?"

"Perché mi sembra assurdo."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Ma ora dimmi:perché non mi hai colpita quando ero senza difese?"

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Io non controllo il mio corpo il quei momenti."disse lei "Probabilmente l'Anti Madre non credeva che mi avresti scoperto."

"Ascolta Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Abbiamo già incontrato una nostra versione corrotta dall'Anti Madre e l'abbiamo liberata.

Possiamo aiutare anche te.

Una volta che sarai salva noi dimenticheremo tutto."

"Vorrei,ma non credo che lei lo permetterà."disse lei " E poi come Solargirl io sono stata un fallimento,a differenza di voi."

"Andiamo!"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Tutto questo è ridicolo!"

"Parliamone,Annie."disse Superman.

"Adesso basta."disse Chloe di Terra-3 creando una spada di energia rossa "Tutte queste chiacchiere mi hanno stufata.

Stavolta ti farò a pezzi,mostro schifoso."

"Se ti azzardi a toccarla io …"disse Superman.

"Tu non puoi nulla contro di me."disse Dark Solargirl.

Annie abbassò la testa.

Ci fu un lampo nero dai suoi occhi.

Lei iniziò a ridere con una voce che non era la sua.

"Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Credo sia uscita."disse Annie con una voce che era totalmente diversa da quella abituale "Chloe,Annie ti ringrazia per averla considerata una brava persona."

"Mio Dio."disse lei "Parla di se in terza persona singolare!

È posseduta."

"Brava."disse Annie "Sei riuscita a scoprire il mio gioco.

Ma adesso è ora di cominciare a fere sul serio!"

Tutti i supereroi le saltarono addosso,ma lei evocò un fulmine nero che devastò il terreno e le permise di liberarsi.

Chloe di Terra-1 ricordò la conversazione di Capitan America "Abbiamo individuato l'ospite del gigante dalle fattezze femminili.

Il suo nome è Annie Sullivan."

Superman e le altre si infilarono nel sotterraneo.

FLASHBACK

Solargirl era in una stanza,senza finestre e dalle mura di mattoni.

Era seduta ad un lungo tavolo di legno a cui era anche Thor.

Gli altri posti erano vuoti.

"Sono in ritardo."disse Thor "I nostri compagni si stanno facendo desiderare."

"Già."disse lei "Thor,oggi sei molto loquace."

"Io sono sempre loquace,ma la gente è spaventata da me."disse il dio.

"Mi dispiace molto se avete rischiato la vita."disse lei "Se non fossi stata catapultata via e non fossi svenuta …"

"Nessuno lo sapeva."disse Thor "La situazione è nuova anche per me."

In quel momento entrò Capitan America,Superman,Supergirl,Dark Solargirl e Superboy.

Avevano tutti un'espressione inorridita è sconvolta.

Superman era addirittura livido.

"Scusate il ritardo."disse Steve,mentre gli altri si sedevano.

"Ma che … ?"disse Thor.

"Ma cosa sono quelle facce?"disse Solargirl.

"Abbiamo individuato l'ospite del gigante dalle fattezze femminili."disse il capitano "E stavolta non scapperà.

Infatti sembra che la creatura sia una persona.

Il piano scatterà domani.

Fingeremo di voler rovesciare il governo dei Luthor e le diremo che la vogliamo arruolare.

Le due Chloe porteranno l'ospite in un passaggio sotterraneo,poi evocherete la divinità che vi ha dato i poteri e la libererete dal controllo dell'Anti Madre."

"Ma siamo sicuri che l'ospite sia tra noi?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Superman era muto come un pesce.

"Si e fa parte dei Vendicatori."disse Steve "Dark Solargirl l'ha individuata.

Pensiamo che lei abbia ucciso i due giganti che avevamo catturato vivi.

E che abbia frequentato il mio stesso corso di addestramento."la voce di Steve tremava.

Solargirl si spaventò "No.

No,ora aspettate un momento.

Se è veramente così …"

"Il suo nome …"disse Steve con un tono incredulo.

"No."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "No,non è possibile."

"È Annie Sullivan."disse Steve.

FINE FLASHBACK

I tre erano nel sotterraneo.

"Si è trasformata."disse Dark Solargirl "Pensiamo al da farsi.

Usciamo da qui e cerchiamo di eliminarla.

"Ora ci penserò io."disse Chloe di Terra-1 ma la sua voce era poco convinta "Vogliamo andare,Chlark?"

"È assurdo!"disse Superman cadendo sulle ginocchia "MALEDIZIONE!"

Chloe di Terra-3 si mise in ginocchio vicino a lui "Cosa succede?

Non starai prendendo tempo perché non vuoi combattere contro Annie?

Ascolta,non penserai mica che ci siamo sbagliati tutti,vero?"

"Lo so che lei è …"disse Clark.

FLASHBACK

"Annie sarebbe l'ospite del gigante femmina?"disse Chloe "Ma come fate solo a pensarlo?"

"Quella cosa ha i nostri stessi poteri e poi ho notato come ha reagito quando ha detto che Superman era qualcuno che aveva fretta di morire."disse Dark Solargirl "Era lei a dirlo sempre."

"Ma cosa centra la frase?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "E se ti sbagliassi?"

"In realtà a me sembra che il volto del gigante femmina assomigli a quello di Annie."disse Supergirl.

"Che cosa?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Ma vogliamo scherzare?

Ci vuole ben altro per avanzare certe accuse."

"Quindi,voi volete agire senza prove?"disse Thor.

"Non ci sono le prove?"disse Solargirl "Ma siete pazzi?"

"Chloe,sentendo il suo nome non ti viene in mente nulla?"disse Dark Solargirl "Tu ti sei scontrata con la creatura e hai visto che usava le mosse di Annie."

FINE FLASHBACK

Dark Solargirl era in ginocchio accanto a Clark.

"Devi riuscire a scuoterti,Clark."disse lei "Oppure c'è qualche particolare sentimento che ti impedisce di farlo?"

"Se non se la sente io resto con lui."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Allora vado sola."disse l'altra correndo verso l'uscita.

Dark Solargirl si scagliò contro l'avversaria che la prese nella mano destra.

Chloe di Terra-3 fece brillare il suo corpo e l'esplosione aprì la mano della creatura,ma lei finì a terra.

Thor si rialzò in volo e con lui c'era Wonder Woman.

Il dio le volò contro,ma fu colpito da un pugno e lo stesso successe all'altra.

Dark Solargirl creò un'altra serie di fili di energia,che uscirono dai muri delle case.

La creatura fu bloccata e cadde a terra.

Chloe di Terra 3 creò una rete di energia enorme e la gettò addosso alla creatura.

"Questa volta ti ho fregata."disse Dark Solargirl che si avvicinò alla testa della creatura e le toccò la guancia "La rete interferisce con il tuo potere quindi non potrai svanire."

La creatura fece brillare il corpo e poi le corde e la rete andarono in frantumi.

Chloe di Terra-1 si era ingrandita e diede un pugno al volto dell'avversaria,mandandola contro un edificio che fu sbriciolato.

Lei si rialzò poco dopo e corse in un grosso parco in modo da avere campo libero per lo scontro.

Chloe di Terra-1 l'aveva inseguita e ora erano l'una di fronte all'altra.

Annie si mise in posa da combattimento come aveva fatto nella foresta prima di battere Solargirl.

"Annie ..."disse Chloe di Terra 1 "Ho visto i ricordi dei tuoi compagni.

Tu agisci sempre come se trovassi tutto incredibilmente stupido.

Sembravi annoiata da ogni cosa.

Ma c'è un momento in cui sembri davvero viva …

Quando metti in pratica le tue arti marziali.

Dicevi che era una cosa sciocca,ma …

Non mi sembrava che lo pensassi.

Sei una pessima bugiarda.

Ora dimmi,Annie …

Per quale motivo non ci hai detto come stavano le cose?

Ormai sapevi chi era ad averti dato i poteri e per cosa voleva usarti.

Come hai potuto nascondere una cosa simile?!"

Chloe di Terra-1 le diede un pugno che fu parato dal gomito sinistro dell'avversaria.

L'onda d'urto danneggio il terreno.

Annie cercò di rispondere con un calcio,ma Solargirl le prese la gamba e la scagliò contro un edificio.

Chloe di Terra-3 era sospesa in aria e pensava a ciò che stava succedendo "Solo qualcuno che può rinunciare alla propria umanità e che rischia tutto può vincere questo scontro.

E l'Anti Madre è certamente capace di farlo."

Annie diede un calcio alla gamba destra di Solargirl che le correva contro.

La terra tremò e grosse onde d'urto devastarono le strade.

Chloe di Terra-1 spiccò un salto e le diede un pugno che fu parato dalla mano destra.

Annie strusciò sul terreno per diversi metri.

Il gigante femmina diede un calcio a Solargirl,mandandola in un palazzo e la tenne ferma con la mano sinistra.

Cristallizzò la mano destra,la alzò al cielo e cominciò a colpire Chloe di Terra-1 lanciando grida bestiali ad ogni colpo.

Al settimo colpo Solargirl perse i sensi.

Annie,dopo pochi momenti,cominciò a correre verso le mura.

La dea Madre apparve in cielo.

Allungò il braccio destro ed aprì un portale,di quindici metri,da cui uscì una voce: "Ucciderò i sevi dell'Anti Madre.

Dal primo all'ultimo."

Mentre Annie continuava a correre dal portale uscì Rose Sullivan:la Chloe di Terra-237,già corrotta dall'Anti Madre.

Era stata liberata dal suo controllo,ma manteneva ancora gli occhi rossi,la pelle grigia e le spine d'osso sul corpo.

Indossava un costume completamente viola che la copriva dal collo in giù,un mantello corto che le arrivava alle ginocchia e aveva il triangolo rovesciato,con dentro la "S" su uno sfondo giallo.

Intorno al suo corpo c'era un'aura di energia viola.

Le emise un'urlò assordante e corse dietro ad Annie.

La raggiunse ed entrambe caddero a terra a pochi metri dal grande muro.

Annie era paralizzata,ma riuscì a mettersi a sedere.

Rose le afferrò la faccia con la mano destra e provocò un'esplosione.

Il gigante femmina emise tre urla fortissime che provocarono grossi spostamenti d'aria e fecero tremare la terra.

Annie diede all'avversaria una gomitata sulla bocca e poi,girandosi,diede un calcio a Rose mandandola in un edificio.

Annie si alzò in volo per superare il muro,ma Dark Solargirl le diede un pugno in testa facendola ricadere a terra.

Rose le saltò addosso e con un fortissimo pugno le infilò la testa ne terreno.

Lei voltò il titano femmina e Chloe di Terra-3 fece esplodere la nuca dall'interno.

Dallo squarcio si vedeva Annie rivolta verso di loro,con gli occhi chiusi e le lacrime sulle guance.

"Io distruggerò l'Anti Madre!"disse Rose Sullivan.

Il corpo di Annie si illuminò di luce bianca e lei si rinchiuse in un bozzolo di cristallo indistruttibile.

Un'ora dopo Rose era tornata a dimensioni normali,ma manteneva il suo aspetto.

Chloe di Terra-3 aveva aperto il portale e stava portando con se il bozzolo insieme a Rose.

Chloe di Terra-1 guardò gli altri eroi profondamente scossi "La riporteremo appena l'avremo liberata da quella cosa.

Avete la mia parola."

Detto questo entrò nel portale che si chiuse,mentre il sole tramontava su degli eroi che si chiedevano perché dovevano vivere in un mondo simile.

"E ora?"disse Steve tra se e se.

"Ora la aspettiamo e nel frattempo cerchiamo di resistere"disse Superman.

"Si."disse Steve "Lei tornerà."


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 7

WORLD WAR ANNIE

Annie si era rinchiusa in un cristallo che era stato portato su Terra-1.

Lei non aveva bisogno di dormire,ma ora lo stava facendo volontariamente.

Sognava cosa sarebbe successo se l'Anti Madre avesse ripreso il controllo del suo corpo.

Il sogno iniziava con Chloe che stava volando nello spazio.

Superò il sistema solare con facilità,ma non si accorse che Annie,nella sua forma titano,la osservava.

Lei si diresse dalla parte opposta e diede un pugno ad un asteroide frantumandolo.

Sulla Terra nessuno immaginava cosa stesse per succedere.

Un portale si apriva sul fondo dell'oceano Atlantico,mentre il sole tramontava.

New York di notte era piena di vita.

Un vecchio pescatore si diresse su un molo,mentre altri due gli parlavano.

"Magari peschi un bel pesce."disse uno dei due.

"Magari."rispose l'uomo "Non si sa mai,oggi potrebbe essere in mio giorno fortunato."

"Lo sai che prendi?"disse l'altro "Un bel raffreddore."disse ridendo insieme all'amico.

Lanciò l'amo e subito qualcosa abboccò.

"Ne ho preso uno."disse l'uomo compiaciuto.

L'amo venne tirato violentemente.

"Accidenti,altro che se ne ho preso uno."disse lui.

La canna gli fu strappata di mano.

Vide una grossa onda,provocata da qualcosa che era sotto l'acqua,che gli veniva addosso.

Cominciò a correre,ma il ponte cominciò ad andare in frantumi.

Lungo tutta la costa di Manhattan apparvero orde di giganti.

Rimasero fermi a guardare le strade per qualche secondo.

I più grandi erano di diciassette o venti metri,gli altri erano compresi tra i sette e i cinque metri.

Iniziarono ad invadere la città devastando le auto e mangiando le persone.

Al tramonto la città di New York era piena di colonne di fumo.

C'erano quattro carri armati su una strada che aprivano il fuoco sui un gruppo di sei giganti di quindici metri,colpendoli alla testa e al petto,ma le loro ferite si rimarginavano immediatamente.

Questi giganti avevano i capelli neri e lunghi fino alle spalle ed una bocca,senza labbra e che dava al volto un'espressione quasi sorridente.

Uno di loro prese un carro armato e lo tirò contro un palazzo,altri due ne fecero a pezzi un'altro colpendolo con le braccia.

Gli altri carri armati subirono lo stesso destino.

Gli uomini all'interno venivano afferrati e ingoiati vivi o mangiati a pezzi.

Due giganti spezzarono a metà il corpo di un soldato e mangiarono i pezzi.

Al telegiornale c'era una donna in diretta dalla città.

"I Vendicatori e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. stanno cercando di fronteggiare questi misteriosi predatori."disse la donna "La scena che ho di fronte è di puro caos.

Questi esseri sono apparsi dal niente e hanno cominciato a distruggere tutto ciò su cui mettevano le mani."

Iron Man volava tra i palazzi e vedendo un gigante di venti metri,lanciò un missile,dalla sua armatura che fece esplodere la testa della bestia e lo face cadere a terra.

Poi ne vide uno più piccolo e ,volando giù,lo colpì con un pugno facendogli saltare metà del volto,poi usò i propulsori per mandarlo contro una macchina e in fine usò il raggio,uscito dal propulsore del petto,per far esplodere l'auto.

Iron Man vide che l'altro gigante si stava rialzando e la sua testa guariva rapidamente.

Quello più piccolo stava guarendo in fretta dalle ustioni e dalle altre ferite.

"Maria,voi avete idea di cosa siano queste cose?"disse Tony.

"No e francamente stiamo brancolando nel buio."disse Maria che era in una stanza buia con altri uomini e con davanti dei video che mostravano i giganti che mangiavano persone.

Lei aveva i capelli neri e corti e indossava un costume nero con righe bianche.

"Questi mostri sono emersi dal mare e hanno cominciato a mangiare le persone."disse lei "Spiderman ne ha trovati due piccoli a Times Square ."

L'uomo Ragno indossava il suo classico costume blu e rosso.

Dal suo poso destro usci una ragnatela che,dopo essersi agganciata ad i muri di un palazzo,fu utilizzata per sollevarsi da terra ed evitare il pugno di uno dei due giganti.

Loro due erano alti sei metri ciascuno.

Il gigante,prima di sferrare il pugno aveva fatto un saltò,così il colpo aveva lasciato una scia sull'asfalto.

L'uomo Ragno era su una parete di un palazzo "Oggi non mi vengono battute spiritose."

Le sue ragnatele coprirono gli occhi a quello che aveva cercato di colpirlo,mentre facendo un salto,diede un calcio al mento dell'altro.

Lanciò altra ragnatela sulla testa dell'altro e dando una strattonata verso il basso,riuscì a mandargli la testa sull'asfalto che si frantumò.

Prese un lampione tagliato in due e lo diede in faccia al gigante ancora in piedi.

L'uomo Ragno avvertì un pericolo con il suo sesto senso "Il mio senso di ragno mi dice che è il momento di ritirarsi."

In quel momento apparve il gigante corazzato.

Era alto quindici metri,con la muscolatura imponente e la pelle fatta di placche di roccia di colore molto chiaro.

Tra una placca e l'altra c'era uno spazio molto piccolo dove si vedeva il tessuto muscolare,ma quasi tutto il corpo era corazzato.

Aveva anche i capelli biondi e molto corti.

Vide Hulk davanti a se e cominciò a correre contro di lui e,l'avversario fece lo stesso.

Ad un certo punto Hulk spiccò un salto,ma fu colpito dal pugno del gigante che lo fece finire in un palazzo.

Supergirl afferrò il gigante corazzato alla schiena,lo sollevò in aria e lo gettò a terra.

L'essere si rialzò e si riparò con le mani dai raggi laser che uscivano dagli occhi di Supergirl.

Supergirl gli diede un pugno al volto mandandolo contro un palazzo che venne trapassato.

In quel momento arrivò un piccolo aereo militare da cui scesero:Capitan America,Occhio di Falco e la Vedova Nera.

Avevano tutti una cintura con dei propulsori.

"Ma le vedi queste cose,capitano?"disse Occhio di Falco.

"Certo che li vedo."disse Steve "Anch'io vorrei trovarmi da un'altra parte,ma spetta a noi contenerli."disse e tutti usarono i propulsori per volare.

Il capitano arrivò sulla schiena di un gigante di quindici metri,che si era piegato,e con lo scudo gli fece un taglio profondo sulla nuca.

Il gigante cadde a terra e cominciò ad evaporare poco dopo.

"La nuca!"disse Steve dopo pochi secondi di riflessione "Colpite la nuca."

Iron Man lanciò un missile,dal braccio destro,alla nuca di un gigante e lo uccise "Ben detto,vecchio mio."

In quel momento Hulk si riunì al gruppo di terra.

Improvvisamente si cominciarono ad udire dei forti rombi e la terra cominciò a sobbalzare.

"Un terremoto!"disse Occhio di Falco.

"No,troppo ritmico."disse il capitano.

Improvvisamente si udì il suono di un forte ruggito.

Supergirl si alzò in volo e vide che un gigante immenso stava per arrivare in città.

Era alto centodieci metri.

La pelle era totalmente assente dal suo corpo umanoide.

La bocca,priva di labbra, arrivava fino alla fine della mascella ed era piena di denti appuntiti e allineati.

Il suo corpo era molto muscoloso e massiccio.

Si muoveva emettendo ruggiti sovrumani.

Colpì un primo palazzo,frantumandolo e scagliando detriti intorno.

Supergirl attaccò,ma l'essere la colpì mandandola a centinaia di metri di distanza,poi devastò altri quattro palazzi.

Il gigante colossale sentì una voce che lo fermò.

"PER ODINO!"disse Thor che gli volava contro "PER ASGARD!"disse il dio colpendolo al volto con il martello.

Il colpo sollevò il gigante da terra e lo fece atterrare sulla statua della libertà.

Intanto il gigante dalle fattezze femminili era atterrato sulla luna.

Vide una piccola città di metallo splendente con dei grandi cancelli.

In quel momento le atterrarono davanti due inumani:Freccia Nera e Medusa.

Freccia Nera era un uomo sui trenta,aveva il corpo atletico e coperto da un costume nero e bianco.

Il costume lo ricopriva dalla testa ai piedi tranne gli occhi,la bocca e il mento.

Ai lati del petto aveva due linee bianche che arrivavano fino alla vita.

Medusa indossava un costume simile a quello del marito.

Aveva tuttavia i capelli che erano visibili.

Aveva i capelli rossi lunghi svariati metri,che si muovevano da soli.

Di lei si vedeva tutto il volto.

Intorno alle guance aveva due placche metalliche che si univano sulla fronte.

Indossava una tuta aderente viola,con delle placche di metallo sulle spalle.

Le placche erano viola e con le estremità dorate.

Anche sul petto,a meta degli arti superiori e a metà delle gambe aveva delle placche d'oro.

"Straniera,sei arrivata nella terra degli Inumani,senza preavviso e,a quanto pare,con intenzioni belliche."disse Medusa "Ma non credo che tu voglia questa guerra.

Un colpo mortale di mio marito può spezzare le tue ossa,malgrado la tua mole.

E basterebbe un sussurro per mandare nel sole in tuo corpo in pezzi."

Gli occhi del gigante femmina si illuminarono di luce rossa.

Freccia verde emise un urlo sonico che fece esplodere il terreno e sollevò un polverone.

Quando la polvere si posò entrambi videro sbalorditi che Annie non si era mossa di un millimetro.

Il titano femmina lo afferrò in mano prima che potesse girarsi.

Il gigante femmina atterrò a New York fracassando il terreno per cento metri e danneggiando i palazzi.

Supergirl riuscì a non essere trascinata via premendo con i suoi piedi sull'asfalto.

In quel momento apparve una nuvola nera dalle fattezze umane.

"Mortali della Terra."disse la nuvola nera "Sono una dea proveniente da un universo parallelo.

Sono venuta per spaccare tutto.

Poco tempo fa l'eroina nota come Solargirl è venuta nella Terra parallela che stavo attaccando e ha cercato di portare via dal mio controllo la Solargirl di quell'universo.

Che ora è il gigante femmina che è qui davanti a voi.

Mi sembrava giusto farvi conoscere i responsabili.

Ora questa città cadrà.

Avete ventiquattro ore per evacuare.

Voglio vedere Solargirl e gli Avengers sul posto entro ventiquattro ore.

Se non cominceranno ad arrivare …"l'Anti Madre allungò la mano verso il gigante femminile che mostrò il corpo di Freccia Nera che era privo di sensi "Ridurrò così il vostro schifo di pianeta."

Iron Man si era a recato nel Vermont settentrionale con Mister Fantastic.

Erano in una villetta a due piani a parlare con Carrie che era in abiti civili.

"Abbiamo assolutamente bisogno di te."disse Tony.

Carrie si alzo e il suo costume le si materializzò sul corpo insieme ad una luce gialla molto forte.

Mentre gli altri erano usciti dalla porta e Tony si stava per rimettere l'elmo dell'armatura lei si fermò.

"Um,Tony…"disse lei "Vorrei parlarti."disse mentre gli occhi le si riempirono di luce gialla.

La gente stava evacuando la città quando la terra tremò.

"Mio Dio,è quella cosa."disse un uomo che guardava il cratere davanti a lui.

Quando il fumo si era diradato videro che era She-Hulk.

"Volete restare qui ad aspettarla?"disse lei dato che si erano tutti fermati "Quella cosa spacca mille volte più di così e solo per riscaldamento."

Al centro di New York si riunirono:She Hulk,Spiderman,Supergirl,Hulk,Miss Marvel,Luke Cage.

Arrivò Iron Man con indosso l'armatura usata per sconfiggere Hulk,che ora era alta otto metri.

"Ehi,è tornato in città Galactus?"disse Spiderman "Altrimenti ..."l'Uomo Ragno si voltò.

"Senso di ragno?"disse Tony.

"Come non mai."disse lui "Dove sono gli dei?"

"Thor è andato nello spazio alla ricerca di Chloe."disse Tony.

"Credi che un armatura ti proteggerà?"disse She Hulk.

"Quest'armatura e fatta con Vibranio fuso con l'Adamantio e con metallo Kriptoniano."disse Tony "In più è protetta da un campo di forza invisibile attaccato al metallo."

Annie apparve nella sua forma titanica sopra di loro e volò verso il basso,mentre Iron Man volò verso l'alto.

I due si scontrarono e l'onda d'urto fece tremare il suolo e fece esplodere tutte le vetrate degli edifici.

Anche gli elicotteri in volo ebbero problemi.

Lei afferrò Iron Man e volò verso terra provocando un grosso cratere ed un terremoto.

Quando Iron Man si rialzò la sua armatura era scheggiata in molti punti e faceva scintille.

Riuscì a colpire il gigante femmina al ventre facendola volare attraverso diversi palazzi e mandandola a Central Park.

Il presidente stava guardando la tv e vide l'accaduto "Si."

Dei jet militari lanciarono degli esplosivi sulla creatura che emerse dalle fiamme incolume.

"Sai che sto giocando con te,vero?"disse la creatura.

Il gigante femmina spiccò il volo e andò addosso ad Iron Man,che le volava contro,ad una velocità superiore a quella del suono.

Volarono sul tetto della torre dei Vendicatori dove il gigante femmina alzò entrambe le braccia e colpì l'avversario facendo esplodere la cima del palazzo e attraversando tutti i piani fino a terra.

Il gigante femmina uscì dal fumo e diede un pugno al terreno provocando enormi crepe sulla strada per tutta la città e facendo sobbalzare il suolo.

"Mio Dio."pensò She Hulk.

In quel momento arrivò il gigante corazzato e altri tre giganti di otto metri.

"Vendicatori all'attac…"disse Supergirl che fu fermata da She Hulk "Aspetta."

"Che stai facendo?"disse Miss Marvel.

"Quella cosa è Chloe di un altro universo ed è controllata mentalmente."disse lei "Forse dovremmo parlarci e provare a far si che si ribelli."

Lei si avvicinò al gigante femmina "Se li dentro c'è Chloe,che sia di questo universo o no,mi ascolterà.

Bel casino,eh,Annie.

Lascia che ti aiuti."disse lei sorridendole.

"Lei non ti sente."disse una voce proveniente dal gigante femmina "Ora e mia.

Vattene."

"Si che lei mi sente."disse She Hulk "Annie,so che non sei responsabile di questo.

Devi ribellarti."

"ORA."disse il gigante femmina "Sottomettiti a me."

"Non posso."disse lei.

"Allora smetti di parlare."disse il titano femmina "E inizia a combattere."

"Jen..."disse Miss Marvel.

"Aspettate."disse lei "Se non sferriamo noi il primo …"

Il gigante femmina sferro un pugno che fu evitato.

She Hulk spiccò un salto e colpì la creatura al volto senza farle nulla.

Lei la afferrò e la schiaccio a terra facendo un cratere.

"Vendicatori all'attacco!"disse Supergirl.

She Hulk era nel cratere,sanguinante dal naso e dalla bocca "Che Dio ci aiuti."

"Abbandona questo mondo!"disse Supergirl che le volò contro,ma fu afferrata e gettata a terra.

"No."disse il gigante femmina "Mai."

Hulk le saltò addosso,mentre Luke Cage spiccò un salto contro il gigante corazzato e gli altri attaccarono gli altri giganti.

Hulk fu colpito da un pugno e mandato in un cratere.

Il gigante corazzato mandò Luke Cage oltre dei palazzi.

"Non ci riusciremo mai!"disse Miss Marvel mentre colpiva alla nuca uno dei giganti con un raggio giallo che le usciva da entrambe le mani "Quella cosa è invulnerabile e i suoi compagni sono tutti forti come Hulk."

"Hulk è il più forte che c'è!"disse Hulk spiccando un salto e colpendo il gigante corazzato con un pugno,ma senza quasi nessun effetto.

I Fantastici Quattro erano sul tetto del loro palazzo quando videro in gigante femmina volare lentamente verso di loro.

La creatura ridusse le sue dimensioni fino a diventare alta come quando era in forma umana,ma mantenne il suo spetto mostruoso.

A volare davanti al palazzo,oltre alla Torcia Umana,c'era Tempesta,una mutante del gruppo degli X Men con la capacità di controllare gli agenti atmosferici.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,pelle abbronzata e un costume nero e bianco con un mantello corto bianco.

Lei,allungando la mano,provocò un fortissimo vento che prese l'avversaria di sorpresa e la fece cadere sul tetto di un palazzo,trapassandolo.

La torcia umana lanciò dalle sue mani un getto di fuoco e tempesta scagliò un grosso fulmine.

I piani superiori del palazzo esplosero e la luce emanata fu accecante.

La creatura riemerse dalle macerie illesa e allora la Cosa saltò sul palazzo.

"Dovresti scappare."disse Annie.

"Io non fuggo mai quando è tempo di distruzione!"disse dandole un fortissimo pugno al volto,ma senza farla muovere di un millimetro.

Poi la colpi di nuovo al volto e alla pancia,ma senza risultati.

Lei lo colpì ad entrambe le tempie con le mani e lo fece cadere a terra.

Mister Fantastic si allungò a dismisura,ma lei gli afferrò le mani stringendo così tanto che lui cominciò ad urlare.

Con una strattonata lo tirò a terra,la Torcia Umana cercò di intervenire,ma la creatura lanciò un fulmine che gli fece perdere i sensi facendolo precipitare sul tetto.

Poi l'essere soffiò verso tempesta scagliandola via e diede un colpo alla barriera che era stata messa dalla Donna Invisibile,per proteggere il marito.

La barriera si frantumò e lei fu scagliata a terra.

Mister Fantastic cercò di attorcigliare le sue braccia di gomma intorno a quella di Annie,ma fu colpito diverse volte e i colpi fracassarono il pavimento di diversi piani,facendoli sprofondare verso il basso.

"Chloe,ti prego fa presto."disse la Donna Invisibile tra se e se mentre il gigante colossale camminava per la città.

Annie camminava in strada e trascinava con le mani sia la Cosa che Mister Fantastic.

In quel momento apparve il Dottor Strange,lo stregone supremo esperto di ogni tipo di magia.

Aveva i capelli neri e corti,con dei baffi e un po' di barba appena accennati.

Indossava un abito blu scuro simile ad una tunica,con sotto dei pantaloni blu e stivali neri.

Aveva un amuleto d'oro al centro del petto ed un mantello rosso,con le estremità gialle e i guanti dello stesso colore.

Apparve da una luce bianca e dalle sue mani uscì una luce arancione.

Anche dalla testa di Annie uscì la stessa luce e la creatura si mise le mani sulle tempie prima di cadere in ginocchio.

"Annie Sullivan ascoltami."disse Strange,ma lei spiccò un salto e finì in acqua.

Quando riemerse vide Ercole e i due corsero l'uno contro l'altro e l'impatto devastò il molo.

In quel momento arrivarono decine di elicotteri e militari che aprirono il fuoco sia con le mitragliatrici che con i missili provocando un inferno di fuoco e devastando la zona già pesantemente danneggiata.

Ercole,con un salto riuscì a non farsi colpire.

Arrivarono anche decine di carri armati e militari armati di bazooka che aprirono il fuoco.

Il Dottor Strange era a mezz'aria con le gambe incrociate e dalle sue mani usciva una luce azzurra.

Annie lanciò un fulmine dalle mani che colpì un elicottero facendolo cadere.

Annie vide nella sua mente l'immagine del Dottor Strange e i due si trovavano in mezzo a un bosco.

"Mago,dove mi hai portata?"disse Annie.

"Siamo nella tua mente."disse lui "Le regole sono tue.

Cosa vuoi mostrarmi."

In quel momento l'Anti-Madre riprese il controllo della mente di Annie.

Il Dottor Strange vide gli occhi di Annie diventare completamente neri.

Lei lo afferrò e lo sollevò a mezz'aria.

"ESCI DALLA SUA TESTA O TI APRO IN DUE!"urlò lei.

Annie nella realtà era ferma nel cratere e i carri armati con gli elicotteri continuavano a fare fuoco.

La creatura si riprese all'improvviso e saltò su un carro armato piegandolo in due e poi lo sollevò scagliandolo su un altro.

Strappò a mani nude il cannone di un altro carro armato e lo scaglio contro un elicottero.

Usò i raggi laser,degli occhi per distruggere gli alti carri armati,mentre dei proiettili di una mitragliatrice piovevano su di lei da un elicottero.

Annie spiccò un salto e gettò a terra il mezzo.

Ormai era l'alba e Annie aveva steso Supergirl e Sentry che erano a terra in un grosso cratere.

Lei era seduta su un trono fatto di cemento e maceri quando si materializzò di nuovo il Dottor Strange.

Lui ora aveva la testa avvolta in una fiamma e due mazze al posto delle mani.

"Passiamo alle maniere forti"disse lui.

Annie spiccò un salto,ma fini sulla punta della mazza.

Le punte sulla superficie dell'arma si allungarono e cercarono di immobilizzarla,poi lui la colpì al volto,mandandola a centinaia di metri da terra.

Atterrando provocò un grosso cratere,ma riemerse subito,tuttavia lui la colpì alla schiena e poi dalle mazze uscirono dei raggi arancioni che la fecero finire in ginocchio.

Poi le diede un calcio facendole trapassare un edificio che iniziò a crollare.

Lei reagì dandogli un pugno che gli fece trapassare un auto e lo fece finire in un palazzo.

Annie gli saltò addosso e lo colpì più volte fino a fargli perdere i sensi,poi gli diede un ultimo pugno al volto,rompendogli il naso e la bocca.

Il gigante colossale era nelle vicinanze e cominciò a ridere vedendo la scena.

In quel momento il colosso fu colpito dal martello di Thor che era carico di fulmini.

L'esplosione azzurra fece saltare metà volto alla creatura che urlò di dolore.

Thor riprese in mano il martello,che emanava scariche elettriche,volò verso il gigante e lo colpì alla testa facendola esplodere.

Chloe aveva un'aura di fuoco intorno al corpo"Salve,vecchia amica.".

Solargirl volò contro l'avversaria trascinandola via.

L'impatto provocò anche una grossa esplosione.

Annie fu scagliata attraverso tre palazzi.

"Normalmente non vorrei questa battaglia."disse Chloe "Ma ora la voglio,perché sei l'unica che posso colpire così!"

La mano di Chloe era piena di luce arancione quando colpì l'avversaria.

Annie fu scagliata fuori dal palazzo,uscendo devastò il lato del tetto di un altro edificio e sfondò il muro di un altro grattacielo atterrando.

Si rialzò subito e vide Chloe che volava verso di lei.

Le diede un pugno al volto prendendola in volo e provocò un esplosione che fece esplodere il tetto del palazzo.

La colpì diverse volte fino a farla cadere in ginocchio.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si riaccese la fiamma e lei allungò le mani verso la testa dell'avversaria liberando un raggio di energia giallo che fece esplodere il palazzo.

Intorno a Chloe si formò un tornado di fuoco che si espanse fino a diventare enorme e le fiamme invasero le strade.

Annie era in piedi e cominciò a volare nel tornado verso Chloe.

Chloe la colpì alla testa con il taglio del braccio destro le diede un pugno al volto con il braccio sinistro,le diede un pugno allo stomaco e le poggiò sul volto la mano facendone uscire un raggio giallo.

Annie le afferrò il braccio sinistro e cominciò a colpirla a volto,mentre il tornado di fuoco si allargava.

Chloe riuscì a fermare i suoi pugni,le mise una mano sulla faccia e le diede un colpo alla pancia,provocando un'esplosione enorme.

Gli altri eroi videro che dal fumo emersero entrambe.

Annie era tornata in forma umana,mentre Chloe cadde a terra esaurita e con delle fiamme piccole che uscivano dalla sua pelle.

Annie aveva gli occhi pieni di una luce rossastra.

Supergirl la colpì con i raggi laser e Annie riprese il suo aspetto mostruoso,ma non aumentò le dimensioni.

Prese Supergirl,la gettò a terra e poi la colpì al volto creando un buco nel terreno,la schiacciò con il piede,mentre gli altri supereroi cercavano di tenerle ferme le braccia e di allontanarla e le colpì più volte il viso,rompendole il naso e gli zigomi.

Anche dalla sua bocca usciva sangue.

Choloe si riprese e si sollevò a mezz'aria e vide Annie ferma mentre il terreno cominciava a tremare.

Dal corpo di Annie uscì una grossa luce nera seguita da una fortissima onda d'urto che fece tremare l'intera città.

Fiamme nere divamparono ovunque e poi Annie colpì il suolo con un piede frantumandolo e dalle spaccature cominciò ad uscire della luce nera.

Le crepe cominciarono ad espandersi per tutta la città.

A Greenwich,nel Connecticut si avvertirono delle scosse nelle case, nel Massachusetts oltre alle scosse ci fu anche un maremoto.

Sopra Annie apparvero Thor di Terra-1,Thor di Terra-3,Dark Solargirl(Chloe di Terra-3)insieme a Chloe di Terra-1.

"FATELO,PRIMA CHE SPACCHI IL MONDO!"urlò Annie.

I due Thor lanciarono i fulmini dai loro martelli e le due Solargirl lanciarono i raggi laser dagli occhi.

Tutti centrarono Annie e ci fu una luce fortissima.

Quando il fumo scomparve tutti videro che Annie era in forma umana e era a terra in mezzo ad un cratere fumante.

Lei fu presa,messa in un contenitore di metallo e affidata a Chloe di Terra-1 che la porto in una struttura cinque chilometri sotto terra.

Ma questo era solo un sogno e Annie era ancora nel cristallo e si trovava nel sotterraneo della torre di Solargirl.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 8

CIVIL WAR

Annie era in una stanza blindata sotto la Torre di Guardia di Chloe.

La stanza era larga quattro metri e con le luci spente,tranne una piccola lampada che emanava luce azzurra,ma non molto forte.

Le pareti erano di metallo e non c'erano finestre.

Chloe fissava il bozzolo trasparente e sperava di vedere qualche segno di vita.

Indossava il suo completo bianco invece del costume.

Fin da quando si erano viste, lei aveva provato uno strano rispetto verso il suo doppione corrotto.

Era qualcosa di più di un'amicizia,ma lei non era come Chloe di Terra-3 che aveva avuto una relazione con Sentry.

Non le interessavano le donne.

Lei era stata sposata con Superman e ora aspettava che suo marito tornasse dalla morte come le era stato predetto.

Ma guardando Annie si chiedeva se lei non avesse qualcosa in comune con Dark Solargirl.

Annie sembrava anche aver ricambiato questa cosa,malgrado lei provasse sentimenti per il Superman del suo universo.

Annie in quel momento sognava il fuoco.

Le fiamme che portava,la cenere che l'Anti Madre aveva portato nella sua vita.

Lei non lo sapeva,ma la distruzione era sempre stato il suo destino a meno che non fosse riuscita a liberarsi di chi la possedeva.

E in quella devastazione lei rinasceva.

Era un ciclo continuo.

L'Anti Madre la controllava e la lasciava.

Non era nulla di nuovo,solo qualcosa di vecchio.

Lei sapeva come combattere.

I suoi poteri le avevano dato anche questa capacità.

Quando l'Anti Madre l'aveva controllata la prima volta le aveva raccontato la sua storia e di come l'avrebbe utilizzata per distruggere i suoi amici e compagni.

Le aveva spiegato il significato del fuoco che brucia nelle vene e come usarlo.

Le aveva rivelato l'obbiettivo della sua vita,la ragione della sua esistenza.

Sogna il fuoco.

Le fiamme che bruciano in lei.

Le ceneri che raffreddano il nucleo.

Sa che quella visione si avvererà.

Se non verrà salvata ,un giorno servirà il suo scopo.

Lei creerà la distruzione che è destinata a portare.

Il fuoco si diffonderà in tutta la Terra e cambierà quel mondo.

La dea non risparmierà nessuno,nemmeno lei.

Teme quel giorno.

Non vuole morire,vuole vivere.

Ma lei non sa come liberarsi.

L'Anti Madre la farà restare sempre giovane e perfetta.

La farà sopravvivere fino alla riuscita del suo piano.

Le ha promesso di tornare da lei e di usarla ancora.

Sogna il fuoco e quella promessa.

La voce della dea infernale risuona nel fuoco.

Una volta bruciato il mondo non ci sarebbe stato nessuno ad aiutarla.

Non si può sopravvivere al fuoco.

Lei non vuole bruciare il mondo.

Vuole salvarlo.

Lei non vuole l'inferno inevitabile che dovrà ardere sotto il cielo scuro.

Deve essere forte.

Non può muoversi.

È circondata dal cristallo.

Quando l'Anti Madre si è accorta che aveva perso l'ha abbandonata e lei si è rinchiusa nel cristallo per non essere usata mai più.

Per i secoli dei secoli.

Vuole bloccare le fiamme dentro di lei.

L'Anti Madre le aveva permesso di essere un'eroina solo per usarla all'improvviso.

Pensava a Clark,ma poi i suoi pensieri si spostarono.

Chloe Sullivan era una versione parallela di se stessa e molto migliore di lei.

La dea Madre che le dava i poteri era la protettrice del bene.

Sogna lei.

Il fuoco nei suoi occhi azzurri.

Sapeva che lei condivideva ciò che sentiva durante quel giorno in cui si erano parlate.

In un primo momento penso che fosse ridicolo.

Forse orrendo.

Qualcosa di impossibile da afferrare.

A differenza di se stessa aveva accettato il fuoco che bruciava nell'altra.

Le sue fiamme azzurre non consumano,ma creano e questo la affascina.

Le ricordava molto il suo Superman.

Ora sapeva che in quasi tutti gli altri universi loro erano sposati.

Ora si concentrò su di lei.

Lei l'aveva guardata per ore.

Poi erano faccia a faccia.

Chloe era disposta ad imparare da lei.

Le vorrebbe insegnare l'unica cosa che è brava a fare.

L'unica che la rende viva.

Sogna lei.

La loro lotta apparentemente senza fine e la sua inevitabile sconfitta.

Si sentiva più piccola,perché malgrado loro non invecchiassero il loro aspetto era diverso esteriormente.

Chloe sembrava avere più di vent'anni,mentre lei sarebbe sembrata sempre una sedicenne,oltre la fatto che i loro volti erano diversi.

Era anche più magra,quasi una bambina.

Lei non era arrabbiata per la sconfitta.

La ringraziava.

Chloe l'avrebbe sempre fermata se ci fosse stato bisogno e lei lo sapeva.

Sperava che non avrebbe mai mollato.

Era sempre stata attratta dalle persone persistenti e tenaci.

Usando la telepatia la vide davanti a lei.

Memorizzò ogni dettaglio come se stesse prevedendo il suo ritorno.

Sogna di lei.

Sembrava quasi che la attirasse.

Dovette sforzarsi di non concentrarsi sul pensiero.

Lei ora vuole bruciare tra le sue braccia.

Sogna l'Anti Madre.

Le sue parole la rattristano.

Sogna la voce di Chloe "Perché non ci hai detto cosa ti stava succedendo?"

Lei aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe successo se ne avesse parlato.

L'Anti Madre l'avrebbe usata come bomba planetaria in un secondo.

Chloe ripeteva la domanda attraverso il cristallo.

Le ricorda lo spargimento di sangue che poteva causare.

Le parla delle battaglie che hanno passato.

Le dice che si stava per addossare la fine di quel mondo.

Chloe non riusciva a capire come aveva fatto a mantenere il segreto il giorno in cui era tornata.

La sua mente la vede i ginocchio davanti al cristallo, esausta per la situazione e sopraffatta dalle emozioni.

La supplica di liberarsi e di dare un senso a quello che era successo.

Ma non può.

Non vuole essere controllata di nuovo.

Vorrebbe piangere.

Anche Chloe vorrebbe farlo.

Era andata a cercarla per aiutarla a liberare il suo mondo e ora pensa che quello sarà un giorno a cui lei non potrà forse mai assistere.

Annie si vuole vedere tra le sue braccia.

Vuole abbracciarla ed essere tenuta da lei.

Ricorda che gli opposti si attraggono.

Vuole sciogliere il cristallo.

Ma resta congelata per paura.

Per paura che l'altra Chloe non le lascerà raggiungere le sue braccia e nemmeno il resto del mondo le permetterà di farlo.

Vuole bruciare questo mondo che le impedisce di andare da lei,così come l'altro le impedisce ora di andare da Clark.

Vuole bruciare entrambe le Terre,per un nuovo inizio.

Sogna il fuoco.

Le fiamme che consumano il mondo e le ceneri che restano.

Vede la Terra purificata di fronte a lei.

Se lei si liberasse del mondo allora avrebbe avuto una possibilità.

Una strana sensazione la invade perché per una volta saprebbe come usare il fuoco dentro di lei.

Vuole bruciare per lei.

Lei e Clark sono l'unica cosa che avrebbe senso per lei.

Perché se lei non li può avere vicino,non ha senso vivere.

Immagina se stessa e Chloe abbracciate e racchiuse dalle fiamme.

Ma lei sa che ne Chloe ne Clark l'avrebbero mai perdonata per questo.

E in fondo anche lei ha sempre voluto proteggere i deboli e salvare l'umanità.

Così lei rimane.

Rimane nel cristallo.

Almeno lei può sentire la sua voce.

E mai più farle del male con il suo fuoco.

Chloe non dorme mai.

Sa che dovrà liberarla dal controllo dell'Anti Madre il prima possibile.

Nei suoi pensieri riesce a vederla.

Non nella superficie del cristallo,ma circondato da possenti fiamme che raggiungono il cielo notturno.

Lei è in piedi e la guarda soltanto.

Calma e impassibile.

I suoi occhi azzurri riflettono la lucentezza arancione e quasi ipnotizza chi la guarda.

Il fuoco intorno a lei si diffonde e con esso il caos prende il sopravvento sul mondo.

Le fiamme consumano tutto e sa che non c'è scampo.

Chloe sa che sarebbe finita in questo modo.

Lei sa che non è solo frutto della sua mente,ma la verità delle cose.

Il futuro.

Come andrà a finire.

E tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è che vorrà essere li con lei.

Quando lei la visita le loro conversazioni lasciano molto a desiderare.

Cosa puoi aspettarti da una versione parallela di te stessa chiusa in un bozzolo di cristallo.

Sembra quasi che stia dormendo,come se il mondo non la riguardasse.

Quel mondo che aveva scioccato così tanto.

Chloe si metteva in piedi davanti al cristallo,a volte per ore.

Parla solo di lei.

Non ha idea se lei la sente,ma non le importa.

Non sa cosa fare per avere delle risposte.

Ha immaginato tutte le risposte.

Tutto ciò che concede è il silenzio.

Un silenzio mai rotto,come il suo cristallo.

"Come stai? Senti qualcosa? Che cosa hai in mente?"Chloe aveva ripetuto quelle frasi decine di volte.

Più ci pensa più si tormenta.

Ma non può stare lontano da lei.

"Raccontami una storia."disse Chloe nella sua disperazione.

Voleva risentire la sua voce,indipendentemente da qualsiasi cosa avesse detto.

"Racconta la tua storia."disse solo per il gusto di tentare,ma sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla.

"Qualunque storia."disse lei che era così vicina a rinunciare e non capiva perché era ancora li.

La risposta che ottiene è sempre il silenzio che riempie la stanza.

Il silenzio di una camera di metallo sotto la città e lontana dalla luce.

La luce azzurra e fioca delle lampade sul soffitto le dà quasi una versione dei suoi pensieri.

Riflettendo il cristallo,lo fa sembrare un miraggio di fuoco blu.

Lei è al centro.

Calma e impassibile.

Ma lei non la guarda.

I suoi occhi non riflettono nulla perché nascosti dietro le palpebre.

Lei non è davvero li con Chloe.

Dorme,congelata nel tempo.

Il suo silenzio per lei è insopportabile.

Chloe va fuori di se quando non sente nessuna risposta.

Nei suoi pensieri ora Choe si immagina di essere in quella stanza,dove effettivamente si trova.

Comincia a colpire il cristallo con i suoi pugni.

Il cristallo improvvisamente si frantuma.

Non sa come sia arrivata li.

Non sa perché sta quasi ansimando.

Non sa da dove provengono le lacrime che ha sulla faccia,ma lei la sta guardando.

Finalmente Annie ha riaperto gli occhi.

Lei la fissava.

Alla fine nei pensieri era tornata.

Chloe la abbraccia e lei grida leggermente dallo spavento,ma in fondo non le dispiace.

L'abbraccia come se stesse abbracciando se stessa,con tutte le sue forze,come se avesse paura che se ne andasse di nuovo.

Poteva essere una reazione eccessiva,visto che l'aveva vista per un giorno solo,ma loro due erano versioni differenti della stessa persona,quindi in realtà la conosceva da tutta la vita.

Chloe sente piccoli singhiozzi provenienti da lei.

Per un po' nella sua mente la lascia fare.

Nel mondo reale ha atteso molto per le risposte,può attendere anche nei pensieri.

"Perché mi hai richiamato?"disse Annie con una voce debole.

"Non è ovvio?"disse Chloe "Siamo le stessa persona.

Devo preoccuparmi per te."

Era quello che le avrebbe voluto dire sul serio.

Malgrado l'avesse appena conosciuta,nei loro dialoghi c'era qualcosa.

Malgrado fossero così diverse si erano affiatate subito.

L'aveva richiamata perché ancora era preoccupata per lei,perché le mancava,perché lei la perseguitava.

Tutto quello che pensava era di tenerla tra le braccia e di tranquillizzarla,dimenticandosi di parlare.

"Devo sapere perché non hai detto niente e hai mentito a tutti."disse Chloe.

"Non lo so nemmeno io."disse Annie "Mi è sembrata la cosa migliore che potessi fare."

Lentamente la spinge via con le mani.

Lei si fissò le mani "No."

La parola fu un respiro tremante dalle sue labbra.

"Questo non dovrebbe accadere."disse Annie "Non voglio che accada."

L'esasperazione si faceva viva nella sua voce.

L'orrore era visibile nei suoi occhi

"Perché hai avuto bisogno di richiamarmi?"disse lei "Se non avessi insistito tutto questo non sarebbe successo.

Lo so che mi odi,ma bastava lasciarmi li."

Chloe vorrebbe avvicinarsi,ma le sue membra sono bloccate.

"No"ansimò Annie "L' Anti Madre tornerà.

Non voglio morire così."

Ora Chloe capisce.

Non è qualcosa che poteva dire facilmente.

Forse era per questo che si era chiusa nel bozzolo.

Chloe continuò con questo pensiero.

Dalla sua pelle si intravedeva un bagliore arancione,simile a fuoco.

Capisce questo momento.

Sono entrambe insieme in quel pensiero e Chloe capisce che è in contatto con la mente di Annie che era ancora nel cristallo.

Vedeva tutto così chiaramente.

Il corpo di Chloe si ricoprì di fuoco azzurro,quello di Annie di fuoco nero e in piccola parte arancione.

Ora Solargirl capiva.

Non sarebbe stato il suo fuoco a ripulire il mondo.

Sarebbe stato il loro.

Una fiamma positiva bilancia la negativa e crea equilibrio,ma ciò non basta.

Annie è sempre stata trascurata e ora posseduta.

Non ha bisogno solo di essere aiutata.

"Va tutto bene."disse Chloe "Non ti odio.

Come potrei?

Tu sei me.

Ti chiedi come faccio ad accettarti,penso?"

Annie sembrava più calma.

"Perché ho imparato ad amarti."disse Chloe "E questa è la mia possibilità per aiutarti."

Chloe non aveva mai compreso a pieno quanto tenesse a questa ragazza fino a quando non l'aveva persa.

In fondo una parte di lei voleva che tutti gli ostacoli che si erano creati scomparissero.

Non voleva perderla di nuovo.

E se brucia lei allora lo avrebbe fatto anche Chloe e con loro tutto il mondo che è marcio fino al midollo.

Per un momento si sentiva disposta a tutto pur di dare a questa ragazza un nuovo inizio.

Chloe attraversa la fiamma nera e la abbraccia di nuovo.

Solargirl le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le loro fiamme si intensificarono.

Ma prima o poi il sogno deve finire.

Annie,anche se con nostalgia,taglia il collegamento mentale con Chloe.

Solargirl ha un lacrima che le scende dalla guancia destra.

Ora Chloe è più determinata che mai a salvarla "Non ti abbandonerò."

FLASHBACK

La situazione si sposta nel 1991 tra i ghiacci.

Sotto la superficie c'era un bunker e due soldati stavano aprendo una grossa porta di metallo,avendo inserito due chiavi in ai lati della porta.

Un terzo soldato entrò e si trovo davanti una porta con al posto della maniglia una tastiera con dei numeri.

Digitò la combinazione ed aprì un piccolo foro nel muro con all'interno un quaderno con la copertina rossa.

Intanto un uomo in camice,con davanti un computer, assisteva all'apertura di un cilindro di vetro da cui usciva molto vapore freddo.

All'interno c'era il Soldato d'Inverno.

Indossava una tuta nera con stivali neri,corazzata sul petto.

Il suo braccio sinistro era di metallo e aveva una stella rossa sulla spalla.

Aveva i capelli neri e lunghi fino a metà del collo.

Intorno agli occhi c'era del colore nero.

Lui fu portato su una sedia e gli furono messe due piastre di metallo sulle tempie che poi,essendo collegate ad una macchina, gli diedero una scossa.

Lui urlò dal dolore.

Il soldato lesse,dal quaderno rosso, delle frasi in russo.

Il Soldato d'Inverno si alzò con uno sguardo fisso.

"Buongiorno soldato."disse il militare "Abbiamo una missione per te."

"Bene."disse lui.

In una strada buia,in mezzo ad un bosco, stava passando una macchina.

Il Soldato d'Inverno aveva una moto e si avviò all'inseguimento della macchina.

Una volta averla affiancata sparò diversi colpi contro il guidatore e l'auto andò a sbattere contro un palo della luce.

Lui si fermò e tornò indietro.

Aprì il porta bagagli e trovò una valigetta.

Aprendola vide che conteneva delle sacche di plastica con dentro un liquido azzurro.

Le riportò alla base.

"Complimenti soldato."disse il militare.

FINE FLASHBACK

Wanda era in una località nota come Lagos,era in abiti civili e stava prendendo un caffè.

Aveva una trasmittente nell'orecchio che da cui sentì la voce di Capitan America "Va bene.

Che vedi?"

"Alcuni poliziotti di pattuglia."disse Scarlet "Piccola stazione.

Strada tranquilla.

Capitan America indossava il suo costume,tranne la maschera ed era in un appartamento di un palazzo che era dal lato opposto della strada.

"È un buon bersaglio."disse Wanda.

"C'è un bancomat sull'angolo sud."disse Steve "Quindi …"

"Telecamere."disse Wanda.

"Le vie all'incrocio sono a senso unico."disse Steve

"Allora vie di fuga compromesse."disse Wanda.

"Quindi al nostro uomo non importa di essere visto in pubblico,ne di fare casino."disse Steve "Vedi la ragazza con i capelli lunghi che ti sta vicino?"

"La rossa?"disse Wanda "È carina."

"E anche blindata."disse la voce della Vedova Nera "Vuol dire sicurezza privata.

Vuol dire altre armi e altre rogne per qualcuno.

Sicuramente noi.

Sapete che posso spostare gli oggetti con la mente,vero?"disse Wanda.

"Si,ma tu non sei Solargirl."disse Natasha "Quindi guardasi alle spalle deve diventare una consuetudine."

Falcon camminava sul tetto di un palazzo "Nessuno ti ha mai detto che sei paranoica?"

"Non in faccia."disse Natasha "Perché?

Girano voci?"

"Occhi sul bersaglio."disse Steve "Questa è la pista migliore su di lui che abbiamo negli ultimi sei mesi.

Non voglio perderlo."

"Se ci vede arrivare non scapperà di certo."disse Falcon "Diciamo che ci odia."

Steve noto un camion dell'immondizia che,malgrado avesse urtato una macchina, non si fermava,ma accelerava "Sam,vedi il camion dell'immondizia?

Stagli addosso."

Dalla placca sulla schiena di Falcon si staccò in mini aereo che cominciò a volare per i palazzi e si mise sotto il camion facendo lo scanner a raggi x e comunicando i risultai.

"Il camion porta un contenuto bello pesante e il guidatore è armato."disse la Falcon.

"Lo usano come ariete."disse Natasha.

"Va subito."disse Steve che indossò la maschera "Ha un altro obbiettivo."

Falcon si lanciò dal palazzo e iniziò a volare.

Il camion si diresse verso un laboratorio di sei piani e sfondò il cancello.

Arrivarono altri due camion da cui scesero decine di uomini armati fino ai denti.

Dal furgone scese un uomo con una corazza nera con una placca sul petto con sopra una x bianca.

Indossava una maschera nera,che copriva il viso, con dipinto sopra un teschio.

Le mani erano rinforzate da delle placche di metallo.

Mentre gli altri sparavano alle guardie e gettavano proiettili fumogeni dentro le vetrate dell'edificio,facendo perdere i sensi a tutti,l'uomo,che si faceva chiamare Crossbones,camminava tranquillamente.

Capitan America fu lanciato da Falcon ed atterrò su uno dei terroristi schiacciandolo contro una delle jeep militari che si trovavano davanti alla struttura.

Si riparò,con lo scudo dai colpi di arma da fuoco,di un altro soldato,e diede un calcio alla jeep,abbozzandola e mandandola contro l'uomo.

Tirò lo scudo colpendo un altro soldato e poi riprese l'arma che tornò indietro.

Un altro nemico era sul tetto di un auto.

Il capitano salì sul cofano,fece un salto e lo colpi con entrambe le gambe,mandandolo contro la parete del secondo piano dell'edificio.

"Giubbotti anti-proiettile,armi automatiche."disse Steve "Conto sette nemici."

Falcon atterrò,usando le ali per riparasi dai proiettili e,prima di toccare terra,diede un calcio a due nemici che si trovavano ai suoi lati.

Uno dei due si rialzò e lui gli sparò con delle pistole "Io ne conto cinque."

Scarlet volò a terra e un nemico aprì il fuoco,ma lei materializzò una barriera si energia rossa davanti a se,poi sollevò in aria il nemico "Sam …"

Falcon prese il volo e afferrò l'uomo sospeso colpendolo e facendogli perdere i sensi "Quattro.

Lui è al terzo piano.

Wanda porta il gas fuori dall'edificio."

"Scarlet,come nell'addestramento."disse Steve,e lei lo sollevò,facendogli sfondare,con lo scudo,la finestra del secondo piano.

Appena entrato diede un calcio ad un nemico che andò contro un muro.

Crossbones sfondò,con un pugno, una porta di vetro accedendo ad un lungo corridoio,con in fondo una teca di vetro.

La aprì e prese un flacone contenente liquido rosso e lo diede ad un altro uomo.

Il capitano era dietro una colonna che lo proteggeva da un uomo che gli stava sparando,

Lanciò lo scudo a terra,l'arma rimbalzò e colpì alla testa l'uomo,facendolo svenire,e tornò in mano al capitano,che si riparò dai proiettili di un altro nemico,a cui prese la gamba,facendolo cadere e poi usò l'arto come leva per sbatterlo contro una colonna.

Scarlet stava facendo uscire dall'edificio il gas con i suoi poteri.

Alle sue spalle c'era uno scudo che la proteggeva dai proiettili di alcuni uomini nascosti dietro delle auto.

Falcon era dietro di lei e sparava a quegli uomini,ma senza prenderli,allora si voltò,usando le ali come scudo e dalla placca di metallo sulla schiena uscirono due missili che colpirono entrambi gli avversari

Crossbones uscì su un balcone con tre uomini "È qui.".

I tre si calarono con una corda su un mezzo corazzato,con un cannone sulla parte anteriore.

Il capitano era davanti alla teca di vetro "Hanno preso un'arma biologica."

La Vedova Nera arrivò in motocicletta e saltò via da mezzo, che andò contro un nemico.

Dal suo polso uscì una scarica elettrica che colpì un altro uomo,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Un terzo nemico era accanto al mezzo blindato,lei lo raggiunse,gli diede un pugno al viso,tre ginocchiate alla pancia e lo gettò a terra,poi afferrò in fucile di un altro,lo tose al nemico gettandolo a terra e diede un calcio alla pancia dell'uomo,poi si voltò e con la gamba colpì il fucile di un altro e gli diede un calcio al volto,poi ne prese un altro e lo gettò a terra "Fortuna che hanno dato anche a me il siero del super soldato."

Saltò sul cofano del mezzo corazzato,ma Crossbones la prese.

Lei cominciò a colpirlo al volto,al braccio a ai fianchi per liberarsi dalla presa del nemico,ma senza successo.

Lui sferrò un pugno mancandola e Natasha lo colpì al fianco.

Lui la prese alla gola,ma lei gli diede una scarica elettrica tramite un braccialetto che aveva sulla mano.

Tuttavia Crossbones non sentiva nulla "Non mi fai più niente."

Lui la gettò nel mezzo e ci gettò dentro una granata "Bomba in buca."disse Crossbones chiudendo il portellone.

Nel furgone c'era un altro uomo che lei usò come scudo umano.

L'esplosione aprì gli sportelli posteriori del mezzo e lei fu catapultata fuori.

Il capitano era sul balcone e Crossbones era su un altro mezzo con un cannone puntato su di lui.

Il capitano usò lo scudo per proteggersi dall'esplosione che lo scaraventò dentro l'edificio.

Cominciò a correre verso l'altra estremità del piano,mentre Crossbones continuava a fare fuoco.

L'ultima esplosione mandò il capitano contro una parete,lo fece uscire da una finestra e lo fece cadere sul tetto di un furgone.

"Sam,autoblindo diretto a nord."disse Steve,mentre si rialzava.

Crossbones era nel mezzo "Alla pista di atterraggio.

Non riusciremo a distaccarli.

Abbandonare il camion."

Il mezzo si schianto contro le bancarelle di un mercato.

Gli uomini uscirono di corsa tranne Crossbones che era con un compagno appena fuori dal mezzo.

"Ci raggiungerai?"disse l'uomo.

"No."disse Crossbones.

Falcon atterrò su uno dei tetti delle bancarelle.

Tramite le lenti rosse che aveva sugli occhi localizzò i nemici "Ne ho quattro.

Si sparpagliano.

La Vedova Nera arrivò in moto e lasciò il mezzo per saltare su un auto e iniziare a correre "Prendo i due a sinistra."

Anche Capitan America correva passando per i tetti delle auto e alla fine saltò a terra.

Trovò dei caschi a terra "Si sono spogliati.

Giocano a nascondino."

Una granata si attaccò allo scudo del capitano che lanciò l'arma prima che la granata esplodesse.

Crossbones gli diede un pugno facendogli trapassare una parete di legno e gli fece rompere in tavolino.

"Eccoti qui,figlio di puttana."disse Crossbones "Aspettavo questo momento."

Lui diede un pugno a Steve che fu scaraventato contro un tavolino.

Falcon diede un calcio ad uno degli avversari e lo fece cadere a terra.

Un secondo gli sparò,ma lui si protesse con le ali e,correndogli in contro,fece un salto,ruotò su se stesso e lo colpì con un calcio.

La Vedova Nera saltò addosso ad uno dei nemici e entrambi caddero a terra.

Lei si rialzò per prima.

Lui prese la pistola,ma lei gli afferrò il braccio e gli diede una gomitata al volto e cominciò a colpirlo alla pancia.

Natasha prese un cesto e lo tirò in testa all'altro uomo che cercava di spararle,poi gli corse in contro e lo colpì alla gamba facendolo cadere.

Saltò sulla schiena dell'altro uomo,gli mise le gambe intorno al collo e lo fece cadere.

Mentre il primo cadeva lei si aggrappò al secondo e rifece le stesse mosse.

Il primo si prese un calcio al volto,mentre l'altro un pugno alla pancia e un calcio alla gamba che lo fece cadere.

Lei gli diede un pugno al volto.

Perquisendoli Natasha trovò la fiala rubata.

Crossbones cercò di schiacciare il capitano con il piede,ma Steve rotolò via.

Parò il calcio successivo con le mani,poi parò una serie di pugni e riuscì a colpire il nemico al voltò.

"Forza!"disse Crossbones sferrando un altro colpo che fu parato.

Il nemico riuscì a dare una testata a Steve e poi lo colpì con un pugno,mandandolo contro un armadietto attaccato ad una parete.

Il mobile rimase devastato.

Crossbones sferrò vari colpi,ma il capitano li schivò e lo colpì ai fianchi.

Il nemico lo spinse contro il muro.

"Questo è per avermi fatto crollare un edificio addosso."disse lui e dalle placche che ricoprivano la mano destra uscì un coltello con il quale cercò di colpire il capitan,ma prese il muro.

Steve gli tolse l'intera armatura dal braccio e gli diede una gomitata al volto.

Un'altra lama uscì dall'altro braccio.

Il capitano evitò due colpi,gli bloccò il braccio,lo colpi al volto e lo fece volare via con un calcio.

L'avversario si mise in ginocchio e si tolse la maschera rivelando a tutti il suo volto sfigurato.

Il capitano lo afferrò.

"Però, alla fine non sono ridotto così male."disse Steve.

"Chi è il compratore?"disse Steve.

"Lui ti conosceva."disse Crossbones "Il tuo amico.

Il tuo compagno."

"Che cos'hai detto?"disse Steve.

"Si ricordava di te."disse Crossbones "Io ero presente.

Non faceva che piangere.

Fino a quando non gli hanno di nuovo frullato il cervello.

Mi ha dato un messaggio per te.

Mi ha pregato di dirti che quando arriva la tua ora,arriva la tua ora.

E tu ora cadrai."

Crossbones spinse un piccolo pulsante e un'intera parte di un grattacielo esplose.

Scarlet si mise la mano davanti alla bocca e Steve diede un pugno all'uomo che svenne.

"Sam,ci servono dei soccorsi."disse Steve che era sconvolto.

Tony Stark era ad una conferenza davanti a più di cento persone "Qual'è la dichiarazione d'intenti ufficiali dello S.W.O.R.D.?

Di generare,disseminare e preservare la conoscenza.

E lavorare con gli altri.

Perché venga applicata alle grandi sfide del mondo.

Voi siete gli altri.

E per quanto segrete le sfide che affronterete,saranno le più importanti del mondo.

Per di più siete al verde.

Volevo dire eravate.

Perché tutti i vostri progetti sono ampiamente approvati e finanziati"

Il pubblico applaudì.

"Nessuna condizione."disse Stark "Nessuna tassa.

Solo reimpostate il futuro.

Cominciando da ora."ci fu un istante di silenzio "Scatenate le idee."

Il pubblico applaudì e Stark si ritirò dietro le quinte.

"Signor Stark,sono veramente spiacente."disse una donna "Non sapevo che la signorina Potts avesse rinviato."

"Non fa niente."disse Stark.

Tony camminò da solo quando vide una donna di colore che lo fissava,mentre attendeva l'ascensore.

Lui si avvicinò.

"È generoso quello che ha fatto per i ragazzi."disse la donna.

"Se lo meritano."disse Stark "In più mi alleggerisce la coscienza."

"Dicono esista una correlazione tra generosità e senso di colpa."disse lei "Ma se si hanno soldi … scateni tutte le idee che vuoi.

Giusto?"

"Va su?"disse Stark dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Sono esattamente dove voglio essere."disse lei mettendo le mani dentro al sua borsa,tirando fuori la foto di un ragazzo e poggiandola sul petto di Stark "Io sono del dipartimento di stato.

Quel lavoro mi ha fatto crescere un figlio.

Sono orgogliosa di ciò che era.

Lei lo ha ucciso.

Mentre combatteva quel robot.

Lei crede di combattere per noi.

Lei combatte per se stesso.

Chi vendicherà mio figlio?

Lui è morto e la colpa e sua."disse lei andandosene e lasciando Stark senza parole.

I Vendicatori erano nella loro struttura nella foresta.

Il telegiornale parlava di loro "Durante la loro ultima operazioni sono rimaste uccise undici persone."

Il re di Wakanda era al telegiornale "Il sangue della nostra gente si è riversato in terra straniera.

Non solo per le azioni di criminali.

Ma per l'indifferenza di chi aveva promesso di fermarli.

La vittoria a spese di persone innocenti non è vittoria."

Steve spense il televisore.

Wanda era seduta sul letto e guardava il telegiornale.

"Quale autorità ha una persona come Scarlet per operare in Nigeria?"disse il telegiornale.

Steve spense il televisore.

"È colpa mia."disse lei.

"Non è vero."disse Steve.

"Allora riaccendi il televisore."disse lei "Ne parlano in maniera specifica."

"Avrei dovuto rilevare quella bomba prima che intervenissi."disse lui "Ma lui ha nominato Bucky e io sono tornato a essere un sedicenne."disse Steve sedendosi vicino a lei "E la gente è morta.

È colpa mia."

"Direi di tutti e due."disse Wanda "Non ho usato la telepatia."

"Questo lavoro …"disse Steve "Cerchiamo di salvare tutti quelli che possiamo,ma non si possono salvare tutti.

Se non troviamo un modo per convivere con questo la prossima volta … forse non salveremo nessuno.

È meglio se ci distraiamo e parliamo d'altro."

"Si."disse Wanda "Hai notizie di Thor?"

"No,da quanto ne so non è sulla Terra."disse Steve "Ma sai come sono gli dei.

Vanno e vengono quando vogliono.

Passano da una dimensione all'altra con una facilità estrema."

"Gli dei …"disse Wanda tra se e se "Che cosa saranno gli dei?"

"Entità sovradimensionali."disse Steve "O magici,per essere più chiaro.

Questa è la risposta più adatta che si possa dare."

"E non danno molta importanza ai mortali vedo."disse Wanda "Cosa che bisognerebbe insegnargli."

"Beh,non so …"disse Steve perplesso "Per caso vuoi dirmi che ti manca?"

"Mi ha salvato la vita."disse Wanda "Lui è l'unico che sia tornato a prendermi,mentre la città stava crollando verso terra."

"Wanda,ascolta io …"disse Steve.

Visione attraversò un muro.

Era in abiti civili.

"Visione,quante volte te lo devo dire?"disse Wanda.

"Si,ma la porta era aperta,così ho pensato …"disse Visione guardando Steve "Il capitano voleva essere informato del arrivo del signor Stark."

"Grazie,scendiamo subito."disse Steve.

"Allora userò la porta."disse Visione "E a quanto pare ha portato un ospite.

Il segretario di stato."

Il segretario di stato era il generale Ross che aveva riunito i Vendicatori intorno ad un tavolo e lui era in piedi davanti ad uno schermo.

"Cinque anni fa ho avuto un infarto."disse Ross "Sono crollato mentre facevo sport.

Alla fine è stato il miglior round della mia vita,perché dopo tredici ore sotto i ferri,ho scoperto una cosa che quaranta anni di esercito non mi avevano insegnato.

La prospettiva.

Il mondo è in debito con gli Avengers,con la Justice League e con ogni gruppo si super umani che si sia battuto per salvare il mondo.

Avete combattuto per noi,ci avete protetti rischiando le vostre vite.

Ma sebbene molti vi definiscano eroi,altri usano il termine vigilanti."

"Lei quale parola preferisce?"disse Natsha.

"Che ne dite di pericolosi?"disse Ross "Come si possono definire degli individui,con abilità come le vostre,che ignorano ripetutamente la sovranità e impongono la loro volontà a proprio piacimento e che sono indifferenti a ciò che si lasciano dietro."

Ross accese lo schermo e fece vedere le immagini di New York durante l'attacco alieno,Metropolis che veniva devastata e tutti gli altri disastri "Senza contare lo scontro avvenuto tre le tre quattro Chloe su una terra parallela che ha scioccato tutto il mondo.

E probabilmente anche l'altro."

Wanda girò gli occhi quando vide il grosso buco nel grattacielo.

"Va bene, ora basta."disse Steve.

Ross spense lo schermo "Fino ad ora avete operato con un'autorità illimitata e senza nessun controllo.

È una cosa che il mondo non può più tollerare.

Ma abbiamo una soluzione."

Ross mise sul tavolo una cartellina piena di fogli "L'atto di registrazione dei superumani."

"Ma scherziamo?"disse Steve.

"So cosa è successo l'altra volta."disse Ross "Ma questa volta le circostanze sono diverse.

Centodiciassette paesi stabiliscono che gli Avengers non saranno più un'organizzazione privata.

Opereranno sotto al supervisione di un comitato delle nazioni unite solo quando e se quel comitato lo riterrà opportuno.

Chiaramente questa legge riguarderà anche tutti gli altri supereroi ,sia isolati ,sia che agiscano in gruppo."

"Gli Avengers sono stati creati per rendere il mondo più sicuro."disse Steve "Mi pare che l'abbiamo fatto."

"Mi dica capitano,lei sa dove si trova il dottor Banner in questo momento?"disse Ross "Se io avessi perso un missile nucleare da trentadue megatoni ne subirei le conseguenze.

Compromessi,rassicurazioni.

Così funziona il mondo.

Credetemi è un buon accomodamento."

"Allora ci sono delle possibilità."disse Rhodes .

"Fra tre giorni le nazioni unite si incontreranno a Vienna per ratificare gli accordi."disse Ross "Discutetene."

"E se giungessimo ad una conclusione contraria?"disse Natasha.

"Allora andrete in pensione."disse Ross.

A Cleveland un uomo era seduto nella sua cucina quando sentì un boato e guardò dalla finestra.

Vide un uomo che aveva urtato un'auto.

L'uomo si avvicinò alla casa e suonò al campanello "Scusi ho avuto un incidente.

Se mi può aiutare le sarei molto grato.

Oppure può chiamare la polizia."

"No,niente polizia."disse l'altro che appena aperta la porta fu colpito al volto da un uomo sui trenta anni,con capelli marroni lisci,con una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Quando si risvegliò si trovò legato a testa in giù e teneva la testa in un lavandino.

Indossava una giacca ricoperta di placche di metallo,così come i guanti.

Aveva i pantaloni neri e gli stivali.

Sotto la giacca, che era chiusa fino all'altezza della pancia,indossava una tuta aderente viola,con una maschera dello stesso colore che lasciava intravedere gli occhi.

L'uomo mascherato stava prendendo a martellate il muro e,dopo aver fatto un buco,estrasse una valigetta da cui tirò fuori il quadernetto rosso e altri documenti più una foto che mostrava il soldato che aveva inviato il Soldato d'Inverno in missione "Invecchia bene,colonnello.

Congratulazioni.

Rapporto missione 16 dicembre 1991."

"Tu chi sei?"disse il colonnello.

"Mi chiamo Zemo."disse lui "Ripeterò la mia domanda.

Rapporto missione 16 dicembre 1991."

"Come mi hai trovato?"disse l'uomo.

"Dopo la caduta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,la Vedova Nera ha reso pubblici i fascicoli dell'Idra."disse Zemo "Milioni di pagine,tutte in codice.

Non facili da decifrare … ma io ho competenza e pazienza.

Un uomo può fare tutto con esse."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse lui.

"Rapporto missione 16 dicembre 1991."disse Zemo.

"Va all'inferno."disse il colonnello e Zemo si avvicinò aprendo il rubinetto.

"L'Idra merita il suo posto sopra un cumulo di cenere,perciò la tua morte non mi tange,ma dovrei usare questo libro e metodi più sanguinosi per scoprire quello che mi occorre."

Moriresti per la tua superbia?"

"Si."disse il colonnello.

Zemo estrasse la spada e lo infilzò.

Capitan America era seduto ad esaminare la cartellina,mentre Rhoders e Sam erano in piedi.

"Il segretario Ross,ha una medaglia d'onore del congresso."disse Rhoders "Una in più delle tue."

"Diciamo che concordiamo su questo."disse Sam "Quanto passerà prima che ci bollino come delinquenti?"

"Centodiciassette paesi vogliono approvare l'atto di registrazione dei superumani."disse Rhoders "E tu insisti con lo stare calmi."

"Per quanto starai con i piedi in due staffe?"disse Sam.

"Io ho un'equazione."disse Visione.

"Oh,bene."disse Sam "Ora siamo a posto."

"In questi anni,da quando il signor Stark si è presentato come Iron Man, il numero di persone con abilità sovrumane e aumentato del settecento percento."disse Visione "E nello stesso periodo … il numero degli eventi apocalittici è aumentato con un tasso commisurato."

"Quindi è colpa nostra?"disse Steve.

"Potrebbe esserci un rapporto causa effetto."disse Visione "La nostra forza attrae le minacce,le minacce provocano conflitti,i conflitti provocano catastrofi.

Una sorveglianza è un'idea che non possiamo non considerare."

"Bene."disse Rhoders.

"Tony?"disse Natasha "Sei curiosamente silenzioso e poco logorroico."

"Perché ha già deciso cosa fare."disse Steve.

Stark si alzò "In realtà lotto con un'emicrania da paura.

Sono dolorante.

Sofferente."disse Tony che si diresse nell'angolo cucina della stanza "Chi ha messo i fondi del caffè nel trita rifiuti?

Gestisco una trattoria per motociclisti?"Stark prese il cellulare ed uscì un'immagine del ragazzo di colore "Oh,lui è Jason.

Un ragazzo in gamba,laureato,media voti altissima,fresco di assunzione.

Voleva trovarsi un posto fisso,ma prima voleva vedere il mondo.

Così è andato in Sokovia.

Gli è crollato un palazzo addosso,mentre noi giocavamo a fare i salvatori.

Non c'è nessuna decisione da prendere.

Dobbiamo essere rimessi in riga.

Io ci sto.

Se non ci mettono un freno non siamo meglio dei criminali."

"Non ti arrendi se nel tuo turno di guardia muore una persona."disse Steve.

"Non voglio arrendermi."disse Tony.

"Dobbiamo prenderci la responsabilità per le nostre azioni."disse Steve "Questo documento sposta solo la colpa."

"Mi dispiace,Steve."disse Rhoders "Stiamo parlando delle nazioni unite.

Non è il pentagono,non è il consiglio di sicurezza mondiale,non è l'Idra."

"Sono gestite da persone con obbiettivi."disse Steve "E gli obbiettivi cambiano."

"Questo è un bene,per questo sono qui."disse Tony "Quando ho capito di cosa erano capaci le mie armi nelle mani sbagliate ho chiuso,ho cessato la produzione."

"Tony … tu hai deciso di farlo."disse Steve "Perderemo il nostro diritto di decidere.

Se ci mandassero in un luogo dove non riteniamo che sia giusto andare?

Oppure se ci proibissero di intervenire quando serve?

Non siamo perfetti,ma le mani più sicure restano le nostre."

"Se noi non accettassimo,si imporranno più avanti."disse Tony.

"Stai dicendo che verrebbero a prendermi?"disse Wanda.

"Noi ti proteggeremo."disse Visione.

"Forse Tony ha ragione."disse Natasha "Se abbiamo le mani sul volante possiamo ancora sterzare.

Se le togliamo …"

"Tu non sei quella che ha mandato il governo a quel paese qualche anno fa?"disse Sam.

"Sto solo cercando di valutare."disse Natasha "I nostri errori sono di dominio pubblico.

Dobbiamo riguadagnare la loro fiducia."

"Fermi tutti."disse Stark "Davvero mi hai dato ragione?"

"Posso ritrattare."disse lei.

"No,impossibile."disse Tony "Ok,caso chiuso.

Ho vinto."

Capitan America ricevette un messaggio da Chloe in cui c'era scritto :"Se né andata,nel sonno.

Mi dispiace molto."

Steve si alzò "Devo andare."detto questo andò fuori dalla stanza.

Capitan America si recò a Londra al funerale della donna che amava.

"Vorrei invitare qui Chloe Sullivan."disse il prete.

Chloe si alzò e prese il microfono "Moti la conoscevano come fondatrice dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Io la conoscevo come Peggy.

Una volta le chiesi come potesse padroneggiare la democrazia e lo spionaggio in un periodo in cui nessuno voleva vedere una donna avere successo.

Mi disse accetta i compromessi dove puoi.

Dove non puoi non farlo.

Anche se tutti ti diranno che è la cosa sbagliata è una cosa giusta.

Anche se tutto il mondo ti inviterà a spostarti è tuo dover restare piantato come un albero,guardarli negli occhi e dirgli che sono loro a doversi spostare."

Dopo il funerale Steve era da solo nella chiesa e fu raggiunto da Chloe che indossava il suo solito completo bianco.

"Uscito dal ghiaccio ho pensato che fossero tutti morti."disse Steve "Poi ho scoperto che lei era viva.

L'avevo ritrovata."

"Anche lei ti ha ritrovato."disse Chloe "Chi ha firmato?"

"Tony,Rhoders,Visione."disse Steve.

"Clint?"disse Chloe.

"Ritirato."disse Steve.

"Wanda?"disse Chloe.

"Titubante."disse Steve.

"Natasha?"disse Chloe.

"Andrà a Vienna per la firma degli accordi."disse Steve.

"Deve essere impazzita."disse Chloe "Non vorrai firmare,vero?"

"No,assolutamente no."disse Steve "Ma tu invece come mai ancora qui?"

"Non volevo stessi solo."disse Chloe avvicinandosi "Vieni qui."disse e lo abbracciò.

I rappresentanti di centodiciassette paesi si erano riuniti a Vienna.

C'era un uomo di colore,in giacca è cravatta che guardava dalla finestra quando vide Natasha "Direi che nessuno di noi è abituato a queste cose."

"Oh,beh a volte si devono fare delle eccezioni."disse Natasha.

"Se la sta cavando molto bene."disse l'uomo che si chiamava T'Challa "Considerando il suo ultimo viaggio al campidoglio, credevo che non si sarebbe trovata a proprio agio tra i politici."

"Non lo sono."disse Natasha.

"Sono felice della sua presenza qui."disse T'Challa.

"Perché non approva tutto questo?"disse Natasha.

"Gli accodi si,ma la politica non direi."disse lui "Per alcune cose a volte è meglio essere in due."

"A meno che occorra spostare un piano forte."disse il padre di T'Challa.

"Papà."disse lui.

"T'Chlalla."disse l'uomo prima di rivolgersi a Natasha "Signorina Romanof."

"Signor T'Challa,le vorrei porre le mie scuse per quanto avvenuto in Nigeria."disse Natasha.

"La ringrazio."disse l'uomo "E grazie per aver accettato tutto questo.

Mi dispiace che il capitano Rogers non sia qui."

"Dispiace anche a me."disse lei quando una voce pregò i presenti di sedersi.

"Questo è il futuro che chiama."disse T'Challa.

Il padre di T'Challa cominciò a parlare "Quando fu rubato del metallo wakandiano per costruire un'arma spaventosa,noi del Wakanda cominciammo a dubitare del nostro retaggio.

Quegli uomini e donne uccisi in Nigeria facevano parte di una missione di solidarietà di un paese a lungo rimasto nell'ombra.

Tuttavia non permetteremo alla sventura di ricondurci indietro.

Combatteremo per salvare il mondo a cui vogliamo unirci.

Sono grato agli Avengers per aver appoggiato questa iniziativa."

T'Challa guardava un furgone parcheggiato poco fuori l'edificio.

I poliziotti si allontanavano correndo.

"TUTTI A TERRA!"disse T'Challa,ma la bomba esplose e distrusse una parte del palazzo,uccidendo il padre del giovane.

Chloe e Steve stavano entrando in un albergo.

"Mia madre era spaventata all'inizio."disse Chloe "Peggy,no.

Lei mi incoraggiava sempre."

"Era una donna straordinaria."disse Steve.

"Già e anche elegante."disse Chloe.

I due arrivarono ad un ascensore.

"Ti sei trasferita qui?"disse Steve.

"No,la Watchtower è stata spostata a Star City dopo la distruzione di Metropolis."disse Chloe.

Sam intervenne "Steve … questo lo devi vedere."

Tutti e tre andarono in una stanza davanti ad un televisore che parlava dell' attentato e una foto aveva riconosciuto il sospettato come il Soldato d'Inverno.

"Dobbiamo metterci a lavoro."disse Chloe.

A Vienna i pompieri spegnevano l'incendio che aveva provocato la bomba.

Chloe ora indossava il suo costume e parlava con un militare "Contatta la Justice League e mettili in allerta."

T'Chlalla era seduto su una panchina e la Vedova Nera si mise vicino a lui.

"Sono addolorata."disse Natasha.

"Nella mia cultura la morte è un punto di partenza."disse T'Challa "Allunghi entrambe le braccia e i due dei ti condurranno nella verde e ampia prateria … dove correrai per sempre."

"Sembra una cosa di grande pace."disse Natasha.

"Mio padre la pensava così."disse lui "Io non sono mio padre."

"T'Challa, hanno inviato una squadra per arrestare Barnes." disse lei.

"Lo ucciderò con le mie mani."disse T'Challa che si alzò e andò via.

Il telefono della Vedova Nera squillò "Si?"

"Stai bene?"disse Steve che era confuso tra la folla.

"Si,grazie."disse lei "Sono stata fortunata.

So bene quanto Barnes sia importante per te.

Lo so benissimo.

Resta a casa o peggiorerai le cose.

Per tutti noi."

"Stai dicendo che mi arresti?"disse Steve.

"No."disse lei "Ma qualcuno lo farà.

Funziona così ora."

"Se è arrivato a fare una cosa simile dovrò essere io a portarlo dentro."disse Steve.

"Perché?"disse lei.

"Perché sono quello che ha meno probabilità di morire."disse Steve riattaccando.

Entrò in un bar dove Sam stava mangiando.

"Ti ha detto di restarne fuori?"disse Sam "Magari ha ragione."

"Lui lo farebbe per me."disse Steve.

"Si prima che gli friggessero la testa."disse Sam "Voglio assicurarmi che valutiamo ogni opzione.

Quelli che sparano a te,sparano anche a me."

In quel momento arrivò Chloe che era di nuovo in abiti civili "Da quando il video gira abbiamo migliaia di telefonate.

Tutti hanno visto il Soldato d'Inverno nel loro cortile.

Tutte robaccia a parte una."disse Chloe dandogli una cartellina "Quella è l'unico vantaggio che avrai.

E dovrai fare presto.

Hanno l'ordine di sparare a vista."

"Grazie."disse Steve.

Zemo era in una camera di un albergo e leggeva il libretto rosso.

Non indossava il costume.

La donna che portava la colazione bussò alla porta e lui le aprì mostrandosi cordiale e prese il pasto.

Nella camera vicina era contenuto un ordigno esplosivo.

Bucky era a Bucharest e camminava in abiti civili indossando un berretto blu.

Aveva la mano di metallo coperta da un guanto.

Un giornalaio lo riconobbe e fuggì via.

Lui incuriosito si avvicinò all'edicola e vide la sua faccia su tutti i giornali,restando sconvolto.

Steve era nell'appartamento di Bucky con in dosso il costume e la maschera.

Aveva lo scudo sull'avambraccio sinistro.

Il capitano prese un piccolo libretto sul frigorifero e dentro vi trovò la sua foto.

"Attento capitano."disse Falcon che parlava tramite una trasmittente che aveva nell'orecchio "Forze speciali in arrivo."

"Ricevuto."disse Steve che voltandosi vide Bucky "Mi conosci?"

"Sei Steve."disse lui "Ho visto la tua foto in un museo."

"Hanno stabilito il perimetro."disse Falcon.

"So che sei nervoso."disse Steve "Hai tutte le ragioni per esserlo,ma non mentire."

"Io non ero a Vienna."disse Bucky "Non faccio più quelle cose."

"Entrano nell'edificio."disse Falcon.

"Persone che ritengono il contrario stanno venendo qui."disse Steve "E non vogliono catturarti vivo."

"Intelligenti."disse Bucky "Ottima strategia."

"Sono sul tetto."disse Falcon.

"Non deve finire in uno scontro,Bucky."disse Steve.

"Finisce sempre così."disse Bucky togliendosi il guanto che copriva la sua mano di metallo.

"Tu mi hai tirato fuori da quel fiume."disse Steve "Perché?"

"Non lo so."disse Bucky.

"Si,che lo sai."disse Steve.

Una granata entrò nell'appartamento sfondando il vetro di una finestra.

Il capitano la colpì con lo scudo gettandola fuori.

Un'altra cadde a terra a Steve al coprì con lo scudo che attutì l'esplosione.

Gli uomini cominciarono a picchiare sulla porta nel tentativo di sfondarla.

Bucky tirò un tavolo sulla porta che rimase bloccata.

Due uomini entrarono dalle finestre.

Bucky diede un pugno al primo,Steve tose il tappeto da sotto ai piedi al secondo.

Il Soldato d'Inverno prese il primo e lo tirò contro un muro,Steve sollevò il secondo e con un pugno lo gettò sul balcone.

"Bucky,mettila!"disse Steve che fu gettato a terra "Ucciderai qualcuno!"

"Non ucciderò nessuno."disse Bucky che con un pugno sfondò il pavimento ed estrasse una borsa e la gettò sul tetto di un palazzo più basso.

Un altro uomo entrò sparando e il Soldato d'Inverno ,che si riparò con il braccio metallico, fu coperto dallo scudo di Steve.

Anche un secondo uomo entrò e cominciò a sparare.

Bucky tirò Steve versò l'uomo e i due caddero sul balcone,poi il Soldato d'Inverno si riparò con il braccio di metallo,prese l'uomo alla testa sbattendola contro un mobile e facendogli trapassare tutti i ripiani,poi prese un tavolo e lo ruppe in faccia ad un altro uomo.

I poliziotti erano ancora fuori dalla porta e cercavano di aprirla,quando l'intera porta gli arrivò in faccia.

Bucky prese il primo uomo,lo mise al muro e gli diede un pugno al volto,poi diede un calcio ad un altro e lo fece cadere per le scale,ne afferrò un terzo,lo sollevò e lo gettò contro un muro, poi diede una gomitata con il braccio di metallo scagliandolo a terra,poi colpì un terzo con il braccio metallico e lo fece cadere per le scale.

Cominciò a scendere le scale,afferrò uno di poliziotti e lo gettò addosso ad un altro.

I due rotolarono e trascinarono con loro gli altri.

Bucky ne prese uno e lo tirò contro un muro.

Steve cominciò a scendere le scale,mentre Bucky colpiva un poliziotto a petto con un pugno e dava una gomitata ad un altro,mandandogli la testa contro un muro.

Steve ne tirò un altro contro il muro.

Capitan America aveva lo scudo sulle spalle in quel momento.

Bucky diede un calcio ad un altro,che sfondò una porta che dava su un lungo corridoio,poi prese un'altro e cominciò a sbattergli la testa contro un muro,poi ne prese un altro ancora e lo colpì con un pugno,mentre il capitano tirò lo scudo sulla testa dell'ultimo rimasto in piedi.

Bucky corse per il lungo corridoio che conduceva ad un balcone e si gettò dal palazzo finendo sul tetto di quello accanto.

Li fu colpito alla schiena dal calcio di Pantera Nera.

Pantera Nera indossava un costume di gomma nera che lo copriva da capo a piedi e sulla testa aveva le orecchie simili a quelle di una pantera.

Gli occhi erano coperti da delle piccole visiere bianche.

Dalle dita gli uscivano lunghi artigli di metallo.

Bucky attaccò,ma lui gli diede due calci al petto,poi evitò il suo pugno e ne parò altri due.

Il Soldato d'Inverno evitò un'artigliata e parò un altro colpo,ma si prese un calcio al viso,seguito da una ginocchiata che lo mandò contro una parete di metallo che rimase abbozzata.

Si scansò appena in tempo per evitare gli artigli di metallo,poi Pantera Nera fece un salto,ruotando su se stesso e cercò do colpirlo con gli artigli,ma Bucky si riparò con il braccio di metallo.

Pantera Nera gli saltò addosso e lo trascinò a terra,poi Bucky gli bloccò entrambe le mani,con le sue.

Steve saltò dal palazzo e atterrò sul tetto,quando un elicottero, con sopra un uomo armato di mitragliatrice, aprì il fuoco.

Pantera Nera aveva un costume anti proiettile,mentre Buky cominciò a fuggire.

Falcon diede un calcio al fianco dell'elicottero allontanandolo.

Il Soldato d'Inverno saltò giù dal palazzo,seguito da Pantera Nera e da Capitan America.

L'elicottero aveva ripreso a fare fuoco.

Bucky trovò un'apertura su una galleria e ci saltò dentro seguito dagli altri due.

I tre correvano più veloci della macchine,ma nessuno raggiungeva l'altro.

Steve vide un'auto della polizia e saltò sul cofano,poi l'auto si fermò e lui afferrò l'uomo a che la portava,lo tirò fuori e salì in macchina cominciando a guidare.

Appena superato,Pantera Nera si aggrappò alla sua macchina con un salto.

Il capitano cercò di liberarsene,ma inutilmente "Sam,toglimelo di torno."disse Steve.

"Arrivo."disse Falcon che entrò volando nella galleria.

Bucky afferrò al volo una motocicletta,togliendo il guidatore e la utilizzò per continuare la fuga,con dietro la macchina di Capitan America.

Pantera Nera saltò sulla moto del Soldato d'Inverno che lo afferrò alla gola e lo gettò in strada.

Pantera Nera poi si aggrappò a Falcon che ,malgrado i calci,non riuscì a toglierselo di dosso.

Bucky lanciò una granata contro il soffitto,provocando un piccolo crollo.

Pantera Nera si lanciò da Falcon danneggiando la ruota posteriore della motocicletta e facendo cadere a terra Bucky.

Steve uscì al volo dall'auto che cappottò.

Pantera Nera si alzò e stava per colpire il Soldato d'Inverno,ma Capitan America gli saltò addosso facendolo rotolare a terra.

La zona fu circondata dalla polizia e War Maschine atterrò sul posto,puntando la mano destra contro Pantera Nera,la mano sinistra,contro Capitan America e il cannone,situato sulle sue spalle, contro il Soldato d'Inverno.

"Siete in stato di arresto."disse Rhoders da dentro l'armatura "Congratulazioni capitano.

Ora sei un criminale."

Steve mise il suo scudo sulla schiena e Pantera Nera si tolse la maschera ,rivelando di essere T'Challa.

"Altezza."disse War Maschine.

Vision era nel complesso dei vendicatori,stava cucinando ed indossava abiti civili.

"Non ci credo."disse Scarlet che era appena arrivata "Stai cucinando."

"Ho pensato che avrebbe sollevato il tuo morale."disse Visione.

Lei assaggiò ciò che aveva cucinato "Morale sollevato."

"In mia difesa, io non ho mai mangiato nulla."disse Visione "Wanda,tutti sono gentili con te."disse camminando.

"Ah,grazie."disse lei.

"Si,è una risposta involontaria della loro mente."disse lui "Non possono fare a meno di temerti."

"Anche tu?"disse lei.

"La mia mente è sintetica,perciò …"disse Visione.

Wanda rise "Io avevo una certa percezione di me quando ero solo una mutante."

"Mutante?"disse Visione.

"Si,anche prima degli esperimenti ero così."disse lei "Mi hanno potenziata con della magia.

Sono la figlia di Magneto.

Il criminale Magneto.

Dopo il potenziamento tutto è cambiato.

Sono ancora io credo,ma non è quello che vedono gli altri."

"Io non so cosa sia quella gemma dell'infinito che abbiamo preso ad Ultron."disse Visione "Non ne ho idea.

So che alimenta i tuoi poteri e che non è di questo mondo,ma la sua essenza è un mistero, eppure faceva parte di lui."

"Ne aveva paura?"disse Wanda.

"Desiderava comprenderla."disse Visione "Più lo faceva e meno lo controllava.

Forse un giorno lui avrebbe controllato lei."

"Qualunque cosa tu abbia messo qui,non hai ottenuto il piatto della ricetta."disse Wanda sorridendo "Farò un salto al negozio.

Torno tra venti minuti."

Visione si mise davanti a lei "Forse potremo ordinare una pizza."

"Mi stai chiedendo di non uscire?"disse Wanda che era un po' sorpresa.

"Il signor Stark vuole evitare altri incidenti."disse Visione.

"Capisco,quindi è per la mia sicurezza."disse Wanda.

"No,non la tua."disse Visione.

"D'accordo."disse Scarlet "Hai più avuto notizie di Thor."

Capitan America,Falcon e Pantera Nera erano in un furgone blindato con delle manette giganti.

"Ti piacciono i gatti?"disse Falcon a T'Challa.

"Sam …"disse Steve.

"Che c'è?"disse Sam "Si è presentato vestito da gatto e non vuoi indagare."

"La tua armatura …"disse Steve "Scommetto che è fatta in Vibranio."

"La Pantera Nera è stata la protettrice del Wakanda per generazioni."disse T'Challa "Un onera passato di guerriero in guerriero.

E dato che il vostro amico ha ucciso mio padre io porto anche l'onere del re.

Perciò vi chiedo,da guerriero e da re,quanto tempo potete proteggerlo da me?"

Il furgone corazzato,seguito da un altro,entrò all'interno di un sotterraneo.

Una volta scesi si ritrovarono in un complesso che era collegato ad un grosso edificio.

Ai tre furono tolte le manette e Steve vide che Bucky era rinchiuso dentro una teca di vetro ,seduto su una sedia di acciaio con delle catene di metallo enormi.

"Che cosa gli farete?"disse Steve che era andato a parlare con un uomo al comando.

Accanto all'uomo c'era anche Solargirl.

"Quello che faremo a voi."disse l'uomo "Perizia psichiatrica ed espatrio."

"Lui è il vice comandante della Task Force."disse Chloe.

"Dategli un avvocato."disse Steve e Chloe sorrise.

"Un avvocato?"disse l'uomo "Divertente.

Metteremo le vostre armi sotto chiave."

Capitan America tuttavia poteva ancora indossare il costume.

"Spero di non affacciarmi alla finestra e vedere qualcuno che vola con la mia roba."disse Falcon mentre tutti cominciarono a camminare.

"Verrete sistemati in un ufficio invece che in una cella."disse l'uomo "Fatemi il favore di restare li."

"Non intendo andare da nessuna parte."disse T'Challa.

Al gruppo si unì la Vedova Nera "Tanto perché tu lo sappia ecco cosa vuol dire peggiorare le cose."

"Almeno è vivo."disse Steve.

Furono condotti in un grosso studio dove c'era Stark che parlava al telefono "La Romania non rientrava negli accordi."

"Voi cercate di non fare danni."disse Natasha a Steve,Sam e Chloe.

"Conseguenze,certo che ci saranno conseguenze."disse Tony al telefono "Ovvio.

Puoi citare le mie parole visto che le ho dette.

Grazie,signore."disse terminando la telefonata.

"Conseguenze?"disse Steve.

"Ross,voleva farvi causa."disse Tony.

"Non riavrò lo scudo,vero?"disse Steve.

"Tecnicamente è del governo e anche le ali di Falcon."disse Natasha che andò via con Stark.

"Sei di ghiaccio."disse Chloe.

"Steve se ne intende di ghiaccio."disse Stark andando via.

"Non vi preoccupate."disse Chloe "A me daranno retta."

"Questa volta non ne sono certo."disse Steve.

Steve rimase da solo e si sedette nello studio,quando Tony tornò con un astuccio di pelle con dentro delle penne "Queste provengono dall'archivio di mio padre.

È appropriato."disse Stark aprendo l'astuccio e posandolo sul tavolo.

"Ti offro …"disse Tony sedendosi "Un ramoscello d'ulivo.

È così che si dice?"

"Pepper è qui?"disse Steve "Non l'ho vista."

"Noi ci siamo …"disse Tony.

"Presi una pausa?"disse Steve.

"No, è che anni fa l'avevo quasi perduta così distrussi le mie armi,poi abbiamo dovuto eliminare l'Idra che però ancora non muore,anzi diventa sempre più forte,poi Ultron e ora questo."disse Stark "Colpa mia.

E poi, e poi,e poi …

Non mi fermo mai, perché non voglio fermarmi.

Non voglio perderla.

Gli accordi potrebbero essere un compromesso.

A sua difesa io non sono facile."disse alzandosi "Anche papà era un rompiscatole."

"L'ho conosciuto quando era giovanissimo."disse Steve.

"Ah,davvero,voi due vi conoscevate?"disse Tony "Non me l'ha mai detto.

Solo un milione di volte.

Quanto ti odiavo."

"Non renderò le cose difficili."disse Steve

"Lo so,perché sei una persona garbata."disse Tony.

"Se vedo una situazione che va male certe volte non la posso ignorare."disse Steve.

"Ti darei un pugno su quei bei dentini."disse Tony "Ma non voglio che tu vada via.

Abbiamo bisogno di te.

Fino ad ora non è successo nulla di irrimediabile.

Se firmi renderemo legittime le ultime cose che sono avvenute e il Soldato d'Inverno sarà trasferito in un centro psichiatrico invece che nel Wakanda in prigione."

Steve prese una delle penne e cominciò a camminare "Non dico sia impossibile,ma devono esserci garanzie."

"Certo."disse Tony "Appena tranquillizzata l'opinione pubblica rettificheremo i documenti.

Farò reintegrare te e Scarlet."

"Che centra Wanda?"disse Steve.

"Sta bene è confinata nel complesso."disse Stark "Visione le fa compagnia."

"Oh,no."disse Steve "Tony.

Ogni volta.

Ogni volte che credo che tu abbia imparato,tu …"

"Non è cittadina americana e non concedo libertà ad armi di distruzione di massa!"disse Tony.

"È UNA RAGAZZINA!"disse Steve.

"MI HAI SCOCICATO!"disse Tony "Faccio quello che deve essere fatto.

Per prevedere qualcosa di peggio."

"Continua a raccontartelo."disse Steve posando la penna "Mi dispiacerebbe separarle."disse e andò via.

Steve andò in una stanza piena di gente a dei monitor che osservavano Bucky nella sua "gabbia"mentre parlava con lo psichiatra che in realtà era Zemo in abiti civili.

Sam era seduto ad un tavolo,mentre Steve e la Vedova Nera erano in piedi.

"Il suo nome di battesimo e James?"disse Zemo.

"Eccovi la ricevuta per le armi."disse Chloe che era appena arrivata e aveva consegnato il foglio a Sam.

"Costume da uccello?"disse Falcon leggendo il figlio "Ma dai."

"Non l'ho scritto io."disse Chloe.

"Non sono qui per giudicarla,voglio solo farle qualche domanda."disse Zemo.

Steve stava osservando la foto di Bucky che era vicino al furgone che era esploso "Perché mai la Task Force ha rilasciato questa foto?"

"Per informare il maggior numero di persone."disse Chloe.

"Esatto,per stanare qualcuno dal nascondiglio."disse Steve.

"Certo."disse Chloe dopo pochi secondo "Fai esplodere una bomba,fai girare una foto e sette miliardi di persone cercano il Soldato d'Inverno.

Si,forse lo hanno incastrato per trovarlo."

"Esatto."disse Steve.

"Steve lo abbiamo cercato per due anni senza risultati."disse Sam.

"Si,ma non abbiamo bombardato l'ONU."disse Steve "Attira più attenzione."

"Si,ma c'è la garanzia che saremo stati noi a trovarlo e non chi lo ha incastrato."disse Chloe che cominciò a preoccuparsi "A meno che …"

Steve si girò verso lo psichiatra "Già."

"Dimmi Bucky,hai visto molte cose brutte?"disse Zemo.

"Si,ma non ne voglio parlare."disse lui.

"Non temere,io ne voglio conoscere solo una."disse Zemo e la luce saltò in tutta la città e causa di una bomba elettromagnetica che esplose nella centrale elettrica.

Tony aveva un dispositivo nell'orecchio "Veronica,trovami la fonte del corto circuito."

"Ve ne occupate voi?"disse Chloe.

"Si,ma dov'è?"disse Steve.

"Sottolivello cinque."disse Chloe "Ala est."

"Che diavolo succede?"disse Bucky.

"Parliamo di casa tua."disse lui tirando fuori il libro rosso "E intendo la tua vera casa."

Zemo iniziò a leggere alcune frasi del libretto rosso,malgrado Bucky lo pregasse di non farlo.

Ad un certo punto il Soldato d'Inverno andò fuori di se,si liberò dalla catene e prese a pugni il vetro fino a romperlo,poi restò fermo davanti a lui.

"Soldato?"disse Zemo.

"Pronto ad obbedire."disse Bucky.

"Rapporto missione,16 dicembre 1991."disse Zemo.

Steve arrivò correndo e trovò una serie di guardie a terra.

Zemo si era messo sul pavimento e fingeva di essere stato colpito "Aiutatemi."

"Alzati."disse Steve che non si era fatto ingannare.

Falcon andò nella stanza dove si trovava la gabbia del prigioniero.

Steve prese Zemo e lo poggiò contro il muro "Chi sei?

Che cosa vuoi?"

"Voglio vedere un impero crollare."disse Zemo.

Falcon si abbassò appena in tempo perché il Soldato d'Inverno sferrò un pugno con il suo braccio di metallo che fece un buco in un muro.

Falcon cercò di colpirlo per due volte,ma Bucky parò i suoi colpi e gli diede un pugno alla pancia,poi lo afferrò al viso con il braccio di metallo e lo tirò contro la gabbia.

Steve evitò il braccio di ferro del Soldato d'Inverno e gli diede un pugno al volto.

Indietreggiò per evitare un secondo colpo e si prese un calcio alla pancia che lo fece finire a terra in un corridoio.

Il Soldato d'Inverno cominciò ad attaccare fino a spingere Steve in fondo al corridoio e con un calcio lo mandò contro la porta di un ascensore.

Steve afferrò il pugno di metallo del nemico e lo tette stretto tra le mani,ma la porta dell'ascensore cedette e lui cadde nel vuoto.

Falcon che stava rinvenendo vide Zemo che si metteva la maschera e fuggiva.

Il capo della Task Force aveva dato l'ordine di evacuare i civili.

Stark e Natasha camminavano frettolosamente per i corridoi.

"Dimmi che ti sei portato un cambio."disse Natasha.

"Solo questo."disse Tony mentre il suo orologio si trasformava in una serie di placche rosse che gli ricoprirono la mano "Sono un non combattente in servizio."

La mano di metallo aveva anche il propulsore sul palmo.

Bucky stava colpendo decine di agenti che cercavano di fermarlo.

Stark si era messo dietro una colonna.

All'improvviso uscì allo scoperto e colpì il Soldato d'Inverno con un'onda sonica che usciva dal propulsore,invece che con un raggio.

Bucky rimase stordito per qualche secondo,mentre Tony si avvicinava.

Bucky cercò di sparargli,ma lui mise davanti alla pistola la mano di metallo che lo protesse dal proiettile,poi riuscì a togliergli la pistola di mano e da dargli un pugno,ma fu colpito alla pancia e mandato contro un tavolino.

La Vedova Nera arrivò e diede un calcio al fianco del Soldato d'Inverno che però si riparò con il braccio.

Lei gli diede un altro calcio,ma lui si protesse con il braccio di metallo,poi Natasha gli diede una ginocchiata allo stomaco,un pugno alla pancia e un calcio al volto.

Lui la sollevò con entrambe le braccia,ma lei gli strinse le gambe intorno al collo e cominciò a colpirlo alla schiena con entrambe le mani unite.

Lui la gettò sopra un tavolo e le mise la mano di metallo intorno alla gola.

"Dovresti almeno riconoscermi."disse lei.

T'Challa intervenne e gli diede un calcio al fianco,poi Bucky parò un'altra serie di calci e di pugni e in seguito gli diede un pugno mandandolo a terra.

Il Soldato d'Inverno salì una rampa di scale,ma Pantera Nera lo raggiunse con un salto.

T'Challa cercò di colpirlo,ma lui riuscì a parare il colpo e lo stesso fece l'avversario per i seguenti tentativi di colpirlo.

T'Challa e Bucky rotolarono per le scale,poi il Soldato d'Inverno gli diede un pugno a cui lui rispose con una manata al volto e un calcio che lo mandò contro una parete e lo fece finire al piano di sotto.

Pantera Nere lo seguì,ma quando arrivò lui era sparito.

Steve arrivò sul tetto e vide che Bucky era a bordo di un elicottero e stava decollando.

Capitan America corse ed afferrò l'elicottero con un braccio e con l'altro si aggrappò ad una grossa spranga di metallo,che si trovava sul bordo della piattaforma di lancio.

Steve riuscì a far ricadere il mezzo sul tetto e poi a farlo cadere nel fiume sottostante.

Capitan America si tuffò per recuperare l'amico che era svenuto e lo portò in salvo.

Bucky fu portato in una fabbrica abbandonata e il suo braccio di metallo messo in una pressa che gli impediva di fuggire.

"Capitano."disse Sam a Steve che guardava fuori da una finestra "Si è svegliato."

I due raggiunsero Bucky.

"Steve."disse Bucky.

"Con quale Bucky sto parlando?"disse Steve.

"Tua madre si chiamava Sarah."disse Bucky "E tu ti riempivi le scarpe di fogli di giornale."

"Questo non si legge nei musei."disse Steve.

"All'improvviso è tutto a posto?"disse Falcon sorpreso.

"Che cosa ho fatto?"disse Bucky.

"Abbastanza."disse Steve.

"Ecco,lo sapevo."disse Buky "Tutto quello che l'Idra mi ha messo dentro è ancora li.

È bastato solo che lui pronunciasse quelle parole."

"Chi era?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so."disse Bucky.

"Ha ucciso della gente."disse Steve "L'attentato era stato fatto solo per stare dieci minuti con te.

Non puoi liquidarmi dicendomi che non sai nulla."

"Voleva sapere di una missione nel 91."disse Bucky "Ero stato mandato ad uccidere degli uomini e a prendere il siero del super soldato.

Gli uomini dell'Idra si erano infiltrati in Unione Sovietica e avevano un Bunker per fare esperimenti.

Li hanno creato altri dodici soldati d'inverno."

"Chi erano?"disse Steve.

"Il loro squadrone della morte."disse Bucky "Il più alto numero di stragi nella storia dell'Idra.

E quello prima del siero."

"Sono come te?"disse Falcon.

"Molto peggio."disse Bucky.

"Il dottore li gestiva?"disse Steve.

"Abbastanza."disse Bucky.

"Voleva vedere crollare un impero."disse Steve.

"Con loro ci riuscirà."disse Bucky "Parlano trenta lingue e sono invisibili restando visibili.

Si infiltrano,uccidono,destabilizzano.

Conquisterebbero un pese in una notte e nessuno ci farebbe caso."

"Sarebbe stato più facile una settimana fa."disse Sam a Steve.

"Se chiamassimo Tony?"disse Steve.

"No,non ci crederebbe."disse Sam "E poi anche si ci credesse non potrebbe aiutarci per via di quell'atto di registrazione."

"Allora siamo soli."disse Steve.

"Non proprio."disse Sam "Conosco un tipo."

Il generale Ross era a parlare con Stark e Natasha "Sono pronto a giurare che non avete idea di dove siano."

"Presto lo sapremo."disse Tony "I satelliti e le videocamere sono in piena funzione.

E poi ho inviato aerei da ricognizione.

Li gestiamo."

"Non tocca a voi gestirla."disse Ross "Mi sembra ovvio che non siete obbiettivi.

Assegnerò la cosa alle forze speciali."

"E quando si metterà male che farete?"disse Natasha "Attaccherete Solargirl."

"Se sarà necessario si."disse Ross.

"Generale,quella donna ha poteri legati ad entità sovrannaturali,ha camminato sulla superficie del sole e potrebbe mandare un pianeta fuori orbita con le proprie mani.

Lanciargli contro i missili nucleari non servirebbe a nulla."

"Allora toccherà a voi."disse Ross "Siete famosi per fare cose impossibili per gli altri.

Fatelo ancora.

Il Soldato d'Inverno sarebbe stato eliminato in Romania se non fosse stato per Rogers.

Ci sono di mezzo persone morte."

"Con il dovuto rispetto non la risolverete con soldati e pallottole."disse Tony "Solargirl fa tutto quello che Steve le ordina di fare."

"Come ho detto spetta a voi risolvere la questione senza fare altri danni,altrimenti interverremo noi.

E poi qualcuno dovrebbe spiegare a quella donna che Steve Rogers non è il capo assoluto del pianeta."

"Settantadue ore e io li riporto qui."disse Tony.

"Trentasei."disse Ross "Voglio qui il Soldato d'Inverno,Rogers,Wilson e anche Solargirl."disse andando via.

"Grazie signore."disse Tony.

"Tony,ma dicevi sul serio quando hai detto che li porterai qui tutti e quattro."disse Natasha.

"Certo."disse Tony "Servirebbe un bel Hulk in questo momento."

"E credi davvero che starebbe dalla nostra parte?"disse Natasha.

"No."disse Tony "Ma ora che ci penso ho un'idea."

Ross tornò indietro "Se vi serve un Hulk bastava chiederlo."

I due restarono stupiti.

"Avete trovato Banner?"disse Natasha.

"No,non Banner."disse il generale "Non Banner."

"Scusi,ma quanti Hulk ci sono?"disse Tony.

"Beh,diciamo che per ora ce n'è stato solo uno,ma le cose ora cambieranno."disse Ross.

La notte seguente un edificio di diversi piani esplose accanto alla base degli Avengers.

Visione,che indossava il suo costume ed era a mezz'aria,raggiunse Wanda attraversando il pavimento.

"Che succede?"disse Scarlet.

"Non lo so."disse Visone "Resta qui."disse e volò attraverso il muro.

Si recò nella struttura in fiamme.

Thor sfondò la finestra ed atterrò con un rombo.

Non aveva ne l'elmetto,ne la corazza sulle braccia.

Vsione era sollevato a mezz'aria e gli volò contro,ma il dio lo afferrò e lo tirò contro un muro che si frantumò.

Visione si alzò e diede un pugno a Thor che reagì colpendolo due volte al volto.

Visione diede un altro pungo al volto del dio e gli afferrò la gola,ma Thor si liberò del braccio e gli prese la testa prima che l'androide facesse uscire due raggi laser dai suoi occhi e distrusse una parte della struttura.

Visione colpi Thor al volto con l'avambraccio e si librerò dalla presa.

Il dio gli corse contro,lo afferrò ed entrambi volarono fuori dal palazzo schiantandosi nel prato e provocando un cratere.

I due si rialzarono e Thor evitò il raggio uscito dalla pietra solare di Visione.

Poi il dio parò quattro colpi di Visione,chiamo nella sua mano il martello che usò per parare un colpo e per colpire visione alla testa.

L'androide si rialzò a fatica e Thor posò a terra il martello.

Visione lo afferrò alla gola,ma Thor si liberò e gli diede una spinta alla pancia.

Visione sferrò un sinistro,ma Thor gli afferrò l'avambraccio con il suo braccio sinistro,portò l'arto contro il suo petto,mise il braccio destro intorno alla testa di Visione,facendolo chinare verso il basso e gli diede una ginocchiata.

Visione diede una manata al dio e con una spinta lo fece rotolare a terra.

Thor richiamò il martello e Visione si alzò in volo,quando vide Wanda che parlava con Occhio di Falco.

Occhio di Falco indossava un costume blu,con righe viola,stivali viola.

Aveva una maschera viola che ricopriva la testa lasciando visibili occhi,naso,bocca e mento.

Sulla fronte aveva la lettera "H" e sopra gli occhi c'erano due punte che andavano verso l'alto di diversi centimetri.

"Ma che succede?"disse Wanda.

"Thor ha accettato di venire per qualche istante sulla terra per darci una mano."disse Clint "Al capitano serve aiuto."

Wanda non si mosse.

"La porta è di qua."disse Clint.

"Ho causato sufficienti problemi."disse lei.

"Devi aiutarmi Wanda."disse Clint "Se devi piagnucolare iscriviti al liceo,se devi essere un Averger muovi il culetto."

Visione entro nella stanza e toccò terra "Clint!

Non dovresti essere qui!"

"Già"disse Barton che stava per scagliare una freccia,ma visone gli prese l'arco e ,con una spinta, lo mandò contro un muro a cinque metri di distanza.

"Avrei dovuto allenarmi a combattere con Superman."disse Barton rialzandosi.

Clint cercò di colpirlo,ma Visione divenne intangibile e poi parò il suo colpo con l'avambraccio destro.

Clint sferrò un pugno,ma Visione lo bloccò con l'avambraccio sinistro.

Occhio si Falco gli diede una serie di pugni alla spalla,ma non riuscì a farlo muovere di un millimetro.

Visione gli girò alle spalle e mise il suo braccio intorno al collo di Barton.

Wanda materializzò dalle mani una sfera di energia rossa "Lascialo!"

"Non posso,Wanda."disse Visione mentre Clint cercava inutilmente di togliersi il braccio dal collo "Non puoi sottomettermi Clint."

"No,io no."disse Occhio di Falco "Ma Chloe si."

Solargirl si materializzò davanti a loro tramite una forte luce bianca "Visione,ora basta.

Lascialo.

Lei se ne va."

"Non posso permetterlo."disse Visione.

Chloe allungo la mano destra verso di lui e le braccia di Visione divennero intangibili,liberando Barton.

Chloe continuava a puntare la mano e Visione sentiva un forte peso che lo spingeva in basso,mentre il pavimento cominciava a creparsi.

"Wanda,se lo fai non smetteranno mai di temerti."disse Visione che cadde in ginocchio.

"Non posso controllare le loro paure,ma solo le mie."disse Wanda scagliando la sfera contro Visione che trapasso il pavimento di tutti i piani dell'edificio.

Occhio di Falco si rialzò "Forza,andiamo."

I due uscirono e Chloe volò fuori dall'edificio passando per i muri.

Steve era sotto un ponte,vicino ad una ferrovia,accanto ad un maggiolino con dentro Sam e Bucky.

Chloe atterrò davanti a loro,con accanto una sfera di energia che conteneva lo scudo di Steve e le ali di Falcon.

"Non credo tu abbia chiaro il concetto di macchina per la fuga."disse Chloe.

"Basso profilo."disse Steve.

"Bene perché questa roba tende a richiamare folle."disse Chloe.

"Puoi tirare avanti il sedile?"disse Bucky.

"No."disse Sam.

"Sono in debito per la centesima volta."disse Steve.

"Dopo tutti i disastri che abbiamo affrontato negli anni precedenti non ci faccio più caso."disse Chloe"Ascolta quando mi hai chiesto di non combattere, l'altra volta, ho rispettato la tua scelta,ma non posso più restare in disparte.

Hanno reclutato Capitan Marvel e Ms Marvel."

"Dannazione,quei due si che sono forti."disse Steve.

"Beh,è per questo che ci sono io."disse Chloe "In più si vocifera di un nuovo Hulk."

"Cosa?"disse Steve molto preoccupato.

"Si,un Hulk con la pelle rossa."disse Chloe.

"Grazie per l'aiuto."disse Steve.

L'auto si diresse nel parcheggio,a molti piani,di un aereo-porto dove trovò un furgone con vicino Occhio di Falco e Scarlet.

Scarlet ora indossava il costume rosso.

"Capitano."disse Barton stringendogli la mano.

"Non avrei chiamato se ci fosse stata altra scelta."disse Steve.

"Figurati ,mi stai facendo un favore."disse Barton "E poi ti sono debitore."

"Grazie per il tuo appoggio."disse Steve a Wanda.

"Era ora che Scarlet muovesse il culetto."disse Wanda.

"E invece l'altra recluta?"disse Steve.

"Nel furgone."disse Batron aprendo il retro "Scalpita."

Dal furgone uscì Hank Pym.

"Capitano."disse stringendogli la mano.

"È un onore dottore."disse Steve "Le hanno detto contro cosa combattiamo?"

"Qualcosa come super assassini?"disse Hank.

"Si e operiamo al di fuori della legge."disse Steve.

"Mi va bene."disse Steve.

"Dobbiamo muoverci."disse Bucky.

"Io ho un elicottero pronto."disse Clint quando suonarono le sirene.

"Stark."disse Clint "Sta facendo evacuare l'aereo-porto."

"Allora andiamo."disse Steve.

Capitan America indossò anche la maschera e prese lo scudo.

Scese al piano terra e corse verso l'elicottero,ma due congegni elettronici, caduti dall'alto, misero fuori uso il mezzo.

Iron Man E War Mashine erano a mezz'aria e volarono verso il basso.

L'armatura di Tony era rossa e gialla.

"Wow,quanta gente si incontra all'aereo-porto."disse Tony "Non lo trovi curioso."

"Molto curioso."disse Rhoders.

"Sta a sentire Tony."disse Steve "Quel dottore,lo psichiatra.

C'è lui dietro tutto questo."

Pantera Nera saltò giù da un container.

Indossava anche lui il costume.

"Capitano."disse T'Challa.

"Altezza."disse Steve.

"Comunque,Ross,mi ha concesso trentasei ore per portarti dentro,questo ventiquattro ore fa.

Aiuti il fratellino?"

"Insegui l'uomo sbagliato."disse Steve.

"Il tuo giudizio è un po' distorto."disse Tony "Il tuo amico ha ucciso degli innocenti."

"Ci sono altri dodici soldati d'inverno come lui."disse Steve "Non permetterò che il dottore li trovi prima."

"Steve."disse Natasha che indossava il suo costume "Sai bene cosa sta per scatenarsi.

Davvero vuoi risolverla così?"

Passarono alcuni attimi.

"Va bene,ho perso la pazienza."disse Tony "Bimbo ragno!"

Spiderman,che indossava il suo costume rosso e blu,usò una ragnatela per togliere lo scudo a Steve e un'altra per legargli i polsi,poi saltò su una grossa scatola.

"Ottimo ragazzo."disse Tony.

"Grazie."disse Spiderman "L'atterraggio poteva venire maglio,ma …"

"Non c'è bisogno di attaccare una filippina."disse Tony.

"Ok."disse Spiderman "Capitano.

Sono sempre un tuo grande fan."

"Si,ne parleremo dopo."disse Tony.

In quel momento atterrò Ms Marvel che indossava il suo costume nero con la "S "gialla sul petto.

"Sei stato occupato."disse Steve.

"E tu sei stato un irresponsabile,figlio di puttana."disse Tony "Hai trascinato Chloe e Clint in questa cosa,hai liberato Wanda da un luogo che nemmeno voleva lasciare.

Un luogo sicuro.

STO CERCANDO DI …

Sto cercando di impedirti di dividere gli Avengers."

"L'hai fatto tu,quando hai firmato."disse Steve.

"Va bene,basta."disse Tony "Ci darai in custodia Burnes e verrai con noi,perché siamo noi.

Ross voleva mandare una squadra speciale ,senza rimorsi per le maniere sgarbate."

Steve alzò le mani e Chloe,che era sospesa più di trenta metri di altezza,allungò la mano sinistra e le ragnatele si spezzarono.

Ant-Man si era rimpicciolito nello scudo di Capitan America e colpì Spiderman gettandolo a terra e poi ,ingrandendosi, diede lo scudo al capitano.

"Ah,splendido"disse Iron Man "Ms Marvel,a te la rompiscatole cosmica bionda tinta."

"Agli ordini."disse Ms Marvel sollevandosi da terra lentamente verso Chloe.

"Ce ne sono due nel parcheggio."disse Iron Man "Una è Scarlet,'l'altro è Occhio di Falco.

Li prendo io."

Iron Man si sollevò da terra insieme a War Maschine.

"Pensi tu al capitano?"disse Tony.

"Si."disse Rhoders "Nell'aereo porto ce ne sono altri due.

Sono Sam e Burns."

"Burns è mio."disse Pantera Nera correndo verso l'interno.

Il capitano lanciò lo scudo contro War Machine che fu sbalzato indietro.

Ms Marvel aveva raggiunto Chloe "Ti devo chiedere di arrenderti."

"Eccoti la risposta."disse Chloe che la afferrò alla gola,prima che lei potesse reagire e le diede un pugno che la mandò in orbita.

Solargirl la raggiunse e la colpì alla schiena con entrambe le mani,facendola ricadere verso il basso a un chilometro dall'aereo-porto."

L'impatto fece sobbalzare il terreno e provocò una grossa esplosione.

"Tony,di prego dimmi che hai assistito anche tu."disse Rhoders.

"Signor Stark che devo fare?"disse Spiderman.

"Sta a distanza e ragnatelali."disse Tony.

L'uomo ragno usò le ragnatele per raggiungere le vetrate dell'aeroporto e cominciò a camminare,a quattro zampe,sui vetri.

"Chi è questo."disse Bucky a Sam mentre correvano.

"Ogni giorno se ne inventano uno."disse Sam.

Capita America colpi,con lo scudo,la schiena di Pantera Nera,che fece una capriola cadendo.

Lo scudo tornò in mano al capitano.

Steve afferrò T'Challa e lo scaraventò via.

"Togliti capitano."disse Pantera Nera,accucciato a terra su u ginocchio.

Non te lo chiedo di nuovo."

Pantera Nera fece un grosso salto e,ruotando in aria,colpì lo scudo di Steve con due calci.

Ms Marvel era di nuovo in piedi e sia lei che Chloe erano sul terreno.

Ms Marvel lanciò una sfera dalle mani,ma Solargirl la scagliò via.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e apparve dietro l'avversaria e le sferrò un pugno che provocò un cratere di dieci metri di diametro.

Ms Marvel fu scagliata via e finì in uno degli edifici che componevano l'aereo-porto,provocando un grosso buco nella costruzione e rimanendo incastrata in un muro.

Solargirl fece apparire un'aura di fuoco blu intorno al suo corpo provocando una fortissima luce.

Ms Marvel uscì volando dall'edificio e poi sferrò un pugno che però fu parato.

Chloe schivò una serie di colpi dati a super velocità.

Ms Marvel cercò di colpirla con entrambe le braccia dall'alto verso il basso,ma lei parò il colpo con gli avambracci e poi diede un pugno all'avversaria mandandola versò l'aereo-porto e facendole trapassare diversi edifici e due aerei.

Lei puntò le mani e le gambe sul terreno,lasciando una scia,ma riuscendo a fermarsi.

Le mani di Ms Marvel si illuminarono di luce arancione come i suoi occhi,dopo che si fu rialzata da terra riuscì a colpire Chloe e a mandarla a centinaia di metri di distanza,e la fece atterrare in un cratere.

Chloe uscì subito dal buco e introno al suo corpo i formò di nuovo l'aura di fuoco e dalla sua pelle partivano piccole scariche elettriche.

La forza emanata faceva tremare il terreno.

Iron Man,che era in volo si era fermato per qualche secondo a guardale,mentre Occhio di Falco lo colpì con una freccia esplosiva.

Solargirl colpì al volto l'avversaria scagliandola in lontananza e poi la colpì con un calcio mandandola in alto.

La raggiunse e con un pugno la mandò verso il basso.

Ms Marvel atterrò sulle ginocchia,e riuscì a scansarsi appena in tempo per evitare il pugno di Chloe che fece un cratere nel terreno.

Solargirl schivò quello di Ms Marvel che provocò lo stesso effetto.

Chloe le sferrò un pugno che fu parato dalla mano destra,ma comunque l'avversaria fu mandata verso un edificio dell'aereo-porto,allora Chloe la colpi di nuovo facendole trapassare le pareti.

Quando si rialzò,Chloe le apparve davanti e mise entrambe le mani orientate l'una verso l'altra, all'altezza del petto.

Tra i due palmi si formò una sfera di energia azzurra.

Allungando le mani in avanti,la sfera diventò un grosso raggio azzurro.

Ms Marvel fu scagliata via e quando tornò aveva uno strappo sul costume,all'altezza della pancia.

Lei cominciò a sferrare una serie di pugni a super velocità e Chloe si protesse incrociando le braccia davanti alla sua testa.

Le onde d'urto andarono dietro Solargirl provocando grossi buchi sul terreno.

Le due si colpirono,mandando i loro pugni gli uni contro gli altri e provocando grosse onde d'urto,poi entrambe incrociarono le dita delle loro mani con le dita dell'avversaria e cominciarono a stingere.

Solargirl riuscì ad aprire facilmente le mani dell'altra che si ritrovarono strette nelle sue.

Chloe le diede una forte testata che provocò un'onda d'urto che fece esplodere il terreno dietro l'avversaria.

Ms Marvel aveva un livido sanguinante sulla fronte e cadde su un ginocchio solo,poggiando il pugno a terra e provocando un piccolo buco.

In quel momento atterrò Capitan Marvel.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si riaccese l'aura azzurra e le scariche elettriche cominciarono a fuoriuscire dalla sua pelle.

L'energia provocò un cratere senza che lei si muovesse.

Capitan Marvel si alzò in volo e cominciò a generare una sfera di energia arancione che si tramutò in un raggio.

Chloe spiccò un salto,provocando un grosso cratere,e diede un pugno all'energia,rimandandola indietro e facendola esplodere contro l'avversario.

Solargirl atterrò a terra e Capitan Marvel cadde,provocando un cratere.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si cominciarono a formare delle scintille bianche e poi l'intero suo corpo si illuminò di luce azzurra, che poi formò di nuovo l'aura di fuoco,mentre gli altri due si alzavano.

Ant Man si rimpicciolì,prese il braccio della Vedova Nera e la fece finire a terra.

Spiderman entrò nell'aereo-porto e colpì Falcon con un calcio mandandolo contro un muro.

Il Soldato d'Inverno usò il braccio di metallo,ma il pugno fu afferrato da Spiderman "Hai un braccio d'acciaio?

Fichissimo amico."

Falcon spiccò il volo e afferrò Spiderman ,che si liberò e usò le ragnatele per seguirlo.

Iron Man fece uscire ,dalle sue spalle, una serie di piccoli missili che esplosero vicino a Wanda e Barton.

Pantera Nera fece un graffio sullo scudo di Capitan America,che evitò i seguenti colpi.

T'Challa usò entrambe le mani e Steve usò lo scudo per ripararsi.

War Maschine fece uscire,dalla sua spalla destra,una specie di bastone elettrico "Capitano,non ti ucciderà,ma nemmeno ti farà il solletico."

Steve fu mandato a terra da un calcio di Pantera Nera e War Maschine gli volò addosso cercando di colpirlo,ma Capitan America si riparò con lo scudo.

Iron Man era davanti a Scarlet e Occhio di Falco "Wanda,hai ferito i sentimenti di Visione."

"Mi avevi chiusa in camera."disse Scarlet,facendo piovere una serie di macchine sopra Iron Man.

"Contusioni multiple rilevate."disse il computer.

"Si,le avevo rilevate anch'io."disse Tony.

Capitan Marvel spiccò il volo e colpì al petto Chloe che non si mosse di un millimetro e lo colpì al mento,mandandolo in alto.

Lo superò e gli diede una ginocchiata,che provocò un'onda d'urto e lo mandò a terra in un cratere.

Solargirl alzò le braccia verso il cielo e creò un sfera di energia azzurra grande quattro metri,che scagliò verso il basso.

L'esplosione fece tremare il suolo.

Atterrò e fu colpita da un raggio lanciato dalle mani di Ms Marvel,che le volò contro e le diede un pugno alla pancia,ma senza alcun effetto.

Lei le prese il braccio,la sollevò,la fece girare e la tirò contro uno degli edifici dell'aereo-porto.

Capitan Marvel spiccò il volo e la colpì al viso,mandandola indietro di molti metri e facendola uscire dall'aereo-porto.

Chloe si riprese e ,stando a qualche metro da terra,attese che il nemico le volasse contro per dargli un pugno e scagliarlo via.

Lo raggiunse e gli diede una ginocchiata allo stomaco,poi un pugno alla pancia.

Capitan Marvel rispose con una ginocchiata,che però fu parato dal gomito di Solargirl che rispose con un pugno al mento e un altro alla pancia.

Chloe afferrò entrambi i pugni dell'avversario e i due si misero a spingersi l'uno contro l'atra.

Capitan Marvel cominciò ad indietreggiare lasciando una scia nel terreno e si prese un fortissimo calcio al volto che lo mandò in alto.

Chloe lo colpì e lo mandò a terra in un cratere.

Capitan Marvel si stava rialzando e aveva il costume con diversi strappi all'altezza della pancia,sulla schiena e sulle spalle.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di luce rossa e lei lanciò i raggi laser che colpirono il suolo e l'avversario fece appena in tempo a spostarsi.

Hulk Rosso atterrò sopra Chloe ed entrambi andarono verso terra ,provocando un cratere.

Il mostro la prese per una gamba e cominciò a batterla a terra prima di lanciarla via.

Gli atri due raggiunsero il gigante rosso.

Lei si rialzò e introno al suo corpo apparve un'aura azzurra con intorno una rossa.

Chloe colpì Hulk Rosso al volto,diede un calcio a Ms Marvel e un pugno a Capitan Marvel.

Tutti e tre si ritrovarono in aria in una frazione di secondo .

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e cominciò a colpirli tutti e tre usando anche il tele-trasporto.

L'ultimo colpo dato a Capitan Marvel, lo mandò con la faccia contro uno degli edifici dell'aereo porto.

Spiderman era ancora dentro uno degli edifici,in particolare su una spranga di ferro vicina al soffitto.

Bucky gli tirò un'intera panchina,ma lui la evitò e la riprese con le ragnatele "Dimentichi questo"disse e tirò l'oggetto contro il Soldato d'Inverno che si riparò dietro una colonna.

Falcon tornò indietro e gli diede un calcio.

Spiderman riuscì a ricoprirgli le ali di ragnatele che poi usò per legarlo a terra.

"Questa roba esce dal tuo corpo?"disse Falcon.

"Già."disse Spiderman che però fu afferrato da Chloe e buttato fuori dal edificio.

"Non poteva farlo prima?"disse Bucky.

"Ti odio."disse Sam.

War Maschine volò contro Steve che fece un saltò seguito da una capriola e colpì l'armatura alla testa mandandola a terra e poi diede un calcio a Pantera Nera.

Chloe atterrò e colpì il terreno frantumandolo e provocando un'onda d'urto che fece volare via War Maschine e danneggiò le strutture.

Iron Man atterrò e aiutò Natasha a rialzarsi.

"Adesso mi girano."disse Rhoders.

"Questo faceva parte del piano?"disse Natasha.

"Il mio piano era essere gentili."disse Tony "Cambiamo tattica?"

Tutti gli altri si unirono a Steve e a Chloe,ma Visione li fermò colpendo la terra con un raggio uscito dalla sua pietra.

"Capitano,so che lei crede che quello che sta facendo sia giusto,ma ora deve fermarsi."disse Visione avvicinandosi a terra,ma restando sempre ad un metro dal terreno.

Anche Solargilr si alzò da terra e si mise alla stessa altezza.

Iron Man e tutti e membri della sua squadra arrivarono sul posto.

"I più forti si occupino di Solargirl."disse Iron Man.

"Perché,fino ad ora cosa abbiamo fatto?"disse Capitan Marvel.

"Che facciamo?"disse Falcon.

"Combattiamo."disse Steve.

I due gruppi andarono l'uno contro l'altro.

Iron Man, dall'alto, volò verso Steve colpendo lo scudo con un pugno.

Pantera Nera saltò addosso a Bucky,mentre Steve dava un pugno ad Iron Man.

Bucky dette un pugno a T'Challa,mentre Capitan America parò diverso colpì di Iron Man e lo colpì con lo scudo,dopo aver ruotato su se stesso.

Natasha prese Ant-Man e lo gettò a terra.

Bucky colpì al volto T'Challa e lo gettò a terra.

Natascha e Clint si affrontavano,ma nessuno dei due riusciva a colpire l'altro.

L'uomo Ragno evitò due macchine lanciate da Scarlet.

Alla fine Occhio di Falco riuscì a gettarla a terra.

"Siamo ancora amici?"disse lei.

"Dipende da quanta forza metti."disse lui.

La Vedova Nera gli strinse le gambe intorno al collo e lo gettò a terra.

Mentre lui si rialzava,lei sferrò un calcio,ma Chloe allungò la mano verso di lei e intorno alla sua caviglia apparve un cerchio di energia azzurra.

Chloe spostò la mano e Natasha finì contro lo sportello di un camion.

"Ti stavi risparmiando."disse Chloe.

Bucky mise il suo braccio di metallo intorno al collo di Pantera Nera e l'avversario fece lo stesso dandogli anche una ginocchiata alla pancia.

"Non ho ucciso io tuo padre."disse Bucky.

"E perché sei scappato?"disse T'Challa che riuscì a togliersi il braccio del Soldato d'Inverno dalla gola,poi gli diede una spinta e,facendo un salto,ruotò su se stesso e diede un calcio all'avversario,mandandolo contro una serie di scatoloni.

Gli si avventò contro,ma Chloe gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò dentro un container.

Steve tagliò la ragnatela di Spiderman con lo scudo,ma lui atterrò in piedi su un carrello,mentre lo scudo tornò indietro,al proprietario.

"Quel coso non segue le leggi della fisica."disse Spiderman.

"Ragazzino,qui succedono cose che non puoi capire."disse Steve.

"Stark ha detto che avresti detto così."disse lanciando una ragnatela,ma Steve si riparò con lo scudo,poi un'altra ragnatela gli prese le gambe e l'Uomo Ragno,dando una strattonata, lo portò verso di se,poi usò quelle ragnatele per spiccare un salto e colpire Steve con entrambi i piedi.

Il capitano andò contro un camion e perse di mano lo scudo.

"Mi ha detto anche di colpirti alle gambe."disse Spiderman.

Steve si rialzò,ma,da dietro,l'Uomo Ragno gli afferrò entrambe le mani con due ragnatele e lo tenne bloccato.

Capitan America diede una forte strattonata e Spiderman fece un volo di diversi metri.

Iron Man era in volo e cercava inutilmente di colpire Falcon.

Occhio di Falco aveva incoccato una freccia con sulla punta Ant-Man "Sei in sicurezza?"

"Si."disse Ant-man.

Scoccò la freccia che esplose vicino ad Iron Man e il piccolo omino si intrufolò tra le placche della sua armatura.

Spiderman lanciò una ragnatela sullo scudo di Steve che la afferrò e diede una strattonata,facendo volare verso di se il ragazzino e colpendolo al volto con lo scudo.

Spiderman usò le ragnatele per andare sulla parte superiore di un container che era sollevato da una colonna di metallo

"Stark non ti ha detto altro?"disse Steve.

"Si, che ti sbagli."disse Spiderman "Credi di aver ragione e perciò sei pericoloso."

L'Uomo Ragno saltò contro il capitano che ruotò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo contro la colonna di metallo che teneva sospeso il container e la colpì con lo scudo.

Spiderman dovette tenere il container con entrambe le mani.

"Non ha tutti i torti."disse Steve.

Iron Man colpì con un propulsore una delle frecce di Barton,poi,mentre era sospeso a mezz'aria il suo propulsore, sul palmo della mano sinistra,cominciò a non funzionare.

"Devi portare questo coso dal meccanico."disse Pym.

"Chi sta parlando?"disse Tony.

"Sono la tua coscienza."disse Pym "Non parliamo da molto."

"Attivare vapore anti-incendio."disse Tony e l'armatura fu riempita di vapore e Ant-Man dovette fuggire ed uscire.

"Dobbiamo andare."disse Bucky "Ormai il dottore sarà in Siberia."

"Bisogna fermare chi vola."disse Steve "Chloe sta pensando a Visione,Capitan Marvel e Ms Marvel.

Noi andiamo al Jet,ma serve un diversivo."

"Io ho un diversivo."disse Ant-Man che era sulla schiena di War Maschine "L'ho provato solo una volta e se dovessi strapparmi in due non venite a prendermi."

"Cosa?"disse Bucky "Può strapparsi in due?"

Ant-Man divenne gigante e afferrò War Maschine.

"Mio Dio."disse Spiderman.

"Bene il piccoletto ora è gigante."disse Rhoders.

Falcon colpì con i piedi Iron Man,mentre era in volo,mentre Gigant-Man scagliò via War Maschine.

Gigant-Man,scagliò un autobus con una pedata e il mezzo stava per travolgere Pantera Nera,quando Visione atterrò davanti a lui e l'autobus si spezzò a metà andandogli addosso.

Pym prese un ala di un aereo e cercò di tirarla contro Iron Man,che inseguiva Falcon,ma lui schivò il colpo.

"Ok,qualcuno dei nostri nasconde qualche sconcertante e fantastica abilità?"disse Tony.

War Maschine colpì con i proiettili e i propulsori il colosso,ma il suo costume lo protesse.

Occhio di Falco scagliò due frecce contro Pantera Nera che le evitò,poi trasformò il suo arco in un bastone di metallo "Non ci siamo ancora presentati.

Io sono Clint."

"Non mi interessa."disse Pantera Nera e Occhio di Falcò attaccò,ma l'avversario riuscì a schivare i suoi colpi.

War Maschine fu colpito dal pugno del colosso e cadde a terra.

Pym prese un camion e War Maschine allungò entrambe le braccia, attivando tutti i missili che aveva e così disintegrò l'oggetto,poi riprese a volare.

Un'auto gli arrivò addosso.

Era stata lanciata dalla telepatia di Scarlet che gli mandò addosso altri mezzi.

Visione diede un pugno al colosso,facendolo cadere su un aereo.

Pantera Nera colpì Clint con un calcio.

Visione,si rese intangibile e passò il corpo di Gigant Man,avendo visto che Steve e Bucky erano diretti versò un piccolo Jet.

"Quel cosò mi è appena entrato dentro!"disse Pym non avendo visto che Visione era sbucato dall'altra parte.

L'androide usò il raggio della sua pietra per tagliare in due una torre e impedire ai due di fuggire,ma Scarlet mise una barriera rossa tra i due e l'edificio che crollava.

I due però si fermarono quando si trovarono davanti la Vedova Nera,che allungò il braccio destro verso Steve e attivò il propulsore elettrico sul suo polso.

"Perché non ti fermi?"disse Natasha.

"Sai che non posso."disse Steve.

"Me ne pentirò."disse Natasha colpendo T'Challa con una scarica elettrica "Va."

I due andarono.

Spiderman cominciò ad attorcigliare la sua ragnatela intorno alle gambe di Gigant-Man e poi War Maschine e Iron Man gli volarono contro e gli diedero un pugno al volto.

Il jet volò via e fu inseguito da War Maschine.

Chloe atterrò vicino a Scarlet.

"Mi dispiace se quella volta sono stata un po' brusca."disse Chloe.

"Non fa niente."disse Wanda.

Chloe si guardò intorno "È una catastrofe."

Iron Man e War Maschine inseguivano il jet e dietro di loro c'era Falcon.

Falcon li inseguì e dalla sua placca ,sulla schiena, uscirono quattro piccolo missili che però non centrarono i bersagli.

Chloe li guardò e usò i raggi laser dagli occhi e colpì War Maschine al petto danneggiando il suo reattore principale.

Rhoders cominciò a precipitare seguito da Falcon e da Iron Man.

"Ho i motori fuori uso."disse Rhoders.

"NO!"disse Tony mentre War Maschine si schiantava facendo un cratere.

Iron Man lo raggiunse e gli tolse la placca che copriva il volto.

"Mi dispiace."disse Falcon che era atterrato li e Tony lo colpì al petto con un raggio uscito da un propulsore.

Steve e Bucky erano sul jet.

"Cosa faranno ai tuoi amici?"disse Steve.

"Non lo so,ma li andremo a riprendere."disse Steve.

"Non so se valgo tutto questo."disse Bucky.

"Quello che hai fatto in questi anni,non eri tu."disse Steve "Non hai avuto scelta."

"Lo so."disse Bucky "Ma l'ho fatto."

Rhoders era alla base degli Avengers e era sdraiato su un lettino d'ospedale e privo di coscienza.

Fuori della stanza c'erano Visione e Stark.

"Sei sicuro che sia stata lei?"disse Stark.

"L'ho vista molto bene."disse Visione.

Più tardi Stark parlava con la Natasha,su un balcone.

"Fratture di diverse vertebre."disse Tony "Lesioni gravi al midollo spinale.

È probabile che resterà paralizzato."

"Steve non intende fermarsi."disse Natasha "Se non lo fai nemmeno tu,Rhoders sarà la cosa migliore."

"Li hai lasciati scappare."disse Tony.

"L'abbiamo gestita male."disse Natasha.

"È proprio impossibile per te smetterla di fare il doppio gioco."disse Tony "Ti entra nel DNA."

" E tu non sei capace di distaccarti dal tuo ego per un solo cazzo di secondo."disse Natasha.

"T'Chlalla ha detto a Ross quello che hai fatto quindi … verranno a prenderti."disse Tony "E anche io verrò per te."

"Non sono io quella che deve guardarsi le spalle."disse Natasha che andò via.

L'orologio di Stark cominciò a fare un suono strano e quando lui lo guardò da esso uscirono delle immagini "Cosa vedo?"

"Invio prioritario dalla polizia di Berlino."disse il computer.

Stark era sconvolto "Prepara l'elicottero."

Stark salì su un elicottero che decollo verso il mare aperto durante un temporale.

"La Task Force aveva richiesto uno psichiatra non appena il Soldato d'Inverno fu catturato,tuttavia fu accolto da un uomo che si chiama Zemo.

Colonnello Helmut Zemo dei servizi segreti.

Lo psichiatra è stato trovato morto in un albergo insieme ad una parrucca e protesi facciali per assomigliare al Soldato d'Inverno.

"Figlio di puttana."disse Stark. "Invia tutto a Ross."

Zemo era davanti alla porta del bunker e, con un piccone, ruppe il ghiaccio che copriva il pannello di apertura,e dopo aver premuto i pulsanti,seguendo le istruzioni del libretto rosso,aprì le porte.

Scendendo arrivò in una grossa stanza con delle celle criogeniche, ai lati,contenenti gli altri super soldati.

Dall'oceano in tempesta emerse una gigantesca struttura circolare,con un portellone che si aprì sulla parte superiore.

L'elicottero vi entrò e il portellone si richiuse.

Stark scendendo si trovò da vanti Ross.

"Allora i file sono pronti?"disse Tony "Dirottiamo i satelliti,iniziamo la scansione facciale per questo Zemo."

"Credi che ti darò ascolto dopo quello che è successo durante l'ultimo scontro?"disse Ross "Ringrazia di non esserci tu in una di queste celle."

Stark entrò dentro una stanza con molte celle e alcune di esse contenevano Barton,Pym e Sam.

Clint cominciò ad applaudire "Ah,è arrivato il veggente signori!

È arrivato il veggente.

Lui vede tutto.

Sa cos'è meglio per te,che ti piaccia o no."

"Fammi il favore Barton."disse Stark "Non sapevo foste qui."

"Si,ma sapevi che ci avevano messo da qualche parte."disse Barton.

"Si,ma non in un carcere di massima sicurezza che si trova sotto l'oceano."disse Tony "Questo è un posto per i pazzi.

Un posto per …"

"Criminali."disse Clint alzandosi "Criminali Tony.

Credo stessi per dire quella parola.

"Una volta non riguardava me o Sam o Pym,ma eccoci qui."

"Avete infranto la legge."disse Tony "Hai scelto la parte sbagliata."

Clint si sedette "Dovete guardarvi le spalle con questo qui.

Potrebbe anche pugnalarvi."

"Ho sempre detto che non ci si può fidare di uno Stark."disse Pym.

"Come sta Rhoders?"disse Sam.

"Domani lo opereranno,perciò dita incrociate."disse Stark "Avete da mangiare?"

"Sei il poliziotto buono ora?"disse Sam.

"Sono quello che deve sapere dov'è andato Steve."disse Tony.

"Beh,cerca un poliziotto cattivo e molto cattivo."disse Sam.

"Ho appena disattivato il loro audio,ma ho poco tempo."disse Stark "Quel bastardo dello psichiatra ci ha fregati.

È ovvio che ho sbagliato."

"È la prima volta."disse Sam.

"Il capitano ha iniziato un'attività senza autorizzazione e avrà bisogno di aiuto."disse Tony.

"D'accordo,ma ci vai tu,da solo."disse Sam.

Stark ritornò all'elicottero con il generale.

"Ti ha detto nulla?"disse Ross.

"Ha detto che potevo andare all'inferno."disse Tony e poi l'elicottero decollo.

A bordo Tony fu ricoperto dalle placche dell'armatura e volò via e dietro di lui c'era un piccolo aereo con dentro T'Challa.

Il Jet di Steve atterrò e la rampa di aprì.

"Ricordi quella volta che siamo dovuti tornare dentro quel camion congelatore?"disse Steve.

"Quando abbiamo speso i biglietti del treno per mangiare?"disse Bucky.

"Hai perso tre dollari per cercare di comprare l'orsacchiotto per quella rossa."disse Steve.

"Come si chiamava?"disse Bucky.

"Dolores."disse Steve "Tu la chiamavi Dot."

"Vorrei passare a farle un saluto,ma ormai avrà più di cento anni."disse Bucky.

"Anche noi."disse Steve "Il siero non ci fa nemmeno invecchiare."

I due scesero vedendo la porta aperta.

"Sarà qui solo da poche ore."disse Steve.

"Abbastanza per risvegliarli."disse Bucky.

I due presero un ascensore e poi si trovarono in un lungo corridoio.

Bucky puntò il fucile ed entrambi avanzarono lentamente.

Arrivati ad una piccola scala,si voltarono sentendo dei rumori provenienti dalla porta dell'ascensore.

"Sta pronto."disse Steve.

Iron Man aprì la porta e la placca che copriva il suo viso si alzò e Tony cominciò a da avanzare verso i due e Steve andò verso di lui.

"Capitano."disse Tony "Ti vedo sulla difensiva."

"Giornata faticosa."disse Steve.

"Riposo soldato."disse Tony "Non do la caccia a te."

"E perché sei qui?"disse Steve.

"Beh,la tua storia può non essere assurda."disse Tony "Ross non sa che sono qui.

Altrimenti dovrei arrestarmi da solo."

"E richiederebbe molte scartofie."disse Steve "È un piacere vederti ,Tony."

" Idem."disse Tony che poi guardò Bucky che gli puntava il fucile "Ma per favore.

C'è una tregua qui."

Il Soldato d'Inverno abbassò il fucile.

I tre cominciarono a camminare.

Dietro di loro c'era Pantera Nera.

I tre arrivarono alla stanza con le celle criogeniche.

"Rilevo fonti di calore."disse Tony.

"Quante?"disse Steve.

"Una."disse Tony.

Le celle erano vuote.

"Li ha risvegliati."disse Bucky.

I tre sentirono la voce di Zemo "Se può essere di conforto,sono già lontani.

Non mi servivano altri come voi.

Ma hanno la mia gratitudine.

Vi hanno portato qui."

Una piccola vetrata si illuminò mostrando il volto di Zemo con sopra la maschera.

Steve tirò lo scudo che rimbalzò e tornò nella sua mano.

"La prego capitano."disse Zemo "I sovietici costruirono questa camera per resistere ad un missile."

"Credo di poter provvedere."disse Tony.

"Certo,ma non il tempo."disse Zemo "Ma poi non saprebbe mai perché è venuto."

"Hai ucciso delle persone a Vienna solo per portarci qui."disse Steve.

"Non ho pensato ad altro per oltre un anno."disse Zemo "Ti ho studiato.

Ti ho seguito.

Ma ora vedo che ci sono della scoloriture verdi nei tuoi occhi azzurri.

Imperfezioni."

"Sei un socoviano."disse Steve "È la vendetta che vuoi?"

"La Socovia era uno stato fallito prima che voi la distruggeste."disse Zemo "Sono qui perché ho fatto una promessa."

"Hai perso qualcuno?"disse Steve.

"Tutti."disse Zemo premendo un pulsante.

Si accese il monitor di un piccolo portatile sopra un tavolo.

"Un impero rovesciato dai suoi nemici si risolleva,ma uno che crolla dall'interno è estinto."disse Zemo.

Tony si avvicinò al monitor con la placca che copriva il volto alzata.

Vide una strada di notte.

"Conosco quella strada."disse Tony "Che cos'è?"

Vide un'auto che sbatteva contro un palo della luce e il Soldato d'Inverno scendere dalla motocicletta.

Dalla macchia uscì il padre di Tony.

"La prego aiuti mia moglie."disse l'uomo che fu afferrato per i capelli.

"Bucky …?"disse l'uomo fermando,per qualche secondo, il Soldato d'Inverno che però lo colpì al volto con il braccio di metallo uccidendolo e riponendo il corpo sul sedile del guidatore.

Poi uccise la moglie strangolandola.

Tony era rimasto completamente sconvolto,poi si voltò di scatto contro Bucky che gli punto addosso un fucile e Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Tony,fermo."

Stark si voltò "Tu lo sapevi?"

"Non che fosse stato lui."disse Steve.

"Non prendermi per il culo,Rogers."disse Tony "Lo sapevi?"

"Si,lo sapevo."disse Steve.

Tony lo colpi al mento,scagliandolo a terra,poi il suo elmo si chiuse.

Bucky puntò il fucile e Tony colpì l'arma con il raggio del propulsore della mano destra.

Bucky colpì con il braccio di metallo,ma Iron Man afferrò l'arto,lo prese alla gola e spiccò il volo.

Atterrò sopra il nemico e gli mise un piede sopra il braccio di metallo,puntandogli il propulsore al viso.

Fu colpito alla testa dallo scudo di Steve che tornò nelle mani del proprietario.

Steve gli andò addosso,usando lo scudo per colpirlo e Iron Man strusciò lungo il pavimento di tre metri.

Tony spiccò il volo colpendo lo scudo e mandando il capitano a terra.

Bucky gli diede un colpo al mento con il braccio di metallo,ma Tony gli afferrò la gola con entrambe le mani,spiccò il volo e fece sbattere il nemico contro una parete.

Puntò il propulsore sulla faccia di Bucky,ma lui lo afferrò con il braccio di metallo e riuscì a stringere la mano talmente forte da schiacciargli la corazza.

Sul polso di Iron Man apparve un piccolo missile,ma Bucky sposto il braccio e il missile colpì una parete facendo crollare parte della stanza.

Steve evitò le macerie e Bucky si liberò dalla presa.

Iron Man cadde a terra e un grosso pezzo di metallo gli cadde addosso.

"Scappa!"disse Steve a Bucky che obbedì e imboccato il corridoio vide che in alto,sopra di se,c'era una specie di grosso pozzo con sopra un'apertura.

Al centro del pavimento c'era un grosso buco che dava su un'altra stanza,mentre lungo le pareti del pozzo c'erano delle grate che lui usò per iniziare a salire.

Iron Man si sollevò in aria.

"Non è stato lui."disse Steve "L'Idra controllava la sua mente."

"Levati."disse Tony che volò in avanti,ma Steve gli afferrò il piede e,con lo scudo gli danneggiò il propulsore di volo di una gamba.

Iron Man atterrò tre metri più avanti e,dal dorso della sua mano destra,uscì un raggio laser che colpì il soffitto del corridoio facendolo crollare.

Vide Bucky che si stava arrampicando sulle grate e riuscì a volare malgrado avesse solo tre propulsori funzionanti.

Diede un calcio a Bucky mandandolo su una grata dalla parte opposta del pozzo.

Steve si mise davanti all'amico e il raggio,del propulsore di Tony, colpì lo scudo e gli tornò addosso,mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete opposta e facendolo cadere su una grata sotto di lui.

Bucky si rialzò.

"Non si fermerà."disse Steve "Se necessario non trattenerti."

Bucky andò via e Steve si mise lo scudo sulla schiena.

Iron Man volò verso l'alto.

Steve gli saltò addosso e entrambi caddero separati,su due grate differenti.

Tony lanciò un piccolo missile verso la parte più alta del pozzo,facendo cadere Bucky su una grata.

Tony lo raggiunse e il Soldato d'inverno lo colpì con una spranga di ferro.

Tony gli tolse l'arma di mano,gli girò alle spalle e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo "Te li ricordi almeno?"

"Non dimentico nessuno."disse Bucky.

Tony volò verso il basso e Steve gli saltò addosso.

Bucky fini su una grata,mentre Iron Man e Capitan America finirono nella stanza che si trovava in fondo al bunker.

I due si rialzarono.

"Questo non cambierà nulla."disse Steve.

"Non mi importa."disse Tony "Ha ucciso i miei genitori."

Iron Man gli volò contro e atterrando gli diede un pugno,Capitan America rispose con un pugno e ne ricevette un altro.

Steve andò dietro Tony e gli mise entrambe le braccia intorno alla gola,ma Tony spiccò il volo facendo cadere il capitano.

Stark gli atterrò sopra e lo prese a pugni.

Bucky prese lo scudo di Steve,fece un salto e atterrando colpì Iron Man alla schiena con lo scudo.

Stark finì a terra,ma si voltò e fece uscire un raggio dalla sua mano che colpi lo scudo.

Bucky tirò lo scudo a Steve ed evito il pugno di Iron Man,potendogli sferrare due pugni e un calcio,Steve lo colpì con lo scudo e Bucky gli diede un pugno al fianco e un calcio alla gamba facendolo cadere su un ginocchio,Steve gli tirò lo scudo in testa che rimbalzò e fini nelle mani del Soldato d'Inverno che lo usò per colpire il petto dell'armatura,mentre Capitan America gli sferrava un pugno alla testa.

Bucky ripassò lo scudo a Steve che fu colpito da un raggio all'altezza della pancia e andò contro un muro.

Il costume,nella parte colpita, si era fuso mettendo in mostra la pelle.

Il Soldato d'Inverno sferrò un pugno,ma fu colpito due volte al volto,poi afferrò la mano di Iron Man che aveva liberato un raggio che colpì il muro e alla fine Bucky colpì il petto di Iron Man con il braccio d'acciaio,lo mandò contro un muro e gli tenne la testa ferma sulla parete,mentre con il braccio di metallo,cominciò a danneggiare la parte di metallo intorno al reattore che si trovava al centro del petto dell'avversario.

Dal reattore uscì un raggio che disintegrò il braccio di metallo e Tony fece uscire un altro raggio dalla mano destra,mandando a terra il nemico.

Steve si era ripreso e gli corse incontro e si riparò dai raggi con lo scudo.

Capitan America mise lo scudo contro entrambe le mani di Iron Man che in quel momento liberavano due forti raggi.

Il barone Zemo era fuori dal Bunker,seduto sulla neve,senza la maschera.

Pantera Nera era dietro di lui "Stavo per uccidere l'uomo sbagliato."

"Tutto tranne che un innocente."disse Zemo.

"Era questo che volevi."disse Pantera Nera "Vedere che si ammazzavano tra loro."

"Mio padre viveva fuori della città."disse Zemo "Pensavo fossimo al sicuro li.

Mio figlio li idolatrava.

Credeva che con loro fossimo al sicuro.

Mio figlio era felice,poteva vedere Iron Man dal finestrino della macchina.

Dissi a mia moglie di non preoccuparsi perché combattevano in città.

Quando la polvere si assestò e le grida si fermarono,ci vollero due giorni per trovare i loro corpi.

E gli Avengers?

Tornati a casa.

Sapevo di non poterli uccidere.

Erano troppo potenti,ma se fossi riuscito a farli uccidere a vicenda?"

Steve aveva messo Iron Man contro un muro e lo colpiva al petto con lo scudo.

Sulla parte destra del fianco e del petto,l'armatura primaria era saltata e sotto c'era un secondo strato di metallo di colore grigio.

I pezzi dell'armatura esterna erano sul pavimento.

Steve lo colpì alla testa con lo scudo.

"Mi spiace per tuo padre."disse Zemo "Sembrava un uomo in gamba,con un figlio coscienzioso."

"La vendetta ti ha consumato… e ha consumato loro."disse Pantera Nera ritirando gli artigli e togliendosi la maschera "Non consumerà anche me.

La giustizia arriverà a tempo debito."

"Dillo ai morti."disse Zemo che cercò di suicidarsi con una pistola,ma T'Challa lo fermò e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo "I vivi non hanno finito con te."

Steve diede due pugni ad Iron Man e lo colpì con lo scudo al volto per altre due volte.

"Non puoi sconfiggerlo con le mani."disse il computer nell'armatura.

"Analizza il suo schema d'attacco."disse Tony.

Steve gli diede un due pugni al volto e due colpi di scudo al pett,poi un pugno al volto e un colpo con lo scudo.

Capitan America colpì Iron Man con un pugno al volto,con un colpo di scudo al petto,con un altro colpo alla testa e un colpo di scudo al petto.

"Scansione finita."disse il computer.

L'armatura di Iron Man afferrò lo scudo di Steve.

"Spaccagli le ossa!"disse Tony.

Un raggio uscì dal palmo sinistro e colpì il braccio con lo scudo,facendo saltare sia l'arma che il costume,poi parò un pugno e colpì Steve con un raggio alla pancia,fondendo il fianco del costume e mandando il capitano dalla parte apposta della stanza.

Iron Man spiccò un leggero volo,parò il pugno di Steve,gli diede un colpo alla pancia,una serie di pugni al viso e una gomitata al volto,un pugno al ,mento e lo colpì con un raggio all'altezza del petto,facendo un altro buco vicino alla stella bianca.

Steve cadde in ginocchio.

Aveva entrambi gli zigomi e il labbro inferiore sanguinanti.

"Lui e mio amico."disse Steve.

"Lo ero anche io."disse Tony dandogli un pugno al volto,poi lo afferrò e lo scagliò contro un muro.

"Sta giù."disse Tony "Ultimo avviso."

"Io non sono stanco." disse Steve togliendosi la maschera.

Capitan America si alzò e si mise con i pugni in avanti "Ho tutto il giorno libero."

Iron Man allungò il braccio,ma Bucky gli afferrò la gamba.

Lui si girò per dargli un calcio,ma Steve lo afferrò,sollevandolo e lo gettò a terra.

Gli salto addosso e gli diede tre pugni al volto,poi prese lo scudo e lo colpì altre due volte.

L'elmo si ruppe in due,facendo vedere che Stark aveva il volto insanguinato.

Steve sollevò lo scudo e colpì Iron Man al petto trapassando l'armatura e anche il torace.

Stark morì in pochi secondi.

Steve si riprese la maschera e la indossò,poi estrasse lo scudo dal petto e dall'armatura.

Aiutò l'amico ad alzarsi e i due andarono via.

L'atto di registrazione dei super-umani era stato revocato e Steve era diretto a Washington,ma appena arrivato ai piedi del monumento di Lincoln,fu colpito alla testa da un proiettile sparato da un killer misterioso.

Nello stesso giorno, Chloe aveva steso tutte le guardie del carcere di massima sicurezza e si trovava davanti alla cella di Falcon,insieme a Scarlet.

Una volta fatti uscire, i tre prigionieri videro che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

"Tutto bene?"disse Clint.

Wanda singhiozzava e Chloe aveva le lacrime che le scendevano dagli occhi.

"Non ve l'hanno detto?"disse Chloe.

"Detto cosa?"disse Pym.

"Non ce l'ha fatta."disse Solargirl piangendo.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO 9  
SOLARGIRL  
Era notte fonda e sulla Watchtower cadeva la pioggia.  
Chloe aveva ricostruito la torre a Star City.  
La Watchtower ,comprendeva gli ultimi piani di un grattacielo, con una cima che ricordava la cupola di una chiesa ed era composta da un'immensa sala con monitor,computer e scrivanie.  
Le scale portavano ad una zona sopraelevata della stessa stanza, con dei divani dei tavolini e un letto che però non veniva mai usato,per via del fatto che Solargirl non dormiva mai.  
La torre era vuota e tutte le luci spente.  
Chloe era nell'appartamento di Capitan America che era vuoto anch'esso.  
Lei era su un divano, nella stanza per gli ospiti, e guardava il notiziario piangendo.  
Al telegiornale c'era una donna che parlava con accanto la foto dello scudo di Steve.  
"Possiamo confermare ciò che ci è stato detto pochi minuti fa."disse la donna "Capitan America è stato dichiarato morto poco dopo il suo arrivo in ospedale."  
Chloe abbassò la testa.  
Dopo la morte di Superman,suo marito,e la contemporanea dipartita di sua cugina Lois Lane,le erano rimasti solo Steve e la sorella gemella di Lois.  
Wolverine suonò il campanello dell'appartamento e la porta si aprì da sola.  
Il mutante indossava il giaccone di pelle marrone,i jeans e gli stivali neri.  
Seguendo il rumore della tv trovò la stanza,ma Chloe ora era seduta su una poltrona accanto ad una finestra e guardava fuori,mentre continuava a lacrimare.  
"Finalmente."disse lei.  
"Ho trovato traffico."disse Wolverine "Li fuori è un bordello.  
Dopo l'ultimo scontro e già tanto che non sia stata dichiarata la legge marziale.  
Comunque ,se permetti,ora prendo una sedia."  
Chloe si alzò "Non sarà necessario.  
Andremo via subito."  
"E per quale destinazione."disse lui.  
"Voglio che mi porti al vostro Bunker."disse lei "Io finirò … ciò che lui ha iniziato."  
In una stanza di un bunker sotterraneo c'erano:Ercole,il Soldato D'Inverno,Sentry,Falcon,Occhio di Falco e Ant-Man.  
Legata ad una sedia c'era anche la Vedova Nera.  
Tutti indossavano i costumi che avevano durante la seconda guerra civile dei supereroi.  
Ercole indossava una corazza di pelle che gli copriva il petto e la schiena,all'altezza della vita aveva il gonnellino da soldato dell'antichità,i polpacci erano coperti da delle placche di metallo e aveva dei sandali.  
Sulle spalle aveva un mantello fatto con la pelle del leone di nemea che aveva ucciso millenni prima.  
Aveva barba,baffi e capelli neri lunghi.  
"Ciò che è successo sconvolge tutti."disse Flacon "Ma ora dobbiamo decidere cosa fare."  
"Io dico di combattere fino alla fine."disse il Soldato D'Inverno "Con questo nuovo presidente c'è poco da scherzare.  
Mi sorprende che non abbia inviato una squadra speciale per catturarci.  
"Forse per voi è facile parlare,ma io ho famiglia."disse Barton "Voglio far notare che Lex Luthor è il presidente e il padre è capo del parlamento.  
In più,sono riusciti a prendere gli stessi poteri che aveva Superman.  
Che speranze abbiamo?"  
"Io posso affrontarli."disse Ercole.  
"Certo tu sei un dio,ma io no"disse Barton.  
"In effetti dobbiamo pensarci bene."disse Ant-Man.  
"Il … capitano non si sarebbe arreso."disse Sentry "Se davvero cominceranno a darci la caccia,dobbiamo colpire con tutte le nostre forze."  
Malgrado Chloe non avesse bisogno di dormire,ora stava camminando da sola per i corridoi del bunker pensando di prendersi qualche ora di sonno.  
Aveva addosso il suo costume che si trasformò in una vestaglia da notte.  
Pesò a quello che era successo a Capitan America,che gli fece tornare in mente la morte di Superman suo marito.  
Lei si mise sul letto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Chloe li immaginava sani e salvi,che le sorridevano.  
Ma questo era il problema.  
Sapeva che qualcosa non andava.  
Batté le palpebre,ma,quando aprì gli occhi,non li vedeva.  
Lei era nella sua stanza.  
Nel suo letto.  
Era tutto un sogno.  
"Dio,perché non tutto è stato un sogno?"pensò lei.  
Chloe non tornò a dormire.  
Si alzò e camminò verso la stanza dove erano riuniti i supereroi.  
Ora il luogo era vuoto.  
"Con tutte le persone,in tutto il mondo,perché è successo a Clark e a Steve?"pensò lei "Perché dovevano morire?"  
Il giorno in cui era scomparso Superman credeva che senza suo marito non sarebbe stata capace di vivere, fino a quando la dea Madre non era apparsa.  
Ma,malgrado sapesse dal futuro che lui sarebbe tornato in vita, sembrava che lei non avesse avuto più parole per i cinque giorni seguenti.  
Nemmeno al suo funerale aveva parlato.  
Wonder Woman le aveva chiesto se voleva dire alcune parole,ma lei non poteva.  
Non senza mettersi a piangere.  
Non senza cedere.  
Chloe si chiedeva perché la dea le aveva dato quei poteri rendendola immortale.  
Perché invece di farla attendere chissà quanto,non l'aveva fatta morire per andare da lui?  
Perché ora anche il suo migliore amico,e ultima persona cara che gli era rimasta,aveva dovuto morire?  
Perché aveva dovuto sopportare tali prove?  
L'immagine del cadavere dei due gli si bloccò nella mente.  
"No,basta."pensò lei.  
Supplicò la sua memoria di non pensare oltre,ma ci volle tutta la sua volontà.  
"È davvero la cosa migliore che si può pensare?"pensò lei.  
La sua mente si rivolse ad un altro momento.  
Un momento che lei non poteva dimenticare.  
Quando lei,Clark e Steve erano seduti ad un tavolino.  
Ma per poco tempo.  
Ora lei non riusciva a pensare ai momenti felici.  
Non in quel momento.  
Il sangue sulla fronte del capitano era fresco.  
Chloe non riusciva a far passare un'ora senza versare una lacrima.  
Piangendo si sentiva bene.  
Non aveva di meglio da fare.  
Dato che nella vita reale era una giornalista,materializzò sul tavolo il suo computer,dove scriveva gli articoli.  
Ma una volta aperto il programma,non riuscì a scrivere una parola.  
Cominciò a guardare un programma dove aveva salvato tutte le foto di Clark e di Steve.  
Le lacrime cominciavano a brillare nei suoi occhi e lei richiuse il computer.  
"Perché siete dovuti morire?"pensò lei "Perché mi avete lasciata?"  
Smaterializzò il suo computer e tornò di corsa nella stanza da letto,chiudendo la porta.  
Si sdraiò sul letto e vide di nuovo i volti dei due.  
Il suo super udito fu colpito dal suono del vento degli alberi fuori dal bunker.  
Chloe si smaterializzò e riapparve in mezzo al bosco sopra il bunker.  
Guardò la luna,mentre ,sul suo corpo,si materializzò il suo costume.  
Poi riapparve sul letto con in dosso la vestaglia.  
Si ricordò di una poesia che le piaceva tanto: "L'estate è passata.  
L'innocente non può mai durare.  
Svegliami quando finisce settembre.  
Le ore non passano mai.  
Dalla tua morte sette anni sono trascorsi così in fretta.  
Svegliami quando finisce settembre.  
Qui presto pioverà.  
Sei caduto dalle stelle.  
Mi farai soffrire di nuovo.  
Il vostro ricordo non svanisce mai  
La mia memoria riposa,ma non dimentica mai quello che ho perso.  
Svegliami quando finisce settembre."  
Si chiedeva da quanto tempo giaceva li.  
Volontariamente si addormentò.  
Lontana dal dolore.  
Lontana da tutto.  
Sogno che Capitan America veniva assassinato.  
Anche questa volta Chloe Sullivan si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Ancora una volta cercò di dimenticare l'incubo e ancora una volta aveva fallito.  
Ancora una volta tutti i suoi ricordi erano riaffiorati.  
Ora odiava il mattino più che mai.  
Non le era mai piaciuto il risveglio,nemmeno quando era solo umana.  
Ma ora era paggio  
Per una frazione di secondo era tutto ok.  
Come ogni altra mattina.  
Un secondo dopo invece lei ricordò tutto.  
"Oh,come odio la mattina."disse lei che cominciò a pensare "Mi mancate.  
Non vi dimentico.  
Spero mi sentiate."  
Si materializzò all'esterno con il suo costume indosso.  
Il cielo era nuvoloso e pioveva.  
"Il giorno in cui sei andato via è stato il giorno in cui ho scoperto che non sarei più stata la stessa."pensò Chloe ,camminando "Cammino sotto la pioggia in modo che nessuno possa vedere le mie lacrime."  
Era pronta per quello che doveva fare.  
La pioggia scivolava su di lei senza bagnarla.  
Continuò a camminare.  
Vide Sentry volare lentamente nel cielo a dieci metri di altezza.  
Attese alcuni secondi prima che lei scomparisse dietro le chiome degli alberi.  
Ricordò il contenuto del biglietto che gli aveva dato il capitano:"Ritiratevi e aspettate.  
Verrò al Bunker dopo che avrò sistemato definitivamente la questione."  
Chloe si concentrò su quel messaggio per alcuni minuti.  
Lo aveva dimenticato.  
Era stata l'ultima volta che aveva avuto notizie di Steve.  
Lei e gli altri non lo avevano mai più visto da vivo.  
Cominciò a camminare ,senza curarsi di dove andasse e senza sentire il freddo.  
Senza neanche bagnarsi,a causa della pioggia.  
Arrivò ad una strada sperduta in mezzo alla foresta e cominciò a camminare sul bordo.  
Una macchina le passò vicino ed un cane al suo interno le abbaiò.  
Ad un certo punto decise di dirigersi verso la fattoria dei Kent,i genitori adottivi di Superman.  
Spiccò il volo da terra e si diresse verso la fattoria.  
Si fermò a mezz'aria davanti al fienile e atterrò lentamente.  
La casa divenuta famosa in tutto il mondo,come il piccolo paese di Smallville, perché lì era vissuto Superman.  
"Perché sono qui?"si chiese lei nella sua mente "Vorrei quasi avere un nuovo volto,un nuovo nome e dei ricordi diversi."  
Chloe si fermò davanti alla stalla.  
Lei aveva affittato la fattoria dopo che non c'era rimasto nessuno ad abitarla.  
Rimase lì per molto tempo.  
Alla fine entrò nella stalla e salì,al piano superiore,lentamente,ma senza sapere il perché.  
"A volte non riesco a credere che non ci sei più."disse lei nella sua testa.  
Questo era il luogo dove aveva incontrato Clark molte volte.  
Si avvicinò al divano e si sedette.  
"Se davvero tornerai in vita,allora saremo insieme ancora."pensò lei "Il tuo fuoco riscaldava il mio cuore che ora e freddo.  
Mi ricordo l'ultima volta che ti ho visto.  
Avrei avuto bisogno solo di un giorno in più.  
Solo un'altra possibilità.  
Sarei dovuta venire con te."  
Il giorno in cui morì i poteri di Chloe stavano iniziando a manifestare da poco tempo.  
Non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
"Non sei più tornato dalla battaglia."pensò lei "E io non ho nemmeno potuto salutarti.  
Sono sicura che tu mi vedi dal paradiso.  
E se il paradiso esiste,allora tu tornerai da me."  
Alcuni giorni dopo Capitan America era andato da lei,per dirle che avevano trovato il corpo tra le macerie.  
Scacciò via quel pensiero.  
Era quello che temeva di più.  
Corse via e uscì sotto la pioggia.  
Cominciò a camminare con le lacrime che si mischiavano alla pioggia.  
Non le importava dove andava o cosa le sarebbe successo.  
Tutto ciò che voleva era allontanarsi da quei ricordi ancora un po'.  
"Spero che il paradiso ci sia."pensò lei "Perché qui è un inferno.  
Spero tu sia li da qualche parte.  
Perché sono così … persa senza di te qui.  
Non sei tornato quella volta e io non ho nemmeno potuto salutarti.  
Avrei voluto salutarti."  
Ora lei pensava a quello che era successo a Capitan America.  
Pensava allo sparo venuto fuori dal nulla e della sua morte istantanea.  
Uno dei momenti peggiori nella sua vita.  
La seconda persona migliore del mondo era morta.  
Lei camminava asciutta tra la pioggia.  
Un lampo di luce illuminò la strada seguito dal tuono.  
Eppure lei ignorò tutto.  
Continuò a camminare senza guardarsi indietro.  
Tutto ciò che voleva era andare via di li.  
Sentry le atterrò vicino "Chloe,che ci fai qui?"  
"Tu cosa pensi che faccia?"disse Chloe.  
"Il bagno?"disse Carrie facendo ridere entrambe.  
"No,sto inseguendo le auto."disse lei continuando a ridere con l'amica.  
"Torniamo al bunker?"disse Carrie.  
"Si."disse Chloe e le due spiccarono il volo.  
Nello studio ovale della Casa Bianca,c'era Lex Luthor seduto al tavolo del presidente.  
Indossava una giacca ed una cravatta bianca,pantaloni bianchi e scarpe dello stesso colore.  
La mano sinistra era coperta da un guanto di pelle nera.  
In quel momento entrò Lionel Luthor,che aveva lo stesso completo,ma non aveva il guanto nero.  
Aveva tagliato i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi,che ora teneva corti,ma aveva tenuto barba e baffi.  
"Buona sera figlio."disse Lionel.  
"Ti ricordi che sono tuo figlio,solo quando ti è comodo."disse lui.  
"Ora non fare in bambino."disse Lionel mentre si sedeva davanti alla scrivania.  
"Sai credevo che prendere i poteri di Superman ti avrebbe fatto tornare giovane."disse Lex.  
"No,ferma solo l'invecchiamento cellulare."disse Lionel.  
"Perché sei qui?"disse Lex  
"Beh,dobbiamo pensare a come mantenere il potere e togliere di mezzo i nostri nemici."disse Lionel.  
"Vorresti dirmi che noi due, da soli,dovremmo metterci contro la comunità dei supereroi?"disse Lex "Mantenere il potere è una cosa,ma quello che dici tu è un tantino complicato.  
Siamo solo in due e poi alcuni di loro sono troppo potenti."  
Lionel sorrise malignamente "Dimmi Lex … tu sei mai stato religioso?"  
"No."disse Lex con un po' di sorpresa "Dovresti saperlo bene."  
"E dimmi … quando sono apparsi i primi dei cosa hai pensato?"disse Lionel.  
"Che stavo sognando."disse Lex.  
"Già,lo capisco bene."disse Lionel "Io invece penso che quegli esseri siano un insulto alla scienza e alla razionalità."  
"Già,ma non vedo dove vuoi arrivare."disse Lex.  
"Lo so,ma segui il mio ragionamento."disse Lionel "Quando Thor apparve sulla terra la scienza venne surclassata.  
Già prima ci sentivamo piccoli nel multi-verso,ma credevamo di poter spiegare tutto ciò che ci circonda.  
Poi abbiamo scoperto l'esistenza di questi signori sovradimensionali e ci siamo sentiti ancora più piccoli e abbiamo perso la fiducia nella scienza."  
"Molto filosofico."disse Lex.  
"Si,ma ora sto per dimostrarti che possiamo schiacciarli."disse Lionel "Basta sfruttare l'energia degli atomi."  
"Credo che dovresti riflettere un po' meglio papa."disse Lex "Thor è volato nel sole.  
Solargirl ha una serie di poteri che sono quasi al limite dell'immaginazione e lei ha solamente i poteri di una dea.  
Potrei lanciarle contro i missili nucleari e non le farei nulla."  
Lionel sorrise ancora "Non ho mai parlato di missili nucleari."  
In quel momento entrò nello studio ovale uno strano individuo.  
Aveva la forma di un uomo alto con i muscoli scolpiti,ma la sua pelle era dello stesso colore dell'acciaio.  
Aveva i capelli di metallo,corti e con una riga sulla parte sinistra.  
Gli occhi erano di metallo e senza pupilla.  
Dal gomito ,fino alla punta delle dita, il metallo era rosso  
Era privo di organi riproduttivi maschili e totalmente senza vestiti.  
Sul petto aveva un cerchio rosso con delle sfere rosse intorno.  
Lex rimase sorpreso per qualche istante.  
"Buona sera signor presidente."disse l'essere.  
"Cosa … ?"disse Lex.  
"Questo è Capitan Atom."disse Lionel "Il primo uomo nucleare americano."  
"E cosa ti fa pensare che possa fare ciò che hai detto?"disse Lex.  
"Aspetta che ti elenchi le sue capacità."disse Lionel "Il suo guscio metallico o pelle metallica racchiude al suo interno l'energia di dieci bombe atomiche.  
Ha dimostrato di poter rallentare il tempo."  
"Thor ha il potere di viaggiare nel tempo."disse Lex.  
"Si,ma questo è l'inizio."disse Lionel "Ha poteri di trasmutazione atomica.  
Ossia potrebbe trasformare i suoi avversari in farfalle.  
L'ho osservato mentre trasformava la lava in neve."  
"Le divinità non hanno atomi."disse Lex "Il loro corpo è formato da magia concentrata."  
"Avevo previsto anche questo."disse Lionel "Un'altra capacità è il volo.  
Ha un rivestimento che è invulnerabile ad attacchi fisici ed energetici,può creare materia ed energia e allo stesso modo può manipolare e assorbire energia e materia a livello base.  
Come buona parte dei supereroi più potenti è dotato di auto-sostentamento.  
La sua forza fisica è tale che potrebbe combattere con Superman senza alcun problema.  
Ha dimostrato la capacità di interfacciarsi mentalmente con i computer e può usare il campo quantico per aumentare la sua prestazione fisica."  
"Capisco."disse Lex "Ma ancora non sono convinto."  
"In effetti ci sarebbe un esperimento simile."disse Lionel.  
Nella stanza apparve un altro essere.  
Il suo corpo era quello di un uomo atletico con i muscoli scolpiti ed emanava una stana luce azzurra.  
Aveva la pelle dello stesso colore dell'energia che emanava.  
Non aveva capelli e sulla fronte aveva un cerchio blu.  
Anche lui non aveva organi riproduttivi ed era senza vestiti.  
"Questo è il Dottor Manhattan."disse Lionel "I suoi poteri derivano dall'anti-materia.  
Ha completo controllo sulle particelle atomiche e subatomiche.  
Può modificare la densità del suo corpo e la sua forza.  
Non ha bisogno di cibo,acqua o aria.  
Può tele portarsi a qualsiasi distanza.  
Io sono rimasto stupefatto quando l'ho visto in azione.  
Ha polverizzato un carro armato con un gesto.  
Può anche creare campi di forza,rendesi intangibile e far muovere oggetti.  
Loro saranno i membri principali della squadra."  
"La squadra?"disse Lex.  
"Si,sto organizzando una squadra anti-supereroi per proteggerci dai ribelli."disse Lionel "Modificando una roccia aliena sono riuscito a controllare la mente di Hyperion che ora è dei nostri e sono riuscito a mettere le mani su un dio che ha perduto la memoria e che quindi mi ha assecondato.  
Norman Osborn ha ripreso l'armatura di Iron Patriot ed è pronto ad unirsi a noi.  
In più aggiungeremo il semidio Black Adam e un clone di Superboy.  
E questo è solo l'inizio.  
In più i Vendicatori di Terra-3 sono nello spazio,quindi siamo in vantaggio.  
Mi aspetto anche che tu approvi la costruzione di sentinelle."  
"E chi sarà a comandare?"disse Lex.  
"Noi."disse Lionel.  
Lex Luthor sorrise "Credo che valga la pena tentare."  
Sentry era abbracciata a Chloe e piangeva.  
"Sta calma."disse Chloe.  
"Era l'unico amico che avessi."disse Carrie.  
"Anche per me è lo stesso."disse Chloe "Ho perso tutti.  
Ma tu hai ancora me.  
E ci sono anche gli altri.  
Ora rilassati e non ci pesare."  
"Non ci riesco."disse Carrie.  
Chloe le accarezzò i capelli "Provaci."  
Carrie si calmò.  
"Ok,io devo andare."disse Chloe.  
"Dove?"disse Carrie.  
"A distrarmi e a pensare a cosa fare."disse Chloe che si avviò verso l'ascensore che conduceva all'uscita del bunker.  
Accanto ad esso c'era un gatto che apparteneva a Barton.  
Vedendo Chloe,l'animale soffiò.  
"Prima o poi ti faccio arrosto."disse Chloe,mentre le si materializzava il costume addosso.  
Solargirl,una volta uscita,spiccò il volo ed atterrò tra le colline,poi iniziò a correre a velocità normale.  
Ad un certo punto si fermò e materializzò un arco di luce.  
Si mise su un dosso,dietro un grosso masso.  
Vide degli uomini in uniformi nere,con accanto un robot di colore nero.  
Il robot era alto quattro metri,aveva un aspetto molto secco,con lunghe braccia e gambe.  
Aveva due occhi gialli ed era privo di bocca.  
Chloe usò la telepatia,per far perdere i sensi agli uomini.  
Il robot,si sollevò a mezz'aria.  
Chloe materializzò una freccia e la scoccò.  
Centrò il petto del robot,che esplose.  
"Complimenti."disse una voce femminile.  
Chloe si voltò e vide Mystica,una mutante in grado di assumere l'aspetto di chiunque.  
Nella sua forma base,aveva la pelle blu e i capelli rossi.  
Indossava una maglietta marrone,a maniche corte,che lasciava scoperta la pancia.  
Aveva dei pantaloni neri con gli stivali dello stesso colore.  
Aveva anche due foderi con all'interno delle pistole.  
"Dannazione,Mystica."disse Chloe.  
Lei sorrise leggermente "Non avevo mai visto qualcuno abbattere le sentinelle con una tale facilità."  
"Era da un anno che non ne vedevo una."disse Chloe.  
"Perché non stavi guardando."disse Mystica "Sei troppo abituata a vedere le cose dall'alto.  
Ci sono cose che non si vedono dal cielo."  
"Ci farebbe comodo una mano."disse Chloe "Ti andrebbe di essere dei nostri?"  
"Si."disse Mystica dopo un secondo di riflessione "Ora però bisogna dare il colpo di grazia a quegli uomini."  
"Non si ammazza nessuno."disse Chloe.  
"Se racconteranno in giro che sono stati attaccati,arriveranno sentinelle in massa in tutta la zona e forse cominceranno a metterle nelle città."disse Mystica.  
"Si,lo so,ma ho un rimedio migliore."disse Solargirl che si chinò,raccolse delle foglie secche,sfregò la mano,sbriciolandole e i frammenti divennero delle piccole luci bianche che si posarono sulle teste degli uomini svenuti "Ecco,ora non ricorderanno nulla."  
"Allora è vero che sei una dea."disse Mystica.  
"No,ho solo i poteri di una dea."disse Chloe "Ma non so quale dea sia."  
Le due si sedettero nella foresta su delle rocce.  
"Allora,cosa credete di fare?"disse Mystica "Tecnicamente siete considerati dei criminali dal governo,malgrado abbiano revocato gli accordi."  
"Per ora non c'è un piano prestabilito."disse Chloe "Puoi portare qualcun altro?  
Non supercriminali però."  
"Beh,di mezzi eroi ne conosco."disse Mystica.  
"Per esempio?"disse Chloe.  
"Beh,c'e Devil,un altro che si fa chiamare il Punitore e poi ci sono due cacciatori di vampiri."disse Mystica "Blade e Buffy."  
"Vampiri?"disse Chloe.  
"Si,sembra che nel sottosuolo ci siano intere basi."disse Mystica "Anche se a sentirlo sembra folle."  
"Se è gente che sa seguire un codice di moralità e sa obbedire agli ordini,per me va bene."disse Chloe.  
"Si,ma sono abituati ad andarci pesante."disse Mystica "Non aspettarti dei figli dei fiori."  
"In tempi in cui i Luthor sono al potere non servono a molto i figli dei fiori."disse Chloe.  
Chloe era nel bunker quando arrivò Lanterna Verde.  
Solargirl aveva il suo costume di gomma blu scuro,con il triangolo rovesciato,con l'estremità rossa,l'interno giallo e le la "S"rossa al centro.  
Aveva gli stivali e il mantello rosso.  
Quest'ultimo arrivava fino a terra ed era più largo di lei.  
"Ho brutte notizie,Chloe."disse Hal "Mi è stato detto che l'assassinio di Steve era stato orchestrato da Joker e … ho saputo che prima di essere catturato ha ucciso una giornalista che era amica tua."  
"Che cosa?"disse Chloe sconvolta.  
"Si,una certa ...Cat."disse lui "Ma non sono sicuro del nome."  
Chloe era volata via,attraversando le pareti del Bunker senza fare danni.  
Lanterna Verde la seguì "Chloe!"  
"Il Joker,dove l'hanno portato?"disse lei fermandosi a mezz'aria.  
"Batman l'ha portato alla prigione di Gotham,ma non credo dovresti andare li in questo stato."disse Hal  
Chloe riprese il volo.  
Con l'anello verde,Hal,materializzò una bolla di energia intorno a Solargirl.  
"Aspetta!"disse Hal Jordan.  
L'anello delle lanterne rosse era ancora la dito di Chloe e cominciò ad emanare una luce rossa.  
"Chloe sei troppo arrabbiata e l'anello delle lanterne rosse lo percepisce."disse Hal "Prenditi un po' di tempo."  
"Fammi uscire subito!"disse Chloe.  
"Prima parliamo."disse Hal "Non voglio che ti …"  
Chloe diede un pugno alla bolla mandandola in frantumi e riprese a volare,seguita di nuovo.  
"Ferma!"disse Hal.  
"Pensi di potermi fermare?"disse Chloe fermandosi a mezz'aria e girandosi "E con cosa?  
L'anellino verde che porti al dito?"  
"Non costringermi a …"disse Hal  
L'anello di Hal scomparve dal suo dito e riapparve nella mano destra di Chloe.  
Il costume di Lanterna Verde scomparve e lui tono in abiti civili,cadendo verso il suolo.  
Lei lo afferrò e lo portò a terra.  
Hal aveva una trasmittente nell'orecchio "Batman,Chloe sta …"  
Chloe prese l'oggetto "No."  
La trasmittente fu disintegrata e divenne polvere.  
"Per favore."disse Hal "Non fare qualcosa che potresti rimpiangere per tutta la vita."  
"L'ho già fatto."disse Chloe  
"La prima regola di tuo marito era non uccidere."disse Hal  
"Una volta mi disse che ogni regola ha un'eccezzione."disse lei volando via.  
Batman era in una stanza dove c'era solo un tavolino ed una sedia.  
Joker era li seduto.  
Era un uomo alto e magro.  
Aveva i capelli verdi,il viso bianco,orrende cicatrici ai lati della bocca,che gli davano un'espressione sempre sorridente,un cappotto lungo viola,una maglietta e pantaloni dello stesso colore e delle scarpe nere.  
"Dove sono le due bombe atomiche che hai rubato?"disse Batman.  
Solargirl sfondò il muro con un pugno,scansò Batman,afferrò Joker alla gola,con la mano destra,lo sollevò in aria e con la mano sinistra lo trapassò da parte a parte.  
Il sangue colò via dalla sua mano e dal costume ,facendola tornare di nuovo pulita,mentre Batman era senza parole.  
"Ma …"disse Batman.  
Thor era in piedi sullo squarcio fatto nel muro "Andava fatto."  
Il dio indossava l'armatura al completo.  
"Joker aveva una complice."disse Solargirl "Harley Quin."  
"Non vorrai mica …?"disse Batman.  
"No,ma deve essere catturata."disse Chloe.  
Il giorno dopo Chloe era nella fortezza della solitudine,seduta su un pezzo di roccia volante.  
Un video mostrava un telegiornale "Commissario Gordon,è vero che Joker è stato assassinato,mentre era in custodia?"disse una giornalista "Può confermare il coinvolgimento di Solargirl?"  
"Rilasceremo un comunicato a breve."disse il commissario.  
Lei aveva la testa piegata verso il basso e le mani unite ,con le dita incrociate.  
Ora stava ascoltando un messaggio da parte di Chloe di Terra-2 il cui ologramma era davanti a lei "Ricorda,qualsiasi cosa accada fai sempre la scelta che ritieni più giusta.  
Non lasciare che altri decidano per te.  
È una cosa che devi decidere da sola,ma se posso essere sincera,io approvo ciò che hai in mente."  
Al suo posto apparve l'ologramma di Chloe di Terra-3 "Finalmente hai guardato attentamente il mondo e compreso a pieno cosa non va bene.  
Su una cosa il Sindacato del Crimine della mia Terra aveva ragione:il tuo mondo è un caos totale.  
Tu e Justice League avreste dovuto ripulirlo e prenderne il controllo molto tempo fa.  
Avete protetto i deboli,ma lasciato che i veri ladri del mondo continuassero a governarlo.  
Hai la mia approvazione e quella di tutti noi.  
Spero di tornare sulla Terra in tempo per riuscire a partecipare allo scontro."  
In quel momento apparve una versione futura di Chloe da un portale.  
Lei aveva i capelli lunghi,invece che corti,il suo volto non era diverso da quello di Solargirl di quel tempo,la pelle intorno all'occhio destro era di color oro,il costume era blu e rosso,con il triangolo rovesciato e la "S",ma l'interno del triangolo era celeste e non giallo,il braccio destro era ricoperto da placche di metallo azzurro,compresa la mano, le spalle erano rosse,all'altezza della vita aveva una specie di mantello,fuso con il costume,rosso all'intero e blu all'esterno e gli stivali erano rossi.  
Chloe si alzò "Chi sei?"  
"Te stessa."disse l'altra "Dall'anno tremilatrecentoventi ho mandato un membro della legione dei supereroi ,indietro nel tempo ,per dirti che tuo marito sarebbe tornato in vita.  
Comincio con l'informarti che ci vorrà ancora un po'.  
Ma sappi che,anche se il nostro incontro sarà breve,io e te ci rivedremo ancora.  
Sappi che quello che farai nei prossimi tempi sarà l'inizio della fine dell'era buia dell'umanità.  
All'inizio ti odieranno,ma con il tempo saranno uniti con te nella luce.  
Con il tempo,li aiuterai a compiere meraviglie.  
Perciò vai,non fermarti mai e non avere mai dubbi."detto questo scomparve.  
Chloe spiccò il volo ed uscì dalla fortezza,volando verso l'ISIS.  
Un uomo era a terra,in una strada distrutta,con macchine rovesciate e crateri ovunque.  
Un bambino era in ginocchio e un missile gli stava arrivando contro,ma Chloe si mise davanti e la bomba le esplose sulla schiena.  
"Alzati figliolo."disse lei allungando la mano che il bambino prese,blaterando un nome nella sua lingua.  
"Non serve leggere nel pensiero per capire che hai detto il mio nome."disse lei.  
Avvertì il suono di altre tre bombe che stavano cadendo.  
Dalla mano destra scagliò due fulmini e poi distrusse il terzo con i raggi laser degli occhi.  
Arrivò la madre del bambino che lo abbracciò "Grazie.  
È un miracolo."  
"No,è solo il mio lavoro."disse Chloe "Avrei dovuto farlo prima,ma vi giuro …"disse sollevandosi da terra "Metterò fine a questo."  
Atterrò a qualche decina di metri dalla casa del capo di stato.  
Mentre camminava la strada cominciò a sgretolarsi da sola e lo stesso destino toccò ai i carri armati che incontrava.  
Gli uomini venivano risparmiati,ma non le loro armi.  
Gli aerei cadevano da soli,mentre il cancello del palazzo del governo,veniva stappato dal suolo,dalla sua telecinesi.  
Appena entrata nell'edificio,uomini armati le spararono.  
Lei cominciò a camminare mentre decine di uomini le saltarono addosso,ma senza riuscire a fermarla.  
Quando arrivò dal capo di stato era sommersa da decine di guardie.  
Dalla massa di uomini uscì il suo braccio che afferrò l'uomo.  
"Vorrei parlarle."disse lei.  
Con un semplice gesto scagliò via tutti gli altri uomini e,spiccando il volo,portò il capo di stato con lei.  
Sfondò il tetto della casa "Voglio mostrarle qualcosa."  
Lo portò in mezzo alla strada dove era atterrato.  
"Queste sono le persone che ora sono sottoposte a bombardamenti, per via della ferocia terroristica del suo governo."disse Chloe all'uomo in ginocchio.  
Le persone intorno lo guardavano con aria furiosa.  
"No,non puoi fare questo."disse l'uomo "Io sono il leader di questo paese!"  
"Si,invece posso."disse lei stappandogli il vestito di dosso "E poi senza quel vestito sembra un uomo comune."  
In quel momento a mezz'aria c'era Wonder Woman.  
Intorno alla fronte aveva una fascia metallica,le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte,intorno ai polsi c'erano dei bracciali di metallo che le coprivano buona parte dell'avambraccio,il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una placca di metallo marrone,che copriva anche la schiena,mentre la vita era coperta da un gonnellino blu,le gambe erano scoperte fino all'altezza del ginocchio dove iniziava uno stivale di metallo.  
Indossava in mantello blu all'esterno e grigio all'interno.  
Il mantello era lungo fino a terra e più largo di lei.  
Nella mano sinistra aveva uno scudo di metallo.  
"Solargirl."disse la semidea atterrando "Ci hanno filmati."  
"Bene."disse Chloe.  
Lei spiccò il volo con l'uomo e raggiunse il palazzo delle nazioni unite seguita dalla semidea.  
Atterrò davanti al palazzo ,prese dei microfoni e iniziò a parlare alla folla che era radunata li.  
"Joker aveva messo le mani su delle armi atomiche e per poco non ha fato esplodere una città."disse lei "Permettere che succedano cose del genere è una vergogna.  
Vi abbiamo deluso e vi chiedo scusa.  
Il nome che uso per vivere tra la gente comune è Chloe Sullivan.  
Ora,io questo non l'ho detto perché penso che le identità segrete siano un problema, anzi io la vedo come il nostro scomparso Capitan America.  
L'ho detto perché ho capito di aver sbagliato.  
Fino ad ora ho ripreso il modo di fare di Superman,il mio defunto marito.  
Quando non indosso il costume sono una giornalista.  
Ho perso troppo tempo a scrivere del male nel mondo.  
Come eroina ho lasciato che il male più grande di tutti continuasse a dominare il mondo.  
Sto parlando di guerre,politici corrotti e oppressioni.  
Ora basta.  
Non credete a chi dice che Capitan America era diventato un terrorista.  
L'atto di registrazione dei super umani è una vergogna e il recente patto di Sokovia è quasi peggio.  
Ci avrebbero messo sotto il controllo di qualche uomo senza scrupoli e ci avrebbero chiesto di commettere delle atrocità.  
Io mi chiedo perché i nostri governanti invece di tenere sotto controllo noi, non tengono sotto controllo quegli uomini che vorrebbero lanciare le bombe atomiche su interi paesi."  
La folla applaudì.  
"Io vi assicuro che non permetterò più una cosa simile a quella di pochi giorni fa."disse Chloe "Io credo anche che dietro la morte di Capitan America e lo sventato attacco di ieri ci sia qualcuno di potente.  
Infatti,malgrado noi non c'entriamo nulla con la scomparsa delle armi atomiche,molti politici hanno detto che è colpa nostra.  
Io sarei curiosa di vedere cosa ne sarebbe stato del mondo senza i Vendicatori e la Justice League.  
Vi garantisco che d'ora in poi non sarà permesso ai mostri di girare liberamente per le strade.  
Quest'uomo è il capo di stato dell'ISIS."disse Chloe indicando l'uomo in ginocchio accanto a lei "È un criminale che finanzia terrorismo.  
Ma le armi che hanno loro sono fornite dagli Stati Uniti e io darò la caccia a tutti coloro che lo hanno aiutato.  
A me ora non importa più se si tratta di,poliziotti,militari,ladri,assassini,re o presidenti.  
Non avete il permesso di spezzare vite innocenti.  
Io invito ogni governo della Terra a fermare le azioni di guerra nel mondo o sarò io a fermarle.  
Questa cosa deve finire."  
In Libia c'era una base militare con un soldato seduto davanti ad uno schermo,mentre pilotava un aereo senza pilota.  
Il suo comandante era dietro di lui.  
"Bersaglio agganciato."disse il soldato.  
Il jet lanciò il missile su una città,ma il missile esplose in aria.  
"Impatto negativo"disse l'uomo.  
Il suo comandante guardò le videocamere.  
Chloe volò contro l'aereo e lo trapassò facendolo esplodere.  
Il presidente si era riunito nel suo bunker con diversi comandanti militari e una giornalista.  
Norman Osborn era in piedi,nell'armatura di Iron Patriot,anche se non indossava il casco.  
"Qual'era l'obbiettivo del drone?"disse Lex.  
"Un leader ribelle di scarsa importanza."disse Osborn.  
"Quali sarebbero state le perdite?"disse Luthor.  
"Accettabili."disse Osborn "Dai cinque ai dieci civili."  
"A me sembra che voglia evitare la morte di civili innocenti."disse la giornalista.  
"La sua è stata un'azione contro l'esercito degli Stati Uniti."disse Osborn "Il suo è un atto di tradimento!  
Ha già ucciso sul nostro suolo ed è rimasta impunita e non abbiamo idea di quanto le sue azioni abbiano destabilizzato i nostri sforzi in quei paesi.  
Ora non sappiamo bene cosa stia facendo in quello stato."  
"Concordo pienamente."disse Lionel Luthor "Questa plebea si è nominata vigilante del pianeta.  
Ha già rovesciato un governo.  
Se continua di questo passo …"  
"Cosa proponi,papà?"disse Lex.  
"Abbiamo una cosa sola da fare."disse Lionel "Una sola carta da giocare."  
"Concordo."disse Osborn.  
"Avete idea delle conseguenze?"disse Lex "La squadra non è ancora pronta ad affrontare ne lei,ne gli altri.  
Se la attacchiamo e falliamo …"  
In quel momento uomini con uniformi nere e armi automatiche stavano camminando in diversi corridoi.  
"Voglio proprio vedere come batteremo lei,Thor e Wonder Woman."disse Lex.  
"L'idea non sarebbe di batterli."disse Lionel "Non per ora."  
I soldati sfondarono una porta e catturarono i genitori di Chloe.  
Altri arrivarono in ospedale e portarono via la sorella di Lois Lane.  
Una volta catturati i genitori, bruciarono la casa.  
Apparve Solargirl che si precipitò nella casa "Mamma!  
Papà!"  
In quel momento apparve Dottor Manhattan "Loro non sono qui."  
"Se gli hai fatto del male io …"disse lei.  
"Tu cosa?"disse lui "Tu non vedrai più i tuoi genitori.  
Ne tua cugina.  
Li abbiamo portati via e non scoprirai dove.  
Ma sono vivi.  
Smetti di fare quello che stai facendo e torna a fermare le divinità infernali e gli alieni che ci vogliono invadere."detto questo scomparve.  
La Justice League si era riunita nel satellite in orbita e Wonder Woman stava parlando con loro "Il governo dice che Solargirl è una terrorista fin da quando si è unita a Capitan America durante la guerra civile.  
Lei non ha intenzione di terrorizzare nessuno.  
Lei sta combattendo per salvare la Terra.  
Noi dei stavamo aspettando questo momento da eoni.  
Il momento in cui la razza umana si sarebbe risvegliata e avesse cominciato a liberarsi dall'ombra degli oppressori.  
L'altra notte i suoi genitori sono stati rapiti da un individuo che sembra essere il Dottor Manhattan.  
Quasi nessuno conosce questo essere,ma ha minacciato di uccidere i suoi genitori.  
Chiedo il vostro aiuto per trovarli e salvarli.  
Io sono la principessa Diana,regina delle Amazzoni,e so già da che parte stare in ciò che sta succedendo.  
Io credo in quello che sta facendo.  
Credo che possiamo fare realmente la differenza.  
Non dobbiamo solo salvare il mondo,ma renderlo migliore.  
Io credo in Solargirl.  
E io non sarò in disparte mentre viene attaccata in questo modo.  
So che alcuni non approvano le sue recenti azioni.  
Se credete di non poter aiutare,allora fatevi da parte."  
"No."disse Cyborg "Se il mondo non è stato annientato è anche per merito suo.  
Ha combattuto esseri che ci avrebbero schiacciato.  
Andiamo ad aiutarla."  
I supereroi si sparpagliarono e cominciarono a chiedere ad ogni organizzazione criminale dove fossero i genitori di Chloe e li liberarono in pochi giorni,insieme alla cugina.  
Nella casa bianca Osborn parlava con Luthor.  
"Il piano è apparentemente fallito.""disse Osborn.  
"Credo sia ora di cominciare a giocare pesante."disse Lex "Dobbiamo vedercela contro una Solargirl molto arrabbiata."  
Lex rimase da solo ed in quel momento Batman aprì la finestra dello studio.  
"Questo è da sciocchi,signor presidente."disse Batman.  
"Cosa?"disse Lex.  
"Non deve toccare i genitori di qualcuno."disse lui.  
"Lo dirai a loro?"disse Lex.  
"No,ma lo sapranno comunque."disse Batman "Il Superman di Terra-4 è appena stato convocato."  
"Non credo che si azzarderanno a toccarmi."disse Lex "La reazione delle persone -"  
"Ma con chi crede di avere a che fare?"disse Batman "Diana è una semidea,Thor è un dio e Chloe ha i poteri di una divinità.  
Nessuno saprebbe che l'hanno toccata.  
Semplicemente sparirebbe.  
Crede davvero che verranno a cercare il suo corpo su Saturno?  
Il suo piano è fallito e ora lei li ha uniti tutti.  
Ora le daranno retta."  
"Loro chi?"disse Lex.  
"Tutti."disse Batman.  
"Credo che lei sappia che cosa può fare al mondo se non sarà controllata,vero?"disse Lex.  
"Sta cercando di portare la pace."disse Batman.  
"La sua instabilità mentale mi preoccupa."disse Lex "Ha ucciso un uomo."  
Wonder Woman stava volando nei cieli mentre sei missili cercavano di colpirla.  
Le esplosero tutti addosso senza farle nulla.  
Prese,dal fodero,la sua spada e si diresse verso gli aerei che la stavano attaccando.  
Tranciò di netto l'ala di un Jet dell'esercito.  
Poi ne divise in due un altro.  
"Solargirl, io li sto trattenendo,ma il grosso delle forze è più distante da me."disse Diana.  
"Capisco."rispose Chloe con la telepatia "Io proteggerò la città e poi ti raggiungerò.  
Un carro armato la colpì in pieno,ma non le fece nulla.  
Lei volò verso il basso.  
Una volta a terra,un secondo carro armato aprì il fuoco,ma lei schivò il colpo.  
Afferrò il carro armato su un fianco e lo rovesciò sul secondo.  
Dei soldati uscirono ed aprirono il fuoco.  
I proiettili le rimbalzarono addosso e lei incrociò le braccia.  
I soldati smisero di sparare.  
"Posate le armi."disse lei con tono minaccioso "Giratevi e andate via."  
I soldati fuggirono.  
Nightwing era nella Bat Caverna quando apparve Solargirl.  
"Stare seduti in panchina non è esattamente ciò che fai di solito."disse Chloe.  
"Lo so."disse Barbara.  
"Chloe, non puoi semplicemente apparire dal niente."disse Batman "Seriamente.  
Un po' di privacy."  
"Dov'eri?"disse Chloe.  
"Stavo facendo ciò che andava fatto."disse Bruce "E non provare a leggermi nel pensiero."  
"I miei genitori sono stati rapiti."disse Chloe "E tu …"  
"Ti devi fermare."disse Bruce.  
"Fermare cosa?"disse lei "Smettere di salvare vite solo perché Lex Luthor e suo padre hanno rubato i poteri di mio marito e stanno mettendo su una squadra di supermercenari?  
Smettere di consegnare dittatori alla giustizia?"  
"Li stai spaventando."disse Bruce "E quella squadra non va sottovalutata."  
Chloe si mosse a velocità luce e tolse la maschera a Batman "Bene.  
Devono essere spaventati.  
Devono essere spaventati di ferirsi a vicenda.  
Tu mi hai insegnato questo."  
"Chloe, io …"disse Bruce.  
"FARESTI ESATTAMENTE QUELLO CHE STO FACENDO SE FOSSI ME!"urlò Chloe.  
"Hai ucciso delle persone."disse Bruce.  
"Siamo in guerra."disse lei"Se tu avessi costruito delle prigioni adeguate, Joker non avrebbe fatto una strage.  
Ti sei mai sentito responsabile quando fuggiva?"  
"Ogni volta."disse Bruce.  
Aquaman era su una nave che aveva pescato delle balene "Voi."disse spaventando i marinai.  
Spezzò una grossa catena a mani nude la lanciò la balena in mare.  
Poi afferrò una parte della nave e la rovesciò.  
Tre giorni dopo Solargirl attaccava l'area 51 che era sotto il controllo dei Luthor.  
I soldati aprivano il fuoco su di lei che era a mezz'aria.  
I proiettili le rimbalzavano addosso.  
Lei stava volando e aveva trapassato un jet militare.  
Un altro aereo lanciò un missile che la colpì alle spalle e non le fece nulla.  
Chloe si voltò e distrusse il mezzo con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.  
Tre elicotteri stavano usando le mitragliatrici ed i missili su di lei.  
Muovendosi a velocità luce lei evitò i missili,che però tornarono indietro.  
Lei si rese intangibile e le armi colpirono due elicotteri.  
Lei volò contro il terzo e lo spezzò in due con un pugno.  
I carri armati facevano fuoco,a lei evitò i colpi.  
Atterrò sul primo accartocciandolo,volò sul secondo e lo scagliò sul terzo e trapassò con i raggi laser il quarto aprendolo in due.  
Nell'ultimo livello della base un uomo vestito con un camice bianco parlava con un soldato.  
"Come sarebbe non è possibile trasportare via il materiale?"disse l'uomo.  
"Mi dispiace signore, siamo sotto attacco."disse il militare.  
"Avete idea di cosa succede se quel monolito viene danneggiato?"disse l'uomo.  
Chloe era sospesa in aria sulla base "Avete finito di costruire armi."disse lanciando un raggio azzurro dalla mano destra che colpì il capannone centrale della base sotterranea.  
L'esplosione distrusse tutti i livelli e ce ne fu un'altra molto potente che sbalzò Chloe a molti metri di distanza.  
"Cosa?"pensò Chloe "Sono stata scagliata via?"  
Dopo essersi ripresa dallo stupore volò via.  
Il presidente Lex Luthor parlava con Batman in quel momento.  
"I rapporti dicono che due satelliti per le comunicazioni sono misteriosamente entrati in collisione verso la Terra."disse Lex "Dopo quello che è successo pochi giorni fa, la Justice League ha cominciato ad intervenire in tutti i principali conflitti del pianeta.  
Solargirl ha costretto i capi di stato di Palestina e Israele a incontrarsi.  
FLASHBACK  
I due capi erano seduti ad un tavolo,con Chloe accanto.  
"Signori tra tre ore annunceremo un piano di pace Israelo-Palestinese."disse Chloe "Vi do tre ore per accettare le condizioni."  
"O?"disse il capo di stato Israeliano.  
"O qualcuno le accetterà per voi."disse lei facendo brillare i suoi occhi di luce rossa.  
FINE FLASHBAK  
"Contemporaneamente Wonder Woman è arrivata in Birmania,Shazam e Lanterna verde hanno raggiunto la Siria."disse Lex.  
"Credete che fermare uno spargimento di sangue sia sbagliato?"disse Catwoman che era accanto a Batman.  
"Le cose non sono così semplici,vero Batman."disse Lex.  
"Si."disse lui "Non si può fermare una guerra così."  
"Io credo che lei voglia impadronirsi del mondo e mi serve il suo aiuto per fermarla."disse Lex.  
"Neanche questo è semplice."disse Batman "Ma forse la sua squadra può fermarla."  
"Forse possiamo aggiungere qualcuno,visto che lei lo sta facendo."disse Lex "Sul tavolo c'è una cartellina piena di persone che non si sono schierati ancora con lei.  
Probabilmente c'è un motivo."  
Due ore dopo Lex era a parlare con suo padre,nel suo ufficio.  
"L'hanno bevuta?"disse Lionel.  
"Si e,se vinciamo,farò in modo che la morte di Batman e gli altri sembri un incidente."disse Lex.  
"Quel plebeo dovrebbe essere contento."disse Lionel ridendo "Se succederà,gli faremo fare la figura del martire e del patriota allo stesso tempo."  
FLASHBACK  
Anno 10000 A.C.  
Nello spazio si era aperto un portale che dava su un monte.  
Dal portale fu scagliata fuori una creatura  
La pelle dell'essere era rosso sangue con varie striature viola su tutto il corpo.  
La testa era allungata all'indietro e nella parte inferiore,su entrambi i lati,aveva due bozzi a forma di cupola.  
Il volto aveva un muso leggermente allungato,aveva occhi bianchi e senza pupilla,e dietro le labbra c'erano file di denti appuntiti e perfettamente allineati.  
La creatura era molto magra e aveva la gabbia toracica ben visibile sotto la pelle.  
Era alta tre metri,le spalle avevano uno spuntone ciascuna,le braccia erano simili a quelle di un uomo,ma le mani avevano quattro dita allungate con unghie appuntite e ricurve.  
Le gambe erano molto lunghe e i piedi,aventi tre dita artigliate,erano simili alle zampe posteriori di un cane.  
Aveva una grossa e lunga coda che terminava con un aculeo appuntito.  
L'essere era stato colpito da una scarica elettrica che lo stava mandando verso la Terra.  
FINE FLASHBACK.  
Al polo sud un elicottero stava volando e un uomo stava sparando,con un fucile,ad un cane che stava correndo nella neve.  
Chloe e un gruppo di eroi si era posizionato per qualche giorno in una stazione che era stata abbandonata e l'avevano resa il loro campo base momentaneo.  
In una sala della stazione c'era un tavolo con della carte,diverse sedie e sgabelli.  
C'era anche un divano alla sinistra del tavolo.  
Al tavolo erano sedute Wonder Girl e Supergirl.  
Wonder Girl era una ragazza con i capelli biondi e un costume simile a quello di Wonder Woman,solo arancione.  
Sul divano invece c'era Thundra.  
Era una donna molto alta,con i capelli rossi,con la riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.  
Aveva una fascia di metallo sulla fronte con due spuntoni ricurvi verso l'alto nel mezzo.  
La spalla destra era scoperta,così come il braccio,mentre il petto e il braccio sinistro erano coperti da un indumento gomma,molto aderente,di colore rosso scuro.  
La sua pancia era scoperta,aveva dei pantaloni rossi,aderenti come l'indumento che copriva il petto,e degli stivali rossi.  
Attorcigliata accanto lei c'era una grossa catena con un sfera in cima.  
Su una sedia c'era la dea Valchiria.  
Era una dea alta con lunghi capelli biondi,con la riga nel mezzo della testa,racchiusi in due lunghe trecce che le scendevano lungo le spalle.  
Il suo collo era coperto da tre placche di metallo aderenti,il petto,la pancia e la vita erano coperti da un vestito aderente nero,con due placche di metallo sul seno.  
Le braccia erano scoperte,ma aveva dei bracciali di metallo come Wonder Woman.  
Sulla pancia aveva una cintura di metallo.  
Le gambe erano scoperte,ma all'altezza del ginocchio iniziavano gli stivali neri,coperti da cinghie di cuoio.  
Nella mano destra aveva una lunga lancia,mentre sul fianco sinistro aveva una spada in un fodero.  
Dalle spalle partiva un mantello blu,che arrivava a metà dei polpacci,ma era più largo di lei.  
In piedi c'era Lady Sif, una dea come Valchiria.  
Anche lei era alta,aveva lunghi capelli neri,con la riga nel mezzo.  
Sulla fronte aveva una fascia di metallo,con due ali sulle tempie.  
I lati delle guance erano coperti da un vestito aderente rosso,che scendeva fino a metà collo,poi c'erano due placche di metallo prima che il vestito rosso continuasse fino alla vita.  
Sulle spalle aveva due fermagli rotondi di metallo,da cui partiva il mantello rosso,simile a quello di Valchiria.  
Il seno era coperto da due placche di metallo,che coprivano anche i lati del torace.  
Le braccia erano coperte dal vestito rosso,aveva due bracciali di metallo e i guanti neri aderenti.  
Aveva,sulla pancia,una cintura di metallo con simboli incisi sopra.  
Le gambe erano scoperte,ma dal ginocchio partivano gli stivali neri,che erano adornati con placche di metallo e avevano le estremità superiori rosse.  
Sul fianco destro aveva una spada in un fodero.  
Chloe era in un altro edificio,separato dagli altri,in una piccola stanza,seduta ad un tavolo di legno e guardava dei documenti che riguardavano Lex Luthor.  
Per un istante pensò al bozzolo in cui era rinchiusa Annie,ma poi si concentro di nuovo e guardò i documenti.  
"Caro Lex,stai cominciando a darmi sui nervi."disse lei.  
In quel momento il foglio prese fuoco e si incenerì in un momento.  
"Sei un lurido baro."disse lei.  
Chloe uscì e vide l'elicottero che sorvolava la zona.  
Wonder Girl raggiunse Superboy.  
"Che sta facendo?"chiese lei.  
"Sorvola il campo."disse lui.  
"Ma chi sono?"disse lei.  
"Sentendo come parlano,credo siano norvegesi."disse lui.  
"Mi dimentico sempre del tuo super udito."disse lei.  
L'elicottero atterrò e il cane si avvicinò a Wonder Girl cominciando a scodinzolare.  
L'uomo con il fucile scese e cominciò ad urlare in norvegese,indicando il cane.  
"Ma che sta dicendo?"disse Thundra giunta sul momento.  
Il cane si girò verso l'uomo e l'elicottero esplose uccidendo sia il pilota che l'altro.  
Tutte le altre giunsero sul posto correndo.  
Supergirl spense le fiamme con il suo soffio gelido,ma per i due non c'era nulla da fare.  
"Comincia male questa giornata."disse Chloe.  
Sif e Valchiria tornarono dentro e cominciarono a parlare in un angolo.  
"Ma perché volava così basso … è perché sparava ad un cane?"disse Sif.  
"Non lo so,ma è da questa mattina che sento qualcosa che non va."disse Valchiria.  
"Si, lo sento anch'io."disse lei "Come se ci fosse qualcosa nell'aria."  
"Anche Chloe sembrava nervosa."disse Valchiria "Come se anche lei lo avvertisse."  
Wonder Woman era in una giungla quando si fermò di colpo "Ma cosa …?"  
Shazam,che volava con Lanterna Verde,si fermò di colpo.  
"Che succede?"disse Hal.  
"Hai sentito niente poco fa?"disse lui.  
"No."disse Hal.  
Valchiria,Sif,Superboy e Supergirl erano riunite nella sala dove tenevano tutti i documenti e guardavano una cartina della zona.  
"Da quanto sono istallati la?"disse Supergirl.  
"Sembra da otto settimane."disse Sif.  
"Non bastano per far impazzire la gente."disse Superboy.  
"Sbagliato."disse Thundra che stava entrando in quel momento "In questi posti si può diventare matti in cinque minuti."  
"Quanti uomini ci sono?"disse Supergirl.  
"Dieci,quindi ora sono otto."disse Sif.  
"Non possiamo saperlo."disse Thundra "Quei due matti potrebbero aver ucciso tutti gli altri  
Comunque io faccio un giro."  
"Sicura."disse Supergirl.  
"Voglio far notare che io non soffro il freddo."disse lei "In questa base praticamente non c'è nessuno che ha bisogno mangiare,dormire,respirare o lavarsi,quindi non vedo come possa fermarmi un po' di freddo."  
Chloe era davanti ai resti dell'elicottero,insieme a Wonder Girl,e con a telepatia stava tirando fuori delle taniche rosse.  
"Erano pieni di cherosene."disse Chloe a Wonder Girl"Ne avevano più di trecento litri."  
Thundra e Supergirl giunsero sul momento.  
"Chloe,ti andrebbe di accompagnare tundra al campo dei norvegesi?"disse Supergirl.  
"Non sono nata ieri."disse Thundra.  
"Fidati è meglio se vengo."disse Chloe "Tu non puoi volare e se le nuvole coprono il sole si formerà una zona di abbacinamento.  
Se ci finisci dentro ti rivediamo l'anno prossimo.  
Mi sembra un fastidio inutile."  
Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria "Da che parte?"  
"Sud ovest."disse Thundra che con un salto percorse centinaia di metri,mentre Solargirl cominciava a volare.  
In poco tempo raggiunsero,l'altra base,che era semidistrutta.  
Tutti gli edifici erano stati bruciati.  
Il fuoco era spento,ma c'era ancora del fumo che usciva dall'interno.  
Thundra atterrò pesantemente sul terreno,provocando un cratere e poi giunse Chloe che toccò delicatamente il suolo.  
Le due entrarono in uno degli edifici e rimasero ferme all'entrata.  
"C'è nessuno,qui?"disse Thundra "Svedesi?"  
"Non sono svedesi,sono norvegesi e ti comunico che il mio super udito non sente nulla, a parte il vento."disse Chloe.  
Le due cominciarono a camminare lungo un corridoio che girava a destra.  
Nel punto della curva notarono che c'era un buco nel muro alla loro sinistra.  
Dopo pochi passi videro un'accetta conficcata su una porta e congelata.  
Dopo pochi istanti di esitazione Thundra apri la porta,con estrema facilità.  
L'interno della grande stanza,in cui si trovarono,era congelato e totalmente distrutto.  
C'erano mobili rovesciati ,buchi sulle pareti e fogli sul pavimento.  
Chloe si avvicinò ad un'altra porta,mentre Thundra vide una scia di sangue sul pavimento.  
"Chloe."disse lei indicando un uomo congelato su una sedia che era rivolta verso il muro.  
Avvicinandosi videro che l'uomo aveva la gola tagliata e il sangue che usciva dai polsi si era congelato.  
"Mio dio."disse Chloe "Che diavolo è successo qui dentro?"  
"Andiamo."disse lei dopo alcuni istanti.  
Uscirono dalla stanza e si ritrovarono in un altro piccolo corridoio che le portò in una grossa stanza che aveva il pavimento più basso rispetto alla porta.  
In mezzo alla stanza c'era un grosso blocco di ghiaccio con uno squarcio al centro.  
Chloe restò sulla porta mentre Thundra scese qualche gradino e si avvicinò.  
Le due uscirono dalla costruzione dalla stessa via da cui erano entrate.  
"Forse hanno trovato un fossile."disse Thundra "I resti di qualche animale sepolto nel ghiaccio e l'hanno tagliato a pezzi."  
"Si,ma dov'è?"disse Chloe "Un momento.  
Guarda li."  
Le due si diressero verso uno strano essere avvolto nel fumo.  
"Cos'è quello?"disse Thundra "Un uomo o qualcos'altro?"  
"Non lo so,ma hanno avuto fretta di bruciarlo."disse Chloe che con la mano destra materializzo una grossa coperta.  
La creatura fu riportata al campo e messa sul tavolo.  
Quando le coperte vennero tolte le altre rimasero senza prole nel vedere la cosa che avevano sul tavolo.  
Il corpo sembrava essere stato allungato in modo sproporzionato,gli arti erano più lunghi rispetto a quelli di un essere umano normale e simili alle zampe degli insetti.  
Le mani erano allungate così come le dita.  
Sul corpo aveva diversi arti.  
La pelle sul volto era grigia,la testa non aveva capelli e il suo volto sembrava la fusione di due facce.  
La testa infatti era allungata in orizzontale.  
Il mezzo volto, sulla sinistra,era orientato verso l'alto,aveva l'occhio chiuso,non aveva il naso ben distinto e la bocca era aperta.  
L'altro mezzo volto era orientato verso il basso,aveva l'occhio aperto e la bocca chiusa,ma i denti erano ben visibili.  
La bocca era la stessa per entrambe le facce.  
Il corpo era ricoperto di una sostanza semiliquida viola e rossa.  
"Santo Dio."disse Superboy.  
"Guardate."disse Thundra.  
"Gradirei che qualcuno mi dicesse cosa sto guardando."disse Supergirl.  
Chloe non faceva altro che fissare la faccia di quell'essere.  
Superboy era fuori dall'edificio.  
Arrivò Valchiria,che atterrò accanto a lui spaventandolo.  
"Avvistato nulla?"disse lei.  
"Avvistato nulla?!"disse Superboy "Abbiamo in nulla per mille miglia intorno."  
"Beh,comunque io vado."disse lei.  
"Lasciate qui solo me,Thundra e Wonder Girl?"disse lui.  
"No c'è anche Chloe per ora."disse la dea prima di volare via.  
Wonder Girl era nell'obitorio con Chloe.  
"Non ho mai visto una creatura dalla pelle tanto resistente."disse la ragazza.  
"Non è solo resistente."disse Chloe "La magia dovrebbe perforare anche le pelli d'acciaio,ma con questo essere non funziona.  
Comunque ho usato la vista a raggi x.  
Da quello che ho visto ... abbiamo un normale gruppo di organi interni.  
Cuore,reni,fegato … intestini.  
Sembra tutto normale."  
"Come hanno fatto dei semplici uomini a fermarlo?"disse Wonder Girl.  
"Infatti non erano tutti uomini."disse lei "Ho controllato alcuni documenti e parlano di un mutante che può dare fuoco al sangue degli altri esseri viventi.  
Non ci ucciderebbe,ma non deve essere piacevole.  
Forse lui non era abbastanza resistente."  
Il sole calò e Wonder Girl era seduta ad un tavolo con Superboy,mentre Thundra giocava a biliardo.  
"Non dovremmo andare a combattere."disse Superboy.  
"Quando lo dirà Solargirl."disse Thundra "Ah,Wonder Girl,potresti mettere il cane con i suoi simili?"  
"Certo."disse lei andando vicino al cane che gironzolava per la stanza.  
Lo portò in un corridoio piuttosto buio dove c'era un recinto lungo cinque metri e largo quattro.  
Lei aprì il cancello e il cane entrò sedendosi.  
Wonder Girl spense l'unica luce lasciando tutto al buio.  
Il cane cominciò a fare dei respiri mostruosi,mentre gli altri cani ringhiavano.  
La bocca dell'animale cominciò a riempirsi si sangue,prima che la sua testa si aprisse e il teschio del cane cadesse giù.  
Resto solo una grossa bocca senza denti che aveva una lunga lingua.  
L'essere cominciò a vomitare un getto di liquido trasparente.  
Dalla schiena del cane mostruoso uscirono decine di piccoli tentacoli e sei zampe simili a quelle di un insetto.  
Wonder Girl tornò e tentò di accendere le luci che però non funzionarono.  
Appena aperto il cancello due cani uscirono e corsero via.  
Le fu afferrata da decine di tentacoli e tirata verso il soffitto.  
Trapasso il tetto e in pochi secondi si trovò in orbita.  
Chloe aveva avvertito qualcosa e si era teletrasportata dentro la stanza dove erano gli altri.  
Wonder Girl era rimasta ferma e stupefatta per qualche secondo,poi volò verso terra.  
Lei atterrò attraverso il buco che aveva fatto nella struttura e arrivarono gli atri.  
"Non so che cavolo c'è li dentro,ma qualunque cosa sia è scatenata."disse Wonder Girl.  
"Ok,mettiti dietro di me."disse Chloe.  
Intorno al corpo di Solargirl si formò un'aura di fuoco blu e i suoi occhi brillarono di luce rossa.  
Thundra aveva nelle mani la lunga catena e Wonder Girl estrasse la spada.  
Camminarono lentamente verso il recinto e Solargirl fece uscire una luce dalla sua mano che illuminò il canile.  
Videro una creatura mostruosa a terra.  
Il corpo era allungato e sembrava mancasse tutta la metà inferiore.  
La pelle dell'essere era giallastra e rugosa.  
La creatura aveva un lungo collo con una testa che ricordava quella di un cane.  
Il muso era molto lungo e gli occhi completamente neri come quelli di un o squalo.  
Aveva due piccole zampe da cane che uscivano dal petto.  
Il corpo era ricoperto da una sostanza trasparente e viscida e da un secondo liquido simile a sangue.  
La creatura cominciò ad emettere un forte suono simile ad un lamento.  
Mentre lo faceva dal suo corpo partivano grossi tentacoli che si aggrovigliarono su un cane,ricoperto di sostanza gelatinosa.  
Chloe cominciò a lanciare raggi laser dagli occhi e la creatura ,colpita, urlava in modo disperato.  
Solargirl materializzò una sfera di energia all'interno dell'essere facendogli un buco nel torace,da cui uscì sangue verde.  
"State indietro!"disse Chloe,mentre dai fianchi della creatura uscivano delle braccia e si formavano delle gambe e una coda.  
Le mani e i piedi avevano solo tre dita con lunghi artigli.  
La creatura si alzo in piedi e Choe gli diede un pugno,scagliandolo,fuori dall'edificio e facendolo sparire dalla vista.  
Tutti andarono fuori,ma non lo videro tornare.  
"Tornate dentro con Thundra."disse Chloe volando tra il ghiaccio.  
Wonder Girl e Solargirl trovarono l'essere che usciva da un cratere ed atterrarono di fronte a lui.  
"Mio Dio."disse Wonder Girl.  
"Si lo vedo."disse Chloe con una leggera aria di spavento "Non si può definire un bello spettacolo."  
La creatura si mosse tanto velocemente da dare una spinta ad entrambe scagliandole a centinaia di metri di distanza.  
Quando si rialzarono la creatura era davanti a loro.  
"Io non l'ho nemmeno visto quando mi ha colpita."disse Wonder Girl.  
"Nemmeno,io."disse Chloe "E ammetto che la cosa mi preoccupa."  
Le due gli scorsero incontro e cominciarono a sferrare pugni a supervelocità,ma la creatura riusciva ad evitare ogni colpo.  
Entrambe apparvero alle sue spalle,ma il mostro si chinò sulle mani e le colpì al mento con i piedi.  
Entrambe furono scagliate via,ma atterrarono senza cadere e spiccarono il volo di nuovo.  
Wonder Girl allungò il braccio destro verso la creatura e liberò un raggio giallo che centrò l'essere provocando un'esplosione.  
La creatura non si era neanche mossa e malgrado il cratere,sotto i suoi piedi,era sospesa a mezz'aria.  
"Per gli dei!"pensò la ragazza,mentre Chloe spiccò il volo contro il nemico che si sollevò a centinaia di metri dal terreno.  
Entrambe gli volarono addosso,ma la creatura lanciò,da entrambe le mani,due raggi rossi.  
"Attenzione!"gridò Solargirl evitandone una.  
Wonder Girl fece lo stesso.  
I raggi colpirono il suolo,a molte decine di metri da loro, e provocarono delle enormi esplosioni che fecero tremare il terreno.  
Chloe atterrò,ma l'essere,che era dietro di lei, le diade un calcio e la mandò a centinaia di metri di distanza.  
"Questo deve essere un demonio."disse Chloe tornando sul posto e posandosi a terra.  
"Ascolta,forse possiamo ferirlo."disse Wonder Girl.  
"Ha un a pelle molto dura."disse Chloe "Sarà difficile,ma se hai un piano è ora di usarlo."  
"Mi serve tempo per caricarmi al massimo,ma una volta aperta la ferita,tu dovrai fare il resto."disse la ragazza.  
"Va bene."disse Chloe "Lo distraggo."  
Chloe gli corse incontro e cercò di dargli un pugno,ma la creatura lo parò con il braccio sinistro.  
Entrambi cominciarono a sferrare colpi a supervelocità,ma nessuno dei due colpiva l'altro.  
Alla fine la creatura cominciò a colpire Chloe al volto e allo stomaco.  
Intorno al corpo di Wonder Girl si formò un'aura azzurra e sulla sua fronte apparve un cerchio di energia gialla.  
Chloe sferrò un pugno,ma l'essere lo parò con il gomito e rispose con un altro colpo.  
Chloe volò verso l'alto.  
La creatura si era posata a terra e Chloe scagliò,dalla mano destra,un raggio azzurro,ma l'essere lo evitò.  
Il raggio cambiò direzione,puntando di nuovo su di lui,ma il mostro allungò le braccia in avanti,prendendo l'energia e sopportando l'esplosione senza subire danni o essere spostato.  
Il terreno invece venne letteralmente frantumato.  
Chloe scese a terra e intorno a lei si formò un aura rossa.  
Solargirl volò contro il mostro e lo colpì al petto con entrambe le braccia.  
La creatura fu scagliata via,ma lei gli afferrò la gamba e lo gettò a terra,provocando un cratere.  
"Incredibile."pensò Wonder Girl "Solargirl è davvero potente come dicono."  
Chloe riuscì a mettersi alle spalle dell'essere e gli mise entrambe le braccia sotto le ascelle bloccandolo.  
"Credo che sia ora di usare quella tecnica."disse Chloe.  
Wonder Girl lanciò un raggio giallo e azzurro dalla sua mano destra.  
La creatura fu colpita al petto e il raggio gli aprì un grosso squarcio.  
Chloe lasciò la presa e lanciò due raggi laser dentro il buco,bruciando l'essere da dentro.  
La creatura in fiamme urlò e cadde a terra.  
Dopo pochi minuti, Chloe spense il fuoco con il soffio gelido.  
Il corpo del mostro fu riportato al campo e messo su due tavoli uniti,poiché era troppo grande per uno solo.  
Wonder Girl utilizzando la spada magica era finalmente riuscita a tagliare un tentacolo.  
Aprendo la pancia vide che dentro c'era un'altra testa.  
"Guardate."disse Thundra "Figlio di puttana."  
"Ci troviamo di fronte a qualcosa di magico."disse Wonder Girl "Qualcosa che imita le altre forme di vita e le imita perfettamente.  
Questo essere ha attaccato i nostri cani e ha provato a digerirli … e allo stesso modo di imitarli.  
Quello di qualche giorno fa,non era un cane.  
Era il camuffamento.  
L'abbiamo preso prima che potesse finire."  
"Finire cosa?"disse Superboy.  
"Finire di imitare questi cani."disse Wonder Girl.  
Su un latro tavolo c'era un vaso antico, in perfette condizioni, che cominciava ad emanare una luce bianca.  
Wonder Girl si avvicinò e guardò la luce.  
"È da molto che fa così."disse Thundra.  
"Lo so."disse Wonder Girl allungando la mano destra e toccando l'oggetto"Sta ricevendo una sorta di messaggio magico.  
Sembra quasi una trasmissione."  
"Che genere di trasmissione?"disse Chloe.  
"Potrei paragonarla ad un radiofaro."disse la ragazza "Si ripete sempre ad intervalli di dodici secondi."  
"Una richiesta di aiuto?"disse Superboy.  
"Non lo so."disse Wonder Girl.  
"Umano?"disse Thundra.  
"Sconosciuto."disse la ragazza.  
"Dove?"disse Choe.  
"Più o meno ... a qualche chilometro di distanza dalla base norvegese."disse lei.  
"Allora andiamo subito."disse Solargirl.  
Chloe e la ragazza volarono via poco dopo.  
Atterrarono vicino ad un cratere di cento metri di diametro.  
Dentro c'era una strana struttura circolare,fatta di acciaio e bronzo.  
Intorno aveva una scalinata di marmo che conduceva sulla parte superiore ,totalmente chiusa,fatta eccezione per un grosso portello circolare aperto.  
"Un'astronave?"disse Chloe.  
"No,non è aliena."disse Wonder Girl "Questa piattaforma è una prigione fatta dagli dei greci,ma non ne avevo mai vista una così grande."  
"Cosa ci tengono dentro?"disse Chloe.  
"Normalmente,niente di buono."disse la ragazza "Esseri soprannaturali della peggiore specie."  
Entrambe si sollevarono da terra e lentamente scesero nel cratere.  
Camminarono fino a raggiungere il portellone rotondo.  
"Per quanto tempo sarà rimasta seppellita qui sotto?"disse Chloe.  
"Beh,gli effetti di un'esplosione del genere possono aver riportato in superficie cose rimaste sepolte da lunghissimo tempo."disse Wonder Girl "Vista la profondità,direi all'incirca diecimila anni."  
"E i norvegesi l'anno fatta saltare."disse Chloe "Vorrei sapere per chi lavoravano.  
Ho trovato tracce di un potente esplosivo,ma troppo costoso per semplici scienziati."  
"Entriamo?"disse la ragazza.  
"Si."disse Chloe.  
Sollevandosi da terra,le due scesero dal portellone.  
Dentro c'era un grosso spazio con colonne fatte di marmo e pavimenti di pietra.  
Sul fondo c'era un grosso buco.  
"Lo vedi?"disse Wonder Girl.  
"Si,lo vedo."disse Chloe toccando terra"La cosa che non capisco è come mai la mia vista a non riesce a penetrare le pareti."disse Solargirl camminando.  
"C'è una magia molto potente qui."disse la ragazza.  
"Io non sono esperta di queste cose,malgrado i miei poteri siano magici."disse Chloe"Comunque queste scritte sui muri e sulle colonne dicono niente che ci possa aiutare?"  
"Sono solo incantesimi di protezione."disse la ragazza.  
Le due erano ferme davanti al buco e scesero come in precedenza.  
Si trovarono in una stanza ovale,di dieci metri di diametro,con al centro un sarcofago di marmo,con il coperchio aperto e un monolito nero accanto.  
Sul monolito erano incisi dei simboli antichi.  
Accanto all'oggetto si vedeva chiaramente che un tempo ce ne era un altro,vista la forma rettangolare incisa sul pavimento,che indicava la base dove andava inserito.  
"Questo che diavolo è?"disse Chloe.  
"Su questa pietra è raccontata la sconfitta di qualcosa."disse Wonder Girl "Dice che un prigioniero è stato racchiuso in questo luogo,mentre il fratello venne bandito in un'altra prigione.  
Chi romperà l'incantesimo libererà i due flagelli dalle loro tombe.  
Sia il distruttore che la bestia.  
Dice che questi due monoliti li tengono dormienti."  
"Ce ne solo uno."disse Chloe chinandosi e guardando una valigia con su scritto Lex Corp "Ora capisco per chi lavoravano i norvegesi."disse Chloe mostrando l'oggetto.  
"I Luthor."disse la ragazza.  
"Già e usando i miei poteri sensitivi su questo oggetto vedo che …"disse Chloe un po' scossa.  
"Si?"disse Wonder Girl.  
"È colpa mia."disse Chloe "Avevano portato il monolito nell'area 51 e io l'ho distrutto."  
"La base che hai attaccato qualche giorno fa?"disse la ragazza.  
"Si."rispose lei.  
Una volta uscite dalla struttura trovarono anche il luogo in cui era stato estratto il blocco di ghiaccio.  
La sera seguente Chloe era andata via dal polo sud.  
I restanti erano riuniti in una sala e tutti erano seduti intorno ad un tavolo.  
"Io non ci capisco nulla."disse Wonder Girl "Quel prigioniero e stato catapultato fuori dalla sua prigione,oppure è strisciato fuori,ed è finito congelato,poiché l'incantesimo ha cominciato a fare effetto."  
"Io ho visto le divinità,ma a questa roba non riuscirò mai a crederci."disse Thundra"Comunque loro l'hanno dissotterrato."  
"Si ,esatto."disse Wonder Girl "Lo dissotterrano,lo trasportano,quello si scongela si risveglia e magari anche di malumore.  
Ma una cosa è sicura.  
Il prigioniero non è quello che abbiamo visto.  
Quello è solo un corpo che usa come burattino."  
Wonder Girl prese il vaso e si chiuse nella sua stanza sedendosi ad un tavolino,dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave.  
Dal vaso uscì un ologramma raffigurante un triangolo rosso con accanto la scritta: "Magia sconosciuta."  
Accanto al triangolo rosso apparve un cerchio azzurro con accanto scritto: "Cellula cane."  
Il triangolo rosso si unì alla cellula blu diventando rotondo.  
Accanto apparve la scritta: "Assimilazione."  
La cellula rossa divenne blu, e apparve la scritta "Assimilazione completata.  
Cellula cane imitazione.  
La cellula fece lo stesso con un'altra."  
Il vaso iniziò a far apparire altre scritte "Conclusioni:se l'entità raggiunge le zone civilizzate,l'intera popolazione mondiale verrà eliminata a partire da ventisette ore dopo il primo contatto."  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio.  
Il giorno dopo un aereo stava volando con agganciato sul tetto uno shuttle.  
I piloti avevano dei problemi con il lancio "Non riusciamo a fermare il conto alla rovescia,ne a sganciarci."  
I propulsori si accesero e trascinarono via l'aereo.  
Chloe raggiunse l'aereo e si mise a camminare sul tetto,poi mise le mani sulla parte inferiore dello shuttle.  
Con dei piccoli raggi laser ,usciti dagli occhi,riuscì a staccare il mezzo spaziale e lo spinse verso lo spazio.  
La parte posteriore dell'aereo era in fiamme e il mezzo cominciò a cadere verso terra.  
Mentre Solargirl volava verso il basso un'ala dell'aero si spezzò e lei la trapassò.  
Il mezzo stava per schiantarsi su uno stadio pieno di gente.  
Lei riuscì a superare l'aereo e mise entrambe le mani sulla parte anteriore, cercando di fermarlo e riuscendoci dopo pochi secondi,ma danneggiando la parte frontale del mezzo.  
Una volta fermato l'aereo, lo pose a terra, poi strappò il portellone del mezzo e vi entrò,mentre le persone applaudivano.  
"State tutti bene?"disse lei.  
"Si,non mi sembra ci siano feriti gravi."disse una donna.  
"Bene."disse Chloe "Spero che l'esperienza non vi abbia fatto passare la voglia di volare.  
Statisticamente parlando,è il modo più sicuro per viaggiare."disse e poi uscì volando,mentre la folla applaudiva.  
La notte seguente un rapinatore era su un tetto con una mitragliatrice e stava devastando delle macchine della polizia.  
Un vecchio poliziotto riuscì ad arrivare sul terrazzo,ma il rapinatore lo vide e girando l'arma aprì il fuoco.  
Chloe arrivò sul terrazzo e si mise davanti ai proiettili che le rimbalzavano addosso.  
Cominciò a camminare verso l'uomo che continuava ad aprire il fuoco.  
L'uomo scese,prese una pistola e le sparò nell'occhio,ma il proiettile rimbalzò.  
Il giorno dopo i giornali erano pieni di titoli con sopra il nome di Solargirl e la foto dell'aereo.  
Alla televisione dicevano che i satelliti del governo non erano riusciti a seguire i suoi movimenti.  
Mentre era a National City, con il suo super-udito ,sentì una voce che la chiamava.  
Scese in strada dove trovò Hancock.  
Egli era un dio che aveva perduto la memoria,diventando un supereroe e un mercenario al comando dei Luthor.  
Era un uomo di colore sui trenta,con i capelli molto corti,e un costume nero,con righe gialle,che lo copriva dal collo ai piedi,escluse le mani.  
"Salve."disse Chloe "Possiamo discutere civilmente?"  
"Dipende da te."disse Hancock con aria di superiorità.  
"Possiamo andare su un tetto?"disse lei.  
"Certo."disse lui ed entrambi si sollevarono da terra per poi atterrare su un tetto.  
"Però,non sei molto alta per essere forte come dicono."disse lui.  
"Beh,l'altezza non è tutto."disse Chloe "Ascolta questi trucchi intimidatori e queste battutacce non funzionano.  
Ho visto tutti i video.  
Conosco alla perfezione il tuo esagerato senso dell'umorismo."  
"E allora?"disse lui "Problemi con le battute?"  
"No,ma …"disse Chloe.  
"Chi sei tu per decidere se una battuta è esagerata o no,miss perfetta?"disse lui "Io sono colui che padroneggia il cielo e la terra e posso volare nello spazio.  
E tu sei Superwoman …"  
"Solargilr."disse lei.  
"Si,detta la donna d'acciaio."disse lui "Ma per favore,sei ridicola in tutte le tue versioni.  
Il massimo è raggiunto dalla tua controparte di Terra-3 che dovrebbe prendere un po' di sole.  
Tu sei solo una ragazzina e a me non mi fa nulla la tua maledetta Kryptonite."  
"Veramente io sono immune."disse lei.  
"Fatti pure avanti Solargirl."disse lui "Combatti contro il male come una bimba di cinque anni.  
Vediamo se realmente sei indistruttibile.  
Io mi presento sul posto e tu non puoi sgarrare,altrimenti ti faccio diventare subnormale."  
"Bene,vedo che oggi ti va di scherzare."disse Chloe "Tu non ti devi azzardare ha chiamarmi bambina,sciocco.  
Sei solo una copia di altri super esseri con capacità di volare.  
Sei un guasta feste,un bastone tra le ruote.  
Una zappa sui piedi.  
La metà del tuo nome significa pollo in inglese.  
Come posso rispettarti con un nome così.?  
Hancock si vanta perché può volare.  
Basta solo che io usi la mia vista laser e per te sarebbe la fine.  
E con un soffio ti poteri congelare.  
In più il nome Hancock ti verrà presto tolto perché dopo che ti avrò tagliato le braccia ti chiameranno Moncock.  
Le tue battute mi fanno vomitare o almeno lo farebbero se potessi."  
"Però, hai le palle,ragazzina."disse lui.  
"Ora basta."disse lei "Dimmi cosa vuoi."  
"Io lavoro per il presidente e devo chiederti di arrenderti immediatamente."disse lui.  
"Ma per favore."disse lei volando via.  
Lui la seguì e lei lo afferrò per il collo e lo scagliò in strada.  
Colpendo l'asfalto fece un cratere,rimbalzò su due macchine e poi fece un secondo buco.  
Chloe atterrò li vicino mentre il dio si rialzò.  
"Ora facciamo sul serio."disse lui.  
Chloe sferrò quattro pugni,ma i colpi furono parati.  
Lui la compì alla pancia e lei fu mandata indietro di diversi metri,ma non cadde.  
"Ti ho lasciato fare anche troppo."disse lei.  
"Forse io e te siamo alla pari."disse lui.  
"No,io sono più forte."disse lei.  
Lei lo afferrò,lo sollevò in aria e gli diede un pugno che gli fece trapassare diversi edifici,poi lo lanciò sul tetto di un altro palazzo.  
Lo raggiunse ed usò i suoi raggi laser su di lui.  
Hancock riuscì ad avanzare e la colpi,ma la fece solo indietreggiare.  
Lei fece un salto in avanti colpendolo al voto e poi alla pancia.  
Il colpo lo mandò in aria e lei gli volò contro e così trapassarono un edificio.  
Chloe lo spinse in avanti e lo colpì due volte mentre era in volo.  
Hancock volò tra i palazzi e Chloe lo perse di vista.  
Lui le sbucò alle spalle facendole sfondare una vetrata con una spinta.  
Lei gli afferrò la testa e cominciò a volare attraverso gli edifici.  
Poi lo colpì al mento,facendogli trapassare venti palazzi.  
Intorno a Chloe si formò un aura di fuoco azzurro,mentre dal cielo,improvvisamente oscurato,cadevano fulmini sul nemico.  
Poi lo afferrò e volarono verso il basso rimbalzando più volte contro l'asfalto,e durante una di queste manovre lei gli diede un calcio al ventre.  
Poi lo riprese e lo fece strusciare sulla fiancata di un palazzo, danneggiando gravemente l'edificio,prima di tirarlo a terra.  
Chloe atterrò e in quel momento arrivò l'intero gruppo di Lex Luthor escluso il Dottor Manhattan.  
Lex aveva un completo nero,con in dosso un cappotto lungo di pelle nera.  
"Le leggi dell'uomo le hai infrante tutte."disse lei "Ora infrangi anche quelle della natura."  
"Credevo che quello fosse mestiere degli dei."disse Lex "Prendetela."  
Hyperion le volò addosso,ma lei lo afferrò alla gola,si sollevò in aria a centinaia di metri e poi lo lanciò verso il basso.  
Lui si schiantò in strada facendo un cratere,ma uscì poco dopo.  
Chloe atterrò "Allora … tu che sai fare?"  
"Non mi sembra che questo sia il modo migliore per risolvere i problemi."disse Capitan Atom.  
In quel momento atterrò Moonstone.  
Era una donna bionda,con una mascherina bianca sugli occhi che emanavano luce arancione ed erano senza pupilla.  
Indossava un costume bianco con una parte gialla sul petto.  
"Ma grazie per averlo fatto."disse la donna "Era da tanto che non avevo uno scontro come si deve."  
Hyperion le diede un pugno alle spalle e la mandò a terra.  
Poi la prese e la scagliò attraverso un palazzo.  
Capitan Atom si materializzò alle sue spalle e le diede un forte colpo che la rimandò nel palazzo,poi allungando semplicemente la mano fece esplodere buona parte dell'edificio e così lei fu scagliata in strada.  
Moonstone le diede un pugno e la mandò quasi sulla cima dei grattacieli.  
Dall'edificio alle sue spalle uscì Black Adam.  
Era un semidio,somigliante ad un uomo bianco,con capelli neri tirati indietro,un costume nero,con stivali gialli,aveva il simbolo del fulmine sul petto e indossava un mantello nero con cappuccio.  
Le estremità del mantello erano dorate.  
Le saltò addosso,sfondando una parete.  
Lui le diede un pugno che fece sobbalzare il suolo e lei fini dentro un palazzo.  
Chloe si rialzò immediatamente,mentre tutti i suoi avversari si erano messi davanti a lei.  
"Mi avete fatto il solletico."disse lei spiccando in volo e colpendo Luthor.  
Gli altri furono scagliati fuori dall'edificio dalla potenza dell'onda d'urto.  
Lei afferrò Lex alla testa e i due trapassarono diversi edifici.  
Chloe lo scagliò via e lo fece schiantare in strada in un cratere.  
Black Adam le volo contro,ma lei gli diede una ginocchiata al mento,mandandolo in un palazzo.  
Capitan Atom e Moonstone le volarono alle spalle,ma lei scomparve e riapparve dietro di loro.  
Diede un calcio alla schiena dell'avversaria,poi diede un gancio destro all'uomo nucleare.  
Moonstone precipitò verso il basso,mentre l'altro finì contro la parete di un palazzo sfondandola,ma poi volò contro la nemica e la colpi al volto,mandandola in un edificio.  
Chloe di rialzò e l'avversario, lanciò dalle mani un raggio giallo che la mandò fuori dal palazzo.  
Lei si fermò a mezz'aria.  
Lionel Luthor le stava volando contro,ma lei lanciò una sfera di energia azzurra dalla mano destra centrandolo in pieno e facendolo cadere verso il basso.  
Capitan Atom le apparve alle spalle,ma lei lo colpì con una gomitata al ventre e gli fece trapassare gli ultimi piani di un grattacielo.  
Hyperion la afferrò alle spalle stringendola a se stesso con tutte le sue forze.  
Chloe creò un fulmine che uscì dal suo corpo e che colpì il nemico.  
In quel momento apparve in aria il clone di Superboy.  
Aveva il costume uguale a quello di Miracleman,ma aveva la "S"sul petto.  
Prima che potesse farle qualcosa,Superboy gli volò contro e lo trascinò in un palazzo.  
Chloe vide che erano arrivati rinforzi.  
Superman di Terra-4 diede un pugno a Lex Luthor che stava sospeso a mezz'aria e lo scagliò in un edificio,Sentry volò contro Moonstone e la trascinò verso il suolo,Thor di Terra-3 afferrò Hyperion,mentre Balck Adam fu raggiunto da una versione maschile di Sentry.  
Aveva i capelli biondi,corti e tirati indietro,gli occhi ,senza pupilla, emanavano una luce gialla.  
Aveva un costume giallo,con stivali blu,una cintura blu con una "S"gialla al centro di un cerchio blu,situato sulla pancia, e un mantello lungo e largo di colore blu,ma attaccato all'altezza delle scapole.  
Black Adam fu scagliato via dal suo pugno.  
Capitan Atom scagliò una scarica elettrica gialla,che centrò Chloe e la mandò contro il muro di un palazzo,ma lei si fermò prima di colpirlo.  
"Tutto qui?"disse lei.  
"Io posso controllare la materia."disse Capitan Atom prima di essere colpito al volto dai raggi laser usciti dagli occhi di Chloe.  
"Anche io."disse colpendolo e mandandolo dentro un grattacielo.  
"Non vi permetterò di governare il mondo!"disse lei facendo apparire intorno al suo corpo un'aura di fuoco blu.  
"Ritirata." disse Lex Luthor che scomparve come tutti gli altri,grazie al Dottorn Manhattan.  
I supereroi si riunirono sulla cima di un grattacielo.  
"Tutto bene."disse Chloe."  
"Si."disse Superman di Terra-4 parlando per gli altri.  
"Torneranno."disse Thor di Terra-3.  
"Lo so,ma forse abbiamo un problema più grande di loro."disse lei.  
"Cioè?"disse Carrie.  
"Ancora non ho il quadro completo,ma voi state all'erta."disse lei "Io non so cosa sia."  
"Non potresti dare a Lady Sentry e a noi un leggero accenno."disse Superboy.  
"In realtà non so proprio da dove iniziare."disse lei e poi guardò Carrie "Lady Sentry?"  
"Si,come vedi hai visto c'è un altro con il mio costume."disse lei.  
Wonder Girl era tornata nella stanza del sarcofago,dentro la struttura di metallo.  
Vide che a terra c'era un cerchio.  
"Per Zeus."pensò lei terrorizzata "Lo hanno portato via."  
Chloe era tornata alla base e stava parlando in un corridoio con Superboy.  
"Devo parlati."disse lui "Ma non qui.  
Andiamo fuori."  
I due uscirono.  
"Qualcosa non va in Wonder Girl."disse lui "Si è chiusa nella sua stanza con quel vaso e non vuole aprire la porta.  
Allora ho preso uno dei suoi quaderni."Superboy aprì il quaderno "Sta a sentire.  
Poteva controllare milioni di forme su milioni di pianeti,poteva infettarne i copi e mutare in essi quando voleva.  
Invece viole assumere forme vitali terrestri.  
Ha bisogno di tempo per ricreare il suo corpo e ,per liberare suo fratello insieme ai suoi seguaci.  
Attaccherà velocemente quando sarà pronto.  
Il camaleonte colpisce molto rapidamente."  
"Insomma, Wonder Girl è impazzita o che altro?"disse Chloe.  
"Aspetta."disse lui riprendendo la lettura "C'è ancora qualche segno di attività in quei due corpi.  
Non sono ancora morti."  
I due si guardarono per poco tempo.  
"Io vado a fare un giro in quella struttura,voi trovate lei."disse Chloe spiccando il volo.  
In quel momento Supergirl sfondò la parete esterna degli edifici come se l'avessero colpita.  
Superboy si diresse verso il punto in cui era atterra.  
"Che succede?"disse lui.  
"È Wonder Girl."disse lei.  
Entrambi corsero dentro sentendo le urla della ragazza è di Thundra.  
"Levati di mezzo altrimenti ti faccio secca."disse la ragazza.  
"Basta!"disse Thundra.  
"Silenzio!"disse la ragazza mentre gli altri due arrivarono "Avete idea del pericolo che stiamo correndo?  
Avete idea di ciò che ci potrà capitare?  
Se qualcuno si intromette l'ammazzo!"disse scagliando un tavolo contro la porta.  
"Non muovetevi!"disse Wonder Girl "Fermi dove siete!"  
La semidea cominciò a fare a pezzi i tavoli con i fogli relativi alla tomba di metallo,mentre Thundra era a terra.  
"Voi altri credete che io sia impazzita,vero?"disse lei "Beh,vi sbagliate!  
Non avete la più pallida idea di quello che sta succedendo qui.  
Io invece l'ho capito benissimo!"  
"Oh,Cristo."disse Superboy fuori dalla porta.  
"Credete che a quella cosa interessasse controllare corpi di animali e tramutarli?"disse lei "Nessuno farebbe una cosa simile senza una ragione!  
Ma non l'avete capito?  
Quel mostro vuole risvegliare i suoi servitori.  
Tre di loro devono aggrapparsi ad altri esseri per diventare forti al massimo.  
Se si liberano e si diffondono,potrebbero controllare qualunque essere sulla faccia della terra.  
Io non voglio farmi trasformare in chissà che!"  
"Andiamo."disse Superboy dalla porta "Non vorrai fare del male ai tuoi amici."  
"Io ti ammazzo!" disse lei,ma Solargirl apparve in mezzo alla stanza,la spinse contro una parete e le diede due pugni in testa,facendola cadere a terra.  
Superboy e Supergirl la presero subito mentre Thundra si rialzava.  
"Portatela al polo nord,nella fortezza."disse Chloe.  
"Non credo che una prigione aliena la possa trattenere."disse Supergirl.  
"Userò la mia magia per renderla più resistente."disse Chloe "Ha distrutto quasi tutta la struttura e ha distrutto il secondo monolito."  
In quel momento si sentì un ruggito e il suono di qualcosa che si rompeva.  
"La finestra del magazzino."disse Supergirl.  
Chloe e gli altri lasciarono la ragazza svenuta e correndo a super-velocità entrarono in una stanza con una finestra rotta.  
"L'altro era ancora vivo."disse Solargirl.  
"Magnifico."disse Superboy "E ora?"  
"Andiamo subito a cercarlo."disse lei.  
"Vengo con voi."disse Thundra.  
"Sicura?"disse Chloe.  
"Si,ma qualcuno mi deve portare in braccio."disse la donna "Io non posso volare."  
"Ci penso io."disse Supergirl.  
Tutti volarono fuori pochi secondi dopo.  
"La creatura si è diretta verso le zone abitate."disse Chloe telepaticamente agli altri "Non percepisco bene la sua energia,ma non mi sembra vicino."  
L'essere apparve a San Francisco.  
La creatura che atterrò in strada sollevando un forte vento.  
La gente cominciò a fuggire terrorizzata,ma il mostro liberò dal suo corpo una luce bianca e spianò una zona di cento metri di diametro.  
Solargirl arrivò sol posto,rimase a mezz'aria e totalmente sconvolta.  
Seguendo l'energia dell'essere arrivò ad un deserto e trovò la creatura su una collina.  
Lei gli volò contro,ma la creatura evitò il pugno,poi cercò di fare lo stesso,ma lei parò il colpo.  
Solargirl sferrò una serie di pugni,ma l'avversario li parò con gli avambracci.  
I due si alzarono in aria.  
Alla fine il mostro la colpì al volto e poi le diede un calcio alla pancia.  
Chloe atterrò.  
Lei gli volò contro e gli diede una raffica di pugni al viso e poi un colpo che lo mandò in basso.  
Intorno alla creatura si formò un'aura elettrica gialla,mentre i sassi si sollevarono da terra.  
La creatura cominciò ad urlare.  
"Santo cielo."disse lei "Un potere enorme."  
Il cielo si coprì con enormi nuvoloni neri e cominciarono a cadere dei fulmini.  
Dal mostro cominciò a partire un forte vento.  
"Incredibile."pensò Chloe "Quasi come il mio potere."  
L'essere emise un fortissimo urlo accompagnato da una luce bianca fortissima.  
Chloe fu sbalzata via.  
La creatura le diede una testata e poi una gomitata alla pancia mentre cadeva.  
Chloe atterrò e intorno al suo corpo si vedevano piccole scariche elettriche.  
Il suo costume iniziò ad emanare fumo e poi le si formò intorno un aura di fuoco azzurro che provocò un forte vento.  
Il mostro si alzò a mezz'aria.  
"Hai finito di terrorizzare questo mondo!"disse lei spiccando un salto e provocando un cratere nel farlo.  
Lo colpì al volto mandandolo verso terra,poi lo superò e ,con un calcio, lo mandò verso l'alto,poi gli diede un altro calcio al volto facendolo schiantare a terra.  
Dal cratere si udì un ruggito potentissimo e ci fu un esplosione.  
Chloe gli volò contro e lui cercò di darle un pugno,ma lei lo evitò e lo colpì alla schiena facendolo volare in avanti.  
L'essere atterrò in piedi,fece un saltò nella direzione opposta,illuminò la mano sinistra con energia rossa e cercò di colpirla,ma Chloe spostò la testa e gli diede un colpo al ventre.  
La creatura atterrò e si mise le mani sulla pancia emanando ruggiti inumani.  
Il mostro sferrò un pugno,ma Solargirl lo afferrò e poi fece lo stesso con l'altra mano bloccando l'avversario.  
L'essere riuscì a liberare le mani,ma Chloe lo colpì furiosamente diverse volte,anche quando si fu alzato da terra.  
In fine lo prese e lo trascinò a terra,provocando una scia nel terreno.  
L'essere si sollevò a mezz'aria con un'aura elettrica viola.  
Intorno a Chloe si formò un aura di fuoco rossa e i suoi occhi cominciarono a brillare di luce scarlatta,mentre le pietre si sollevavano dal suolo.  
L'aura del nemico cominciò ad emanare scariche elettriche.  
L'aura di Chloe aumentò e sbriciolò il terreno.  
La creatura lanciò un raggio viola dalla mano destra e Solargirl lanciò i raggi dagli occhi.  
Quando le due energie si scontrarono ci fu un'esplosione potentissima che disintegrò tutta la zona.  
I raggi di Chloe ebbero la meglio e l'avversario fu scagliato in orbita.  
In quel momento arrivò Superboy.  
"Ci sei riuscita."disse lui.  
"Hai visto tutto?"disse lei.  
"Si,sono stato qui tutto il tempo."rispose Superboy.  
"Comunque ti sbagli."disse Chloe "Non l'ho fermato,ma solo rallentato."  
L'essere ritornò atterrò,mentre Superboy gli corse in contro.  
"No!"disse Chloe.  
La creatura gli diede un cacio e lo scaraventò a chilometri di distanza.  
Chloe materializzò una grossa sfera dalla sua mano sinistra e la fece sparire.  
"Vediamo se resisti a un'esplosione interna."disse lei.  
L'essere esplose in mille pezzi.  
"Finalmente."disse Superboy che era appena tornato e zoppicava.  
"Posso guarirti."disse Chloe appoggiandogli la mano sul petto e materializzando una luce da essa.  
Dopo poco la riabbassò.  
"Meglio?"disse lei.  
"Molto."disse lui.  
Lex Luthor era nello studio ovale con Moonstone.  
Lui era nervoso per via del fatto che il telegiornale parlava dello scontro ed era a favore di Solargirl.  
Poi parlava dello scontro con il mostro.  
"Non abbiamo speranze."disse Moonstone "Hai visto che roba?  
Quella ci farà fuori tutti."  
"Non ha sconfitto Capitan Atom."disse Lex "Ma è bene che io faccia un'alleanza con loro.  
Poco fa hai notato che sapevo ben troppe cose su quella creatura.  
In effetti c'è una cosa che devi vedere."  
Chloe era poco fuori Star City.  
Non indossava più il suo costume,ma una giacca nera,con sotto una camicia blu scuro,pantaloni neri e scarpe nere.  
Davanti a lei atterrò Thor di Terra-3 che provocò diverse crepe sul terreno deformandolo.  
"Devi lavorare di più sugli atterraggi morbidi."disse Chloe.  
"Cos'è successo?"chiese la dea.  
In quel momento giunse anche il Thor di Terra-1.  
Il dio atterrò provocando un piccolo cratere.  
"Ho saputo tutto."disse lui "Con chi abbiamo a che fare?"  
"Onestamente … io non lo so."disse Chloe.

Chloe tornò nel suo bunker e si mise a sedere introno ad un tavolo vuoto per riflettere.  
In quel momento cominciò a pensare ad una cosa successa nella Watchtower.

FLASHBACK

Chloe era nella stessa stanza dove si trovava il bozzolo di Annie ed era seduta ad un piccolo tavolo.

Davanti a lei si materializzò una lettera.

Chloe guardò il bozzolo con aria stupita "Annie?"

Appena presa la lettera,una voce meccanica risuonò per la stanza "Signorina Sullivan,mi dispiace doverla interrompere,ma c'è un'emergenza."

"Grazie."disse Chloe alzandosi "La leggo dopo."disse tra se e se.

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe se ne ricordò e si materializzò nella Watchtower,negli ultimi piani.

Salì le scale ,andando nella parte superiore ,trovò quella lettera su un tavolo.

Si sedette e la aprì

CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

Chloe … grazie …

Avrei voluto dirtelo prima di rinchiudermi nel bozzolo.

Grazie per avermi fermato e di non aver permesso all'Anti-Madre di continuare ad usarmi.

So che non sarò mai in grado di riacquistare la tua fiducia.

So che mi odi.

Probabilmente non crederai ad una parola.

Sapevo che sarebbe finita così,ma voglio che tu sappia che sono grata di averti incontrata.

Anche se quella dea aveva preso il controllo da poco,ero bloccata dentro la mia stessa oscurità da anni,ed è stato spaventoso.

Ho vissuto in un mondo da incubo.

Un mondo spaventoso e crudele.

Eppure un mondo così bello,quando si arriva ad aprire gli occhi e vederlo chiaramente.

Per anni avevo dato la caccia ai giganti,insieme agli altri,e quello che sapevo fare era obbedire agli ordini senza discutere.

Sapevo solo di essere una specie di arma finale al servizio dell'umanità e niente di più.

In pochi mi consideravano come una persona.  
Ma tu hai visto attraverso me.

Sei una delle poche persone che mi ha fatto sentire … umana.

Credevo che quella parte di me fosse persa da molto tempo,ma mi sbagliavo.

Sei una delle poche persone che è riuscita a farmi sorridere.

Una delle poche persone che è riuscita a farmi vedere un po' di bellezza in quel mondo orrendo.

Mi dispiace molto per il mio tradimento,ma non ero io ad avere il controllo in quei momenti.

Io dovevo essere quella che avrebbe liberato l'umanità dai giganti e che le avrebbe assicurato un futuro.

Mi ha addolorato vedere la tua espressione sul tuo viso,quando hai scoperto che il gigante dalle fattezze femminili ero io.

Mi ha addolorato moltissimo vedere anche l'espressione sul volto di Clark,un'altra delle poche persone che mi faceva sentire viva.

Ho dovuto eseguire la volontà dell'Anti-Madre senza poter obbiettare.

Mi dispiace Chloe.

Anche se una semplice scusa non è abbastanza,ne per te,ne per loro,spero che tu un giorno possa perdonarmi.

Proprio quando ho scoperto che,nel tuo universo, Clark era tuo marito,quando ti ho incontrata e quando finalmente avevo trovato un posto in quel mondo,quella dea è intervenuta e ha trasformato tutto quel futuro in nulla di più che un sogno.

Spetta a te ora il compito di salvare quel mondo e quando lo avrai fatto … spero che tu e loro possiate rammentare il passato e ricordarvi di me.

Ricordati ,Chloe,che io ti ammiro,più di quanto abbia mai ammirato nessuno.

Quando saranno salvi ricorda a Clark che una volta c'era una ragazza,nella squadra,che ha agito come un marmocchio pigro e irritante.

Ricordagli che lei ha tradito.

Ricordagli che lei,in realtà,era grata di averlo conosciuto.

Ricordagli che lei farebbe di tutto per rimediare ai suoi peccati.

Ricordagli che questa ragazza irritante … è innamorata di lui.

Chloe, in quei pochi giorni che siamo rimasti insieme,in quel mondo,ti ho insegnato  
quello che sapevo in combattimento.

L'ho fatto affinché fossi in grado si sconfiggermi.

Perché sapevo che era l'unico modo in cui potevo ancora rendermi utile.

Quando arriva il momento,viglio che sia tu a liberarmi dai miei peccati.

Se devo morire,allora voglio che sia tu a farlo.

Non sarò mai in grado di perdonarmi per quello che è successo.

Per favore non sentirti in colpa,Chloe.

Per favore,non versare lacrime per me.

Non piangerci su.

Perché,visto che posso finire sotto il controllo di quel mostro in qualunque momento,la morte è la cosa migliore.

Se muoio tra le tue braccia,potrei andarmene sorridendo.

Quindi non sentirti in colpa per questa situazione,perché assicurare la mia sconfitta era l'unica cosa utile che potevo fare per te e per loro.

Non potrò più rivedere Clark,ma ho un piccolo desiderio ...

Quando perderò di nuovo il controllo e dovrai uccidermi,resta al mio fianco,fino al mio ultimo battito cardiaco.

Ti prego di restare al mio fianco quando chiudo gli occhi.

Ti prego di restare,fino al mio ultimo respiro.

Questa traditrice,desidera solo questa piccola cosa.

Chloe,grazie per avermi fatto sentire come un essere umano normale.

Grazie per aver creduto in me.

Grazie per essere stata mia amica,in quel poco tempo che abbiamo passato insieme.

E ringrazio sia te che Clark per avermi fatta sentire viva.

Grazie,Chloe."

FINE CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

Chloe si materializzò nel bunker sotto il palazzo.

Si mise davanti al bozzolo con un'aria molto triste.

"Ho letto al tua lettera."disse Chloe "Sappi che io non ti odio e che non ti ho portata fino a qui per farti morire.

Sarai tu a salvare quel mondo e non io."disse Chloe appoggiando la punta delle dita,della mano sinistra,sulla superficie del cristallo.

Dalla sua mano uscì una forte luce bianca.

Chloe si sentì debole e dopo poco cadde in ginocchio.

"Questo,per ora, dovrebbe bastare."disse Chloe che uscì dalla stanza barcollando.

Più di un mese dopo,una macchina nera stava sfrecciando verso una grossa struttura che era camuffata da manicomio,ma in realtà apparteneva alla Luthor Corporation e fungeva da carcere per esseri super potenti.

Dalla macchina scese Lionel Luthor che entrò nell'edificio.

Un uomo camuffato da dottore lo riconobbe subito e gli andò in contro "Signor Luthor.

Non ci aspettavamo una sua visita."

"Infatti dovrà restare un segreto."disse lui "Devo prendere una cella per me stesso."

"Come scusi?"disse l'uomo molto sorpreso.

"Ha capito bene."disse Lionel "Questo è un ordine."

"Come vuole."disse l'uomo "La cella numero quattro le va bene?"

"Certamente."disse Lionel.

"Posso chiedere perché farsi rinchiudere,signore?"disse l'uomo.

"Perché questo è il posto più sicuro dove stare."disse Lionel.

Camminò per un corridoio fino ad arrivare alla cella che aveva una grossa porta di metallo con solo un piccolo vetro per vedere l'esterno .

La stanza era larga cinque metri con una piccola finestrella,con sbarre elettriche che dava sull'esterno.

Lionel Luthor aspettò che la porta si chiudesse e poi si appoggiò al muro sinistro accanto alla porta "Adesso si che siamo nei guai."disse lui scivolando a terra.

Improvvisamente vide che la luce della sua cella si affievoliva e poi tornava normale.

Una mano bussò su vetro della porta,ma quando Lionel andò a controllare non vide nessuno.

Un'ombra passò dietro di lui e lui avvertì una presenza.

Girandosi non vide nessuno.

La notte seguente c'era un forte temporale sopra la struttura.

Supergirl era stata chiamata sul posto per capire meglio cosa stava succedendo.

"Si è fatto rinchiudere da solo oggi pomeriggio?"disse lei all'uomo con il camice.

"Si,ma come ha fatto ad arrivare così presto?"disse l'uomo.

"Beh,sono Supergirl."disse lei.

"Le cose sono davvero brutte se avete deciso di collaborare."disse lui.

"La verità è che non sappiamo nulla."disse lei.

Supergirl entrò nella stanza e l'uomo le portò una sedia prima di uscire.

"Signor Luthor."disse lei.

"Un momento."disse lui che era seduto su una brandina,poggiata a terra,nell'angolo sinistro della stanza"Cosa c'è?"

"Beh,mi chiedevo quando vorrebbe uscire,anche se devo dire che non mi dispiace vederla dietro le sbarre."disse lei.

"Credo che resterò ancora per un bel po'."disse lui.

"Mi dicono che durante la costruzione di questo edificio lei non ci voleva mettere piede."disse Supergirl "Non le piacciono le prigioni."

"Io … ho cambiato idea."disse lui.

"Vorrei sapere perché si trova qui."disse lei.

"Le cose vanno male li fuori,vero?"disse lui "Tutto è iniziato con il ritrovamento di quel monolito e quel contenitore.  
L'avevo fatto trasportare in una chiesa abbandonata dove nessuno sarebbe andato a ficcanasare.  
Un laboratorio lo avrebbe esposto a ogni genere di attenzioni,cosa che era da evitare.  
Ma mio figlio si è impicciato troppo."

FLASHBACK

Lione Luthor era seduto su una poltrona,in una sera qualunque,e stava vedendo il notiziario.

"L'interesse morboso dei giovani al riguardo i miti greci sui titani,che si sta sviluppando di recente,è solo un fenomeno momentaneo oppure è la nascita di nuove sette?"disse l'uomo al telegiornale,mentre si vedevano scene di violenza davanti alle opere che raffiguravano alcuni titani greci "In altri diciotto luoghi si sono verificati episodi simili."

"Bene,ci manca solo che qualcuno gli mette in mano un'ascia a questi matti."disse lui.

Il giorno dopo Lionel Luthor era andato a fare una visita al figlio nella Casa Bianca.

"Bene,bene."disse Lex "Credevi che non avrei scoperto il lavoro che stavi facendo su quel monolito nero?"

"Vedo che hai fatto i compiti a casa."disse Lionel.

"Voglio che tu mi renda partecipe del progetto."disse Lex "A cominciare dal significato dei simboli che ci sono incisi sopra."

"Non potrei farlo neanche volendo."disse lui "Non ho ancora letto le traduzioni."

"Se venisse fuori qualcosa di vero potremmo avere una qualche arma magica da usare contro i nostri nemici."disse Lex.

"Va bene,appena finisco ti mando una copia."disse Lionel "Incredibile.  
Abbiamo distrutto l'aria,l'acqua,il cibo e ora completiamo l'opera distruggendo il nostro cervello leggendo quelle stronzate di magia."

"Senti chi parla di inquinare."disse Lex "Tu passi metà della tua vita a inquinare il mondo."  
La sera seguente il telegiornale parlava di altri disordini a Boston e altre città,dicendo che c'erano gruppi di squilibrati che erano ossessionati dai miti greci e che alcuni gruppi di agenti erano stati attaccati da orde di trecento persone.

Lionel era la telefono "Ma no,Lex.  
Sarà solo una specie di follia collettiva.  
Passerà."  
Più tardi si mise a leggere un foglio con su scritta la traduzione dei simboli del monolito.  
In quel momento squillò il telefono e lui rispose "Ah,Lex.  
Beh,non molto.  
Ho letto alcune righe di quelle iscrizioni.  
Più che miti, io li definirei polpettoni dell'orrore da quattro soldi.  
La storia è sempre la stessa in ogni riga.  
Divinità viscide che strisciano nel buio,uno che si trasforma in mostro,ma la cosa bella è che sono scritti bene.  
In fondo ti prendono.  
Comunque io domani mi prendo una pausa di qualche giorno e torno alla villa."  
Il giorno dopo,verso sera, Lionel Luthor salì in macchina e lasciò la città,per dirigersi poco fuori Smallville,dove era la sua villa.  
Una volta scesa l'oscurità le uniche luci presenti sulla strada erano i fari della sua macchina.  
La radio riportava altre notizie inquietanti: "Non è successo soltanto a Manhattan.  
C'è stato un incidente anche a Star City."  
Una seconda voce parlò "Andiamo,non ci credo.  
Ci sta dicendo che è una specie di malattia che si sta diffondendo per il paese?"  
"È come una droga."disse la prima voce "Mi rendo conto che è difficile da credere.  
Io non posso dare consigli.  
Non abbiamo la certezza di nulla."  
"Va bene dottore."disse l'altra voce "Ho capito."  
Il giorno dopo Lex Luthor stava parlando con una donna nella Casa Bianca.  
"L'uomo che lavorava per suo padre è stato portato in ospedale questa mattina,ma non ha ripreso conoscenza."disse la donna.  
"Perché era qui?"disse lui.  
"Era venuto per un appuntamento con suo padre."disse lei "A quanto pare negli ultimi giorni si era molto interessato della faccenda del monolito."la donna consegnò a Lex un diario di pelle "Aveva questo."  
Lex fu lasciato solo e cominciò a leggere il diario "Sta ritornando in vita.  
Colui che dormiva si sta risvegliando."  
Capitan Atom stava camminando in un giardino pubblico e notò che in un punto dell'erba c'era un intero nido di formiche che era svuotato e gli insetti erano tutti all'esterno.  
Poi alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e notò che il sole sembrava meno luminoso del solito.  
Dopo pochi secondi entrò in un edificio.  
Lex era con il Dottor Manhattan nei giardini della Casa Bianca e mostrava all'uomo di anti-materia una grossa chiave di metallo.  
Capitan Atom era in una stanza blindata di un bunker e parlava a degli scienziati "Parliamo di ciò che crediamo.  
Che la materia sia solida ed il tempo costante.  
La materia ha sostanza,il tempo una direzione.  
C'è materia nella carne e nella terra.  
Il vento è invisibile,ma è una realtà.  
Il fuoco,il fumo,l'acqua,la luce sono anch'essi materia, di cui io ho il pieno controllo.  
E come gli elementi,pietra e ferro sono tangibili.  
Ma ciò che ho scoperto è che il tempo e l'unica unità di misura.  
Senza di esso non esistiamo.  
Ed è uguale per ognuno.  
Un secondo è un secondo per tutti.  
La causa precede l'effetto.  
Ma questa non è l'unica realtà,perché la logica crolla al livello subatomico e genera fantasmi ed ombre."  
Nella periferia di Los Angeles c'era una chiesa abbandonata.  
L'edificio aveva una facciata simile all'entrata di un tempio greco.  
Lex Luthor era fermo al cancello esterno che era spalancato.  
Luthor vi entrò e camminò in un corridoio con molte porte ai lati.  
Si fermò davanti ad una di esse e usò la chiave che aveva mostrato al Dottor Manhattan.  
Il giorno dopo Capitan Atom faceva un altro discorso "Tempo fa alcuni scienziati fecero,con loro orrore,una teoria secondo la quale non tutto può essere spiegato.  
Noi abbiamo tentato di mettere un ordine nell'universo e la sorpresa è stata che l'ordine non è affatto quello che ci aspettavamo."  
Alla fine del discorso la donna che parlava con Lex raggiunse Capitan Atom.  
L'uomo atomico si diresse alla casa bianca e trovò Lex nel giardino.  
I due si strinsero la mano ed iniziarono a parlare.  
La conversazione continuò nello studio ovale.  
"È morto prima di recarsi all'appuntamento con mio padre."disse Lex "Ma ha lasciato un diario."  
Lex gli diede il diario "Mi serve di nuovo il tuo aiuto."  
I due andarono alla chiesa e scesero in un sotterraneo che portava ad un piccolo tunnel.  
"Da quanto ne so quell'uomo ha seguito la cosa fin dall'inizio."disse Lex "Una volta alla settimana usciva per fare la spesa e tutti i giorni apriva quella porta per venire qui."  
"Chi era al corrente di questo?"disse l'uomo atomico.  
"Solo questi scienziati."disse Lex "Erano andati al polo sud e avevano fatto una strana scoperta.  
Parte di essa è stata portata qui."  
Alla fine c'era una grossa stanza piena di candele,con un libro, su un tavolo, e un cilindro con del liquido verde che girava vorticosamente.  
Lex e l'altro si avvicinarono al libro e guardarono la prima pagina.  
"Greco."disse Capitan Atom.  
"Parte è in greco."disse Lex "Parte in copto,latino,numeri.  
Non è facile da decifrare.  
Il testo originale è stato alterato.  
Riscritto.  
Alcune volte,due o tre volte … e cancellato male."  
"Quello cos'è?"disse Capitan Atom.  
"Un segreto che non resterà tale a lungo."disse Lex "Lo senti?"  
"Si,ma non capisco cosa sia."disse l'altro.  
"Prima non c'era."disse Lex "Ha cominciato di recente."  
"Cosa è cominciato?"disse Capitan Atom.  
"Un cambiamento nella terra … e nel cielo."disse Lex guardando il cilindro "Il suo potere.  
Voglio che porti qui degli scienziati e gente esperta di lingue antiche."  
Capitan Atom riunì un gruppo di esperti.  
"Ho offerto spontaneamente il nostro aiuto al presidente."disse lui "Dovete portarvi dietro delle brande per dormire."  
"Mi scusi,ma c'è qualche motivo per cui non ci dice cosa dovremmo fare?"disse Moonstone.  
"Tutto a suo tempo."disse lui.  
Mentre Capitan Atom entrava nel cancello che conduceva alla chiesa vide una donna ferma sul marciapiede che sembrava fare inchini al cielo.  
La sera seguente era a parlare con Lex.  
"Dovete tradurre quel libro."disse Lex "Provarlo scientificamente."  
"Non credo che quegli uomini siano pronti per una cosa simile."disse lui "Continui a tenerlo chiuso."  
"Ormai non c'è più prigione che lo possa trattenere."disse Lex.  
Il giorno dopo arrivarono gli esperti davanti alla chiesa.  
Scesero da una grossa jeep.  
Nel vicolo li vicino diverse decine di barboni erano a fissare la chiesa.  
Una scienziata con i capelli rossi indicò a Moonstone i barboni che le fissavano.  
Gli uomini si misero subito a lavoro riempiendo diverse stanze di apparecchiature,video,computer e altre attrezzature.  
Lex Luthor li condusse quasi tutti nel sotterraneo e li portò davanti ad un cilindro.  
"Qualunque cosa sia sta acquistando forza."disse Luthor.  
Una ragazza orientale era al piano di sopra e traduceva con il computer il libro trovato.  
Scrisse solo alcune frasi: "Mistero,i re d'avorio,i signori della luce e i capi dell'inferno.  
Arcani,mandati da coloro che siedono nell'ombra."  
La scienziata con i capelli rossi stava vedendo, al computer, delle strane equazioni quando vide che una parte della finestra era coperta da grossi lombrichi.  
Un altro uomo di colore era a parlare con Hyperion.  
"Che sta succedendo?"disse Hyperion.  
"Qualcosa giù di sotto."disse l'uomo.  
Moonstone era con Capitan Atom e entrambi guardavano il cilindro.  
"C'è una ragione se nessuno ha ancora aperto questo coso?"disse lei.  
"Quella cosa sta emettendo delle equazioni differenziali."disse lui.  
"Ma non le abbiamo inventate noi le equazioni differenziali?"disse lei.  
"Già"disse lui.  
La ragazza orientale continuò la traduzione "E l'Arcano fu rinchiuso.  
Quella vecchia vita,fatta credere essere un titano,che ingannò tutto il mondo."  
In quel momento nel sotterraneo giunse un'altra scienziata dai capelli ricci "Capitan Atom,non credo che ci siano problemi.  
Il coperchio non si aprirà.  
C'è uno strano meccanismo di chiusura.  
Sembra fatto per essere aperto dall'interno."  
La notte scese e i barboni si erano messi intorno alla chiesa.  
Un uomo si avvicinò a Capitan Atom che ora non era più nel sotterraneo"Senta, nessuno dice nulla,ma qui stiamo ancora facendo la prima serie di esami e nessuno si è mai fermato dal momento del nostro arrivo."  
"Concluda."disse lui.  
"Mai,in vita mia, ho visto una cosa simile a quella che sta accadendo."disse l'uomo "Una forma di vita sta crescendo dal liquido prebiotico .  
Non si sta disgregando disordinatamente,è perfettamente organizzato.  
Sta diventando qualcosa.  
Cosa?  
Insomma … un animale,una malattia?"  
"Per tutti noi è difficile venire a conoscenza di qualcosa che non vorremmo mai sapere."disse Capitan Atom dando un foglio allo scienziato.  
Lui cominciò a leggerlo "Ho visto una stella cadere in un pozzo senza fondo e lui è schizzato fuori come l'acqua …  
Ma è pazzesco."  
La scienziata dai capelli ricci andò nel sotterraneo e comincio a parlare con il collega "Ho lavorato sullo stato di corrosione del coperchio.  
Si parla di sette milioni di anni."  
"Cosa?"disse l'uomo stupito.  
"Già."disse lei.  
I due andarono via,ma dal coperchio cominciò a fuoriuscire il liquido verdastro che una volta a terra prese la forma della creatura scagliata al polo sud milioni di anni prima.  
La ragazza orientale stava parlando a tutti della traduzione "Una parte del libro era indecifrabile,come se avessero cercato deliberatamente di cancellarlo,ma io sono riuscita a rimetterla abbastanza in sesto.  
Il contenitore è stato seppellito nella notte dei tempi in medio oriente.  
Qui il tutto diventa assurdo.  
Coloro che siedono nell'ombra,insieme agli arcani,che una volta avevano camminato sulla terra,furono relegati nella loro dimensione dagli dei della Grecia.  
A quanto pare gli dei hanno rinchiuso quest'ultimo in quel contenitore."  
Il Dottor Manhattan apparve e parlò in disparte a Capitan Atom "Io vorrei che gli altri non sapessero troppo di questa storia"  
"Temo che sarà molto difficile."disse lui "Ho avvertito qualcosa.  
Quell'essere ha espresso una certa quantità di energia.  
Con una linea dritta,con la precisione di meno di un millesimo di secondo."  
"Tutto qui?"disse l'altro.  
"Poco fa c'è stata una vibrazione nel metallo di quella cosa che è giù."disse Capitan Atom "È stata molto forte.  
Ne è uscita una specie di emissione cinetica."  
"Capisco."disse il Dottor Manhattan "Può far muovere qualunque oggetto nel tempo e nello spazio.  
Psicocinesi."  
Improvvisamente la scienziata,dai capelli rossi,che guardava fuori dalla finestra chiamò gli altri "Venite a vedere."  
Tutti accorsero e videro che c'era un uomo nel buio.  
Era vestito con una giacca ed una cravatta chiari.  
Aveva i capelli biondi lunghi,gli occhi completamente neri ed uno squarcio che gli andava dalla fronte al mento,passandogli per il centro del volto.  
L'uomo parlò con voce disumana "Ascoltate.  
Ascoltatemi.  
Ho un messaggio per voi … e non vi piacerà."  
"Il suo petto."disse Lex "Guardate il petto."  
Il torace era pieno di scarafaggi che lo stavano divorando.  
"Pregate di morire."disse l'uomo,poi la sua testa si staccò dal corpo e cadde a terra,seguita dalle mani.  
Dalle maniche uscirono centinaia di scarafaggi.  
L'intero corpo si afflosciò e cadde a terra.  
La creatura nella cantina provocò un'onda d'urto che disintegro l'edificio.  
Dalla creatura partirono diversi raggi che cominciarono a volare in direzioni diverse.  
Lex Luthor si risvegliò in ospedale,ma aveva perso al memoria degli ultimi giorni.  
Qualche giorno dopo Luthor era nella villa di suo padre.  
All'alba Lionel Luthor era alla scrivania nello studio del figlio.  
La stanza era molto grande con grosse librerie ai lati,un tavolino trasparente con sopra un computer portatile,un camino spento sul lato sinistro,e una scala che portava ad un'altra libreria più alta,con al centro una porta.  
Lionel Luthor stava guardando in silenzio la porta di ingresso.  
Improvvisamente sentì l'urlo di una bambina e si alzò.  
Corse nella camera dove c'erano due lettini e vide che erano vuoti.  
Un secondo urlo fece cadere del letto Lex Luthor che si era addormentato.  
Entrambi uscirono di casa velocemente.  
"Dov'eri?"disse Lionel.  
"A dormire."disse Lex.  
"Non abbiamo più bisogno di dormire."disse Lionel.  
"Lo so,ma volevo staccare la spina."disse Lex "Dove sono?"  
"Non lo so."disse Lionel.  
Improvvisamente dal bosco a cui era collegata la villa si udì la voce di un bambino "Papà!  
Nonno!"  
"Papà!"urlò una voce femminile.  
I due corsero nel bosco e trovarono una bambina di cinque anni.  
Lionel si mise in ginocchio insieme a Lex.  
"Laura,che succede."disse Lionel.  
"Ci sei anche tu nel mio sogno?"disse la bambina.  
"No,questo non è un sogno."disse lui.  
"Papà!"urlò un'altra voce.  
Lionel corse,mentre Lex prese la bambina.  
Lionel raggiunse un bambino di otto anni.  
"Morgan,che succede?"disse Lionel "Io è tuo padre ci siamo presi un colpo."  
"I cani abbaiavano."disse il bambino "Ci hanno svegliati."  
"Ti sei fatto male?"disse lui.  
"È opera di un dio."disse il bambino.  
"Cosa?"disse Lionel e il bambino gli girò la faccia verso una zona di foresta senza alberi,ma con uno strano e grande simbolo inciso nel terreno.  
Lionel si avvicinò in silenzio.  
Un'ora dopo era al telefono "Senti Karla,non mi importa se è stato lui.  
Se gli dici qualcosa tu per me è più che sufficiente.  
È stato davvero strano trovare il terreno un quel modo.  
I bambini sono rimasti impressionati.  
Francamente preferirei sapere che si tratta di uno scherzo di Solargirl o di uno di quelli della sua squadra.  
Era in Cina.  
Sei sicura?  
Comunque ti aspetto."  
Lionel trovò i bambini in cucina e vide che il cane,sul pavimento,aveva vomitato.  
"Sta male."disse Morgan.  
"Più tardi chiamo il veterinario."disse lui,mentre i bambini lo portavano fuori e lui asciugava il pavimento con un pezzo di carta.  
Uscendo dalla villa vide Moonstone che atterrava.  
Non indossava il costume ma abiti civili.  
"Che sveltezza."disse lui "Ho chiamato due ore fa."  
"Sono passata in paese e mi hanno presa per Supergirl ,così ho finto di esserlo."disse lei "Allora cos'è successo al bosco?"  
I bambini erano fuori con il cane,mentre i due erano a controllare il segno.  
"Guardi il bordo del simbolo."disse lei.  
"Il terreno non è soltanto fuso,ma cristallizzato."disse Lionel.  
"Quale macchina può emettere un raggio che lasci il terreno così?"disse Moonstone.  
"Non è fatto a mano."disse lui "È troppo perfetto."  
"Non possono essere stati esseri che lanciano raggi laser."disse lei "Io posso manipolare la materia e so perfettamente l'effetto che lascia la vista calorifica.  
E poi nessuno di loro si è visto qui intorno.  
Sono stata in una fattoria per aiutare delle persone, prima di venire qui, e sicuramente mi avrebbero detto qualcosa."  
"Perché ci sei andata?"disse Lionel.  
"Mi avevano presa per Supergirl ,quindi mi avevano chiesto di aiutarli con degli animali che si comportavano in modo strano.  
Certi erano anche molto aggressivi."  
"Cosa sarà?"disse lui "Un virus?"  
"No,non credo."disse lei "Sembrano nervosi,continuamente allerta.  
Come se avvertissero la presenza di un predatore.  
Si spaventano e così via."  
Lionel si alzò "Non dica nulla."  
"Che succede?"disse lei.  
"Non sento i bambini."disse lui.  
I due corsero e trovarono il cane a terra ,infilzato da una grossa forchetta di ferro, e Morgan e Lex in ginocchio  
Li vicino e la bambina su uno scivolo.  
"Mi è saltato addosso."disse il ragazzo.  
"Ti ha morso."disse Lionel.  
"No."disse Lex.  
Lionel si avvicinò allo scivolo e prese in braccio la bambina.  
"Lega l'altro cane e vedi di fare un nodo stretto."disse Lionel a Lex.  
La notte scese sulla villa.  
Laura andò nello studio dove lavorava Lionel "Cosa succede?"  
"Nonno,c'è un mostro fuori dalla mia camera,posso avere un bicchiere d'acqua?"disse lei.  
"E quella che hai vicino al letto?"disse lui.  
"Sa di vecchio."disse lei.  
Dopo averla portata a bere la riaccompagno in camera e si mise a sedere vicino a lei.  
"Perché papà chiama la mamma quando è da solo?"disse lei.  
"Lo fa sentire meglio."disse lui.  
"E lei risponde?"disse al bambina.  
"No."disse lui.  
"Nemmeno a me papà risponde mai."disse lei.  
Lionel vide una strana figura fuori dalla finestra, su una parte del tetto, e saltò in piedi.  
Lui entro in una stanza in cui c'era Lex su un divano che guardava la televisione.  
"Che succede?"disse Lex.  
"Credo che quelli,che hanno fatto quel bel lavoretto nel bosco, siano tornati."disse Lionel.  
I due raggiunsero la porta di ingresso alla villa.  
"Quindi credi siano umani?"disse Lex.  
"Si,o almeno non sanno volare."disse Lionel "Ma non posso giurarci."  
"Ora gli diamo una bella lezione."disse Lex "Sta a sentire.  
Adesso usciamo dalla casa correndo in direzioni opposte,come pazzi furiosi,accecati dalla rabbia.  
Chiudiamo il cerchio e li becchiamo dall'altra parte."  
"Chiarisci pazzi furiosi."disse Lionel  
"Urla."disse Lex.  
"Suonerebbe falso in bocca a me."disse Lionel.  
"Fai prima a dirmi che non ti va."disse Lex.  
"No,non mi va."disse Lionel.  
"Vuoi che la prossima volta vengano a rubarci in casa?"disse Lex che aprì la porta.  
"No."disse Lionel.  
"Allora partiamo al mio tre."disse lui "Uno,due,tre."  
I due uscirono correndo.  
"Sono accecato dalla rabbia!"urlò Lionel.  
"Vi daremo un sacco di botte,femminucce!"ulrò Lex "Vi staccheremo la testa!  
"Ho perso la ragione!"urlò Lionel "Vi romperemo le ossa!"  
I due si trovarono dalla parte opposta e non videro nessuno.  
"Ho urlato"disse Lionel.  
"Ho sentito."disse Lex.  
Avvertirono un suono che proveniva dal tetto della casa.  
I due si sollevarono in volo e lo raggiunsero senza trovare nulla.  
"Ma come ha fatto?"disse Lex mentre camminava sul tetto"Sei sicuro,papà,che non sappia volare?"  
I due sentirono un suono provenire da terra e saltarono giù dal tetto,ma senza trovare nulla.  
Il giorno dopo i due erano seduti ad un tavolo e stavano parlando con Moonstone che indossava il costume.  
"Allora,l'unica cosa che sapete dirmi è che era alto."disse lei.  
"Si,molto."disse Lionel "Comunque era molto buio."  
"Come fate a sapere che era una un uomo?"disse lei "Io ho visto Supergirl.  
Corre ad una velocità supersonica."  
"Si,ma noi abbiamo acquisito i poteri di Superman e il nostro super-udito non ha percepito nulla."disse Lex"Quello si è mosso ad una velocità tale che nemmeno lo abbiamo visto.  
Abbiamo solo sentito i suoni dei suoi passi,in terrazzo e poi a terra.  
In effetti so che Supergirl è molto forte,ma anch'io lo sono e poi quello sembrava che ci volesse quasi provocare."  
Arrivò la bambina "Perché in tv c'è solo roba brutta?"  
"Roba brutta?"disse Lionel.  
Tutti andarono a vedere la tv con i due bambini "I primi casi di violenza si erano registrati un mese fa.  
Poche settimane dopo non facevano più notizie.  
Il loro riemergere però ha caratteristiche diverse.  
Ora l'ondata di violenza non è più solo nei musei,ma anche nelle librerie.  
Il numero e la velocità con cui sono riapparsi è incredibile.  
Sembra che tutto ciò che riguardi i titani abbia ossessionato molte persone,mentre i libri che parlavano di dei greci vengono dati alle fiamme.  
Le persone leggevano i libri ripetendo che c'era un grande inganno,come se fossero posseduti da qualcosa.  
Due sono le spiegazioni che possiamo dare:o si tratta di una follia di massa altamente diffusa,oppure c'è veramente qualcosa dietro."  
"Che sta succedendo,in nome di Dio?"disse Moonstone.  
Lionel e la donna uscirono dalla villa.  
"Ho fatto ricerche."disse Karla "Quel segno corrisponde ad un simbolo usato in un mito greco che parla di titani.  
Forse alcuni supereroi o alcuni mutanti, potrebbero tracciare quel segno per spaventarla,con l'aiuto di raggi al plasma particolari,ma ora quello che sta succedendo esclude ogni possibilità che siano loro.  
Non ci capisco nulla.  
Tornerò a casa e una tazza di caffè mi schiarirà le idee,dopo di che … farò qualche telefonata.  
Ma una cosa è sicura.  
La sua famiglia ha subito un brutto colpo.  
Ora dovrete tornare nella Casa Bianca,ma al vostro ritorno portate i bambini in città e cercate di tenere la mente occupata con le piccole cose quotidiane.  
La miglior medicina."  
"Grazie del consiglio."disse Lionel.  
"Abbia cura di lei."disse la donna prima di volare via.  
Alcuni giorni dopo i quattro erano in macchina diretti verso il paese.  
Alla radio c'erano ulteriori notizie "Ulteriori violenze …"Lionel Luthor spense la radio "Meglio non occuparsi di queste cose.  
Almeno per un po'."  
I quattro raggiunsero il centro di Smallville e scesero dalla macchina.  
"I soldi per i libri?"disse Morgan a Lex.  
"Ecco."disse dandogli una banconota "Ma uno solo."disse mentre i due andavano in libreria.  
"Tra un quanto d'ora in pizzeria."disse Lionel a Lex che si stava allontanando.  
Lex andò in farmacia e la commessa,una ragazza con i capelli rossi,aveva acceso la radio "Perché vogliamo negarlo?  
Un primo gruppo ha fatto la prima scena di violenza e ore dopo altre duecento persone fanno la stessa bella pensata ed eccoci qui,sull'orlo della follia collettiva."  
"Signor presidente, potrei chiederle una cosa?"disse la ragazza.  
"Certamente."disse Lex.  
"Voi sapete qualcosa su quello che sta succedendo?"disse lei "Prima è venuto un tipo a parlare della fine del mondo e io ho un po' paura.  
Devo sapere che non è nulla di grave."  
"D'accordo."disse Lex "Allora,come saprai ho perduto la memoria di alcuni fatti strani che sono accaduti di recente e mio padre ha bruciato dei documenti ,mentre ero ancora svenuto, quindi non so bene cosa stia succedendo,ma mi ricordo di aver sentito parlare di un ritrovamento in Antartide.  
Per il resto non mi hanno detto nulla."  
Lionel Luthor era a parlare con un militare.  
"Ho capito tutto."disse il militare "Due persone diverse mi hanno detto di aver visto qualcuno nella notte.  
Non hanno saputo descrivermelo perché si muove nell'ombra.  
Furtivamente.  
Non ha fatto del male a nessuno.  
È proprio questa la chiave.  
Si chiama ricognizione.  
È una strategia militare.  
Mandi un corpo in perlustrazione,molto piccolo,a dare un'occhiata in giro.  
Non per attaccare,ma per valutare la situazione.  
Per valutare l'entità del pericolo.  
Per assicurarsi che la via sia libera."  
"Libera per cosa?"disse Lionel.  
"Per gli altri che arriveranno."disse lui.  
I quattro si riunirono in pizzeria e Lionel Luthor fu l'ultimo a sedersi "Non voglio che passiate nemmeno un minuto da soli con plebei,mentalmente degenerati.  
Ci capiamo?"  
Lionel Luthor si blocco vedendo un uomo in giacca e cravatta con dei baffetti e dei capelli neri ben pettinati.  
"È lui,vero?"disse Morgan.  
"Si."disse Lex "Il cugino di Tony Stark."  
La macchina li riportò alla villa.  
Morgan aveva in mano un cristallo che faceva strani rumori.  
"Cos'è?"disse Lex.  
"Il cristallo ,della fortezza della solitudine,che vi ha dato i poteri."disse Morgan.  
"Se stesse prendendo i loro segnali?"disse il bambino alzando il dito al cielo.  
"Stupidaggini."disse Lionel al posto di guida.  
"Prima non lo faceva."disse il bambino.  
"Morgan,dietro questi casini c'è una massa di idioti."disse Lex "Trentenni alienati che si inventano dei codici tutti loro.  
Analizzano la mitologia greca e fanno delle società segrete,dove entrano altri come loro e fanno scemenze per sentirsi qualcuno.  
È una bravata.  
Idioti erano quelli di vent'anni fa e idioti sono quelli di oggi."  
"Giusto,sono scariche."disse Lionel.  
In quel momento si sentì un segnale più forte simile ad un grugnito.  
"Me lo passi,per piacere."disse Lionel.  
Il bambino lo fece e lui fissò Lex.  
"Sono solo rumori."disse Lex.  
"Sentite,io scendo."disse Lionel.  
Tutti scesero e dal cristallo partì una luce gialla e si udì un grido animalesco.  
"Nessuno si muova."disse Morgan bloccando tutti "Una voce."  
"Probabilmente capta dei segnali satellitari."disse Lionel "Saranno interferenze."  
"Me lo passi?"disse Lex.  
Appena lo toccò si sentì un fortissimo urlo che non aveva nulla di umano.  
"Capito perché non bisogna guardare la tv?"disse Lionel "Perché poi la gente si fissa."  
Si sentirono due serie di versi distinti prima del silenzio.  
"Sono in due che parlano."disse Morgan.  
La sera seguente Lionel Luthor uscì e vide che il cane,a cui potava il cibo,era in uno stato di massima agitazione.  
Guardò verso il bosco avvolto nell'oscurità.  
"Questo cane si sentirà uno scemo quando verrà fuori che è un trucco."disse Lionel tra se e se.  
Lentamente entrò nel bosco e raggiunse il luogo dove c'era il simbolo sul terreno.  
"Guarda che non attacca."disse Lionel "Non sperate che io racconti ai giornali o alla tv di te e di quello che fai al mio terreno.  
Non diverrai famoso grazie a me."  
Tornando indietro vide di sfuggita la gamba della creatura che era uscita dal contenitore pieno di liquido verde e cominciò a correre,a velocità supersonica,verso la villa.  
Entrato si mise a sedere sul una sedia in cucina ed inclinò la testa verso il basso.  
Lex e i bambini lo raggiunsero e lui alzò lentamente il capo.  
"Va bene."disse Lionel "Accendiamo la tv."  
La televisione parlava di altri simboli simili al loro "Sono comparsi poche ore fa.  
Nessuno sa chi li abbia fatti o perché."  
I bambini si addormentarono sul divano mentre gli altri due rimasero svegli con la tv accesa,ma senza il volume.  
"Qualcuno penserà che è arrivata la fine del mondo."disse Lex.  
"Sicuramente."disse Lionel.  
"Pensi che sia così?"disse Lex.  
"Forse."disse Lionel.  
"Ma che dici?"disse Lex.  
"Non è la risposta che volevi?"disse Lionel "Gli uomini si dividono in due grandi gruppi.  
Quando gli capita un colpo di fortuna,alcuni ci vedono più che mera fortuna.  
Lo prendono per un segno.  
Come la prova che qualcuno veglia su di loro.  
Per i secondi è solo un caso,con un corso di circostanze.  
Scommetto che quelli del secondo gruppo guadano quei segni con molto sospetto.  
Per loro questa situazione è metà e metà.  
Può essere brutta e può essere bella.  
Ma sono più numerosi quelli del primo gruppo.  
In quei segni essi vedono il miracolo.  
Quello che devi chiederti è … che tipo di persona sei?  
Sei di quelli che vedono segni, che vedono miracoli, o pensi che sia solo il caso a governare il mondo?  
Insomma,in poche parole, … è possibile che le coincidenze non esistano?"  
"A quale gruppo appartieni?"disse Lex.  
"Non ti ho mai detto le ultime parole di tua madre prima che la lasciassero morire."disse Lionel "Disse di vedere,poi disse di colpire con forza ,ricordando quando giocavo da giovane,prima di spegnersi.  
Si,gli dei esistono,ma …  
Non c'è nessuno che ci protegge.  
Siamo soli."  
Il giorno dopo la tv era stata portata in uno stanzino e Lionel raggiunse Lex.  
"L'ho fatto per i bambini."disse Lex "Cominciavano a fissarsi.  
Sono stato alla Casa Bianca e ho rilasciato un comunicato.  
Intanto ci sono stati sviluppi importanti."Lex indicò lo schermo "Questa mattina un uccello è volato qui,poi si è fermato di colpo in aria ed è precipitato giù.  
Se lo vedi sembra che abbia sbattuto contro un muro nel cielo.  
L'hanno ritrovato con la testa fracassata."  
Lionel uscì dalla stanza in silenzio.  
Prese una valigia dove c'era un foglio con un sopra la foto di un disegno antico che raffigurava l'Arcano uscito dal contenitore.  
Squillò il telefono e Lionel Luthor rispose "Pronto?"  
"Signor Luthor sono poco fuori Smallville e …."disse la voce prima che la linea venisse interrotta.  
"Pronto?"disse Lionel.  
Luthor scese le scale della villa dove trovò Lex.  
"Dove vai?" disse Lex.  
"Ho rintracciato Arno Stark."disse Lionel "Credo fosse lui al telefono.  
Nessuno esca da questa casa.  
Nessuno."  
Lionel Luthor volò verso una piccola villetta con il tetto sfondato e atterrò davanti alla casa.  
Vedendo il buco enorme che c'era sul tetto si risollevò in aria e si mise a guardare l'interno.  
Vide anche che c'era un'armatura di Iron Man nel giardino e che l'uomo all'interno si stava rimettendo in piedi.  
L'armatura era graffiata e faceva scintille.  
Lionel si avvicinò,dopo aver toccato terra "Salve,signor Stark.  
Cos'è successo?"  
"Mi ero scritto il suo numero per chiamarla."disse lui "Sono settimane che lo tenevo.  
Quando ho visto cosa era entrato dentro quella casa … sono stato preso dal panico e ho fatto il suo numero.  
Grazie per essere venuto.  
Ero a fare un giro con l'armatura.  
Volevo verificare in che condizioni fosse.  
Non avevo visto nemmeno una macchina per la strada, nemmeno una.  
Se mi fossi distratto ora sarei ancora in volo.  
Invece è dovuto succedere proprio qui.  
In quei dieci,quindici secondi che quella cosa passava a piedi.  
Non si avvicini di nuovo alla casa.  
Credo sia ancora dentro.  
Io qui non ci resto un'istante di più."disse prima di volare via.  
Lionel si girò verso la casa.  
Lex era a guardare le tv che dava notizie Importanti "Wonder Woman è appena giunta in Brasile a causa di questo video girato durante una festa di compleanno."  
Il video mostrava dei bambini che erano affacciati ad una finestra al piano terra.  
"L'ho visto!"disse un bambino "  
L'ho visto.  
È li dietro!"  
Da dietro le piante uscì l'Arcano che fece urlare i bambini non appena fu visto.  
Lex emise un urlò e si coprì la bocca con la mano.  
Poi si alzò e si appoggiò al muro.  
Lionel era entrato nella casa e trovò un grande buco buio che dava sulla cantina.  
Lionel sentì dei passi.  
"Mi senti?"disse lui e i passi cessarono.  
"Sono dei Vendicatori."disse lui "Non sono solo.  
Ci sono tutti gli altri qui fuori.  
Voglio parlare con te.  
Abbiamo scoperto il trucco.  
Siamo già passati a prendere altri amici tuoi.  
Dimmi come ti chiami e perché l'hai fatto e avrai lo stesso trattamento degli altri.  
Non finire male figliolo."  
Non sentendo nulla, Lionel,dimenticando di avere la vista a raggi x,si chinò sul buco.  
Uscì improvvisamente un grosso braccio simile a quello di Hulk.  
La pelle del braccio era come quella di un umano,ma aveva una muscolatura imponente e delle unghie appuntite.  
Anche la grandezza della mano ricordava Hulk.  
Lionel fece un salto e andò contro il soffitto.  
Poi si riprese e usò i raggi laser dagli occhi,sul braccio dell'avversario.  
Sentì un urlo mostruoso e cominciò ad urlare anche lui, prima di volare via,sfondando la parete.  
(FINE FLASHBACK)  
Lionel era accucciato nell'angolo e Supergirl era senza parole.  
"Non ho mai saputo cosa stesse facendo mio figlio in quel palazzo."disse Lionel "Lui ha perso la memoria.  
Quella cosa si sta diffondendo ovunque."  
"Il fatto che lei stia dando una spiegazione,non vuol dire che la sua storia sia vera."disse Supergirl.  
"È la storia del monolito."disse lui "Manda Chloe a cercare tra le rovine di quell'edificio.  
L'epidemia si diffonde e lui diventa sempre più potente."  
"Ora devo andare,ma tornerò."disse lei.  
"Faccia con comodo."disse Lionel "Sono più al sicuro qui dentro.  
Fuori andrà sempre peggio."  
"Come lo sa?"disse Supergirl.  
"Una specie capisce sempre quando sta per estinguersi."disse Lionel "Gli ultimi rimasti non avranno vita facile.  
Nel giro di dieci anni,forse meno,la storia della razza umana sarà solo una favola per i loro bambini.  
Un mito.  
Niente di più."  
Supergirl uscì dalla stanza.  
Durante la notte la tempesta infuriava e Lionel sentiva delle grida di dolore provenire da fuori della stanza e vedeva sui muri ombre mostruose che facevano a pezzi gli uomini presenti nell'edificio.  
C'erano anche dei versi bestiali e i suono di vetri che venivano rotti.  
Poi ci fu un ultimo lampo,i rumori cessarono.  
Qualcosa cominciò a colpire la pota blindata danneggiandola,ma alla fine andò via.  
Il mattino seguente Lionel,sentendo solo silenzio,aprì la porta,che era piena di buchi da cui colava sangue, e vide che il corridoio era deserto.  
Il pavimento era pieno di fogli,le celle tutte aperte ,i mobili erano rovesciati e una lampada faceva scintille di tanto in tanto.  
Mentre si avviava verso l'uscita,un'ombra passò velocemente dietro di lui,facendolo voltare lentamente.  
Raggiunse l'ingresso e vide che era anch'esso deserto,con i fogli a terra e macchie di sangue ovunque.  
Una radio stava ancora trasmettendo "Continueremo la trasmissione finché riusciremo a resistere.  
La città è completamente deserta.  
Ormai ci sono pochissimi sopravvissuti.  
Per fortuna sappiamo che è solamente un episodio isolato,ma qui la situazione è critica.  
Questa specie di epidemia,che porta ad omicidi di massa,è scoppiata durante la notte.  
Da alcuni rapporti,piuttosto sommari,sembra che alcuni si stiano trasformando,che i loro corpi si stiano gonfiando e i loro lineamenti in qualche modo distorcendo.  
Sembra tuttavia che gli omicidi di massa si stiano spostando verso l'interno,mentre l'esercito e i supereroi si stanno impegnando per fermare questa follia."  
Nell'universo di Terra-2, Darkseid era in guerra con la versione parallela della Terra.  
Ora il dio del male si trovava in una grande sala di pietra e si stava mettendo in ginocchio.  
"Mio signore."disse lui e in quel momento apparve un ologramma di Thanos di cui era visibile solo il volto.  
"C'è stato un disturbo nella magia."disse Thanos.  
"Si,l'ho percepito."disse Darkseid.  
"Abbiamo un nuovo arrivato."disse il titano "Un antico essere appartenente alla razza dei re d'avorio."  
"Se potessimo portarlo dalla nostra parte,si rivelerebbe un potente alleato."disse il dio del male.  
"Ma questo non è possibile."disse Thanos "Gli arcano sono cocciuti e testardi.  
Ti ho contattato perché tu sappia che questo essere potrebbe rivelarsi un problema per i nostri piani di conquista."  
"Capisco."disse Darkseid "Mi terrò pronto a un'eventuale chiamata alle armi."  
"Molto bene."disse Thanos mentre il suo ologramma spariva.  
Davanti al trono di Thanos c'erano:Annhillus,Apocalisse e Onslaught.  
Annhillus era una divinità fatta di metallo rosso e verde.  
La testa era umanoide,di colore verde.  
Al posto delle orecchie aveva due piccole corna che puntavano verso l'alto.  
Aveva gli occhi gialli e sottili,senza pupilla e una grossa bocca.  
Il collo,il petto e la pancia erano di metallo rosso.  
Fisicamente era snello.  
Poco sotto il collo aveva una piccola barra gialla,incastonata nell'armatura.  
Le spalle e le braccia,fino al gomito erano verdi,poi rosse fino alle mani.  
Aveva due enormi ali verdi,da pipistrello,sulla schiena.  
La gamba fino al ginocchio era verde e per il resto rossa.  
I piedi avevano tre dita appuntite.  
Onslaughr era un dio alto quattro metri.  
Era ricoperto da un'armatura rossa e viola,molto aderente al corpo.  
La testa era coperta da un elmetto a cupola che ricopriva anche i lati della faccia.  
Aveva la pelle biancastra,con gli occhi gialli e la bocca,senza labbra e piena di denti appuntiti.  
La parte dell'elmo più vicina al volto era viola mentre il resto rosso.  
L'armatura sul petto era rossa,con una luce viola al centro.  
Sulle spalle aveva delle grosse punte viola,simili ad ali.  
Le braccia,con una muscolatura scolpita,erano coperti da un'armatura rossa e aveva una placca di metallo viola e appuntita sulla parte superiore dell'avambraccio.  
Le mani erano ricoperte dall'armatura rossa,fino a metà delle dita appuntite,mentre la parte finale era viola.  
Intorno alla vita aveva delle placche viola,le gambe avevano l'armatura rossa escluse le ginocchia e gli stivali,viola,che iniziavano a metà polpaccio.  
Apocalisse era un dio egiziano.  
Era alto quasi due metri,indossava un armatura blu che lo copriva dal collo ai piedi.  
Il cranio era fuso con due placche di metallo ed aveva la pelle grigia.  
L'armatura,sulle braccia, era molto aderente e dai gomiti partivano due tubi che arrivavano alla schiena.  
La notte seguente sui palazzi di Manhattan,c'era un forte temporale con lampi e tuoni.  
Superboy era su un terrazzo,con il suo costume addosso e la pioggia gli colava via dalla pelle senza bagnarlo.  
In un vicolo c'era la creatura vista da Lionel Luthor.  
Era alto due metri,con una muscolatura imponente.  
Le mani,monto grandi,avevano grosse unghie appuntite.  
La pelle del corpo era uguale a quella umana,ma la testa,calva, era verde insieme a metà del collo.  
Sulla fronte aveva due piccole corna,ricurve all'indietro, con altre due,ancora più piccole.  
Aveva i canini molto appuntiti e la pupilla, degli occhi, rossa.  
Sul suo corpo, si materializzò un largo mantello viola che lo copriva dal collo fino ai piedi,che avevano anch'essi le unghie lunghe.  
Il giorno seguente,una scuola,nella periferia della città,venne pesantemente attaccata.  
Un'esplosione danneggiò la parte superiore dell'edificio e tutti gli studenti si precipitarono fuori.  
Superboy accorse,correndo a velocità luce e con un salto entrò nella struttura,attraverso una finestra del secondo piano.  
"C'è qualcuno?"disse lui e dal fumo uscì la creatura che aveva anche un cappuccio viola,fuso con il mantello pieno di buchi.  
L'essere lanciò una palla di fuoco dalle sue mani,ma il colpo fu evitato.  
Con un pugno,Superboy lo mandò contro una parete.  
"È più forte di quello che pensavo."pensò lui guardandosi il pugno con cui l'aveva colpito.  
La creatura lanciò un'altra sfera infuocata che fu evitata.  
Superboy lo raggiunse,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra, ma la creatura,rialzatasi,lo prese ed entrambi uscirono dalla scuola sfondando un muro e finendo nel cortile.  
Il mostro spiccò il volo e portò Superboy con se.  
L'essere si fermò a centinaia di metri da terra.  
"Chi diavolo sei?"disse Superboy prima di essere scagliato verso il terreno.  
Non sapendo volare si schiantò sul tetto di un palazzo di venti piani e li trapassò tutti finendo a terra.  
La creatura,sospesa a mezz'aria,si voltò e guardò di nuovo la scuola attaccata.  
Superboy fece un salto e lo colpi alla schiena, con i piedi,poi lo afferrò per il mantello tirandogli giù il cappuccio e lo colpì al volto "Lasciami essere chiaro.  
Tu non tornerai in quella scuola e non ricomincerai a …"disse lui,ma la mano del mostro gli afferrò la faccia e lo tirò su un altro tetto,dove atterrò anche lui.  
In quel momento arrivarono due elicotteri militari e il mostro saltò sul ponte di Brooklyn.  
Lui lo raggiunse e gli afferrò entrambe le mani,all'altezza dei polsi.  
Le mani della creatura erano piene di fiamme.  
In quel momento la mitragliatrice degli elicotteri aprì il fuoco e l'essere finì nel fiume.  
Chloe intanto era a Star City e fronteggiava il Dottor Manhattan.  
Entrambi erano in mezzo alla strada.  
"Levati di mezzo."disse lei.  
"Sai che non posso lasciartelo fare."disse il Dottor Manhattan con un tono privo di emozioni,mentre intorno a lui l'asfalto si crepava e i sassi si sollevavano a mezz'aria.  
L'uomo di anti-materia lanciò una scarica elettrica dalla sua mano che centrò Chole in pieno petto,la mando contro un palazzo,che venne trapassato e poi ricadde sul tetto di un palazzo più basso.  
Il Dottor Manhattan apparve davanti a lei,sospeso in aria.  
Solargirl si era rialzata subito "Questo è tutto quello che sai fare?"disse colpendo l'avversario con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.  
"Ti sei messa contro gli Stati Uniti d'America."disse lui.  
"Io non sono una servetta del governo come te."disse lei, liberando dalla mano destra un raggio azzurro misto a scariche elettriche.  
Volò verso l'avversario con gli occhi che emanavano una luce rossa "Un'altra differenza tra noi due.  
Vista calorifica!"disse colpendolo con un pugno.  
Lui trapassò un palazzo e si schiantò in strada.  
Si rialzò dopo poco.  
Lui le diede un pugno,dopo che lei si era abbassata al livello della strada,mandandola contro un muro,ma Chloe si riprese subito.  
"I suoi poteri."disse il Dottor Manhattan "Sono incredibili!"  
La sera seguente,nel centro di New York,c'era Thundra che saltava di tetto in tetto alla ricerca dell'essere che aveva attaccato Superboy.  
Lo vide sul terrazzo di un palazzo e atterrò immediatamente.  
La creatura ora aveva l'intero corpo verde,il vestito viola ed il cappuccio non erano più sfilacciati.  
Aveva gli occhi completamente rossi,ma le pupille erano ancora visibili.  
Lei atterrò sul tetto vicino a lui.  
"Ascoltami molto attentamente."disse lei "Io ho l'ordine di portarti con me,con o senza il tuo permesso."  
L'essere sorrise.  
"Lo sai almeno quello che stati facendo?"disse lei "Lo sai in che epoca ti trovi e perché fai tutto questo?"  
"Circoli."disse l'essere con voce inumana "Circoli di vita.  
Circoli di morte.  
Circoli di inferno.  
Circoli di tormento."  
"Ma cosa stai dicendo?"disse lei "Mi sa che tutti quegli anni a dormire ti hanno reso matto come un cavallo."  
"Ma imparerai."disse lui "Imparerete tutti a servire l'Arcano."  
"Vedo che continui con la tua discesa nella follia."disse lei "Mettiamo le cose in chiaro.  
Questo pianeta è pieno di super esseri e alcuni dei.  
Ti combatteremo finché non riuscirai più a muoverti."  
"Imparerete."disse lui saltando dal tetto e prendendo al volo una studentessa che urlava mentre veniva trascinata verso l'alto.  
"No."disse Thundra.  
L'essere volò fino al ponte di Brooklyn.  
Thundra lo raggiunse facendo degli enormi salti "Perché fai questo?"  
"La prego,mi aiuti!"disse la ragazza terrorizzata.  
"Circoli."disse l'essere "Morirete tutti."disse lanciando la ragazza dal ponte.  
Thundra si lanciò per salvarla e riuscì a prenderla.  
Arrivarono sue elicotteri militari che aprirono il fuoco delle mitragliatrici sulla creatura.  
L'essere si chinò e dalla bocca gli uscì del sangue giallo,mentre la mano destra si riempiva di fiamme.  
Thundra ritornò e lo colpì al volto facendolo cadere a terra e cominciò a colpirlo pesantemente "Non so cosa tu sia,ma sei proprio un pazzo con tanto di certificato.  
Lurido bastardo!  
Non se altro che un concentrato di odio è …"  
L'essere la afferrò al collo e la lanciò via dal ponte,mentre un elicottero lo centrò con un missile.  
L'essere volò via e si schiantò dentro un edificio,vuoto.  
La creatura si tolse il mantello e poi la sua muscolatura aumento fino a diventare simile a quella d Hulk,le orecchie si appuntirono e anche le due corna sopra la fronte si allungarono.  
La pupilla scomparve completamente.  
Sulla schiena,sui gomiti e sugli avambracci apparvero delle piccole punte verdi.  
Thundra era di fronte a lui "Non andrai in nessun posto."  
L'essere le saltò addosso e lei gli diede un pugno al mento che lo fece finire a terra.  
L'essere le afferrò la gamba destra e la tirò contro una parete,poi la riprese e cercò di strangolarla.  
Superboy arrivò sul posto e conficcò nella schiena del mostro un palo di metallo appuntito.  
Dalla schiena dell'essere ci fu un grosso getto di sangue giallo,le braccia e il corpo della creatura si deformarono e si riempirono di bubboni,mentre il sangue giallo gli usciva dalla bocca.  
L'essere cadde a terra.  
L'Arcano era in una dimensione dove non c'era nulla,ma solo una serie di colori che si muovevano vorticosamente.  
Era seduto,con le gambe incrociate su un pezzo di roccia piatto che aveva creato lui.  
In quel momento alzò la testa e poi si udì una voce femminile "Che succede,arcano?"  
"Un mio servo è stato ferito."disse il mostro.  
"Ciò non importa."disse la voce "Ciò che conta è richiamare l'altro."  
Chloe,che indossava il costume,era su un terrazzo di Star City e parlava con Madame Xanadu che indossava lo stesso vestito viola di quando era stata rapita dal Sindacato del Crimine.  
"Non so darti una spiegazione,ma qui la situazione è grave."disse la maga "Ogni essere magico sta avvertendo una specie di anomalia nella magia.  
Anche gli dei l'anno sentita.  
E questo vuol dire che se non ci sbrighiamo,questo richiamo malefico trasformerà la Terra in una discarica per mostri fuori di testa."  
"Lo so."disse Chloe "I due Thor sono in massima allerta e lo stesso vale per Wonder Woman ed Ercole.  
Wonder Girl è ancora priva di coscienza e non può dirci ciò che ha scoperto e che l'ha sicuramente sconvolta."  
"Lo immaginavo."disse Xanadu "Bisogna agire subito.  
Ho convocato Zatanna nel mio negozio.  
Ci metteremo a fare incantesimi immediatamente."  
"Purtroppo su questo non vi posso aiutare."disse Solargirl "I miei poteri sono magici,ma non conosco le formule per gli incantesimi,ne come usarle."  
"Forse un giorno ti insegnerò,ma ora non c'è tempo da perdere."disse Xanadu "Mi raccomando state allerta."  
"Certamente."disse Chloe mentre l'altra scomparve in un lampo viola.  
Si materializzò all'interno della stanza dove faceva le sedute spiritiche.  
Seduta al tavolo dove c'era anche Zatanna.  
"Ben arrivata."disse Zatanna stringendole la mano.  
Zatanna aveva con se un libro di incantesimi che aprì.  
L'oggetto si illuminò leggermente di luce gialla,mentre Xanadu prese una pietra rossa da cui uscì una luce dello stesso colore.  
"Cominciamo."disse Zatanna.  
"Hai fatto l'incantesimo per avere l'auto-sostentamento?"disse Xanadu "Potremmo stare qui per giorni."  
"Si,certamente."disse Zatanna.  
Un altro dei raggi energetici,che era stato lanciato dall'Arcano verso il cielo, atterrò a Central Park provocando un piccolo cratere da cui fuoriuscì un piccolo essere semiliquido di colore viola,che strisciando lentamente si aggrappò alla targhetta di un motorino.  
Il proprietario arrivò poco dopo,lo mise in moto ed andò via.  
Superboy era su un tetto a parlare con Thundra.  
"Mai vista una cosa così."disse lei "Eppure è da parecchio che faccio questo lavoro.  
Tu invece.  
La tua conoscenza aliena ci è d'aiuto?"  
"No,ma non credo fosse un alieno."disse Superboy "Quando mi ha afferrato ho come visto una sequenza di immagini,ma non ricordo bene di cosa si trattava."  
"Di male in peggio."disse lei un po' scossa "Beh se …"  
In quel momento dalla trasmittente nell'orecchio di Thundra si sentì la voce di She-Hulk "Thundra,ho bisogno di assistenza.  
C'è stata una strage.  
Cinque o sei persone."  
"Non è possibile."disse lei "L'abbiamo fermato."  
"È successo mentre stavate combattendo."disse la voce.  
"Mi stai dicendo che non era uno solo?"disse Thundra.  
"Credo proprio di no."disse She-Hulk.  
"D'accordo."disse lei "Arrivo."  
"Non è finita."disse Superboy.  
"Già,ma di questo ce ne occupiamo noi."disse lei "Tu resta per le strade e se ne vedi un altro… non metterti a fare conversazione."  
"Su questo puoi giurarci."disse Superboy.  
"Mi sa che questa sarà una notte molto lunga."disse Thundra.  
Superboy saltava da un tetto all'altro quando si fermò su un palazzo.  
Il piccolo essere viola gli cadde sulla mano.  
Malgrado gli sforzi di Superboy di toglierlo,la creatura cominciava ad espandersi aderendo al suo corpo.  
Alla fine il ragazzo venne ricoperto completamente da una tuta aderente viola.  
L'ibrido alieno cadde a terra e la creatura formò un bozzolo viola intorno a lui da cui usciva del fumo viola.  
Dopo venti minuti il braccio di Superboy,ricoperto dal mostro,ruppe la parete del guscio ed uscì fuori.  
Superboy era completamente ricoperto dal liquame aderente.  
I suoi capelli non si vedevano più, aveva due grossi occhi bianchi che ricoprivano buona parte del volto,aveva il naso appena accennato ed era privo di bocca.  
Un altro raggio di energia dell'Arcano entrò dalla finestra di un grattacielo e raggiunse un uomo che era in un laboratorio.  
Le vetrate del piano esplosero immediatamente.  
L'uomo era stato trasformato in una creatura mostruosa.  
Era alto tre metri,aveva la pelle rossa,una muscolatura molto sviluppata,lunghi capelli biondi,occhi verdi senza pupilla,un naso piccolo,una grossa bocca senza labbra,piena di denti appuntiti e allineati e delle orecchie leggermente appuntite.  
Le mani avevano le unghie molto lunghe ed appuntite,fuse con le dita.  
Lo stesso valeva per i piedi.  
La creatura si muoveva a quattro zampe,poi si alzo su due e spicco il volo.  
Intanto l'essere che aveva posseduto Superboy stava volando per la città.  
Vide Thundra che stava saltando da un tetto all'altro.  
Le volò contro immediatamente e le fece trapassare diversi palazzi e poi la gettò a terra.  
Le persone incominciarono a fuggire in diverse direzioni.  
"Bene."disse Thundra rialzandosi "Stai per subire il più grosso pestaggio della tua vita."disse dandogli un pugno e mandandolo contro una macchina.  
Lui le volò contro e ed entrambi trapassarono un camion.  
Thundra gli diede un calcio al petto e si rimise in piedi.  
Lei gli ferrò un pugno al mento,ma lui le mise le mani intorno al collo.  
In quel momento la creatura si trasformò.  
La sua muscolatura divenne simile a quella di Hulk e divenne alto tre metri.  
Si formò un muso leggermente allungato e una bocca gigantesca, piena di denti appuntiti molto lunghi.  
Dal labbro superiore a quello inferiore c'era una specie di linea viola che arrivava da una parte all'altra della bocca in entrambi i lati.  
Aveva una lingua molto lunga che uscì subito fuori dalla bocca, che aveva il fondo chiuso.  
"Spiacente."disse Thundra mettendogli una mano sulla gola "Non sei il mio tipo."  
In quel momento Superboy riprese il controllo e la mano del mostro afferrò l'enorme mandibola fino ad aprirla a tal punto da rompere il fondo della bocca e da mostrare il volto del ragazzo "Thundra scappa!"  
"Ma cosa?!"disse lei quasi paralizzata.  
Altri due esseri apparvero in strada.  
Uno era alto sette metri e aveva la pelle arancione,muscolatura enorme sulle braccia e il petto,mentre aveva le gambe sottili e i piedi da cane.  
La testa,calva,aveva due corna rivolte verso l'alto e una bocca piena di denti appuntiti.  
L'altro era di sei metri e sembrava un lupo mannaro con il pelo rosso e le orecchie molto appuntite e sottili,quasi come fossero due corna.  
Lex e Lione atterrarono sul posto.  
"Colpisci forte."disse Lionel "Lex."  
Luthor si volto vero il padre.  
"Colpisci forte."disse Lionel.  
Zatanna era con l'altra maga a fare incantesimi "Che ciò che tenta di invadere questo mondo rimanga lontano."  
L'arcano era nella sua dimensione,ma ora sotto di lui c'era anche un pavimento fatto di figure esagonali viola incastonate.  
"NO!"disse l'arcano che con un gesto fece si che quelle figure si misero intorno a lui,formando una sfera,molto grande.  
"Devo uscire subito di qui."disse lui e da una di quelle figure si allungò una specie di tunnel con una figura di otto lati con sopra i simboli magici.  
"Basterà una semplice combinazione."disse lui,ma la combinazione non aprì il portale.  
"Negato?"disse lui,mentre si materializzava un altro tunnel.  
Le due maghe cominciarono a sentire delle urla nella loro stanza "NO!  
NO!  
NO!"  
"Negato?"disse l'Arcano che aveva vicino diversi tunnel e faceva molte combinazioni contemporaneamente "Ma come negato?  
Chi è che osa contrastarmi?  
La pagherà,non appena uscirò di qui."  
"Non posso farti uscire."disse una voce femminile.  
L'Arcano si girò "Sei stata tu a fare questo?"  
"Si."disse la voce di Zatanna.  
"La tua resistenza alla mia volontà mi ha stancato."disse lui "VAI VIA!"  
Zatanna avvertì un forte dolore alla testa.  
L'essere riprese a fare combinazioni "E così mi costringe a giocare la partita finale.  
O trovo il modo di uscire o resterò qui.  
Ma non sarà questo il mio destino.  
Ho ancora molte cosa da fare.  
Milioni di persona da controllare.  
Un pianeta intero da distruggere.  
Deve esserci rimasta una via di uscita.  
Fatemi passare!"finalmente il tunnel si aprì e l'Arcano vide le immagini delle due maghe "Due streghe."disse e cominciò a ridere prima di diventare una polvere dorata,che si infilò nel tunnel e riapparve sulla Terra ricomponendo il suo corpo.  
In un luogo vicino apparve il Dottor Manhattan "Che sta succedendo?"disse sollevandosi a mezz'aria.  
L'Arcano gli volò contro e gli diede un pugno al viso urlando di rabbia,poi lo superò,urlò ancora e gli diede una ginocchiata.  
In Dottor Manhattan si materializzò a molti metri di altezza,volò verso il basso e diede una testata all'Arcano che finì in un cratere,mentre il nemico atterrò accanto.  
L'arcano si rialzò e l'avversario lanciò,dalla mano destra,una sfera arancione,che il mostro colpì e fece schiantare nel terreno,provocando un'esplosione.  
Il Dottor Manhattan si sollevò in aria e,alzando le braccia verso il cielo,creò una grossa sfera di energia arancione.  
L'arcano era a terra e,dopo aver unito i suoi polsi,creò una sfera azzurra,tra i palmi delle mani.  
Il Dottorn Manhattan lanciò la sfera e l'arcano lanciò il raggio che impedì alla sfera di arrivare a terra.  
Il raggio dell'Arcano aumentò di potenza e la sfera comincio ad andare verso l'alto.  
Il Dotton Manhattan fu colpito e il raggio,mandò sia lui che la sfera in orbita,trapassando la Luna e tagliandola in due.  
Tutto il mondo vide il satellite che veniva diviso in due parti.  
Solargirl volò subito nello spazio e,allungando la mano,ricompose le due parti della Luna.  
L'arcano era sulla terra,in mezzo ad un deserto,sospeso a mezz'aria e parlava con un altro mostro,che era vicino a lui.  
La creatura era alta quattro metri,aveva la pelle marrone e il corpo snello.  
Il mento e la bocca erano allungati verso il basso e gli occhi avevano la pupilla marrone.  
La testa era leggermente allungata e calva,con le tempie scavate.  
La bocca era piena di denti appuntiti.  
Aveva quattro braccia attaccate sulle spalle,e i piedi erano simili a quelli di un cane,ma senza dita.  
"Risveglialo."disse l'Arcano.  
"Si,mio signore."disse il mostro volando via.  
Dietro l'Arcano si aprì un portale di luce rettangolare.  
"Padrona ..."disse l'Arcano mettendo la mano dentro il portale di luce "Vieni alla libertà."  
Chloe volò contro l'Arcano e lo trascinò via,mentre il portale si chiudeva.  
Lei fu colpita più volte,mentre era in volo,dai pugni del nemico e alla fine rispose colpendolo,mentre sorvolavano dei campi di grano.  
Chloe lanciò una sfera dalla sua mano,che colpì in bersaglio dopo che si era schiantato a terra,provocando un'esplosione.  
L'essere uscì dal cratere camminando e Solargirl,volandogli contro,lo afferrò e lo trascinò via.  
Mentre volava,trapassò una fabbrica,poi si abbassò facendo strusciare l'avversario a terra,lasciando una scia e cominciò a colpirlo al volto.  
"Hai causato abbastanza danni al questo mondo!"disse Choe,che senza saperlo stava volando verso Smallville.  
Trapasso un negozio e finì contro un distributore di benzina che esplose.  
Lei strusciò verso terra.  
L'arcano si rialzò per primo,ma poi cominciò a sentire tutti i suoni della zona,nella sua testa,contemporaneamente.  
"Che cosa mi hai fatto?"disse lui.  
"Mi è impossibile controllare la tua mente,così ti sto dando un piccolo assaggio dei miei poteri."disse Solargirl "La dea me ne ha concessi alcuni,basandosi su quelli che aveva mio marito."  
L'Arcano cadde a terra,mettendosi una mano sulla testa.  
"Lei mi ha dato subito la capacità di controllare i miei poteri."disse Chloe"Se non si ha il giusto controllo,ti arrivano tutti i suoni insieme.  
E fa male.  
Vero?"  
L'Arcano puntò la mano destra contro di lei e dal suo palmo uscì un raggio rosso che la colpì e la mandò contro un auto.  
Chloe si rialzò e l'Arcano anche.  
"Entrate nella vostre case."disse Chloe alla gente "Non è sicuro qui."  
Dietro di lei c'erano due aerei militari che aprirono il fuoco.  
Solargirl,con uno scatto di gambe,volò via,mentre l'Arcano fu centrato in pieno,ma non si mosse minimamente.  
Spiccò un salto verso il secondo aereo,ma Solargirl lo afferrò,mentre era in volo.  
Lei si prese un calcio e perforò la parete di un ristorante ad un piano solo.  
Si rialzò e vide un suo compagno di scuola,tra le persone.  
Fu colpita al petto dal mostro e mandata contro una parete.  
Lei si rialzò e cose contro il nemico a super-velocità,ma l'Arcano la evitò facilmente.  
"Sei lenta,prediletta della dea."disse l'Arcano "E sei insicura."  
Chloe sferrò una serie di pugni che furono parati e il nemico la colpì al volto,mandandola contro una parete.  
"La tua dea non ti ha concesso molta della sua forza."disse l'Arcano,mentre Chloe era in ginocchio "Il fatto che tu possegga un senso di moralità e io no,mi da un vantaggio."  
Chloe gli volò contro,ma lui la afferrò alla gola,sollevandola da terra, e la gettò verso il basso,colpendola al volto.  
Poi la prese e la scagliò fuori della struttura,facendola finire dentro la banca del paese.  
Andò contro la gigantesca cassaforte che fu danneggiata.  
L'Arcano le atterrò davanti,trapassando il soffitto "E chi ha più vantaggio vince sempre."  
"Non è detto."disse Chloe che spiccò il volo,afferrando il nemico.  
I due trapassarono la parete e finirono in un camion,poi l'Arcano fu sbalzato fuori e trapassò la banca finendo sulla strada parallela.  
Chloe spiccò il volo e cercò di atterrare sull'avversario,che si scansò.  
Lei gli volò contro,ma lui la evitò e gli afferrò le gambe sbattendola a terra e facendo un grosso buco nell'asfalto,poi la sollevò e la gettò ancora,per poi finirla con un calcio che la mando a dieci metri di distanza.  
Chloe si girò verso il nemico e tentò di rialzarsi,ma l'Arcano le saltò addosso e i due strusciarono lungo la strada provocando un cratere.  
L'Arcano si alzò e chinandosi le diede un pugno,poi lei evitò di essere schiacciata dal suo piede.  
L'avversario si chinò e lei lo afferrò alla gola,facendogli sbattere la testa sull'asfalto,lui si rialzò e sferrò un pugno,che fu evitato.  
Chloe lo colpì al fianco e lo afferrò alla gola,volando verso l'alto,ma l'Arcano la spinse a terra  
I due provocarono una scia sul terreno.  
L'Arcano alzò entrambe le braccia e tentò di colpire Chloe che evitò il colpo,poi le mise la mano sinistra sul viso e con l'altra cercò di sferrare un pugno,ma Chloe gli bloccò il braccio con il suo.  
Dagli occhi di Solargirl uscirono dei raggi rossi che colpirono l'avversario al viso e al petto,facendolo indietreggiare.  
Chloe si rialzò e si voltò vedendo un elicottero militare.  
Le mitragliatrici dell'elicottero colpirono entrambi.  
L'Arcano lanciò un furgone contro l'elicottero,tranciando la coda del mezzo.  
Chloe afferrò il mezzo,mentre cadeva, e lo pose a terra,poi si volto per essere colpita la volto dal mostro e mandata a molti metri di distanza.  
Solargirl gli volò contro e,restando a mezz'aria,lo colpì al volto con due pugni,poi il nemico le afferrò entrambe le mani,si sollevò a mezz'aria e la scagliò a terra,provocando un cratere.  
Chloe si spostò appena in tempo,perché l'Arcano aveva tentato di atterrarle addosso.  
Durante il loro scontro i militari aprivano il fuoco colpendolo entrambi con i proiettili.  
Restando sospesa da terra,Chloe lo colpì diverse volte al viso,poi lo afferrò alla gola sollevandolo in aria e ,con un pugno,lo mandò contro un vagone di un treno,che esplose.  
Nell'Oceano Pacifico c'era l'altro mostro,che aveva in mano una sfera di luce arancione ed era davanti ad una fossa oceanica.  
Gettò la sfera nel crepaccio.  
Poco tempo dopo dall'abisso uscì un gigantesco raggio rosso che uscì dal mare e raggiunse le nubi.  
Dal crepaccio emerse un enorme mostro.  
Il mostro era alto circa centocinquanta metri, quadrupede con la coda lunga terminante con una tri-forcella.  
Gli arti superiori ,molto secchi,erano molto più lunghi rispetto agli altri due, che terminavano in una mano multi-dita che possono piegarsi all'indietro, in modo che la creatura può camminare con le dita.  
Le gambe a doppio snodo alla turca erano abbastanza potenti per supportare la massa della creatura, e gli permettevano di muoversi in tempi relativamente brevi per un mostro delle sue dimensioni.  
Ciascuno dei suoi piedi è circa le dimensioni di un autobus .  
La creatura aveva la pelle grigia che presenta un pallore bianco.  
La sua testa era allungata, e aveva due occhi completamente neri.  
La sua faccia assomiglia a quella di un piranha.  
C'erano una serie di sacche membranose su entrambi i lati della testa dietro gli occhi, che si gonfiano e si sgonfiano.  
All'altezza della vita aveva altre due braccia flaccide che teneva ripiegate.  
Chloe avvertì qualcosa e scese a terra.  
Non si accorse però che l'Arcano le aveva lanciato contro un vagone del treno che la centrò in pieno,mandandola dentro un edificio.  
Ormai era notte fonda e nei sotterranei della Watchtower c'era il bozzolo di Annie.  
Dal cristallo cominciarono ad uscire dei lampi e l'involucro cominciò e sciogliersi.  
In pochi secondi Annie era di nuovo sveglia e aveva una luce blu elettrica che le usciva dagli occhi.  
Intorno al corpo aveva un fuoco nero,da cui partivano i lampi.  
Allungando la mano verso una delle lampade,sul soffitto,divenne di elettricità e il pochi secondi raggiunse il cielo sempre sotto forma di un fulmine e atterrò su un'isola in mezzo all'oceano,provocando un grosso cratere.  
All'interno prese al forma del gigante femminile e cominciò ad ingrandire quella forma fino ad arrivare alle stesse dimensioni del nemico.  
Poi cominciò a camminare in mare,restando sempre con metà del busto fuori dall'acqua.  
Una barca vide che,sul radar,c'era un oggetto in avvicinamento.  
"Guardi quell'isola,signore."disse un uomo al comandante "Sembra si stia avvicinando."  
Il comandante andò fuori a vedere e la creatura emerse dall'acqua e ruggì.  
Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili apparve dall'altra parte e prese in mano la barca.  
Annie evitò un'artigliata del mostro e si voltò,rimettendo in acqua la barca,che si allontanò velocemente.  
Il mostro le si avventò contro e Annie gli sferrò un pugno al viso e poi un secondo colpo alla testa,facendogli finire il volto in acqua.  
Annie alzò entrambe le braccia verso l'alto e colpì l'essere.  
Il mostro uscì fuori dall'acqua ruggendo e le saltò addosso.  
Annie si riparò con il braccio sinistro che fu morso all'altezza del polso,ma la sua pelle corazzata era troppo dura.  
Il gigante femmina si liberò la mano e afferrò la testa del mostro.  
Nell'altra mano apparve una sfera azzurra e Annie la lanciò alla pancia del mostro seguita da altre due.  
La creatura ruggì e cadde in acqua.  
La creatura riemerse e colpì l'avversaria al volto con gli artigli,poi cercò di morderle la faccia,ma Annie gli afferrò il collo.  
Nella sua mano destra apparve una sfera azzurra,ma la creatura le afferrò il braccio e le diede una testata alla spalla,facendole fare alcuni passi indietro.  
Il mostro le saltò addosso,mettendole una zampa sul volto,ma le unghie non riuscirono a bucarle la pelle.  
Il mostro la spinse contro un blocco di ghiaccio che si trovava dietro di lei.  
Annie gli mise la mano sul petto e da essa tirò fuori un raggio,che fece urlare di dolore il mostro.  
Il corpo del gigante femminile si illuminò di luce azzurra e ci fu una grossa onda d'urto.  
La creatura cadde in acqua.  
Annie afferrò il mosto e gli diede quattro pugni al viso,poi usò i raggi laser dei suoi occhi.  
La creatura si smaterializzò.  
Annie guardò il cielo e spiccò il volo.  
Annie atterrò vicino a Hong Kong mettendosi in mare davanti alla città.  
La creatura sbucò dall'acqua e le diede una codata,mandandola in acqua.  
Annie si rialzò e si mise a colpire la creatura al ventre e al viso.  
Il mostro le afferrò entrambe le mani.  
Il gigante femmina si sollevò dal suolo,ruotò su se stessa e scagliò la creatura in aria.  
Il mostro si stava rialzando quando Annie gli saltò addosso colpendolo al collo,con il gomito.  
Gli mise un braccio intorno al collo e con l'altro cominciò a colpire il muso.  
La creatura gli diede una spallata mandandola in acqua.  
Lei si rialzò e la creatura le diede una codata e poi la colpì al volto,con un raggio rosso uscito dalla sua bocca.  
Il mostro le saltò sulle spalle e iniziò a colpirle la testa,ma lei lo afferrò e lo tirò giù.  
La creatura si rialzò e fu colpita al volto,poi Annie le tenne ferma la testa e gli diede un pugno.  
Successivamente la creatura si rialzò e Annie gli diede un colpo al mento,facendolo cadere e poi lo colpì alla testa.  
Lei lo afferrò con entrambe le mani,sollevandolo,e lo scagliò in acqua.  
Il corpo del mostro gigante di illuminò di luce rossa e ci furono una serie di onde d'urto che fecero indietreggiare Annie.  
La creatura caricò in avanti e Annie lo afferrò e lo voltò di spalle e gli prese a pugni la gobba che aveva sulla schiena.  
Il mostro si voltò e la abbracciò con entrambe le zampe,sollevandola e tirandola verso la città.  
Atterrando spezzò in due un ponte e rotolò tra i container.  
Il mostro arrivò a terra e schiacciò un camion con la zampa posteriore,poi cominciò a correre contro la nemica.  
Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili gli corse in contro,spiccò un salto e,atterrando,lo colpi alla testa con il braccio destro.  
Poi afferrò il cranio della creatura con la mano sinistra e lo colpì alla testa e al mento.  
Preparò un altro pugno e la mano si illuminò di luce bianca.  
Colpì il mostro sulla parte frontale del muso,provocando una forte onda d'urto,facendolo indietreggiare.  
La creatura afferrò una gru e colpì la nemica due volte,facendola cadere.  
Annie afferrò ,in entrambe le mani,due container e li usò per colpire il mostro,prima con un braccio solo e poi con entrambe le mani,distruggendo i container e in fine gli diede una manata al viso,facendolo cadere.  
Il gigante femmina si mosse a super-velocità e mise entrambe le mani sotto le ascelle del mostro,sollevandolo e gettandolo a terra.  
La creatura caricò in avanti e trascinò Annie,facendole distruggere intere file di container.  
La mano destra di Annie si illuminò di luce rossa e cominciò a lanciare delle sfere di energia rossa sul fianco del mostro.  
Annie si sollevò in aria,ma la creatura le diede un colpo.  
Il mostro cadde nella città cominciando a devastare i palazzi.  
Annie lo raggiunse,portandosi dietro una nave che usò come una mazza,colpendo al volto la creatura per tre volte e mandandogli la testa dentro i palazzi vicini.  
Il mostro afferrò la nave e la scagliò via,danneggiando la strada e i palazzi.  
La creatura usò il raggio,che usciva dalla bocca,per colpire l'avversaria,che volò via e si schiantò a terra,strusciando.  
Il mostro si allontanò tra i palazzi inseguito da Annie.  
La creatura scomparve e il gigante femmina cominciò a camminare tra i palazzi.  
Il mostro sbucò da un palazzo,trapassandolo e afferrò l'avversaria,mandandola contro un altro grattacielo,che restò pesantemente danneggiato.  
Annie si girò e colpì la creatura al volto due volte,poi il mostro la spinse contro il palazzo danneggiato di nuovo,poi con una mano la mandò contro un altro edificio e cominciò a spingere,così entrambi trapassarono il grattacielo.  
Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili trapassò un altro edificio e poi cadde a terra e si rialzò facendo una capriola.  
La creatura lanciò il raggio rosso dalla sua bocca,ma lei lo evitò.  
Il raggio trapassò un edificio.  
La creatura aprì nuovamente la bocca e Annie ci infilò il pugno dentro.  
Cercò di dargli un pugno con l'altra mano,ma la creatura attorcigliò la sua coda intorno all'arto.  
Dal braccio di Annie cominciò ad uscire del fuoco nero che ustionò la pelle della creatura,mentre con l'altra mano lanciò un raggio rosso nella bocca del mostro.  
La creatura le saltò addosso,facendola cadere e afferrandola con entrambe le zampe.  
Il mostro gigante cominciò a volare,trascinandola con se e mandò Annie contro il tetto di due edifici,devastando la loro cima.  
Il mostro cominciò a volare uscendo dall'orbita terrestre.  
Il gigante femmina materializzò una gigantesca spada di fuoco nero e ferì il fianco del mostro.  
Dalla ferita uscì una luce bianca.  
La creatura la lasciò e la colpi con il raggio,uscito dalla bocca e la mandò verso il basso.  
Annie si girò verso terra e,invece di arrestare al caduta,atterrò dentro uno stadio che fu distrutto da un'onda d'urto che raggiunse anche le strade.  
Chloe era su una costa dell'India.  
Solargirl era a terra,e veniva colpita dal raggio rosso dell'Arcano,che era sospeso a centinaia di metri di altezza.  
Chloe di rialzò,mentre il raggio ,che la colpiva,stava spianando la zona.  
Solargirl guardò verso l'alto e spiccò il volo con entrambe le braccia verso l'alto e i pugni chiusi.  
La ragazza emise un forte urlo e colpi l'Arcano,provocando una grossa onda d'urto.  
Poi lo afferrò alla gola e stava per sferrare un pugno,ma il nemico provocò una grossa esplosione,dal suo corpo.  
Chloe si schiantò a terra,con il volto in avanti e il mantello le copriva la testa.  
In quel momento,mentre lei era ancora a terra,il gigante femmina atterrò e si mise in ginocchio accanto a lei.  
Annie ,con la mano sinistra, tolse il mantello dalla testa di Chloe,che si mise in ginocchio lentamente e la guardò.  
Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili aveva in faccia un sorriso appena visibile.  
Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio,poi Annie,lasciò il mantello, si alzò e corse via per poi spiccare il volo e tuffarsi nell'oceano,a chilometri di distanza.  
"Non mi ha colpita."pensò Chloe sconvolta "Si è limitata a togliermi il mantello dalla testa come se …  
Come se volesse guardarmi la faccia."  
Annie era ormai sul fondo dell'oceano e camminava verso la fossa oceanica,che aveva intorno dei piccoli vulcani marini,in attività.  
Chloe e l'Arcano erano sospesi a mezz'aria,a Central City.  
Solargirl aveva un'aura azzurra introno al corpo e l'Arcano emanava una luce rossa.  
Entrambi volarono l'uno contro l'altro.  
L'impatto mandò in frantumi i vetri dei grattacieli intorno.  
Chloe aveva le dita,di entrambe le braccia,incrociate con le dita del nemico e i due rimasero a spingersi a mezz'aria.  
Dall'Arcano partì un raggio rosso,diretto sia verso l'alto che verso il basso.  
Appena il raggio colpì terra,decine di macchine furono alzate e poi scaraventate verso il basso.  
Il raggio cominciò a distruggere il suolo e a danneggiare i palazzi intorno.  
"NO!"disse Chloe "Li sotto è pieno di gente!"  
"Vite senza valore."disse l'Arcano.  
Gli aerei dell'esercito si stavano avvicinando e lanciavano dei missili che venivano deviati dall'energia.  
Bruce Wayne atterrò con l'elicottero,vicino ad un molo e vide il raggio provenire dal centro della megalopoli.  
Diversi palazzi cominciavano a cadere,mentre gli aerei andavano fuori controllo e si schiantavano sui palazzi esplodendo.  
Bruce entrò in una macchina,mentre alcuni aerei si schiantavano anche vicino al molo,devastando un'autostrada.  
Mentre guidava,la strada davanti a lui fu colpita da un altro aereo che esplose,così dovette girare l'auto e tentare per un altra strada.  
Vide che la strada davanti a lui si stava riempiendo di polvere e l'asfalto di stava alzando e riempiendo di crepe,così girò la macchina ancora.  
Bruce prese il telefono "Devi far uscire tutti dall'edificio."  
Un'altra onda d'urto danneggiò diversi palazzi.  
Bruce dovette girare l'auto di nuovo,poiché un aereo cadde sui primi piani di un palazzo,riempiendo la strada di fuoco.  
Chloe riuscì a spingere l'Arcano via dal centro della città e lo trascinò verso terra.  
Solargirl si rialzò dal cratere insieme al nemico e illuminò i suoi occhi con della luce rossa.  
Afferrò il mostro alla gola e lo sollevò in aria colpendolo al volto con i raggi laser.  
L'Arcano allungò in avanti entrambe le mani,lanciando un raggio rosso di trenta metri di diametro.  
Chloe fu scagliata via e il raggio tranciò la parte laterale di dieci grattacieli,facendolo crollare.  
Chloe atterrò dove l'Arcano aveva cominciato a devastare la città.  
Il luogo intorno a lei era perfettamente spianato e a cento metri iniziavano di nuovo i palazzi che erano completamente devastati.  
Il mostro scagliò una sfera di energia dalla mano.  
La sfera si fermo a centinaia di metri sopra Chloe e cominciò ad attrarre tutto ciò che c'era nelle vicinanze,infliggendo ulteriori danni ai palazzi.  
Chloe venne trascinata verso l'alto,ma cominciò ad opporsi e a quell'energia e volò verso il basso.  
La sfera si autodistrusse dopo pochi secondi.  
Chloe atterrò leggermente verso terra e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.  
Annie era davanti alla breccia e la creatura gigantesca le saltò addosso sul fianco,ma lei riuscì ad afferrargli la testa e gli sferro due testate,poi lo gettò a terra.  
La creatura le diede una codata e la fece strusciare sul fondale,fino a mandarla contro uno dei piccoli vulcani,che rimase danneggiato.  
Annie gli prese la testa e la gettò a terra,poi lo colpì alla nuca.  
La creatura le diede una codata alla testa e un morso al ginocchio.  
Annie gli afferrò la testa e la mise dentro uno dei camini dei vulcani.  
Il mostro gli corse contro e le saltò addosso,spingendola contro uno dei camini,facendole trapassare il monte e facendola strusciare a terra.  
Annie gli diede una ginocchiata al petto,facendo allontanare l'avversario.  
L'essere la colpì al viso e lei sferrò un pugno,poi materializzò la spada di fuoco nero e infilzò la creatura al petto.  
Il mostro indietreggiò e emise un ruggito seguito da una forte onda sonica che devasto diversi camini dei vulcani.  
Annie cominciò ad emettere un fuoco nero dal suo corpo,mentre il mostro le nuotò contro.  
Il gigante femmina provocò una gigantesca esplosione nera,a forma di cupola.  
La grandezza dell'esplosione fu pari e a quella di una bomba atomica.  
La zona fu spianata e l'acqua fu spostata per poi tornare indietro.  
Il gigante femmina si avvicinò al crepaccio.  
Vide che l'unica luce rimasta era la luce arancione che arrivava dal fondo del crepaccio  
La creatura le riapparve davanti e Annie gli cose incontro e afferrò la creatura alla gola,per poi saltare nel crepaccio,verso la luce arancione.  
I due si picchiarono durante la caduta.  
Annie cominciò a picchiarlo al volto e poi tirò fuori dagli occhi dei raggi laser neri con cui colpì la creatura al petto trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
Il mostro urlò e ricadde nel portale.  
Annie rimase davanti alla luce e materializzò dalla mano una sfera di luce nera.  
"Per il tuo boss."disse Annie,che si trovava dentro il corpo del gigante femmina.  
Il titano dall'aspetto femminile lanciò la sfera dentro il portale.  
La creatura si trovava in una dimensione con uno sfondo di colore blu scuro e stava cadendo sul nulla,verso una città dall'aspetto antico.  
Mentre cadeva vide la sfera avvicinarsi alla sua faccia.  
L'esplosione fu a forma di sfera,anche essa delle dalle dimensioni enormi.  
Il portale esplose e Annie volo fuori dal crepaccio,per poi gettare un'altra sfera di energia per provocare il crollo della profonda fossa oceanica.  
Chloe era nella parte spianata della città e si sollevò a mezz'aria volando piano verso l'Arcano che si trovava all'estremità della zona,vicino ai primi palazzi rimasti in piedi che erano totalmente distrutti.  
Atterrò davanti a lui e vide che l'Arcano era in ginocchio.  
"Maledette."disse l'Arcano "L'altra te ha fermato mio fratello,pur di salvare una Terra che non è nemmeno la sua.  
Io sono tornato solo per vendicarmi degli dei che mi avevano imprigionato.  
Ogni azione che io e mio fratello dovevamo compiere era un passo verso la vendetta.  
E ora lui è stato rimandato indietro.  
La mia anima … è ciò che oggi mi avete tolto!"  
L'Arcano fece un salto in avanti e diede una spallata a Chloe ,mandandola all'estremità opposta della zona.  
"Li tormenterò."disse l'Arcano rialzandosi "Li farò soffrire.  
Questi umani che avete protetto li ucciderò uno ad uno."  
"Tu sei un mostro,Arcano."disse Chloe sollevandosi a mezz'aria "E io ti fermerò."  
Solargirl iniziò a volare verso l'avversario con le braccia in avanti e i pugni chiusi,mentre lui le correva contro.  
L'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto e un cratere.  
I due finirono in ciò che restava di un palazzo,poi Chloe fu sbalzata fuori e scagliata in un altro grattacielo.  
L'Arcano arrivò nell'edificio e tirò fuori dagli occhi due raggi rossi che tagliarono in due il palazzo.  
Lui saltò fuori subito,invece Chloe si mise a volare verso l'esterno,ma fu colpita dal soffitto e quando uscì dal palazzo cadde a terra,mentre l'edificio si spezzava in due.  
Solargirl rimbalzò contro due macchine e trapassò tutto il piano terra di un edificio.  
Chloe uscì dal palazzo e l'Arcano diede un calcio ad un camion,con una cisterna,mandandolo verso di lei.  
Solargirl si sollevò da terra e il camion andò contro il palazzo.  
Quando atterrò il camion, alle sue spalle,esplose.  
Lei si voltò e l'Arcano la colpì al collo,dall'alto verso il basso facendola finire a terra.  
Chloe evitò il pugno successivo e sferrò due colpi che furono parati.  
Chloe riuscì a colpire il fianco dell'Arcano,facendolo sbalzare indietro di molti metri e poi lo colpì al volto.  
Cercò di colpirlo ancora,ma lui parò il colpo e le diede un calcio,mandandola a terra.  
Poi le sferrò un pugno al mento,mandandola verso l'alto.  
Chloe,durante il suo volo,danneggiò una parete del grattacielo e poi si trovò sopra di esso.  
L'Arcano cominciò a parlare "C'è solo un modo per porre fine a questo,mortale.  
O muori tu … o vengo distrutto io!"  
Il mostro volò versò l'alto e Chloe verso il basso.  
L'impatto distrusse la facciata del palazzo e mandò il nemico sul tetto di un altro edificio,facendogli trapassare gli ultimi piani.  
Chloe lo raggiunse e lo colpì con i raggi che le uscivano dagli occhi.  
L'Arcano reagì e la colpi alla pancia mandandola a terra.  
"Io sono una divinità creata da coloro che siedono nell'ombra."disse lui "Quegli dei mi hanno creato per essere un guerriero.  
Tu invece per cosa sei stata creata?  
Per fare la contadina in una fattoria?"  
L'Arcano si sollevò da terra e Chloe gli volò contro,superando la cima del palazzo.  
L'Arcano le diede un pugno ed un calcio,mandandola a molti metri di distanza e le volò dietro.  
La raggiunse afferrandola alla gola,ma lei gli diede un calcio,sbalzandolo via,poi gli volò contro dandogli un pugno.  
Poi lo raggiunse e lo colpì ancora.  
Il mostro si fermò a mezz'aria e poi volò tra i palazzi inseguito da Solargirl.  
Lei lo perse di vista e si fermò a mezz'aria.  
L'Arcano sfondo la parete del palazzo dietro di lei,la afferrò e la lanciò contro un altro edificio.  
Lei uscì dal buco,afferrò il mostro alla testa e lo fece strusciare contro la fiancata di un altro grattacielo.  
Poi lo afferrò alla gola e cercò di colpirlo,ma lui le afferrò la mano e le diede un pugno al mento,mandandola verso l'alto.  
Le afferrò il mantello,la fece girare più volte e la lanciò facendole trapassare diversi palazzi,poi la prese e la portò nello spazio.  
Chloe lo scagliò via con un calcio,ma il mostro le volò contro e la riportò verso terra,cominciando a colpirla.  
Nella zona più distrutta della città c'era la dea che aveva dato i poteri a Chloe che,sentendo un tuono ,si voltò e guardò verso il cielo,vedendo un a scia di fuoco.  
Chloe aveva preso il sopravvento e spingeva l'Arcano verso terra.  
Mentre lo faceva,dal corpo di Solargirl uscivano dei fulmini gialli che colpivano il nemico.  
Trapassarono diversi edifici e poi sfondarono il tetto di una grossa stazione dei treni.  
Chloe voltò il nemico,gli mise il braccio destro sotto l'ascella e l'altro braccio intorno al collo.  
La dea apparve davanti a Chloe.  
"Dea,cosa ci fai qui?"disse Chloe.  
"Se credi che quella dea non fosse conosciuta sulla terra,allora dovresti chiederle di mostrarti il suo vero aspetto."disse l'Arcano colpendo la divinità con i raggi laser che gli uscivano dagli occhi.  
La dea cambio aspetto.  
Aveva un volto ed un corpo uguali a quello di un essere umano,con lunghi capelli viola,lisci.  
La testa e i lati del volto erano coperti da un elmo antico,fatto d'oro con righe viola,sulla parte frontale.  
Le spalle erano coperte da due grosse placche d'oro,con righe viola,piegate verso il basso e leggermente appuntite.  
Le braccia e le mani erano completamente coperte dalle placche d'oro,con le righe viola,tranne la parte finale delle dita.  
Come le braccia,era coperto il collo,il petto e la pancia.  
La parte finale delle placche aderiva ad un lungo vestito bianco simile ad una gonna,che si muoveva da sola.  
Della gonna bianca si vedeva solo la parte finale.  
Sulla schiena aveva due grosse ali d'oro,simili a quelle di un angelo,con la parte superiore cosparsa di linee viola.  
Sul braccio sinistro aveva uno scudo d'oro,mentre nella mano destra aveva una lancia,con l'asta nera e la punta con un cerchio al posto della lama.  
All'interno del cerchio c'era un'aquila.  
"Chi sei?"disse Chloe.  
"Io sono Atena."rispose la dea "Lascia andare l'Arcano.  
Saremo noi i suoi avversari."  
In quel momento apparve Ade,da un fumo nero.  
Il dio aveva lunghi capelli neri,lisci,tirati indietro,che arrivavano fino all'altezza del petto.  
Aveva anche dei baffi e una barba nera che ricopriva tutto il collo.  
Aveva il corpo coperto da un'armatura nera.  
Le spalle erano coperte da due placche a forma di ali che puntavano verso l'esterno.  
Sulla schiena aveva sei ali nere che puntavano verso l'alto  
Anche sui gomiti e sui polpacci c'erano due ali di metallo.  
All'altezza della vita c'erano due grosse placche,ricurve leggermente verso l'esterno e un po' appuntite.  
"Lo lascio a te,Atena."disse Ade con una voce bassa e rauca.  
Chloe lasciò l'Arcano,anche se dopo alcuni secondi.  
Il mostro si mise in piedi "Finalmente."  
"Aspetta."disse Atena "Non è necessario combattere.  
Puoi tornare alla tua dimensione senza perdere il corpo esterno.  
Possiamo fermare tutto questo senza altri morti."  
"Credi che ti darò retta."disse l'Arcano "Anche se sei una dea soldato,non mi metti paura."  
"Arcano ascolta."disse Atena "Le parole che sto usando non sono intimidazioni.  
Sono solo parole di pace  
Non lanciare i tuoi colpi.  
Questo scontro non ha senso.  
La tua guerra con l'Olimpo è terminata millenni fa,con la tua caduta."  
"Non è vero!"disse l'Arcano "Non è finito nulla."  
"Non voglio dover usare i miei poteri su di te."disse Atena "Io credo nella pace."  
"Cerca di essere prudente,Atena."disse Ade.  
"La pace non è poca cosa per noi."disse Atena "Non ha senso riprendere un conflitto che è terminato millenni fa.  
I tuoi servitori sono stati respinti dalle forze di questo mondo.  
Sei solo ormai.  
Torna,in pace,da dove sei venuto."  
"Queste parole non hanno effetto su di me, mi spiace."disse l'Arcano che formò un'aura di fuoco intorno a se stesso "Sarete voi a perdere il corpo esteriore.  
State pronti."  
"Non oserai levare il braccio su di lei."disse Ade.  
"No,Ade."disse Atena "Lo farà,perché lo ritiene necessario.  
Nessuno si ponga di fronte a noi.  
Combatterò da sola con lui."Atena fece un passo avanti "Si forte Arcano.  
Ne avrai bisogno."  
"Io averne bisogno?"disse il mostro che cercò di tirare un pugno,ma dei raggi gialli uscirono dal suo corpo e gli danneggiarono petto e braccia.  
"Ma cos'è successo?"disse l'Arcano.  
"L'effetto di alcuni attacchi di Chloe."disse Atena "Si sono dimostrati efficaci solo in ritardo.  
Non hai potuto porvi rimedio perché eri accecato dal tuo odio."  
L'Arcano le corse in contro,ma Atena allungò la sua asta verso di lui e il cerchio,sull'estremità, divenne una punta.  
L'Arcano rimase infilzato.  
"Perché deve succedere?"disse Atena.  
L'Arcano fece dei passi indietro e cadde in ginocchio,mentre dalla sua ferita usciva una forte luce e il suo corpo si riempiva di scariche elettriche.  
Ade si sollevò da terra e si avvicinò all'Arcano.  
"Questo scontro e finito,Chloe."disse Atena a Solargirl che si avvicinò.  
Ade materializzò il suo forcone,che aveva una punta anche sull'estremità inferiore.  
Nel punto in cui le mani del dio toccavano l'arma si vedeva una luce rossa e delle scintille.  
"Si,questa battaglia è finita."disse Ade tra se e se.  
La voce del dio era come quella di un normale uomo ora.  
"Ma ho ancora un conto in sospeso."disse voltandosi.  
Ade scagliò il forcone contro Atena,ma Chloe si mise n mezzo e fu colpita in pieno.  
Il Forcone tornò in mano al dio,mentre Atena prendeva tra le braccia il corpo di Chloe.  
"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse Atena.  
"Quella mortale non mi interessa."disse Ade "Ora la sua sopravvivenza dipende da lei.  
Come tu ben sai,mio fratello mi ha bandito nella dimensione dei morti.  
Dato che tu sei sua figlia,posso vendicarmi anche su di te.  
In più,per essere la dea della sapienza,sei davvero ottusa.  
Il forcone si era conficcato sul suo corpo e tu hai perso l'unica occasione per colpirmi,pur di soccorrere lei.  
E ora te ne stai li piangendo come una stupida."  
L'Arcano rise "Buffo.  
In fondo non era necessario attaccarvi apertamente.  
Bastava farvi massacrare tra di voi.  
Vedo che è molto facile riuscirci,visti i vostri conflitti esterni.  
Io ne ho viste di cose incredibili.  
Ho assistito alla nascita degli dei … e ho visto il creatore che metteva fine al suo progetto per la realtà.  
E ora,che la mia anima sarà bandita,tutti quei ricordi e conoscenze ...andranno perduti … come lacrime nella pioggia.  
È tempo di morire."  
L'Arcano si sbriciolò e divenne polvere.  
"Fai buon viaggio,Arcano."disse Atena.  
Atena fece svanire il corpo di Chloe,che si materializzò in un bosco.  
Atena si alzò e ,intorno al suo corpo, apparve un'aura di fuoco dello stesso colore dell'oro.  
Ade atterrò "Anche tu sei sola."  
"No,non lo sono."disse Atena che alzò la sua lancia e sopra di lei apparve una croce di luce bianca.  
Ade spalancò gli occhi.  
"Vedi Ade?"disse Atena "Il signore è dalla mia parte."  
"Che cos'è quello?"disse Ade terrorizzato.  
"La forza che sta all'origine di tutto."disse Atena "Colui che trascende la realtà stessa.  
Non puoi fare nulla per opporti alla sua forza."  
Atena ruotò la lancia verso Ade e la lanciò.  
La punta circolare divenne triangolare e infilzò il dio al petto,sbucando dalla schiena.  
La punta della lancia divenne di nuovo circolare.  
"Ma cosa …?"disse Ade "In signore degli inferi sconfitto sulla terra,da una dea?!  
Questo è inaudito!  
Inaudito!"Ade lasciò cadere il forcone "Non farti illusioni,tornerò molto presto."  
Il corpo di Ade cominciò a svanire.  
"Atena,in quanto sei una dea,scoprirai un giorno che la forza che da origine al tutto non è solo l'essere pacifico che pensi."disse Ade.  
"So già cose è avvenuto in passato."disse Atena.  
"Mettersi al servizio dell'essere supremo è una follia."disse Ade che era diventato uno spirito di energia viola "La presenza è inattiva da molto su questo modo.  
Nessuno ci crede.  
Nessuno.  
Ade entrò in un portale che si richiuse.  
In quel momento nella stazione atterrarono anche Thor di Terra-1 e Thor di Terra-3.  
Entrando videro Atena in ginocchio e restarono sorpresi.  
"Ma quella è ..."disse Thor di Terra-3.  
"Atena."disse Thor di Terra -1.  
"Un momento ..."disse Thor di Terra -3 guardando in alto "Che cos'è questo turbamento?"  
In alto apparvero due figure.  
Erano due titani che erano alleati di Ade.  
Uno era Hypnos e l'altro Thanatos,detto anche Thanos.  
Hypnos aveva un volto umano e lunghi capelli biondi che arrivavano fino alla fine del collo.  
Aveva un elmo nero che ricopriva solo la fronte,i lati del viso e il mento.  
L'elmo aveva anche delle ali nere che partivano da sopra le orecchie.  
Il collo era coperto a metà dalle placche nere e lucide dell'armatura.  
Sulle spalle aveva due grosse placche nere,più chiare delle altre,a forma di cupola.  
L'armatura ricopriva tutte le braccia e le mani,tranne la punta delle dita.  
In più c'erano due bracciali neri molto spessi,che coprivano le braccia,dai polsi fino ai gomiti  
Il torace e la pancia erano coperti dal metallo,mentre il vestito terminava in un modo che ricordava la tonaca dei preti,sempre con sopra le placche di metallo nero.  
Aveva delle strane ali sulla schiena simili alle due parti di una conchiglia.  
Entrambe le ali erano di metallo nero.  
Thanatos,chiamato anche Thanos,aveva un volto umanoide con la pelle viola e gli occhi azzurri.  
Aveva il mento pieno di righe verticali.  
Aveva la testa coperta da un elmo nero che aveva due piccole punte,nel punto in cui poggiava sopra le sopracciglia.  
Aveva anche una fascia di metallo nero uguale a quella di Hypnos,che gli copriva i lati della testa,il mento e aveva due ali nere che uscivano dalla zona che poggiava sulle orecchie.  
La sua armatura era identica a quella dell'altro sia per aspetto che per colore tranne che per la parte inferiore che era aderente al corpo,invece di avere l'abito lungo,sopra la corazza.  
I bracciali,che ricoprivano gli avambracci,avevano delle piccole punte,rivolte verso le mani,sulla parte laterale esterna.  
Aveva, sulla schiena, due grandi ali di metallo nero.  
La parte superiore delle ali era composta da tre placche,per ogni lato,sovrapposte,con delle grosse punte curvate verso l'alto,mentre la parte inferiore delle ali terminava con delle punte molto grandi che arrivavano quasi fino a terra.  
L'elmo sulla testa di Atena svanì.  
Entrambi cominciarono ad emanare un'aura di fuoco viola.  
"Ci mancavano anche due titani."disse Thor di Terra-3.  
Il martello di Thor di Terra-1 cominciò ad emanare scariche elettriche.  
Hypnos allungò il braccio destro,puntando l'indice contro di lui.  
Sulla punta del dito si formò una sfera di luce viola che divenne un raggio,largo sei metri.  
"Attento."disse Atena che si mise davanti a Thor e puntò la lancia contro il raggio che fu diviso da un altro raggio di colore giallo.  
L'esplosione disintegro la stazione.  
Quando la polvere si abbassò i due Thor videro che Atena aveva entrambe le braccia sulla lancia ed era leggermente china in avanti.  
La punta della lancia emanava una luce d'orata.  
Hypnos era rimasto sorpreso.  
"Bene,vediamo se riesce a deviare anche questa."disse Thanos, sorridendo e alzando il braccio sinistro verso il celo,puntando l'indice in alto.  
Sulla punta del suo dito si formò una sfera di luce viola che si ingrandì fino a raggiungere gli otto metri.  
Il terreno cominciò a tremare ed i sassi ad alzarsi.  
Atena alzò la testa e spalancò gli occhi nel vedere la sfera che gli arrivava contro.  
Usò la punta della lancia per bloccare l'energia e,dopo alcuni secondi,riuscì a scagliare la sfera in orbita,facendogli trapassare il tetto della stazione.  
La sfera esplose.  
Il terreno sotto Atena era sparito,tranne la parte dove lei toccava terra.  
Il cratere era largo dieci metri e il terreno era fumante.  
"Solo il dio della guerra ha resistito a quel colpo."disse Thanos "Però..."  
Thanos materializzò una fiammella viola,sul palmo della mano sinistra.  
Poi rilasciò quella fiammella che si trasformò in un gigantesco portale che dava sull'Ade,il mondo degli inferi greco.  
"Dobbiamo seguire,Ade."disse Hypnos "Ma non è finita.  
Aspetteremo un prossimo incontro con ansia."  
I due si voltarono e vi entrarono.  
Atena spiccò il volo e superò il portale,poi si voltò per guardare i due Thor "Andate a prendere Chloe.  
Io devo ricordare ad Ade che cosa succede a mettersi contro l'Olimpo."  
Atena si voltò verso i due e gli sorrise "Promettetemi di non dare la caccia ad Annie.  
Al mio ritorno,dopo aver trovato un rimedio per Chloe,salveremo anche lei."  
Il portale si chiuse.  
Dopo poco i due volarono via e atterrarono nel bosco,dove si trovava Chloe.  
Thor di Terra-1 la prese in braccio e spiccò il volo insieme all'altra.  
Le colonne di fumo ,che si levavano dalla città,erano visibili fin dal bosco.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITOLO 10

LE PORTE DELL'OLIMPO

In una dimensione,dove c'era un infinito spazio di colore celeste,c'erano dei pilastri di pietra di forma rettangolare.

Uno di essi aveva la parte superiore di un colore arancione e su di essa vi era un entità,che era piegata su un ginocchio.

Questo pilastro era di forma circolare, con un piccolo cerchio più interno intorno all'entità.

La parte superiore era di colore azzurro.

L'essere aveva un aspetto umano,con lunghi capelli ricci,una maschera di metallo viola, che copriva le orbite degli occhi e aveva una punta ricurva,sul lato sinistro.

Indossava una corazza celeste che copriva il petto e la pancia.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte,fino ai gomiti,poi c'era un grosso bracciale di metallo chiaro,che copriva gli avambracci.

L'armatura copriva anche le mani,tranne la parte superiore delle dita.

Indossava un gonnellino bianco,molto corto,poi le gambe erano scoperte fino all'altezza del ginocchio,dove iniziavano gli stivali di metallo celeste.

Lui si alzò e,sopra la sua testa,apparve una sfera molto simile alla luna.

Sulla Terra era sera e Chloe era seduta su una sedia a rotelle,sul balcone di una villa a due piani che si trovava in mezzo ad un bosco,con vicino un fiume.

Il balcone su cui era seduta si trovava al primo piano della casa,poiché l'edificio aveva il piano terra sollevato dal terreno,grazie ad un muro,che circondava la parte bassa della casa.

Chloe indossava il suo costume,aveva la testa piegata verso terra e aveva lo sguardo fisso.

Ci furono delle vibrazioni sulla superficie dell'acqua del fiume ,che rifletteva perfettamente il cielo.

Sull'acqua stavano camminando tre esseri che si resero visibili,poco dopo.

Uno dei tre era lo stesso che si era inginocchiato tra le colonne rettangolari.

Gli altri due avevano l'armatura identica,ma il primo,con lunghi capelli biondi,aveva la corazza verde,l'altro,con capelli rossi,a mezzo collo,aveva la corazza gialla.

I primi due si avvicinarono rapidamente.

L'ultimo continuò a camminare "Muori,mortale."

I primi due saltarono sul balcone,mentre l'altro arrivò camminando.

"Chi osa ribellarsi al volere degli dei,come ha fatto questa donna,pagherà il suo affronto con la stessa vita."disse l'essere con i capelli rossi.

Chloe era rimasta immobile,sulla carrozzina.

"Un momento."disse l'essere con la corazza celeste,allungando la mano verso una vetrata della casa,che si frantumò da sola.

Dalla porta di vetro uscì Atena,che ora indossava un lungo vestito bianco,che lasciava scoperte solo le spalle e le braccia.

Ai piedi aveva delle scarpe d'oro,con dei piccoli tacchi.

Atena ignorò i tre.

"Dunque era opera vostra."disse l'essere con la corazza celeste "Non è forse vero,Atena?"

La dea camminò verso Chloe.

I primi due esseri le corsero in contro,ma lei li afferrò alla gola e li spinse via,poi continuò a camminare.

Si mise in ginocchio davanti alla carrozzina e creò una piccola coperta dal nulla e la poggiò sulle gambe di Chloe.

"Abbiamo una missione."disse l'essere con i capelli rossi "Fatevi da parte."

"Atena,siamo stati inviati qui per giustiziare questa donna."disse l'essere con i capelli biondi.

"Non ardirete."disse Atena.

"Lei è una mortale."disse l'essere con la corazza celeste "I vostri poteri e la vostra protezione sono privilegi che non merita."

Atena si alzò "Adesso ditemi chi è stato a darvi disposizione di raggiungere questo luogo."

"Vostra sorella."disse l'essere con la corazza celeste "Credo sia molto in pensiero per voi,Atena."

L'essere con i capelli biondi materializzò,tra le mani,una sfera di energia viola.

"Capisco."disse Atena "Ed è stata mia sorella a pretendere la vita di questa donna?"

"La sua ribellione ha oltraggiato gli dei."disse l'essere con la corazza azzurra "Deve essere punita.

Non sappiamo come,ma è riuscita a distruggere il corpo esterno di Ade."

"E secondo voi è possibile che una donna,con un numero di forza divina pari a quarantasette,possa aver battuto il dio degli inferi?"disse Atena "Ade aveva tradito e ha attentato alla mia persona,ferendo gravemente la mia serva che cercava di proteggermi.

Così ho evocato il potere supremo e distrutto il suo corpo.

E io non vi permetterò di fargli alcun male."

"Ade ha detto che è stata lei e voglio ricordarle,dea,che il dio degli inferi è il fratello di Zeus."disse l'essere con la corazza celeste "Ha offerto volontariamente il suo aiuto al padre degli dei olimpici.

Mi dispiace,ma credo che questa versione sia una storia inventata per proteggere la mortale.

Non posso trasgredire ai miei ordini."

"Ti avverto,emissario."disse Atena "Non esiterò a usare i miei poteri su di te."

In quel momento la terra girò più velocemente ed il sole tramontò sul posto.

In cielo apparve una gigantesca luna,molto splendente.

"Sulla Terra,d'improvviso,brilla la luce della luna divina."pensò Atena "Solo una dea è capace di un simile prodigio.

La dea della luna,che regna sulle tenebre.

La sua luce risplende più forte dello stesso sole.

Un bagliore che può giungere solo da una dea."

La dea della Luna si manifestò dietro di Atena che si voltò.

Indossava un lungo vestito bianco,con delle linee di metallo verdi sulla pancia e sul petto.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi,con una riga in mezzo e gli occhi erano verdi.

I capelli arrivavano fino all'altezza delle ginocchia.

Due ciocche scorrevano lungo le spalle,mentre le altre scorrevano lungo la schiena.

Sulla fronte aveva una piccola fascia metallica verde,con al centro una pietra.

"Atena,sorella mia."disse la dea con una voce priva di emozioni.

"Artemide."disse Atena sorpresa "Sorella."

I tre esseri si inginocchiarono.

"Atena,sei caduta così in basso."disse Artemide "Tu che eri guida suprema.

Estremo giudice delle umane cose.

Non sei più degna del sacro ruolo che hai rivestito.

Cedi a me il governo delle sorti dell'umanità."

Atena si avvicinò a Chloe,mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

"Fa che non sia vana la mia discesa sulla Terra."disse Artemide.

"Atena ha cambiato espressione."pensò l'essere con la corazza azzurra "Una forza di volontà pari alla sua nobiltà d'animo.

Un'aura di purezza ineguagliabile.

Davvero è questa la vera Atena?"

Atena materializzò,nella mano destra,la lancia che ora aveva l'asta verde.

La dea si sollevò a mezz'aria e l'altra fece lo stesso.

"E sia,ti cederò il mio scettro,venerabile sorella."disse Atena.

Artemide si avvicinò camminando sull'aria"I tuoi occhi non mostrano esitazione.

Il genere umano conta così poco per te,Atena?"la dea allungò la mano per prendere la lancia.

"Ma in cambio chiedo un favore."disse Atena.

"Un favore,hai detto?"disse Artemide abbassando la mano lentamente.

"Io invoco il tuo perdono per le colpe della mia serva."disse Atena "Pagherò solo io per gli errori che ha commesso nel mio nome,quindi ordinerai che non venga fatto lei alcun male.

Siamo d'accordo?"

Artemide ritrasse lentamente la mano "Affronterai l'espiazione sacrificale?

Atena,non comprendi il valore eterno del tuo scettro,rispetto ai giorni effimeri dell'uomo.

Anche se hai concesso vita eterna a questa donna,essa resta sempre una mortale.

Di fronte all'assoluto la vita umana non è che un battito di ciglia.

E sia,sarà graziata,ma se dovesse ancora oltraggiare gli dei ...non vi sarà perdono."

Atena si mise in ginocchio "Faccio solenne promesse che Chloe non oltraggerà più alcun dio e che mai più sarà sotto la mia protezione.

D'ora in poi combatterà solo per proteggere la Terra.

Questo è il volere di Atena."

La dea sollevò con entrambe le braccia lo scettro e lo pose all'altra che lo afferrò.

"Tornerai al grande tempio."disse Artemide e il cerchio,sulla punta dell'asta, si illuminò di luce bianca "E li vi resterai."

"Come desideri sorella."disse Atena.

Tutti svanirono nella luce e la Luna tornò a dimensioni normali.

Chloe spalancò gli occhi vedendo l'anima di Ade nella sua mente.

Solargirl si riprese.

"Atena."disse sconvolta.

Ade era nel mondo degli inferi,davanti alle anime di dodici individui,che erano simili a fantasmi.

"Cavalieri d'oro,privati dei vostri corpi magici,non vi resta che lo spirito."disse Ade che aveva ancora le fattezze umane,ma era fatto di energia viola "Ma ciò non cancella le vostre colpe e noi non possiamo perdonarle."

"Noi siamo cavalieri di Atena."disse uno di loro "E anche se privati di corpo,colpevoli dell'accusa e puniti dalla collera divina,è solo ad Atena che resteremo devoti."

"Per quanto i cavalieri d'oro siano i più fedeli paladini di Atena,sono sempre dei deboli esseri soprannaturali che hanno sfidato gli dei."disse Ade "Porrò quindi un sigillo sulle vostre anime.

Un sigillo che punisca la vostra arroganza.

Un sigillo eterno che incateni il vostro spirito per sempre,senza concedervi pace."

"Quello spirito è lo stesso dei nostri successori"disse un altro "La nostra volontà vive ancora,non giace nel buio della sofferenza."

"Stolti."disse Ade "La vostra impudenza è intollerabile.

Sfidare gli dei può costare caro."

"Non punire quella donna,ti supplico."disse Atena ad Artemide,mentre le due erano nello spazio.

"Troppo tardi."disse Artemide.

"Chiedo di assumere su di me il peso della punizione."disse Atena.

"Sorella,non hai dovere di concedere fiducia al genere umano."disse Artemide "Noi siamo divinità."

Sulla Terra era l'alba e Chloe non era più sulla sedia a rotelle.

Stava strisciando sul terreno "Perché non avverto più la presenza di Atena?"

In quel momento giunse Wonder Woman che mise seduta la ragazza.

"Bene,hai ripreso conoscenza."disse Diana.

"Che fine ha fatto la dea Atena?"disse Solargirl.

La amazzonee si alzò e cominciò a camminare lentamente "Chloe,lo scontro con il signore degli inferi,Ade,ha offuscato le tue funzioni vitali.

So che la dea Atena ti ha accudito e che avete vissuto qui per due mesi."

Chloe riuscì a mettersi in piedi "Si,ma lei dov'è?

Si può sapere?"

"Non ti smentisci mai."disse Diana"Nelle condizioni in cui sei,pensi a lei più che a te stessa."

"Diana,ti assicuro che ti stai sbagliando."disse Chloe "Ho un brutto presentimento."

"Un oscuro presentimento?"disse l'amazzone "Può darsi che sia come dici.

Ma io non so rispondere a questa domanda.

Forse è meglio che tu torni dagli altri.

Anche Chloe di Terra-3 è tornata.

Cerca di risollevarti un po',d'accordo?"

"D'accordo,ma prima di recarmi dagli altri,vado nel satellite della Justice League."disse Chloe "Forse trovo delle tracce di quello che è successo."

Chloe andò sul satellite,che la Justice League usava come base,ma lo trovò devastato.

"Questo è il satellite?"pensò Chloe "Ma che cosa è successo?"

Thor di Terra -1 era su un monte e si stava dirigendo verso un antico tempio nordico tra i ghiacci,ma trovo il luogo totalmente spazzato via.

"Chi ha osato?"disse il dio irato,facendo apparire l'armatura sulle braccia e l'elmo.

Annie era ferma in aria.

Indossava la sua uniforme da soldato,che era anche il suo costume.

Aveva una giacca di pelle rossa,sbottonata con,sul petto,una "S"in un triangolo rovesciato,non ben visibile,visto che la giacca era sbottonata.

Indossava una felpa blu con cappuccio.

All'altezza della vita aveva una specie di mini gonna nera sopra dei pantaloni blu.

All'altezza del ginocchio iniziavano gli stivali rossi,che avevano una punta a forma di "v"sopra il ginocchio.

Sulle cosce aveva anche delle cinghie di pelle nera,molto sottili.

I capelli erano legati nello stesso modo di quando Chloe l'aveva incontrata.

"C'è qualcosa che non va."pensò Annie "Tutto troppo tranquillo."

Chloe atterrò in Grecia,davanti ad un tempio dedicato ad Atena.

Una volta atterrata,barcollò.

Il tempio era stato raso al suolo e c'era dell'acqua pura che sbucava dalle colonne spezzate e dal terreno.

In più c'erano delle colonne appuntite di colore bianco,perfettamente lisce.

"Ma chi è stato?"disse Chloe tra se e se.

"Artemide."disse una voce femminile.

"Chi sei?"disse Chloe "Mostrati a me."

Su una parete rimasta in piedi era seduta una figura femminile,che era a gambe incrociate.

Era seduta su un arco di pietra,da cui cadeva dell'acqua.

Aveva i capelli verdi,che arrivavano a mezzo collo.

Il volto ara completamente coperto da una maschera dalle fattezze umane di colore bianco.

Solo la parte intorno agli occhi era viola.

Altre placche viola ricoprivano le spalle,il collo e il petto.

Le placche sulle spalle erano appuntite e curvate verso il basso.

Le braccia,fino al gomito,erano coperte da un vestito aderente verde.

Aveva dei bracciali di metallo viola che coprivano gli avambracci e la mani erano completamente ricoperte di metallo.

Dalla pancia a metà delle gambe c'era il vestito aderente verde,poi iniziavano gli stivali viola.

Legata intorno alla vita c'era una fascia verde.

"Come osa una mortale venire qui?"disse la donna.

"Non so chi tu sia,ma io sono stata scelta da Atena."disse Chloe "E chi sarebbe Artemide?

Io so che questo è il tempio della dea Atena."

"In passato è così che lo chiamavano."disse la donna "Ma adesso è molto diverso."

"Molto diverso?"disse Chloe "Che vuol dire?

Questo è il tempio di Atena.

Dov'è la dea?"

La donna saltò giù dall'arco e atterrò nella pozzanghera.

"Atena ha abdicato in favore di sua sorella,Artemide."disse la donna "Dovresti saperlo."

"No,non ci credo."disse Chloe avvicinandosi.

La donna le diede un pugno alla pancia,facendola indietreggiare.

"Ma che succede?"disse Chloe.

"Non sei più un soldato di Atena."disse la donna "Sei solo un problema da risolvere.

La tua dea non c'è più e nemmeno i suoi servitori."

"No,ci sono io."disse Solargirl.

"Tu sei solo una testarda."disse la donna.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di luce rossa "Che cos'hai detto?"

"Sparisci!"disse la donna che le diede un calcio al mento,spiccando un salto.

Prima di cadere a terra,sferrò un altro colpo,ma Chloe lo parò con l'avambraccio destro.

La ragazza fece uscire due artigli di metallo, dalle sue nocche,simili a quelli di Wolverine e le fece tre tagli sul fianco destro.

La ragazza fece sparire gli artigli e fece diventare appuntite le sue unghie.

Le graffiò la pancia e la colpì al mento senza però bucarle la pelle.

Chloe cadde a terra.

"Solargirl,sei molto debole per essere una prescelta di Atena."disse la ragazza.

Chloe provò a rialzarsi,ma non ci riuscì.

"Non riesci ad alzarti?"disse la donna "Se tu avessi uno specchio,vedresti riflesso il volto di una miserabile.

Ora capisco perché Atena ha ripudiato te e questo mondo."

Lei si alzò "Io sono ancora una prescelta."disse barcollando.

"Quello è un nome di cui bisogna essere degli."disse la donna "Tu nemmeno ti reggi in piedi."

"Non è vero!"disse Chloe.

"Basta così!"disse la donna "Non puoi fare nulla in questo stato!

Cerca di comprenderlo!"

"Ti sbagli."disse Chloe materializzando un'aura di fuoco azzurra intorno al corpo.

L'aura provocò del vento,ma il fuoco sparì quasi subito.

Chloe fece diversi passi indietro spaventata,mentre la donna si avvicinò "Sei ridicola!"disse con tono furioso.

La donna le diede una ginocchiata al ventre,mentre con l'altro piede fece un buco nel terreno,emanando diversi raggi viola.

Mentre Chloe era a mezz'aria,per via del colpo,la donna ruotò su se stessa e la colpì al viso,con un calcio,dopo aver ruotato su se stessa.

Mentre Chloe cadeva verso terra,la donna le afferrò il mento con la mano destra e,atterrando le sbatté la testa sul terreno,in mezzo ad una pozzanghera.

"Oh,poveretta."disse la donna "Non ti resta che ritirarti con la coda tra le gambe.

Se vuoi combattere,almeno recupera le forze.

E dimentica Atena."

"Dimenticare l'unica che mi ha aiutato quando non avevo più nessuno?"disse Chloe mettendosi in ginocchio.

"Non ci riesci?"disse la donna,mentre Chloe si era rialzata "Allora ti posso aiutare a farlo."

La donna sollevò la mano destra,tenendola aperta e piegando le dita come un artiglio.

Tra le dita della donna si formarono scariche elettriche viola.

La donna mise la mano a terra e ci fu una grossa esplosione,con dei fulmini viola che uscivano da essa.

Un'intera parte del tempio si staccò dal monte e precipitò in una valle profonda.

"Solargirl,spero proprio che tu l'abbia capita."pensò la donna,prima di andarsene.

Atena camminava in un lungo corridoio,con delle alte pareti blu,con colonne verdi.

I lati del pavimento erano verdi ed in mezzo scorreva un fiumiciattolo di acqua di luce,su cui Atena camminava.

Non c'era molta luminosità,ma lei si stava dirigendo verso una forte luce.

Chloe era caduta in una gola,dove scorreva un fiume e c'erano delle cascate.

Lei si risvegliò e si mise in ginocchio.

Guardò verso l'alto e vide una fioca luce,che filtrava attraverso un buco tra le rocce.

Capì di essere caduta in una grotta.

"Maledizione,non ci credo!"disse Chloe in ginocchio "Sconfitta così facilmente.

Dove diavolo sono i miei poteri?"disse Chloe guardandosi la mano.

Dal palmo di essa uscivano piccole scariche elettriche.

Solargil puntò il braccio verso una roccia,ma non uscì il fulmine.

"Niente da fare."pensò Chloe osservando di nuovo la mano.

Solargil si poggiò a terra,con entrambe le braccia in avanti "La andrò a prendere.

Non può aver abbandonato.

Non posso accettarlo!

Devo trovare i Vendicatori."

Chloe si accorse di una piccola apertura tra le pareti di pietra e si incamminò.

Vide che c'era una pozza d'acqua con dentro una statua di Atena spezzata.

"Questa è ..."disse Chloe avvicinandosi alla statua "La statua di Atena."

Atena era in una grossa stanza di colore bianco e stava scendendo delle scale che conducevano ad un grossa vasca circolare,con dentro dell'acqua lucente.

Atena si immerse fino a metà corpo e poi camminò fino al centro.

"Qui mi sento in armonia."pensò Atena "Il mio egoismo è stata la causa di tutto.

Ma se non posso tornare sulla Terra,posso cercare di dare forza a chi è rimasto li."

La donna con la maschera era ancora sopra il monte e fu colpita al volto dal martello di Thor di Terra-3.

Lei fu sbalzata in aria e il martello la colpì più volte prima di tornare nella mano della proprietaria.

Mentre la donna cadeva Thor di Terra-1 le diede una martellata e la scagliò e qualche metro di distanza.

Lei atterrò in piedi e fu colpita al volto dallo scudo di American Dream che tornò nella mano della proprietaria.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia esplosiva che la colpì in pieno petto,poi Scarlet,con la sua telepatia,le fece crollare addosso una colonna.

La donna frantumò le macerie,ma She Hulk la colpi al viso,mandandola verso Thor di Terra-1 ,che la afferrò e le infilò il volto e la testa in una colonna,poi la lanciò verso Hulk che la prese,la gettò a terra e la colpì con entrambe le braccia,fracassando il terreno.

La donna,con una capriola,riuscì ad evitare il seguente colpo e a liberasi,ma Dark Solargirl la afferrò alla gola e la sollevò di qualche metro.

Cominciò a colpirla a super-velocità in tutte le direzioni.

Wonder Woman apparve e la mando a terra con un calcio.

L'impatto provocò un cratere.

Arrivarono anche Thundra,Valchiria,Sif,Supergirl.

Sopra di loro apparve il jet degli X-Men e le macchine volanti dei Fantastici 4.

Wonder Woman le legò la sua frusta luminescente intorno al corpo e la immobilizzò.

"La prossima volta che vuoi pestare di botte Chloe,ti conviene far saltare tutti i satelliti del pianeta e non solo qualcuno."disse Occhio di Falco che aveva una freccia incoccata e le puntava l'arco contro.

"Dove si trova?"disse Thor.

"Non dirò una parola."disse lei.

"Ti avverto che non sono di buon umore!"disse Thor,mentre delle scariche elettriche partirono dal suo corpo.

Il dio la prese e cominciò a correre contro una colonna,facendola trapassare alla ragazza.

Superboy era sospeso sopra un deserto e vide che c'erano dei crateri, di trenta metri ciascuno,pieni di acqua.

"Chi è l'artefice di tutto questo?"disse il ragazzo.

Apparve uno dei tre esseri che avevano attaccato la casa di Atena.

Era quello che aveva i capelli biondi lunghi.

"Chi sei?"disse Superboy.

L'essere allungò la mano verso di lui e il ragazzo sentì un forte dolore in tutto il corpo.

"Sono un servo degli dei."disse lui "La divina Artemide ora governa sulla Terra,quanto a me … sono Teseo e ho l'ordine di annientare l'umana conosciuta come Solargirl."

Superboy ricevette una scarica elettrica che fuoriuscì dal suo corpo e urlò per il dolore.

Perseo si avvicinò,camminando sull'aria.

Superboy sferrò un calcio,ma l'essere si spostò.

Il ragazzo atterrò e vide che l'essere era svanito.

Superboy volò verso un monte e vide che su un lato c'era uno strano tempio,scavato nella roccia.

Il tempio aveva una grossa entrata,con accanto delle colonne.

Davanti c'era una zona spianata,rettangolare,larga venti metri e lunga dieci.

Per terra c'erano delle semi circonferenze.

In quel momento giunse Thor di Terra-1.

"Ragazzo,tu aspetta qui."disse il dio che volò verso il tempio prima della risposta.

Si avvicinò all'entrata e la varcò.

Chloe di Terra -3 era sospesa in aria insieme a Lady Sentry.

"Avete preso il responsabile?"disse Carrie con tono timido.

"Carrie … qui non abbiamo a che fare con un semplice mostro magico."disse Dark Solargirl "Ma con un manipolo di delinquenti invasati.

Si sono approfittati del fatto che Chloe fosse debole per tentare di ucciderla.

Quel combattimento è stato un massacro.

Bastardi.

Ma sai che facciamo noi adesso?

Li prendiamo tutti …

Li ritroviamo e gli rompiamo il culo."

"Dov'è Chloe?"disse Thor di Terra-1.

"Chloe ha oltraggiato gli dei."disse la voce dell'essere "E così facendo ne ha suscitato la collera.

Io dio Ade si è presentato senza il suo corpo esterno e ha dichiarato che è stata la mortale a ridurlo in quello stato.

Ha usato tecniche di magia sconosciute."

"Avete creduto ad Ade?"disse Thor di Terra-1 "Siete pazzi!

Una mortale non sarebbe capace di ferire un dio olimpico,anche se avesse avuto tutti i poteri di Atena."

"Io sono tenuto a ubbidire alla mia padrona."disse Perseo.

Thor lo vide all'interno del tempio.

La parte centrale era circolare,larga molte decine di metri,fatta di roccia e con il pavimento coperto da uno strato d'acqua.

La parte centrale non aveva soffitto.

Al centro c'era un pilastro di pietra,altro venti metri,con sopra i volti del cavalieri d'oro.

"La mortale è sotto la protezione di Atena."disse Thor.

"Atena ha scelto l'espiazione sacrificale."disse Perseo "Le acque della luce la terranno debole e prigioniera.

Credeva che avrebbe salvato quella mortale,con quel gesto."

Il martello del dio cominciò ad emanare scariche elettriche.

"Ma i nostri ordini restano gli stessi."disse Perseo e Thor scagliò il martello colpendolo alla pancia e mandandolo contro una delle pareti.

L'impatto danneggiò il muro,ma l'avversario rimase sospeso a mezz'aria.

Thor gli volò contro.

La mano di Perseo si illuminò di luce gialla e con essa afferrò la punta del martello del dio che lo stava colpendo.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Il dio lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò conto la colonna.

Thor rimase sospeso in aria,vedendo che sulla colonna c'erano incise le facce dei cavalieri di Atena "No."

Il dio atterrò e cercò di colpire ,con il martello, l'avversario,che usò l'avambraccio per parare il colpo.

Teseo gli diede un calcio alla tesa,facendolo indietreggiare e,dopo essersi rialzato,sferro tre pugni che il dio parò con la punta del martello.

Thor cercò di colpirlo,con la sua arma,ma Perseo incrociò le braccia e parò il colpo.

Le gambe del servo di Artemide fecero delle crepe nel suolo.

Afferrò le braccia di Thor e lo gettò a terra a diversi metri di distanza,poi spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirlo con un pugno,ma il dio si spostò ed il colpo fece un buco nel terreno.

Thor sferrò un'altra martellata,ma l'avversario la evitò e gli diede un calcio al ventre,facendolo indietreggiare.

Perseo sferrò diversi pugni,che Thor parò con il martello,poi colpì il nemico con una gomitata al volto e lo lanciò a terra.

Perseo si alzò in volo e tra le due mani materializzò una sfera di energia gialla.

Superboy lo colpì al volto,facendogli mancare il bersaglio e sbalzandolo solo di pochi metri.

La sfera colpì il suolo e provocò un'esplosione.

Perseo si mise a terra e lo stesso fecero gli altri.

"Atena ha abbandonato la Terra e Solargirl ha offeso gli dei."disse Perseo "Perciò,figlio di Odino,perché ti ostini a sfidarmi per proteggere lei?"

"Chloe è la protettrice della Terra,così come lo sono io."disse Thor "Se vuoi lei,allora dovrai passare su di me."

Thor gli corse contro e lo mandò contro una parete.

Perseo gli mise una mano sul petto e creò da essa,un forte raggio di energia,ma il dio gli prese il polso e lo colpi alla testa con il martello.

Thor,voltò il nemico versò Superboy che cercò di colpirlo.

Perseo diede un calcio al ragazzo,mandandolo contro la colonna.

Thor lo tirò verso la parte opposta del tempio mandandolo contro un muro.

Teseo si riprese e vide che Thor stava aiutando Superboy a rialzarsi.

"Che formidabile spirito combattivo."pensò Teseo "Mi chiedo se anche la prescelta della dea sia così."

Perseo spiccò un salto e atterrando afferrò Superboy,gettandolo a terra,poi illuminò il suo pugno di energia gialla e colpì Thor alla pancia,provocando un onda d'urto.

Il dio lo colpì al volto,con l'avambraccio,poi gli afferro il polso e lo tirò contro la colonna.

Teseo si rialzò e si spostò su un lato,molto velocemente "Come può il figlio di Odino essere dalla loro parte?"

Superboy spiccò il volo e lanciò un raggio di energia rossa dalle mani.

L'avversario spiccò un salto e il raggio colpì il suolo,provocando un'esplosione.

Thor aveva alzato il martello verso il cielo e lo stava riempiendo si fulmini.

Teseo apparve sopra Superboy e allungò la mano destra verso di lui.

Dal palmo della mano uscivano delle piccole scariche elettriche gialle.

Superboy si sposto e Thor puntò il martello contro Teseo colpendolo con i fulmini che uscivano da esso.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione elettrica.

Chloe camminava barcollando tra le gole delle montagne della Grecia.

Vide una piccola valle con al centro il servo di Artemide con i capelli rossi.

Allungando la mano aveva completamente congelato Supergirl,che però mandò in frantumi il ghiaccio.

Kara fece un salto indietro "Odio la magia."

Supergirl cadde in ginocchio.

"Kara!"disse Chloe.

"Chloe."disse Supergirl.

"Perché l'avevi ridotta così?"disse Solargirl.

"Cercava di fermarmi dal cercare colei che devo uccidere."disse lui.

"Allora sappi che sono io."disse Solargirl.

Lui si sollevò in aria e materializzò una sfera di energia viola dalla mano destra.

La sfera colpì il suolo e centrò Chloe che restò in piedi anche dopo l'esplosione.

L'avversario le diede un calcio al volto,mandandola a molti metri di distanza e facendola cadere a terra.

"Sei ancora molto debole."disse lui "Atena non può più aiutarti."

"Che hai detto?"disse Chloe rialzandosi.

"Che Atena non potrà più aiutarti."disse lui.

"Che cosa le avete fatto?"disse Chloe "Io non vi permetto di fare questo!"

"Non serve il tuo permesso."disse lui "Lei sarà imprigionata.

Ha sacrificato la sua libertà per salvare te."

"Si sta facendo imprigionare per me?"disse lei "Non deve.

Io ti uccido!"introno al corpo di Solargirl si formò un'aura di colore azzurro e i suoi occhi tirarono fuori un raggio laser che colpì il nemico e lo mandò nel monte.

L'aura si spense e Chloe barcollò ancora "Sono ancora debole,maledizione!"pensò lei.

Lui atterrò davanti alla nemica e creò una sfera di energia azzurra,larga tre metri.

La sfera fu scagliata.

Chloe rimase in piedi dopo l'esplosione,ma il suo costume emanava fumo.

Supergirl corse contro il nemico e lo colpì al mento,mandandolo in aria.

Lui allungò la mano verso di lei,lanciando un raggio viola che la centrò in pieno.

Il raggio la portò a terra e provocò un'esplosione.

Il nemico atterrò ancora.

"Atena,prigioniera e io a perdere tempo con questo tipo."disse Chloe.

"Atena ha ceduto lo scettro alla divina Artemide."disse lui "È assurdo che tu combatta per salvarla."

Il servò di Artemide lanciò un'altra sfera azzurra che colpì il bersaglio,mentre Supergirl si alzava.

Chloe era ancora in piedi.

Supergirl colpì il nemico alla schiena,con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi e gli ferrò una serie furiosa di pugni.

L'ultimo colpo lo scagliò via.

L'essere ricomparve,ma fu schiacciato contro il suolo da Dark Solargirl.

Lei poi si sollevò da terra e toccò il suolo a qualche metro di distanza.

"Sei arrivata."disse Chloe "Un paio di minuti prima non sarebbe stato male."

"Ti devi accontentare."disse Chloe di Terra -3 "Sei più deboluccia del solito."

In quel momento,dalla parte opposta,atterrò Ercole,che provocò un cratere.

"Eracle."disse il servo di Artemide mentre il dio lo guardava con sguardo furioso "Non oserai colpire un protetto della dea Artemide."

Ercole emise un potentissimo urlo,mentre Dark Solargirl lo colpì al volto,mandandolo verso il dio,che lo colpì con la sua mazza,facendogli trapassare la cima di un monte.

Chloe di Terra-3 lo raggiunse e lo afferrò alla gola "Ti do una notizia.

Possiamo colpirti ..."disse colpendolo e mandandolo verso il basso "E lo facciamo!"

Chloe di Terra3 lanciò dei fulmini da entrambe le mani, colpendo il cratere dove era caduto l'avversario.

"No,è inconcepibile che io venga sconfitto."disse l'avversario uscendo dal cratere e avendo l'armatura piena di crepe.

Ercole gli diede un pugno al volto,poi gli poggiò una mano sulla pancia,facendo uscire un raggio che lo trapassò.

Thor di Terra-3 lo finì con i suoi fulmini e lo fece esplodere.

Chloe di Terra-1 si era sollevata in volo "Vediamo,dove possono aver portato Atena?"pensò lei "La sua forza non è più sulla Terra.

Forse dovrei chiamare Zatanna e farmi mandare nella dimensione degli olimpici."

Chloe si sentì debole e cadde a terra,tra le dune del deserto Africano "La mia forza sta tornando troppo lentamente."pensò Chloe "Non sarò di alcuna utilità in questo stato."

"Perché sfidi gli dei?"disse il servo con la corazza azzurra "Il mio nome è Icaro,degli inviati di Artemide."

"Ne ho già conosciuto uno."disse Chloe "Questa Artemide … che cosa ha fatto ad Atena?"

"Perché ti preoccupi per lei?"disse Icaro "Vi ha abbandonati.

Non c'è motivo di ostinarsi a combattere."

"Atena è stata l'unica ad aiutarmi nel momento in cui ero sola."disse Chloe "Io non mi arrendo."

"Hai ancora fiducia in lei?"disse Icaro "Atena non ti sta aspettando."

"Non mi importa che mi aspetti o no."disse Chloe "Che sia una dea o che non lo sia più.

Lei è la mia guida e le sarò fedele."

"Ed è per questo che la proteggi ad ogni costo,infrangendo il volere degli dei?"disse Icaro.

"Si e sono pronta a combattere all'infinito."disse Chloe.

"Con il tempo ho acquistato potere."disse Icaro "Sono il capo dei tre servi.

Ma tu e gli altri li avete sconfitti.

Come?"

"Ci sono altri dei."disse Chloe "Dei che proteggono la Terra da quelli come te.

Uno di essi e Thor,figlio di Odino."

Icaro spalancò gli occhi "NO!"pensò "Non ci voleva."

"Hai detto Thor?"disse Icaro "Così rischiamo una guerra con gli asgardiani."

In quel momento apparve lo spirito di Ade che si materializzò da un tornado di nube viola.

"Interessante."disse il dio,emanando una forte onda d'urto dal corpo.

Chloe fu sbalzata in aria,mentre il dio atterrò.

"Ade,hanno degli asgardiani con loro."disse Icaro.

"Non vedo quale sia il problema."disse Ade "Quei piccolo dei sono granelli di polvere sotto le nostre unghie.

Il fatto che possano venire sulla Terra è un dono dell'Olimpo.

Stanno insultando forze oltre la loro comprensione.

Quindi vai."disse Ade svanendo.

Chloe atterrò davanti al nemico e barcollò.

"Come hai fatto a sconfiggere Ade con un'aura così debole,come quella che avverto ora."disse Icaro "Tu non sei degna di incontrare gli dei e io non lo permetterò!"

Icaro si mosse a super velocità e colpì il ventre di Chloe.

La mano del servo della dea emanava un'aura viola.

Chloe fu scagliata in aria,ma lanciò ,dalle sue mani, delle sfere di energia azzurra che centrarono il nemico.

"Tutta qui la tua potenza?"disse lui rialzandosi "Non capisco come tu abbia potuto affrontare Ade.

Beh,quindi avrò l'onore di battere chi è riuscito a sconfiggerlo."disse e intorno a lui si formò un vortice di sabbia.

Chloe atterrò.

Dalle sua mani uscirono delle scariche elettriche che coprirono i suoi pugni.

Lui le corse contro e Chloe sferrò un pugno,che fu parato.

Icaro la colpì al volto con un pugno,poi le mise una mano alla gola,dandogli una forte scarica elettrica.

Alzò la mano in alto e Chloe fu sbalzata in aria da un fulmine viola.

Lui la prese e la scagliò verso il basso.

La mano sinistra di Icaro era piena di fulmini,mentre camminava verso di lei,che era a terra.

In quel momento apparve Wonder Woman che colpì con un calcio la testa del nemico,facendolo volare dentro una duna.

Icaro uscì subito dalla sabbia "Ma tu sei ..."

"Cerco il padrone di questo medaglione."disse Wonder Woman mostrando il medaglione "Lo conosci?"

Lui rimase immobile.

"Sembra che ti appartenga."disse Diana.

"Donna, la tua aura mi infastidisce."disse lui che spiccò un salto in avanti e le diede un pugno al ventre,mandandola nella duna.

"Ma il medaglione è il tuo."disse Diana "Ti stavo cercando da eoni.

Mi sei mancato molto.

Per questo quando ho trovato il medaglione nel tempio,non ho saputo resistere.

Dovevo ritrovarti."disse chinandosi per raccogliere il medaglione.

"Semidea,il sentimento rende i mortali deboli,ma non mi riguarda."disse Icaro "Io sono già oltre."

"Forse hai ragione."disse Diana che si alzò "I mortali sono schiavi della nostalgia.

Del dolore che nasce dalla separazione.

Ma questo non li indebolisce.

Se mai li fortifica."

Chloe cercava di rialzarsi.

"Chloe,sa bene che cosa vuole."disse Diana "I mortali non sono deboli."

"Il padrone del medaglione non esiste più."disse Icaro "Padre,madre,sorella.

Non sono che un ricordo lontano.

Non c'è più nessuno per me.

Solo e solitario."disse mentre i suoi pugni cominciarono ad emanare scariche elettriche viola "Io sono ormai intoccabile.

Non provo nessuna emozione.

E non voglio la pietà di nessuno!

Solargirl deve scomparire.

La dea Artemide lo vuole."

Chloe lo colpì al volto con un pugno che lo scagliò via.

L'essere atterrò in piedi.

"Lascia fuori Diana."disse Chloe.

Il corpo di Icaro si coprì di scariche elettriche "E chi la difenderà?

Tu forse?"

"Non pensare a me,Chloe."disse Diana.

"Si,la difenderò io."disse Solargirl.

Icaro le mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi e cominciò a darle una forte scarica elettrica.

L'avversario formò intorno al corpo di Chloe una sfera di fuoco viola,che esplose.

Chloe strusciò per un chilometro e cadde da uno strapiombo.

Diana si rialzò ed estrasse la spada "Chloe troverà Atena e il suo potere tornerà ad essere quello di prima."

Ci furono una serie di esplosioni fortissime.

Chloe era caduta in uno stagno circondato dalla sabbia.

Icaro era nella dimensione delle colonne,con l'armatura danneggia,all'altezza del petto,e Artemide apparve davanti a lui.

"Divina Artemide."disse Icaro.

"Pensando ai mortali provi nostalgia,Icaro?"disse la dea.

"Mia signora,i vostri servi sono stati sconfitti."disse lui.

"Lo so bene."disse lei avvicinandosi.

"Ci sono degli dei sulla terra,a protezione dei mortali."disse lui "Diversi asgardiani e anche Ercole."

"Questo è spiacevole."disse Artemide "Ma gli asgardiani sono nulla in confronto a noi.

Noi siamo gli dei degli dei.

E Ercole dovrà rispondere a sua madre,la divina Era."

"Mi stupisce anche che quella mortale abbia sconfitto Ade."disse lui "Ha abilità che a me non sono concesse?"

"Anche se fosse,ciò non importa."disse la Dea "Tu sei diverso."

"Diverso?"disse Icaro "Che vuol dire?"

"Tu sei sotto la mia sacra protezione."disse Artemide toccandogli il viso con la mano destra "Non hai nulla da temere.

Comunque,in fondo mi rincresce molto dover eliminare quella donna."

"E perché mai?"disse Icaro "Avete detto che è una semplice mortale."

"Atena le ha tolto i ricordi di quando era piccola e ne ha impiantati altri."disse Artemide "La sua anima è molto più che preziosa.

Lei è unica.

Molto più importante delle altre versioni parallele di lei stessa,anche di quella molto più forte.

Purtroppo anche altre mie sorelle stanno cominciando a posare gli occhi su di lei.

L'hanno notata per via delle imprese che ha compiuto negli ultimi anni e presto capiranno.

Quindi ora la missione cambia.

Il tuo compito sarà di portarla al mio cospetto.

La voglio al mio fianco."

"Sarà dura convincerla."disse Icaro.

"Combatterò se necessario."disse Artemide "Mi aspetto molto da te,Icaro."

"Io la porterò qui."disse Icaro "Che lei lo voglia o no."

Chloe si stava rialzando quando sentì un forte dolore al petto e cominciò a barcollare.

"No!"disse Chloe "Qualcuno sta cercando di fermarmi."

"Dolce mortale."disse una voce nella sua testa "Sei molto stanca e la tua forza è poca.

Fermati e vieni da me."

"Non posso fermarmi."disse Chloe "Devo andare ad ogni costo.

Io sono Solargirl,prescelta di Atena."

Icaro era sulla Terra e camminava nel deserto.

"Artemide si diverte a guardare gli affanni degli uomini."disse Icaro "Atena e la sua servetta non sono altro che burattini per lei.

E per quanto mi riguarda,non dimentico perché ho cominciato a servirla.

Ho una missione da terminare.

E ora la porterò a termine."

"Non importa se non piaccio agli dei dell'oltreverso."disse Chloe "Io rispondo solo ad Atena e al dio supremo."

"Allora dimostramelo."disse Icaro "Dammi la prova del potere che ha sconfitto Ade.

Evoca il creatore come hai già fatto."

"Io non ho mai sconfitto Ade!"disse lei sorprendendolo "Avrebbe potuto schiacciarmi come uno scarafaggio.

Atena ha evocato Yahweh e loro l'anno distrutto.

Io voglio solo ritrovarla."

Lui spiccò un salto e lei lanciò delle sfere azzurre dalla mano destra,ma lui le evitò e si avvicinò.

Chloe gli diede un pugno al volto e evitò una scarica elettrica.

"Stai espandendo la tua aura?"disse Icaro.

"Si."disse lei "Crescerà finché non avrò trovato Atena e se mi sarai d'intralciò dovrò spazzarti via!"

"E allora fallo."disse Icaro "Recupera le forze,distruggi il mio corpo e trova la tua dea.

Vediamo se il miracolo ti riuscirà anche questa volta."disse lui dandole un calcio al petto e mandandola contro una parete di sabbia.

Lui le prese i capelli e la tirò via.

Chloe si rialzò e barcollando camminò verso il nemico,mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di energia rossa.

Icaro le diede una forte scossa,afferrandole la faccia e provocando un'esplosione.

"Tutto qui?"disse lui a Chloe che era a terra "Sarebbe questa l'aura che bruci per la dea Atena?

A furia di forzare la guarigione,espandendolo l'aura,finirai per consumarti."

"Risparmiami i tuoi commenti."disse Chloe alzandosi "Ma una cosa è certa..."Solargirl materializzò una sfera azzurra nella sua mano destra "Non importa quello che dovrò fare,ma io la troverò.

Vediamo come te la cavi con un'esplosione interna!"

La sfera scomparve e metà della testa di Icaro esplose,dall'interno,facendo urlare il nemico.

L'interno del suo corpo era fatto di luce,identico al volto esteriore.

"E la troverò subito!"disse Chloe.

"Ridotta così,non puoi fare nulla."disse Icaro afferrandola alla gola e aprendo un portale alle sue spalle.

"Ti invierò io dalla tua dea."disse Icaro.

Chloe materializzò una spada di luce e la conficcò nel petto di Icaro "Grazie dell'aiuto."

Chloe gli diede un calcio e con le gambe si spinse nel portale.

Solargirl si ritrovò sulle scale che conducevano alla stanza bianca "Atena,non farti imprigionare,ti prego."pensò lei "Detesto vedere che ti fai del male per me.

Basta."

Chloe si alzò e scese le scale,entrando nell'acqua di luce.

Atena si voltò ed era felice di vederla "Chloe."

"Si sono io."disse Chloe "Va tutto bene."

Atena le si avvicinò e la abbracciò "Oh,guarda come sei ridotta.

Sei debolissima."

"Non mi importa."disse Chloe "Ti ho trovata."

"Non sono più la dea che regge le sorti dell'umanità."disse Atena "E tu sei libera dalla schiavitù di essere mia serva."

"Preferisco continuare a servire te."disse Chloe "E poi gli dei mi vogliono morta."

"Chloe,ti ringrazio."disse Atena "Immaginavo che saresti giunta fin qui."

Atena fece alcuni passi verso le scale "Chloe,io devo prendere la tua vita."

"Di cosa stai parlando?"disse Chloe.

"Mi hai sentita."disse Atena "Io devo ucciderti,Chloe."

Lei si avvicinò "Non ci credo.

Perché?"

Atena materializzò lo scettro nelle sue mani "Solargirl,deve morire."

"Vuoi farlo davvero?"disse Chloe.

"Devo e lo farò."disse Atena avvicinandosi e puntando lo scettro al suo petto.

"Capisco."disse Chloe.

"Preparati."disse Atena.

"Te lo già detto."disse Chloe "Io sono venuta qui per te.

Tu mi hai resa così e quindi la mia vita ti appartiene."

La parte iniziale del cerchio,sulla punta dello scettro,trapassò il suo torace.

Solargirl cadde nell'acqua,ma era ancora cosciente.

Atena prese Chloe in braccio e salì le scale.

Il luogo in cui si trovava era una gigantesca piattaforma bianca sospesa nello spazio.

Atena camminò sulla sua superficie,da cui si vedeva bene la luna.

Camminò su una strada bianca con ai lati dell'acqua luminosa.

Ad un certo punto l'acqua finiva e lei si diresse verso quattro grossi pilastri appuntiti,bianchi come la superficie della piattaforma.

"Forse gli uomini meritano davvero di sparire dalla faccia della Terra."disse Atena"Tuttavia quando usano l'amore ,di cui sono capaci,l'uomo supera se stesso.

Oltrepassa la sua stessa natura.

Per questo io l'ho sempre protetto.

Io credo nella grandezza dell'umanità.

Malgrado tutto."

Atena si mise in ginocchio "Chloe,io volevo liberarti dal destino che ti incatena ai campi di battaglia.

Perdonami."

Chloe aveva ancora gli occhi aperti,ma il quel momento li chiuse.

E apparve Artemide.

"Ecco l'ho fatto."disse Atena.

Artemide allungò la mano verso Chloe e con un raggio guarì la sua ferita.

"Ma cosa …?"disse Atena.

"Non volevo più la sua morte."disse Artemide "Io voglio la sua anima."

"Cosa?"disse Atena.

"Credevi che non avrei scoperto quello che hai fatto,Atena."disse Artemide "Per il momento non sei più la dea che protegge la Terra,quindi la sua anima appartiene a me."

"Io..."disse Atena.

"Atena,non darti pena."disse Chloe "Io non combatto per chi mi chiede di farlo.

Io combatto per tutti quelli che ne hanno bisogno.

Io combatto perché lo voglio."disse Chloe, mettendosi in piedi,mentre Atena restò in ginocchio.

"Con quello scettro,Atena non ha infranto il corpo della mortale."disse Artemide sorpresa in aria "Ma la maledizione di Ade che la indeboliva."

"Io ho fatto ciò che credevo fosse il tuo volere."disse Atena "Avevi detto di volerla vedere morta.

Ma così facendo,ho dato solo prova di ignoranza."

"Atena,torna ad essere ciò che sei."disse Artemide.

"Io sono Atena."disse lei "E il mio posto non può che essere accanto alla Terra."

"Sono diventata io la protettrice della Terra."disse Artemide.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe apparve un'aura azzurra "Sento la mia aura come una volta."

Chloe spiccò il volo verso Artemide.

"Chloe,no!"disse Atena.

Artemide le diede un colpo con l'avambraccio,facendola strusciare a terra.

Solargirl si mire la mano sul fianco destro e si rianzò.

Chloe spiccò il volo e cercò di darle un pugno,ma Artemide spostò la testa e le mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi,dandole una forte scarica elettrica.

L'esplosione che se seguì sbalzò via Chloe.

Solargirl le corse in contro,la Artemide la colpì con altre scariche elettriche.

Chloe riuscì a volarle addosso,le mise la mano sinistra alla gola e le diede due pungi al viso.

I suoi colpi non facevano nemmeno muovere il volto della dea.

Artemide le prese i capelli con la mano sinistra e le sbatte la testa a terra due volte.

Poi la dea la scagliò a terra.

In quel momento si aprì un portale azzurro da cui uscirono i due Thor e Wonder Woman.

In quel momento apparve anche Icaro che barcollava.

Diana lo prese tra le braccia mentre cadeva a terra.

"Ho odiato la vista di quel medaglione."disse Icaro "Volevo diventare un servo degli dei.

Annullare il mio retaggio mortale,ma al suono di quella campanella mi sono ricordato.

Rivederti è qualcosa che avevo desiderato a lungo."

"Atena,hai compreso in mio nuovo obbiettivo?"disse Artemide "Non voglio levare la mano su di te."

"Io voglio una prova di quello che hai detto poco fa."disse Atena "Quindi non vedo altre soluzioni.

Non ci resta che batterci,sorella."

"Tu vuoi batterti con me?"disse Artemide.

"Sono Atena,la dea della Terra."disse Atena "Il mio dovere è assicurarmi che tu non stia mentendo."

Artemide materializzò un martello nella sua mano destra.

Il martello era fatto d'argento ed aveva un manico molto lungo.

Era perfettamente levigato e splendente.

"Non so di cosa state parlando,ma io non ti permetterò di farle del male."disse Chloe che volo contro Artemide.

Artemide le tirò il martello contro e la mandò a molti metri di distanza.

Chloe strusciò con i piedi sul terreno e poi cadde a terra,mettendo le mani in avanti.

Solargirl sputò sangue dalla bocca.

Atena si voltò versò la sorella,materializzando il suo scettro e volandole contro,con la lancia puntata in avanti.

L'onda d'urto dell'impatto fu enorme.

Colpì Artemide al petto e le fece trapassare una colonna bianca,che però si ricostruì da sola.

Artemide si rialzò e materializzò la sua armatura.

La testa e i capelli erano rimasti immutati e il collo,con la parte iniziale della gabbia toracica, era scoperto.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche splendenti,di colore viola,con i bordi bianchi e delle linee curve bianche.

A metà delle braccia c'erano delle fasce di metallo viola,identico al metallo delle placche sulle spalle.

All'altezza del gomito iniziavano i bracciali che coprivano gli avambracci.

Avevano il bordo che poggiava sul gomito irregolare e terminavano poco dopo i polsi.

Sui bracciali c'erano tante linee circolari,dall'inizio alla fine.

Il petto e tutta la pancia,compresi i fianchi erano ricoperti da un vestito aderente viola,perfettamente lucido e splendente.

La parte iniziale era poi di metallo bianco e aveva un diamante viola,incastonato nella parte centrale.

I fianchi ,all'altezza della vita, erano coperti da quattro placche,appuntite e piegate verso il basso,sovrapposte,una sull'altra.

Le placche erano sempre più grandi,man mano che si andava in basso.

Queste placche,che coprivano la parte laterale,si trovavano sopra una lunga gonna di un colore tra il rosa chiaro e il bianco.

Altre placche viola erano sulla parte laterale della gonna.

La gonna toccava terra,ma sotto di essa,la gambe della dea erano coperte dall'armatura viola che terminava all'altezza delle caviglie,con tre placche appuntite sovrapposte.

Aveva dei sandali bianchi con un cristallo circolare,viola,nella parte del sandalo che si trovava tra l'alluce e le altre dita.

I sandali ricoprivano la parte superiore del piede,con due placche di metallo bianco.

Sulla schiena aveva due piccole ali,simile a quelle di una fata,con la parte superiore viola e la parte inferiore bianca.

Da sotto le due placche che coprivano le spalle usciva un mantello,dello stesso colore della gonna,che arrivava fino all'altezza delle ginocchia.

Nella mano destra aveva un arco viola,alto quasi quanto lei,che era a forma di spicchio di Luna.

L'arco era di metallo viola splendente e aveva delle linee ricurve bianche sulla parte centrale.

Alla sua sinistra invece c'era una faretra,che stava sospesa a mezz'aria,fatta di metallo viola,con l'estremità bianca e con le linee bianche sulla superficie.

Al suo interno c'erano delle frecce,con la parte finale,composta da una piuma di metallo viola,come alche la punta.

Il resto della freccia era di metallo bianco.

Artemide era anche diventata alta quattro metri.

La dea sollevò la mano destra verso l'alto e il cielo fu coperto da una macchia nera,poi allungò la mano,tesa come un artiglio,verso Atena e intorno alle due dee si formarono delle linee di energia nera.

"Sorella mia."disse Artemide prendendo una freccia e mettendola nella parte centrale del gigantesco arco.

"So che esiste qualcosa di più grande e nobile,del potere degli dei."disse Atena,che teneva la lancia puntata contro la nemica.

"Quel potere di qui parli,è qualcosa con cui non bisogna giocare."disse Artemide.

"Ti sei mai chiesta,perché egli ha concesso agli dei poteri illimitati e vita eterna."disse Atena "Non l'ha fatto perché pensino a se stessi,ma perché assistano il genere umano.

Lo confortino nel dolore,lo proteggano in ogni circostanza.

Solo il creatore ha diritto sulla vita e sulla morte.

Gli dei sono al servizio dell'uomo e non viceversa."

"Gli dei … sono dei."disse Artemide "I mortali ...sono esseri inferiori."

"Scocca quella freccia."disse Atena "Dopo tutto ti sarà finalmente chiaro."

"Sorella,non hai paura di perdere il tuo corpo esterno?"disse Artemide "Di doverlo ricostruire da capo."

"Perché dovrei avere paura?"disse Atena "Solo le mie spoglie apparenti verranno distrutte.

La mia anima perdura in eterno."

"Atena,sei decisa?"disse Artemide.

"La differenza tra me e te,è che io so come usare il mio potere per il bene degli altri."disse Atena "Per questo sono diffidente nel lasciarti il controllo."

Artemde scoccò la freccia,ma Icaro si mise davanti alla freccia e fu colpito in pieno.

"No!"disse Diana.

Atena lo prese tra le braccia.

"Icaro."disse Artemide.

"Mi dispiace,dea."disse Icaro "Risparmiate Atena,ve ne prego."

Diana lo prese in braccio.

Chloe si rialzò "Io non capisco che mondo vogliano creare gli dei.

Che cosa vogliono vedere sulla Terra,si può sapere?"

La mano destra di Solargirl si illuminò di energia azzurra "Questi dei?

Gli dei.

Gli dei.

Chi sono?"

Atena si voltò verso Solargirl "Chloe!"

"Che cosa sono?"urlò Chloe, lanciando una sfera azzurra che colpì il petto di Artemide ,disintegrandosi in scintille bianche.

La dea non si era nemmeno mossa.

In quel momento ci fu una luce rossa che illuminò la zona e si sentì una voce "Vuoi saper chi siamo."

"Questa voce ..."disse Atena.

"Fratello mio."disse Artemide.

In quel momento apparve Apollo.

Aveva dei capelli neri e lunghi ,fino alla fine del collo.

I capelli del dio erano fatti di fiamme.

Il corpo era coperto da una lunga tunica bianca.

Aveva una placca d'oro che copriva il collo e le spalle.

"Chi siamo."disse Apollo "La risposta è qualcosa che i mortali non possono comprendere,ne sono autorizzati a tentare di farlo.

Artemide,mi deludi.

Pensavo che fossi un po' più scaltra.

Atena … mostrami il tuo volto."disse allungando le mani in avanti.

Atena scomparve.

"Atena!"disse Chloe.

La dea riapparve con la gola stretta tra le mani di Apollo "Un volto così soave.

Peccato sia destinato ad essere imprigionato.

Una divinità.

Una divinità vicina agli uomini … sarà disprezzata.

Loro ti maledirebbero per ogni singola cosa."disse il dio e dalle sue mani uscivano scariche elettriche arancioni.

"Chloe,scappa."disse Atena "Al cospetto di Apollo,non c'è niente che la tua forza possa fare."

"LASCIALA!"urlò Chloe che tirò fuori dagli occhi i suoi raggi laser.

Apollo scomparve prima di essere colpito e Atena si posò a terra.

Apollo riapparve "Sta avvenendo l'inconcepibile.

Una mortale attacca direttamente un dio.

Questo è inaudito."

"Atena mi ha sempre assistita."disse Chloe avvicinandosi"Persino contro Ade.

Ha messo in repentaglio la sua stessa vita."

"Mortale,non puoi fare nulla."disse Artemide "Atena sarà imprigionata finché Zeus non la rilascerà.

Ma ora,malgrado tutte le tue azioni,voglio essere generosa e concederti una via d'uscita.

Abbandona la tua dea,finché sei in tempo,e vieni con me."

"Invece di scappare ..."disse Chloe sorprendendo Artemide "Cerca invece di darmi un aiuto!"

"Osi avanzare pretese,dopo che hai risvegliato l'Arcano?"disse Apollo.

"Non sapevo cosa tenessero in quella base."disse Chloe.

"E così è questa la tua scusa?"disse Apollo "Dici che tu non sapevi quello che sarebbe successo.

Che non hai causato tutto questo.

Dici che non è colpa tua.

Ora vediamo che di noi due è più bravo ad uccidere.

Tu ...oppure io."

"Mortale,cerca di essere ragionevole."disse Artemide

"C'è una sola cosa che Clark non mi ha mai insegnato …"disse Chloe "Abbandonare la battaglia,voltando le spalle al nemico."

Apollo allungò la mano destra in avanti.

Dal palmo della mano uscì una luce arancione a davanti a Chloe si formò una sfera dello stesso colore.

"Io vivo in eterno."disse Apollo "A che serve sfidarmi?

L'immortalità è la condizione più bella e potente.

Sparisci umana."

La sfera si ingrandì,emanando una forte luce bianca,accompagnata da un boato.

Chloe allungò entrambe le mani per bloccare la sfera.

"Anche in me c'è un po' di immortalità."disse Chloe "Ho ricevuto i poteri da Atena e questo mi avvicina alla condizione di immortale!

La sfera iniziò ad emettere una luce azzurra.

"Chloe ..."disse Atena.

L'esplosione polverizzò la struttura e continuò ad emettere luce ed energia.

Apollo era al centro.

Chloe non aveva più il mantello ed il suo costume aveva un grosso buco sulla pancia e il braccio destro totalmente scoperto.

"Sono così insensibili gli dei?"disse Chloe avvicinandosi lentamente "E gli umani sono così insignificanti,paragonati a loro?

Uomini e donne fanno il loro meglio per sopravvivere.

Che razza di dei sono quelli che non vogliono proteggere persone che vivono tra mille difficoltà?"

"Il creatore non ha mai voluto creare un mondo perfetto."disse Apollo "E nemmeno io."

"Assistere."disse Chloe "Consolare.

Perdonare.

Non è questo che dovrebbero fare gli dei?

Atena crede in noi e vuole vivere al nostro fianco.

Come ti puoi definire un dio...se non hai un briciolo d'interesse per gli uomini.

Di un dio del genere,io non so che farmene!"

"Una mortale che sconfessa un dio."disse Apollo allungando di nuovo la mano "Questo è inaudito."

"ADESSO BASTA!"disse Atena che aveva indosso l'armatura completa.

"Atena ..."disse Apollo sorpreso.

Atena materializzò una spada,dalla lama molto lunga,nella sua mano sinistra,mentre nell'altra aveva l'asta"Fratello mio,la tua incolumità mi preoccupa."

"Che cosa dici?"disse Apollo.

"Sai bene che questa spada non è la mia."disse Atena "Perciò fermati ora,o mi costringerai ad attaccarti.

Sarò io il tuo avversario."

Chloe guardò la spada e cominciò a pensare "Quella spada …

Ho una strana sensazione,come un presentimento."

"Come osi?"disse Apollo.

"Ti avverto che faccio sul serio."disse Atena "Se davvero vuoi distruggerla,allora un ultimo colpo proverà che lei è esistita.

Ti lascerò una traccia indelebile."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Apollo.

"Rimandala sulla Terra sana e salva."disse Atena "Lei deve proteggere quel mondo."

"Atena …?"disse Chloe.

"Non temere."disse la dea "Ci rivedremo presto."

Apollo allungò la mano verso Chloe "Che il tuo fato si compia."

Ci fu una forte luce bianca.

Tre settimane dopo,Annie stava camminando per un bosco ,di sera,quando incontrò Atena,che indossava il suo vestito bianco.

"Salve."disse Annie.

"Salve a te."disse Atena "Ti ho vista che volavi.

Perché,con tutte le tue doti,ti ritrovi a camminare per questo luogo?"

"Questo posto è così bello."disse Annie "Mi ricorda il bosco che attraversavo da piccola.

Anche se è la prima volta che ci vengo.

Mi dispiace averti spaventata.

Ma volte,se vado in luoghi isolati,mi sento protetta da chi mi vuole fare del male."

"Va tutto bene."disse Atena "Come vedi ci sono solo io qui.

Spero che tu possa trovare la pace che stai cercando."disse Atena facendo apparire l'armatura divina sul suo corpo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITOLO 11

SOLARGIRL VS BATMAN

Chloe era sul tetto di un grattacielo ed indossava il costume.

In quel momento si aprì un portale su Terra-327 da cui uscì il Superman di quel mondo.

"Clark ..."disse lei stupita.

"Ciao,Chloe."disse Superman.

"Ciao."disse Chloe "Come mai qui?"

"Beh,io volevo informazioni."disse Clark "Dov'è Annie?

È ancora rinchiusa in quel guscio?"

"No,si è liberata due settimane fa."disse Chloe "Purtroppo non abbiamo ancora idea di dove si trovi."

"Capisco."disse lui "Sai sono venuto qui come se avessi avuto un presentimento.

Ho fatto un sogno in cui io ero da solo a combattere i giganti e lei è accorsa a salvarmi."

"Beh,è naturale che tu sia preoccupato per lei."disse Chloe.

"Si,lo so."disse Clark "Comunque, nel sogno, lei indossava un costume molto strano.

Era identico al tuo,ma completamente nero.

Quando ho visto Annie,mi sono come immobilizzato."

"Ti prometto che faremo il possibile per salvarla."disse Chloe "Non mi perdonerei se venisse usata ancora."

"Grazie."disse Clark entrando nel portale "Buona fortuna."

"Anche a voi."disse Chloe.

Qualche giorno prima,il Superman di Terra-4 era a Gotham City e stava sollevando la macchina corazzata di Batman con dentro Barbara Gordon.

Era notte e sulla città nevicava.

Le strade erano deserte.

L'auto fu scagliata contro un palazzo e ricadde a terra.

Superman aprì,con le mani,la parte superiore del veicolo e vide la super-eroina "Non dovrebbe trovarsi a scuola ,ragazza?"

"Clark."disse una voce.

Superman di Terra-4 si voltò e vide Batman in un'armatura.

L'armatura era poco più alta di un uomo, con placche nere e molto massiccia.

L'elmetto era fatto in modo identico alla sua maschera ,solo più grande e con dei visori che nascondevano gli occhi.

Superman volò e atterrò davanti a lui.

"Non è necessario arrivare a questo."disse Superman.

"Si che lo è."disse Batman puntando una pistola contro Superman e liberando un fortissimo suono che mandò in frantumi le vetrate delle finestre su tutta la strada.

Superman cadde a terra e del sangue gli uscì dal naso.

Clark si rialzò,prese la pistola e la stritolò.

"Bruce,probabilmente sai quali sono i miei ordini."disse lui tendendogli la mano destra "Cerca di essere ragionevole."

"I tuoi ordini?"disse lui perdendogli la mano e dandogli una forte scarica elettrica,poi mise entrambe le mani sulle sue tempie e Superman di Terra-4 si trovò il cranio invaso da lampi che fuoriuscivano in tutte le direzioni,tanto che le sue urla si avvertirono in tutta la città.

"E da chi vengono i tuoi ordini?"disse lui "Da una donna che si sta nominando regina del mondo.

Che razza di autorità è questa?"

Superman si liberò dalle mani di Batman e ,con un pugno, lo mandò contro un furgone.

"Non farebbe mai una cosa simile."disse lui "Stai ostacolando un processo che potrebbe portare pace nel mondo.

Se non sarò io a fermati sarà qualcun altro."

"Davvero?"disse Batman "Chi manderà dopo te?"in quel momento i propulsori dei suoi piedi si accesero e Bruce volò contro Clark che lo afferrò e lo gettò a terra,ma Batman si rialzò all'istante e gli diede un pugno che lo mandò a terra.

A furia di pugni Superman fu spinto in un palazzo,trapassando diverse pareti,poi il suo pugno incontrò quello dell'avversario respingendolo.

Superman lo prese e lo lanciò contro un muro,poi lo afferrò e volò fuori dal palazzo.

Lo lanciò in un luogo dove c'era un edificio in costruzione.

Batman prese una trave di ferro e con la punta bloccò Clark,che gli volava contro.

Superman lo afferrò alla testa "Bruce,questo è da idioti."disse e con una spinta con mandò a molti metri da terra.

Superman di Terra-4 gli atterrò sul petto,lasciando i segni sul metallo,gli tolse la maschera,lo sollevò da terra,gli diede un pugno al petto che gli squarciò l'armatura e lo fece finire sul marciapiede vuoto.

"Non costringermi a farlo."disse Superman,ma Batman gli mise sul petto una bomba che esplose.

Clark diede un pugno a Bruce mandandolo contro una macchina,che venne spezzata in due, e poi Batman andò contro un palazzo.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Superman "Vuoi che ti uccida?"

"Oh,non credo che mi ucciderai."disse lui "Ora!"

Freccia Verde ,appostato su un terrazzo, scoccò una freccia che fu afferrata al volo,ma che esplose liberando un nube di Kryptonite.

Superman cadde a terra e Batman cominciò a colpirlo,ferendolo.

"Ora lo senti vero?"disse Bruce "Sai di essere vulnerabile.

Non temere,sopravviverai."disse Batman afferrandolo alla gola "Ma non sarà così facile.

D'ora in poi ricorda questo momento.

Ricorda di stare fuori dalla mia strada.

In ogni tuo memento ricorda l'uomo che ti ha battuto."

Il giorno dopo dei camion si muovevano lungo una strada nel deserto e arrivarono in una struttura con costruzioni di pietra.

Dai camion scesero uomini armati fino ai denti che portarono,giù dai veicoli,una donna e un uomo che avevano un cappuccio nero in testa.

Tra gli edifici c'erano uomini armati,i due furono messi davanti ad un uomo con una pistola in mano e il cappuccio gli fu tolto.

La donna prese un'agenda e una penna "Lei è un terrorista,generale?"

"Non mi hanno detto che l'intervista era con una signora."disse l'uomo.

"Non sono una signora."disse lei "Sono una giornalista."

"Io sono solo un uomo,che non ha altro se non l'amore per la sua gente."disse lui.

L'altro giornalista,cercò di scattare una foto,ma la macchina fotografica fu presa.

"Chi paga per questi uomini,signore?"disse la ragazza.

"Chi paga i giorni che ci passano sulla testa di notte?"disse il generale "Una domanda ne richiede un'altra,giusto?"

Nella macchina fotografica fu trovata una trasmittente che fu schiacciata sotto un piede e poi l'uomo fu ucciso con un colpo di pistola alla testa.

Il generale portò la ragazza all'interno di una delle costruzioni e chiuse al porta.

"Io non lo sapevo."disse la ragazza.

"Ignoranza non vuol dire necessariamente innocenza."disse il generale.

Gli uomini armati cominciarono a prendere i camion e lanciarono un missile in aria,ma Solargirl lo trapassò in volo.

Solargirl sfondò il tetto dell'edificio dove si trovava il generale,mentre l'uomo puntava la pistola alla testa della donna.

"Fa un solo passo e le faccio saltare la testa."disse l'uomo ,mentre la giornalista sorrideva a Chloe.

Solargirl si mosse a velocità luce,afferrò l'uomo e lo trascinò via,volando e trapassando sue pareti.

Una donna di colore era in un tribunale americano e parlava ad una senatrice.

"Le donne al villaggio hanno sentito un rumore."disse la donna "Sembrava che il cielo si fosse strappato.

Lei è venuta giù.

Così tanti morti.

Ma il peggio è venuto dopo.

Il governo ci ha attaccati.

Nessuna pietà nei villaggi.

I miei genitori volevano scappare."

"Il mondo è così preso da quello che Solargirl può fare,che nessuno si chiede quello che effettivamente dovrebbe fare."disse la senatrice "Sia messo a verbale che questa commissione la ritiene responsabile."

"Non renderà mai conto a voi."disse la donna "Lei non rende conto a nessuno.

Nemmeno a Dio,secondo me."

Chloe tornò nella Watchtower e,malgrado non ne avesse bisogno,si mise nella vasca da bagno,dopo averla riempita con l'acqua.

Malgrado fosse sdraiata nella vasca,esclusa la testa,lei era asciutta.

American Dreem,la versione femminile di Capitan America di Terra-3,entrò nella torre con dei fiori.

Indossava il costume,aveva lo scudo sulla schiena,ma non la maschera.

"Chloe?"disse Shannon.

"Sono qui."disse lei.

Aprì leggermente la porta del bagno "Posso?"

"Si,certo."disse Chloe.

Lei entrò "Come mai nella vasca.

Il tuo spetto si mantiene sempre perfetto,no?"

"Si,lo so che non mi posso sporcare e ho sempre l'odore di rosa,ma mi aiuta a rilassarmi."disse Chloe "Una volta ogni tanto mi piace farmi un bagno caldo,anche se non mi serve più."

"Beh … in effetti è un'ottima idea."disse Shannon "Sono per te i fiori.

Per il tuo compleanno."

Chloe sorrise "Grazie mille.

Da quando non invecchio più, non ci bado molto."

"Anche io non invecchio,grazie al siero,ma non per questo non festeggio la mia nascita."disse Sharon.

"C'è un'inchiesta per quello che ho fatto."disse Chloe.

"Non pensarci."disse Shannon posando i fiori sul lavandino e sedendosi su uno sgabello accanto a lei "Non pensare a quello che dicono.

La tua amica a rischiato di morire.

Pensa a quello che poteva succedere."

"Io penso a quello che è successo."disse Chloe.

"Tu non hai ucciso quegli uomini."disse Shannon "Certo ammetto che ci sei andata un po' pesante.

Su Terra-3 sarebbe una cosa abituale."

"Già,meglio che non me lo dici."disse Chloe.

La notte seguente dei pipistrelli uscirono fuori dal camino di una grossa casa a tre piani nella periferia di Ghotam City.

Una macchina della polizia arrivò sul posto e scesero due agenti,uno armato di fucile e l'altro armato di pistola.

La casa era ridotta molto male e c'era poca luce.

I due si diressero verso la cantina dove videro della donne dietro una porta fatta di sbarre di metallo "Salvateci."dissero loro.

"Tranquille,adesso vi aiutiamo."disse l'agente che aveva il fucile aprendo la porta di metallo.

Le donne la richiusero "Non è andato via.

È un demone."

In quel momento sentirono delle grida e il poliziotto salì al piano superiore,trovando un criminale legato ad un termosifone,con la bocca sanguinante e un pipistrello marchiato a fuoco sul petto.

Batman era sulla parete dietro il poliziotto,che vedendolo gli sparò,ma Bruce si mosse rapidamente sulla parete e sfondò il soffitto.

Arrivò l'altro poliziotto e i due guardarono il criminale "L'ha marchiato."

Chloe era nella Watchtower e all'improvviso si mise le mani sulle tempie,sentendo un forte dolore.

Nella testa vide Atena di fronte ad Apollo che diceva che la spada,che aveva in mano,non era la sua.

Poi Chloe vide l'immagine di una bambina in ginocchio.

Lei portava un lungo abito marrone,che terminava con una gonna,aveva stivali neri e le braccia coperte,dal gomito in giù,fino a metà delle mani,da un vestito marrone scuro aderente.

La ragazzina aveva lunghi capelli biondi e lacrimava.

Chloe si ritrovò in ginocchio sul pavimento della sala

"Ma che?"disse lei.

Nella visione la bimba afferrò la stessa spada che aveva in mano Atena e se la mise sulle gambe.

Bruce era nei sotterranei sotto la sua casa e stava uscendo da un'ascensore.

Arrivò alla grotta dove aveva costruito il rifugio per tenere il suo costume e per nascondere le attrezzature.

Arrivò in una stanza piena di computer e trovò il suo maggiordomo che stava lavorando sull'elmo dell'armatura.

"Con la vecchiaia diventi lento,Alfred."disse Bruce sedendosi.

"Arriva per tutti,signor Wayne."disse Alfred "Persino lei è troppo vecchio per morire giovane.

Non che non ci abbia provato."

Il maggior domo gli porto un vassoio con la cena su di esso.

"Allora,la serata ha dato i suoi frutti?"disse Alfred.

"No,era un pesce piccolo."disse Bruce "Non sapeva nulla.

Questo è l'uomo che sa le cose."

Bruce fece apparire sullo schermo l'immagine di uno dei terroristi che erano stati nel deserto "Anatoli.

È russo.

Fa affari in tutto il mondo,la sua base è nel porto di Ghotam.

Traffico d'armi e di esseri umani."

"Quindi il portoghese bianco è un russo."disse Alfred "Questa è la teoria."

"No,la teoria è che sarà il russo a portarmi da lui."

"Sempre che sia davvero un uomo."disse Alfred "Non sappiamo nemmeno se esiste.

Potrebbe essere … un fantasma."

"Che vuole portare una bomba a Ghotam."disse Bruce.

"La posta è alta."disse Alfred mettendo sul tavolo un articolo di giornale dove si vedeva il criminale marchiato "Nuove regole?"

"Siamo criminali,Alfred."disse Bruce "Lo siamo sempre stati,non è cambiato nulla.

"Si,invece signore."disse Alfred "È cambiato tutto."

Alfred fece apparire,su un monitor,le immagini di Solargirl "Gli uomini cadono dal cielo.

Gli dei scagliano fulmini.

Innocenti muoiono.

Comincia così.

La smania,il furore e il senso di impotenza … che rende gli uomini buoni …. crudeli."

Solargirl era nella sua casa e ascoltava il notiziario "La giustizia si è tinta di nero.

La polizia a trovato un noto trafficante di persone,torturato e marchiato dal pipistrello di Gotham.

È il secondo criminale trovato con il marchio.

Il primo,accusato di abusi su minori,è stato aggredito in prigione ed è in terapia intensiva per le ferite riportate.

Sembra che per molti ricevere il marchio è sostanzialmente una condanna a morte."

Lex Luthor era nel suo grattacielo e giocava a palla canestro quando fu raggiunto da una donna orientale,con i capelli neri,lisci a mezzo collo.

"Ah,benvenuta."disse Lex che vide la senatrice e un altro uomo accanto alla ragazza.

L'uomo gli andò in contro e gli strinse la mano,poi Lex la strinse all'altra.

"Come sta?"disse Lex.

"Alla grande."disse la senatrice.

"Bene."disse Lex "Venite."

Li condusse oltre una grossa porta di metallo "Mio padre è nato in Germania dell'Est.

È cresciuto mangiando delle gallette di riso e due sabati al mese sfilava nella parata e sventolava fiori ai tiranni."disse Lex "Quindi è la provvidenza che gli ha permesso di avere questo."

Lex mostrò una scatola di vetro con dentro un crocifisso rovesciato,con sopra il volto di un demone.

"Quello è un simbolo che identifica un demone."disse Lex.

"Che centra una reliquia,con la sicurezza nazionale?"disse la senatrice.

"Sicurezza nazionale?"disse Lex "No,no.

Non ci siamo.

Sicurezza planetaria.

Questa reliquia ha emesso un'interferenza elettromagnetica sconosciuta.

Identica a quella emessa dalla magia.

Quindi l'oggetto può diventare un'arma,se si capisce quali riti usare per attivarla.

E poi tra tanti pesci … una balena."disse Lex che indicò uno schermo.

Uno scienziato fece apparire un'immagine di una lancia di metallo.

"Sotto una cattedrale."disse Lex "Per una decisione simile ho bisogno dell'appoggio di tutti i senatori."

"E perché dovremmo utilizzare cose del genere?"disse la senatrice.

"Una pallottola d'argento di riserva,contro la donna dea,per assicurarci che non le venga in mente di ridurre il cenere il pianeta."disse Lex.

"Se non sbaglio,Solargirl sta aiutando il mondo."disse l'altro.

"Si,Solargirl."disse Lex "Si, ma ce ne sono altri."

"I metà umani."disse la senatrice.

"Già."disse Lex "Questi esseri eccezionali vivono qui.

Mutanti,Inumani,alieni,esperimenti e senza contare gli dei.

Gli dei tra gli uomini sul nostro piccolo pianeta blu."disse Lex sbattendo la mano sul vetro "Non dobbiamo usare queste armi,ma se le approviamo e proviamo a controllarle,allora non dovremo affidarci al buon cuore dei mostri."

Un uomo ,su una sedia a rotelle, era davanti alla statua di Chloe,fatta nel centro di Star City,dopo la veloce ricostruzione della città.

Si aggrappò alla mano del monumento e salì sulla gamba.

Con della vernice,scrisse la frase "Falsa dea"sulla "S"della statua,mentre i poliziotti cercavano di fermarlo.

Lex era a parlare con l'uomo che aveva ricevuto poco prima "Ci sono dei modi per aiutarci a vicenda."

"Ah,certo."disse Lex.

"La lista dei desideri."disse l''uomo.

"L'appoggio di quanti più senatori riesce a convincere."disse Lex

"Ci conti pure."disse lui.

"Voglio che venga allestito un laboratorio a Star City,vicino alla statua di quella donna volante,e che mi raggiungano li tutti i maggiori esperti di soprannaturale che trova."

"Fatto."disse l'uomo.

Bruce Wayne era a vedere un incontro di lotta in un locale malfamato.

Il lottatore nero fu colpito da due pugni al viso e mandato verso Bruce che lo afferrò.

"Colpisci il fianco destro."disse Bruce.

L'uomo di colore vinse con pochi colpi.

Il russo ,che Bruce cercava, si diresse al bancone ,ordinò da bere e lo stesso fece lui.

"Per il banco la fortuna è un insulto."disse Bruce.

"La fortuna di uno è sempre la sfortuna del suo fratello."disse l'uomo.

Bruce disse alcune frasi in russo "Tre notti con una ballerina e ho imparato solo questo."

"Solo questo non credo."disse l'uomo "Buona serata."

"Sera."disse Bruce.

Chloe era nel nuovo Daily Planet,nell'ufficio del direttore ed era in abiti civili "È come il regno del terrore di un uomo solo.

Batman ha preso di mira soprattutto il porto,le baracche e le case nei bassi fondi adiacenti e la polizia gli da una mano."

"Ondata di crimini,Ghotam."disse il direttore "Altre ultimissime:acqua,bagnato.

Hai scritto il pezzo?"

"Perché non diamo queste notizie?"disse lei "I poveri non comprano i giornali?"

"Nessuno compra i giornali,punto."disse il direttore.

"Quando assegni un articolo fai una scelta su chi ha importanza."disse Chloe "E su chi ne ha diritto."

"Sveglia,Smallville."disse il direttore "La coscienza americana è morta."

In quel momento entrò Cat "Scusate,scusate.

Nessun riscontro."disse mostrando un sacchetto di plastica,con dentro un proiettile "Al laboratorio non ne hanno mai vista una."

Il direttore afferrò la busta e la ridiede in dietro "Si chiama pallottola.

Ci ammazzi le persone."

"Recuperata sul sito della sparatoria nel deserto."disse Cat "Non è commercializzata in nessuna parte del mondo.

Nemmeno al mercato nero."

"E allora?"disse il direttore.

"Allora, chi ha dato dei prototipi di proiettili a quelle persone?"disse Cat.

"Che cosa vuoi,Cat?"disse il direttore seccato.

"Volo per la capitale."disse lei "Un paio di giorni."

"Vai."disse lui "Classe economica,senza spazio per le gambe."

"Qualcosa di più?"disse lei sulla porta.

"Classe economica!"disse lui.

La senatrice fu portata nello studio ovale della casa bianca.

"Senatrice."disse Lex "Benvenuta."

"Grazie,signor presidente."disse lei.

Lex si mise a passeggiare,mostrandole una foto dello studio del padre "Questo è lo studio di mio padre.

L'ho lasciato esattamente com'era,dato che ora non lo usa più."

"Non approverò armi di dimensioni sconosciute."disse la senatrice "E nemmeno gli altri."

"Arrivano i mantelli rossi."disse Luthor "Arrivano i mantelli rossi.

Lei e le sue udienze.

Al galoppo per le strade per metterci in guardia.

Una lanterna se è da terra,due se è dall'aria."

La senatrice gli fece cenno di fermarsi.

"Sa qual'è la bugia più antica d'America,senatrice?"disse Lex "Posso chiamarla Giulia?"

"Può chiamarmi come vuole."disse Lex "Può chiamare un barattolo di benzina te alla pesca della nonna.

Può chiamare un'arma per assassinare deterrente.

Se crede di incantarmi si sbaglia.

Io non me la bevo."

"Lei non crede che papà si arrabbierebbe se cambiassi un quadro nel suo studio."disse Lex "Perché ce né uno che andrebbe capovolto,dato che i demoni peggiori non vengono da sotto di noi,ma dal cielo."

Bruce si svegliò di colpo,dopo aver avuto un incubo.

Aveva nel letto una giovane donna e si trovava in una villa sul lago.

Cat raggiunse il segretario nel bagno maschile.

"Ha sbagliato porta."disse lui.

"E lei non ha risposto alle mie domande,segretario."disse Cat.

"Se vuole fare un'intervista chiami il maggiore li fuori."disse il segretario.

"Mi sta trattando come un'estranea?"disse lei.

"La tratto come una giornalista."disse lui.

"Ok,gli Stati Uniti forniscono armi sperimentali ai ribelli in Africa?"disse lei.

"Con un caratterino come il suo,è nel posto giusto."disse lui uscendo "La sua fonte chi è?

Una sfera di cristallo?"

"Non è cristallo."disse lei seguendolo e mostrando la pallottola "Ma un proiettile,sparato nell'incidente con Solargirl.

Non sanno identificarlo.

Non ci hanno detto la verità."

"Ecco la verità."disse lui "Una giornalista è andata nel posto sbagliato.

Solargirl si è comportata come una criminale per salvarla e delle persone sono morte.

Non inventi una cospirazione per rimettergli l'aureola."

Alfred era a parlare con Bruce "Spero che la prossima generazione di Wayne non erediti una cantina di bottiglie vuote. "disse lui mentre esaminava dei fogli.

Seduto alla stessa scrivania c'era Bruce "Queste sono le chiamate fatte dal russo.

Due accenni di affari con il portoghese bianco e trasmette dati criptati,alla residenza privata del presidente."

"Quindi Lex Luthor è il portoghese bianco?"disse aAlfred "Non credo che gli servano i ricavi nel traffico d'armi."

Bruce si alzò "Comunque dovrò prendere le informazioni dal suo computer.

Mi servirà l'armatura."

"Batman ha interrogato sei persone."disse Alfred "E non ha ottenuto nulla.

È stato Bruce Wayne che ha avuto l'informazione."

"Si,ma Bruce non può intrufolarsi in casa di Lex Luthor."

"Bruce Wayne non ne avrà bisogno."disse Alfred mostrando una lettera "È stato invitato."

Bruce ritornò nei sotterranei e guardò il suo costume.

Poi si voltò verso una teca dove c'era il costume di Robin con su scritto "Facciamo un gioco".

Bruce prese l'auto e,durante il viaggio, passò davanti alla sua villa bruciata.

Arrivò alla festa quando fu calato il sole.

C'era anche Chloe che lo guardò per qualche momento.

Chloe indossava biti civili e aveva grossi occhiali.

Lex Luthor era sul un palco e stava per fare un discorso.

Tra i presenti c'era una donna con lunghi capelli rossi,legati e delle linee rosse,a zig zag,che le andavano dagli occhi fino alla mascella.

Lei indossava un abito rosso lungo.

Si voltò e guardò Chloe,con un'espressione di spavento,poi si girò.

Bruce cominciò a muoversi e parlava con il maggiordomo tramite una trasmittente nell'orecchio "Dove devo andare?"

"Superi l'ascensore."disse Alfred "Vada a sinistra."

Chloe sentiva tutto con il super udito.

Bruce scese al piano di sotto e entrò in una stanza con dei cavi e ci agganciò un bullone di metallo,con piccole zampe.

Bruce tornò nella stanza.

"Signor Wayne."disse Chloe avvicinandosi e porgendogli la mano "Chloe Sullivan.

Daily Planet."

Bruce strinse la mano,con un po' di nervosismo, vedendo la nemica "La mia fondazione ha già rilasciato una dichiarazione a sostegno dei libri."

"Come."disse Chloe.

Bruce guardò la donna con il vestito rosso "Bella ragazza,brutte abitudini.

Questo non lo scriva."

"Cosa ne pensa del Bat vigilante di Ghotam?"disse Chloe.

"Il Daily Planet … ma era mio o era quell'altro?"disse Bruce

"Da voi i diritti civile vengono calpestati."disse Chloe "Si vive le terrore."

"Non creda a quello che sente ragazza."disse Bruce.

"Io l'ho visto quello che fa."disse Chloe "Si crede al si sopra della legge."

"Il Daily Planet che critica chi si crede al di sopra della legge … è molto ipocrita,non le pare?"disse Bruce "Considerato che quando la vostra eroina salva un gattino da un albero,scrivete un editoriale trionfale su una semidea che potrebbe ridurre in cenere il mondo.

E noi non potremo fare nulla per fermarla."

"La maggior parte del mondo non condivide la sua opinione."disse Chloe.

"Forse la Ghotam City che è in me."disse lui "Abbiamo brutte esperienze con gli squilibrati vestiti da pagliacci."

"Ragazzi?"disse Lex "Chloe Sullivan incontra Bruce Wayne.

Sono onorato di avere la salvatrice del mondo qui."

Lex strinse la mano a Bruce e poi a Chloe "Accidenti che bella stretta.

È meglio non attaccare briga con questa donna."Lex si rivolse a Bruce "E così l'abbiamo trascinata qui."

"Sono venuto a prosciugarle il bar."disse Bruce.

"Si accomodi."disse Lex "Attraversi il porto più spesso,le mostro i miei laboratori e potremo combinare qualcosa insieme.

Il mio ricerche e sviluppo prepara cose folli."

"Il trasferimento è completo."disse Alfred.

Chloe aveva sentito tutto.

"Alla prossima."disse Bruce andando via.

Batman non trovò più la cimice che aveva messo e poi si accorse della donna con il vestito rosso,che dopo averlo guardato sparì.

Chloe guardò l'immagine di una fabbrica che andava a fuoco alla tv.

Bruce uscì vedendo la donna entrare in una macchina.

Solargirl aveva raggiunto il posto dell'incendio,e mentre l'edificio crollava,lei aveva in braccio una bambina e stava scendendo lentamente a terra.

Lei riportò la ragazza a sua madre,mentre una folla enorme le toccava il costume.

Alla tv c'erano degli uomini che ne parliamo "Noi,come abitanti di questo mondo,stiamo cercando un salvatore.

Il novanta percento delle persone crede in un potere superiore.

Ogni religione crede in una sorta di figura messianica.

E quando questo personaggio si manifesta davvero,vogliamo che si attenga alle nostre regole?"

Solargirl era in Antartide,stava camminando sul ghiaccio e trascinava una grossa nave per la catena dell'ancora

Alla tv parlavano ancora e ora c'era la senatrice "Che una sola individua si occupi di interventi di livello nazionale dovrebbe darci delle perplessità.

Parliamo di un essere che con la sua esistenza mette alla prova il nostro senso di priorità nell'universo.

Con la teoria dell'evoluzione abbiamo scoperto che siamo una delle tante forme di vita sulla Terra e ora sappiamo che non siamo speciali nemmeno in questo, perché c'è Solargirl.

Una semidea tra noi."

L'uomo che aveva imbrattato la statua di Solargirl era stato liberato e condotto a casa,dall'assistente di Lex Luthor.

Nell'appartamento trovò Lex su una sedia a rotelle elettrica.

"Cosa vuole?"disse l'uomo.

"Aiutarla ad alzarsi e lottare."disse Lex.

La senatrice ritrovò l'uomo nel suo ufficio "Lei mi ha ridotto mezzo uomo.

Me la lasci affrontare."

Il direttore del Daily Planet era andato a parlare con Chloe,che stava scrivendo un articolo "Sono andato a cercare nel tuo archivio ...per trovare materiale.

Altro che se ce n'è.

Ma niente sullo sport,niente sugli amici della biblioteca di Star City,niente sulla ricostruzione di Metropolis,solo il pezzo sul Bat vigilante,che ti ho detto di non scrivere."

"Se non ci pensa la polizia,la stampa lo deve fare."disse Chloe.

"Senti,donna del sole,non decidi tu cosa è giusto."disse il direttore.

"Quando il Planet era a Metropolis difendeva dei principi,Terry."disse Chloe.

"E potremmo farlo anche noi se fossimo nel trentotto,ma è passato quasi un secolo."disse lui "Le mele non costano più un nichelino,ne qui dentro ne li fuori.

Molla questa storia.

A nessuno interessa Solargirl che sfida Batman e nessuno vuole altri casini."

La donna con i capelli rossi era in un museo accompagnata da un uomo.

"La spada di Alessandro Magno."disse l'uomo mostrando l'oggetto in una teca " È un trionfo."

Lei rimase a guardare l'oggetto e l'uomo andò via.

Poco dopo arrivò Bruce "È un falso.

Quella vera sul ..."

"Sul letto di un sultano."disse lei "Se vuole scusarmi."

Bruce la seguì e le mise la mano sotto braccio "Lei mi ha rubato una cosa,non posso ignorarlo.

Non è educato rubare."

"Ho rubato ad un altro ladro."disse lei "Quindi è lei che ha torto.

La Bibbia parla chiaro.

Settimo comandamento:non rubare la roba altrui."

"Chi è lei?"disse Bruce.

"Una a cui interessa la stessa persona che interessa a lei."disse lei "Penso che il signor Luthor abbia una foto che appartiene a me."

"L'ha trovata?"disse lei.

"No,purtroppo."disse lei che provò ad allontanarsi.

"Scommetto che con questo vestito nove persone su dieci la lascerebbero andare."disse Bruce.

"Ma lei è il decimo?"disse lei.

"Veramente io sarei il primo."disse Bruce "Il primo che vede dietro la recita da povera sprovveduta.

Lei non mi conosce.

Ma io ne ho conosciuta tante come lei."

"Cosa le fa credere di aver conosciuto una come me?"disse lei "In fondo è vero quello che si dice sui maschi.

Nascono senza la volontà a condividere.

Non ho rubato la sua apparecchiatura.

L'ho presa in prestito.

La troverà nella sua auto,nel porta oggetti."disse andandosene "Signor Wayne."

Bruce tornò nei sotterranei e si addormentò sul tavolo.

Sognò di avere il costume di Batman,ma con sopra un cappotto marrone lungo.

Apri una pesante porta di metallo,che dava su un rifugio e davanti a lui c'era una terra deserta,con una città in macerie,con il simbolo greco che indicava la morte sul terreno.

C'erano immense colonne di fuoco all'orizzonte.

Salì su dei camion e delle macchine che erano diretti in un luogo isolato,circondato da mura.

Batman si avvicinò ad un uomo,che stava nel container di un camion.

"L'hai trovata?"disse Batman "La lancia."

L'uomo annuì e lo fece salire.

Aprirono una cassa che però si rivelò essere vuota.

L'uomo gli puntò una pistola addosso "Mi dispiace."

Uomini vestiti di nero e con le mitragliatrici dissero a tutti di mettersi a terra.

Un altro uomo puntò un fucile alla testa di Batman.

Gli uomini vestiti di nero cominciarono a sparare.

"NO!"disse Batman che colpì il fucile dell'uomo,poi diede un calcio alla cassa mandandola contro l'altro e lo uccise dopo aver estratto una pistola dalla cintura.

Colpì l'altro e lo gettò dal camion.

Sparò due colpi poi scese.

Colpì uno degli uomini ,alla testa,con il fucile,poi colpì la gamba di un altro e lo mando a terra.

Apri il fuoco su uno dei soldati e gli diede un calcio,gettandolo a terra,poi usò il fucile per colpirne al volto un altro.

Uno degli uomini cercò di sparargli,ma lui gli colpì il braccio con il fucile e gli sparò,successivamente colpì il viso di un altro con l'arma,sparò un altro colpo,tirò la pistola contro la testa di un altro soldato e gli prese il fucile.

Lo usò come scudo umano mentre faceva fuoco,poi lo gettò via e cominciò a sparare.

Dal cielo arrivavano demoni di fuoco con le ali e rapivano i suoi compagni.

Batman fu afferrato alle spalle e un altro uomo lo colpì alla pancia con il fucile,ma lui gli diede un calcio al viso,poi si liberò dell'altro.

Batman ne uccise altri due,ma un terzo gli afferrò il fucile e una decina gli saltarono addosso e lo misero in ginocchio.

Batman spezzò il collo a uno di essi ma fu colpito alla testa da un demone.

Si ritrovò in un sotterraneo con entrambe le mani legate ad una catena fissata al soffitto.

Accanto a lui c'erano due compagni,legati nello stesso modo.

Erano sul fondo di un lungo corridoio ed c'erano sui lati gli stessi uomini vestiti in nero.

C'era una piccola apertura da cui atterrò Annie,provocando lo spostamento della polvere.

Annie indossava un costume come quello di Chloe,ma completamente nero.

La "S"sul petto ed il triangolo rovesciato erano dello stesso colore dell'argento.

Solargirl di Terra -327 camminò verso di lui e,con i raggi laser neri,che le uscivano fagli occhi, tagliò in due i suoi compagni.

Annie gli tolse la maschera,la guardò e la gettò a terra.

"Lei era tutto per me e tu me l'hai portata via."disse Annie.

Bruce si risvegliò e in quel momento apparve un portale di luce da cui uscì Flash "BRUCE!

È Annie!

È lei la chiave.

Sono troppo in anticipo?

Chloe è ancora senza spada?

Hai ragione su di lei.

Hai sempre avuto ragione.

Devi temerla!

Provaci,Bruce!"

Il portale si chiuse.

Bruce si svegliò di nuovo e questa volta sul serio.

Vide che sul computer c'era scritto "decriptazione completa".

Chloe era alla sua scrivania, nel Daily Planet e un uomo le consegno una busta di cartone.

Lei la aprì e trovò delle foto dello spacciatore marchiato,mentre veniva ucciso e sotto c'era scritto "Giudice,giuria e boia."

"Il portoghese bianco non è un uomo."disse Batman ad Alfred "Ma una nave."

"Sa, lei non è mai stato bravo a mentire a me."disse Alfred "Non c'è nessuna bomba."

"Porta un'arma magica."disse Bruce "Una lancia che può perforare qualsiasi cosa.

Presto sarà consegnata a Lex Luthor.

Al quale io la ruberò."

"Per tenerla lontano dalle sue mani e farla sparire."disse Alfred.

"No."disse Batman.

"Vuole entrare in guerra?"disse Alfred.

"Quella bastarda ha portato la guerra da noi."disse Batman "Poco tempo fa.

Non ha salvato molte vite.

Ha troncato molte vite.

Conta i morti.

Migliaia di persone.

E poi quante?

Milioni?

Lei ha il potere di spazzare via l'intera razza umana e se c'è una probabilità che sia nostra nemica bisogna considerarla una certezza.

E dobbiamo distruggerla."

"Ma lei non è nostra nemica."disse Alfred.

"Non oggi."disse Batman "Venti anni a Ghotam.

Hai visto cosa succede.

Quante brave persone sono rimaste e quante non sono cambiate.

Dalla nave di Lex fu portata giù una cassa e messa su un camion.

Intorno al camion c'erano diverse macchine.

Batman era su una gru.

Con un piccolo fucile sparò un segnalatore sul camion.

Il camion e le macchine partirono.

La macchina blindata di Batman si mise in moto e colpì una delle auto,mandandola contro un camper.

Dal retro della macchina uscì un arpione che trascinò il mezzo appena colpito.

Durante l'inseguimento una delle macchine si fermò e cominciò a fare fuoco su quella di Batman,che girò di scatto e sganciò l'arpione.

L'auto rimbalzò e si schianto su quella degli uomini gli gli sparavano.

Il tettò di un altra auto fu tolto e apparve un uomo con una mitragliatrice.

Batman rispose al fuoco con le mitragliatrici situate sulla parte anteriore del mezzo.

Devastò il retro del mezzo che si cappottò.

La macchina corazzata gli andò addosso e spezzò in due in veicolo che esplose.

Il retro del camion si aprì ed uscirono tre uomini armati di fucile e uno armato di bazooka,mentre altre auto

avevano i passeggeri che sparavano.

Batman lanciò un missile dalla parte anteriore dell'auto e distrusse una delle macchine poi prese un'altra strada ed entrò dentro un edificio.

L'auto sbucò sopra il camion e tranciò in due metà del container,schiacciò le altre auto,devastò due barche e poi entrò dentro una piccola nave da cui riuscì.

L'uomo russo con il bazooka aprì il fuoco,ma dalla macchina corazzata uscirono dei razzi e il missile mancò il

bersaglio.

Il camion girò una curva e anche la macchina lo fece,ma si trovò davanti Solargirl.

Il veicolo le andò addosso,rimbalzò e si schianto contro una parete.

Solargirl camminò verso la macchina,ci salì sopra e strappò la parte superiore a mani nude,gettando via i pezzi.

Batman si mise in piedi.

"La prossima volta che vedi il tuo simbolo in cielo,non rispondere."disse Solargirl "Il pipistrello è morto.

Seppelliscilo.

Considera la magnanimità."

"Dimmi ..."disse Batman a Solargirl "Tu sanguini?"

Solargirl volò via.

"Gronderai."disse Batman.

La macchina di Batman andò nel bosco e,mentre guidava,in un lago,si aprì una grossa entrata.

La macchina ci entrò dentro,saltando dalla spiaggia e imboccò una galleria che lo condusse al rifugio.

Batman scese dal mezzo,togliendosi la maschera e salì delle scale che lo portarono a dei monitor.

I computer gli dissero dove era stata portata la reliquia.

La lancia era in un complesso di Lex Luthor.

"Signore, la nuova armatura di vibranio e adamantio e pronta."disse Alfred "Ho anche messo uno scudo di energia attaccato al metallo,ma francamente non so quanto reggerà."

"Grazie Alfred."disse Bruce.

"Come determiniamo cosa è bene?"disse la senatrice ai giornalisti il giorno dopo "In una democrazia il bene è il dialogo,non una decisione unilaterale.

Quindi io invito Solargilr a venire davanti a quest'assemblea domani,per incontrare coloro che hanno sofferto.

Il mondo deve sapere cosa ha fatto nel deserto.

Fino a che punto userà il suo potere?

Agisce per il nostro bene o per il suo?"

Solargilr era a Smallville,di notte,e parlava con la madre di Clark.

Indossava il suo costume,invece degli abiti civili.

Le due erano fuori di casa.

"Le persone odiano quello che non capiscono."disse Martha "Ma vedono quello che fai.

E sanno chi sei.

Non sei un'assassina.

Una minaccia.

Io non volevo che Clark si rivelasse al mondo,ma lo ha fatto.

Sii il la loro eroina,Chloe.

Sii il loro angelo e il loro monumento.

Oppure non essere nulla.

Non devi nulla a loro."

Cat era seduta su una panchina a parlare con Supergirl "Per me il deserto era una trappola.

Qualcuno voleva che Solargirl sembrasse colpevole."

"Il proiettile?"disse Cat.

"Il metallo è prodotto da una compagnia privata."disse Kara.

"Quale?"disse Cat.

"Lex Corp."disse Supergirl.

"Il presidente?"disse Cat,sorpresa.

"E chi altri?"disse Supergirl.

"Puoi dirlo ufficialmente?"disse Cat.

"Impossibile."disse Kara "Farebbero sparire le prove,compresa te, e io mi prenderei un proiettile verde fosforescente.

Anzi rischio anche ora.

Vorrei farlo."

"Non ha senso."disse Cat.

L'uomo su una sedia a rotelle era all'entrata del senato mentre una giornalista parlava "L'udienza del senato dovrebbe iniziare da un momento.

La grande domanda è se Solargirl si farà vedere."la giornalista si avvicinò all'uomo "Cosa dirà oggi?"

Bruce guardava la tv ed era allibito,poiché conosceva quell'uomo "Ma che …?"

"Sono venuto a dirgli di svegliarsi."disse l'uomo "Lei ha portato la guerra.

Non ho più nulla."

"Molti la considerano la loro eroina."disse la donna.

"Lei non è un'eroina."disse l'uomo.

Lex incontrò la senatrice "Senatrice.

Buon giorno.

Non sparisca,le voglio parlare."

"Cosa vuole fare?"disse lei.

"Raccontare la mia storia,ossia che volevo usare un'arma magica,ma una certa senatrice mi ha impedito di proteggere il paese."disse Lex.

"Beh,come sa,signor presidente,ora il potere non è più tutto nelle sue mani e lo stesso vale per suo padre,che si comporta come un sovrano."disse la senatrice.

"Greg,perché non riceve i nostri assegni?"disse Bruce ad un altro uomo.

"Li riceve,signore."disse Greg "Ma li rimanda indietro."  
Alla tv si vedeva Chloe,sospesa in aria.

"Ed eccola qui."disse la giornalista "Solargirl è qui."

"Lei sarà seduta sui carboni ardenti."disse Lex.

"Sono cresciuta in mezzo agli animali."disse lei "Non ho paura di sporcarmi le mani."

Solargirl atterrò sulle scale del senato e la gente iniziò ad applaudire.

Mentre camminava dentro il senato tutti la guardarono e una volta entrata l'intera aula piombo nel silenzio.

"Prima di cominciare vorrei ringraziare il nostro testimone per essere qui,oggi."disse la senatrice "È così che funziona una democrazia.

Si instaura un dialogo.

Si agisce secondo il consenso dei governanti,signora.

Il presidente ha già detto che interventi non autorizzati non saranno tollerati,d'ora in poi.

E neanche le menzogne.

Perché oggi è il giorno della verità.

Perché solo parlando ..."la senatrice vide un barattolo con dentro della benzina e con su scritto "tè alla pesca della nonna."

La senatrice restò in silenzio e la carrozzina dell'uomo senza gambe esplose,uccidendo tutti.

Solargirl restò sconvolta tra le fiamme.

In seguito prese alcune persone e le potò fuori,affidandole alle autorità.

Il deposito della Lex Corp era stato derubato.

Lex arrivò volando ed atterrò,trovando l'interno pieno di proiettili,vetri rotti e mancava la lancia.

Supergirl era nel suo appartamento,in un grattacielo e parlava al telefono "Chloe,sono sempre io,puoi ..."

Kara vide che Chloe ara atterrata sul balcone e indossava il costume.

"Non l'ho visto,Kara."disse Chloe "Ero li accanto e non l'ho visto."

"Chloe,c'è un complotto dietro."disse Kara.

"Credo fosse perché non stavo guardando."disse Solargirl "In tutto questo tempo ho vissuto seguendo la visione di Clark.

L'ideale di un fantasma.

Pensando a fare del bene.

Solargirl non è mai stata reale.

Era solo un sogno di una bambina nata a Smallville."

"Quel sogno è tutto quello che molti possiedono."disse Supergirl che le appoggiò la mano sulla "S"nel triangolo rovesciato "Questo significa qualcosa."

"Nel mondo da cui provieni."disse Chloe "Ma il tuo mondo non esiste più."

Supergirl fece un passo indietro e Chloe volò via.

Lex Luthor era in una struttura,costruita nel centro di Star City e incontrò Moonstone che aveva un libro di pelle con sopra un volto umano.

"L'ho trovato."disse lei.

"Lo hai letto?"disse Lex.

"No,non ci tengo."disse Moonstone.

"Bene,dammelo."disse Lex.

Bruce era nei sotterranei e si esercitava,facendo centinaia di flessioni,di sollevamento pesi e altre attività.

Una volta finito si recò al suo computer e vide che Lex ,aveva una foto della ragazza rossa che aveva incontrato.

Trovò anche un'altra foto fatta da un satellite,che rivelava che quella donna era in realtà Angela.

Intorno a lei c'erano delle croci di luce,aveva un aureola sopra la testa e aveva metà del corpo di luce,mentre l'altra metà stava diventando concreta.

Bruce rimase sconvolto.

Lex portò la croce del demone davanti ad un super computer.

"Vuole iniziare il rituale?"disse il computer.

"Si."disse Lex.

La notte seguente pioveva e Batman era su un terrazzo di un grosso mattatoio abbandonato con l'armatura addosso.

Aveva un piccolo faro che proiettava in cielo il simbolo del pipistrello.

Batman era in un grosso spazio con delle colonne e piantò la lancia a terra,poi uscì e si mise sotto la pioggia.

Lex era sulla cima della Lex Corp,guardava il temporale su Ghotam e vedeva anche la luce prodotta da Batman

Cat stava scendendo una scala mobile,quando incontrò uno dei terroristi del deserto.

"Bene, bene."disse lui che la afferrò "Venga."

Lui la portò in un elicottero e andarono sulla Lex Corp.

"Che piacere incontrarla."disse Lex "La giornalista che sta ficcanasando ovunque nei miei affari.

Ora,il segreto dell'altezza è il materiale da costruzione.

Metalli leggeri che oscillano al vento.

E lei se ne intende di metalli della Lex Corp,vero?"

"Ho dimostrato quello che ha fatto."disse Cat.

"Ah,quanto ardore."disse Lex "Ma verrà spazzato via ...come sabbia nel deserto."

"Lei è psicotico."disse Lex.

"Cinque sillabe per ogni pensiero inadatto a menti ristrette."disse Lex "Prossimo argomento."Lex girò alle spalle di Cat "Triangoli.

La geometri di Euclide.

La distanza più breve tra due punti è una linea retta e io credo che la linea più retta che conduce a Solargirl sia una bella stradina ... chiamata Cat."

Lex la spinse dal palazzo e Solargirl la afferrò,portandola fino a terra.

"Grazie."disse Cat.

"Di nulla."disse Solargirl che volò sulla cima della Lex Corp e restò a mezz'aria.

"Bene, pare che qua su siamo pieni di problemi."disse Lex "Il problema del male nel mondo.

Il problema della virtù assoluta."

"Ti sbatto dentro senza farti a pezzi!"disse Chloe "Che è più di quanto meriti."

"Il problema di te,più di ogni altra cosa."disse Lex mentre Solargirl atterrava lentamente "Tu più di tutti.

Perché è questo che è Dio.

Horus,Apollo,Geova,Kal El,...Chloe Sullivan.

Vedi ciò che chiamiamo Dio dipende dalla nostra tribù.

Perché Dio è tribale.

Dio prende la parti.

Nessun uomo alato è intervenuto per sottrarmi ai pugni e abomini di mio padre.

Ho imparato molto tempo fa che se Dio è veramente onnipotente non può essere solo bontà.

E se è solo buono non è onnipotente.

E non puoi esserlo nemmeno tu.

Devono vedere l'imbroglio che sei.

Il sangue sulle tue mani."

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse Chloe.

"E questa notte lo vedranno."disse Lex "Hai un appuntamento con Batman.

È bastato scrivergli dei messaggi e inviare delle foto a te per mettervi subito gli uni contro gli altri.

E ora tu volerai da lui e vi batterete fino alla morte.

Dio contro uomo."

"Pensi che mi batta per te?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Lex "Penso che ti batti per la signora a cui tieni."

"Cat è al sicuro."disse Chloe.

"Io non sto parlando di lei,ma della madre di tuo marito."disse Lex e Chloe rimase molto scossa.

Luthor le fece vedere delle foto della madre imprigionata e le gettò a terra "Marta,Marta,Marta."

Solargirl si mise in ginocchio.

"È la madre di un demone volante deve essere una strega."disse Lex "E la morte per le streghe è il rogo."

"Intorno al corpo di Solargirl si formò del fuoco azzurro e gli occhi divennero pieni di luce rossa "LEI DOV'È?"

"Non lo so."disse Lex "Ma se mi uccidi ,Marta è morta e se voli via è morta lo stesso.

Ma se uccidi Batman, Marta vive."

Chloe abbassò la testa.

"E ora Dio si piega alla mia volontà."disse Lex "Le videocamere ti aspettano nella mia struttura al centro di Star City,affinché il mondo veda quanto gioca sporco l'onnipotente,per salvare Marta.

Voglio la testa di Batman."

Lex si sollevò da terra e volò via.

Dalla struttura al centro di Star City partivano grosse scariche elettriche.

Cat era in strada e Solargirl le atterrò vicino.

"Cat."disse Chloe "Devo andare a Gotham e convincerlo ad aiutarmi."

"Chi?"disse Cat

"O dovrà morire."disse Chloe.

"Chloe."disse Cat.

Solargirl si sollevò a mezz'aria "Nessuno resta buono in questo mondo."

Solargirl si voltò e volò via.

Batman era sotto la pioggia e vide la nemica sospesa a mezz'aria.

Solargirl atterrò e provocò un piccolo cratere.

"Bene,eccomi."disse Bruce.

Lei cominciò ad avvicinarsi "Bruce,mi spagliavo.

Adesso ascolta.

Lex vuole ..."

Ai lati di Solargirl apparvero due grandi dispositivi che emisero una fortissima onda sonica.

Chloe prese il coperchio di un tombino,lo spezzò in due e tirò i pezzi contro le casse,poi riprese a camminare e Batman si avvicinò "Tu non puoi capire.

Non c'è tempo!"

"Si che capisco!"disse Batman.

Solargirl gli appoggiò la mano sul petto e gli diede una leggera spinta,sbalzandolo all'indietro e lo fece rimbalzare a terra tre volte.

Apparvero delle mitragliatrici che aprirono il fuoco su di lei,ma Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria e usò i raggi laser degli occhi per distruggere le armi.

Batman si rialzò.

Solargirl gli andò in contro e lo afferrò al petto con la mano destra,sollevandolo e lo scagliò sul lato del palazzo,facendogli fare trenta metri.

Batman fece una scia sul terreno.

Chloe lo raggiunse in un instante e ,dopo che si fu rialzato,gli volò addosso e i due trapassarono il palazzo.

Solargirl lo gettò sul tetto e poi atterrò "Sta giù!

Se l'avessi voluto,saresti già morto!"

Batman prese una granata e la gettò a terra.

L'oggetto esplose liberando molto fumo.

Chloe corse nel fumo,ma Batman era andato alle sue spalle.

"Ora!"disse Bruce.

Dal cielo apparve un fulmine giallo che colpì Chloe e la fece cadere in ginocchio.

"Avere una maga dalla propria parte serve a qualcosa."disse Bruce "Si,respira bene.

Questa è paura.

Non sei coraggiosa."

Chloe sferrò un pugno che fu parato dall'avambraccio sinistro di Batman.

"Io invece lo sono."disse Batman.

Chloe guardò stupita il fatto che Batman avesse parato il colpo ne sferrò altri due.

L'avversario li parò tutti e le diede una testata,seguita da due pugni al volto,una ginocchiata alla pancia,un colpo al collo e un calcio che la mando sopra una vetrata.

Batman avanzò e con un salto le fece sfondare il vetro e la fece finire al piano di sotto.

Le diede un calcio,mandandola a qualche metro di distanza e poi le diede un altro colpo.

Solargirl si rialzò e lui le diede un colpo al viso,uno al mento,un altro al fianco,poi le afferrò il collo e le sbatté al muro la testa,le diede una testata e un ultimo pugno che la fece finire a terra.

Solargirl si mise in ginocchio e Batman sferrò un calcio.

Lei gli afferrò la gamba e lo tirò contro un muro che cedette.

Solargirl si rialzò e l'avversario fece lo stesso.

Entrambi corsero l'uno contro l'altro.

Chloe spiccò un salto,ma Batman la afferrò e,ruotando su se stesso, la mando contro un muro e comincio a colpirla al volto.

L'ultimo colpo produsse un suono metallico e non le fece muovere la testa,segno che i suoi poteri stavano tornando.

Solargirl si sollevò a mezz'aria e volò contro Batman,colpendolo con entrambe le braccia.

I due sfondarono il pavimento,poi lei afferrò Batman e lo tirò contro diversi scaffali,poi gli corse contro e spiccò un salto.

Un secondo fulmine la colpi,ma Chloe cadendo,sferrò un colpo alla testa di Batman e gli fece saltare metà dell'elmo,poi lo afferrò e lo tirò lontano.

Chloe cadde a terra,invasa dalle scariche elettriche .

Batman afferrò un lavandino e lo diede in testa a Chloe,poi la prese e la gettò giù dalla tromba delle scale.

Lui utilizzò una pistola lancia arpioni per scendere.

Le afferrò la gamba e ci legò un filo.

"Tuo marito ti avrà detto che sei importante."disse Bruce "Che hai i poteri per un motivo.

I miei mi hanno dato un'altra lezione,morendo nei bassi fondi,senza motivo."

Bruce tirò la corda e fece volteggiare Chloe in aria e le fece spezzare quattro colonne,prima di farla cadere.

"Mi hanno insegnato che il mondo ha un senso solo se lo costringi ad averlo."disse Bruce che prese la lancia.

Si avvicinò a Chloe e le fece un taglio sulla guancia.

Poi cercò di infilzarla,ma lei prese la lancia,prima di essere colpita "Così gli premetti di uccidere Marta."

Batman si bloccò pensando a sua madre che aveva lo stesso nome.

"Trovalo."disse Chloe "Salva Marta."

"Perché hai detto quel nome?"disse Batman "Che cosa significa?"

Batman cominciò ad urlare "PERCHÈ HAI DETTO QUEL NOME?

Marta.

PERCHÈ HAI DETTO QUEL NOME ?"

"Fermo!"disse Cat correndo.

"PERCHÈ HAI DETTO QUEL NOME?"urlò Batman.

"È il nome della madre di Superman!"disse Cat ad alta voce "È il nome della madre di suo marito."

Batman si allontanò e gettò via la lancia.

Chloe si alzò "Luthor voleva la tua vita in cambio della sua.

Non c'è molto tempo."

"Sembra che la struttura di Lex assorba potenza dalla città."disse Cat.

"Allora devi andare a fermarlo."disse Bruce "Io troverò Marta."

"Lei ha bisogno di me."disse Chloe.

"Aspetta."disse Bruce "Ti faccio una promessa.

Marta vivrà."

Batman andò via e Chloe spiccò il volo.

Lex era davanti ad un grosso spazio e la croce stava prendendo fuoco e aprì un portale da cui uscì un grosso essere di fiamme.

Chloe arrivò sfondando il tetto.

"Sei a corto di una testa di pipistrello."disse Lex "Ora chiamo il cuoco."

Luthor prese un cellulare e chiamò le persone che avevano rapito la donna "Come va lo stufato?"

"Aspetta che ti metto le mani addosso e vedi come ti guarisco dall'infermità mentale."disse Batman.

"Hai perso."disse Chloe.

"Non posso farti vincere,quindi se l'uomo non uccide Dio,lo farà il diavolo!"disse Lex.

Intorno all'essere di fuoco si formò un corpo concreto.

L'essere era alto sei metri,con la pelle grigio scura.

Aveva un muso schiacciato,con una bocca piena di denti.

Aveva una muscolatura imponente e aveva i piedi simili a quelli di un cane.

"Un antico demone dell'inferno."disse Lex "Adesso Dio è come se fosse morto."

Chloe era spaventata vedendo la testa e il petto del mostro che uscivano dal buco che avevano davanti.

"L'ho evocato per distruggerti."disse Lex "Lui è il tuo Doomsday."

Il mostro ruggì e sferrò un pugno.

Chloe volò contro di esso e lo bloccò con entrambe le mani,poi spinse il braccio sul lato e colpì il mostro al viso.

Solargirl gli volò addosso,ma la creatura la afferrò con entrambe le braccia e con un salto uscì dalla struttura.

La colpi mandandola a terra.

Chloe sfondò l'asfalto e le scale del suo monumento.

Appena si fu rialzata l'essere apparve davanti alla sua statua,poi si voltò verso di lei.

Solargirl gli volò contro colpendolo con entrambe le braccia e mandandolo contro la statua.

Lui la afferrò e la mando contro uno dei quattro blocchi di pietra che circondavano le spalle della statua,che si frantumò.

Il demone ne prese un altro e lo usò per schiacciarla,poi le prese la gamba e la tirò contro la statua.

Chloe trapassò il monumento e finì dentro un palazzo.

Con un salto il mostro raggiunse la cima della Lex Corp e alle sue spalle apparve una croce rovesciata,fatta di fiamme.

Gli elicotteri militari aprirono il fuoco sul demone che ruggì e provocò una grossa esplosione a forma di cupola,dal suo corpo,che distrusse le cime di diversi palazzi.

Batman era nel suo get "Che succede li Alfred?"

"Non so come descriverlo."disse Alfred.

Il mostro ruggiva sul tetto distrutto del grattacielo,ma Solargil lo afferrò di spalle e lo portò in alto.

Una volta giunti nello spazio,il demone si voltò e diede un pugno a Chloe,mandandola indietro.

Lei gli volò contro e lo colpì due volte con entrambe le braccia.

"Lanciate."disse Lex al telefono.

Chloe lo colpì alla pancia ancora due volte,poi si voltò e vide un missile nucleare.

Volò alla testa del mostro e lo girò verso il missile.

Batman vide il cielo illuminarsi "Mio Dio."

Il demone cadde su un'isola abbandonata e provocò una grossa esplosione.

Il corpo del mostro si coprì di spine,specialmente sulla schiena ,sulle bracia,sulla testa e gli zigomi.

Il mostro diede un pungo a terra,provocando un cratere,mentre si copriva di scariche elettriche rosse,poi dal suo corpo partì un raggio rosso che raggiunse l'orbita e ci fu una grossa esplosione a forma di cupola che devastò l'isola.

Chloe vide l'esplosione dall'orbita "Atena,aiutami.

Non posso farcela."

Batman volò sopra l'isola e lo vide.

Il mostro tirò fuori dal suo volto un raggio rosso che mancò di poco l'aereo.

"Alfred ,devo portarlo a Gotham."disse Batman "La lancia può ucciderlo.

Devo fare in modo che mi insegua."

L'aereo di Batman aprì il fuoco sul mostro.

L'essere gli volò dietro.

"Puoi farcela,Chloe."disse Atena che parlava nella mente di Chloe.

Gli occhi di Solargirl si illuminarono di luce rossa.

Il demone colpì l'aereo di Batman facendolo precipitare,poi gli atterrò davanti,danneggiando un palazzo e provocando un cratere.

"Oh,merda."disse Batman.

Il mostro lanciò il suo raggio laser,ma Angela apparve e riparò Batman incrociando le braccia sul raggio.

L'angelo aveva una forma di luce che divenne concreta.

LAngela incrociò le braccia di nuovo e provocò una forte luce bianca che danneggiò la strada e sbalzò via il demone.

Chloe afferrò il mostro e lo tirò dentro una fabbrica di armi che esplose.

"Perché l'hai riportato i città?"disse Angela.

"Perché qui c'è un'arma che può fermarlo."disse Batman.

Chloe atterrò sul posto "Hai trovato la lancia?"

"Ho avuto da fare."disse Batman.

"Siete stati voi a evocare questo essere?"disse Angela.

"È stato un folle a farlo."disse Solargirl "È … un demone."

"Ho già fatto discendere demoni,prima."disse Angela creando la lancia e la spada.

"Lei è con te?"disse Solargirl.

"Credevo fosse con te."disse Batman.

Il mostro provocò un'altra esplosione che distrusse tutto il porto della città.

Solargil creò uno scudo di energia intorno a Batman,mentre le due resistettero all'esplosione.

Angela e Chloe volarono verso il demone che batté il piede a terra e provocò un polverone.

Angela atterrò a terra e cercò di colpire la gamba del demone con la lancia,ma l'essere indietreggiò evitando Chloe che gli volava contro.

Angela colpì la gamba del mostro con l'avambraccio,facendogli perdere l'equilibrio.

Solargirl gli volò contro e lo spinse a terra provocando un cratere.

Angela spiccò un salto e il demone si sposto,evitando la spada e la lancia,che si conficcarono a terra.

Il demone diede un pugno a Chloe,mentre Angela gli fece un taglio sul polpaccio con la spada.

Dalla ferita usciva una luce rossa.

Il demone le tirò contro una macchina e lei la tagliò in due,poi il mostro afferrò Solargirl,la tirò a terra e le diede un calcio,facendola strusciare per decine di metri.

Angela emise di nuovo la luce bianca,ma il mostro rispose con i raggi e la mandò contro un muro.

Lei gli volò contro di nuovo.

Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria e colpì il mostro con i raggi laser degli occhi.

Il suo raggio andò contro quello de mostro e provocò una fortissima onda d'urto.

Il mostro ebbe la meglio e Chloe si schiantò contro un palazzo.

Solargirl si sollevò in volo,ma poi guardò le macerie e volò a terra.

Vide che la lancia era in una pozza d'acqua e si tuffò.

Batman vedeva Angela che veniva colpita da un pugno e che strusciava a terra lasciando una scia.

Angela sorrise e raccolse la spada.

Il mostro cercò di darle un pungo,ma lei gli aprì la mano con l'arma,poi gli taglio metà del braccio destro.

L'essere la compì con i raggi laser.

Dal demone cominciavano a partire delle scariche elettriche rosse e al posto della mano si formò una spada.

I lacci di Angela si allungarono e avvolsero il mostro che emanava una forte luce rossa e moltissime scariche elettriche.

Batman gli sparò una granata sul viso e Solargirl gli volò in contro infilzandolo al petto con la lancia.

Il demone riuscì a liberarsi un braccio e infilzò Chloe al petto con la spada.

Solargirl mandò la lancia più a fondo,fino a trapassarlo.

Angela gli trafisse il cranio con la spada e dal corpo del mostro uscì un essere di fuoco che scomparve in un portale.

Chloe cadde a terra e Angela la guarì con una luce che le uscì dalla mano.

Giorni dopo Lex Luthor era in una cella con sbarre di Kryptonite e all'improvviso apparve Batgirl.

"In qualsiasi luogo andrai,ovunque ti mettano,io ti sorveglierò."disse Batgirl.

"Ma la campana ha già suonato."disse Lex "E l'anno sentita,nelle tenebre,all'inferno.

Din,don,la dea è quasi morta."

Batgirl gli diede un fortissimo colpo al naso e andò via.

"LA CAMPANA ORMAI NON SI PUÒ PIÙ FERMARE!"disse Lex "Il portale è aperto.

I cancelli dell'inferno sono aperti e verranno a frotte!

Lucifero regnerà.

Lei ha fame ed è sempre stata sulla Terra.

E ora si mostrerà!

Din,din,din."

Luthor aveva rovesciato il quadro del padre,mettendo i demoni sulla parte superiore.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITOLO 12

LA GUERRA DEGLI DEI

L'antico Egitto era governato da molti dei.

Uno di questi era Horus.

Aveva il corpo umano,ma la testa era da grifone.

Indossava un cappello bianco rivolto verso l'alto,con intorno una placca rossa,alla base.

Aveva anche dei capelli neri che arrivavano a mezzo collo.

Intorno al collo c'era una placca d'oro circolare,mente le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte.

Sugli arti superiori aveva dei bracciali d'oro sia sui posi che a metà dei bicipiti.

Il petto era coperto con una corazza a scaglie,con sei righe.

Le righe erano rosse,blu e verdi.

All'altezza della vita indossava un gonnellino color oro e sotto ancora un gonnellino bianco.

Le gambe avevano due bracciali sulle caviglie ma i piedi erano nudi.

Il dio era alto quattro metri e camminava in una grossa stanza,con delle ancelle che gettavano dei petali di fiori ai suoi piedi.

Il dio si gettò dentro una grossa vasca,poi poggio la schiena sul bordo e due ancelle si misero in ginocchio alle sue spalle,mentre un'altra restò in piedi.

"Avessero dovuto incoronare me,avrei passato ore a scrivere il saggio per il mio popolo."disse l'ancella in piedi.

"Il popolo lo amerebbe di più?"disse un'altra ancella.

"Forse Horus non crede ai discorsi tediosi."disse la terza ancella.

"Tranne quando deve brindare alla sua gloria."disse l'altra.

"Brindare molte volte era necessario."disse Horus "Si canterà nelle canzoni delle gesta che ho compiuto."

"Il grande leone che avete ammazzato terrorizzava tutti."disse una delle tre.

"Davvero?"disse lui.

Arrivò un'altra dea di nome Hathor.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri racchiusi dentro un elmo fatto da righe d'oro,con due lunghe corna ai lati della testa,sulle orecchie e una pietra verde circolare al centro.

Dal collo partiva un mantello fatto di luce d'orata che arrivava fino a terra.

Il petto era coperto da un reggiseno verde e rosso,mentre le spalle,le braccia e la pancia erano scoperti.

Dalla vita in giù aveva una lunga gonna d'oro.

"Potete scusarci?"disse la dea.

Le ancelle andarono via,mentre Hathor massaggiava le spalle del dio ,poi passò al petto.

"È sufficiente."disse lui "Grazie.".

Il dio la vide "Tu ..."

"Che peccato,sono arrivata tardi."disse lei "Ma ora eccomi qui e pure vestita.

Non dirlo a nessuno.

Sai che ho una pessima reputazione."

"Più vicino,vieni."disse Horus afferrandole il braccio e trascinandola nella vasca.

Poco dopo erano in un altra stanza.

Lei era seduta su un lettino.

"Incredibile a dirsi,ma sembri un re."disse lei.

"Se è questo che ti eccita,non mi oppongo."disse lui.

"Sono i gioielli a eccitarmi."disse la dea.

"Guardati il polso,allora."disse Horus.

Lei guardò il bracciale d'oro,al braccio sinistro, con quarantadue diamanti.

"Il bracciale delle quarantadue stelle."disse lui "Per ricordarti i demoni che ho sconfitto per te.

L'Egitto non ha mai visto tesoro più prezioso."

"Questa roba?"disse lei.

"Come può la dea dell'amore,non sapere cosa sia l'amore?"disse Horus.

"Non è unirsi ad ogni fanciulla che ti sbatte le ciglia."disse Hator alzandosi "Mio sterminatore di leoni."

"Festeggiavo solo la caccia."disse Horus "Lo sapresti se fossi venuta."

"Apprezzo la mia libertà."disse la dea "Gli animali morti molto meno."

"Ma non hai problemi ad indossarli."disse lui.

"Oh..."disse lei puntando la mano verso di lui e facendo brillare il palmo di luce.

"Hator,non farlo."disse lui ,mentre la dea rideva "Le regine non si comportano così."

"Io non sono regina."disse lei.

"Mio signore?"disse un'ancella "La cerimonia è cominciata."

Tutta la città era radunata davanti ad un grosso tempio.

Il carro volante di Hator era portato dagli uccelli,che erano legati ad esso tramite dei fili.

Accanto ad Horus,seduto al centro su un trono d'oro,c'erano Osiride e sua moglie.

Osiride aveva un lungo cappello bianco rivolto verso l'alto,con una cresta d'oro ,sulla parte frontale.

Anche le estremità del cappello erano d'oro.

Il volto era di pelle verde.

Sul collo aveva una placca d'oro mentre il petto era coperto da un vestito bianco aderente.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da bracciali verdi con pietre blu,mentre le mani erano fasciate di bianco,salvo la zona delle nocche.

All'altezza della vita aveva una lunga gonna verde e blu.

Hator arrivò e si inginocchio davanti a Horus prima di mettersi con gli altri dei,ai lati dei troni.

Poi arrivò Thot,dio della saggezza.

Assomigliava ad un uomo di colore e aveva una rete d'oro che gli copriva i capelli.

Indossava un vestito aderente,verde,che terminava come la tonaca di un prete.

Aveva in mano uno scrigno di argilla e si mise in ginocchio davanti ai tre sovrani.

"Allora Thot,potevi immaginare che un tuo allievo avrebbe potuto indossare una corona?"disse la dea regina.

"Horus, ha dimostrato di avere molte virtù,alcune delle quali potrebbero andare d'accordo con una posizione di comando."disse il dio "Se avrà fortuna."

Osiride si alzò e camminò verso al folla "Lode a Rà,signore della luce."

La gente disse esattamente ciò che il dio aveva detto.

"Mio padre ha deciso di benedire questo giorno."disse Osiride "Come voi benedite noi con le vostre offerte.

Sul bordo del tempio c'erano dei piatti con sopra delle offerte d''oro.

Osiride prese due oggetti da due piatti diversi "Un pegno da colui che possiede molto ..."disse alzando un braccio "E da colui che possiede poco.

Ma quando entrambi moriranno e saranno al cancello finale,quanto varranno allora?

Io dico che sono eguali.

Simboli di vite ben vissute .

Tutti hanno diritto di entrare nell'aldilà.

Questa è la mia eredità.

Ma ora è tempo che mio figlio regni."disse indicando Horus che si avvicinò.

"Ti senti pronto?"disse Osiride.

"Si,padre."disse Horus che si mise in ginocchio.

"Fermi!" disse una voce inumana.

Era il dio Seth.

Aveva la testa che era una fusione tra il muso di un asino e il muso di un cane.

Aveva la pelle della testa nera con gli occhi rossi,senza pupilla e le orecchie da asino.

Aveva lunghi capelli rosso scuro,che arrivavano fino alla fine del collo,la cui base era coperta da una placca di metallo verde.

Il petto e le braccia erano scoperti,a aveva dei bracciali d'oro sui polsi e a metà del polpaccio.

Nella mano destra indossava uno scettro con la punta,fatta di metallo nero, simile alla sua testa,poi c'era una piccola parte fatta d'oro,una parte più grande di argento e il resto di metallo rosso.

La base aveva due punte nere ,ricurve che formavano una semi circonferenza.

La pancia era coperta da una corazza a scaglie d'oro e dalla vita partiva un gonnellino bianco.

Le gambe erano scoperte,senza sandali e aveva dei bracciali d'oro sulle caviglie.

I piedi e le dita avevano la pelle nera e le unghie appuntite.

Aveva anche una sottile coda che quasi toccava terra.

"Fermi."disse Seth che salì sul palco "Scusare il ritardo.

Tre giorni per superare il deserto e quasi un altro per scavalcare i tuoi ammiratori."

"Seth."disse Osiride allargando le braccia.

Seth lo abbracciò "Fratello.

Lieto di vederti."

"Anche io,fratello."disse Osiride "Qui c'è sempre posto per te."

"È un grande giorno per la famiglia.

Ne sarai fiero."

Osiride guardò Horus "Lo sono già."

"Fatti ammirare nipote."disse Seth abbracciandolo.

"Temevo non venissi."disse Horus.

"No,non potevo mancare."disse Seth.

Due umane portarono un grosso scrigno

"Ah … per te."disse Seth aprendolo e mostrando un corno nuovo.

"Oh."disse Horus prendendo l'oggetto "Un corno da caccia."

"È bellissimo."disse Horus mostrandolo a tutti "Da parte di Seth."

La folla applaudì e lui suonò il corno.

"Pare che qualcuno ti abbia sentito."disse Seth,mentre duecento uomini armati arrivarono e circondarono il posto.

"Che vuol dire questo?"disse Osiride.

Seth mostrò a Osiride un arma,simile ad una spada d'oro, ma con la lama ricurva "Riconosci questa?"

Osiride la prese e il manico divenne lungo fino a terra.

"Si ,me l'ha data mio padre."disse Osiride.

"Esatto."disse Seth "A te non serviva quindi l'ho presa io,ma ora credo che ne avrai bisogno.

Battiti con me."

"Padre,no."disse Horus.

Osiride gli fece cenno di fermasi "Non ti riguarda figliolo."

"Si, è vero."disse Seth.

"Perché?"disse Osiride.

"Di questi mille anni di pace che cosa resta davvero?"disse Seth "La terra di un popolo che non ha più sogni.

È il mio turno ora."

"Non combatterò."disse Osiride piantando la lancia a terra "Io ti voglio bene fratello.

Con tutto me stesso."

Osiride cercò di abbracciare il fratello che materializzò un pugnale d'oro nella mano sinistra e trafisse Osiride alla pancia.

Horus soccorse il padre.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene."disse Seth estraendo il pugnale.

Horus lo poggio a terra,mentre la moglie del dio caduto raggiunse il marito.

"E dunque è davvero un giorno importante per la famiglia."disse Seth "Io,Seth ,sarò il vostro unico vero dio!

Dio di tutto l'Egitto.

Osservate il destino di coloro che mi ostacolano.

Dei inginocchiatevi a me o morirete."

Gli dei si misero in ginocchio.

"Mortali,veneratemi o finirete schiavi."disse Seth mentre la folla si mise in ginocchio "Mio fratello credeva che l'aldilà fosse un dono.

Ma quel luogo è stato creato da noi.

D'ora in poi dovrete comprare il passaggio nell'aldilà con le ricchezze."

"Tornerò,sta tranquillo!"disse Osiride,prima di spegnersi.

Seth,fece sparire il pugnale e materializzò uno scudo sul braccio sinistro,mentre batté l'asta sul terreno.

Horus guardò la lancia.

"È tua ora."disse Seth.

Horus prese la lancia e usò la punta inferiore per cercare di colpire il nemico,ma Seth usò l'asta e lo scudo,per parare quatto colpi,poi prese una piccola distanza.

"Ti avevo sempre ammirato."disse Horus.

"Non ho alcun dubbio."disse Seth.

Horus cercò di colpirlo con la lancia,ruotando su se stesso,ma l'avversario lo colpì alle gambe facendolo finire a terra.

Seth evitò un altro colpo e colpì il volto di Horus con la punta del bastone,poi spinse a terra la lancia,con il bordo dello scudo.

Con un calcio Horus liberò la lancia dallo scudo e Seth prese le distanze e si riparò con lo scudo "È vero che centri sempre il bersaglio."

Horus si preparò a scagliare la lancia,ma dallo scudo di Seth uscì una luce che abbagliò gli occhi del nemico e la lancia colpì la colonna.

"Non avevi una mira perfetta?"disse Seth che cercò di colpirlo,ma mancò il bersaglio.

Horus riprese la lancia e con un colpo mandò in mille pezzi lo scudo di Seth,ma fu colpito al fianco e poi alle gambe.

Seth cercò di colpirlo ancora,ma Horus prese la lancia con entrambe le mani e parò il colpo.

Seth riuscì a togliergli l'arma e con un colpo fece un buco sul pavimento.

Horus sferrò un pugno,ma Seth gli colpì l'avambraccio con il suo,poi cercò di colpirlo con l'asta,ma non ci riuscì e si prese un colpo al fianco sinistro.

Il dio con la testa di cane sferrò un pugno al mento di Horus e poi cercò di colpirlo ancora,ma il nemico si riparò con l'avambraccio destro,prese la lancia di Seth e lo scaglio contro una colonna,che fu leggermente danneggiata.

"Ti batti bene."disse Seth "Sicuro di essere suo figlio?"

Horus sferrò una serie di pugni,ma Set li parò con l'asta e colpì il nemico alla pancia e al volto,mandandolo a tre metri di distanza.

Horus urlò rialzandosi e il suo corpo si illuminò di energia arancione.

Seth emise un ruggito e il suo corpo si ricoprì di energia rossa.

Horus spiccò il volo,con entrambe le braccia in avanti e lo afferrò,trascinandolo in aria.

Seth rispose colpendolo al viso con la punta dell'asta,ma Horus lo prese alla gola ed entrambi si schiantarono contro una colonna.

Horus cadde tra la gente e si sollevò a mezz'aria e volò contro il nemico.

Seth prese l'asta con entrambe le mani e la mise in avanti a se.

Horus la afferrò e spinse Seth indietro,ma non riuscì a farlo cadere.

Seth gli morse la spalla,si voltò e lo tirò contro la colonna alle sue spalle.

Cercò di colpirlo con l'asta,ma Horus si sollevò a mezz'aria e gli diede un calcio alla testa facendolo sbattere contro la colonna.

Seth si voltò e lo colpì con l'asta,facendolo strusciare a terra per molti metri.

Seth si sollevò in volo e Horus gli volò contro dandogli una testata al petto.

Entrambi andarono contro una colonna che si spezzò,come la precedente,e ricaddero nel tempio.

Horus si alzò e dalla sua mano destra uscì una luce gialla,ma non pote lanciare la sfera,poi ché diversi uomini di Seth usarono gli scudi per emettere la luce che lo accecava.

L'avversario si rialzò e lo colpì con l'asta molte volte e l'ultimo colpo gli fece sfondare i troni e lo fece finire a terra.

Seth gli si avvicinò "Sto facendo un favore all'Egitto.

Tu non sei nato per fare il re."

Seth gli appoggiò il piede destri sul petto e Horus si liberò,ma l'avversario si chinò su di lui e gli bloccò un braccio con un ginocchio,afferrò l'altro arto e lo mise sotto il suo piede.

Poi gli cavò entrambi gli occhi a mani nude.

Gli occhi emanavano una luce azzurra molto forte.

La stessa luce,per un po' uscì' dalle ferite,poi si spense.

Seth prese l'asta,mentre Hator si avvicinò alle sue spalle.

"Seth!"disse la dea.

Il dio del deserto si voltò e lei si mise in ginocchio "Non farlo."

"Perdonami padre."disse Horus.

Hai tempi moderni Chloe stava volando sopra l'oceano

Atterrò su un'isola della Grecia,dove trovò una bandiera dell'Hydra.

Andò a parlare con un giovane pescatore.

"Non sai dove siano andati gli uomini che avevano questa bandiera?"disse Chloe.

"No,li ho solo visti di sfuggita."disse il ragazzo "Non sembravano amichevoli."

"Su questo hai ragione."disse Chloe.

La notte scese e Chloe era poco fuori un piccolo paesino,sull'isola e guardava il cielo "Lo so che sei qui."

Atena si manifesto con tutta la sua armatura e abbracciò Chloe.

"A volte faccio visita ai mortali nei sogni,ma con te non ho avuto modo di farlo."disse Atena.

"Sei di passaggio?"disse Chloe.

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Atena

"Sei molto più forte di me."disse Chloe "Non ti servo."

"C'è una calamità in arrivo e ci colpirà tutti."disse Atena "Sia dei che uomini.

C'è un consiglio di divinità negative che si è riunito.

Non conosco i loro nomi,ma so che alcune sono molto potenti."

"Non ne conosci nemmeno uno?"disse Choe.

"So che c'è il dio Egizio Seth tra di loro."disse Atena "Il portale sulla dimensione degli dei egiziani si è aperto e questo li ha fatti uscire tutti.

Uno di loro era stato imprigionato sulla Terra.

Si chiama Horus e io so dove si trova.

Gradirei che andassi a reclutarlo.

Lo farei io,ma non ho tempo."

"Qualsiasi cosa per te."disse Chloe.

"Grazie,ma io non sono più la protettrice della Terra."disse Atena "Almeno fino a quando Zeus ed Era non mi rimanderanno indietro.

Forse Gaia riuscirà a convincerli."

"Lo spero."disse Chloe.

"Tuttavia anche se ci riuscissi ,dovrei dividere il comando con Artemide."disse Atena "Comunque il fatto che ci sia questo consiglio,comporta grandi conseguenze.

Le mura del tartaro stanno cedendo e questo riversa tutti i mostri sulla Terra.

Alcuni sono già qui."

"Allora dovremo muoverci."disse Chloe.

"Prima devo fare un ultimo tentativo."disse Atena che diede a Chloe un sacchetto di pelle marrone"Attenderai qui il mio ritorno."

La dea svanì.

Chloe ebbe una visione mentre camminava nella notte.

Vide la zona totalmente in fiamme con carri armati che venivano scagliati via.

Improvvisamente una mano immensa,fatta di roccia nera e lava,sollevò da terra centinaia di uomini e li fece cadere.

La mano afferrò il suolo e spazzò la terra.

Si formò una grossa crepa nel terreno su un'altra isola.

Molto più in profondità Atena camminava in una caverna dove trovò una dea egiziana.

Aveva dei capelli neri che arrivavano fino alle spalle,sulla fronte aveva una fascia rossa che era legata sulla parte posteriore della testa e sembrava muoversi da sola.

Aveva una placca rossa e verde,che le circondava la base del collo.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte,ma avevano dei bracciali verdi sui posi e a metà dei polpacci.

Indossava un lungo abito d'oro con le estremità gialle.

Dalla schiena uscivano lunghe ali splendenti con le piume verdi e gialle.

Nella mano destra aveva un'asta con inciso,sulla punta, un occhio d'oro con le stremità rosse,il bastone era bianco con la punta, che toccava terra,era rossa.

Nella mano sinistra aveva una croce con la parte superiore simile ad un cerchio.

"Atena."disse la dea.

Atena la abbracciò,malgrado la dea fosse di due metri più alta dell'altra.

"Sono passati secoli."disse la dea egizia.

"Si,secoli."disse Atena.

Le due fecero qualche passo nel tunnel.

"Ares."disse Atena al dio della guerra.

In dio era completamente coperto da un'armatura di placche nere.

Aveva un elmo nero che lasciava scoperti solo gli occhi,rosi e senza pupilla, e la bocca.

Sulle tempie,l'elmo aveva due corna ricurve verso l'alto.

Sulle spalle aveva due placche nere appuntite,verso l'esterno,sui gomiti due punte ricurve.

L'armatura era formata da tante placche e le mani non erano escluse.

Gli stivali avevano due placche che sembravano due dita appuntite.

Indossava un lungo mantello nero.

"Fratello."disse Atena.

"Dov'è la tua mortale?"disse Ares "A casa?"

"Si."disse Atena.

"Che coraggiosa e nobile scelta."disse Ares.

"Su andiamo."disse la dea egizia.

"Certo."disse Ares.

Arrivarono ad un gigantesco spazio vuoto con al centro un'immensa struttura.

"Il tartaro."disse Ares "La grande prigione degli inferi."

"ADE."urlò Atena "SIAMO VENUTI NEL TUO REGNO,COME D'ACCORDO.

ORA MOSTRATI A NOI."

Ade apparve ai tre,con il suo corpo ricostruito,l'armatura e il forcone "Dopo così tanti anni,divinità di più pantheon riunite ancora una volta."

La dea egizia fece alcuni passi avanti.

"Compagni d'armi,Ade."disse Atena "Tu sei il grande sovrano degli inferi.

Permettici di entrare e di aiutarti a ricostruire le mura le tartaro."

"La figlia del mio amatissimo fratello,che mi ah bandito dall'Olimpo in eterno,ora cerca la riconciliazione."disse Ade.

"Dimentichiamo il passato e uniamoci."disse Atena.

"Si,ma alle mie condizioni."disse Ade.

In quel momento apparvero quattro esseri sulle rocce.

Questi mostri avevano la pelle nera ed erano formati da due corpi scheletrici uniti in uno e avevano linee di energia rossa sul corpo.

Lanciarono dei getti di lava dalle mani e provocarono delle esplosioni sul terreno.

Atena fu colpita la petto,ma non si fece nulla.

L'altra dea,dall'asta lanciò un fulmine colpendo uno degli esseri,poi Atena fece lo stesso.

Ade allungò la mano e Atena fu bloccata da una catena di fumo e fuoco,poi il dio dei morti lanciò un raggio infuocato dal forcone colpendo in pieno la dea egizia che fu scagliata dentro un muro.

Ares materializzò una mazza con quattro grosse estremità incandescenti e colpì tre volte il volto di Atena che cadde a terra.

"Questo è l'inizio."disse Ade.

"Chiamiamo anche Eris?"disse Ares.

"Non per ora."disse Ade.

Ares prese l'asta di Atena che si illuminò di energia gialla nel punto in cui veniva toccata.

Dal crepaccio uscirono tre grosse palle di fuoco che si diressero in direzioni diverse.

Una si diresse verso il paesino e Chloe la vide schiantarsi al suolo e arrivò sul posto.

Una gigantesca coda,con una testa di serpente mise paura alla folla.

L'essere si mosse sotto terra,smuovendo il terreno e andò contro una casa facendola esplodere.

Dal cratere uscì la Chimera,mostro con il corpo di felino,avente due teste,una di leone e una di capra,e la coda con la testa di un serpente sopra.

Era un mostro lungo sei metri.

Dalla bocca di leone sputò fiamme,mentre dall'altra della bava acida.

Aveva anche grosse ali da pipistrello.

Mentre Chloe si sollevava a mezz'aria una palla di fuoco colpì una casa.

Chloe volò sulla schiena dell'essere e l'impatto mandò il mostro con la pancia sul terreno e provocò una grossa onda d'urto.

Chloe diede un pugno alla testa da capra della creatura,che però riuscì a mandarla a terra.

Il mostro sputò fuoco e prese in pieno Chloe,mandandola contro un muro.

"STATE LONTANI!"disse Chloe "IL SUO VELENO PRENDE FUOCO!"

La creatura cominciò ad inseguire la gente.

Chloe gli si parò davanti "Avanti vieni!"

La creatura le corse in contro,mordendola con la bocca da leone e trascinandola via.

Chloe sferrò un pugno alla testa del mostro che andò a sbattere dentro un edificio.

Chloe spinse il mostro sul fianco destro e lo mandò contro un muro.

Con una mano teneva il collo della testa di leone e con l'altra il corpo.

La coda,con la testa di serpente, cercò di morderla ma Chloe la fece esplodere con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.

Chloe sollevò il mostro di qualche metro e lo getto contro un muro che venne distrutto.

Solargirl volò sul mostro e,mantenendosi sollevata da terra,tenne le due teste sul terreno.

La testa di leone emanava scintille dalla bocca,mentre l'altra vomitava saliva acida.

"Cosa stai apettando?"disse Chloe "Bruciami!"

La creatura lanciò un raggio di fuoco e prese il liquido acido dando fuoco a se stessa.

Chloe si sollevò in aria e usò i raggi laser degli occhi e finì il mostro con i fulmini che le uscivano dalla mano sinistra.

Chloe arrivò sulla cima di un monte dove c'era un antico tempio degli dei.

Arrivò in volo anche Superboy "Ciao."

"Che piacere vederti."disse Chloe.

"Dove vai?"disse lui.

"Devo parlare con Atena."disse Chloe toccando terra e lo stesso fece lui.

"Potresti venire con me?"disse Chloe.

"Certo."disse Superboy.

Appena entrati il tempio tremò e si materializzò la dea egizia.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Chloe "Non sei di questo pantheon."

"No,infatti."disse la dea "Ade e Ares fanno parte del consiglio delle divinità oscure e si sono alleati con Crono,contro l'umanità.

Hanno preso Atena."

"L'hanno presa?!"disse Chloe avvicinandosi.

"Si,dovrai scendere negli inferi e liberarla."disse la dea "Loro tengono bloccata la sua forza divina affinché non si liberi.

Ma prima di andare da lei c'è una cosa più importante."

"Tu vuoi che io, per ora,la lasci li?"disse Chloe.

"Si,sei la sola speranza rimasta al mondo."disse la dea "Dovrai liberare il nostro grande capo.

Usa ciò che Atena ti ha dato e libera il dio caduto.

Seth ha già avuto accesso al mondo materiale,ma le sue forze si mantengono invisibili.

Libera Horus e,dopo aver fermato Seth,salva Atena.

Io ora devo andare.

Non posso fare nulla contro divinità come quei due."

"Aspetta,allora aiuta noi."disse Chloe.

"Nella dimensione da cui provengo,Seth ha mandato parte del suo esercito contro la mia fortezza."disse lei.

"Capisco."disse Soalrgirl "Va pure."

La dea svanì.

Atena era in ginocchio bloccata dalle catene.

"Mio fratello mi tradisce."disse Atena.

"Solo se ti conviene mi consideri un fratello."disse Ares.

"Ade ..."disse Atena.

"Ti disperi come un'umana."disse Ade "Tra poco arriveranno le lacrime."

"Non sprecare parole con lei."disse Ares "Crono ti aspetta."

"Cosa?"disse Atena.

"Mio padre mi ha offerto un accordo."disse Ade.

"Oh,SIETE PAZZI!"disse Atena.

"Se lo aiutiamo a liberarsi,non ci attaccherà."disse Atena.

"NO!"disse Atena,ma Ares le mise il braccio introno al collo.

"Lasciala parlare."disse Ade "Lasciala parlare!"

"Stai diventando debole?"disse Ares.

"Sono il fratello di Zeus,quindi è più saggio obbedirmi."disse Ade e Ares lasciò Atena.

"Dimentichi che Crono voleva imprigionarvi."disse Atena.

"No, ricordo bene tutto."disse Ade.

"E allora cosa vuole da noi,in cambio della nostra sicurezza?"disse Atena.

"Gli darai la tua forza,così potrà liberarsi."disse Ade

"Ade,che cosa ti ho fatto."disse Atena.

Passarono alcuni momenti.

La dea cominciò a ridere.

"Tu ridi come se avessi scelta."disse Ade "Ma non hai scelta."

"Spero che Ares sia abbastanza forte."disse Atena.

"Tira."disse Ade.

Ares provò a muoverla,ma Atena fece resistenza.

Tre giorni dopo un tempio greco era stato raso al suolo.

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo,in un immenso spazio vuoto di colore azzurro c'era una grande Terra piatta,con una linea che divideva l'ade,terra delle anime dannate,dai campi elisi,terra dei beati.

Al centro c'era un gigantesco monte che aveva diversi templi.

Il più grande era sulla cima.

Il dio Hermes stava andando verso gli altri dei,riuniti nell'ultimo tempio.

Hermes aveva dei capelli verdi,lisci e lunghi.

Aveva un elmo rotondo argentato con una punta sulla parte superiore.

L'elmo lasciava scoperto il volto e la fronte.

Sulle orecchie aveva due grandi ali di metallo.

Il petto,le braccia e le mani erano coperti dalla corazza,come la pancia.

All'altezza della vita aveva un gonnellino fatto di placche di argento molto appuntite.

Le gambe erano coperte dal metallo come i piedi.

Sulle caviglie aveva delle enormi ali di metallo che arrivavano fino al ginocchio.

Nella mano sinistra aveva uno scettro d'argento con in cima un globo da cui partivano quattro ali.

Le divinità erano sedute a cerchio intorno ad un'immagine della terra.

Hermes non toccava terra con i piedi e volava leggermente a mezz'aria.

"Il nostro tempio sta bruciando."disse Ermes "Il colosso è caduto."

Apollo prese la parola per primo.

Come tutti gli dei indossava un'armatura e sedeva su un trono.

Apollo aveva ancora i capelli che bruciavano.

La sua corazza era arancione.

Le placche sulle spalle avevano delle punte,piegate verso l'alto,che davano verso l'esterno.

Il braccio,fino a metà dell'avambraccio era scoperto,poi iniziava la corazza che gli copriva anche tutte le mani e terminava con delle punte.

Il petto era completamente coperto,come anche la pancia.

Ai fianchi,all'altezza della vita aveva delle placche appuntite verso il basso.

Le gambe erano coperte dalla corazza,come i piedi.

Ai lati dei piedi partivano quattro punte ricurve,disposte a semi circonferenza.

Sulle ginocchia aveva delle estremità di metallo,non appuntite,che andavano verso l'alto.

Da dietro di lui partiva una forte luce arancione che formava i raggi del sole.

"Forse non sono stati i mortali"disse Apollo "Dovremo investigare."

Prese la parola Efesto.

Efesto indossava un elmo,da guerriero greco,fatto completamente d'oro.

L'elmo lasciava scoperto il viso e da esso si vedevano alcune ciocche di capelli ,marroni e lisce,che gli arrivavano fino al naso.

I capelli poi uscivano dai lati dell'elmo e si muovevano da soli,come se fossero dei nastri,intorno a tutto il corpo.

Aveva due placche d'oro sulle spalle,a forma di cupola e terminanti con una grossa punta che andava verso il basso.

Le braccia erano coperte totalmente dall'armatura arancione così come le mani.

Su tutta l'armatura poi c'erano delle linee d'oro.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti,all'altezza della vita c'era un gonnellino formato da placche appuntite,ma abbastanza corte.

Le gambe erano coperte ,così come i piedi.

Gli stivali erano particolarmente appuntiti.

Da metà del polpaccio fino alla caviglia,c'era una placca d'argento,sopra l'armatura.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia,con una punta di argento.

Poco sotto la punta ,il manico era d'oro,con una pietra verde e aveva due punte ricurve che andavano verso il basso.

L'asta della lancia era d'acciaio.

Nell'altra mano c'era uno scudo enorme,rettangolare,fatto di metallo arancione e con un cerchio d'oro nella parte centrale.

Sulla schiena aveva due placche d'oro,simile alle lame di un'ascia.

"Parla per te."disse Efesto.

Prese parole Demetra.

Aveva i capelli viola,lisci lunghi fino a terra.

La sua testa,a partire dalla fronte,era coperta da un elmo collegato ad una chioma di placche appuntite che formavano quasi una seconda capigliatura che arrivava fino a terra.

Due placche ricurve coprivano le orecchie e si fermavano all'altezza del petto,terminando con delle spine d'oro.

Man mano che le placche si allontanavano dalla testa diventavano sempre più lunghe e grandi,poi all'altezza della vita cominciavano a restringersi e diventare più piccole.

La chioma d'oro toccava terra,con una piccola coda,fatta di placche appuntite e corte.

Il collo era coperto da due placche d'oro sovrapposte e con una punta orientata verso il basso.

Le braccia e le mani erano completamente ricoperte dall'armatura,ma le dita erano scoperte.

Il petto,e la pancia erano coperti.

Dalla vita in giù,le placche d'oro,molto grandi e con la punta verso il basso,coprivano una gonna bianca che toccava terra ed era visibile solo nella parte finale.

La dea era poggiata su una lancia,che teneva con entrambe le mani e che aveva premuta sul petto.

Anche la testa della dea era poggiata sulla lancia.

La lancia aveva l'asta viola,la parte superiore d'oro con delle punte ricurve verso il basso e una grossa punta d'argento,fatta di tante placche sovrapposte le une sulle altre.

"Apollo ha ragione."disse Demetra "Dobbiamo scoprire chi è il responsabile."

Prese la parola Artemide.

La dea aveva la sua armatura ed era seduta sull'arco viola gigante,che era sospeso da terra.

"E dobbiamo punire il responsabile."disse Artemide.

Poseidone prese la parola.

Il dio aveva lunghi capelli blu che arrivavano fino al collo e toccavano le spalle.

Le sua fronte era coperta da una fascia d'oro,alta diversi centimetri,che copriva anche i lati del volto.

Il collo era coperto da una corazza d'oro.

Sulle spalle aveva due grosse placche d'oro orizzontali.

Le braccia e le mani erano coperte dall'armatura,come anche il petto e le gambe.

Aveva un gonnellino fatto di placche d'oro appuntite e sottili.

Le gambe e i piedi erano ricoperti dalla corazza e aveva tre punte sul ginocchio.

Il metallo della parte superiore del petto,della vita e delle ginocchia era di un giallo più chiaro del resto.

Da sotto l'armatura usciva un mantello non molto largo,ma abbastanza lungo da arrivare a terra e per di più si muoveva come fosse vivo.

Nella mano destra aveva un tridente d'oro con legato sopra un lungo nastro viola che da esso partiva e volava intorno al corpo del dio.

"Certo che saranno puniti."disse Apollo.

Dionisio prese la parola.

Aveva i capelli rossi,corti,ma aveva due lunghe ciocche rosse che arrivavano fino alle ginocchia e partivano dalla nuca.

Le tempie e le orecchie erano coperte da due placche d'argento con tre punte.

Il collo,il petto e la pancia erano coperti da delle placche verdi.

Le spalle avevano delle grosse placche argentate con tre cerchi verdi e una piccola punta su ciascuna,all'incirca a metà.

Le braccia e le mani erano coperte dalla corazza verde che aveva dei piccoli spuntoni argentati.

All'altezza della vita c'era un gonnellino formato da grosse punte di metallo verdi e linee dorate.

Le gambe e i piedi erano coperti dalle placche verdi e intervallate con linee gialle.

Sulla schiena,all'altezza delle scapole,aveva delle ali sottili,con la parte iniziale verde e tre grosse piume ricurve verso l'alto,argentate.

Poco più in basso aveva altre due ali e poi,all'altezza della vita altre due.

Impugnava un bastone dal manico verde con in cima un globo rosso scarlatto.

Nella parte superiore del bastone c'erano delle piccole linee,d'oro ricurve verso terra.

"Io direi di attaccare subito."disse Dionisio.

Era era seduta in silenzio.

La dea aveva dei capelli viola chiaro che arrivavano poco più giù delle spalle.

In testa aveva un copricapo di metallo fucsia,diviso in sei parti,aventi tre lati ciascuno.

L'estremità inferiore del copricapo era rosa.

Aveva la fronte e il viso scoperti.

C'era una piccola frangia di capelli viola che arrivava poco sopra gli occhi,mentre alcune ciocche sui lati raggiungevano gli zigomi.

Sui lati dell'elmo c'erano delle placche di metallo che arrivavano fino al petto,così come sulla parte posteriore dell'elmo.

Queste placche erano semiliquide.

Il collo,il petto e la pancia erano coperti dalle placche fucsia.

Dalle placche sulle spalle ne partivano altre simili a petali di fiori,che avevano un cerchio verde,con dentro un altro giallo,sulle stremità esterne e formavano come una semi circonferenza.

Un altra serie di "petali"uguali partiva dal gomito ed era sopra la corazza che copriva anche le mani,escluse le estremità delle dita,che erano scoperte a metà.

All'altezza della vita c'erano tre placche fucsia.

Quella centrale era più corta delle altre e avevano la punta arrotondata.

Poi partivano una serie di placche simili ai petali delle braccia,ma molto più lunghe che coprivano una grande gonna bianca,che toccava terra ed era visibile sollo nella parte finale.

Sulla schiena c'era una semicirconferenza,più larga della divinità formata da tredici lunghi "petali"di metallo identici agli altri.

All'altezza della vita c'erano altre due semi circonferenze uguali che andavano in entrambi i lati.

I petali di metallo erano semiliquidi come i filamenti che uscivano dal centro di essi.

Ogni semicirconferenza infatti aveva un lungo tentacolo d'argento.

Sedeva accanto ad un trono vuoto.

"Se davvero sono stati gli uomini allora dobbiamo scendere sulla terra questa notte."disse Demetra "E dobbiamo fare vendetta!"

Ares prese la mazza,la puntò verso il basso e colpì il terreno "Io sono pronto a farli sanguinare."

"Hai già causato abbastanza danni nell'antichità."disse Apollo "Se sono stati loro direi di sottrargli ogni fortuna che hanno,manipolando le probabilità."

Afrodite prese la parola.

La dea aveva lunghi capelli biondi,quasi bianchi,con la riga in mezzo.

I capelli arrivavano fino a terra.

Aveva una fascia di metello blu sulla testa e sulle orecchie sbucavano due ali blu,due,più lunghe ,rivolte verso l'alto,due più corte rivolte verso il basso.

Il collo era coperto da delle placche blu.

Le spalle e metà delle braccia erano scoperte.

A metà dei bicipiti c'era una fascia di metallo grigio che era composto da tre placche sovrapposte.

Dopo il gomito l'armatura grigia riprendeva,con delle placche sovrapposte e terminava ai polsi.

Tuttavia sulla parte superiore c'erano delle punte che coprivano parte del dorso delle mani.

Il seno era coperto da due placche blu,mentre il resto del petto era scoperto come la pancia.

All'altezza della vita,sui fianchi,c'erano delle placche appuntite verso il basso e una centrale.

Da esse partivano due mantelli bianchi,uno davanti e uno dietro,separati tra loro.

Le gambe della dea erano scoperte fino al ginocchio,mentre il resto aveva la corazza blu,con delle punte sull'estremità.

I due mantelli bianchi toccavano terra.

Sulla schiena ,all'altezza della vita, c'erano due grosse ali di metallo grigio,semi liquido,simili a quelle di una farfalla.

Sulle ali c'erano delle macchie celesti e da esse partivano tanti piccoli tentacoli blu che andavano sia verso l'alto che verso terra e si muovevano da soli.

"Potremo farli impazzire con il sentimento."disse Afrodite.

"Io sono d'accordo con Demetra."disse Poseidone "Apollo è stato molto stolto a lasciare in vita quella mortale."

Apollo si alzò e materializzò una lunga spada,dalla lama un po' ricurva,tutta fatta d'oro.

"Non è il momento per litigare."disse Afrodite.

"Si,infatti."disse Artemide "L'unico modo per risolvere questa situazione è lavorare insieme."

Prese la parola Eris che era sospesa a mezz'aria.

La dea aveva dei capelli lisci di colore verde chiaro,quasi celeste.

La pelle era di colore bianco latte.

I capelli erano corti e arrivavano a mezzo collo,ma la parte destra della capigliatura era più lunga e arrivava fino alle spalle.

Il collo era scoperto,ma sulla parte posteriore aveva due placche nere,simili ad ali di pipistrello,con le punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Sulle spalle c'erano delle placche rotonde con sotto un piccolo spuntone.

Il resto delle braccia era scoperto fino ad un un bracciale nero sui posi che ricopriva metà degli avambracci e terminava con delle punte.

Il seno aveva le estremità esterne coperte,mentre la parte interna era scoperta come la parte superiore del petto e la pancia.

Sui lati della vita,c'erano delle placche nere che andavano verso il basso e terminavano con una punta molto lunga.

Anche sulla schiena,all'altezza della vita c'erano delle placche nere che formavano una specie di piccolo mantello.

Le gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio da cui iniziava la corazza.

Sul ginocchio c'era anche una punta di metallo viola appuntito e tre punte viola erano sulle caviglie.

Sulla schiena,poco sopra la vita,partivano due immense ali di metallo nero,con righe viola,simili alle ali di un pipistrello.

Le ali erano piegate in avanti ed erano semiliquide.

All'interno c'erano delle ali più piccole.

Gli stivali avevano una punta sulle estremità.

Nella mano sinistra la dea aveva una mela d'oro,sospesa a qualche centimetro dal palmo,mentre nella mano sinistra aveva un tridente,con il manico rosso,la punta di metallo ed un uncino sull'altra estremità.

"Divertiamoci a vederli farsi la guerra tra di loro."disse Eris con un tono di voce che ricordava una ragazzina di quattro anni "Mettiamo la follia nelle loro menti."

"Non scherziamo."disse Apollo "Nel caso in cui siano stati i mortali,questa volta chiuderemo un occhio.

È la cosa migliore."

"NO!"disse Era battendo la mano sul trono,provocando un'onda d'urto e alzandosi "Mio marito li ha salvati.

E ora,come in passato,lo ricompensano con la sfida.

Non ci sarà alcuna tregua!"

"Finalmente un po' di rabbia nelle tue parole."disse Ade che si materializzò all'entrata della stanza "Quanto tempo è passato?

Da quanto mio fratello non vede il mio viso?"

"Ade."disse Era.

Ade si mise in ginocchio "In questi millenni ho osservato dal regno dei morti e ho visto la vostra ira temperata dal sentimento."disse il dio che cominciò a camminare "Vi calmavate con le loro preghiere.

Lui li ha salvati per un solo motivo,perché essi servissero noi.

Ma siete stati troppo teneri.

Sulla terra avevo perduto il mio corpo e ho dovuto ricostruirlo.

Questo vi dovrebbe far capire a che punto siamo.

Quei piccoli dei chiamati asgardiani li proteggono.

Atena si è anche messa in mezzo facendoli diventare forti, e ora sono costretto a riemergere,perché siamo tutti minacciati.

"Era ..."disse Mettendosi nuovamente in ginocchio "Farò vendetta per voi.

Non dovrete occuparvene direttamente."

"Cosa vuoi?"disse Era.

"Lascia che scateni la mia forza."disse Ade "Loro torneranno a pregare.

Tu potrai crogiolarti nel loro timore.

E noi torneremo ad essere potenti!"

"Il suo posto è di sotto,non qui."disse Apollo ad Era.

"Non osare dirmi dov'è il mio posto ragazzo."disse Ade che si rivolse ad Era subito dopo "Zeus ha detto che possiamo aumentare i nostri poteri dalle loro preghiere.

Ma voi eravate diventati quasi dipendenti da quelle preghiere,come se fosse una droga.

Io ho imparato a vivere del loro dolore.

E della paura."

"Era,mio fratello dice il vero."disse Poseidone "Ascoltalo."

"Va."disse Era avvicinandosi "Fa ciò che vuoi."

"Madre,non dobbiamo fare questo."disse Apollo.

"No,Apollo."disse Era "Ade ha ragione.

Quest'insolenza ha un prezzo.

Bisogna ricordare a questi bambini l'ordine delle cose." Era accarezzò la guancia di Ade "Vai tra gli uomini e dagli una lezione.

Rivoltali gli uni contro gli altri e riportali da noi.

Poi marceremo su Asgard e daremo una lezione anche a loro."

Ade gli baciò il dorso sella mano e poi cominciò ad avviarsi "Loro pregheranno ancora.

Le loro preghiere sono in arrivo."

Il dio svanì ed Era si mise a sedere.

Chloe volò verso l'Egitto e trovò una grossa struttura di pietra con un'entrata dorata.

Atterrò e aprì il sacco che le aveva dato Atena.

Vide che al suo interno c'era un occhio di Horus.

Entrando trovò un tempio egizio in perfette condizioni.

Le lastre che lo formavano erano di pietra nera e dorata.

C'erano colonne e obelischi neri.

Solargirl scese una scalinata.

C'era un sarcofago d'oro,davanti a lei e dietro c'era seduto Horus.

"Mi hai svegliato."disse Horus "Non mi servono altri seguaci."

"Mi sa che hai dormito più di quanto credi."disse Chloe.

"Che bella voce."disse Horus.

"Comunque,non sono una seguace."disse Chloe "Ma ho il tuo occhio."

Horus si alzò e in mano aveva la lancia con la punta ricurva.

"Nessun mortale può rubare a Seth."disse Horus.

"Infatti lo ha preso Atena."disse Chloe.

"Sei sua prediletta?"disse Hours.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Adesso capisco perché sentivo un'aura divina."disse Horus "Dammi i miei occhi."

"Non ancora."disse Chloe.

"ORA!"disse Horus.

"Ti devo fare una proposta."disse Chloe.

"Vuoi mercanteggiare con me?"disse il dio che allungò la lancia in avanti e Chloe schivò il colpo e il seguente,chinandosi prima verso le sue spalle e poi in avanti.

Chloe camminò bassa e lui cercò di colpirla.

Solargilr gli arrivò alle spalle e evitò un altro colpo sollevandosi e mezz'aria e gli diede un piccolo calcio sulla schiena,che non gli fece nulla.

"Ringrazia che ti voglia aiutare."disse Chloe che si accucciò a terra "Non colpiresti una mosca sul tuo naso."

"Vuoi una ricompensa immagino."disse Hourus "Oro?"

"Non mi è mai servito a niente l'oro."disse Chloe.

Horus cercò di colpirla,ma lei si scansò,scivolando a terra.

Il dio cercò di colpirla,ma lei rotolò mentre il dio la inseguiva.

Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria "Devi salvare una dea."

Horus si fermò "Da cosa?"

"Da altre divinità."disse Chloe "Ade e Ares hanno catturato Atena."

Il dio sospirò "Non c'è modo di farlo."

"Se non erro sei il dio dell'aria,quindi trova un modo."disse Chloe "Oppure ti scordi l'occhio."

"Aspetta."disse lui "Forse posso farlo se ottengo l'aiuto di un altro dio."

I due si misero in ginocchio.

Horus materializzò una coppa davanti a se,con dentro della terra che iniziò a bruciare.

Il dio si alzò "Anubi,mostrati."

Un portale si aprì sul pavimento ed apparve il dio degli inferi egizio.

Anubi aveva la pelle nera.

Aveva la testa di sciacallo con enormi orecchie.

Aveva delle piccole linee azzurre sulla fronte e sotto gli occhi.

Fuso con la testa c'era un piccolo velo azzurro e giallo.

Aveva una placca di metallo dello stesso colore del velo che circondava la base del collo.

Da questa placca partiva un lungo e largo mantello bianco che toccava terra.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperti,ma dal gomito in poi iniziava un bracciale d'oro che terminava sui polsi.

Nella mano destra aveva un lancia d'oro,mentre nell'altra uno scettro.

Entrambe le armi avevano una pietra verde.

Il petto e la pancia erano scoperti,ma aveva un gonnellino bianco all'altezza della vita,coperto da placche verdi e azzurre.

Le dita dei piedi avevano quattro unghie nere e ricurve.

"Ho sentito la vostra chiamata."disse Anubi "Tuttavia la legge è chiara.

Non posso interferire.

Nemmeno per te."

"Capisco."disse Horus "Torna pure al tuo lavoro.

Farò da solo."

"E così sia."disse Anubi scomparendo.

Horus allungò la mano "Ora dammi gli occhi."

"Manterrai la parola?"disse Chloe.

"I miei occhi."disse Horus.

"Se non accetti passerai l'eternità a vagare qui dentro."disse Chloe.

"Ora mi ridai i miei occhi."disse Horus.

"Farò qualunque cosa per Atena!"disse Chloe.

Horus le afferrò il braccio sinistro "Vuoi nasconderti a me?

Impara a parlare meno."disse allungando l'altra mano.

Chloe gli diede l'occhio e lui lo mise nel buco sulla sua testa "Dov'è l'altro?"

"Non posso dirlo con certezza,ma ..."disse Chloe e il dio le afferrò la gola.

"Ora ti spezzo il collo."disse il dio sollevandola da terra.

"Immagino che odi Seth per la morte di tuo padre."disse Chloe "La piramide.

So come entrare in quella piramide,che nei miti è detta piramide di sabbia."

"Miti?"disse Horus.

"Si,sei stato qui per millenni."disse Chloe.

"Ah ..."disse mettendola a terra,ma tenendole le mani sulla gola.

"È li che si trova la fonte del suo potere."disse Chloe "Se riuscissi a portarti dentro,potresti riuscire a fermarlo?"

Lui la scagliò a terra e Chloe strusciò fino a una colonna.

"Come puoi farmi entrare?"disse Horus.

"Ho visto i disegni antichi."disse Chloe.

"Dimmi."disse il dio.

"Ti farò vedere,se accetti di liberare Atena."disse Chloe.

"Ci può essere un modo."disse Horus "Liberare un prigioniero da quei due sarà difficile,ma se riesco a diventare il re delle divinità egizie sarà possibile far entrare in combattimento Anubi.

Se distruggo Seth e riprendo la corona,potrei riuscire a salvare la tua preziosa dea.

Sai è raro che una mortale sia così attaccata ad una divinità."disse lui che cominciò a camminare "Cerca di stare al passo."

Chloe si sollevò a pochi centimetri da terra e lo segui volando lentamente.

"Bei poteri."disse lui.

La dimensione degli dei dell'Egitto era uno spazio giallo scuro con delle nuvole semiliquide che cambiavano forma costantemente.

Seth era su una strada davanti ad un esercitò di uomini in armature rosse.

Dietro di lui c'era Hator seduta su un trono che aveva delle aste orizzontali alla base e veniva portata da degli uomini.

"Mie splendidi cacciatori!"disse Seth all'esercito "Voi siete i miei figli prediletti.

Nessun padre sarebbe più fiero.

Gli dei ribelli hanno rantolato sulle nostre lance e sono stati imprigionati.

Il resto si è ritirato nella roccaforte ai confini della terra piatta.

E ora sono pronti ad affrontarci.

Ma noi daremo loro quello che si meritano!"

L'esercitò urlò.

Dietro Seth c'erano due dee:Sekhmet e Mertserger

Sekhmet aveva la testa di leonessa e dei capelli corti,ricci,coperti da placche d'oro.

Alla base del collo c'era una placca circolare di metallo fatta di scaglie gialle,verdi e rosse.

Le spalle e le braccia erano scoperte.

A metà dei bicipiti c'erano dei bracciali d'oro,e altri erano sui polsi.

Aveva le unghie delle mani appuntite.

Indossava un vestito lungo,rosso che arrivava fino alle caviglie.

Nella mano destra aveva un bastone con una lama ricurva sul lato.

Mertserger aveva una testa di serpente con dei capelli neri che arrivavano al petto.

Intorno alla base del collo aveva una placca verde.

Le spalle e il corpo erano coperti da un vestito bianco lungo,con le estremità d'oro.

Aveva gli stessi bracciali dell'altra sulle braccia e ,come l'altra dea, era scalza.

"E se doveste essere costretti a rifarvi il corpo esterno,dite a mio fratello chi è che voi venerate!"disse Seth.

La dea serpente guardò Hator e tirò fuori la lingua,mentre l'altra si avvicinò a Seth.

"Mio signore."disse Sekhmet "Qualcuno è entrato nella piramide."

Seth e la dea si materializzarono nel tempio di Horus.

"Sekhmet,l'occhio non avrebbe dovuto attirare i fedeli di Horus verso la morte?"disse Seth.

"Si,mio re."disse la dea.

"E non erano le tue trappole … a prova di ladro?"disse Seth.

"Si,mio re."disse lei.

"Potete scovarne le tracce?"disse Seth.

"Certo."disse Sekhmet "Comunque è stata una divinità sconosciuta.

Non del nostro pantheon."

"Una dea sconosciuta."disse Seth che allungò la mano e nella stanza si formò un'immagine di Chloe che parlava con Horus.

"Lei chi è?"disse Seth.

"La prediletta di Atena."disse Sekhmeth "In mia difesa signore ..."

"Credimi sono molto curioso di ascoltare la tua giustificazione,ma non ora."disse Seth.

Chloe e Horus stavano scalando una montagna.

"Mi dici perché non riusciamo a volare?"disse Chloe.

"Un incantesimo blocca il volo,affinché venga compiuta la salita al cielo."disse Horus "Serve come rito di iniziazione.

Comunque per uccidere il dio del deserto dobbiamo uccidere il deserto."

"Uccidere il deserto?"disse Chloe "E come si fa?"

I due arrivarono alla cima.

"Andremo dal padre di mio padre."disse Horus "Lui può aiutarci."

Sulla cima del monte c'era una piccola scala che conduceva ad un cerchio di pietra.

"Il padre di tuo padre?"disse Chloe "Intendi Ra,il dio sole?

E sai dove si trova?"

"Nella mia dimensione."disse Horus.

"Stai scherzando?"disse Chloe.

"Perderei tempo a cercare di divertire una mortale in abiti strani?"disse Horus "Ora fa silenzio o toccherai i piedi della montagna invece della cima."

Horus si avvicinò al cerchio e allungando la mano si aprì un passaggio per la dimensione degli dei.

Chloe e Horus ci volarono dentro e atterrarono su una gigantesca barca immersa dentro delle acque volanti che emanavano una luce gialla.

Sulla barca c'era il dio Ra che era seduto su una sedia.

Aveva la testa uguale a quella di Horus,ma aveva un elmo che copriva la parte superiore della testa da cui partivano delle corna rivolete verso l'alto e tra di esse c'era un cerchio rosso.

Intorno al collo c'era la placca rotonda gialla e azzurra.

Aveva il petto scoperto,ma sulla pancia aveva un vestito giallo aderente con le estremità azzurre.

All'altezza della vita iniziava un gonnellino bianco,sotto una veste lunga e trasparente.

Aveva anche una cintura gialla e azzurra.

Horus e Chloe si misero in ginocchio.

"Salute a te,grande dio Ra."disse Horus.

"Perché porti una mortale qui?"disse il dio.

"È preziosa per me."disse Horus "Non potevo abbandonarla."

"Ah."disse Ra "Perché sei qui da me.?"

"Per farti una richiesta."disse Horus.

"In tal caso interromperò ciò che sto facendo e ubbidirò al tuo comando."disse Ra.

"Non intendevo mancarti di rispetto."disse Horus.

"Tu non conosci la differenza."disse Ra,ma in quel momento si sentì un verso mostruoso.

"State immobili."disse Ra,mentre materializzava una lancia di fuoco.

Ra divenne una sfera di fuoco e si materializzò all'estremità della nave.

Davanti a lui c'era un enorme serpente,coperto di fumo.

Il dio cominciò a colpirlo con delle sfere di fuoco che uscivano dalla lancia e il mostro andò via.

"Torna nelle tenebre,mostro maleodorante.!"disse il dio "Non ti permetterò mai di accedere al mondo materiale.

Riprovaci e vedrai."

Ra tornò da Horus "Le cose sarebbero diverse se potessi dimorare con i mie figli.

È il mio fardello combattere il dio serpente.

Come vedi Seth non è il peggio."

"Ti sbagli."disse Horus "Non e Apofi che ha ucciso Osiride,tuo figlio, e gli ha imprigionato l'anima."

"Sono figli miei entrambi."disse Ra. "Erano entrambi uguali ai miei occhi.

Ora dimmi qual'è il vero motivo che ti conduce qui."

"Lascia che preda un po' di queste acque."disse Horus.

"Le acque non sono mie."disse Ra.

Horus materializzò una fiaschetta di vetro e prese le acque,poi andò a parlare con Ra,lontano da Chloe.

Il dio del sole era seduto su un trono "Tu hai in mente di spegnere il fuoco del deserto.

Per uccidere Seth,per diventare re."

"Si,ma non so se ho la forza di vincere."disse Horus.

"Allora diventa più forte."disse Ra "Perché ti trascini dietro questa mortale?"

"Ha avuto l'ardire di fare un patto con me."disse Horus.

"Ah e non vale nemmeno il papiro su cui è scritto."disse Ra.

"Che cosa importa?"disse Horus "Non è che una mortale."

"Veramente ho percepito qualcosa di strano,oltre alla forza di una dea greca e già quello significa guai in vista."disse Ra "Ma c'è dell'altro.

Prova a sentire l'aura della sua anima e vedrai.

Comunque il modo in cui Seth regna non lo approvo.

Ma non so se tu faresti di meglio."

L'esercito di Seth aveva invaso la città degli dei ribelli e le sue forze combattevano.

Lui si trovava fuori della città in compagnia di Hator e Sekhmet.

"Gli ultimi ribelli si sono ritirati tra le mura."disse Seth.

"Si,signore."disse Sekhmet.

"Bene,è l'ora del raccolto."disse Seth.

Seth si avvicinò ad un carro che veniva trainato da due scarabei enormi.

Ade apparve e Hator fece qualche passo indietro spaventata.

"Ben arrivato."disse Seth "Il nostro piano?"

"Procede bene."disse Ade "Tra dieci giorni,quando il sole eclisserà,io libererò il Kraken.

Zeus crede che io faccia il suo volere, ma sto diventando più forte insieme ad Ares e a Eris.

Però c'è un problema."

"Dimmi pure."disse Seth.

"La mortale,prediletta di Atena, è partita con l'intento di distruggermi."disse Ade "Deve morire."

"La sto cercando anche io."disse Seth "Appena avrò finito qui me ne occuperò."

"Bene."disse Ade "Uccidi la mortale per me e io distruggerò Zeus per te."

"Sarò la tua arma e la ragazza morirà"disse Seth mentre Ade svanì.

"Non ti sembra eccessivo questo assedio?"disse Hator.

"Lei vorrebbe che si battessero fino alla morte."disse Seth.

"Era tua moglie."disse Hator.

"Una ragione in più per proseguire."disse Seth montando sul carro "D'ora in poi le cose andranno solo in un modo.

A modo mio."

Gli scarabei trascinarono la slitta in aria e poi si abbassarono,in questo modo Seth poté colpire i soldati con la sua asta.

Arrivò sulle scale del palazzo e,dopo aver materializzato una spada, uccise quattro dei.

Arrivò all'ultimo piano della struttura di pietra e trovo la dea che aveva parlato con Chloe ,seduta davanti alla finestra.

"Da quando sei diventato re è stata una rovina."disse la dea.

"Potevi diventare regina."disse Seth camminando per la stanza.

"Dovresti sapere perché non potevo."disse la dea.

"Allora perché avevi acconsentito a sposarmi?"disse Seth

"Ricordo molto bene quando tornasti dal deserto."disse la dea "Impetuoso,cortese e bellissimo.

Ho sfidato quei venti pungenti solo per essere al tuo fianco e ho immaginato le grandi imprese che avremmo compiuto insieme."

"Non è stato solo dolore."disse Seth "Abbiamo anche avuto dolcezza."disse mettendosi accucciato vicino a lei.

"Forse."disse la dea "Penso ancora che avremmo potuto essere felici.

Dovevo solo essere sufficiente ad appagarti."

"Niente riesce ad appagarmi."disse Seth,mentre l'altra si alzò e dalla sua schiena uscirono delle ali.

"Per questo Ra è stato saggio e si è assicurato che non potessi creare altri dei o avere dei figli."disse la dea che cercò di volare fuori dalla finestra.

Seth le prese un'ala e la bloccò,per poi gettarla a terra,dentro la stanza.

Seh materializzò una spada e perse una delle ali.

"Perchè?"disse la dea.

"Nessuno lo saprà,se non quando sarà tardi."disse lui tagliandole l'ala e gettandola a terra.

Horus e Chloe atterrarono su un piccolo monte coperto di vegetazione.

Horus atterrò violentemente e cadde a terra.

"Stai più attento quando atterri."disse Chloe.

"Ra mi ha dato,Ra mi ha tolto."disse Horus.

"Non ti doveva aiutare?"disse Chloe.

"Infatti ho avuto ciò che mi serviva."disse Horus "Il Nilo intero non potrebbe spegnere il fuoco di Seth."disse mettendosi seduto su un masso "Ma poche gocce dell'acqua del creato ci riusciranno.

Senza la sua fonte di energia quando Seth verrà sulla Terra,sarà debolissimo.

Vulnerabile."

"Se una persona la beve che succede?"disse Chloe.

"Prima ti rianima … e poi muori."disse Horus.

"No mi sembra bello che l'acqua magica debba uccidere."disse Chloe.

"No,ma io ti ucciderei per la tua arroganza di prima."disse Horus "Sono ancora debole quindi devo aumentare le mie potenze con le preghiere.

Su pregami.

Una preghiera anche improvvisata."

"Non sono la tua schiava."disse Chloe avvicinandosi al dio.

"Mio padre mi ha insegnato che non è degno di un dio colpire una mortale."disse Horus.

"Doveva anche spiegarti che il tuo culto è sparito da millenni."disse Chloe.

Horus la colpì con l'avambraccio destro,mandandola a decine di metri di distanza "Scusa padre."

Chloe era atterrata vicino ad una cascata.

Improvvisamente atterrò Sekhmet con l'altra dea.

Sekhmet la afferrò alla gola e la sollevò da terra "Ora comincia ad essere un po' troppo."

"Dov'è l'occhio di Horus?"disse la dea,ma Chloe le diede un pugno al viso.

Sekhmet strinse la presa "Dov'è l'occhio di Horus?

Avanti parla."

"È qui."disse Horus.

"Ti immaginavo a strisciare nel fango senza sapere dov'eri."disse Sekhmet.

Chloe usò i raggi laser degli occhi per colpire la dea al volto.

La divinità fece dei passi indietro e Chloe,sollevando i piedi dal terreno,le diede un pugno,sbalzandola via e le volò contro.

Mertsenger corse contro Horus che aveva la lancia.

La dea serpente materializzò una spada e si gettò addosso al nemico.

Horus parò il colpo con l'estremità della lancia.

Poi spiccò un salto e contemporaneamente lo fece alche l'altra.

Horus si voltò e infilzò la dea alla pancia,gettandola a terra.

Lei gli diede un calcio e lui si allontanò di qualche passo.

La dea si rialzò e attaccò.

Horus parò due colpi di spada,ma il secondo colpo gli fece un taglio sul braccio.

Horus lasciò cadere la lancia.

"Vedo che senza l'altro occhio non hai più forza."disse Mertsenger.

La dea sferrò un altro colpo,ma Horus le afferrò il braccio con la spada e le diede un calcio alla pancia.

La dea spiccò un salto e gli diede una testata alla pancia,mandandolo contro una roccia.

Lui le bloccò il colpo seguente con l'avambraccio destro e le diede un pugno con il braccio sinistro.

La dea usò l'avambraccio per bloccare il secondo colpo ed entrambi cominciarono a spingersi gli uni contro gli altri.

La dea si piegò verso terra,trascinando Horus e gli diede un calcio alla pancia.

Lui si rialzò e le sferro diversi pugni al viso,poi la sollevò con entrambe le braccia e la scagliò contro la parete del monte,provocando un grosso buco.

Horus raccolse la lancia.

Sekhmet diede un pugno a Chloe mandandola oltre la cascata e poi raccolse l'ascia.

"Anche se fossi cieco..."disse il dio "Sordo..."

Horus parò il colpo,andò alle spalle della dea e le fece un taglio sulla schiena "Privo dei miei arti ..."

Il dio dell'aria la infilzò dopo aver parato un secondo colpo "Non potresti mai farcela con me."

Lui le diede una spinta e la mandò contro una roccia a dieci metri di distanza.

Chloe ritornò e restò sospesa a mezz'aria "Sarai contento di sapere che non sono morta."

"Che sia lodato il dio Ra."disse Horus.

"Il patto non è valido se muoio."disse Chloe "Dimentichi che devo salvare Atena,una volta aver sistemato questa storia."

La dea con la testa di leone lanciò una sfera arancione dalla mano e colpì Horus alla schiena,scagliandolo oltre la cascata e facendogli superare anche la seconda,che era altissima.

Chloe lanciò un fulmine dalla mano destra e colpì la dea,poi volò verso Horus che stava cadendo.

Il dio si riprese e restò sospeso a mezz'aria.

I due raggiunsero l'estremità del fiume e toccarono terra.

"Volare non è consigliato."disse Horus "I soldati di Seth sono già qui e pattugliano il cielo."

"Sei sicuro di poter mantenere la parola?"disse lei.

"Ti ho salvato o sbaglio?"disse lui.

"Tu hai salvato me?"disse Chloe.

"Solo perché mi servi."disse Horus.

"Sai cosa potrebbe servire?"disse Chloe "L'altro tuo occhio."

"Non abusare della mia pazienza,mortale."disse Horus.

"Il mio nome non è mortale."disse Chloe.

"E quale sarebbe?"disse Horus.

"Chloe."disse Solargirl.

"Molto bene,Chloe."disse il dio "Seth invierà i migliori cacciatori."disse e cominciarono a camminare in una boscaglia.

Seth era a parlare con le due dee nella dimensione da cui provenivano "Bene,non è andata come avevamo previsto."

"No signore."disse Sekhmet.

"Mio nipote ha fatto tutto questo con un solo occhio?"disse Seth.

"Ho sottovalutato la sua forza."disse Sekhmet.

"Il ragazzo è resistente."disse Seth "Come suo zio.

Dove sta andando?

Con chi si è alleato?"

"Con una mortale che ha poteri divini."disse Mertsenger

"Non la chiamerei un'armata."disse Seth.

"Li abbiamo ascoltati di nascosto."disse Mertsenger "La mortale palava di un patto stretto con Horus."

"Dunque è ambiziosa la mortale."disse Seth.

"Horus ha accettato di liberare la dea che da i poteri alla mortale."disse Mertsenger.

Seth rimase perplesso "Ne siete sicure?"

"Si,ne siamo certe,mio signore."disse Sekhmet.

"Bene ,siete state brave."disse Seth.

"Lo raggiungeremo di nuovo."disse Sekhmet.

"Non ti abbiamo sempre soddisfatto?"disse Mertsenger.

"Voglio essere soddisfatto ancora."disse lui.

Seth andò nella sua tenda e trovò Hator.

"Hai lasciato in vita tua moglie?"disse Hator.

"Si."disse Seth che si avvicinò ad un mappamondo di pietra "Ti avevo chiesto di farmi un disegno delle terre della morte e dei suoi cancelli."

"Te l'ho fatto"disse lei.

"La ricostruzione è precisa,mia signora dell'ovest?"disse Seth.

"Non chiamarmi così."disse lei "Quel nome è il passato."

"Dominerò presto su questa dimensione,ma non ho accesso alle terre della morte."disse Seth.

"Tu vuoi quello che non puoi avere."disse Hator.

"Io voglio che tu mi conduca li."disse Seth.

"Ma sei un'anima vivente."disse Hator.

"Si ed eri un anima vivente anche tu quando ti divertivi a passare da un aldilà all'altro,non è vero?"disse Seth "Sei stata anche consigliera della morte.

Ma poi il divertimento è finito perché sei finita nell'aldilà sbagliato."

"Se dovessi provare ad infrangere le regole,sai cosa mi aspetta?"disse Hator.

"Hai il tuo piccolo bracciale che ti protegge dai demoni."disse Seth "Da quanto ne so Lucifero è concentrato sulla Terra."

"Non intendo quello."disse Hator.

"Ti mancano,vero?"disse Seth "Il fuoco.

Le tenebre e tutto ciò che rivelavano di te."

"No."disse lei mentre il dio si avvicinava.

"Ah,non sei così buona,dea dell'amore."disse Seth accarezzandole il viso.

"Lo so."disse lei.

"Allora fallo."disse Seth "Prova la tua lealtà verso di me."

Lei andò nel deserto e allungò la mano destra,provocando un piccolo turbine di sabbia.

"Horus,dove sei."disse lei e vide l'immagine del dio che camminava con la mortale "Non sei nella tomba di tuo padre."

"Mi chiedevo dove fosse."disse Seth e la dea si alzò "Ora lo so.

Grazie.

Per essere una dea che piega la volontà altrui,con un battito di ciglia,non sei molto scaltra."

"Da quando ha riguadagnato la vista?"disse lei.

"Cosa ti importa?"disse Seth.

"Sono tua ora."disse lei "Farò quello che mi hai chiesto."

"Anche se lo uccido?"disse Seth,mentre lei si avvicinava.

"Di lui non mi importa."disse lei.

"Pensavo che tutte queste menzogne ti avessero stancata."disse Seth,spingendola via ed estraendo la spada.

"Amavo Nefti una volta e le ho tolto le ali."disse Seth "Pensa cosa farò a te."

Lei afferrò il suo bracciale.

"Tu fallo e ti darò la caccia."disse Seth.

Lei si tolse il bracciale e alle sue spalle si aprì un portale da cui uscirono delle mani di fuoco che la portarono dentro.

Seth ruggì,furioso.

Lei stava volando un un grande spazio,rossastro pieno di città fluttuanti in fiamme.

I demoni di fuoco le andarono addosso.

Lei ne scagliò via uno,ma un altro la afferrò alla gola,ma lei lo colpì alla testa.

Altri due la afferrarono,ma lei se li scrollò di dosso.

Davanti a lei apparve un enorme mare di fuoco da cui si udì un forte ruggito.

Hator si rimise il bracciale e si ritrovò nel deserto della terra.

"Sempre meglio che correre."disse tra se e se.

Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare.

Horus era Seduto sugli scalini di un tempio abbandonato,che iniziava con due grandi colonne,poi proseguiva con un grande spazio pieno di buchi rettangolari e in fine c'era il tempio vero e proprio.

"Un tempo questo posto era un giardino come non ne hai mai visti."disse Horus.

"Poi che è successo?"disse Chloe.

"Era il primo tempio di mio padre."disse Horus "Permise anche ai poveri di seppellirvi i cari.

Set ha tradito i suoi insegnamenti e lo ha portato qui per farlo massacrare.

Gli tagliarono il corpo in quattordici parti e imprigionarono lo spirito.

Mia madre cercò di riportarlo in vita ricostruendolo,ma il cuore non fu mai trovato.

Così non pote liberargli l'anima.

Le lacrime di mia madre prosciugarono questo posto,poi si tolse la vita."

"Mi dispiace."disse Chloe.

"Ra mi ha detto che se raggiungo la meta ritroverò il mio potere."disse Horus "E la meta è la vendetta.

La mia lancia che trapassa il cranio di Seth."

In quel momento riapparvero le due dee a cavallo di giganteschi cobra.

Sekhmet aveva il serpente scuro,l'altra il serpente bianco.

"Le cacciatrici di Seth,con i loro cuccioli."disse Horus alzandosi "Il loro fuoco mi può fare male se così debole e possono ferire anche te."

"Allora serve un piano strategico."disse Chloe.

"Quale?"disse Horus.

"Nascondiamoci nelle buche,dopo il pilastro."disse Chloe.

"Sia."disse il dio e i due corsero verso le buche.

I due serpenti distrussero le colonne.

"Quanto è dura la loro pelle."disse Chloe.

"Solo le armi magiche la bucano."disse Horus.

I due serpenti cominciarono a muoversi nel giardino.

"Io lo distraggo."disse Chloe sollevandosi a mezz'aria e andando vicino al tempio.

"Hey,splendore."urlò Chloe e Sekhmet voltò il serpente.

"Io parlavo del serpente."disse Chloe.

La dea ruggì e il serpente si mosse verso Chloe.

Appena passò sopra Horus, il dio conficcò la lancia nel mento del serpente,mentre Chloe colpì al viso la dea e ripetette l'operazione cinque volte.

La lancia di Horus si staccò dalla ferita e il dio cadde in una delle buche.

Chloe colpì il serpente alla testa,mandandola verso il basso e Horus conficcò la lancia nella bocca del serpente,trapassando la mascella.

La dea scese dal serpente e cercò di colpirlo con l'ascia,ma Horus evitò i colpi,le afferrò l'arma e girando su se stesso le diede una gomitata alla schiena mandandola a trenta metri di distanza.

Il secondo serpente inseguì Chloe che volò nel tempio,mentre l'animale sputava fuoco dalla bocca e devastava le colonne entrando nel tempio.

Horus le volò dietro e raggiunse la dea serpente che gli diede una testata.

"Peccato che tu non possa più volare."disse Mertsenger materializzando una spada d'oro.

Horus le afferrò il braccio e la colpì al volto,e le materializzò delle catene di luce che la inchiodarono al trono sul serpente.

"Ci vediamo."disse Horus che saltò dal serpente.

Chloe diede un pugno alla testa dell'animale e lo lanciò da un burrone,poi atterrò.

Il tempio cominciò a crollare e i due corsero fuori dove incontrarono Hator che camminava tranquilla malgrado le macerie.

"Tu!"disse Horus.

"Non dire una parola e levati di mezzo."disse Hator che si diresse verso il serpente.

"Splendida creatura."disse Sekhmet "Il tuo posto non è la battaglia."

Il serpente le si avvicinò e poi si fermo.

"Ma quale adorabile creatura ho davanti."disse Hator estraendo la lancia dalla bocca del serpente.

"Tu hai freddo."disse Hatorn "Molto freddo."gli occhi della dea si illuminarono leggermente di luce gialla "Riscalda il tuo corpo,te lo comando."

Il serpente cominciò a darsi fuoco da solo.

Hator provocò una voragine allungando la mano e ci saltò dentro.

Chloe la segui.

"Preferivo la compagnia del serpente." disse Horus che saltò ne buco,mentre il serpente esplose.

"Torneranno."disse Horus che camminava verso l'uscita dalla grotta "Hai un bel coraggio."

"Oh,scusa se ti ho salvato."disse Horus.

"Quindi mentre ero prigioniero hai condiviso il letto con io dio che mi ha accecato."disse Horus.

"Perché sprecare questo dono con chi non può vedere?"disse Hator.

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di te?"disse Horus.

"Sta distruggendo tutti gli dei che non si piegano a lui."disse Hator"Toglierà di mezzo anche me."

"Entreremo nel suo tempio e Horus lo ucciderà."disse Chloe.

"E come pensate di entrare?"disse Hator e Horus indicò Chloe.

"Lei?"disse Hator.

"Sa dove si entra,ha visto i disegni."disse Horus.

"E come farà con la sfinge?"disse Hator.

"Sfinge?"disse Chloe.

"Seth l'ha messa a guardia del suo fuoco."disse Hator "Ucciderà spietatamente chiunque entri a meno che non risolviamo l'enigma che propone."

"E Horus sa risolverlo,giusto?"disse Chloe.

"Chiederemo a Toth di darci una mano."disse Horus scendendo un sentiero.

"Perché farci del male da soli?"disse Hator.

"Per non essere distrutti."disse Horus.

Cominciarono a camminare in una palude.

Chloe era a diversi metri dietro di loro.

"Hai scelto l'abito che gli piaceva di più?"disse Horus.

"Vuoi dirmi che non ti aggrada?"disse Hator.

"Un po' eccessivo."disse Horus.

"Ma io sono la dea dell'eccesso."disse lei.

"Ora mi sembri anche indecente."disse Horus.

"Un tempo ti piacevano le cose indecenti."disse Hator.

"Ci stai rallentando."disse Horus che la prese in braccio.

"Tu non mi hai mai apprezzata come merito."disse Hator.

"Cosa?"Horus.

"Riavuto l'occhio dovevi correre a prendermi ."disse lei"Non valgo abbastanza per te?"

Horus la fece cadere in acqua.

La dea si rialzò asciutta e Chloe si avvicinò.

"Da brava dammi un po' di potenza con le preghiere."disse Hator.

"Vi fa tanto male dire per favore?"disse Chloe.

"Non sono dell'umore adatto per discutere."disse Hator "Pregami,te lo comando."disse e i suoi occhi si illuminarono.

"Siete tutti uguali."disse Chloe che riprese a camminare.

"Come si chiama la tua dea?"disse Hator "Posso obbligare ogni uomo donna o animale ad obbedire al mio volere.

A meno che non sia protetta da una dea."

"Lei si chiama ,Atena."disse Chloe.

"Oh,mi dispiace molto."disse Hator.

"Era venuta da me a darmi l'occhio di Horus."disse Chloe "E l'hanno catturata poco dopo.

Va liberata."

"Ma credevo che Ade e Ares l'avessero presa."disse Hator.

"Si,ma Horus li obbligherà a lasciarla."disse Chloe.

"Così ti ha detto?"disse Hator sorpresa.

"Non è facile vedere oltre il suo brusco carattere,ma non è cattivo."disse Chloe.

"Si,non è facile."disse Hator.

I tre arrivarono davanti ad un gigantesco albero.

Horus sollevò una delle radici,nell'acqua e il tronco dell'albero si apri.

I tre entrarono in un tunnel dove trovarono una costruzione abitata da dei tutti uguali.

"È lui quindi?"disse Chloe "Loro?"

"Certamente no."disse Horus.

"E allora chi sono?"disse Chloe.

"I suoi fidati servitori."disse Hator.

"Si fida solo di se stesso."disse Horus.

Uno di loro era ad un tavolo,aveva in mano della lattuga e parlava mentre gli altri scrivevano.

"Ricca di concime."disse Toth "Colore vivo.

Prevalenza di verde e rosso nello spettro.

Varietà variegate con fioriture composte da multiple fluorescenze."

"Saggio signore della sacra parola,veniamo per il tuo consiglio."disse Horus.

Toth fece segno di aspettare "Un tempo erba estirpata e bruciata,oggi apprezzata per il vigore del suo olio e il nutrimento delle sue foglie.

Ma qual'è la sua verità?

Hartor voltati.

"Preferisci la vista da dietro?"disse lei sorridendo.

"No io … e va bene si."disse Toth "Non voglio vedere i tuoi occhi ingannevoli."il dio si rivolse ad Horus "Quaranta sette."

"Come dici?"disse Horus.

"La percentuale di conoscenza che ho annotato fin'ora."disse Toth.

"Toth,a me serve soltanto ..."disse Horus.

"La risposta all'indovinello della sfinge."disse Toth "Anche un ingenuo saprebbe perché sei qui.

Va a chiedere l'enigma e poi ritorna."

"Ma così qualcuno potrebbe morire."disse Horus.

"Tirate a sorte."disse Toth.

"Vieni con noi"disse Horus.

"Non se ne parla."disse Toth.

"Una notte."disse Hator "Se vieni ti concedo una notte."

"No invece."disse Horus "Seth va fermato prima che ci distrugga tutti e prima che invada la Terra.

Non trovi saggezza in questo."

"La mia mente è troppo importante per metterla in pericolo."disse Toth che guardò la lattuga "Ho trovato finalmente il suo mistero.

La sua essenza."

Horus prese la lattuga e la sbriciolò "È lattuga!"

"Tuo padre aveva abbassato la guardia."disse Toth "Il suo gesto è estremamente stupido ,ma ora devo annotare tutto ciò che so per difendermi dalla remota possibilità che Seth arrivi a me."

"Mi spiace che la distruzione dei miei genitori sia un peso per te."disse Horus che afferrò Toth e tutti i servi sfoderarono le spade "DEVI AIUTARCI!"

"Attento,sono in numero superiore."disse Toth.

"Fermi."disse Chloe "Va bene.

Lo farò io."

"Credevo fossi una babbuina smarrita."disse Toth.

"Alla sfinge ci penso io."disse Chloe.

"La tua possibilità di fallimento è a dir poco immensa."disse Toth.

"Si,ma prima che mi uccida le dirò che abbiamo chiesto al dio della saggezza di venire,ma lui aveva paura di sbagliare la risposta."

Passarono alcuni momenti "Va bene."

Hator guadò Chloe con sorpresa e usando la sua vista spirituale vide che l'anima di Chloe aveva intorno la forza di Atena,ma aveva un bagliore innaturale.

"La sua anima ..."pensò la dea.

"Andiamo."disse il dio e tutti si avviarono.

"La voglio per me."pensò Hator.

I quattro si misero a camminare nel deserto.

Horus e Hator erano staccati dagli altri due.

"Tu sai che non puoi mantenere la promessa anche se diventi re."disse Hator "Il re non ha quel potere.

Anubi non ha quel potere.

Hai ingannato la sua lealtà per quella dea.

Finirà per morire cercando di salvarla."

"Ha offerto la sua vita."disse Horus.

"Perché credeva che potessi salvarla."disse Horus.

"Lei crede a quello che vuole credere."disse Horus.

"Sei diventato cieco,ma non solo nella vista."disse Hator.

"Hai davvero testimoniato alla creazione del mondo?"disse Chloe.

"Si,tramite una visione."disse Toth "Io posso accedere al tempo.

Ho visto un'entità sconosciuta e infinita che ,tra l'altro, è stata già sulla Terra."

"Io non ho scelto il percorso della vendetta."disse Horus "E ho bisogno che lei vada li dentro.

E poi perché ora la difendi?"

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Ho visto l'aura che emana dall'anima."disse Hator "Atena le ha dato i poteri,ma c'è dell'altro.

Io voglio che scelga me come sua dea protettrice.

E so che anche tu vorresti."

"Stammi bene a sentire."disse Horus "Stai alla larga da questa storia.

Anche Artemide vuole questo.

Ti sei almeno degnata di vedere che diavolo a fatto Atena ai ricordi dei suoi primi otto anni di vita?"

"Come sarebbe?"disse Hator.

"Leggile la mente."disse Horus "Solo una sbirciata."

Hator lesse nella sua testa.

"Hai visto?"disse Horus.

"I suoi ricordi sono sbiaditi,come ..."disse Hator.

"Come se fossero sovrapposti a quelli veri."disse Horis "Qualcuno le ha fatto credere di essere nata in quella cittadina.

Io non so che cosa sia successo,ma qui c'è sotto qualcosa di molto brutto."

I tre videro in lontananza la piramide di sabbia.

"Bene finalmente l'incantesimo che la rendeva invisibile e intangibile è caduto."disse Horus "Aspetteremo le tenebre."

"Ma non abbiamo molto tempo."disse Chloe "Io dico di andare ora."

"E io dico di aspettare."disse Horus che si mise seduto a terra,mentre Choe si mise distante.

Hator andò dietro a Chloe.

"Per tutto il tempo che sei stato via,lei non ti ha dimenticato."disse Toth.

"Si,ma lei ha un cuore troppo grande."disse Horus "Da asilo a popoli interi."

"Dimmi,o saggio signore dell'aria ..."disse Toth "Perché credi che Seth si sia fermato?

Lei l'ha fatto per te e tu la puniresti per questo?

Gli altri alla mia vista sono stolti,ma tu,mio signore,sei il più stolto di tutti."

Hator si mise in ginocchio accanto a Chloe "Stai pensando a lei?"

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Ma certo che ci pensi."disse Hator "Una volta ero nota come la signora dell'ovest.

Il mio compito era aiutare le anime dei morti a raggiungere l'aldilà."

"Hai attraversato la terra della morte?"disse Chloe.

"Ho attraversato molti aldilà."disse Hator "Sono la dea dell'amore anche per coloro che sono morti.

Ero giovane,facile da sedurre."

"Sedurre?"disse Chloe.

"Sono finita in un luogo abitato da esseri sconosciuti chiamati demoni."disse Hator "Il bracciale li tiene a bada.

Atena deve sapere che ti stai battendo per lei."

Hator allungò la mano e provocò un piccolo tornado di sabbia "Atena.

Puoi sentirmi?"

"Chi mi chiama?"disse Atena "Chi è?"

"Hator,la signora dell'ovest"disse Hator "Ti parlo dalla Terra.

Chloe è con me."

"Chloe."disse Atena "Sei davvero tu?"

"Atena,sono io."disse Chloe "Ti libereremo.

Sto aiutando Horus.

Mi ha giurato di salvarti."

Il tornado si dissolse e apparve Anubi "Non è concesso che tu usi una dea egizia per comunicare con una dea greca."

Il dio svanì.

La piramide di sabbia era fatta da grossi blocchi in movimento continuo tra di loro.

"C'è una ruota dentro."disse Choe "Quando la giri la sabbia si ferma."

"Per fortuna hai visto i disegni."disse Horus "Dov'è la porta?"

"Qui."disse Chloe e tirò fuori dagli occhi due raggi laser incenerendo alcuni blocchi.

Solargilr entrò volando e trovò un vortice di sabbia e in alto c'era una ruota che lei girò.

La sabbia e i blocchi si fermarono subito.

Arrivarono davanti ad un lungo e largo corridoio con in fondo una buca da cui usciva una luce gialla e del vapore.

Dalla sabbia si materializzò una sfinge di dieci metri di altezza "O voi che osate entrare nella casa del re,risolvete l'enigma o morite per me."

"Sto aspettando."disse Toth.

"Non sono mai stato,ma sempre sarò."disse la sfinge "Nessuno mi ha mai visto ne mai mi vedrà, eppure sono la fiducia di coloro che vivono e respirano.

Chi sono?"

"L'ordine."disse Toth "Tu sei l'ordine."

"Mai dubitato di te."disse Horus che si prese una zampata.

"Sbagliato."disse il mostro.

"Ma come?"disse Toth "La risposta era corretta.

Allora sei … la purezza."

Horus si prese un'altra zampata.

La sfinge si sollevò su entrambe le zampe e cercò di schiacciarli,ma Horus afferrò una delle zampe e Hator afferrò l'altra.

"Ha nominato coloro che vivono e respirano."disse Chloe "Un mortale vive e respira.

Smettila di pensare come un dio."

"Tanto vale smettere di pensare."disse Toth "Ho trovato.

Tu sei il domani."

"Maledetto."disse la sfinge che si disintegrò.

Horus e Hator si avvicinarono al pozzo incandescente,quando venero catturati da una trappola di metallo simile ad una gabbia.

Seth apparve alle spalle di Toth e gli strappò il cervello con la mano.

Il cervello era di cristallo ed emanava luce azzurra.

"NO!"disse Hator.

Insieme a Seth apparvero le due dee mostruose.

"Devo ringraziarti."disse Seth "L'hai fatto uscire allo scoperto."

"Apri la gabbia e battiti con me."disse Horus.

"Per vederti perdere ancora?"disse Seth,ma poi vide Chloe che stava per gettare la fiala dentro il pozzo"Ferma!

Devo parlati di Atena.

Ti ha detto che poteva liberarla?

Non è possibile.

Nemmeno per noi tutti messi insieme."

"E tu credi davvero che ti dia ascolto?"disse Chloe.

"E come poteva convincerti un dio cieco ad aiutarlo,se non così?"disse Seth.

Seth afferrò il braccio si Chloe e stritolò le fiala.

Solargirl lo colpì al volto con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi e poi gli volò addosso spingendolo verso la colonna.

"Sei un tipetto combattivo."disse Seth "A me piace combattere,ma temo che dovrai vedertela con loro."

Il dio svanì.

"Questa volta si fa sul serio."disse Sekhmet stringendo l'ascia.

Una luce apparve dal soffitto e Chloe vide apparire la spada che Atena aveva mostrato ad Apollo.

Horus aprì la gabbia.

Sekhmet cercò di colpirlo con l'ascia,ma lui parò il colpo con la lancia.

Hator lanciò una sfera di energia verde dalla mano destra e la dea trapassò una colonna e bucò un muro.

Chloe afferrò la spada e ci fu un'onda d'urto azzurra che mandò in aria la dea serpente e gli atri due.

"Chloe ..."disse Hator.

Chloe era ferma in piedi,con la spada in mano e lo sguardo privo di ogni emozione.

Fissava il vuoto come se non ci fosse nessuno.

La dea serpente le corse contro con la spada sguainata,ma Chloe evitò il colpo facendole un grosso taglio sul braccio ,poi glie ne fece un altro sulle pancia.

L'altra dea riapparve ed era sollevata a mezz'aria.

Chloe scagliò la spada che la trafisse e poi l'arma tornò indietro.

"TI UCCIDO!"urlò la dea con la testa di serpente che le cose in contro,ma Chloe le fece un altro taglio sul petto.

Lo sguardo di Solargirl era privo di emozioni.

"Ma che …?"disse Horus e Hator aveva lo sguardo preoccupato.

Chloe cose contro la dea e con un pugno le trapasso la pancia,la sollevò tramite il braccio che aveva bucato il corpo e la tirò contro un muro.

L'altra dea ruggì e le corse in contro,ma Chloe le fece un taglio sulla pancia e sulla spalla destra,poi la scagliò via con una testata.

L'altra dea cercò di colpirla dall'alto,ma lei si spostò e la spada fece un grosso buco nel terreno.

Chloe fu sbalzata via e atterrò accanto a Horus.

"Tutto bene?"disse il dio che fu colpito da Chloe al volto e trapassò una colonna.

Sekhmet spiccò un salto e cercò di colpire Chloe con l'ascia,ma Chloe parò il colpo con la spada.

La dea premette,ma Chloe non accusava minimamente la fatica.

Sekhmet cominciò a ruggire e sul terreno si formarono diverse crepe,poi ci fu un'onda d'urto.

L'altra dea le apparve alle spalle e cercò di tagliarle la testa,ma Chloe si rese intangibile e poi si spostò.

La dea con la testa da serpente cercò di ripetere il colpo,ma Chloe lo evitò,poi la sua spada andò contro quella della nemica.

Solargirl diede un calcio alla dea,mandandola contro il muro opposto.

L'altra dea cercò di usare l'ascia,ma il colpo fu parato dalla spada.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e apparve alle sue spalle.

Sekhmet si girò e lei le fece un taglio sulla pancia.

Chloe impugno la spada con entrambe le braccia.

La dea serpente emanò un'aura verde dal corpo e conficcò la spada verso terra,provocando un cratere,seguito da un'onda d'urto.

La struttura cominciava ad accusare danni e i blocchi cominciavano a crollare.

Gli altri due furono sbalzati sulle scale,Chloe invece strusciò sul pavimento con i piedi.

La dea serpente lanciò la spada,ma Chloe la evitò.

L'arma tornò nella mano della dea.

La divinità cercò di colpire Chloe,ma il colpo andò a vuoto.

L'onda d'urto fu avvertita in tutta la stanza,che tremò.

Chloe aveva cominciato a parare dei colpi dati a super velocità senza avere in minimo problema.

Ferì la dea alla spalla e diede un calcio all'altra,mandandola contro una parete.

La dea serpente formò uno scudo davanti a se e Choe iniziò a colpire a super velocità,tanto che la spada e il braccio erano indistinguibili e la sfera retrocedeva nella stanza.

La dea provò ad attaccare e fu tagliata in mille pezzi in un istante,comprese le braccia e le mani.

Il quel momento Hator vide che al posto del volto di Chloe c'era il volto di una donna diversa con lunghi capelli bianchi,lisci.

Il viso tornò come prima e Chloe ebbe delle visioni.

Vide la donna con i capelli bianchi in diversi momenti.

In uno di questi abbracciava una bambina con lunghi capelli biodi.

"Chloe."disse Hatorn.

Chloe la guardò come se non la riconoscesse.

I suoi occhi si illuminarono di luce rossa, intorno al suo corpo si formò un tornado di fuoco azzurro e lei iniziò ad urlare.

Horus fu scagliato sulla scala dall'onda d'urto.

Si sollevò in aria e si scagliò su Hator che materializzò una spada e parò il colpo.

Diede un spinta con entrambe le mani e Chloe strusciò sul terreno,poi Solargirl attaccò da diverse direzioni,ma Hator riuscì a parare i colpi e la spinse contro una colonna.

"Chloe, hai le visioni!"disse la dea "Cerca di controllarti."

Chloe conficcò la spada a terra e provocò un'onda d'urto che spinse via la dea.

Solargirl cadde in ginocchio,poi prese il manico della spada ancora conficcata a terra con anche l'altra mano.

Chloe ebbe altre visioni del volto della donna con i capelli bianchi.

Vide la stessa bambina bionda in ginocchio,ma non vide il suo volto.

Poi vide il volto della donna che aveva un'espressione preoccupata.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di nuovo,la ragazza si arrabbio e cominciò ad urlare.

Intorno al suo corpo si formò l'aura di fuoco azzurro e volò contro Sekhmet che era a mezz'aria.

Le fece decine di tagli sul corpo in un istante.

La dea cadde a terra.

Appena provò a mettersi in ginocchio fu decapitata,vedendo però il volto della donna con i capelli bianchi.

Chloe svenne e la struttura cominciò a crollare.

Horus prese il corpo di Chloe e la portò fuori.

I due dei misero il corpo della ragazza a terra.

"Visto?"disse Horus "Qui c'è qualcosa di brutto e non poco."

Chloe riaprì gli occhi poco dopo.

"Chloe?"disse Hator.

"Che succede?"disse Chloe "La piramide?"

"La piramide è crollata,ma grazie a te le due dee non sono più un problema."disse Horus.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe mettendosi seduta.

"Non ricordi quello che è successo?"disse Horus.

"No."disse Chloe.

"Come pensavo."disse Hator.

Seth era nella dimensione divina e stava facendo il bagno nella lava.

Intorno c'era una moltitudine di mostri con i corpi umanoidi e grandi corna ricurve in avanti.

Alcuni di loro portavano le ali di Nefti.

"Seth ricevi le ali di Nefti,"dissero gli esseri "Che ti possano proteggere da coloro che recano il male.

Le ali si unirono da sole sulla su schiena.

Una donna portava il cervello di Toth.

"Ricevi il cervello di Toth,dio della sapienza."dissero i mostri "Che ti dia accesso all'arcana conoscenza."

Seth prese il cervello,lo pose sul suo capo e l'organo si dissolse in energia che entrò dentro il suo cranio.

Altri avevano il cuore di Osiride che era fatto di rubino rosso.

"Il cuore di Osiride,che ti permetta di regnare su tutta la Terra."dissero i mostri.

In fine prese l'occhio di Horus e lo fuse con la sua fronte.

"Siete glorioso,signore."disse uno dei servi.

"Lo so."disse Seth.

La nave di Ra era apparsa sopra la Terra.

Seth atterrò sulla sua nave.

"Padre."disse Seth.

"Ho notato la torre."disse Ra.

"L'ho costruita per te."disse Seth.

"Se la facevi più alta mi arenavo."disse Ra.

"Distogli gli occhi dalle vele e guarda ciò che ho fatto."disse Seth "Ciò che Osiride non ha potuto.

Devo solo prendere la Terra."

"Nessuno è più potente al di sotto del sole."disse Ra.

"Allora onorami."disse Seth "Come io ho fatto con te."

"Se l'onore era il tuo intento,potevi evitare di assassinare tuo fratello e imprigionargli l'anima."disse Ra.

"Quindi tu hai visto ciò che è accaduto."disse Seth "Ma ti importa di quello che succede?"

"Molto."disse Ra avvicinandosi.

"Perché mi hai impedito di avere tutto ciò che gli altri hanno?"disse Seth.

"Perché ho bisogno che tu prenda il mio posto."disse Ra.

Seth era sorpreso "Qui?"

"Si,qui finisce la tua prova,figlio mio."disse Ra "Non c'è fardello più gravoso,ma nemmeno onore più grande."

"Ti aspetti, da me,che giostri con quella belva fino al momento che essa non mi uccida?"disse Seth.

"Ma tu cosa vuoi?"disse Ra.

"L'immortalità."disse Seth.

"L'immortalità spetta a tutti noi."disse Ra.

"Io non voglio essere distrutto!"disse Seth "Io voglio vivere con il mio corpo concreto per sempre.

Vivere nelle terre che ho conquistato.

Questa deve essere la mia eredità."

"Per una cosa del genere bisognerebbe trovare ..."disse Ra.

"Trovare la gemma della realtà."disse Seth.

"Tu vuoi scatenare il caos sull'universo."disse Ra "Tu vuoi distruggere tutto il creato!"

"No,voglio rimodellarlo."disse Seth "Io prenderò il tuo posto,ma non seduto su una maledetta barca."

Seth estrasse la spada e strinse l'asta.

Intorno al corpo di Ra apparve un'aura di fuoco e dalla sua lancia emanò un getto di lava che prese uno scudo di energia tra lui e Seth.

"Nessun dio sopravvive a questo."disse Ra.

"Chi ti dice che sia stato io?"disse Seth.

Thanos si materializzò sul ponte e afferrò la punta della lancia di Ra.

"Io non sono un dio come gli altri."disse e infilzò Ra al petto con una spada.

Thanos gli tolse la lancia e lo colpì con il suo stesso raggio,disintegrando parte della barca.

Ra cadde nello spazio e andò verso la Terra.

Anubi vide che il Apofi stava arrivando sulla città degli dei diretto verso la torre di Seth.

"Il cancello è stato infranto."disse Anubi "Il caos è libero.

Apofi divorerà la Terra!"

"Che succede?"disse Chloe.

"Ra è caduto."disse Horus.

Anubi aprì un portale davanti a Horus e agli altri.

"Venite presto."disse Anubi "Apofì è libero.

Dobbiamo agire in fretta!"

I tre entrarono nel portale.

"Seth ha preso la lancia di Ra."disse Horus in volo con gli altri "Attirerà Apofi sulla Terra.

Ra è ancora vivo,ma gli serve la lancia.

Voi state qui.

A Seth ci penso io."

Seth atterrò sulla cima della torre "A me,Apofi!"

Horus atterrò su un piccolo balcone e prese la lancia.

Seth si voltò e lanciò un raggio dalla lancia,ma Horus lo evitò.

Le lance si scontrarono e ci fu un onda d'urto rossa ad ogni colpo.

Horus fu sbalzato indietro.

"Dovevi restare sotto la sabbia."disse Seth.

"Capisco uccidere per una corona,ma questa è pazzia totale."disse Horus.

"Tu non puoi capire."disse Seth "Sei il figlio prediletto di un figlio prediletto."

I due si scontrarono ancora e Horus cadde a terra.

Appena alzato Seth gli diede un calcio e poi con un colpo gli fece volare via la lancia.

Seth continuò a prenderlo a pugni al volto e con un calcio lo mandò dalla parte opposta della cima dell'obelisco.

Il dio lo raggiunse e gli mise il piede sopra la pancia e gli puntò contro la lancia "Mi mancheranno le nostre dispute,ma non sei ancora alla mia altezza."

"Infatti io sono un'esca."disse Horus.

Chloe usò i raggi laser degli occhi sulla schiena del dio.

Hator era e mezz'aria vicino a lei e le lanciò contro Seth dei fulmini verdi,mentre Horus lo colpì al petto con il raggio giallo uscito dalla mano.

Il dio del vento afferrò il nemico alla gola e lo portò verso il basso,poi arrivati a metà torre,gli fece sfondare la parete e lo fece strusciare contro la parete interna,fino a fargli trapassare al cima e lo tenne sospeso in aria,prendendolo per le spalle.

Anubi gli prese la lancia e Hator gli afferrò le ali.

"Queste non sono tue!"disse la dea strappandogliele dalla schiena.

Chloe lo colpì al volto con alcuni fulmini che uscivano dalla sua mano e Horus cominciò a volare verso il basso.

Il dio del vento lasciò Seth che urlava e Chloe lo spinse a terra con i raggi laser facendogli fare un cratere.

Anubi allungò la mano verso l'obelisco e lo fece esplodere in diversi punti,facendolo crollare.

Seth strisciava fuori dalla macerie e Horus prese la lancia da Anubi.

"Ecco a voi il nuovo re."disse Seth.

"Credevo fossi il dio più grande."disse Horus "Guardati,non sei nulla."

"Sono sempre il più grande degli dei."disse Seth "Io ti ho risparmiato.

Ho avuto pietà di te."

"Non commetterò lo stesso sbaglio."disse Horus che colpì Seth con la lancia e lo incenerì con il suo fuoco.

Ra apparve,prese la lancia per poi sollevarsi a mezz'aria "Ora basta,Apofi."detto questo lo colpì con diversi raggi facendolo tornare indietro."

Horus prese l'altro occhio e se lo rimise a posto poi andò da Chloe "Insieme ce la caviamo.

Sei sicura di non essere una dea?"

"E di cosa sarei dea?"disse Chloe.

"Dell'impossibile."disse Horus.

"Non sono mai stato in debito e ora siamo tutti debitori di questa donna."disse Ra "Chiedimi ciò che vuoi."

"Tornare sulla Terra e salvare Atena."disse Chloe.

"E io chiedo di andare con lei."disse Hator "Per fare da badante al futuro re ci sarà tempo."

"Sia."disse Ra che aprì un portale e le due si trovarono sulla terra.

Hator aveva creato una tenda e lei e Chloe stavano discutendo davanti ad un tavolo.

"Quindi Atena è scomparsa dopo che ti ha dato l'occhio di Horus."disse Hator "Sai dove fosse diretta?"

"No."disse Chloe.

"Beh,siamo nei guai."disse Hator "Non abbiamo nemmeno una pista da seguire."

Superboy atterrò ed entrò nella tenda "Chloe,dobbiamo risolvere i problemi interni."

"Vi ha già detto che continueremo a batterci contro le chimere."rispose Hator.

"Metà dei nostri sono feriti e abbiamo fermato solo quattro chimere."disse Superboy.

"Allora fatevi mandare più asgardiani."disse Hator.

"Voi potete mandare nessuno?"disse Chloe.

"Con quello che è appena successo con Seth?"disse Hator "Non credo.

C'è un regno da ricostruire.

Hai una strategia?"

"Forse c'è un modo per porre fine a questo e tornare a casa."disse Chloe "Sulla Terra c'è un'arma olimpica.

Credo sia la folgore di Zeus.

Quella folgore ci può dire dove si trova Atena."

"Però ti dico una cosa:gli dei olimpici sono arroganti e pericolosi."disse Hator.

"Lo so e infatti ho un questione in sospeso con Apollo."disse Chloe.

"Dite ai vostri compagni di riunirsi al Passo di Tirene."disse Hator.

"D'accordo."disse Superboy.

"La folgore ti darà pochi indizi."disse Apollo che si era materializzato nella tenda ed era alto come un uomo.

Chloe e Hator si alzarono subito.

"Sta calma,mortale."disse Apollo "Se ti avessi voluta morta ora lo saresti.

Io eseguo solo gli ordini del padre dell'Olimpo.

Se hai dei conti in sospeso dovrai andare dal grande Zeus,non da me."

Apollo materializzò la folgore nella sua mano.

Era fatta di metallo scuro.

Posò sul tavolo anche il tridente di Poseidone.

"Dovrete cercare un mago."disse Apollo scomparendo e lasciando la folgore sul tavolo.

"Forse ho un'idea della persona a cui si riferisce."disse Hator "Merlino."

"Merlino?"disse Chloe.

"Si."disse Hator "Credo che lui abbia assistito alla creazione del tridente di Poseidone,della saetta di Zeus e del forcone di Ade.

Una volta uniti,si forma la lancia della triade.

Merlino ora vive su un'isola qui vicino.

Sarà meglio muoversi."

"Concordo."disse Chloe.

In quel momento giunsero Hyperion e Lady Sentry.

"Noi veniamo con te."disse Hyperion.

"E non provare a dire di no."disse Lady Sentry.

Ade,Atena e Ares camminavano nel tartaro,verso due colonne che si trovavano davanti ad uno strapiombo.

Ares trascinò Atena e la mise su una roccia.

Ade si mise davanti al burrone e guardò il grosso muro davanti a se "Grande Crono.

Padre.

Ti ho portato Atena,tua nipote.

Come hai ordinato."

Dal muro si udì un suono,simile ad un lamento.

Chloe e gli altri volavano verso un'isola nella nebbia.

Chloe aveva il tridente in mano,mentre Hator aveva la saetta e le volava vicina.

"Noi non abbiamo mai avuto armi così potenti."disse Hator.

Cominciarono a camminare in un'isola che aveva vari alberi spezzati e strane corde,legati ai rami.

"Che cosa sono."disse Hyperion.

"Non lo so,figlio delle stelle."disse Hator "Ma chiunque le abbia fatte non ci vuole qui.

Purtroppo non abbiamo scelta.

Dobbiamo andare verso le vette."

"Andiamo in volo."disse Hyperion.

"No,assolutamente."disse Hator "Volare su un'isola magica,significa farsi uccidere.

Ricordate che la magia vi può ferire."

Mentre camminavano Chloe vide delle gabbie di legno luminoso sugli alberi.

Dal terreno apparvero due corde che si perdevano nel bosco.

"Ma che …?"disse Carrie.

"Fermi."disse Hyperion.

Si cominciarono ad udire delle voci che parlavano una lingua sconosciuta.

In quel momento una gabbia di legno luminoso apparve dal terreno e intrappolò Sentry.

La ragazza provò a romperlo,ma senza successo.

"Tiratemi fuori di qui!"disse Carrie.

Gli altri accorsero.

Hyperion provò con i raggi laser ma senza successo.

Hator e Chloe riuscirono a strappare dei pezzi,ma tutti si fermarono e rimasero in silenzio,sentendo dei movimenti.

"Qui c'è qualcosa di grosso."disse Choe.

Chloe toccò terra e andò a vedere.

Un albero fu scagliato contro di lei che lo afferrò al volo.

Un ciclope uscì dal bosco.

"Dev'essere un incubo."disse Chloe.

Chloe gli volò contro e lo colpì al petto con entrambe le braccia.

L'essere fu scagliato via per venti metri.

Dietro i presenti apparve un altro ciclope.

Hyperion gli volò addosso e gli diede un pugno al viso,mandandolo in aria.

Il mostro si alzò e lo colpì con l'avambraccio destro,facendogli spezzare un due un albero.

L'essere estrasse un martelletto dalla cintura e colpì una roccia,mandando i frammenti contro Superboy.

L'altro ciclope prese un tronco e cercò di colpire Chloe che era a mezz'aria.

Lei evitò il colpi e il mostro frantumò diversi alberi.

Chloe atterrò a si fermò,materializzando una spada di luce.

Il mostro colpì il terreno con un tronco,ma lei si spostò.

Il cicclope cercò di schiacciarla,ma lei gli infilzò la mano,poi si mosse a super velocità,si sollevò da terra e lo colpì alla testa,facendogli perdere i sensi.

In quel momento apparve l'altro ciclope e Chloe prese il tridente,mentre Hator atterrò con la saetta.

Un terzo ciclope fece segno agli altri di fermarsi.

Atena era stata legata alle due colonne da catene di luce e Ares si avvicinava.

"Povero Ares."disse Atena "Sempre ad eseguire ordini."

"Sono il padrone di me stesso."disse facendole una carezza.

"Si,non ne dubito."disse Atena "Forse solo gli uomini hanno il libero arbitrio."

Ares le diede un pugno,provocando un'enorme onda d'urto "Tieni."

Il dio la colpi ancora.

"Ares, basta."disse Ade.

Il dio la colpì ancora e Ade lo spinse a terra e gli puntò contro il forcone "HO DETTO BASTA!"

"Niente debolezze,Ade."disse Ares.

"La tua debolezza è il rancore cieco che provi per tuo padre e tua sorella."disse Ade "Tu non sai quando smettere di combattere.

Hai già vinto.

Crono prosciuga il potere di tua sorella."

Dalle braccia di Atena cominciò ad uscire della lava che,invece di colare a terra,andò sulle pareti.

I ciclopi portarono Chloe gli altri ad una caverna.

Hator diminuì le sue dimensioni fino a diventare alta come una persona.

"Zeus,Ade,Ares."disse una voce "Finalmente.

Sapevo che sareste venuti a prendermi."

Merlino appariva come un vecchio,con lunghi capelli e barba bianca.

Indossava un lungo vestito nero ed aveva un bastone di metallo.

Aveva anche una placca bianca sulla testa.

"Ah,non siete gli dei."disse Merlino.

"Merlino,ti ricordi di me?"disse Hatorn.

"Certo,mia signora dell'ovest."disse Merlino "Ricordo bene il viaggio in Egitto.

Arrivarono al centro della caverna.

"Atena catturata."disse Merlino sedendosi "Parole che non sono quasi pronunciabili."

"Ci serve il tuo aiuto per salvare Atena."disse Chloe "Lei li può fermare."

Merlino rise "Ma tu hai idea di cosa sta arrivando?

Questo è il piano?"

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Certo,certo."disse lui "In tal caso sarà meglio prepararsi."

"A cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Alla fine di questo mondo."disse Merlino "Crono demolirà la Terra.

Gaia non verrà a fermarlo e voi sarete dispersi in tutto l'universo.

Ade ha inviato medusa a fermarti e sta per liberare il Kraken.

Fantastico."

Chloe piantò il tridente a terra "Da quanto ne so tu sei un mago.

Potrai fare qualcosa."

"Silenzio."disse Merlino "Come posso farlo se Morgana mi ha tolto i poteri."

"No, questo è troppo."disse Super Boy.

"Voi state andando contro Ade."disse Efesto "In principio lui era saggio e giusto … e forte.

Fu il padre di Atena che divenne ubriaco di potere."

"Merlino ,per favore."disse Hator che gli fece una carezza "Come possiamo liberare Atena?"

"Mia signora dell'ovest,tu mi ricordi qualcuno."disse Merlino "Afrodite.

Per un po' di tempo è stata mia moglie.

Si divertiva a passare del tempo con i mortali.

Se Atena è prigioniera negli inferi probabilmente è bloccata nel cuore del tartaro."

"Come la raggiungiamo?"disse Hator.

"Di regola non potreste."disse Merlino "Ma quando Efesto ha disegnato il tartaro ha incluso un passaggio segreto."

"Efesto ha disegnato il tartaro?"disse Hator.

"E costruito."disse Merlino "Con le sue mani.

Non solo posso portarti li dentro,ma posso farti visitare ogni angolo.

Perché quella prigione fosse inespugnabile,l'ha costruita dall'interno verso l'esterno,quindi ha lasciato un passaggio attraverso il quale uscire una volta terminato il lavoro."

La lava fuoriuscita da Atena era andata sulla parete opposta.

"Dov'è Ares,quel bastardo che ho per fratello."disse Atena "Pensi che Crono ti proteggerà dalle forze che ci sono dietro?"

"Io ho paura,Atena."disse Ade "Questo è quello che volevi sentire?

Sono un dio e ho paura."

"Fai bene ad averne."disse Atena.

"Quando i tuoi preziosi mortali muoiono la loro anima va in altri luoghi ed è sicura.

Quando un dio muore,non gli arriva la morte.

Deve ricostruire il corpo.

E la sua anima può essere vista.

Vista dai demoni!

E allora giunge l'inferno!

L'inferno."

Chloe stava volando insieme agli altri.

Atterrarono davanti ad un a gigantesca colonna.

"Ecco, questa è l'entrata del labirinto."disse Merlino "Ci sono centinaia di porte e tutte vi uccideranno.

Ma non una.

L'ha disegnata per confondere la mente."

Arrivarono su un dosso con una porta scavata sul muro.

Dietro di loro ci fu una grossa onda d'urto e poi videro un oggetto che volava in alto.

Ci fu un'altra onda d'urto e Ares atterrò,provocando una grossa onda d'urto.

Superboy gli cose contro a super velocità,ma Ares lo colpì con l'avambraccio,senza voltarsi e lo mandò contro un pezzo di una colonna.

Hyperion attaccò,ma Ares lo afferrò e lo lanciò via.

Merlino cominciò a toccare la porta.

Ares si avvicinò ad Hator.

"Hai tradito tua sorella."disse Hator "Come hai tradito tuo padre."

"Lui ha tradito me,scegliendo lei."disse Ares.

Hator gli diede un pugno al volto,facendogli leggermente muovere la testa.

Ares la colpì e la fece schiantare contro la parete,poi materializzò la mazza e la spada.

Vide anche che la folgore le era sfuggita di mano.

Choe usò la spada di luce,ma Ares parò il colpo con la sua,le infilzò la spalla e la colpì alla schiena con la mazza per due volte.

La porta cominciò ad aprirsi.

"Avanti!"disse Merlino "Non resterà aperta a lungo."

Hator corse verso Ares che cercò di colpirla ai piedi,ma lei fece un salto.

Lui la colpì con la mazza al petto e la mandò contro una roccia che esplose.

Chloe afferrò il tridente,ma fu colpita e mandata contro un pezzo di colonna.

Ares diede un pugno a Carrie,mandandola dentro la parete.

Hator gli volò contro e gli diede una testata,ma non lo fece nemmeno muovere.

Lui le afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani "Siamo immortali,ma non siamo pari."

Ares la gettò contro una roccia che fu distrutta.

"Devo dare loro più tempo."disse Merlino che mise il bastone tra la porta e il muro.

"Un ultimo atto di eroismo."disse Merlino che corse contro Ares "AVANTI!

VEDIAMO IL COLORE DEL TUO SANGUE!"

Il dio lo afferrò alla gola e lo gettò a terra.

Chloe lo colpì al petto con il tridente e Ares barcollò.

Ares prese la folgore.

"Ares!"disse merlino "Non sai fare di meglio che frignare come un cane?"

Il mago afferrò la punta della folgore e prese un po' di potenza,ma il dio lo infilzò con l'arma e gli diede una scarica elettrica.

Chloe,Lady Sentry e Hator varcarono la porta che si chiuse.

"È stato un codardo a combattere con chi è debole."disse Hator.

"Ha combattuto in molte guerre."disse Chloe "Ha trucidato innocenti per secoli.

Non sa fare altro."

"Non posso batterlo."disse Hator.

"Lo affronteremo tutti."disse Chloe.

I tre camminarono in un corridoio e arrivarono ad un grande spazio aperto con un lungo ponte.

Superato il ponte scesero delle scale e proseguirono nel labirinto.

"C'è qualcos'altro qui dentro."disse Hator.

"Si,lo sento anch'io."disse Chloe.

Una parete si chiuse alle loro spalle,mentre una pietra si alzò,formando un corridoio.

Mentre loro correvano le pareti si chiudevano dietro di loro.

Sentirono anche una risata femminile,accompagnata dal verso di un serpente.

Arrivarono ad un altro ponte e videro che l'intera struttura era in movimento.

La pietra sotto di loro si abbassò,seguita anche dalla pietra del soffitto.

Due pareti cominciarono a stringersi.

Chloe,Carrie e la dea iniziarono e spingere con le mani e fermarono il muro.

"Perché non riesco tenerlo?"disse Chloe.

"È saturo della magia olimpica."disse Hator.

Hator spinse la parete,ma una roccia cadde su Chloe,mentre il pavimento si sfondò e lei cadde di sotto.

Una volta rialzata,apparve un minotauro,che caricò e la colpì alle gambe gettandola a terra.

L'essere la colpì alla pancia e la sollevò con la testa spingendola al muro e facendole sfondare una colonna.

Il mostro le saltò addosso,ma Chloe gli diede un calcio al ventre,mandandolo contro una parete.

L'essere la afferrò ancora.

Solargirl gli diede due pugni al viso e lo spinse contro una roccia che si frantumò.

L'essere caricò ancora e la spinse contro una colonna.

Lei prese la testa del mostro e la fece sbattere contro un muro e lo colpì alla testa più volte.

Solargirl lo girò e gli sferrò una serie di pugni alla pancia,poi lo gettò a terra.

Il mostro cominciò a parlare "Perché mi fai questo?

Ti prego madre non uccidermi."

Chloe gli diede un colpo al volto e l'essere perse i sensi.

Mentre si rialzò una freccia colpì una colonna.

Chloe iniziò a correre.

Da dietro una colonna apparve Medusa che aveva un arco in mano.

Aveva la testa di donna con una chioma di serpenti al posto dei capelli.

Il seno,coperto di minuscole scaglie era protetto da due placche marroni.

Dalla vita in poi il corpo era uguale a quello di un enorme serpente verde.

Aveva due placche nere che ricoprivano gli avambracci e le dita della mano destra erano molto lunghe e con unghie appuntite.

L'altra mano aveva delle placche nere che la coprivano,tranne il mignolo.

La coda terminava con un aculeo.

Chloe si mise dietro una colonna e vide la creatura.

Improvvisamente si mosse e Medusa scoccò una freccia che esplose su una colonna.

L'essere cominciò a strisciare e ad utilizzare le mani per muoversi più rapidamente.

Scoccò un'altra freccia,ma prese una colonna e si infuriò ancora di più.

Chloe,con un salto,superò uno strapiombo e lo stesso fece il mostro.

Medusa fece un altro saltò,ma Chloe si scansò e lei andò contro una colonna.

Chloe continuava a scappare.

Una volta superata una colonna Hator materializzò una spada e cercò di colpirla,ma l'essere si abbassò e legò il suo corpo da serpente intorno alla dea.

Gli occhi di medusa si illuminarono di luce gialla e da essi uscì un piccolo raggio trasparente,mentre il suo volto diventava simile a quello di un serpente.

La dea rise,mentre Medusa sembrava sorpresa,mentre il suo volto tornava umano.

"Non puoi pietrificarmi,sono una dea."disse Hator che emise dal proprio corpo una forte luce azzurra seguita da un'esplosione.

Hator infilzò il corpo del serpente con una spada.

Medusa urlò di dolore,mentre Carrie le colpì la testa con un pugno.

Il mostro afferrò la ragazza e la tirò contro la dea.

In mano a Chloe si materializzò la spada che aveva Atena.

Chloe riuscì a tagliare la testa de mostro,spiccando un salto.

Il capo rotolò via,mentre il corpo cadde in un crepaccio.

Chloe aveva una ferita sulla fronte e uno strappo del costume sul braccio destro.

Arrivarono a soccorrerla Carrie e Hator.

Ade si materializzò sull'Olimpo.

C'era anche Zeus.

Il dio aveva capelli neri lunghi e baffi e barba che coprivano il collo.

Aveva una corazza d'oro che lo ricopriva completamente,con due placche appuntite sulle spalle.

Sulla schiena aveva otto ali d'oro con piume d'argento.

Nella mano sinistra aveva uno scettro con in cima un globo e delle ali d'oro.

"Fratello."disse Ade "Ora i mortali pagheranno.

La bestia è pronta a compiere il tuo volere."

"Libera il Kraken."disse Zeus.

Ade apparve davanti ad Atena,mentre la zona davanti a lei era in fiamme ed il muro si stava sbriciolando.

"Crono ha il tuo potere adesso."disse Ade.

"Ade."disse Atena "Mi dispiace tanto."

"Di che cosa?"disse Ade.

"Che mio padre ti abbia bandito."disse Atena "Mi potrai perdonare,per quanto successo?"

"Perché lo chiedi?"disse Ade.

"Perché io ti perdono per questo."disse Atena "Liberami Ade.

Tu non sei cattivo."

Ares apparve e colpì Ade al viso con la mazza.

"Tu non hai orgoglio Ade."disse Ares che fu colpito da due raggi,usciti dagli occhi di Atena.

"Non ti lascerò colpirlo."disse Atena.

"Nipote."disse Ade.

"Questo non potrai impedirlo."disse Ares,mentre dalla parete apposta arrivavano versi mostruosi.

Ade si alzò e colpì al volto Ares con il forcone e poi cercò di trafiggerlo,ma il dio mise il braccio tra le punte dell'arma e la bloccò.

Ares cercò di colpirlo con la mazza,ma Ade si chino e gli corse addosso afferrandolo.

I due caddero nel burrone e si separarono.

Chloe arrivò davanti ad Atena e colpì le catene con il tridente,mentre Carrie la portava in salvo

Ares apparve sul posto e spiccò un salto,atterrando davanti Hator.

La dea parò il colpo della mazza,ma finì a terra,provocando un cratere.

Ares colpì il terreno con la mazza e provocò un onda d'urto che sbalzò via Lady Sentry che gli correva contro.

Ade mise il forcone sul braccio di Ares e lo spinse a terra,mentre gli altri si allontanarono.

Ares usò l'altro braccio per materializzare un pugnale e colpire Ade al fianco.

Il dio degli inferi cercò di colpirlo con il forcone,ma Ares si scansò e lo prese alla gola.

Prese il forcone e lo tirò,colpendo Atena alle spalle.

"NO!"disse Chloe.

Atena prese il tridente "Il forcone."

Chloe gli diede l'arma appena estratta dalla sua schiena e Atena poggiò le due armi l'una sull'altra e tutti furono tele-portati via.

Apparvero davanti ad una pianura dove c'era l'esercito,dato che un vulcano stava eruttando.

Atena veniva portata da Chloe e Carrie,mentre Hator faceva strada.

La dea fu messa su un lettino "Crono verrà a prendermi.

Non ho più la forza per combatterlo."Atena prese la mano di Chloe "Volevo lasciare un mondo sicuro per te.

Ho fallito."

"Dovevo venire con te."disse Chloe.

"Mi hai tirata fuori dal tartaro."disse Atena "Mi hai salvato.

Come pensi di esserci riuscita?"

"Non ho mai smesso di pesare a come salvarti."disse Chloe.

"Allora usa quell'idea."disse Chloe "Combatti per me.

Non dimenticare.

La lancia può sconfiggere Crono e la mano che la userà deve essere la tua."

"Abbiamo due parti della lancia."disse Chloe e Hator "Il tridente di Poseidone e il forcone di Ade."

"Ci manca la saetta di Zeus."disse Hator.

"Che è sulle spalle di Ares."disse Superboy che era appena entrato.

Solargil si allontanò in silenzio.

Chloe iniziò a pregare il dio "Ares.

Ares.

Io ti invoco.

Incontriamoci nel tempio degli dei.

Dimostra a tuo padre di essere superiore ad Atena,sconfiggendo me."

Chloe andò da Hator "Perdi il comando della Justice League e respingilo.

Alla lancia ci penso io."

Chloe spiccò il volo.

I tentacoli enormi del Kraken uscirono dal mare davanti a New York.

La gente iniziò ad urlare.

Eris era nell'Olimpo ed era al centro del cerchio in cui erano riuniti gli dei.

"BENE!"disse Eris "Le emozioni ci stanno arrivando!"

La gente per la città correva.

"PAURA!"urlò Eris e dal suo corpo partirono diverse onde d'urto di forma circolare.

Un tentacolo colpì un palazzo e lo danneggiò

Poseidone si sentì debole e barcollò.

"GUARDA CHE COS'HAI FATTO!"disse Apollo a Zeus.

Tutti gli dei stavano barcollando,mentre Eris aveva le braccia verso l'alto e emanava onde d'urto.

"Sento il loro terrore."disse Eris.

"Che significa?"disse Demtra.

"POTENZA!"urlò Eris "IL TERRORE!"dal corpo della dea partì un'altra onda d'urto.

Gli dei caddero a terra tranne Zeus.

Il padre dell'Olimpo avanzo "Io comando l'Olimpo.

Tu mi devi obbedienza!"

Eris lo afferrò alla gola "Io obbedisco solo a me stessa.

È così da sempre.

E vale anche per Ade.

Lo hai mandato nel mondo dei defunti,mentre tu ti beavi delle loro preghiere."

"La paura non vi salverà dalla mia collera."disse Zeus.

"Il tuo regno sta per finire,padre."disse Eris "Osserverai il suo benedetto vendicatore mentre divora le loro speranze e poi conoscerai il suo dolore."

Eris svanì.

Il Kraken emerse.

Era alto duecento metri.

La parte bassa del corpo aveva sei zampe simili a quelle di un ragno,ma corazzate come quelle di un crostaceo.

Il suo corpo umanoide era corazzato e aveva quattro braccia.

La testa era leggermente allungata e la bocca era piena di denti appuntiti e aveva due tenaglie che uscivano dall'interno.

La cima del vulcano esplose e l'onda d'urto li colpì poco dopo.

I carri armati e gli elicotteri fecero fuoco contro il monte.

Tra i detriti c'erano degli esseri scheletrici,alti due metri,con il corpo di roccia e lava.

Avevano quattro gambe,quattro braccia e due teste.

Combattevano girandosi continuamente.

Le creatura corsero verso il soldati e ne fecero strage con le loro spade.

La Justice League corse verso i mostri.

Chloe giunse al tempio e incontrò Ares.

Solargirl materializzò il forcone e il tridente,mentre il dio prese la mazza.

Chloe attaccò,ma lui colpì il tridente e poi il forcone che fu spinto a terra dall'arma.

Ares tolse di mano a Chloe,l'arma di Ade.

Solargirl usò il tridente,ma lui parò il colpo e la colpì alla testa.

Chloe girò su se stessa,materializzando una spada di luce,ma Ares parò il colpo e la spada si spezzò.

Chloe usò i raggi laser,per fargli cadere la mazza,poi tentò di colpirlo,con dei pugnali di luce.

Lui le afferrò le mani,lei gli diede una testata alla pancia,ma senza risultati.

Ares le strinse i polsi fino a farla urlare e a farle perdere le armi,poi le diede una ginocchiata alla pancia "Ci sto andando piano con te,altrimenti avrei già finito."

Il dio le prese,la sollevò e la gettò a terra,provocando un cratere.

Chloe si rialzò,ma fu colpita al volto da un pugno,che le fece un taglio sulla fronte e la fece cadere in ginocchio.

Lui la colpì ancora e la sua testa andò su delle rocce.

Chloe gli andò alle spalle,ma lui la afferrò e cominciò a correre contro delle colonne.

Chloe le trapassò una ad una e poi fu gettata a terra.

Dal monte ci fu una seconda esplosione.

Ares mise la testa di Chloe su un tavolo di mamo e le diede una gomitata.

Il tavolo si spezzò.

Lui cominciò a colpirla alla pancia.

Ade era nella tenda di Atena.

"Nipote,"disse Ade "Mi dispiace."

Ade le prese la mano e dal palmo uscì una luce bianca.

"Sembri ritornata in piena forza."disse Ade.

"Infatti."disse Atena alzandosi.

"La distruzione volteggiava su di te."disse Ade "È stata l'ultima volta che sono riuscito a mandarla via.

Io e te abbiamo la forza di dare una piccola dimostrazione."

"Allora completiamo l'opera."disse Atena.

"Ma io non posso evocare la mia arma."disse Ade.

"Avevamo i poteri prima delle armi."disse Atena.

"Quando eravamo appena stati creati."disse Ade.

"Già."disse Atena "Andiamo a divertirci.

Uscirono dalla tenda e Atena diede un pugno ad uno dei mostri,trapassandolo,poi diede una spinta ad un altro.

Ade materializzò una lancia e ne infilzò uno,Atena ne afferrò un altro e Ade gli diede una spinta.

Wonder Woman li vide.

Ade lanciò dalla mano una nube nera e Atena un raggio giallo.

Chloe era a terra e nella sua mano si materializzò la spada di Atena.

Ares allungò la mano verso di lei e Chloe gli tagliò tutte le dita.

Dalle ferite usciva solo fumo.

Solargir gli saltò addosso e lo spinse contro una statua che si sbriciolò.

Chloe lo infilzò al petto con la spada,Ares evocò la folgore,ma Chloe estrasse la spada e gli tagliò la mano,poi lo trafisse con l'arma di Zeus.

Il corpo di Ares si sbriciolò e divenne fumo.

Crono usci dal monte,provocando un'altra esplosione.

Aveva i capelli neri lunghi,fino a mezzo collo,da cui partivano delle sottili ciocche che erano lunghissime e si muovevano da sole.

Sulla fronte aveva una fascia di metallo viola con due punte che andavano verso l'alto e una pietra celeste nel mezzo.

Aveva gli occhi rossi.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da un'armatura blu e viola.

Le spalle avevano due placche blu e viola con delle lame ricurve verso l'alto,come anche il gomito.

Le braccia erano completamente ricoperte dall'armatura a strisce viola e blu,così come le mani e le gambe.

Aveva altri due spuntoni ricurvi sulle ginocchia.

All'altezza della vita,sulla schiena,aveva sue punte,viola,ricurve verso l'alto,che superavano la testa.

Su di esse erano attaccate quattro braccia di metallo blu e uno spuntone ricurvo viola,molto lungo.

La sua arma era una falce.

Aveva il manico corto e dritto,con linee viola e blu,più un altra piccola parte piegata un poco in avanti.

La lama,blu,con righe viola, era lunghissima e andava prima diritta,poi si formava una specie di uncino.

L'intera zona tremò.

Crono era sospeso a mezz'aria e emanava dei versi bestiali.

I due dei gli andarono in contro e poi si fermarono.

"Si."disse Crono con una voce mostruosa.

"Il primo colpo è mio."disse Atena che alzò le mani al cielo evocando dei fulmini,mentre Ade,con la telepatia, spostò una roccia incandescente.

Atena colpì Crono con i fulmini provocando una grossa esplosione.

Il titano ruggì e allungò la mano su una parte della montagna,facendola esplodere,poi mosse la falce in aria e provocò una vera e propria onda di energia che colpì il suolo e distrusse ciò che restava dell'esercito.

Chloe stava volando con una lancia che emanava scariche elettriche.

Crono allungò la mano versò i due dei materializzando massi infuocati ,che venivano deviati dalla telepatia dei due.

Crono allungò la mano contro il lato del monte e lo fece esplodere.

"E ora insieme,zio."disse Atena che evocò dei fulmini e Ade evocò una nube nera.

Entrambi scagliarono gli attacchi contro il nemico e provocarono un'immensa esplosione.

Crono volò a terra e colpì il suolo con la falce provocando un'esplosione immensa.

L'onda d'urto raggiunse i due e Atena mise in avanti la mano,formando uno scudo di energia gialla.

Crono spiccò un salto in avanti e infilzò Atena,con la falce.

"NIPOTE!"disse Ade.

Crono allungò la mano verso di lui e la telepatia lo mandò dentro un monte.

Crono si sollevò in aria e da lontano vide arrivare Chloe che aveva la lancia in mano.

Solargirl tirò l'arma e trafisse il titano che esplose.

Atena era appoggiata vicino ad una colonna e Ade era li vicino.

Chloe si avvicinò,ma all'improvviso si fermò vedendo che Atena non stava bene.

Ade si avvicinò "Ti sta aspettando.

Prima di andarsene."

Chloe era sconvolta e si avvicinò lentamente.

"La spada ti ha dato la forza."disse Atena.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Come tu hai fatto con me."disse Atena.

"Forse Ade può guarirti."disse Chloe.

"Riparare il corpo esterno di una divinità richiede molta forza."disse Atena "Mi ha già dato poco fa l'ultima possibilità."

"E tu l'hai sacrificata per lui."disse Chloe.

"Non ci saranno più sacrifici per un po'."disse Atena "E nemmeno io.

Usa il tuo potere con saggezza."

Atena le accarezzò la guancia,mentre la sua pelle e la sua armatura si coprivano di crepe da cui usciva luce verde.

"Grazie,Chloe."disse Atena che appoggiò la testa sul petto di Chloe.

Il corpo della dea si sbriciolò,liberando luce verde.

Chloe,in lacrime si avvicinò ad Ade.

"Non ho ancora recuperato abbastanza forza."disse Ade "Non potevo fare nulla."

Il dio si mise a camminare lentamente e poi svanì.

Hator aveva assistito alla scena.

Nel cielo si aprì un portale sull'Olimpo e si udì la voce di Zeus "Mortale,sei convocata sull'Olimpo.

Vieni sola."

Chloe si presentò sull'Olimpo con la spada di Atena in mano.

Gli dei greci erano nella loro forma originale e quindi più grandi degli uomini.

"Lasciateci."disse Zeus.

Gli altri dei svanirono.

"Anche il Kraken."disse Chloe.

"L'ho ritirato."disse Zeus "Hai sfidato gli dei.

Non meriti pietà.

Sottomettiti o sconfiggimi."

"Sei stato tradito da tre dei tuoi."disse Chloe "Ti sei confitto da solo."

"Folle."disse Zeus "Non puoi sottrarti.

Muori come una mortale o sconfiggimi come una dea.

E comunque vada,tre le vedrai con Gaia."

"Allora non perdiamo tempo."disse Chloe.

Zeus evocò un fulmine nella sua mano.

Chloe piantò la spada a terra e l'Olimpo tremò.

"TUA FIGLIA È APPENA MORTA E NEMMENO TI IMPORTA!"urlò Chloe "NON MI CONSACRERÒ MAI A TE!"

"Atena."disse Zeus "Non è nulla.

È stata indisciplinata ed ha pagato per le sue azioni.

La vita dei mortali è insignificante per gli dei,perciò non avrebbe dovuto schierarsi con voi.

Facendolo a perso la mia benedizione.

Servi me ora."

"NO!"disse Chloe "Aspetterò.

Solo due dei possono dirmi di consacrarmi a loro.

Una era una donna che mi ha aiutata senza condizioni.

Una dea che ha preso la decisione di proteggere al Terra.

L'altro è l'Eterno.

Che ci sta osservando anche ora."

Chloe prese la spada,si girò e andò via,mentre Zeus rimase in silenzio.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITOLO 13

ANGELI E DEI

In un immenso spazio viola c'era una luna piena e una piccola terra piatta,con solo un bosco di alberi spogli.

Un corvo,con della luce azzurra che gli usciva dagli occhi,era su un ramo.

CHLOE,VOCE NARRANTE

"Guarda da vicino.

Questo luogo contiene dei segreti.

Qui la notte dura un anno intero e duecento anni e duemila anni e più.

Una notte senza mattino"

C'era una casetta con il tetto di paglia,nel bosco,con una leggera nebbia di colore bluastro intorno.

CHLOE,VOCE NARRANTE

"Qui,in questo luogo senza tempo le bugie sono abbandonate.

In questo buio,questo regno frantumato,abbandonato da molto.

Chiuso e sigillato per sempre,alla vista e all'udito.

Questa cella,questa dimensione …

Questa è una prigione per dei.

Thor stava volando a velocità luce verso Asgard,una città di dei situata nello spazio.

Nella sala del trono c'era Freyia,la moglie di Odino,che era poco distante dal trono e parlava con degli elfi,vestiti di verde.

La dea aveva una corazza grigia che la copriva dal collo in poi.

Aveva anche un elmo che le lasciava scoperto solo il viso.

Aveva uno scettro d'oro in mano.

"Parlerò lentamente,miei signori e signore."disse Freyia"Siamo alla deriva.

Lontani dalla Terra.

La nostra città deve restare tra gli altri regni.

Volete chiederci di spostarci?"

"No,madre di tutti."disse un elfo.

"Come potremo farlo?"disse un'altra.

"MADRE!"disse Thor che entrò spalancando le porte e aveva il martello sollevato in aria che emetteva scariche elettriche.

Thor aveva l'elmo,ma non la corazza sulle braccia.

"Ho avuto delle visioni!"disse Thor allungando il martello verso di lei "Visioni di una guerra cosmica e ora so che ESISTE UN DECIMO REGNO!"

"Potete scusarci un secondo?"disse la dea.

"Nessun problema."dissero allontanandosi.

"Non so cosa tu abbia sognato,ma ..."disse Freyia.

"Questa non era un'allucinazione."disse Thor "Ho visto mia sorella."

"...Tu ..."disse la dea spalancando gli occhi per qualche istante,per poi tornare impassibile "...Ti sbagli figlio.

Non hai nessuna sorella."

"Madre si vede dal tuo sguardo che è vero quello che dico."disse Thor "Come hai potuto?

Come hai potuto mentirmi per tutta la vita?

Come puoi mentire ora?"

"PERCHÈ HO ASSISTITO ALLA SUA DISTRUZIONE E HO VISTO LA SUA ANIMA CHE VENIVA IMPRIGIONATA!"disse Freyia.

"Madre … io..."disse Thor.

"Vuoi la verità?"disse Freyia "Ebbene l'avrai.

Tu hai parlato di una guerra.

La guerra è stata con gli angeli.

Gli angeli che si rifiutarono di schierarsi,quando ci fu la cacciata,prima della creazione.

Il paradiso e l'inferno non li volevano e perciò furono,mandati nel piano materiale."

FLASHBACK

Asgard era in fiamme.

Gli angeli avevano tutti un'armatura che copriva il petto,le spalle e gli avambracci,comprese le mani.

I bicipiti e la pancia erano scoperti.

All'altezza della vita c'era una fascia nera e due placche sui lati.

All'altezza del ginocchio iniziavano gli stivali di metallo.

Avevano un elmo, che lasciava scoperto il viso,con delle ali sui lati.

"Morte agli asgardiani."disse un angelo,sospeso in aria e con la spada in mano "NIENTE PER NIENTE!"

Odino e Freyia indossavano entrambi l'armatura.

Odino aveva lunghi capelli e barba bianchi.

Aveva un elmo d'oro che lasciava scoperto il viso e aveva una fascia d'oro sulla fronte che aveva due grosse ali sulle tempie.

L'armatura dorata lo copriva da capo a piedi e aveva un lungo mantello rosso.

Colpì un angelo al mento con un pugno e lo mandò in alto.

"Sono troppo potenti."disse Freyia che aveva una spada.

Odino,materializzò una lancia d'oro "Perché non hai mai visto quelli del paradiso.

Questi sono i più deboli delle schiere."

"Mio signore,hanno rapito la bambina!"disse una guardia con un'armatura d'oro e un elmo con due corna ricurve l'una contro l'altra.

"COSA?"disse Odino furibondo.

"Regina!"disse una voce e i due guardarono in alto.

I due videro al regina degli angeli che aveva in mano la figlia di Odino.

L'angelo aveva un elmo arancione con le estremità d'acciaio.

Aveva due ali di metallo ai lati della testa.

L'elmo l'asciava scoperti gli occhi,il naso,la bocca,il mento e parte delle guance.

Aveva gli occhi azzurri e lunghi capelli castani che uscivano da sotto l'elmo.

Le spalle e il petto erano coperte dalla corazza arancione.

A metà dei bicipiti iniziava un vestito nero,totalmente aderente,poi gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale arancione,formato da piccole placche circolari di metallo e poi le mani erano coperte dal vestito nero.

Il bracciale della mano sinistra aveva anche delle piccole punte che andavano verso il basso.

La pancia era scoperta,tranne la parte inferiore che era coperta da una placca arancione appuntita, che si univa alle placche.

Le gambe erano completamente coperte da una corazza di metallo.

Aveva quattro ali,due grandi attaccate sulle scapole,altre due piccole,attaccate all'altezza della vita.

Aveva un laccio che si muoveva da solo,simile a quello di Angela,legato alle ali più piccole.

Con il braccio sinistro teneva la bambina che era avvolta in un panno dorato e nell'altra mano aveva un pugnale con il manico arancione.

"Tu sai come mettere fine a questa guerra,Odino."disse la regina degli angeli "Non voglio distruggere tua figlia e prendergli l'anima.

Rispetta i patti."

"Non posso."disse Odino.

"No,marito ..."disse Freyia.

"L'onore di Asgard prevarrà."disse Odino.

"Onore?"disse la regina degli angeli "La parola per indicare il nulla.

NIENTE PER NIENTE!"

L'angelo pugnalò la bambina "Hai fatto la tua scelta.

Ora prenderò la sua anima e la chiuderò in un limbo.

Non potrà tornare in vita."

"No!"disse Odino e intorno a lui si formò un'aura di fuoco viola "NO!"

Da Odino partì un raggio che colpì in pieno una piattaforma degli angeli,che veniva trainata da centinaia di cavalli.

La piattaforma si spezzò.

FINE FLASHBACK.

"La forza di mio marito ha respinto i nemici."disse Freyia "Dopo quello non poteva più esserci pace.

Odino usò il suo potere per tagliare via la città degli angeli dalla realtà e li mise in un limbo.

Tuttavia sembra che alcuni di loro possano passare e pare che abbiano aiutato i mortali di altri mondi."

FLASHBACK

Odino era nello spazio e aveva le braccia spalancate.

Da lui partì un'enorme raggio giallo che colpì la città degli angeli.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Da quanto ho visto nella visione c'è la possibilità che la bambina non sia stata uccisa,ma solo imprigionata."disse Thor uscendo.

Andò a parlare con Heimdall e i due si sedettero ad un tavolo.

Heimdall aveva un elmo d'oro con due corna rivolte verso l'alto.

La corazza era d'oro e lo copriva interamente,tranne sui bicipiti e erano coperti da un vestito nero.

"Quello che mi stai chiedendo è rischioso."disse Heimdall "Parliamo di un regno invisibile e di un nemico invisibile persino ai miei occhi."

"Mia sorella è viva,questo lo so."disse Thor "Ma mi occorre il tuo aiuto."

"Non posso revocare il volere della mia sovrana."disse Heimdall.

"Non ti chiedo di farlo."disse Thor "I regni hanno bisogno che la madre degli dei sia forte e indiscussa e che il padre degli dei torni.

Ma Odino è accecato dall'odio e dal dolore."

"Come tutti."disse Heimdall "I rischi sono immensi."

"Ogni cosa che faremo d'ora in avanti sarà un rischio."disse Thor "Non esiste altro modo."

"Che cosa vorresti da me?"disse Heimdall.

"Ti chiedo di commettere un reato grave."disse Thor "Alto tradimento."

Thor,Heimdall,Valkiria e Sif erano riuniti,di notte,in una cantina della città.

"La regina degli angeli ignavi ha portato via il corpo di mia sorella."disse Thor "In più se non stipuleremo un trattato di pace con loro,lei verrà di nuovo qui,ma questa volta raderà al suolo Asgard.

Devo andare li,fare pace e prendere mia sorella."

"Il ponte dell'arcobaleno è chiuso."disse Sif.

"Esistono altre vie per uscire da Asgard."disse Valkiria.

"Conosciute solo a pochi."disse Heimdall.

"Conosciute solo a uno."disse Thor.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio.

"No."disse Valkiria.

"Lui ti tradirà."disse Sif.

"Ci proverà."disse Thor.

"Allora come si fa?"disse Sif.

"In un modo o nell'altro ci arrangeremo."disse Thor.

Il dio si recò in un lungo corridoio dove c'erano delle celle di pietra,con l'interno di marmo,sigillate da un campo di forza trasparente.

In una cella c'era Loki,dio dell'inganno,responsabile dell'attacco che aveva dato origine ai Vendicatori.

Il dio aveva un elmo d'oro che lasciava scoperto il viso,ma non i lati del volto.

I capelli neri e lunghi uscivano dal retro dell'elmo che aveva due grosse corna ricurve all'indietro sulla parte sopra la fronte.

Il collo era coperto a metà da un vestito aderente nero,poi c'era una placca d'oro che copriva il petto un vestito spesso e nero che copriva la pancia.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca d'oro che copriva la parte esterna,mentre quella interna e il gomito avevano in vestito nero.

Un'altra placca d'oro che copriva l'avambraccio,mentre la parte interna aveva il vestito nero.

Metà delle mani era coperta da un vestito verde.

La corazza aderente nera copriva anche le gambe e all'altezza del ginocchio iniziavano gli stivali,che avevano le estremità d'oro.

Dalle spalle partiva un lungo mantello verde che quasi toccava terra.

"Bene,bene."disse Loki "Il potente Thor.

Dopo tutto questo tempo vieni a farmi visita."

Perché?"disse l'ultima parola con tono irato "Sei venuto per compiacerti.

Per schernirmi?"

"Loki,ora basta."disse Thor "Niente più illusioni."

Loki svanì e riapparve appoggiato ad un muro.

"Se tu mi aiuterai a scappare da Asgard,io ti concederò l'onore di essere il primo a riportare mia sorella a nostra madre."

"Tua che …?"

"C'era in decimo regno,abitato dagli angeli che non si schierarono ne con Dio,ne con Lucifero.

Mia sorella è tenuta prigioniera li.

Una volta finito tornerai in cella."

"Devi essere veramente molto disperato,per chiedermi aiuto."disse Loki "Perché pensi di poterti fidare?"

"Io non mi fido."disse Thor "Nostra madre si.

Ma sappi che quando abbiamo combattuto in passato,nutrivo un barlume di speranza che mio fratello esistesse ancora.

Ora non avrai più protezione.

Se mi tradirai,io ti ucciderò."

"Quando cominciamo?"disse Loki.

I due camminavano per i corridoi deserti.

Loki era molto allegro "Non è da te fratello.

Un'azione clandestina.

Sicuro di non voler usare i pugni per farti strada?"

"Se continui a parlare potrei farlo."disse Thor.

"Come desideri."disse Loki trasformandosi in una guardia "Non ci sono neanche.

Così va meglio?"

"Almeno la compagnia è migliore."disse Thor.

"Però,potremo essere meno vistosi."disse riprendendo forma e trasformando Thor in Sif.

"Ora si molto più attraente,fratello."disse Loki.

"Non farà,meno male quando ti ucciderò."disse Thor che fu riportato in forma umana.

"Capisco,forse preferisci uno dei tuoi compagni di squadra."disse Loki diventando Capitan America "Oh,così va molto meglio.

Il costume è un po' eccessivo.

Aderentissimo.

Ma che sicurezza.

Sento l'integrità morale scorrermi nelle vene.

Vuoi intraprendere un'avvincente discussione sulla verità?

L'onore?

Il patriottismo?"

Dio,benedica l'America."

Thor lo afferrò mettendogli una mano sulla bocca e Loki tornò normale.

"Che c'è?"disse Loki.

Thor gli indicò due guardie.

"Potresti,per lo meno,fornirmi un'arma."disse Loki.

Thor gli mise le manette,lasciandolo sorpreso "Non ti piacevano i trucchetti?"

Thor di Terra-3 accompagnava Sif e vide gli altri due.

"Io sono Loki."disse il dio "Forse hai sentito parlare di ..."

Lei gli diede uno schiaffo "Questo è per New York."

"Mi piace lei."disse Loki.

La regina fu convocata alla fine del ponte dell'arcobaleno da Heimdall.

"Mi hai fatto venire,per una questione urgente."disse Freyia "Di che si tratta?"

"Tradimento."disse Heimdall.

"Da parte di chi?"disse la regina.

"Mio."disse Heimdall che estrasse la spada e si mise in ginocchio, con l'arma tra le due mani e le braccia tese in avanti.

"Fermate Thor,con ogni mezzo necessario."disse Freyia.

I soldati si misero alla ricerca.

"A loro pensiamo noi."disse Sif "Andate."

La dea mise al spada sulla gola di Loki "Tu tradiscilo e ti uccido."

Loki rise "Anche per me è bello rivederti."

Arrivarono in un lungo corridoio dove c'era un carro trainato da quattro cavalli.

"Vi concederò tutto il tempo possibile."disse Valkiria.

"Grazie."disse Thor.

Valkiria afferrò Loki alla gola "Se solo pensi di tradirlo..."

"Mi ucciderai."disse Loki "Ti devi mettere in fila."

I due salirono sul carro.

"Hai mai portato un carro?"disse Loki.

"Non sarà difficile."disse Thor.

"Beh,qualsiasi cosa,tu stia facendo,ti conviene sbrigarti."disse Loki.

"Sta zitto,Loki"disse Thor.

Il carro partì arrivato alla fine del corridoio spiccò il volo verso l'esterno.

"Uscendo non hai distrutto nulla."disse Loki.

"Sta zitto,Loki."disse Thor

"Da a me i comandi."disse Loki.

"Sei convinto di saper fare di meglio?"disse Thor "Tra noi due chi sa veramente volare?"

"Come vanno le cosa con quella mortale?"disse Loki.

"Non bene."disse Thor.

"Oh,cielo."disse Loki "È morta."

Altri due carri erano dietro di loro.

"Ora ci inseguono."disse Loki.

I soldati lanciarono dei fulmini dalle lance.

"Ora ci sparano!"disse Loki.

"Si,grazie per la cronaca,Loki."disse Thor.

Il carro passò in una grotta e poi si diresse verso il mare,che cadeva verso l'universo.

"Sai è meraviglioso."disse Loki "È un idea veramente eccezionale.

Derubiamo il carro della regina e ci diamo alla fuga.

Passiamo sulla città,fracassiamo tutto,in modo che tutti possano vederci.

È un piano ..."

Thor lo getto di sotto e Loki finì sul un altro carro,trainato da due caproni,con al comando Valchiria.

Thor lo raggiunse poco dopo.

"Vedo che il tempo in prigione non ti a reso aggraziato,Loki."disse Valkiria,volando via.

Il carro si diresse verso una grotta stretta.

"Loki!"disse Thor.

"Se fosse facile,lo farebbero tutti."disse Loki.

"Sei impazzito?"disse Thor.

"Forse un pochino."disse Loki.

Il carro entrò dentro al grotta e fu tele-portato nello spazio.

"Eccoci."disse Loki.

I due caproni emanavano scariche elettriche dagli occhi.

"Ecco questo è il posto."disse Loki allungando la mano e facendo uscire una luce verde dalla punta delle dita.

"Lo senti?"disse Loki "Come lo spazio tra i regni è distorto qui.

Una porta.

Una porta sigillata.

Scassiniamola."

Thor cominciò a far roteare il martello e da esso uscirono delle scariche elettriche.

"La magia di Odino è forte,ma insieme possiamo farcela."disse Loki "Ma ci serve ..."

"Il fulmine cosmico che può distruggere i mondi."disse Thor che allungò l'arma,facendo uscire in fulmine che aprì un portale.

I due entrarono con il carro e trovarono una città in un immenso spazio celeste chiaro.

La città aveva delle costruzioni che sembravano chiese e al sua struttura era simile a quella di un labirinto.

C'erano squali fatti d'acqua che volavano e cristalli appuntiti sospesi nel vuoto,come anche alcune costruzioni.

Nella dimensione dove si trovava la capanna era tutto calmo e dalla casetta usciva una fioca luce azzurra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"In una prigione di dei,tempo e spazio sono stagnanti.

Eoni passano senza senso o significato.

C'è odore di aria viziata tra gli alberi morti.

Non ci sono storie qui.

Non sopravvivereste.

E poi ...una luce illumina le tenebre."

La candela azzurra con la fiamma azzurra illuminava una scacchiera con alcuni scacchi bianchi e altri rossi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E il gioco comincia.

Di nuovo."

Nel decimo regno,gli angeli,tutti simili a donne stupende, si avvicinarono con le ali spiegate.

"Non è come me lo immaginavo."disse Thor "A sentire mia madre,mi sarei aspettato di trovare una fonderia di guerra,con legioni di mostri.

Ma questo … assomiglia al paradiso."

"Non illuderti piccolo asgardiano."disse un angelo "Non abbiamo dimenticato.

Finalmente il flusso è aperto.

E voi,soldati,cosa fate qui?"

"Voglio solo avere un'informazione."disse Thor.

"Avremmo potuto aiutarti,in cambio di una ricompensa,se non fossi un dio di asgard."disse l'angelo,mentre le compagne mettevano mano alle spade e ai coltelli.

"Voi nullità ci avete anche invaso,ora."disse un altro angelo,dai capelli rossi e legati.

Thor si sollevò a mezz'aria.

"Sicuro sia stata una buona idea venire qui,fratello?"disse Loki.

"Non essere melodrammatico."disse Thor,mentre Loki prese il comando del carro e lo usò per andare contro tre angeli.

"Avvisa la regina."disse l'angelo con i capelli ricci ad un altra con i capelli biondi e lunghi. "Chiedile di mandarci rinforzi.

Gli asgardiani sono qui!"

L'angelo volò verso la torre della regina e avvertì altre due compagne "SORELLE!

IL FLUSSO È APERTO E GLI ASGARDIANI SONO QUI!"

"I nemico delle leggende …?"disse una delle due.

"Andate!"disse l'angelo "DISTRUGGETELI!"

Continuò a volare verso una torre di marmo e oro e si mise a parlare attraverso una piccola finestra "Mia regina …

Ho delle grandi notizie ..."

"Lo so, bambina."disse la regina degli angeli "La barriera è rotta.

Gli altri regni … e Midgard sono di nuovo nelle nostre mani.

È il momento che gli angeli vadano di nuovo sulla Terra."

La regina degli angeli aveva dei guanti d'oro che ricoprivano anche metà dell'avambraccio e avevano lunghe e sottili unghie di metallo.

"Ma tu hai molto da dirmi."disse la regina sedendosi su un trono di metallo.

Il trono aveva monete d'oro tutt'intorno e l'angelo aveva una pietra d'oro in mano "Tu sei un semplice messaggero.

Il grado più basso della casta."

"S-si,lo sono."disse l'angelo biondo.

"Allora dammi il messaggio,bimba."disse la regina "E in fretta o perderà di valore."

"Gli intrusi,gli asgardiani,sono solo due,uno molto grande e l'altro e piccolo e veloce.

In quello più grande,riconosco la magia di Odino."

"Il re del nulla in persona."disse la regina "Hai fatto un bel lavoro.

L'informazione vale questa."

"L'occhio di sangue –!"disse l'angelo messaggero "Con quello potrei comprarmi una promozione come cacciatrice."

"Già,potresti."disse la regina "Ma hai dimenticato di chiedere."

La regia gettò via la pietra "Affinché tu ti ricordi.

Questa è la prima legge che ho dato,da quando Yahweh ci ha cacciati dal Paradiso e l'Inferno ci ha rifiutati...

NIENTE PER NIENTE.

"... si,mia regina."disse la messaggera.

"Su via,tesoro."disse la regina "Non essere triste.

Un'armata di due non sarà un problema.

Noi angeli siamo i più forti che ci siano e se quello è il figlio di Odino … gli faremo una bella accoglienza."la regina sorrise "Cosa fai ancora qui?"

"Attendo il pagamento."disse lei.

La regina allungò la mano e materializzò delle monete d'oro con la pietra di prima "Molto bene,bambina.

Vedi?

Ecco come va avanti il mondo."

Thor colpì un angelo al volto "DOV'È MIA SORELLA?

Forse voi potere combattere per sempre,ma la mia pazienza non è infinita!"

Un altro angelo,con una lancia a due punte si avvicinò a lui da dietro "Verrai imprigionato e non lo saprai mai!"

Lui la colpi al volto girandosi.

Il dio fu colpito alla schiena da un raggio azzurro che gli fece un buco sul mantello e danneggiò la corazza.

"Che razza di creature scortesi."disse Thor "VOLETE LA GUERRA,LEGIONI DEL CIELO?

VI ACCONTENTO!"

Thor scagliò il martello e colpi l'angelo e poi il martello tornò indietro "ORA ARRENDETEVI!"

"Grande regina di tutte noi."disse un altro angelo "La sua arma è formidabile."

"Forse dovremo evocare un arcangelo dal paradiso."disse un altra "D'altronde l'arcangelo che ci ha rinchiusi nel mondo materiale è anche il nostro protettore oltre che carceriere."

Thor aprì la sua mano e il martello colpì le due e poi tornò indietro.

"Tiene testa a quattro angeli."disse la regina "E li ha respinti con facilità."

Un angelo con indosso una tunica bianca era in ginocchio di fronte a lei.

La tunica lasciava scoperte le gambe e lei aveva delle placche d'oro di esse come sulle braccia.

"Le nostre forze si stanno trattenendo per via del fatto che dobbiamo catturarlo vivo."disse l'angelo messaggero "Si è forte,mia regina,ma ...comunque sta perdendo la battaglia."

"Bene,allora non dobbiamo fermare l'attacco."disse la regina "Cominciamo a pregare ed evochiamo l'arcangelo.

Non potrà fare nulla a quel punto."

"L'altro dio è svanito."disse il messaggero.

Loki si materializzò da una nube verde e mise la sua spada sulla gola della regina.

"Ciao,bella."disse Loki.

"Cosa credi di poter fare con una lama stregata?"disse la regina "Sai chi siamo noi?"

"Dov'è mia sorella?"disse Loki.

"Non è tua sorella,Loki."disse la regina "Tu non sei asgardiano.

Non sei figlio di Odino.

Tu sei un gigante di ghiaccio,una razza che è sempre stata nostra grande alleata.

Ti posso offrire un accordo.

La tua sicurezza i questo luogo.

Pensi davvero di potermi anche solo scalfire?"

"E allora cosa facciamo?"disse Loki "Ci sediamo intorno ad un tavolo e ci raccontiamo storielle davanti al fuoco?"

"Io sono un angelo,non faccio cose simili,ma entrambi conosciamo il valore dello scambio.

Non è vero?"

"Si,è vero."disse Loki abbassando l'arma.

Thor aveva di fronte diversi angeli "Possiamo finirla con questa sciocchezza o dobbiamo combattere per l'eternità?

Perché odiate Asgard in questo modo?"

"Chiedilo a tuo padre,figlio del nulla."disse l'angelo dai capelli ricci "Chiedi chi è che ci ha tradito.

Chi ci ha messo il nulla davanti agli occhi e lo a chiamato massa di rubini."

"Ditemi solo dove si trova mia sorella e andrò via."disse Thor.

"Se tua sorella fosse qui le avremo tirato fuori l'anima dal corpo."disse l'angelo che iniziò a guardare il cielo "OH.

Arcagelo Michele,dea vivente di tutte noi.

Lei è tornata.

La più forte delle cacciatrici.

Tornata a casa nell'ora del bisogno."

"E tu chi dovresti essere?"disse Thor.

"Io?"disse Angela sospesa a mezz'aria e con la lancia in mano "Io sono la vendetta.

Ho cercato molto di tornare in questo luogo.

E se tu sei il figlio del male,ti assicuro che qui non c'è posto per te."

Nella prigione degli dei c'era una scacchiera con delle pedine rosse e bianche.

Una mano sola le muoveva.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Nella prigione degli dei,il gioco ricomincia ancora.

E ancora.

E ancora."

"Ti avevo già veduto sulla Terra,asgardiano."disse Angela "Ma quella volta non ti ho ucciso.

Ora rimedierò."

Angela gli diede un pugno al volto e lo mandò dentro un palazzo.

"Lei è più veloce di lui."disse un altro angelo .

"Angeli,lasceremo che la grande Angela,combatta da sola?"disse un altra.

"Lui è mio."disse Angela,mentre Thor si alzava "MIO DA DISTRUGGERE!"

Lei lo colpì con l'asta della lancia "Per il decimo regno,che loro hanno tradito.

Per la Terra che hanno contaminato.

Ora pagheranno.

Pagheranno rimettendoci l'anima.

NIENTE PER NIENTE!"

"Ma noi siamo pronte."disse un altro angelo "Perché ci dice di...?"

"È la sua volontà."disse l'angelo dai capelli ricci "Angela è la più grande tra di noi.

Rispetteremo il suo volere anche … se non è molto angelico."

"Potrei essere madre."disse Loki.

"Non saprei."disse la regina.

"Sulla Terra lo dicono quando prendono il te."disse Loki.

"Ah!"disse la regina "La Terra …

Il pianeta prediletto del creatore è anche il mio preferito tra tutti i regni.

Sono così simili a noi.

Io non li ho dimenticati.

Ora che il flusso è aperto andrò a visitare quel mondo."

"Ti ho già detto che non puoi."disse Loki.

Un altro angelo arrivò allarmato.

"Calma,stiamo solo parlando."disse la regina "E Midgard non ha nulla da temere da me.

Io amo quel pianeta.

Infatti ero una delle sue protettrici."

"Eri già sulla terra nelle epoche remote?"disse Loki.

"Ho toccato la Terra,nella preistoria."disse la regina "Quando le tenebre aleggiavano sull'abisso."

FLASHBACK

Nella preistoria degli uomini primitivi cacciavano un mammut e una lancia lo colpì nell'occhio sinistro e lo fece cadere a terra.

Gli uomini primitivi si congratulavano con il cacciatore,ma in quel momento giunse un drago verde con sopra tre asgardiani.

Il drago mangiò uno degli uomini.

La regina degli angeli apparse "Asgardiani.

Siete qui di nuovo a tormentare questi individui.

Questa è la terra del creatore.

Evidentemente siete duri d'orecchio.

Ora imparerete la lezione."

La regina li fece trafiggere da altri tre angeli e poi uccisero il drago.

L'uomo primitivo si inginocchiò e offrì la lancia all'angelo che la prese "Grazie."

Continuava a nevicare e la regina volò dentro una grotta dove c'era Odino che indossava un elmo d'oro con delle corna che andavano verso l'alto.

"Gli asgardiani hanno pagato."disse l'angelo "Come tu hai richiesto.

Non è accettabile che usino il mondo di Dio per giocare.

Ora ci spetta il pagamento.

Gli abitanti della terra ci hanno dato ciò che potevano,ma il resto del debito deve essere pagato da te, re Odino."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Un momento,cosa?"disse Loki.

"Odino."disse l'angelo "Il re del nulla in persona ci ha chiesto di proteggere la Terra dai suoi sottoposti.

Chiaramente lo ha fato a porte chiuse,così non avevo testimoni.

Ma lui sapeva cosa erano gli dei di Asgard.

Non vedevano l'ora di combattere."

Angela atterrò Thor con un pugno e fracassò il terreno.

"E cosa è successo poi?"disse Loki.

"In termini semplici?"disse la regina "Odino credeva di essere un furbo.

Non lo era."

FLASHBACK

Odino e la regina erano su un meteorite e Odino aveva delle grosse scariche elettriche che gli uscivano dagli occhi "QUESTO SIGNIFICA GUERRA!

Una guerra più grande di tutte le altre!

Una guerra di regni!

I nemici di Asgard sono si radunano,da Svartalfheim a Nifleheim,da Venaheim alla fossa dei serpenti.

E TU SEI LA CAUSA DI TUTTO,REGINA DELLE VIPERE!

TU MI HAI TRADITO!"

"Beh ...si."disse la regina "Ti ho tradito.

Mi dispiace.

È un problema?"

"OSI AMMETTERLO?"disse Odino.

"Perché no?"disse l'angelo "Jutunheim ci ha pagati profumatamente per aiutarli a trovare una strategia per sconfiggerti.

Vi suggerisco di allearvi con i vostri nemici.

Voi sapete come fare.

Oppure potete pagarci."

"Cosa …?"disse Odino.

"Ovvio."disse la regina "Se ,oltre ha ciò che già ci devi, ci pagherai più di quello che ci hanno offerto loro,li tradiremo a nostra volta e la guerra la porteremo a termine noi e saranno tutti felici."

Odino spalancò gli occhi "Che … che cos'hai che non va?

Quale demone ha posseduto la tua mente?

NON HAI ONORE?"dall'occhio di Odino uscirono altre scariche elettriche.

"Onore."disse la regina "Si,ho sentito quella parola.

Il prezioso bene che nessuno può vedere e toccare,per cui gli asgardiani vanno in guerra.

Quel nome significa nulla.

Volevi pagarci in onore,re del nulla?

Perché questo significa guerra.

Una guerra vera,come solo gli angeli sanno farla.

Una guerra che ti costerebbe più di quanto tu possa immaginare."

"Follia!"disse Odino.

La regina gli diede una spinta e lo mandò contro un meteorite.

Odino lanciò un raggio giallo dalla lancia e colpì la regina,mandandola nello spazio.

La regina diede un pugno ad Odino,e gli volò addosso portandolo sul meteorite.

Dagli occhi di Odino uscì un raggio giallo e la regina fu scagliata via.

Odino le afferrò la gamba e la scagliò su una meteora.

La regina si sollevò in volo e allungò la mano verso Odino che fu afferrato da una forza invisibile e scagliato contro due meteore.

Odino le volò contro e le diede un colpo al viso con la lancia e le fece trapassare un asteroide.

La regina allungò la mano verso Odino e la lancia del dio andò da sola nelle mani dell'angelo che la puntò verso di lui.

Odino fu scagliato su una meteora,ma poi la lancia tornò al suo padrone.

"Se non consideri l'onore ti compatisco e comprendo perché nemmeno i demoni vogliono gli ignavi."disse Odino che si sollevò nello spazio "Guerra sia."

"TI ho dato la possibilità di trovare una soluzione."disse la regina "Ma tu hai scelto la via del dolore!"

FINE FLASHBACK

"Il resto è una naturale conseguenza."disse la regina degli angeli "La guerra scoppiò.

Tutti contro tutti.

E tutti contro Asgard.

Alleanze vennero fatte e rotte,ma i signori del niente non tentarono mai di rimediare alla loro offesa.

Odino vinse la guerra e ci ha isolati,ma io ho imprigionato l'anima di sua figlia nel mio corpo."

"Hai assassinato la bambina?"disse Loki.

"Niente per niente."disse la regina "E poi ... tu hai ucciso più innocenti di me.

Sei stato troppo con gli asgardiani.

Loro ti considerano senza onore.

La loro parola per indicare il nulla.

Ma lo sai come lo chiamiamo noi,figlio dei giganti.

Lo chiamiamo lavoro.

Loro non ti hanno mai capito.

E lo sai che ho ragione.

Ma io ti conosco molto bene.

Allora,potrei essere madre?"

Loki rise "E chi ti avrebbe parlato di me?"

"La tua versione di Terra-3."disse la regina.

Thor era sospeso a mezz'aria "Maledetto demonio."

Il dio scagliò il martello,ma Angela lo evitò e gli diede un pugno al volto "Sono più veloce del martello e tanto più veloce di te."

"Io non cederò."disse Thor che fu afferrato per i capelli e scagliato a terra.

L'impatto provocò un cratere.

"Invece lo farai,figlio del nulla."disse Angela che lo mise in ginocchio e gli mise una delle punte della lancia sulla gola.

"Angela!"disse l'angelo dai capelli ricci "Aspetta!

La regina ha dato ordini,mia signora.

Il figlio di Odino non deve essere distrutto.

È più prezioso da vivo."

Angela lo prese per il mantello e cominciò a trascinarlo "Bene.

Andiamo a parlare con la regina per sentire quale strategia ha previsto per evitare che lo apra come un pesce e gli prenda a pugni l'anima.

E sarà meglio che sia buona."

Thor fu incatenato per i polsi e le catene erano attaccate alla parte alta di una colonna nella torre della regina.

"Maestra delle cacciatrici,mi hai compiaciuta ancora una volta."disse la regina.

"La mia vita è nelle tue mani."disse Angela in ginocchio.

"Dov'è mia sorella?"disse Thor.

"Hmmph."disse Angela "La scimmia è sveglia."

"Si e chiede di sua sorella."disse la regina degli angeli "Ma ora mi divertirò a torturarlo."

"Fa ciò che vuoi,regina dei mostri,ma pagherai per tutto."disse Thor.

"Davvero?"disse lei "Non credo proprio.

La mia maestra di inganni non mi dice lo stesso."

Thor si trovò davanti una versione femminile di Loki,con armatura identica a quella del Loki che conosceva

"Salve,fratello."disse Loki di Terra-3.

Nel luogo dove c'era la prigione degli dei,il viso di Odino era ad un lato opposto di un tavolo.

Dalla parte opposta c'era un altro volto che aveva una lunga barba nera,con dei baffi e capelli neri molto lunghi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Nella prigione degli dei,il gioco è terminato."

La scacchiera rimise i pezzi come all'inizio,illuminandosi di luce elettrica.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il fulmine arriva e il gioco ricomincia di nuovo ..."

"Alla fine Thor,hai una sorella."disse Loki di Terra-3.

"Si la peggiore che potessi sperare."disse Thor "Una fredda compagnia,Loki."

"Cosa credevi sarebbe successo?"disse Loki "Sei venuto qui a disturbare una razza nemica."

"Dov'è mio fratello?"disse Thor.

"Svanito appena mi ha visto."disse Loki di Terra-3 "La mia folta chioma di capelli deve averlo impressionato."

"Come può una figlia di Odino,fare una cosa simile?"disse Thor.

"Ora sono figlia loro."disse Loki di Terra-3 "Mi divertirò molto a sentirti urlare."

"E io mi divertirò a vederti morire!"disse Thor.

"Basta."disse la regina "Non è il momento per gli insulti.

Il decimo regno e di nuovo connesso con il cosmo.

Angela,la più grande delle cacciatrici è tra noi e il figlio di Odino è nostro.

Nostro da punire.

Come regina,dichiaro che oggi sia un giorni di celebrazione.

Andate nei templi e pregate l'arcangelo Michele,nostro carceriere e protettore.

E tu,Loki,maestra di inganni e strategie … prepara la mia armata."

Angela e Loki di Terra-3 uscirono parlando "Finalmente.

Conquisterai Asgard per me.

Sarà divertente...

Angela?

C'è nessuno in casa?"

"Hmm?"disse Angela.

"Andiamo,rilassati una volta tanto."disse Loki di Terra-3 "Hai avuto una promozione,sei a casa e hai l'amore della tua regina.

Sei coperta di gloria,per sempre.

La tua ricerca di questo luogo attraverso il cosmo è terminata."

Angela vide che il decimo regno era all'interno dell'universo.

"Che ti succede,Angela?"disse Loki "Ti vedo tesa."

"Non seccarmi,falsa sorella."disse Angela "Torvo tutto insolito.

Prima ero una cacciatrice e ora ho il ruolo più alto.

Sono l'eroe di questo regno e non vorrei lasciare questo luogo ancora.

Ma c'è altro che devo fare."

"Temo di si."disse Loki.

La regina degli angeli aveva graffiato il corpo di Thor e dalle ferite usciva luce "Nessun urlo,figlio di Odino?

Beh,le urla arriveranno.

Abbiamo molto da darti,in fondo.

Così tanto ti è dovuto.

Il flusso è aperto ancora.

I nostri eserciti sono pronti.

Credo proprio che uno di questo giorni distruggerò Asgard,poi metterò in ordine gli altri regni,che mi sembrano abbastanza caotici.

E infine torneremo sulla Terra,e saremo venerato ancora,come suoi protettori e guardiani.

Tutto grazie a te."

La regina gli afferrò il mento "Noi crediamo in scambi equi,figlio del nulla.

Ci basiamo su questo.

Ora cosa vorresti?

Una distruzione veloce?

Così potrò imprigionare la tua anima all'interno del mio corpo,subito?

Potrei concedertela ,se mi pregherai."

"Voglio,mia sorella."disse Thor.

"Tua sorella è perduta."disse la regina.

"So che la tenete prigioniera."disse Thor "In più vorrei sapere dove sono le nuvole in questo luogo?"

"Le nuvole sono sulla Terra e nella dimensione da cui proveniamo,ma non qui."disse lei.

Thor sorrise "Sono passati eoni da quando siete stati banditi.

Generazioni intere.

Avete rinchiuso qui il signore delle tempeste."gli occhi di Thor emanarono scariche elettriche "E la tempesta è qui!"

Un gigantesco fulmine distrusse la torre.

La regina degli angeli emerse dalle macerie "SOLADATI!

Assistete la vostra regina."

"Mia signora."disse Thor "Avevi detto che il martello era al sicuro."il quel momento l'arma arrivò nelle mani di Thor."Ora parliamo di mia sorella."

Loki di Terra-1 apparve nella prigione degli dei,davanti alla casa.

"Hai distrutto la mia casa,figlio di Odino."disse la regina degli angeli "Non fa niente.

Ho altri palazzi.

Sconfiggi i miei soldati?

Ne ho molti altri"

Il martello di Thor si illuminò e lanciò diversi fulmini e colpì diversi angeli "Ora,regina dei serpenti,prima che io metta alla prova la tua immortalità,DIMMI DOVE SI TROVA MIA SORELLA!"

"Ho assorbito al sua anima,che continua ad esistere nella mia."disse la regina "Hai fatto un viaggio a vuoto."

"Se è vero,TI APRIRÒ IN DUE ORA E LA RIPRENDERÒ!"urlò Thor,mentre dal suo martello uscivano molti fulmini.

"Non credo."disse Angela che arrivò colpendolo al viso con un calcio"Credi davvero di essere capace di scalfirci,piccolo dio?"

Angela gli fece un taglio sulla pancia e lo mandò a Terra "TU OSI?

Osi alzare la mano sulla nostra regina o su di noi?"Angela lo colpì al volto con un pugno.

"Angela fu colpita da un fulmine e Thor vide Odino su un cavallo,volante,che emanava fuoco dagli occhi.

Accanto a lui c'era Loki che aveva il carro con cui erano venuti.

In quel momento si aprì un portale da cui uscì un angelo di luce che prese forma concreta.

Nel suo aspetto concreto assomigliava ad una donna con capelli biondi,lisci,con la riga in mezzo.

Sulla parte sinistra della fronte c'erano delle piccole ciocche corte.

I capelli arrivavano all'altezza della vita e si muovevano come fossero vivi.

Aveva gli occhi azzurri e la pelle bianca.

Il collo era scoperto,po iniziava un vestito blu che copriva le spalle,metà delle braccia,il seno,i

fianchi e la parte laterale della pancia.

Il vestito aveva le estremità intorno al collo d'oro e due placche celesti sulle spalle.

La parte iniziale del petto era scoperta,mentre il seno era coperto dal vestito e aveva la parte iniziale d'oro.

Gli avambracci e le mani erano scoperti,tuttavia su polsi c'erano dei bracciali celesti.

Quello sul braccio destro era circolare,mentre l'altro copriva parte dell'avambraccio e parte del dorso della mano.

La parte centrale della pancia era scoperta,rivelando che non aveva l'ombelico.

All'altezza della vita aveva una cintura blu,con la parte centrale d'oro.

Sui lati aveva due placche celesti.

Dalla cintura partiva una minigonna bianca e anche un mantello bianco,che quasi toccava terra,con i bordi irregolari.

Il mantello era aperto sul davanti e chiuso ai lati e sul retro

L'inizio delle gambe era scoperto,ma dopo iniziava la corazza che aveva una placca blu,con le estremità dorate,che arrivava fino al ginocchio,poi c'era una placca bianca e blu che arrivava fino alla caviglia e pile scarpe di metalli,appuntite,con le stremità in oro,la parte iniziale blu e il resto bianco.

All'altezza delle scapole c'erano delle ali bianche,molto lunghe,mentre a metà della schiena c'è ne erano altre,ma un po' più corte.

Dietro la testa aveva un aureola fatta di luce celeste e intorno un altra più grande con delle scritte.

Intorno al suo corpo c'erano delle circonferenze di luce azzurra che si intrecciavano.

Dall'angelo partivano molte scintille azzurre e davanti alle circonferenze c'erano quattro punte di luce celeste.

"BASTA!"disse l'arcangelo "Regina degli ignavi,dai indietro ciò che hai preso."

La regina degli angeli,dopo alcuni momenti di riluttanza,tirò fuori dalla sua pancia,l'anima della piccola dea,attorno alla quale si riformò il corpo.

"Figlia mia."disse Odino,prendendo la bambina "Andiamocene."disse agli altri.

L'arcangelo scomparve e gli dei andarono via.

Ore dopo Angela era a guardare il cielo,mentre stringeva la sua lancia nella mano sinistra e pensava "Gli angeli se ne sono andati tutti.

Il re del nulla ha creato un consiglio dove accoglierà i membri dei nove mondi e ha invitato il decimo regno a stipulare un trattato di pace.

Ma non aggiusterà così facilmente le cose."

Angela spiccò il volo con la mano destra verso l'alto e il pugno chiuso.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITOLO 14

COLORO CHE SIEDONO TRA LE OMBRE

Chloe era nel satellite della Justice League ed era seduta ad un tavolo e esaminava dei documenti.

Arrivo Wonder Woman "Ciao,Chloe."

"Ciao."disse Chloe.

Diana si sedette "Come mai così silenziosa ultimamente."

"Sto conducendo delle indagini."disse Chloe "Sono incappata in una strana storia."

"Racconta."disse Diana "Adoro le storie."

"Ok."disse Chloe "Le cose sono proprio strane.

Soprattutto perché ci vedo del macabro dentro e non poco.

Tra le cose che abbiamo sequestrato alla Lex Corp c'è un diario.

Questo signore sembra aver ereditato un'altica proprietà in Inghilterra.

Cioè un americano che è l'ultimo discendente di un'antichissima famiglia,proveniente dall'Inghilterra.

E su questa persona pesa una stranissima eredità e una stranissima storia.

Quest'uomo era rimasto solo.

Aveva perso il figlio durante una guerra,o meglio per le conseguenze di una guerra."

"Ossia?"disse Wonder Woman.

"Il figlio è ritornato gravemente ferito e ammalato."disse Chloe "Da quello che ho letto l'ha visto spegnersi poco a poco.

Mi sembra di capire che lui era caduto in una profonda depressione.

Come detto questa persone sa di discendere da una strana famiglia.

Erano i padroni di un castello e erano di origine normanna.

Ho controllato le cronache storiche e a un certo punto,alla fine dell'ottocento,il figlio minore di questa famiglia,una notte,prende il coltello e ammazza nei propri letti il padre e tutti i fratelli e le sorelle.

Della madre non ne parla.

Evidentemente era già morta.

Dopo di che fugge in America e il bello è che nessuno lo cerca.

Cioè,la giustizia inglese gli ha condonato l'assassinio come se,anziché aver commesso un orrendo delitto,avesse fatto un servizio a tutta la comunità.

In America si sposa, ha dei figli e cambia il suo cognome.

E l'autore del diario è l'ultimo discendente di questo strano nobile il quale aveva lasciato una carta in cui spiegava la sua storia e che i suoi discendenti dovevano passarsi di padre in figlio."

"Quindi abbiamo questo discendente di un'antica famiglia nobile."disse Diana "E uno di questi membri della famiglia avrebbe assassinato gli altri e sarebbe rimasto impunito."

"Si,ma c'è altro."disse Choe "Lui non era consapevole di cosa implicava questa eredità.

Nel diario ne parla poco così ho fatto ricerche su questa famiglia e devo dire che c'è un bel mistero.

L'unico documento che poteva svelare quello che era successo era questo documento trasmesso di padre in figlio e spiegava perché il loro antenato aveva deciso di sterminare la famiglia.

E sembra che non fosse in base ad un raptus di follia,ma a qualcosa di meditato.

In più ha dato fuoco al castello.

L'uomo ritorna sul luogo e scompare nel nulla.

Io credo che forse questa faccenda sia degna di attenzione,anche perché questa roba veniva tenuta nascosta dai Luthor."

"Si,credo che bisognerebbe indagare."disse Diana "Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Per prima cosa ho dato ordine di ricostruire quel castello."disse Chloe "Penso che andrò per qualche giorno in Inghilterra."

Chloe si recò sul posto e rimase a mezz'aria, .

Il castello era stato quasi tutto ricostruito.

Chloe poteva rivedere l'immagine dell'edificio come lo vedeva l'antenato dell'uomo sparito.

Chloe dovette anche parlare con la folla che era venuta dal paese nelle immediate vicinanze.

La gente aveva paura e mostrava odio per il posto.

Alcune persone del luogo spesso si rifiutavano di lavorare alla ricostruzione dell'edificio.

Sul diario l'uomo aveva scritto che il figlio era spesso evitato durante le sue visite al paese,perché discendeva da quella famiglia.

Chloe dovette spiegare alla folla che sapeva pochissimo della storia di quel luogo.

Solargirl cominciò ad informarsi sulle storie che circolavano in paese parlando con gli operai

"Mi spiega come mai la gente ha così paura di questo posto?"disse Chloe.

"Certamente."disse l'operaio "La famiglia che ci abitava,quando era in vita,si era fatta una pessima fama.

Ci sono cose che la gente non può perdonare.

Lei sta rimettendo in piedi un simbolo per loro disgustoso.

Praticamente questo posto può essere paragonato ad un covo di demoni e lupi mannari.

Io non ho mai approfondito,ma il castello era proprio un luogo da evitare.

Da quello che so era proprio pericoloso trovarcisi a curiosare o anche solo avvicinarsi.

Da quanto ne sappiamo questo luogo fu costruito su un tempio preistorico.

Un tempio druidico o anti-druidico,forse contemporaneo con Stonehenge.

Poi i romani hanno iniziato a fare strane cose,qui,quando hanno invaso il paese."

FLASHBACK

Chloe ricordò che quando aveva visto la porta della cantina aveva riconosciuto le lettere : "Div .. ops ... Magna Mat ..."

Chloe consultò un esperto di storia delle religioni .

"Quello era il segno della Magna Mater,un culto oscuro e vietato dai cittadini romani.

Anchester era stato il campo della terza legione augustea e sul luogo si diceva fosse stato fatto un tempio.

Malgrado il nuovo tempio,la vecchia religione restava

In più i riti macabri non sparirono con l'arrivo dei romani,ma alcuni dei Sassoni che arrivarono dopo ripresero ciò che restava del tempio.

Nel mille dopo Cristo si stabilì sul posto uno strano e potente ordine monastico e circondato da ampi giardini e questo ordine non aveva bisogno di mura per escludere la popolazione spaventata.

L'ordine era ufficialmente cristiano,ma nascondeva un secondo culto, poi d'improvviso scompare e il luogo viene dato ad alcuni nobili,prima dei famosi lord.

Venne evitato dai Danesi,anche se ,dopo la conquista normanna, il territorio fu diminuito.

Della famiglia prima dei lord non c'è rimasto nessun documento,ma deve essere successo qualcosa di strano,visto che venivano evitati.

In un articolo del 1307 i de la Poer,i nobili residenti del castello,sono definiti come maledetti da Dio.

Quelle persone venivano descritti come una razza di demoni e venivano accusati per la sparizione occasionale degli abitanti del villaggio per varie generazioni.

I personaggi peggiori erano i baroni e i loro eredi diretti.

Se un erede aveva inclinazioni sane,veniva fatto sparire e faceva posto ad un rampollo più tipico.

Si dice che ci fosse un culto interiore alla famiglia controllato dal capo della casa e a volte escluso per alcuni.

Lady Margaret Trevor della Cornovaglia,moglie di Goffredo,il secondo figlio del barone,venne nominata la rapitrice di bambini e anche la protagonista di un rituale particolarmente orribile,che veniva praticato ai confini del Galles.

Un racconto orribile è quello di Lady Mary de la Poer,che poco dopo il matrimonio è stata uccisa da sua madre e il marito.

I colpevoli sono stati assolti e benedetti dal prete,al quale avevano confessato qualcosa che non osavano ripetere al mondo."

Chloe sconvolta fece ulteriori indagini e vide che il numero dei contadini scomparsi era elevato.

La curiosità significava la morte e una volta fu esposta una testa mozzata,sui bastioni,mentre una ragazza,coperta di sangue ci ballava intorno urlando a squarcia gola.

Alcuni sostenevano di aver visto uno strano essere biancastro che si aggirava lamentandosi per i grandi orti del castello.

Un uomo aveva poi detto di aver visto qualcosa,ma era impazzito e non riuscì a descrivere cosa aveva visto.

FINE FLASHBACK

"In più quando il castello fu bruciato e la famiglia dei lord fu sterminata avvenne un vero cataclisma."disse l'operaio "Un misterioso cataclisma,nel giro di due settimane.

Improvvisamente dalle rovine del castello emerse un'enorme ondata di ratti.

Un'invasione spaventosa di topi,che dilagarono nella campagna divorando tutto quello che avevano di fronte.

Un disastro spaventoso che fu l'atto finale di una serie di eventi misteriosi che avevano riguardato questo luogo.

I topo hanno divorato uccelli,gatti,cani,maiali,pecore e anche due persone.

Dopo un mese Chloe vide che il castello era completo e ci si stabilì.

Porto tutte le informazioni su un tavolo di una delle grandi sale e preparò delle cartelline da spedirle alla Justice League,a John Constantine e a Zatanna.

Chloe rimase una settimana con sette servi,uno dei quali aveva sette gatti.

Chloe guardava spesso il castello dall'esterno pensando "Sotto questa storia c'è qualcosa di molto brutto."

Per cinque giorni le cose procedettero normalmente e Chloe passò la maggior parte del tempo nel raccogliere dati per le cartelle da spedire agli altri.

Aveva trovato solo pochi particolari della tragedia finale,che però doveva essere meglio spiegata nella carta ereditaria.

Il suo antenato era stato accusato di aver ucciso volontariamente tutta la famiglia ad eccezione del servo.

Il tutto venne fatto due settimane dopo una scoperta sconvolgente che aveva cambiato il suo comportamento,ma che non aveva rivelato a nessuno.

La strage comprendeva l'uccisione del padre,tre fratelli e due sorelle e fu condonato dagli abitanti del paese.

Credettero che avesse liberato il paese da una maledizione immemorabile.

Su un documento aveva scritto "Ho assistito ad un rito spaventoso.

Ero un ragazzo timido e normale,ma ora non sono più lo stesso."

"Abbiamo controllato tutto."dissero i domestici.

"Beh,allora fatelo di nuovo."disse Chloe "E una volta terminato ricominciate.

Il motivo di tutto questo casino deve essere qui,da qualche parte."

Il giorno dopo Chloe stava camminando tra i corridoi e vide che uno dei gatti,solito essere mansueto,era stranamente vigile e ansioso.

Vagò da una stanza all'altra,inquieto e annusava costantemente le pareti.

Chloe senti delle lamentele da parte di un servo "Ma che succede?"

"Tutto bene?"disse Chloe.

"I gatti si stanno comportando tutti in modo strano."disse l'uomo.

Solargirl era nello studio e il gatto nero si mise ad annusare la parete e a grattare il muro e i pannelli.

Un domestico entrò "Ci deve essere qualche odore singolare che viene emanato dalla pietra e non viene avvertito dagli uomini."

"E allora perché io non sento nulla?"disse Chloe.

"Non ci saranno dei ratti?"disse una domestica.

"No,non ci sono stati stati ratti per trecento anni."disse lui.

Il pomeriggio Chloe usò la vista a raggi x sulle mura ma non vide nessun topo.

La sera avvertì un forte mal di testa,mentre era nella sua camera pensando "Ma che mi succede?"

Si stese sul letto e vide che il gatto era nella stanza.

Chloe decise di spegnere le luci e dormire,visto che si sentiva male.

Dopo essersi addormentata cominciò a fare strani sogni quando il gatto ha iniziato ad agitarsi.

Stava guardando un punto sul muro,ma la sua vista non vedeva nulla di strano.

Tuttavia Chloe sentì, con il suo super udito ,lo squittire di topi o ratti.

Il gatto era sul muro e cominciò ad artigliare il pavimento,ma non trovando nulla,tornò a posto.

Chloe non dormì più quella notte.

La mattina dopo Chloe era a parlare con i domestici in una delle sale "Avete sentito o notato cose strane questa notte?"

Tutti i servi risposero di no a parte un cuoco "L'unica cosa strana è stato il comportamento di un gatto che si era riposato sul davanzale della cucina.

Si era messo a soffiare a notte fonda e l'ho visto sfrecciare fuori dalla porta aperta."

Il personale piazzò delle trappole per la casa.

La sera dopo,con grande stupore,Chloe avvertì il solito mal di testa e andò a dormire.

I suoi sogni furono incubi terribili.

Chloe sognò di vedersi ai tempi dell'epoca romana ad un banchetto e le viene servito,in un piatto,qualcosa che aveva un aspetto disgustoso.

Al suo risveglio Chloe non riescì a ricordare cosa fosse,ma ricordava che era qualcosa di repellente.

Solargirl sognò di nuovo e vide un gregge in un'enorme caverna.

Un gregge di bestie flaccide,grasse,biancastre che venivano condotte da un pastore,simile ad un uomo primitivo orribile,dentro un recinto.

Improvvisamente arrivò un'orda di topi affamati che divorò sia le bestie che il pastore.

Chloe si risvegliò di nuovo "Mio Dio."

Il gatto era di nuovo a soffiare contro i muri e le pareti facevano dei rumori come se dentro ci fossero dei ratti giganti e famelici.

La vista a raggi x di Chloe non rivelò nulla.

Chloe si alzò e controllò le trappole.

Tutte le molle erano scattate,ma non era stato catturato nulla.

Chloe uscì dalla stanza e il gatto la precedette.

Mentre scendeva le scale udì di nuovo quei suoni,mentre il gatto correva ovunque.

Chloe seguì il rumore e sentì che era diretto verso il basso.

I servi arrivarono per cercare il motivo che stava facendo impazzire i gatti.

I gatti raggiunsero la porta chiusa della cantina.

"Avete sentito dei rumori nelle pareti?"disse Chloe.

I servi risposero di no.

Con due di loro,Chloe andò fino alla porta della cantina,ma i gatti si erano dispersi ormai.

I servi fecero il giro della casa e trovarono tutte le trappole scattate,ma nessun topo.

La mattina seguente Chloe si mise a scrivere al computer quello che era successo nella notte e inviò tutti i dati raccolti a Zatanna.

La maga si materializzò nella casa,verso mezzo giorno, e le due scesero nella cantina,senza trovare nulla di spiacevole.

Trovarono un cripta romana con un massiccio pilastro e le pareti abbondavano di iscrizioni "Prop … temp ...dona …. Atys ..."

Chloe rabbrividì quando vide il riferimento a Atys

FLASHBACK

Chloe era parlare con uno studioso.

"Catullo era a conoscenza di alcuni riti orribili di una divinità orientale,il cui culto si è mescolato con quello Cibele."disse l'uomo.

FINE FLASHBACK.

Lei e Zatanna avevano cercato di interpretare i disegni strani,quasi cancellati,su alcuni blocchi rettangolari di pietra,che formavano un altare.

"Questo non è romano"disse Zatanna.

"Si,lo vedo."disse Chloe "Quella specie di sole raggiato mi fa pensare che l'altare era stato usato dai sacerdoti romani da qualche culto più antico,forse aborigeno."

Su alcune parti del blocco c'erano macchie marroni.

"Alcune iscrizioni parlano di un'offerta consumata con il fuoco."disse Zatanna "Comunque non avverto nessuna presenza."

I gatti erano in agitazione,Zatanna volle passare la notte li e Chloe portò un divano.

I fenomeni ritornarono la notte seguente.

I gatti cominciarono ad agitarsi e Chloe avvertì un forte rumore di ratti nelle pareti.

"Li senti?"disse Chloe.

"Si,li sento"disse Zatanna.

"Sembra vadano in basso."disse Chloe "Si,stanno andando ancora più in basso."

"Si,molto al di sotto del pavimento."disse Zatanna "Come fin dentro la scogliera."

Il rumore cessò.

"Hanno smesso."disse Chloe "E i gatti sono calmi.

"Un momento." Zatanna indicò il gatto nero che stava annusano la parte inferiore dell'altare.

"Pensi quello che penso io?"disse Chloe.

"Ora vedremo"disse Zatanna che si avvicinò chinandosi accanto all'altare.

Mise la mano sulla roccia,liberando una luce bianca dalla mano "Forse dovremo chiamare Xanadu."

"Che succede?"disse Chloe.

"Ho avvertito come un tremito nella magia."disse Zatanna "Come se centinaia di voci gridassero terrorizzate e all'improvviso si fossero azzittite."

"C'è qualcosa di grave?"disse Chloe.

"Beh,normalmente non capitano cose simili."disse Zatanna "Qui c'è un sotterraneo più antico del tempio romano e del tempio druidico."

Il giorno dopo nella cantina c'era Xanadu con Constantine.

Il giorno dopo non si verificò nulla di insolito.

Tutti andarono in cantina e chiusero la porta.

Chloe sollevò le lastre di pietra dell'altare rivelando un'apertura rettangolare.

C'era una rampa di gradini di pietra con sopra delle ossa umane,che venivano illuminate dalla luce azzurra uscita dalla mano di Chloe.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Zatanna sotto gli occhi perplessi di tutti.

"Chi diavolo ha fatto questo?"disse Xanadu.

I quattro cominciarono a scendere e Constantine prese uno dei teschi in mano "Questo e semi-umano.

Quasi un essere scimmiesco."

"Tutte le ossa hanno segni di morsi."disse Chloe terrorizzata.

Videro altri teschi che erano di primati.

"Ma quanto è vecchia questa caverna?"disse Xanadu.

"Beh,io direi che siamo nella preistoria."disse Zatanna.

Constantine cominciò a guardare le pareti "Guardate bene."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Le hanno scavate dal basso verso l'alto."disse lui.

Continuando a scendere videro che c'era una luce davanti a loro.

Una luce filtrata.

"State pronti."disse Chloe "Questa cosa non mi piace."

Arrivarono ad una caverna enorme,alta ottanta metri,con delle fessure in alto,che dall'esterno non si notavano.

C'erano altre scale che conducevano al fondo della caverna e il fondo era completamente coperto da ossa e c'erano anche molte costruzioni di varie epoche,tra cui dei tempi romani,un cerchio di megaliti pre-celtico,una casetta sassone e un edificio di tipo rinascimentale.

C'erano anche dei tumuli

La grotta si estendeva in ogni direzione.

Le ossa ricoprivano tutto il terreno

"Dio mio!"disse Zatanna.

Chloe prese una mascella dal terreno e la esaminò "È più vecchia dell'uomo sapiens."

"Usando la magia ho visto che alcune ossa risalgono a venti generazioni fa."disse Xanadu.

Zatanna barcollò e Constantine la afferrò.

Videro che alcuni animali e uomini erano stati tenuti in recinti,che poi avevano rotto

Tutti si chiedevano cosa era successo li nelle ere passate.

Tutte le ossa erano rosicchiate.

Constantine tradusse ad alta voce il rituale più spaventoso che avessero mai sentito.

"Il culto è anti-diluviano."disse Zatanna.

I quattro entrarono negli edifici camminando sulle ossa di ominidi, uomini e animali, e all'interno trovarono

i resti di vere e proprie macellerie,con tanto di cucine

"Qui ci macellavano dei corpi umani."disse Chloe.

"Mi volete dire che … che qui veniva praticato il cannibalismo?"disse Constantine "E perché?"

"Era un culto religioso."disse Chloe.

"No,un momento."disse Zatanna "C'erano ossa di ominidi.

A qualli divinità sono legati."

"A delle divinità che io non vorrei incontrare."disse Constantine.

"Grazie, molto spiritoso."disse Zatanna.

Chloe entrò in un edificio sassone,dove trovò dieci celle di pietra con sbarre arrugginite.

Tre avevano degli scheletri all'interno.

Constantine era nella costruzione romana e trovò altre celle vuote.

Xanadu trovò una cripta con delle ossa e le iscrizioni più tremende che si potessero immaginare.

La lingue era greco e latino.

Zatanna aveva aperto dei tumuli preistorici,trovando teschi simili a quelli di un gorilla.

Constantine trovò una catasta immensa di ossa,mentre Chloe guardava dei pozzi traboccanti di ossa.

Constantine lesse alcune iscrizioni "Magna Mater.

Sangue per la Magna Mater.

Nyarlathotep,il dio pazzo,senza volto che urla nel buio."

Chloe avvertì un forte dolore alle tempie e cadde in ginocchio "Oh,Dio."

Gli altri la soccorsero.

"Che succede,Chloe."disse Zatanna.

Chloe urlò con una voce disumana"MAGNA MATER!

MAGNA MATER!"

Solargirl svenne.

Giorni dopo l'intero S.H.I.E.L.D. era sul posto con tutta la Justice League.

I supereroi aveva circondato tutta la zona.

"Cominciate ad esaminare i culti della Terra e se trovate storie strane avvertitemi subito."disse Chloe a Wonder Woman e Batman.

"Io non capisco."disse Wonder Woman "Non ho mai sentito di culti simili."


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITOLO 15

ANGELI E DEMONI

Thor di Terra-3 era su uno dei tetti di Star City insieme a Wonder Woman.

Era notte fonda.

"Quanti demoni sono usciti dall'inferno?"disse Diana.

"Cetinaia."disse Thor "Per ora non si mostreranno in una guerra aperta.

Agiranno nei centri meno popolati del mondo creandosi corpi nuovi e camuffandosi da umani.

Sono loro a causare tutti questi problemi alle vostre reti di comunicazione.

Chloe ha deciso di dargli la caccia e ci ha dato ordine di tenere gli occhi aperti.

Una volta raggiunto un numero sufficiente si scatenerà una guerra aperta."

"Allora sterminiamoli prima che colpiscano."disse Wonder Woman.

"Concordo."disse Thor.

Le due spiccarono il volo e andarono via.

Sospesa in aria c'era lo spirito di Atena che pensava tra se e se "Presto Chloe,saprai che lo spirito di tuo marito è stato reincarnato in un ragazzo."

Atena era identica a quando aveva il corpo,ma era intangibile e indossava solo il suo vestito bianco.

La tessa notte avvolgeva anche un bosco di pini.

Vicino ad uno stagno un essere umanoide stava divorando il corpo di un essere umano.

La creatura era alta quasi due metri,aveva una pelle di colore grigio,un spetto atletico con lunghe braccia secche,con unghie appuntite.

Aveva la spina dorsale che si vedeva attraverso la pelle della schiena.

La testa era calva con orecchie lunghe e appuntite.

La bocca era piena di denti appuntiti e gli occhi erano gialli simili a quelli di un serpente.

Dalla sua bocca colava il sangue delle interiora che stava divorando.

L'essere guardò dall'altra parte dello stagno avendo sentito un rumore e vide Chloe.

L'essere si alzò e ruggì.

Chloe materializzò la spada,che aveva ricevuto da Atena,dalla sua mano destra.

La spada aveva un manico sottile e lungo,ma la sua lama era molto larga e lunga un metro.

L'essere le corse contro a grande velocità.

Lei aprì gli occhi e le pupille le si riempirono di luce rossa.

Chloe spiccò un salto contro l'avversario ad una velocità tale da provocare delle piccole onde d'urto.

Con un colpo solo della spada tagliò la testa al mostro che cadde senza neanche aver visto l'avversaria.

Il giorno dopo l'alba risplendeva su un piccolo paese sperduto in una prateria poco fuori da alcuni boschi.

C'era un grosso squarcio in una casa.

Le pareti intorno al buco erano piene di sangue con una scia che proseguiva verso la strada.

La gente e i poliziotti erano sul luogo.

A terra c'era un corpo dilaniato.

"È il sesto in due settimane."disse un poliziotto "Quando finirà questa storia?"

Lo sceriffo,insieme ad altri poliziotti, andò nell'ufficio del sindaco che era seduto ad una scrivania e colpì il tavolo con la mano "Non c'è più dubbio!

In questo villaggio si è infiltrato qualcosa!"

"Noi che possiamo fare?"disse un altro agente "Io sento che i supereroi stanno parlando di demoni.

Se si tratta di posseduti non è possibile riconoscerli."

"E se rinchiudessimo tutti i possibili sospettati?"disse un altro.

"E chi?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Non saprei."disse l'agente.

Lo sceriffo lo afferro "Mia moglie è stata divorata e io no.

Basta ciò a rendermi sospetto?"

"No,non intendevo questo."rispose l'uomo.

"Si,certo che sei sospetto."disse un altro "Anche quello che è morto oggi abitava vicino a casa tua."

"Smettetela,non serve a nulla fare così."disse il sindaco.

"Io non posso sopportare l'idea di farmi spolpare vivo."disse lo sceriffo.

"Calmati."disse il sindaco "Questa mattina ho ricevuto la risposta e pare che verrà qui al villaggio."

"Chi?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Solargirl."rispose il sindaco.

"Solargirl?"disse uno degli agenti.

"Siete sicuro?"disse lo sceriffo.

"Non vedo altra soluzione."disse il sindaco "Lei sta cercando di portare la pace nel mondo a differenza di quello che cercano di farci credere e poi qui rischiamo di essere sterminati.

Solargirl si è messa sulle tracce di questi esseri ed è in grado di riconoscere queste creature."

Un ragazzo era seduto su una panchina.

Aveva quattordici anni.

Era magro con i capelli neri,lisci, divisi da una riga sulla parte sinistra della testa.

Indossava una felpa rossa,con sotto una maglietta azzurra,dei jeans e delle scarpe nere.

Si alzò e andò a parlare con il fratello maggiore che gli stava venendo in contro "Come è andata l'assemblea?"

"Non bene."disse lui "Lo zio ha detto che il sindaco ha richiesto l'aiuto di Solargirl."

I due cominciarono a camminare.

"Solargirl?"disse il ragazzo.

"Già,è da un po' che caccia questi esseri."disse lui.

"È veramente forte quella donna."disse il ragazzo.

"Non è solo una donna."disse lui "Da quanto ne so ha ricevuto i poteri da una dea.

Forse Atena.

È immortale e ha parte dei poteri della dea."

Sentendo che la gente diceva che stava arrivando i due si fermarono e videro le persone correre tutte in un punto solo.

Chloe camminava lentamente verso le persone.

La folla cominciò a dividersi in due per farla passare.

Le persone erano intimorite.

"Dato quello che sta combinando con i governi del pianeta spero non se la prenda anche con noi."disse un uomo.

Due uomini parlavano tra loro.

"Perché il sindaco ha chiamato lei?"disse uno dei due e l'altro gli si avvicinò all'orecchio "I mostri possono essere sconfitti solo dai loro simili."

Chloe lo aveva sentito e si fermò un secondo a guardarlo,mentre l'altro mise la mani sulla bocca dell'amico.

Chloe riprese il cammino.

"Accidenti a te."disse l'uomo "Ti sei fatto scappare un commento pesante."

Si recò nell'ufficio del sindaco che gli mise sul tavolo diverse banconote "Ecco questi sono i soldi per il quello che state per fare."

"Non li voglio."disse lei "Proteggere gli innocenti è un mio dovere e non chiedo compensi."

"Ok."disse il sindaco "Vi è possibile riconoscere subito la creatura?"

"Dipende dal soggetto."disse Chloe che aveva un'espressione totalmente fredda "Se il demone controlla la sua aura nera potrebbe essere difficile."

Chloe si voltò verso la porta,ma girò leggermente la testa verso il sindaco "Comunque sia,presto troverete il suo corpo."

Detto questo uscì.

Il sindaco cadde inginocchio e fu soccorso dalla moglie "E così quella è Solargirl.

È peggiorata molto nel tempo

Ero convinto fosse ancora simile ad un essere umano nel carattere,ma invece lei sembra un mostro vero e proprio."

Solargirl camminava per le strade deserte del paese.

Gli abitanti al guardarono dalle finestre delle case.

Il ragazzo che l'aveva vista arrivare le arrivò di corsa alle spalle.

Gli occhi di Chloe si riempirono di luce rossa,poi materializzò la spada,si girò di scatto e la poggiò sul collo del ragazzo.

Poi la spada scomparve.

"Perché lo hai fatto?"disse lui "Ti stavo solo seguendo tutto qui."

Lei si voltò senza dire nulla e cominciò a camminare.

Il ragazzo le andò dietro "Aspetta.

Tu sei un Avengers,vero?"

"Ti sbagli."disse lei "In realtà io li ho formati,ma non ne faccio parte."

"Questo non lo sapevo."disse lui "Accidenti che sorpresa.

Da quello che dicono i politici non mi aspettavo una ragazza normale,ma un tipo spaventoso."

Lei si fermò e lentamente girò la testa verso di lui "Vorresti farmi credere che tu non hai paura di me?"

"Perché dovrei?"disse lui "Non mi sembri molto diversa da noi."

Lei si voltò e continuo a camminare seguita da lui.

I due camminarono fino a che il sole cominciò a tramontare.

"Dove pensi di andare?"disse lui "Questa strada ci porta fuori."

"Questo paese finisce qui?"disse lei

"Si,qui ci sono solo miniere e nient'altro."disse lui.

Chloe materializzò la spada e la piantò a terra,poi si mise seduta e la usò per appoggiarsi.

"Cosa fai?"disse lui.

"Aspetto."disse lei "Avrei anche potuto stare in piedi,ma devo cercare di comunicare mentalmente con la dea che mi ha dato i poteri.

O meglio ciò che resta di lei."

Il ragazzo prese un palo,lo conficcò in terra e si mise seduto anche lui poggiando la schiena di esso.

"Tu non sei umano,vero?"disse lei.

"Beh,non lo so."disse lui "Le persone con cui sto mi hanno adottato,ma io non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori."

"Capisco."disse lei "Mi spieghi il motivo di tanto interesse nei miei confronti?"

"È perché sei un supereroe."disse lui.

"Si,ma ti ho detto che io non sono un Avengers."disse Chloe.

"Si,hai ragione."disse lui "Beh,i primi ad essere uccisi in questo villaggio,sono stati i miei genitori adottivi.

Ecco perché spero che tu lo elimini."

"Chiariamo subito una cosa."disse lei "Io sono qui perché mi hanno chiamata.

Non era mia intenzione venire qui per vendicarti."

"Si,lo so,ma alla fine è lo stesso."disse lui "Ora scusa,ma devo tornare a casa."

Lui si alzò "Io mi chiamo Clark.

Tu?"

"Non c'è bisogno che te lo dica."disse Chloe "Tanto tutti mi ricordano come Solargirl."

Il ragazzo tornò a casa,ma con suo enorme orrore trovò lo zio sbranato.

Facendo qualche passo indietro uscì dalla stanza e trovò il fratello.

"Sei tornato."disse lui.

"SIAMO NEI GUAI!"disse Clark "Lo zio è morto!"

Il fratello cominciò a trasformarsi in un mostro uguale a quello che Chloe aveva ucciso.

"Già,davvero buone le interiora dello zio sai?"disse con voce sovrumana.

"No,non può essere."disse Clark.

"Non te ne eri accorto."disse la creatura "Sono stato io a mangiare corpo e cervello di tuo fratello ed è per questo che ho il suo aspetto e sono in grado di simulare i suoi pensieri.

Ecco perché voi umani non riuscite a riconoscerci.

Era mia intenzione restare in questo villaggio ancora un po',ma dal momento che vi siete rivolti a quella la vorrà dire che andrò via,ma non prima di avere mangiato te.

Per tutto questo tempo mi sono trattenuto,ma hai un aspetto delizioso."

Una lacrima scese dall'occhio del mostro con grande stupore di Clark.

"Sto piangendo,visto?"disse la creatura "È l'anima di tuo fratello,racchiusa in me e i suoi ricordi che causano queste calde lacrime."

La creatura sferrò un pugno,ma il ragazzo riuscì a tenerlo bloccato con una mano sola.

"Già,tu non sei come gli altri,ma non è abbastanza."l'essere gli diede un pugno,mandandolo contro un mobiletto sulla parete opposta alla stanza che si frantumò.

"Razza di stupido."disse il demone "Controlliamo e divoriamo mortali fin dalla notte dei tempi ed è per questo che siamo predatori supremi."l'essere lo afferro per la testa e lo sollevò "Tu sei solo una preda.

Come osi ribellarti?"

Il soffitto fu sfondato da Chloe che atterrando tagliò,con la sua spada,il braccio del mostro e frantumò con essa il pavimento.

"Il ragazzo aveva addosso un'aura nera."disse Chloe "E così l'ho seguito sospettando che tu gli fossi vicino."

Il ragazzo vide che gli occhi di Chloe erano pieni di luce rossa.

"Razza di …"la creatura fece una rapida corsa in avanti,ma lei schivò il mostro e gli tagliò l'altro braccio.

La creatura urlò dal dolore "No,ti prego,aspetta!

Non mi uccidere!"

Lei lo taglio da capo a piedi dividendolo in due parti.

La spada svanì e il ragazzo cadde a sedere a terra.

Chloe si voltò verso il ragazzo e poi andò via,mentre Clark iniziò a piangere.

Giorni dopo il ragazzo camminava per i campi,ma essendosi avvicinato troppo ad un piccolo frammento di meteorite Kriptoniano cadde a terra in preda a forti dolori.

Si risvegliò in una camera di un albergo di un altro paesino.

In quel momento entrò un uomo baffuto con un vassoio con sopra la colazione "Finalmente ti sei svegliato.

Certo che eri proprio moribondo.

Meno male che te la sei cavata."

"Chiedo scusa,ma vorrei sapere dove mi trovo."disse il ragazzo che era seduto sul letto.

"In una locanda di Hobb's End."disse l'uomo "Hai dormito per ventiquattro ore di fila.

Ma come mai eri così dolorante?"

Vide che il ragazzo era molto scosso da questa domanda "Ok,lascia stare."

"Comunque non ho denaro,nemmeno una moneta."disse Clark.

"Non temere sono stato pagato in anticipo."disse l'uomo.

"Davvero?"disse Clark.

"Si,da Solargirl in persona."disse lui "Ha detto di avere da fare ed è uscita subito."

Poco dopo Clark correva per il paese alla sua ricerca.

"Ragazzo,credo che Solargirl ti cercasse."disse un uomo.

"E dov'è andata?"disse Clark.

"Nel bosco."disse lui.

Dopo poco tempo la trovò tra gli alberi.

"Sei solo?"disse lei.

"Mi hai salvato tu?"disse Clark.

"Si,non ci pensare."disse lei.

"Ma io sono uno sconosciuto per te."disse lui.

"L'ho fatto per cortesia."disse lei "Sai per natura noi Avengers abbiamo un cuore gentile."

Lei si mise in ginocchio davanti a Clark e gli mise una mano sul volto "E poi tu mi sei piaciuto subito."

Clark scansò la mano "Non è vero!

Tu non sei lei.

Chloe non risponde al nome Avengers.

Non è parte della squadra."

Lei si trasformò in un demone dalle fattezze femminili "Allora da questo momento lo terrò presente."

Clark le diede un pugno mandandola contro un albero che si spezzò in due.

I demone di mosse a super velocità,gli girò alle spalle e poi gli afferrò la testa sollevandolo "Niente male come forza.

E che intuito.

Peccato che ora sei nelle mie mani.

Solargirl,mostrati!"

A quel punto apparve Chloe.

"Resta dove sei."disse la creatura "Io conosco bene le tue capacità.

Fa una mossa inconsulta e gli taglio la gola.

Getta subito via la spada."

Chloe materializzò la spada.

"Credi che un ostaggio abbia un'influenza su di me?"disse Chloe.

"No,ma quando sei comparsa in città, portandoti dietro il moccioso, ho cambiato idea."disse la creatura "Così ho pensato di servirmi di lui.

Ma se non ti importa uccidici tutti e due."

Chloe gettò via la spada "Così va bene?"

La creatura rise "Hai davvero gettato la spada.

Come sei sciocca."

L'essere le corse contro e le diede un pugno alla pancia trapassandola da parte a parte.

Chloe le afferrò il braccio e la fece rotolare con lei lungo una discesa.

La spada le volò in mano da sola e lei mozzò il braccio che l'aveva trapassata,la colpi negli occhi con i suoi raggi laser e la tagliò la testa.

Chloe si mise in ginocchio ed estrasse il braccio che l'aveva trapassata gettandolo via.

In poco tempo il buco si rigenerò,insieme al costume.

"Tutto a posto?"disse il ragazzo accorso sulla zona,mentre lei si rialzava "La colpa è solo mia."

"Hai frainteso."disse Chloe "Non ho gettato la spada per salvare te.

In quel momento se avessi provato a colpirlo sarebbe scappato."

Chloe voltò la testa dando le spalle al ragazzo "Io volevo essere sicura di ucciderlo."

"Questo non cambia il fatto che tu mi abbia salvato."disse lui "E che abbia ucciso quel demone.

Dopo che i miei sono stati uccisi ho sempre avuto paura,anche se ho cercato di non darlo a vedere.

Io ti ringrazio.

Ti sono molto grato.

Dico sul serio.

Non ti dimenticherò mai.

Volevo solo dirti questo."

Il ragazzo si voltò e si stava allontanando.

"La gente del villaggio ti ha cacciato."disse Chloe.

Il ragazzo cominciò a lacrimare "Non è vero.

Io non sono posseduto."

Chloe si voltò "Se non erro tu non sei del tutto umano.

Beh,allora puoi venire con me.

Se vuoi puoi seguirmi finché non troverai un altro posto dove stare."

"Si."disse lui.

I due iniziarono a camminare.

"Scusami signorina,posso sapere come ti chiami."disse Clark.

"Mi chiamo Chloe."disse lei.

Il giorno dopo lei era in mezzo ad un paese e c'era un demone che le correva contro.

Con la spada lei lo tagliò in due in un istante.

"Costei è dunque una protetta degli dei."disse l'altro demone.

Sulla schiena della creatura apparvero due ali e l'essere si alzò in volo.

Chloe gli lanciò la spada trafiggendolo,poi riprese l'arma dal corpo e la fece svanire.

Chloe cominciò a camminare e il ragazzo la seguì.

Si allontanarono dalla cittadina.

"Chloe,non sarebbe meglio portare via i corpi?"disse Clark.

"No,si disintegrano poco dopo che lo spirito li lscia."disse lei.

I due si accamparono vicino ad un lago.

Per fare luce i due avevano acceso un fuoco con dei pezzi di legno.

Lei aveva conficcato la spada nel terreno e appoggiava la schiene su di essa.

"Anche tu non hai bisogno di mangiare?"disse Clark.

"Si,l'energia mistica della dea è inesauribile."disse Chloe"Mi sostiene e mantiene sempre perfetto il mio aspetto.

In un certo senso mi sorprende vedere qualcuno affamato."

"Capisco."disse lui "Ma perché sei diventata Solargirl?"

"È stata Atena a scegliere me."disse lei.

"E quella "S" cosa significa?"disse lui.

"Sul pianeta da cui è giunto Superman questo era il simbolo della casata di El."disse Chloe "Significa speranza.

Quando mio marito morì e la dea mi diede i poteri, cercai di imitarlo il più possibile in attesa che la sua anima venga reincarnata come mi è stato promesso."

"Promesso?"disse Clark stupito.

"Si,un viaggiatore del tempo,inviato da una versione futura di me stessa,mi ha rivelato che sarebbe tornato."disse Chloe che si alzò e camminò verso il bosco "Ora però non seguirmi."disse lei a Clark che si stava alzando.

Lei corse a super velocità verso una zona priva di alberi e quando si fermò sentì una voce.

"Sono qui."disse il dio Apollo "Perché porti con te quel ragazzo?"

"Non ha più nessuno."disse lei "Non mi è affatto d'intralcio."

"Capisco."disse lui "Parli ancora come se fossi una mortale.

Forse hai anche messo in relazione il tuo passato con le vicende di quel ragazzo.

Che sentimentale."

"Sei venuto qui per insultarmi?"disse lei.

"Cerca di non esagerare,Chloe."disse Apollo "Se ti affezionerai troppo finirai per soffrirne.

Ho una notizia da darti e non ti piacerà.

Un demone si è impossessato di una ragazza con dei poteri.

Ha pregato affinché qualcuno la uccidesse.

Al dio supremo non importa molto se qualcuno soffre,ma Zeus ha ascoltato le sue preghiere.

Dovrai essere tu ad uccidere quella persona."

Chloe spalancò gli occhi.

"Questo è il volere di Zeus e anche di Gaia."disse lui.

"Forse c'è un errore."disse Chloe "Sicuro che sia stata scelta io?"

"Io non mi dimentico mai nulla."disse il dio prima di svanire la sciando a terra la foto di una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondi lisci,un costume grigio con una "G"rossa sul petto e gli stivali rossi.

"No."disse lei guardando la foto.

Chloe tornò dal ragazzo senza dire una parola e si mise seduta a terra.

"Tutto bene?"disse il ragazzo,ma lei cominciò a guardare il terreno.

Clark si alzò e si avvicinò "Chloe?"

"Domani partiamo all'alba."disse lei.

Il giorno dopo lei volava portando il ragazzo sulle spalle.

Atterrarono ai piedi di un monte,in Canada,dove c'erano solo poche case.

Un ragazzo fece notare alla madre che Solargirl stava camminando per il paese.

Entrarono nell'unico albergo e quando lo fecero il proprietario per poco non svenne.

"Salve,c'è una stanza libera."disse lei.

"Veramente io …"disse l'uomo imbarazzato.

"È solo per questo ragazzo."disse lei.

"Perché?"disse Clark.

"Mi aspetterai qui finché non avrò finito."disse lei uscendo.

"Sta attenta."disse lui,mentre Apollo apparve dal nulla "Ragazzino viaggi con Solargirl,ma non sembri avere paura."

"Tu chi sei?"disse il ragazzo.

"Io sono il dio Apollo."disse lui.

L'uomo svenne mentre il ragazzo divenne pallido.

"C'è una cosa da non sottovalutare ragazzo."disse il dio "Lei ha i poteri di una dea,ma l'anima umana.

I demoni possono possedere qualunque anima umana.

Prima o poi passerà dalla loro parte.

Quando succederà dovremo ucciderla."

Il dio svanì.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi,prima di correre fuori dall'albergo a super velocità.

Chloe era arrivata a metà del monte,seguendo un sentiero quando sentì la voce di Clark.

"Che ci fai qui?"chiese lei con tono serio "Ti avevo detto di aspettare."

"È una menzogna."disse lui "Quel dio ha mentito,vero?

Tu non puoi essere posseduta da un demone,vero?"

"Non so quale dio ti abbia parlato,ma è tutto falso."disse lei "Qui, per ora, nessuno rischia di essere posseduto.

Tuttavia,lì c'è qualcuno che è posseduto.

È sarò io ad abbatterla.

Mi dispiace molto.

Sai,io la conoscevo.

Ha pregato di morire da umana."

Davanti a loro apparve la ragazza "Però, sei tornata."

"Elena."disse Chloe.

"Mi sto sforzando per mostrarmi a te."disse lei "Malgrado sia passato del tempo ho come l'impressione di averti vista solo ieri.

Ci sono stati dei momenti duri,ma temo che questo sia il peggiore."

I volto della ragazza si riempì di venature viola e gli occhi le diventarono gialli simili a quelli di un serpente.

"Dovevo stare più attenta con i demoni."disse lei "Quindi ti prego di farlo finché sono ancora umana."

Chloe materializzò la spada contro voglia.

Clark iniziò a protestate "Qui non si ammazza nessuno.

Per favore."

"Non posso aiutarla in altra maniera."disse Chloe che si avvicinò all'amica e la infilzò con la spada.

"Grazie,Chloe."disse la ragazza "Così posso andarmene da essere umano."detto questo morì.

I due riportarono il corpo al paese.

"Perché,Chloe?"disse Clark che era singhiozzante.

"Una volta anche io avevo giurato di non uccidere mai nessuno."disse Chloe "Ma temo non sia possibile.

Elena e io spesso ci consolavamo a vicenda se avevamo dei momenti difficili.

Dato che dopo Clark,Jimmy e sua moglie Lois,che per di più era mia cugina, anche Steve è morto, Elena era una delle ultime persone che avevo.

Credimi vorrei starci io al posto suo."

Di notte,nella città di Roma,la gente affollava le strade,mentre chiese erano vuote.

Nella chiesa di San Pietro c'era un cadavere divorato.

Il cardinale si reco da Papa Francesco immediatamente.

"Di nuovo."disse il papa "Non riesco a crederci.

Ormai non resta altro da fare che chiamare quella donna."

"Ma i suoi poteri vengono da una dea pagana."disse il cardinale.

"Non è il momento di preoccuparsi della provenienza dei suoi poteri."disse il papa "Se non facciamo qualcosa siamo finiti."

Chloe era in un piccolo paese sperduto nella campagna e stava parlando con un prete del luogo.

"Ha detto Roma?"disse Chloe.

Il prete annui.

"Mi sembra strano che i rappresentanti del cristianesimo chiedano aiuto a una che ha i poteri di una dea."disse lei.

"Si,è un po' insolito,ma da quanto ho saputo hanno fatto un'eccezione."disse lui.

"Devo dirvi una cosa."disse lei "Se nella zona dove vado ci sono reliquie che appartengono al dio supremo,i miei poteri sensitivi non funzionano e quindi per trovare il demone dovrò usare la vista a raggi x e la perlustrazione."

"Riferirò."disse il cardinale.

All'alba Chloe prese il braccio del ragazzo e si tele-portò a Roma.

Il suo costume scomparve e fu sostituito da una giacca bianca abbottonata,dei pantaloni bianchi e da scarpe nere.

Lei creò sul suo volto anche degli occhiali.

Entrambi entrarono in un albergo.

"Salve,ti serve una stanza per una persona sola?"disse l'uomo baffuto dietro il bancone.

"No,non proprio."rispose Clark.

"In realtà stiamo viaggiando in due,fratello e sorella."disse Chloe "Speriamo che possiate ospitarci per qualche giorno."

I due giunsero in una camera.

"Non male per una camera."disse Clark.

"Già." disse Chloe che si avvicinava alla finestra "Questa città è di una bellezza esemplare."Chloe si voltò verso il ragazzo "Il nostro tempo è prezioso.

Andiamo."

"State uscendo?"disse l'uomo al bancone dell'albergo.

"Si,vorremmo farci una bella passeggiata in città."disse Chloe.

"Bene,vi augurò una buona passeggiata."disse l'uomo.

"Accidenti,poco fa mi sembravi un'altra persona."disse Clark,mentre i due camminavano per le strade.

"Sono i miei poteri."disse lei "Posso fingermi una suora,una figlia di un nobile fino a imitare gli occhi dolci di una prostituta."

"Una … una prostituta?"disse Clark imbarazzato.

"Si,vuoi che te lo faccia vedere?"disse Chloe.

"Ah,no non c'è bisogno."disse Clark imbarazzato.

Entrarono nella chiesa di San Pietro.

Due guardie svizzere gli sbarrarono il passo quando imboccarono il corridoio.

"Da questa parte c'è l'ufficio del papa."disse uno dei due "Non si può entrare."

"Capisco,ma io sono stata convocata dal santo padre."disse Chloe mostrando loro un foglio.

"Bene,allora potere passare."disse l'uomo.

"Ovunque vada non avverto nemmeno la scia dell'aura demoniaca."pensò Chloe.

Chloe era entrata nell'ufficio del papa "Giorno."

"Giorno."disse il papa.

"Sono Solargirl,l'inviata di Atena."disse materializzando il suo costume.

Il papa rimase stupito "Siete arrivata."

"Si,ma non parliamo adesso."disse lei "In demone potrebbe essere una persona di cui si fida.

"Bene,allora mi troverai nella chiesa questa notte."disse lui.

"Ai vostri ordini,santo padre."disse Chloe facendo ricomparire il suo vestito originale.

Chloe uscì dallo studio e si riunì al ragazzo.

La notte seguente i due erano nella stanza dell'albergo.

Clark era seduto su un letto,mentre Chloe su una sedia.

Lei si alzò e materializzò il suo costume una volta giunta vicino alla finestra.

"Cerca di fare attenzione."disse Clark.

"È tutto a posto."disse Chloe "Non ti preoccupare."

Detto questo passò attraverso la finestra.

Lei spiccò il volo.

Entro dalla finestra dell'ufficio del papa.

"Raccontatemi di quello che è successo."disse Chloe.

"Certo."disse il papa "Sedevi pure."

Chloe si sedette "Grazie."

"Il primo a morire è stato un prete,poi altri sacerdoti sono stati uccisi con inaudita ferocia."disse il papa "Tutti noi rischiamo di essere assassinati.

Una cosa inconcepibile."

"I demoni non fanno differenze."disse lei "Da quanto ho capito non fanno distinzione tra uomini,donne e sacerdoti."

"Ti prego salvaci dal demone."disse lui "Abbiamo provato con degli esorcismi,ma non è servito.

Siamo disposti a pagare."

"Non voglio denaro."disse Chloe "Proteggere gli innocenti è il mio lavoro.

Ma io questa volta potrei essere svantaggiata.

Vorrei chiedere un favore al santo padre,servitore del Dio."

"Un favore?"disse il papa.

"Se per assurdo io dovessi perdere la vita,potreste occuparvi del ragazzino che porto con me."disse lei "Lui ha dei poteri.

Non so di che origine anche se credo sia dello stesso pianeta di Superman.

Non è pericoloso.

La sua famiglia adottiva è stata massacrata da un demone e non ha nessuno al mondo."

"Si,se necessario mi occuperò di lui."disse il papa.

"Grazie."disse lei "Grazie davvero."

Mentre lei stava volando fu colpita alla schiena da tre sfere di luce gialla che le esplosero addosso,richiamando l'attenzione della gente in strada.

Lei atterrò i mezzo ad una grande piazza e dal nulla sbucò Capitan Atom che colpì il suolo con entrambe le braccia,frantumandolo,ma mancando Chloe che si era già spostata.

"Non avevamo finito l'altra volta."disse lui.

Moonstone era atterrata in quel momento e si mise a ridacchiare "Quella tipa è davvero in gamba,ma credo di averla colpita poco fa."

Capitan Atom le corse incontro è sferrò un pugno che frantumò il terreno,ma lei riuscì ad evitarlo con uno sbalzo all'indietro.

Moonstone lanciò altre tre sfere,ma furono evitate tutte.

"MALEDATTA!"disse Capitan Atom lanciando un raggio dalla mano destra.

Il raggio colpì Chloe che strusciò sul terreno per diversi metri lasciando una scia.

Materializzò nella sua mano un pugnale.

Poi si voltò verso Moonstone,sospesa in aria, e dall'altra mano lanciò un fulmine colpendola al volto.

Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria e poi svanì in un lampo di luce azzurra.

"Ci è scappata ancora."disse Moonstone seccata.

Nella chiesa di sampietro due guardie svizzere si trovarono di fronte un mostro calvo alto quattro metri con gli occhi gialli e una muscolatura enorme.

Entrambe le guardie furono decapitate.

La mattina dopo Chloe era di nuovo seduta sulla sedia,mentre il ragazzo si era appoggiato sul letto.

"Hai dormito?"disse lei.

"No,il mio metabolismo non ne ha bisogno."disse lui.

"Se sei Kryptoniano tutti i tuoi bisogni energetici sono sostenuti dal Sole."disse Chloe "Pare che questa notte ci sia stato movimento nella chiesa."

Capitan Atom,Moonstone e due poliziotti entrarono nella stanza.

"Non muovetevi."disse Moonstone "Stiamo cercando un mostro.

Questa notte due guardie sono state divorate."

Moonstone si avvicinò a Chloe che indossava gli abiti covili e gli occhiali "Ma guarda un po'.

Sei molto simile alla donna con cui ci siamo scontrati."

"Un momento ..."disse Clark che fu afferrato per la maglietta da Capitan Atom.

"Non sto accusando nessuno per ora."disse Moonstone che mise una mano sulle guance di Chloe e le alzò la testa "Una somiglianza notevole."

Clark le prese il braccio e la scaraventò via e lasciando Chloe molto sorpresa.

"Ma che fai moccioso!?"disse Moonstone.

"Basta con queste sciocchezze!"disse Clark "Come osi dire questo a mia sorella?

Per tua informazione lei è la persona più buona,pura e gentile al mondo.

Non rivolgerti a lei in quel modo,visto che nemmeno la conosci!

Chiaro?"

Moonstone stava per sferrare un pugno,ma Capitan Atom la fermò prendendole il braccio "Credo possa bastare.

Andiamo."

I quattro andarono via.

Chloe si alzò dalla sedia "Come hai fatto ad inventarti quella storia con tanta prontezza?"disse Chloe dirigendosi verso la finestra.

"Beh,tu non sei mia sorella,ma io credo davvero che tu abbia un cuore puro e gentile."disse Clark e lei rimase ferma davanti alla finestra.

"Che succede?"disse lui.

"Ti sbagli."disse Chloe "Anche se lei ti avesse picchiato io probabilmente non avrei fatto saltare la mia copertura.

Se pensi che io sia gentile devi ricrederti.

Potresti sentirti tradito prima o poi e ne soffriresti."detto questo uscì dalla stanza,

"Sono stati divorati gli organi interni ad entrambi i soldati?"disse Chloe che era nell'ufficio del papa.

"Si."disse lui.

"Credo che abbiamo a che fare con un demone detto vorace."disse Chloe.

"Un vorace?"disse il papa.

"Un demone potente e più pericoloso."disse lei "Probabilmente nascondersi in un luogo pieno di reliquie è solo per contrastare la mia capacità a rilevarlo."

"Anche adesso non siamo al sicuro?"disse lui.

"Devo sapere chi poteva entrare e uscire dalla chiesa a quell'ora e chi si trovava certamente dentro."disse Chloe.

"Visto quello che succede di notte non si può ne entrare ne uscire."disse il papa "Restano solo alcuni sacerdoti e forse qualche cardinale."

Lei uscì dallo studio del papa una volta che iniziò a farsi sera.

"A questo punto è probabile che si trovi dentro la chiesa."pensò lei "Ma quello che è strano è il fatto che continui a restare qui dentro.

Non ha senso."

Durante al notte invece di volare saltava da un tetto all'altro,ma fu vista lo stesso da Capitan Atom e Moonstone.

"Visto si è mossa."disse Capitan Atom

"Allora era proprio lei."disse Moonstone.

Chloe smise di correre e si fermò sulle tegole di un palazzo dato che ai due lati aveva i due inseguitori.

"E così pare che tu non abbia scuse,cara sorellina tanto gentile con il fratellino."disse Moonstone.

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono si luce rossa.

Dalle sue mani si materializzarono due pugnali con una lama lunga e un po' ricurva "Non ho tempo per voi.

Se mi ostacolerete non avrò alcun riguardo."disse lei "Se mi volete aggredire fate pure."

Capitan Atom le volò contro,mentre Moonstone lanciò due sfere luminose dalle mani.

Chloe,muovendosi a super velocità, colpì le sfere con i pugnali,poi si voltò e fermò il pugno di Capitan Atom incrociando la due lame.

"Attento questi pugnali tagliano qualunque cosa."disse Chloe che gli diede in calcio,mandandolo a centinaia di metri di distanza.

Monstone lanciò altre due sfere che le esplosero sulla schiena senza farla muovere.

La donna le volò contro,ma Chloe fece un salto e Moonstone trapassò il tetto della casa.

Atterrò su un palazzo li vicino.

I due si riunirono.

"MALEDIZIONE!"disse Moonstone "Quella donna sa il fatto suo.

Non possiamo fare nulla!"

"Ci proverò io!"disse Capitan Atom correndole in contro.

Chloe sferrò un pugno che fu afferrato e l'onda d'urto smosse e danneggiò i tetti delle case.

"ADESSO!"disse Capitan Atom.

Moonstone le volò dietro e lanciò altre due sfere.

Chloe si liberò dalla presa,si voltò e colpì le sfere e poi si sollevò in aria.

Si sentì un grido uscire dalla chiesa di San Pietro.

Chloe si gettò in strada e cominciò a correre verso la chiesa e vi entro attraversando i muri.

"Avverto un'aura potente,ma nonostante la vista a raggi x non riesco ad individuarlo."pensò lei cominciando camminare.

La creatura le apparve alle spalle e sferro un pugno.

Lei lo evitò e il colpo fracassò il terreno,ma gli artigli del mostro le fecero un taglio sul braccio sinistro all'altezza del bicipite.

La creatura ruggì,ma fu colpita la petto dalle sfere di energia di Moonstone che era li con Capitan Atom.

"STATE LONTANI!"disse Chloe,ma la creatura spiccò un saltò verso di loro e cercò di colpirli con gli artigli.

Chloe si mise in mezzo e fu colpita.

Solargirl aveva un taglio sul petto e uno sul lato destro della fronte,da cui colava sangue.

Lei si rialzò e colpi la creatura con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.

Il mostro fu colpito nell'occhio destro.

Lei fece un salto e cercò di colpirlo con il pugnale,ma l'essere si riparò e gli fece un taglio sul braccio.

Capitan Atom corse in avanti,ma fu colpito da un pugno.

La creatura allungò la mano e le sue unghie si allungarono a dismisura.

Chloe gli pugnalò il braccio inchiodandolo a terra per evitare che colpisse Capitan Atom.

Solargirl si rialzò "Fuggite!

Siete d'intralcio."

La creatura allungò le unghie dell'altra mano e trafisse Chloe alla schiena e la sollevò ridendo.

Chloe aveva il sangue che le usciva dalla bocca.

L'essere ritrasse gli artigli che tornarono a dimensioni normali e Chloe cadde a terra.

L'essere si girò verso i due e cominciò ad avvicinarsi,ma dopo poco scomparve.

"Bene."disse Moonstone "Questa volta Chloe non va da nessuna parte."

"Ti sbagli."disse Capitan Atom "Lei ci serve per fermare quella cosa."

Capitan Atom si avvicinò a Chloe e si mise in ginocchio vicino a lei.

"Almeno è viva?"disse Moonstone.

"Si,ma è messa male."disse lui prendendola in braccio.

"Si può sapere che stai facendo."disse lei.

"Ci occorre viva."disse Capitan Atom.

All'alba del giorno dopo tutti e tre erano nella stanza dell'albergo con Clark.

Lui era seduto sul letto,mentre gli altri due erano in piedi.

Chloe era svenuta e messa sul letto.

Le sue ferite erano state coperte da delle bende.

"Se la caverà?"disse Clark.

"Difficile dirlo."disse Capitan Atom "Io non mi intendo di soprannaturale."

"Probabilmente morirà."disse Moonstone compiaciuta "Ebbene si,un demone e una ragazza con i poteri di una dea si sono ammazzati a vicenda."

Clark sferrò un pugno a Moonstone facendola uscire dalla finestra che era aperta.

Capitan Atom era impressionato "Allora tu non sei solo umano."

Moonstone ritornò nella stanza "Maledetto bastardo."disse lei.

"Quando combatte lo fa per salvare la vita anche dei cretini come voi."disse lui. "Lei mi ha soccorso e aiutato.

Hai idea di quanto sia stato importante per me?

Chloe è moto migliore di quelli come te!"

Moonstone lo afferrò alla gola,ma dagli occhi di Clark uscirono due raggi laser che la colpirono al volto.

Lei indietreggiò,si imbestialì e cominciando ad emanare un'aura arancione dal corpo "Ma che razza di mostro sei tu?"

"BASTA!"disse Capitan Atom.

"D'accordo,io vado via."disse lei e volò fuori dalla finestra.

Il ragazzo cadde in ginocchio lacrimante "Maledizione.

Maledizione."

"Non piangere."disse Capitan Atom "Non è ancora finita.

Dicono che pregare generi forza,anche se ci vuole tempo e costanza.

Tu devi credere che lei si salverà."

Il giorno dopo Chloe era ancora svenuta ed era sotto le lenzuola.

Clark era in ginocchio accanto al letto.

Il giorno dopo Chloe apri gli occhi,mentre il papa stava entrando nella stanza.

"Bene,alla fine ti sei risvegliata."disse il papa.

"Grazie infinite,per esservi preso cura di me."disse mettendosi seduta.

Clark,non avendo preso energia dal sole da qualche giorno si era addormentato,restando in ginocchio accanto al letto.

"Ma quanto è passato?"disse lei.

"Sono passati due giorni."disse lui "Devi sapere che Clark ti è stato sempre vicino."

Lei guardò il ragazzo che dormiva poi si girò versò il papa "Dovrei chiedervi ancora un favore."

Durante la notte seguente tutti i cardinali furono rinchiusi nel conclave.

"Santo padre,che succede?"disse uno dei cardinali.

"Mi dispiace per in disagio provocato."disse lui "Vi pregherei di seguire le mie istruzioni per qualche tempo."

"Santo padre,cosa significa tutto questo."disse un altro.

"Siamo alla ricerca del demone."disse lui "E viste le circostanze attuali sono costretto a prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi che si sia infiltrato tra noi.

Chloe entrò nella stanza passando attraverso le pareti,provocando una grossa sorpresa per i cardinali.

"È stato lei a consentirle di entrare qui."disse un cardinale.

"Non avevo scelta."disse il papa.

Un cardinale anziano con una lunga barba si avvicinò "Potrei sapere cosa sta succedendo?"

"Come osa farci questo?!"disse un cardinale che fu circondato dalle guardie.

"Da questo momento vi prego di collaborare."disse il papa.

Chloe si avvicinò al primo cardinale e gli mise le mani sulle guance.

"Bene,non è lui."disse lei passando ad un altro.

Alla fine finì con i cardinali.

"Che strano non sento l'aura del demone."pensò Chloe.

Capitan Atom e Moonstone erano presenti nella stanza,mentre Clark era rimasto all'ingresso della chiesa.

Chloe si avvicinò al papa.

"Mi dispiace santo padre,ma non posso escludervi dalle mie ricerche."disse lei mettendo le mani sulle guance del papa.

"A posto."disse Chloe non sapendo più che cosa fare.

"Come si spiega?"pensò lei "Eppure deve essere nella chiesa.

Mi sarà sfuggito qualcosa?

Qualsiasi corpo a lui va bene basta poter nascondere la sua forma e la sua anima.

Può essere un uomo o una donna o anche un bambino o una persona molto anziana …"Choe spalancò gli occhi continuando a pensare "O anche un cadavere."

La creatura sfondò il pavimento della chiesa proprio davanti a Clark.

L'essere gli diede un pugno,mandandolo contro una parete che rimase danneggiata.

"Che male."disse lui.

Chloe atterrò sul luogo e rimase accucciata vicino al ragazzo per qualche istante.

Aveva un pugnale nella mano destra.

"Chloe,sei tu?"disse lui.

"Si,tutto a posto?"disse lei.

Chloe si alzò "Io lo terrò occupato,tu girati e scappa,capito?"

Il mostro allungò le unghie,ma lei si spostò e l'essere colpì una colonna.

La creatura si diresse verso Clark.

"Clark!"disse Chloe,ma il pugno della creatura fu bloccato dalla mano di Capitan Atom.

Moonstone lo colpì al braccio destro con tre sfere di energia.

Chloe usò il coltello per tagliargli due dita.

"Su andiamo!"disse Capitan Atom e tutti e tre si scagliarono contro il mostro.

Il pugno di Capitan Atom fu parato dall'avambraccio della creatura,ma Moonstone gli diede un pugno alla tempia.

Chloe spiccò il volo e poi ricadde verso il basso sulla testa della creatura che però si riparò con la mano che venne trafitta dal pugnale.

"Maledizione,non riesco a colpirlo alla testa."pensò Chloe che fu scagliata via.

Capitan Atom fu colpito da un pugno che lo fece cadere a terra.

L'essere materializzò una spada e Chloe anche l'altro pugnale.

Incrociando le lame riuscì a bloccare il colpo dell'avversario,ma i piedi di lei fecero due buchi nel pavimento.

Chloe iniziò a parare una serie di colpi di spada,poi Clark usò i raggi laser degli occhi per colpire il mostro al volto.

Chloe ebbe il tempo di materializzare la sua spada.

"Cosa?"disse il mostro "Conosco quella spada."

"Ti avverto ora comincio a fare sul serio."disse lei.

La creatura le cose in contro.

Lei lo colpi con una scarica elettrica uscita dalla sua mano.

Il mostro sferrò il colpo,ma prese solo il pavimento frantumandolo.

Lei si era sollevata in aria e cercò di colpire il mostro con la spada,ma l'essere parò il colpo con la sua arma.

Chloe fece un salto indietro di diversi metri e poi andò in avanti colpendo l'essere al volto con entrambi i piedi,poi fece un altro salto all'indietro ed atterrò facendo una capriola.

"Maledetta!"disse il mostro allungando le sue unghie,ma lei evitò il colpo.

Solargirl si mosse a super-velocità e tagliò il braccio destro della creatura.

"Accidenti a te."disse il mostro.

Lei non era ancora guarita dalle ferite dello scontro precedente e si mise una mano sul petto dove era stata colpita.

"Cosa c'è?"disse il mostro "Non hai una bella c'era.

I poteri di quella dea non ti hanno ancora guarita del tutto.

Volevi sistemare la faccenda con un solo colpo e non farla andare per le lunghe.

Ma temo che tu abbia fallito.

Con il colpo di poco fa avresti voluto tagliarmi la testa,non un braccio."

Il mostro allungò le sue unghie e poi trafisse la ragazza alla spalla sinistra.

La sollevò in aria infilzandole anche l'altra spalla.

Le unghie si piegavano come dei tentacoli.

"Allora c'è una bella vista oppure stare troppo in alto ti crea problemi?"disse il mostro "Non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi.

Adesso ti faccio scendere subito!"

La creatura spinse il braccio verso il basso e Chloe cadde danneggiando il pavimento.

Capitan Atom lanciò un raggio di energia rossa dalle sue mani e colpì la creatura alla schiena.

Chloe si mise in ginocchio e aveva di nuovo il sangue che le usciva dalla bocca.

"Donna,alzati ed eliminalo per favore."disse lui.

Moonstone volò contro la creatura che la trafisse alla spalla destra con i tentacoli.

Chloe spiccò un salto e urlando tagliò il braccio rimasto la creatura,mentre cadeva verso terra.

Poi lo infilzò alla pancia.

Chloe mandò la spada verso l'alto aprendolo in due.

Da lui uscì una fiamma che le entrò dentro.

" Ma che?"disse Clark.

Chloe cominciò a sentirsi male e cadde in ginocchio.

"Chloe,va tutto bene?"disse il ragazzo che si mise in ginocchio vicino a lei.

Le unghie delle mani di Chloe divennero appuntite come i suoi denti.

Gli occhi le divennero gialli.

"Non riesco a farlo uscire."disse lei.

Improvvisamente ci fu un piccolo flash dal suo corpo e lei si rialzò prendendo la spada.

"Cos'era quello?"disse Clark.

"Ho diminuito la mia potenza ritornando umana."disse lei mettendosi la spada alla gola.

"Chloe che stai facendo?"disse il ragazzo.

"Quella cosa mi è entrata dentro e sta prendendo possesso del mio corpo."disse Chloe "Ora l'unico modo per risolvere la faccenda è togliermi la vita."

"Che stai dicendo?"disse Clark "Non ha senso,Chloe."

"È il momento dell'addio."disse lei piantando la spada a terra e cadendo in ginocchio.

"Chloe!"disse Clark.

"Non ti avvicinare."disse lei "Capitan Atom ora le mie difese sono abbassate e sono tornata volontariamente umana.

Fallo.

Ti prego.

Non si deve impossessare dei miei poteri."

Lui allungò la mano verso Chloe.

"Ma come sarebbe?"disse Clark "No, io non voglio."

"Mi spiace,Clark."disse lei "Ma non riesco ad oppormi."

"Chloe."disse lui.

"Ormai riesco a malapena a trattenere il mio corpo."disse lei "Dobbiamo dirci addio."

Clark,con le lacrime agli occhi si avvicinò di corsa,si mise in ginocchio e la abbracciò

"Cosa stai facendo?"disse lei "Vuoi morire?"disse mentre il ragazzo piangeva "Per favore Clark,allontanati."

"Io ero così felice di poter viaggiare con te."disse Clark mentre Choe spalancava gli occhi "Ero felice.

I miei genitori adottivi e anche i miei fratelli sono morti.

Ho dovuto lasciare il paese dove vivevo.

Ho perso tutto.

Ma ero felice con te.

Quando mi hai chiesto di viaggiare con te.

Finalmente avevo di nuovo qualcuno con cui stare.

Mi hai detto che non eri una persona gentile,ma per quello che mi riguarda tu sei la persona migliore che abbia mai conosciuto.

Perciò io voglio stare sempre insieme a te.

Non mi interessa nessun altro,voglio solo te.

E se tu ora vuoi morire, io ti seguirò."

Intorno a lei si formò un tornado di luce azzurra che fece delle crepe sul pavimento.

La luce divenne sempre più forte e intensa.

Il vento sprigionato si avverti ovunque nella chiesa.

Il pavimento della chiesa era danneggiato e Capitan Atom e Moonstone erano finiti a terra.

Chloe e Clark erano avvolti in un polverone.

Quando la povere di posò Chloe e Clark erano in ginocchio l'uno di fronte all'altro e si guardarono.

"Il demone ... è andato via."disse Chloe.

"Hii visto."disse Clark che piangeva per la contentezza"Non c'era bisogno di uccidersi."

Lui la abbracciò e cominciò a piangere.

"Accidenti quanto ci danno da fare quei due."disse Capitan Atom.

"Alla fine a salvarla è stato il ragazzo."disse Moonstone.

Chloe abbracciò Clark che le stava piangendo addosso.

Il giorno dopo Chloe era a parlare con il papa e nello studio c'erano sia Clark che Capitan Atom.

"Grazie per esservi preso cura di me padre."disse Chloe.

"Per l'amor del cielo."disse il papa "Sei stata tu a salvare noi e non il contrario."

"Beh,questo è il mio dovere."disse lei.

"Per quanto mi riguarda questa volta credo che ti lascerò andare."disse Capitan Atom "Cerca di non morire."

"Si."disse lei.

"Ragazzo."disse Capitan Atom "Cerca di diventare forte.

Così un giorno potrai essere tu a difendere lei."

"Certamente."disse Clark "Contate su di me."

Atena e Wonder Woman apparvero in cielo, su piazza San Pietro dopo che i due erano andati fuori città.

"Quel ragazzo è davvero la reincarnazione di Superman?"disse Wonder Woman.

"Si,il dio Rao lo ha rimandato indietro."disse Atena.

"Non posso leggerti nella mente,ma capisco che c'è qualcosa che ti turba."disse Wonder Woman.

"Devo farti una confessione."disse Atena.

"Tu?"disse Diana sorpresa.

"Si."disse la dea "Choe crede di essere nata a Smallville,ma in realtà c'é arrivata quando aveva sette anni.

I ricordi della sua infanzia e tutti i ricordi delle persone nel paese sono stati modificati da me."

Wonader Woman spalancò gli occhi "Che cosa?

Ma come sarebbe?"

"Ti racconterò delle cose che sono di un'importanza che tu nemmeno ti immagini."disse la dea "Se Zeus o Gaia sapessero che ne sto per parlare io verrei punita."

FLASHBACK

La luna piena splendeva sulla notte.

Il braccio di un demone fu reciso e scaraventato verso il cielo.

Davanti al demone c'era un angelo che si era creato un corpo fatto di pensiero concretizzato.

Lei assomigliava ad una donna sui venti anni.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi lisci,occhi azzurri e volto splendido.

Il corpo era coperto da un vestito bianco che sembrava stoffa perfettamente aderente con sopra dei pezzi di un'armatura.

Aveva in mantello bianco che arrivava all'altezza della vita.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche di acciaio a forma di cupola,ma leggermente appuntite verso l'esterno.

Braccia e mani erano coperte da costume bianco.

Sui polsi aveva dei bracciali di acciaio luccicante

Il collo era scoperto,ma dal petto fino ai piedi era coperta da costume bianco.

La vita era circondata da una placca di metallo leggermente a forma di "V"sia davanti che dietro.

Questa placca terminava in tante punte che formavano una specie di gonnellino di metallo.

A metà del polpaccio iniziavano gli stivali d'acciaio.

Stringeva nelle mani la stessa spada che aveva Chloe.

"Impossibile." disse il demone.

Lei sorrise leggermente.

"Che razza di angelo è costei?"disse la creatura.

L'angelo lo tagliò in due con un solo colpo.

Gli schiacciò la testa sul terreno e gli infilzo il collo con la spada.

La gente del luogo era in strada e nessuno osava avvicinarsi.

L'angelo aveva anche un'altra placca di metallo sulla schiena con un foro sia sopra che sotto dove poter riporre la spada.

L'angelo rinfoderò l'arma nella placca sulla schiena a dietro di lei apparve una croce di luce.

"Non abbiate paura."disse lei.

L'angelo abbandonò il paese e incontrò un altro emissario del paradiso.

L'essere era per metà fatto di fuoco.

Aveva una testa di metallo mancante della parte superiore sinistra.

Dal grosso buco uscivano della fiamme.

Al posto dell'occhio destro aveva il numero romano dodici.

Le sue braccia e le spalle erano ricoperti di placche di metallo così come le mani e il petto,il resto del corpo era coperto da un costume aderente nero.

Aveva delle enormi ali angeliche fatte di fuoco.

"A volte sembra che ti piaccia massacrare le cose che ti circondano."disse l'essere di fuoco.

"Il prossimo incarico,Giovanni."disse lei.

"Devi andare a ovest."disse l'apostolo di fiamme "In America c'è una grossa attività."

"Altre informazioni?"disse lei.

"Ci tieni."disse lui.

"No."disse l'angelo.

"Allora non è rilevante."disse lui "Trova i demoni e falli discendere."

"Con piacere."disse lei spiccando il volo.

"Dio deve essere orgoglioso di Zera."pensò l'apostolo "Qualunque demone affronti lo fa discendere senza nemmeno bisogno di ricorrere alla sua forza divina.

Anzi quando distrugge il loro corpo concreto sembra quasi che sul suo volto affiori un sorriso.

Per questo è chiamata Zera del sorriso,una delle creazioni più potenti in assoluto.

Il serafino più potente in assoluto.

O forse mi sbaglio.

Il mostro più potente."

Era il tramonto su un tranquillo paesino americano quando Zera piombò giù dal cielo in una forma di luce che poi prese un aspetto concreto.

Dietro di lei apparve una croce di luce e tutti i cittadini si terrorizzarono.

Un demone si trasformò dalla forma di umano che aveva e lei lo tagliò a metà "Molto bene,fuori uno."

Un altro mostro apparve in mezzo alla strada.

Lei si mosse ad una velocità superiore a quella della luce e infilzò il mostro "Fuori due."disse mandando la spada verso l'alto e tagliando in due parti l'essere.

Un altro demone non prese la sua forma mostruosa,ma cerco di fuggire e Zera gli apparve di fianco "Ecco il terzo."

Con la spada gli divise la testa a metà.

Apparve dietro un altro che non si era trasformato "E questo è il quarto."disse e l'essere che era già stato colpito si apri in due parti liberando un essere di fiamme che entrò in un portale.

Altri due si trasformarono.

Uno dei sue spiccò un salto e fu tagliato a metà mentre era a mezz'aria,poi anche l'altro fu eliminato"Come vedi è inutile opporre resistenza."

La gente era allibita da ciò che aveva visto.

"Ma che città ospitale."disse Zera che era ferma sul marciapiede con una croce di luce alle spalle "C'erano ben sette demoni.

Ma ne manca uno.

Dove sarà?"

Lei guardò verso un ragazzo che era dietro una ragazzina di sette anni e le teneva le mani sulle spalle.

Lei aveva lunghi capelli biodi,un vestitino rosa che terminava come una gonna e scarpe marroni.

Apparve dietro il ragazzo e lo tagliò in due "Pensava di nascondersi dietro la bambina.

Ottimista."

Zera restò a guardare la bambina che lentamente si girò a guardarla.

L'angelo passò la notte su un tetto di una casa senza muovere un muscolo.

Il giorno dopo cominciò a camminare per il paese quando si trovò di fronte un gruppo di persone.

"Grazie per aver salvato il paese da Satana."disse un uomo.

"Non c'è di che."disse lei.

La ragazzina che era stata salvata le afferrò con la mano il mantello e resto in silenzio,suscitando scalpore dalla folla.

"Hai visto la bambina."disse una voce "Che coraggio.

Cosa vorrà fare?"

"Sara meglio che ti informi su chi hai davanti."disse Zera pendendo il suo mantello e dando una leggera strattonata facendo cadere a terra la bimba.

"Cosa accidenti vuole?"disse Zera "Se non ricordo male era con l'ultimo demone che ho ucciso."

La ragazzina era seduta a terra.

"Vuole forse vendicare la morte del suo finto padre?"disse Zera "Beh,io sono immortale anche nel mio aspetto di pensiero concretizzato.

Ho camminato sulla superficie del sole.

Chi è costei?"

"Non lo sappiamo."rispose un uomo "Non abita qui e per quello che sappiamo non aveva rapporti di parentela con il demone."

Zera la guardò,mentre la ragazzina era in ginocchio con le spalle rivolte dalla parte opposta "Cosa state dicendo?"

"Non proferisce parola."disse l'uomo. "Probabilmente era costretta a seguire quel mostro.

Infatti la abbiamo vista arrivare con lui."

"Come fate a dire questo se non sa parlare?"disse Zera.

"Beh,perché il fisico di quella ragazzina è molto provato."disse l'uomo "Credo sia evidente che ha subito violenza."

"Capisco,era un giocattolo del demone."disse Zera "Credo comunque che non abbia lasciato tracce di energia nera nella sua anima."

La ragazzina si rialzò

"Insomma io per te sarei una sorta di salvatrice."disse Zera "Mi dispiace deluderti,ma io non sono ne un custode ne un arcangelo.

Sono un serafino e ho fatto discendere il demone solo perché fa parte del mio compito.

E niente più di questo."

Mentre Zera si stava voltando la ragazzina le abbracciò il fianco.

"Insomma cosa vuoi."disse l'angelo che la prese e la gettò a terra.

"Smettila di starmi appiccicata."disse lei "Io non sono un angelo custode.

E ringrazia che io abbia dosato la mia forza.

Con un lancio avrei potuto tirare il tuo corpo nel sole."

La ragazzina si rialzò.

L'angelo si rivolse all'uomo con cui aveva parlato "Si può sapere cos'ha?

È forse malata di mente.

Perché,in quel caso,io sono stufa di fare miracoli.

È già tanto che a volte accompagni di persona le anime dei morti al paradiso."

"Io non credo sia malata,ma i maltrattamenti subiti devono averla indotta a chiudersi in se stessa,fino al punto di perdere l'uso della parola."disse lui.

La ragazzina fece qualche passo in avanti.

"Fa un altro passo verso di me è ti prendo a calci."disse l'angelo.

La ragazzina resto ferma con lo sguardo verso il basso.

"Non fare finta di non avermi sentita."disse Zera.

La gente cominciò a mormorare "Tanto non ci sarebbe nessuno che vorrebbe occuparsi di lei.

È arrivata con un demone,anche se venisse ammazzata a forza di calci non sarebbe una grossa perdita."

La ragazzina avanzo e Zera la spinse a terra con la mano.

"Mi metti in una situazione imbarazzante."disse lei.

Di notte la bambina camminava nel bosco e ansimava dalla fatica.

Era dietro a Zera,che in un istante si mosse a velocità luce e si mise dietro la ragazzina,mettendole la spada alla gola "Meriteresti quasi un elogio per la tua tenacia.

Ma non mi piace essere seguita e poi ti ho già detto che ho ucciso il demone solo per obbedire agli ordini,non per te.

Se mi ronzi intorno per me sei un problema.

Sentiamo,vuoi che ti dia il colpo di grazia qui e ora?"

Un uomo vestito di nero si gettò da un albero,così Zera prese la bambina e la spostò.

Un altro di quegli uomini arrivò dal buio.

"Satanisti."disse lei.

Uno dei due cercò di prendere la bambina,ma Zera gli tagliò la mano.

Ne arrivarono altri venti.

"Un angelo."disse uno.

Lei conficcò la spada a terra "Mi spiace,ma non ho nulla da rubare.

Vi conviene curare alla svelta questo mortale.

O a lungo andare morirà dissanguato."

"Se perde la vita avrai di che pentirtene."disse uno di loro "Non mi aspettavo di avere un incontro con un soldato di Dio.

Una donna di prima scelta."

"Attento capo."disse uno di loro "Girano delle storie su di lei.

Sembra sia estremamente pericolosa."

"Si,ma non per noi."disse lui "Quando ho evocato il demone ho saputo una cosa interessante.

Vige una regola che impedisce agli angeli di uccidere esseri umani.

È una legge ferrea che non ammette eccezioni.

Nemmeno per difesa di qualcuno o per incidente.

Se un angelo lo facesse verrebbe imprigionato nel paradiso."

"Dici sul serio?"disse uno "Allora non può farci niente."

Il gruppo si lasciò sfuggire dei commenti "Che bella donna.

Impossibile resistere."

Zera sorrise leggermente,mentre la bambina era spaventata.

"E io che mi domandavo cosa voleste."disse Zera "Se era me che volevate potevate dirlo subito e non avrei opposto resistenza."

Zera fece svanire tutti i suoi abiti "Se vi interessa un corpo neutro,avvicinatevi e non fate complimenti."

"È spaventoso."disse uno degli uomini.

Tutti rimasero sbalorditi.

"Che roba."disse una voce.

"Il corpo di pensiero concreto degli angeli è asessuato.

Ne maschio ne femmina.

Se vi piace e credete di poterci fare qualcosa è tutto vostro."

Uno degli uomini si mise la mano davanti alla bocca.

"No, grazie."disse un altro "Mi è passata la voglia."

"Andiamo via."disse il capo portando via l'uomo con un braccio mozzato che le diceva che l'avrebbe pagata per la sua mano.

Sul corpo di Zera apparve di nuovo il vestito e l'armatura "Sparisci anche tu.

Sei d'intralcio.

Devi capire che un soldato divino non ha tempo per badare ad una bambina."disse Zera allontanandosi "Non seguirmi più."

All'alba del giorno dopo la bambina la stava ancora seguendo,ma era stremata e cadde in ginocchio.

"Coma fai a seguirmi ancora?"disse Zera "Dopo tutta questa strada devi essere al limite."

Zera si avvicinò ad uno strapiombo di venti metri e saltò.

"Mi spiace,ma non posso farti compagnia per sempre."disse Zera "Addio."

La bambina,con stupore dell'angelo, saltò dallo strapiombo e si aggrappò ad un tronco che si spezzò e la fece cadere.

Lei perse i sensi.

"Bene,se perde conoscenza non potrà più inseguirmi"disse Zera voltandosi "Questo gioco finisce qui.

Mi chiedo perché questa ragazzina è arrivata a tanto."

Tuttavia Zera non andò via

"Maledizione."pensò Zera "Se non dovesse farcela sarò considerata responsabile della sua morte.

E anche quei pazzi ci hanno visto insieme.

Davvero una gran mocciosa rompiscatole."

Zera la prese e la gettò in uno stagno poco profondo,per farla svegliare.

La ragazzina si riprese,mentre Zera era seduta li vicino.

Ti sei svegliata,vedo."disse Zera "Quella è acqua potabile quindi puoi berla.

Oltre ad aver perso i sensi per la caduta,eri completamente disidratata."

La ragazzina cominciò a bere.

"Comunque vedo che in quel paese non ti hanno nemmeno dato una ripulita."disse lei "Lavati per bene,vestito compreso."

La ragazzina si spogliò e cominciò a lavarsi,poi lavò l'abito.

"Ma guardala."pensò Zera "Gli abitanti di quella città avevano così paura che non hanno nemmeno provveduto a pulirla.

Anche i segni di graffi e morsi, che i demoni le anno inflitto, per loro non sono altro che motivo di terrore."

"Posso creare del cibo."disse Zera "Se hai fame puoi servirti."disse materializzando una grossa mela dalla mano destra.

La ragazzina si mise a mangiare mettendosi a gambe incrociate vicino a Zera.

"È come se avessi preso con me un'animale da compagnia."disse l'angelo.

La ragazzina allungò le mani con la mela verso Zera.

"Non c'è problema,non preoccuparti."disse Zera "Non ne ho bisogno.

È tutta per te.

Non peserai che io faccia dei complimenti con te."

La ragazzina cominciò a mangiare di nuovo il frutto che era grande come al sua testa.

"D'accordo."pensò Zera "Ammetto che è un po' meglio di un animale domestico."

"Sta a sentire,ti accompagnerò fino alla prossima città,intesi?"disse Zera "Se ti lasciassi in giro forse moriresti e potrebbero dare la colpa a me.

Quindi mettiti comoda e fai una bella dormita.

Presumo sia da molto che non riposi."

La ragazzina la guardò con un po' di paura.

"Sta tranquilla."disse Zera "Ti prometto che non sparirò mentre stai dormendo."

Durante il pieno della giornata la ragazzina era in piedi da sola quando sentì il rumore di Zera che tornava con in mano un coniglio morto "Ciao,ho portato la colazione.

Lo mangi,vero?

Però che strazio gli esseri umani."disse Zera guardando il coniglio "Che scocciatura deve essere dover mangiare per vivere,per di più due o tre volte al giorno."

La ragazzina la abbracciò.

"E adesso cosa ti prende?"disse Zera.

La ragazzina la stinse un pochino.

"Ah,sciocchina."disse l'angelo "Te l'avevo detto che sarei tornata.

Io non dico mai bugie perché non ne ho alcun bisogno,quindi se ti dico qualcosa devi fidarti.

Va bene?"

La ragazzina annuì restandole abbracciata.

Zera sorrise e poi spalancò gli occhi stupita "Che mi prende?

Perché sto sorridendo così?"

L'uomo a cui aveva mozzato il braccio stava camminando nella foresta.

La ragazzina e Zera camminavano lungo il bordo di un burrone.

Il terreno franò,mal l'angelo afferrò la bambina e la salvò.

"Fa attenzione, qui il terreno è franoso" disse Zera continuando a camminare.

La ragazzina,contenta, si rialzò e la seguì.

Di notte Zera accese un fuoco per fare luce,ma la ragazzina dormiva già.

L'angelo era seduta con la schiena appoggiata sulla spada,che era conficcata a terra e poi pensò "Dopo mangiato dorme come un sasso,eh?

Per forza.

Non è un ritmo sostenibile per una bambina.

Come fai a seguirmi?

È un bel mistero.

Perché ti affatichi tanto per me?

Ti starai aggrappando a me con uno sforzo disperato perché non hai altri al mondo?

Purtroppo per te,avere solo me a cui aggrapparti,è una grande sfortuna.

Hai decisamente scelto l'essere sbagliato.

Se ti fossi rivolta ad un essere umano avresti almeno dormito in un posto più decente.

Alla fine del viaggio,io non potrò fare nulla per te."

All'alba le due erano in piedi.

"Sei pronta?"disse Zera e la ragazzina annui "Ora che ci penso non so il tuo nome.

È scomodo cominciare a chiamarti dicendo sempre la parola bambina."

La bambina si sforzò di parlare ,ma non ci riuscì.

"Ah,tranquilla."disse Zera "Non c'è bisogno di sforzarsi.

E poi presumo che tu non sappia scrivere.

Quindi ti darò io un nome.

Vediamo …

Chloe.

Che ne dici di Chloe?"

La bimba rimase sbalordita e fece alcuni gesti.

"Ora non vorrai dirmi che è veramente il tuo nome."disse Zera.

La ragazzina annui.

"Ma dai."disse Zera "Dici sul serio?

Che fortuna,meglio così.

È il nome di uno dei due angeli più forti del paradiso.

Vengono chiamate le dee gemelle."disse Zera materializzando un immagine dalla sua mano destra.

L'immagine faceva vedere due donne di luce,con capelli lunghi e un lungo vestito.

Le donne stavano schiena contro schiena e pregavano.

Dietro di loro c'erano due immense ali.

"Esseri di grande bellezza e purezza d'animo."disse Zera "Durante la guerra tra gli angeli e i demoni lei scomparve e nessuno sa cosa le sia successo.

E strano,ma vero,l'atro angelo sono io.

Il mio nome non ti direbbe nulla perciò puoi chiamarmi Teresa."

La ragazzina era molto felice.

"Forse quel nome ti è stato dato dai tuoi genitori perché,per loro,tu eri una dea."disse Zera.

La ragazzina si rattristì.

"Non piangere."disse Zera "La morte è solo un passaggio.

Anche quando i genitori non ci sono più i loro pensieri restano nei nomi dei figli.

Allora andiamo,Chloe."

Arrivarono in cima ad una collina.

"Chloe,vieni qui."disse Zera e la bambina ubbidì.

Videro una cittadina in lontananza.

"La raggiungeremo entro domani."disse Zera "E allora verrà il momento di dirci addio."

La ragazzina era triste.

"Non fare quella faccia."disse Zera "Senza di me potrai essere una persona felice."

La bimba fece di no con la testa.

"Coraggio,non ti preoccupare."disse Zera "Non ti abbandonerò.

Mi assicurerò che qualcuno si occupi di te."

Zera aveva acceso un fuoco durante la notte ed era seduta a gambe incrociate.

Chloe dormiva appoggiata ad una parete di roccia.

"Ti sei addormentata piangendo."pensò Zera "Che umana strana sei.

Non fai che pianger perché devi separarti da una come me.

Chiunque deciderà di adottarti penserà al tuo bene meglio di me.

Almeno avrai una vita normale."

Zera si alzò e si allontanò nel bosco,poi si fermò "Allora,hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Dietro lei c'era l'uomo con la mano mozzata che ora era fasciata "Ti rovinerò.

Ti rovinerò."

"Sapevo che mi stavi seguendo."disse Zera "Se ti fossi fermato a riposare avresti evitato le infezioni.

Se pensi di attaccarmi per vendicarti,allora lascia perdere.

A prescindere da quello che dice la legge,sappi che non mi farò scrupoli.

Non ho intenzione di subire oltraggi da te,anche se non puoi farmi nulla."

"Non attenterò alla tua vita."disse lui "Ma sta certa che ti rovino.

Attenterò alla tua dignità e al tuo orgoglio,senza pietà."

"Forse tu non sei informato,ma il mio corpo non può essere scalfito e la sua distruzione non danneggerà la mia coscienza."disse Zera.

"Non mi interessa provare a ferirti."disse lui "L'unica cosa che voglio e poterti offendere e umiliare.

Fino a che le mortificazioni e la vergogna non renderanno insopportabile la tua vita."

"Fa come vuoi."disse Zera che cominciò a pensare "Non cambierete mai voi umani.

Possibile che Dio ha scelto di farci combattere per delle creature simili?"

"La tua faccia non mi è mai piaciuta."disse lui "Quello sguardo di sdegno nei confronti degli uomini.

Ma io rovinerò quei lineamenti da bambolina a suon di umiliazioni!"

Chloe lo colpì con una bastonata alla testa,mentre si piegava a causa del dolore dato dal braccio.

"Maledetta mocciosa!"disse lui cercando di darle un pugno.

Zera si mosse a super-velocità e gli bloccò il braccio con la mano "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?

Se mi uccidi ti proibiranno di tornare sulla Terra e ti rinchiuderanno in un'altra dimensione.

La legge del paradiso dice questo.

E a te va bene lo stesso?"

"Te lo dico di nuovo,perché forse non hai capito bene."disse Zera "Una legge non è che una regola scritta,sta alla discrezione delle persone rispettarla o meno.

Perciò sono libera di scegliere se rispettarla o di infrangerla e farmi rinchiudere in qualche parte della stanza bianca del paradiso.

Sparisci a meno che non vuoi essere ammazzato qui sul posto."

L'uomo fuggi urlando.

Chloe si mise in ginocchio e Zera le tese la mano.

"Dammi la mano."disse Zera "Alzati."

Chloe cominciò a lacrimare,si alzò e abbracciò Zera.

"Ma … Chloe."disse Zera.

La bambina comincio a piangerle restandole attaccata addosso e cominciò a parlare con fatica "A te … fa …"

"Chloe."disse Zera spalancando gli occhi.

"A te non fa male questa …?"disse Chloe piangendo e guardando Zera in faccia.

"Ma allora tu sai parlare?"disse Zera.

"Questo corpo ti ha sempre fatto male?"disse Chloe "Non è così?"

"Dici l'aspetto che ha il mio corpo."disse Zera "Non preoccuparti.

È il corpo di tutti gli angeli.

Siamo sempre stati fatti così.

Non mi hanno fatto male."

"Però hai sempre avuto …"disse Chloe stringendola e continuando a piangere "Hai sempre avuto uno sguardo sofferente,Teresa.

Il viso di una persona che sopporta un dolore troppo forte."

Zera spalancò gli occhi.

"E quello è il mio stesso sguardo."disse Chloe piangendo e restando abbracciata all'angelo "Lo sguardo triste e stanco di chi non riesce più a sopportare la sofferenza.

Perciò io … perciò io …"

Dio parlò nella testa di Zera "Ascolta ciò che dice la bambina."

Lei spalancò gli occhi e pensò "Yahweh."

Nella testa di Zera ritornarono i ricordi di quando Chloe la abbracciava nel paese.

"Era lei ad abbracciare me."pensò Zera "Io ho perduto il mio angelo gemello durante la guerra con Lucifero.

La sua anima è ancora vagante chissà dove.

Eravamo state derubate dei nostri affetti dai demoni.

Certo la perdita è avvenuta in modo diverso,ma condividevamo lo steso dolore.

E in quel momento,con il tuo piccolo corpo che tremava di terrore,abbracciavi con tutte le tue forze un essere che aveva sofferto in un modo simile a te.

In fondo quella era la cosa che più volevo da tempo immemorabile."

Zera si mise in ginocchio e abbracciò anche lei la bambina "Io sono sempre stata priva di organi interni,ma in quel momento quella fanciulla,alta la metà di quanto lo ero io,mi stava insegnando che,in un certo senso,anch'io potevo essere capace di versare della lacrime di dolore,con i miei occhi vuoti."

Il giorno dopo lei e Zera si erano recate in paese distruggendo un demone ed entrando in un negozio che vendeva Abiti.

Chloe si stava guardando allo specchio,mentre Zera era seduta su un a sedia.

"Ti dona molto."disse Zera "Voglio che tu lo prenda."

"Però questo …"disse Chloe.

"Non temere."disse Zera "Posso creare del denaro anche se per me è solo una maledizione.

Il dio denaro provoca molta sofferenza all'umanità."l'angelo si alzò "Bene,vogliamo andare ora?"

Un altro demone era nel paese e lei lo tagliò in due con la spada.

Un signore le si avvicinò "Vi siamo tutti grati,anche se buona parte della gente ha paura."

"Ho solo adempiuto al mio sacro voto."disse Zera.

Chloe la raggiunse "Teresa."

"Signore,vorrei chiedere un favore."disse lei.

"Si?"rispose l'uomo.

Zera appoggiò la mano destra sulla testa della bambina e le fece delle carezze "Vorrei che qualcuno adottasse questa bambina?"

"Perdonate la curiosità,ma chi è?"disse lui.

"Una ragazzina che ho trovato lungo la mia strada."disse Zera "Sicuramente non è posseduta,altrimenti lo avrei percepito.

Ha perso i suoi genitori e non ha più nessuno su cui contare.

Vi sarei grato se vi poteste occupare di lei."

"Beh,nel paese non ci sono molti bambini,quindi credo non ci sia problema."disse l'uomo.

"Si,sarebbe la cosa migliore."disse Zera "Mi raccomando …"

Zera vide che Chloe si stava togliendo la maglietta appena comprata.

"Ma Chloe …"disse Zera.

"Non li voglio."disse Chloe con gli occhi lucidi "Ne faccio volentieri a meno."

Zera spalancò gli occhi.

"Non ci tengo ad avere dei bei vestiti o belle scarpe o cose simili."disse Chloe "Però fammi restare insieme a te.

Ti prego,Teresa.

Io voglio restare sempre insieme a te.

Non c'è altro che io voglia.

Per favore dimmi di si,ti prego.

Ti scongiuro,Teresa."

L'angelo si mise in ginocchio"Ascolta Chloe come vedi il mio compito è uccidere i demoni a colpi di spada e quando non sono attiva mi reco nella stanza bianca del paradiso a contemplare Dio.

Non ho altra ragione di esistere.

Prima o poi finirei per coinvolgerti e saresti esposta a continui pericoli.

Chloe,vivi come tutti gli altri esseri umani.

Sono molto felice di averti conosciuta e non ti dimenticherò mai."

Chloe la abbracciò piangendo "Teresa io … io …"

"Sii felice."disse Zera "Non posso augurarti di meglio."

Una donna le si avvicinò con la maglietta che le era stata appena comprata.

"Su,su ora calma."disse la donna "Una ragazza come te non dovrebbe togliersi gli abiti così.

Guarda non è un bel vestitino?"

Dopo essersi messa d'accordo con l'uomo con cui aveva parlato e sua moglie Chloe fu data a loro.

"Allora,mi raccomando."disse lei.

"Lasciate fare a noi."disse l'uomo "Prometto che questa ragazzina sarà felice in questa città."

Chloe singhiozzava quando Zera se ne andò camminando.

L'angelo cominciò a pensare "Chloe,vivi come tutti gli esseri umani.

Resta qui come i tuoi simili.

Vivi con i tuoi simili.

E muori con i tuoi simili.

Così un giorno ci rivedremo nella stanza bianca del paradiso.

Sono queste le cose che rendono felice la vita di un essere umano."

Zera camminava su una collina,al tramonto, e continuava a pensare "Quasi mi pento di averla lasciata li."

"Zera."disse una voce nella sua testa.

"Yahweh."pensò lei.

"Non aver paura."disse Dio "Il suo viaggio è appena cominciato."

"Cosa?"disse Zera voltandosi e vedendo una colonna di fumo tra le colline.

"No!"pensò l'angelo "C'erano altri demoni.

Hanno mandato avanti due di loro affinché io andassi via."

Lei corse a super velocità verso il basso,arrivò a valle provocando un cratere,comincio a correre nella foreste e poi spiccò il volo "Quei due erano un diversivo!"

Arrivò che il sole era calato e il paese era avvolto nelle fiamme.

"Chloe!"disse Zera "Chloe!"

"Prendete tutto quello che potete" disse il capo del gruppo dei satanisti "Grazie a quell'angelo,ho potuto evocare diciassette demoni."

"Altro che nemica."disse uno che stava portando via una cassaforte "Quella donna va proprio santificata."

"Guarda,guarda."disse il capo del gruppo "Che coincidenza.

Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui?

I demoni se ne sono andati.

E anche se li abbiamo evocati noi e adesso ci stiamo divertendo di brutto,queste faccende riguardano gli esseri umani.

O vuoi dirmi che non sai più stare al tuo posto e sei venuta a fermarci?"

L'angelo sentì di nuovo la voce di Dio "Non pensare alla legge.

Io lo stabilita e io ti do il permesso di infrangerla se devi.

Ma se lo farai,sarà l'inizio di una dura prova."

L'angelo rispose nella sua testa "Supererò la prova.

Per me è un onore servirti."

Zera vide il bandito senza una mano che stava trascinando Chloe per i capelli,mentre era svenuta e spalancò gli occhi.

"Guarda un po' chi si vede."disse l'uomo "Hai forse dimenticato qualcosa?

Non temere ho intenzione di prendermi cura di lei.

Le farò un sacco di coccole.

Sta pure tranquilla.

Era uno spettacolo molto carino vederla piangere e gridare il tuo nome."

Zera sfoderò la spada e muovendosi a super velocità prese al bambina e tagliò il braccio all'uomo che guardò il suo moncherino "No.

Quella è la mia mano,dammela.

È l'unica che mi resta."

L'uomo si divise in due e gli altri si spaventarono.

"Preparatevi bastardi."disse Zera "E maledite le vostre anime,che sono peggio di quelle dei demoni.

Vi massacrerò tutti.

Non risparmierò nessuno."

"Hai firmato la tua condanna."disse il capo che fu tagliato in due da un altro movimento rapidissimo.

Gli altri salirono nelle auto e andarono via.

Quando Chloe rinvenne era l'alba.

Lei si trovava fra le braccia di Zera che era in ginocchio,in mezzo a delle macchine rivoltate e corpi umani smembrati.

"Ti sei svegliata,finalmente."disse Zera.

"Teresa."disse Chloe.

"Ora capisco perché piangete."disse Zera "Ma io non potrei mai farlo."

In quel momento arrivò l'angelo dalle ali di fuoco chiamato discepolo.

"Alla fine lo hai fatto."disse il discepolo "Hai tolto la vita agli esseri umani."

"Ho ricevuto un messaggio dal creatore."disse Zera "Il creatore mi ha detto di farlo e che poi ci sarebbero state conseguenze."

"Sarebbe una specie di prova quindi?"disse il discepolo "Non ci credo.

Non ha avvisato nessuno di noi."

Il discepolo e Zera volarono in una zona desertica,portando con loro la bambina.

Il discepolo teneva ferma Chloe con le mani.

"Mi dispiace che tu abbia fatto questa fine,Zera."disse il discepolo.

"Si,lo so e ti capisco."disse Zera.

"No,Teresa!"disse Chloe che si disperava.

"Cosa ne farai di lei?"disse Zera.

"Non credo che occorra che tu lo sappia."disse lui "Lei non ti riguarda più."

Il discepolo allungò il braccio e aprì un portale rotondo da cui usciva solo luce "Il tribunale ti giudicherà nel paradiso."

"Teresa,non voglio che tu te ne vada!"disse Chloe piangendo "Non voglio!"

"Non lasciare che ti fermino."disse la voce di Dio.

"Si,creatore."disse Zera.

"Di cosa parli?"disse il custode "Io non ho udito la sua voce."

Zera prese la bambina e diede un pugno al discepolo,facendogli trapassare una collina.

L'essere uscì dal cratere illeso.

"Mi dispiace tanto,ma il creatore ha piani diversi,anche se tu non ne hai prove."disse Zera portando Chloe in braccio e posandola a terra.

"Tu non mi dai ordini Giovanni."disse Zera "Sono la regina dei serafini."

"Io sono uno degli apostoli."disse lui "Non sono inserito in una gerarchia."

Chloe abbracciò Zera piangendo "Teresa!"

"Coraggio,Chloe."disse Zera "Non fare la piagnucolona."

"Che cosa significa?"disse il discepolo.

"Non c'è alcun significato nascosto."disse Zera "La ragione è semplice e alla luce del sole.

Con il permesso del creatore,la mia missione ora è cambiata.

Voglio dare un senso alla mia vita.

D'ora in avanti voglio provare a dedicare la mia intera esistenza al bene di questa ragazzina.

Zera prese Chloe per mano ed entrambe cominciarono a camminare.

"Te ne pentirai."disse il discepolo.

"Sono sicura di no."disse l'angelo "Non è possibile che succeda.

Lei e Chloe camminarono verso il sole che stava sorgendo.

Una volta che loro se ne furono andate apparve un altro discepolo uguale al primo fatta eccezione per il numero romano che era undici invece di dodici.

"Le cose si stanno complicando."disse il secondo discepolo "Zera,la regina dei serafini ha abbandonato la causa."

"Crede di farlo per ordine del creatore."disse l'altro "Ma non è un problema.

Convocate gli angeli relegati nel decimo regno e l'Angelus.

Gli darò ordine di catturare Zera."

Chloe e Zera camminavano per la pianura senza incontrare nessun vivente.

Le due videro in lontananza una cittadina.

"Sei stanca Chloe?"disse Zera.

"No."disse la ragazzina "Sto bene."

"Entro domani dovremo raggiungere una nuova città."disse Zera "Così potrai riposarti un po'."

Nel deserto c'era una cittadina abbandonata,che era infestata dai demoni.

Nella cittadina c'era Angela con Gabriele.

Gabriele era un angelo dalle fattezze femminili.

Aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,di un colore simile al bianco.

Gli occhi erano coperti da due placche d'oro.

Il collo e le palle erano scoperti.

Il petto era coperto da un reggiseno d'oro,uguale a quello di Angela.

Sulla spalla destra c'era un fermagli rotondo che teneva fermo il mantello viola ,che quasi toccava terra.

Sulla schiena aveva una grossa placca d'oro che terminava con due punte rivolte verso l'alto.

Il mantello era attorcigliato intorno alle braccia e le mani e gli avambracci erano coperti da due guanti di metallo simile ad argento che si fondevano con il mantello.

La pancia era scoperta.

Aveva degli slip viola.

Le gambe erano scoperte fino ad arrivare al ginocchio.

Sulla gamba destra aveva quattro fasce nere,sull'altra due fasce marroni.

Dal ginocchio in poi iniziavano gli stivali d'oro che terminavano con i tacchi.

Aveva una spada in mano.

"Insomma!"disse Angela "Che razza di città e questa?"

"Mah,io la chiamerei covo di demoni invece di città."disse Gabriele.

"Sentiamo,tu quanti ne avresti fatti discendere?"disse Angela.

"L'ultimo era il settimo?"disse Gabriele "Tu ?"

"Sette anche io."disse Angela mentre i demoni si ammassarono davanti a loro.

"Comunque resti un angelo che non si è schierato ne con Dio ne con Satana."disse Gabriele "E quindi sei stata relegata nel mondo materiale insieme ai tuoi compagni."

I demoni si lanciarono all'attacco e le due si mossero ad una velocità tale da tagliarli in due tutti in pochi secondi.

Gabriele tagliò in due un pilastro dietro in quale si stava nascondendo un demone che si spezzò in due subito dopo.

"Ah,braccia sempre forti come quelle di un gorilla."disse Angela.

"Se è per questo anche le tue acrobazie sono sempre uguali."disse Gabriele "Degne di una reietta,che non sa nemmeno da che parte stare."

"Come osi offendermi?"disse Angela.

"Poco fa mi hai provocata tu,insolente."disse Gabriele.

"E va bene."disse Angela "Propongo di decidere chi di noi due è la più forte,qui e ora."

"Sarà un piacere."disse Gabriele.

"Basta così."disse un'altra voce.

Le due si girarono e spalancarono gli occhi.

"L'Angelus."disse Gabriele.

"No,non può essere."disse Angela.

L'Angelus era un angelo dalle fattezze femminili.

La sua pelle era bianco latte.

Aveva i capelli bianchi,lunghi di colore argento.

Aveva anche una frangetta sulla fronte.

Gli occhi emanavano una luce bianca ed erano senza pupille.

Sulle tempie aveva due corna d'oro,ricurve in avanti con delle pietre gialle e verdi incastonate su di esse.

Aveva le ali con le piume di colore rosso e il resto di colore oro.

Le spalle erano coperte da tre placche d'oro sottili e appuntite,sovrapposte l'una sull'altra.

Oltre alle placche le braccia erano coperte con una corazza di metallo perfettamente aderente alla pelle e formata da moltissime placche minuscole.

La parte vicino alle spalle sembrava d'argento e aveva una pietra rossa incastonata nell'armatura per ciascuna spalla,la parte dei bicipiti fino al gomito era d'oro e il resto d'argento comprese le mani e le dita.

Il petto era coperto da un reggiseno d'argento dai bordi interni irregolari.

La vita era coperta da una placca di argento,mentre la pancia era scoperta.

Come gli altri angeli era priva di ombelico.

Le gambe erano scoperte fino al ginocchio,da li in poi iniziavano gli stivali d'argento fusi con le ginocchia.

Questi stivali erano fatti di molte placche e la parte finale era appuntita.

Due demoni spiccarono un salto verso di lei spaccando l'asfalto,ma furono tagliati in due mentre erano in aria senza che lei si muovesse.

"A che serve litigare tra di noi?"disse l'Angelus "Dobbiamo solo obbedire a Dio e sterminare tutti i demoni,richiudendo le brecce sull'inferno."

"Da quanto tempo."disse Gabriele.

"I miei complimenti per l'attacco di prima."disse Angela "Se ci hanno radunate tutte qui non credo che dovessimo solo far discendere in demoni,altrimenti sarebbe bastata solo una di noi."

"Già,se i discepoli ci hanno riunite tutte e tre c'è qualcosa di grosso."disse Gabriele.

"Infatti."disse l'Angelus "Dobbiamo catturare Zera."

Le altre due spalancarono gli occhi.

"Hai detto Zera?"disse Angela "La regina dei serafini?

Zera del sorriso?"

"Oh,no."disse Gabriele "Per quale motivo?"

"Ha ucciso degli esseri umani."disse Angelus "Un intero gruppo di satanisti.

Ha detto che il creatore le ha ordinato di farlo,ma nessun altro ha ricevuto questa notizia.

Poi si è ribellata al discepolo che voleva portarla indietro e ha disertato."

"Non è possibile."disse Angela "Forse il creatore le ha detto di farlo.

Andiamo,la sua fede è totale.

Anche noi angeli potremo definirla fanatica."

"Il creatore è rimasto muto quando abbiamo provato a parlare con lui."disse Angelus "Per questo hanno convocato quattro di noi.

Se si tratta di una prova,il creatore le darà la forza di superarla."

"Chi è l'altro che deve arrivare?"disse Angela.

"Un angelo apparso dal nulla tre giorni fa."disse Angelus "Un angelo nuovo,creato da poco.

Le hanno affidato un grado superiore al mio."

"Cosa?"disse Gabriele.

"Vorrai scherzare!"disse Angela "Una nuova arrivata ha ricevuto un grado superiore al tuo?

Ma non farmi ridere!"

"Se non sei d'accordo puoi sempre chiederle uno scontro amichevole e provare a verificarlo di persona."disse Angelus "Ma ti posso dire che solo a vederla mi ha convinta."

Un angelo apparve da dietro un edificio.

Aveva un copro con la pelle del colore blu elettrico,con dei puntini luminosi su tutto il corpo.

Aveva i capelli un po' ricci e a mezzo collo.

Il colore era lo stesso del corpo con gli stessi puntini luminosi.

Stava sollevata a mezz'aria,quando atterrò.

"Da dove è uscita quella?"disse Angela "Hai visto che tipa.

Non si è nemmeno creata un corpo di pensiero concreto."

"Quella è lei."disse Angelus "Il nuovo angelo.

Il suo nome è Metatron."

"Vorrai scherzare!?"disse Angela furiosa "Non sarà nemmeno un mese che è stata creata!

Secondo me il creatore non parla con voi perché siete andati fuori di testa."

"Se non sei convinta,prova a fare una verifica."disse Angelus.

"Si,la trovo un'ottima idea!"disse Angela che si avvicinò all'angelo "Avanti prenditi un'arma!

Sistemerò questa faccenda qui e ora."

L'angelo si spaventò "Scusate,scusate.

Mi dispiace di essere arrivata in ritardo.

Mi sono dilungata nel dare la caccia ai demoni e allora …"

"Ma che stai dicendo?"disse Angela "Io voglio combattere con te."disse mentre Metatron si intimoriva.

"E poi come si può perdere tutto questo tempo per qualche demone?"disse Angela che però si voltò e rimase senza fiato nel vedere un'intera strada piena di cadaveri di demoni "Ma chi è questa?"

"Era così vicina a noi,mentre combatteva e non abbiamo sentito nulla."disse Gabriele guardando la fila senza fine di corpi.

"Non importa quanti siano i demoni."disse Angelus "Li uccide tutti e sempre.

Francamente anche insieme ad altri angeli non avrei mai accettato di combattere contro Zera,ma dopo aver visto lei ho pensato che avevamo un'occasione di vincere."

In un piccolo paese di poche decine di case c'era un demone in mezzo alla strada che teneva fermo un ragazzo,mentre c'era della gente in torno,compresa la polizia.

"Una volta scoperto chi sono,non potremo restare nemmeno qui."disse Zera a Chloe.

La bambina annuì.

Zera mise in luce il suo aspetto spirituale di fronte a tutti e poi riformò il suo aspetto concreto e si avvicinò al demone con la spada sguainata.

L'angelo gli tagliò la testa.

"E ora non possiamo fermaci nemmeno qui."disse Zera.

La gente cominciò ad applaudire ed ad acclamare.

Zera rimase molto stupita "E adesso che succede?"

Un uomo le si avvicinò "Grazie infinite."

"Ho fatto solo il mio dovere."disse Zera "Ero di passaggio e ho ritenuto di intervenire."

"Teresa."disse Chloe che si avvicinò.

"Quasi mi dimenticavo."disse lei "Viaggio con questa bambina da molto e credo le serva un posto per dormire.

C'è un albergo da queste parti?"

Le consigliarono un piccolo albergo a tre piani.

Nella stanza c'erano due letti.

Zera era a gambe incrociate su uno di essi,mentre Chloe era seduta sull'altro e rideva.

"Fin quando vuoi continuare a ridere?"disse Zera.

"Per la prima volta ho visto quello sguardo."disse Chloe "Sei rimasta così sorpresa dalla gioia di quelle persone."

"Beh,è la prima volta che qualcuno mi ringrazia in quel modo"disse Zera "Tutto sommato non è tanto male salvare le persone dai demoni anche di mia iniziativa.

La ragazzina salì sul suo letto e appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe "Teresa,posso dormire insieme a te?"

"Io non dormo mai e poi ci sono due letti."disse Zera,ma la bambina si addormentò.

Zera iniziò a pensare mentre le accarezzava la testa con la mano sinistra "Ah … ti basta stenderti su un letto per addormentarti all'istante.

Riposati pure.

Ci fermeremo qui per un po' di tempo."

Zera percepì le aure di Angela Gabriele e Angelus.

I tre angeli stavano camminando per il paese.

"Tre aure angeliche sono appena entrate in città."pensò Zera "Le hanno sicuramente radunate per catturarmi vista la mia diserzione.

Devo trattenere l'aura il più a lungo possibile.

Se riesco a non farmi notare mentre passano in città …

Eh no.

Con angeli del genere non può certo funzionare."

"Si è fermata qui?"disse Angela.

"Esatto."disse Angelus.

"Però,non male come posto per far riposare una bambina."disse Angela.

"Andiamo."disse Angelus che entrò e salì al piano superiore.

"Ben arrivata."disse Zera che era seduta "Non ci vediamo da molto tempo."

"Devo portarti via."disse Angelus "E sai perché."

"Pensi di essere in grado?"disse Zera.

"Non saprei."disse Angelus materializzando una spada.

"Non vorrai coinvolgere la ragazzina che dorme."disse Zera.

"Non ti preoccupare per lei."disse Angelus "Quando si sveglierà sarà tutto finito."

Angelus si mosse ad una velocità invisibile ad occhio nudo,ma Zera bloccò la spada della nemica con la sua lasciandola molto stupita.

"Che ti succede?"disse Zera sorridendo "Non dovresti mai fermarti."

Le due cominciarono a colpirsi con le spade ad una velocità tale che braccio e arma non erano più distinguibili e poi seguire i loro movimenti era impossibile.

"Sei migliorata,ma non raggiungerai mai il mio livello."disse Zera

Gabriele era al piano di sotto e guardava il soffitto "Vediamo un po'.

Dovrebbe essere qui."disse volando verso l'alto e trapassando il soffitto.

Zera si spostò con un salto.

Chloe era vicino alla finestra "Teresa."

Zera vide che fuori dalla finestra c'era Angela che stava per colpire l'edificio con la spada.

Lei prese la ragazzina e volò fuori dalla finestra appena un attimo prima che Angela colpisse la vetrata ed il muro,provocando un'esplosione e aprendo in due la parete.

Zera atterrò in strada.

"Cosa?"disse Angela guardandola.

"Maledizione,hanno mandato ad affrontarmi alcune tra le più temibili."disse Zera che voltandosi vide Metatron "Ce ne era un'altra.

Come ma non ho avvertito la sua aura?"

Metatron aveva ora il corpo di pensiero concreto.

Il volto era di un colore simile al viola,come i capelli che erano legati in una coda di cavallo.

Aveva una placca d'oro le copriva la fronte che arrivava fino alle tempie e che ricopriva gli zigomi terminando con delle punte ricurve verso il basso.

Sulla parte frontale della placca aveva due corna d'oro ricurve all'indietro.

Sulla parte della placca che ricopriva le tempie c'erano due ali d'oro lunghe diversi centimetri.

Il collo era coperto ai lati da una placca d'oro,simile ad ali che terminavano sulle spalle,che avevano altre due placche appuntite,rivolte verso l'esterno,simili ad ali d'oro.

Le braccia erano ricoperte da una specie di tuta aderente d'oro fatta a scaglie.

Gli avambracci erano ricoperti da una specie di bracciale d'oro che arrivava fino al gomito,terminando con una grossa punta sull'estremità vicina al gomito ed una più piccola vicino.

A metà degli avambracci c'erano due ali d'oro che puntavano verso il gomito

Il petto era coperto da un vestito aderente,d'oro alla base del collo,nella parte centrale e rosso scarlatto intorno.

La parte rossa aveva delle linee gialle irregolari.

Aveva un reggiseno d'oro collegato a delle placche d'oro che scorrevano lungo i fianchi e davano luogo ad una specie di mantello di piume d'oro che arrivava fino a terra.

La pancia e le gambe erano ricoperte dal vestito rosso con linee gialle e poi iniziavano gli stivali d'oro.

Aveva le ali,curvate verso il basso,completamente d'oro con le piume ,sulle estremità, lunghe più di un metro.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia d'oro e nell'altra una spada dello stesso materiale.

"Non capisco."disse Zera "Non ho avvertito la sua aura."

"Non mi era mai capitato di incontrarti."disse Metatron "Il mio nome è Metatron e sono stata nominata capo della Moltitudine."

"Tu comandi la moltitudine?"disse Zera.

"Mi spiace molto per questa situazione,ma dovrò comunque catturarti,Zera."disse Metatron.

"Quella stupida."disse Angela.

"Questa è bella."disse Gabriele "Avevamo deciso di aggredirla alle spalle e ora quella la la sta sfidando a viso aperto.

Non penserà davvero di poter vincere."

"Allontanati Chloe."disse Zera.

"Ma io …"disse Chloe.

"Va tutto bene,Chloe."disse Zera "Non ti devi preoccupare di nulla.

Fidati delle mie parole.

L'ho già detto una volta,no?"

Chloe obbedì e si allontanò.

"Così tu saresti Metatron."disse Zera "Avresti potuto attaccarmi quando sono saltata fuori.

Perché non l'hai fatto?"

"Perché sarebbe stato sleale."disse Metatron "Adesso anche io vorrei domandare una cosa se posso.

Per quale motivo non ti sei lasciata riportare al paradiso al momento stabilito.

Conosci le regole.

Dobbiamo far discenderei demoni per il bene degli esseri umani.

A questo scopo combattiamo.

Se invece uno di noi uccide gli esseri umani commette un atto imperdonabile a meno che il creatore stesso non gli abbia detto di farlo,cosa che deve poter essere verificata.

Ma da quanto ho saputo il creatore non ha mai risposto in alcun modo alle domande che gli abbiamo posto sulla faccenda."

La lancia d'oro svanì e Metatron prese con entrambe le mani la spada "Mi dispiace molto Zera del sorriso,ma io devo catturarti."

"Se mi permetti di dire come la penso,sappi che a volte il creatore mette alla prova i suoi servitori più fedeli,come la sottoscritta."disse Zera"Capito novellino?"

Metatron si mosse a super velocità e Zera parò il colpo con la spada,muovendosi anche lei.

Le due spade rimasero unite e i due angeli sospesi a mezz'aria,pochissimo sopra il suolo.

Zera diede una leggera strattonata cercando di colpirlo,ma Metatron spiccò un salto e andò dietro di lei.

Zera si voltò e parò il colpo con la sua spada.

Metatron cercò di colpirla con la sua spada più volte,ma senza successo.

Zera attaccò,ma Metatron spiccò un salto e ricadendo cercò di colpirla,ma il serafino parò il colpo.

Dalle spade si creavano dei raggi gialli,simili a scintille.

Zera cercò di colpirle le gambe,ma lei fece un salto e l'avversaria dovette schivare un colpo di spada che aprì una voragine sulla strada.

"Beh,devo dire che quella ragazza è in gamba."disse Angela "Ha messo in difficoltà anche Zera."

Lei era nella stanza dell'albergo dove aveva fatto il buco nel muro.

Angelus era seduta su una sedia "Dimmi, tu lo sai perché la chiamano Zera del sorriso?"

"Perché sorride sempre quando distrugge il corpo dei demoni."disse Zera.

"Anche tu sorridi,ma solo lei viene chiamata così."disse Angelus "Il motivo è perché rispetto alla tua agilità,alla forza di Gabriele e alla mia velocità lei non ha nulla di così caratteristico, tranne il sorriso."

"Intendi dire che è superiore a noi in tutto?"disse Angela.

"Si."disse Angelus "Noi siamo inferiori a lei nei singolo aspetti,tu nei movimenti,Gabriele nella forza e io nella velocità."

L'ultimo colpo dato dalle due,che combattevano in aria,fece esplodere una finestra di una casa.

"Il motivo principale dell'eccellenza di Zera è il fatto che il creatore le ha donato un corpo di pensiero concreto resistente alle nostre armi."disse Angelus e Angela rimase sconvolta.

"Lei non dovrà mai ricostruire il suo aspetto concreto,perché non verrà mai distrutta."disse Angelus "In più può anticipare le mosse degli avversari."

Zera atterrò e poi fece un salto per evitare la spada di Metatron che danneggiò il terreno.

"Non solo riesce ad individuare i demoni,ma riesce a sentire le aure di chiunque."disse Angelus"Metatron, che combatte trattenendo la sua aura, rappresenta un problema per lei."

I due angeli erano fermi in strada e si colpivano con le spade ad una velocità incredibile.

L'intero paese cominciò a tremare a causa delle onde d'urto.

"Accidenti."disse Gabriele "Fortuna ,per la gente, che si stanno trattenendo al massimo."

Zera colpi Metatron al volto,provocandole un piccolo taglio sullo zigomo sinistro da cui usciva luce.

"Andiamo a darle una mano o Metatron dovrà ricostruire il suo corpo."disse Angelus che si era alzato.

"A me sembra che sia parecchio più in gamba di Zera,anche se …"disse Angela.

"Lo scambio di colpi inganna i nostri occhi."disse Angelus "A Zera basta combattere come suo solito.

Senza contare sull'aura divina.

Per forza,e abilità è superiore a Metatron."

Metatron si ritrovò a dover schivare i colpi di Zera senza riuscire ad attaccare.

"Cosa?"pensò Metatron "All'improvviso le mie mosse sono più lente.

Un momento.

È lei.

È lei che diventa più veloce."

Zera corse in avanti e Metatron rispose all'attacco.

Le due spade restarono unite.

"Perché?"pensò Angelus "Perché?

Io ho sempre combattuto per gli esseri umani,mentre lei è in torto visto che ha disubbidito alle leggi del paradiso uccidendone alcuni.

Ma allora perché non riesco a sconfiggerla?"

Metatron spiccò un salto e poi ricadde a terra colpendo la spada di Zera talmente forte che provocò una grossa crepa sulla strada dietro loro.

"Mi spiace,ma non posso ancora permettermi di farmi catturare."disse Zera sorridendo e smaterializzandosi.

La spada di Metatron si conficcò nell'asfalto e Zera riapparve.

Cercò di colpirla,ma Angelus mise in mezzo la sua spada parando il colpo.

Angela volò verso Zera che parò il colpo della sua spada senza nemmeno voltarsi e le diede un calcio nella pancia che al mandò a molti metri di distanza.

Gabriele le corse contro,ma lei evitò il colpo con un salto e atterrò sulla punta della spada,per darle un calcio al volto con l'altra gamba.

"Ti ha preso."disse Angela a Gabriele che aveva un taglio da cui usciva luce all'altezza del petto.

"Almeno io non sono volato via facendomi prendere a calci nella pancia."disse Gabriele.

"Questo sistema non mi piace"disse Metatron a Angelus "So che ha violato la legge,ma combattere in quattro contro una.

Io credo che dovrei combatterla da sola."

"Non essere egocentrica!"disse Angelus arrabbiato "Zera sta solo giocando.

Potrebbe tenere testa a tutta la moltitudine senza sforzarsi troppo.

Se non ti avessimo coperta adesso dovresti ricrearti un corpo nuovo.

Non siamo qui per mettere alla prova la nostra abilità.

Questa è solo una caccia."disse Angelus che si illuminò di una luce bianca che fece un boato.

La stessa cosa fecero le altre.

"E sia."disse Metatron liberando un'aura azzurra che provocò un forte vento e fece sollevare alcuni sassi dal suolo "Cominciamo."

Metatron apparve dietro Zera che parò il colpo con la spada.

Angelus e Gabriele spiccarono un salto.

Zera si spostò e le due colpirono il suolo facendo un buco.

Zera si sollevò in volo e Angela le apparve dietro,ma lei parò il colpo di nuovo e Angela cominciò a colpire a super velocità,senza mai riuscire ad aprire la sua difesa.

Gabriele le volò alle spalle,allora Zera prese Angela alla gola e la tirò contro Gabriele facendole cadere verso il basso.

Entrambe trapassarono il tetto di una casa.

Zera volò a terra.

Angelus cercò di colpirla e le due spade restarono unite.

Nel terreno si aprirono grosse crepe.

Metatron apparve dietro Angelus,ma a sua spada colpì il terreno facendo un cratere.

Zera riapparve dietro di loro e Angelus vide che entrambe le sue spalle erano state tagliate e dalle ferite usciva della luce.

Angela e Gabriele volarono verso terra e Zera si spostò.

Atterrando le due provocarono un cratere.

Zera iniziò a correre a super velocità e Angela fece lo stesso,cercando di colpirla,ma si prese un calcio che le fece sfondare la parete di una casa.

Gabriele attacco,ma Zera parò il colpo,le fece un taglio sulla pancia e poi le prese la testa spingendola verso terra e fracassando il terreno.

Angela uscì dal buco fatto nel muro ed urlò dalla rabbia.

Metatron cose verso Zera con l'aura intorno.

"Dannazione ero convinta di raggiungere buoni risultati."disse Angelus "Possibile che io abbia sottovalutato ancora la sua forza?"

Metatron era a terra mentre le altre due in ginocchio.

"In oltre fin'ora lei non ha nemmeno liberato la sua forza."disse Angelus.

"Tutto bene,Teresa?"disse Chloe.

"Chloe,torna in albergo e prendi le tue cose."disse Zera "Non possiamo distruggere tutta la città.

Andiamo via."

La ragazzina annui e andò via.

"E adesso …"disse Zera avvicinandosi a Metatron che si era messo in ginocchio.

"Maledizione."pensò Angelus "Deve essersi infuriata."

Zera sollevò la spada con entrambe le sue mani.

"Vuole rispedire lo spirito di Metatron in paradiso."pensò Angelus "Zera del sorriso fa davvero paura.

Noi che non abbiamo speranza di batterla ne ora ne mai,possiamo solo stare a guardare,mentre Metatron è paralizzata dal terrore al cospetto di una forza simile."

Metatron tremava "Ho paura.

Non voglio tornare al paradiso così.

Qualcuno mi aiuti.

Aiutatemi."

Zera rinfoderò la spada nella placca sulla schiena "Sono diventata una sentimentale.

Non riesco a levarmi dalla testa il volto di quella ragazza."

"Teresa."disse Chloe che aveva un piccolo zainetto "Ho preparato tutto."

Zera le accarezzò la testa.

"Attaccatemi tutte le volte che volete."disse Zera gli altri angeli "Dovrete sempre fare i conti con la mia spada."

Le due cominciarono a camminare.

"Mi dispiace per questo disastro."disse Zera alla gente.

"Non ci credo."pensò Angelus "Zera ha mostrato pietà.

In passato ci avrebbe mozzato la testa senza esitare."

Angelus andò verso Metatron che era in ginocchio.

"Io non …"disse Metatron "Io non ho ancora finito."

Intorno al corpo dell'angelo apparve un'aura di colore viola.

Metatron volò via.

"Ferma!"disse Angelus.

"Che mocciosa."disse Angela "Si è fatta prendere dall'ira!"

"Non si rende conto di dove sta andando."disse Angelus "Vedete di alzarvi.

Non deve raggiungere quella collina con la cima deserta!"

"Perché?"disse Angela.

"Ho avvertito una forza molto strana provenire da li."disse Angelus "Provate a concentrarvi."

"Si è vero."disse Gabriele "C'è qualcosa di molto strano."

In quel momento apparve l'arcangelo Uriel.

Prima si manifesto in una forma di luce e poi prese aspetto concreto.

Aveva un aspetto femminile.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi e lisci.

Sul volto aveva un elmo rosso che le copriva la fronte,le tempie e gli zigomi.

L'elmo aveva un corno ripiegato verso dietro sulla parte che copriva la fronte.

La parte laterale dell'elmo era d'argento,comprese le due punte che andavano verso dietro e che seguivano la testa.

Il collo era coperto da piccolo placche di argento come la base del corpo.

Il seno e le spalle erano coperte da placche rosse,le braccia da un'armatura aderente di acciaio con delle scaglie.

Gli avambracci e le mani erano coperti da un'armatura rossa.

Dal seno fino alle ginocchia c'era l'armatura aderente a scaglie,poi iniziavano gli stivali con delle ali di acciaio all'altezza del ginocchio.

In ciascuna mano aveva due spade con il manico verde e la lama d'oro.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Uriel.

"Zera ha disobbedito alla legge e ha ucciso degli umani."disse Angelus.

"Non è possibile."disse Uriel.

"Si,invece e come scusa dice che il creatore le avrebbe detto di disubbidire."disse Angela.

"E voi siete andate a chiederlo a lui?"disse Uriel.

"Non ha risposto."disse Gabriele.

"Voi avete attaccato senza avere la certezza che abbia disubbidito?!"disse Uriel che cominciava ad arrabbiarsi.

"Abbiamo ricevuto ordini da Giovanni."disse Angelus.

"Giovanni era un uomo e pensa ancora come umano malgrado al trasformazione in angelo di fuoco."disse Uriel "Io e qualsiasi angelo sensato avremmo convocato un consiglio per discuterne.

VOI VI RENDETE CONTO DI COSA AVETE COMBINATO?

Zera è la regina dei serafini,uno degli esseri più fedeli e vicini a Dio che esistano.

Ha un grado stratosferico in confronto al mio.

E voi l'avete attaccata senza avere le prove certe?

Gabriele, puoi giurare che finisci sotto processo per questo?"

"Ma,io …"disse Gabriele.

"Silenzio!"disse Uriel "Zera ha una fede quasi maniacale verso Dio.

NON AVREBBE MAI DISUBBIDITO.

Angelus tu sei uno dei guardiani del paradiso,ma puoi giurare che finirai nei guai per questo!

Ora andate a prendere Metatron e tornate al paradiso!"

"Subito."disse Angelus e lei e le altre volarono via.

"Zera aggredita senza prove?"disse Uriel tra se e se "QUI CI VUOLE UNA BELLA PUNIZIONE!"urlò prima di svanire

Intanto Zera e Chloe erano arrivate in cima alla collina quando atterrò Metatron che allungando la mano aprì un portale rotondo sul paradiso

"Non posso lasciarti andare."disse Metatron "Tu devi tornare con me."

"Lascia perdere."disse Zera "Anche se aumenti la potenza non potrai battermi."

Intorno a Metatron apparve una forte aura di energia viola.

"Ti conviene fermarti."disse Zera "Se usi troppa potenza potresti provocare danni irreparabili uccidendo chissà quanti umani.

Con il dieci per cento possiamo devastare intere catene montuose,al trenta percento si può provocare lo spostamento di un pianeta con un semplice movimento,al cinquanta percento si può creare un buco nero con la forza di volontà e superato l'ottanta si può provocare l'implosione di una galassia."

"So dosare bene la mia potenza!"disse Metatron che le si scagliò contro.

Zera spostò Chloe e parò il colpo con la spada.

La terra comincio a rompersi sotto i loro piedi e a tremare.

Metatron spiccò un salto e Zera dovette spostarsi,perché l'angelo atterrò conficcando al punta della spada nel terreno,facendo tremare al terra.

Metatron lanciò la sua spada colpendo alla testa Zera,ma l'arma rimbalzò senza fare danni.

L'arma tornò in mano all'angelo.

I due angeli cominciarono a combattere a colpi di spada.

Ci furono anche grosse esplosioni.

Gli atri angeli erano atterrati poco lontani.

"Ma che razza di scherzo è?"disse Angela.

"Le forze di entrambe sono spaventose."disse Angelus "Ma uno dei due è nettamente superiore all'altra.

Metatron cominciò a colpire con più forza,ma senza risultati.

L'ultimo colpo andò a vuoto e l'onda d'urto danneggiò il terreno e poi fece tremare la terra.

Gli altri angeli arrivarono,ma si fermarono improvvisamente.

"Lo sentite?"disse Angelus "Qui c'è una terza aura."

"Ma chi è?"disse Angela.

"Non ne ho idea,ma è molto forte."disse Angelus.

Zera fece un taglio sulla spalla di Metatron facendo fuoriuscire un getto di luce.

Metatron cominciò a colpire a super velocità ,ma Zera parava facilmente i colpi e poi le fece un taglio sull'altra spalla.

Le due lame si colpirono di nuovo,poi Zera diede una spinta e la gettò a Terra.

Zera afferrò la nemica alla gola,volò verso lo spazio e trapassò la luna,poi la riportò a terra.

"Non ci credo."disse Angelus "Ha fatto una cosa simile senza dover aumentare la sua forza divina."

"Te lo dico ancora una volta."disse Zera "Chiudi subito il portale."

In quel momento ci fu un esplosione dal terreno e una figura non identificata spinse Zera nel portale,facendole cadere la spada nel frattempo,mentre Metatron lo chiudeva.

Chloe era sconvolta "Teresa."

In quel momento ci fu una grossa onda d'urto che frantumò il terreno e poi apparve una fiamma nera.

"No!"disse Angelus "Conosco quell'aura.

Colui che dovrà aprire i cancelli dell'inferno.

Priscilla,la regina nera!"

Le altre erano sconvolte.

La creatura era alta quasi tre metri.

Aveva la pelle viola,capelli lisci che arrivavano all'inizio del collo.

Il volto era femminile,con occhi gialli simili a quelli di un serpente,aveva orecchie a punta e un corno che usciva dal centro della fronte.

La sua pelle era molto dura anche dove non c'erano le placche.

Aveva un corpo snello,una serie di tre placche sotto il seno,da entrambe le parti,lungo i fianchi,una spada nella mano destra e due grosse ali sulla schiena.

Anche sui lati esterni delle gambe c'erano delle placche.

Aveva le unghie delle mani e dei piedi appuntite.

"Ma che sta succedendo?"disse Angela.

"Evidentemente qui c'era un portale per l'inferno."disse Angelus "Quell'essere è superiore ad un posseduto.

Il demone è passato nel piano materiale creandosi un corpo di pensiero concreto come facciamo noi.

È un risvegliato."

"Bene bene."disse la creatura con una voce sovrumana "Finalmente libero.

Non vedo l'ora di divertirmi con questo mondo.".

L'essere cominciò a camminare verso i tre angeli.

Angelus cercò di colpirlo con la spada,ma fu sbalzato via,atterrò in ginocchio e si trovò con un braccio di meno.

Al posto del braccio concreto c'era un arto fatto di luce.

"Ma come?"disse il demone "Sei proprio tu Angelus?

Che cosa ti succede?

Non hai più il braccio sinistro."il demone le mostrò l'arto reciso che era nella sua mano sinistra "Ma guarda.

Eccolo qui.

Non ci sarà bisogno che ti sforzi a ricostruirlo.

Te lo restituisco

Appartiene a te.

Conservalo con tanta cura mi raccomando."disse gettando il braccio a terra.

Le altre due gli andarono contro e Angela mozzò il braccio sinistro al mostro.

Dal buco uscirono dei tentacoli di fumo che riportarono il braccio a posto prima che toccasse terra.

Le unghie della mano si allungarono e infilzarono le due.

"Peccato."disse lui infilzando anche Angelus dopo essersi mosso a velocità impossibile da vedere.

La creatura volò via e poi anche i tre angeli fecero lo stesso.

Chloe rimase a piangere a terra e prese la spada di Zera in mano e la appoggio sulle sue gambe.

Dietro di lei apparve Atena.

FINE FLASHBACK

Wonder Woman era nella foresta e aveva mostrato a Chloe e a Clark questi ricordi tramite una sequenza di immagini che uscivano dalla sua mano.

Clark era a bocca aperta e Chloe singhiozzava.

"Atena ti ha tolto i ricordi e ha manipolato la mente delle persone di Smallville. "disse Diana "Così tutti credono che tu sia nata in quel paese."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di luce rossa.

"Io non lo sapevo."disse Diana.

Chloe emise un urlo che provocò un fortissimo vento e cadde in ginocchio.

Sia Diana che Clark le si avvicinarono per confortarla.

Chloe iniziò a pensare "Zera.

Dal primo istante in cui l'ho vista ho notato in lei il mio stesso sguardo."

Una ragazza stava scappando in mezzo ad una campagna ed era inseguita da un demone.

"Non ti servirà a nulla scappare in quel modo."disse il demone che spiccò un salto e atterrò davanti alla ragazza.

La testa del demone fu afferrata dalle mani di Solargirl di Terra-237 che ancora manteneva il suo aspetto mostruoso con la pelle grigia,le spine e gli occhi rossi.

Lei strappò la testa del demone dal suo corpo.

Poi il suo aspetto divenne uguale a quello che aveva prima della trasformazione.

Atterrarono sul posto Dark Solargirl e Valkiria.

"Ce ne sono altri?"disse lei.

"Si,ma c'è Solargirl in paese."disse la ragazza.

Le tre raggiunsero Chloe e Clark vedendo che i demoni erano morti.

"Da sola ne hai uccisi quattro."disse Solargirl di Terra-237 "L'ultimo è riuscito a scappare e stava per uccidere una ragazza.

Perché non lo hai inseguito?"

"Correva nella vostra direzione."disse Chloe "Ho ritenuto che avreste fatto in tempo a salvarla."

"Da quanto abbiamo saputo c'era la possibilità che si trattasse di voraci,quindi avremmo dovuto affrontarli tutte insieme."disse Rose "Questo era il piano."

"Invece erano comunissimi posseduti,purtroppo."disse Chloe.

"Spero che volessi dire per fortuna."disse lei "L'ultima volta che hai combattuto un vorace eri tu quella stesa a terra.

Ambisci a diventare una martire?"

"Assolutamente no?"disse Chloe "Ho solo ritenuto fosse il caso di passare all'azione visto che ero arrivata in città un po' prima di voi."

"Lasciamo perdere."disse lei "Buona fortuna."

Le tre andarono via.

"Chloe se non sbaglio i voraci sono decisamente più forti."disse Clark "Giusto?"

"Esatto."disse lei.

"Mi avevi detto che qui c'erano dei normali Demoni."disse Clark "Non devi più essere così avventata."

La spada di Chloe scomparve.

"Forse hai ragione tu."disse Chloe "Sarò più cauta."

La notte seguente lei era nella foresta a parlare con Apollo.

"Accidenti."disse il dio "Imprudente come sempre.

Cosa farai quando incontrerai dei voraci?

Ma mi sembra di vedere che tu voglia incontrare i più forti,ma non insistere.

Tu non hai idea di cosa ci sia li fuori."

"Ho già affrontato un vorace."disse lei.

"Non mi riferisco ai voraci."disse Apollo "C'è un'altra categoria che è anche peggio.

I risvegliati."

Chloe spalancò gli occhi.

"Quelli sono demoni passati sul piano materiale e non posseduti."disse Apollo "Se dovessi incontrarne uno tu finiresti squartata in pochi secondi."

"Se non hai altro da comunicare io me ne vado."disse lei girandosi.

"Ora che ricordi,cerchi Priscilla."disse il dio e Chloe si bloccò "Fidati lascia stare.

Puoi combattere quanto vuoi,ma non sarai mai in grado di batterlo.

Anche tra i risvegliati in circolazione resta sempre la numero uno.

Ha accesso ad abilità superiori persino a quelle dell'Angelus.

I mortali non devono fare nulla contro i risvegliati.

Se non causano problemi li lasciamo stare."

Chloe si voltò "E se attaccasse la Terra o arrivasse a minacciare voi?

O se cercasse di far passare sul piano materiale Lucifero o suo figlio?"

"In quel caso metterete a confronto il potere di tutti i supereroi contro quelli della regina nera dell'inferno."disse Apollo "E comunque sarebbe il consiglio degli dei a decidere.

Ma è da molto che non sentiamo parlare di lei.

Se vuoi potrai aggregarti alla spedizione punitiva di un risvegliato."

Chloe rimase sorpresa.

"Si trova in Canada"disse Apollo "Penso ti farà bene testare a fondo le tue abilità."

Chloe tornò indietro e trovò Clark.

"Tutto bene?"disse lui.

"Si."disse Chloe sedendosi vicino a lui e facendogli una carezza sulla testa.

Solargirl alzò lo sguardo al cielo e pensò "Teresa."

Giunsero il giorno dopo in una cittadina di medie dimensioni.

"Quindi l'appuntamento è in questa città."disse Clark.

"Esatto."disse Chloe andando avanti.

"Chloe,intendi davvero affrontare un vorace?"pensò Clark.

"Che ti prende,Clark?"disse Chloe

"Scusa."disse raggiungendola.

Entrarono in un appartamento che era al primo piano.

Trovarono Solargirl di Terra-237,Dark Solargirl(Chloe di Terra-3) e Lady Sentry (Carrie di Terra-1).

Dark Solargirl si alzò in piedi "Ma guarda.

Ti sei portata dietro quel ragazzino.

Di sicuro non è certo figlio tuo,mi pare ovvio.

Quindi l'hai raccattato per strada.

Non pretenderai che combatta insieme a noi,spero?"

"No,mi aspetterà qui in città."disse Chloe "Gli cerco immediatamente un alloggio."

"Capisco è tutto chiaro."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Lui è solo un giocattolo.

Un umano che usi come passatempo."

Gli occhi di Chloe si riempirono di luce rossa.

Estrasse la sua spada e colpì quella che Dark Solargirl aveva appena materializzato dalla mano.

"Allora dimmi la verità."disse Dark Solargirl "Hai perso il controllo perché ho indovinato?

Che svergognata."

"Calmatevi."disse Lady Sentry "Non occorre fare così."

"Se non la fate finita vi sistemo a tutte e due."disse Rose.

Le due ubbidirono.

"Interessante."disse Rose "La volta scorsa ci avevi precedute mentre ora sei in ritardo."

Chloe fece svanire la sua spada.

"Evidentemente eri molto indaffarata."disse Rose "Ad ogni modo ora possiamo dire che ci siamo tutte.

La zona è tra le montagne.

Si parte domattina.

Prima voglio sapere la potenza divina che le vostre divinità vi hanno conferito.

Infine ditemi se avete esperienza con i voraci.

Io in potenza divina sono la numero sei.

E in questo periodo è la settima volta che do la caccia ad un vorace."

"Io sono la numero quindici."disse Dark Solargirl "Non vanto la minima esperienza con i voraci."

"Io … non ho ricevuto i poteri da una divinità."disse Carrie "Non ho mai affrontato un vorace."

"Dunque hanno dei livelli di potenza."pensò Clark "Chissà qual è quello di Chloe."

"Ho avuto una sola esperienza con i voraci."disse Chloe "Il mio numero è il quarantasette."

Le altre si stupirono.

"Cosa?"disse Dark Solargirl,prima di scoppiare a ridere"Avete sentito.

Questa ha potenza divina al numero quarantasette.

Pazzesco,e chi si aspettava di incontrarla qui."disse ridendo.

Gli occhi di Clark si illuminarono di luce rossa "E con questo?

Che c'è di tanto divertente?

Non vi permetto di prenderla in giro."

"Su ragazzo,non dirmi che non lo sapevi."disse Dark Solargirl "Ogni Solargirl presente in questa stanza proviene da un universo differente.

Ognuna di noi ha ricevuto i poteri da un dio olimpico,un essere sovradimensionale o magico se preferisci.

A ognuna di noi è data una certa quantità di potenza.

E ci sono quarantasette gradi di potenza,che vanno considerati in ordine decrescente.

In altre parole questo sta a significare che tra noi lei è la più debole."disse ricominciando a ridere.

"È vero,Chloe?"disse Clark.

Il giorno seguente pioveva sul paese e loro due erano in una stanza d'albergo.

Clark sedeva sul letto,mentre Chloe guardava la finestra.

Chloe creò dalla sua mano dei soldi e li mise sul comodino "Questi li lascio a te.

Puoi usarli come vuoi.

Lui si alzò "Quanto tempo credi che ci vorrà?"

"Loro vogliono colpire di sorpresa,quindi minimo ci vorrà una settimana."disse Chloe.

"Mi raccomando sta attenta."disse Clark.

Lei allungò il braccio sinistro,tenendo il pugno chiuso e colpì leggermente la fronte di Clark.

"Certo."disse Chloe "Puoi stare sicuro che tornerò.

Tu non preoccuparti.

Andrà tutto benissimo.

Devi sempre avere fiducia in quello che dico."

Chloe raggiunse le altre,che erano all'uscita della cittadina e atterrò davanti a loro.

"La signorina ci ha fatto aspettare anche questa volta."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Andiamo."disse Rose.

Le quattro cominciarono a camminare nel bosco.

"Clare,come siamo silenziose."disse Chloe di Terra-3 con tono sarcastico "Non riesci ad ingranare se prima non ti fai scaldare da quel ragazzino."

Chloe si stava voltando,ma Lady Sentry le prese il braccio "Lasciala perdere.

Sarebbe uno spreco di energie."

"Ora vedete di finirla,chiaro?"disse Rose "Noi quattro siamo una squadra,quindi piantatela di sollevare un polverone ogni singolo metro che facciamo."

"Rose,ma ti rendi conto che questa tipa è la più debole in assoluto."disse Dark Solargirl "Ha il numero più basso.

Sembra uno scherzo."

"Questo pianeta e suo."disse Rose "Noi siamo delle estranee.

Quindi non spetta a noi giudicare.

E poi per esperienza lei è superiore a noi.

Il suo pianeta è sopravvissuto a minacce che noi non ci siamo nemmeno sognate."disse e le quattro cominciarono a camminare.

"Certo,certo."disse Dark Solargirl "Spero solo non ci sia d'intralcio."

Loro si fermarono in una grotta.

"Vi conviene passare la notte a pregare le vostre divinità affinché vi concedano forza."disse Rose.

"D'accordo."disse Dark Solargirl.

Si misero sedute nella grotta in silenzio.

"Chloe,vieni con me e materializza la spada."disse Rose "Non impiegheremo molto."

Le due uscirono e si misero l'una davanti all'altra con le spade in mano,sotto un cielo nuvoloso.

"Voglio che tu combatta con me."disse Rose "Devo conoscere le capacità di ciascuna di voi."

"Il mio numero quarantasette è fonte di preoccupazione per te?"disse Chloe.

"Al contrario,il fatto che tu dica di avere il grado più basso non mi convince,"disse Rose.

Ricordo bene la prima volta che ti ho vista.

Ho avuto l'impressione di trovarmi di fronte ad una creatura più forte che mai.

E voglio accertarmene."

Rose si mosse a super velocità e il colpo della sua spada fu parato da quello di Chloe.

Le due iniziarono a darsele di santa ragione.

Chloe usò i raggi laser dagli occhi,ma l'altra li evitò come schivò anche tutti i seguenti colpi di spada.

Poi fece un leggero salto e provò a colpire Chloe,ma lei riuscì a parare il colpo scivolando sul terreno e lasciando una scia.

Cercò di colpirla tre volte,ma Rose si spostava troppo rapidamente,poi le loro due spade si incontrarono e rimasero premute l'una contro l'altra,facendo scintille.

Il combattimento riprese.

Rose fece un grosso salto ed atterrò dietro Chloe con una capriola.

Chloe le corse in coltro e Rose fece un salto verso di lei colpendole la spada,poi le due ricominciarono.

Dark Solarigirl le guardava da lontano insieme a Carrie.

"Accidenti,guarda come se le danno."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Le due continuavano a colpirsi con la spada restando in pareggio.

Rose sferrò un colpo,che Chloe parò con la sua arma,poi le diede una leggera spinta all'indietro e riusci a dare un piccolo pugno a Rose,senza farla volare via,ma comunque provocò un'onda d'urto.

"Certo che Chloe è incredibile."disse Carrie timidamente.

"Vuoi dire patetica."disse Dark Solargirl.

Rose riuscì a disarmare Chloe con un ultimo colpo,ma Solargirl lanciò un fulmine dalla mano,mandando Rose contro una parete rocciosa,trapassandola.

Lei uscì dal buco nel muro "Adesso basta.

Fermiamoci pure."

"E adesso come la mettiamo?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 a Rose "Quella non può esserci di alcun aiuto."

"Ti ho detto che questa è una sua decisione."disse Rose "E noi dobbiamo rispettarla."

Tutte e quattro tornarono dentro.

Il mattino dopo partirono all'alba.

"Accidenti a quanto pare è viva."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Le quattro cominciarono a camminare.

"Perché dobbiamo continuare a camminare?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Voglio prenderlo di sorpresa."disse Rose "Quindi vedete anche di trattenere le vostre aure.

Chiaramente fatta eccezione per Sentry.

"Secondo me avrebbe fatto meglio restarsene dov'era."disse Dark Solargirl "Non vorremo mica farla combattere?"

"Non farmelo più ripetere!"disse Rose "Questa decisione è sua."

Al tramonto giunsero in una gola con sotto un fiume.

Un uomo si avvicinò "Salve."

Le quattro si fermarono.

"Benvenute."disse l'uomo "Vi stavo aspettando."

Vengo da una cittadina qui vicino.

So che eravate qui perché sono stato io a inviare la richiesta.

Meno male che siete venute presto.

Posso guidarvi sul posto."

Rose materializzò la spada e gli fece un taglio sulla pancia.

Il volto dell'uomo di trasformò.

La sua pelle divenne marrone,i suoi denti appuntiti e gli occhi da rettile.

Muovendosi a super velocità fece un taglio sulla spalla di Rose,che cadde in ginocchio e poi con dei salti si posizionò su una parete rocciosa.

Le altre soccorsero Rose "Le informazioni erano sbagliate."

Le altre guardarono in alto.

"No,non scherziamo."disse Choe di Terra-3.

La creatura era alta quattro metri,era quadrupede,con una testa allungata all'indietro.

Aveva due corna ai lati della testa.

Oltre alle normali braccia,molto muscolose,aveva altri tre arti lunghi e sottili che gli uscivano dalla schiena più le gambe.

"Un risvegliato."disse Chloe.

Apollo era seduto su una roccia tra le colline e aveva Artemide accanto.

"Bene arrivata,Atena."disse lui "Osserva quel monte.

Sai chi c'è lassù vero?"

"Ma come è possibile che questo demone sia passato sul piano materiale?"disse Dark Solargirl.

Il demone tirò fuori dalla bocca una grossa lingua che si allungò ad una velocità incredibile.

"Attenta!"disse Rose.

La lingua trapassò la spalla di Carrie,strappandogli il braccio.

Lei cadde in un crepaccio con sotto un fiumiciattolo.

Il demone ritrasse la lingua che aveva preso il braccio della ragazza e morsicò due volte l'arto prima di sputarlo insieme ai pezzi di carne.

"È disgustoso."disse la creatura.

Dark Solargirl spiccò il volo "Bastardo!"

La creatura si spostò e Chloe di Terra-3 colpì la roccia frantumandola.

"Sopra di te!"disse Rose.

Chloe di Terra-3 vide il demone venirgli in contro camminando sulla parete.

"È velocissimo!"disse Rose "Allontanati!"

Dark Solargirl fece un saltò e ritornò a terra,seguita dal demone che fracassò il terreno.

La creatura cercò di colpirla,ma lei lo evitò.

La zampa del mostro fece un buco sul terreno,poi il demone tirò fuori la sua lingua enorme,ma Chloe di mise in mezzo con la spada davanti al corpo.

La lingua del demone si attorcigliò intorno alla spada di Chloe.

"Ma che pensi di fare?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Dalla spada la lingua si legò intorno al corpo di Chloe stringendola a tal punto da farle lasciare la spada,poi la sollevò e la scagliò contro una roccia.

Lei fece un grosso buco nella parete.

"Accidenti,Chloe!"disse Rose.

"Razza di stupida."disse Dark Solargirl "Dovrebbe tornare a fare la poliziotta del pianeta e lasciare queste cose a noi.

È partita alla carica senza esserne minimamente all'altezza."

Intorno al corpo di Chloe di Terra-3 apparve un'aura di fuoco rosso,poi raccolse la spada di Chloe di Terra-1 e allungò a dismisura il suo braccio aggrovigliandolo intorno alle braccia sulla schiena del demone.

"Tutte quelle braccia sono una seccatura."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Adesso ti alleggerisco io."disse e ,tornando indietro, il braccio gli recise quattro arti che però non caddero a terra,perché dalle ferite uscirono dei tentacoli che riattaccarono gli arti.

L'essere sferrò una serie di pugni a super velocità con tutte e quattro le braccia sul dorso,ma in quel momento apparve Lady Sentry che colpì le braccia con una serie di "proiettili"laser gialli che le uscivano dagli occhi a grande velocità.

Le altre videro che il braccio di Sentry si stava ricostruendo.

"Carrie,ma tu …?"disse Rose.

"Ti restituirò tutto con gli interessi."disse Carrie.

"Potere rigenerante."pensò Rose "Anche l'estensibilità degli arti di Dark Solargirl è un potere molto avanzato."

Da sotto le macerie riemerse anche Chloe di Terra-1.

"A quanto pare sei ancora viva."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Se tieni alla tua pelle restane fuori.

Adesso qui non c'è posto per te."

Solargirl riprese la sua spada.

"È come pensavo."disse Dark Solargirl "Bisogna mozzargli la testa."

"Li percepisci?"disse Apollo ad Artemide.

"Ci sono due aure potenti."disse Atena "Poi ne percepisco una piuttosto debole e infine l'ultimo e smisurato e supera di gran lunga gli altri."

"È quello di un risvegliato."disse Apollo.

"Un risvegliato?"disse Artemide.

"Non capisco perché non ha il corpo di un essere umano."disse Dark Solargirl.

Chloe di Terra-3 si mosse a super velocità,ma colpì il terreno frantumandolo.

Mentre l'essere era in volo Rose cercò di dargli un pugno,ma il mostro si spostò e ricadde a terra seguito da Solargirl di Terra-237.

"I demoni possono passare su piano materiale in occasioni speciali."disse Rose "Se ci sono dei portali possono passare il confine."

"Oltre ai portali i demoni possono usare gli uomini come passaggi."disse Apollo ad Artemide.

Lady Sentry si mosse a super velocità,ma il suo pugno fece solo un buco in una parete.

Chloe di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 si sollevarono in aria,seguite da Carrie.

Entrambe attaccarono,ma fecero solo un gigantesco buco nel terreno e provocarono una grossa esplosione.

Il terremoto fu avvertito anche in paese.

La creatura davanti a loro si alzò su due gambe.

Il demone rise "Tutta questa storia è frutto di un errore."

E a dire la verità dovresti esserne a conoscenza."disse il demone "Tu che sei così perspicace.

Ecco perché siete state mandate da me."

Rose si voltò "Non sarà che …?"pensò lei guardando le altre.

Lui rise ancora "Chissà perché ora sei tanto turbata."

"Che tu sia maledetto."disse Rose.

"Che cosa c'è?"disse Apollo ad Artemide.

"C'è stato uno squilibrio nella aure."disse la dea "Sento sorpresa e turbamento."

"Bene,bene."disse il demone "Cominciamo.

Vi farò finalmente imparare cosa sia l'autentica disperazione."

Il demone si mosse a super velocità e trapassò la pancia di Carrie.

"Maledetto!"disse Rose che corse verso l'essere sferrando un pugno,ma il mostro si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Il colpo aveva provocato un fortissimo spostamento d'aria.

La creatura allungò le unghie della sua mano trapassando il petto e la pancia di Chloe di Terra-1.

"Bastardo!"disse Dark Solargirl che spiccò il volo e cercò di colpirlo,ma lui si scansò e,con un'artigliata,le aprì la schiena.

Rose vide le sue compagne a terra.

"Allora cosa ne pensi?"disse il demone "Così può andare bene?

È proprio un peccato.

Lo dico perché penso che tu sia stata un'ottima guerriera.

Perspicace e intelligente.

Per ottenere simili risultati non basta essere forti,ma bisogna avere anche del cervello.

Ma anche troppa intelligenza diventa controproducente."

"Bastardo."disse Rose "Chi diavolo sei?"

"Lo hai detto poco fa."disse lui "Sono un demone che è passato nel mondo materiale.

Questo è tutto."

Rose spiccò il volo e cercò di atterrare sopra il mostro,che so scansò.

L'impatto fu di una potenza tale da frantumare il terreno e provocare un cratere.

Le altre furono scagliate in aria e lei le prese prima che toccassero terra.

Le posò a qualche metro di distanza.

Prese Carrie e la appoggiò su una roccia leggermente inclinata verso l'alto.

Rose guardò la pancia di Lady Sentry e vide che il buco si stava richiudendo "Il suo addome si sta rigenerando."pensò Rose "Ma la ferita è grave.

Le possibilità di sopravvivenza sono del cinquanta percento"

"Non credo che tu debba preoccuparti per loro."disse il demone "Io penserei a sopravvivere."

Il demone allungò le unghie,ma lei si smaterializzò.

Apparve davanti a Chloe "Questa povera ragazza."disse Rose,mentre il demone spiccò un salto,ma lei prese l'altra e svanì.

Le unghie trapassarono il terreno "Maledetta."

Rose aveva preso le altre due e le pose accanto a Carrie.

"La ferita sulla schiena è profonda."pensò Rose "Anche lei ha il cinquanta percento di farcela.

Non sono in condizioni di combattere."

"Sei dotata di uno scatto rapidissimo."disse il demone"Sei la più veloce di loro.

Significa che il tuo numero di potenza divina ad una cifra sola non è solo un numero."

Intorno al corpo di Rose apparve un'aura viola circolare dai bordi irregolari.

"Provaci pure se vuoi."disse lui "Mi stai attaccando pur sapendo che morirai."

Lei allungò le braccia in avanti e dalle sue braccia uscirono diversi raggi viola.

Lui li evitò,ma lei lo colpi con un pugno al volto.

Il demone cercò di rispondere,ma fu colpito di nuovo.

L'essere sferrò un altro colpo,ma lei lo colpì alla schiena.

Chloe di Terra-1 si era già messa seduta quando Dark Solargirl fece lo stesso,ma sputando sangue.

"Quella tipa è formidabile."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "L'ho pensato anche quando l'ho conosciuta.

Ma se era in grado di fare una cosa simile perché non l'ha fatta subito?"

"Probabilmente perché pensava di usarla per dargli il colpo di grazia."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Era questo il progetto.

Con l'incremento repentino di un'aura corrotta dall'Anti-Madre c'è poco da scherzare.

È una tecnica che comporta un dispendio di energia e un indebolimento dello spirito del corpo.

Se supera un certo limite potrebbe ricadere sotto il controllo dell'entità oscura."

Il demone sferrò un colpo che però colpi il suolo,lei lo colpì di nuovo alla testa.

"Forse lei è solita porsi limite nell'usarla."disse Chloe di Terra 1 "Dieci volte o una ventina di volte a combattimento.

Però oggi siamo oltre la trentesima volta e la cosa è impegnativa per lei."

"Ma cosa ne vuoi sapere tu?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Sei inferiore a tutte noi.

Smettila di commentare."

Il demone prese Rose e la schiacciò al suolo facendo un cratere.

"Adesso ti ho preso."disse lui stringendo il corpo della donna a tal punto da farla urlare.

"Rose,resisti!"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Usare quell'energia ti rende vulnerabile agli attacchi mentali di una divinità oscura."disse il demone.

Lui tirò fuori la sua enorme lingua e la passò sul volto di lei e poi la usò per trapassarle la pancia.

Lei urlò di dolore e il demone cominciò a muovere la lingua dentro la ferita.

Chloe di Terra-3 si alzo,ma ricadde a terra dato che la sua ferita era ancora aperta e cominciò a lacrimare "Non ce la faccio.

È arrivata la fine.

Ecco la disperazione di qui parlava lui."

Chloe prese la sua spada e si alzò"Disperazione?

Per così poco?

Io conosco un nemico molto più temibile.

Io so cos'è la vera disperazione."

Il demone e Rose si accorsero di Chloe di Terra-1.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tu con quella ferita …"

Choe cominciò a camminare lentamente verso la creatura.

"Aspetta un momento."disse Dark Solargirl "Come diavolo hai fatto ad alzarti in piedi con quella ferita?"

"E io che mi ero illuso."disse il demone "Sei quella con l'aura più debole."

Lui allungò le unghie,ma lei si sposto a velocità luce e riprese a camminare,mentre le unghie si sconficcarono a terra.

Le altre rimasero stupite.

"Ma come?"disse il demone lanciando le unghie da due mani invece che da una.

Chloe rifece l'operazione di nuovo.

"Perché non la colpisco?"disse mentre lanciava le unghie da tutte le mani.

"Come si spiega?"disse Dark Solargirl "Come accidenti fa?"

Rose la osservò attentamente "Non sarà per caso …"pensò lei.

Chloe avanzava tranquillamente "Calma."pensò "Devo reprimere la mia aura fino al limite estremo e percepire tutte le altre aure,valutarne la dimensione e il flusso senza tralasciarne nessuna.

In questo modo sono in grado di prevedere tutte le traiettorie dei suoi attacchi."

Chloe continuava a spostarsi a super velocità e poi a camminare normalmente.

Dark Solargirl era con gli occhi spalancati "Evita i colpi.

Non ci credo.

Si sposta nell'istante preciso in cui lui attacca."

Chloe continuava ad avanzare impassibile e a spostarsi quando lui attaccava.

"Ma certo."pensò Rose "La stessa sensazione di quando combatteva contro di me basandosi sul flusso della mia aura.

Lei non è solo forte,ma anticipa anche le mosse degli altri.

Si concentrava per captare il flusso della mia aura."

Chloe continuava ad avanzare.

"Più il nemico è forte e più è facile prevedere le sue mosse."pensò Rose "A maggior ragione se il nemico è un demone e quindi pura aura.

Ma allora questo vuol dire che …"

Chloe era arrivata davanti al demone che era allibito.

"È rimasta in disparte negli ultimi tempi ad affilare la sua arma esclusivamente per combattere i demoni."pensò Rose "In più il suo mondo è sopravvissuto ad un numero di minacce elevatissimo.

Molto superiore al mio mondo e a quello di Dark Solargirl.

In quanto ad esperienza lei è al disopra di tutte noi."

Artemide spalancò gli occhi.

"Che succede?"disse Apollo.

"C'è stata una svolta nella battaglia."disse lei.

"Ah,capisco."disse lui.

Chloe taglio un braccio al demone e lo colpì alla pancia con un fulmine uscito dalla sua mano destra.

L'essere allungò le unghie,ma Chloe,dopo averle evitate,ruotò su se stessa e le tranciò via tutte e dalla sua mano destra lanciò una serie di sfere energetiche che esplosero sull'essere.

L'essere allungò la lingua,ma Solargirl la tagliò con la spada,gli colpì la faccia con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi,poi spiccò il volo,gli atterrò sulla schiena tagliandogli tutte le braccia con un colpo solo.

Alla fine cercò di infilzargli il collo,ma la spada non bucò la pelle.

Lui le diede una manata sul viso,ma lei riuscì a atterrare in piedi.

Lui la colpì con un calcio,mandandola nella parete di roccia.

"Si può sapere chi sei?"disse lui "Non riesco a capire se sei forte o debole."

Rose si rialzò.

"Se puoi decifrare l'aura nera ti muovi di conseguenza."disse Rose "Ma quando passi al corpo a corpo allora la strategia crolla.

Devi imparare a gestire le svolte improvvise.

E quindi devi ancora allenarti molto."

Chloe si alzò "Conosco molto bene i miei limiti."

Il demone era preoccupato "Un momento.

Se vuoi posso raccontarti tutto quello che so."

"Attenta al suolo."disse Chloe.

Rose schivò le unghie della creatura "Grazie,ma l'avevo avvertito.

Ti chiederei molte cose,ma so che è inutile."

Chloe spiccò il volo e si mise sopra il demone.

"Non mi farò mettere sotto da una donna."disse il mostro che fu tagliato in mille parti dalla spada di Chloe.

La testa gli si staccò e dal corpo uscì una fiamma che entrò in un portale che si richiuse.

"È fatta!"disse Dark Solargirl "Ci sono riuscite."

Chloe cadde in ginocchio.

Rose controllò la pancia e vede che la ferita non era del tutto chiusa "Maledizione.

Siamo tutte ferite gravemente."

Clark era affacciato alla finestra dell'albergo,mentre il sole tramontava.

"Il risvegliato è morto."disse Artemide.

"Che cosa?!"disse Apollo.

"Sei perplesso?"disse Artemide.

"No,solo sorpreso."disse lui "Credevo che saremmo dovuti intervenire per salvarle.

Non immaginavo che sistemassero la cosa così facilmente."

"Missione conclusa."disse lei.

"Sono tutte vive,giusto?"disse Apollo.

"Mi sembrano rimaste in tre."disse Artemide "Se la quarta è viva di certo è molto debole."

Le tre Solargirl erano a guardare Lady Sentry.

Rose le stava più vicina ed era accucciata.

"La situazione è grave."disse Rose "Non ha abbastanza forze per guarire.

Io non posso aiutarla.

Se la guarissi rischierei che finisse sotto il controllo dell'Anti-Madre."

"I miei poteri curativi funzionano solo nel mio universo."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Posso aiutarla io."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"No,pensa a guarire te stessa."disse Dark Solargirl "Sei quella con più ferite."

"Già,anche se lei si è fatta trafiggere evitando tutti i punti vitali."disse Rose "Le basta solo del tempo per guarire."

"Sei veramente riuscita a fare una cosa simile?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Sentite,c'è una cosa che vorrei domandarvi."disse Rose "Qualcuna di voi è stata posseduta da un demone ed è riuscita a cacciarlo?

Vorrei che rispondeste con sincerità."

"Si,mi è capitato di recente."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Ero gravemente ferita,e il demone ne ha approfittato."

"La possessione oltre che al dolore dovrebbe condurre ad una sorta di estasi."disse Rose "Di solito è a questa che non si sfugge."

"Si,è vero."disse Solargirl "Cacciarlo è stato molto difficile."

"Va bene,è successo anche a me."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Mi ero esaltata e non mi ero accorta che il demone mi seguiva."

"Però hai resistito."disse Rose.

"Si,ma con grossa fatica."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Credo sia capitato anche a lei."

"Un'altra domanda."disse Rose "Avete ricevuto segnalazioni di posseduti da parte di dei pagani oltre che da umani?"

"Beh,si."disse Dark Solargirl "E per poco non me le dava quando mi sono rifiutata dicendogli che era solo una copia del dio del mio universo.

Io ho un caratteraccio,credo che lo sappiate."

"E Carrie?"disse Rose.

"Si,credo che anche lei sia stata convocata in alcuni casi da esseri sovradimesionali."disse Dark Solargirl.

"In fine c'é la Chloe di questo mondo che,insieme alla dea che gli ha dato i poteri,disobbedisce agli ordini è l'ultima in classifica e tende a dare in escandescenze."disse Rose "Insomma tutte ragazze con poteri divini,a parte Carrie.

Tutte delle gran piantagrane e tutte scampate alla possessione."

"Che vorresti dire?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Che per puro caso gli dei hanno convocato tutte ragazze che gli davano problemi e le hanno fatte riunire qui."disse Rose "E che non ci hanno detto che c'era di mezzo un risvegliato."

"Ma insomma che vuol dire?"disse Dark Solargirl "Sembra che gli dei ci abbiano …"

"No,la mia è solo una supposizione."disse Rose.

"Scusa,Rose, e per quel che riguarda te."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Oltre ad essere stata sotto il controllo dell'Anti-Madre non mi sembra che hai avuto problemi in particolare."

"In realtà nessuna più di me verrebbe scelta secondo questa regola."disse Rose lasciando le altre sconcertate "E anche io sono stata posseduta da quando ho iniziato a dare la caccia ai demoni.

Avvenne dopo la terza caccia ad un risvegliato.

Al termine dello scontro prese l'aspetto di una mia amica."

"Ho capito,anche tu l'hai respinto."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Comunque in quel momento decisi che l'avrei fatta pagare cara ai demoni."disse Rose.

"Adesso tocca a me farti una domanda."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Essere scampata alla possessione ci ha cambiate in qualche modo?"

"Allora anche tu senti qualcosa."disse Rose "Si,c'è un cambiamento.

I demoni ti bersagliano più facilmente."

Artemide spalancò gli occhi.

"Che c'è?"disse Apollo.

"Un'alterazione delle aure."disse la dea "La più forte ha detto qualcosa che le ha turbate.

Quella con l'aura normale si è infervorata e si sta ribellando.

In confronto quella con l'aura più debole è calma e...

Anzi no,al contrario è ancora più preoccupata,ma non lo da a vedere.

Certo da quando ha avuto i ricordi le è successo qualcosa e da allora tiene chiuso il suo cuore."

"Vuoi scherzare?"disse Dark Solrgirl "Io sarei bersagliata da quei mostri?"

"Temo che lo siamo tutte."disse Rose "Aspettatevi tentativi di possessione da un momento all'altro.

Per questo dobbiamo liberare la Terra il prima possibile e rimandarli tutti all'inferno."

"Ha ragione."disse Carrie "Quello che dice è fin troppo plausibile."

"Carrie …"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"E quindi?"disse Carrie "Una volta che abbiamo stabilito che siamo tutte e quattro dei bersagli cosa facciamo?"

"Dobbiamo cercare di non usare l'aura divina perchè c'è qualche possibilità che possibilità che attireremo i demoni ancora senza corpo."disse Rose "Ma è comunque solo un'ipotesi."

Carrie si mise in ginocchio "E va bene.

Io però non sono magica quindi tanto vale che usi la mia energia per rigenerare le ferite e vedere se effettivamente attiriamo i demoni."

Il corpo di Lady Sentry cominciò a brillare di luce gialla.

"Smettila subito!"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Se le cose stanno come dice lei,noi siamo in pericolo."disse Carrie "Dobbiamo verificare subito questa cosa.

Se vedete che qualcuno prende il controllo del mio corpo allora uccidetemi."

Chloe materializzò la spada.

Carrie riuscì a guarire senza subire attacchi esterni di alcun tipo "A quanto pare sono ancora qui."

"Non avresti dovuto."disse Rose "È stato un azzardo."

"Il tuo addome è guarito?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Pare di si."disse lei.

Chloe si voltò verso nord.

"Che ti prende,Chloe?"disse Rose.

"Ho avuto l'impressione che qualcuno ci stesse spiando."disse Chloe.

"Non preoccuparti."disse Rose "Ho controllato i dintorni.

Nessuna presenza.

E anche se ci dovessero essere,da laggiù non potrebbero percepirci."

Chloe continuò a guardare nella stessa direzione per qualche istante "Sarà stata la mia immaginazione."

"Ma guarda."disse Artemide ad Apollo "Chloe, riesce ad accorgersi di me a questa distanza."

Apollo rimase sorpreso.

"Ad ogni modo c'è qualcosa di strano."disse Artemide.

"Noi ci dividiamo qui."disse Rose "E ognuna torni ai propri compiti.

Oggi abbiamo portato a termine la missione che ci avevano affidato le divinità.

A parte questo non è successo nulla,intesi?"

"Dunque gli dei devono essere tenuti all'oscuro di tutto il resto?"disse Carrie.

"Esatto."disse Rose "E non parlatene nemmeno con i colleghi."

In futuro vedete di essere obbedienti e di non attirare l'attenzione.

Spazzate via la vostra nomea di piantagrane."

"Cavolo,che seccatura."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Dobbiamo essere prudenti su ogni minima cosa."disse Rose "In questo modo almeno per un po',la passeremo liscia.

Durante gli ultimi tempi Solargirl si è scontrata con una congregazioni di dei dell'oltretomba provenienti da dimensioni diverse,se non erro."

"Si,è vero."disse Chloe.

"Ma i guai non sono terminati"disse Rose "Essendo stata sotto il controllo dell'Anti-Madre io so che oltre ad una congregazione di divinità maschili ce ne era un'altra di divinità femminili.

Se doveste finire faccia a faccia con loro e siete da sole,rinunciate all'idea di combattere."

"Una congregazione femminile?"disse Solargirl un po' scossa.

"Si e tra i due gruppi c'è una differenza abissale."disse Rose che materializzò una spada di energia viola e cominciò ad incidere i loro simboli su una parete "Questi sono i loro simboli.

Partendo da destra abbiamo:la più importante del gruppo,Eris,la numero due,Hela,la numero tre,Anti-Madre,quindi la numero quattro …"

"C'è forse qualche problema con la quarta?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Non le importa delle altre."disse Rose "Nutre un'ossessione soprattutto per i demoni dell'inferno.

È la stessa dea che l'Arcano cercava di far uscire dal portale.

Se possibile evitate ogni contatto con lei.

A quella dea interessa solamente combattere e vedere mondi che bruciano.

Il suo nome lo conoscono in pochi.

E in fine l'ultima del gruppo,che però io non conosco."

"E tu che intendi fare."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Voglio indagare sugli dei dell'Olimpo e cercare di scoprire cosa sanno dei demoni"disse Rose "Voglio se conoscono l'identità della nuova aggiunta alla congregazione della dee oscure.

Quando avrò novità ve lo farò sapere immediatamente."

"Vuoi agire da sola?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Se ci coalizzassimo il rischio sarebbe troppo alto."disse Rose "In oltre l'idea che gli dei ci stiano tenendo d'occhio resta una mera supposizione.

Comunque non abbassate la guardia con nessuno."

Rose si alzò in aria "Bene ragazze.

Cerchiamo di rivederci.

Siate caute."disse volando via.

"E così hanno saputo anche questo."pensò Artemide senza riferire ad Apollo "Bisogna vedere in quanti supereranno quello che sta per arrivare.

Se l'inferno attacca la Terra ci sarà l'apocalisse e bisognerà cominciare tutto da capo quando le polveri si saranno depositate.

Le aspetta una strada irta di spine."

Clark vide Chloe che era atterrata in strada e scese per andare da lei.

Il giorno dopo Choe era a New York e aveva affettato cinque demoni con la sua spada che scomparve poco dopo.

"Anche io diventerò forte."pensò Clark.

Qualche ora dopo Chloe era nel bosco a parlare con Apollo "Bene,hai sconfitto tre posseduti più facilmente del solito."

"Non è stato niente di straordinario."disse Chloe.

"Ammirevole da parte tua e ultimamente riesci anche a mantenere il controllo."disse Apollo "Forse è solo un'impressione,ma mi sembri più mansueta.

È successo qualcosa?"

"Quando ho dato la caccia al risvegliato ho imparato fin troppo bene quali sono le mie capacità."disse Chloe "Rimanderete Atena da me?"

"Questo non posso dirtelo."disse Apollo "Non è ancora tornata e poi spetta a Zeus decidere.

Purtroppo non posso darti tregua.

C'è un risvegliato che ha appena sterminato una cittadina."

"Un'altra volta."disse Chloe.

"Già."disse Apollo "È molto più forte dell'altro.

Se non vuoi perdere la vita,procedi con cautela."

"Non ho intenzione di morire."disse Chloe "Per nessuna ragione."disse allontanandosi.

Apollo sorrise "Mi sa che mi sono dimenticato di informarla che i risvegliati sono due."

La sera seguente i due avevano acceso un fuoco tra gli alberi e Clark cercava di imparare a volare e lentamente si sollevava da Terra,ma con scarsi risultati.

"Clark,tu dovrai aspettarmi qui."disse Chloe "C'è un grosso pericolo questa volta."

"Va bene."disse lui.

Il giorno dopo Chloe spiccò il volo e arrivò in poche ore al paese che era stato devastato.

La cittadina dava sul mare e l'unico rumore che si sentiva erano i gabbiani.

Atterrò lentamente e cominciò a camminare.

"Ma cosa?"pensò lei "Si direbbe che tutte le cellule del mio corpo mi indichino di andare via."

Lei arrivò ad una piazza e vide che c'era una donna seduta su una fontana.

La donna aveva le orecchie a punta e lunghi capelli biondi legati in un'unica treccia.

Indossava un'armatura di acciaio splendente.

La donna era seduta di spalle e quando Chloe le arrivò vicino lei si girò.

"Buon giorno."disse la donna.

"Salve."disse Chloe "Strano,non mi avevano detto che ci sarebbero state altre persone.

In quante devono venire?"

"Siamo solo noi."disse la donna "Siamo solo tu e io."

"E dovremmo dare la caccia al demone in due?"disse Chloe.

"In realtà sarei bastata solo io."disse la donna "Tu sei un extra,per così dire.

Comunque ti devo informare di una cosa."

La donna apparve dietro Chloe prima che lei potesse accorgersene e le mise un braccio intorno alla gola a l'altro intorno ai fianchi,bloccandole le braccia.

"Chi ti ha detto che io non sia un demone?"disse la donna.

Chloe tentò di liberarsi,ma senza successo.

"Notevole."disse il demone "Sai che non mi ero accorta che hai i poteri di una dea?

I poteri delle divinità emanano un odore riconoscibile per noi demoni.

Sembra quasi come di rose fresche.

Tranquilla e lascia che ti annusi un altro po'."

Chloe tentò di liberarsi.

"Non riesci a muoverti,vero?"disse il demone "Un vero peccato."

Il demone le mise la mano sinistra,che in precedenza era intorno al collo,sul petto.

Chloe tentò di liberarsi.

"Non l'hai capito?"disse il demone "È completamente inutile che continui a divincolarti.

Ma chissà forse ti lascerò vivere se mi diverto abbastanza."

"TOGLILE QUELLE MANACCE DI DOSSO."disse Clark che,muovendosi a super velocità, la spinse via.

Lei spiccò un salto e atterrò sulla fontana.

"Clark."disse Chloe.

"Se ti azzardi a toccarla di nuovo te la farò pagare."disse Clark e Chloe spalancò gli occhi.

"E questo ragazzo chi sarebbe?"disse il demone "Mi pare di capire che non è umano,ma non è nemmeno un essere magico.

Comunque credo sia un tuo amico,vero?"

Chloe materializzò la spada e la stessa cosa fece il demone.

Il demone si avventò su Clark,ma Chloe mise in mezzo la sua spada e parò il colpo.

"Guarda un po'."disse il demone sorridendo "Devo ammettere che sei veloce."

Il demone colpì la spada di Chloe che parò il colpo e le due spade restarono unite.

"Mi è venuta un'idea."disse il demone "Ti propongo un bel gioco."disse e,muovendosi a super velocità,tagliò le gambe a Chloe,poco sopra il ginocchio,sotto gli occhi increduli di Clark.

Chloe cadde a faccia in avanti.

"Sta bene a sentire."disse il demone "Io ora ti spiego le regole.

Adesso io mi metto a combattere con quel ragazzo.

Beh,naturalmente non faro sul serio.

Mi adeguerò al suo livello e ci andrò piano.

Però allo scattare di ogni minuto aumenterò di un grado forza e velocità.

Penso che la sua testa salterà in una decina di minuti.

È il tempo che ti resta se vuoi riattaccarti le gambe e salvarlo,oppure puoi provare a fartele ricrescere,ma con le ferite inferte da un demone non è così semplice.

Se impiegherai troppo tempo il ragazzo morirà.

Non lo trovi divertente."

"Maledetto."disse Chloe che allungò la mano destra verso le gambe sollevandole dal suolo.

"Siamo d'accordo."disse lei avvicinandosi al ragazzo "Pronti.

Via."

Clark schivò il primo colpo e cercò di darle un pungo,ma lei gli afferrò la mano e lo spinse via.

Chloe si stava mettendo seduta.

Clark schivava i colpi,ma non riusciva a centrare l'avversaria.

Chloe aveva appoggiato al gamba sinistra sulla parte non tagliata e cominciò a pensare"Ricostruzione,rigenerazione.

Liberando la forza divina dovrei farcela."

"Con calma,altrimenti non si attaccheranno."disse il demone e Chloe si concentrò.

"Brava,sei una brava bambina ubbidiente."disse il demone.

Clark fece uscire dai suoi occhi i raggi laser,ma il demone si scansò.

"Sei più abile di quanto credessi."disse il demone "Mi hai stupita.

In realtà e ancora presto,ma aumentiamo di un grado."

Lei lo colpì al petto con la spada tagliandolo e successivamente cominciò a fargli decine di piccoli tagli divisi sulle braccia,sulle gambe,sul petto e due sul viso.

Il demone rideva "Com'è divertente, mi piace questo ragazzo.

Da un'occhiata anche tu.

Per non disturbare la tua concentrazione non ha emesso alcun lamento.

È pieno di sangue.

Dalla sue espressione sembra voler piangere,eppure tiene il becco chiuso."

"STA ZITTA!"disse Clark "Piantala di parlare a vanvera.

I tuoi attacchi sono ridicoli.

Non li sento nemmeno."

Il demone cominciò a ridere "Siete davvero irresistibili.

Meravigliosi.

Siete assolutamente meravigliosi.

Qual'è meglio uccidere?

Qual'è meglio veder piangere di disperazione per godermela di più?"

In quel momento apparve il secondo demone.

Apparentemente sembrava una bambina, con dei capelli molto lunghi lisci e neri, con la frangetta, ma disordinati.

Aveva gli cocchi marroni.

Indossava dei vestiti improvvisati e stracciati con delle bende sopra il corpo.

"Che cosa fate in un posto simile?"disse il secondo demone.

"Non ti avvicinare."disse Clark "Scappa!"

"Perché?"disse il demone bambina "Non capisco."

"Ah,eccola qui."disse il primo demone "Allora avevo indovinato quando avevo avvertito una seconda presenza demoniaca."

"Si,Ofelia."disse il demone bambina "Un collega,un ragazzo non umano e una donna con i poteri di una divinità.

Non ho idea di cosa stia accadendo,ma l'anima di quel ragazzo mi interessa."disse il demone bambina che provocò un'esplosione trasformandosi.

Dopo la trasformazione era una creatura enorme, apparentemente umanoide.

Era inginocchiata,la sua pelle era nera e costituita da placche sul petto,sulle braccia e le gambe,mentre la pancia era scoperta e le sue braccia erano simili a delle ali costituite però da dei lunghissimi tentacoli carnosi che cadevano al suolo, tali e quali lo erano i tentacoli sopra la testa al posto dei capelli.

Il collo allungato e piegato in avanti in più aveva delle placche sulla parte superiore.

Il suo volto era di colore pallido, mentre i suoi occhi erano argentati.

Era alta venti metri.

"Voglio essere chiara,a parte il ragazzo voi non mi interessate."disse il demone gigante "O meglio …siete d'intralcio."

La creatura mosse a super velocità tutti i suoi tentacoli lunghissimi e devasto l'intero paese.

Chloe,Ofelia e Clark erano ancora vivi.

Chloe aveva preso Clark,mentre l'altro demone era dall'altra parte della piazza.

"Credevo di avervi fatte a pezzettini lasciando in vita solo lui."disse il demone gigante "Immagino che entrambi siate molto potenti."

Chloe cadde seduta,dato che le gambe non si erano rigenerate completamente "Serve altro tempo."

Ofelia apparve dietro il ragazzo e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo "Ora lascia che a lui ci pensi io!

Tu devi solo sbrigarti a riattaccare quelle gambe.

Non c'è tempo da perdere.

Io non sono alleata di quello li e hai appena visto cosa può fare.

Non è questo il momento di pensare ai contrasti tra noi.

Presto!"

Chloe si concentrò.

"Stavo scherzando."disse Ofelia lanciando il ragazzo verso il mostro che lo afferrò con i suoi tentacoli.

Ofelia afferrò la testa di Chloe alle spalle e la gettò contro il terreno,provocando un buco e la tenne giù.

"Maledetta."disse Chloe.

"Scusa,abbi pazienza."disse il demone "Deve essermi scivolata in basso la mano.

Una ragazzina debole come te non può neanche spostarla.

Figuriamoci se affronti quello li.

Non potresti proteggere quel ragazzo."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di luce rossa.

"A quanto pare ti hanno abbandonato"disse il demone gigante "Spiacente."disse aprendo una gigantesca bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

"Smettila."disse Ofelia "Anche se ti sforzi non arriveresti mai al mio livello e lo sai."

Chloe continuò ad insistere.

"Allora non vuoi proprio rassegnarti."disse Ofelia "È meglio che ti scordi del ragazzo."

Clark liberò i raggi laser colpendo il demone nella bocca.

Intorno a Chloe si formò un piccolo tornado di fuoco azzurro a lei si liberò della presa di Ofelia e diede un fortissimo pugno al demone,che lasciò andare Clark.

Ofelia si mise a ridere a squarcia gola "Allora l'hai fatto davvero!

Ma cosa credi di fare diventando un bersaglio per i demoni in cerca di ospiti umani?"

Chloe si mosse a super-velocità e diede una decina di pugni ad Ofelia senza che lei potesse reagire.

L'ultimo colpo,la spedì in aria e poi Chloe si mise sopra di lei colpendola con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi.

Una volta fatta schiantare a terra,lanciò uno dei fulmini con entrambe le mani e poi alzò le braccia creando una sfera azzurra di quattro metri e la scagliò contro l'avversaria.

Chloe afferrò Clark e volò via.

L'esplosione spianò il paese.

I due demoni sopravvissero.

Ofelia cominciò a ridere "Che spasso!

Accidenti che spasso!

Chi avrebbe pensato che io potessi dare la caccia sia ad una protetta da una dea sia ad un mio compagno.

Prima pensiamo a quell'illusa."disse e spiccò il volo,ma i tentacoli dell'altro demone la spinsero a terra.

"Penserò dopo a quel ragazzo."disse il demone gigante "Ora sistemerò te e le tua presunzione.

Prima hai detto una cosa divertente.

Farai a pezzi sia me che lei.

Lo hai detto non appena avevi preso la più grossa serie di botte che io avessi mai visto."

"Zitta e combatti."disse Ofelia.

Tra le macerie ci furono tre grosse esplosioni.

Il demone più grande aveva attorcigliato i suoi tentacoli intorno al corpo di Ofelia.

"Adesso ti insegno il rispetto."disse il mostro gigante,girando la testa di Ofelia a centottanta gradi e gettando il corpo a terra.

"E ora pensiamo a quei due."disse il mostro "Sono lenti e deboli,non arriveranno da nessuna parte."

La testa del demone gigante fu recisa e cadde a terra "E questo che significa?"

Ofelia aveva la testa a posto e salì sopra la grossa testa del mostro.

"Non capisco."disse la testa gigante "Com'è possibile?"

"Per rimandarmi all'inferno avresti dovuto farmi saltare la testa."disse Ofelia.

"Sei un mostro,molto più di me."disse la testa del mostro.

Chloe atterrò in mezzo ad un bosco.

"Chloe?"disse Clark.

"Lo scontro tra quelle due è terminato."disse Chloe.

"E adesso?"disse Clark.

"Da questo momento dobbiamo dividerci."disse Chloe "Tu sarai al sicuro.

Lei sta venendo a cercare me.

Va,fa presto."

"Non voglio andare!"disse Clark "Chloe io rimarrò con te."

"Devi fare quello che ti dico."disse Chloe "Lei seguirà me perché avverte il mio potere.

Quindi vai."

"Non capisci."disse Clark "Non è per questo.

Voglio restare per esserti d'aiuto."

Chloe rimase senza parole.

"So bene che non ti servirei a niente,voglio avere la possibilità di restare vicino a te."disse Clark "La mia vita altrimenti sarebbe vuota.

Non mi importa se morirò,ma voglio restare al tuo fianco."disse e tra i due calò un silenzio totale.

Chloe si ricordò che Superman le aveva detto una cosa simile,poi pensò al fatto che Atena e il messaggero dal futuro le avevano detto che Superman si sarebbe reincarnato e poi pensò ai poteri del ragazzo.

Lei gli mise entrambe le mani sulle guance,si chinò e lo baciò.

"Non dire mai che non ti importa di morire."disse Chloe.

"Chloe …"disse Clark con gli occhi lucidi.

"Sono stata cieca … Superman."disse Chloe "Te lo giuro.

Io non morirò.

Vivrò a tutti i costi e noi ci rivedremo quando tutto questo sarà finito.

Quindi nemmeno tu devi morire.

Ti giuro che verrò a cercarti.

Ovunque tu possa essere."

"Chloe …"disse Clark.

"È una promessa."disse Chloe.

"E va bene."disse Clark "Resterò vivo."dicendo questo andò via camminando e cominciò a pensare"E un giorno,sarò io a proteggere te."

"Yahweh,ascolta la mia preghiera."pensò Chloe "Ti scongiuro dona a quel ragazzo forza e misericordia.

Almeno fino a quando ci rivedremo."

Chloe apparve davanti ad Ofelia restando a mezz'aria.

Allungò la mano davanti all'avversaria e il palmo si illuminò di luce azzurra.

"No."disse Ofelia.

Dalla mano di Chloe uscirono decine di sfere di energia azzurra che devastarono il terreno colpendo il demone che veniva fatto retrocedere ad ogni colpo e alla fine cadde a terra.

Chloe vide che c'era un elicottero a terra,volò verso il mezzo,lo afferrò sollevandolo in aria e lo tirò contro il demone.

L'elicottero esplose e lei atterrò.

Ofelia camminò tra le fiamme e con la spada tranciò in due il mezzo "Ma cosa credi di fare?"disse il demone che smaterializzò la spada "Vediamo come te la cavi con le mani."

"Ti accontento con piacere."disse Chloe che aveva gli occhi pieni di luce rossa.

Solargil mise i pugni in avanti e piegò leggermente le gambe.

"Allora colpiscimi,se ci riesci."disse Ofelia.

Chloe attaccò e sferrò una serie di pugni che furono parati dall'avversaria con tecniche simili alle arti marziali.

Ofelia cercò di colpire Chloe con il dorso della mano,ma lei parò il colpo e sferrò altri due pugni.

Ofelia cercò di colpirla alla pancia con un pugno,ma Chloe la blocco con il taglio della mano.

Ogni colpo provocava delle onde d'urto.

Chloe continuò a tirare pugni,ma senza riuscire a colpire il demone che si difendeva molto bene.

Ofelia fece un salto indietro di quattro metri e,una volta atterrata,si mise in una posizione che ricordava una delle mosse di arti marziali,mentre Chloe si mise in una posa da pugile.

Chloe corse in avanti e,spiccando un salto,tirò quattro calci,ma Ofelia si riparò con le mani.

Chloe ,una volta atterrata,tirò una serie di calci,ma l'avversaria li parò tutti con gli avambracci,poi Chloe girò su se stessa sferrando un altro calcio,ma il demone si chinò evitandolo.

Ofelia le afferrò il piede,quando Chloe sferrò l'ultimo calcio,e ruotò la gamba facendola cadere.

Chloe, essendo a terra,si voltò verso l'avversaria e fece uscire dagli occhi i raggi laser,ma il demone li evitò.

"Bene,la tua forza divina non è male."disse il demone "Dovresti ringraziare la dea che ti ha concesso i poteri."

"Ho ancora tante sorprese per te."disse Chloe che si era rialzata.

Chloe girò su se stessa e tirò un calcio,ma Ofelia si abbassò,schivando il colpo,poi rifece la stessa mossa di Chloe,ma anche Solargirl si piegò.

Ofelia sferrò un altro calcio,ma Chloe lo parò con la mano sinistra, mentre il demone parò il calcio di Chloe con la sua mano sinistra.

Il demone parò con i gomiti due calci di Chloe e le riuscì a colpirla alla pancia con la gamba,mandandola a dieci metri di distanza.

Chloe strusciò con i piedi lasciando una scia nel terreni,poi l'avversaria la raggiunse.

Il demone le colpì di nuovo alla pancia,ma questa volta Chloe indietreggiò di pochi passi,poi sferrò altri calci,ma l'avversaria li parava sempre con gli avambracci.

Solargil sferrò un ultimo calcio,ma Ofelia strinse il braccio sinistro intorno alla gamba destra di Chloe,girò su se stessa e diede una manata a Solargirl,mandandola a trenta metri di distanza.

Chloe atterrò,provocando un cratere,ma si rialzò immediatamente.

Solargirl corse in coltro ad Ofelia e,saltando,sferrò un calcio,che però fu evitato,il demone parò con l'avambraccio in secondo calcio e poi sferrò un pugno,ma Chloe lo bloccò con l'avambraccio destro.

Chloe sferrò una serie di pugni,che furono tutti parati,poi il demone le prese il polso e la tirò contro la parete di una casa che era quasi completamente crollata e,contemporaneamente Ofelia spiccò un salto.

Chloe sfondò il muro,ma si scanso evitando l'avversaria che atterrò sul ginocchio,provocando un cratere.

Ofelia parò una serie di colpi,afferrando sempre i posi di Chloe e facendo ruotare il braccio all'esterno.

Il demone cercò i dare un pugno a Chloe,ma lei lo parò con il gomito.

Ofelia spinse il gomito verso l'esterno e diede una spinta a petto di Chloe,facendola finire a molti metri di distanza.

Chloe si rialzò e si mise in guardia.

Solargirl schivò il calcio del demone spostandosi e parò diversi colpi,poi afferrò il braccio si Ofelia piegandolo talmente velocemente,che il demone si trovò a testa in giù,ma riuscì a tornare in piedi prima di toccare terra,poi afferrò Chloe,la sollevò e la lanciò via.

Alzandosi,Solargirl spiccò il volo,per evitare il calcio dell'avversaria,poi volò verso di lei cercando di colpirla atterrando,ma si prese un calcio nella pancia,che la mandò nella foresta.

Il demone rise "Come mi diverto.

Mi diverto da matti!"

Chloe tornò indietro e le atterrò davanti.

Entrambe si rimisero in posizione Ofelia si avvicinò per prima,Chloe parò il suo pugno con la mano e sferrò un calcio al fianco sinistro,ma il demone lo parò con il braccio.

Chloe usò l'avambraccio per parare la gamba dell'avversaria e poi per fermare una serie di pugni.

Solargil attaccò,ma il sui pugni furono bloccati dagli avambracci della nemica,che attaccò,ma non riuscì a colpire l'avversaria.

Chloe fece un salto indietro e si separò dall'avversaria di quattro metri.

"Non male."disse Ofelia sorridendo "Non male davvero."

Il demone attacco,ma Chloe parò i suoi pugni e poi attaccò senza successo e Ofelia le incrociò le braccia.

"E dai non dirmi che è tutto qui."disse il demone "Smetti di provare a colpirmi.

Colpisci!"

Chloe iniziò a tirare pugni,ma l'avversaria continuava a parare i colpi,anche quando Chloe cominciò a usare la super-velocità.

Alla fine Solargirl era così veloce che Ofelia dovette piegare il corpo,per non essere colpita al viso,ma si prese un pugno al petto che la fece volare via.

Chloe la raggiunse mentre era in volo e le diede un pugno al viso,mandandola a terra dentro un cratere.

Poi Chloe le volò addosso aumentando le dimensioni del cratere e mettendo le sue mani intorno al collo di Ofelia.

"Bene,bene."disse Ofelia "Hai fatto come ti ho detto.

Brava bambina."

"Tu chi sei?"disse Chloe.

"Sono Ofelia."disse il demone mentre sorrideva in modo infantile "Il demone Ofelia."

Ofelia afferrò le braccia di Chloe e se le tolse dalla gola.

Chloe le diede una testata,poi il demone le prese le spalle con entrambe le mani e cominciò a darle una serie di testate e poi le diede un pugno sbalzandola via.

Chloe atterrò nelle macerie di una casa e il demone la raggiunse subito.

Ofelia parò un calcio di Chloe e un pugno,ma poi fu colpita da un secondo calcio alla pancia e da un pugno al petto.

Il demone afferrò il pugno destro di Solargirl e le colpi le tempie con i pugni chiusi,per poi mandarla fuori dalla costruzione con un ultimo pugno.

Le diede un calcio alla pancia,mentre si stava rialzando,mandandola in aria,poi la raggiunse e la lanciò a terra.

Chloe parò un pugno e poi si chinò,appoggiandosi su una mano e dando due calci al petto dell'avversaria e poi la colpì al volto con un pugno,ma poi fu colpita da diversi pugni e gettata a terra.

Chloe si mise in ginocchio.

"Voglio condividere una mia opinione personale."disse Ofelia "Un'opinione che ho avuto quando sono venuta sulla Terra dalla dimensione dell'inferno.

Ho cercato di catalogare la vostra razza.

Di capire cosa siete diventati una volta che il creatore vi aveva cacciati dall'Eden.

In realtà è stato l'Eden a sparire visto che era esteso a tutta la Terra.

Infatti la caduta dall'Eden è la cacciata di tutto il pianeta dalla quarta dimensione.

È durato poco devo dire.

Il creatore ha modificato le leggi della Terra quando ha creato Adamo e poi le ha fatte tornare come prima dopo il tradimento.

Dimenticavo, il creatore sapeva che lo avreste tradito.

Era tutto premeditato in quello che chiamate piano provvidenziale.

Comunque io sono giunta alla conclusione che voi non siete dei veri mammiferi.

Tutti i mammiferi d'istinto sviluppano un naturale equilibrio con la natura,dato che non hanno il libero arbitrio,cosa che invece gli umani non fanno.

Vi insediate in una zona e vi moltiplicate.

Dovete riconoscere che state più verso l'inferno che verso il paradiso.

Vi moltiplicare finché ogni risorsa naturale non si esaurisce e l'unico modo di sopravvivere è spostarvi in un'altra zona ricca.

C'è un altro organismo,creato da Yahweh,che adotta lo stesso comportamento.

E sai quale?

Il virus.

Da quando l'Eden è svanito voi siete diventati un'infezione estesa.

Siete un cancro per il pianeta,tanto quanto noi.

Voglio essere sincera fino in fondo con te.

In fondo io odio quel posto in cui sono stata confinata da Dio.

Quello zoo di fuoco e fiamme dove torturano le anime dei morti.

Quella prigione,che voi chiamate inferno,lo odio non lo sopporto più.

Specialmente l'odore delle vostre anime.

Odore in senso diverso da come lo intendete voi,si capisce.

Sono saturata,mi nausea sentire il vostro fetore.

E devo dire che temo di essere in qualche modo infettata dal vostro puzzo repellente.

E allora io me ne devo andare.

Devo essere libera.

E forse la chiave sono i tuoi poteri.

Se Lucifero arriva sulla Terra mi rimanderanno di sotto ,perché non avranno più bisogno di me,lo capisci o no?

Voglio i tuoi poteri.

Devo diventare più forte.

O me li dai,oppure,mi dispiace tanto,ti devo uccidere."

Chloe allungò la mano destra verso Ofelia e dal palmo uscì una scarica elettrica che la colpì al volto mandandola a dieci metri di distanza,

Chloe si alzò "Vuoi la mia forza?

Vieni a prenderla."

Ofelia si alzò e Chloe cercò di darle un calcio che fu parato insieme ad una serie di pugni.

Ofelia le diede un calcio e poi sferrò due pugni che furono evitati.

Chloe le diede due calci al petto e uno al volto,mandandola contro un muro.

"Adesso mi divertirò a vederti soffrire."disse Ofelia che attaccò,ma Chloe riuscì a parare quattro pugni,prima di essere colpita al petto e lanciata contro ciò che restava di una casa e trapassandola da parte a parte.

Solargil, si appoggiò su un braccio e diede sue calci al petto di Ofelia prima di rialzarsi.

Chloe cercò di darle un pugno,ma il demone le afferrò il polso,ma Solargil la colpì più volte al petto e al volto,attaccando a super-velocità

Poi Ofelia parò due pugni,mettendo le braccia di Chloe tra le sue e i suoi fianchi e dandole due testate.

Alla fine le diede un pugno,mandandola decine di metri indietro,facendole strusciare i piedi sul terreno.

Chloe evitò un pugno e fu colpita diverse volte al petto e al viso,poi il demone iniziò a parare i colpi di nuovo e diede un pugno al petto di Chloe,facendole trapassare una collina.

Chloe uscì dal cratere e quando atterrò davanti ad Ofelia,intorno al suo copro si formò un'aura azzurra.

Ofelia cercò di sferrare un pugno,ma Chloe gli fece ruotare il braccio verso l'esterno e poi lo incastro sul suo fianco destro,stringendolo con l'avambraccio,le diede un pugno al volto,e il demone sferrò un altro colpo,ma Chloe le bloccò il braccio,come aveva fatto per l'altro.

Chloe le diede due testate,una ginocchiata alla pancia e un pugno al mento che fecero indietreggiare Ofelia di diversi metri.

Chloe attaccò e le diede una serie di pugni al petto e al volto.

Provò a darle un calciò,ma Ofelia le prese la gamba,ma Chloe cominciò a colpirla al volto.

Il demone la sollevò e la gettò a terra,per poi cominciare a prenderla a pugni al petto a super-velocità facendo un grosso cratere.

Poi sollevò Chloe per la gola e la scagliò via con un pugno.

La riprese per una gamba e la getto nella foresta.

Ofelia la raggiunse subito,mentre lei era a terra,con il volto verso in suolo.

Il demone le mise il braccio intorno alla gola "Lasciati andare e rivedrai presto i cari che hai perduto."

"Io … io non ho bisogno di respirare."disse Chloe afferrando il braccio che aveva introno alla gola,sollevandosi in aria e ricadendo di schiena provocando un cratere.

Solargil spiccò il volo e dai suoi occhi uscirono i raggi laser che provocarono un'esplosione.

Chloe atterrò e vide che Ofelia stava uscendo dal cratere.

Solargil materializzò la spada e si mise a correre nella foresta a velocità supersonica,inseguita dal demone che rideva.

Si fermò davanti ad un crepaccio con sotto un fiume.

Il demone la raggiunse ed estrasse la sua spada dal fodero dell'armatura.

"Sei troppo lenta."disse Ofelia "Non importa quanto ti sforzi.

Sei lenta e fai movimenti inutili.

Lo stesso per il tuo modo di combattere.

In fondo le forze non ti mancano,ma dovresti usarle con più efficacia."gli occhi del demone divennero gialli e simili a quelli di un serpente e la sua pelle si scurì,mentre il volto fu ricoperto da grosse venature nere.

Intorno al corpo del demone si formò un piccolo tornado di energia rossa "Scusami sai,sei stata un'avversaria discretamente impegnativa e così sono su di giri."

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si formò un tornado di energia azzurra,ma poi Chloe lo fece sparire.

"E adesso che ti salta in mente?"disse Ofelia "Stai trattenendo l'aura divina.

Vuol dire che hai già rinunciato?"

"Fatti avanti."disse Chloe.

"Sei di una noia mortale."disse Ofelia che si mosse a velocità luce,ma la sua spada si scontrò contro quella di Chloe e le due spade restarono unite emanando scintille.

Il demone diede altri colpi,ma tutti furono parati dalla spada avversaria.

Il demone rise mentre attaccava "Ma che fai?

Cerchi di prevedere le mie mosse attraverso l'aura?

Ma allora non sei così male.

Potevi dirmelo.

Scusa se ti ho dato della noiosa."

Chloe fece un salto indietro avvicinandosi di più al burrone.

"Ah,a quanto pare sei perspicace."disse Ofelia "Avevo giusto in mente di provare una cosuccia."

"Che cos'era quella sensazione che ho avvertito?"disse Chloe.

Ofelia si avvicinò emanando scintille "Senti cerca di non morire al primo colpo,da brava."

La lama della spada di Ofelia cominciò a vibrare somigliando ad una frusta.

"Arriva."pensò Chloe "Dal basso verso la spalla destra."

La spada tuttavia colpì la sua spalla sinistra,ferendola.

"Dall'alto,sulla spalla sinistra."pensò Chloe,tuttavia la spada le ferì la spalla destra.

"Perché?"pensò Chloe "Prevedo al traiettoria,ma poi mi colpisce in un altro modo."

Il demone le colpì il petto.

"Non può essere."pensò Chloe "La sua spada sembra un serpente."

Chloe cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

"Per un soffio,eh?"disse Ofelia "Se avessi dovuto batterti con un demone di grado inferiore,avresti di sicuro avuto la meglio.

Ora ti racconto una cosa.

Io non ho un appellativo particolare come gli atri demoni.

Quelle cose altisonanti e pretenziose,tipo il demone del miraggio o roba simile.

Quindi ho creato un colpo micidiale e mi sono attribuita un nome.

Io sono Oflelia dell'onda."disse facendo ruotare di nuovo la spada.

Chloe era in ginocchio e aveva gli occhi spalancati "La spada sta …"Chloe iniziò a pensare"No,non è un incantesimo,ma un'illusione.

Genera quel movimento,con un particolare scatto del braccio."

"Purtroppo è un nome che non prende piede,perché tutti quelli che vedono questo non possono raccontarlo."

"Non posso farcela."pensò Chloe "Non è un colpo che posso bloccare anticipandolo."Chloe si alzò e prese la spada stingendola con due mani.

"Vorresti ancora batterti?"disse Ofelia "Vediamo se hai qualche possibilità di vittoria."

Chloe attaccò e Ofelia le tagliò il braccio all'altezza del gomito.

Chloe afferrò il braccio con la spada con l'altra mano.

"Alla fine avevo ragione,sei noiosa."disse il demone facendo un tagliò sulla pancia di Chloe "Adesso muori."

Chloe cadde nel fiume sottostante.

Diversi chilometri dopo Chloe mise il braccio sinistro fuori dall'acqua appoggiando la spada sulla riva del fiumiciattolo.

Uscì dal ruscello completamente asciutta e con il braccio destro tra i denti.

Si mise in ginocchio e posò il braccio davanti a se.

"Dannazione,mi ha tagliata in profondità."pensò Chloe "Anche se le altre ferite non sono certo superficiali.

È un miracolo che sia ancora viva.

Non ho tempo per riposare,devo pensare al braccio."

"Una mossa niente male,devo dire."disse Ofelia che era dietro di lei ,dalla parte opposta del fiume.

Chloe si girò di scatto.

"Bell'idea."disse il demone "C'ero quasi cascata.

È stato un tocco di classe lasciarti tagliare il braccio.

Aveva un non so che di risolutivo.

Anche esserti fermata in quel posto aveva un preciso scopo.

Fin dall'inizio non hai fatto altro che farmi credere quello che volevi.

Complimenti.

Se questo era il piano dovevi rinunciare al braccio.

E il fatto che te ne sia preoccupata fino alla fine ad avermi insospettita.

Sai normalmente,avendo i poteri di una dea,potresti rigenerare gli arti persi in battaglia,senza bisogno di riattaccarli,ma con le ferite inferte dai demoni le cose sono diverse.

E ora finisco il discorso.

Secondo te,io starò qui ad aspettare che ti riattacchi il braccio?

Chloe si voltò verso il braccio,ma Ofelia si mosse a super-velocità e infilzò l'erto,lo scagliò in aria e lo fece a brandelli con la sua mossa speciale.

Nella foresta intanto c'era una figura coperta da un lunghissimo mantello nero con cappuccio.

Lo scontro andò avanti fino a notte.

Chloe aveva preso la spada e aveva cominciato ad attaccare.

Ofelia parava tutti i colpi "Non serve agitarsi."

Il demone si mosse a super-velocità e le fece un taglio sulla schiena.

Chloe cadde in ginocchio.

"Guarda come stai tenendo duro."disse Ofelia "Hai fatto una promessa a qualcuno?

Magari pensi a rivedere quel ragazzo?

O magari hai qualche spietata vendetta da compiere?"

Chloe provò a riprendere la spada,ma la sua mano fu tagliata.

"Ecco ora non puoi nemmeno impugnare la spada."disse Ofelia.

Chloe era a terra e tremava.

"Credere di poter continuare a vivere,solo perché si ha una ragione per non morire o qualcuno da proteggere,non è che una fantasia per deboli."disse Ofelia "Grazie,mi sono divertita molto."disse sollevando la spada.

Tuttavia si accorse di una figura a dieci metri di distanza.

"Ho sentito una presenza che non avvertivo da tanto tempo."disse la voce femminile della persona incappucciata "Ma non conosco nessuna di voi due."

"E tu chi accidenti sei."disse il demone "Se c'è una cosa che odio è quando vengo interrotta."

Ofelia si lanciò all'attacco usando la sua tecnica particolare,ma la spada si infranse contro uno scudo invisibile,e il demone fu scagliato via.

Il mantello svanì e rivelò l'Angelus.

Ofelia rimase stupita "Tu!?"

"Si,piccolo corno:"disse Angelus.

Ofelia fece sparire la spada,allungò la mano e lanciò una serie di palle di fuoco,che si fermarono davanti all'avversaria.

Angelus prese una delle sfere,la schiaccio e la fece sparire,poi con lo sguardo fece sparire le altre sfere.

Ofelia le corse incontro e cercò di colpirla con dei pugni che venivano parati con facilità.

Angelus si mise a parare i colpi con una mano sola e senza guardare,poi le prese il braccio destro,lo piegò verso l'esterno e diede un calcio al demone,mandandolo contro un albero che fu tagliato in due.

Ofelia si rialzò e l'angelo gli volò contro entrandole nel corpo,tramite la pancia.

Ofleia vide che sulle sue mani si stavano formando delle crepe che poi raggiunsero la fronte.

Il demone esplose.

Chloe si era riattaccata la mano e pensava sbalordita "Non è possibile.

È ancora qui.

È uno degli angeli che hanno dato la caccia a Zera."poi perse i sensi.

Chloe si risvegliò in un letto in una casa dalle pareti di pietra.

Aveva delle fasciature su tutto il costume e sul braccio mancante.

Solargirl si mise seduta.

Angelus entrò in quel momento "Sei sveglia finalmente.

Sei stata in gamba considerando le ferite che avevi riportato."

"Tu sei l'Angelus."disse Chloe.

L'angelo annui e si avvicinò.

"Dove mi trovo?"disse Chloe "Da quanto tempo sono qui?

E perché mi hai salvata?"

"Ora pensa a riposare."disse l'Angelus "Anche se normalmente non ne hai bisogno,questa volta sei stata danneggiata.

È un settimana che dormi."

"Sono qui da una settimana?"disse Chloe che si alzò dal letto "Dov'è la mia spada?

Dove l'hai messa?

Devo sbrigarmi a tornare o …"

L'Angelus le afferrò la testa da dietro,la sollevò e la gettò sul letto,tenendole le testa ferma "Se tieni così poco alla tua vita,allora posso ucciderti io in questo momento.

Adesso ascoltami bene.

Il demone che ti stava dando la caccia si è ritrovato senza un corpo concreto,ma la sua anima non è tornata all'inferno.

È ancora in giro.

E quel che è peggio,hai perso il tuo braccio,perciò d'ora in avanti,dovrai combattere con un braccio solo.

Nel tuo stato attuale,non potresti sconfiggere nessuno."

Angelus si voltò e andò verso la porta "Farai bene a riflettere un po' su te stessa"disse chiudendo la porta.

"Dannazione."disse Chloe restando a faccia in avanti sul letto "Dannazione.

Dannazione."disse battendo due volte sul letto con il pugno sinistro.

L'Angelus era davanti ad un albero morto,con la spada in mano.

Con un colpo tagliò in due l'albero e prima che la metà del tronco cadesse a terra,lei lo tagliò in pezzi minuscoli,che poi seppellì in una buca.

"Si è proprio quella ragazzina."disse ricordando che Zera aveva con se una bambina.

Al tramonto l'Angelus era a guardare il sole fuori dalla casa e Chloe la raggiunse.

"Stai meglio?"disse Angelus.

"Si."disse Chloe "Mi sono resa conto di quanto ero debole.

Devo ringraziarti."

"Conoscevi il mio nome."disse Angelus "Immagino tu abbia i ricordi di quando eri piccola."

"Si, ricordo tutto ciò che riguardava Zera."disse Chloe.

"Vedo che hai anche saputo il suo vero nome."disse Angelus "Ricordo che a te si era presentata come Teresa.

Le informazioni includeranno anche Priscilla,naturalmente."

"Certo,Priscilla."disse Chloe "Il demone che ha mandato Zera in quel portale,sconfiggendo gli altri angeli per poi sparire.

Non credevo che fossi ancora sulla Terra."

"Anch'io sono rimasta sorpresa"disse Angelus "Non avrei mai creduto che la bambina,di quel tempo,avesse fatto tanta strada diventando una guerriera.

Sei stata scelta da Atena.

Eri stata fortunata a cavatela.

Avresti potuto continuare a vivere come una persona normale,dimenticando tutto.

Ma gli dei minori sono testardi e dispettosi.

Vuoi la testa di Priscilla,vero?"

"Grazie per tutto quanto."disse Chloe "Vuoi dirmi dov'è la mia spada,per favore?"

"Lascia perdere."disse Angelus "La potenza di Priscilla è troppo grande.

Nessuno dei demoni liberati la supera.

E tu che hai ricevuto solo i poteri e l'immortalità da Atena,non sei nemmeno una semidea.

Sei inferiore sotto ogni aspetto."

"Ora restituiscimi la spada per favore."disse Chloe.

"Aspetta un secondo."disse Angelus "Ho affrontato Priscilla una vota e ho chiesto di restare sulla Terra isolata da tutto e tutti.

Scelsi una terra dove non ci fosse traccia d'uomo o quasi e decisi di vivere in incognito.

Ho occultato la mia aura per tanti di quegli anni che nemmeno gli atri angeli l'avvertono più."

"Hai smesso di combattere."disse Chloe "Eppure hai dei poteri prodigiosi."

"Si,ma non sono come prima."disse Angelus "Non mi ero mai scontrata con un avversario più forte di me.

Il terrore è penetrato in me e non andrà più."

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Ricordo molto bene."disse Chloe "È per questo che…"

Chloe fece alcuni passi in direzione opposta alla casa.

"Aspetta."disse Angelus "Perché sei così decisa?"

"Perché a quell'epoca per me,Zera era tutto il mondo."disse Chloe "Pensavo di aver perduto la vita,l'uso della parola e la voglia di vivere.

Zera me le restituì.

Zera mi aveva salvata.

A lei io dovevo tutto quanto.

Se Atena non mi avesse tolto i ricordi,credo che non avrei avuto la forza di dimenticare tutto,vivendo come una persona normale..

Quando la mia famiglia fu stermina accorse un altro angelo,ma i demoni mi portarono via.

"Si,la conosco."disse Angelus "Ora capisco."

Capisco le tue ragioni."l'angelo si diresse verso la parte laterale della casa ed estrasse dal terreno la spada di Chloe "All'epoca mi domandai spesso se andare avanti o tirarmi indietro.

E alcuni decidono di fermarsi.

A proposito,non ti ho ancora chiesto quale è il tuo nome."

"Mi chiamo Chloe."disse Solargirl.

La spada andò da sola nella mano di Chloe.

"D'accordo,Chloe."disse Angelus "Se vuoi ti insegnerò quella che io chiamo spada fulminea.

La notte seguente,c'era un temporale e sulla foresta cadeva la pioggia.

Ofleia era fatta di fiamme,ma il suo aspetto era uguale a quello che aveva quando aveva il corpo concreto.

Il demone era in ginocchio singhiozzante "Che male.

Quell'angelo mi ha fatto male.

Mi ha fatto male.

Lucifero aiuto,mi fa male.

Aiutami Lucifero.

Ti prego,devi aiutarmi."il demone cominciò a piangere "Perché?

Perché non rispondi?

Sono un tuo inviato,mi dovresti difendere."il demone si arrabbiò "Mi hai abbandonato.

Non la passerai liscia!

E chi diamine sarebbe Lucifero?

Non mi importa niente di uno che ha come prediletto un demone con un corno solo.

RESTA ALL'INFERNO!"disse il demone provocando un grosso tornado di energia viola.

Il giorno dopo Chloe era fuori dalla casa,in mezzo al prato e si stava allenando con Angelus.

Solargirl muoveva la sua spada ad una velocità tale che non si distingueva dal braccio,ma il campo di forza dell'angelo resisteva ad ogni colpo.

"Può bastare."disse l'Angelus che vide che Chloe accusava ancora delle ferite.

Solargirl si mise in ginocchio infilzando la spada a terra.

"La vera natura della spada fulminea consiste nel liberare la potenza dello spirito tramite il tuo braccio."disse Angelus "Come se fosse solo il braccio ad usare la magia.

Per raggiungere questo scopo è necessaria una volontà ferrea.

Un forte potere mentale che controlla perfettamente il braccio."

"E tu eri in grado di farlo fin dall'inizio?"disse Chloe.

"Che intenzioni hai?"disse Angelus "Pensi di rinunciare?"

Chloe si rialzò "Neanche per scherzo.

Questa tecnica è proprio quello che mi serve ora."

"Allora fatti avanti."disse Angelus.

Chloe riprese l'allenamento.

Anche quando il sole fu svanito e la luna piena illuminava la zona Solargirl continuava a colpire lo scudo invisibile,poi cadde in ginocchio.

"Non capisco."disse Chloe "Non mi sento mai debole."

"L'energia demoniaca è ancora attiva in te."disse Angleus "Per oggi basta così."

"Posso continuare."disse Chloe che provò a rialzarsi,ma ricadde a terra.

"Non devi esagerare."disse Angelus "Probabilmente le ferite non sono guarite del tutto.

Non avere fretta.

Il tuo addestramento dev'essere per metà allenamento e per metà riposo.

Ora prova a meditare per qualche minuto.

C'è un piccolo stagno qui vicino.

È un buon posto."

"Ok."disse Chloe alzandosi.

"Ha cominciato a capire da sola."pensò Angelus "Però ..."

Chloe era sospesa a gambe incrociate sullo stagno "Una valle circondata dalle montagne.

In effetti è un ottimo luogo in cui ritirarsi.

Quando Chloe tornò trovò un fuoco acceso e l'angelus inginocchiato "Siediti."

Solargil si mise in ginocchio "Non sei cambiata affatto."

"Immagino che tu sappia che gli angeli sono immortali."disse Angelus "Su alcune caratteristiche anche in modo superiore agli dei.

Io sono vecchia di quindici miliardi di anni.

Un miliardo di più della creazione stessa.

Ho visto il signore che creava il multiverso dalla stanza bianca e cocente delle paradiso.

Se anche Zera fosse qui,la vedresti come allora."

Chloe rimase un po' scossa sentendo quel nome.

"Tu credi sia stata catturata per colpa tua,non è vero?"disse Angelus "In un certo senso non è errato.

Non so il perché,ma dopo che Zera ti ha incontrato e ha accettato di tenerti con se,come guerriera si è indebolita ed è stata colta di sorpresa."

Chloe abbassò la testa.

"Questo è un dato si fatto."disse Angelus "Tuttavia,credo che Teresa,come la chiamavi tu,fosse felice.

Intendo nel periodo che ha trascorso con te,anche se si è trattato di poco tempo.

Zera stava sempre in disparte da quando il suo angelo gemello fu rapito dai demoni,durante la cacciata.

E poi era fin troppo forte e fiera.

Motivo per cui tutti gli angeli ne avevano timore.

Tu invece ti sei affezionata a lei e Zera ti ricambiava."

Chloe ricordò di quando Teresa la teneva per mano,e guardavano il paese dove sarebbe avvenuto il suo ultimo combattimento e poi quando dormiva sulle sue gambe.

"Per lei il tempo passato inseme a te dev'essere stato...appagante."disse Angelus.

Dagli occhi di Chloe scesero delle lacrime.

"Non posso esserne sicura,dato che non ho potuto chiedere,ma sono convinta che sia stata felice."disse Angelus che guardò il cielo.

Uriel stava camminando nel paese distrutto.

Il giorno dopo Choe aveva ripreso l'allenamento.

Mentre combattevano,colpì un sasso che era schizzato in aria e lo tagliò in due,poi finì in ginocchio,con la spada conficcata a terra.

"Ottimo."disse Angelus"Stai facendo progressi."

"Quanto sono lontana dal diventare come te?"disse Chloe.

"Per ottenere una cosa simile dovresti essere un angelo e per di più con il mio stesso livello di forza."disse Angelus "Ciò che devi imparare e tenere sempre il sangue freddo.

Pensavo che la tecnica fosse adatta a te."

L'angelo materializzò al spada "Mi sbagliavo.

Dentro di te è come se ci fosse un fuoco che non smette mai di ardere.

No,la spada fulmine a non va bene per una come te.

La tua forza e le tua velocità,sono meno di un millesimo delle mie.

Non ci faresti molto contro avversari davvero potenti.

Tuttavia devo ammettere che hai fatto un buon lavoro,ma devi superare il grado quarantasette di potenza divina e avvicinarti all'uno.

Alzati."

Chloe lo fece e Angelus le tagliò il resto del braccio,fino alla spalla.

Chloe urlò e cadde in ginocchio "Che cos'hai fatto?"

"Ti occorre un potenziamento."disse Angelus che si chinò e mise la mano poco sopra la ferita.

Si formò un braccio fatto di placche di metallo e dello stesso colore del costume.

Poi Angelus si alzò e allungando la mano,materializzò su di lei le placche che Zera aveva sulle spalle,la placca sulla schiena i bracciali di metallo,il gonnellino fatto di placche di metallo appuntite e gli stivali di metallo sopra quelli del costume.

"Questo è un regalo."disse Angleus "Ora la tua forza divina è al livello otto.

In più la Claymore può tagliare qualsiasi cosa."

"La che?"disse Chloe.

"La Claymore è il nome della spada degli angeli,mentre l'armatura è una Kamui."

Chloe restò sorpresa "Grazie."

"Prego."disse Angelus.

Solargirl si alzò e mise la spada nella placca sulla schiena.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si formò un aura di fuoco azzurro.

La notte seguente Angelus era su una roccia e osservava il cielo e pensava a ciò che Chloe le aveva detto.

FLASHBACK

Solargirl si stava allontanando a piedi dalla casa,mentre il sole tramontava e Angelus era dietro di lei.

Solargirl si fermò e si voltò "Quando tutto sarà finito,tornerò.

Dunque cerca di aspettarmi."

"Ti aspetterò."disse Angelus "Non ti preoccupare.

Non andrò in nessun posto."

Chloe continuò a camminare lentamente per il prato.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Vivi,Chloe."disse Angelus.

"Eppure mi era sembrato che ce ne fosse un'altra."disse Uriel "Se né andata?"

"Si"disse Angelus voltandosi "Se n'è andata.

È partita poche ora fa."

"In realtà non ha importanza."disse Uriel "Sei tu quella che cercavo da tempo.

Se non riuscivo a trovarti è perché avevi represso completamente la tua aura,malgrado tu non abbia preso un aspetto mortale.

Aver usato la spada fulminea è stata un'imprudenza.

Adesso la tua aura si sprigiona da te come da tutte le altre.

Tu hai disertato Angelus e ho l'ordine di riportarti alla dimensione del paradiso."

"Credi davvero di potermi battere."disse Angelus "Subirai danni pesanti e dovrai ricostruirti."

Chloe stava camminando nella foresta.

Solargirl si fermò e guardò il braccio di metallo "Sento il braccio pulsare come se..."

In quel momento sentì un suono di rami che si spezzavano.

"C'è qualcosa."disse Chloe "Qualcosa di grosso."

Una zampa con tre dita artigliate calpestò un tronco.

Era Ofelia che si era trasformata.

Al posto degli arti inferiori aveva una lunga coda di serpente.

La parte anteiore del corpo era da donna,ma la pelle era grigia.

Aveva ancora il volto umano,ma I denti erano appuntiti.

Le braccia erano decisamente allungate.

Le mani enormi avevano cinque artigli affilati e rossi.

Dai gomiri partivano degli spuntoni verso l'alto e altre due punte uscivano dalla schiena.

Le punte sulla schiena andavano prima verso l'alto,poi andavano all'indietro e sembravano lame.

I capelli erano legati e dal mezzo della treccia partiva una punta,come quelle sulla schiena,ma molto più corta.

Sulle spalle aveva anche due palcche simili a quelle dell'armatura,ma verdi.

Ofelia afferrò il tronco di un albero con una mano e parlò con una voce inumana.

"Ma guarda chi si rivede."disse Ofelia "Una bella coincidenza incontrarti in un posto così solitario.

Hei,ma quel braccio destro?

Mi sembrava di avertelo fatto a pezzi l'ultima volta."

"Ofelia?"disse Chloe.

"Oh,ma dai."disse il demone "Cambio aspetto e già non mi riconosci.

Non ti dispiace se ti apro in due ,vero?"

Chloe parò una zampata con la spada.

"Sono molto stupita."disse Ofelia "La tua forza e la velocità sono aumentate."

Chloe respinse la zampa e poi fece un salto evitando un secondo colpo che fracassò il terreno.

"Ah,avanti."disse Oflelia "Che c'è di male se appendo sugli alberi le tue interiora?"

Chloe cominciò a parare le zampate a copi di spada indietreggiando.

"LO DICEVO IO!"disse Ofelia "La tua forza e la tua velocità sono notevolmente aumentate,rispetto a prima.

Che ti è successo?

E come mai oltre alla spada hai anche una Kamui?"

Ofelia le diede un morso al braccio sinistro,poi diede una codata a Solargirl e la mandò dentro un piccolo lago.

Chloe riemerse e Ofelia le tenne giù con la zampa.

"Hai dimenticato?"pensò Choe "Io non ho bisogno di respirare."

Chloe usò la spada fulminea e fece in mille pezzi una parte del braccio del mostro.

Solargil si sollevòa mezzaria e la colpì con I raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi,poi atterrò.

Dalla ferita uscì un braccio di fuoco "Ma che succede?

Il braccio destro è sparito.

Sei stata tu,vero?"

Cos'hai fatto?"

Il volto di Ofelia si trasformò.

Le orecchie divennero più appuntite,la bocca si ingrandì e I capelli sparirono.

Sulla schiena si formarono altre due punte più grandi delle precedenti e la schiena stessa si riempì di punte ricurve rosse.

"È tutta colpa tua!"disse Ofelia "Se non ci fossi stata tu tutto questo non sarebbe successo!"

Il mostro le andò addosso,ma lei mosse il braccio ad una velocita tale che era impossibile vederla,provocando un'esplosione d'acqua.

Il mostro perse un altro braccio "Chi sei tu?

Voglio saperlo."

"Sono Solargil."disse lei "Chloe.

Colei che ha ereditato la spada del serafino Zera,colei che è stata scelta dalla dea Atena per avere questi poteri e colei che porta con se un'alrmatura datami da un angelo.

Colei che farà saltare la testa di Priscilla,il demone con un solo corno.

Mi dispiace Ofleia,ma tra poco libererò la tua anima da questo involucro.

Dal corpo serpentiforme di Ofelia partirono decine di punte,ma Chloe le colpì con la spada correndo in avanti e fece un taglio al corpo del sepente,poi si voltò e parò di nuovo le punte.

Chloe spiccò un salto e fece decine di tagli sul corpo del demone,poi atterrò violentemente in acqua.

Il demone cadde nel lago,ma poco dopo si rialzò "Capisco quel braccio l'hai ricevuto come dono."

La testa di Ofelia sparì nel corpo e lungo la coda da serpente si formò un bozzo che arrivò fino In fondo.

Il demone uscì dalla coda con le sembianze umane,ma senza ancun vestito.

"Ho concentrato e raccolto qui tutte le mie ultime forze."disse Ofleia "Ti propongo un nuovo gioco.

Se riuscirai a fare a pezzi tutto quello che hai di fronte ,così da arrivare fino a qui, avrai vinto tu."

Il sole iniziava a sorgere,da dietro i monti.

"Se vincerai,non opporro nessuna resistenza."disse Ofelia.

Il corpo mostruoso attaccò e Chloe cominciò ad usare la spada.

"Che stupida."pensò Ofleia "Potrebbe ignorare quello che ho detto e aggredirmi direttamente.

Di che stavo parlando prima?

Ah,si.

Quel demone con un corno solo.

L'ho sempre odiato."

Dal corpo del serpente uscirono delle punte che trapassarono Chloe in due punti del petto e sulla pancia.

"Ecco vedi?"disse Ofelia "La sfida è già finita."

"Dannazione ..."disse Chloe "Non riesco a ..."

"SI PUÒ SAPERE COME ACCIDENTI RAGIONI?"disse Ofleia "Se muori per aver agito di testa tua mi dici che faranno le persone che lasci dietro di te?"

Chloe riprese a fare a pezzi il mostro.

"Ecco vedi?"disse Ofelia "Puoi riuscirci se davvero lo vuoi."

Chloe avanzò rapidamente.

"Un attimo ..."disse Ofleia "Per quale motivo le ho ..."

Chloe finì di fare a pezzi il corpo.

"Mi congratulo con te."disse Ofleia "Questa volta hai vinto tu.

Come promesso mi arrendo completamente.

Anche perchè ,in tutta onestà,non c'è più niente che io possa fare.

Sei una vera seccatura.

Le persone come te,che decidono di mettere spontaneamente a rischio la vita non mi piacciono affatto.

Coraggio,finiscimi prima che ci ripensi."

"Addio,Ofelia."disse Chloe che la infilzò alla pancia.

"Combatterai tu al mio posto."disse Ofelia "Ma sappi che non ti perdonerò se perderai."

Ofelia sorrise e cadde in acqua.

Dalla ferita cominciava ad uscire fumo e lei guardava le nubi.

"Mio creatore."disse Ofelia "Perdonami."

Si aprì un portale di luce nel cielo e da esso scese un raggio che circondò Ofelia e mandò in acqua Chloe.

Il demone fu sollevato lentamente.

"Yahweh la riporta a casa."disse Chloe.

Ofelia vide una sagoma di luce in lontananza e divenne anche lei di luce.

"Bentornata."disse una voce.

"Grazie Uriel."disse Ofelia "Voleremo di nuovo insieme nell'aldilà."

Il portale si chiuse.

Sull'Olimpo gli dei erano riuniti in cerchio.

"Hai detto che non riesci a metterti in contatto con quella mortale."disse Poseidone "E da quanto tempo?"

"L'ultima volta le ho parlato prima della caccia ai due risvegliati."disse Apollo.

"A questo punto potremmo anche ipotizzare che sia morta."disse Poseidone.

"Questo se la sua anima fosse qui,visto che i suoi poteri derivano da noi."disse Apollo.

"Dei demoni non è rimasta nessuna aura."disse Poseidone "Esiste qualche possibilità che sia stata quella donna a fermarli?"

"Una possibilità prossima allo zero."disse Apollo.

"Sbaglio o questa donna aveva qualcosa di speciale."disse Era.

"Si,uno strano bagliore dell'anima,di cui non abbiamo ancora compreso la natura."disse Apollo "Ma prima di avere i poteri di Atena era solo umana,quindi non è rilevante."

"Ad ogni modo non possiamo restare con il dubbio se sia viva o meno."disse Era "L'inferno intero si sta mobilitando.

Se è viva dobbiamo ritrovarla.

Vorrei affidare ad Artemide questo compito."

"Si,come desideri."disse Artemide.

Chloe era in abiti civili e camminava lungo una strada in un bosco.

Indossava un vestito nero con sopra un cappotto di pelle nero e ungo.

Aveva anche due grossi occhiali.

Arrivò a due fattorie che erano su due lati opposti della strada.

Ognuna aveva tre edifici.

Vide che un uomo ed una donna stavano tornando a casa.

"Scusate tanto,vorrei un'informazione."disse lei.

"Si?"disse lui.

"Sto cercando il mio fratellino."disse lei "L'ultima volta che l'ho visto c'era stato un incidente e poi è svanito nel nulla.

Chiaramente ho già avvertito le autorità.

Per caso avete visto qui intorno un ragazzo,con delle ferite sulle braccia e sul viso?"

"No,a me non sembra."disse lui.

"Qui in giro non l'abbiamo visto."disse la donna.

"Grazie comunque."disse Chloe.

"Perché non provi nella cittadina poco più avanti."disse lui.

"Grazie mille."disse lei "Ci proverò."

Chloe iniziò a camminare e pesò "Forse è meglio abbassare la voce alterando le corde vocali."

Arrivò alla cittadina.

Chloe chiese a diverse persone,approfittando del fatto che c'era anche il mercato,ma nessuno seppe darle una risposta positiva.

Chiese anche al padrone dell'albergo dove prese una camera.

"E così cerchi il tuo fratellino."disse il direttore "Da quando ci sono quelle interferenze internet,i satelliti e persino i cellulari hanno grossi problemi,quindi cercare qualcuno è complicato.

È un bel problema,ma ti conviene continuare a cercare anche domani.

Lo farò.

Choe si sedette sul letto e guadò fuori della finestra.

Con suo stupore vide che She Hulk e Scarlet stavano camminando per la città.

"Non credevo che fossero qui."pensò Chloe "Forse dovrei ...

No,meglio restare nell'ombra per ora.

Gli dei saranno sulle mie tracce."

Il giorno dopo,Chloe scese all'alba e trovò il padrone che stava pulendo il pavimento.

"Buon giorno."disse lui.

"Giorno."disse Chloe.

"Siamo mattinieri."disse lui.

"Pensavo che il mercato è pieno di gente al mattino presto e può essere l'occasione giusta."

Chloe camminò per la città e pensava "La mia telepatia non è molto d'aiuto.

Nessuno lo ha visto.

Nessuna informazione.

Clark,si può sapere dove sei finito?"

Chloe sentì la voce di una bambina che indicava una statua su una fontana.

La statua raffigurava i due angeli gemelli.

"Fratellino,guarda,guarda."disse lei "Sono Zera e Chloe."

Chloe si fermò di scatto "Non è possibile.

Zera e Chloe."

Solargirl vide la statua,identica all'immagine che Zera le aveva mostrato.

FLASHBACK

Zera parlava con Choe da bambina nel bosco "Sono chiamati le dee gemelle.

Gli angeli più forti che esistano.

Angeli di grande bellezza e purezza d'animo.

Ti chiamerò così nella speranza che diventi come lei."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Visto quella è Chloe e l'altra è Zera."disse lei.

"Figurati se non lo so."disse lui "Guarda che te l'ho insegnato io."

"Non è vero."disse lei "Smettila."

"E quel giorno l'hai spiegato ,come una maestrina, a quel ragazzo,che nemmeno conoscevi."disse lui.

"Ma che maestrina."disse lei "Gli ho parlato solo perché chiedeva quale delle due fosse Chloe."

Solargirl spalancò gli occhi e poi si avvicinò "Scusami,fanciulla.

Potresti dirmi di più riguardo a quel ragazzo."

"Probabilmente era un forestiero."disse lei.

"Che tipo era?"disse lei.

"Era ridotto uno straccio e pieno di tagli."disse lei "Faceva paura."

"Ma se hai parlato con lui un sacco di tempo."disse lui.

"Solo perché mi ha chiesto della statua."disse lei "Quando gli ho parlato di Chloe sembrava così felice."

"E non hai idea di dove sia andato."disse Chloe.

"No,credo che abbia lasciato il paese."disse lei.

"Si ,capisco."disse Chloe "Vi ringrazio."

"Immagino che tu stia cercando quel ragazzo perché è tuo amico."disse lei.

"Si infatti."disse Choe "Per me lui è come..."

Chloe sentì un grido e vide che She Hulk era gravemente ferita e barcollava.

Aveva un braccio tagliato e diversi buchi sul corpo "Qualcuno...?

Per favore..."

La gente era spaventata a morte.

She Hulk cadde a terra,ma Chloe la afferrò e la guarì con una luce che le usciva dalle mani.

"Cos'é successo?"disse Chloe.

"Ti prego devi avvisare subito gli Avengers."disse She Hulk "Lui è troppo forte."

"Lui è un demone?"disse Chloe.

"Aspetta tu sei ..."disse She Hulk "Solargirl!

Lassù c'è un nemico diabolico.

Quelli hanno in mente qualcosa."

"Ci penso io."disse Chloe "Tu mettiti in salvo.

Qualcuno la può aiutare?"

Della gente accorse.

Chloe si tolse gli occhiali e volò verso il monte.

Nella caverna c'era una bambina seduta su un trono rosso.

Aveva i capelli neri e lunghi.

"Io proverei ad aggiungerne un altro."disse ad un uomo muscoloso che materializzò un paletto di metallo dalla sua spalla.

Scarlet era appesa a delle catene che arrivavano fino al soffitto.

"Ecco qui il sesto."disse lui conficcandole il paletto nella pancia.

"Questo si che è strano."disse la bambina "Eppure sarebbe ora che scatenasse la sua magia."

"Ti distruggo maledetto mostro."disse lei che fu infilzata ancora.

"A chi avresti detto mostro?"disse lui "Non azzardarti ad offenderci.

Coloro che lo fanno vengono all'inferno con noi."

"Vacci piano."disse la bambina "Aspetta che ti dia il permesso,capito?

Ora dovresti abbandonare la forma mortale."

Il demone si trasformò in un essere mostruoso.

Era un grande umanoide di dieci metri e con la pelle simile al metallo di colore marrone.

Aveva dei paletti di metallo che uscivano dai gomiti e dalla schiena.

Gli occhi erano da serpente e aveva un grossa gobba al posto del collo.

"Facci un favore."disse la bambina "Sbrigati a usare al tua magia per noi."

Chloe camminava per la foresta quando incontrò cinque uomini.

"Aspetta."disse uno di loro"Dammi retta è meglio non proseguire verso la montagna.

Si dice che ci siano mostri orribili."

"Se devi andare dall'altra parte ti conviene fare il giro."disse un altro.

"Questa situazione è anomala."disse Chloe "A voi non piace muovervi in gruppo di solito."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono di luce azzurra.

Materializzò la spada e ne tagliò in due tre.

Dal corpo degli esseri uscirono degli esseri di fuoco e fumo che sparirono.

Gli altri due abbandonarono la forma umana.

I due le corsero contro,ma lei si sollevò in colo.

"C'è cascata."disse uno.

Choe avvertì la presenza di altri due demoni volanti e voltandosi usò al spada fulminea per tagliarli in mille pezzi.

Solargirl atterrò.

I due le corsero contro e lei li fece a brandelli.

Il demone gigante avverti qualcosa "C'è qualcuno in arrivo."

"Già,se sono rinforzi mandati da quella che è scappata,hanno fatto in fretta."disse al bambina alzandosi "Stranamente avverto un'aura fioca.

Questa la regalo a te Duff."

"Come hai detto?"disse lui ridendo "Fai sul serio?"

Chloe camminò verso l'entrata della caverna che era molto alta.

Il pavimento era lastricato con dei grossi sampietrini e c'erano delle colonne ai lati.

Da un certo punto in avanti c'erano paletti di metallo ovunque.

"Avverto un'aura molto insolita."pensò Choe che afferrò uno dei paletti.

L'oggetto si illuminò di luce viola.

"Sta pulsando."pensò lei "Emette un'aura."

Due paletti le volarono contro,ma lei li parò con la spada.

I due oggetti si conficcarono nel muro e lei si trovò circondata da quattro demoni.

Chloe ne tagliò uno in due,dalla testa ai piedi,poi divise in due il secondo e il terzo.

L'ultimo fuggì.

Una mano del gigante sfondo il pavimento e lo afferrò "Stupido non devi scappare."

Il demone esplose.

Il mostro uscì dal terreno.

"Non ho mai sentito un potere così forte."pensò Chloe.

"Bene bene."disse il demone che rimase incastrato nelle pareti "Non riesco a muovermi."

Lei spiccò il volo e gli fece un taglio sulla fronte seguito da altri sul viso.

"CHE MALE!"disse lui "Te ne approfitti perché non posso muovermi."

Lui chiuse le palpebre dell'occhio e bloccò la spada "Ecco qui.

La tua spada è bloccata."

Cercò di colpirla con la mano,ma lei lasciò l'arma e atterrò.

"Come farai senza la spada?"disse lui.

Chloe lanciò dagli occhi un raggio azzurro che trapassò la creatura che urlò di dolore.

"Se pensavi di mettermi in trappola ti sbagliavi di grosso."disse lei che lanciò un fulmine,particolarmente luminoso, dalla mano destra.

"Però è parecchio in gamba."disse la bambina "Forse avrei dovuto farmela portare qui."

"Qual'è il tuo scopo?"disse Scarlet.

"Questo è un segreto."disse lei.

"Questa volta mi hai fatto male sul serio,accidenti."disse il colosso.

"Non è possibile."disse lei "Ha resistito."

"Me la pagherai!"disse e sputò dalla bocca un grosso palo di metallo che la prese in pieno petto,mandandola a molti metri di distanza.

"E via il secondo!"disse lanciandone un altro e colpendole le gambe.

Chloe urlò di dolore.

"Riattaccare una parte del corpo è una cosa,ma rinsaldare ossa frantumate è più difficile."disse il mostro che le afferrò la testa e la sollevò.

Chloe unì le estremità delle mani.

"Cosa?"disse il mostro.

Chloe allungò le mani e lanciò un raggio azzurro che trapassò il petto della creatura.

"Una belle scocciatura."disse Artemide che si materializzò sul posto con l'armatura "E pensare che ero contenta di averla trovata presto.

Ma la missione diventa più complicata date le circostanze.

L'Olimpo non permetterà che una sua serva finisca nelle vostre mani."

"Chi sei tu maledetta?"disse il demone "Vuoi morire?"

"Che bello,è arrivata una persona molto potente."disse la bambina.

Il demone gigante rise "Ora che c'è qualcun altro con cui giocare questa la faccio a pezzi."

Artemide allungò la mano verso il demone che aprì la sua di mano.

"Ma cosa?"disse lui.

Chloe cadde tra le braccia della dea.

Artemide si voltò e iniziò ad allontanarsi "La mia missione consisteva nel trovare questa ragazza."

"Non sottovalutarlo."disse lei "Quello è in grado di ..."

Il demone sputò un paletto,ma l'arma rimbalzò sulla schiena della dea.

Il demone lo fece ancora,ma questa volta il paletto si spostò mentre era in volo.

"QUESTO NON HA SENSO!"disse il demone "TU MALEDETTA,COSA MI HAI FATTO?"

Dalle mani del demone uscirono altri paletti "NON FARE LA SUPERBA!"

I paletti si conficcarono in terra intorno alla dea.

"MA INSOMMA!"disse il demone "PERCHÈ NON AL COLPISCO?"

"Credi che un demone così gracile e debole rappresenti una minaccia per me?"disse Artemide a Chloe.

Il demone lancio un paletto dal polso e colpì la parete facendola crollare.

Artemide sollevò le macerie con la mente.

"VIGLIACCA!"disse il mostro e la dea si fermò.

"Allora hai un po' di cervello."disse Artemide.

"Maledetta."disse il mostro "Come hai osato prendermi in giro?

Ti ucciderò!

Ti strapperò braccia e gambe poi, dopo averti tirato fuori l'anima,mi divertirò a torturarti all'infinito!"

La dea appoggiò Chloe a terra "Torno subito.

Resta qui e curati le gambe."

"Va bene,grazie."disse Chloe.

"Da quello che ho visto ingaggiavi un combattimento disperato contro un nemico davvero spaventoso."disse Artemide.

"Sta attenta."disse Chloe "La sua pelle è molto resistente."

"Non parlavo di lui."disse Artemide "Mi riferivo al demone nella stanza di sotto.

Ti eri spinta qui per cercare la morte.

Sta nascondendo la sua aura in modo particolarmente efficace."

I paletti circondarono la dea.

Il mostro sollevò le braccia "SE GLI ATTACCHI A DISTANZA NON FUNZIONANO USERÒ LE MIE STESSE MANI!"

"Ma come?"disse lei "Non dovevi mutilarmi poi prendermi l'anima e torturarmi all'infinito?"

Il demone colpì,ma la dea lo bloccò con una mano.

Poi spinse la mano destra a terra e materializzò il martello colpendolo al poso.

La dea si sollevò in aria e lanciò un fulmine dalle mani colpendo il mostro all'altro braccio e danneggiandolo.

Lui cercò di darle una manata "MALEDETTA!"

Lei gli trafisse il palmo della mano con un pugno.

"Ma...?"disse lui "Ma perché?"

"Sarò io a stapparti braccia e gambe."disse lei che spezzò la mano del mostro in due.

"Che scioccò."disse la bambina che apparve dietro a Chloe,seduta sulle macerie.

Artemide era preoccupata "Ti sei mostrata prima di quello che credevo."

Il demone ridacchiò "Duff,che storia è questa?

Se ti riduci in quel modo sta sicuro che non mi invoglia a dire in giro che sei il mio aiutante."

"Il fatto è che non riesco a colpire quella dea con i miei pugni e allora io ..."disse Duff.

"Non è possibile che tu non ci riesca."disse lei "Riprovaci comunque."

Il demone colpì il terreno e la dea si sollevò in aria.

"Cosa?"disse lui "Questa volta ho preso il punto giusto."

Il mostro lanciò dalla bocca una moltitudine si paletti di ferro,ma Artemide li spostava con la telepatia.

"Molto meglio,Duff."disse lei.

"Maledetta serpe."disse Chloe "Che cos'hai fatto?"

"Ho solo bloccato il potere che quella dea esercitava su di lui."disse e Chloe spalancò gli occhi.

Chloe si mise in ginocchio e materializzò un'aura di fuoco azzurra dal suo corpo,poi raggiunse la dea.

"Molto bene."disse la bambina "Una dea greca che controlla le anime e una mortale che ha dei talenti più che speciali.

Che giornata fortunata.

"Che cos'è quella cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Nella lunga storia dei demoni ci sono stati diversi comandanti che sono venuti sulla Terra."disse Artemide "Poi ce ne sono tre che danno ordini ai comandanti.

Uno all'epoca della preistoria e due nei millenni a venire.

Li chiamiamo i tre inesorabili.

Presero dimora in tre diverse zone del mondo: a nord a ovest e in fine a sud.

Ad est ce n'era un altro,ma è scomparso da tempo,forse tornato all'inferno.

Ognuno dei tre aveva deciso di tradire Lucifero e crearsi un regno sulla Terra.

Si stabilirono in punti lontani per evitare scontri.

Per tantissimo tempo non si mossero dai loro reami.

Li chiamiamo anche gli abissali.

Non è così,abissale Riful dell'ovest?"

"Lei è Riful dell'ovest?"disse Chloe.

"Sei molto meno antica di me,ma sei ben informata."disse Riful "Non esattamente su tutto però.

Io e gli altri due non volevamo a tutti i costi evitare di scontrarci.

Molto semplicemente ci stabilimmo in tre posti diversi per puro caso e il quarto si adattò a questa regola."

"E per quale motivo siete così attivi ultimamente?"disse Artemide "Non parlo solo di te,ma anche degli altri due.

Ognuno di voi sta collezionando,posseduti e risvegliati,ma per quale motivo?"

"È stato il demone del nord."disse Riful "È tornato a servire Lucifero e ha iniziato con le provocazioni verso di noi.

Francamente,secondo me si è montato la testa da quando si è messo in combutta con un demone che io non conosco."

"Quale demone?"disse Chloe.

"Un demone con un corno solo che aveva iniziato a scatenarsi nelle terre del nord."disse Riful.

"Priscilla."pensò Chloe che spalancò gli occhi.

"Così ho accettato al sfida,visto che non sapevo come ammazzare il tempo."disse lei "Quindi ora sto provvedendo alla raccolta delle mie pedine."

"Dov'è quel demone?"disse Chloe.

"Cosa?"disse lei "Parli a voce troppo bassa.

Non ti sento da qui."

Gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono si luce azzurra"Rivelami subito il nome demone del nord.

Il demone con un corno solo morirà per mia mano."

"Questo è interessante."disse Riful "Tu conosci quello spirito?"

"Nei tempi dei sumeri era conosciuto come il demone Pazuzu,il re dei demoni dell'aria"disse Chloe.

"Un momento."disse Riful "Forse l'ho già sentito."

"Ora piantala con i discorsi inutili."disse Chloe furiosa e con molta luce che gli usciva dagli occhi "È sufficiente che tu mi dica il nome del demone del nord e dove si trova di preciso."

"Che modo arrogante di chiedere informazioni."disse Riful "Se riuscirai a colpirmi con la tua spada ,ti accontento."

Chloe corse in avanti a super velocità,fracassando il pavimento ad ogni passo.

Il demone più grande mise in mezzo la mano e ci fu un'onda d'urto.

Duff la schiacciò a terra e poi la mandò sul soffitto.

Chloe gli volò contro e gli trafisse la mano.

Chloe apparve dietro Riful e cercò di colpirla,ma Duff usò uno dei paletti,mandandola in un muro.

"Come volevasi dimostrare."disse Riful.

Chloe aveva bloccato il paletto con la spada e dandogli una spinta mandò l'oggetto sul muso del demone.

"Come vedi ora devi rispondere alla mia domanda."disse Chloe con gli occhi pieni di luce azzurra e la voce furiosa.

"Tu non sei riuscita a colpirmi."disse Riful.

"Se ci tieni tanto a morire esaudirò il tuo desiderio."disse Chloe che stava per colpirla,ma Artemide la fermò e le tolse la spada con una mano.

"Certo che quelle come te,causano problemi di continuo."disse Artemide che afferrò Chloe e la lanciò via.

La raggiunse e le spinse la testa a terra con la mano.

"Accidenti e pensare che mancava così poco."disse Riful "Che disdetta."

Artemide la lascio e Choe si mise in ginocchio "Che stai facendo?"

"Ti sarebbe entrata dentro."disse Artemide "Se accetti le sue provocazioni la tua volontà si indebolisce."

La dea si alzò "Abbattiamo il colosso."

Chloe si mise in piedi.

"Per nostra fortuna l'abissale non ha intenzione di combattere."disse Artemide "Vai nella stanza di sotto e libera la tua compagna."

Artemide trapassò il volto del demone con un pugno e poi si materializzò sulla sua testa e lo colpì con il martello.

"CHE MALE!"disse lui "Questa è peggio di quella di prima!"

La dea gli afferrò l'estremità della bocca e gli strappò parte della guancia.

Dalla ferita usciva fumo.

Chloe corse a velocità luce verso un buco nel terreno e poi continuò a correre.

"Wanda."pensò Chloe.

"Io ti ammazzò!"disse il demone gigante "Ti ammazzo."

Riful era seduta sul una roccia.

Chloe si trovò davanti ad un essere con immense ali di colore smeraldo.

Le ali erano simili a quelle di una farfalle ed erano molto più grandi del corpo.

La pelle era bianca e il corpo era da donna.

I lati della testa erano allungati verso destra e sinistra.

Sulla fronte aveva uno spuntone diretto verso l'alto e accanto altri tre.

Al posto delle orecchi c'erano altre tre punte.

Il corpo era privo di vestiti.

Aveva delle placche sulle gambe fuse con la pelle e anche sulle braccia.

Le ali erano venose.

Chloe gli corse in contro,ma ,l'essere le afferrò al mano e la trattenne.

Poi svanì e Chloe si trovò davanti Wanda.

"Sai li sotto c'era una mia grande alleata."disse Riful.

"Che cosa?"disse Artemide.

"Beh,perché limitare la lista degli alleati a soli demoni."disse Riful "Coloro che dimorano nelle ombre sono nostri buono amici."

Intorno al corpo di Artemide si formò un aura fucsia "NON SAI QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO!"

Tutta la grotta tremò.

"Dannazione."disse Chloe "Dobbiamo andare.

Te la senti?"

"Non vedo l'ora di spaccargli la faccia."disse Wanda.

Chloe sfondò il pavimento e apparve davanti al nemico,insieme a Wanda che aveva le mani che emanavano luci rosse insieme a lampi dello stesso colore.

"Scatena il tuo potere ,mortale."disse la dea.

"Chi è lei?"disse Wanda.

"Artemide,dea della caccia."disse Chloe.

"Andiamo,ora!"disse la dea e spiccando un salto arrivò alla schiena del demone e gli fece un grosso taglio con la punta della mano,Choe gli volò contro e gli fece altri tagli sul volto e sul petto.

"Volevi il mio potere?"disse Wanda illuminandosi di luce rossa "PRENDI!"

La creatura fu invasa da luce rossa,mentre le altre due iniziarono a colpirlo ovunque.

Artemide si mise a terra e materializzò l'arco,mentre Choe lo colpiva con la spada fulminea.

Il mostro lanciò diversi paletti,ma Chloe lo evitò.

Artemide scoccò la freccia,ma il demone ridendo mise la sua mano davanti.

Ben presto smise di ridere vedendo che la sua mano veniva squarciata.

"LA MIA MANO!"disse lui.

Chloe gli infilzò l'altra mano.

"Le mie mani!"disse il demone "Le mie povere mani."

Chloe aveva del sangue sopra tutti e due gli occhi.

"Artemide,il mio compito darà farti strada."disse Chloe "Appena te lo dico scocca quella freccia."

"Sia."disse Artemide.

Il mostro sputò un paletto e colpì il terreno.

Chloe spiccò il volo e lo compì con la spada fulminea.

Lui lanciò un altro paletto,ma lei evitò il colpo,poi il gigante sferrò un pugno,ma lei salì sul braccio.

Il mostro sputò quattro paletti per volta,ma Chloe si sollevò in volo e lancio decine di sfere dalla mano sinistra.

"Certo che ,per avere un braccio destro di metallo spirituale,sai cavartela bene."disse Riful.

Chloe gli diede un pugno con il braccio d'acciaio danneggiandogli gravemente la faccia,poi andò alle sue spalle e lo colpì alla schiena con la spada fulminea.

Lei lo colpì con un fulmine e poi evitò quattro paletti.

Chloe atterrò davanti a Artemide "Sta pronta!"

"Vi sbriciolo!"urlò il gigante.

"Concentrati."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

Chloe era a parlare con Zatanna.

"Ecco questa pagina perla di una formula per aumentare le emissioni energetiche."disse Zatanna "Questa tecnica viene da un culto tanto antico che ne sono state perse tutte le tracce.

Si chiama la Ka-Me-HA-Me-Ha,detta onda energetica."

FINE FLASHBACK

Il braccio di metallo di Chloe si illuminò di luce bianca e poi un flusso di energia bianca invase il suo corpo.

"Percepisci la sua aura."pensò Chloe "E al momento giusto lascia che la spada fulminea reagisca e poi ..."

"Che cos'è?"disse il gigante.

Riful spalancò gli occhi e il corpo di Chloe divenne di luce.

Chloe si alzò in aria e allargò le braccia.

Il suo corpo tornò normale e liberò delle onde di energia bianca.

Sul corpo del demone si aprirono grosse ferite e il mostro cominciò ad urlare.

"ORA!"disse Chloe.

La freccia trapassò la pancia del mostro aprendogli un gigantesco buco.

La creatura cadde a terra e Chloe volò sopra di lui,facendo sparire la spada.

Unì entrambi i polsi "Ka-Me …"

Tra le mani di Chloe cominciò a formasi una sfera di luce bianca "...Ha-Me ..."

Al posto del braccio destro di Riful apparvero cento tentacoli neri che afferrarono Chloe e la sbatterono a terra,provocando un cratere "Scusate tanto.

Mi piacerebbe farvi vincere,ma non posso permetterlo.

Vedete,lui è comunque il mio aiutante."

Chloe spiccò un salto e le colpì la testa in pieno con la spada.

"E così … sei riuscita a colpirmi con la tua spada."disse Riful "Complimenti."

Il volto della bambina di aprì in tante parti.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

L'intera caverna esplose.

Riful era un gigantesco mostro dalla forma femminile.

La pelle era nera e aveva occhi incandescenti..

I capelli coprivano metà del corpo ed erano come nastri.

La parte bassa del suo corpo era formata completamente da questi nastri.

"Pensavo di poter sistemare tutto,senza dovermi trasformare in questo modo."disse l'essere.

La creatura era alta cinquanta metri e sollevò Duff con in tentacoli.

"Perdonami,Duff."disse Riful "Ho esagerato e ho lasciato che tu venissi colpito con troppo intensità.

Comunque aveva fatto una promessa giusto?

Ti meriti il nome del demone del nord,Chloe.

Lui abita sotto il suolo,presso Mosca.

Il demone,re dell'argento,Easley del nord.

Se vuoi distruggerlo dovrai allearti con me.

Credimi non c'è altro modo.

Aspetto una tua decisione.

Noi due ci rivedremo."

Riful divenne un vortice e svanì nel nulla,lasciando delle scintille.

"Un essere enorme come quello che svanisce così."disse Wanda "Non ci posso credere."

Chloe cadde in ginocchio "Dannazione.

Allora è questa la potenza delle creature chiamate abissali.

È lontano.

Quel momento è terribilmente lontano."

"Beh,mi dispiace,ma ora devo procedere con il mio incarico originario."disse Artemide.

Chloe restò sorpresa come Wanda.

"Sei tu,numero quarantasette."disse Artemide "Mi è stato ordinato di ricondurti al nostro servizio."

Chloe si alzò.

"Se mi seguirai spontaneamente non ci saranno problemi."disse la dea "Ma in caso contrario,sai come andrà a finire."

"Artemide,io non posso tornare al servizio di Apollo."disse Chloe "Devo occuparmi di una cosa che ha la precedenza su tutto il resto."

"Queste tua parole ...significano che vuoi tornare indietro,con me che ti trascino per i capelli."disse Artemide "Non discuterò la tua scelta."

Wanda illuminò le mani di energia rossa.

"Mortale,come osi?"disse la dea.

"Lei mi ha salvato la vita."disse Wanda "Quindi la mia esistenza è votata a ripagare questo debito."

"Così rischi la distruzione."disse Artemide.

"Non mi interessa vivere,se devo perdere il mio onore."disse Wanda.

La dea sorrise "Chloe,incontriamoci questa notte sulla cima della montagna.

C'è un pilastro circolare.

Aspettami sopra di esso."la dea si girò e fece alcuni passi "Due guerriere deboli come voi non avrebbero mai potuto sopravvivere ad uno scontro con un abissale.

E ,a dirla tutta,a me andava di recuperare i vostri corpi massacrati?

No,è un tipo di incarico che non amo."

La notte seguente Chloe era sul pilastro,sulla cima del monte.

Artemide atterrò davanti a lei e apparve anche l'immensa luna bianca.

Indossava il suo lungo abito bianco,come la prima volta che si erano incontrate.

"Artemide."disse Chloe che si mise su un ginocchio

"Pensando ad Atena,provi nostalgia."disse Artemide.

"Si,molto."disse Chloe "Sto attendendo il suo ritorno.

Quali sono le tue intenzioni?"

"Da questa notte,se farai ciò che dico,l'Olimpo potrebbe non darti più seccature."disse Artemide.

"Cosa significa?"disse Chloe.

"Significa che dopo questa notte,tu potresti essere sotto la mia sacra protezione."disse Artemide "Voglio che tu mi scelga come tua protettrice e dea.

Puoi avere più di una dea che ti protegge contemporaneamente."

"Vuoi che io ti scelga?"disse Chloe estremamente sorpresa.

"Non avrei voluto darti la caccia."disse Artemide "Ho dovuto obbedire agli ordini quella volta.

Non hai nulla da temere."

Artemide le fece una carezza sulla guancia sinistra e si mise in ginocchio,portando la mano sulla spalla di Chloe.

"Non vuoi più uccidermi?"disse Chloe.

"Non avrei mai tentato di farlo,se non me lo avessero ordinato."disse Artemide che le mise la mano sulla nuca "Atena arrivò a te prima di me.

Una volta però ti ho salvato la vita.

Io ho fatto deviare quel camion,che stava per investirti,quando non avevi i poteri.

Unica tra i mortali,ho scelto te.

Tu sei la sola umana che ha la mia fiducia."

Choe aveva gli occhi lucidi e parlò dopo pochi istanti "Va bene.

Scelgo te."

La dea sorrise "Ora sei la numero sette."

Chloe spalancò gli occhi "Grazie."

"Ci rivedremo presto."disse Artemide che cominciò a camminare verso il vuoto e poi camminò sull'aria prima di svanire.

Durante la notte dalla Russia partì una scarica elettrica che spense metà del pianeta e i satelliti furono tutti isolati.

Nella bufera di neve si videro sagome immense e mostruose di esseri umanoidi.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITOLO 16

LA CARNEFICINA DEL NORD

Chloe camminava nel bosco con dietro Wanda.

"Fino a quando pensi di seguirmi?"disse Chloe.

"Non ho intenzione di allontanarmi,se prima non ripago il debito che ho con te."disse Wanda e Chloe si voltò "L'ho già detto.

La mia vita da desso appartiene a te e a nessun altro."

"Questo se il tuo debito non fosse già stato ripagato."disse Chloe.

Chloe materializzò la spada e distrusse in pochi istanti quattro alberi morti.

"Un attacco eccellente."disse Wanda.

"Ed è una cosa che ho imparato grazie a te."disse Chloe.

"E come mai?"disse Wanda.

"Per parecchio tempo,io ho pensato che non avrei avuto il pieno controllo sulla spada fulminea."disse Chloe "Invece dopo aver avvertito la magia che emanavi ho acquisito una consapevolezza diversa.

Malgrado tutte le torture demoniache sei riuscita a mantenere il controllo,cosa che sarebbe impossibile.

È stata una specie di rivelazione.

La volontà di una persona è realmente collegata ad una forza inesauribile e impensabile.

La scintilla di Dio.

Per questo ho osato tentare e ho assecondato l'aura angelica della spada,così ho usato la spada fulminea rafforzando la mia volontà."

"E quindi io sarei …?"disse Wanda.

"Si,è merito tuo se ho padroneggiato questa tecnica."disse Chloe.

In quel momento apparve Apollo "Non fare quella faccia.

Se sparisci io ti vengo a cercare.

Mi pare il minimo, no?"

Dietro di loro Apparve la dea Era.

"Non è possibile."disse Wanda "La sua aura è completamente ..."

"Sorprese?"disse Apollo "Lei è particolarmente brava a nascondere al sua aura."

Chloe materializzò la spada.

"No,lascia perdere."disse Apollo "Nessuno può fermare Era.

Credetemi anche per una divinità è fuori dal comune."

"Sono consacrata alla divina Artemide."disse Chloe "Non sono più costretta ad ubbidirti."

"Si,lo so."disse Apollo "Ma ho capito che ha rinnegato al missione che Poseidone le ha affidato.

Quando le abbiamo chiesto perché Chloe si era consacrata a lei,si è inventata una storia assurda.

Volevo dare ordine che fosse decapitata e imprigionata dopo la morte,così non sarebbe più tornata."

Le due spalancarono gli occhi.

"Ma non ho detto nulla."disse Apollo "Ma prima voglio affidarti una nuova missione.

I demoni hanno messo fuori uso i vostri strumenti di comunicazione e durante la notte hanno invaso Mosca.

La città è vuota, sono stati uccisi tutti e nessuno lo sa."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Oh,Dio."disse Wanda.

"Sarà meglio che vi raduniate in massa e attacchiate,finché le cose sono contenibili."disse Apollo.

"Quanti sono?"disse Chloe.

"Diecimila come minimo."disse Apollo.

"D … diecimila?"disse Chloe che era sconvolta.

"Ah,una cosa."disse Apollo "Hai presente il ragazzo che ospiterebbe lo spirito di tuo marito?

Mi sembra che si è diretto da quelle parti."

Chloe spalancò gli occhi.

Solargirl indossava il suo costume,comprese le placche dell'armatura ed era a parlare con la Justice League.

"Ho ottenuto alcune immagini della città."disse Batman "Quello che ti hanno detto è vero."

"Radunate tutti quelli che conoscete."disse Chloe.

"Un momento,alcuni sono troppo deboli."disse Flash.

"Non sarà un problema."disse Constantine che era appena entrato con Zatanna,Madame Xandu e il Dottor Strange.

"Quando si tratta di demoni,la prima cosa da fare è avere armi efficaci, ossia benedette."disse Constantine "E non mi riferisco a spade o roba simile.

Si può consacrare qualsiasi oggetto."

"Anche questi?"disse Batman mettendo sul tavolo una serie di oggetti circolari "Servono per creare un campo di forza attaccato al corpo per i più deboli di noi."

"Si,certo."Constantine "In più le signore e il mago, che vedete accanto a me, vi faranno incantesimi di protezione."

"Fin qui ci siamo."disse Wonder Woman "Anche se raduniamo quelli che conosciamo,non saremo comunque tanti."

"Allora cercatene altri."disse Chloe.

Batman andò a parlare con American Dreem,che indossava il suo solito costume e lo scudo.

Lei si trovava in una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Non posso garantirti che torneremo indietro."disse Bruce.

"Ho giurato che avrei salvato il paese quando ero su Terra-3."disse lei "Non vedo perché ora dovrebbe essere diverso."

In quel momento entrò Iron Lady "Non pensate di andare senza di me."

Su Asgard,Thor di Terra-1 parlava con Thor di Terra-3.

"Stiamo per fronteggiare una minaccia di incredibile potenza e anche se vinciamo,potrebbe non finire li."disse Thor di Terra-1.

"E cosa aspettiamo?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

Wonder Woman era nel deserto e parlava con Hulk.

"So che vuoi solo essere lasciato in pace,ma se il mondo viene distrutto,morirai anche tu."disse Diana.

"Hulk spacca per te."disse il gigante verde.

Occhio di Falco,in abiti civili, entrò in un locale malfamato,dove la Vedova Nera si stava nascondendo e i due si sedettero ad un tavolino.

"Nat,qui la cosa è seria."disse lui "Stavolta abbiamo davvero bisogno di tutti e tutto."

"Va bene,ma voglio ricevere il perdono da parte di Solargirl."disse Natasha.

"È stata lei a mandarmi qui."disse Clint "Credi che se la prenda ancora per la parte che hai scelto durante la guerra civile?"

Wanda era su un monte e parlava con Visione.

"Ve l'ho detto che siamo una calamita per catastrofi."disse Visione.

"Hanno pianificato questa cosa da secoli."disse Wanda "Non centriamo niente noi."

"Allora ...fermeremo la catastrofe insieme."disse Visione.

In Dottor Strange apparve dentro al satellite della Justice League con se Ant-Man,Pantera Nera,She Hulk,Capitan Marvel e Ms Marvel.

Aquaman era a parlare con suo fratello Namor nella città di Atlantide,sul fondo del mare.

Namor aveva i capelli neri e corti.

Indossava solo degli sleep verdi e aveva delle ali ai piedi.

"Se Atlantide è in pericolo fratello,io sono al tuo fianco."disse Namor.

Constantine era a parlare con Devil,Elektra,Blade,Buffy e il Punitore.

Devil indossava il suo costume rosso,con una "d" sul petto.

La maschera lasciava scoperti gli occhi e la bocca.

Sulla testa aveva due piccole corna.

Elektra era una donna con lunghi capelli neri e lisci.

Aveva una fascia rossa,che copriva la testa e metà fronte.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da un vestito rosso aderente simile ad un costume per il mare.

Le braccia avevano una fascia rossa sui bicipiti e altre fasce ricoprivano gli avambracci.

Aveva altre fasce sulle cosce e stivali rossi.

In mano aveva dei pugnali con delle punte anche sulla parte superiore del manico.

All'altezza della vita aveva anche una fascia rossa.

Blade era un uomo di colore con capelli neri e corti.

Indossava degli occhiali neri.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti da una corazza nera.

Indossava un lungo cappotto di pelle nera.

I pantaloni erano neri e aveva degli stivali dello stesso colore.

Sul retro dell'armatura che copriva la parte superiore aveva una spada,il cui manico fuoriusciva dal cappotto.

Aveva un fucile con due canne:una per proiettili normali,l'altra lanciava paletti d'argento.

Indossava una piccola cinta marrone, con sopra delle piccole bombe e,su un fianco, aveva legata una spada da samurai.

Aveva una fascia marrone su entrambe le gambe.

Su quella destra c'era una pistola e sull'altra una serie di paletti d'argento.

In una tasca interna aveva un arma a doppia lama.

Era formata da un cerchio interno e due lame,piegate in direzioni opposte,che andavano verso i lati.

Buffy era un'altra cacciatrice di vampiri come Blade.

Lei era una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondi.

Indossava abiti civili,ma sui jeans,aveva due fasce di cuoio con sopra dei paletti di metallo.

Il punitore aveva i capelli neri e corti

Indossava una corazza che gli lasciava scoperete le braccia e sul petto aveva il simbolo di un teschio.

"Per noi va bene."disse Buffy.

Il jet degli X-Men era già arrivato in Russia,quando il sole era tramontato e sorvolava la città.

Ai comandi c'erano Bestia e Tempesta.

Bestia aveva un volto simile a quello di un gatto ed aveva il pelo blu su tutto il corpo.

Era particolarmente massiccio.

Indossava una giacca di pelle nera con una "X"gialla sulla spalla sinistra.

Sotto la giacca aveva un una maglietta gialla.

Indossava dei pantaloni neri aderenti e degli scarponi neri.

Le mani avevano grosse unghie appuntite e avevano il pelo blu.

Tempesta aveva lunghi capelli bianchi tenuti all'indietro da una placca di metallo che era poco sopra la fronte.

Alla base del collo aveva una placca di metallo giallo.

Le spalle e le braccia erano coperte dal costume nero, il petto era coperto da una maglietta viola che però finiva poco sotto il seno e poi ripartiva il costume.

I pantaloni erano neri e gli stivali gialli.

"Hanno tutti gli scudi?"disse Bestia.

"Si,Batman è stato ancora più accurato di Constantine."disse Tempesta.

Nel Jet c'era anche Mistica che indossava il vestito che aveva quando aveva incontrato Chloe.

C'era Havok seduto vicino a Magneto.

Havok era un ragazzo coni capelli biondi e corti,e indossava un costume giallo e blu con un cerchio bianco sul petto.

Magneto era un uomo anziano con un elmo rosso che lasciava scoperti gli occhi il naso e la bocca.

Indossava un vestito rosso che arrivato all'altezza della vita si apriva in due.

Sulle spalle c'era un lungo mantello di un rosso più scuro rispetto al vestito.

I pantaloni erano rosso chiaro e gli stivali rosso scuro.

"Non capisco."disse Bestia "C'è qualcosa che non va."

"Cosa?"disse tempesta.

"Se hanno ucciso tutti,dove sono i corpi?"disse Bestia.

"Ho sentito che possono utilizzarli anche dopo la morte."disse Magneto "Devono essere nascosti."

Un demone alato spiccò il volo,rompendo una finestra di un edificio danneggiato.

Bestia fece una manovra improvvisa ed evitò il mosto che gli volava contro,poi girò velocemente l'aereo.

"Tempesta."disse Bestia.

"Ci sono."disse lei e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi.

Un fulmine colpì il mostro che cadde verso terra.

"Il radar e gli scanner segnalano nulla?"disse Bestia.

"No,nulla."disse Tempesta.

"Allora non vengono rilevati."disse Bestia "E ovviamente non abbiamo la vista a raggi X."

In quel momento dal terreno e dagli edifici uscirono centinaia di posseduti,mutati orribilmente.

"Be,ora non ci serve più la vista a raggi X."disse Tempesta.

"Portaci verso l'aereoporto."disse Magneto "E apri i portelloni.

Bestia obbedì.

Tempesta cominciò a far cadere fulmini sui mostri a terra a su quelli che iniziavano a volare.

Magneto uscì da portellone e iniziò a volare con intorno uno scudo magnetico.

Due demoni gli andarono contro,ma furono colpiti dalle scariche elettriche e rimbalzarono sull'involucro.

Magneto allungò la mano sugli aerei e li sollevò da terra,poi si diresse versò la parte centrale della città sollevando tutte le auto e i camion che trovava.

Un demone si mise su un terrazzo e cominciò a girare su se stesso provocando un tornado che investì il Jet facendolo girare su se stesso.

Magneto scaravento i mezzi sulle strade e sui palazzi,trasformando la città in un inferno di fuoco e distruggendo molti nemici.

Una delle ali del Jet si ruppe e l'aereo cadde a terra cappottandosi più volte.

Havok si slacciò la cintura "Mistica, stai bene?"

"Si, tutto Ok."disse lei che si alzò.

Magneto e gli altri si riunirono fuori del mezzo e videro in demone alato e due senza le ali che li fissavano da lontano.

"Cercate di eliminarne il più possibile."disse Tempesta.

"Non c'è problema,non mi sembrano molto forti."disse Magneto.

"Io ti copro le spalle."disse Bestia.

Magneto,Bestia e Havok si avvicinarono ai tre.

Il demone alato si sollevò in volo,mentre un altro creò due piccoli vortici d'aria dalle sue mani.

Il terzo materializzò una spada.

Havok fece uscire un raggio laser dal petto colpendo quello con i tornado nelle mani.

L'altro svanì e riapparve dietro il ragazzo,tentando di tagliargli al testa.

Bestia gli afferrò il braccio e evitò altri due pugni.

Havok cercò di aiutare l'amico,ma l'essere materializzò una coda e le strinse intorno al suo corpo.

I tre si teleportarono sopra i grattacieli e iniziarono a cadere.

Bestia afferrò il mostro con una mano e il compagno con l'altra. "Dove vai tu andiamo anche noi due."

L'essere si teleportò a pochi metri dal suolo.

Magneto camminò velocemente verso un palazzo dal quale stavano per uscire orde di mostri e ,allungando la mano, fece crollare l'entrate e poi il resto della struttura,sollevandosi in volo nel suo capo di forza sferico.

Atterrò davanti ad un demone,allungò la mano verso una macchina e la tirò contro di lui.

Il demone con la spada diede una codata a Bestia e lo mandò contro una parete.

Havok lanciò il raggio dal petto,ma l'essere scomparve e lo afferro alle spalle,mettendogli la coda introno al collo.

Bestia corse contro l'essere e lo afferrò.

I due svanirono.

Havok guardò in cielo e vide il demone alato che lanciò una palla di fuoco dalla gola e gli centrò il cerchio sul petto,facendogli un buco sul costume.

Magneto si mise davanti al mostro e lo folgorò con le scariche elettriche.

Magneto atterrò e un demone con un elmo di bronzo arrivò dietro di lui "Eric.

Una visita come la tua è molto piacevole per noi."

Havok stava correndo e un altro essere volante lanciò diverse sfere di fuoco dalla bocca.

Havok dovette imboccare una altra strada per non essere colpito.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?"disse il demone a Magneto "Perché stai dalla loro parte?

Potrei farti vivere in eterno.

Farti tornare giovane.

Perché combattere con una razza condannata che da la caccia alla tua gente?"

Magneto alzò la mano verso un paletto di metallo e scagliò contro in demone che fu colpito ma si mosse appena.

"Tua madre è stata uccisa da uno di loro."disse il demone "E lo sai meglio di me."

Magneto restò bloccato da quell'affermazione.

"Ti manda un messaggio dall'inferno."disse il demone "Mi ha detto di dirti:ciao."

Il demone mise un dito sull'involucro magnetico e ci fu un onda d'urto che scaglio Mangeto contro una macchina.

In quel momento sentì nella sua testa la voce del Professor X "Fallo parlare.

Se mi concentro ,forse posso controllarlo.

Appena ci riesco eliminalo."

"Il tuo potere ci tornerebbe molto utile."disse il demone "Potrai essere il sovrano della tua razza."

Il demone allungò la mano e toccò il mento di Magneto,lo sollevò con un dito e lo scagliò contro un' altra auto.

Havok distrusse due demoni con il suo raggio,ma poi ne arrivò uno alato.

In quel momento, intorno al corpo del mutante, di formarono delle circonferenze laser che andarono verso il mostro e lo tagliarono in diverso pezzi.

"Hai fatto tanta strada da quel cancello."disse il demone a Magneto che si stava mettendo in ginocchio "Siamo tutti fieri di te."

Magneto si alzò e allungò la mano verso un grattacielo e tirò fuori una trave di metallo che colpì la testa del demone,poi ne uscirono molte altre che lo intrappolarono dentro una specie di gabbia.

Il demone cominciò ad avanzare distruggendo,con il solo cammino,i pali di metallo "Hai solo cominciato a grattare la cima del tuo potere."

Magneto allungò le mani verso le travi piegandole verso il demone.

"Pensa a quanto in fondo potremmo arrivare,insieme."disse il demone che toccando la trave la piegò verso Magneto intrappolandolo tra essa e un auto.

Il demone con la coda colpi Bestia con un calcio,mentre combattevano su un palazzo,ma poi lui lo lanciò dal balcone.

L'essere svanì e riapparve dietro di lui e lo fece cadere.

Bestia lo afferrò e lo trascinò con se.

I due si tele-portarono poco sopra terra e Bestia cadde sotto il mostro che sorrideva mentre lui ringhiava.

Il demone fece apparire una punta sulla coda e la mise proprio sopra la testa del nemico.

Tempesta sollevò il mostro con il vento e lo colpì con i fulmini,poi lo scagliò contro Bestia che gli diede un pugno al volto.

Il demone si avvicinò al volto di Magneto "Non vogliamo farti del male.

La tua razza non ci interessa.

Può sopravvivere.

Vi possiamo aiutare.

Lucifero è saggio,vedrai.

Noi e i mutanti possiamo unirci e essere il futuro."

"Adesso Charles!"disse Magneto e il demone si immobilizzò.

"Fa presto,posso controllare la sua mente solo per poco."disse il Professor X nella mente di Magneto che con i suoi poteri sollevò una moneta e la spinse nel cranio del mostro fino a trapassarlo.

"Non osare nominare mia madre."disse Magneto prima di volare via.

Bestia diede un pugno ad un demone,poi un calcio ad un secondo e in fine lanciò un terzo contro un camion.

Tempesta ne sollevò in aria decina e li fece schiantare tutti a terra,poi li sollevò ancora e li fece ricadere.

Havok ne colpì cinque con i raggi laser e mistica sparò in testa al sesto.

Ormai era notte.

Blade era entrato dentro un locale di un palazzo e sentiva dei versi mostruosi intorno a lui.

Uno degli esseri sbucò da una colonna "E tu chi sei?"

Blade prese il fucile e gli sparò,facendolo cadere a terra.

Dall'essere uscì lo spirito di fuoco.

Un altro mostro cercò di arrivargli alle spalle,ma lui gli sparò al petto e ne colpì uno al volto con la parte iniziale del fucile,poi aprì il fuoco su un altro.

Ne colpì un altro mandandolo contro un muro.

Un altro demone uscì da dietro una porta "Ti stacco quella maledetta testa!"

Blade lo colpi con un calcio,dopo aver ruotato su se stesso.

Sparò ad un altro mostro mandandolo su un tavolo e poi fece saltare la testa a quello di prima,che si era rialzato.

Uno di lorò gli corse contro e lui gli gettò contro il fucile,facendolo cadere.

Un altro lo afferrò alle spalle,ma lui gli prese il braccio,lo colpi al volto,poi piegò il braccio,gettandolo a terra,successivamente prese un paletto e lo conficcò nella sua pancia.

Un altro gli si avvicinò e lui,girando su se stesso, gli diede un calcio,poi piantò un paletto nel mento di un altro sollevandolo da terra e facendogli sbattere la testa sul soffitto.

Ruotò su se stesso e diede un pugno ad un altro.

Altri tre demoni cominciarono a lanciare palle di fuoco dalle mani.

Lui si abbassò,prese una pistola e li colpì.

Altri demoni uscirono da dietro un'altra porta e restarono a distanza.

Uno di loro era diverso dagli altri.

Aveva la pelle grigia e rugosa.

Aveva il muso allungato,senza labbra e con canini molto allungati.

Aveva due corna che puntavano all'indietro,come le orecchie allungate.

Aveva del pelo su tutta la parte centrale delle schiena,fino alla fine della coda.

Aveva delle grosse ali da pipistrello,unghie molto lunghe sulle mani e piedi canini,rossi.

"Addosso!"disse il mostro "Sei fregato."

Blade estrasse la spada.

"Fategli molto male."disse il demone.

Il primo demone spiccò un salto e lui gli fece un taglio sulla pancia,poi ne divise in due un altro.

Il primo atterrò su una ringhiera.

Blade corse verso una zona circondata da quattro colonne e fece un salto,seguito da un'acrobazia,atterrando in piedi.

Parò un colpo e tagliò la testa del demone.

Girandosi diede una gomitata ad un altro e poi gli infilzò la testa,dopo ne tagliò altri due.

Diede un calcio ad un altro e poi gli tagliò la testa.

Infilzò al petto un ultimo.

Il demone alato correva tra le colonne.

Blade si mise contro il muro e prese l'arma a doppio taglio,dalla tasca interna del cappotto.

Apparvero tre demoni e lui tirò l'arma che girò nella stanza,tornando nelle sue mani e decapitando i demoni.

Il mostro alato gli andò addosso e lui spiccò un salto contro il nemico,dandogli un pugno e facendolo cadere.

Blade raccolse il fucile,mentre l'essere lo seguiva e gli sparò sulla spalla mandandolo contro un muro e bloccandolo sulla parete.

Blade si avvicinò al mostro e gli sparò sull'altra spalla.

"Chi comanda questo attacco?"disse Blade.

Il demone cominciò a parlare in una lingua sconosciuta.

"Farti a pezzi,comincia a stufarmi."disse Blade prendendo un oggetto cilindrico con un grilletto "Constatine ha messo l'acquasanta dentro questo piccolo lancia fiamme.

Porta i miei saluti al tuo capo ora che lo incontrerai."

Blade diede fuoco al demone che urlò dal dolore.

Il cacciatore di vampiri uscì dal locale e cominciò a camminare per le strade.

Un aereo era in volo verso mosca.

Al suo interno c'era Wolverine,Sabretooth,Deathpool e Cade.

Wolverine aveva una maschera gialla che gli copriva il volto,lasciando scoperto il mento e la bocca.

Gli occhi erano coperti da una visiera bianca.

La parte intorno agli occhi era nera e aveva due punte nere,orientate,verso dietro che partivano dalle tempie.

Il naso era coperto dal costume che era giallo e terminava con una punta.

Il petto e la pancia erano coperti dal costume giallo che aveva delle righe blu verticali sui lati,che si espandevano fino a coprire le spalle.

Le braccia erano scoperte fino a metà avambraccio,da cui iniziavano i guanti neri,con tre spazi tra ognuna delle nocche della mano.

Aveva una cintura nera che aveva una "X"rossa la centro,poi i pantaloni erano gialli,con delle linee blu si lati e terminavano con degli stivali neri.

Sabretooth aveva lunghi capelli biondi ed era estremamente massiccio.

Indossava un costume giallo che lo copriva interamente.

Metà degli avambracci erano marroni e aveva molte linee marroni sul petto e sulle gambe.

Aveva grosse unghie nere e appuntite.

Deathpool indossava il suo solito costume rosso e nero.

Cade,malgrado fosse giovane, aveva i capelli bianchi.

Il suo occhio desto era robotico ed emanava luce rossa.

Indossava un costume blu scuro,con una "x"rossa sulla spalla destra e sopra di esso c'era un'imbracatura gialla,piena di tasche.

Il suo braccio sinistro era completamente di metallo,simile a quello del Soldato d'Inverno.

Indossava guanti gialli su entrambe le mani.

I pantaloni erano gialli fino alla ginocchiere,poi diventavano blu e le scarpe erano gialle.

Nella mano destra aveva una lancia con una grossa punta di metallo.

Deathpool fece uscire dalle sue nocche una spada "Amo quest'arma più di ogni altra cosa.

Vuoi sapere perché?"

"No."disse Sabretooth.

"È memorabile."disse Deathpool " Certo è un po' ingombrante su un aereo,ma se la sfoderi un paio di volte al matrimonio di una tua ex,non ti dimenticheranno mai e poi mai."

"È strano,Wade."disse Sabretooth "Forse pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa?"

"Si,magari non è terrificante come la lancia,o degli artigli di metallo … o le unghie lunghe come una barbona."disse Wade.

Sbretooth sorrise.

"Victor."disse Wolverine "Calma."

"Soffri il mal d'aria?"disse Cade.

"Se fossimo fatti per volare ci crescerebbero le ali."disse Wolverine.

"Tranquilla Nancy,muore più gente in macchina che in aereo."disse Deathpool.

"E squarciati muoiono in tanti?"disse Wolverine.

Poco tempo dopo il gruppo camminava in città.

Trovarono una serie di scie di sangue che portavano ad un palazzo.

"Wade ..."disse Wolverine " Iniziamo da li."

"Si,ok."disse lui facendo alcuni passi avanti.

Dal palazzo uscirono venti mostri che si facevano avanti ringhiando.

"Sono peggio di quanto mi aspettavo."disse Wade che estrasse selle pistole e aprì il fuoco colpendone diversi.

Uno di loro lanciò delle sfere di fuoco dalle mani,ma Wade le evitò con un grosso salto e colpì l'essere alla testa.

Dal tetto altri due lanciavano sfere di fuoco.

Wade non smetteva di correre,fece cadere a terra i caricatori vuoti,lanciò le sue pistole in aria,prese i caricatori e li inserì nelle pistole mentre cadevano.

Wade fece un salto e sparò sul tetto colpendo gli altri.

"Victor,di vedetta."disse Wolverine.

"Non ti diverti?"disse Victor andando avanti.

In quel momento dal terreno,uscì un demone alto cinque metri,che diede un pungo a Sabretooth e lo mandò contro una macchina.

Wade fece un salto ed evitò il colpo.

"Cade."disse Wolverine "So ce ti piacciono quelli grossi."

"Infatti."disse avvicinandosi.

Victor si stava arrampicando sul palazzo con una rapidità immensa.

Cade illumino la sua lancia di energia azzurra e la scagliò contro il mostro che esplose e si spaccò a metà.

Fece uscire dal suo occhio robotico un raggio rosso trapassando la testa dell'essere.

Dal corpo uscì un mostro di fuoco che sparì in un portale.

Victor era sul tetto e rise.

In quel momento alle spalle di Wolverine ci fu un cratere e lui vide che Magik era arrivata.

Era una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondi.

Dalle orecchie partivano delle punte di metallo nero che andavano in avanti.

Il petto e le spalle erano coperte da un costume nero e aveva una "X" rossa sulla spalla destra.

Le braccia avevano una fascia nera sul gomito,poi i guanti neri coprivano le mani.

La pancia era scoperta.

Aveva dei pantaloni talmente corti che le gambe erano scoperte quasi fino all'attaccatura con il corpo.

Il costume riprendeva a metà cosce e proseguiva fino a coprire i piedi.

Lie aveva nella mano sinistra una spada da samurai e nell'altra una spada con una lama enorme che emanava una luce gialla.

"Vedi professore?"disse Magik "A volte serve una mutante che ha i poteri di un demone."

Una volta entrati nell'edificio aspettarono alcuni secondi.

"Sono al tredicesimo piano."disse lei.

"Funziona l'ascensore?"disse Wade.

Lei allungò la mano verso le porte dell'ascensore che si aprirono "Adesso si."

Mentre erano in ascensore le luci saltarono.

"Che bello."disse Dethpool "Bloccato in ascensore con voi."

"Wade."disse Wolverine.

"I sogni diventano realtà."disse Wade.

"Tagliate la lingua a questo coso."disse Magik.

"Sta zitto."disse Wolverine.

"Molto bene."disse Wade "Il nero le dona.

Sottolinea la dannazione eterna della sua anima."

"Oh,Dio,ma non stai mai zitto?"disse Wolverine.

"Quando sono sveglio no."disse Wade.

Magik toccò le porte e l'ascensore ripartì.

I demoni si misero davanti alla porta del tredicesimo piano.

Magik uscì e taglio in due il primo demone con la spada,poi diede un calcio ad un altro,trapassandogli la pancia e mandandolo contro un muro.

Wolverine sfoderò i suoi artigli di metallo e lo decapitò.

Magik ne tagliò in due altri tre con la spada enorme e poi infilzò l'ultimo alla testa.

"Ok,sono morti tutti."disse lei.

"Bene direi che possiamo andare."disse Wolverine.

Tempesta era in un ospedale e venne mandata contro un muro dal demone alato che Blade aveva per metà carbonizzato.

L'essere vide il nemico avvicinarsi e dargli un pugno al viso.

"Sono tornato per finirti,lo sai?"disse Blade.

"Togliti di mezzo,maledetto!"disse il demone che gli corse contro.

Blade sferrò una altro pugno e poi gli tagliò una delle ali con la spada.

L'ala cadde a terra e svanì,diventando cenere.

Blade afferrò il demone e lo gettò da una finestra,facendolo cadere dentro un'ambulanza vuota.

Uscì fuori e corse via.

"Stai bene?"disse Blade.

"Si,vallo a prendere."disse Tempesta.

Blade saltò fuori dalla finestra e atterrò in strada.

Logan era a perlustrare un locale e davanti a lui apparve un demone diverso,sbucato da una nube di fiamme.

Aveva la pelle come quella di un uomo,la testa era calva,gli occhi di fuoco,con le orbite scavate,il naso come quello di uno scheletro ed era privo di labbra.

Aveva diversi buchi sulle mani e sugli avambracci,da cui usciva una luce rossa e del fumo.

Aveva altri buchi su tutto il corpo da cui usciva la stessa luce.

L'essere ruggì e dalla sua bocca uscirono scintille.

"Mio Dio."disse lui "Sei un mostro schifoso."

L'essere ruggì più forte.

Wolverine tirò fuori gli artigli e gli corse contro.

L'essere si mise a correre a quattro zampe come un felino.

Logan si preparò a colpirlo,ma lui gli saltò addosso e gli fece sfondare una parete e i due atterrarono in strada.

L'essere gli mise le mani di fuoco sul petto,danneggiando il costume.

Wolverine urlò e il demone lo tirò via,mandandolo contro la parte posteriore di un camion che portava dei tronchi.

Wolverine si rialzò e cercò di colpirlo,ma l'essere gli diede un pugno ustionandogli il volto.

La ferita si richiuse subito.

Wolverine si girò e cercò di colpirlo,ma l'essere evitò il colpo,gli prese il braccio sinistro e lo colpi al petto per due volte,poi gli torse il braccio e lo fece inginocchiare.

Il mostro gli colpì la spalla e ci fu un rumore metallico.

Wolverine urlò dal dolore.

"Che cosa sei,tu?"disse il demone che lo afferrò per i capelli,lo gettò a terra e poi lo tirò contro la parete di un edificio.

"Mi dispiace dirlo,ma sono un po' deluso."disse il demone.

Wolverine si rialzò.

"Resta giù."disse il demone "Non puoi fare nulla.

Unisciti a noi e facci entrare dentro di te."

"Vaffanculo."disse Wolverine che gli corse in contro e cercò di colpirlo con gli artigli.

L'essere evitò i colpi,gli prese il braccio e lo tirò in avanti.

Logan si girò e conficcò gli artigli nel petto del mostro,che gli tette la spalla con la mano.

Il demone afferrò il braccio di Logan con la mano e si sentì uno sfrigolio.

Wolverine si lamentò per il dolore.

Il demone lo spinse all'indietro e lo fece indietreggiare.

Wolverine estrasse nuovamente l'artiglio e lo conficcò ancora,poi lo usò per sollevare il demone e mandarlo sopra i tronchi del camion.

Wolverine gli corse contro e il demone tagliò i lacci che tenevano il tronco,schiacciandolo,poi lo libero e afferrandolo lo tirò su e volò verso un palazzo facendolo sbattere contro la parete che cedette e poi lo gettò a terra.

"Unisciti a noi."disse Il demone "Tu non sei come loro."

"Io non sono come te."disse Wolverine.

Il demone gli pestò il braccio con il piede e lo fece urlare di dolore,poi lo prese e lo gettò a terra.

Wolverine estrasse gli artigli ancora e colpì il mostro con un calcio,mandandolo a qualche metro di distanza.

Logan emise un fortissimo urlo.

Il mostro prese una spranga di ferro appuntita e la tirò sulla sua fronte.

La ferita si chiuse subito.

Wolverine gli corse in contro e o colpì con gli artigli al volto e diverse volte al corpo.

Lo getto a tetta e gli conficcò le lame nella gola,poi tirando verso l'alto,gli apri in diverse parti la testa.

Il corpo del demone evaporò.

Wolverine vide un demone volante che gli andava contro.

Evitò il mostro lo afferrò alle gambe,lo getto a terra e lo taglio dalla spalla destra,fino al fianco sinistro,poi infilzo,la testa,lo sollevò e gli diede un calcio.

Elektra conficcò uno dei pugnali nel corpo di un demone e gli diede un calcio facendolo allontanare.

Balde gli apparve da dietro e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a terra e lo colpì ancora mandandolo contro una colonna.

Blade lo afferrò lo tirò su "Chi vi ha detto di attaccare?"

Il demone ruggì e Blade gli diede un pugno al viso.

"Ripeto la domanda."disse Blade.

"Muori."disse il demone.

Blade gli diede un pugno alla pancia "Guarda oggi siamo veramente tutti incazzati!"

Blade lo tirò contro un muro,poi lo afferrò e lo colpì alla pancia,per poi tirarlo su un tavolo che si spezzò in due.

"Ma è proprio necessario?"disse Elektra "Eliminiamolo e basta."

Blade lo afferrò e lo sollevò di nuovo "Questi qui non stanno agendo in modo scoordinato come credevamo.

Sono esseri perfettamente organizzati.

E come nel mondo degli umani,bisogna arrivare a colpire i comandanti.

Bene,demonietto.

Farai il bravo cagnolino e ci dirai tutto,vero?"

Blade gli diede un altro colpo al viso e lo fece cadere a terra.

Poi lo riprese e lo sollevò "Allora dove si trova il tuo capo?"

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."disse il demone e Blade gli sbatté la testa su un tavolo.

"Ora sono stufo."disse Blade tagliando la testa al demone.

Wolverine trovò una moto con le chiavi e la prese.

C'era un altro essere che volava.

Wolverine prese la moto appena in tempo perché l'essere emise un raggio dalla bocca che fece esplodere un'intera parte della strada.

Logan continuava a guidare a tutta velocità,mentre le sfere di fuoco colpivano il suolo e le macchine.

Un demone su un cavallo si mise all'inseguimento

Il cavallo era di cenere e i suoi contorni erano mossi dal vento.

Aveva gli occhi di fuoco e diverse linee di energia rossa sul petto e sul resto del corpo.

Il demone era fuso con il cavallo e fatto con lo stesso materiale.

La parte del mostro che toccava il cavallo emanava un'energia rossastra.

Il mostro aveva crepe di energia rossa su tutte le gambe.

Il petto aveva un seno leggermente accennato.

Le spalle avevano diverse punte dalle quali usciva fumo e con delle linee di fuoco.

La testa aveva un volte femminile,con gli occhi come quelli del cavallo.

Al posto dei capelli aveva delle piccole punte che andavano verso l'alto e ai lati della testa aveva due corna sottili.

Le orecchie erano appuntite e orientate verso l'alto

Aveva una spada di fuoco nella mano destra.

Il cavallo era velocissimo,quasi come una jep.

Davanti a Wolverine si parò un altro demone a cavallo dall'aspetto uguale che rallentò per avvicinarsi a lui.

Wolverine accelerò ,estrasse gli artigli della mano sinistra e taglio il braccio destro del mostro che cercava di colpirlo con la spada.

Davanti alla sua strada Wolverine vide un altro essere alato.

Lui girò la moto su un fianco e con gli artigli della mano sinistra strusciò sul terreno e girò la moto.

Estrasse nuovamente gli artigli vedendo arrivare il primo demone e,piegando la moto,tagliò due gambe al cavallo.

Vide il secondo demone che cercò di colpirlo,ma lui gli afferrò la mano e salì sul cavallo.

Tagliò la testa al mostro e il cavallo esplose,mandandolo contro l'altro.

Logan allungò le braccia e trafisse il mostro.

I due caddero a terra separati.

Lui strisciò a terra e rotolò diverse volte,battendo la testa contro una macchina.

Wolverine aveva un taglio sulla parte tempia sinistra,visibile,perché parte della maschera era saltata

Wolverine si alzò e si avvicinò al mostro.

Vide che era ancora vivo e vicino ad un camion che perdeva benzina.

Estrasse gli artigli della mano destra e colpì il terreno provocando delle scintille.

La benzina prese fuoco e ci fu un esplosione.

Blade e Elektra camminavano verso un demone davanti ad un edificio.

Elektra preparò i pugnali.

"Bene,bene."disse il demone che ruggì "Vedo che avete intenzione di morire questa notte."

Blade si tose gli occhiali e sorrise "Si."disse con tono sarcastico.

Il demone volò dentro l'edificio,trapassando il portone.

"È ufficialmente apertala stagione di caccia a tutti questi pezzi di merda."disse Blade.

"Qualche volta mi spaventi."disse Elektra.

I due trovarono un buco che conduceva sotto terra.

"Se le cose si dovessero mettere male,filiamo."disse Blade.

"Ok."disse Elektra.

Entrarono in una caverna che era adornata con sculture e colonne orribili.

"Sono nel piano materiale da parecchio."disse Blade.

"Non sono troppo scoperti,vivendo qui sotto?"disse Elektra.

"Buffy mi ha detto che hanno gli artigli dappertutto."disse Blade "Il figlio di Lucifero è incarnato e controlla la politica,la finanza,immobili.

Possiede metà del mondo."

Arrivarono in una parte delle grotta dove c'erano dei papiri che volteggiavano in aria.

"Cosa sono?"disse Elektra.

"La Bibbia,vista dal punto di vista dei demoni."disse Blade "Contiene ogni cosa.

Tutta la loro storia,fin dalla cacciata."

Blade sentì uno strano suono e si allontanò tra i papiri.

"Da un'occhiata in giro."disse Blade.

Il cacciatore di vampiri si trovò davanti una ragazza "Dammi la mano."

"Ti ricordi di me."disse il demone che Blade aveva bruciato e che era in compagnia di alcuni posseduti.

La ragazza si trasformò e,girando su se stessa,gli diede un calcio sulla pancia.

Blade parò una serie di calci,ma un ultimo colpo lo mandò contro una delle pergamene.

Lui reagì e colpì il nemico al volto,facendolo cadere.

Un altro gli afferrò un braccio,ma lui gli afferrò la mano e lo tirò contro una parete,poi diede due colpi al petto di un altro.

"Fatelo a pezzi!"disse il demone con un'ala sola.

Blade ne afferrò in altro e lo mando con la testa contro la parete.

Il demone alato lo colpì alla gamba prendendolo di sorpresa,gli diede diversi colpi al volto e gli piegò il braccio verso il basso,mentre un altro lo colpì alla pancia con un calcio.

Blade indietreggiò,mentre il demone lo colpiva al volto.

Arrivato ad una colonna i demoni gli misero una corda intorno al collo e gli presero la spada.

"Bene,bene."disse il demone ridendo "Mi hai tagliato l'ala …

Ma adesso ne ho un altra."

In quel momento apparve l'ala svanita.

"Puoi tagliarmi,puoi affettarmi,ma io continuerò a tornare."disse il demone.

"Guarda qui!"disse uno dei demoni "Ho preso il suo stuzzicadenti."

In quel momento dal manico uscirono delle lame che tagliarono la mano del mostro.

"Lurido incompetente."disse il demone alato "Questo essere è sempre pieno di sorprese."

Il demone alato cominciò a colpirlo alla pancia e gli diede un ultimo colpo al volto "Sta ancora sveglio,perché con te non ho ancora finito."

Il demone prese uno dei paletti "Cosa abbiamo qui?

Argento,per di più ora benedetto.

Magari ti costa un occhio della testa.

Ecco qui un uomo che prende il suo lavoro un po' troppo seriamente.

Adesso che ci penso …

Ho un debito con te."

Il demone conficcò il paletto nella sua spalla e poi ne prese un altro "Anzi se vogliamo essere precisi …

Ne ho due."

Blade rise.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?"disse il demone.

"Sto aspettando compagnia."disse Blade.

In quel momento un'intera parete esplose e dal buco uscì il Punitore "Sono arrivato al momento sbagliato?"

Il Punitore aveva dei fucili in mano e con quelli cominciò ad aprire il fuoco.

Elektra conficcò un pugnale nella testa di un demone e Blade fuggì.

Il Punitore gettò una borsa dentro la stanza,e poi fuggì anche lui.

I demoni li inseguirono.

I tre arrivarono ad una galleria della metro e cominciarono a correre.

La borse esplose e l'intera zona tremò.

Il demone alato saltò addosso a Blade ed entrambi caddero a terra.

Blade iniziò a colpirlo al volto,Elektra gli infilzò la schiena e infine Blade gli tagliò la mano con la spada.

Il demone fuggì via volando,mentre il Punitore gli sparava.

I tre raggiunsero un vagone della metro abbandonato.

Blade si sedette esausto.

"Tutto bene?"disse Elektra.

Poco dopo il Punitore era a parlare con Elektra nel vagone accanto "Il suo mentore ,Whistler, lo trovò quando era piccolo.

Viveva per strada e mangiava con i barboni.

Lo scambiò per un vampiro all'inizio e per poco non lo uccise.

Ma poi capì cos'era.

Sua madre fu morsa da un vampiro quando era incinta.

Lei mori,ma lui no ... e subì delle mutazioni genetiche.

Resiste all'aglio,all'argento e alla luce solare,in più ha la loro forza.

Tra poco tutte le sue ferite saranno guarite.

Ha anche ereditato la loro sete di sangue.

Infatti prende un siero che gli permette di controllarla."

"E il suo mentore?"disse Elektra.

"Whistler?"disse il Punitore "Credo sia vivo,ma è troppo vecchio per partecipare ad uno scontro simile."

"Come mai da la caccia ai vampiri?"disse Elektra.

"Whistler aveva una moglie e due bambine."disse il Punitore "Un giorno capitò a casa loro un vagabondo,un vampiro.

Prima si divertì con la sua famiglia e poi lo costrinse a decidere chi doveva morire per primo.

Cosi lui iniziò a dare loro la caccia e trovò lui.

Loro ne uccidono quanti più ne possono,ma ora questa nuova situazione è peggio."

"Beh,ammetto che non siamo messi bene."disse Elektra "Ma gli Avengers arriveranno a breve."

"Non è solo questo."disse il Punitore "Quando Solargirl si è presentata da Whistler,lui le ha detto che ha tenuto d'occhio gli attacchi che la Terra ha subito in questi anni e ha scoperto che nessuno di essi è casuale.

Come se ci fosse qualcuno,nascosto nell'ombra,che ha mandato Darkseid sulla Terra e tutto il resto.

E io scommetto che questi spiriti ci sono dentro fino al collo."

Logan era in una piazza e Bestia fu sbalzato contro di lui,facendolo cadere.

"Scusa,Logan."disse Bestia alzandosi.

"Che ti è successo?"disse Wolverine

"Guarda li."disse Bestia.

Logan vide un demone simile ad un uomo molto muscoloso con la pelle rossa.

Aveva un volto con un muso allungato ed una grande bocca piena di denti

Il naso era come quello di uno scheletro,aveva due corna piegate all'indietro e lunghe orecchie appuntite,verso il basso.

Il petto e le braccia erano scoperte,anche se sulla spalla destra c'era un placca di metallo.

Gli avambracci erano coperti dall'armatura,ma le mani,con le unghie appuntite,erano scoperte.

Aveva una placca sulla pancia ed un gonnellino di pelle.

Aveva anche lunghi capelli neri.

Aveva una clava nella mano destra.

Il mostro ruggì e apparvero accanto a lui due demoni.

"Allora chi preferisci?"disse Bestia "Il piccione o le fave?"

"Tu occupati dei piccoletti."disse Logan.

Bestia ruggì e i due piccoli gli corsero contro.

Lui spiccò un salto e colpì il primo con un piede e poi afferrò l'altro e lo tirò contro un albero.

Il mostro più grande corse contro Logan,prima che lui avesse modo di reagire e lo colpì con la clava,mandandolo contro un furgone che si rovesciò su un lato.

"Io te l'avevo detto,Logan."disse Bestia che colpì uno dei mostri con un pugno.

L'essere lo colpì ancora e lo tirò contro un alberello che si spezzò in due.

Wolverine fu afferrato di nuovo e colpì il mostro al volto con due pugni e poi conficcò gli artigli nel suo muso.

L'essere ruggì e lo tirò contro un 'auto facendogli trapassare i parabrezza.

Logan estrasse gli artigli e fece dei tagli alle gambe del mostro che usò la clava,ma mancò il bersaglio.

Poi Wonverine salì sul tetto di una macchina e spiccò un grosso salto conficcando gli artigli nella testa del mostro,poi si lasciò cadere aprendolo in due.

In città atterrò Iron Lady,che diede un pungo ad un demone mandandolo,contro la parete del terzo piano di una casa,poi si volto e con i propulsori delle mani,ne colpì altri tre.

Lei si alzò in volo e con un raggio ne uccise altri otto.

"Blade ..."disse Elektra vedendo Blade seduto in silenzio "Il Punitore mi ha detto che cosa sei.

E quello che ti è successo."

"Tu non mi conosci."disse Blade "Tu non sai un bel niente di me.

Io non sono umano."

"A me lo sembri."disse Elektra.

"Gli umani non bevono sangue."disse Blade.

"È successo tanto tempo fa."disse Elektra "Forse dovresti dimenticarlo."

"Ho passato tutta la mia vita a cercare l'essere che aveva ucciso mia madre."disse Blade "E che mi ha reso quello che sono.

E ogni volta che faccio fuori uno di quei mostri è come se mi riprendessi un pezzo di vita umana.

Perciò non venirmi a dire di dimenticare."

Un raggio laser taglio in due una scuola.

Dentro c'era Ciclope,un altro X Men,con i corpi di diversi demoni a terra e che cadevano dal buco sul soffitto.

Aveva i capelli marroni e lisci.

Sugli occhi c'era una barra gialla,con una linea rossa in mezzo.

Dal collo in poi aveva un costume blu che gli copriva petto e braccia.

Le mani avevano dei guanti gialli e aveva un'imbracatura gialla.

Le gambe erano coperte dal costume e gli stivali erano gialli.

Era li dentro con da solo e si guardava intorno "Questo è sicuramente il giorno peggiore della mia vita."

Wolverine era entrato in un locale che era pieno di sangue ovunque,ma non c'erano corpi.

"Ma quando cazzo arrivano i pezzi da novanta?"disse Wolverine tra se e se "Qui ci fanno un culo megagalattico se non si muovono.

Dietro Logan apparve un altro demone.

Aveva il volto da donna,con la pelle come di metallo.

Gli occhi emanavano luce gialla ed erano senza pupilla.

Da sopra gli occhi in poi cera un pelo viola chiaro che puntava verso l'alto,formando piccole punte.

Dai lati delle testa,partivano delle protuberanze che andavano verso l'esterno e poi andavano in avanti e un po' verso l'alto.

Queste protuberanze erano abbastanza sottili e la loro ampiezza iniziale andava dall'attaccatura della testa al collo fino alla fine del cranio.

Queste protuberanze erano coperte dal pelo viola.

I lati del collo e le spalle erano coperti dal pelo ,mentre le pelle centrale del collo e l'inizio del petto rivelavano una pelle argentata.

Il seno era coperto dal pelo,così come i lati della pancia,la vita, e le gambe,fino ai piedi che sembravano quelli di un uccello.

Anche le braccia erano ricoperte fino alle mani.

Aveva due ali coperte del pelo,che terminavano con due punte.

L'essere svanì come era apparso.

Davanti a Logan si materializzò un demone che aveva due corna che sembravano rami d'albero.

Aveva il volto di uno scheletro e il fuoco che gli usciva dagli occhi,dalla naso e dalla bocca.

Il suo corpo ricordava un tronco di un albero,ma con fattezze umane.

La creatura allungò la mano e Wolverine volò contro una parete.

La creatura allungò il braccio e Wolverine stavolta fu scagliato all'esterno,trapassando un muro.

Wolverine si rialzò e vide il mostro che ora era in strada di fronte a lui "Maledetto piccolo tronchetto."

Lui tirò fuori gli artigli.

"Luccicano."disse il demone.

"Tagliamo la foresta."disse Wolverine correndogli in contro.

Il demone fece lo stesso e gli saltò contro,ma Wolverine si abbassò e lo colpì alla pancia con un calcio.

Il demone rimbalzò contro dei secchi della spazzatura.

"Col tempo diventate lenti."disse Wolverine.

L'essere si rialzò e cercò di colpirlo,ma Wolverine gli infilzò la mano con gli artigli.

Il demone urlò e lui lo infilzò al petto,mandandolo contro un muro.

"Avete ucciso tutta una città."disse Wolverine che gli puntò uno degli artigli alla testa "Queste persone non potevano difendersi.

Siete dei bastardi.

Morirete per quello che avete fatto."

L'essere allargò le braccia e ci fu un'onda d'urto che fece esplodere le pareti del vicolo da entrambe le parti.

L'essere materializzò un bastone di legno e Wolverine gli corse contro.

Lui lo colpì e Logan andò a terra.

Logan si rialzò e tirò fuori solo l'artiglio centrale "Ma che bel bastone."

Wolverine estrasse anche gli atri artigli.

Il mostro attaccò e il suo bastone fu tagliato in due.

Logan gli diede un calcio alla pancia,facendolo indietreggiare.

Cercò di colpirlo con uno dei pezzi del bastone,ma lui lo mise tra uno degli artigli e spinse la mano verso l'esterno,poi fece lo stesso con l'altro.

"Fai sul serio?"disse Wolverine che lo infilzò e lo gettò a terra

Logan lo colpì velocemente con i suoi artigli,senza dargli modo di rialzarsi.

Blade entrò in un palazzo sfondando una vetrata con la moto e con una pistola uccise sei demoni con pochi colpi,poi ne colpì altri cinque.

Continuò ad avanzare senza smettere di sparare.

Poi prese il fucile e ne uccise altri sette.

Cominciò a camminare per il palazzo e vide due demoni davanti a se.

Blade prese il primo e lo tirò contro una parete,poi cominciò a parare i colpi del secondo e gli diede un calcio al volto.

L'altro si riprese e lui cominciò a parere i colpi e gli diede un pugno al viso.

Il secondo demone tornò all'attacco,ma Blade prese delle siringhe con dentro dell'acqua santa e ne infilò una dentro la testa del demone e poi fece lo stesso con l'altro,spingendolo al muro.

Le teste dei due si gonfiarono ed esplosero.

Mistica getto a terra un demone e gli sparò quattro volte sul cranio.

Logan era dentro una fabbrica,al quarto piano,e davanti a lui c'era un demone.

Wolverine gli corse contro e lo infilzò al petto,gettandolo a terra.

Il demone si rialzò e Logan gli diede un colpo al viso,lo infilzò con i suoi artigli e i due sfondarono una vetrata,cadendo di sotto.

Un fulmine cadde sul suolo e raggiunse un tempio che era di forma circolare e alto novanta metri.

Elektra conficcò i pugnali nella testa di un demone che guardava dall'alto verso il basso.

Blade si gettò dall'alto e atterrò sulla parte centrale del tempio.

"Aspetta."disse il demone alato "Ho un debito con te.

Ora ho tutti i pezzi e non so quale usare per ucciderti."

Blade estrasse la spada da samurai e le tirò verso il mostro,trafiggendogli la testa,poi si tolse il cappotto.

La corazza lasciava scoperte le braccia.

Un demone uscì da dietro una colonna e Blade gli diede un calcio,mandandolo contro un muro,poi fece cadere un altro colpendogli la gamba e gli schiacciò la gabbia toracica con un piede.

Diede una gomitata ad un altro e colpi al volto un secondo.

Diede un calcio ad un terzo.

Ne afferrò un altro,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra,poi parò un calcio e diede due pugni al volto del mostro,lo colpi al fianco e gli diede un colpo al viso mandandolo a terra.

Cominciò a camminare verso una delle porte che c'erano sul lato del tempio.

Un altro demone lo attaccò,ma lui gli afferrò la gola e gli strappò via la carne,poi diede un pugno ad un altro.

Ne colpi uno alla pancia,con una ginocchiata,poi diede un calcio al volto di un altro e lo fece cadere nello spazio tra la parte centrale del tempio e il cornicione laterale.

Diede un pugno all'altro e lo fece cadere di sotto.

Colpì un altro demone alla gamba e lo fece abbassare,poi gli diede un pugno al mento.

Ripeté l'operazione con il seguente e poi ne colpì un altro al ventre,gli spezzò il collo e lo gettò di sotto.

Vide un buco nel muro e davanti c'era un altro demone.

Lui gli cose in contro,saltò e gli diede un calcio alla testa,poi gli saltò addosso e cominciò a colpirlo con i calci e alla fine lo tirò contro un muro.

"VENITE FUORI!"urlo lui che prese una piccola pala e cominciò a dare decine di colpi al volto di un demone che cadde a terra.

Elektra fu afferrata da un demone dall'aspetto femminile e con un pugno andò contro una parete.

"Coraggio chiama qualcuno."disse il demone.

Elektra tirò il pugnale sulla fronte del demone.

Blade ne atterrò uno con un calcio,ne afferrò la testa di un altro mettendola sotto braccio e cominciando a colpirla con l'altra mano,poi diede un calcio al demone che gli correva contro e spezzò il collo all'altro.

Poi prese a pugni il petto di un altro e afferrò la spada.

"Blade."disse un demone che era al centro del tempio.

Lui aveva un aspetto umano e indossava una giacca nera con sotto una cravatta nera.

Aveva anche i pantaloni e le scarpe nere.

In mano aveva una spada.

I suoi occhi erano completamente pieni di sangue e metà del suo volto era rossa.

"Hai dimenticato me."disse l'essere.

Blade fece un salto e colpi la spada del demone,poi,dopo qualche momento iniziò un combattimenti feroce dove nessuno dei due colpiva l'altro.

Le due spada e restarono unite e i due cominciarono a spingersi,ma nessuno faceva indietreggiare l'altro.

Il demone schivò tre colpì,ma si prese un calcio alla gamba,poi riprese lo scontro.

Blade tagliò la mano al demone e poi lo divise in due.

Dal demone uscì un fumo nero che riattaccò la metà superiore alle gambe.

"Figlio di puttana."disse Blade.

La mano del demone si riformò dal sangue "Non potere fermarci."

Blade gli diede un calcio al volto e poi cercò di colpirlo,ma lui evitò i colpi.

Il demone si mosse a super velocità e con un pugno lo mandò contro un muro.

Blade lo infilzò,ma il demone allungò le mani verso di lui e la telepatia lo sbalzò indietro.

Il demone lo colpi e lo mando a terra.

"Guardati, fai solo pena."disse il demone.

Blade si rialzò e gli tirò sulla pancia una siringa con dentro l'acqua santa,poi tirò tutte le altre.

Il demone urlò.

"C'è sempre qualche stronzo che vuole fare il passo più lungo della gamba."disse Blade che tirò l'ultima siringa sulla fronte del mostro che si gonfiò ed esplose.

"Blade."disse Elektra.

"Andiamo via di qui."disse lui "Questa cosa è tutt'altro che finita."

Wolverine era nella fabbrica.

Arrivò un altro demone che sfondò un muro.

Questo essere aveva la testa,calva,fatta di placche di metallo.

Gli occhi erano incandescenti,alla base del collo c'erano delle punte che andavano verso l'esterno,all'indietro.

Aveva altre punte sulle braccia e le gambe.

Non aveva bocca e le braccia,il petto e le gambe avevano delle linee di energia incandescente.

Wolverine estrasse gli artigli ancora.

La creatura trasformò le sue mani in lame.

"Ok."disse lui un po' scosso.

Il mostro corse verso di lui,spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stesso e cercò di dare un calciò a Logan,ma lui si tirò indietro e poi,parò con gli artigli il primo colpo.

Ne evitò molti altri e infilzò l'essere al fianco.

La ferita si chiuse subito.

"Non ci posso credere."disse Logan.

L'essere lo afferrò e lo lanciò in aria.

Lui cercò di colpirlo alle gambe,ma Wolverine fece un salto.

Ciclope vide cinque demoni sopra il tetto di una casa e dalla placca, sui suoi occhi,uscì un getto di energia laser che li disintegrò.

Logan cercò di colpirlo,ma l'essere evitò il colpo e lo ferì alle spalle,poi spiccò un salto e lo colpì con un calcio.

Poco dopo iniziò ad arrampicarsi su un palazzo,usando gli artigli per muoversi.

Arrivato in cima fece cenno all'essere di salire,ma lui si tele-portò dietro Logan.

"Figlio di ..."disse Logan che si voltò e cercò di colpirlo,ma l'essere svanì.

Wolverine si accorse dell'enorme buco che aveva distrutto tutta la parte interna del palazzo,lasciando solo i bordi.

L'essere apparve accanto a lui e cercò di colpirlo,ma Wolverine parò il colpo.

Il demone lo trafisse con l'altra mano.

Logan parò i seguenti colpi.

L'essere lo prese e lo gettò a terra,poi lo infilzò alla schiena.

Sabretooth,arrivò e diede un artigliata all'essere ,facendolo cadere nel palazzo.

"Nessuno può ucciderti a parte me.

L'essere apparve tra i due e li colpì entrambi,poi svanì.

"Schiena contro schiena."disse Logan e i due appoggiarono le schiene l'una sull'altra.

Il demone apparve dalla parte di Logan "Lui è mio."

"Io non credo."disse Victorn ,vedendo l'essere apparire d nuovo.

Il demone cominciò a colpirli entrambi,usando il teletrasporto.

Victor lo afferrò alla gola e Wolverine lo infilzò alla schiena.

L'essere apparve dalla parte opposta del palazzo e dai suoi occhi uscirono dei raggi laser che colpirono il palazzo,facendoli dividere.

L'essere li usò ancora e Wolverine usò gli artigli per ripararsi.

Un fulmine colpì il palazzo,mandando il demone in aria.

Victor tentò di aggredirlo,ma l'essere lo gettò a terra e lo colpì con i raggi.

Wolverine tagliò la testa al demone che cadde dentro il palazzo.

I raggi del mostro distrussero la struttura e Wolverine dovette saltare insieme all'altro.

Blade correva nel quarto piano di un palazzo e ora indossava il suo cappotto.

Due demoni si pararono di fronte a lui che li uccise sparando con una pistola.

Blade saltò giù da un balcone e atterrò in piedi.

Fece fuoco ad un demone che gli dava le spalle a circa dieci metri da lui.

Altri due gli corsero dietro.

Blade prese la sua arma a doppio taglio e la scagliò contro di due.

Furono entrambi tagliati al petto,ma non morirono.

L'arma tornò nelle mani del padrone.

Uno dei due demoni si prese un calcio al volto e andò a terra,mentre l'altro fu decapitato dalla sua spada.

Blade trafisse anche l'altro.

Diversi demoni erano al piano terra di un edificio e Blade, entrando, ne uccise uno a colpi di pistola,poi proseguì con gli altri.

Due demoni gli arrivarono ali lati.

Lui diede una gomitata al primo e poi un pugno all'altro,poi un calcio al volto al primo e uno sulla gamba al secondo,poi diede un pugno al volto del primo e li finì con la pistola.

Sentendo altri versi mostruosi,mise via la pistola e dalle tasche interne del cappotto tirò fuori due pugnali.

Un demone sfondò il soffitto,ma lui si spostò e lo infilzo al petto,poi girò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio.

Ne prese a calci un altro,poi parò i colpi di un secondo,gli spezzò il braccio ,gli diede delle ginocchiate sulla gabbia toracica,lo gettò a terra e lo finì con il pugnale.

Girò su se stesso e colpì al volto un altro e lo infilzò con un coltello.

Altri due arrivarono da entrambi i lati.

Blade li colpi con gomitate e pugni al volto e al petto,poi ne uccise uno.

Prese il secondo e lo massacro di colpi spezzandogli anche un braccio,prima di ucciderlo.

Wolverine era in un palazzo dietro lui apparve una donna con il volto pieno di sangue.

Lui estrasse gli artigli.

Le unghie di lei divennero lunghe mezzo metro.

"Cazzo."disse lui.

Lei spiccò un salto ruotando su se stessa e lo colpì al viso

Lui cercò di colpirla,ma lei evitò il colpo e gli conficcò gli artigli nel petto,poi gli fece un taglio sulla pancia e rotolò a terra.

Logan si voltò,ma lei evitò il colpo,lo infilzò si alla pancia che alla schiena e in fine lo tirò contro una colonna.

Lei gli corse contro,lui si girò e le infilzò la pancia,poi cominciò ad evitare i colpi.

Lei lo colpì al volto,ma lui le trapassò la testa e le aprì in viso con gli artigli.

Chloe era con Diana nel satellite.

"Quanto manca?"disse Chloe.

"Batman e Contantine stanno facendo il possibile,ma ci vuole ancora un po',poi potremo andare."disse Diana.

Blade era in una fabbrica e stava camminando per un corridoio da solo,mentre il Punitore ed Elektra erano nella parte centrale e c'era anche Devil.

"Dimmi una cosa,Devil..."disse il Punitore "Che cos'hai fatto alla macchina in quest'ultima mezz'ora?"

"Qualche piccola modifica."disse Devil "Almeno se dovremo scappare avremo il massimo della velocità."

"Ah,si?"disse il Punitore "Hai pure modificato i connettori di scarico,vero?"

"Si,avrà guadagnato almeno trecento cavalli."disse Devil.

"E fonderà il motore mentre saremo in mezzo alla strada,inseguiti da quelle pellacce che ci vogliono ammazzare."disse il Punitore.

Devil restò in silenzio.

"Dove l'hai raccattato questo stronzetto?"disse il Punitore ad Elektra.

"Ho previsto anche quello."disse Devil "Qual'è il problema,nonnetto?"

"Qual'è il problema?"disse il Punitore "Il problema è che,dopo aver sparato più proiettili questa sera che in tutta la mia vita da vigilante,vengo a sapere che una mezza sega,che per di più non ho mai sopportato, sta mettendo in pericolo le nostre vite."

"Anche voi avete messo in pericolo la mia aiutante questa notte."disse Devil.

"In pericolo?!"disse il Punitore che lo afferrò "In pericolo?!

Lei viva grazie a noi,brutto imbecille."

Sulle travi di metallo del soffitto c'erano due demoni che avevano l'aspetto di uomini con la pelle grigia,senza capelli o vestiti,con grandi cocchi rossi e tondi.

Non avevano la bocca.

Questi due esseri si muovevano agilmente tra le travi senza fare rumore.

Uno atterrò a poca distanza dal Punitore che aprì il fuoco con il suo fucile.

L'essere cominciò a spostarsi e non fu colpito,ma tolse il fucile al Punitore,gli diede un pugno al viso,si accucciò e gli colpì la gamba.

Un altro demone atterrò davanti ad Elektra e con un pugno la mandò a terra.

Devil diede un calcio al mostro,mandandolo a terra.

Uno dei due demoni materializzò due spade e cominciò ad avvicinarsi a Blade che era appena arrivato.

Blade iniziò a parare i colpi,poi le spade del mostro premettero su quella del nemico che avanzò.

Il demone cercò di dargli un calcio circolare esterno al viso,ma lui si allontanò,poi riprese il combattimento con le spade.

Il mostro si girò e cercò di dargli in calcio,ma Blade si abbassò,poi si chinò indietro evitandone un altro.

Schivò diversi colpi di spada.

L'altro mostro prese Devil alla gola e lo lanciò su un muro,poi andò contro Blade che fece un salto indietro e scagliò la sua arma a doppio taglio che colpi alla testa uno dei due.

L'altro mostro cercò di colpirlo,ma la sua spada prese il pavimento.

Blade schiaccio l'arma con il piede,gli diede una ginocchiata e tre pugni al viso e poi un calcio,facendolo allontanare.

Il mostro tornò all'attacco.

Blade evitò un colpo e poi riprese il combattimento.

Blade diede un calcio al ventre de mostro che fece alcuni passi indietro e poi riprese a combattere.

Lui cercò di infilzargli una gamba,ma il mostro mise un piede sulle punta della spada,mise l'altro sulla schiena di Blade e spiccò un salto di sei metri,per poi atterrare in piedi.

Blade fece lo stesso e superò il nemico.

Il combattimento riprese.

Blade spiccò un salto,dando una ginocchiata al mostro che fini a tre metri da lui e si rialzò subito,ma Blade lo decapitò.

Wolverine era in strada e un mostro di tre metri lo afferrò e lo lanciò contro un lampione che si spezzò in due,poi prese il pezzo del lampione e colpì Logan facendolo volare sul cofano di una macchina.

Logan perse i sensi.

Tempesta apparve dietro il demone e gli mandò contro un forte vento,mentre ciclope lo colpì con i suoi raggi.

Blade e i tre camminavano per la strada.

"Blade,forse questo ti servirà."disse il punitore,mostrando una placca di metallo collegata a d una fascia "Da questa placca esce una siringa automatica,fatta di acciaio.

Le fiale contengono acqua benedetta.

Una botta con questi e l'avversario esploderà come un palloncino."

Balde lo afferrò "Grazioso."

"Quanti ce ne sono ancora?"disse Elektra.

"È meglio se non te lo dico."disse Devil "I miei poteri indicano che il grosso delle forze è in città,ma ce né un gruppetto che si tiene lontano.

Come se si divertissero a osservare. "

"Quanti?"disse Elektra.

"Circa tredici."disse Devil "E francamente sento delle aure enormi."

"Non va bene."disse il Punitore "Speriamo che Constatine e quegli altri si sbrighino con gli scudi e gli incantesimi di protezione,o verranno qui e ci troveranno ridotti un frullato."

Il gruppo entrò in un edificio abbandonato e si divise.

Da dietro un muro che separava la zona della cucina,arrivò un essere con la pelle biancastra,piena di venature.

L'essere era molto magro e senza capelli.

Aveva gli occhi gialli e una bocca con una cicatrice sul mento.

Elektra entrò in una stanza dove c'era una cristalliera e fu afferrata alle spalle da un essere uguale a quello che era nelle cucine.

Lui le bloccò le braccia e le mise la mano sulla bocca.

Dietro Devil ne apparve un altro uguale.

Blade entrò nella stanza e trovò Elektra bloccata dal mostro.

"Bene,bene."disse il mostro "Abbiamo un ospite speciale."

Elektra gli diede una gomitata alla pancia e Blade gli sparò un colpo il testa.

L'essere fini sbalzato contro la cristalliera.

Il Punitore aprì il fuoco sul mostro dietro Devil che reagì e gli tirò uno dei suoi manganelli rossi in fronte.

Richiamò l'arma con una fune.

Il mostro che Blade aveva colpito era in piedi e fuggì verso delle scale.

"Vado io."disse Blade che lo inseguì.

In quel momento arrivò Cade che sfondò una finestra e si trovò di fronte uno degli esseri.

Cercò di colpirlo,ma l'essere si scansò.

Riuscì a centrargli la testa con il suo braccio di metallo.

L'osso del collo si ruppe,ma la creatura guarì subito.

Devil sferrò altri due calci mettendo al muro l'avversario.

In quel momento una finestra fu sfondata da Moon Knight che diede un calcio alla testa di un altro mostro alle loro spalle.

Aveva un cappuccio bianco collegato ad un enorme mantello.

Il volto era coperto da una maschera bianca con visiere azzurre.

Il costume era una tuta aderente bianca che lo copriva completamente.

Aveva una cintura e il simbolo di uno spicchio di luna sul petto.

Il demone si rialzò e ruggì.

Lui gli corse in contro e,facendo un salto,gli diede due calci al petto,mandandolo a terra.

Il mostro si rialzò e lui,prese dalla cintura una specie di mezza luna di metallo e la tirò nell'occhio del mostro.

L'essere schivò diversi colpi.

Il punitore cominciò a sparare contro i demone appoggiato al muro,che cercava di fuggire,crivellandolo di colpi.

Devil fu afferrato alle spalle e tirato contro una vetrata.

Sfondò il vetro e si schiantò contro il muro.

Moon Knighrt sferrò una serie di colpi al volto del mostro,poi fece uscire una punta dal suo polso e infilzo il demone alla pancia e lo divise in due dal basso verso l'alto.

Cade infilzò l'altro demone utilizzando la lancia.

L'essere prese fuoco ed esplose.

Lo stesso destino toccò a quello crivellato di colpi.

Blade raggiunse un'impalcatura sopra una stanza lunga trenta metri e alta dieci.

Il nemico apparve cadendo dal soffitto.

"Mi volevi tanto."disse il mostro aprendo il mento in due e rivelando una bocca mostruosa e richiudendola "Eccomi qui."

Blade iniziò ad avanzare.

"Perché uccidermi?"disse il demone "Non sei umano.

Unisciti a noi."

Il mostro spiccò un salto e colpì Blade alla schiena con un calcio,facendogli fare diversi passi in avanti.

Il mostro cercò di colpirlo,ma Blade parò i colpi e gli diede un pugno al mento,facendolo indietreggiare.

L'essere attacco di nuovo con calci e pugni,ma senza successo.

Blade fece un salto evitando un calcio alle gambe e ne sferrò uno al volto del mostro che cadde.

Blade fece uscire due siringhe dalla placca di metallo sul dorso delle mani.

L'essere parò un colpo e girando su se stesso lo colpì,ma Blade fece un salto arrivando alle spalle del mostro che si girò.

Lui fece un salto e gli sferrò una serie di calci al petto.

Il mostro spiccò un salto un avanti,verso di lui,ma Blade lo afferrò e lo pugnalò diverse volte al corpo,poi gli diede un pugno facendolo indietreggiare.

L'essere cadde in ginocchio urlando,mentre la sua testa iniziò a gonfiarsi,ma poi il gonfiore svanì e il demone rise "Io sono sotto la protezione di Easley."

Il mostro corse verso Blade e lo afferrò facendolo cadere.

I due arrivarono a terra su una serie di travi e le sfondarono tutte.

Blade diede un calcio al mostro,facendolo volare in aria e facendolo schiantare su una panchina di legno che si spezzò in due.

Il mostro prese una grossa spranga di metallo e Blade prese la spada.

I due cominciarono a colpirsi,ma alla fine il mostro fuggì.

Blade aveva del sangue che gli scorreva dalla tempia.

Il demone arrivò su un tetto e Iron Woman apparve dietro di lui.

"Non hai una bella cera."disse Iron Woman che lo colpì con il propulsore.

In quel momento Sharon vide che dalla città cominciavano volare diversi mostri alati.

"Stasera si mangia pollo con le corna."disse Sharon.

Iron Woman gli volò contro e gli esseri cominciarono a sparare palle di fuoco.

Iron Woman evitò i colpi e ne prese uno con il propulsore,poi evitò altri coolpi e ne distrusse un altro.

Fu colpito al petto poco dopo.

Dalla spalla destra dell'armatura uscirono diversi missili che distrussero una decina di avversari.

Thor atterrò in strada con Sif,Valkiria e Loki.

"Ti conviene tornare a casa,principessina."disse un demone a Thor.

"Ecco."disse Loki.

Thor sorrise e lo colpì con il martello,conficcandolo negli ultimi piani di un edificio.

"Avanti."disse il dio,colpendone un altro al viso e ottenendo lo stesso effetto.

Un demone lo attaccò e lui lo colpì al petto,scagliandolo via.

Poi colpì la gambe di un altro e mentre cadeva lo colpì al petto.

Il Ghost Rider arrivò sulla sua motocicletta di fuoco e lanciò le sue catene afferrando un demone.

Diede una strattonata e il mostro venne tirato verso di lui.

Il fantasma di fuoco gli fece saltare la testa con un pugno.

Sif colpì al petto un demone tagliandolo in due,mentre Valkiria usò la lancia e ne infilzò uno al petto,poi lo colpì al volto,con l'altra estremità dell'arma.

Loki lanciò un raggio dalle mani,facendo esplodere il braccio di un demone,poi materializzò una lancia.

Uno dei demoni diede un pugno Valkiria che estrasse anche la spada e lo decapitò.

Thor diede un calcio a uno dei mostri,che era a terra e lo scagliò dentro un edificio.

"Almeno che sia una sfida per me."disse il dio ai demoni.

Due demoni più grossi saltarono giù da un palazzo e arrivati a terra colpirono il suolo e provocarono un 'onda d'urto di fuoco.

Loki fu scagliato a terra.

Un mostro alto tre metri si avvicinò a Thor che cercò di colpirlo,ma il mostro gli afferrò il braccio,gli diede una testata e con un pugno lo mandò a cinque metri di distanza.

Thor atterrò sulla schiena e fece una capriola,all'indietro rialzandosi "Adesso si che ci siamo."

Il dio scagliò il martello e colpì la testa del mostro trapassandola.

Il martello tornò da solo nella mani del padrone.

Sif colpì un demone e diede un cacio ad un altro.

Valchiria ne infilzò uno,con la lancia e lo tirò contro un altro.

Un demone grosso tre metri cose verso Loki che lo incenerì con un raggio verde,uscito dalla sua lancia.

Sif infilzò un altro demone al petto.

Thor ne colpì uno alla pancia,poi si voltò,fece un salto e ne colpì uno con la punta del martello.

"Thor,noi avanziamo verso il centro."disse Sif.

"Andate!"disse lui ne colpì altri due,scagliandoli via.

Il dio del tuono tirò un martello contro tredici demoni trapassandoli tutti.

Thor ne colpì un altro alle gambe,con il martello poi,mentre cadeva,lo colpì alla schiena e gli diede un calcio una volta arrivato a terra.

Thor prese il martello per il laccio,cominciò a farlo ruotare e colpì cinque demoni che gli correvano in contro,poi ne prese altri tre con un colpo solo e poi altri ancora.

Il dio si mise su un ginocchio e,facendo ruotare il martello sul terreno,scagliò tanti piccoli frammenti contro i nemici.

Thor si alzò,allungò il martello verso il cielo,evocò un fulmine e colpì il terreno,provocando un'onda d'urto e lo sprofondamento della strada con alcuni palazzi.

Davanti agli atri dei apparve un demone alto dieci metri.

Thor spiccò il volo,gli entrò nella bocca ed usci dalla parte posteriore della testa.

Thor spiccò il volo ed atterrò davanti ad un gruppo di demoni.

"DEMONI!"disse il dio "Abbandonate la città o vi distruggerò."

"Non puoi."disse uno di loro "Non c'è modo di fermarci.

C'è soltanto la guerra."

"E così sia."disse Thor e il demone fece un salto in vanti cercando ci colpirlo,ma il dio si scansò e lo colpi alla testa con il martello.

Un altro demone spiccò un salto,ma Thor lo afferrò con una mano,tirandolo dentro un palazzo.

Il terzo demone lanciò una palla di fuoco,che fu parata dal martello.

Thor gli corse in contro e gli diede una martellata in testa provocando un esplosione.

Sulla cima di un monte lontano dalla città c'era il demone Islei in forma umana.

Appariva come un uomo con lunghi capelli bianchi e lunghi fino al petto.

Non aveva una riga tra i capelli e aveva una frangetta corta sulla fronte.

Aveva due placche di pelle grigia sulle spalle,da cui partiva un mantello blu,che arrivava fino alle ginocchia.

Aveva una maglietta blu scuro e pantaloni bianchi con una cinta nera.

Anche gli stivali erano neri.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo.

Il mantello tendeva a coprire anche la parte frontale del corpo.

"Il nostro tempo è giunto."pensò il demone.

Nello spazio,the Other,il servo di Thanos,lo sentì e rispose "Resistenza."

"Per poco."disse il demone "Una resistenza molto piccola."

Avete fatto bene ad allearvi con noi.

Li faremo a pezzi."

"E poi portate le anime nella vostra dimensione."disse the Other.

Il jet dei Vendicatori era arrivato e con loro anche la Justice League.

"Stark,siamo arrivati."disse Natasha che guidava il Jet.

"Vi siete fermati a fare uno spuntino?"disse Sharon "Andate verso il centro,così ve li presento."

Thor colpì un altro demone alla testa.

Stark era inseguito da una ventina di demoni che gli lanciavano palle di fuoco.

La Vedova Nera azionò la mitragliatrice,sotto l'aereo e colpì al fianco i mostri.

I proiettili rimbalzavano,ma gli esseri venivano sbalzati via.

"Dovevo fargli benedire l'aereo a quello."disse Natasha.

"Ne arrivano altri."disse il computer a Iron Woman.

"Bene,teniamoli occupati."disse Stark.

Il jet continuò ad aprire il fuoco,finché una sfera non lo colpì,facendolo cadere in strada.

Arrivarono Hyperion,Lady Sentry e Ms Marvel,accompagnata da Capitan Marvel.

Hyperion ne folgorò tre,in volo,con i raggi laser degli occhi.

Carrie volò e ne colpi decine a super velocità.

Dark Solargirl atterrò in strada, nel punto in cui ce ne erano molti e provocò un cratere.

Si mosse a super velocità colpendoli tutti con i pugni e disintegrandoli.

Un demone evitò il martello di Thor e gli mandò la testa sul cofano di un auto.

Thor mise a terra il martello,diede una testata al mostro e poi lo prese a pugni.

Dal Jet uscirono American Dream,Occhio di Falco e la Vedova Nera.

In quel momento si aprì un portale sulla dimensione dell'inferno da cui uscì un serpente di fiamme che divenne concreto poco dopo essere uscito.

Dal serpente si staccarono decine di demoni che si attaccarono ai palazzi.

"Stark,l'hai visto?"disse American Dreem.

"Si,ma ancora non ci credo."disse Tony.

Ms Marve diede un colpo al dorso del serpente mentre Capitan Marvel gli diede un pugno sulla testa,devastandogli il cranio.

Ms Marvel lanciò un raggio dalle mani e divise il mostro in due.

I corpo della creatura divenne cenere e lo spirito tornò nel portale.

Un demone creò un pugnale e colpì Thor alla pancia.

Il dio perse il martello e cadde accucciato.

Thor si rialzò,gli afferrò la testa e gli diede un calcio alla pancia,mandandolo contro un auto,poi lo sollevò e lo spezzò in due.

Thor vide che il pugnale era evaporato e dalla ferita usciva della luce.

American Dream era chinata dietro una macchina con Natasha e Clint.

"Dovremo dividerci."disse Clint.

Diversi demoni atterrarono sul tetto delle auto.

Natasha cominciò a sparare.

"Sarà un piacere spaccargli seriamente il culo."disse Clint che scoccò una freccia,centrandone uno nell'occhio.

Natasha cominciò a sparare e American Dreem partì alla carica.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia,mentre l'altra sparava.

"Mi sembra di rivivere l'attacco di New York."disse Natasha.

"Tu e io lo ricordiamo in modo molto diverso."disse Clint.

American Dreem diede un colpo di scudo sul volto di un demone che le arrivò alle spalle,poi si girò e usò lo scudo per parare due palle di fuoco e un pugno.

Lei diede un pugno sul volto del demone,poi si girò e colpì due volte un altro demone al volto.

In fine si voltò ancora,afferrò il braccio di un demone,lo tagliò con lo scudo e poi lo colpì al volto con l'arma,mandandolo contro una macchina.

Iron Woman volò tra i palazzi e si trovò di fronte un gigantesco serpente che lo seguì,distruggendo la fiancata di un palazzo.

"Beh devo dire che ho attirato la sua attenzione."disse Sharon.

Occhio di Falco colpì le gambe di un demone con l'arco,facendolo cadere e poi lo trafisse con la freccia.

Nathasha era sulle spalle di un alto mostro e gli spezzò il collo.

Un altro demone caricò Clint e lo portò a terra.

La vedova nera prese un lancia di marmo e cominciò a colpirli,poi prese una pistola e gli sparò in testa.

Occhio di falco conficcò una freccia nel petto del mostro.

Altri due demoni atterrarono su delle macchine.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia.

American Dreem caricò contro due demoni e li colpì con lo scudo,poi ne prese un altro al volto e ne colpì uno alla pancia con l'arma.

Thor era in aria e usò i fulmini del martello per colpirli,poi atterrò pesantemente.

"Scoperto nulla?"disse American Dreem.

"C'è un energia immensa proveniente dalle montagne fuori città."disse Thor "Ho provato ad attaccare,ma c'è un energia impenetrabile.

Non possiamo andare li."

"Thor ha ragione."disse Stark "Dobbiamo battere questi cosi."

"E come?"disse Natasha.

"Come una squadra."disse Shannon.

"Ho una questione ancora aperta con i mandanti dell'attacco."disse Thor.

"Ah,si?"disse Clint "Mettiti in fila."

"C'è tempo."disse Shannon "Loro tengono il fuoco su di noi e quindi dobbiamo distruggere le loro forze.

Abbiamo Stark in cima,ma avrà bisogno..."

In quel momento atterrò Hulk.

"Banner è arrivato?"disse Sharon."

"Si."disse Shannon.

"Bene,la festa la facciamo da voi."disse Sharon.

Iron Lady volò verso di loro con il gigantesco serpente che la inseguiva.

Il mostro devastò un palazzo e poi cominciò a strisciare a terra devastando la strada.

Hulk diede un pugno al muso del mostro,strusciando sul terreno e bloccandolo.

Il corpo del serpente andò verso l'alto.

"Tienilo,Hulk!"disse Sharon lanciando un missile dal braccio.

Hyperion e Lady Senty colpirono il mostro con i raggi laser nello stesso punto del missile.

L'essere fu tagliato in due e svanì.

I demoni sui palazzi cominciarono a ruggire furiosi.

Iron Woman atterrò e i Vendicatori si riunirono.

Arrivò anche Visione che iniziò a volare tra i palazzi e colpì un demone con il raggio della pietra che aveva in testa.

Tempesta raggiunse la zona e fulminò diversi demoni sui palazzi.

Bestia saltò giù da un palazzo.

Arrivarono altri due X Men:L'uomo ghiaccio e la Donna Intangibile.

Entrambi indossavano un costume nero.

L'uomo ghiaccio aveva i capelli biodi,mentre lei li aveva neri e legati.

Arrivò anche Rogue,una ragazza con un costume verde e bianco,lunghi capelli neri e una ciocca davanti bianca.

Arrivò anche Wolverine.

Colosso atterrò facendo un cratere.

Era un X Man fatto totalmente di acciaio,alto tre metri e molto massiccio.

Indossava un costume nero che lasciava scoperti braccia e testa.

Islei guardò in alto.

"Questa...è una piccola resistenza?"disse il the Other.

"Anche le tue forze hanno fallito."disse Isley.

"I nostri guerrieri erano fieri di trovare una gloriosa morte."disse il servo di Thanos.

"Comunque comincio a pensare che abbiamo un problema."disse Isley.

"E risolvilo,demone!"disse the Other.

"Lucifero."disse il demone "Manda gli altri.

In quel momento,dal portale uscirono diversi serpenti enormi,poi il portale si chiuse.

"Ragazzi."disse la Vedova Nera guardando il cielo.

Tutti si misero a guardare.

"A te, capitano."disse Sharon .

"Ascoltate,ora che il portale di è chiuso faremo contenimento."disse Shannon "Barton,ti voglio,su un tetto.

Tieni d'occhio tutto,sia schemi che azioni isolate.

Stark a te il perimetro.

Ogni cosa voli la incenerisci."

"Mi dai un passaggio?"disse Clint.

"Certo."disse Iron Lady che lo afferrò "Prego Legolas."disse volando via.

"Thor..."disse American Dreem "Bisogna eliminare le forze aeree.

Brucia quei bastardi."

Thor spiccò il volo.

"Natasha,tu e gli X men combatterete qui con me."disse Shannon "Hulk...

Spacca."

Hulk sorrise e spiccò un salto che lo portò verso gli ultimi piani di un grattacielo.

Arrivando sul muro schiacciò un demone e ne afferrò un altro.

Saltò sul palazzo accanto e conficcò il demone ne muro,poi si voltò e ne schiacciò un altro,ne gettò di sotto un terzo e ne afferrò un quarto.

Saltò verso un altro palazzo e,prima di arrivare, tirò il mostro dentro una finestra,poi si aggrappò al muro,spiccò un salto e colpì uno dei mostri alati.

Thor volò sulla cima di un palazzo e alzò il martello verso il cielo.

Un gigantesco fulmine entrò nel martello e Thor lo allungò verso uno dei giganteschi serpenti che volavano.

Il fulmine uscì e ne distrusse uno spezzandolo in due.

Wolverine stava dando istruzioni "Restate tutti uniti!

E mantenete questa linea."

Gli X-Men si misero su una linea e davanti a loro arrivarono decina di demoni.

Wolverine cominciò ad usare gli artigli,la bestia spiccò un salto e andò addosso a due demoni che caddero a terra.

Lui li colpi con diversi pugni e poi spiccò un salto,afferrando con le mani un lampione,girò restando appeso,colpendo al volto un demone e poi si lasciò andare ruotando in aria e mandando a terra cinque mostri.

Colosso mise le mani sulla testa di Rogue che divenne di metallo anche lei.

Tempesta si sollevò in aria provocando un forte vento,tuttavia un demone alato la afferrò e caddero a terra.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio allungò le mani i avanti,creando dei raggi di ghiaccio e mandando a terra quattro nemici.

Il demone diede un calcio alla pancia di tempesta,una ginocchiata al suo volto e un pugno al viso.

Tempesta caricò la sua mano con l'elettricità e gli diede un pugno.

Colosso diede un pugno a un demone e Rogue fece lo stesso.

Un demone corse verso la Donna Intangibile,lei gli passò attraverso e lo afferro alle spalle,tirandolo a terra.

Wolverine colpì alla testa tre demoni.

Easley era sul monte e osservava la battaglia con accanto un demone di nome Riccardo.

Aveva i capelli blu,con una frangia sulla fronte.

Indossava una felpa marrone,con due placche sulle spalle.

Aveva due bracciali di metallo che gli coprivano metà dell'avambraccio.

Aveva dei pantaloni grigi e gli stivali marroni.

Fece cenno di muoversi,ma Isley lo fermò "Negli scacchi vanno avanti i pedoni.

Torniamo alla grotta."

Il punitore era nascosto dietro una macchina e osservava un gruppo di mostri.

Prese un pacco rettangolare dalla schiena e lo pose a terra.

Blade stava camminando per un'altra strada quando senti la voce del Punitore nella trasmittente "Trovati.

Un gruppo nella parte orientale.

Regolo il pacco bomba."

"Buffy."disse Blade che iniziò a correre.

Trovò Elektra che era accanto ai corpi di due demoni.

"Li attirerò su di me,tu vai."disse Blade e lei ubbidì.

Altri sei mostri erano arrivati e Blade gettò a terra una piccola sfera con delle piccole lenti sulla superficie,poi estrasse la spada.

"Cinque,quattro ,tre,due ,uno ..."disse Blade e la sfera emanò una forte luce che bruciò i demoni e lui li tagliò in due.

Il Punitore cercò di spingere in avanti la leva della bomba,ma non ci riuscì "Un ammasso di ferraglia."

Blade raggiunse Elektra "Stai bene?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri."disse Blade "Abbiamo tanta compagnia."

I due cominciarono a correre.

Il Punitore cominciò a sparare "Ingoiate questi è andate all'inferno,bastardi schifosi!"

Dopo aver aperto il fuoco cominciò a scappare inseguito da decine di mostri.

Si ritrovò in una piazza e i demoni arrivavano da tutte e due le parti.

Prede il fucile e iniziò a sparare,poi fu raggiunto da Blade e da Elektra che prese una pistola da lui.

I tre iniziarono a fare fuoco da tutte le parti.

"Dov'è la bomba?"disse Blade.

"Ha la leva incastrata."disse il Punitore "L'ho lasciata in quella strada."

Blade prese una granata e la gettò a terra "È evidente che voi altri non sapete ... CON CHI AVETE A CHE FARE!"

La bomba esplose e incenerì i mostri.

"Dentro quel vicolo,andate!"disse Blade agli altri due che cominciarono a sparare contro altri mostri.

Blade andò a cercare la bomba e cominciò a fare fuoco con le pistole contro demoni che arrivavano da ogni parte.

Prese la bomba e salì su una macchina,continuando ad aprire il fuoco.

Il Punitore ricaricò il fucile,mentre Elektra sparava,poi riprese anche lui "Succhiate queste!"

Con un calcio,Blade mosse la leva e continuò a sparare.

Un demone gli arrivò addosso,ma lui lo gettò a terra.

La bomba esplose liberando una grande luce azzurra che disintegrò tutti i demoni sul posto.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia da un terrazzo "Stark,hai un po' di cani randagi che ti inseguono."

Iron Woman volava tra i palazzi inseguita da diversi demoni volanti "Si,lo so."

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia senza guardare e colpì un demone "Virano in maniera davvero imbarazzante.

Consiglio un angolo stretto."

"Ricevuto"disse Iron Woman.

Occhio di falco scoccò un'altra freccia e colpì un demone che cadde.

Iron Woman si voltò e ne colpì uno con il propulsore della mano,facendolo cadere,poi prese a volare dentro un palazzo.

Lei fece una vitata brusca e mando i demoni contro un muro.

Uno dei serpenti volanti andava contro un edificio e Hulk correva dentro di esso verso il mostro.

Sfondò la vetrata e si aggrappò alla testa del serpente e colpendolo lo fece voltare,tuttavia la parte laterale del mostro strusciò contro il grattacielo.

Un demone prese al Vedova Nera e la gettò su una macchina.

Poi cercò di infilzarla con una lancia che materializzò,ma lei evitò il colpo e dal suo polso uscì una scarica elettrica.

Shannon si trovò accanto a lei.

"Capitano, qui le cose si mettono male."disse Natasha.

"Dobbiamo andare avanti."disse Shannon.

Iron Woman colpì l'essere uno dei mostri con un propulsore,poi si voltò e fu colpita al petto da una sfera di fuoco a cui rispose con un propulsore.

Volò a terra e travolse diversi demoni atterrando.

American Dreem fece un salto,ruotò su se stessa, e diede un calcio ad un demone poi mise lo scudo davanti ad Sharon.

Iron Woman lanciò un raggio da entrambe le mani che rimbalzò sullo scudo e travolse diversi nemici.

Iron Woman spiccò il volo,mentre Barton scoccò una freccia e colpì in demone alla testa.

Sul dorso di un serpente Thor e Hulk stavano colpendo decine di nemici.

Hulk ne scaraventò via quattro e se ne tolse uno dalla schiena,Thor ne colpì altri due con il martello,Hulk ne schiacciò un altro,mentre Thor continuò a colpirne altri.

Thor spiccò un salto e ne colpì un altro poi evocò un fulmine nel martello e colpì la testa del mostro.

Shannon era a terra e colpì al volto un demone uccidendolo,poi sai rialzò.

American Dreem saltò dentro una finestra del terzo piano di un palazzo e lanciò lo scudo alla resta di un demone.

Un altro mostro la afferrò alle spalle e le strappò la maschera rivelando il volto e i lunghi capelli biondi.

Lei riprese lo scudo e un demone lanciò un raggio di fuoco dalla mani,facendo esplodere una parte del palazzo.

American Dreem si schiantò sul tetto di una macchina devastandolo.

Shannon aveva un taglio sulla spalla destra del costume.

Scese dall'auto e cominciò a guardarsi intorno.

Blade saltò giù da un edificio, tagliato in due, e conficcò la spada nel petto del demone con cui aveva combattuto,poi gli diede un calcio e lo mandò contro un muro.

Il mostro spezzò la spada ed estrasse la lama.

L'essere gli corse contro e lui fece lo stesso.

Si scontrarono,ma nessuno dei due cadde a terra.

Blade tirò due pugni e ne evitò altri tre,poi gli diede una ginocchiata allo stomaco mettendolo in ginocchio.

Lui gli diede dei pugni alla pancia,facendolo cadere in ginocchio e iniziando a colpirlo.

Il mostro lo afferrò,lo mise in piedi e comincio a prenderlo a pugni.

Blade rispose con una serie di colpi al viso,poi ruotò su se stesso e gli diede un calcio,mandandolo con la testa contro una macchina.

Il demone gli diede un colpo al mento che lo mandò che lo mandò sulla fiancata di un palazzo.

Blade cadde su un ginocchio e poi corse contro il nemico.

Il nemico lo afferrò e Blade gli diede una gomitata al viso,il demone lo prese e lo gettò a terra,poi gli diede un calcio,mandandolo contro un portone che fu danneggiato.

Blade era stordito e il demone lo afferrò per la corazza e lo gettò a molti metri di distanza.

"Non è ancora finita."disse il mostro che spiccò un gigantesco salto e atterrò su Blade dandogli una gomitata alla pancia e poi lo colpì altre due volte,poi spiccò un salto verso l'alto.

Blade rotolò e il mostro fece un buco sull'asfalto.

Il mostro lo prese alle spalle e lo strinse tra le braccia.

Blade mise le mani all'indietro e gli spinse le dita negli occhi,poi gli diede una serie di gomitate,lo colpi ad una gamba,lo sollevò e lo gettò a terra,poi gli spezzò il braccio.

Con una capriola in demone si mise sopra Blade e gli afferrò la testa e,dopo aver rimesso a posto il braccio,gli diede una gomitata sul cranio.

Blade si allontano spingendosi con le mani,si mi se in piedi,ruotò su se stesso e diede un calcio al volto del mostro,poi rifece la stessa mossa.

L'essere lo afferrò alle gambe e cominciò a ruotare su se stello,facendogli sbattere la testa contro un auto e lanciandolo in aria.

Il mostro lo sollevò e aprì in due la mandibola,ma Blade gli mise la mano sul collo,costringendolo a chiudere la bocca e gli diede due testate al volto,raccolse la lama della spada e gli tagliò la testa.

Il mostro si disintegro e lui si accucciò a terra.

Iron Woman volò dentro la bocca di uno dei serpenti e si trovò avvolta nel fuoco.

Il serpente esplose.

Lei fu scagliata in strada, e andò a battere contro una macchina.

Occhio di Falco scoccò una freccia sulla testa di un demone che cadde dal palazzo.

Hulk schiacciò la testa a due mostri,mandandolo contro il pavimento,poi diede un calcio ad un terzo e scagliò via un quarto.

America Dreem era a combattere con Thor.

Entrambi colpirono diversi demoni.

Shannon fu colpita ad un fianco da una sfera di fuoco e cadde a terra.

Thor colpì una macchina e la mandò contro quattro mostri,poi si voltò e tirò il martello alla testa dell'ultimo.

Poi tese la mano a Shannon e la tirò su.

"Pronta per un'altra ripresa?"disse il dio.

"Volevi farti un riposino?"disse Shannon.

Era ormai notte fonda e i supereroi erano concentrati nel centro.

Cominciò a nevicare.

"Li abbiamo eliminati tutti."disse Wanda a Chloe.

Solargirl estrasse la spada e si parò da quella di Dark Solargirl che rise.

"Da quanto tempo."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Che cosa …?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Tu …?

Wanda lanciò un raggio rosso che non fece muovere di un millimetro Dark Solargirl.

"Ma che fai?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Che fai tu?"disse Wanda avanzando con le mani piene di energia.

Lady Sentry di Terra-3 afferrò Wanda alla gola.

"Si tratta solo di un saluto tra vecchie amiche."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Anche tu?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Wanda lanciò l'energia dalle mani sul braccio di Carrie di Terra-3 che la lasciò.

"Per essere un saluto,lo trovò un po' brusco."disse Wanda "Bisognerebbe essere più gentili con i vecchi amici."

"Accidenti Chloe."disse Dark Solargirl "Da quanto tempo fai comunella con questa signorina testa dura?

Avanti,sentiamo quant'è il tuo numeri di potenza magica?

Ti informo che io sono il quindici. "

"Non so cosa sia questo numero."disse Wanda.

"Lei non ha i poteri di una dea."disse Chloe.

Thor di Terra-3 atterrò sul posto "Vi chiedo scusa per il comportamento del mio capo squadra.

Ma ti assicuro che non era animata da cattive intenzioni."

"No,io ..."disse Wanda "Ho reagito senza pensare."

"Va bene,scarlatta."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tante scuse a che da parte mia."

In quel momento apparve Demetra da una luce gialla "Mortali,non c'è tempo per riposarsi.

La collera dei demoni sarà terribile,la loro rappresaglia immediata."

"E tu chi sei?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Io sono la dea Demetra."disse lei.

Chloe di Terra -3 si avvicinò "Dicci una cosa …

Il comando spetta a te?"

"Ah,no."disse Demetra "Io potevo solo avvertirti.

Non ho il permesso di aiutare.

La vostra leader sarà una versione di te stessa."

Solargirl di Terra-237 atterrò sul posto.

"Siamo certi che non sia pericolosa?"disse Valkiria.

"Non dovrebbe."disse Superboy.

"Grazie a tutti per essere accorsi."disse Rose. "Sono una versione di Solargirl di un universo parallelo e il mio nome e Rose."

Chloe di Terra-3 rise.

"Abbiamo liberato la città,ma ora il nostro compito sarà quello di eliminare ogni demone rimasto nelle vicinanze."disse Rose.

Ci fu un mormorio generale.

"Un momento,ce ne sono altri?"disse Pantera Nera.

"Temo di si."disse Rose "Sono forse una ventina,ma questi sono dei risvegliati."

"Risvegliati,hai detto?"disse Thor allertato.

"Fratello,è stato un piacere averti conosciuto."disse Loki.

"Tu non andrai in nessun posto."disse Thor "E nemmeno io."

"Se quel dio se la fa sotto,può anche rinunciare."disse She Hulk.

"E quella chi è?"disse Dark Solargirl "Certo che ha dei modi davvero inqualificabili."

"Senti chi parla."disse Carrie di Terra-1 "Lei è Jennifer,detta She Hulk."

"Questa poi."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Una che sfoggio dei muscoli,fuori dalle situazioni di combattimento,non è altro che una nullità insignificante."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Cavolo ci vai giù pesante."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

She Hulk si voltò.

"E tu chi saresti?"disse lei "A chi facevi riferimento,con le tue parole,eh?

Coraggio."

"Chiedo scusa,mortale."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Credevo che non avessi sentito,ma … a quanto pare la mia voce spicca."

"State calme."disse Batman.

"Sembri una tipa interessante,ma deboluccia."disse She Hulk.

Dark Solargirl mise la mano sulla spalla della dea.

"Ora basta."disse Thor di Terra-1 "Siete veramente meschine.

E ridicole."

"Infatti è stato più che sufficiente."disse Rose.

"Io non prendo ordini da te."disse She Hulk "Solo perché l'ha detto una dea,non sei il capo."

Demetra provocò un forte vento da se stessa e fece tremare il suolo e gli altri si spaventarono.

"Fate silenzio, per favore."disse Demetra "Vi avverto che chi non si atterrà alla mia volontà e continuerà a disturbare … dovrà vedersela con me.

Parlo seriamente."

"Ci divideremo in diverse squadre."disse Rose "Ai più forti spetterà il comando della squadra."

Chloe di Terra-1 e una squadra si misero dentro un appartamento.

Chloe era appoggiata ad una parete e dopo poco uscì.

Continuava a nevicare.

Chloe raggiunse una grotta tra le montagne,con dentro un fuoco.

Intorno a lei c'erano Rose,Choe di Terra-3 e Carrie di Terra-3.

"Eccoti."disse Dark Solargil che era appoggiata ad una parete "Voglio sperare che nessuno ti abbia seguito."

"Ovviamente."disse Solargirl.

"Sei di nuovo l'ultima ad arrivare."disse Rose.

"Già,lo so."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Dark Solargirl guardò l'entrata della caverna e vide un'ombra "Chi va la?

Fatti riconoscere."

Si rivelò essere Scarlet.

"Wanda?"disse Rose.

"Chloe,dannazione!"disse Dark Solargirl "Ti sei fatta seguire."

"Non è come pensi."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Lei deve essere qui."

"Non vorrei disturbare il raduno di quattro amiche ,che non si vedono da tempo,ma credo non sono del tutto estranea alla questione."disse Wanda.

Tutte si sedettero.

"La tua magia è molto forte per aver piegato il braccio di Carrie così facilmente."disse Rose "Chloe,prima quando ci siamo viste ho notato una cosa.

Il tuo braccio destro ora è fatto di metallo ed emana un'aura che non so riconoscere.

Chi te l'ha dato?"

"Che cosa?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Il braccio destro?"

"Mi dispiace,non posso dirlo."

"A quanto pare la tua situazione non è granché migliorata."disse Rose.

"Già,ma temo che questo non riguardi solo me."disse Chloe "A mio parere vale lo stesso per tutti quelli che si trovano qui."

"Eh?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Dicci la verità,Rose ..."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Quante probabilità abbiamo di successo?"

"Le probabilità di successo sono pari a zero."disse Rose.

Le altre restarono stupite.

"Se dovessimo solo abbattere un gruppo di risvegliati,non sarei molto pessimista."disse Rose "Ma pensando a chi si cela dietro questi attacchi so già che i nostri sforzi saranno vani."

"E chi ci sarebbe dietro?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Il nome."

"Il demone,re dell'argento che domina la parte a nord della Terra."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Uno tra i tre dell'abisso,Islei del nord.

Uno dei tre comandati di legioni.

Il nostro obbiettivo non consiste solo nell'abbattere le restanti forze demoniache,ma nel dare la caccia a colui che li sta manovrando di nascosto nell'ombra."

"Cosa?"disse Dark Solargirl "Non riusciremo mai a portare a termine una missione simile.

Ci vorrebbero tutti noi,nel pieno delle forze,per fermare un abissale.

Cosa aspettano gli angeli ad intervenire?"

"Gli angeli possono intervenire solo se Lucifero viene liberato dalla sua prigione."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "E gli dei attaccheranno solo se strettamente necessario."

"In altre parole,siamo pedine sacrificabili."disse Rose.

Poco fuori Mosca c'erano tre risvegliati.

Tutti e tre avevano un lungo vestito nero con cappuccio.

"E così quelli sarebbero i famosi Avengers."disse il primo "Certo che se ne sono radunati un bel po'.

Non che il loro numero conti."

"Come ci comportiamo?"disse il secondo.

"Che razza di domanda."disse il terzo "Avanziamo per primi.

È il nostro compito,no?"

"Dovremmo affrontare i graziosi eroi."disse il primo che si trasformò.

L'essere era alto sette metri,con il corpo snello e coperto di placche grigie.

La testa aveva un muso allungato leggermente e la bocca era piena di denti appuntiti.

Il collo era allungato in avanti e aveva le placche sulla parte superiore.

La parte inferiore aveva una pelle marrone,fino all'inizio della gabbia toracica.

Le spalle,il petto e la pancia erano coperti dalle placche,mentre le braccia erano coperte.

Le gambe avevano la parte iniziale coperta e il resto scoperto.

Dalla sua schiena uscirono dei tentacoli fatti di placche appuntite.

"Un salutino e d'obbligo."disse il mostro "Se mi permettete vi precedo."

L'essere spiccò il violo.

"Ecco è andato."disse il secondo.

L'essere atterrò davanti a Blade e altri.

"Buona sera,Avengers."disse il mostro.

Afferrò Blade,lo sollevò da terra e lo schiacciò al suolo provocando un cratere.

"Ma soprattutto addio per sempre."disse il mostro che con un tentacolo colpì Tempesta,Magneto,Rogue e l'Uomo Ghiaccio.

Puntò un tentacolo su Rogue e tentò di infilzarla,ma Rose lo tagliò con i raggi laser degli occhi e si mise davanti alla ragazza.

"Però che bella entrata in scena."disse il mostro.

Arrivarono Superboy,Ms Marvel,Shazam e Visione.

"Accidenti che magnifica vista."disse lui "Non capita tutti i giorni di vedere una varietà simile di esseri mortali."

"La mia squadra si occuperà di questo risvegliato."disse Rose "Gli atri cerchino le altre due minacce."

"Interessante."disse il terzo demone che era seduto sul tetto di un palazzo"Pensavo che attaccando di sorpresa li avremmo gettati nel panico,invece hanno un bel sangue freddo.

Speravo che avremmo avuto gioco facile,ma quella cosa si è già accorta di noi."

"Avrà già affrontato situazioni simili."disse il secondo demone che era sul tetto si un altro palazzo "Di certo è una buona leader,ma dimentica che pochi possono affrontare tipi come noi."

"ALL'ATTACCO!"urlò Rose e tutti si diressero verso il mostro.

L'essere cercò di colpire Rose con i tentacoli,me lei,sospesa a mezz'aria,ne evitò uno e ne colpi un altro con i raggi laser degli occhi.

Shazan fu colpito da un pugno e ,mandato via,mentre Visione evitò un tentacolo.

Ms Marvel e Superboy colpirono le spalle del mostro con dei pugni,ma non gli fecero nulla.

"MALEDETTI!"disse il demone e i due saltarono giù da lui.

"Vi piace tanto saltellare,eh?"disse i demone.

Wonder Woman volava verso il tetto dove c'era l'altro demone.

Diana tirò la spada contro l'essere,ma l'arma rimbalzò contro uno scudo invisibile.

"Ha respinto la spada."disse Diana sorpresa.

Hyperion cercò di darle un pugno,ma Chloe gli diede un calcio al mento.

"Quello sa controllare i corpi degli altri."disse Chloe.

Dal demone partì un'onda d'urto rossa e tutti i presenti caddero sul terrazzo accanto a lui.

Hyperion si avvicinava "Il mio corpo ..."

Diana era in ginocchio "Non riesco più a muovermi."

Anche Chloe era in ginocchio.

"Ti prego,scappa!"disse Hyperion che si avvicinava "Non ho più il controllo del mio corpo."

I suoi occhi si illuminarono di luce rossa "FA PRESTO!

SCAPPA!"

Chloe emise dal suo corpo un'onda di energia che devastò il tetto.

Il demone si alzò in volo sorpreso "Che significa?

Il suo braccio destro sprigiona un'energia di livello superiore."

Diana apparve dietro di lui e cercò di tagliarlo,ma fece a brandelli solo il vestito,poiché il mostro si era già tele-portato fuori.

Diana atterrò e lui rise,dopo essersi posato su un pezzo di macerie alto dieci metri.

"Davvero niente male."disse lui "La cosa si fa divertente.

Questi sono i momenti..."la sua voce divenne inumana "Per cui vale la pena abbandonare il corpo mortale."

Il pezzo di macerie crollò e davanti a loro atterrò un essere a quattro zampe lungo sei metri.

L'essere aveva la pelle nera.

Il collo era lungo e il muso allungato.

Sulla schiena e sulla pancia aveva una corazza,fatta di placche marroni.

Aveva quattro braccia che lo sostenevano.

Aveva gli occhi rossi.

"Tutti quanti voi,finirete a pezzi."disse il mostro.

Wanda era davanti ad un altro essere e aveva delle gocce di sangue che colavano ai lati della testa.

Il demone aveva l'aspetto simile a quello di un'ape.

La testa non aveva occhi,ma c'erano tre placche sovrapposte l'una sull'altra,poi cera la bocca che era priva di denti.

La parte iniziale e la parte superiore finale del mostro erano fatte di placche marroni,molto robuste.

L'addome terminava con una grossa punta.

La parte inferiore del corpo era fatta di pelle marrone più scura del resto.

Poco dopo la testa,ai lati,aveva due zampe simili a quelle di un insetto di colore marrone con occasionali placche sul gomito e sui polsi.

Le mani avevano cinque dita sottili e appuntite.

Dal dorso uscivano altre due zampe uguali e dai lati dell'addome altre.

All'altezza del petto aveva quattro zampe più piccole terminanti con uno spuntone.

Aveva due piccole ali corazzate sulla schiena che non si muovevano mai.

"Sei una comandante poco qualificata."disse il mostro sospeso a mezz'aria "Di certo sapevi di non poter far nulla.

Ma vi siete ostinati ad attaccare e ora molti sono feriti gravemente.

Quando vi avrò mandati all'altro mondo dovrai scusarti con loro."

L'essere si mosse a destra a super velocità,poiché Dark Solargirl aveva allungato il suo braccio a dismisura.

La sua mano colpi il palazzo danneggiandolo.

Capitan Marvel apparve alle sue spalle e l'essere si voltò mise una delle zampe con gli spuntoni davanti al pugno del nemico.

"Ma dico io,ti sembra questo il modo di combattere?"disse Dark Solargirl "Siamo venuti a darti una mano."

L'altro demone era di fronte a Chloe che aveva la spada in entrambe le mani.

In quel momento atterrò She Hulk.

Atterrarono anche Lady Sentry di Terra-1 e Namor.

"Visto che abbiamo un avversario impegnativo ci uniamo a voi."disse Carrie.

"E chiudiamo presto la partita."disse Diana.

Dal guscio del mostro uscirono dei tentacoli appuntiti.

Diana fu trafitta alla spalla,come anche Hyperion.

Le altre evitarono i colpi.

"Andiamo!"disse She Hulk a Wonder Woman.

Le due corsero verso il demone e gli colpirono le spalle,una con i pugni e l'altra con la spada.

L'essere tirò fuori altri tentacoli vedendo che Carrie di Terra-3 e Namor gli correvano contro.

Loro evitarono i colpi e gli sferrarono un pugno sul muso.

Chloe spiccò un salto in avanti e cercò di colpirlo,ma lui spiccò un salto.

"Conosco quella spada."disse il demone.

"Ora lo sistemo io!"disse She Hulk che spiccò un salto.

"Aspetta!"Wonder Woman.

Il demone la bloccò in aria con la telepatia "Quelle stupide per natura sono le mie preferite.

Strozzati con le tue mani."

Le mani di She Hulk andarono sulla sua gola.

L'essere fu colpito dal pugno di Namor e atterrò.

She Hulk cadde a terra.

"Stattene li buona per un po',stupida tutta muscoli e niente cervello."disse il mostro.

"Lui la controlla mediante la mente."disse Chloe.

She Hulk si alzò lentamente e il demone fu sorpreso "Più noi Hulk ci arrabbiamo,più diventiamo forti.

Ora dimmi,chi è che deve starsene buona?"

"Maledetta."disse il mostro.

Lei spiccò in salto in avanti e lo colpì con diversi pugni,poi spiccò un salto in alto.

"Attacchiamolo tutte insieme."disse Diana,raccogliendo lo scudo.

"Aspetta."disse Hyperion "Non muovetevi.

Potrebbe controllarci e mandarci contro di lei."

Il demone estrasse i suoi tentacoli e la infilzò a petto in tre punti.

Wanda aveva eretto uno scudo di energia davanti a lei,mentre il demone simile ad un insetto la attaccava.

Colpì Capitan Marvel alla spalla destra e lo gettò a terra.

Wanda ampliò lo scudo,proteggendo anche lui.

"STATE INDIETRO!"disse She Huk alle altre "Dannato viscido bastardo."

"Stiamo a vedere fino a quando avrai ancora voglia di fare al dura."disse il mostro che la trafisse ancora.

"No!"disse Diana.

"Muoviamoci."disse Choe a Carrie di Terra-3 che Annui.

"Sciocche."disse il mostro "Ma che grande idea buttarsi in braccio al nemico."

Chloe e l'altra corsero a super velocità e il demone estrasse i tentacoli.

Chloe lo raggiunse e,stando a mezz'aria,lo colpi molte volte alla testa e sul dorso.

Il demone si lamentava per le ferite.

"Scusa per questo."disse Carrie di Terra-3 con una voce inumana e diede un calcio a She Hulk mandandola a diversi metri di distanza.

Wonder Woman la soccorse "Stai bene,Jennifer?

Chloe e Carrie combattono in perfetta sintonia."

Chloe continuava a stare poco sospesa dal terreno e lo colpiva al collo e alla testa con la spada.

Carrie di Terra-3 era nella stessa posizione e dava pugni a super velocità.

Chloe di Terra-3 era in aria e schivava i colpi del demone.

Wanda preparava una sfera di energia con entrambe le mani.

Carrie di Terra-3 strusciò con i piedi sul terreno,poi corse in avanti evitando i tentacoli del mostro,mentre Chloe continuava a colpirlo alla testa.

L'altra usò i raggi laser gialli degli occhi e Chloe gli diede un pugno su un occhio,mandandogli la testa sul terreno e provocando un buco.

"MALEDIZIONE!"disse il demone "Adesso basta,maledette.

Basta!"

Dal mostrò ci fu un'ondata di luce e le due si trovarono bloccate.

"Razza di cretine."disse il demone "Voi non sapete con chi avete a che fare."

Wanda aveva generato una grossa sfera.

Dark Solagirl colpì il demone e lo mandò dentro un edificio,poi lo afferrò e lo lanciò verso l'alto.

Lo superò e lo portò vero terra,provocando un'esplosione molto grande.

Chloe e la compagna erano bloccate.

"Vediamo un po'."disse il demone "Quale tortura potrei infliggervi ora che …?"

L'essere restò sorpreso nel vedere Chloe con gli occhi che emanavano luce azzurra.

Gli occhi di Lady Sentry di Terra-3 si illuminarono di luce gialla.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si formò un turbinio di neve che si alzò dal terreno e poi un'aura azzurra.

L'altro demone era davanti a Chloe di Terra-3 e sospeso a mezz'aria "Quanto siete deboli.

Eravate in tanti e ora restano solo i più forti che per di più non sono capaci di farmi un graffio.

Forse sono io ad essere troppo forte."

Il demone attaccò e Dark Solargirl gli colpì la zampa con i raggi degli occhi,poi spiccò il volo verso di lui.

L'essere si spostò e l'avversaria,sfondò il muro di una casa.

"Mossa stupida e inutile."disse il demone.

Chloe di Terra-3 uscì fuori e fece uscire dalla mano una serie di scariche elettriche.

"Sei un'incapace!"disse il demone.

La sfera di Wanda lo raggiunse e gli entrò dentro il corpo.

L'esplosione fece un grosso buco nel demone.

"Scusate,ci ho messo un po'."disse Wanda.

Dark Solargirl allungò il braccio e lo attorcigliò intorno alle zampe del mostro che uscivano dalla schiena.

"Ti fai desiderare."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Il mostro voltò il viso "Ma cosa state?"

Chloe di Terra-3 lo tirò verso di se,poi srotolò il braccio,mise le sue mani nella ferita e lo spezzò in due.

Arrivarono in volo,ai suoi lati Sif e Valkiria.

"NO!"disse il demone "Aspettate!"

Valkiria gli apri in due il volto e Sif fece a pezzi il corpo.

Il tornado di neve introno a Chloe si era allargato,poi lei cominciò a correre verso il mostro.

"Non è possibile!"disse il mosto che fu colpito alla testa dalla spada e super velocità.

Lady Sentry di Terra-3 gli diede un pugno alla testa e Chloe gli fece un taglio sul collo con la spada.

Il mostrò urlò.

Carrie di Terra-3 si alzò in volo.

"Che cosa fai,maledizione?"disse il demone "Fermati!"

Il demone la trafisse con i tentacoli.

"Metterò fine a questo."disse Chloe che spiccò un salto e lo ferì di nuovo al collo,poi cominciò a spingere la spada verso il basso.

"No,basta."disse il demone "Fermatevi."

Il demone fu decapitato.

La testa si sollevò in aria da sola e iniziò a parlare "Porterò con me all'inferno almeno una di voi."

Chloe si alzò in volo e fece in mille pezzi la testa.

"Oh,avete finito anche voi."disse Chloe di Terra-3 che era appena arrivata con Wanda "Noi abbiamo fatto anche prima.

Pensavamo di venire a darvi una mano per passare il tempo,ma a quanto pare non ce n'è bisogno."

Chloe ripose la spada nella placca sulla schiena "Dov'è Rose?

Sta combattendo contro un risvegliato anche lei.

Aiutiamola."

"Dovresti conoscerla."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Andiamo.

Avrà già terminato la faccenda alla grande."

Rose strappò la testa del demone dal corpo.

"Questa è forte."disse la testa.

La raggiunsero tutti gli altri.

"Bene."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Fantastico.

La nostra Rose non ha nemmeno un graffio.

A quanto pare Chloe,tu hai vissuto molte esperienze che ti hanno alzato la forza divina fino a superare la mia eppure mi sembra che Rose sia ancora ben oltre."

"Ora dobbiamo pensare ai feriti."disse Rose.

"Wanda li ha già tele-portati tutti in America,dentro il complesso degli Avengers."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Bene,a quanto pare è finita."disse Rose "Sono contenta che non sia morto nessuno.

Hulk ha il braccio rotto."

Hulk era in ginocchio e si teneva la mano sulla spalla.

"Può rigenerarsi,ma per un po' non potrà battersi."disse Rose "Se alcuni dei presenti non sono più nelle condizioni si combattere vi prego di dirlo.

Su questa base provvederò a ridistribuire le forze."

"Questa storia non mi piace."disse She Hulk "Ho la sensazione che siamo solo delle pedine.

Non puoi ammettere che questa suddivisione delle forze era assurda fin dall'inizio?"

"In fondo non ha tutti i torti."disse Wolverine che non aveva più la maschera.

"Avete messo in campo ,dall'oggi al domani ,eroi che non avevano mai affrontato cose simili."disse She Hulk"Gli avete dato degli scudi e qualche incantesimo protettivo e poi li avete mandati contro esseri che possono tenere testa ai più forti di noi.

Abbiamo usato buona parte delle nostre forze.

Così adesso non si possono muovere e questo non è di certo una buona cosa.

Senza contare i sangue versato inutilmente.

Ho ritrovato al Vedova Nera,scagliata dalla parte opposta della città.

Per fortuna aveva il campo di forza.

I più deboli sarebbero dovuti restare a casa fin dall'inizio.

Ti avverto che se la tua risposta non sarà soddisfacente non ti seguirò più."

"Ognuno di loro ora ha acquisito esperienza di combattimento contro dei risvegliati."disse Diana "Il vero intento era di cominciare a far sperimentare a tutti noi questo tipo di esperienza sul campo,per disporre di un alto potenziale offensivo.

Questa è la mia opinione."

Ci furono momenti di silenzio.

"Non cambia gran che."disse She Hulk "Non mi sarei stupita se molti fossero morti."

She Hulk andò via.

"Grazie a tutte ragazze."disse Rose "Ora sarà meglio che vi riposiate.

Anche chi non ha più queste necessita è meglio se lo fa."

Tutti andarono dentro alcuni edifici.

Un gruppo restò in strada.

"Sicura di quello che fai?"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Potrebbero aver capito.

Con le forze di cui disponiamo moriremo tutti sul campo di battaglia."

"Non mi risulta che avessimo mai avuto una via d'uscita."disse Rose "Le nostre lamentele non cambieranno le cose.

Dobbiamo diventare più forti dalla disperazione e scavarci una via d'uscita con le unghie e con i denti.

Questa è la sola seppur debole speranza su cui fare affidamento."

Demetra era dietro una colonna e le ascoltava.

Chloe di Terra-1 alzò gli occhi al cielo e pesò "Clark.

Anche tu sei …?"

C'era un paesino distrutto sperduto nella steppa russa innevata.

Qualcuno con un lungo vestito nero e un cappuccio camminava tra le macerie.

Poco dopo,da un'altra strada arrivò il demone Islei.

Buffy vide l'individuo che camminava.

L'individuo con il mantello e cappuccio si avvicinò a ciò che restava di una scala e si fermò nelle vicinanze.

Un pezzo si staccò e Buffy le saltò addosso e la salvò.

L'individuo era una ragazza con capelli neri a mezzo collo e la riga in mezzo.

"Tutto bene, piccolina?"disse Buffy.

"Mi chiedevo dove fossi finita."disse Islei "È successo qualcosa?"

"Questa ragazza è gentile."disse Priscilla.

"Che strano vederti avere interesse per qualcosa."disse Islei "Salve,tu non sei di queste parti,giusto?"

"Beh,no."disse Buffy "Io vengo dagli Stati Uniti.

Un essere con le ali mi ha buttata qui."

"Capisco."disse Islei

"Qui vedo solo rovine."disse Buffy "Anche questo paese è stato distrutto da quei mostri che vagano sulla Terra di recente?"

"Temo di si,ma stai tranquilla."disse Islei "Pare che da queste parti non ce ne siano più.

Ma qui all'aperto fa molto freddo.

Sarà meglio che torniamo a casa.

Vuoi venire anche tu?

Ti assicuro che ti troverai benissimo.

E i vicini sono di una simpatia che è veramente rara."

"Si,dai vieni."disse Priscilla "Ti troverai benissimo.

Potrai stare li fino a quando non ci saranno più mostri."

"Non capita spesso che si affezioni così tanto a qualcuno."disse Islei "Magari potresti farle compagnia per un po'."

"Va bene." disse Buffy.

"Andiamo … Priscilla."disse Islei.

Buffy fu condotta nel bosco vicino a due cavalli.

La ragazzina le stava vicino.

"Ragazza,ma i tuoi dove sono?"disse Buffy.

"Non ho mai avuto genitori."disse Priscilla.

"Capisco."disse Buffy "Anch'io non ho mai conosciuto i miei."

Arrivò Islei "Ti ho trovato un cavallo.

Le macchine fanno troppo rumore.

Potrebbero attirare qualche visitatore sgradevole che passa occasionalmente."

"Grazie."disse Buffy.

"Di nulla."disse Islei.

"Non sai quanto mi sia d'aiuto il fatto che tu viaggi con noi."disse Islei "Sai Priscilla ha alcuni doni.

Capisce quando una persona non è del tutto umana.

Se si è affezionata così tanto a te,vuol dire che anche tu sei speciale.

Con le persone comuni non si trova bene."

"Beh,si."disse Buffy "Ho alcune doti.

Ma come mai non ha mai conosciuto i suoi genitori?"

"Pare che siano morti in un brutto incidente con un orso."disse Islei.

Priscilla la abbracciò.

"Mi dispiace molto."disse Buffy.

Islei parlò nella mente di Priscilla "Continua così.

Con il tempo la sua anima sarà sotto il nostro controllo."

In quel momento arrivò il compagno di Islei "Che vi è successo?

C'è qualche problema?"

"No,Riccardo."disse Islei "Va tutto bene."

"Ottimo."disse il demone "Meglio così.

Ma se dovete mettervi in viaggio,non andate verso Mosca.

Da quello che ho sentito in quella città si è radunato un gran numero di eroi per affrontare quei mostri.

Vi saluto."disse e il suo cavallo passò oltre.

"Scusate potremmo avvicinarci un po' a Mosca,vorrei vedere da lontano com'è la situazione."disse Buffy.

"Ah,per me va benissimo."disse Islei "C'è un altura da cui si vede bene la città.

E poi Priscilla è una sensitiva.

Ti potrà descrivere ciò che sta accadendo come se fosse li.

Così la facciamo contenta."

"Si è vero."disse Buffy.

Si accamparono nel bosco e accesero un fuoco.

"Avete risolto il problema delle interferenze elettromagnetiche?"disse Islei.

"Temo di no."disse Buffy "Sono quei mostri a provocarle."

Priscilla dormiva sulle gambe di Buffy.

"Brava,continua."pensò Islei e poi parlò a Buffy "È solo perché sei venuta con noi che Priscilla si è tranquillizzata e ha preso sonno."

"Si,l'ho notato."disse Buffy "Quanti anni ha?"

"Quindici."disse il demone che poi pensò "Quindici milioni."

"Vedere se lo scontro procede bene può essere accettabile,ma ti sconsiglio di tornare in città."disse Islei "Lascia che siano i più forti a sistemare la questione.

Ho affrontato di persona quelle cose ed è meglio non incontrarle."

"Beh...non saprei se..."disse Bufft "Forse è vero...

Conosci qualche tecnica di combattimento?"

"Certo."disse Islei "Vuoi che ti insegni?"

"Si,per favore."disse Buffy.

"Clark."pensò Chloe che era in mezzo ad una piazza.

Demetra era dietro una colonna e si accorse del suo braccio di metallo.

"Pensavo di essere pronto."disse Hyperion che era seduto a terra,dentro un appartamento abbandonato con Lady Sentry di Terra-1 e Capitan Marvel "Ma non avevo idea che combattere i risvegliati fosse così."

"Il fatto che siamo tutti sopravvissuti ha del miracoloso."disse Carrie "Però il futuro è incerto."

"Che razza di discorsi sono questi?"disse She Hulk che si alzò "Piantatela di farvela addosso."

Jennifer uscì fuori "Che diamine.

Con voi l'aria è irrespirabile."

"Non fateci caso."disse Ms Marvel che era accucciata contro un muro "Lei è solo un po' nervosa."

Thor di Terra-3 arrivò in un magazzino e pensò "Eppure ero sicura che fosse entrata qui.

Non mi sembrava stesse bene."

"Chi va la?"disse la voce di She Hulk che proveniva da dietro una porta.

"Sei tu,She Hulk?"disse Thor di Terra-3 "Sono Thor.

Tutto bene?"

"Un po' di discrezione per favore."disse She Hulk "Sto dando una cucita all'uniforme.

Un po' di intimità."

"Siamo tutte e due donne."disse Thor "Le tue parole sono un po' strane."

"Fuori!"disse She Hulk "Sparisci!"

"Il tuo carattere mi sembra una commedia."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Sembra che tu finga di essere sempre arrabbiata."

"E con questo che vorresti dire?"disse She Hulk.

"Fin da quando ci siamo radunate,ti sei comportata in modo rude e volgare,ma scommetto che si tratta di una maschera."disse la dea che aprì la porta e trovò Jennifer accucciata in un angolo,in forma umana e che piangeva.

"Adesso capisco."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Hai perso qualcuno."

Solargirl camminò e trovò Demetra.

"Scusa,Chloe."disse Demetra "Vorrei chiederti di venire un attimo con me."

"Come vuoi."disse Chloe .

"Maledetta."disse Jennifer che era ancora accucciata "Maledetta."

"Che succede?"disse Thor di Terra-3 "Combattere con i risvegliati ti ha terrorizzata?

Pensavi che anche tu saresti morta?"

"Come?"disse Jennifer.

"Non dovresti vergognartene."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Vale lo stesso per chiunque.

La rabbia,la sete di vendetta e poi la paura di fallire.

Non disperarti per i morti.

Quando un corpo muore l'anima va in un aldilà differente a seconda del dio che preghi.

Se non credi in nessuno vieni smistato casualmente."

"Da come parli della vendetta sembra che a te sia capitata qualche esperienza anche peggiore."disse Jennifer.

"È solo un discorso generico."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Niente di più.

Pare che si sia trattato di un'esperienza troppo dura per una guerriera debole e codarda."

Jennifer restò sorpresa "Che cavolo stai dicendo?"

"Inizia tutto con una persona debole che va avanti grazie all'aiuto di qualcun'altro."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Ma poi questa persona perde la vita,uccisa dai demoni,e proprio a causa della compagna debole.

La sopravvissuta prende una decisione.

Diventerà più forte di chiunque altro.

Non sei più tornata alla tua vera forma in pubblico in modo che tutti credessero che eri forte."

"Tu ...tu maledetta,come fai a..."disse Jennifer.

"Oh,in realtà non ne sapevo nulla."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Il mondo è pieno di storie simili.

Non c'è nulla di originale."

"Maledetta!"disse Jennifer alzandosi "Ti avverto non fare la saccente con me."

Thor di Terra-3 si appoggiò al muro "Posso raccontarti un altra storia banale,come ce ne sono tante.

C'era una volta,in un altro universo, una dea che aveva una sorella più grande che era stata adottata.

Un giorno la sorella decise di mettersi contro la sua famiglia e le due iniziarono a combattere,sia nella sua città che sulla Terra.

Poi un giorno venne un dio sconosciuto e la ragazzina non poté fare altro che osservare sua sorella e il mondo che proteggeva mentre venivano distrutti.

Poi la sorella superstite venne in questo universo e trovò questa Terra,diventando una delle sue protettrici e trovò delle compagne.

Anche tu qui hai delle compagne.

Dove non poi arrivare tu lo faremo noi,quindi non cercare di fare tutto da sola."

Demetra era con Chloe fuori dalla città e le due erano in un bosco mentre continuava a nevicare.

"Perché mi hai portata fini qui?"disse Chloe "Si può sapere cosa vuoi?"

"È da prima che percepisco qualcosa di strano,Chloe."disse Demetra "Il tuo braccio di metallo,l'armatura e la spada.

Non sono tue,vero?"

Chloe restò in silenzio.

"Come immaginavo."disse Demetra "Tempo fa ho sentito una storia.

La storia di un essere soprannaturale,superiore agli dei,che aveva la stessa magia che viene emanata dal quel metallo.

Il guardiano del paradiso.

Angelus.

Era nella spedizione che diede la caccia alla regina dei serafini,Zera.

Da quei giorni lontani,nessun angelo e nessun dio sa che fine abbia fatto,ma io dubito che colei che aveva una forza tale sia stata catturata da qualcuno.

Dove hai preso quel braccio di metallo?"

Chloe restò in silenzio.

"Sto aspettando una risposta,Chloe."disse Demetra ma lei restò in silenzio "Devo forse credere che tu non possa parlare dell'essere da cui l'hai ottenuto?"

La dea materializzò la lancia "Ho sempre pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto provare.

Chiaramente,abbassando il mio livello di potere al tuo grado,in modo da non ucciderti.

Mi chiedo se la mia tecnica della lancia taglia vento avrebbe mai potuto affrontare la spada fulminea."

Chloe estrasse la spada e parò diversi colpì della dea che si mosse super velocità.

L'ultimo colpo fece si che la lancia e la spada restarono attaccate e provocarono un'onda d'urto che danneggiò il terreno.

Chloe aveva un piccolo taglio sullo zigomo destro.

"Così non va bene."disse Demetra "Non ti stai impegnando molto.

Qual'è il problema?

Non riesci a prendermi sul serio?

Contro i demoni hai tirato fuori tutta un'altra grinta."

"Sono queste le mie vere capacità."disse Chloe "Mi dispiace deluderti,ma ..."

"Non mi interessa di chi è forza che usi."disse la dea "Usala e battiti al tuo meglio."

"La forza che uso contro loro è in prestito."disse Chloe .

"Io voglio scoprire ..."disse la dea "Chi tra noi due … possiede una forza divina superiore."

"Per quanto mi riguarda questa storia del confronto è pura scemenza."disse Chloe "Fammi il piacere.

L'unica cosa che ti interessa veramente … è che io ti scelga come dea protettrice."

"Che razza ...di impudente!"disse Demetra "Volevo solo vedere la forza che hai.

Da questo può dipendere l'esito della battaglia.

Quelli con poteri magici superiori devono guidare le altre.

È un tuo dovere preciso.

E ora preparati a combattere ...ti mostrerò la tecnica taglia vento.

Se resisterai ti proporrò come nuova capogruppo."

"Ti mostrerò la tecnica della spada di luce."disse Choe "Purtroppo questa spada può ferire le divinità.

Non mi assumo nessuna responsabilità per eventuali danni."

"Nessun problema."disse la dea "E poi non mi sottovalutare solo perché riduco la mia potenza al tuo livello.

ORA SI FA SUL SERIO."

Le due si avvicinarono e iniziarono a colpirsi a super velocità.

Provocarono un'esplosione e frantumarono il terreno."

Una volta che il fumo era svanito Chloe era a terra e si rialzò poco dopo.

"Ferma."disse Wanda che atterrò sul posto.

"Mortale,questa è una faccenda che non ti riguarda."disse la dea "Gradire che non ti intromettessi."

"Io ho un debito nei confronti di Chloe."disse Wanda "Non starò a guardare mentre la colpisci."

"E se ci fossero motivi per cui merita di essere colpita?"disse Demetra"Tipo...tradimento verso l'Olimpo?"

"Non ha importanza."disse Wanda "Se qualcuna punta una lancia verso Chloe,mi da una ragione sufficiente per usare la mia magia."

La mano di Scarlet si illuminò di luce rossa.

"Wanda,non farlo."disse Chloe "Nessuno sopravvive all'attacco di una divinità.

Questo braccio è un dono di Angelus.

Lei mi ha salvata.

Ero ferita gravemente e avevo perso il braccio destro.

Lei mi ha dato l'armatura e il braccio,mentre la spada era in possesso di Atena,che l'ha raccolta quando Zera venne catturata.

Dovevo continuare a combattere a tutti i costi."

"E perché mai?"disse Demetra.

"Per salvare il mondo,ritrovare una persona che ho perso tempo fa e far saltare la testa al demone chiamato Priscilla.

"Priscilla?"disse Demetra sorpresa "Ma è quello che ha fatto perdere le sue tracce.

Tu vorresti far discendere un demone così potente."

"Da quando ho riavuto i ricordi che Atena mi aveva tolto,questo è il solo motivo per cui io vado avanti."disse Chloe.

"Capisco."disse la dea svanendo.

She Hulk rientrò nell'appartamento con Thor di Terra-3 e trovò gli altri in piedi.

Carrie era impaurita "Jennifer,ti chiediamo scusa se prima ci siamo lamentati.

Ti assicuro che non ho paura."

"Non so di cosa parli."disse She Hulk "Piuttosto rigenerate bene le vostre ferite,perché se in questa squadra dovesse scapparci il morto le altre se la vedranno con me."

She Hulk si mise a dormire a terra "Mi sono spiegata?"

"Jennifer ..."disse Carrie Sorpresa.

Rose era in mezzo alla strada e guardava il cielo pensando"Ti prego Yahweh.

Se puoi ascoltarmi,fa che tutti sopravvivano a questa missione."

"Rose,non credevo fossi qui."disse Solargirl che era appena arrivata.

"Beh,dev'essere successo qualcosa anche a me."disse Rose "In fondo lo so che la maggior parte delle preghiere hanno una risposta negativa.

In questo posto si combatterà ancora.

Lo scontro di poco fa non è stato altro che un assaggio.

Tu lo saprai visto che hai già incontrato un abissale.

Questo non è nulla."

Buffy tornò esausta dall'allenamento e cadde su un lettino.

Priscilla le si avvicinò.

"Lascia che si faccia una dormita."disse Islei "Ha dato completamente fondo alle sue poche energie.

I mortali sono creature molto strane,sia quelli normali che i potenziati.

Per quanto superino il loro limite ottengono una forza talmente piccola da essere ridicoli."

Priscilla si addormentò sulla schiena di Buffy.

"Ma non importa."disse Islei "Posso migliorarla.

Se dobbiamo prendere la sua anima,possiamo tenerla."

Islei guardò verso il bosco e si alzò di nuovo "Priscilla,non muoverti da qui,per favore.

Devo vedere una persona."

La Luna del cielo si fece rossa.

Islei raggiunse Riccardo presso un piccolo stagno.

"Riccardo."disse lui.

"Un demone del tuo rango che si accampa in un posto simile?"disse Riccardo.

"E perché no?"disse Islei "In fin dei conti non è tanto male.

Allora...hai ricevuto notizie dalla città?"

"Certo."disse Riccardo.

I due parlarono.

"Ho capito."disse Islei "Raduna ciò che è rimasto della nostra armata."

"Cosa?"disse Riccardo.

"Tutti e ventisette."disse Islei "I risvegliati del nord al completo.

Attaccheremo e distruggeremo Mosca."

"Immagino che molto presto in quella città non esisterà il minimo segno di vita."disse Riccardo.

"Io sono satana Islei,re dell'argento e ordino che ,nel nome di satana Lucifero, venga sterminata anche la più piccola creatura vivente."

Chloe era appoggiata ad un muro,con la spada conficcata sul pavimento,e pensava "Arrivano."

Tra le montagne c'era un bosco di pini e continuava a nevicare.

Islei,Priscilla e Buffy erano arrivati su un'altura e il demone si fermò per qualche momento. "Coraggio,proseguiamo."disse lui.

"Sento delle piccole luci che si spengono una dopo l'altra ..."disse priscilla a Buffy "Un po triste."

"In fondo è probabile che quando raggiungeremo l'altura sarà tutto finito."disse Islei.

Buffy era un po' scossa.

Ormai era giorno,ma a causa del temporale il cielo era grigio scuro,tanto che sembrava sera.

Chloe era di nuovo in strada e arrivarono anche tutti gli altri.

"Sembrano tutti molto diversi,rispetto agli altri."disse Rose che era accanto a Chloe.

"Già."disse Chloe "Nel tipo di aura,nella potenza e nel numero.

Sarà veramente dura."

Il branco di mostri umanoidi si muoveva nella neve.

Erano tutti alti dai quindici ai venti metri.

Davanti a loro c'era Riccardo che aveva la forma umana.

FLASHBACK

Riccardo era a parlare con Islei.

"Capisco."disse Islei "E così qui tre non faranno più ritorno dalla missione."

"Io l'avevo detto che non erano adatti ad un incarico di avanscoperta."disse Riccardo "Bastava guardarli per capire che avrebbero perso il controllo.

Avresti dovuto lasciar fare a me.

Sarebbero morti tutti."

"Che facciano ritorno o che siano discesi è del tutto irrilevante."disse Islei "Quando siamo arrivati su questo piano della realtà li ho arruolati perché potevamo sopportarne la perdita.

Ora se non altro siamo a conoscenza che a Mosca è radunata una forza offensiva capace di abbattere quei tre risvegliati.

Questo è sufficiente.

Tu mi dici che dovrei lasciar fare a te,ma sei il primo a non essere minimamente affidabile quando perdi il controllo.

Mi sbaglio … Re Leone dagli occhi d'argento?"

"Ti prego di non chiamarmi in quel modo."disse Riccardo "Se ti è possibile."

"Hai ragione,Riccardo."disse Islei "In fondo è storia vecchia.

Ad ogni modo se nella città di Mosca ci attende un'armata di tale valore vuol dire che dobbiamo predisporre una risposta adeguata."

Lui si alzò.

"Cogliamo l'occasione."disse Islei "Raduna subito tutti i nostri risvegliati rimasti.

A costo di farci restare da soli.

Dopo questo il passaggio a sud sarà la prossima tappa."

"Bene."disse Riccardo.

FINE FLASHBACK.

I demoni giganti camminavano per la steppa.

"ORDINO CHE VENGA STERMINATA ANCHE LA PIÙ PICCOLA FORMA DI VITA!"disse Riccardo.

Un demone ruggì.

Era alto cinque metri.

Aveva la testa d'osso con una bocca circolare,senza labbra piena di tentacoli.

La parte inferiore della testa era di pelle rosa.

Il collo era cilindrico e corto.

Il petto,le spelle e le braccia erano corazzate,tranne il gomito.

Aveva una muscolatura atletica.

La pancia era scoperta,le gambe erano piegate e i piedi avevano sette dita,quattro sul davanti e le altre sui lati.

Una altro,di quindici metri,aveva quattro zampe e sembrava un coccodrillo.

Un altro,di venti metri, aveva la pelle rossastra,con la testa umanoide,fusa con un collo cilindrico.

Aveva una muscolatura imponente e quattro punte ,simili ad ali che uscivano dalla schiena.

La vita era snella a differenza del petto.

"Ci siamo."disse Diana.

"I feriti?"disse Rose.

"Il braccio di Hulk si è rigenerato totalmente."disse Diana.

"Quanti resteranno in vita?"pensò Rose che parlò agli altri "Sparpagliatevi sui tetti e negli edifici."

I demoni cominciarono ad entrare nella città e loro cominciarono a vedere le sagome.

Un essere umanoide con la pelle marrone sbucò dal pavimento e afferrò Ms Marvel con la mano e cominciò a stringere.

Loki lanciò un raggio dalla lancia colpendo il mostro al viso.

She Hulk era su un tetto,con Valkiria,Lady Sentry di Terra-1 e Sif.

"Laggiù!"disse She Hulk,ma la mano della creatura con la pelle rossa trapassò il terrazzo e colpì Lady Sentry scagliandola in aria.

Un altro essere di sette metri,con immense ali e tre occhi,si mise sopra di loro.

Visione volò contro l'essere simile ad un coccodrillo e lo schiaccio contro la parete di un palazzo sfondando il muro.

L'essere con i tentacoli nella bocca li fece uscire dalle fauci e li conficcò nel terreno costringendo Wolverine a spostarsi.

Poi il mostrò guardò davanti a se vedendo Solargirl,Rose e Diana.

She Hulk atterrò in strada e vide un essere alto tre metri con le pelle nera e verde.

Aveva un volto umanoide,senza naso e senza denti,fuso con una testa,leggermente allungata che sembrava un cappuccio.

Era molto snello e aveva due placche verdi sul petto e altre due ai lati.

Aveva quattro braccia sottili che terminavano con una grossa lama.

Le gambe erano lunghe e magre.

I piedi,simili a quelli di un cane ,avevano tre dita,con una grossa base,che toccavano il suolo e un dito sulla pianta.

La creatura parò la spada di Valkiria,mentre She Hulk si spostò a destra per non essere colpita.

Un altro mostro alto otto metri,con il corpo corazzato e snello era davanti a Superboy e Ms Marvel.

L'essere aveva solo il muso allungato con la corazza viola.

I due gli volarono contro e gli colpirono entrambe le spalle,facendogli fare alcuni passi indietro.

Wanda preparò una sfera di energia.

"Fermi."disse Priscilla.

Islei era sul cavallo e si fermò su un'altura.

"Lontano da qui tante fragili luci vacillano."disse Priscilla.

Un mostro,alto dieci metri,con il muso allungato e la pelle marrone era davanti a Thor di Terra-3.

Lei gli si lancio contro e lui la schiacciò al suolo con il suo braccio.

Valkiria tagliò le restanti due braccia la mostro.

"Adesso!"disse She Hulk.

Sif spiccò un salto e decapitò il mostro.

L'essere con la pelle rossa e le spine sulla schiena alzo entrambe le braccia.

"Attenta!"disse Valkiria.

L'essere cercò di schiacciare Sif,lei si parò incrociando le spade,ma il mostro cominciò a spingere verso terra.

"È tutta qui la tua forza?"disse Sif "Visto che sei un demone mi aspettavo di meglio."

"Chiudi la bocca!"disse il mostro che spinse talmente tanto che il terreno si riempì crepe e ci fu un onda d'urto.

"Adesso!"disse Sif.

Thor di Terra-1 volò verso il mostro con Valkiria e She Hulk che spiccò un salto.

Jennifer gli diede un forte colpo al petto,poi Vlakiria gli fece un taglio sul braccio sinistro e Thor gli colpì la nuca,provocando una grossa onda d'urto.

Il martello,ancora appoggiato,evocò un fulmine e il demone urlò di dolore.

Hiperion colpi il petto del mostro di quindici metri,con la pelle marrone,usando i raggi laser degli occhi,poi Thor di Terra-3 lanciò il martello contro di lui e l'arma lo colpi diverse volte in tutto il corpo.

La dea del tuono allungò le mani e lanciò dei fulmini,mentre Visione lo colpiva alla schiena con tutti e tre i raggi laser.

Wanda lanciò la sfera che entrò nella spalla del mostro,che cercò di scansarsi,e gli fece esplodere il braccio destro.

Dark Solargirl fece uscire una sfera rossa dalle mani e la materializzò dentro la testa del mostro,facendogli esplodere metà cranio,poi gli sferrò un colpo al viso,provocando un onda d'urto.

Wolverine fu tirato in un edificio e poi l'essere tirò fuori i tentacoli dalla bocca.

Rose atterrò davanti a lui e,allunando la mano destra, lanciò un raggio viola che distrusse i tentacoli.

Diana corse verso il demone simile ad un coccodrillo e gli taglio un zampa.

L'essere si alzò in piedi e Chloe spiccò il volo,insieme all'altra.

Il demone fu tagliato in mille pezzi.

Riccardo era su un palazzo e osservava "Abbiamo subito tre perdite,mentre alcuni di loro sono appena svenuti.

Non ci posso credere.

Stanno combattendo egregiamente."

Il demone saltò giù dal palazzo.

L'essere con le spine sulla schiena sferrò un pugno,ma Valkiria lo evitò.

Chloe di Terra-3 parò un pugno e strusciando sul terreno,fini sulla schiena di Rose.

I supereroi rimasti erano accerchiati in una piazza.

"Mi spiace Rose."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Le due staccarono i piedi dal suolo.

"Forse sono troppi."pensò Rose "Di questo passo ..."

Gli esseri spiccarono il volo lasciando la zona.

Tutti i presenti erano scossi.

"Ma che succede?"disse Rose.

"Perché hanno abbandonato lo scontro?"disse She Hulk.

I due Thor atterrarono sul posto.

Chloe guardava il cielo,vicino a Chloe di Terra-3.

"Che succede,Chloe?"disse Dark Solargirl "Cosa senti?"

"C'è qualcosa."disse Chloe "Un aura spaventosamente grande … e si avvicina."

Sia Chloe di Terra-3 che quella di Terra-237 materializzarono una spada di luce.

Riccardo camminò verso di loro e toccò la testa di un compagno "Davvero niente male.

Non possiamo subire altre perdite."

Intorno al demone si formò un tornado di energia rossa e l'essere cambio aspetto.

"No,non può essere."disse Rose "Quello è il demone di cui mi hanno parlato gli dei."

Il demone era un mostruoso uomo leone di cinque metri che spiccò un salto e atterrò davanti a Capitan Marvel e Hyperion.

"Ecco qui i primi."disse lui che li colpi mandandolo dentro degli edifici.

No!"disse Dark Solargirl allungando il braccio con la spada,ma colpendo il suolo perché il demone svanì e apparve dietro Lady Sentry di Terra-3.

"CARRIE!"disse Dark Solargilr.

Lei si girò e afferrò il braccio del mostro,ma i piedi finirono sotto terra.

"Ma che bel faccino."disse il demone mentre con l'altra mano colpiva She Hulk,scagliandola dentro un edificio "Notevole,però ..."

L'essere afferrò Carrie e la gettò a terra provocando una gigantesca onda d'urto che fece un cratere.

Gli altri furono scagliati via.

Lady Sentry di Terra-1 fu scagliata via.

Chloe di Terra-3 parò una manata e strusciò sul suolo.

Il demone guardò Wanda.

"Wanda!"disse Solargirl.

"Resta li."disse Scarlet che creò uno scudo di energia rossa.

Il mostro cominciò a colpire lo scudo con gli artigli.

Scarelt cominciò a creare una sfera di energia e la tirò,ma il demone la evitò.

Chloe di Terra-3 cercò di materializzarne una dentro il mostro,ma lui spiccò un salto e la sfera esplose a terra.

"Bel tentativo."disse il demone che afferrò Wanda e la tirò dentro un palazzo.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe di Terra-1 si formò un tornado di energia azzurra "MALEDETTO!"

Lei spiccò il volo contro di lui che la afferrò e la gettò a terra.

Il demone ruggì e creò un tornado di fuoco rosso.

Gli occhi di Chloe si erano illuminati di energia azzurra.

Il demone si sollevò in aria e Chloe lo raggiunse cercando di colpirlo con la spada.

Lui usò le unghie per parare il colpo.

I due si separarono e atterrarono.

In piedi erano rimaste solo Chloe di Terra-1i due Thor,Loki,Hulk,Chloe di Terra-3 e Rose.

"Voi state indietro."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Ti ammazzo."

"Te la cavi piuttosto bene con le chiacchiere."disse il demone che le andò addosso a super velocità.

Il leone corse intorno a loro e arrivò davanti a Rose "Mi dispiace ,ma anche tu devi morire."

Rose gli diede un pugno al mento,provocando un onda d'urto e mandandolo in aria.

Il mostro vide che Hulk e Solargirl gli stavano andando addosso.

Lui afferrò alla gola il gigante con una mano e con l'altra parò la spada.

"State attenti!"disse Rose.

"Sta indietro."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "L'obbiettivo di quel coso è arrivare a te.

Lui ci ha massacrati."gli ochi di Dark Solargirl divennero pieni di luce rossa "Maledetto.

Non la passerà liscia."

L'essere scagliò Hulk in aria,poi fece un taglio a Chloe sulla spalla,aprendogli la corazza.

Chloe atterrò in piedi.

I mostro aveva Chloe da un lato e Carrie di Terra-1 dall'altro.

L'essere allungò le braccia in entrambe le direzioni.

"BUTTATI A TERRA,CARRIE!"disse Chloe e lei ubbidì.

Le unghie del mostro si allungarono e colpirono il terreno.

Anche Chloe corse via,poi si sollevò in aria e le colpi con la spada tagliandone due.

"Molto bene."disse lui "Brava sei riuscita a vederli tutti o forse li hai percepiti.

Non male."

La notte era ormai calata.

Chloe corse verso di lui.

"Vedo che sei un tipetto testardo."disse il leone "Non otterrai nulla caricando a testa bassa."

Il demone spiccò un salto e restò sospeso sopra le case,perché Rose aveva attaccato alle spalle.

L'essere allungò le unghie e colpì il suolo poiché Rose si era spostata.

La ragazza cominciò ad usare la spada,ma lui parò i colpi e atterrò allungando la mano verso di lei.

"Ottime mosse."disse il demone che allungò le unghie.

Lei lo colpì con la spada.

Chloe gli arrivò vicino e usò la spada fulminea,ma il mostro parò i colpi facilmente e poi si spostò.

"No,Chloe!"disse Carrie di Terra-1 "Lascia fare a Rose."

Chloe gli corse dietro e il demone allungò le unghie.

Lei schivò il colpo e le unghie colpirono Carrie,trapassandola.

"COME HAI OSATO?!"disse Chloe correndogli contro.

Dark Solargirl soccorse la ferita.

"Sono patetica."disse Carrie.

"Non è finita."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tu resta immobile e cura le ferite.

Io devo intervenire."

Il demone parava la spada di Chloe e Rose.

Chloe di Terra-3 si unì a loro.

Sul terreno ci furono una serie di esplosioni e poi il combattimento si spostò in aria.

Chloe di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 volarono verso il mostro che allungò le unghie verso di loro "Fuori dai piedi."

Le due risposero a colpi di spada.

L'essere atterrò sul tetto di un palazzo e poi spiccò un salto.

Rose continuò con la spada.

Solargirl era a terra insieme all'altra "Che velocità.

Quel demone tiene testa a noi tre facilmente."

Chloe di Terra-1 spiccò il volo.

Rose scese sul tetto di un palazzo e cominciò a correre,parando le unghie con la spada,poi spiccò un salto.

Lei e il demone si scontrarono e furono sbalzati via tutti e due.

Rose aveva un taglio sulla spalla destra.

Atterrò su un tetto e corse a super velocità,passando su un altro,poi spiccò il volo e cercò di colpire il mostro che svanì e le apparve dietro.

"Che ti prende?"disse il leone dandole un pugno alla schiena e mandandola a terra.

L'essere arrivò a terra e le graffio l'altra spalla.

Rose si allontanò a super velocità,ma poi cadde in ginocchio.

Aveva una ferita anche sulla fronte.

"Temo sia arrivata la tua fine."disse il leone.

Le altre due apparvero accanto al leone.

"E VOI SPARITE MOSCERINI!"disse lui spingendole via.

Entrambe finirono per trapassare un edificio.

Chloe era sospesa in aria e l'essere le apparve sopra colpendola con entrambe le mani.

Lei trapassò un tetto e fece una scia su tutta la fiancata della casa.

"Chloe!"disse l'altra che fu colpita e fece un cratere a terra.

Solargirl era in ginocchio "In questo modo non ce la faremo."

Lei si alzò "Devo essere più veloce."

Buffy scese da cavallo sentendo un esplosione,ma priscilla le prese la mano.

"Non andare."disse Buffy.

Il demone spiccò un salto e gli artigli colpirono il suolo facendo un cratere.

Il mostro atterrò e Rose gli corse alle spalle.

"Pensavi di prendermi di sorpresa?"disse il demone allungando le unghie e infilzandola "Hai fallito!"

Le due si mossero a super velocità e il demone lanciò una serie di tentacoli colpendole entrambe.

Si schiantarono nella neve,facendo un cratere.

Il mostro si alzò.

Rose Barcollava.

"Ti staccherò la testa dal collo e la farò finita."disse il leone.

Chloe si alzò e cominciò a muoversi a super velocità,ma la velocità del mostro,che stava per colpire Rose,era superiore.

"Dannazione."pensò Chloe "Yahweh ,mi serve più velocità.

Più veloce."

Chloe divenne velocissima e tagliò il braccio al nemico.

Rose svenne.

"Questo ... che significa?"disse il demone "Maledizione!"

Arrivarono anche Vlakiria e Sif.

"Chloe ,cos'hai fatto?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Non ci posso credere."disse il demone "Sei passata tra me e lei e mi hai tagliato un braccio,ad una velocità tale che ti ho persa di vista.

Devo ammettere che sai usare dei bei trucchetti."

Chloe corse verso di lui che si spostò,ma fu ferito ad una gamba.

Chloe si schiantò dentro un palazzo.

Chloe gli corse conto e il mostro le afferrò la spada,poi lei iniziò a colpirlo a super velocità,ma lui parò i colpi.

Il mostro cominciò ad a indietreggiare "Avere un braccio solo è un po' scomodo."

Lui le diede un calcio,mandandola dentro un palazzo.

Il mostro si girò verso il braccio che fu carbonizzato dai raggi di Dark Solargirl.

Il mostro spiccò il volo poiché Chloe lo aveva attaccato alle spalle.

"Chloe,le spalle!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Non crederti forte solo perché mi hai tolto un braccio che posso far ricrescere."disse lui colpendola e mandandola dentro un edificio.

Chloe si rialzò e gli andò contro,ma lui la afferrò,assecondando il suo movimento e la tirò dentro un altro edificio.

Poi lui la afferrò ancora "Una cosa è sicura.

La mia avversaria finale non sei tu."

La scagliò via,ma Chloe conficcò la spada a terra e rallentò la velocità,poi tornò all'attacco,ma il mostro colpì la spada.

Chloe rallentò la sua velocità come aveva fatto prima "Creatore,mi serve più potere."

L'essere si sollevò in aria e lanciò una sfera di fuoco.

Chloe evitò il colpo,ma l'onda d'urto la mandò dentro un palazzo.

Il demone atterrò "I tuoi movimenti di attacco e difesa sono eccessivi e per nulla collegati tra loro.

Un modo di combattere è a dir poco immaturo."

Islei e i due potevano vedere al città.

"Sento che poche sono in piedi."disse Priscilla.

Chloe corse contro il nemico,ma lui evitò il colpo e iniziò a parare tutti i colpi e ad attaccare,senza riuscire a ferirla.

"APPENA MI RICRESCE IL BRACCIO TI SISTEMO PER BENE!"disse il leone.

Andarono avanti così per un po'.

Il leone si allontanò evitando una sfera rossa da parte di Dark Solargirl.

Chloe avanzo.

Lui allungò le unghie e lei riuscì a colpirle con la spada,tuttavia una di esse trapassò la placca sulle spalle.

Lui le diede un pugno,mandandola in un edificio,poi spiccò un salto evitando una sfera rossa dell'altra Chloe.

Andò contro di lei che parò il colpo con la spada,ma strusciò sul terreno poi il mostro si voltò ed evitò Chloe.

"Non cado due volte nello stesso tranello."disse Il demone "Questa non si salva."

Chloe di Terra-1 apparve di nuovo davanti al demone.

"Che cosa?"disse lui saltando in aria ed evitando un colpo "Non credo ai miei occhi.

Ma come fa a controllare una velocità simile?"

Chloe spiccò il volo "Non basta.

Più veloce."

Lui la evitò e lei si schiantò contro il tetto di un palazzo.

Il nemico atterrò e lei gli volò contro "Più veloce!"

Il nemico si scansò e lei si schiantò a terra,poi spiccò il volo contro il nemico.

"Forse con lei ..."disse evitandola.

Lei trusciò sul terreno e andò verso il mostro che iniziò a parare i colpi e le diede una botta alla schiena.

Lei strusciò per terra,poi attaccò ancora e lui dovette parare di nuovo i colpi e le diede una spinta "Si,con lei ..."

Il demone spiccò un salto "Credo che riuscirò a divertirmi.

Era da molto che non mi impegnavo in uno scontro.

Forse dai tempi della battaglia con Islei.

Non faccio altro che affrontare nemici troppo deboli."

L'essere atterrò e Chloe afferrò la spada con entrambe le mani,poi lo attaccò.

Lui parò il colpo con il polso e la spada fece scintille.

"Io voglio sconfiggerla."disse il demone dandole una spinta e mandandola dentro una casa.

"Il mio nome è Riccardo."disse il demone "Sono il re leone dagli occhi d'argento.

E ti distruggerò!"

Il demone urlò e formò intorno al proprio corpo un aura di luce rossa che fu vista in buona parte della città e emanò grosse onde d'urto.

"Bene."pensò Islei "Questa è un aura che non avvertivo da tanto.

A quanto sembra questi mortali sono degni avversari.

Non immaginavo che avrebbero indotto Riccardo a fare sul serio,ma ora non possono più vincere. "

"A NOI DUE!"disse il mostro e i due si mossero così rapidamente che scomparvero dalla vista per un attimo.

Il leone parò il colpo,ma il terreno fu squarciato e ci fu una grossa onda d'urto.

I due si mossero sul lato e Chloe attaccò.

Il mostro si spostò e la spada provocò una serie di esplosioni sul terreno.

Solargirl evitò il colpo e i due cominciarono a muoversi ad una velocità da rendere impossibile vederli.

Una scia si formò sul muro di un palazzo ,senza tetto, e il l'edificio si aprì in diverse parti.

Il demone evocò il tornado di fuoco e colpi Chloe provocando un esplosione.

A quel punto ci furono due esplosioni sulla base di una casa e una sul tetto.

Una scia tagliò in due un campanile.

Chloe cominciò a parare i colpi indietreggiando,poi fu mandata dentro un edificio,ma uscì di nuovo fuori.

Ci fu un altra esplosione che fu vista da Rose che era rinvenuta,ma era a terra.

Cominciarono ad esserci delle scie e scintille ovunque.

Chloe strusciò contro il terreno,rallentandosi con la mano,poi spiccò un salto e continuò ad attaccare.

Ci fu un'esplosione sulla parte superiore di un palazzo,poi Chloe rimbalzo contro un muro di un piano terra e fece un cratere in mezzo alla strada.

Solargir gli diede un pugno al viso provocando un'onda d'urto.

Lui le diede un colpo mandandola in un edificio.

"Non è sufficiente."disse Chloe "Devo guadagnare più velocità.

Più forza."

Il demone guardò in alto e vide in gigante dalle fattezze femminili.

Annie atterrò in un istante e provocò un onda d'urto che fece sollevare il mostro da terra.

"Ma com'è possibile?"disse il demone "Non ho nemmeno sentito la sua aura!"

Il gigante femmina tirò fuori dagli occhi dei raggi neri e lo colpì in pieno.

Il demone aveva parte del petto bruciato.

Annie rimpicciolì la forma,ma senza tornare umana.

"Questo è inconcepibile!"disse il leone.

"Da dove viene un'aura così forte?"pensò Islei.

Dal corpo di Chloe partì un tornado azzurro.

Priscilla iniziò a tremare

"Che c'è,Priscilla?"disse Islei.

"I poteri di questo essere femminile sono incredibili."disse il leone "Niente male davvero."

Chloe urlò e il tornado si allargò "Ancora di più.

Più forza.

Ancora più forza."

"E l'altra ..."disse il leone "No!

Non ci posso credere."

"Ce tu ci creda o no,brutto pezzo di merda,adesso finisci a spezzatino!"disse Chloe che corse vetro di lui.

"La sua anima."disse il leone "Lo vedo chiaramente.

È l'altra ..."

Chloe lo fece in mille pezzi.

"Riccardo è tornato negli inferi."pensò Islei.

Priscilla piangeva.

Al posto del volto di Chloe c'era quello di Zera.

"NO!"urlò Priscilla.

"Ce l'ha fatta davvero."disse Valkiria.

"Non c'è che dire."disse Sif "Chloe riesce sempre a sorprenderci."

"Evviva!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Lo ha ridotto in mille pezzi."

Il volto di Chloe era tornato normale,ma lei era in ginocchio.

Annie tornò umana,con il costume nero.

Intorno al corpo di Solargirl si formò una cupola di energia azzurra da cui uscirono lampi.

Si formò un gigantesco tornado di energia azzurra.

Priscilla era in ginocchio e piangeva.

"Priscilla."disse Islei mettendole una mano sulla spalla "Va tutto bene?"

Lei si mise a correre.

Chloe era in ginocchio e stava provocando tantissime spaccature nel terreno con una sola mano.

Quando Dark Solargirl le si avvicinò lei cercò di colpirla con la spada.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Chloe.

"Come sarebbe chi sono?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Priscilla aveva raggiunto la città e materializzò una spada "Zera."

In quel momento ci fu un tornado di luce viola.

Chloe era a terra e il suo corpo aveva un aura azzurra.

"Che succede?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

Priscilla si era trasformata nel demone viola con un solo corno.

"È impossibile."disse Chloe.

"Come fai ad essere ancora qui?"disse Priscilla "Eppure ricordo bene di averti spinta nel portale.

Non posso accettarlo."

Il demone si sollevò in aria.

Gli occhi di Chloe si riempirono di luce azzurra "Non mi sbaglio.

È lei."

"Bene,vuol dire che dovrò batterti ancora."disse Priscilla.

"Sei tu."disse Chloe "Maledetta."

Chloe urlò e il tornado divenne più lucente e le due dee spalancarono gli occhi.

Lei spiccò il volo "Maledetta!"

"No,Chloe!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Artemide era sull'Olimpo quando guardò in cielo e si alzò.

"E così anche Priscilla ha ricordato tutto."disse Islei "Certo che ne sono successe di cose oggi.

Che giornate."

Rose era in piedi insieme a Dark Solargirl.

"Ho detto alle due divinità di pensare alle nostre compagne ferite."disse Rose "Annie farà la guardia."

"Si,ma Chloe?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Non ci rimane che seguirla."disse Rose "Un compito difficile,ma non abbiamo scelta."

"Pensi che possiamo raggiungerla?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Se dicessi di no,tu cosa risponderesti?"disse Rose.

"Che dobbiamo trovarla."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Lo,so."disse Rose "Ho dovuto persino faticare nel convincere Annie a restare qui.

E ora ce n'è un altra che la pensa così."

Sentry di Terra-3 si avvicinò.

Dark Solargirl ,Lady Sentry e Rose volarono fino ad un monte e poi iniziarono a camminare.

"Non avremo fatto meglio a volare?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Per farci beccare subito"?disse Rose.

"Sicura sia la direzione giusta?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Credo di si."disse Rose che iniziò a pensare "Sento l'aura solo a tratti."

Si trovarono di fronte Artemide che indossava l'armatura.

"Ma quella è …?"disse Rose.

"Temo che affrontare una situazione come questa,sia troppo per te."disse Artemide.

"Ci stai forse controllando?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"E se fosse?"disse Artemide.

Gli occhi di Dark Solargirl si illuminarono di luce rossa "Mi dispiace.

Puoi opporti quanto vuoi,ma noi andremo a cercare Chloe.

Se ci vuoi fermare allora devi ucciderci."

"E lo stesso vale per noi."disse Rose.

In quel momento atterrò Hulk.

"A quanto pare volete morire proprio qui."disse Artemide "Usate al meglio il poco tempo che avete."

La dea indicò un monte che aveva un grosso cratere e c'era della lava che usciva da esso "Quell'essere è un'avversaria praticamente imbattibile."

"Artemide,tu..."disse Rose "Sei certa di quello che dici."

"Solo io posso percepire il livello di un essere simile."disse Artemide.

"E secondo te,Chloe può farcela?"disse Rose.

"Non lo so."disse la dea.

"L'avversaria."disse Dark Solargirl "Chi è questa sua nemica?"

"Priscilla."disse Artemide "Conosciuto anche come Pazuzu.

Re degli spiriti maligni dell'aria al servizio di Satana Arimane."

"Che cos'hai detto?!"disse Rose.

"Io non ho il permesso per agire."disse Artemide "Non potete volare o muovervi rapidamente.

Percepirebbe la vostra aura.

Eccezione per la bestia."

Hulk spiccò un salto ed atterrò dentro il camino del vulcano.

Priscilla si voltò verso il gigante che ruggì furiosamente.

Priscilla si ingrandì fini a raggiungere le dimensioni del nemico,poi i due corsero l'uno contro l'altro e spiccarono un salto.

Priscilla colpi Hulk con un pugno e l'onda d'urto fece tremare il monte.

Atterrarono insieme,lei lo sollevò e lo lanciò dalla montagna.

Chloe atterrò.

Sul bordo sella montagna c'era anche Islei "Resterò a guardare lo spettacolo."

"Eccoti finalmente."disse Chloe "Mostro maledetto."

"Da tanto tempo non avvertivo nella mente questa sensazione."disse Priscilla materializzando la spada.

Chloe spiccò il volo,si mise dietro di lei cercò di colpirla,cadendole addosso,ma Priscilla parò fendente con la sua spada.

Mandò la spada verso destra e Chloe fu scagliata via.

Solargirl strusciò per terra e poi spiccò un salto,ma Priscilla usò la spada per pararsi e spingerla verso sinistra.

L'avversaria battette la schiena contro una roccia,rimbalzo in aria e poi tornò all'attacco.

Priscilla ripetette la mossa e Chloe sfondo una roccia,puntata verso l'alto e si schiantò a terra.

Chloe attaccò più volte e Priscilla ripetette quella tecnica.

Solargirl strusciò per terra,superò una pozza di lava e si schiantò contro una roccia.

Lei spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma il demone parò il colpo.

Chloe cadde in ginocchio ai piedi del demone.

Poi cercò di infilzargli la gola dal basso verso l'alto,ma Priscilla mise la spada davanti,senza nemmeno guardare.

"Priscilla."disse Chloe "Io non poso cedere ora.

Ciò che hai fatto è imperdonabile."

Priscilla la guardò e cominciò a chinarsi su di lei avvicinandole la sua stessa spada alla gola."

"Ti avverto che non sono più la stessa di quella volta."disse Priscilla "Non mi fai paura."

I piedi di Chloe spaccarono il terreno.

Priscilla spinse la spada verso l'esterno a destra "MUORI!"

Chloe disintegrò una roccia.

"Li ucciderò tutti quanti."disse Priscilla che fece un sorriso da persona mentalmente disturbata a piegò la testa verso destra "Si,devo uccidere lei."

"Molto bene."disse Islei "È tornata ad essere come un tempo.

In oltre quella donna,possiede una potenza molto particolare."

Priscilla cercò di colpirla,ma Chloe si mosse,andò in aria e cercò di colpirla ricadendo,ma Priscilla le parò la spada e la tirò verso destra,

Chloe fece un volo enorme,rimbalzo su una roccia e si schiantò su un muro.

In un altra dimensione,in un luogo simile ad una grotta illuminata con una luce rossa, cera uno specchio con una cornice adornata di occhi incastonati all'interno.

La cornice era di materiale organico rosso.

Davanti allo specchio che riproduceva il combattimento c'erano due esseri mostruosi.

Una era un'arpia.

Aveva la testa di uccello con un becco al posto della bocca e due canini accanto.

La parte bassa della bocca aveva denti appuntiti.

Il corpo era da donna,ma Aveva le braccia fuse con ali piumate e le gambe erano coperte di piume.

Aveva i piedi di uccello.

Accanto a lei c'era un mostro.

Aveva il viso da donna ed era umanoide.

La parte superiore della testa era,di colore nero chiaro, priva di capelli ed aveva diversi strati l'uno sopra l'altro.

Aveva un occhio sulla fronte e uno un po' più in alto.

Da sopra gli occhi partivano delle corna che prima andavano in alto e poi andavano verso il basso.

Dalle tempie partivano due estremità orizzontali abbastanza larghe.

Avevano il bordo ondulato e terminavano con una lunga punta rivolta in alto.

In più la parte bassa aveva due piccole corna piegate verso l'alto.

"Da sotto le protuberanze uscivano dei serpenti che fungevano da capelli.

Alcuni serpenti arrivavano sul seno e sulle braccia

Dagli avambracci in poi aveva la pelle grigia e con punte ricurve all'indietro.

Le mani avevano anche grosse unghie appuntite.

La parte bassa del corpo era poggiata dentro dei tentacoli che uscivano dal terreno.

Sulla schiena aveva sei ali da pipistrello,non molto grandi.

I due occhi dell'essere erano bianchi e privi di pupilla.

"Quella mortale è sciocca se crede di fermare i demoni dell'inferno."disse la creatura.

"Mia signora,non era così che doveva andare."disse l'arpia.

"Non fa niente."disse l'essere "Per ora lasciamo che gli infernali si divertano."

Chloe era piegata e aveva le mani sulla spada conficcata in terra.

In quel momento urlò e provocò il tornado di luce.

Le tre compagne di Solargirl si fermarono.

"Dannazione."disse Dark Solargirl "La forza di Chloe è aumentata ancora.

Avevo sentito parlare di questa Priscilla,ma perché salta fuori solo ora? "

"Se è quel demone che credo..."disse Rose "...non mi sorprende sia ancora viva."

Le tre ricominciarono a correre.

"Non capisco."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Per quale motivo a Chloe interessa Priscilla.

Vista le reazione che ha avuto,ci deve essere in ballo qualcosa di più grande.

Rose,ne sai qualcosa?"

"C'è una cosa che tempo fa Demetra mi ha detto per caso."disse Rose "Avete mai pensato al rapporto che c'è tra il basso livello di potenza divina di Chloe e la potenza che a volte riesce a sprigionare.

Non vi sembra strano?"

"Ma...credevo fosse solo molto instabile."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Demetra mi ha detto che Chloe non è come le altre versioni degli universi paralleli."disse Rose "Non è come me e te."

Chloe spiccò un salto e colpì la spada di Priscilla,restando a mezz'aria.

In quel momento i capelli di Chloe si allungarono e divennero bianchi.

Priscilla diede una spinta alla spada e Chloe fu sbalzata via.

Chloe fu scagliata via e si schiantò su una roccia e i capelli tornarono normali.

Priscilla parò un colpo alla testa e uno alle gambe senza nemmeno chinarsi.

Il demone diede un pugno alla testa di Chloe,mandandola a terra con la faccia in avanti.

"È strano,non la ricordavo debole."disse Priscilla "Ti è forse successo qualcosa che ti ha indebolita...Zera?"il demone puntò la spada versò il viso di Chloe.

"Teresa."disse Chloe che afferrò la spada e usando la tecnica di Angelus,disarmò priscilla.

"Ma cosa ...?"disse Priscilla.

"Non osare mai più pronunciare quel nome!"disse Chloe che fu infilzata da dei tentacoli partiti dalle ali.

"Cosa credi di fare,Zera?"disse Chloe.

"Ti ho detto...non pronunciare quel nome!"disse Chloe che tagliò il tentacolo che le trafiggeva il petto poi spiccò un salto e restò sospesa in aria.

Priscilla alzò i tentacoli e Chloe li colpì con la spada,per poi gettarsi verso il basso.

Il corno di Priscilla si allungò verso l'alto e la trafisse,poi la scagliò a terra.

Chloe aveva anche una ferita sulla fronte sul lato destro del viso.

"Io ti ucciderò,Zera."disse Priscilla "Io ti distruggerò.

Se si ricorderanno di te,dopo questa notte,ricorderanno solo come tu hai supplicato di essere distrutta e di come io,da signore misericordioso,di ho favorito."

I tentacoli delle ali si conficcarono a terra e bloccarono Chloe in un gabbia.

Priscilla allungò la mano e il suo dito indice si allungò verso il volto di Chloe che mise davanti il braccio.

La punta trafisse l'arto.

Partirono altri due tentacoli dal mignolo e dal pollice che si conficcarono nel braccio di Chloe e nell'altra mano che era messa a protezione

Priscilla aprì la mano togliendole il braccio dalla faccia e alzò le altre due dita "Un momento una morte veloce è troppo poco per te."

Il demone tolse i tentacoli.

"Alzati!"disse Priscilla e Chloe tentò di riprendere la spada,che si era conficcata lontano.

Priscilla le lanciò una sfera di fuoco sulla schiena "NON VOLTARMI LE SPALLE,ZERA!

VOGLIO CHE TU MI GUARDI QUANDO TI DISTRUGGERÒ!

VOGLIO VEDERE L'ANIMA LASCIARE IL TUO CORPO!"

Chloe si voltò e i suoi occhi si riempirono di luce azzurra "Vuoi vedere una luce?

TI ACCONTENTO!"

Solargirl lanciò i raggi laser dagli occhi e priscilla un fulmine rosso dalla spada.

Il raggio di Priscilla cominciò ad avere la meglio,ma Dark Solargirl la colpì a volto con i suoi raggi.

"Mi hai fatto male!"disse Priscilla che allungò i tentacoli,ma lei li evitò.

Rose afferrò Chloe e la porto su una roccia orizzontale,ai lati del cratere,mentre Sentry di Terra-3 portava la spada.

Tutte e tre andarono verso Priscilla.

"Quella sarebbe Priscilla?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"È più potente di quello che credessi."disse Rose.

"Salve."disse Priscilla "È un piacere conoscervi signore.

Scusate,ma non vi ho mai viste prima d'ora.

Avverto che la vostra magia è di tipo negativo.

Io sono Priscilla."

"Ma che ci ha scambiato per tre demoni?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Sembra che la sua mente sia totalmente instabile."disse Rose "O forse è confusa.

Voi due posizionatevi sui lati,io la attaccherò frontalmente."

"Ferme."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Non riuscirete a farle un graffio."

"All'attacco."disse Rose.

Gli occhi di Priscilla andarono uno verso destra e verso sinistra.

Afferrò il pugno di Choe di Terra-3 e di Carrie.

Rose le apparve alle spalle e le diede un pugno alla schiena.

Priscilla cercò di colpirla,ma lei si allontanò insieme alle altre.

"Ora ho perso la pazienza."disse Priscilla e intorno a lei si formò un gigantesco tornado viola "Maledette bastarde!

MORIRETE PER MANO MIA!"

Ci fu una gigantesca esplosione e tutte vennero sbalzate via.

Intorno a Priscilla si formò una sfera di luce viola e ci fu un raggio che partì verso l'alto.

"Che cos'è quello?"disse Rose "Non è possibile."

"È uno scherzo."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Ma bene..."disse Islei "Tu vai oltre ogni mia aspettativa,Priscilla."

Il demone allungò le braccia verso i lati e allungò le unghie.

Dark Solargirl e Lady Sentry furono colpite da dei pugni.

Rose fece un salto indietro e evitò un raggio azzurro.

Thor di Terra-1 apparve sul posto e atterrò pesantemente.

"Cosa vuoi,asgardiano?"disse Priscilla "Hai deciso di morire?"

"Non per mano tua."disse Thor ruotando su se stesso e scagliando il martello.

Priscilla fu colpita e scagliata via,rimbalzò sul terreno,distrusse uno spuntone di roccia e andò contro una parete.

Thor spiccò il volo,atterrò davanti a lei e colpì il suolo con il martello.

Dall'arma partirono dei fulmini che la colpirono,ma senza fare danni.

Thor cercò di colpirla alla testa,caricando il martello con l'elettricità,ma Priscilla si riparò con le braccia.

Il terreno fu devastato dal colpo.

Priscilla apri le braccia scagliando Thor a centinaia di metri di distanza.

Priscilla si sollevò in volo e dalle sue ali partirono tante punte di energia che trafissero Dark Solargirl e Carrie.

Il demone afferrò Rose alla gola,mentre le volava contro "Sciocca."

Strinse la presa conficcandole le unghie nella gola.

Priscilla evocò la spada e la tirò sulla gamba destra si Dark Solargirl,poi lei la estrasse e si alzò.

Priscilla allungò l'unghia dell'indice e le tagliò la gamba e poi tagliò le mani a Sentry.

Il demone lanciò rose a terra.

"Anche per le distruttrici di Riccardo è arrivata la fine."disse Islei.

Thor volò verso il mostro che lo colpì mandandolo a terra a diversi metri,poi lo raggiunse.

Lui cercò di sferrare un pugno,ma il mostro gli afferrò e mani,lo colpì al volto e lo scagliò via con un ultimo colpo.

Thor era in ginocchio e teneva le mani a terra.

Il mostro lo afferrò e lo sollevò.

Il dio le diede due colpi al fianco,ma Priscilla lo tiro contro una parete,poi afferrò un grosso masso e lo scagliò contro il dio.

La roccia si frantumò.

Thor era in ginocchio e allungò la mano verso il demone che si avvicinava.

Il suo martello,carico di fulmini,le volò verso la schiena,ma Priscilla si girò e lo colpì,mandandolo dentro la parete roccia.

Il mostro lo sollevò,lo gettò a terra e iniziò a colpirlo con tutte le sue forze.

Loki trafisse il petto di Priscilla da dietro,usando la lancia.

Il demone si girò,afferrò Loki e lo strinse al petto,infilzandolo sulla punta della lancia,poi lo gettò a terra.

"NO!"urlò Thor.

Priscilla estrasse l'arma e la gettò a terra,mentre la ferita si richiudeva.

Thor si alzò e lei lo trafisse con la spada,per poi gettarlo a terra e colpirlo con un calcio.

Thor,in ginocchio, allungò la mano verso il martello,ma Priscilla gli afferrò l'arto e tagliò la mano.

Dalla ferita di Thor usciva luce.

Chloe aveva la schiena appoggiata ad una parete e pensava "Cosa sto facendo?

Me ne sto ferma qui.

Non riesco nemmeno ad aiutare le mie compagne."

Solargirl alzò la mano destra e se la mise sul petto "Zera.

A quale scopo io...?"gli occhi di Chloe si illuminarono "Priscilla.

Devo fermare Priscilla."

Chloe si mise in ginocchio e afferrò il manico della spada che era conficcata nel terreno e pensò "Ma per farlo devo devo essere più forte.

Ancora più forte.

Devo salvare il mondo per coloro che verranno."

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si formò un tornado azzurro.

Wanda atterrò sul posto.

Priscilla si arrabbiò "Maledetta.

Non hai fatto altro che intralciare il mio lavoro!

MALEDETTA!

Dalle ali del demone uscirono le punte che fracassarono il terreno.

Chloe le evitò e spiccò il volo cercando di colpire Priscilla,ma il demone materializzò una lama verde dal suo braccio e parò il colpo,poi colpì l'avversaria con un'ala.

Chloe atterrò e l'essere cominciò a lanciare delle punte.

Solalrgirl corse a super velocità e poi spiccò il volo.

Il demone parò il colpo seguito da altri due.

Priscilla materializzò anche una seconda spada e le lame restarono unite.

Le due si staccarono e Chloe iniziò a correre a super velocità,mentre il demone le volava dietro.

Priscilla lanciò le punte e Chloe fece un salto andandole addosso.

Solargirl attaccava da ogni lato,ma l'avversario la respingeva sempre.

Chloe perse la spada a causa di un colpo della nemica,ma gli volò addosso portandola in alto.

"Magnifiche."disse Islei.

Artemide era sull'olimpo ed era da sola in una grande stanza e pensava "Chloe ..."

Solargirl era a terra e emanò un'aura rossa dal corpo.

Priscilla le volò contro e lei sferrò un pugno con il braccio di metallo,provocando un'esplosione.

Si sollevarono in aria e Priscilla la scagliò contro un muro,provocando un altra esplosione.

"Non posso credere a quello che vedo."disse Dark Solargirl che si riattaccava la gamba.

Le due si scontravano in aria super velocità provocando bagliori di luce poi si afferrarono alla gola entrambe.

Chloe fu spinta via e atterrò si una roccia ed ebbe appena il tempo di fare un salto,perché il demone la frantumò con un pugno.

Chloe atterrò,allungò la mano sinistra verso il suolo e sollevò un pezzo di terreno scagliandolo in aria contro la nemica.

L'essere lo frantumò facilmente con un colpo.

Solargirl prese la spada e spiccò il volo,ma Priscilla parò i colpi senza nemmeno guadarla.

"Sei una delusione."disse Priscilla afferrandola al volo per entrambe le braccia "Aspetta un attimo …

Tu in realtà non sei Zera,vero?

Sei una mortale,non un angelo.

Però la tua energia è simile alla sua,perciò ora morirai."

Il demone la scagliò in alto e poi lanciò le punte.

Chloe parò le punte con la spada,ma fu ferita alla gamba destra e poi altre punte la colpirono su tutto il corpo.

Solargirl cadde verso il basso,sotto il sorriso del demone.

"Zera."pensò Chloe.

Lei si schiantò a terra,alzando un polverone,ma spiccò subito un salto in alto superando la nemica.

Chloe lanciò i raggi laser dagli occhi colpendola alla schiena,poi un fulmine cadde dal cielo e colpì il demone.

Thor si alzo e la sua mano si materializzò insieme alla corazza sulle braccia e all'elmetto.

Il suo martello tornò nelle suo mani e lanciò un fulmine contro il mostro e provocò un'esplosione.

Il demone cadde a terra,provocando un cratere.

Solargirl cadde e si schiantò sul terreno.

Thor soccorse Loki "Fratello... sei stato un folle."

"Si , sono sono stato un folle."disse Loki mentre la sua pelle si coprì di righe verdi.

"Resisti."disse Thor "Racconteremo a nostro padre quello che hai fatto."

"Io … non ho fatto niente."disse Loki che chiuse gli occhi e si sbriciolò.

Wolverine corse verso Priscilla con gli artigli sguainati e urlando come un pazzo.

"NO!"disse Rose "LOGAN NON FARLO!"

Priscilla allungò la mano verso di lui alzandolo da terra e chiuse il pugno disintegrandolo.

Allungò la mano verso lo scheletro coperto di metallo e dal palmo uscì una luce che lo polverizzò.

"Ha staccato l'Adamantio dalle ossa."disse Rose che aveva gli occhi spalancati.

In quel momento apparve Demetra "Sciocco esporti così,Pazuzu.

Tutto l'Olimpo sta arrivando qui."

"Per allora sarò già andata via."disse il demone che raccolse la spada "E tu...sarai morta."

Priscilla lanciò un raggio dalla sua spada e la dea fece lo stesso con la lancia.

I due raggi si scontrarono.

Priscilla mandò diversi fulmini,dal raggio principale,verso Chloe che era appoggiata su una roccia,ma non la colpì.

Priscilla lasciò andare il raggio e dalla bocca tirò fuori una palla di fuoco che divenne un serpente di fiamme di venti metri che attaccò la dea.

La dea colpì il serpente con la lancia disintegrandolo e rimandando il fuoco dal demone.

Poi Demetra allungò la mano verso Priscilla che fu avvolta da una palla d'acqua che si sollevò in aria e centrifugò il demone.

La sfera cadde a terra e Priscilla lanciò un raggio dalla spada,ma la dea mise uno scudo davanti a se.

Tra le mani di Priscilla si formò una sfera d'aria che esplose provocando un'onda d'urto che mandò a terra la dea.

Demetra si alzò il demone svanì.

Dalla schiena di Chloe uscirono dei tentacoli simili a lame e anche il braccio sinistro fu sostituito dai tentacoli con le lame che uscivano dalla punta.

"Chloe!"disse Wanda.

"Ma che...?"disse Rose.

Chloe cadde a terra e parlò con la stessa voce di Priscilla.

"Tu...hai perso piccola dea."disse il demone.

Si materializzò anche Artemide e si chinò su di lei che si contorceva dal dolore.

"Chloe."disse Artemide che la toccò su una spalla e una luce uscì dalla sua mano..

"Così debole."disse il demone "Così vulnerabile."

"Pensa a quel ragazzo."disse Artemide "Come farà se muori?"

Chloe si contorse ancora e poi si sdraiò a terra.

"Chloe."disse Artemide con un tono dispiaciuto.

Solargirl guardò le sue compagne e poi i pezzi dello scheletro di Wolverine.

Chloe allungò la mano verso la spada che le volò nella mano e il suo corpo si illuminò.

Il demone nella sua mente urlò ed uscì dal corpo.

"Sei una sciocca,mortale."disse Priscilla "E perderai ...ogni cosa."

Il generale Ross era in una stanza e parlava ad una radio militare "Signori,lanciate."

Un aereo lanciò un missile.

Priscilla lo vide e Wanda si mise uno scudo di energia intorno al corpo.

L'esplosione fu immensa.

Annie e gli altri supereroi guardarono la luce dalla città.

Solargirl di Terra-327 spicco il volo immediatamente e aspettò in aria che il fumo si fosse diradato.

Priscilla e le due dee erano rimaste immobili.

Lo scudo di Wanda aveva retto,ma tutte le altre erano sparite.

Rose era ancora li,ma era in ginocchio e aveva le mani appoggiate sul suolo.

Islei atterrò accanto a Priscilla.

"Brave è stato uno spettacolo niente male."disse Islei "Ma ora basta.

Tutto questo combattere mi ha saziato alla grande.

Ritengo che continuare non sarebbe affatto elegante."disse e intorno a lui si formò un aura rossa che sollevò diverse pietre dal suolo e fece tremare la terra "Voi sete d'accordo?

Per quanto mi riguarda direi di chiuderla qui."

Islei svanì insieme a Priscilla.

"La sua aura era schiacciante."disse Rose che cadde distesa sulla schiena.

In quel momento Annie atterrò sul monte.

Banner era svenuto sul fianco della montagna.

Thor era privo di sensi a valle.

Dark Solargirl era dentro un cratere e chilometri di distanza.

Solargirl era a valle ed era distesa a terra,con gli occhi chiusi.

Artemide era al consiglio delle divinità.

"Com'è finita?"disse Apollo.

"Oltre a Priscilla,alla fine,ha fatto la sua comparsa anche Islei del nord."disse Artemide "In fine i mortali hanno lanciato un'arma che giudicano potente.

Mi pare ovvio che io non debba aggiungere altro."

"Allora è morta?"disse Apollo.

"Non percepisco più la sua aura."disse Artemide "Questo è tutto ciò che posso dire.

Se ti interessa puoi andare tu stesso su quel piano dell'esistenza e controllare di persona."

"No,la Terra deve ordinarsi dal caos che l'ultima battaglia ha lasciato."disse Apollo.

Artemide apparve sulla Terra e iniziò a camminare in un bosco ghiacciato.

Chloe era ancora distesa a terra e aveva smesso di nevicare.

Il vulcano era spento.

Nei suoi sogni si trovava in un prato circondato da monti in lontananza.

Vide Clark e lo salutò.

Vide Atena che indossava il suo abito bianco, lungo e aveva l'asta.

La dea le parlò"Non lo dimenticare.

Ci sono persone che vogliono che tu viva.

Persone che contano su di te.

Vivi Chloe."

In quel momento il cielo divenne completamente bianco e poi si ricoprì di grosse nuvole azzurre.

Chloe sentì una voce che la chiamava "Teresa,sono ancora viva.

Potrò mai avere la tua approvazione?"

In quel momento apparve Zera in una forma di luce.

Chloe spalancò gli occhi e poi divenne triste.

Teresa sorrise e Chloe lo fece,ma in modo malinconico.

"Vivi tra gli umani."disse Zera "Vivi come un umana...Chloe."

"Si."disse Chloe.

In cielo c'era un occhio dentro un triangolo.

Solargirl aprì gli occhi.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITOLO 17

INFERNO SULLA TERRA

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo gli dei erano radunati in cerchio.

"Com'è la situazione a nord della Terra?"disse Poseidone.

"Ancora non è chiaro quanti eroi siano caduti in battaglia."disse Ermes "Si sono battuti contro una ventina di risvegliati e già erano in pochi."

"E il gruppo di Islei?"disse Era.

"Si sta spostando molto lentamente a sud."disse Ermes.

"Deve sentirsi molto sicuro di se."disse Efesto.

"È evidente."disse Apollo "Ma questo ci regala del tempo."

"Non potete affrettare il perfezionamento di Alisa?"disse Ade.

"Non è ancora arrivata al novantacinque percento della sua magia."disse Demetra "Dobbiamo aspettare ancora."

"Gli eroi che erano in quella città ci hanno fatto guadagnare tempo,in attesa del perfezionamento di Alisa."disse Apollo.

In quel momento apparve Artemide.

"Artemide."disse Era "Sei sparita per ore.

Come stai?"

"Sono stata impegnata."disse Artemide "Non sarebbe stato più saggio inviare aiuti ai mortali?"

"Il loro fallimento era solo questione di tempo ...purtroppo."disse lei "Ma non pensavamo che sarebbero periti così in tanti.

Per la Terra è molto grave e anche piuttosto irritante."

"Niente scuse con me,madre."disse Artemide "Come potevi non saperlo?

Scommetto che avete mendato li quella mortale per toglierla di mezzo,dato che vi dava problemi."

"Ti consiglio di non rivolgerti a me in questo modo."disse Era "E poi non ho tempo per discutere di questo.

Stiamo creando delle semidee con la nostra magia dando dei poteri alle mortali."

"Scommetto che allevate solo quelle fedeli e ubbidienti."disse Artemide "E anche la Terra è sorvegliata da queste persone!

Chi fa qualcosa che non vi piace diventa un ribelle e deve essere sottoposta a severe punizioni.

Non e così,madre...?"

"Chiudi quella bocca."disse Apollo "L'ostinazione è il tuo più grande difetto da sempre.

In Russia i risvegliati hanno attaccato una città e gli umani hanno deciso di affrontarli.

Io ho solo aiutato Chloe a fare la cosa migliore,ma ci sarebbe andata lo stesso.

Purtroppo per loro i demoni erano uniti e hanno eseguito un attacco congiunto.

Così quelli che sono rimasti nella città dopo il primo attacco sono morti tutti.

Questa è la verità."

"Allora abbiamo perso?"disse Artemide "O no?"

"Be'... non è ancora detto."disse Apollo"Ora torna a sorvegliare quel mondo.

Terremo conto della tua opinione."

Artemide svanì.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci a perfezionare le nuove semidee."disse Era "Artemide è brava,ma se continua così dovremo darle una lezione."

Buffy era in una casa dove c'era anche Islei.

Lei prese una spada e lui parò il colpo,poi attaccò di nuovo e sferro una serie di colpi.

"Impari in fretta,vedo."disse Islei "Colpisci più veloce.

Non fermare la spada.

Devi avere movimenti fluidi."

Islei si spostò e Buffy andò in avanti cadendo a terra.

Islei mise la spada sulla sua guancia "Non sempre il nemico parerà i tuoi colpi.

Devi restare bilanciata...

Mantenere l'equilibrio.

I rischi maggiori li corri quando il nemico ti scansa."

Islei allontanò la spada "Per oggi basta così.

Domani,se la bufera si calma, potremo ripartire."

Buffy si rialzò "Ok."

Lui andò fuori dalla stanza.

"Per essere un boscaiolo è veramente bravo."pensò Buffy "Non riuscirei mai a colpirlo.

Anzi,sembra che la mia spada vada dove vuole lui.

Che sia un metà-umano?"

Islei tornò "Buffy …non trovo Priscilla.

Magari è uscita.

Potresti andare a cercarla?"

"Certo."disse lei.

Buffy uscì ben coperta "Ma perché uscire con questa bufera?"

Lei raccolse il vestito lungo che indossava Priscilla "Che ci fa qui il suo cappotto?"

Buffy guardò davanti a se e vide la ragazza completamente senza vestiti.

"Priscilla!"urlò Buffy.

Lei si girò e Buffy si avvicinò.

"Priscilla ...c-cosa ti succede?"disse lei coprendola "Presto mettiti questo.

Rischi di morire assiderata."

La ragazza si sedette e lo stesso fece Buffy.

"Ah ...eccovi."disse Islei "Priscilla ha proprio il vizio di andare in girò da sola."

"Sono spente."disse Priscilla "Tante sono spente."

"Spente?"disse Buffy "Cosa?"

"Erano rimaste in poche su un monte."disse Priscilla "Poi si sono spente tutte."

Sul monte bombardato c'erano colonne di fumo che si alzavano.

I risvegliati sopravvissuti allo scontro camminavano per un bosco spezzando diversi alberi.

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo Era e Afrodite erano sulla cima del monte e guardavano davanti a loro.

"Quella battaglia è perduta."disse Afrodite.

I risvegliati del nord si sono divisi in due gruppi,uno diretto verso l'est,per risvegliare Sultur dell'est,l'altro è andato a ovest."disse Era "Presto gli eroi rimasti ne dovranno affrontare uno e loro sono troppo deboli."

"Pensi che Islei sappia di Alisia...?"disse Afrodite.

"Chissà."disse Era "Ma anche se non lo sapesse ...potrebbe prevedere qualche mossa da parte nostra.

Il padre degli dei nordici Odino ci farà guadagnare un po' di tempo arrivando sulla Terra."

"Si,ma Islei è un demone molto astuto."disse Afrodite "La Terra ha sfiorato il fallimento."

"Ma la perfezione di Alisa li salverà."disse Afrodite.

Artemide era dietro una roccia e guardava una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondi e una frangetta sulla fronte.

Indossava un vestito aderente nero che la copriva dal collo ai piedi,aveva due placche sulle spalle e due bracciali che coprivano gli avambracci.

Aveva un mantello nero corto che arrivava all'altezza della vita.

Aveva la stessa placca che portava Chloe sulla schiena e una spada simile.

Gli stivali erano fatti di metallo e aveva la stessa gonnella fatta di punte di metallo.

Aveva gli occhi con le pupille di colore argento.

"Così quella è Alisia."pensò Artemide "Non l'avevo mai vista.

I risvegliati con cui dovrà combattere saranno oltre una decina.

Come potrà un semidea,per di più una volta umana,combatterli da sola?"

Accanto ad Alisia ce ne era un altra uguale si per volto che per armatura.

"Eh...?"pensò Artemide "Ci sono due Alisia...?

Come...?

Un momento...

No,l'altra e Beth.

Capisco sono gemelle.

Ma perché... sono tutte vestite di nero?"

"Sei rimasta stupita?"disse Apollo che era alle sue spalle "Sai,sulla Terra la chiamano anche Alisia la nera.

Non si è fatta molto vedere in giro e alcuni di noi la conoscono solo di nome...,ma in realtà Alisia e Beth si vestono entrambi di nero.

E si ,non sono semidee.

Sta a vedere.

Diciamo che il nero si adatta alla loro natura."

Le due si materializzarono in un deserto della Turchia davanti ad un gruppo di undici risvegliati.

"Eccoli,sono riuniti tutti e undici."pensò Artemide.

"Eh?"disse uno dei demoni "Che significa?

Vi hanno lasciate sole bambine...?

Che noia.

Chissà come mi sarei divertito a Mosca."

Le due restarono ferme.

"Un momento ..."disse il demone.

"Vai Elisia."disse Afrodite.

Dal corpo di Elisia uscì un'aura rossa.

"Cosa?"disse il demone.

"Non ci credo."disse Artemide.

Lei ora aveva un aspetto fisico umanoide con un collo allungato in avanti.

Il corpo era rimasto lo stesso,ma le gambe erano piegate e anche il busto era spostato in avanti.

La pelle era nera.

La testa era allungata in avanti con due punte per lato,che uscivano dalla testa.

Le due placche che erano più vicine al viso erano più lunghe delle altre.

La fine della testa era appuntita e dalla parte finale uscivano sei punte,molto lunghe e ricurve.

Quelle più centrali erano le più corte mentre le più esterne arrivavano ad un metro.

Il viso era umano e aveva la pelle bianca.

Intorno agli occhi dell'essere partiva una linea nera che andava verso gli zigomi.

Gli occhi erano senza pupilla e completamente bianchi.

Il collo aveva delle punte rivolte all'indietro.

Le braccia erano umane,fino ai gomiti,poi partivano lunghe punte ricurve che erano lunghe quasi due metri.

C'erano delle altre punte che andavano all'indietro.

"Lei è... un arcano?"disse il demone.

Alisia allungò il braccio e tagliò la fronte della testa del mostro e poi lo tagliò a pezzi.

"MALEDIZIONE!"disse un altro demone lanciando diversi tentacoli.

Lei spiccò un salto e i tentacoli fracassarono il terreno.

L'arcano femmina tagliò la testa al demone e dopo ne aprì in due un altro.

"MALEDETTA CAGNA!"urlò un altro.

Lei spiccò il volo e lo decapitò.

"Che significa?"disse Artemide.

"Che abbiamo dalla nostra parte due arcani."disse Apollo.

L'essere tagliò un braccio ad un altro demone gigante.

"In più,mentre una combatte l'altra guida la sua mente."disse Apollo.

"Ma gli arcani ..."disse Artemide.

"Si ,fanno impressione."disse Apollo "Non hanno quasi nessuna personalità.

Quando sono in combattimento non pensano a nulla.

Fin da quando gli dei che siedono nell'ombra li hanno creati,hanno imparato a sintonizzarsi e a combattere.

In più essendo potenziati da Gaia in persona,riescono a rivaleggiare con i demoni dell'abisso.

Questa è l'arma più potente che abbiamo mai avuto."

"Odio ripetermi..."disse Artemide "Ma volte siete disgustosi!"

"Non disprezzarci così ..."disse Apollo "Stiamo solo cercando di aiutare la Terra."

"Voglio parlare con Gaia."disse Artemide.

"Sia."disse Apollo.

Odino apparve sulla Terra insieme a Valkiria.

"Dove dobbiamo andare mio signore?"disse Valkiria.

"Sui monti."disse Odino "A caccia del demone."

L'altro gruppo di demoni camminava tra delle colline coperte di alberi.

Arrivarono ad un'apertura dove c'era solo un lungo prato.

Uno dei demoni era alto otto metri.

Aveva il corpo umanoide corazzato e una testa calva con quatto occhi,due al posto normale e altri due più piccolo al di sotto.

Aveva i capelli corti e messi verso l'alto come se fossero delle piccole fiamme "...Daf.

Ciao …."

Daf era accucciato sul prato.

"Guarda come sei"disse il demone "Ti godi la solitudine in questo luogo remoto?

Era da un po' … che non ci vediamo."

"Riccardo ..."disse Daf "...come ha potuto schierarsi dalla parte di Islei?"

"Lui si riteneva superiore!"disse il demone "Dopo essere arrivati su questo piano della realtà,lo ha sfidato.

Purtroppo per lui dovette subire un'amara sconfitta.

Andò a finire che giurò fedeltà a Islei.

Ora il re dell'argento serve di nuovo Lucifero.

Quanto a te ti sarà ormai chiaro ...quanto hai sbagliato a seguire quella campagnola dell'ovest contro Islei."

Daf aprì la bocca,sputò un paletto e trafisse la testa del mostro "Scusa …

Sei troppo noioso...mi hai fatto sbadigliare."

Dei lunghissimi tentacoli di metallo nero trafissero i mostri.

"COSA?"disse uno di loro.

"Non avete capito nulla."disse l'abissale Riful

La bambina era seduta sulla spalla destra di Daf.

Aveva il corpo umano,ma il suo braccio era trasformato nella miriade di tentacoli neri "Io so molto meglio di voi di che pasta è fatto Islei."

"Riful..."disse uno dei demoni "...dell'ovest.

MALEDETTA!"

Uno dei demoni si scagliò verso di lei.

Daf gli diede un pugno dall'interno verso l'esterno staccandogli la testa,che fu infilzata da Rifull.

"Per come la vedo io..."disse Riful "Quelli che hanno sbagliato di grosso...siete voi."

Islei era su un parato circondato da alture di roccia e pensava "Che bel cielo.

È da tanto che non ne vedevo uno così blu."

Una voce femminile parlò alle sue spalle "Sei cattivo sai?

"Hai diviso in due squadre i tuoi compagni,risvegliati e li hai mandati a Est e a Ovest,mentre tu ti stai dirigendo a sud.

Però...loro non sanno che il solo scopo della missione che gli hai assegnato è farti guadagnare tempo."

"I branchi ...non mi piacciono."disse islei.

"Neppure a me."disse la voce femminile "Però sapevo fin dall'inizio quali erano le tue intenzioni."

"Adesso chiariremo tutto."disse Islei "Sono qui per prendere questa terra...Luisella del sud."

Il demone aveva l'aspetto di una giovane donna di vent'anni.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in due ciocche ai lati della testa.

I capelli erano molto lunghi.

Aveva la riga in mezzo alla testa.

Indossava un abito lungo,scollato fino all'inizio del petto.

L'abito era fatto da diversi strati uno sovrapposto all'altro.

Il vestito arrivava a terra.

Priscilla era affacciata alla finestra della casa,mentre Buffy era a mangiare.

"Non mangi ,Priscilla?"disse lei "È buono.

Non ti preoccupare.

Ha detto che sarebbe tornato presto."

La casa cominciò a vibrare.

"Vibra tutto!"disse disse Buffy "Il terremoto …?"

Le colline del sud venivano danneggiate da diverse esplosioni.

In uno dei crateri c'era Luisella.

L'intera zona era spianata.

Luisella era su un piccolo rialzamento del terreno e tutt'intorno c'erano delle punte rossastre che uscivano dal terreno.

"Avevi detto...che volevi combattere in forma umana per non rovinare questa terra."disse Luisella.

Islei aveva il braccio destro scoperto,dato che il mantello si era strappato.

Il braccio sinistro era un gigantesco arco rosso più alto di lui.

La parte esterna dell'arco sembrava una lama,collegata al corpo da otto tentacoli intrecciati.

"Beh...all'inizio la pensavo così."disse islei che aveva una ferita sulla parte destra della fronte,da cui usciva fumo e diverse crepe sulla parte sinistra che andavano dalla fronte al mento "Ma visto come sono ridotto ...non posso mantenere la mia parola."

Islei puntò l'arco verso il demone e dal polso dell'altra mano uscì una punta,lunga quanto una piccola lancia e lui la mise sull'arco "E poi … sei stata tu a rompere il nostro proposito per prima."

Islei scoccò la freccia,ma il demone si scansò

Il colpo raggiunse un'altra collina e provocò una grossa esplosione.

"Pare ...che io avessi mentito."disse Luisella e dalla parte posteriore del corpo uscirono due tentacoli gialli,lunghi tre metri.

I tentacoli avevano delle bocche piene di denti appuntiti su di essi e una lingua biforcuta.

Uno dei tentacoli colpì il terreno e lo danneggiò,mentre il demone iniziò ad accarezzare l'altro.

"Li avevo fin dall'inizio."disse Luisella "Non li avevi visti perché erano nascosti sotto il vestito."

I due tentacoli si misero intorno al corpo del mostro.

"Accidenti..."disse Islei "Hai scelto proprio una forma disgustosa."

"Se è per questo ...neanche tu sei tanto bello."disse Luisella.

Islei chiuse gli occhi "Dannazione ...con te non si riesce mai ad avere ragione."

Intorno al demone del nord si formò un aura di fuoco rosso che fece tremare la zona.

"E così..."disse Luisella "Stai completando la tua trasformazione."

Il demone si era trasformato.

Assomigliava ad un norme centauro rosso.

Il viso,viola era umanoide,ma aveva gli occhi bianchi,senza pupilla e due corna che andavano prima verso dietro e poi verso l'alto.

La bocca era molto piccola e quasi non era visibile..

I lati del viso avevano della placche allungate che passavano sugli occhi e terminavano a punta verso il basso.

Aveva delle punte sulla parte centrale della testa e sul retro del collo che andavano verso l'alto e formavano come dei capelli,

Il collo era pieno di placche piccole.

Le spalle avevano due placche,dai bordi irregolari,una superiore più grande una inferiore più piccola e anche il braccio aveva delle placche fino a metà dell'avambraccio dove iniziava l'arco che ora aveva una doppia lama,una più esterna e grande l'altra più interna che separava la prime cinque frecce,dai tentacoli che legavano l'arma al braccio.

La parte iniziale dell'arco aveva una punta ricurva che era puntata verso l'alto.

Il corpo da centauro aveva la parte bassa delle zampe corazzata.

La schiena aveva diverse placche sulla parte superiore e altre sui fianchi.

La coda aveva delle placche poco prima del suo inizio e al posto dei peli,c'erano dei tentacoli.

Sulla schiena aveva due punte piegate verso l'alto da cui uscivano sei lunghe punte rivolte verso il basso.

L'essere era alto trenta metri.

Il demone tirò le frecce,che avevano due occhi sulla punta.

"Perché hai tirato verso l'alto?"disse Luisella che mise un tentacolo davanti a lei.

Le frecce tornarono indietro e la prima trapassò il tentacolo,mentre le altre la trafissero alla pancia e al petto,conficcandosi a terra e fracassando il terreno.

"Capisco..."disse Luisella "Il tuo corpo immortale concreto riesce a far muovere ogni freccia con una volontà propria."

Sei proprio tosto!

Peccato.

Mi piaceva questo panorama."

Dal corpo del demone partì un'aura gialla che fece tremare il terreno.

Il demone era alto trenta metri come l'altro.

Il volto era simile a quello di una leonessa,di colore giallo,con occhi felini.

Aveva due piccole corna sulla parte centrale della testa.

Erano leggermente piegate l'uno verso l'alto.

Da sopra le sopracciglia partivano delle altre corna più lunghe con una parte iniziale stretta e una parte finale più larga.

La testa aveva una piccola peluria sulla parte centrale ed era allungata all'indietro per formare una punta.

Ai lati della mascella c'erano tre piccole punte,che andavano verso il basso ed erano sovrapposte.

Sul collo aveva dei piccoli segni neri.

Il seno era appena accennato e senza capezzoli.

Aveva due bocce piene di denti,poco sopra il seno.

Le braccia avevano quattro segni neri sulla parte dietro.

Dal gomito in poi le braccia diventavano nere.

Sui gomiti aveva selle punte nere che erano piegate verso l'alto.

Sulla schiena aveva quattro punte nere molto lunghe che potevano andare sia verso l'alto,sia verso i lati.

Tra le punte c'era della peluria che finiva sopra la vita

Le mani avevano unghie lunghe.

Sotto il seno aveva un altra bocca e un altra all'altezza della vita.

Un'altra era sul fianco destro all'altezza della vita.

I lati del mostro c'erano tre punte nere che andavano verso l'alto e diverse linee scure.

Le gambe sotto il ginocchio erano nere,i piedi erano come quelli di un cane e avevano una punta sul tallone.

L'essere si mise a quattro zampe e rise.

Luisella si scagliò contro Islei,ma lui lanciò altre cinque frecce,che però finirono dentro le bocche sul corpo del mostro.

Lei rise ancora,mentre le bocche spezzavano le lance "Prima ho mentito.

Adoro distruggere con la bocca cose schifose!"

Islei modificò il braccio destro,creando una punta molto grossa e lunga,mentre l'arco divenne uno scudo con quattro punte rivolte verso l'alto.

"Basta con i trucchi."disse Islei "Voglio una partita a viso aperto."

"Mi piacciono le lotte a viso aperto."disse Luisella "Ti distruggerò fino all'ultimo pezzo."

I due corsero l'uno vero l'altro e lo scontro provocò un esplosione di energia immensa che raggiunse la vallata e le colline intorno.

Artemide sembrava preoccupata.

"Che succede,Artemide."disse Apollo "Visto qualcosa?"

"No."disse lei e cominciò a pensare "Mi devo essere sbagliata.

Forse la presenza di tutti quei demoni ha messo fuori fase la mia percezione del flusso diabolico.

Senza contare Elisia e Beth che in quanto a forza divina non scherzano affatto.

Pazzesco."

Artemide arrivò sulla Terra,davanti ai resti dei demoni che stavano evaporando "Poco ma sicuro andrò a parlare on Gaia.

Li hanno annientati in pochi minuti.

Sono state potenziate per tenere testa ai tre dell'abisso."

Artemide vide le due e Apollo si materializzò accanto a lei.

"Noi tre siamo gli esseri più forti su questo mondo."disse Artemide "Pensi che sia ora di fare le presentazioni?"

"Non penso."disse Apollo "Te l'ho detto.

Loro non hanno cuore.

Adesso poi men che meno ...sono in trance.

La più provata e Beth a cui è spettato il colpito di controllare la mente dell'altra.

Una volta tentammo un'alleanza con il capo dei loro creatori e la cosa finì male."

"Intendi coloro che dimorano tra le ombre?"disse lei.

"Ops ..."disse Apollo "Ho parlato troppo.

Ora torna la tuo posto."

Una piccola collina,con la parte superiore senza alberi,fu scossa da tre esplosioni che fecero saltare un pezzo alla base,un parte a metà e un altro pezzo verso la cima.

Gaia apparve sul un prato.

Il demone del sud atterrò a valle insieme a quello del nord,fracassando il terreno.

Luisella evitò la punta della lancia di Islei.

FLASHBACK

L'Olimpo era in fiamme e Luisella era su un fianco della montagna.

Apollo aveva la spada in mano "Padre!"

"Non aver timore,Apollo."disse Zeus.

In quel momento apparve Gaia.

Aveva i capelli marroni lisci e lunghi,con la riga nel mezzo.

I capelli erano appena visibili,perché la testa,escluso il collo,era coperta da un velo di colore verde che toccava terra.

Indossava un lungo abito verde simile ad una tunica,che lasciava scoperto solo il collo.

"Gaia."disse Zeus.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Alla fine ti ho trovata."disse Gaia.

FLASHBACK

L'Olimpo era ancora in fiamme.

"Ci siamo riusciti,marito."disse Era "Dobbiamo ricostruire buona parte dell'Olimpo."

"Ci vorranno pochi minuti."disse Zeus.

Gaia era nei campi elisi.

"Volevi fare visita ai morti,nonna?"disse Apollo.

"No,ma dopo quello che ho visto i campi elisi e le anime beate ,al loro interno, mi danno sollievo."disse Gaia.

"Dovresti aiutare mio padre a ricostruire io monte."disse Apollo.

"Il monte ...non è la mia residenza."disse Gaia "Quel demone tornerà.

L'ho solo danneggiato gravemente."

"Da dove veniva?"disse Apollo

"Da una dimensione detta inferno."disse Gea.

La dea si recò in una foresta sulla terra.

"Non riesco a percepirlo."disse Gaia.

"Lascia il demone a me,piccola dea."disse Zera che apparve dietro di lei.

"Per gli dei ..."pensò Gaia "Ha un'aura che è incredibile."

"Tu chi sei?"disse la dea.

"Sono la regina dei Serafini,piccola dea."disse l'angelo "Mi chiamo Zera."

Millenni dopo Uriel si materializzò nella dimensione dell'Olimpo e raggiunse il tempio circolare sospeso sopra la montagna degli dei.

"Cosa ti porta qui,angelo del creatore?"disse Gaia.

"Zera ha tradito ed è stata imprigionata"disse Uriel "E un demone di nome Pazuzu è sulla Terra.

L'Angelus è svanito.

Questo demone rivaleggia con il potere di un abissale."

"E cosa dovrei fare?"disse Gaia.

"Cercarla."disse Uriel "Con il nostro aiuto.

Non sono qui di mia iniziativa.

È la santissima vergine ad avermelo chiesto."

"E in cambio cosa ottengo?"disse Gaia.

"Piccoli dei,sempre attaccati al guadagno."disse Uriel "Avrai alcune informazioni su quell'ossessione che hai sviluppato nei millenni.

Informazioni sull'abissale Luisella.

A causa dell'entrata in gioco di questa nuova forza,per di più altamente fedele a Lucifero,gli abissali che lo hanno tradito non possono più stare tranquilli.

Probabilmente si muoveranno tutti e tre.

In una battaglia tra abissali almeno uno di loro verrà indebolito.

Se si tratterà di Luisella,tu potrai facilmente farla tornare all'inferno.

Perché quello che vuoi fare è distruggerla,non è vero?"

"Si."disse Gaia.

"Questa sarà la risposta per l'attacco che ha sferrato all'Olimpo."disse Uriel.

FINE FLASHBACK

Islei era in una coltre di polvere.

Il terreno era devastato e c'erano pezzi di tentacoli con le bocche su di essi.

Islei aveva la lancia spezzata,lo scudo rotto,le "ali"devastate,un taglio sopra l'occhio sinistro e un grosso buco che copriva tutta la guancia sinistra.

"Maledizione."disse Islei "Ho fallito."

L'altro abissale correva a super velocità per il bosco,muovendosi agilmente "Quel demone!

NON LO PERDONERÒ MAI!"

L'abissale si trasformò e riprese al forma umana,con lo stesso vestito precedente.

Il demone cadde con le mani in un ruscello "Questa volta ha avuto la meglio.

Ora devo pensare al prossimo scontro."

Il demone si mise in ginocchio e voltandosi vide Gaia.

"Gaia..."disse il demone "So che cerchi i cristalli che hai perduto durante il mio attacco all'Olimpo.

Li vuoi?"

"Si."disse Gaia avvicinandosi e mettendosi in ginocchio davanti al demone.

"Bene,devi solo farmi un piccolo favore."disse l'abissale "Lui mi ha danneggiato e cerca di rubarmi queste terre.

Ti chiedo di unirti a me.

Poi ti darò i cristalli e ti rivelerò l'antica sapienza che solo un demone o un angelo posseggono.

Avrai accesso a poteri molto superiori a quelli che già possiedi.

Se solo tu ti unissi a me,lo potremmo battere sicuramente..

Anche lui è al limite."

Dagli occhi del demone uscì un bagliore giallo che ipnotizzò la dea.

Gaia abbracciò il demone.

"Si!"disse Luisella "Noi due ...

Noi due possiamo farcela!

Insieme conquisteremo il nord e tutte le altre terre!

Gli umani torneranno a pregarti.

Lui mi ha ferito, mia serva.

Sono un po' esausta quindi ..."

"Demonio ..."disse Gaia "Io non sono tua serva."

Intorno al corpo di Gaia si accese una luce dorata e Gaia la strinse.

"Co..cosa ...cosa stai facendo?"disse il demone "COSA FAI?!

TI DARÒ METÀ DI QUESTE TERRE!

NO,SE LO VUOI ANCHE DI PIÙ,MOLTO DI PIÙ!

QUINDI LASCIAMI!"

Ci fu una gigantesca esplosione che fece tremare la zona.

Odino era su una montagna dove cadeva molta neve.

"Mio signore,aspetti."disse Valkiria udendo una voce che parlava una lingua sconosciuta "C'è una voce nell'aria."

"È ISLEI!"urlò Odino e la montagna tremò.

Dei massi caddero dall'alto,ma Odino allungò la mano e deviò il loro percorso.

"VUOLE BUTTARE GIÙ LA MONTAGNA!"urlò Valkiria "Sta usando gli incantesimi.

Odino,dobbiamo tornare ad Asgard."

"No!"disse Odino che iniziò a parlare anche lui in una lingua sconosciuta.

Islei aveva la forma umana ed era sospeso in aria,su una vallata,ad un'altezza tale che poteva vedere in lontananza il temporale che aveva scatenato e i monti.

Continuava a parlare nella lingua sconosciuta e un fulmine cadde sulla cima del monte provocando una valanga.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITOLO 18

LOST GIRLS

Sette mesi dopo lo scontro a Mosca continuava a nevicare

Una figura con un lungo mantello e un cappuccio camminava per la Russia mentre nevicava.

La valle era circondata da montagne.

La figura incappucciata ansimava.

Si fermò vedendo le rovine di Mosca

Aveva gli occhi d'argento e i capelli neri a mezzo collo,con una frangetta sulla fronte.

"Accidenti."disse la ragazza che aveva occhi d'argento e capelli di un marrone molto chiaro "Un tempo era una città splendida."

Lei cominciò a camminare per le strade innevate,cosparse di macerie e pensava "Che disastro.

Il risultato della battaglia di sette mesi fa..."

Lei mise la mano su un pezzo di una parete che crollò sbriciolandosi e pensò "Non sento …

Neanche la minima traccia di vita…

Una volta era la questa era la capitale della Russia.

Ora che la gente non vive più qui … la gente la chiama ...la città della fine.

Il punto di ritrovo… è più a nord,a Leningrado."

Si tele-portò a Leningrado e vide che la città era in preda ad una bufera di neve.

"Non è molto danneggiata."pensò lei "Per fortuna ha resistito."

Lei si avvicinò ad una porta "Gli altri sono qui."

La donna entrò per trovare American Dreem,Consatantine e Xanadu.

Erano tutti seduti su dei divani.

"Ben arrivata."disse American Dreem.

"Scusate il ritardo."disse lei.

"Figurati."disse Shannon.

"Sono l'inviata delle divinità."disse lei "Sono Clarissa,la numero quarantasette."

"Ammetto che speravo in meglio,ma non fa niente."disse Xanadu.

"Ho visto le lapidi."disse sedendosi.

FLASHBACK

"Queste sono...le lapidi dei caduti."pensò lei che era poco prima della città si Mosca "Però se erano stati tutti sterminati,chi li ha…?"

FINE FALSHBACK

"Andiamo all'attacco."disse American Dreem.

Tutti si alzarono ed uscirono.

"Scusate avete un'idea di chi sia il nostro nemico?"disse Clarissa.

"No,ma è meglio che cominci a materializzare la spada."disse American Dreem.

In quel momento atterrò Thor di Terra-3.

I quattro andarono su un monte.

"Gli obbiettivi sono solo delle mezze seghe."disse Shannon "Niente a che vedere con quelli di sette mesi fa...ma non abbassate la guardia.

Sono a metà di questa montagna."

"Posso chiedere una cosa?"disse Clarissa "Non è possibile che qualcuno abbia mandato una richiesta di aiuto se su queste montagne non ci vive nessuno,quindi perché date la caccia a dei risvegliati qui?"

"E tu come mai sei stata mandata qui?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

"La politica degli dei dell'olimpo è cambiata."disse Clarissa "Dopo la guerra di sette mesi fa.

Prima di allora i risvegliati non si organizzavano in gruppi.

Apparivano casualmente per ammazzare qualcuno o attaccare un determinato luogo.

Ma sette mesi fa hanno cominciato a reclutare,a formare gruppi e hanno eliminato buona parte degli Avengers più forti.

Da allora gli dei trattano i risvegliati in modo diverso dai posseduti.

Ora li andiamo a cercare noi e non aspettiamo che saltino fuori."

"Lo stesso vale per noi."disse Shannon e il suo scudo si illuminò di energia rossa "Eccolo."

Il mostro era una specie di insetto umanoide che andava a quattro zampe.

Aveva anche due zampe che uscivano dalla schiena e terminavano con delle punte a cui erano appese altri spuntoni

"Non vi bloccate!"disse Shannon "Sparpagliarsi!"

Il demone colpì il suolo e tutte spiccarono un grosso salto.

Constantine atterrò al fianco destro del mostro e le altre due sulla sinistra,poi lui si riparò dietro uno scudo di energia che parò una zampata.

Thor di Terra-3 si prese un colpo al viso e andò contro una parete rocciosa,mentre American Dreem fu colpita sullo scudo e fu scagliata via.

Clarissa fu colpita e si schiantò a terra

Annie apparve sopra il demone e aveva materializzato una spada.

Il demone fece un salto e lei fracassò il terreno con la spada.

Il demone apparve dietro di lei "Peccato …

La mia velocità è superiore a quella dei normali risvegliati."

Il demone dovette muoversi ancora perché lei cercò di colpirlo di nuovo.

"Che ..."disse lui "Cosa succede?

Sembra..."

Lei spiccò un salto e ,con una capriola, si trovò poco sopra il mostro.

L'essere usò le braccia sulla schiena per parare i colpi "Impossibile..."

"È inutile."disse Annie "Una volta che la mia tecnica viene rilasciata non si ferma fino a quando il demone non viene distrutto."

"Tu,putt..."disse il demone "Stai seguendo la mia energia diabolica?"

Il mostro si alzò in piedi "Allora basta fermarti prima che tu mi colpisca."

Thor di Terra-3 gli colpì l'arto sinistro con in martello e poi strappò la zampa sulla schiena,

Constantine lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra e colpì il mostro alla spalla sinistra e distrusse le due zampe.

"Questo è ciò che noi altri dobbiamo prevenire."disse Shannon.

Annie stava per decapitarlo quando una grossa punta le trapassò il petto.

Lei atterrò e estrasse la punta richiudendo la ferita "Cosa?"

"Ma chi...?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

Dall'alto piombarono altre punte.

Thor di Terra-3 le colpì con il martello,Shannon usò lo scudo e Constantine la barriera mistica.

Apparvero altri due demoni.

Uno aveva l'aspetto umanoide con grosse corna e coperto da un pelo nero.

L'altro era simile ad un insetto,ma camminava su due gambe,anche se piegato un avanti dalla gobba.

Al posto delle braccia aveva due punte e sulla schiena tanti spintoni molto lunghi.

"Non siamo stupidi."disse il demone con le punte "Da quando gli dei ci cacciano noi ci siamo organizzati."

"Dannazione."disse quello senza braccia "Siete in ritardo."

"Ordini dell'abissale dell'est."disse quello peloso "Ora che ci bado vedo che c'è una semidea tra di loro."disse guardando la ragazza svenuta "Penso che dopo che mi sarò divertito un po,le toglierò i poteri."

La testa del demone fu tagliata.

"Che succede."dissero i due.

Odino a Valkiria atterrarono sul posto.

"Accidenti."pensò Annie "Quel dio ha un'aura molto più forte dell'altra."

"Un momento."disse il demone con le punte "Ci sono altri!"

"Non sento le aure."disse quello senza braccia.

Il demone con le spine fu tagliato in mille pezzi.

Il demone senza braccia vide delle sagome velocissime.

"Chi siete?"disse lui.

L'essere fu tagliato in mille pezzi da Annie.

In quel momento si sentì un forte verso.

Tutti si voltarono.

"Cos'è questa nuova diavoleria?"disse Valkiria.

"Sultur l'abissale dell'est."disse Odino "Un demone del mondo antico.

È un nemico che va oltre le nostre forze.

Fuggite!"

"Io posso aiutarti."disse Annie.

"Non oggi."disse Odino "Andate."

Gli altri volarono via.

Odino cominciò a correre verso un ponte che dava su uno strapiombo.

Il demone era alto trenta metri.

Aveva un corpo umanoide,con un corpo muscoloso e la pelle rossa.

La testa era umanoide ma avvolta totalmente in una fiamma.

Sulla fronte aveva due sottili punte nere prima rivolte verso l'esterno e poi piegate all'interno.

Non indossava nulla e aveva una spada lunghissima in mano.

"Tu non puoi passare!"disse Odino e il demone si ricoprì di fiamme.

"Sono un padre degli dei di Asgard."disse Odino puntando la sua lancia verso il mostro che alzò la spada piena di fiamme "Il fuoco oscuro non ti servirà a nulla!"

Le armi si scontrarono e la spada fu disintegrata.

Il demone ruggì furioso.

"Ritorna nell'ombra!"disse Odino e il demone materializzò una frusta di fuoco.

"TU NON PASSERAI!"disse il dio che colpì il ponte con la lancia,facendolo cadere con il demone.

L'essere lanciò la frusta e afferrò il dio trascinandolo verso il basso.

I due iniziarono a volare.

Odino trasformò la lancia in una spada e colpì la testa del mostro con diversi colpi,poi la conficcò nel petto del demone.

L'essere lo colpì due volte,poi Odino lanciò un raggio giallo dagli occhi e colpì il mostro.

Il dio salì sulla testa del demone e gli trafisse il cranio.

Il mostro urlò.

La semidea rinvenne e vide che intorno non c'era nessuno.

"Sono ...sono viva."pensò Clarissa "Cosa è successo ai risvegliati?

Ricordo che ne erano apparsi alcuni ..."lei guardò a terra "Cos'è successo?

Cos'è tutta questa cenere fumante?"

La semidea guardò davanti a se e pensò "Cosa…è questo?"

FLASHBACK

La semidea vide tre le lapidi situate poco fuori Mosca.

Su un'altura c'erano tre figure con un lungo abito nero che le copriva dal collo in giù.

Avevano il cappuccio abbassato e ciò rivelava che erano Rose,Chloe di Terra-3 e Lady Sentry di Terra-1.

Dark Solargirl sembrava molto arrabbiata "Quella semidea percepisce che qualcosa non va.

Cosa facciamo,Rose?

Potremmo essere scoperte."

"Lasciate stare..."disse Rose "Non possiamo di certo ucciderla..."

FINE FLASHBACK

Le tre erano su un'altra altura.

"Annie si dirige al nostro campo base."disse Rose "E le altre sono lontane."

"Infatti sono tornate alla grotta."disse Valkiria che atterrò con Sif "Non correte rischi di essere scoperte."

"Sif,bel lavoro."disse Rose.

"Beh,almeno ci hanno tenuti impegnati per un po'."disse Sif.

"Ma le umane che hanno i poteri degli dei greci sono rare."disse Valkiria "Che gli dei stiano formando nuove guerriere?"

"Forse,ma il fatto che ne abbiano mandata qui una dal grado basso,significa che questa zona è di scarsa importanza."disse Rose "Anche il numero di eroi che è assegnato al nord è drasticamente ridotto..."

"Cosa facciamo con quella?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "La convinciamo a tenere il becco chiuso?"

"In questi sette mesi nel bunker,abbiamo soppresso la nostra energia,imparando a celarla del tutto."disse Rose "Grazie a ciò siamo in grado di percepire l'energia magica molto più degli esperti di arti magiche.

È impossibile che gli dei ci trovino.

Se quella semidea,che sopprime la sua aura,ci cercasse credo potrebbe essere in grado di trovarci…

Tuttavia cercarci in queste terre desolate,anche per lei,sarebbe come cercare un ago in un pagliaio."

"Quindi dobbiamo starcene buone?"disse Dark Soalrgirl con tono annoiato "Che palle..."

Rose non vide più la semidea.

"Dov'è andata?"disse Rose.

"Non la vedo da nessuna parte."disse Carrie.

"Beh,tenete gli occhi aperti."disse Rose "Dov'è finita Chloe?"

"Al solito,cerca per tutte le città e i villaggi che trova."disse Carrie "Lei non ha ancora perso la speranza."

Chloe camminava per la steppa ghiacciata e dietro di lei c'era Wanda.

Solargirl indossava lo stesso indumento nero delle altre,come lo faceva Wanda.

"Aspetta!"disse Wanda "Cammini troppo veloce.

Per favore rallenta..."

Chloe si voltò

FLASHBACK

Rose si schiantò pesantemente a Mosca,subito dopo lo scontro.

Annie la aiutò a mettersi in ginocchio.

"Dannazione."disse Rose danneggiando il terreno con le dita"Ce le hanno suonate per bene.

Era questo…

Questo...il meglio che potessi fare?

Non c'era un altro modo?"

Rose continuava a piangere.

"Non è il momento per disperarsi."disse Annie.

Chloe di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 la alzarono.

"Rose,siamo ancora tutte vive."disse Carrie di Terra-1 "Io direi che è andata nel migliore dei modi.

Nessuno ti sta accusando di come sono andate le cose.

Io...credo che siamo molto fortunati ad averti come leader…

Questo è quello che pensò."

Rose spalancò gli occhi e poi sembro stare per rimettersi a piangere.

"Sigh."disse Rose "Sigh.

Sigh."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non è che..."disse Chloe "Ti abbia chiesto di venire..."lei si girò di nuovo "Rose o Carrie ci avranno messo lo zampino."

Loro ripresero a camminare più lentamente.

"È solo grazie a te che sono qui oggi,quindi non chiedermi di restare in disparte."disse Wanda.

"Sono passati più di sette mesi da allora."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

Dopo la battaglia di mosca Rose,Dark Solargirl,le due Lady Sentry,Solargirl e Annie erano riunite dentro una fabbrica.

Rose era seduta ad un tavolo davanti alle altre.

Rose creò una specie di piccola sfera che emanava luce bianca.

"Darò una di queste a tutte voi."disse Rose "Artemide mi ha insegnato a creare un incantesimo che blocca l'aura magica."

Le altre erano sorprese.

"La vostra forza non verrà limitata,ma sarete invisibili dalle divinità."disse Rose "In altre parole...potremo fingere di essere morte.

Gli dei non ci cercheranno più e i demoni peseranno che non siamo più un pericolo.

Questa di oggi non era una battaglia per vincere…

Era una battaglia per sopravvivere.

Se ci nascondessimo e basta diventeremo dei bersagli per la vendetta dell'Olimpo,senza contare quello che farebbero i demoni.

Ecco perché voglio che credano tutti …

Che siamo tutte morte."

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

"Dopo lo scontro di oggi penso che abbiate capito che le probabilità di sopravvivenza sono molto basse."disse Rose "In fondo…

Certo il mondo verrebbe difeso da eroi di bassa potenza.

Lo si potrebbe chiamare un piano per salvare i pochi che possono vincere la guerra,rischiando il sacrificio di molti...

Mi dispiace,ma per quanto mi sia impegnata è l'unico modo che mi è venuto in mente per sopravvivere.

So di non avere scusanti …

Ma..."

"Beh,per come la vedo io è una buona idea."disse Annie "In una situazione simile … avere una possibilità è una cosa molto positiva.

Il piano è brillante."

"È vero…"disse Carrie di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 annuì "Credo sia la cosa migliore da

fare."

"Per me va bene."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Anche per me."disse Solargirl.

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe e Wanda avevano ripreso a camminare.

"Mi sembra di vedere ...un villaggio."disse Wanda.

Il villaggio era totalmente distrutto.

"Che disastro..."disse Wanda "Questa cittadina è ridotta peggio di Mosca..."

Chloe guardò l'entrata di una cantina.

"Per quanto guardiamo attorno qui non c'è nulla."disse Wanda "Torniamo indietro?"

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e diede un calcio ad una porta sfondandola.

"Un rifugio."pensò lei "E piuttosto grande."

Arrivò in un grosso rifugio.

"A giudicare dalle camere qui ci potevano entrare tante persone."pensò Chloe che arrivò davanti ad una porta di sbarre di ferro.

La afferrò e la scardinò con un semplice gesto della mano destra.

Entro in una stanza,seguita da Wanda.

"Trovato tracce di lui?"disse Wanda.

"Si."disse Chloe con gli occhi spalancati"Lui è stato qui!"

Chloe si avvicinò ad un muro e lo toccò.

"Cosa rappresenta?"disse Wanda "Quel simbolo cos'è?"

"È il segno di una della statua di Zera e Chloe."disse Chloe.

Sul muro c'era un grosso disegno.

"I due angeli gemelli del paradiso."disse Chloe "Il nome delle dee gemelle che appare anche in alcune sacre scritture non riconosciute ufficialmente."

"Non so molto riguardo queste cose."disse Wanda che vide una scritta sul muro e si avvicinò "Chloe …?!"

Manca qualche pezzo,ma è leggibile."

"Se guardi la statua Zera è a sinistra,Chloe è a destra."disse Choe "Probabilmente è stato qui per un po'."

"Capisco."disse Wanda "Quindi questa è l'ultima cosa scoperta fino ad ora…"

Chloe era tornata al bunker sotto le montagne.

Lei indossava una tuta aderente,blu scuro con una "S"rossa sul petto,con un triangolo rovesciato,con l'interno giallo e i bordi rossi.

Dark Solargirl aveva una tuta nera con una "S"rossa.

Annie ne aveva un'altra uguale,ma la "S"era argentata.

Rose ne aveva una viola con una "S"rossa.

"COSA?"urlò Dark Solargirl "Vuoi lasciare il rifugio per andare a sud?

Che cazzo stai pensando di fare?

Vuoi diventare il bersaglio di demoni e dei contemporaneamente?"

"Non so se Clark sia ancora in Russia."disse Chloe "Anzi,probabilmente penserà che io non sappia della sua venuta in questo paese…

È difficile pensare che sia stato qui per tutti questi sette mesi.

Se è vivo,probabilmente è andato a sud."

"MA CHE CAVOLO...?"urlò Chloe di Terra-3.

"Chloe,io credo che dovresti smetterla."disse Carrie di Terra-3"Quel ragazzo probabilmente è..."

Rose le fece cenno con la mano di tacere "Su cosa basi la tua speranza?"

"Ho trovato sue tracce in un bunker."disse Chloe "Ha lasciato un disegno sul muro.

Uno che solo io posso capire.

Dopo essere uscito ha trovato la città distrutta.

La situazione era disperata,ma se è riuscito ad allontanarsi,sopravvivere non gli sarebbe stato difficile.

Infine se ..."

"Non contare sulla persuasione qui..."disse Rose "Il tuo è un modo di pensare fragile e contorto."

Rose si alzò e Annie si sedette vicino a Chloe.

"Io sono dalla tua parte."disse Annie "Dobbiamo solo convincere le altre e ci vorrà un po'.

Sai questa situazione mi ricorda la Terra parallela dove vivevo."

"Combattevate sempre?"disse Chloe.

"No,molto spesso stavamo chiusi dietro le mura."disse Annie "Cento anni di guerra hanno un effetto devastante sulla mente.

Le mura era come se segnassero la fine del mondo.

All'interno io ero capo degli Avergers appena formati e anche membro del corpo di guarnigione.

Sai una volta ho fatto anche una cosa inusuale per essere la persona più forte della Terra."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Beh,se hai un po' di tempo te lo racconto."disse Annie.

"Certo."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

Annie si trovava oltre il Wall Sina,su Terra-327.

L'interno delle mura era pieno di case di cemento alte fino a cinque piani,con i tetti fatti di tegole di legno.

Era l'alba e Annie era in una stanza ed era appoggiata con la schiena ad un cuscino.

Lei aveva i capelli sciolti e non aveva dormito,poiché non ne aveva bisogno.

Si mise seduta sul bordo del letto.

Aveva una canottiera a maniche corte,che lasciava scoperta la pancia.

Indossava pantaloncini neri.

Accanto a lei c'era un comodino con sopra una serie di bicchieri di vetro,una tazza bianca e una bottiglia vuota.

Sul davanzale della finestra c'era un'altra bottiglia verde e accanto c'erano libri accatastati.

Il primo cassetto del comodino era chiuso,mentre il secondo aperto e da esso usciva un pantalone.

A terra c'erano dei pantaloni e delle magliette.

C'era anche una cesta di panni piena fin oltre l'orlo.

Sul pavimento c'erano delle bottiglie di vetro rovesciate.

C'era una grande finestra accanto al suo letto,con delle tendine verdi aperte.

Sopra il letto di Annie ce ne era un altro con ,sul fondo del letto, una scaletta che portava a terra.

All'inizio dei letti c'erano delle tendine.

La stanza era larga e fatta tutta di lastre di legno.

Annie guardò verso la finestra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Un pesante sospiro esce dalla bocca di Annie.

Tutto era iniziato un giorno prima qualche giorno prima."

Le baracche della polizia militare erano la sua casa.

Lei era davanti allo specchio del bagno.

Il bagno era fatto da placche di legno,mentre la parte superiore del muro era fatta di blocchi di cemento.

C'erano sei specchi messi in fila con sotto un piano di lastre di cemento,con sotto delle

lastre di legno.

Annie si guardava allo specchio.

"È domani."pensò Annie "Mi chiedo quanti potrebbero morire?

Quanto sangue verrà versato?

FLASHBACK

Annie indossava la sua uniforme rossa e blu.

Aveva i capelli legati e aveva un fazzoletto bianco legato sul volto per coprirgli la bocca e il naso.

Guardava un grosso buco in un muro,pieno di sangue,in cui era conficcato un soldato tagliato a metà.

Accanto ce ne era un altro con la testa aperta.

In strada c'era una montagna di cadaveri spolpati e dilaniati.

C'erano due soldati che portavano dei cadaveri maciullati su un carretto di legno con due ruote.

Le case intorno erano pesantemente danneggiate.

Annie vide il corpo di un uomo che non aveva più il cranio.

Lei si tolse il fazzoletto e divenne triste "Mi dispiace."

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era nel bagno.

"Non c'è modo di rimediare."pensò lei "Io devo farlo.

Devo finire ciò che ho iniziato,senza pensare a quello che succederà."

Lei si legò i capelli lasciando due ciocche ai lati del volto.

Aveva la riga praticamente al centro della testa e la ciocca che dava sulla parte sinistra era il triplo dell'altra.

"Domani la missione sarà..."pensò Annie"Dirigersi verso il muro che loro hanno distrutto.

L'obbiettivo …

Distruggere i giganti."

La compagna di stanza di Annie era una ragazza senza poteri,con i capelli corti,biondi a mezzo collo.

Indossava una vestaglia viola e dei pantaloncini bianchi.

Annie usci dal bagno e vide lei, che si metteva il rossetto canticchiando, e la stanza che aveva il pavimento pieno di libri,calzini e magliette.

Lei era seduta su uno sgabello,davanti ad un tavolinetto con,sul muro,uno specchio ovale.

"Buon giorno."disse la ragazza "Oggi sono ridotta uno straccio."

"Giorno."rispose la compagna.

Annie aprì un armadio a muro con dentro delle stampelle a cui erano attaccate felpe azzurre con cappuccio e con in alto un ripiano con sopra una valigia.

"Non ho avuto modo di spazzolare bene i capelli."disse lei "Hey.

Annie."

Annie si infilò la felpa dandole le spalle.

"Ti metti sempre lo stesso vestito?"disse la ragazza "Non ti va mai di cambiarlo?"

"Oltre a mantenere perfetto il mio aspetto,posso fare lo stesso effetto sui vestiti."disse Annie "E poi non ho familiarità con la moda del Wall Sina.

Ad ogni modo ho bisogno di un favore da parte tua."

"Oh."disse lei "Davvero?

Tu sei Solargirl,a che ti servo io?"

"Dovresti dire che oggi non sono in servizio..."disse lei "E che domani non potrò guidare la pattuglia."

"Non mi interessa,ma perché?"disse lei.

"Ho un impegno domani."disse Annie.

"E anticipalo oggi."disse lei "Non è lo stesso?"

"Ho le mie ragioni."disse Annie "Te la senti?"

"Sicuro."disse la ragazza "Mi sei debitrice."

"Si."disse Annie "Certo."

Solargirl cominciò a pensare "Se andrà tutto bene però dovrà venire lei da me a chiedere che il debito venga saldato,perché io non avrò forse più bisogno di tornare qui.

Ecco il motivo del perché io non necessito veramente il suo aiuto.

Ma se così non fosse dovrò tornare qui."

"Tieni."disse lei mostrando ad Annie una foto di una giovane donna con capelli lunghi.

Annie rimase un po' stupita e prese il foglio "Chi è?"

"Una ragazza..."disse lei "Che è scappata di casa."

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"È venuto da me il padre."disse lei "Un signore importante.

Mi ha ordinato di trovarla.

È successo diversi giorni fa."disse e iniziò a truccarsi.

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"Io non voglio farlo,lo sai.."disse lei "La ricerca è noiosa."

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"E non da nessun beneficio,giusto?"disse lei.

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"Hey,Anne."disse lei "Potresti smetterla di dire al parola "allora"?"

"Sicuro."disse Annie "Quando troverò un'altra parola adatta.

Allora?"

"Oh,l'ho dimenticato."disse lei "Allora…

A differenza di quello che sembro,non sono brava a trovare le persone.

Potresti restituirmi il favore prima che mi sfugga di mente?"

"...vedo."pensò Annie che annui "Lei vuole il favore in anticipo."

"Se non riesci a trovarla,solo invia un rapporto dove dici che le ricerche non sono andate a buon fine."disse lei "Allora?

Chi è il ragazzo?"

Annie si imbarazzò "Huh?"

"Il tuo incontro."disse Annie "Ti devi vedere con un ragazzo in questi giorni,no?

È per questo che mi hai chiesto di dire che non sei in servizio.

Che tipo di persona è?"

Annie rimase un po' perplessa "Un gigante di quindici metri."

"Non hai il senso dell'umorismo,vero?"disse lei.

"È quasi impossibile trovarla in un giorno."pensò Annie che era in un altra sala che aveva molti tavoli di legno ed era molto grande.

Aveva la foto davanti a se.

"Ma in fondo non c'è problema..."pensò Solargirl "Farò come ha detto lei.

Tenterò ...ma in fondo non mi interessa tanto.

Forse da domani non rivedrò più questa città.

Wall Sina Goodbye."

Annie si alzò e pensò "Ma se non mi tengo impegnata …

Finirò per pensare sempre a quello che succederà domani.

Quasi mi pento di aver preso il giorno libero,ma non mi andava di essere in servizio."

Annie cominciò a camminare materializzando addosso la giacca di pelle rossa sopra la felpa.

Anche i suoi jeans cambiarono e completarono l'uniforme.

"Per questo ..."pensò lei "Giocherò a fare l'investigatrice...

Per un solo giorno."

Lei era in una carrozza e guardava la foto pensando "Carly Stratman.

Nata nel 2138.

Ha venti anni.

Sola figlia di Eliot .

Vice presidente della Luthor Corporation."

La carrozza si fermò.

"Siamo arrivati."disse il cocchiere.

Annie si ritrovò davanti ad una mega villa e una volta dentro il servo le fece un inchino.

"Mis. Annie Sullivan,vero?"disse il maggior domo "Io sono il servo in questa casa.

La prego,mi segua."

Annie gli andò dietro. E camminò per un lungo corridoio pieno di quadri appesi alle pareti.

" ."disse lui davanti ad una porta chiusa "Miss Annie Sullivan,dal distretto di Sthohess è arrivata."

"Falla entrare."disse la voce.

Lui apri la porta e lei pensò "Questo è…

Il vicepresidente della Luthor Corporation.

Eliot ."

L'uomo era in giacca e cravatta,aveva capelli bianchi corti e baffi.

Sedeva su una poltrona.

Annie aveva davanti un immenso tavolo e un lunghissimo divano su un lato di esso.

"...Allora?"disse lui.

Annie si sedette sul divano "Sono qui oggi per avere più informazioni riguardo alla scomparsa di sua figlia."disse materializzando un taccuino e una penna.

"Mi sta dicendo che mia figlia è ancora scomparsa?"disse lui.

"…."disse Annie "Mi spiace molto."lei iniziò a pensare "In fondo nessuno la sta cercando."

"Avete egli indizi,almeno?"disse lui.

"...No."disse lei.

"…."disse lui "Nessuno?"

"Nessuno."disse lei

"…."disse lui "Avrei dovuto pensarci io da solo.

Io non capisco.

Sono passati dieci giorni da quando ho chiesto aiuto.

Mi aspettavo un minimo di progresso.

Mi dite sempre che la state cercando.

Ma ora Solargirl mi informa che non è stato trovato nessun indizio.

Mi stai dicendo questo…?

SIETE DEGLI INCOMPETENTI?"

"…."disse lei "Se lo crede,lo sono."

"No."disse lui "Tu non lo sei.

Stai mentendo.

Non lo pensi.

Ho l'abilità di percepire quando qualcuno mente.

È lo strumento del mio mestiere,dopo tutto.

Non sono state condotte ricerche in questi giorni.

Tu non sei incompetente.

Tu e i tuoi colleghi siete solo negligenti.

Non è stato fatto nulla,in fondo.

Giusto?"

"Ha perfettamente ragione."disse Annie.

"No."disse lui "Stai mentendo ancora.

Se fossi una persona negligente non saresti mai venuta qui.

Quindi lo hai saputo oggi."

"Ha capito tutto in un secondo."disse lei e pensò "È bravo."

"Quindi sei venuta a chiedermi di mia figlia."disse lui.

"Lei ha assolutamente ragione,Mr Stratman."disse Annie "La sua richiesta è stata accantonata per dieci giorni.

Il lavoro è stato affidato ad altre due persone prima di arrivare a me."

"Hmph."disse lui "Allora…

Tu sei l'unica che sta cercando mia figlia?"

"Si."disse Annie.

"Da quanto tempo fai parte del corpo di guarnigione?"disse lui.

"Un mese."disse lei.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."disse lui "Allora questo è ciò per cui io pago le tasse?

La mia richiesta accantonata per dieci giorni e poi data ad un Avenger che fa parte del corpo di guarnigione da un mese.

Avrei davvero dovuto cercarla da solo.

Sono senza parole.

Con il potere finanziario che ho … potresti dire che la cosa migliore sarebbe prendere un investigatore privato.

Ma io mi fido solo dei miei occhi.

Gli investigatori privati usano il loro cervello per estorcere contanti.

Sono un branco di parassiti.

I miei occhi dicono che tu sei ...degna della mia fiducia.

Per favore...trova mia figlia."

"… questo è il mio lavoro."disse Annie.

Lui si verso da bere "Allora,eri qui per sapere della situazione in cui lei scomparsa?"disse disse lui.

"Si."disse lei.

"Io non ho le esatte informazioni."disse lui "È accaduto all'incirca due giorni prima che facessi la richiesta.

Non è tornata per cena.

Lei è io avevamo un accordo…

Fare cena insieme,nonostante tutti gli altri impegni.

È stato fatto a lungo e nessuno si è mai intromesso."

"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che è stata vista?"disse Annie.

"A cena il giorno prima."disse lui.

"Di cosa avete parlato?"disse lei.

"Io non me lo ricordo."disse lui "Niente di importante."

"Cos'ha fatto durante il giorno?"disse Annie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui.

"Mi sa dare qualcuna delle sue conoscenze?"disse lei.

"No."disse lui.

"Quali erano i posti che frequentava?"disse Annie.

"Nessun idea."disse lui.

"Quali erano le sue attività abituali?"disse Annie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui.

"Allora lei non ha nessuna idea..."disse lei "Di quello che faceva normalmente,giusto? "

"Mia figlia è tornata in questa cittadina due anni fa,dopo aver finito gli anni di studio alla Heinrich University.

Io non ho idea di ciò che ha fatto dopo."

"Heinrich University."pensò lei "L'università per i figli di ricchi e potenti bastardi come questo.

Mi basta vederlo in faccia per capirlo."

Lei parlò ancora "A cosa si interessava in quell'istituto?"

"Chimica."disse lui "Come ho detto,la vedevo solo per cena."

"Facevate delle passeggiate dopo mangiato?"disse lei.

"Si,a volte."disse lui.

"Lei è il vice presidente della Luthor Corporation."disse Annie "Avrà i suoi nemici.

E lei è molto ricco.

È possibile che sia stata trascinata in qualche problema con qualcuno dei suoi avversari?"

"Intendi dire che potrebbe essere stata rapita?"disse lui "Non credo.

Non ho ricevuto nessuna richiesta di riscatto."

"Allora è molto probabile che sia sparita di sua volontà."pensò Annie che riprese a parlare "Lei lasciava spesso sola sua figlia?"

"Mi stai dicendo che potrebbe farlo per rispetto."disse lui "Ma comunque dopo la morte di sua madre non le sono stato molto vicino.

Comunque ci aiutavamo a vicenda,nessuno intralciava l'altro e,per me,andava tutto bene.

Ma suppongo che mia figlia aveva dei pensieri diversi."

Improvvisamente Annie spalancò gli occhi perché qualcuno iniziò a picchiare forte contro la porta.

"Altri visitatori?"disse lui al domestico "Apri la porta."

"Si,signore."disse l'altro.

Smisero di bussare e ci fu un p di silenzio.

Annie guardò la finestra sul giardino dietro il signore e vide un uomo che scavalcava il cancello.

"Seriamente."disse lui "Non ho idea d cosa passasse per la mente di mia figlia."

"...Se un padre non sa cosa passa nella mente della figlia..."disse lei "Chi può saperlo?"

Lui rimase sorpreso.

Annie continuò a scrivere sul taccuino "Ha detto che lei e sua figlia vi aiutavate a vicenda.

Può spiegarmi meglio cosa vuol dire?"

"L'ho appena detto."disse lui "Nessuno intralciava l'altro.

Era il miglior modo in cui potevamo aiutarci."

"Questo è strano."pensò Annie "Le cose che ha detto e come ha parlato.

Non mi convince."

" ."disse il maggior domo che bussò alla porta.

Lui si alzò,aprì la porta e l'uomo gli diede un foglio.

Leggendolo si innervosì e lo mise in tasca.

"Comunque..."disse lui "Perché ti sei unita alla polizia militare?

Gli Avengers hanno il loro quartier generale."

"?"disse lei "Beh,l'ho fatto per avere una vita comoda e agiata nelle terre interne."

"Vedo."disse lui "Lo supponevo.

Hai altre domande?"

"Quest'uomo sa che sto mentendo."pensò lei che riprese a parlare "No,la avviserò se ci dovessero essere novità."

Annie cominciò a pensare "Ma potrei dire lo stesso di lei.

Mi sta nascondendo qualcosa."

Il domestico le fece un inchino quando lei uscì dal cancello e Annie lo salutò.

Solargirl cominciò a camminare per le strade e pensava "Ora,dove dovrei andare?

Non ho trovato un singolo indizio.

Non mi sono mossa di un solo passo da dove avevo iniziato."

Annie guardò un edificio di cinque piani con una torretta e una bandiera appesa ad essa.

Era la brigata della polizia militare.

La stanza dei documenti era come una biblioteca,piena di scaffali,tavoli e sedie.

Annie era a parlare con una ragazza con occhiali,lunghi capelli biondi e legati.

Aveva l'uniforme identica alla sua,fatta eccezione per la "S",ma la giacca era marrone e la maglietta bianca,come quella di ogni soldato.

La minigonna nera era su pantaloni bianchi e gli stivali erano neri.

Lei iniziò a prendere una serie di libri dagli scaffali "Abbiamo alcuni documenti sulla Lex Corp e sul vice presidente.

Ma la figlia..."

"Si,per favore datemi tutto ciò che avete."disse Annie.

"Le informazioni sulla famiglia degli Stratmann?"disse lei prendendo un libro e dandolo ad Annie avendolo aperto su una pagina "Ecco.

Purtroppo sulla figlia non abbiamo nulla."

Lei vide che c'era la foto dell'uomo sulla pagina e pensò "Stratmann Elliot Guttenberg.

Ha quarantasei anni.

Sette anni fa,dopo l'improvvisa morte del precedente vicepresidente,lui ne ha preso il posto,come vicepresidente della Luthor Corporation"

"Per favore,mi può dare informazioni sulla Luthor Corporation."disse Annie.

"Sicuro."disse lei,salendo su uno sgabello e prendendo un libro e dandolo a lei.

Annie si sedette ad un tavolo e cominciò a leggere a mente "Lex Corp.

Molti scambi erano stati fatti con il Wall Maria.

Con quegli scambi sono stati fatti enormi profitti.

Comunque anni fa il Wall Maria è stato abbattuto e l'umanità aveva abbandonato quelle terre.

La Lex Corp ebbe un crollo per questo."Annie cominciò a pensare "Bene.

La società di quei porci è in declino.

Questo è indiscutibile.

Tuttavia E.G Stratmann ha mantenuto uno stile di vita più che lussuoso.

Mi chiedo come faccia a sostenerlo anche se sicuramente i Luthor o aiutano.

Mi chiedo se abbia nascosto altre cose."

Annie guardava la foto della ragazza e pensava "Carly Stratmann.

Esperta di chimica alla Heimrich Universiti."

Annie si era alzata e stava leggendo il libro,tenendosi la mano sinistra sul mento,mentre l'altra portava una pila di libri.

Lei si sedette ancora.

"Avrebbe potuto trovare facilmente un lavoro con le sue qualità."pensò Solargirl"Eppure non l'ha fatto in questi anni.

E.G. Stratmann.

Non è stato solo indifferente con la situazione della figlia…

Ha detto che non aveva idea di cosa faceva.

Per di più…

Il loro accordo prevedeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe intralciato l'altro.

Un patto molto strano.

No.

Se la loro relazione può essere considerata strana…

Allora come dovrei definire quella tra me e mio padre,prima che avessi i poteri?"

FLASHBACK

In un prato,vicino un albero,c'erano dei pali di legno conficcati in terra,con sopra dei sacchi spessi di gomma.

Annie era piccola.

Aveva i capelli legati nello stesso modo.

Indossava una felpa bianca e dei calzoncini grigi.

Aveva i piedi nudi con una fasciatura a metà di essi e un altra a metà del polpaccio.

Lei diede un calcio ad uno dei sacchi,mentre il padre la guardava.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Mio padre mi insegnava a combattere dalla mattina fino alla sera.

Giorno dopo giorno.

Mi rompevo spesso i piedi e avevo dei tagli e dei lividi.

Non era permesso fermarsi."

La bambina si fermò ansimante.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non potevo ribellarmi.

Assoluta obbedienza.

Questa era la relazione tra mio padre e me."

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era in piedi e leggeva il libro pensando "Un momento…"

Sul libro c'era l'immagine della ragazza.

"Se Carly non lavorava significa che viveva con i soldi del padre."penso Solargirl "Eppure ne ha parlato come fosse una persona autosufficiente.

Quindi questa cosa non torna."

Annie ricordo che l'uomo le aveva detto che facevano cena insieme,indipendentemente dagli indipendentemente dai loro impegni.

E che nessuno dei due interferiva con gli affari dell'altro."

"Io non credo che fosse così,se facevano una passeggiata dopo cena."pensò lei dicendo "Una passeggiata."

La ragazza stava per andarsene "Ci vediamo.

Tornerò domani."

"Le annotazioni degli interrogatori."disse Annie "Su quale mensola sono le annotazioni degli interrogatori?"

In un vicolo uno straccione afferrò un topo,ma un altro lo afferrò e cercò di prenderlo.

Annie camminava poco lontano del vicolo e pensava"Bingo.

Carly è stata interrogata una volta."

Lei camminò in una strada stretta con due casse di legno sul lato sinistro.

C'erano delle crepe sui muri.

"La polizia militare l'ha trovata seduta davanti ad un bar,a notte fonda,in stato di ubriachezza."pensò Annie "Loro l'hanno riportata a casa.

Il bar è-"

Annie arrivò davanti ad un edificio simile ad un bar del west.

"Pit Redoz."pensò Solargirl che si avvicinò all'entrata "Ho finalmente fatto qualche progresso."

Entrò lentamente.

Il bar aveva le pareti fatti di blocchi di pietra,il soffitto era fatto di tegole di legno e c'erano tavoli rotondi di legno.

Vide due uomini seduti ad un tavolo.

Uno molto grande e l'altro piccolo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il bar era poco raccomandabile e pieno di occhi ostili e sospetti.

Qui è dove il suo viaggio cominciò."

Poco prima l'uomo molto grande aveva la mano allungata sul tavolo e il piccolo vuotò un sacchetto sulla sua mano,tuttavia nel sacchetto non c'era nulla.

"Dannazione!"disse l'uomo "Sono tutte finite."

"Eh,eh"disse l'altro "Pare di si boss."

"Hey!"disse lui "Qualcuno ha della Codaime qui?"

"Chiudi quella bocca."disse un uomo con lunghi capelli biondi seduto ad un altro tavolo accanto ad un anziano con baffi.

"Chiudila tu la bocca!"disse lui "Non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare."

"Tieni." disse il nano dandogli un altro sacco.

In quel momento si aprì una delle due porte.

"RAGAZZI."disse l'uomo biondo.

Annie entrò nel locale.

Tutti la guardarono.

"Solargirl!?"pensò l'uomo mentre lei si muoveva tra i tavoli "Cosa è venuta a fare qui."lui nascose il pacchetto,sotto la cintura "Che abbia..."

Annie andò al bancone e mise su di esso la foto della ragazza "Credo che questa ragazza sia stata qui."

Il barista,un ragazzo con capelli biondi,vide la foto.

"La conosce?"disse Annie.

"No,non la conosco."disse lui prima di allontanarsi.

Annie lo guardò in silenzio e pensò "Spero di non dover usare la telepatia.

A volte vedo cose che non cerco."

Annie prese la fotto e la mostrò ad un anziano "Lei invece la conosce?"

"No,mi spiace."disse lui.

L'uomo alto e il compare risero.

C'era anche un altro al tavolo.

"Cosa ci fai in questo Pub,ragazzina?"disse l'uomo alto "Ti vieni a prendere un po' d'alcol,vero?

O forse non puoi,perché devi bere il latte che ti prepara papà?"

Tutti e tre risero.

Annie li guardò senza far trasparire la minima emozione.

"Papa,io sono spaventata."disse l'uomo "Aiutami!"

Annie si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo dei tre e mise la foto sul tavolo "Voi conoscete questa ragazza?

Il suo nome e Carly Stratmann."

I tre rimasero sorpresi.

"..."disse Annie "Dari vostri sguardi sembrerebbe che la conosciate."

"No,assolutamente."disse l'uomo alto "Vai a casa e succhiare il latte di papa,ragazzina.

Oppure puoi sederti con noi ..."

Lui cercò di toccarle il sedere,ma lei gli afferrò il polso e girò la mano verso l'esterno.

L'uomo urlò s squarcia gola "Maledetta!

Toglimi le mani di dosso!"

Lui sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo afferrò con l'altra mano.

Con la gamba destra diede un calcio alla sedia,sollevò l'uomo girandosi e lo scagliò contro una parete.

"Bastarda!"urlò il nanetto che si alzò e prese la bottiglia per il manico insieme all'altro.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,colpendo la bottiglia,poi diede un calcio sinistro all'omino mandandolo contro l'altro.

I due si schiantarono su un muro.

"Ci sto andando più che piano con voi,perciò finitela."disse Annie.

L'omone afferrò una sedia e la sollevò.

Con un calcio lei raggiunse la gamba della sedia,spezzandola e mandando l''oggetto in aria.

Annie rimase con la gamba verso l'alto e staccò l'altro piede da terra.

"Ah."disse lui "No.

Aspe-"

Lei lo colpì alla testa con il piede,rimandandolo verso il basso.

Lui stava per cadere,ma lei gli afferrò il braccio sinistro,lo voltò e gli spinse il busto sul tavolo tenendo bloccato il braccio.

"Lasciami!"urlò lui "Ti ucciderò!

Mi hai sentito?

Ti…!"

Lei fece scricchiolare il suo braccio "Silenzio."

Lui urlò a squarcia gola.

Lei lo perquisì,trovò il sacchetto e lo vuotò sul tavolo.

"CODAIME"urlò Annie "Una droga illegale.

Questa ti può costare tre anni di carcere...o al massimo cinque."

Lei si rivolse agli altri due "Andate e lasciateci.

Questo tipo non vi darà più fastidio.

Penso sia proprio un cattivo ragazzo."

Pochi minuti dopo erano tutti e quattro seduti ad un tavolo.

Annie aveva il sacchetto e la foto davanti "La sto cercando.

Sotto la richiesta del padre.

Se mi direte tutto ora..."disse Annie prendendo il sacchetto e tirandolo all'uomo robusto "Io chiuderò un occhio su quello che è successo.

E tutti potranno andare a casa.

Siamo d'accordo?"

Nessuno rispose.

"Voi..."disse lei "Mi avete sentita?"

"Dannazione!"disse lui prendendo il sacchetto "Va bene!

Stronza!"

"Allora?"disse lei.

"Hai ragione,Carly è stata qui."disse lui.

Il piccolo prese la parola "Lei si metteva a bere e a ballare con noi ogni sera.

Noi siamo sempre stati generosi con lei."

FLASHBACK

La ragazza indossava un abito scollato e ballava con gli altri.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'OMINO

"Lei era carina e popolare.

Era sempre gentile con noi."

Lei sorrise ai tre che risposero.

"Piaceva a tutti."disse lui.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma,all'incirca dieci giorni fa,ha smesso di venire."disse il nanetto "Nessuno l'ha più vista e nessuno sa perché non è più venuta."

Annie stava scrivendo sull'agenda.

"Avete notato se aveva avuto comportamenti differenti l'ultima volta che l'avete vista?"disse Annie.

"Sembrava arrabbiata."disse lui.

"Arrabbiata?"disse lei un po' sorpresa.

"Si."disse lui "Era la prima volta che si arrabbiava.

Eravamo tutti sorpresi."

"Allora..."disse lei "Sapete il motivo?"

"Era per colpa sua."disse lui "Lei l'ha visto prendere la Codaime.

E si è infuriata.

Per colpa sua."

"Vai avanti."disse lui.

"Ci aveva già visti prendere altre droga e ci aveva detto si smetterla."disse lui.

"Ma..."disse lei "Quando vi aveva visti prendere la Codaime si è infuriata…

Sapete perché?"

"No,assolutamente."disse lui "Dopo questo è restata in silenzio come se ci fosse un funerale.

Non voleva più parlarci e non è più venuta."

"Perché avete mentito... e mi avete detto che non la conoscevate?"disse Annie.

"Me ne ero dimenticato."disse lui ridendo "Non me ne ricordavo proprio.

Poi abbiamo pensato che forse l'avresti arrestata..."

"HEY!"disse Annie "Ci tenete a tornare a casa,vero?"

L'omino si spaventò.

"Abbiamo pensato che fosse dentro qualche affare illegale."disse l'omone.

"Affare illegale?"disse lei.

"Lo sanno tutti che il padre ha avuto un crollo."disse lui "Ma lei aveva tonnellate di denaro contante.

Sapevamo che non potevano arrivare da suo padre o dal suo lavoro.

Poi abbiamo scoperto che erano soldi sporchi."

"I suoi soldi provenivano sa una fonte illegale?"pensò Annie "E il padre lo sapeva.

Questo spiega perché ha parlato in quel modo.

E avrebbe senza dubbio celato quel fatto… ad una come me."

"E..."disse l'omone che stava per bere "C'era un brutto tipo che la stava cercando ed è venuto da noi."

"Oh,quel tipo."disse l'omino.

"Che tipo di persona era?"disse lei.

"Aveva un cappello nero e un lungo cappotto."disse lui "Aveva un occhio artificiale."

"E la sua pupilla era rossa."disse l'omino "Almeno mi è sembrato quando l'ho visto."

"Quando è successo?"disse lei annotando sul taccuino.

"Cinque giorni fa."disse l'omone.

"Allora qual'era l'affare illegale?"disse lei.

L'omone bevve "Non ne ho idea."

"Va bene."disse Annie "Riferirò che avete con voi delle droghe illegali e che le date ai bambini."

I tre sobbalzarono e ad uno andò di traverso la birra.

"Secondo voi quanto ci metteranno ad emettere la sentenza?"disse lei.

"NON SAPPIAMO NULLA!"disse l'omone battendo la mano sul tavolo.

"Volevo solo assicurarmi che non lo dimentichiate."disse lei "Esattamente come il tipo con l'occhio di vetro."

"NO!"disse lui "Io non ne so nulla!"

Annie si alzò e fece svanire l'agenda "Allora non vi manderò in carcere."

"Non sia così severa con loro."disse il barista "Io credo che non abbiano la risposta."

"Hai qualcosa di importante da segnalare?"disse lei facendo riapparire l'agenda.

"Io non ne so quasi nulla."disse lui "Voglio solo che dentro questo locale torni un po' di pace.

Io credo che il ragazzo di Carly sappia qualcosa.

Potrebbe avergli detto qualcosa."

"Ragazzo?"disse Annie che era pronta a scrivere "Qual'è il suo nome e l'indirizzo?"

"Wayne Eisner."disse lui "Abita in un appartamento a sud di Aachen Street.

Ma non sono proprio sicuro di quale sia la casa."

"Hai detto a quel tipo del suo ragazzo?"disse lei.

"No."disse lei "Io non c'ero quella volta,ma credo che loro tre ci fossero."

Annie guardò l'omone che tremò "OH...!

Io non so niente di quel tipo!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità,gli apparve alle spalle,afferrandogli il braccio sinistro e portandolo verso di lei con la mano sinistra.

Con l'altra mano rimise a posto la spalla slogata.

L'uomo urlò di dolore.

Annie materializzò delle monete sul tavolo dei tre e si allontanò "Grazie per le informazioni."

Lei stava per uscire ,ma poi si fermò "Come l'hai saputo?"

"Di cosa?"disse i barista.

"Di Carly e Wayne."disse Annie.

"Quando fai questo lavoro senti tante cose."disse lui "E questo include…

Cose che non vorresti sapere."

Era ormai passato mezzo giorno.

Annie era in una piazza.

Al suo centro c'era una fontana con,a diversi metri di distanza,delle panchine.

C'erano dei bambini che giocavano e altre persone in giro.

Lei era seduta su una panchina e stava guardando l'agenda.

Un gatto si avvicino miagolando aveva il dorso arancione e la pancia bianca.

Il micio si mise a rotolarsi a terra,davanti a lei.

Annie gli accarezzò la pancia e dopo poco l'animale andò via.

Solargirl cominciò a pesare "Sigh…

Cosa sto facendo io per questo mondo?"

Lei pensò a quando Clark era a terra e lei gli aveva teso la mano per farlo rialzare dicendogli "Questo mondo è patetico."

"Quelle sono state le mie parole."pensò lei "Allora perché ho cercato di salvarlo fino ad oggi e ora gioco a fare l'investigatore?

Chi lo sa…

Forse è perché cerco di non pensare alla missione di domani.

Io non capisco…

Io non ho mai capito un bel niente di questo mondo.

La mia vita è fatta di indovinelli incomprensibili.

Mio padre mi ha allenata a combattere quando ero umana e non ho mai saputo il perché…

Perché ho ricevuto i poteri dalla stessa divinità che ha mandato i giganti?

O perché il mondo è così.

E io eseguo le mie missioni così…

E il risultato..."

Annie ricordò le case distrutte e i cadaveri maciullati a terra.

Lei si mise la mano sul volto e pensò "E domani…

Andremo in missione.

Quelli che muoiono sotto il mio comando sono mie responsabilità.

Le mie mani sono piene di sangue."

Il gatto era tornato e miagolava.

Annie lo guardò e pensò "Ah,devo essere impazzita.

Pensare alla missione di domani mi fa diventare un pochino nervosa."

Lei accarezzò il mento del micio pensando "Faro una visita la ragazzo di Carly e vedrò se troverò qualche indizio.

E travolgerò chiunque provi a fermarmi."

Lei raggiunse una carrozza.

"Io non posso andare li."disse il cocchiere.

"La pagherò il doppio se mi porta li."disse Annie "Altrimenti vuol dire che andrò volando."

"D'accordo."disse lui.

Lei salì sulla carrozza che si mosse.

"Non vorrei mai andare in quel posto."pensò Annie "L'area più di periferia della zona.

Mi aspetto una non calorosa accoglienza."

Il cocchiere si fermò "Ecco siamo arrivati.

Per favore scendi presto."

Lei scese a materializzò i soldi "Le darò il doppiò di questi se mi aspetterà qui."

"Va bene,ma un'ora e non un minuto di più."disse lui mentre lei si allontanava.

Lei camminò in una zona dove le case erano piene di crepe e mancavano interi pezzi di muro.

Le strade erano piene di casse e pezzi di legno.

Annie si trovò davanti due uomini e alle spalle altri tre.

"Un bel posticino."disse lei "Magari uno di voi saprà rispondermi.

Sto cercando un tizio di nome Wayne Eisner."

"Accidenti."disse uno di loro "C'è Solargirl."

"Ed è una bella ragazza."disse un altro.

"Che si è persa."disse un altro.

"Non uccidetela."disse un altro ancora "Ho dei progetti."

Annie chiuse gli occhi e si mise nella sua posa da combattimento,poi corse contro in gruppo.

Le urla si udirono a molta distanza.

Lei camminava per un vicolo totalmente trascurato,pieno di casse,vestiti e travi.

I palazzi e la strada erano pieni di crepe .

Annie ricordò che uno degli uomini che aveva affrontato,mentre era a terra le aveva rivelato l'indirizzo "B...Blocco.

...225…"

Arrivò a palazzo e salì le scale.

Arrivò al secondo piano e bussò alla porta "Mr. Wayne?

È a casa?"

La porta si aprì.

"Aperta."disse Annie che pensò "Non è chiusa."

Lei entrò lentamente e chiuse la porta.

Camminò per un corridoio pieno di bottiglie e indumenti.

Vide in una camera e trovò la cucina con il lavello pieno di piatti accatastati.

Arrivò in una sala dove c'era un tavolino con due sedie ,un letto,un armadio,un comodino e molti mobili con diversi cassetti.

Sul tavolo c'erano due bicchieri e una bottiglia.

C'era anche un posacenere pieno.

Il pavimento era pieno di vestiti e libri.

Anche sui mobili c'erano bottiglie rovesciate e fogli.

La finestra era aperta e la tenda veniva smossa dal vento.

Annie guardò i bicchieri e pensò "Due bicchieri?

C'era anche Carly?"

Sentì un rumore da un muro e si voltò pensando "Questo posto cade a pezzi.

E ora cosa faccio?

Aspetto che tornino?

No.

Sarebbe fastidioso tornare da sola."

Materializzò un orologio con la catenella e pensò "Sono passati trenta minuti da quando sono arrivata.

Posso guardare in giro per dieci minuti."

Annie si mosse a super velocità e aprì l'armadio,frugando al suo interno.

Poi guardò in ogni cassetto tirando fuori biancheria e sollevando bottiglie.

Guardò sotto i mobili.

Prese con il pollice e l'indice della mano sinistra dei calzoncini tappandosi il naso "ffff…."

"Niente." pensò lei strusciandosi le mani "Nessun indizio."

Vide che sotto il letto c'era una cassa di legno.

"C'è una cassa di legno."pensò lei "Sotto il letto."

Tirandola in avanti vide tante confezioni rettangolari.

"Scatole …?"pensò lei.

Ne aprì una e trovò dei sacchetti "Cosa sono questi …?"

Aprendone uno si trovò in mano diverse pasticche.

"CODAIME!"pensò lei "Wayne è uno spacciatore di questa roba?

E Carly lo aiuta?

Era questa la faccenda illegale in cui lei era coinvolta?"

Lei richiuse la scatola "No.

Perché mai si sarebbe arrabbiata quando ha visto quelle droghe?

E perché il tizio con un occhio artificiale la sta cercando?"

Lei vide che oltre la casse c'era uno spazio vuoto e si girò di scatto.

Andò ad accucciarsi li vicino "Ho visto… qualcosa che..."

Vide il volto dell'uomo che cercava dietro le scatole.

Per lo spavento fece un salto indietro e fracassò un mobile,facendo cadere a terra bottiglie e bicchieri.

"Cosa!?"pensò lei rialzandosi "Che diavolo…?!

Questo tipo è…!

È morto….?"

"È lui..."disse Annie "Wayne…?"

In quel momento si sentirono delle urla provenire da oltre la porta d'ingresso "BASTARDO!

NON TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON FARE CASINO?!"

"Il vicino?"pensò Annie girandosi verso la porta.

"FAI SILENZIO!"continuarono le urla "MI CREDI STUPIDO?!

TI FARÒ STARE ZITTO DEFINITIVAMENTE!"

"Un cadavere e un vicino furibondo."pensò Annie"In quale posto mi ha portata il mio giocare a fare la detective?"

L'uomo cominciò a girare la maniglia.

"Non ho chiuso la porta a chiave."pensò lei "Oh No!

Non ho tempo per lui-!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità e chiuse la porta.

"APRI LA PORTA ORA!"ulrò l'uomo che iniziò a colpire la porta "ESCI E AFFRONTAMI!

MI SENTI!"

"Se rompe la porta passera i più brutti cinque secondi della sua vita."pensò Annie "Dannazione devo mettere fine a questo."

"Dannazione!"disse l'uomo "Se ti vedo sei morto!"

Annie tirò fuori il corpo da sotto il letto e frugò nelle sue tasche trovando il documento.

"Waine Eisner."disse lei "Licenza di commercio per trasporto di cavalli."Annie pensò "Allora è lui..."disse lei.

"Non ti avevo detto… di fare silenzio?!"disse il vicino.

Annie si sedette a terra e cominciò a pensare "Presumo sia stato ucciso.

E adesso?

Se lascio il corpo solo,comincerà a marcire e l'odore comincerà a sentirsi.

Questa volta il vicino non rimarrà in silenzio.

Al bar hanno visto il mio volto.

Sanno chi sono.

Se troveranno il corpo potrebbero ricollegarlo a me.

Sicuramente vorrebbero della spiegazioni e potrebbe volerci molto.

Se mi considereranno responsabile non potranno mettermi in prigione,ma non potrò continuare a lavorare li.

Quel posto mi serve.

Gli altri Avengers è meglio non sappiano dei tentativi di possessione da parte dell'Anti-Madre.

Almeno finché riesco a gestirla."

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio,poi Annie riprese la riflessione "Trovare Carly.

Se dirò di averla trovata prima di venire qui,non ci saranno ragioni di sospettare di me.

Dopo aggiusterò tutto.

Riferirò della morte di Wayne di nascosto."

Lei frugò nei suoi pantaloni ed estrasse una chiave "È la mia sola possibilità."

Annie aprì la porta lentamente e la chiuse a chiave pensando "Se andrà bene non ci saranno problemi.

E da domani forse non avrà importanza."

Lei cominciò a camminare per la strada pensando "Ipotizzando che la ragazza fosse nella stanza quando Wayne è stato ucciso…

Sarà stata rapita dall'assassino?

No,se fosse così…

Perché la porta era aperta?

Sarebbe stato attento al vicino.

E se il motivo non fosse Carly,ma la Codaime?

No.

Avrebbe preso le scatole quando ha nascosto Wayne."

Ritornata alla carrozza vide che c'era un altro cocchiere e ad attenderla c'era l'uomo con on occhio di metallo.

"Salve."disse lui "Può salire?"

"Certo."disse lei.

La carrozza partì.

Lui estrasse una pistola che si illuminò di energia rossa "Non voglio ucciderti qui,quindi stai buona."

"Pupilla rossa."pensò Annie "Un occhio artificiale.

Un momento…

Mi sta minacciando con una pistola?"

"Dov'è il cocchiere che mi aspettava?"disse lei.

"È andato via quando gli ho dato una bella mancia."disse lui "Bene,bene.

Sembra che tu sia brava a ficcanasare."

"Grazie."disse lei "Ma comunque...dove stiamo andando?"

"Nell'area industriale."disse lui "Avevano un serbatoio di liquido cancerogeno li.

Molte cose sono sparite li dentro nel corso degli anni."

"Capisco,vi ho fatto innervosire."disse Annie.

"No,nessuno è arrabbiato."disse lui "Tu ti sei solo messa sulla nostra strada.

Il mio amico ti ha vista alla locanda."

"Quando domandavo di Carly."disse Annie "Altri la cercheranno,se io sparisco."

"Non mentire."disse lui "Ho parlato con Stratmann.

Stai lavorando da sola,non è così?"

"Si,continua a parlare."pensò lei "Speriamo dica qualcosa su dove si trova lei."

"Ho riferito tutto ai miei superiori."disse Annie.

"Io non credo."disse lui "Invece credo che tu abbia trovato il corpo di Wayne.

E non sei tornata ad avvertire i superiori,ne hai chiamato qualche collega.

Cosa ti impedisce di farlo?"

"Preferisco agire da sola."disse Annie.

"Comunque..."disse lui "Non ho ucciso Wayne."

"Allora chi è stato."disse lei.

"Wayne era uno spacciatore."disse lui "Chiunque potrebbe averlo ucciso.

Vista la sua posizione era probabile che succedesse."

Solargirl usò la vista a raggi x e vide le costruzioni industriali pensando "Bene,siamo vicini.

Non c'è nessuno in strada."

"Allora..."disse lei "Avete trovato Carly?"

"Non credo ti serva saperlo."disse lui.

"Allora l'hai trovata."disse Annie "Perché la cercavate?"

"Non ti occorre saperlo."disse lui "Quali sono i tuoi rapporti con Stratmann?"

"Cosa centra la Codaime?"disse Annie.

"TI HO DETTO CHE NON C'È MOTIVO PER DIRTELO."urlò lui.

"Giusto."disse Annie mentre lui puntò la pistola al suo petto.

"Ora dimmi."disse lui "Sei veramente fatta d'acciaio ...o sei solo una donna?"

Dalla pistola uscì un raggio rosso,ma Annie non si fece nulla.

"No."disse lui terrorizzato.

"Folle."disse Annie mentre dal suo corpo uscì una forte luce bianca.

L'esplosione disintegrò la carrozza.

L'uomo era mal ridotto,ma ancora vivo.

"E così non sei solo umano."disse Annie avvicinandosi.

Un raggio di energia nera le colpì la schiena e le trapassò il petto compreso il cuore.

Annie si girò leggermente vedendo l'Anti-Madre dietro di lei,poi cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

L'uomo fu colpito al petto da un altro raggio.

L'Anti-Madre indossava un lungo abito bianco con le braccia scoperte e anche l'inizio del petto scoperto.

Aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,con due lunghe trecce che arrivavano sino al petto ai lati della testa.

Aveva anche una frangetta bionda sulla fronte.

Gli occhi della dea erano rossi.

"Bene,bene."disse la dea "Eccoti qui.

Pensavi che ti avessi persa di vista?

Puoi trattenere l'aura e usare i poteri il meno possibile,ma io potrò sempre rintracciarti.

Tu sei mia."

Annie si alzò in piedi "No.

Non ho intenzione di aiutarti."

"Se non ti vuoi convertire..."disse l'Anti-Madre sollevando le mani "Allora sarai distrutta."

Dalle sue dita uscirono scariche elettriche nere che mandarono Annie contro una cassa.

"No,basta."disse Annie.

"Giovane stolta."disse la dea "Solo ora,alla fine,acquisti la ragione."

L'Anti-Madre la colpì ancora con le scariche facendola cadere a terra.

"Le tue deboli facoltà non possono competere con coloro che siedono tra le ombre."disse la dea che fece uscire altri fulmini "Stai pagando il prezzo della tua sconsiderata ribellione."

La scarica durò più delle altre "Tu mi servirai,distruggerai questo mondo insieme agli altri e dopo,giovane ragazza...tu morirai."

L'Anti Madre sorrise e al colpì con altre scariche elettriche.

Annie era di nuovo a faccia in avanti e dal suo corpo usciva fumo.

La manica sinistra era ridotta a brandelli fino a metà dell'avambraccio.

La dea sparì all'istante.

Annie si rialzò dopo poco e si avvicinò all'uomo che stava morendo "Dov'è Carly?"

"Sei ancora..."disse lui "Lei è nel mio ufficio.

A Van...Gelder...Street.

Al 197."

L'uomo tossì due volte.

"Chi siete voi?"disse lei.

"Gente che offre dei lavori."disse lui "Alcuni giorni fa Stratmann è venuto da noi con una richiesta.

Voleva ritrovassimo sua figlia.

La nostra ricerca ci ha portati da Wayne.

Lui conosceva molti suoi segreti e dove si trovava.

Se lo avessimo assistito nel suo lavoro ci avrebbe rivelato dove si trovava e ci avrebbe rivelato i suoi segreti.

Un volta trovata avremo potuto ricattare Stratmann con quei segreti."

Annie pensò "Lui aveva detto investigatori privati…

Non si fidava degli investigatori privati.

Ecco il motivo."

"E tu?"disse lui "Cosa sei in realtà?

Cos'era quella cosa?"

"Ho i poteri di quella dea."disse Annie "Ma non la servirò."

Lui spalancò gli occhi "Si,certo.

Non hai senso dell'umorismo.

C'ero quasi riuscito,ma tu ti sei messa sulla mia strada.

Ma in fondo...qualcuno si mette sempre sulla strada degli altri. "

L'uomo morì.

Ormai il sole era tramontato ed era notte.

In una casa c'erano delle persone che stavano facendo festa.

Qualcuno suonò alla porta.

Appena uno di loro la aprì Annie gli diede una manata sulla parte sinistra del viso,mandandolo a terra.

Tutti rimasero bloccati.

Lei entrò "Ci sono giorni…

Che si finisce in una brutta situazione che peggiora di ora in ora.

Ad un certo punto tutte le cose disordinate cominciano ad agganciarsi perfettamente."

Annie assunse la posizione da combattimento "In un modo così perfetto che il caos diventa ordine….

E ti conduce alla soluzione finale.

E ora la soluzione è quasi nelle mie mani."

"Uccidetela!"urlò uno di loro.

Il primo le si scagliò contro con un coltello,ma lei evitò il colpo sferratole con il braccio destro,mise la sua mano sinistra sul collo dell'uomo e con la gamba sinistra colpi le gambe dell'uomo.

Contemporaneamente spinse il collo dell'uomo verso terra e gli fece fare una capriola in aria.

Un altro prese una spranga e cercò di colpirla dal basso verso l'alto.

Lei gli diede una ginocchiata la mento,poi colpì le gambe di un altro con un calcio destro.

L'uomo roteò in aria e atterrò sul pavimento.

"Ma chi…?"disse un altro alle sue spalle "O mio…

È Solargirl!"

Lei gli corse contro e gli diede un calcio alla pancia.

Un ultimo le sparò con una pistola,ma i proiettili rimbalzarono.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,gli afferrò i capelli da dietro e gli sferrò una ginocchiata destra alla schiena.

Lui cadde in ginocchio e lei gli sferrò un calcio alla pancia.

Annie gli afferrò i capelli con la mano sinistra e con l'altra materializzò una sfera di energia nera "Io non sono mai stata qui.

E non ti ho mai incontrato

Chiaro?

Se dirai qualcosa vedrai la parte peggiore di me!"

Una porta alle sue spalle si aprì

"È finita?"disse una voce femminile.

"Chi…?" disse Annie, girandosi "Carly."

Le due andarono in un altro albergo e si misero a sedere in una stanza con un tavolino,un tappeto sotto di esso,una libreria ed un comodino sul lato destro e un altro mobile sul lato sinistro.

"Lo so."disse Carly fumando "Wayne è morto."

"Sembri saperlo..."disse Annie

"Da un bel po'."disse lei "È da quando l'ho conosciuto che lo so."

"Quale è il tuo segreto?"disse Annie.

"Io non voglio passare il resto della vita in prigione."disse lei.

"Io chiuderò un occhio su tutto."disse Annie "Se tu tornerai a casa.

Non sarai arrestata…

Indipendentemente da qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto.

Sono solo curiosa."

"Produzione di … Codaime."disse lei.

Annie spalancò gli occhi per qualche secondo "Intendi dire che tu la fabbrichi?"

"In effetti è una chimica."pensò Annie "E brillante anche."

"Se conosci la chimica della morfina..."disse lei.

"Morfina..."disse Annie.

"Ad est del Wall Rose,c'è..."disse lei "Un campo.

La morfina è estratta purificando il fluido di quelle piante.

Da qui inizia un processo complicato.

Un sacco di soldati usano quella droga.

Dobbiamo solo trasportarla illegalmente e il gioco è fatto."

"….."disse Annie.

"Non mi credi?"disse Carly.

"Si,ti credo."disse lei "Allora hai venduto la droga con Wayne?"

"Wayne è..."disse Carly.

"Uno degli spacciatori."disse Annie.

"Papà è il capo."disse Carly.

Annie spalancò gli occhi e pensò "Stratmann?"

"Paga interi gruppi di soldati per portare la droga alla capitale.

Avevano tutti le licenza per poter effettuare il trasporto.

La chiamavano licenza per il trasporto di cavalli."

"Ma la Codaime era..."disse Annie "Una delle nuove droghe introdotte dalla capitale."

"Infatti."disse lei fumando "Ho vietato a papà di introdurla in questa città.

Era questa la condizione.

Se la rispettava ne avrei fabbricata quanta ne voleva.

Questi erano i ruoli."

"Ma tuo padre ha infranto il patto."disse Solargirl.

"La droga ha iniziato a circolare anche qui."disse Carly "Quelli che la fabbricano sanno degli effetti devastanti che provoca,ma gli altri no.

I primi a prenderla erano gente che conoscevo."

"Per questo ti sei arrabbiata con loro..."disse Annie "Quando hai visto la droga al bar."

"Ho chiesto a papà di rimediare."disse Carly "Ha cercato di coinvolgermi completamente.

A quel punto non ho retto.

Era il momento di finirla."

"E sei scappata di casa."disse Annie "Cos'hai fatto dopo?

Sono stata con Wayne per un po'."disse lei "Volevo lasciare questa città con lui.

Ma lui…

Non credo gradisse l'idea."

"Poi quei due mi hanno presa e..."disse lei "Beh il resto lo sai già."

"Perché Wayne lo faceva?"disse Annie "Voleva i soldi.

Lui non voleva vivere una vita povera con me in una cittadina sconosciuta."disse Carly. "Sai com'è."

"Non potevano ricattare il padre se lei andava via."pensò Annie "Ecco perché l'hanno rapita e le hanno impedito di scappare..."

"Ma..."disse Carly "Da quello che mi ha detto,sembra che sia stato tradito da quelli che lo aiutavano.

Wayne,che poveretto."

Carly guardò fuori dalla finestra "Hey,Solargirl."

Potresti…

Dire che io non sono stata trovata?"

"Se non tornerai a casa..."disse Annie "Potresti mettere me in una brutta situazione."

"Mi dispiace molto."disse Carly.

Le due si guardarono per un po'.

"Perché... hai iniziato a fabbricare la Codaime?"disse Annie.

"Mio padre rischiava di perdere tutto ciò che aveva."disse Carly "Quando si ha un re come Lione Luthor e si deve rispondere al figlio…

Si può essere licenziati come nulla.

In più avevamo problemi finanziari.

Volevo farlo per lui."

Annie era dentro l'archivio dove era stata durante la mattine e stava frugando dentro dei cassetti.

Tirò fuori un documento con su scritto: "Wall Rose.

Permesso di passaggio."

Poi vide una cartellina appoggiata su uno scaffale con su scritto:"Per Annie Sullivan."

Lei afferrò la cartellina e la aprì e pensò "Un lettera da parte di Steve?"

CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

A Annie Chloe Sullivan.

Un gentiluomo di nome Eliot Stratmann ti ha cercato poco fa.

Ti ha lasciato un messaggio:"Avevo incaricato anche altri due uomini di cercare mia figlia."

"Mi voleva avvisare..."pensò lei camminando "Che altri due uomini la cercavano."

Annie tornò nella sua camera e si tolse l'uniforme e la felpa.

Guardò il buco sulla maglietta e,con una luce che le usciva dalla mano, richiuse il buco pensando "È stato tradito.

Perché loro avevano saputo."

Carly era nel bar a ballare con alcuni clienti.

C'erano anche i tre che avevano parlato con Annie.

"Carly."disse il barista indicando l'entrata.

Carly vide Annie appoggiata sull'entrata che la salutava con la mano.

"Notte ragazzi."disse Carly "Io sono un po' stanca oggi."

"Va bene."disse l'omone.

"A presto."disse l'omino.

Annie e Carly camminarono fuori.

"Perché non sei entrata?"disse Carly.

"Io non credo che quei tre mi avrebbero gradita."disse Annie.

"Ahh,si è vero."disse Carly "Parlavano male di te.

Ha ha."

Il barista uscì dal retro "Carly."

Lui le diede una borsa.

Lei la aprì a tirò fuori un pacco di banconote."

"Soldi?"pensò Annie.

"Non sono molti."disse lui.

"Non fa niente."disse lei dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Loro iniziarono a camminare per le strade deserte.

"Lui è..."disse Carly "Un vecchio amico.

Ho perso un bel po' del mio guadagno con lui."

"Stasera sei stata molto vicina a quei tre."disse Annie "Perché…

Sei così generosa con loro?"

"Non lo so."disse lei "Ma loro non avevano idea di quello che è successo.

Probabilmente non potrò tornare mai più li o forse solo una volta ogni tanto.

Sei mai andata contro tuo padre?"

Annie la guardò un po' sorpresa "Una volta."

"Ti dispiace spettare un secondo?"disse lei.

"No,nessun problema."disse Annie mentre Carly entrava in un negozio.

Lei si sedette su un muretto con dietro delle piante e pensava "Una volta è successo.

Quel maledetto ha avuto quello che si meritava."

Il padre aveva un sacco legato alla gamba e i due erano nel solito prato con i paletti.

Annie si era fermata.

"Cosa fai,Annie?"disse il padre "Non puoi essere stanca,non hai sudato nemmeno un po'!

CONTINUA!"

La voce dell'Anti-Madre risuono nella sua testa "Dovresti prendere provvedimenti Annie.

Ti maltratta.

Se lo merita."

Annie gli diede un calcio alla gamba e gli polverizzò l'arto.

Il padre cadde a terra.

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Inutile dire quello che è successo."pensò Annie "Da quel momento lui dovette camminare con una gamba finta.

Non mi mise più una mano addosso."

Carly tornò "Ho preso uno spuntino per il viaggio.

Ne vuoi un po'?"

"No, grazie."disse Annie.

Carly si sedette "Io sono l'unica che sa fabbricare la Codaime.

Ora quella droga sparirà per sempre."

Annie le fece vedere un foglietto "Questo è il lasciapassare per il Wall Rose."

Lei prese il foglio.

"Perché..."disse Annie "Vuoi lasciare la città?

Basta solo che tu smetta di fabbricare la droga,giusto?"

"Mio padre non lo permetterebbe."disse Carly "Così ho scelto di lasciare tutto.

Non ne sono sicura,ma credo che questa città stia meglio senza di me.

Questo è tutto."

"Giusto."disse Annie "Non ti fermerò."

Carly le pose la mano "Devo andare ora."

Annie le strinse la mano.

"Grazie."disse Carly.

"Di nulla."rispose lei.

"Magari qualche volta ti scrivo."disse Carly "Tanto tutti sanno dove abiti."

"Certo."disse lei

Annie si alzò e vide la ragazza allontanarsi.

Annie pensò"Bene."

Le due si salutarono a distanza,poi Annie cominciò a camminare e a pensare "Il mio lavoro non è finito.

Devo terminare ciò che ho iniziato.

Prima della missione contro i giganti di domani.

Cominciamo a mettere ordine in questo mondo patetico."

Annie era nella stessa stanza dove aveva incontrato Stratmann.

Lui guardava fuori dalla finestra e fumava.

Lei era seduta su un divano.

"Credi che..."disse lui "Mia figlia tornerà a casa?"

"…."disse lei "Non saprei.

No…

Io non credo che lei tornerà mai.

Ma suppongo che se dovesse decidere di tornare lo farà tra molto tempo.

L'odore di questo fumo non è male.

Si tratta di… una sigaretta molto rara,non è vero?"

"Hai un buon olfatto e anche una buona vista."disse lui girandosi "Questa sigaretta è stata prodotta nel Wall Maria.

Potrei essere l'unica persona…

Che ne ha una adesso.

Potrebbero essercene solo poche altre od essere esaurite.

Non credo che ne abbia un altra."

Annie si grattò l'orecchio e poi lo guardò "Lei …

Ha ucciso Wayne Eisner ,vero?"

"Questo è assurdo?"disse lui.

"Tutto ciò che dico da qui in avanti è solo un sospetto."disse Annie "Non siete disposto ad ascoltare?

I miei pensieri si stanno collegando.

E sarei lieta di esporli.

È cominciato tutto con …

Il momento in cui avete ricevuto la lettera…

Questa mattina quando abbiamo parlato.

Era scritta proprio da Wayne.

Lui era fuori dalla casa quando sono arrivata.

Così ha deciso di mettere la lettera sotto la porta.

L'ho visto mentre scavalcava il cancello.

Le aveva detto di portargli i soldi e in cambio le avrebbe ridato sua figlia.

Dopo questo…

È andato da lui e voi due avete bevuto e parlato.

Non so di cosa avete discusso,ma alla fine lei lo ha ucciso e ha nascosto il corpo.

Dopo questo ha fatto venire l'uomo con l'occhio meccanico,mentre il suo compare mi aveva visto al bar quando chiedevo informazioni.

Lei ha detto a quell'uomo che lavoravo da sola e che sarei arrivata alla casa di Wayne.

Voleva condurre loro due da me.

Ma siete disinformati sui miei poteri.

Sono rimasti uccisi entrambi in uno scontro con… me.

Dopo questo è andato al dipartimento di polizia militare e mi ha lasciato il biglietto dove diceva che c'erano due uomini che erano stati incaricati da lei.

Sarebbero stati incriminati per l'omicidio di Wayne.

Se questa tipa,chiamata Solargirl,li avesse arrestati il caso sarebbe stato chiuso.

Avrebbero tutti pensato che erano gli assassini.

Mi sbaglio?"

Lui si sedette sconvolto "Questi sono solo sospetti.

E per di più completamente insensati."

"Non sono sospetti."disse Annie "La sigaretta.

Ne ho vista una uguale ne posacenere nella casa di Wayne.

Una sigaretta con la stessa linea rossa.

Non è lei l'unico ad averle?"

"Sarà stato un caso."disse lui "Era uno spacciatore.

Sicuramente aveva modo di fabbricarle."

"Vero."disse lei "Comunque..."

Annie materializzò un foglietto nella sua mano destra "Se non siete colpevole…

NON AVRESTE AVUTO BISOGNO DI LASCIARE QUESTO MESSAGGIO.

Invece di scrivere questo…

Avrebbe dovuto…

Dirmi di lui dall'inizio.

Lei…

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare questo messaggio.

Se lei non era colpevole.

Comunque…

Questa è la fine per lei.

La mia è una corretta deduzione."

Lui fumò ancora "È stato…

Un incidente.

Quella feccia…

Non doveva mettere la mani su mia figlia…

Voleva i miei soldi non lei-"

"Questo non mi interessa."disse lei, illuminando i suoi occhi di energia bianca "PER PRIMA COSA…

POTREBBE GENTILMENTE SMETTERE DI FUMARE?"

Lui era sorpreso "Q-questa è casa mia.

Non puoi obbligarmi a fare qualcosa.

Io faccio come voglio."

Annie si alzò e,muovendosi a super velocità,gli strappò la sigaretta dalla mano"Domani…

Da questa mattina non ho fatto altro che sentire odore di sigarette e alcol.

Ogni singola persona che ho incontrato oggi stava fumando o bevendo…

O si prendeva droghe illegali.

A parte Wayne."

Lei fece cadere la sigaretta nel bicchiere dell'uomo "ORA SONO STUFA."

"Cosa..."disse lui "Ti ha fatto irritare così..."

"Io non sono irritata."disse lei "Sono solo stufa.

Domani.

Beh ,ormai oggi…

Noi Avengers abbiamo una missione.

Quindi prima di questo...ho bisogno di preparare un piano d'attacco.

Quindi voglio concludere questa storia il prima possibile.

Questo è tutto."

"Bene."disse lui alzandosi "Quindi potrò fumare in prigione."

"Lei non andrà in prigione".disse Annie "Per adesso."

Nell'area industriale c'era una cisterna con del liquido.

Il corpo di Wayne venne gettato nel liquame.

Li presenti c'erano Annie e l'uomo.

"Perché hai gettato Wayne li dentro?"disse lui "Mi stai aiutando,vero?"

"No,non facciamo confusione."disse Annie "Io sto solo aiutando me stessa."

I due erano su una carrozza molto lunga.

Lei era seduta all'interno e lui la portava

"Non ti mando in prigione anche perché avendo perso sua figlia ha perso tutti i soldi."disse lei "Questa volta però,nessuno le darà una mano.

Non avrà una seconda occasione.

In carcere ci sono pasti gratis."

"Questa è la peggiore punizione per me."disse lui.

"Per sua figlia sarà una benedizione."disse lei "Tutte le sere a parlare di soldi,di droga e di quanta produrne.

Droga e soldi ogni notte."

"Che strano."disse lui "Che tipo di conversazioni hai avuto con tu padre?"

"Nessuna importante."disse lei "Le conversazioni con mio padre si risolvevano tutte nello stesso modo.

Quanto dovevo colpire duro i miei nemici?

Dove colpirli per infliggere maggior danno?

Come combattere contro una maggioranza di individui?

Ora che ho i poteri non mi serve più pensarci.

Se gli rispondevo correttamente mi lodava.

Stesse conversazioni per anni."

Lui restò allibito.

Lei scese "Sera."

"Sera."disse lui.

Lei iniziò a camminare,ma lui la chiamò "Sarai sempre la benvenuta…se dovessi visitare la mia casa.

Potrei preparare un buon pasto."

"Grazie,molte."disse lei "Ma non so se avrò tempo o voglia.

Magari lascerò questa città.

Il mondo va riconquistato e io devo essere in prima linea nella battaglia di domani."

"E poi ti trasferiscono?"disse lui.

"...No."disse lei "Se le cose vanno bene e i territori vengono riconquistati, potrò ricostruire…

La mia città natale."

Annie entrò in una stanza con un tavolino e delle librerie sui lati.

Materializzò un foglio e lo mise sul tavolo.

CONTENUTO FOGLIO

RAPPORTO

Carly Stratmann ha lasciato la città tre giorni fa con il suo ragazzo,Wayne Eisner.

La coppia ha ricevuto un normale lasciapassare.

Perciò… i loro nomi non sono più nei registri interni della città.

Gli individui che dimenticano i loro permessi di viaggio devono essere controllati.

Annie Chloe Sullivan."

Annie andò nella sua stanza e trovò la compagna che dormiva.

Non accese le luci.

Vide che sul letto c'era una rosa ed un foglio.

Lei lo aprì e lesse nella mente "Spero che non ti sia davvero messa a cercare quella ragazza.

Ma in effetti era il tuo giorno libero,perciò sta a te decidere come passarlo.

Comunque se dovevi incontrare quel ragazzo,non potevi farlo oggi invece di domani?

Tutto il mondo resterebbe senza parole per la tua enorme mancanza di appetito sessuale.

Ma comunque quello che fai non mi riguarda."

Lei mise la rosa e il foglio nel comodino e chiuse il cassetto delicatamente.

Annie uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.

Cominciò a camminare per l'edificio e dalla sua mano sinistra,chiusa a pugno uscì una forte luce.

"La missione di domani è tutto ciò che conta."disse Annie "Libererò i territori perduti e in qualche modo mi libererò i quella dea.

Una volta terminato il problema dei giganti andrò a fare una visitina ai politici corrotti...e li travolgerò senza che se ne rendano conto,prendendo il loro posto.

Governerò questo mondo e distruggerò i giganti fuori dalle mura.

Non lascerò che nessuno me lo impedisca.

Distruggerò chiunque cerchi di fermarmi.

Non importa chi sia.

Io ricostruirò la mia città e tornerò a casa.

Poi...dovrò parlare con Clark.

Questa è l'unica cosa... che capisco e che so."

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe era un po' scossa dal racconto di Annie.

Erano entrambe sedute sulla roccia.

"Deve essere stato difficile per te vivere il quel mondo."disse Chloe.

"Si,ma la cosa peggiore è che il giorno dopo..."disse Annie "L'Anti-Madre ha preso il controllo della mia mente e mi ha portato non so dove per un mese.

Il mio piano era svanito.

Poi siete arrivati voi nel mio universo e il resto è storia.

Ma comunque per quanto diverso,questo mondo è simile al mio.

Li eravamo bloccati dietro le mura ,da cento anni, a causa giganti dell'Anti Madre e qui siamo bloccati a causa del fatto che dobbiamo trovare un modo per colpire i demoni di sorpresa.

Guardaci.

Siamo…

Ragazze perse.

Non è cambiato nulla.

Smarrite eravamo li e smarrite siam qui."

Dark Solargirl era a parlare in lontananza e parlava con Rose mentre Annie la guardava.

"Voi due non siete mai andate d'accordo."disse Chloe.

"Lei aveva capito tutto."disse Annie "Sarà più impulsiva di me e te,ma è molto sveglia."

Nei giorni che siete stati nel mio mondo,dopo il mio ritorno,abbiamo avuto qualche problema io e lei."

"Si,mi ricordo il combattimento mentale,che diceva di voler far eper allenamento."disse Chloe.

"Non è solo quello."disse Annie "C'è un altro episodio."

FLASHBACK

Annie indossava la sua uniforme ed era dentro una cucina con un lavello a mano.

La cucina era lunga sette metri e larga cinque.

Annie aveva in mano un coltello e tagliava le patate.

Chloe di Terra-3 entrò,mentre Annie era davanti alla credenza.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Dark Solargirl.

Annie si girò sorpresa e smise di tagliare "Io?

Come puoi vedere sto tagliando le patate per gli altri.

Oggi è il mio turno.

Come mai qui?"

Dark Solargirl chiuse la porta e mostrò ad Annie un anello di metallo "Ho trovato questo anello imbevuto di magia sul campo.

Mentre ti allenavi con Chloe."

Annie si guardò la mano sinistra e vide che non c'era più.

"Credo sia tuo."disse Chloe di Terra-3 con un tono serio.

"Si,sicuramente è il mio."disse Annie "Grazie."

In quel momento Chloe di Terra-3 toccò l'anello e da esso uscì una piccola lama ricurva"Cos'è questo?"

"Un meccanismo di auto difesa."disse Annie "Se dovessi essere sopraffatta in battaglia portò avere un arma per difendermi."

"Auto difesa?"disse Dark Solargirl "Non mi sembra ci siano esseri capaci di batterti.

Il numero della tua forza divina è pari a uno e quindi sei quasi una dea.

Non credo che ti serva questo."

"Ci sono situazioni in cui la mia forza non basta."disse Annie "Il gigante femmina mi ha tenuta prigioniera dopo avermi sconfitta."

"Dubito che possa essere usato per nemici così grandi."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Che stai cercando di dire?"disse Annie.

"Non voglio dire nulla."disse Dark Solargirl "Mi sembra solo siano scuse poco credibili.

Comunque ti sto solo chiedendo perché…e quale scopo hai per portarti dietro questo

oggetto pericoloso."

"Mio padre..."disse Annie "I miei genitori mi hanno dato quell'oggetto."

Dark Solargirl vide che la mano in cui Annie aveva il coltello tremava.

"I miei genitori..."disse Annie "Si preoccupavano.

Ero solo umana.

Volevano che potessi difendermi.

Non lo facevano anche i tuoi."

"Io praticamente non ho avuto genitori."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Uccisi?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Dark Soalrgirl.

"Capisco."disse lei "Ho detto qualcosa che ti urta?"

L'altra fece cenno di no con la testa e le diede l'anello "Comunque.

Non voglio che ti alleni con Chloe,quando indossi quella cosa.

Se quella lama stregata dovesse venire fuori,lei potrebbe restare ferita."

Annie guardò l'anello "Oh...si è vero.

Non temere.

Non temere,non lo indosserò."

"Bene." disse Dark Soalrgirl che si diresse verso la porta,ma poi si fermò "Perché sei in questo posto?"

"Te l'ho detto."disse lei "Perché..."

"No,intendo perché sei in un campo di addestramento per giovani supereroi?"disse lei.

"Stesso motivo degli altri."disse Annie "Li preparo per combattere la giusta battaglia."

"Ma tu fai parte del corpo di guarnigione."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Si,mi piace avere una vita comoda e agiata..."disse Annie "In un posto sicuro e rilassante.

Esattamente come te."

"Tu vuoi salvare il pianeta dai giganti."disse Dark Solargirl "A me dai l'impressione di una che non ha avuto modo di scegliere come usare i suoi poteri,ma è stata costretta.

Gli altri danno un'impressione diversa da te.

Annie.

Cosa…

Cosa nascondi in realtà?"

"Tutti nascondono qualcosa."disse Annie "Il mio segreto non è diverso dagli altri.

Questo anello...magari ti sembrerà insignificante e insensato,come l'anello delle lanterne rosse di Chloe,ma non credo di potermene liberare facilmente.

Per me ricopre un ruolo.

Per questo non me ne separo.

Anche se comunque ha un ruolo insignificante...e nessuno ci bada."

"Forse potrebbe essere utile in una situazione disperata."disse Dark Solargirl uscendo "Ti auguro...di non doverlo mai usare."

Lei richiuse la porta lasciando Annie da sola.

La luce del sole illuminò le finestre e lei guardò fuori.

"Si." disse Annie "Io spero anche per questo.

Lo lo spero con tutto il cuore."

FINE FLASHBACK

Nella caverna Chloe volò a terra.

"Piano Annie."disse Chloe "Ci vai sempre pesante con l'allenamento.

Potresti diminuire la forza?"

"Ma io combatto al tuo stesso livello di potenza,altrimenti ora ti saresti veramente fatta male"disse Annie.

"Divertente come scherzo."disse Chloe rialzandosi "Se è come dici tu,allora perché io sono a terra e tu sempre in piedi."

"Ah."disse lei "È per via della tecnica che uso.

Funge sia da attacco che da difesa."

Annie si mise nella sua solita posizione di combattimento "Credo ti faccia bene rivederla."

"No,ti assicuro che la conosco già."disse Chloe.

"Cominciamo."disse Annie dandole un calcio alla gamba destra.

Con il braccio sinistro afferrò il destro di Chloe e le si avvicinò,mettendole il braccio sinistro intorno alla spalla sinistra,passando per la schiena,mentre l'altro lo passo per la parte davanti.

Annie la tirò verso il basso,sollevando la sua gamba con la sua.

Le due caddero a terra e Annie strinse forte la presa.

"Annie,ferma."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Mollami."

"Mollarti?"disse Annie "Il tuo nemico non lo farà.

Non ti servirà a nulla che io ti lasci…

Devi imparare come usare la tua forza…

E come parlare con me!"

"L'ho capito."disse Chloe.

"Davvero…?"disse Annie.

In quel momento Annie mollò la presa e saltò via,perché Carrie stava per cadere su di loro e prese Chloe in pieno.

"Carrie?"disse Chloe.

"Ciao, Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-3 ad Annie che era accucciata "Ti va di provare su di me quelle mosse?

Insegnami."

"Non saprei."disse Annie "Queste mosse sono fatte per essere provate sugli uomini.

Mi chiedo se funzionerebbero su una bestia."

Annie si mise in posizione.

"Però aspetta."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Possiamo combattere sul piano astrale,unendo le nostre menti."

"Per me va bene."disse Annie "Scegli tu la zona."

Le due si trovavano mentalmente su un grande deserto.

Chloe unì la sua mente a quella delle due e apparve anche lei.

Dal corpo di Annie partì un raggio giallo che andò verso il cielo e danneggiò il terreno.

"Ho un pessimo presentimento al riguardo."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Giuro che ti sbriciolo."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Gli occhi Annie divennero neri e le pupille rosse.

Da Annie cominciarono a partire delle scariche elettriche che andavano verso l'alto.

I sassi si sollevavano dal terreno e c'era un forte vento.

"Annie,non è sufficiente."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Hai alzato il tuo livello di potenza di poco,ma lei picchia duro durante il combattimento."

"Beh,magari hai ragione."disse Annie che chiuse i pugni.

Dal suo corpo partì un'aura bianca e ci fu una forte luce.

Soffiava un vento fortissimo.

I capelli di Annie divennero d'argento,lei urlò e ci fu un getto di luce bianca.

"Cosa...cos'è questo..."disse Chloe di Terra-1 che era sconvolta.

Dal corpo di Annie partivano fulmini bianchi e aveva un'aura di fuoco bianca.

I piedi di Solargirl sfondarono il suolo e dal corpo di Chloe partì un aura sia azzurra che rossa che fece tremare il terreno

Entrambe volarono contro Annie che si sollevò facilmente dal terreno e cominciò a a parare i colpi.

Nessuna delle due riusciva a mettere a segno un singolo colpo.

Annie sferrò un pugno al mento di Chloe e uno alla guancia di Chloe di Terra-3.

Dark Solargirl strusciò sul suolo e si rallentò con la mano.

Annie le volò contro e con un pugno alla pancia la mandò contro un gigantesco pezzo di roccia con la cima piatta.

Solargirl di Terra-327 parò facilmente, con l'avambraccio destro, il calcio sinistro di Chloe di Terra-1,poi evitò una serie di pugni a super velocità,incrociò le braccia parando un altro colpo e sferrò un pugno allo stomaco,poi diede un calcio ruotando su se stessa.

Chloe fu scagliata via e trapassò delle rocce.

Annie si voltò e afferrò il pugno di Dark Solargirl,ruotò su se stessa,tenendole il braccio e poi la scagliò dentro un'altra roccia.

Lei rimase conficcata al suo interno.

Annie atterrò e Chloe iniziò a colpire,ma senza successo,infatti l'avversaria le diede un colpo al mento e uno alla pancia facendole trapassare una collina.

Chloe di Terra-3 cercò di colpirla ma lei parò i colpi e le diede un pugno al mento che la mandò contro una roccia che si sbriciolò.

Chloe unì i polsi e,allungando le braccia in avanti, lanciò un raggio azzurro.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Il fumo si diradò ed Annie rise,mentre Chloe tremava.

Annie gli volò contro e le diede un pugno mandandola in aria,poi iniziò a colpirla a super velocità,girò su se stessa e le diede un calcio al volto e in fine allungò la mano destra verso di lei creando una sfera bianca.

Chloe era spaventata e fu colpita dal raggio,che la mandò a terra provocando un'esplosione.

Dark Solargirl si alzò "Sarò io la tua avversaria.

Non ho mai avuto modo di provare questa mossa prima."

Dal corpo di Chloe di Terra-3 partì una grossa aura rossa "I MIEI POTERI SONO STATI CAPACI DI PROTEGGERE LA TERRA E OLTRE!"

Annie rise.

"Ora ti sistemo."disse Dark Solargirl che spiccò un salto e colpì Annie alla pancia.

La ragazza senti il dolore.

Dark Solargirl urlò di rabbia e colpendola le fece trapassare tre massi.

Corse verso di lei superandola e colpendola al viso.

Il colpo provocò un cratere e Annie fu scagliata via.

L'altra la superò e la colpì alla pancia.

Annie urlò dal dolore e fu scagliata via ancora.

L'onda d'urto provocò una scia sul terreno.

"Incredibile."pensò Chloe di Terra-1 "La sua velocità è notevolmente aumentata.

Odio ammetterlo,ma quando io uso la mia forza non riesco a raggiungere un effetto simile.

Probabilmente mi avrebbe battuta."

Dark Solargirl la mandò verso l'alto e cominciò a colpirla da ogni parte.

Annie rimbalzava in aria da una direzione all'altra,poi ricadde verso terra,ma lei la colpì rimandandola in alto.

"Forse può farcela."pensò Chloe di Terra-1.

Chloe di Terra-3 era in aria e urlando colpì Annie alla schiena facendola schiantare a terra.

Annie si rialzò subito e lei le atterrò davanti.

"Non male come massaggio."disse Annie.

Le due spalancarono gli occhi.

Intorno ad Annie si formò un'aura nera e il il terreno iniziò a tremare.

Dal duo corpo partivano scariche elettriche e i sassi si alzarono da terra.

Annie iniziò ad urlare a squarcia gola e sulla sua fronte si formò un triangolo di energia rossa con la punta rivolta in basso.

Da sotto gli occhi scesero delle linee rosse che arrivarono fino alla fine delle braccia.

Sotto i suoi piedi si formò un cratere e dal terreno partirono dei raggi che andarono verso l'alto,mentre altre linee di luce bianca restarono sul suolo.

Da lei si materializzò una grossa sfera rossa che si allargò sul terreno.

Dark Solargirl emise un urlò e emanò da se stessa l'aura rossa.

Urlò anche Annie "Ti mostrerò il mio pieno potere."disse con voce inumana.

"Vieni."disse lei.

"Adesso finitela!"disse Rose e le tre riaprirono gli occhi.

"Rose."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Ho detto basta."disse Rose "Chloe prendi la spada."

Le due uscirono con le altre e si misero l'una davanti all'altra.

Rose materializzò una spada di luce viola.

"Ehi,ehi!"disse Dark Solargirl "Che succede?

Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Va tutto bene."disse Valkiria "Non dovremmo fermarle."

"Se vuoi andare a sud adesso,fallo dopo avermi battuta"disse Rose.

"È così che devo prenderla?"disse Chloe.

"Non mi importa..."disse Rose "Prendila come vuoi…

Combatti con tutta la tua forza."

Rose spiccò un salto,Chloe si spostò e la spada della nemica fracassò il terreno.

Solargirl di Terra 237 si mosse a super velocità e Chloe parò il colpo con la spada.

Rose si mosse a super velocità e le andò alle spalle.

Lei si voltò in tempo e parò il colpo,seguito da altri.

Rose si muoveva a tale velocità che sembrava ce ne fossero tre.

Andò di nuovo alle spalle di Chloe che parò il colpo.

"Rose è fantastica."disse Dark Solargirl "Questo è..."

"Hai ragione."disse Carrie.

"Dannaz..."disse Chloe cercando di colpirla,ma senza successo.

"Ha incrementato la velocità di base."disse Dark Solargirl "In più non ha più un limite nel numero di utilizzo dell'energia oscura.

"Si ,è bravina."disse Annie.

La spada di Rose e quella di Chloe si incontrarono e la seconda fu sbattuta a terra,mettendosi seduta.

Chloe si rialzò e rimise a posto la spada,mantenendo la mano sul manico.

Rose le andò addosso e la spada colpì un campo di forza invisibile.

Lei cominciò a colpire da ogni direzione.

"È fantastico!"disse Dark Solargirl "Non arretra di un centimetro."

Chloe allungò la mano sinistra verso terra e sul terreno si formarono delle crepe introno alla nemica.

Solargirl di Terra-1 spiccò un salto e evitando i raggi laser della nemica e atterrò a qualche metro di distanza.

"Devo chiedere una cosa?"disse Rose "Vai al sud solo per cercare quel ragazzo,Clark?"

"No."disse Chloe "Avevo programmato di farlo in ogni caso.

Questa è solo l'occasione."

"Allora quali altre ragioni ti chiamano a sud?"disse Rose "Il nostro piano di battaglia non è ancora completo."

"Non ho intenzione di dire nulla."disse Chloe "Diciamo che ho tante cose da sbrigare.

Sono sette mesi che pianifichiamo,ora basta."

Rose fece sparire la spada "Bene,allora…

Avendo questo tipo di abilità non avrai problemi se ti confronterai con avversari potenti."

"!"disse Chloe.

"Da oggi in poi non sono più il vostro capo,mi spiace."disse Rose "Ognuna è libera di fare ciò che vuole."

"Cosa?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Andrò a sud con lei."disse Rose.

"Io sono dei vostri."disse Annie.

"Beh,anche io."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Per me e Sif va bene."disse Valkiria "Carrie?"

"Io dico di andare veramente a spaccare le faccia ai demoni."disse Carrie.

Tutte risero.

"Questo si che è parlare,ragazza."disse Annie con un leggero sorriso.

"Non sei l'unica che cerca vendetta!"disse Dark Soalrgirl ridendo "In effetti starsene a pianificare,tenendo il sedere al sicuro è un po' troppo comodo.."

"Questa volta non combatteremo per sopravvivere come sette mesi fa."disse Rose "Si potrebbe dire che la nostra battaglia va contro l'ideale stessa di tenere alla propria vita.

Sarà più duro dell'altra volta.

Avete combattuto così duramente che nessuno vi direbbe nulla se restaste qui."

Nessuno si fece avanti.

"Capisco..."disse Rose "Quindi sentiamo tutte la stessa cosa."

"Ma il piano?"disse Carrie.

"Sapete una cosa?"disse Annie "Al diavolo il piano.

Sterminiamo tutti i posseduti e i risvegliati che ci sono su questo pianeta."

CAPITOLO 18

LOST GIRLS

Sette mesi dopo lo scontro a Mosca continuava a nevicare

Una figura con un lungo mantello e un cappuccio camminava per la Russia mentre nevicava.

La valle era circondata da montagne.

La figura incappucciata ansimava.

Si fermò vedendo le rovine di Mosca

Aveva gli occhi d'argento e i capelli neri a mezzo collo,con una frangetta sulla fronte.

"Accidenti."disse la ragazza che aveva occhi d'argento e capelli di un marrone molto chiaro "Un tempo era una città splendida."

Lei cominciò a camminare per le strade innevate,cosparse di macerie e pensava "Che disastro.

Il risultato della battaglia di sette mesi fa..."

Lei mise la mano su un pezzo di una parete che crollò sbriciolandosi e pensò "Non sento …

Neanche la minima traccia di vita…

Una volta era la questa era la capitale della Russia.

Ora che la gente non vive più qui … la gente la chiama ...la città della fine.

Il punto di ritrovo… è più a nord,a Leningrado."

Si tele-portò a Leningrado e vide che la città era in preda ad una bufera di neve.

"Non è molto danneggiata."pensò lei "Per fortuna ha resistito."

Lei si avvicinò ad una porta "Gli altri sono qui."

La donna entrò per trovare American Dreem,Consatantine e Xanadu.

Erano tutti seduti su dei divani.

"Ben arrivata."disse American Dreem.

"Scusate il ritardo."disse lei.

"Figurati."disse Shannon.

"Sono l'inviata delle divinità."disse lei "Sono Clarissa,la numero quarantasette."

"Ammetto che speravo in meglio,ma non fa niente."disse Xanadu.

"Ho visto le lapidi."disse sedendosi.

FLASHBACK

"Queste sono...le lapidi dei caduti."pensò lei che era poco prima della città si Mosca "Però se erano stati tutti sterminati,chi li ha…?"

FINE FALSHBACK

"Andiamo all'attacco."disse American Dreem.

Tutti si alzarono ed uscirono.

"Scusate avete un'idea di chi sia il nostro nemico?"disse Clarissa.

"No,ma è meglio che cominci a materializzare la spada."disse American Dreem.

In quel momento atterrò Thor di Terra-3.

I quattro andarono su un monte.

"Gli obbiettivi sono solo delle mezze seghe."disse Shannon "Niente a che vedere con quelli di sette mesi fa...ma non abbassate la guardia.

Sono a metà di questa montagna."

"Posso chiedere una cosa?"disse Clarissa "Non è possibile che qualcuno abbia mandato una richiesta di aiuto se su queste montagne non ci vive nessuno,quindi perché date la caccia a dei risvegliati qui?"

"E tu come mai sei stata mandata qui?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

"La politica degli dei dell'olimpo è cambiata."disse Clarissa "Dopo la guerra di sette mesi fa.

Prima di allora i risvegliati non si organizzavano in gruppi.

Apparivano casualmente per ammazzare qualcuno o attaccare un determinato luogo.

Ma sette mesi fa hanno cominciato a reclutare,a formare gruppi e hanno eliminato buona parte degli Avengers più forti.

Da allora gli dei trattano i risvegliati in modo diverso dai posseduti.

Ora li andiamo a cercare noi e non aspettiamo che saltino fuori."

"Lo stesso vale per noi."disse Shannon e il suo scudo si illuminò di energia rossa "Eccolo."

Il mostro era una specie di insetto umanoide che andava a quattro zampe.

Aveva anche due zampe che uscivano dalla schiena e terminavano con delle punte a cui erano appese altri spuntoni

"Non vi bloccate!"disse Shannon "Sparpagliarsi!"

Il demone colpì il suolo e tutte spiccarono un grosso salto.

Constantine atterrò al fianco destro del mostro e le altre due sulla sinistra,poi lui si riparò dietro uno scudo di energia che parò una zampata.

Thor di Terra-3 si prese un colpo al viso e andò contro una parete rocciosa,mentre American Dreem fu colpita sullo scudo e fu scagliata via.

Clarissa fu colpita e si schiantò a terra

Annie apparve sopra il demone e aveva materializzato una spada.

Il demone fece un salto e lei fracassò il terreno con la spada.

Il demone apparve dietro di lei "Peccato …

La mia velocità è superiore a quella dei normali risvegliati."

Il demone dovette muoversi ancora perché lei cercò di colpirlo di nuovo.

"Che ..."disse lui "Cosa succede?

Sembra..."

Lei spiccò un salto e ,con una capriola, si trovò poco sopra il mostro.

L'essere usò le braccia sulla schiena per parare i colpi "Impossibile..."

"È inutile."disse Annie "Una volta che la mia tecnica viene rilasciata non si ferma fino a quando il demone non viene distrutto."

"Tu,putt..."disse il demone "Stai seguendo la mia energia diabolica?"

Il mostro si alzò in piedi "Allora basta fermarti prima che tu mi colpisca."

Thor di Terra-3 gli colpì l'arto sinistro con in martello e poi strappò la zampa sulla schiena,

Constantine lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra e colpì il mostro alla spalla sinistra e distrusse le due zampe.

"Questo è ciò che noi altri dobbiamo prevenire."disse Shannon.

Annie stava per decapitarlo quando una grossa punta le trapassò il petto.

Lei atterrò e estrasse la punta richiudendo la ferita "Cosa?"

"Ma chi...?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

Dall'alto piombarono altre punte.

Thor di Terra-3 le colpì con il martello,Shannon usò lo scudo e Constantine la barriera mistica.

Apparvero altri due demoni.

Uno aveva l'aspetto umanoide con grosse corna e coperto da un pelo nero.

L'altro era simile ad un insetto,ma camminava su due gambe,anche se piegato un avanti dalla gobba.

Al posto delle braccia aveva due punte e sulla schiena tanti spintoni molto lunghi.

"Non siamo stupidi."disse il demone con le punte "Da quando gli dei ci cacciano noi ci siamo organizzati."

"Dannazione."disse quello senza braccia "Siete in ritardo."

"Ordini dell'abissale dell'est."disse quello peloso "Ora che ci bado vedo che c'è una semidea tra di loro."disse guardando la ragazza svenuta "Penso che dopo che mi sarò divertito un po,le toglierò i poteri."

La testa del demone fu tagliata.

"Che succede."dissero i due.

Odino a Valkiria atterrarono sul posto.

"Accidenti."pensò Annie "Quel dio ha un'aura molto più forte dell'altra."

"Un momento."disse il demone con le punte "Ci sono altri!"

"Non sento le aure."disse quello senza braccia.

Il demone con le spine fu tagliato in mille pezzi.

Il demone senza braccia vide delle sagome velocissime.

"Chi siete?"disse lui.

L'essere fu tagliato in mille pezzi da Annie.

In quel momento si sentì un forte verso.

Tutti si voltarono.

"Cos'è questa nuova diavoleria?"disse Valkiria.

"Sultur l'abissale dell'est."disse Odino "Un demone del mondo antico.

È un nemico che va oltre le nostre forze.

Fuggite!"

"Io posso aiutarti."disse Annie.

"Non oggi."disse Odino "Andate."

Gli altri volarono via.

Odino cominciò a correre verso un ponte che dava su uno strapiombo.

Il demone era alto trenta metri.

Aveva un corpo umanoide,con un corpo muscoloso e la pelle rossa.

La testa era umanoide ma avvolta totalmente in una fiamma.

Sulla fronte aveva due sottili punte nere prima rivolte verso l'esterno e poi piegate all'interno.

Non indossava nulla e aveva una spada lunghissima in mano.

"Tu non puoi passare!"disse Odino e il demone si ricoprì di fiamme.

"Sono un padre degli dei di Asgard."disse Odino puntando la sua lancia verso il mostro che alzò la spada piena di fiamme "Il fuoco oscuro non ti servirà a nulla!"

Le armi si scontrarono e la spada fu disintegrata.

Il demone ruggì furioso.

"Ritorna nell'ombra!"disse Odino e il demone materializzò una frusta di fuoco.

"TU NON PASSERAI!"disse il dio che colpì il ponte con la lancia,facendolo cadere con il demone.

L'essere lanciò la frusta e afferrò il dio trascinandolo verso il basso.

I due iniziarono a volare.

Odino trasformò la lancia in una spada e colpì la testa del mostro con diversi colpi,poi la conficcò nel petto del demone.

L'essere lo colpì due volte,poi Odino lanciò un raggio giallo dagli occhi e colpì il mostro.

Il dio salì sulla testa del demone e gli trafisse il cranio.

Il mostro urlò.

La semidea rinvenne e vide che intorno non c'era nessuno.

"Sono ...sono viva."pensò Clarissa "Cosa è successo ai risvegliati?

Ricordo che ne erano apparsi alcuni ..."lei guardò a terra "Cos'è successo?

Cos'è tutta questa cenere fumante?"

La semidea guardò davanti a se e pensò "Cosa…è questo?"

FLASHBACK

La semidea vide tre le lapidi situate poco fuori Mosca.

Su un'altura c'erano tre figure con un lungo abito nero che le copriva dal collo in giù.

Avevano il cappuccio abbassato e ciò rivelava che erano Rose,Chloe di Terra-3 e Lady Sentry di Terra-1.

Dark Solargirl sembrava molto arrabbiata "Quella semidea percepisce che qualcosa non va.

Cosa facciamo,Rose?

Potremmo essere scoperte."

"Lasciate stare..."disse Rose "Non possiamo di certo ucciderla..."

FINE FLASHBACK

Le tre erano su un'altra altura.

"Annie si dirige al nostro campo base."disse Rose "E le altre sono lontane."

"Infatti sono tornate alla grotta."disse Valkiria che atterrò con Sif "Non correte rischi di essere scoperte."

"Sif,bel lavoro."disse Rose.

"Beh,almeno ci hanno tenuti impegnati per un po'."disse Sif.

"Ma le umane che hanno i poteri degli dei greci sono rare."disse Valkiria "Che gli dei stiano formando nuove guerriere?"

"Forse,ma il fatto che ne abbiano mandata qui una dal grado basso,significa che questa zona è di scarsa importanza."disse Rose "Anche il numero di eroi che è assegnato al nord è drasticamente ridotto..."

"Cosa facciamo con quella?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "La convinciamo a tenere il becco chiuso?"

"In questi sette mesi nel bunker,abbiamo soppresso la nostra energia,imparando a celarla del tutto."disse Rose "Grazie a ciò siamo in grado di percepire l'energia magica molto più degli esperti di arti magiche.

È impossibile che gli dei ci trovino.

Se quella semidea,che sopprime la sua aura,ci cercasse credo potrebbe essere in grado di trovarci…

Tuttavia cercarci in queste terre desolate,anche per lei,sarebbe come cercare un ago in un pagliaio."

"Quindi dobbiamo starcene buone?"disse Dark Soalrgirl con tono annoiato "Che palle..."

Rose non vide più la semidea.

"Dov'è andata?"disse Rose.

"Non la vedo da nessuna parte."disse Carrie.

"Beh,tenete gli occhi aperti."disse Rose "Dov'è finita Chloe?"

"Al solito,cerca per tutte le città e i villaggi che trova."disse Carrie "Lei non ha ancora perso la speranza."

Chloe camminava per la steppa ghiacciata e dietro di lei c'era Wanda.

Solargirl indossava lo stesso indumento nero delle altre,come lo faceva Wanda.

"Aspetta!"disse Wanda "Cammini troppo veloce.

Per favore rallenta..."

Chloe si voltò

FLASHBACK

Rose si schiantò pesantemente a Mosca,subito dopo lo scontro.

Annie la aiutò a mettersi in ginocchio.

"Dannazione."disse Rose danneggiando il terreno con le dita"Ce le hanno suonate per bene.

Era questo…

Questo...il meglio che potessi fare?

Non c'era un altro modo?"

Rose continuava a piangere.

"Non è il momento per disperarsi."disse Annie.

Chloe di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 la alzarono.

"Rose,siamo ancora tutte vive."disse Carrie di Terra-1 "Io direi che è andata nel migliore dei modi.

Nessuno ti sta accusando di come sono andate le cose.

Io...credo che siamo molto fortunati ad averti come leader…

Questo è quello che pensò."

Rose spalancò gli occhi e poi sembro stare per rimettersi a piangere.

"Sigh."disse Rose "Sigh.

Sigh."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non è che..."disse Chloe "Ti abbia chiesto di venire..."lei si girò di nuovo "Rose o Carrie ci avranno messo lo zampino."

Loro ripresero a camminare più lentamente.

"È solo grazie a te che sono qui oggi,quindi non chiedermi di restare in disparte."disse Wanda.

"Sono passati più di sette mesi da allora."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

Dopo la battaglia di mosca Rose,Dark Solargirl,le due Lady Sentry,Solargirl e Annie erano riunite dentro una fabbrica.

Rose era seduta ad un tavolo davanti alle altre.

Rose creò una specie di piccola sfera che emanava luce bianca.

"Darò una di queste a tutte voi."disse Rose "Artemide mi ha insegnato a creare un incantesimo che blocca l'aura magica."

Le altre erano sorprese.

"La vostra forza non verrà limitata,ma sarete invisibili dalle divinità."disse Rose "In altre parole...potremo fingere di essere morte.

Gli dei non ci cercheranno più e i demoni peseranno che non siamo più un pericolo.

Questa di oggi non era una battaglia per vincere…

Era una battaglia per sopravvivere.

Se ci nascondessimo e basta diventeremo dei bersagli per la vendetta dell'Olimpo,senza contare quello che farebbero i demoni.

Ecco perché voglio che credano tutti …

Che siamo tutte morte."

Ci fu un po' di silenzio.

"Dopo lo scontro di oggi penso che abbiate capito che le probabilità di sopravvivenza sono molto basse."disse Rose "In fondo…

Certo il mondo verrebbe difeso da eroi di bassa potenza.

Lo si potrebbe chiamare un piano per salvare i pochi che possono vincere la guerra,rischiando il sacrificio di molti...

Mi dispiace,ma per quanto mi sia impegnata è l'unico modo che mi è venuto in mente per sopravvivere.

So di non avere scusanti …

Ma..."

"Beh,per come la vedo io è una buona idea."disse Annie "In una situazione simile … avere una possibilità è una cosa molto positiva.

Il piano è brillante."

"È vero…"disse Carrie di Terra-1 e quella di Terra-3 annuì "Credo sia la cosa migliore da

fare."

"Per me va bene."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Anche per me."disse Solargirl.

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe e Wanda avevano ripreso a camminare.

"Mi sembra di vedere ...un villaggio."disse Wanda.

Il villaggio era totalmente distrutto.

"Che disastro..."disse Wanda "Questa cittadina è ridotta peggio di Mosca..."

Chloe guardò l'entrata di una cantina.

"Per quanto guardiamo attorno qui non c'è nulla."disse Wanda "Torniamo indietro?"

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e diede un calcio ad una porta sfondandola.

"Un rifugio."pensò lei "E piuttosto grande."

Arrivò in un grosso rifugio.

"A giudicare dalle camere qui ci potevano entrare tante persone."pensò Chloe che arrivò davanti ad una porta di sbarre di ferro.

La afferrò e la scardinò con un semplice gesto della mano destra.

Entro in una stanza,seguita da Wanda.

"Trovato tracce di lui?"disse Wanda.

"Si."disse Chloe con gli occhi spalancati"Lui è stato qui!"

Chloe si avvicinò ad un muro e lo toccò.

"Cosa rappresenta?"disse Wanda "Quel simbolo cos'è?"

"È il segno di una della statua di Zera e Chloe."disse Chloe.

Sul muro c'era un grosso disegno.

"I due angeli gemelli del paradiso."disse Chloe "Il nome delle dee gemelle che appare anche in alcune sacre scritture non riconosciute ufficialmente."

"Non so molto riguardo queste cose."disse Wanda che vide una scritta sul muro e si avvicinò "Chloe …?!"

Manca qualche pezzo,ma è leggibile."

"Se guardi la statua Zera è a sinistra,Chloe è a destra."disse Choe "Probabilmente è stato qui per un po'."

"Capisco."disse Wanda "Quindi questa è l'ultima cosa scoperta fino ad ora…"

Chloe era tornata al bunker sotto le montagne.

Lei indossava una tuta aderente,blu scuro con una "S"rossa sul petto,con un triangolo rovesciato,con l'interno giallo e i bordi rossi.

Dark Solargirl aveva una tuta nera con una "S"rossa.

Annie ne aveva un'altra uguale,ma la "S"era argentata.

Rose ne aveva una viola con una "S"rossa.

"COSA?"urlò Dark Solargirl "Vuoi lasciare il rifugio per andare a sud?

Che cazzo stai pensando di fare?

Vuoi diventare il bersaglio di demoni e dei contemporaneamente?"

"Non so se Clark sia ancora in Russia."disse Chloe "Anzi,probabilmente penserà che io non sappia della sua venuta in questo paese…

È difficile pensare che sia stato qui per tutti questi sette mesi.

Se è vivo,probabilmente è andato a sud."

"MA CHE CAVOLO...?"urlò Chloe di Terra-3.

"Chloe,io credo che dovresti smetterla."disse Carrie di Terra-3"Quel ragazzo probabilmente è..."

Rose le fece cenno con la mano di tacere "Su cosa basi la tua speranza?"

"Ho trovato sue tracce in un bunker."disse Chloe "Ha lasciato un disegno sul muro.

Uno che solo io posso capire.

Dopo essere uscito ha trovato la città distrutta.

La situazione era disperata,ma se è riuscito ad allontanarsi,sopravvivere non gli sarebbe stato difficile.

Infine se ..."

"Non contare sulla persuasione qui..."disse Rose "Il tuo è un modo di pensare fragile e contorto."

Rose si alzò e Annie si sedette vicino a Chloe.

"Io sono dalla tua parte."disse Annie "Dobbiamo solo convincere le altre e ci vorrà un po'.

Sai questa situazione mi ricorda la Terra parallela dove vivevo."

"Combattevate sempre?"disse Chloe.

"No,molto spesso stavamo chiusi dietro le mura."disse Annie "Cento anni di guerra hanno un effetto devastante sulla mente.

Le mura era come se segnassero la fine del mondo.

All'interno io ero capo degli Avergers appena formati e anche membro del corpo di guarnigione.

Sai una volta ho fatto anche una cosa inusuale per essere la persona più forte della Terra."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Beh,se hai un po' di tempo te lo racconto."disse Annie.

"Certo."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

Annie si trovava oltre il Wall Sina,su Terra-327.

L'interno delle mura era pieno di case di cemento alte fino a cinque piani,con i tetti fatti di tegole di legno.

Era l'alba e Annie era in una stanza ed era appoggiata con la schiena ad un cuscino.

Lei aveva i capelli sciolti e non aveva dormito,poiché non ne aveva bisogno.

Si mise seduta sul bordo del letto.

Aveva una canottiera a maniche corte,che lasciava scoperta la pancia.

Indossava pantaloncini neri.

Accanto a lei c'era un comodino con sopra una serie di bicchieri di vetro,una tazza bianca e una bottiglia vuota.

Sul davanzale della finestra c'era un'altra bottiglia verde e accanto c'erano libri accatastati.

Il primo cassetto del comodino era chiuso,mentre il secondo aperto e da esso usciva un pantalone.

A terra c'erano dei pantaloni e delle magliette.

C'era anche una cesta di panni piena fin oltre l'orlo.

Sul pavimento c'erano delle bottiglie di vetro rovesciate.

C'era una grande finestra accanto al suo letto,con delle tendine verdi aperte.

Sopra il letto di Annie ce ne era un altro con ,sul fondo del letto, una scaletta che portava a terra.

All'inizio dei letti c'erano delle tendine.

La stanza era larga e fatta tutta di lastre di legno.

Annie guardò verso la finestra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Un pesante sospiro esce dalla bocca di Annie.

Tutto era iniziato un giorno prima qualche giorno prima."

Le baracche della polizia militare erano la sua casa.

Lei era davanti allo specchio del bagno.

Il bagno era fatto da placche di legno,mentre la parte superiore del muro era fatta di blocchi di cemento.

C'erano sei specchi messi in fila con sotto un piano di lastre di cemento,con sotto delle

lastre di legno.

Annie si guardava allo specchio.

"È domani."pensò Annie "Mi chiedo quanti potrebbero morire?

Quanto sangue verrà versato?

FLASHBACK

Annie indossava la sua uniforme rossa e blu.

Aveva i capelli legati e aveva un fazzoletto bianco legato sul volto per coprirgli la bocca e il naso.

Guardava un grosso buco in un muro,pieno di sangue,in cui era conficcato un soldato tagliato a metà.

Accanto ce ne era un altro con la testa aperta.

In strada c'era una montagna di cadaveri spolpati e dilaniati.

C'erano due soldati che portavano dei cadaveri maciullati su un carretto di legno con due ruote.

Le case intorno erano pesantemente danneggiate.

Annie vide il corpo di un uomo che non aveva più il cranio.

Lei si tolse il fazzoletto e divenne triste "Mi dispiace."

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era nel bagno.

"Non c'è modo di rimediare."pensò lei "Io devo farlo.

Devo finire ciò che ho iniziato,senza pensare a quello che succederà."

Lei si legò i capelli lasciando due ciocche ai lati del volto.

Aveva la riga praticamente al centro della testa e la ciocca che dava sulla parte sinistra era il triplo dell'altra.

"Domani la missione sarà..."pensò Annie"Dirigersi verso il muro che loro hanno distrutto.

L'obbiettivo …

Distruggere i giganti."

La compagna di stanza di Annie era una ragazza senza poteri,con i capelli corti,biondi a mezzo collo.

Indossava una vestaglia viola e dei pantaloncini bianchi.

Annie usci dal bagno e vide lei, che si metteva il rossetto canticchiando, e la stanza che aveva il pavimento pieno di libri,calzini e magliette.

Lei era seduta su uno sgabello,davanti ad un tavolinetto con,sul muro,uno specchio ovale.

"Buon giorno."disse la ragazza "Oggi sono ridotta uno straccio."

"Giorno."rispose la compagna.

Annie aprì un armadio a muro con dentro delle stampelle a cui erano attaccate felpe azzurre con cappuccio e con in alto un ripiano con sopra una valigia.

"Non ho avuto modo di spazzolare bene i capelli."disse lei "Hey.

Annie."

Annie si infilò la felpa dandole le spalle.

"Ti metti sempre lo stesso vestito?"disse la ragazza "Non ti va mai di cambiarlo?"

"Oltre a mantenere perfetto il mio aspetto,posso fare lo stesso effetto sui vestiti."disse Annie "E poi non ho familiarità con la moda del Wall Sina.

Ad ogni modo ho bisogno di un favore da parte tua."

"Oh."disse lei "Davvero?

Tu sei Solargirl,a che ti servo io?"

"Dovresti dire che oggi non sono in servizio..."disse lei "E che domani non potrò guidare la pattuglia."

"Non mi interessa,ma perché?"disse lei.

"Ho un impegno domani."disse Annie.

"E anticipalo oggi."disse lei "Non è lo stesso?"

"Ho le mie ragioni."disse Annie "Te la senti?"

"Sicuro."disse la ragazza "Mi sei debitrice."

"Si."disse Annie "Certo."

Solargirl cominciò a pensare "Se andrà tutto bene però dovrà venire lei da me a chiedere che il debito venga saldato,perché io non avrò forse più bisogno di tornare qui.

Ecco il motivo del perché io non necessito veramente il suo aiuto.

Ma se così non fosse dovrò tornare qui."

"Tieni."disse lei mostrando ad Annie una foto di una giovane donna con capelli lunghi.

Annie rimase un po' stupita e prese il foglio "Chi è?"

"Una ragazza..."disse lei "Che è scappata di casa."

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"È venuto da me il padre."disse lei "Un signore importante.

Mi ha ordinato di trovarla.

È successo diversi giorni fa."disse e iniziò a truccarsi.

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"Io non voglio farlo,lo sai.."disse lei "La ricerca è noiosa."

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"E non da nessun beneficio,giusto?"disse lei.

"Allora?"disse Annie.

"Hey,Anne."disse lei "Potresti smetterla di dire al parola "allora"?"

"Sicuro."disse Annie "Quando troverò un'altra parola adatta.

Allora?"

"Oh,l'ho dimenticato."disse lei "Allora…

A differenza di quello che sembro,non sono brava a trovare le persone.

Potresti restituirmi il favore prima che mi sfugga di mente?"

"...vedo."pensò Annie che annui "Lei vuole il favore in anticipo."

"Se non riesci a trovarla,solo invia un rapporto dove dici che le ricerche non sono andate a buon fine."disse lei "Allora?

Chi è il ragazzo?"

Annie si imbarazzò "Huh?"

"Il tuo incontro."disse Annie "Ti devi vedere con un ragazzo in questi giorni,no?

È per questo che mi hai chiesto di dire che non sei in servizio.

Che tipo di persona è?"

Annie rimase un po' perplessa "Un gigante di quindici metri."

"Non hai il senso dell'umorismo,vero?"disse lei.

"È quasi impossibile trovarla in un giorno."pensò Annie che era in un altra sala che aveva molti tavoli di legno ed era molto grande.

Aveva la foto davanti a se.

"Ma in fondo non c'è problema..."pensò Solargirl "Farò come ha detto lei.

Tenterò ...ma in fondo non mi interessa tanto.

Forse da domani non rivedrò più questa città.

Wall Sina Goodbye."

Annie si alzò e pensò "Ma se non mi tengo impegnata …

Finirò per pensare sempre a quello che succederà domani.

Quasi mi pento di aver preso il giorno libero,ma non mi andava di essere in servizio."

Annie cominciò a camminare materializzando addosso la giacca di pelle rossa sopra la felpa.

Anche i suoi jeans cambiarono e completarono l'uniforme.

"Per questo ..."pensò lei "Giocherò a fare l'investigatrice...

Per un solo giorno."

Lei era in una carrozza e guardava la foto pensando "Carly Stratman.

Nata nel 2138.

Ha venti anni.

Sola figlia di Eliot .

Vice presidente della Luthor Corporation."

La carrozza si fermò.

"Siamo arrivati."disse il cocchiere.

Annie si ritrovò davanti ad una mega villa e una volta dentro il servo le fece un inchino.

"Mis. Annie Sullivan,vero?"disse il maggior domo "Io sono il servo in questa casa.

La prego,mi segua."

Annie gli andò dietro. E camminò per un lungo corridoio pieno di quadri appesi alle pareti.

" ."disse lui davanti ad una porta chiusa "Miss Annie Sullivan,dal distretto di Sthohess è arrivata."

"Falla entrare."disse la voce.

Lui apri la porta e lei pensò "Questo è…

Il vicepresidente della Luthor Corporation.

Eliot ."

L'uomo era in giacca e cravatta,aveva capelli bianchi corti e baffi.

Sedeva su una poltrona.

Annie aveva davanti un immenso tavolo e un lunghissimo divano su un lato di esso.

"...Allora?"disse lui.

Annie si sedette sul divano "Sono qui oggi per avere più informazioni riguardo alla scomparsa di sua figlia."disse materializzando un taccuino e una penna.

"Mi sta dicendo che mia figlia è ancora scomparsa?"disse lui.

"…."disse Annie "Mi spiace molto."lei iniziò a pensare "In fondo nessuno la sta cercando."

"Avete egli indizi,almeno?"disse lui.

"...No."disse lei.

"…."disse lui "Nessuno?"

"Nessuno."disse lei

"…."disse lui "Avrei dovuto pensarci io da solo.

Io non capisco.

Sono passati dieci giorni da quando ho chiesto aiuto.

Mi aspettavo un minimo di progresso.

Mi dite sempre che la state cercando.

Ma ora Solargirl mi informa che non è stato trovato nessun indizio.

Mi stai dicendo questo…?

SIETE DEGLI INCOMPETENTI?"

"…."disse lei "Se lo crede,lo sono."

"No."disse lui "Tu non lo sei.

Stai mentendo.

Non lo pensi.

Ho l'abilità di percepire quando qualcuno mente.

È lo strumento del mio mestiere,dopo tutto.

Non sono state condotte ricerche in questi giorni.

Tu non sei incompetente.

Tu e i tuoi colleghi siete solo negligenti.

Non è stato fatto nulla,in fondo.

Giusto?"

"Ha perfettamente ragione."disse Annie.

"No."disse lui "Stai mentendo ancora.

Se fossi una persona negligente non saresti mai venuta qui.

Quindi lo hai saputo oggi."

"Ha capito tutto in un secondo."disse lei e pensò "È bravo."

"Quindi sei venuta a chiedermi di mia figlia."disse lui.

"Lei ha assolutamente ragione,Mr Stratman."disse Annie "La sua richiesta è stata accantonata per dieci giorni.

Il lavoro è stato affidato ad altre due persone prima di arrivare a me."

"Hmph."disse lui "Allora…

Tu sei l'unica che sta cercando mia figlia?"

"Si."disse Annie.

"Da quanto tempo fai parte del corpo di guarnigione?"disse lui.

"Un mese."disse lei.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."disse lui "Allora questo è ciò per cui io pago le tasse?

La mia richiesta accantonata per dieci giorni e poi data ad un Avenger che fa parte del corpo di guarnigione da un mese.

Avrei davvero dovuto cercarla da solo.

Sono senza parole.

Con il potere finanziario che ho … potresti dire che la cosa migliore sarebbe prendere un investigatore privato.

Ma io mi fido solo dei miei occhi.

Gli investigatori privati usano il loro cervello per estorcere contanti.

Sono un branco di parassiti.

I miei occhi dicono che tu sei ...degna della mia fiducia.

Per favore...trova mia figlia."

"… questo è il mio lavoro."disse Annie.

Lui si verso da bere "Allora,eri qui per sapere della situazione in cui lei scomparsa?"disse disse lui.

"Si."disse lei.

"Io non ho le esatte informazioni."disse lui "È accaduto all'incirca due giorni prima che facessi la richiesta.

Non è tornata per cena.

Lei è io avevamo un accordo…

Fare cena insieme,nonostante tutti gli altri impegni.

È stato fatto a lungo e nessuno si è mai intromesso."

"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che è stata vista?"disse Annie.

"A cena il giorno prima."disse lui.

"Di cosa avete parlato?"disse lei.

"Io non me lo ricordo."disse lui "Niente di importante."

"Cos'ha fatto durante il giorno?"disse Annie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui.

"Mi sa dare qualcuna delle sue conoscenze?"disse lei.

"No."disse lui.

"Quali erano i posti che frequentava?"disse Annie.

"Nessun idea."disse lui.

"Quali erano le sue attività abituali?"disse Annie.

"Non ne ho idea."disse lui.

"Allora lei non ha nessuna idea..."disse lei "Di quello che faceva normalmente,giusto? "

"Mia figlia è tornata in questa cittadina due anni fa,dopo aver finito gli anni di studio alla Heinrich University.

Io non ho idea di ciò che ha fatto dopo."

"Heinrich University."pensò lei "L'università per i figli di ricchi e potenti bastardi come questo.

Mi basta vederlo in faccia per capirlo."

Lei parlò ancora "A cosa si interessava in quell'istituto?"

"Chimica."disse lui "Come ho detto,la vedevo solo per cena."

"Facevate delle passeggiate dopo mangiato?"disse lei.

"Si,a volte."disse lui.

"Lei è il vice presidente della Luthor Corporation."disse Annie "Avrà i suoi nemici.

E lei è molto ricco.

È possibile che sia stata trascinata in qualche problema con qualcuno dei suoi avversari?"

"Intendi dire che potrebbe essere stata rapita?"disse lui "Non credo.

Non ho ricevuto nessuna richiesta di riscatto."

"Allora è molto probabile che sia sparita di sua volontà."pensò Annie che riprese a parlare "Lei lasciava spesso sola sua figlia?"

"Mi stai dicendo che potrebbe farlo per rispetto."disse lui "Ma comunque dopo la morte di sua madre non le sono stato molto vicino.

Comunque ci aiutavamo a vicenda,nessuno intralciava l'altro e,per me,andava tutto bene.

Ma suppongo che mia figlia aveva dei pensieri diversi."

Improvvisamente Annie spalancò gli occhi perché qualcuno iniziò a picchiare forte contro la porta.

"Altri visitatori?"disse lui al domestico "Apri la porta."

"Si,signore."disse l'altro.

Smisero di bussare e ci fu un p di silenzio.

Annie guardò la finestra sul giardino dietro il signore e vide un uomo che scavalcava il cancello.

"Seriamente."disse lui "Non ho idea d cosa passasse per la mente di mia figlia."

"...Se un padre non sa cosa passa nella mente della figlia..."disse lei "Chi può saperlo?"

Lui rimase sorpreso.

Annie continuò a scrivere sul taccuino "Ha detto che lei e sua figlia vi aiutavate a vicenda.

Può spiegarmi meglio cosa vuol dire?"

"L'ho appena detto."disse lui "Nessuno intralciava l'altro.

Era il miglior modo in cui potevamo aiutarci."

"Questo è strano."pensò Annie "Le cose che ha detto e come ha parlato.

Non mi convince."

" ."disse il maggior domo che bussò alla porta.

Lui si alzò,aprì la porta e l'uomo gli diede un foglio.

Leggendolo si innervosì e lo mise in tasca.

"Comunque..."disse lui "Perché ti sei unita alla polizia militare?

Gli Avengers hanno il loro quartier generale."

"?"disse lei "Beh,l'ho fatto per avere una vita comoda e agiata nelle terre interne."

"Vedo."disse lui "Lo supponevo.

Hai altre domande?"

"Quest'uomo sa che sto mentendo."pensò lei che riprese a parlare "No,la avviserò se ci dovessero essere novità."

Annie cominciò a pensare "Ma potrei dire lo stesso di lei.

Mi sta nascondendo qualcosa."

Il domestico le fece un inchino quando lei uscì dal cancello e Annie lo salutò.

Solargirl cominciò a camminare per le strade e pensava "Ora,dove dovrei andare?

Non ho trovato un singolo indizio.

Non mi sono mossa di un solo passo da dove avevo iniziato."

Annie guardò un edificio di cinque piani con una torretta e una bandiera appesa ad essa.

Era la brigata della polizia militare.

La stanza dei documenti era come una biblioteca,piena di scaffali,tavoli e sedie.

Annie era a parlare con una ragazza con occhiali,lunghi capelli biondi e legati.

Aveva l'uniforme identica alla sua,fatta eccezione per la "S",ma la giacca era marrone e la maglietta bianca,come quella di ogni soldato.

La minigonna nera era su pantaloni bianchi e gli stivali erano neri.

Lei iniziò a prendere una serie di libri dagli scaffali "Abbiamo alcuni documenti sulla Lex Corp e sul vice presidente.

Ma la figlia..."

"Si,per favore datemi tutto ciò che avete."disse Annie.

"Le informazioni sulla famiglia degli Stratmann?"disse lei prendendo un libro e dandolo ad Annie avendolo aperto su una pagina "Ecco.

Purtroppo sulla figlia non abbiamo nulla."

Lei vide che c'era la foto dell'uomo sulla pagina e pensò "Stratmann Elliot Guttenberg.

Ha quarantasei anni.

Sette anni fa,dopo l'improvvisa morte del precedente vicepresidente,lui ne ha preso il posto,come vicepresidente della Luthor Corporation"

"Per favore,mi può dare informazioni sulla Luthor Corporation."disse Annie.

"Sicuro."disse lei,salendo su uno sgabello e prendendo un libro e dandolo a lei.

Annie si sedette ad un tavolo e cominciò a leggere a mente "Lex Corp.

Molti scambi erano stati fatti con il Wall Maria.

Con quegli scambi sono stati fatti enormi profitti.

Comunque anni fa il Wall Maria è stato abbattuto e l'umanità aveva abbandonato quelle terre.

La Lex Corp ebbe un crollo per questo."Annie cominciò a pensare "Bene.

La società di quei porci è in declino.

Questo è indiscutibile.

Tuttavia E.G Stratmann ha mantenuto uno stile di vita più che lussuoso.

Mi chiedo come faccia a sostenerlo anche se sicuramente i Luthor o aiutano.

Mi chiedo se abbia nascosto altre cose."

Annie guardava la foto della ragazza e pensava "Carly Stratmann.

Esperta di chimica alla Heimrich Universiti."

Annie si era alzata e stava leggendo il libro,tenendosi la mano sinistra sul mento,mentre l'altra portava una pila di libri.

Lei si sedette ancora.

"Avrebbe potuto trovare facilmente un lavoro con le sue qualità."pensò Solargirl"Eppure non l'ha fatto in questi anni.

E.G. Stratmann.

Non è stato solo indifferente con la situazione della figlia…

Ha detto che non aveva idea di cosa faceva.

Per di più…

Il loro accordo prevedeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe intralciato l'altro.

Un patto molto strano.

No.

Se la loro relazione può essere considerata strana…

Allora come dovrei definire quella tra me e mio padre,prima che avessi i poteri?"

FLASHBACK

In un prato,vicino un albero,c'erano dei pali di legno conficcati in terra,con sopra dei sacchi spessi di gomma.

Annie era piccola.

Aveva i capelli legati nello stesso modo.

Indossava una felpa bianca e dei calzoncini grigi.

Aveva i piedi nudi con una fasciatura a metà di essi e un altra a metà del polpaccio.

Lei diede un calcio ad uno dei sacchi,mentre il padre la guardava.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Mio padre mi insegnava a combattere dalla mattina fino alla sera.

Giorno dopo giorno.

Mi rompevo spesso i piedi e avevo dei tagli e dei lividi.

Non era permesso fermarsi."

La bambina si fermò ansimante.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non potevo ribellarmi.

Assoluta obbedienza.

Questa era la relazione tra mio padre e me."

FINE FLASHBACK

Annie era in piedi e leggeva il libro pensando "Un momento…"

Sul libro c'era l'immagine della ragazza.

"Se Carly non lavorava significa che viveva con i soldi del padre."penso Solargirl "Eppure ne ha parlato come fosse una persona autosufficiente.

Quindi questa cosa non torna."

Annie ricordo che l'uomo le aveva detto che facevano cena insieme,indipendentemente dagli indipendentemente dai loro impegni.

E che nessuno dei due interferiva con gli affari dell'altro."

"Io non credo che fosse così,se facevano una passeggiata dopo cena."pensò lei dicendo "Una passeggiata."

La ragazza stava per andarsene "Ci vediamo.

Tornerò domani."

"Le annotazioni degli interrogatori."disse Annie "Su quale mensola sono le annotazioni degli interrogatori?"

In un vicolo uno straccione afferrò un topo,ma un altro lo afferrò e cercò di prenderlo.

Annie camminava poco lontano del vicolo e pensava"Bingo.

Carly è stata interrogata una volta."

Lei camminò in una strada stretta con due casse di legno sul lato sinistro.

C'erano delle crepe sui muri.

"La polizia militare l'ha trovata seduta davanti ad un bar,a notte fonda,in stato di ubriachezza."pensò Annie "Loro l'hanno riportata a casa.

Il bar è-"

Annie arrivò davanti ad un edificio simile ad un bar del west.

"Pit Redoz."pensò Solargirl che si avvicinò all'entrata "Ho finalmente fatto qualche progresso."

Entrò lentamente.

Il bar aveva le pareti fatti di blocchi di pietra,il soffitto era fatto di tegole di legno e c'erano tavoli rotondi di legno.

Vide due uomini seduti ad un tavolo.

Uno molto grande e l'altro piccolo.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il bar era poco raccomandabile e pieno di occhi ostili e sospetti.

Qui è dove il suo viaggio cominciò."

Poco prima l'uomo molto grande aveva la mano allungata sul tavolo e il piccolo vuotò un sacchetto sulla sua mano,tuttavia nel sacchetto non c'era nulla.

"Dannazione!"disse l'uomo "Sono tutte finite."

"Eh,eh"disse l'altro "Pare di si boss."

"Hey!"disse lui "Qualcuno ha della Codaime qui?"

"Chiudi quella bocca."disse un uomo con lunghi capelli biondi seduto ad un altro tavolo accanto ad un anziano con baffi.

"Chiudila tu la bocca!"disse lui "Non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare."

"Tieni." disse il nano dandogli un altro sacco.

In quel momento si aprì una delle due porte.

"RAGAZZI."disse l'uomo biondo.

Annie entrò nel locale.

Tutti la guardarono.

"Solargirl!?"pensò l'uomo mentre lei si muoveva tra i tavoli "Cosa è venuta a fare qui."lui nascose il pacchetto,sotto la cintura "Che abbia..."

Annie andò al bancone e mise su di esso la foto della ragazza "Credo che questa ragazza sia stata qui."

Il barista,un ragazzo con capelli biondi,vide la foto.

"La conosce?"disse Annie.

"No,non la conosco."disse lui prima di allontanarsi.

Annie lo guardò in silenzio e pensò "Spero di non dover usare la telepatia.

A volte vedo cose che non cerco."

Annie prese la fotto e la mostrò ad un anziano "Lei invece la conosce?"

"No,mi spiace."disse lui.

L'uomo alto e il compare risero.

C'era anche un altro al tavolo.

"Cosa ci fai in questo Pub,ragazzina?"disse l'uomo alto "Ti vieni a prendere un po' d'alcol,vero?

O forse non puoi,perché devi bere il latte che ti prepara papà?"

Tutti e tre risero.

Annie li guardò senza far trasparire la minima emozione.

"Papa,io sono spaventata."disse l'uomo "Aiutami!"

Annie si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo dei tre e mise la foto sul tavolo "Voi conoscete questa ragazza?

Il suo nome e Carly Stratmann."

I tre rimasero sorpresi.

"..."disse Annie "Dari vostri sguardi sembrerebbe che la conosciate."

"No,assolutamente."disse l'uomo alto "Vai a casa e succhiare il latte di papa,ragazzina.

Oppure puoi sederti con noi ..."

Lui cercò di toccarle il sedere,ma lei gli afferrò il polso e girò la mano verso l'esterno.

L'uomo urlò s squarcia gola "Maledetta!

Toglimi le mani di dosso!"

Lui sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo afferrò con l'altra mano.

Con la gamba destra diede un calcio alla sedia,sollevò l'uomo girandosi e lo scagliò contro una parete.

"Bastarda!"urlò il nanetto che si alzò e prese la bottiglia per il manico insieme all'altro.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,colpendo la bottiglia,poi diede un calcio sinistro all'omino mandandolo contro l'altro.

I due si schiantarono su un muro.

"Ci sto andando più che piano con voi,perciò finitela."disse Annie.

L'omone afferrò una sedia e la sollevò.

Con un calcio lei raggiunse la gamba della sedia,spezzandola e mandando l''oggetto in aria.

Annie rimase con la gamba verso l'alto e staccò l'altro piede da terra.

"Ah."disse lui "No.

Aspe-"

Lei lo colpì alla testa con il piede,rimandandolo verso il basso.

Lui stava per cadere,ma lei gli afferrò il braccio sinistro,lo voltò e gli spinse il busto sul tavolo tenendo bloccato il braccio.

"Lasciami!"urlò lui "Ti ucciderò!

Mi hai sentito?

Ti…!"

Lei fece scricchiolare il suo braccio "Silenzio."

Lui urlò a squarcia gola.

Lei lo perquisì,trovò il sacchetto e lo vuotò sul tavolo.

"CODAIME"urlò Annie "Una droga illegale.

Questa ti può costare tre anni di carcere...o al massimo cinque."

Lei si rivolse agli altri due "Andate e lasciateci.

Questo tipo non vi darà più fastidio.

Penso sia proprio un cattivo ragazzo."

Pochi minuti dopo erano tutti e quattro seduti ad un tavolo.

Annie aveva il sacchetto e la foto davanti "La sto cercando.

Sotto la richiesta del padre.

Se mi direte tutto ora..."disse Annie prendendo il sacchetto e tirandolo all'uomo robusto "Io chiuderò un occhio su quello che è successo.

E tutti potranno andare a casa.

Siamo d'accordo?"

Nessuno rispose.

"Voi..."disse lei "Mi avete sentita?"

"Dannazione!"disse lui prendendo il sacchetto "Va bene!

Stronza!"

"Allora?"disse lei.

"Hai ragione,Carly è stata qui."disse lui.

Il piccolo prese la parola "Lei si metteva a bere e a ballare con noi ogni sera.

Noi siamo sempre stati generosi con lei."

FLASHBACK

La ragazza indossava un abito scollato e ballava con gli altri.

VOCE NARRANTE DELL'OMINO

"Lei era carina e popolare.

Era sempre gentile con noi."

Lei sorrise ai tre che risposero.

"Piaceva a tutti."disse lui.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ma,all'incirca dieci giorni fa,ha smesso di venire."disse il nanetto "Nessuno l'ha più vista e nessuno sa perché non è più venuta."

Annie stava scrivendo sull'agenda.

"Avete notato se aveva avuto comportamenti differenti l'ultima volta che l'avete vista?"disse Annie.

"Sembrava arrabbiata."disse lui.

"Arrabbiata?"disse lei un po' sorpresa.

"Si."disse lui "Era la prima volta che si arrabbiava.

Eravamo tutti sorpresi."

"Allora..."disse lei "Sapete il motivo?"

"Era per colpa sua."disse lui "Lei l'ha visto prendere la Codaime.

E si è infuriata.

Per colpa sua."

"Vai avanti."disse lui.

"Ci aveva già visti prendere altre droga e ci aveva detto si smetterla."disse lui.

"Ma..."disse lei "Quando vi aveva visti prendere la Codaime si è infuriata…

Sapete perché?"

"No,assolutamente."disse lui "Dopo questo è restata in silenzio come se ci fosse un funerale.

Non voleva più parlarci e non è più venuta."

"Perché avete mentito... e mi avete detto che non la conoscevate?"disse Annie.

"Me ne ero dimenticato."disse lui ridendo "Non me ne ricordavo proprio.

Poi abbiamo pensato che forse l'avresti arrestata..."

"HEY!"disse Annie "Ci tenete a tornare a casa,vero?"

L'omino si spaventò.

"Abbiamo pensato che fosse dentro qualche affare illegale."disse l'omone.

"Affare illegale?"disse lei.

"Lo sanno tutti che il padre ha avuto un crollo."disse lui "Ma lei aveva tonnellate di denaro contante.

Sapevamo che non potevano arrivare da suo padre o dal suo lavoro.

Poi abbiamo scoperto che erano soldi sporchi."

"I suoi soldi provenivano sa una fonte illegale?"pensò Annie "E il padre lo sapeva.

Questo spiega perché ha parlato in quel modo.

E avrebbe senza dubbio celato quel fatto… ad una come me."

"E..."disse l'omone che stava per bere "C'era un brutto tipo che la stava cercando ed è venuto da noi."

"Oh,quel tipo."disse l'omino.

"Che tipo di persona era?"disse lei.

"Aveva un cappello nero e un lungo cappotto."disse lui "Aveva un occhio artificiale."

"E la sua pupilla era rossa."disse l'omino "Almeno mi è sembrato quando l'ho visto."

"Quando è successo?"disse lei annotando sul taccuino.

"Cinque giorni fa."disse l'omone.

"Allora qual'era l'affare illegale?"disse lei.

L'omone bevve "Non ne ho idea."

"Va bene."disse Annie "Riferirò che avete con voi delle droghe illegali e che le date ai bambini."

I tre sobbalzarono e ad uno andò di traverso la birra.

"Secondo voi quanto ci metteranno ad emettere la sentenza?"disse lei.

"NON SAPPIAMO NULLA!"disse l'omone battendo la mano sul tavolo.

"Volevo solo assicurarmi che non lo dimentichiate."disse lei "Esattamente come il tipo con l'occhio di vetro."

"NO!"disse lui "Io non ne so nulla!"

Annie si alzò e fece svanire l'agenda "Allora non vi manderò in carcere."

"Non sia così severa con loro."disse il barista "Io credo che non abbiano la risposta."

"Hai qualcosa di importante da segnalare?"disse lei facendo riapparire l'agenda.

"Io non ne so quasi nulla."disse lui "Voglio solo che dentro questo locale torni un po' di pace.

Io credo che il ragazzo di Carly sappia qualcosa.

Potrebbe avergli detto qualcosa."

"Ragazzo?"disse Annie che era pronta a scrivere "Qual'è il suo nome e l'indirizzo?"

"Wayne Eisner."disse lui "Abita in un appartamento a sud di Aachen Street.

Ma non sono proprio sicuro di quale sia la casa."

"Hai detto a quel tipo del suo ragazzo?"disse lei.

"No."disse lei "Io non c'ero quella volta,ma credo che loro tre ci fossero."

Annie guardò l'omone che tremò "OH...!

Io non so niente di quel tipo!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità,gli apparve alle spalle,afferrandogli il braccio sinistro e portandolo verso di lei con la mano sinistra.

Con l'altra mano rimise a posto la spalla slogata.

L'uomo urlò di dolore.

Annie materializzò delle monete sul tavolo dei tre e si allontanò "Grazie per le informazioni."

Lei stava per uscire ,ma poi si fermò "Come l'hai saputo?"

"Di cosa?"disse i barista.

"Di Carly e Wayne."disse Annie.

"Quando fai questo lavoro senti tante cose."disse lui "E questo include…

Cose che non vorresti sapere."

Era ormai passato mezzo giorno.

Annie era in una piazza.

Al suo centro c'era una fontana con,a diversi metri di distanza,delle panchine.

C'erano dei bambini che giocavano e altre persone in giro.

Lei era seduta su una panchina e stava guardando l'agenda.

Un gatto si avvicino miagolando aveva il dorso arancione e la pancia bianca.

Il micio si mise a rotolarsi a terra,davanti a lei.

Annie gli accarezzò la pancia e dopo poco l'animale andò via.

Solargirl cominciò a pesare "Sigh…

Cosa sto facendo io per questo mondo?"

Lei pensò a quando Clark era a terra e lei gli aveva teso la mano per farlo rialzare dicendogli "Questo mondo è patetico."

"Quelle sono state le mie parole."pensò lei "Allora perché ho cercato di salvarlo fino ad oggi e ora gioco a fare l'investigatore?

Chi lo sa…

Forse è perché cerco di non pensare alla missione di domani.

Io non capisco…

Io non ho mai capito un bel niente di questo mondo.

La mia vita è fatta di indovinelli incomprensibili.

Mio padre mi ha allenata a combattere quando ero umana e non ho mai saputo il perché…

Perché ho ricevuto i poteri dalla stessa divinità che ha mandato i giganti?

O perché il mondo è così.

E io eseguo le mie missioni così…

E il risultato..."

Annie ricordò le case distrutte e i cadaveri maciullati a terra.

Lei si mise la mano sul volto e pensò "E domani…

Andremo in missione.

Quelli che muoiono sotto il mio comando sono mie responsabilità.

Le mie mani sono piene di sangue."

Il gatto era tornato e miagolava.

Annie lo guardò e pensò "Ah,devo essere impazzita.

Pensare alla missione di domani mi fa diventare un pochino nervosa."

Lei accarezzò il mento del micio pensando "Faro una visita la ragazzo di Carly e vedrò se troverò qualche indizio.

E travolgerò chiunque provi a fermarmi."

Lei raggiunse una carrozza.

"Io non posso andare li."disse il cocchiere.

"La pagherò il doppio se mi porta li."disse Annie "Altrimenti vuol dire che andrò volando."

"D'accordo."disse lui.

Lei salì sulla carrozza che si mosse.

"Non vorrei mai andare in quel posto."pensò Annie "L'area più di periferia della zona.

Mi aspetto una non calorosa accoglienza."

Il cocchiere si fermò "Ecco siamo arrivati.

Per favore scendi presto."

Lei scese a materializzò i soldi "Le darò il doppiò di questi se mi aspetterà qui."

"Va bene,ma un'ora e non un minuto di più."disse lui mentre lei si allontanava.

Lei camminò in una zona dove le case erano piene di crepe e mancavano interi pezzi di muro.

Le strade erano piene di casse e pezzi di legno.

Annie si trovò davanti due uomini e alle spalle altri tre.

"Un bel posticino."disse lei "Magari uno di voi saprà rispondermi.

Sto cercando un tizio di nome Wayne Eisner."

"Accidenti."disse uno di loro "C'è Solargirl."

"Ed è una bella ragazza."disse un altro.

"Che si è persa."disse un altro.

"Non uccidetela."disse un altro ancora "Ho dei progetti."

Annie chiuse gli occhi e si mise nella sua posa da combattimento,poi corse contro in gruppo.

Le urla si udirono a molta distanza.

Lei camminava per un vicolo totalmente trascurato,pieno di casse,vestiti e travi.

I palazzi e la strada erano pieni di crepe .

Annie ricordò che uno degli uomini che aveva affrontato,mentre era a terra le aveva rivelato l'indirizzo "B...Blocco.

...225…"

Arrivò a palazzo e salì le scale.

Arrivò al secondo piano e bussò alla porta "Mr. Wayne?

È a casa?"

La porta si aprì.

"Aperta."disse Annie che pensò "Non è chiusa."

Lei entrò lentamente e chiuse la porta.

Camminò per un corridoio pieno di bottiglie e indumenti.

Vide in una camera e trovò la cucina con il lavello pieno di piatti accatastati.

Arrivò in una sala dove c'era un tavolino con due sedie ,un letto,un armadio,un comodino e molti mobili con diversi cassetti.

Sul tavolo c'erano due bicchieri e una bottiglia.

C'era anche un posacenere pieno.

Il pavimento era pieno di vestiti e libri.

Anche sui mobili c'erano bottiglie rovesciate e fogli.

La finestra era aperta e la tenda veniva smossa dal vento.

Annie guardò i bicchieri e pensò "Due bicchieri?

C'era anche Carly?"

Sentì un rumore da un muro e si voltò pensando "Questo posto cade a pezzi.

E ora cosa faccio?

Aspetto che tornino?

No.

Sarebbe fastidioso tornare da sola."

Materializzò un orologio con la catenella e pensò "Sono passati trenta minuti da quando sono arrivata.

Posso guardare in giro per dieci minuti."

Annie si mosse a super velocità e aprì l'armadio,frugando al suo interno.

Poi guardò in ogni cassetto tirando fuori biancheria e sollevando bottiglie.

Guardò sotto i mobili.

Prese con il pollice e l'indice della mano sinistra dei calzoncini tappandosi il naso "ffff…."

"Niente." pensò lei strusciandosi le mani "Nessun indizio."

Vide che sotto il letto c'era una cassa di legno.

"C'è una cassa di legno."pensò lei "Sotto il letto."

Tirandola in avanti vide tante confezioni rettangolari.

"Scatole …?"pensò lei.

Ne aprì una e trovò dei sacchetti "Cosa sono questi …?"

Aprendone uno si trovò in mano diverse pasticche.

"CODAIME!"pensò lei "Wayne è uno spacciatore di questa roba?

E Carly lo aiuta?

Era questa la faccenda illegale in cui lei era coinvolta?"

Lei richiuse la scatola "No.

Perché mai si sarebbe arrabbiata quando ha visto quelle droghe?

E perché il tizio con un occhio artificiale la sta cercando?"

Lei vide che oltre la casse c'era uno spazio vuoto e si girò di scatto.

Andò ad accucciarsi li vicino "Ho visto… qualcosa che..."

Vide il volto dell'uomo che cercava dietro le scatole.

Per lo spavento fece un salto indietro e fracassò un mobile,facendo cadere a terra bottiglie e bicchieri.

"Cosa!?"pensò lei rialzandosi "Che diavolo…?!

Questo tipo è…!

È morto….?"

"È lui..."disse Annie "Wayne…?"

In quel momento si sentirono delle urla provenire da oltre la porta d'ingresso "BASTARDO!

NON TI AVEVO DETTO DI NON FARE CASINO?!"

"Il vicino?"pensò Annie girandosi verso la porta.

"FAI SILENZIO!"continuarono le urla "MI CREDI STUPIDO?!

TI FARÒ STARE ZITTO DEFINITIVAMENTE!"

"Un cadavere e un vicino furibondo."pensò Annie"In quale posto mi ha portata il mio giocare a fare la detective?"

L'uomo cominciò a girare la maniglia.

"Non ho chiuso la porta a chiave."pensò lei "Oh No!

Non ho tempo per lui-!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità e chiuse la porta.

"APRI LA PORTA ORA!"ulrò l'uomo che iniziò a colpire la porta "ESCI E AFFRONTAMI!

MI SENTI!"

"Se rompe la porta passera i più brutti cinque secondi della sua vita."pensò Annie "Dannazione devo mettere fine a questo."

"Dannazione!"disse l'uomo "Se ti vedo sei morto!"

Annie tirò fuori il corpo da sotto il letto e frugò nelle sue tasche trovando il documento.

"Waine Eisner."disse lei "Licenza di commercio per trasporto di cavalli."Annie pensò "Allora è lui..."disse lei.

"Non ti avevo detto… di fare silenzio?!"disse il vicino.

Annie si sedette a terra e cominciò a pensare "Presumo sia stato ucciso.

E adesso?

Se lascio il corpo solo,comincerà a marcire e l'odore comincerà a sentirsi.

Questa volta il vicino non rimarrà in silenzio.

Al bar hanno visto il mio volto.

Sanno chi sono.

Se troveranno il corpo potrebbero ricollegarlo a me.

Sicuramente vorrebbero della spiegazioni e potrebbe volerci molto.

Se mi considereranno responsabile non potranno mettermi in prigione,ma non potrò continuare a lavorare li.

Quel posto mi serve.

Gli altri Avengers è meglio non sappiano dei tentativi di possessione da parte dell'Anti-Madre.

Almeno finché riesco a gestirla."

Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio,poi Annie riprese la riflessione "Trovare Carly.

Se dirò di averla trovata prima di venire qui,non ci saranno ragioni di sospettare di me.

Dopo aggiusterò tutto.

Riferirò della morte di Wayne di nascosto."

Lei frugò nei suoi pantaloni ed estrasse una chiave "È la mia sola possibilità."

Annie aprì la porta lentamente e la chiuse a chiave pensando "Se andrà bene non ci saranno problemi.

E da domani forse non avrà importanza."

Lei cominciò a camminare per la strada pensando "Ipotizzando che la ragazza fosse nella stanza quando Wayne è stato ucciso…

Sarà stata rapita dall'assassino?

No,se fosse così…

Perché la porta era aperta?

Sarebbe stato attento al vicino.

E se il motivo non fosse Carly,ma la Codaime?

No.

Avrebbe preso le scatole quando ha nascosto Wayne."

Ritornata alla carrozza vide che c'era un altro cocchiere e ad attenderla c'era l'uomo con on occhio di metallo.

"Salve."disse lui "Può salire?"

"Certo."disse lei.

La carrozza partì.

Lui estrasse una pistola che si illuminò di energia rossa "Non voglio ucciderti qui,quindi stai buona."

"Pupilla rossa."pensò Annie "Un occhio artificiale.

Un momento…

Mi sta minacciando con una pistola?"

"Dov'è il cocchiere che mi aspettava?"disse lei.

"È andato via quando gli ho dato una bella mancia."disse lui "Bene,bene.

Sembra che tu sia brava a ficcanasare."

"Grazie."disse lei "Ma comunque...dove stiamo andando?"

"Nell'area industriale."disse lui "Avevano un serbatoio di liquido cancerogeno li.

Molte cose sono sparite li dentro nel corso degli anni."

"Capisco,vi ho fatto innervosire."disse Annie.

"No,nessuno è arrabbiato."disse lui "Tu ti sei solo messa sulla nostra strada.

Il mio amico ti ha vista alla locanda."

"Quando domandavo di Carly."disse Annie "Altri la cercheranno,se io sparisco."

"Non mentire."disse lui "Ho parlato con Stratmann.

Stai lavorando da sola,non è così?"

"Si,continua a parlare."pensò lei "Speriamo dica qualcosa su dove si trova lei."

"Ho riferito tutto ai miei superiori."disse Annie.

"Io non credo."disse lui "Invece credo che tu abbia trovato il corpo di Wayne.

E non sei tornata ad avvertire i superiori,ne hai chiamato qualche collega.

Cosa ti impedisce di farlo?"

"Preferisco agire da sola."disse Annie.

"Comunque..."disse lui "Non ho ucciso Wayne."

"Allora chi è stato."disse lei.

"Wayne era uno spacciatore."disse lui "Chiunque potrebbe averlo ucciso.

Vista la sua posizione era probabile che succedesse."

Solargirl usò la vista a raggi x e vide le costruzioni industriali pensando "Bene,siamo vicini.

Non c'è nessuno in strada."

"Allora..."disse lei "Avete trovato Carly?"

"Non credo ti serva saperlo."disse lui.

"Allora l'hai trovata."disse Annie "Perché la cercavate?"

"Non ti occorre saperlo."disse lui "Quali sono i tuoi rapporti con Stratmann?"

"Cosa centra la Codaime?"disse Annie.

"TI HO DETTO CHE NON C'È MOTIVO PER DIRTELO."urlò lui.

"Giusto."disse Annie mentre lui puntò la pistola al suo petto.

"Ora dimmi."disse lui "Sei veramente fatta d'acciaio ...o sei solo una donna?"

Dalla pistola uscì un raggio rosso,ma Annie non si fece nulla.

"No."disse lui terrorizzato.

"Folle."disse Annie mentre dal suo corpo uscì una forte luce bianca.

L'esplosione disintegrò la carrozza.

L'uomo era mal ridotto,ma ancora vivo.

"E così non sei solo umano."disse Annie avvicinandosi.

Un raggio di energia nera le colpì la schiena e le trapassò il petto compreso il cuore.

Annie si girò leggermente vedendo l'Anti-Madre dietro di lei,poi cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

L'uomo fu colpito al petto da un altro raggio.

L'Anti-Madre indossava un lungo abito bianco con le braccia scoperte e anche l'inizio del petto scoperto.

Aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo,con due lunghe trecce che arrivavano sino al petto ai lati della testa.

Aveva anche una frangetta bionda sulla fronte.

Gli occhi della dea erano rossi.

"Bene,bene."disse la dea "Eccoti qui.

Pensavi che ti avessi persa di vista?

Puoi trattenere l'aura e usare i poteri il meno possibile,ma io potrò sempre rintracciarti.

Tu sei mia."

Annie si alzò in piedi "No.

Non ho intenzione di aiutarti."

"Se non ti vuoi convertire..."disse l'Anti-Madre sollevando le mani "Allora sarai distrutta."

Dalle sue dita uscirono scariche elettriche nere che mandarono Annie contro una cassa.

"No,basta."disse Annie.

"Giovane stolta."disse la dea "Solo ora,alla fine,acquisti la ragione."

L'Anti-Madre la colpì ancora con le scariche facendola cadere a terra.

"Le tue deboli facoltà non possono competere con coloro che siedono tra le ombre."disse la dea che fece uscire altri fulmini "Stai pagando il prezzo della tua sconsiderata ribellione."

La scarica durò più delle altre "Tu mi servirai,distruggerai questo mondo insieme agli altri e dopo,giovane ragazza...tu morirai."

L'Anti Madre sorrise e al colpì con altre scariche elettriche.

Annie era di nuovo a faccia in avanti e dal suo corpo usciva fumo.

La manica sinistra era ridotta a brandelli fino a metà dell'avambraccio.

La dea sparì all'istante.

Annie si rialzò dopo poco e si avvicinò all'uomo che stava morendo "Dov'è Carly?"

"Sei ancora..."disse lui "Lei è nel mio ufficio.

A Van...Gelder...Street.

Al 197."

L'uomo tossì due volte.

"Chi siete voi?"disse lei.

"Gente che offre dei lavori."disse lui "Alcuni giorni fa Stratmann è venuto da noi con una richiesta.

Voleva ritrovassimo sua figlia.

La nostra ricerca ci ha portati da Wayne.

Lui conosceva molti suoi segreti e dove si trovava.

Se lo avessimo assistito nel suo lavoro ci avrebbe rivelato dove si trovava e ci avrebbe rivelato i suoi segreti.

Un volta trovata avremo potuto ricattare Stratmann con quei segreti."

Annie pensò "Lui aveva detto investigatori privati…

Non si fidava degli investigatori privati.

Ecco il motivo."

"E tu?"disse lui "Cosa sei in realtà?

Cos'era quella cosa?"

"Ho i poteri di quella dea."disse Annie "Ma non la servirò."

Lui spalancò gli occhi "Si,certo.

Non hai senso dell'umorismo.

C'ero quasi riuscito,ma tu ti sei messa sulla mia strada.

Ma in fondo...qualcuno si mette sempre sulla strada degli altri. "

L'uomo morì.

Ormai il sole era tramontato ed era notte.

In una casa c'erano delle persone che stavano facendo festa.

Qualcuno suonò alla porta.

Appena uno di loro la aprì Annie gli diede una manata sulla parte sinistra del viso,mandandolo a terra.

Tutti rimasero bloccati.

Lei entrò "Ci sono giorni…

Che si finisce in una brutta situazione che peggiora di ora in ora.

Ad un certo punto tutte le cose disordinate cominciano ad agganciarsi perfettamente."

Annie assunse la posizione da combattimento "In un modo così perfetto che il caos diventa ordine….

E ti conduce alla soluzione finale.

E ora la soluzione è quasi nelle mie mani."

"Uccidetela!"urlò uno di loro.

Il primo le si scagliò contro con un coltello,ma lei evitò il colpo sferratole con il braccio destro,mise la sua mano sinistra sul collo dell'uomo e con la gamba sinistra colpi le gambe dell'uomo.

Contemporaneamente spinse il collo dell'uomo verso terra e gli fece fare una capriola in aria.

Un altro prese una spranga e cercò di colpirla dal basso verso l'alto.

Lei gli diede una ginocchiata la mento,poi colpì le gambe di un altro con un calcio destro.

L'uomo roteò in aria e atterrò sul pavimento.

"Ma chi…?"disse un altro alle sue spalle "O mio…

È Solargirl!"

Lei gli corse contro e gli diede un calcio alla pancia.

Un ultimo le sparò con una pistola,ma i proiettili rimbalzarono.

Lei si mosse a super velocità,gli afferrò i capelli da dietro e gli sferrò una ginocchiata destra alla schiena.

Lui cadde in ginocchio e lei gli sferrò un calcio alla pancia.

Annie gli afferrò i capelli con la mano sinistra e con l'altra materializzò una sfera di energia nera "Io non sono mai stata qui.

E non ti ho mai incontrato

Chiaro?

Se dirai qualcosa vedrai la parte peggiore di me!"

Una porta alle sue spalle si aprì

"È finita?"disse una voce femminile.

"Chi…?" disse Annie, girandosi "Carly."

Le due andarono in un altro albergo e si misero a sedere in una stanza con un tavolino,un tappeto sotto di esso,una libreria ed un comodino sul lato destro e un altro mobile sul lato sinistro.

"Lo so."disse Carly fumando "Wayne è morto."

"Sembri saperlo..."disse Annie

"Da un bel po'."disse lei "È da quando l'ho conosciuto che lo so."

"Quale è il tuo segreto?"disse Annie.

"Io non voglio passare il resto della vita in prigione."disse lei.

"Io chiuderò un occhio su tutto."disse Annie "Se tu tornerai a casa.

Non sarai arrestata…

Indipendentemente da qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto.

Sono solo curiosa."

"Produzione di … Codaime."disse lei.

Annie spalancò gli occhi per qualche secondo "Intendi dire che tu la fabbrichi?"

"In effetti è una chimica."pensò Annie "E brillante anche."

"Se conosci la chimica della morfina..."disse lei.

"Morfina..."disse Annie.

"Ad est del Wall Rose,c'è..."disse lei "Un campo.

La morfina è estratta purificando il fluido di quelle piante.

Da qui inizia un processo complicato.

Un sacco di soldati usano quella droga.

Dobbiamo solo trasportarla illegalmente e il gioco è fatto."

"….."disse Annie.

"Non mi credi?"disse Carly.

"Si,ti credo."disse lei "Allora hai venduto la droga con Wayne?"

"Wayne è..."disse Carly.

"Uno degli spacciatori."disse Annie.

"Papà è il capo."disse Carly.

Annie spalancò gli occhi e pensò "Stratmann?"

"Paga interi gruppi di soldati per portare la droga alla capitale.

Avevano tutti le licenza per poter effettuare il trasporto.

La chiamavano licenza per il trasporto di cavalli."

"Ma la Codaime era..."disse Annie "Una delle nuove droghe introdotte dalla capitale."

"Infatti."disse lei fumando "Ho vietato a papà di introdurla in questa città.

Era questa la condizione.

Se la rispettava ne avrei fabbricata quanta ne voleva.

Questi erano i ruoli."

"Ma tuo padre ha infranto il patto."disse Solargirl.

"La droga ha iniziato a circolare anche qui."disse Carly "Quelli che la fabbricano sanno degli effetti devastanti che provoca,ma gli altri no.

I primi a prenderla erano gente che conoscevo."

"Per questo ti sei arrabbiata con loro..."disse Annie "Quando hai visto la droga al bar."

"Ho chiesto a papà di rimediare."disse Carly "Ha cercato di coinvolgermi completamente.

A quel punto non ho retto.

Era il momento di finirla."

"E sei scappata di casa."disse Annie "Cos'hai fatto dopo?

Sono stata con Wayne per un po'."disse lei "Volevo lasciare questa città con lui.

Ma lui…

Non credo gradisse l'idea."

"Poi quei due mi hanno presa e..."disse lei "Beh il resto lo sai già."

"Perché Wayne lo faceva?"disse Annie "Voleva i soldi.

Lui non voleva vivere una vita povera con me in una cittadina sconosciuta."disse Carly. "Sai com'è."

"Non potevano ricattare il padre se lei andava via."pensò Annie "Ecco perché l'hanno rapita e le hanno impedito di scappare..."

"Ma..."disse Carly "Da quello che mi ha detto,sembra che sia stato tradito da quelli che lo aiutavano.

Wayne,che poveretto."

Carly guardò fuori dalla finestra "Hey,Solargirl."

Potresti…

Dire che io non sono stata trovata?"

"Se non tornerai a casa..."disse Annie "Potresti mettere me in una brutta situazione."

"Mi dispiace molto."disse Carly.

Le due si guardarono per un po'.

"Perché... hai iniziato a fabbricare la Codaime?"disse Annie.

"Mio padre rischiava di perdere tutto ciò che aveva."disse Carly "Quando si ha un re come Lione Luthor e si deve rispondere al figlio…

Si può essere licenziati come nulla.

In più avevamo problemi finanziari.

Volevo farlo per lui."

Annie era dentro l'archivio dove era stata durante la mattine e stava frugando dentro dei cassetti.

Tirò fuori un documento con su scritto: "Wall Rose.

Permesso di passaggio."

Poi vide una cartellina appoggiata su uno scaffale con su scritto:"Per Annie Sullivan."

Lei afferrò la cartellina e la aprì e pensò "Un lettera da parte di Steve?"

CONTENUTO DELLA LETTERA

A Annie Chloe Sullivan.

Un gentiluomo di nome Eliot Stratmann ti ha cercato poco fa.

Ti ha lasciato un messaggio:"Avevo incaricato anche altri due uomini di cercare mia figlia."

"Mi voleva avvisare..."pensò lei camminando "Che altri due uomini la cercavano."

Annie tornò nella sua camera e si tolse l'uniforme e la felpa.

Guardò il buco sulla maglietta e,con una luce che le usciva dalla mano, richiuse il buco pensando "È stato tradito.

Perché loro avevano saputo."

Carly era nel bar a ballare con alcuni clienti.

C'erano anche i tre che avevano parlato con Annie.

"Carly."disse il barista indicando l'entrata.

Carly vide Annie appoggiata sull'entrata che la salutava con la mano.

"Notte ragazzi."disse Carly "Io sono un po' stanca oggi."

"Va bene."disse l'omone.

"A presto."disse l'omino.

Annie e Carly camminarono fuori.

"Perché non sei entrata?"disse Carly.

"Io non credo che quei tre mi avrebbero gradita."disse Annie.

"Ahh,si è vero."disse Carly "Parlavano male di te.

Ha ha."

Il barista uscì dal retro "Carly."

Lui le diede una borsa.

Lei la aprì a tirò fuori un pacco di banconote."

"Soldi?"pensò Annie.

"Non sono molti."disse lui.

"Non fa niente."disse lei dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Loro iniziarono a camminare per le strade deserte.

"Lui è..."disse Carly "Un vecchio amico.

Ho perso un bel po' del mio guadagno con lui."

"Stasera sei stata molto vicina a quei tre."disse Annie "Perché…

Sei così generosa con loro?"

"Non lo so."disse lei "Ma loro non avevano idea di quello che è successo.

Probabilmente non potrò tornare mai più li o forse solo una volta ogni tanto.

Sei mai andata contro tuo padre?"

Annie la guardò un po' sorpresa "Una volta."

"Ti dispiace spettare un secondo?"disse lei.

"No,nessun problema."disse Annie mentre Carly entrava in un negozio.

Lei si sedette su un muretto con dietro delle piante e pensava "Una volta è successo.

Quel maledetto ha avuto quello che si meritava."

Il padre aveva un sacco legato alla gamba e i due erano nel solito prato con i paletti.

Annie si era fermata.

"Cosa fai,Annie?"disse il padre "Non puoi essere stanca,non hai sudato nemmeno un po'!

CONTINUA!"

La voce dell'Anti-Madre risuono nella sua testa "Dovresti prendere provvedimenti Annie.

Ti maltratta.

Se lo merita."

Annie gli diede un calcio alla gamba e gli polverizzò l'arto.

Il padre cadde a terra.

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Inutile dire quello che è successo."pensò Annie "Da quel momento lui dovette camminare con una gamba finta.

Non mi mise più una mano addosso."

Carly tornò "Ho preso uno spuntino per il viaggio.

Ne vuoi un po'?"

"No, grazie."disse Annie.

Carly si sedette "Io sono l'unica che sa fabbricare la Codaime.

Ora quella droga sparirà per sempre."

Annie le fece vedere un foglietto "Questo è il lasciapassare per il Wall Rose."

Lei prese il foglio.

"Perché..."disse Annie "Vuoi lasciare la città?

Basta solo che tu smetta di fabbricare la droga,giusto?"

"Mio padre non lo permetterebbe."disse Carly "Così ho scelto di lasciare tutto.

Non ne sono sicura,ma credo che questa città stia meglio senza di me.

Questo è tutto."

"Giusto."disse Annie "Non ti fermerò."

Carly le pose la mano "Devo andare ora."

Annie le strinse la mano.

"Grazie."disse Carly.

"Di nulla."rispose lei.

"Magari qualche volta ti scrivo."disse Carly "Tanto tutti sanno dove abiti."

"Certo."disse lei

Annie si alzò e vide la ragazza allontanarsi.

Annie pensò"Bene."

Le due si salutarono a distanza,poi Annie cominciò a camminare e a pensare "Il mio lavoro non è finito.

Devo terminare ciò che ho iniziato.

Prima della missione contro i giganti di domani.

Cominciamo a mettere ordine in questo mondo patetico."

Annie era nella stessa stanza dove aveva incontrato Stratmann.

Lui guardava fuori dalla finestra e fumava.

Lei era seduta su un divano.

"Credi che..."disse lui "Mia figlia tornerà a casa?"

"…."disse lei "Non saprei.

No…

Io non credo che lei tornerà mai.

Ma suppongo che se dovesse decidere di tornare lo farà tra molto tempo.

L'odore di questo fumo non è male.

Si tratta di… una sigaretta molto rara,non è vero?"

"Hai un buon olfatto e anche una buona vista."disse lui girandosi "Questa sigaretta è stata prodotta nel Wall Maria.

Potrei essere l'unica persona…

Che ne ha una adesso.

Potrebbero essercene solo poche altre od essere esaurite.

Non credo che ne abbia un altra."

Annie si grattò l'orecchio e poi lo guardò "Lei …

Ha ucciso Wayne Eisner ,vero?"

"Questo è assurdo?"disse lui.

"Tutto ciò che dico da qui in avanti è solo un sospetto."disse Annie "Non siete disposto ad ascoltare?

I miei pensieri si stanno collegando.

E sarei lieta di esporli.

È cominciato tutto con …

Il momento in cui avete ricevuto la lettera…

Questa mattina quando abbiamo parlato.

Era scritta proprio da Wayne.

Lui era fuori dalla casa quando sono arrivata.

Così ha deciso di mettere la lettera sotto la porta.

L'ho visto mentre scavalcava il cancello.

Le aveva detto di portargli i soldi e in cambio le avrebbe ridato sua figlia.

Dopo questo…

È andato da lui e voi due avete bevuto e parlato.

Non so di cosa avete discusso,ma alla fine lei lo ha ucciso e ha nascosto il corpo.

Dopo questo ha fatto venire l'uomo con l'occhio meccanico,mentre il suo compare mi aveva visto al bar quando chiedevo informazioni.

Lei ha detto a quell'uomo che lavoravo da sola e che sarei arrivata alla casa di Wayne.

Voleva condurre loro due da me.

Ma siete disinformati sui miei poteri.

Sono rimasti uccisi entrambi in uno scontro con… me.

Dopo questo è andato al dipartimento di polizia militare e mi ha lasciato il biglietto dove diceva che c'erano due uomini che erano stati incaricati da lei.

Sarebbero stati incriminati per l'omicidio di Wayne.

Se questa tipa,chiamata Solargirl,li avesse arrestati il caso sarebbe stato chiuso.

Avrebbero tutti pensato che erano gli assassini.

Mi sbaglio?"

Lui si sedette sconvolto "Questi sono solo sospetti.

E per di più completamente insensati."

"Non sono sospetti."disse Annie "La sigaretta.

Ne ho vista una uguale ne posacenere nella casa di Wayne.

Una sigaretta con la stessa linea rossa.

Non è lei l'unico ad averle?"

"Sarà stato un caso."disse lui "Era uno spacciatore.

Sicuramente aveva modo di fabbricarle."

"Vero."disse lei "Comunque..."

Annie materializzò un foglietto nella sua mano destra "Se non siete colpevole…

NON AVRESTE AVUTO BISOGNO DI LASCIARE QUESTO MESSAGGIO.

Invece di scrivere questo…

Avrebbe dovuto…

Dirmi di lui dall'inizio.

Lei…

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare questo messaggio.

Se lei non era colpevole.

Comunque…

Questa è la fine per lei.

La mia è una corretta deduzione."

Lui fumò ancora "È stato…

Un incidente.

Quella feccia…

Non doveva mettere la mani su mia figlia…

Voleva i miei soldi non lei-"

"Questo non mi interessa."disse lei, illuminando i suoi occhi di energia bianca "PER PRIMA COSA…

POTREBBE GENTILMENTE SMETTERE DI FUMARE?"

Lui era sorpreso "Q-questa è casa mia.

Non puoi obbligarmi a fare qualcosa.

Io faccio come voglio."

Annie si alzò e,muovendosi a super velocità,gli strappò la sigaretta dalla mano"Domani…

Da questa mattina non ho fatto altro che sentire odore di sigarette e alcol.

Ogni singola persona che ho incontrato oggi stava fumando o bevendo…

O si prendeva droghe illegali.

A parte Wayne."

Lei fece cadere la sigaretta nel bicchiere dell'uomo "ORA SONO STUFA."

"Cosa..."disse lui "Ti ha fatto irritare così..."

"Io non sono irritata."disse lei "Sono solo stufa.

Domani.

Beh ,ormai oggi…

Noi Avengers abbiamo una missione.

Quindi prima di questo...ho bisogno di preparare un piano d'attacco.

Quindi voglio concludere questa storia il prima possibile.

Questo è tutto."

"Bene."disse lui alzandosi "Quindi potrò fumare in prigione."

"Lei non andrà in prigione".disse Annie "Per adesso."

Nell'area industriale c'era una cisterna con del liquido.

Il corpo di Wayne venne gettato nel liquame.

Li presenti c'erano Annie e l'uomo.

"Perché hai gettato Wayne li dentro?"disse lui "Mi stai aiutando,vero?"

"No,non facciamo confusione."disse Annie "Io sto solo aiutando me stessa."

I due erano su una carrozza molto lunga.

Lei era seduta all'interno e lui la portava

"Non ti mando in prigione anche perché avendo perso sua figlia ha perso tutti i soldi."disse lei "Questa volta però,nessuno le darà una mano.

Non avrà una seconda occasione.

In carcere ci sono pasti gratis."

"Questa è la peggiore punizione per me."disse lui.

"Per sua figlia sarà una benedizione."disse lei "Tutte le sere a parlare di soldi,di droga e di quanta produrne.

Droga e soldi ogni notte."

"Che strano."disse lui "Che tipo di conversazioni hai avuto con tu padre?"

"Nessuna importante."disse lei "Le conversazioni con mio padre si risolvevano tutte nello stesso modo.

Quanto dovevo colpire duro i miei nemici?

Dove colpirli per infliggere maggior danno?

Come combattere contro una maggioranza di individui?

Ora che ho i poteri non mi serve più pensarci.

Se gli rispondevo correttamente mi lodava.

Stesse conversazioni per anni."

Lui restò allibito.

Lei scese "Sera."

"Sera."disse lui.

Lei iniziò a camminare,ma lui la chiamò "Sarai sempre la benvenuta…se dovessi visitare la mia casa.

Potrei preparare un buon pasto."

"Grazie,molte."disse lei "Ma non so se avrò tempo o voglia.

Magari lascerò questa città.

Il mondo va riconquistato e io devo essere in prima linea nella battaglia di domani."

"E poi ti trasferiscono?"disse lui.

"...No."disse lei "Se le cose vanno bene e i territori vengono riconquistati, potrò ricostruire…

La mia città natale."

Annie entrò in una stanza con un tavolino e delle librerie sui lati.

Materializzò un foglio e lo mise sul tavolo.

CONTENUTO FOGLIO

RAPPORTO

Carly Stratmann ha lasciato la città tre giorni fa con il suo ragazzo,Wayne Eisner.

La coppia ha ricevuto un normale lasciapassare.

Perciò… i loro nomi non sono più nei registri interni della città.

Gli individui che dimenticano i loro permessi di viaggio devono essere controllati.

Annie Chloe Sullivan."

Annie andò nella sua stanza e trovò la compagna che dormiva.

Non accese le luci.

Vide che sul letto c'era una rosa ed un foglio.

Lei lo aprì e lesse nella mente "Spero che non ti sia davvero messa a cercare quella ragazza.

Ma in effetti era il tuo giorno libero,perciò sta a te decidere come passarlo.

Comunque se dovevi incontrare quel ragazzo,non potevi farlo oggi invece di domani?

Tutto il mondo resterebbe senza parole per la tua enorme mancanza di appetito sessuale.

Ma comunque quello che fai non mi riguarda."

Lei mise la rosa e il foglio nel comodino e chiuse il cassetto delicatamente.

Annie uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.

Cominciò a camminare per l'edificio e dalla sua mano sinistra,chiusa a pugno uscì una forte luce.

"La missione di domani è tutto ciò che conta."disse Annie "Libererò i territori perduti e in qualche modo mi libererò i quella dea.

Una volta terminato il problema dei giganti andrò a fare una visitina ai politici corrotti...e li travolgerò senza che se ne rendano conto,prendendo il loro posto.

Governerò questo mondo e distruggerò i giganti fuori dalle mura.

Non lascerò che nessuno me lo impedisca.

Distruggerò chiunque cerchi di fermarmi.

Non importa chi sia.

Io ricostruirò la mia città e tornerò a casa.

Poi...dovrò parlare con Clark.

Questa è l'unica cosa... che capisco e che so."

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe era un po' scossa dal racconto di Annie.

Erano entrambe sedute sulla roccia.

"Deve essere stato difficile per te vivere il quel mondo."disse Chloe.

"Si,ma la cosa peggiore è che il giorno dopo..."disse Annie "L'Anti-Madre ha preso il controllo della mia mente e mi ha portato non so dove per un mese.

Il mio piano era svanito.

Poi siete arrivati voi nel mio universo e il resto è storia.

Ma comunque per quanto diverso,questo mondo è simile al mio.

Li eravamo bloccati dietro le mura ,da cento anni, a causa giganti dell'Anti Madre e qui siamo bloccati a causa del fatto che dobbiamo trovare un modo per colpire i demoni di sorpresa.

Guardaci.

Siamo…

Ragazze perse.

Non è cambiato nulla.

Smarrite eravamo li e smarrite siam qui."

Dark Solargirl era a parlare in lontananza e parlava con Rose mentre Annie la guardava.

"Voi due non siete mai andate d'accordo."disse Chloe.

"Lei aveva capito tutto."disse Annie "Sarà più impulsiva di me e te,ma è molto sveglia."

Nei giorni che siete stati nel mio mondo,dopo il mio ritorno,abbiamo avuto qualche problema io e lei."

"Si,mi ricordo il combattimento mentale,che diceva di voler far eper allenamento."disse Chloe.

"Non è solo quello."disse Annie "C'è un altro episodio."

FLASHBACK

Annie indossava la sua uniforme ed era dentro una cucina con un lavello a mano.

La cucina era lunga sette metri e larga cinque.

Annie aveva in mano un coltello e tagliava le patate.

Chloe di Terra-3 entrò,mentre Annie era davanti alla credenza.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Dark Solargirl.

Annie si girò sorpresa e smise di tagliare "Io?

Come puoi vedere sto tagliando le patate per gli altri.

Oggi è il mio turno.

Come mai qui?"

Dark Solargirl chiuse la porta e mostrò ad Annie un anello di metallo "Ho trovato questo anello imbevuto di magia sul campo.

Mentre ti allenavi con Chloe."

Annie si guardò la mano sinistra e vide che non c'era più.

"Credo sia tuo."disse Chloe di Terra-3 con un tono serio.

"Si,sicuramente è il mio."disse Annie "Grazie."

In quel momento Chloe di Terra-3 toccò l'anello e da esso uscì una piccola lama ricurva"Cos'è questo?"

"Un meccanismo di auto difesa."disse Annie "Se dovessi essere sopraffatta in battaglia portò avere un arma per difendermi."

"Auto difesa?"disse Dark Solargirl "Non mi sembra ci siano esseri capaci di batterti.

Il numero della tua forza divina è pari a uno e quindi sei quasi una dea.

Non credo che ti serva questo."

"Ci sono situazioni in cui la mia forza non basta."disse Annie "Il gigante femmina mi ha tenuta prigioniera dopo avermi sconfitta."

"Dubito che possa essere usato per nemici così grandi."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Che stai cercando di dire?"disse Annie.

"Non voglio dire nulla."disse Dark Solargirl "Mi sembra solo siano scuse poco credibili.

Comunque ti sto solo chiedendo perché…e quale scopo hai per portarti dietro questo

oggetto pericoloso."

"Mio padre..."disse Annie "I miei genitori mi hanno dato quell'oggetto."

Dark Solargirl vide che la mano in cui Annie aveva il coltello tremava.

"I miei genitori..."disse Annie "Si preoccupavano.

Ero solo umana.

Volevano che potessi difendermi.

Non lo facevano anche i tuoi."

"Io praticamente non ho avuto genitori."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Uccisi?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Dark Soalrgirl.

"Capisco."disse lei "Ho detto qualcosa che ti urta?"

L'altra fece cenno di no con la testa e le diede l'anello "Comunque.

Non voglio che ti alleni con Chloe,quando indossi quella cosa.

Se quella lama stregata dovesse venire fuori,lei potrebbe restare ferita."

Annie guardò l'anello "Oh...si è vero.

Non temere.

Non temere,non lo indosserò."

"Bene." disse Dark Soalrgirl che si diresse verso la porta,ma poi si fermò "Perché sei in questo posto?"

"Te l'ho detto."disse lei "Perché..."

"No,intendo perché sei in un campo di addestramento per giovani supereroi?"disse lei.

"Stesso motivo degli altri."disse Annie "Li preparo per combattere la giusta battaglia."

"Ma tu fai parte del corpo di guarnigione."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Si,mi piace avere una vita comoda e agiata..."disse Annie "In un posto sicuro e rilassante.

Esattamente come te."

"Tu vuoi salvare il pianeta dai giganti."disse Dark Solargirl "A me dai l'impressione di una che non ha avuto modo di scegliere come usare i suoi poteri,ma è stata costretta.

Gli altri danno un'impressione diversa da te.

Annie.

Cosa…

Cosa nascondi in realtà?"

"Tutti nascondono qualcosa."disse Annie "Il mio segreto non è diverso dagli altri.

Questo anello...magari ti sembrerà insignificante e insensato,come l'anello delle lanterne rosse di Chloe,ma non credo di potermene liberare facilmente.

Per me ricopre un ruolo.

Per questo non me ne separo.

Anche se comunque ha un ruolo insignificante...e nessuno ci bada."

"Forse potrebbe essere utile in una situazione disperata."disse Dark Solargirl uscendo "Ti auguro...di non doverlo mai usare."

Lei richiuse la porta lasciando Annie da sola.

La luce del sole illuminò le finestre e lei guardò fuori.

"Si." disse Annie "Io spero anche per questo.

Lo lo spero con tutto il cuore."

FINE FLASHBACK

Nella caverna Chloe volò a terra.

"Piano Annie."disse Chloe "Ci vai sempre pesante con l'allenamento.

Potresti diminuire la forza?"

"Ma io combatto al tuo stesso livello di potenza,altrimenti ora ti saresti veramente fatta male"disse Annie.

"Divertente come scherzo."disse Chloe rialzandosi "Se è come dici tu,allora perché io sono a terra e tu sempre in piedi."

"Ah."disse lei "È per via della tecnica che uso.

Funge sia da attacco che da difesa."

Annie si mise nella sua solita posizione di combattimento "Credo ti faccia bene rivederla."

"No,ti assicuro che la conosco già."disse Chloe.

"Cominciamo."disse Annie dandole un calcio alla gamba destra.

Con il braccio sinistro afferrò il destro di Chloe e le si avvicinò,mettendole il braccio sinistro intorno alla spalla sinistra,passando per la schiena,mentre l'altro lo passo per la parte davanti.

Annie la tirò verso il basso,sollevando la sua gamba con la sua.

Le due caddero a terra e Annie strinse forte la presa.

"Annie,ferma."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Mollami."

"Mollarti?"disse Annie "Il tuo nemico non lo farà.

Non ti servirà a nulla che io ti lasci…

Devi imparare come usare la tua forza…

E come parlare con me!"

"L'ho capito."disse Chloe.

"Davvero…?"disse Annie.

In quel momento Annie mollò la presa e saltò via,perché Carrie stava per cadere su di loro e prese Chloe in pieno.

"Carrie?"disse Chloe.

"Ciao, Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-3 ad Annie che era accucciata "Ti va di provare su di me quelle mosse?

Insegnami."

"Non saprei."disse Annie "Queste mosse sono fatte per essere provate sugli uomini.

Mi chiedo se funzionerebbero su una bestia."

Annie si mise in posizione.

"Però aspetta."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Possiamo combattere sul piano astrale,unendo le nostre menti."

"Per me va bene."disse Annie "Scegli tu la zona."

Le due si trovavano mentalmente su un grande deserto.

Chloe unì la sua mente a quella delle due e apparve anche lei.

Dal corpo di Annie partì un raggio giallo che andò verso il cielo e danneggiò il terreno.

"Ho un pessimo presentimento al riguardo."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Giuro che ti sbriciolo."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Gli occhi Annie divennero neri e le pupille rosse.

Da Annie cominciarono a partire delle scariche elettriche che andavano verso l'alto.

I sassi si sollevavano dal terreno e c'era un forte vento.

"Annie,non è sufficiente."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Hai alzato il tuo livello di potenza di poco,ma lei picchia duro durante il combattimento."

"Beh,magari hai ragione."disse Annie che chiuse i pugni.

Dal suo corpo partì un'aura bianca e ci fu una forte luce.

Soffiava un vento fortissimo.

I capelli di Annie divennero d'argento,lei urlò e ci fu un getto di luce bianca.

"Cosa...cos'è questo..."disse Chloe di Terra-1 che era sconvolta.

Dal corpo di Annie partivano fulmini bianchi e aveva un'aura di fuoco bianca.

I piedi di Solargirl sfondarono il suolo e dal corpo di Chloe partì un aura sia azzurra che rossa che fece tremare il terreno

Entrambe volarono contro Annie che si sollevò facilmente dal terreno e cominciò a a parare i colpi.

Nessuna delle due riusciva a mettere a segno un singolo colpo.

Annie sferrò un pugno al mento di Chloe e uno alla guancia di Chloe di Terra-3.

Dark Solargirl strusciò sul suolo e si rallentò con la mano.

Annie le volò contro e con un pugno alla pancia la mandò contro un gigantesco pezzo di roccia con la cima piatta.

Solargirl di Terra-327 parò facilmente, con l'avambraccio destro, il calcio sinistro di Chloe di Terra-1,poi evitò una serie di pugni a super velocità,incrociò le braccia parando un altro colpo e sferrò un pugno allo stomaco,poi diede un calcio ruotando su se stessa.

Chloe fu scagliata via e trapassò delle rocce.

Annie si voltò e afferrò il pugno di Dark Solargirl,ruotò su se stessa,tenendole il braccio e poi la scagliò dentro un'altra roccia.

Lei rimase conficcata al suo interno.

Annie atterrò e Chloe iniziò a colpire,ma senza successo,infatti l'avversaria le diede un colpo al mento e uno alla pancia facendole trapassare una collina.

Chloe di Terra-3 cercò di colpirla ma lei parò i colpi e le diede un pugno al mento che la mandò contro una roccia che si sbriciolò.

Chloe unì i polsi e,allungando le braccia in avanti, lanciò un raggio azzurro.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Il fumo si diradò ed Annie rise,mentre Chloe tremava.

Annie gli volò contro e le diede un pugno mandandola in aria,poi iniziò a colpirla a super velocità,girò su se stessa e le diede un calcio al volto e in fine allungò la mano destra verso di lei creando una sfera bianca.

Chloe era spaventata e fu colpita dal raggio,che la mandò a terra provocando un'esplosione.

Dark Solargirl si alzò "Sarò io la tua avversaria.

Non ho mai avuto modo di provare questa mossa prima."

Dal corpo di Chloe di Terra-3 partì una grossa aura rossa "I MIEI POTERI SONO STATI CAPACI DI PROTEGGERE LA TERRA E OLTRE!"

Annie rise.

"Ora ti sistemo."disse Dark Solargirl che spiccò un salto e colpì Annie alla pancia.

La ragazza senti il dolore.

Dark Solargirl urlò di rabbia e colpendola le fece trapassare tre massi.

Corse verso di lei superandola e colpendola al viso.

Il colpo provocò un cratere e Annie fu scagliata via.

L'altra la superò e la colpì alla pancia.

Annie urlò dal dolore e fu scagliata via ancora.

L'onda d'urto provocò una scia sul terreno.

"Incredibile."pensò Chloe di Terra-1 "La sua velocità è notevolmente aumentata.

Odio ammetterlo,ma quando io uso la mia forza non riesco a raggiungere un effetto simile.

Probabilmente mi avrebbe battuta."

Dark Solargirl la mandò verso l'alto e cominciò a colpirla da ogni parte.

Annie rimbalzava in aria da una direzione all'altra,poi ricadde verso terra,ma lei la colpì rimandandola in alto.

"Forse può farcela."pensò Chloe di Terra-1.

Chloe di Terra-3 era in aria e urlando colpì Annie alla schiena facendola schiantare a terra.

Annie si rialzò subito e lei le atterrò davanti.

"Non male come massaggio."disse Annie.

Le due spalancarono gli occhi.

Intorno ad Annie si formò un'aura nera e il il terreno iniziò a tremare.

Dal duo corpo partivano scariche elettriche e i sassi si alzarono da terra.

Annie iniziò ad urlare a squarcia gola e sulla sua fronte si formò un triangolo di energia rossa con la punta rivolta in basso.

Da sotto gli occhi scesero delle linee rosse che arrivarono fino alla fine delle braccia.

Sotto i suoi piedi si formò un cratere e dal terreno partirono dei raggi che andarono verso l'alto,mentre altre linee di luce bianca restarono sul suolo.

Da lei si materializzò una grossa sfera rossa che si allargò sul terreno.

Dark Solargirl emise un urlò e emanò da se stessa l'aura rossa.

Urlò anche Annie "Ti mostrerò il mio pieno potere."disse con voce inumana.

"Vieni."disse lei.

"Adesso finitela!"disse Rose e le tre riaprirono gli occhi.

"Rose."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Ho detto basta."disse Rose "Chloe prendi la spada."

Le due uscirono con le altre e si misero l'una davanti all'altra.

Rose materializzò una spada di luce viola.

"Ehi,ehi!"disse Dark Solargirl "Che succede?

Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Va tutto bene."disse Valkiria "Non dovremmo fermarle."

"Se vuoi andare a sud adesso,fallo dopo avermi battuta"disse Rose.

"È così che devo prenderla?"disse Chloe.

"Non mi importa..."disse Rose "Prendila come vuoi…

Combatti con tutta la tua forza."

Rose spiccò un salto,Chloe si spostò e la spada della nemica fracassò il terreno.

Solargirl di Terra 237 si mosse a super velocità e Chloe parò il colpo con la spada.

Rose si mosse a super velocità e le andò alle spalle.

Lei si voltò in tempo e parò il colpo,seguito da altri.

Rose si muoveva a tale velocità che sembrava ce ne fossero tre.

Andò di nuovo alle spalle di Chloe che parò il colpo.

"Rose è fantastica."disse Dark Solargirl "Questo è..."

"Hai ragione."disse Carrie.

"Dannaz..."disse Chloe cercando di colpirla,ma senza successo.

"Ha incrementato la velocità di base."disse Dark Solargirl "In più non ha più un limite nel numero di utilizzo dell'energia oscura.

"Si ,è bravina."disse Annie.

La spada di Rose e quella di Chloe si incontrarono e la seconda fu sbattuta a terra,mettendosi seduta.

Chloe si rialzò e rimise a posto la spada,mantenendo la mano sul manico.

Rose le andò addosso e la spada colpì un campo di forza invisibile.

Lei cominciò a colpire da ogni direzione.

"È fantastico!"disse Dark Solargirl "Non arretra di un centimetro."

Chloe allungò la mano sinistra verso terra e sul terreno si formarono delle crepe introno alla nemica.

Solargirl di Terra-1 spiccò un salto e evitando i raggi laser della nemica e atterrò a qualche metro di distanza.

"Devo chiedere una cosa?"disse Rose "Vai al sud solo per cercare quel ragazzo,Clark?"

"No."disse Chloe "Avevo programmato di farlo in ogni caso.

Questa è solo l'occasione."

"Allora quali altre ragioni ti chiamano a sud?"disse Rose "Il nostro piano di battaglia non è ancora completo."

"Non ho intenzione di dire nulla."disse Chloe "Diciamo che ho tante cose da sbrigare.

Sono sette mesi che pianifichiamo,ora basta."

Rose fece sparire la spada "Bene,allora…

Avendo questo tipo di abilità non avrai problemi se ti confronterai con avversari potenti."

"!"disse Chloe.

"Da oggi in poi non sono più il vostro capo,mi spiace."disse Rose "Ognuna è libera di fare ciò che vuole."

"Cosa?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Andrò a sud con lei."disse Rose.

"Io sono dei vostri."disse Annie.

"Beh,anche io."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Per me e Sif va bene."disse Valkiria "Carrie?"

"Io dico di andare veramente a spaccare le faccia ai demoni."disse Carrie.

Tutte risero.

"Questo si che è parlare,ragazza."disse Annie con un leggero sorriso.

"Non sei l'unica che cerca vendetta!"disse Dark Soalrgirl ridendo "In effetti starsene a pianificare,tenendo il sedere al sicuro è un po' troppo comodo.."

"Questa volta non combatteremo per sopravvivere come sette mesi fa."disse Rose "Si potrebbe dire che la nostra battaglia va contro l'ideale stessa di tenere alla propria vita.

Sarà più duro dell'altra volta.

Avete combattuto così duramente che nessuno vi direbbe nulla se restaste qui."

Nessuno si fece avanti.

"Capisco..."disse Rose "Quindi sentiamo tutte la stessa cosa."

"Ma il piano?"disse Carrie.

"Sapete una cosa?"disse Annie "Al diavolo il piano.

Sterminiamo tutti i posseduti e i risvegliati che ci sono su questo pianeta."


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITOLO 19

LA CHIAMATA DEL FATO

Sulla terra c'era una villa dove si trovava Priscilla.

La casa era in mezzo ad un bosco.

Priscilla era nella sua forma demoniaca e sedeva a capo di un lungo tavolo.

Accanto a lei,sulla destra c'era un posto vuoto,poi c'era,a sinistra,Loki di Terra-3,che indossava il suo elmetto.

Lungo il tavolo c'erano anche Hypnos,l'Anti Madre,Eris,Apocalisse,Annihillus e Onslaught.

Hypnos aveva una tunica bianca che usciva dalle placche sulle spalle.

Islei stava volando,con le sembianze umane,verso la casa.

Atterrò e attraversò il cancello.

Entrò in un grande attico e salì le scale.

"Islei."disse Priscilla "Cominciavo a temere che ti fossi perso.

Vieni,c'è una posto per te. "

"Porti novità,confido."disse lei.

"I mortali che proteggono la Terra non sono molto forti."disse Islei "Almeno quelli rimasti in vita.

Ci sono tuttavia gli asgardiani.

Ma di quella donna non c'è traccia."

"In effetti nemmeno io,percepisco quell'aura."disse Apocalisse.

"Che ne pensi tu,Onslaught?"disse Priscilla.

"Si sentono molte cose,Pazuzu."disse il dio "Che tra queste ci sia la verità non è chiaro."

Priscilla rise "Parole di un vero dio politico.

Ci sarai molto utile."

"Mio signore..."disse L'Anti-Madre "Mi offro volontaria per ispezionare la Terra alla ricerca di quella donna che vi ha colpito.

La eliminerò io."

"Per quanto ispiratrice io trovi la tua sete di sangue,dovrò essere io ad uccidere quella mortale."disse Priscilla "Ma sono dinanzi ad una complicazione."

Il demone si alzò "Quella donna è sotto la protezione di una divinità,se non più di una.

È,in un certo modo,schermata.

Le divinità greche sono potenti.

La loro magia è diversa dalla mia.

Posso uccidere quella donna,ma non posso combattere contro tutto l'Olimpo mentre lo faccio.

Se devo ucciderla,senza il dubbio che possa rigenerarsi,mi serve della magia degli dei greci.

Hypnos,forse tu puoi aiutarmi."

"Mio signore..."disse il titano a bassa voce.

"Mio signore."disse Priscilla con suono di disprezzo "Mi necessita la tua magia."

Hypnos materializzò dalla mano una sfera di luce viola,mentre Priscilla tendeva la mano destra.

Priscilla afferrò la sfera "Percepisco...della morte?"

"Si,mio signore."disse Hypnos "Un'aggiunta di mio fratello,Thanos."

"Ah..."disse Priscilla "E il nucleo?"

"Magia del sonno."disse Hypnos.

"Magia del sonno."disse Priscilla assorbendo la sfera.

Il demone allungò la mano e lo spirito di Atena apparve sul posto,incatenata con catene di fiamme.

"Per coloro che non lo sapessero,questa sera si unisce a noi la dea Atena."disse Priscilla che tornò a sedersi,poi allungò la mano e sollevò Atena in aria "Che fino a poco fa era nei campi elisi a prendere energia per ricostruire il suo corpo distrutto.

Si autodefinisce la protettrice della Terra.

Lei ritiene che i mortali non siano tanto male.

Per lei proteggere la Terra del signore...non è abominio,ma qualcosa da incoraggiare.

Anti-Madre perché non vai con lei,nei campi elisi, e le tieni compagnia?"

"Sarà un piacere."disse la dea sorridendo.

FLASHBACK

Nell'antico Egitto, Thanos era entrato in una piramide con quattro servi,tre uomini ed una donna.

C'erano due lastre di pietra al centro della stanza.

"Questo mortale è nato con una potente telepatia."disse la donna "Con lui potrai sapere facilmente dove si trovano le gemme.

Ma dobbiamo fare presto.

Gli dei dell'Egitto saranno qui a breve."

Thanos annui e si distese sull'altra lastra.

Dal titano uscì la sua anima,che entrò nella prima lastra e,scorrendo lungo il pavimento, cominciò a muoversi verso l'uomo.

In quel momento il dio Horus apparve in aria sopra la piramide e lanciò un raggio dalla mano,costringendo Thanos a rientrare nel suo corpo e a trasportare via,sia lui che gli altri.

FINE FLASHBACK

In Egitto,ai tempi moderni,Thanos indossava un lungo abito con cappuccio.

Le ali non erano presenti sull'armatura e dal cappuccio usciva l'ala nera più lunga che aveva sull'elmo.

Lui attraversò una strada e si trovò in un mercato,guardandosi intorno con aria disgustata.

Islei atterrò in un vicolo e incontrò quattro rapinatori.

"Vi conviene cambiare soggetto."disse Islei.

Uno di essi,con un coltello in mano, gli parlò in egizio.

Dietro l'uomo arrivò Thanos che parlò in greco,avvicinandosi all'uomo.

Arrivarono altri tre correndo.

Thanos sollevò la sua mano destra e da una parete si staccò una nube di polvere che decapitò gli uomini.

L'uomo indietreggiò e Thanos avanzo.

Il muro,alle sue spalle,inghiottì l'uomo.

"Bei poteri."disse Islei e Thanos si voltò.

I due entrarono in un appartamento vuoto.

Il titano vide l'immagine di Solargirl su una colonna.

"Grande combattente."disse il demone indicandola "L'ho vista in azione una volta."

Thanos vide una tv e si avvicinò.

Si mise in ginocchio e la toccò con una mano.

"Che cosa fai?"disse Islei.

"Imparo."disse Thanos apprendendo tutte le informazioni sulla terra "Armi.

Super potenze.

I deboli hanno conquistato la Terra.

Per questo sono stato tradito.

Falsi dei.

Idoli.

Ora basta.

Io sono ritornato."

"Da dove vieni?""disse Islei.

Il titano si alzò "Io ero qui nel tempo in cui l'uomo non aveva perduto la via."

"Beh,benvenuto in quest'era."disse Islei.

"Perché servi Lucifero?"disse Thanos "La battaglia che sta compiendo non può essere vinta.

Perderà.

Ma invece questo mondo ha bisogno di essere...salvato.

Pulito."

"E come,se te ne vai in giro a far saltare le teste dei mortali?"disse Islei "Ci sono leggi,sistemi.

Noi demoni ci abbiamo sguazzato dentro fino ad ora."

"Figlio mio,perché ti rendi schiavo?"disse Thanatos.

"Tu non sei Dio."disse Islei.

"No,ma coloro che sono dalla mia parte sono figli miei."disse Thanos che allungò la mano verso di lui.

"Cosa fai?"disse Islei.

"Ti rendo più forte."disse Thanos inondandolo di luce viola.

In una foresta c'erano Capitan Marvel e Ms Marvel,insieme a Lady Sentry di Terra-3 e Hyperion.

I primi due erano seduti su un demone di otto metri che era stato abbattuto e lentamente si sbriciolava.

"Hai sentito quella storia?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Quale storia?"disse Capitan Marvel.

"A proposito dello scontro tra la Thor femmina e i demoni al nord."disse lei.

"Oh,quella!"disse lui "Pare siano stati quasi battuti da tre risvegliati."

"Ma la parte migliore è che nessuno dei presenti è morto!"disse Ms Marvel "Qualcuno gli ha salvato la pelle!"

"Sono stati salvati?"disse Capitan Marvel "E da chi?"

"Mah...che ci siano i fantasmi dei nostri caduti da quelle parti?"disse lei.

Clarissa era davanti al consiglio degli dei,nella dimensione dell'Olimpo.

"Quindi..."disse Zeus "Stai dicendo che quando sei arrivata tu i risvegliati erano scomparsi?"

"Si."disse Clarisse "Ma,tutto intorno, era pieno di fumo incandescente.

Forse il loro.

Li vicino mi è sembrato di percepire delle aure.

Non è avvenuta li quella famosa battaglia?"

"Si..."disse Zeus "Non preoccuparti di cose inutili."

"Se c'erano altri demoni,forse potevano essere le loro aure."disse Afrodite "Finché non si avrà la vista diretta,queste sono solo supposizioni."

"La mortale di sette mesi fa..."disse Era "Non posso credere,lei e le altre,siano uscite vive dallo scontro"

"Devo mandare qualcuno?"disse Ermes.

"Inutile,se fossero ancora vive,ora sapranno nascondere bene l'aura."disse Era "Non potrebbero trovarle."

"In ogni caso si tratta di una pura ipotesi."disse Efesto "Una probabilità minuscola."

"Probabilmente è un fattore trascurabile."disse Poseidone.

"Bene,allora il nord della Terra,non è più nel nostro interesse."disse Zeus"È tutto."

"Un fattore trascurabile,eh?"pensò Apollo "Se ricordo bene a capo del gruppo c'era quella che veniva da un mondo parallelo.

È impossibile che una come lei abbia obbedito tranquillamente e sia morta così."

"E io?"disse Clarissa.

"Per ora niente Russia."disse Poseidone "Supera i campi elisi.

Ho creato una nuova dea,prendendo il vento di un uragano e dandogli un'anima.

Si chiama Miata.

È straordinariamente potente.

Ma è mentalmente molto instabile.

La chiamiamo la dea bambina,non solo perché avrà sempre quell'aspetto e si è formata da poco…ma per via del suo carattere.

La assisterai anche sulla Terra.

Dovrebbe essere in questa dimensione ora come ora."

Clarissa spiccò il volo e superò il bellissimo prato dei campi elisi,luogo di ogni anima beata.

Vide Atena che era in compagnia dell'Anti-Madre.

"Chi sarà quella?"pensò la semidea "Di certo è un'anima vivente a differenza dell'altra."

Lei superò la zona e atterrò su un territorio deserto che aveva delle case,ad un solo piano,che uscivano dalla roccia.

Si avvicinò ad una di esse e vi entrò.

Dei tentacoli di metallo nero si fecero strada per la foresta sulla Terra.

Thor di Terra-3 atterrò davanti a Capitan Marvel "C'è qualcosa."

Chloe e le altre erano su una collina.

"Una grandissima fonte di energia diabolica si sta avvicinando al gruppo a valle!"disse Sif "È veloce e… Enorme!"

Rose spalancò gli occhi.

"N...è uno scherzo!"disse Dark Solargirl "Cos'è quella cosa?

Così incredibilmente enorme."

"...ful..."disse Chloe spaventata "Riful…

Dell'ovest!"

Il demone apparve nella sua forma mostruosa davanti a loro,stando sollevata da Terra a causa delle moltitudini di tentacoli che formavano il suo corpo.

"Salute a voi."disse Riful "Avengers."

Nella casa di pietra c'era Miata che era seduta a terra.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi,con la riga,quasi al centro,talmente lunghi da arrivare a terra e coprirle il corpo che aveva una tuta bianca e aderente.

Lei era seduta a terra,con il ginocchio sinistro in alto e le mani incrociate su di esso.

Dietro di lei c'era una spada.

Aveva gli occhi blu.

La dea ansimava

Clarissa si inginocchiò e poi si rialzò "Ehm,salve dea.

Sono la numero quarantasette,Clarissa.

Sono stata mandata qui dal tuo creatore,per farti da aiutante."

La dea continuò ad ansimare.

"Umm..."disse Clarissa facendo un passo avanti.

La dea si mosse a super velocità e le andò dietro in un istante.

Le afferrò la spalla destra e la mandò a terra con una mano.

"No,mia signora..."disse lei "Si fermi."

Lei le strappò l'armatura all'altezza del petto.

"Che..."disse Clarissa.

Lei le mise la bocca sul seno destro,che era stato scoperto.

"La prego..."disse lei "Ferma..."

Dopo poco Clarissa la guardò,mentre le succhiava il seno.

"La chiamano la dea bambina."pensò Clarissa "Una bambina…"

La dea continuava a succhiare dal seno "Mamma…

Mamma..."

"Una dea come questa… verrà mandata sulla Terra."pensò lei.

"Mamma..."disse la dea "Mamma..."

Clarissa la abbracciò e lei continuò a succhiarle il seno.

FLASHBAK

POCO TEMPO PRIMA

Solargirl e il suo gruppo erano tra le colline.

"Ero cosi stanca di quel mondo bianco ovunque mi girassi!"disse Dark Solargirl "Ahhhh,era da tantissimo...il cielo blu...il verde."

"Sembri una bambina,Chloe."disse Carrie.

"Ma ma ma...questi colori!"disse lei "Non posso trattenermi!"

"Sif."disse Rose.

La dea guardò la valle "Non percepisco nessun risvegliato o abissale nel mio raggio d'azione.

Ci sono altri mortali:ad ore due e ad ore dieci.

Oltre a loro ce ne sono altri due più potenti,quindi sono quattro e molto forti.

Credo abbiano appena concluso una caccia ad un demone.

Un risvegliato."

"Capisco."disse Rose "Quindi le cose stanno andando avanti,comunque."

"E i risvegliati di sette mesi fa?"disse Annie "Cosa è accaduto loro?"

"Erano troppi per noi..."disse Rose.

"Aspettate!"disse Vlakiria "Ora è comparsa una gigantesca aura diabolica..."

Le altre spalancarono gli occhi.

"Ma questa è..."disse Chloe "Riful ...dell'ovest."

FINE FLASHBACK

Le altre si impaurirono.

"Riful dell'ovest?!"disse Dark Solargirl "Non è una dei tre grandi demoni?

NON È DIVERTENTE!

Siamo appena tornate e incappiamo in una come lei?"

"Questa...è un'abissale?"disse Rose.

L'abissale era davanti al gruppo "Sono contenta di avervi incontrato.

In ogni era gli incontri sono una bella cosa!

Specialmente..."

Due tentacoli sbucarono dal terreno,ma Thor di Terra-3 riuscì ad evitare il colpo,mentre Hyperion fu colpito al mento,volando verso il cielo.

"Carol,va a riprenderlo."disse Capitan Marvel a Ms Marvel che spiccò il volo.

"Voi due."disse il demone "La vostra energia mi attira a tal punto che non mi trattengo…

Per il momento,credo sarebbe cosa buona se ci presentassimo a vicenda."

"Chi sei tu?"disse Ms Marvel che atterrò con Hyperion "Sei piombata qui e hai cominciato a dire scemenze.

È meglio se chiudi quella cazzo di bocca."

"!"disse il demone.

"Zitta,Carol!"disse Thor di Terra-3 "Non hai idea di chi sia questa!"

La dea si rivolse al demone,togliendosi l'elmo "Scusala,ma è impulsiva.

Io sono Thor,figlia di Odino.

Non provengo da questo universo.

A giudicare dalle apparenze,sono portata a credere che tu sia Riful dell'ovest,uno dei demoni abissali?"

"Oh,quindi ci sono delle ragazze con delle buone maniere."disse il demone "Credevo che a forza di farvi crescere il questa società,vi avessimo fatte diventare tutte come lei.

Il mio nome è Riful,piacere di conoscervi."

"Devo informarti che il nostro compito è eliminare tutti i demoni che si mostrano allo scoperto."disse Thor di Terra-3,mentre atterrò quello di Terra-1.

"E tu sei uno di loro."disse Thor di Terra-1."

"Esatto."disse Ms Marvel "Dobbiamo insegnare ai fossili che i tempi sono cambiati."

Thor di Terra-1 colpì il tentacolo del demone,piegandolo senza romperlo.

I due dei si sollevarono in aria e Thor di Terra-1 la colpì alla spalla destra,con un martello carico di fulmini.

Ci fu un'esplosione.

"Questa è la forza di asgard."disse lui.

"Stano."disse il demone "Non l'ho nemmeno sentito."

I due atterrarono.

"Voi altri state lontani."disse Thor di Terra-1.

"Bene allora."disse Riful "È il caso che ti insegni come trattare i tuoi superiori."

La creatura appuntì due tentacoli e li sollevò,scagliandoli contro il dio.

"Non credo."disse Thor,roteando il martello e respingendo i tentacoli dell'essere.

"Cos…?"disse Riful che rise "Non credere che io stia facendo sul serio."

"Dovresti proteggere di più le tue stanze."disse Thor di Terra-1 mentre l'altra le apparve alle spalle.

Lei colpì la testa del mostro con il metello,ma non le fece nulla.

"Peccato..."disse il demone,mentre la dea scendeva a terra "Sembra proprio che non possiate ferirmi.

Quattro tentacoli andarono verso di lei,ma la dea li colpì con il martello.

"Oh?"disse l'abissale che unì diversi dei suoi tentacoli,formando un unica punta.

Lei spiccò un salto evitandoli.

Lo stesso fece l'altro,che evitò i tentacoli,che si conficcarono nel terreno.

"Anche se non possiamo ferirti,sei in minoranza numerica."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"I due Thor stanno sfidando l'abissale."disse Sif "Ma se comincia a fare sul serio..."

"Chloe,Annie e Valkiria"disse Rose e le quattro si avvicinarono.

Rose si legò i capelli,ma lasciò delle ciocche da entrambi i lati del volto "Andiamo a salvarli!

Seguitemi!"

Le quattro spiccarono il volo.

"E noi?"disse Carrie.

"È un attacco a sorpresa."disse Sif "Per una cosa simile è meglio una piccola squadra.

Aspetteremo qui."

"Ma chi stiamo andando a salvare?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Gli altri o l'abissale?"

"Me lo stai chiedendo seriamente?"disse Annie.

"Nah..."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Credo salveremo la parte che sta per essere ridotta molto male."disse Annie.

"È molto interessante."disse Riful "Voi due siete l'opposto l'uno dell'altra.

Uno usa la forza bruta,l'altra vanifica tutti gli attacchi,senza opporsi direttamente.

Divinità forti e bilanciate.

Sono commosso.

Ma purtroppo...i vostri martelli non possono ferirmi.

Non potete battermi."

Thor di Terra-1 illuminò il fulmine.

"Sciocco,il fulmine divino non mi può fare nulla."disse Riful.

"Chi ha mai detto fulmine?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

I due Thor lanciarono i martelli,che arrivati vicino al demone si scontrarono tra di loro provocando una grande onda d'urto elettrica,che butto giù tutti gli alberi della zona.

Ms Marvel e il compagno crearono uno scudo di energia per ripararsi.

"Ora ti mostriamo una cosa..."disse Thor di Terra-1 sollevando il martello in aria e caricandolo di fulmini,cosa che fece anche l'altra.

Il demone fu invaso da scariche elettriche e stordito per l'urto.

"Impossibile."disse Riful.

Thor di Terra-1 spiccò un salto e le arrivò alla testa.

"Fermati ,è meglio."disse il demone "Un altro attacco e dovrò..."

"Questa è la fine."disse il dio,sollevando il martello.

L'essere afferrò l'arma con la mano "Attaccare a sorpresa funziona una volta.

Non avete qualcosa di più potente?"disse Rifull.

Thor fece uscire un fulmine dal martello,che diede una scarica elettrica alla mano del mostro.

"Ti ho già detto..."disse Riful "Che non puoi ferirmi."

Thor di Terra-3 scagliò il martello che colpì il demone in ogni parte.

"Un attacco come questo può essere una buona tattica."disse Riful.

"Un momento."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Te ne sei accorta,vero?"disse il demone "Le persone con qui mi sono scontrato sette mesi fa lo avevano capito subito."

Thor di Terra-3 iniziò a tremare"Quello che sentiamo è solo una piccola parte della sua aura...

Dietro l'aura di un normale risvegliato si nasconde la sua vera forza."

"Cosa vai dicendo?"disse Thor di Terra-1.

"Che...è inutile."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Energia immensa."

Due tentacoli trafissero il dio del tuono alla pancia e alla spalla destra.

"Non hai capito che per tutto il tempo hai combattuto usando il mio corpo come appoggio?"disse il demone "Se lo avessi voluto avrei potuto distruggervi in ogni momento."

Thor di Terra-3 tremava,e una lacrima gli scendeva da dall'occhio,mentre dei tentacoli si attorcigliavano intorno a ciascuna gamba,intorno alle braccia e sulla pancia.

"Sai, inferno è solo uno dei tanti nomi di quella dimensione."disse il demone "Ad esempio,gli ebrei lo chiamano Sheol."

Il demone le passo un tentacolo sulla guancia sinistra.

"Non aver paura."disse Riful "Ho fatto tutto per nascondere la mia aura perché avevo paura che finisse così."

"No..."disse lei "Ti prego,non farmi male!"

"L'avrei potuto fare,se voi due vi foste accorti immediatamente di chi avevate di fronte."disse Riful "Mi è piaciuto il vostro entusiasmo,la vostra voglia di sfidarmi,ma sono un po' scocciata.

Volevo assolutamente mettere le mani su dei guerrieri speciali.

E stavo cercando di capire quale potesse essere il migliore.

Ma anche avere un potenziamento non è male.

Mi limiterò a prendervi l'anima.

Siccome lui è svenuto,tu sei la prima.

D'ora in avanti ti strapperò la vita dalle mani,pezzo per pezzo.

Se resisterai molto il tuo corpo concreto si distruggerà e dovrai rifarlo.

A te la scelta.

Onestamente non è che mi serviate a tal punto da non potervi distruggere…

Decidi tu cosa vuoi fare.

Bene cominciamo."

Quattro tentacoli le trafissero i posi e le gambe,facendola urlare.

"Ferma!" disse Capitan Marvel agli altri.

"Non possiamo lasciarli da soli!"disse Ms Marvel.

"E credi di poter fare qualcosa?"disse lui "Dobbiamo radunare gli altri e attaccarlo con i rinforzi."

In quel momento lui cadde a terra,seguito dagli altri.

"Non siete a prova di telepatia."disse Riful che voltandosi,vide Rose accanto al corpo senza sensi di Thor.

"Oh...chi sei?"disse lei.

Rose si mosse a super velocità e tolse Thor dalle punte.

"Hey,non si ruba,sai?"disse il demone.

Dark Solargirl si mosse a super velocità e tolse la dea dalla presa del mostro,atterrando a terra.

"Chi sei?"disse lei allontanandola "Lasciami."

"Smettila!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Chloe?!"disse la dea "Cos..."

Annie le atterrò addosso colpendole la testa e facendola svenire.

"Hey,trattala bene."disse Dark Solargirl.

Annie la caricò in spalla.

I tentacoli del demone si diressero verso di lei,ma Chloe di Terra-1,che aveva in braccio Ms Marvel,li tagliò tutti e quattro con la spada.

"!"disse Riful "Chi siete?

Altri Avengers?

Non siete magiche,non sento l'aura…

!

Che cosa..

TU…

Sono sicura di averti già vista prima."

"SPARPAGLIARSI!"disse Rose le tre volarono in direzioni diverse,portando via gli altri,svenuti.

"ASPE…!"disse Riful "Ferme!"

FERMATEVI SUBITO!

AHHH,CHE PALLE!

BENE,SE SIAMO A QUESTO PUNTO ALLORA DEVO..."

Chloe atterrò dietro di lei.

"!"disse Riful che sorrise "Oh...sei rimasta?"

"C'è qualcosa che voglio chiederti...Riful dell'ovest."disse Chloe.

Rose si fermò "!"

Lo stesso fecero le altre.

"QUELL'IDIOTA..."disse Chloe di Terra-3

"No."disse Annie "Molto furba."

"Ah!"disse Riful "Ah!

È vero,ora ricordo!

Hai combattuto con Daf sette mesi fa…

Eri una di quelle tre.

Che bei ricordi…

Sono contenta che tu sia viva.

Come stanno le altre due?

Mi interessa in particolare la dea greca,con i capelli lunghi."

"Non c'è bisogno... di parlarne."disse Chloe.

"Gosh,che razza di saluto..."disse Riful "Piuttosto scortese per una che deve chiedermi un favore."

"Sono vive."disse Chloe "La dea mi ha presa sotto la sua protezione e da allora non l'ho più vista."

"Oh,che peccato."disse Riful "Bene…

Cosa volevi chiedere?"

"Sette mesi fa..."disse Chloe "Un grosso numero di risvegliati deve essere arrivato in queste terre,venendo da nord…

Voglio conoscere la situazione…

Di coloro che hanno dovuto combattere contro di loro,voi abissali e gli Avengers."

"Aha aha,capisco..."disse Riful "Ecco di cosa si tratta…

Vi siete nascoste in questi sette mesi,evitando ogni contatto con il resto del mondo…

La vostra capacità di nascondere le aure è un risultato di questo periodo.

E,dal quello che dici,vi siete nascoste in Russia…

Dove sette mesi fa vi siete scontrate con i demoni del nord.

Avevo sentito che eravate tutte morte,avete forse finto la vostra morte,è così?

Posso dirti della situazione,ma...ad una condizione..."

"Una condizione…?"disse Chloe.

"Si,ricordi quello che ti ho detto l'altra volta?"disse Riful "Tu...devi diventare una mia alleata."

"Cos..."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Furbo il mostro."disse Annie.

"Avrei preferito la dea dell'altra volta,ma..."disse Riful "Se ricordo bene,leggere l'aura degli altri è il tuo forte.

Ho davvero bisogno di una ragazza molto brava a leggere l'aura…

Se diventerai mia alleata,risparmierò sia le due divinità di prima che le tue compagne.

Già te lo dissi allora…

La via più veloce per vendicarti è diventare mia alleata.

Non sono delle brutte condizioni per te..."

"Bene."disse Chloe "Ci penserò."

Le altre spalancarono gli occhi.

"COS?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Scelta intelligente."disse lei "Ti racconterò tutto.

C'erano venti-tre subordinati di Islei diretti a sud,sette mesi fa.

Tra di loro,undici andarono a est e dodici ad ovest.

Islei andò dritto verso sud,per combattere contro l'abissale che regnava su quelle terre.

Islei ha vinto ed ha preso il sud.

Purtroppo,i risvegliati mandati a est ed ovest erano pura carne da cannone.

Sono stati annientati in entrambe le direzioni senza che ne restasse uno."

"Cos?!"disse Chloe "IMPOSSIBILE!

Capisco quelli dell'ovest,ma…

Gli Avengers come hanno..."

"Eh?"disse "Non lo sapevi?

Sultur dell'est è ancora attivo."

Le ragazze spalancarono gli occhi.

"Però..."disse Riful "Gli dei hanno avuto in dono due arcani,da contrapporre agli abissali,anche se non sono al nostro livello..."

"Cos..."disse Chloe e le altre erano sconvolte.

"Tuttavia il ritorno di Sultur è stato breve."disse Riful "Odino si è presentato sulla Terra e lo ha distrutto,con fatica.

Quindi anche se Luisella ha perso…ci sono ancora tre di noi..."

"La battaglia tra Islei e il demone del sud..."disse Chloe "Non hai pensato di usare quell'opportunità per prendere la testa di Esley?"

Riful sorrise "Acuta…

Certo che sono andata la…

Una battaglia fra abissali.

Di sicuro anche se avesse vinto Islei,sarebbe stato particolarmente danneggiato…

Non che abbia un odio specifico verso Islei...ma era un'occasione unica.

Se lo sarebbe anche meritato per essere tornato a servire Lucifero.

Due volte maledetto.

Non importa quanti piccoli risvegliati radunasse,i rapporti di forza erano invariati,quindi…

Luisella ed io lo abbiamo sottostimato…

Siccome la battaglia con lei è durata più a lungo del previsto,sono arrivata da Islei dopo la fine dello scontro…

Ed allora ho incontrato…

Quella cosa..."

FLASHBACK

Islei era in forma umana.

Era seduto a terra,nel campo di battaglia fumante, e Priscilla gli metteva la mano sulla spalla.

Riful arrivò con Daf.

Priscilla li guardò.

Riful spalancò gli occhi.

"Islei..."disse Riful "Tu..."

Lui era a terra ed aveva delle ferite da cui usciva fumo.

"È troppo tardi…"disse Islei "Tutto questo...troppo tardi.

Avevo già raggiunto il mio obbiettivo nel momento in cui ho cominciato a combattere...contro Luisella.

È inutile,non importa quanti risvegliati tu possa radunare…

Quanti eroi vengano ad affrontarmi e quanti mostri mi manderanno contro gli dei…

È troppo tardi.

Nessuno ... può uccidere Priscilla,ora."

Riful si infuriò e si voltò "CE NE ANDAMO DAF!"

"Eh?"disse Daf.

Ma Islei in quello stato…

Riful...tu puoi..."

"Non è divertente..."disse l'abissale "Rivaleggia con Lucifero e suo figlio Arimane!

Merda..."

FINE FLASHBACK

"!"disse Rose mentre le altre erano allibite.

Chloe era in silenzio.

"La storia che Islei abbia davvero sconfitto quella donna era falsa dopo tutto."disse Riful "Capendo di non poter vincere quella battaglia,si è sottomesso a lei,come suo generale…

Ecco cosa è successo.

Ma tutto questo è stato tenuto segreto.

Se anche ci fosse una piccola possibilità di sconfiggere quella donna,bisognerebbe avere un potere superiore a quello dei demoni abissali.

In altre parole:non c'era altro modo che un'alleanza tra me e Luisella per sconfiggerla.

Anticipandoci Islei ha fatto la prima mossa.

E prima che conoscessimo il potere di quella donna ha distrutto anche questa piccola possibilità.

Presumibilmente non posso allearmi con gli dei…

Sembra che quel demone sia completamente sottomesso a lei ora come ora.

Per adesso i due se ne stanno buoni al sud...ma possono far passare Lucifero sul piano materiale e hanno le potenzialità per prendere il controllo su tutte le terre,in ogni momento.

Per adesso,non possiamo farci niente.

È per questo che sto cercando ardentemente,in tutto il mondo,gente che possa essermi utile o possa darmi energia.

Di?

Hai capito?"

"No."disse Chloe.

"!"disse Riful.

"Dalla tua e dalla loro prospettiva,il mio potere dovrebbe essere del tutto insignificante."disse Chloe "Perché mi vuoi?"

"Te l'ho detto:voglio qualcuno che sappia leggere bene le auree."disse Riful "Non è che ti stia chiedendo di combattere subito…

Io…

Ho trovato qualcosa di interessante."

"!"disse Chloe.

"Se tutto andrà per il meglio con questo potrò annullare tutto il mio svantaggio e,anche se non funzionasse appieno,potrei bilanciare le forze anche solo per poco.

Ma,per come stanno le cose ora,è tutto inutile.

Qui è dove entri in gioco tu.

Una donna con il potere di una dea,brava a leggere l'aura.

In altre parole…

Una guerriera che può manipolare l'energia,anche solo un minimo.

Per questo apprezzo moltissimo il fatto che tu sia diventata una mia alleata.

Dobbiamo fare del nostro meglio d'ora in poi."

"Ti ho detto che che ci avrei pensato,non che accettavo."disse Chloe.

"Oh capisco."disse il demone "Allora decidi pure,ma credo che la tua risposta sia già data."

"Ci ho pensato a lungo e per tutto il tempo e..."disse Chloe "Non penso sia possibile.

Lascia stare."

Il demone sorrise"Mi aspettavo questa risposta,fin dall'inizio.

Il tuo carattere è peggiorato in questi anni…

O forse è sempre stato così…

Probabilmente la due.

Comunque ho apprezzato l'incontro.

Potrei semplicemente tagliarti gli arti e tenere la parte che mi serve,lo sai?"

"È un peccato,ma questo non ti è più possibile."disse Chloe "Sono diventata più forte di quello che pensi,in questi ultimi tempi.

E poi c'è una tra di noi che ti darebbe dei problemi."

"Oh,in questi sette mesi di perfezionamento delle tecniche,siete in grado di sconfiggermi?"disse Riful

"No,ma posso sempre scappare."disse Chloe.

"Se cambi idea..."disse alzando sei tentacoli "La mia porta sarà sempre aperta per te."

"Grazie."disse Chloe evitando i tentacoli del mostro che sfondarono il terreno.

Lei volò nella foresta e i tentacoli la inseguirono,conficcandosi nel terreno.

Riful lanciò un tentacolo e Chloe si chinò a terra.

Il colpo trancio tre alberi,poi Solargirl riprese a fuggire.

Un albero le stava per cadere addosso,ma lei usò la spada e tagliò l'albero in mille pezzi.

Altri tentacoli colpirono il terreno e lei ne tagliò uno in molti pezzi,poi spiccò il volo.

"Vedi che poi tornerai qui,ansiosa di aiutarmi."disse Riful "Dove pensi di andare?

Non hai idea di quello che c'è li fuori."

I tentacoli del mostro si conficcarono su tutto il terreno in buona parte del bosco.

"Cavolo,è patetico."pensò Riful "Anche con tutti questi tentativi,non ne ho presa nemmeno una…

Ricorda Chloe…

Presto pagherai il debito che hai con me."

"È un bel po' che le altre sono andate."disse Carrie "S...Sarà tutto a posto."

"Da quando controllano bene le aure,non ho idea di quello che succeda."disse Sif "I tempi sono troppo lunghi per un'operazione di salvataggio."

"Non sarà che..."disse Carrie.

"Va tutto bene,sono salve."disse Sif e le altre atterrarono.

"Eccovi!"disse Carrie.

"Scusate il ritardo."disse Rose "Siccome abbiamo dovuto sparpagliarci in tutte le direzioni,ci abbiamo messo un po' di tempo per fare in modo che questo posto non venisse scoperto."

"Gli altri stanno bene?"disse Sif.

"Una lieve ferita,ma nulla di grave."disse Rose "Nessuno in pericolo di vita.

Tutti privi di sensi."

Thor di Terra-3 rinvenne "Siete vere allora?

Non sognavo.

Dove siete state?"

"Non possiamo dirti nulla."disse Rose "Tu risponderai invece alle nostre domande.

Dimmi l'attuale composizione degli Avengers."

"E credi che una dea risponderà ad una domanda detta con quel tono?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Vi abbiamo salvato dall'abissale."disse Rose "Sei in debito.

Presumo tu sia in contatto con gli dei greci,quindi dimmi...

Alicia…è completa?"

La dea si sorprese.

"Capisco."disse Rose "La tua faccia è più che sufficiente.

Andiamocene."

"A cosa ti riferivi con il completamento di Alicia."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Alicia non era..."

"Già,l'arcano dato affinché si opponga agli abissali."disse lei "Riful ne parlava poco fa.

Sembra che gli dei siano riusciti a completare la loro "adozione" in qualche modo…

Usando il potere dell'arcano gemello,per aumentare al capacità combattiva."

"C'è una cosa che devo chiederti."disse Chloe a Thor di Terra-3 "Artemide sta bene?"

"Io sono stata chiamata sull'Olimpo mentre ero ad Asgard e non l'ho vista."disse la dea "È una risposta sufficiente?"

"Capisco."disse Chloe "Grazie."

Solargirl e le altre cominciarono a camminare "Probabilmente è sulla Terra."

Tutte spiccarono il volo.

Un'ora dopo Dark Solargirl materializzò una sfera di luce rossa dalla mano e la fece scomparire.

Apparve dentro la testa di un demone che esplose.

Bestia vide Chloe dentro la scuola degli X Men e andò da lei.

"Chloe."disse lui.

"Salve,Hanck."disse lei.

"Wow,sei..."disse lui.

"Si,Solargirl è nella scuola degli X Men."disse lei.

"Già."disse Hanck.

Dark Solargirl era su una scogliera della Grecia e aveva abbattuto cinque demoni che si sbriciolarono.

Hypnos apparve sopra di lei.

"Fammi indovinare."disse Dark Solargirl "Tu devi essere un titano,vero?"

Il titano si abbassò lentamente e sorrise.

"Vieni,Chloe."disse Hypnos "Ragioniamo insieme.

Sarebbe un vero spreco… proprio una follia se tu,prode guerriera,e le tue compagne periste a causa dell'ira dei demoni e della mia incomprensione.

Possiamo trovare un accomodamento.

La cultura dei demoni ha molto da condividere con voi."

"Se non l'hai notato abbiamo condiviso la nostra cultura con voi,fino a poco fa."disse Choe di Terra-3.

"La vostra è una specie di mortali affascinante per noi titani."disse Hypnos "Persino ora sei spavalda,prossima all'annientamento e in presenza di un dio.

Non è saggio mettersi contro di me.

Immagina quale fatto attende i miei nemici,quando io ucciderei con gioia ognuno dei miei sottoposti per la vittoria."

"E io morirei per salvare gli uomini da te."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Tu ami la tua logica."disse Hypnos "Ti suggerisco di usarla.

Io potrei limitare gli attacchi dei demoni.

Pensa alla splendida Terra che tanto vigorosamente difendete.

Figuratela ridotta in cenere per un mio capriccio.

Pensa al destino dei vostri uomini."

"È ovvio che non ci conosci."disse lei "Vista la debolezza dei posseduti avrei potuto portare qui anche loro.

Loro possiedono molti corpi,ma pochi sono quelli potenti che riescono a passare direttamente su questo piano.

Non passerà molto tempo prima che temano i miei pugni... più della tua presenza."

"Non è la mia presenza che temono."disse Hypnos "Ma il mio divino potere.

Ma io sono un dio generoso.

Farò di te una donna smisuratamente potente e ricca.

Ti farò regina di tutto un continente.

Tutti si inginocchieranno ai tuoi piedi,se solo tu ti inginocchierai ai miei."

"Sei veramente generoso e saggio..."disse Dark Soalrgirl "Oh dio,degli dei.

È un offerta che solo un pazzo rifiuterebbe.

Ma questa idea di inginocchiarmi…

Massacrare tutti quei demoni dell'inferno,mi ha procurato un fastidiosissimo crampo alla gamba e temo di non poterlo fare."

"Non ci sarà alcuna gloria nel tuo sacrificio."disse Hypnos furioso "Presto farò cancellare il vostro ricordo dalla realtà.

Ogni cosa scritta su di te verrà bruciata.

A ogni persona che ti abbia visto o abbia scritto su di te,verranno cavati gli occhi e la lingua sarà loro mozzata.

Chiunque invocherà il tuo nome sarà punibile con la morte.

Nessuno saprà più che siete esistiti."

"Anche se vincerete,in mondo saprà che degli Avengers si sono opposti ad un dio tiranno."disse lei "Che pochi si sono opposti a molti.

E prima che questa battaglia sarà finita,che persino un dio può essere colpito."

Nella villa di Riful c'era Daf che contava dei soldi.

"Salve."disse a Islei

"Mi spiace ma la padrona ha detto che non vuole essere disturbata."disse Daf "Come sei entrato?"

"Senza bussare."disse Islei "Siamo in visita."

Thanso avanzo.

"Malgrado la mia esperienza io non ti conosco."disse Daf.

"Cerchiamo i più forti."disse Thanos.

Riful apparve nella sua forma umana da dietro una porta.

"Islei?"disse lei "Va tutto bene?"

"Benissimo padrona."disse Duf "Per vedere un demone come lei serve denaro.

L'estasi del male,non è cosa da poco.

Quanti soldi hai?"

"Non ne ho."disse Thanos.

"Come Daf diceva non vogliamo guai."disse il demone mentre Riful si avvicinava.

Thanos si tolse il cappuccio "Mi serve il tuo aiuto,figlio mio."

"Tu non assomigli a Dio."disse il demone che allungò la mano verso di lui e lanciò una palla di fuoco che restò sospesa in aria.

"D'ora in avanti siete tutti miei figli e vi siete perduti perché seguite dei leader cechi."disse Thanos "Niente più falsi dei.

Ci sono qui io ora.

Avete ideato i sistemi dei deboli e avete rovinato il mio mondo.

Lucifero è l'essere più stupido di tutta la creazione,se crede di poter vincere la guerra contro il Signore.

Il Caos non può essere sconfitto."

Riful fece uscire un tentacolo nero dal suo braccio destro e lo mise intorno alla gola di Thanos.

"Cosa vuoi?"disse Riful.

"Voglio estendere il vostro potere."disse Thanos allungando la mano verso il tentacolo e dandogli energia viola.

"Lasciaci pensare."disse Riful.

In una fabbrica c'era un demone con due immense ali da pipistrello e la pelle blu.

Aveva il volto simile a quello di un pipistrello,metà del corpo era scoperto,poi aveva una specie di mantello nero dalla cintura in giù che copriva pantaloni e scarponi neri.

Thanos apparve con Islei e Baal.

Il demone aveva un aspetto umano,con un vestito aderente lungo,di colore rosso e verde.

Aveva i capelli chiari,tirati all'indietro.

Il demone scese.

"È lui che cercavi?"disse Islei.

"Un tempo Asmodeo era un valoroso demone."disse Baal "Non sapevo fosse così."

"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,Baal."disse Asmodeo.

"Andiamo via."disse Baal "I suoi giorni da guerriero sono finiti."

"No,non è vero."disse Thanos.

Il demone si avvicinò "Questo che cos'è?"

"Voglio aiutarti.""disse Thanos.

Thanos allungò la mano verso di lui e le ali del demone si illuminarono.

"Si,figlio mio."disse Thanos "Risorgi, angelo caduto!"

Chloe era nel bunker degli X-Men e parlava con Bestia.

"Costruisci un aereo da guerra,qui sotto?"disse Chloe.

"Dopo Mosca il professore ha detto che dovevamo prepararci."disse Bestia.

"È proprio con lui che devo parlare."disse Chloe "La sua telepatia,se potenziata da me,potrà rintracciare i demoni."

"Beh,per ora è in viaggio,ma appena torna ti avviserò."disse lui.

Priscilla,con la telepatia,aprì la serranda di una fabbrica e vi entrò,chiudendo tutte le uscite.

Si avvicinò agli uomini che fermarono i lavori.

"Bene,bene."disse Priscilla "Chi di voi si vuole unire a noi e ospitare dentro di se l'anima di uno dei nostri caduti?

Vi avviso che ci sono pochi posti liberi,quindi faremo delle eliminatorie."

Dietro Priscilla apparve Thanos,con gli altri.

"Priscilla..."disse Thanos "Non aver paura.

Il tuo viaggio è appena cominciato."

Il demone si girò e li vide "Chi cazzo sei tu?"

Thanos fece qualche passo in avanti.

"Non avvicinarti."disse Priscilla.

Il titano si fermò.

"Chiunque tu sia,non cercare di impedirmi di uccidere questi uomini."disse Priscilla.

Gli occhi di Thanos divennero bianchi e gli uomini caddero dentro il pavimento e soffocarono.

"Non sono qui per loro."disse Thanos "Sono qui per te."

Il titano si riunì agli altri e aprì un portale,tendendo la mano al demone "Vieni e guarda."

Il titano li tele-portò su un monte.

"È qui che sei giunta su questo piano della realtà."disse Thanos "Per compiere una missione sciocca.

Far uscire Lucifero dall'inferno.

Non potete vincere la guerra contro Dio,perciò sarebbe meglio prendere ciò che puoi per te stesso."

Thanos li fece apparire sul monte poco fuori mosca "E qui hai combattuto quella mortale."

"Non dovevi portarmi qui."disse Priscilla.

"Perché hai paura di stare qui?"disse Thanos "Non puoi sottrarti Pazuzu."

"Chi sei tu?"disse Priscilla.

"Thanos."disse lui "Mi hanno chiamato in infiniti modi durante le ere.

Io sono nato dalla morte.

Ero li a creare la scintilla e ad alimentare la fiamma del risveglio umano.

A far girare la ruota della civiltà…

E quando la foresta marcita è stata disboscata per prosperare di nuovo…

Io ero la,per darla alle fiamme.

Insieme ripuliremo la Terra."

"Dov'eri tu quando una dea è venuta a combattere con me in questo posto?"disse Priscilla.

"Lontano."disse Thanos "Non ancora qui.

Non ci sono stato allora,figlia mia,ma sono qui adesso.

Tu non conosci bene la tua forza,ma io si."

Thanos le prese la mano e la poggiò a terra.

"Affonda."disse Thanos "Senti il metallo nel terreno.

Spingiti più in fondo che puoi.

Scoprirai di avere il potere di controllare la Terra stessa."

Intorno alla mano di Priscilla si raggrupparono dei sassi e alzandosi si formò una sfera di metallo,con delle circonferenze intorno.

Il terreno iniziava a sbriciolarsi,mentre Thanos allargava le braccia.

"TUTTO CIÒ CHE HANNO EDIFICATO,CADRÀ!"disse il titano con voce inumana "E DALLE CENERI DEL LORO MONDO…

NE COSTRUIREMO UNO MIGLIORE!"

Dal suolo si sollevarono interi anelli giganteschi di roccia e metallo.

Su un'altura di roccia,con sopra degli alberi,c'era Clarissa che correva,quando qualcosa colpì il terreno e lo mandò in frantumi

Erano stati i tentacoli di un risvegliato.

L'essere era alto tre metri,con una grossa gobba che comprendeva anche le spalle.

La testa era umanoide e il corpo corazzato.

Le gambe erano piegate e le ginocchia puntavano verso l'esterno.

Aveva altre due facce sulle spalle.

Lei si mise in guardia "Perché non percepisco la tua aura?"

Il demone cercò di colpirla,ma il suo braccio fu tagliato via.

Il demone vide la dea bambina e usò i tentacoli,ma lei si scansò e i suoi capelli si allungarono facendolo in mille pezzi,poi infilzò una parte con la spada.

"M...Miata."disse Clarissa "È sufficiente.

È già morto..."

La dea la abbracciò ancora "Mamma.

Mamma.

Mamma."

"Va tutto bene."disse Clarissa "Ci sono qua io…

Ora andiamo avanti con la missione.

Dobbiamo riportare Artemide all'Olimpo."

FLASHBACK

Le due tornarono davanti al consiglio degli dei.

Miata stringeva Clarissa.

"Sei riuscita a farti accettare molto bene."disse Era "Come hai fatto?"

Clarissa arrossì "Ah…

Eh…

No…

Niente di particolare."

La dea bambina cominciò a bussare lentamente sul seno di Clarissa.

"Lasciamo perdere."disse Apollo "Voglio assegnarvi una missione.

Vi ordino di riportare tra noi Artemide."

"Eh?"disse lei "L...la dea della caccia…?

È assurdo…

Come possiamo...riuscirci..."

"La nuova dea è molto forte."disse Apollo "E poi non ho chiesto se puoi farlo o no.

Devi solo svolgere gli ordini,insieme a Miata.

Lei è di una potenza più che eccellente.

Ma fino ad adesso era quasi inutile a causa della sua instabilità mentale."

La piccola dea abbracciava la ragazza.

"Ora sembra che si sia calmata."disse Apollo "Mi aspetto che adatta missioni adatte alla sue capacità."

Apollo e le due erano nello stesso luogo dove c'erano le case di pietra "Grazie ad una ricerca continua,abbiamo un'idea su dove si trovi.

Bisogna solo trovarla e catturarla.

Dovrete trattenere le vostre aure perché la dea eccelle nel sentire la potenza magica.

Può percepire anche l'anima divina,ma quello è più raro che lo faccia."

"Io non posso percepire le divinità."disse Clarissa.

"Si,ma è ora che si rende utile il potere della dea degli uragani."disse lui "Lei eccelle in tutti i cinque sensi,trattiene benissimo la sua aura e percepisce quelle come le sua.

In più non combatte sotto le limitazioni imposte dal pensiero,ma in modo puramente istintivo.

Miata ha una sorta di percezione veloce,ma gli straordinari risultati fanno si che le parole non rendano l'idea."

FINE FLASHBACK

Sulla Terra era notte e le due erano distese nella foresta.

La dea succhiava di nuovo il seno della ragazza.

Poco dopo le due erano in piedi.

"Ora devi trattenere l'aura."disse Clarissa.

La dea fece di no con la testa.

"Hai detto che dopo lo avresti fatto."disse lei "Una dea che da la sua parola è vincolata per l'eternità."

Lei ridusse l'aura emanando un bagliore,poi abbraccio l'altra "Scusa.

Scusami…

Mamma…

Manterrò le mie promesse.

Ma ti prego,non odiarmi..."

"Tranquilla...non potrei mai odiarti,Miata."disse Clarissa.

"Davvero?"disse la dea "Davvero,davvero?"

"Davvero,davvero."disse lei "Fidati,Miata."

La bambina la spinse via e dei tentacoli colpirono il terreno.

Lei volò verso l'alto,prese un demone alato e lo spezzò in due a mani nude.

Altri demoni apparvero intorno a loro.

"Un gruppo di posseduti."disse Clarissa,materializzando una spada.

Ne tagliò due a metà,mentre la dea spiccò un salto ed atterrò tra i demoni.

Facendo muovere i suoi capelli,ne tagliò a pezzi quattro.

"Fantastico."disse Clarissa,mentre altri due atterrarono accanto a lei.

Lei spiccò un salto,seguita dai mostri che le afferrarono le braccia e la tirarono a Terra.

Clarissa atterrò in piedi.

La dea materializzò una spada e la tirò sul cranio di uno dei demoni.

Tre demoni saltarono addosso alla dea e lei li strappò in due.

I restanti demoni fuggirono,ma lei spiccò un salto,atterrò sulla schiena di uno di loro e gli trapassò il collo,facendo uscire la mano dalla bocca,poi afferrò la testa dell'altro,facendo entrare le dita nel cranio e gli strappò la testa.

"Mamma."disse la dea "Mamma."

La piccola divinità schiaccio e distrusse una testa del demone e abbracciò Clarissa che fece lo stesso "Mamma.

Mamma."

Il giorno dopo erano davanti ad un risvegliato che sembrava una cupola con sei colli ai lati,con delle bocce mostruose in cima e dei tentacoli che toccavano il suolo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CLARISSA

"Da allora…

Abbiamo combattuto posseduti e risvegliati un'infinità di volte...

Spesso resto ferita.

Davvero molte volte sono stata sul punto di perdere la vita…

Ma,grazie a lei,sono sopravvissuta."

Le due erano distese di notte nel bosco e la dea succhiava ancora dal seno della ragazza.

VOCE NARRANTE DI CLARISSA

"L'impressione di avere di fronte una bambina,che ho avuto la prima volta,continua ancora adesso.

A dirla tutta,c'è qualcosa che mi spaventa più dei mostri che mi trovo a combattere,anche i più forti...una presenza costante dietro quei mostri.

Ad essere onesti…

Ho assolutamente paura di Miata..."

Chloe era sospesa in aria e accanto a lei apparve la forma spirituale di Ofelia "Non cambi mai ,vero?"

L'essere di luce scomparve.

"Ofelia."pensò Chloe.

Il giorno dopo ,Rose era su un'altura.

"Hey,se non ti sbrighi ti lasciamo qui."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non c'è tempo per godersi il panorama."

Lei si girò e vide le altre al completo e sorrise.

Il giorno dopo,la piccola dea e l'altra arrivarono ad una cittadina americana,abbastanza grande,sperduta in un prato.

"Qui…?"disse Clarissa "Ne sei sicura,Miata?

"È qui..."disse Miata "Qui c'è...profumo di Dea molto forte..."

Le due fecero comparire sui loro corpi dei vestiti uguali a quelli della gente comune.

Entrarono in un vicolo e videro che Moonstone era su un tetto e porgeva la mano verso di loro "Venite.

Sono sicuro che due come voi ce la possano fare.

Vi voglio aiutare."

Clarissa spiccò un salto e afferrò la mano.

"Mamma."disse la dea che guardava verso l'alto.

"Vieni"disse lei e la dea spiccò un salto superando le due e atterrando sul tetto "Mamma..."

"Dolce."disse Moonstone "Ora seguitemi."

Le condusse dentro una casa dove cera Capitan Atom,seduto ad un tavolo "Che è successo?"

"Beh,vedi ho trovato due amiche interessanti e mi hanno detto che una delle due è una dea."disse Moonstone.

"Cos'hai detto?"disse lui.

Clarissa materializzò una spada "Lo sapevo!

Una trappola!

Non ci catturerete qui!"

Capisco che non ti fidi..."

"Calmati."disse lui "Dal quel giorno di sette mesi fa,non ho più incontrato una donna simile a Solargirl.

Non avete nulla da temere."

"Si,abbiamo mandato i Luthor a quel paese."disse Moonstone.

"Tempo fa Chloe mi salvò."disse lui "Allora dovete uccidere un demone?"

"Eh?"disse Clarissa "No,questa volta è leggermente diverso.

Non sono autorizzata a parlarne...stiamo solo andando a risolvere un problema per conto degli dei dell'Olimpo."

"Gli..."disse Moonstone sorpresa.

"Credevo fosse per via di un demone."disse Capitan Atom "Tempo fa la gente spariva periodicamente.

Sospettando di un demone siamo venuti qui..."

"Capisco..."disse Clarissa "Beh,noi potremo aiutarvi.

In cambio vorremo qualche informazione."

"Del tipo."disse Moonstone.

"Una dea si nasconde in questa città."disse lei "Se sapete di qualcuna che si è trasferita da sola sette mesi fa,per favore fatecelo sapere."

"È molto tempo."disse Moonstone "Il mio amico si è bene informato sul paese,ma la lista è lunga."

"Si,ma noi stiamo cercando una cieca."disse Clarissa.

"...cieca?"disse Capitan Atom.

"Si,può modificare la su struttura fisica,dato che ha mantenuto la forma divina."disse Clarissa "Da quanto sappiamo si finge cieca."

"Beh,ce ne una..."disse Moonstone "Una cieca è comparsa un paio di mesi fa..."

Hypnos era in un grande sotterraneo che conteneva legioni di posseduti.

L'Anti-Madre e il titano erano in una posizione superiore rispetto ai demoni.

Hypnos spalancò le braccia "Per la nostra gloria."

"Guerra."disse Anti-Madre.

"GUERRA!"disse Hypnos.

Le campane della chiesa del paese suonavano.

"Grazie sorella."disse un bambino.

"Ci vediamo domani sorella."disse una bambina.

"Non correte."disse la suora,che era una donna molto alta "Fate attenzione per strada."

Il prete uscì dalla chiesa "Devo dire…

Che sono così ogni giorno.

Anche il credente più zelante non veniva molto in chiesa…

Ma da quando siete arrivata voi,tutti si sono aperti.

Tutti questi orfani ti devo considerare una madre."

"No,sono io a dovervi ringraziare..."disse Artemide "Sarò sempre in debito con voi per avermi accolta ,nonostante sia un'estranea."

Il prete sorrise.

"Comunque..."disse la suora "Temo che sarà il mio ultimo giorno qui.

Vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore per avermi trattata così bene.

Nonostante solo per poco tempo…

Mi avete fatto vivere come una mortale."

"Sorella,Galatea…?"disse lui "Cosa state dicendo?"

In quel momento apparve Clarissa con la dea accanto.

Avevano di nuovo la corazza.

La ragazza materializzò la spada "Artemide,dea della caccia…

Abbiamo avuto l'ordine di riportarti sull'Olimpo."

"Cosa…?"disse il prete "Chi sono…?"

"Sono..."disse Artemide "Finalmente venuti a prendermi.

Servo del creatore.

Allontanatevi da me,per favore."

Il prete lo fece e rientrò nella chiesa,mentre la dea fece alcuni passi in avanti.

Miata materializzò una spada e cercò di colpirla,ma lei spiccò un grosso salto e atterrò poco distante.

Clarissa cercò di colpirla con la spada,ma lei si chinò e il colpo frantumò il pezzo di muro.

La dea dovette strapparsi la parte bassa dell'abito per avere maggiore capacità di movimento.

Miata si scagliò contro di lei,che spiccò un salto,facendo una capriola all'indietro e atterrando sul davanzale di una finestra della chiesa.

La spada di Miata,infilzò il muro,facendo un buco,poi spiccò un salto e diede un pugno alla dea,facendole sfondare la finestra.

Artemide andò a terra e lei gli saltò addosso.

"Sei forte?"disse la dea che le afferrò la gola"Vero?"

Miata sfondò un muro e atterrò a quattro zampe strusciando sul terreno.

"Miata!"urlò Clarissa.

Artemide lentamente toccò il suolo e materializzò il lungo martello.

Il prete riuscì dalla chiesa.

"Sorella,Galatea."disse il prete "Voi siete…!"

"Servo del creatore."disse Artemide "Per favore accettate le mie più sentite scuse di dea per avervi mentito.

Vorrei fare un'ultima richiesta.

Vorrei che i bambini mi ricordino solo come una normale sorella..."

La dea avanzò "Rispetto a lei,la tua aura è bassa.

Hai solo il potere di una dea.

Per aver mandato contro di me due come voi,l'Olimpo deve avere molto da fare..."

"Non sottovalutarci!"disse Clarissa "Miata è ..."

"Una dea del vento."disse Artemide sorridendo e togliendosi il velo nero che le copriva la testa,liberando i suoi enormi capelli biondi.

Gli occhi della dea si illuminarono di luce bianca e la pupilla svani "Oggi ti mostrerò il vero potere magico di un essere sovradimensionale."

Miata,sotto i suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi,spalancò gli occhi e lo stesso fece l'altra.

La dea del vento cercò di colpirla con la spada a super velocità,ma i suoi colpi furono parati.

Atemide spiccò un salto verso l'alto,all'indietro e Miata spiccò un balzo in avanti.

In quel momento si udirono dei rombi.

"Hai sentito?"disse Moonstone.

"Si,come quasi un anno fa."disse lui.

"No..."disse lui "Sembra qualcosa di molto peggio rispetto all'altra volta..."

I due uscirono e corsero a super velocità verso il rumore.

"Che inferno è questo?"disse Moonstone sconvolta.

I due videro un essere di colore viola altro sette metri ed era simile ad una piovra.

Aveva una base piatta da cui partivano otto lunghe braccia,terminanti con delle gigantesche punte che si conficcavano nei tetti delle case.

Nella parte inferiore aveva decine di punte che puntavano in direzioni diverse.

Sulla parte superiore,proprio al centro,c'era una donna,sdraiata, con lunghi capelli neri e la pelle bianchissima.

Non aveva ne capezzoli,ne ombelico,ne organi riproduttivi.

"Aw!"disse il demone "Questo mi rilassa.

Devo solo uscire e combattere di nuovo."

"Cos'è questo schifo?"disse Moonstone "Siamo in una specie di sogno?"

Dei poliziotti aprirono il fuoco,ma uno fu afferrato da un tentacolo e portato verso di lei che si mise seduta allungando la mano sinistra verso di lui.

"Non aver paura."disse il demone "Ti tratterò bene."

Lei lo portò vicino al suo viso,mettendogli una mano sulla guancia e fece come per baciarlo.

Contemporaneamente un tentacolo lo spezzò in due.

L'uomo sputò sangue dalla bocca e in demone lo bevve,poi si avvicinò la parte aperta e si fece colare addosso il sangue,che evaporò subito.

Lei buttò via il corpo.

"Questa è la vita..."disse il demone rimettendosi sdraiato e sul fianco destro "Fantastico.

Diamo il via all'esibizione."

I tentacoli afferrarono altri quattro poliziotti.

"Posso chiedervi un favore?"disse lei che si rimise seduta "Venite a lavarmi con il vostro sangue e la vostra carne."

Lei li portò sopra se stessa e i quattro esplosero.

Il sangue cadde su di lei e evaporò "Non è abbastanza."

Moonstone e CapitanAtom si sollevarono e lanciarono dei raggi dalle mani.

"Oh?"disse lei "Cos'è questo?"

I tentacoli si misero davanti ai raggi.

"Che modo noioso di attaccare..."disse il demone "Pensate di battermi gettando qui e la queste cose?

Vi mostrerò… cosa state sbagliando."

Il demone si mise in piedi e loro videro che i suoi capelli erano per metà tentacoli che si collegavano alla struttura.

I tentacoli afferrarono Moonstone e colpirono l'altro,mandandolo a molti metri di distanza.

Lei fu poggiata sulla struttura.

"Comunque te lo concedo."disse il demone "I tuoi poteri sono interessanti."

Il demone si avvicinò a lei e le mise una mano sulla guancia destra "Ma che carina che sei.

Sai posso anche prendere forma umana.

Vuoi divertirti prima di andare?"

"Mi dispiace,ma non sono interessata ai mostri."disse lei.

"Oh?"disse il demone "Che vergogna."

Due tentacoli le spezzarono il braccio destro.

"Arrivo!"disse Capitan Atom che era appena tornato,ma Artemide lo afferrò.

"Scusa ragazzone!"disse lei "Mi servi come scudo."

La dea lo tirò contro Miata che lo prese al volo.

Artemide ora aveva il suo solito vestito bianco e con un salto arrivò sulla superficie del mostro e tagliò i tentacoli dell'essere,afferrando la donna e portandola a terra "Sforzo encomiabile,ma questa è al di fuori della tua portata."

Artemide e Miata si misero ai lati opposti del demone che li guardava.

"Siete solo in tre?"disse il demone "Credi di poter fermare me?"

"Ti conosco molto bene"disse Artemide "Eri paurosamente forte e astuta.

Credo che il tuo soprannome fosse volto rosso.

Naturalmente... era meglio non combatterti da sola,così ho fatto da esca per attirare altri qui."

"!"disse Clarissa.

"Certo avrei potuto avvertire gli umani,ma se avessero mandato potenziati su potenziati,temevo che potessi scatenarti e distruggere tutta la città."

"È abbastanza insolente il fatto che solo due dee,e una mortale siano qui per sfidarmi…"disse il demone "Sembra che siate in inferiorità numerica.

Pensi di potermi battere?"

"L'intuito mi dice..."disse Artemide "È una questione di fortuna."

"Non prendermi in giro."disse il demone facendo roteare le zampe, devastando le case.

"È molto veloce per la sua stazza."pensò Artemide che si voltò per parare il colpo di spada di Miata.

"MIATA!"disse Clarissa.

"Dannazione!"disse la dea scagliandola dentro l'ultimo piano di una casa, facendole trapassare il muro con un semplice movimento del braccio.

La dea si spostò in aria evitando i tentacoli che trapassarono il tetto della casa,poi abbassò la testa per evitare la spada dell'altra dea e per parare un altro colpo.

Le due atterrarono su un tetto e il demone lanciò i suoi tentacoli che furono deviati e danneggiarono l'abitazione.

"Tecnica interessante."disse il demone "Ma funziona due volte?"

Artemide parò il colpo della dea,si mosse a super velocità e la spada di Miata fece esplodere un piccolo campanile.

"Astuta."disse il demone.

"Che fa la tua compagna?"disse Capitan Atom.

"Noi abbiamo l'ordine prioritario di catturare Artemide."disse Clarissa.

Cominciò a piovere,mentre la spada e il martello si scontravano in aria.

Artemide cercò di colpirla con la spada,ma lei andò in alto e la colpì sul fianco destro da dietro.

Artemide parò il colpo con l'arma.

Il colpo la fece atterrare su una casa,ma dovette saltare per evitare i tentacoli del mostro.

La piccola dea spiccò il volo e fracassò il tetto da dove era partita.

Artemide la colpì con il martello,ma Miata atterrò in piedi su un tetto.

Il demone rise "Voi due siete proprio fantastiche."

Artemide atterrò su un tetto.

"Sai pensavo di ammazzarvi,ma penso che mi godrò lo spettacolo."disse il demone "Perché non ammetti la sconfitta?

Voglio dire è doloroso anche per me vedere una divinità patetica che combatte i suoi simili.

Non riesco a capire.

Per cosa combatti.

Credi davvero che coloro che sono stati mandati qui per catturarti facciano marcia indietro,andando contro gli ordini del padre dell'Olimpo?

Dal mio punto di vista... non credevo fossi così ingenua da aggrapparti a queste amare illusioni."

La dea chiuse per qualche momento gli occhi abbassando la testa "Be,non è che non l'avessi previsto….

E solo che non avevo altra scelta che puntare sulla sua riuscita,benché le possibilità fossero minime.

Dubito che troverai il mio incentivo attraente…

Voglio proteggere questo mondo e i suoi abitanti.

È molto semplice."

"Parli seriamente?"disse il demone "Quella scusa è quasi tanto banale da farmi ridere."

"Davvero anche per te?"disse lei "Allora la pensiamo allo stesso modo…

Ma abbastanza stranamente,non è proprio così male…

Dovresti privarlo ogni tanto."

"Hmph..."disse il demone.

Miata volò contro Artemide e lei parò il colpo con la spada.

Le due iniziarono a combattere in aria.

"Spostati,sei d'intralcio."disse Capitan Atom con la collega e diversi carri armati.

"Non potete fare nulla."disse Clarissa

"Faremo tutto il possibile…"disse Moonstone "Se non sei in grado di nuocere al mostro,fatti da parte.

FUOCO!"

Diversi elicotteri e aerei lanciarono dei missili insieme ai carri armati,poi anche i due lanciarono di raggi.

L'essere restò illeso "Non sanno proprio quando fermarsi,eh?

Non sono proprio dell'umore giusto per giocare ora.

È inutile, non importa quanto ci proviate.

Permettetemi di rispondere con gli in..."

Clarissa tagliò la testa del mostro.

"NO!"disse Atemide "L'obbiettivo è sbagliato!"

I capelli dell'essere tenevano la testa "Presa."

I tentacoli la trafissero e dal collo del mostro usci un corpo nuovo,a cominciare dai piedi "Che peccato.

Quello che vi facevo vedere era solo per lo spettacolo…

Se volete distruggere il mio corpo dovevate tagliare i capelli."

Artemide le si scagliò contro,ma Miata la raggiunse e le due combatterono ancora.

"Vieni verso di me senza aver eliminato la piccola dea."disse il demone "È proprio una brava ragazza…

Così ubbidiente.

Ma inesperta.

Hei,Clarissa guarda il corpo della tua padrona."disse il demone a lei che era a terra.

"Che cos..."disse lei "!

MIATA!"

La dea atterrò su un tetto e aveva tagli sulle braccia e sul petto,e dalle ferite usciva luce "Mamma.

Il mio corpo.

Fa male."

"Agasa..."disse Artemide "Si tu..."

"Ci sono andata piano con lei."disse "Ho iniziato con piccoli graffi e poi ho ampliato il danno."

Che ne pensi?

Non è un capolavoro?"

Hypnos e l'Anti-Madre erano a parlare su una collina.

"Ancora nessuna nuova dal demone che hai inviato."disse l'Anti-Madre "Artemide e l'altra hanno avuto la meglio."

"Forse dovrei guidare io stesso una marcia su quella città e ridurla in cenere.

Per un titano,che ha i giusti mezzi,ogni impresa è possibile.

Sarebbero degli stolti ad opporsi al mio divino potere."

"Nel mondo che ho fatto distruggere dai giganti,malgrado non abbiano Annie,si stanno riprendendo."disse l'Anti-Madre "Quel misero pugno di supereroi."

"Una volta che sarà giunto il momento,mio fratello guiderà alcune legioni dei demoni sulla Terra."disse lui "Ricorderà a quei codardi degli Avengers che non abbiamo mai dimenticato la loro insolenza.

Io non sono ancora abbastanza forte.

Si,ma lo sarò molto presto.

Sino ad allora..."il titano rise "Lascerò che si diverta un po' Thanos."

"E Priscilla?"disse l'Anti-Madre "Che ruolo avrà?"

"Pallas,lei può scegliere il ruolo che vuole."disse Hypnos "Tu non hai osservato quello che ho visto io."

FLASHBACK

Priscilla camminava tra le nevi a piedi nudi e con addosso solo uno straccetto.

"Ehi,Ehi,piccola...non hai un vestito troppo leggero?"disse il ragazzo

"In questa forma mortale...voglio mangiare…"disse lei.

"Co..."disse lui "Che cosa hai detto che vuoi mangiare?"

"Voglio mangiare..."disse lei "Budella..."

Islei era davanti alle rovine del paese poco tempo dopo "Accidenti,questo posto è un macello…

Quattro paesini in pochi giorni…

Che ne pensi... Riccardo?"

"Pensare non rientra nei miei compiti."disse lui "Islei."

"Hm."disse lui "Sei cambiato e molto…

Faccio fatica a riconoscerti,tu che volevi sempre primeggiare..."

"Quando ci siamo sfidati abbiamo promesso che avremmo obbedito al vincitore."disse lui.

"Erano solo delle chiacchiere."disse Islei "Non c'è bisogno di prenderle sul serio…

O stai solo pensando di farmi discendere all'inferno?"

"Se fosse stato possibile,l'avrei fatto da tempo."disse il demone.

"..."disse Islei che cominciò a camminare "Comunque lasciamo stare quest'argomento per ora…

Non possiamo semplicemente ignorare il problema di queste città…

Non intendo parlare di sbattere fuori l'intruso o stronzate del genere…

Questo è semplicemente intollerabile."

Priscilla camminava nuda in mezzo alla neve,in un paese e tutti la guardavano.

"Ehi,che cos'è?"disse un uomo e poi un altro parlò "Andare in giro nuda in mezzo alla tormenta..."

"Hey,perché quella ragazza non è vestita."disse una bambina alla madre.

"Ah...questa forma umana è così affamata."disse lei "Ma non voglio tornare come prima..."

"Ciao."dissero due ragazzi "Perché vai in girò così?

Sei sola?

Se vuoi venire a casa nostra… ti daremo da mangiare e dei vestiti."

"Io voglio..."disse lei "Mangiare budella."

Le pace dei due esplosero,e le loro interiora svanirono senza che il demone si fosse mosso.

Priscilla aveva la bocca piena di sangue "Di più…

Voglio mangiare di più..."

I due caddero a terra e le altre persone fuggirono.

"Non capisco perché fanno sempre così…"disse Priscilla "È così ovunque vada…

Io voglio...solo mangiare cose buone."

"Anche in forma umana non abbiamo bisogno di mangiare."disse Riccardo che arrivò camminando e lei si girò "Non ho nulla di personale contro di te…

Ma "Trovala e uccidila subito"sono i miei ordini.

Sei diventata…

Un po' troppo selvaggia."

Il demone si trasformò nel mostruoso uomo leone "Scusami ma…

Devi morire."

"Hmm"disse Priscilla "Tu...non sembri molto buono."

Le esplosioni si sentirono fin da fuori il paese.

"Woah."disse Islei "Non ci credo.

Mi dispiace Riccardo...non era questo il mio piano…

Io...non ho misurato correttamente la sua forza..."

Priscilla era nella sua forma mostruosa.

Le ali erano formate da delle punte leggermente ricurve verso l'esterno e ne aveva altre due più piccole sotto le altre.

Riccardo era a terra con un braccio e una gamba strappati.

Priscilla mise il suo piede sinistro sulla sua pancia e premette facendolo ruggire dal dolore.

"Non voglio... distruggerti."disse Priscilla con un tono freddo ed inespressivo.

Aveva anche una placca di metallo a forma di triangolo rovesciato,all'altezza dell'inizio del petto.

"Ch...che cosa..."pensò Riccardo "Che cosa è lei…

Questa forza…

È come se..."

Tre grossi spuntoni erano diretti verso Priscilla.

Lei li afferrò uno per uno,con la mano destra,senza voltarsi, e li gettò a terra,tranne l'ultimo che ruppe in due.

"Sono sorpreso disse Islei che aveva l'arco al posto del braccio sinistro "C'è stato qualcuno capace di deviare le mie frecce una volta…

Ma è la prima volta che qualcuno riesce a prenderle e a romperle.

Sembra che non possa stare fermo a guardare."

Islei si trasformò nel gigantesco centauro.

Priscilla lo guardò senza la minima emozione.

Il braccio sinistro del mostro aveva la parte finale fatta da uno scudo,con due punte in cima e una sulla parte bassa,mentre l'altra mano aveva un'ascia fusa con essa.

"Che grande."disse Priscilla.

Lui colpì il terreno con l'ascia,frantumandolo,ma lei evitò il colpo sollevandosi a mezz'aria e indietreggiando.

Lui corse in avanti e trasformò il braccio in una grossa punta.

Priscilla mise davanti il braccio destro e parò il colpo senza che il braccio venisse danneggiato.

"Eccolo."disse il demone leone che si era alzato "U n corpo che si muove più veloce del mio,nonostante la grandezza.

Ed entrambe le braccia possono cambiare forma e adattarsi al tipo di combattimento."

Islei trasformò lo scudo in tre punte,molto lunghe.

Due andavano prima verso l'alto e poi in avanti e l'altra che andava prima in alto e poi in avanti e colpì il braccio di Pazuzu con esso e gli taglio il braccio sinistro in tre parti.

Islei usò di nuovo la lancia e le fece esplodere la spalla sinistra e parte del petto e due delle quattro ali.

"Dannaz..."disse Priscilla.

Centauro demoniaco si sollevò e la schiacciò con i sui zoccoli,poi iniziò a pestare il terreno provocando un polverone.

Priscilla era a terra,con il corno spezzato.

"Sconvolgente."pensò il leone demoniaco "Islei l'ha completamente surclassata sia in forza che velocità…

Ma perché…

Perché ho ancora così paura di quello spirito?"

Islei la infilzò alla pancia,con la punta della lancia e la portò davanti alla sua testa.

Priscilla sorrise e piegò leggermente la sua testa.

"!"disse il demone.

Le braccia si riformarono e entrambi gli arti afferrarono l'arma che la trapassava.

"Impossibile!"disse Riccardo "Tutte le sue braccia erano..."

Dalle braccia e dalle spalle di Priscilla uscirono dei tentacoli che avvolsero la punta e la sbriciolarono,insieme a parte del petto e della spalla.

"Non va bene."pesò Islei.

Priscilla atterrò mentre le sue ali ricrescevano.

Le sue braccia ora erano un grumo di tentacoli appuntiti,alcuno aventi una punta,simile ad un pungiglione con dei grossi denti "Hah.

Hah.

Hah.

Qui al principio per vedere come comincia la fine.

Bisogna dormire per sognare...e i morti non dormono mai."

"Più che rigenerazione istantanea è come se l'energia trattenuta normalmente della sua anima stesse uscendo dalle sue ferite."pensò il leone "È un potere senza limiti."

"In un solo secondo... ha distrutto metà del mio corpo…?"disse Islei.

Lei riprese la forma umana.

"La sua mente è come quella di un bambino..."disse Islei "Che sia questo il mostro più forte…?"

Islei tornò umano e si mise su un solo ginocchio "Come ricompensa per la vittoria ti giurò lealtà.

Otterrai da me qualsiasi cosa tu voglia."

"Tu puoi...puoi davvero trovare mamma e papà?"disse Priscilla.

"La tua mente si è fusa con il corpo che hai posseduto."disse Islei "Questi ricordi che hai sono della mortale,non i tuoi.

Ma comunque…

È una promessa.

Se è questo che desideri metterò in gioco la mia esistenza per trovarli.

Il mio nome è satana Islei.

Ti prego dimmi il tuo e il motivo della tua presenza qui."

"Io sono satana Priscilla."disse lei "Sono al servizio di satana Lucifero."

"Ho capito,Priscilla..."disse lui "In questo caso serviremo ancora il nostro antico capo."

FINE FLASHBACK

Sotto la pioggia c'era Miata su un tetto "Fa male…

Fa male…

Fa male…mamma…"

"Mi..."disse Clarissa "Miata."

"Quello che è stato pochino eccessivo è completamente necessario ad assicurare la mia vittoria."disse il demone "Chiudiamo questa faccenda ."

Dalla parte superiore del corpo gigante partirono dei tentacoli che andarono in alto e poi puntarono in diverse direzioni.

Miata spiccò un salto e un tentacolo trapassò un tetto,mentre l'altra dea ne evitò quattro.

Gli altri tentacoli trafissero gli uomini e i mezzi al di sotto.

Capitan Atom Moonstone e Clarissa evitarono i colpi.

Miata era sospesa a mezz'aria e furiosa e si scagliò contro la nemica.

"Santo cielo."disse il demone "Sembra che finalmente ho la tua completa attenzione…

Per un attimo ho pensato che mi ignorassi…

Ma è…

Un pochettino troppo tardi..."

Sei tentacoli andarono verso di lei,ma la dea li afferrò con il braccio destro,poi li tirò nella direzione opposta.

"Aspetta..."disse il demone "Non farai sul serio,vero?"

I tentacoli iniziarono a strapparsi.

"Cosa starà mai..."disse il demone mentre tre tentacoli trafissero i fianchi di Miata e le spalla destra.

"MIATA!"disse Clarissa.

Il demone le tagliò entrambe le braccia e dalle ferite usciva luce.

"Mamma..."disse la dea "Le mie mani si sono staccate..."

I tentacoli del mostro la spinsero contro un palazzo e le fecero trapassare il tetto.

Artemide si scagliò contro di lei,ma fu colpita alle spalle da un raggio viola e poi i tentacoli del mostro la avvolsero e la scagliarono contro un muro che fu danneggiato.

"Che pietà..."disse il demone.

Clarissa era sconvolta e pensava "Non è possibile…

Due dee sono state sconfitte.

Io da sola...cosa posso fare contro questo mostro?"

"!"disse il demone "Che sgarbato da parte mia…

Ti ho lasciato fuori da tutto il divertimento.

C'è ancora posto per un'altra.

Una volta perforato il tuo corpo con un mucchio di buchi...ti toglierò il cuore e lo faro a pezzi."

Lei lanciò due raggi gialli dagli occhi e colpì l'essere senza avere il minimo effetto.

"Sono senza parole..."disse lei "Vieni da noi.

Ti prometto che non mordo."

L'essere mise davanti alla sua testa la mano destra e parò un colpo di spada,ma la sua mano fu perforata.

"Oh cielo."disse il mostro guardando la mano "Sei riuscita a tirare la spada?"

Le mani della dea arano ricresciute.

"Capisco hai ripreso l'uso delle mani..."disse il demone "Ti darò un dieci per lo sforzo…

Ma..."

"Mamma."disse la dea "Scappa…

Non morire mamma."

"!"disse Clarssa.

"Hai un cuore così grande..."disse il demone "Sei una brava ragazza."

La ragazza fuggì davvero "Perdonami!

Lei è totalmente fuori dalla mia portata."

"Oh Cielo..."disse il demone "Ha veramente messo la coda tra le gambe ed è scappata…"

I tentacoli del mostro trafissero la schiena della dea e la fecero cadere in avanti.

"Si muove come una tartaruga."disse il mostro "Mi sbarazzerò facilmente di lei."

Miata si mise in ginocchio,malgrado i tentacoli "Prova solo…

Prova solo a fare del male alla mamma…

E te ne pentirai!"

"Ora è il momento che questa ragazzina cattiva dorma..."disse il demone "Per molto tempo."

Il demone la trafisse ancora.

"Sei una che abbaia,ma non morde."disse il demone mentre la dea cadde a terra "Mi sono stufata di te…

Fai la brava ragazza e muori."

Clarissa,spiccò il volo e con la spada,tagliò alcuni dei capelli del demone "COS..."

Lei si allontanò a atterrò evitando i tentacoli che si conficcarono a terra,poi si diresse verso Miata e la prese in braccio "Mamma..."

"Però..."disse Artemide che era bloccata ad un muro.

"PERCHÉ L'HAI CONCIATA COSÌ?!"urlò la ragazza.

"Mamma..."disse Miata che si era messa seduta.

Clarissa piangeva "E tu…

Ho paura anche di te.

SEI COSÌ INCOSCIENTE DA NON PENSARE A NULLA?!

TI METTI A COMBATTERE CON LEI SENZA NEMMENO PENSARE!

SAPEVI BENISSIMO CHE NON POTEVI FARLE NIENTE!

PERCHÉ TI SEI SPINTA COSÌ IN LA?"

La dea si mise a piangere "Scusami,mamma."

Clarissa la abbracciò.

Le due urlarono.

"MAMMA!"disse Miata "Mamma!"

Clarissa urlava ancora.

"Cos'è questo...?"disse il demone "Mi state facendo star male per l'imbarazzo..."

"SCAPPA,MORTALE SCAPPA!"urlò Artemide "Prendila e vattene!"

Una serie di colpi presero una delle enormi zampe della creatura,ma senza tagliarla "Cosa!?"

Annie volava tra le nubi,poi si fermò in aria e volò verso il basso,trascinandosi dietro le nuvole,raggiunse il mostro, la colpi al volto più volte,provocando onde d'urto,poi Rose lanciò i raggi viola dalle mani e Dark Soalrgirl usò i raggi degli occhi.

"Che succede?"pensò Artemide.

Chloe arrivò camminando,poi balzò su uno dei tetti con le altre e arrivarono anche Valkiria e Sif.

"Le nostre identità non ti riguardano..."disse Chloe "L'unica cosa che devi sapere è che questo sarà il tuo ultimo luogo in cui hai toccato la Terra."

"Sto per morire?"disse il demone "Sei spuntata fuori dal nulla per dirmi questo?"

"Quelle enormi cose,simili a gambe,che ti sostengono sono otto."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "E puoi giurare che ti tirerò giù da li!"

"Hai idea di quanti demoni posso convocare?"disse lai aprendo un portale da cui uscirono decine di posseduti.

In quel momento apparve Hypnos sospeso a mezz'aria.

"Il titano ha per voi un'offerta."disse il demone "Non è necessario che noi distruggiamo la Terra.

Unitevi a noi.

Diverrete sovrane del pianeta.

Io stessa posso confermare la generosità del dio re."

"No,grazie!"disse Chloe.

"TRUCIDATELE!"urlò Hypnos.

Chloe di Terra-3 atterrò e provocò un cratere,mandando in aria diversi demoni,poi lanciò un raggio dalle mani e ne colpì altri.

Il demone usò i tentacoli,ma Vlakiria e Sif li evitarono.

Chloe di Terra-1 atterrò e tagliò a meta la testa di un altro con la spada.

Annie si gettò da un tettò e atterrò sopra uno di loro devastandolo,poi si mosse a super velocità.

Moostone e Capitan Atom si gettarono contro gli esseri.

Dark Solargirl ne colpì uno al petto con una sfera di energia,poi si mosse a super velocità colpendone altri tre,poi mise il braccio sinistro intorno al collo di uno di loro e gettandolo a terra,gli ruppe l'osso,poi materializzò nelle su mani due spade,dalla lama corta e fatta di luce rossa.

Lei spiccò un salto,ruotando su se stessa,e atterrò dietro a due mostri che le correvano contro,poi tagliò la gola al primo con entrambe le lame,dopo colpì il secondo alla testa.

Spiccò un salto e diede un calcio ad un altro staccandogli la testa dal corpo,poi tagliò la gola ad un altro.

Valkiria colpì due demoni con la spada e ne infilzò uno con la lancia,mentre Sif ne divideva uno in due parti.

Chloe non aveva la spada in quel momento.

Un demone ruotò su se stesso e cercò di darle un calcio,ma lei lo evitò e parò due calci con l'avambraccio sinistro,poi sempre con quella mano parò una serie di pugni e ne sferrò uno che fu afferrato.

"Ah,vi hanno potenziati."disse lei,liberandosi dal pugno e colpendolo al volto, facendogli saltare la testa,poi altri due sferrarono un pugno,ma lei allargò le braccia verso l'esterno e parò i colpi,dopo diede un calcio ad uno di loro e si volto per colpire il secondo alla testa e poi un terzo al fianco.

Parò i colpi di altri due e li uccise.

Uno corse verso di lei,ma Chloe fece un salto colpendolo alla schiena e dando un calcio al volto di un altro,facendogli esplodere la parte superiore del corpo e mandando il resto contro un muro.

Solargirl atterrò e un demone le afferrò il braccio sinistro,lanciandola contro un palazzo.

Lei si fermò a mezz'aria e lo colpì con entrambi i piedi.

Parò il pugno destro di un demone,con il braccio sinistro e lo colpì al fianco con l'altro braccio tagliandolo in due,poi ne prese un altro e lo tagliò in due.

Dark Solargirl scagliò uno dei due coltelli sulla spalla dell'aspetto umano del demone gigante,poi evitò il colpo di un tentacolo che fracassò il terreno.

Un secondo colpo bucò i muri di un palazzo.

Lei materializzò una delle lame e spiccò il volo,evitando uno dei tentacoli.

Atterrò davanti all'essere,sulla parte superiore del corpo e le fece un taglio sulla pancia e un altro sulla schiena.

Il mostro ruggì e con una spinta la mandò in aria.

Lei tornò indietro,ma il mostro le afferrò il poso destro,bloccando anche la spada.

Il demone la afferrò con uno dei tentacoli e la tirò dentro un edificio.

Dark Soalrgirl si rialzò e vide che le sue ferite si richiudevano.

"Non puoi uccidermi."disse l'essere,mentre i tre tentacoli le afferrarono la gola,sollevandola da terra.

Lei materializzò un'altra spada e li tagliò.

Il demone ruggì e lanciò altri due tentacoli,che si schiantarono contro un muro invisibile.

Dark Solargirl materializzò una sfera nelle mani e la fece apparire dentro una delle zampe del mostro che esplose.

L'intero corpo si inclinò,ma dopo poco l'essere si rialzò e materializzò la gamba "Te l'ho detto.

Non posso morire."

Il demone urlò,facendo esplodere i muri e le finestre delle case e Dark Solargirl fu sbalzata dentro un palazzo.

Chloe di Terra-3 volò sulla struttura e diede un calcio al volto del demone,poi sferrò un pugno al mento e uno alla pancia,ma l'essere la afferrò alla gola.

Dark Solargirl la colpì al viso con i raggi laser però il mostro le mise l'altra mano sugli occhi,facendo dividere il raggio in tanti raggi più piccoli "Avresti potuto essere il futuro,ma…

La verità è che io sono il futuro."

Annie la colpì al volto e il mostro lasciò la presa e poi si allontanò dall'essere.

Diversi demoni afferrarono Choe,ma lei si liberò e diede contemporaneamente un calcio ad uno alle sue spalle e un sinistro ad uno davanti,poi nel colpì altri due con un calcio,successivamente si abbassò per evitare i colpi di altri due e li colpì con le braccia.

Chloe si volto e ne colpì altri due,mentre tre le arrivavano di spalle e altri due di fianco.

Lei colpì quelli sul fianco e poi si liberò dalle mani degli altri e cominciò a parare i colpi indietreggiando,ma altri due la afferrarono alle spalle.

Lei mise le braccia all'indietro,sopra le loro,e alzò le gambe,dando due calci a quelli che le venivano addosso e poi,ruotando su se stessa,gettò via gli altri.

Uno la afferrò al collo,ma lei gli colpì il fianco,poi parò i colpi di un altro e dopo averlo colpito,si mise a parare i colpi di altri due demoni e colpì il primo alla testa e il secondo al petto.

Ruotò su se stessa e diede un calcio ad uno di loro,scagliandolo via,poi ne prese un altro e lo tirò addosso ad altri tre,successivamente diede un calcio alla pancia di un altro mostro,poi si voltò e sferrò un colpo ad un altro.

Parò i colpi di due nemici e li spinse via,poi altri tre la afferrarono di spalle.

Lei colpì quello a destra con un pugno,poi si girò,diede un pugno al secondo e un calcio al terzo.

Un demone le arrivò addosso e lei lo colpì al fianco,poi altri due arrivarono.

Chloe li uccise facilmente a forza di pugni e poi voltandosi diede un calcio ad un altro,si girò ancora e ne colpì uno al collo e un altro al volto,mentre altri sue le afferrarono le spalle.

Lei diede una spinta a tutti e due,poi girò su se stessa due volte colpendo due nemici con un calcio,poi parò un pugno di un altro e lo colpì al viso.

Un demone le diede un pugno alla pancia,facendola indietreggiare.

Un demone la afferrò alle spalle con entrambe le braccia e lei gli afferrò la testa si chinò in avanti e lo scagliò contro altri due.

Chloe diede un calcio ad un demone alla sua sinistra,mentre un altro atterrava dietro di lei,poi si sollevò ad un metro da terra e diede un calcio al volto di un demone alla sue destra e poi ad un altro sul lato sinistro.

Chloe atterrò e un demone le diede un pugno al viso.

Lei andò all'indietro,mise entrambe le braccia sul terreno e colpì un nemico con un calcio al viso,poi tornò in piedi e usò i raggi laser su quello che l'aveva colpito.

Due demoni la afferrarono a destra e a sinistra,ma lei si sollevò a mezz'aria e diede un calcio a ciascuno contemporaneamente,poi atterrò e parò un sinistro con il braccio destro.

Si sollevò ancora e diede una gomitata al viso del demone,poi atterrò e girando su se stessa colpì un mostro alla pancia.

Un altro la sollevò e la scagliò in aria.

Lei atterrò su una panchina e la frantumò.

Due demoni fecero un salto e cercarono di atterrarle addosso,ma lei si mosse dietro di loro e si alzò in piedi,poi diede un calcio alla fronte di uno,parò i colpi di altri tre e diede una gomitata alla testa di quello centrale,diede un calcio a quello laterale alla sua sinistra e uno alla pancia di quello alla destra.

Solargirl spiccò un piccolo salto e colpì un demone alla pancia,poi un altro mostro la afferrò.

Un secondo demone le diede un pugno al viso e lei rispose con un calcio,diede una manata al viso di quello che la teneva e lo scagliò via.

Lei parò due colpi di un altro e gli diede un pugno alla testa,poi si voltò,afferrò il braccio di un altro e lo gettò a terra.

Un demone le diede un pugno e lei fece diversi metri,prima di atterrare.

Lei si rialzò e due demoni le atterrarono vicini uno davanti e uno dietro.

Lei si sollevò in aria e li colpì con dei calci.

Arrivarono altre decine di demoni dal portale.

Lei tirò due calci e poi un pugno,poi spiccò un salto evitandone uno e atterrò dando un calcio ad un altro.

Lei si girò e due la colpirono al petto.

Lei fu scagliata in aria e,facendo una capriola,atterrò con i piedi su un muro e volò contro di loro,poi lanciò una scarica elettrica colpendone altri cinque,poi cominciò a scagliare sfere di energia dalle mani.

Ne colpì uno al petto,ma un altro le diede un pugno così lei rispose con un calcio,poi si sollevò in aria e atterrò a diversi metri di distanza.

Lei si chinò all'indietro evitando un demone che le volava saltare addosso e che fini sui suoi compagni e contemporaneamente diede un calcio ad un altro sollevando la gamba destra.

Un altro la afferrò,ma lei si sollevò a mezz'aria e con le gambe ruotò a centottanta gradi e diede dei calci a cinque demoni,poi gettò il demone contro i compagni e ne colpì un altro.

Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria,ma un demone le saltò addosso e i due finirono a terra.

Lei si alzò e lo spezzò in due con un calcio.

Chloe diede un altro calcio ad un mostro dietro di lei,poi roteò su se stessa a mezz'aria colpendo un nemico.

Solargirl cominciò a ruotare su se stessa diverse volte,colpendo i nemici con i suoi calci.

Annie si sollevò a mezz'aria di poco e diede un calcio al volto di un demone ruotando su se stessa.

Chloe fu colpita alla pancia e fu mandata contro un muro che cedette.

Solargirl si rialzò e materializzò la spada.

Artemide disintegrò i tentacoli che la tenevano al muro e atterrando,materializzò il martello.

Ruotando su se stessa colpì un demone polverizzandone il corpo.

Ne colpì altri due,dopo qualche momento,poi si sollevò a mezz'aria ruotando su se stessa provocando un piccolo tornado e sollevando i demoni.

La dea atterrò e colpì un demone al fianco,poi ne colpì un altro alla pancia e un terzo alla testa.

Colpendo il suolo con un piede sollevò dieci demoni,mentre ne colpì un altro alla testa.

Artemide colpì un demone che stava atterrando e poi ne disintegrò un altro con una martellata alla pancia.

"Ancora."disse Agata.

Altri demoni uscirono dal portale e la dea tirava martellate ovunque.

Una montagna di demoni saltò addosso a Annie.

"È inevitabile."disse uno di loro a lei.

Annie si rialzò violentemente facendo esplodere la montagna di corpi e ne lanciò uno contro gli altri.

Chloe era su un tetto e spiccò un salto verso sette tentacoli e li fece in mille pezzi con la spada,poi atterrò su una delle zampe e la fece a pezzi con la spada,insieme alle altre che materializzarono delle spade all'istante.

La parte superiore cadde a terra.

"Chloe."disse Dark Solargirl allungando la mano.

Solargirl le tirò la spada.

Chloe di Terra-3 guardò Hypnos sospeso a mezz'aria,mentre il titano allungò la mano verso di lei.

Dark Solargirl scagliò la spada,ma il dio la deviò con la telepatia,tuttavia le spada gli tagliò la guancia destra.

Il titano si mise una mano sul volto e svanì.

Rose materializzò la spada "Finiamola.

Non c'è bisogno di esitare con lei."

Chloe riprese la spada,mentre Dark Solargirl ridacchiava.

Valkiria e Sif si misero in posizione.

"Cos...cosa?"disse Clarissa "Quelle ragazze…

Chi sono?

Nostre alleate?"

"Fra loro ci sono tre straordinarie."disse Miata "Hanno tutte e tre l'energia di una dea,se non più di una.

Anche se sono tutte molto forti,ce ne sono due che superano le altre con un ampio margine."

Il corpo femminile del demone fu circondato dai tentacoli che uscivano dalla base,che formarono un corpo femminile alto sei metri "Ora combatterò nella mia vera forma

Prima giocavo."

L'essere lanciò decine di tentacoli dal braccio sinistro e Dark Solargirl fece un salto indietro evitandoli.

Anche le altre fecero un salto indietro.

"Rose,Chloe,datemi una mano!"disse Valkiria "Devo tagliarle la testa."

"Aspetta!"urlò Artemide "Non essere sciocca,lei..."

"Si ,lo so."disse Valkiria "Può far uscire i tentacoli da qualsiasi parte del corpo.

E il suo punto vitale cambia posizione costantemente."

"Eh?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Il fatto che quella sia la vera forma era una bugia."disse Sif "Quella è solo una decorazione i cui si è chiusa."

"Però c'è un punto fermo."disse Artemide "Attaccatela alla testa.

Per essere specifica la sua forma è contenuta nei suoi capelli."

"Capito."disse Rose "Lascia fare a me.

Non permetterò… che muoia qualcun altro."

Rose la tagliò in due con un colpo di spada.

Dalla bocca del demone uscirono decine di tentacoli che afferrarono Rose e Chloe di Terra-1.

Annie si trasformò nel gigante femmina e materializzò una sfera nera nelle sue mani.

"Cosa sei…?"disse il demone da cui uscì la forma umana.

Il raggio distrusse il corpo mostruoso.

Chloe cercò di colpirla,ma lei si mosse e la spada fece un buco nel terreno.

Il demone si mosse a super velocità e afferrò Carrie,mettendole un braccio intorno alla gola e facendo diventare appuntite le unghie "NON MUOVETEVI...O LA SUA TESTA ROTOLERÀ A TERRA!"

"Pensi che prenderla in ostaggio serva a qualcosa?"disse Rose.

"Allora fatelo."disse il demone "Uccideteci.

In più avevi detto che non avresti permesso che sarebbe morto nessun altro…

In tal caso..."

Rose fece un passo in avanti.

"NON TI AVVICINARE!"disse il demone "Non ti importa di cosa possa succederle!?"

"È inutile."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Non puoi scappare da nessuna parte."

Solargirl le tagliò il braccio destro che teneva sul collo della compagna "Te l'ho detto.

Tu morirai qui."

Chloe fece in mille pezzi la parte superiore del corpo del demone.

Dai suoi resti uscì una fiamma che volò fuori dal paese.

Chloe smaterializzò la spada.

Smise di piovere,ma il cielo restò nuvoloso.

Clarissa materializzò la spada.

"E quella che sta facendo?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"La sua missione è catturarmi con l'aiuto di quella piccola dea."disse Artemide.

"Non prenderai nessuno."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Lei gettò la spada e cadde in ginocchio "E allora che dovrei fare?

Gli ordini sono indiscutibili."

"Allora."disse Rose "Non tornare da loro."

"Eh?"disse Clarissa.

"Se tornassi la così,sarà considerato tradimento e ti puniranno all'istante."disse Rose "E di sicuro allontanerebbero la piccola dea da te.

Dopotutto non sono tipi che accettano scuse come "non l'ho trovata",questo è sicuro.

Quindi ti rimane una sola scelta:non tornarci più."

"Ma!"disse Clarissa "Se lo facessi…

Noi..."

"Esatto."disse Rose "Andreste in contro all'ira degli dei.

E vi manderebbero a cercare.

Ma se rimanete in questa città e trattenete le aure,loro non vi troveranno facilmente."

"Guadagnerebbero solo del tempo."disse Artemide "Se volessero le troverebbero lo stesso."

"Può darsi..."disse Rose "Ma anche solo guadagnare tempo ci basta."

"Cosa?"disse Artemide.

"Gli dei greci sono molto più interessati alla Terra perché ci sono i demoni in libertà."disse Rose "Se mettiamo fine alla guerra,la loro attenzione diminuirebbe."

"È possibile."disse Artemide dopo qualche momento di esitazione "Ma ricordatevi una cosa.

Nessuno può permettersi una guerra con l'Olimpo.

Spazzerebbero via la galassia."

"Bene,questo è il momento di dirvi ciò che so."disse Rose.

"Riguardo a cosa?"disse Artemide.

"In un momento d'ira ho giurato vendetta contro di loro."disse Rose "Ma mi assillava sempre il dilemma di cui hai parlato.

Decisi di eseguire le missioni che mi affidavano e intanto indagavo su di loro.

Intrufolandomi nella parte interna dell'Olimpo ho avuto accesso a molte pergamene…

Cose che molti dei dell'Olimpo ignorano.

Cose che sono veramente sconcertanti.

Parlava di un'attività divina sulla terra,alcuni milioni di anni fa."

"No..."disse Artemide "I primi dei nacquero dagli elementi della Terra,quindicimila anni fa."

"Lo sapevo."disse Rose "Ciò mi fece venire un dubbio…

Che ci sia qualcosa dietro gli arcani."

Tutte restarono sconvolte,tranne Artemide.

"Non sembri sorpresa,Artemide."disse Rose.

"Io non ne so nulla."disse Artemide "È Urano che se se ne occupa."

"Chloe,ricordi che l'Arcano stava facendo uscire qualcuno da quel portale?"disse Rose.

"Si,è vero."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Be,io credo fosse una delle entità che c'è dietro."disse Rose "Un'entità antica,votata alla morte.

Non antica quanto i primi esseri fatti dal creatore,gli angeli,ma abbastanza da essere più vecchia del multi-verso.

"Hai letto questo?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Li chiamano coloro che siedono tra le ombre."disse Rose "Da quando è saltata fuori quella grotta,piena di ossa,quelle parole hanno avuto conferme.

Un culto dell'età pre-druidica,che affonda le sue radici nella preistoria,talmente sadico e potente che si protrasse nella zona per millenni,anche nei secoli recenti.

Gli dei della Grecia hanno iniziato a combattere questi esseri e si sono fatti chiamare coloro che siedono nella luce.

Di queste divinità tuttavia ci sono poche tracce e nessun avvistamento.

Quindi le mie conclusioni sono che solo gli angeli conoscono questo nemico."

"Vuoi dire che nemmeno gli dei dell'Olimpo lo sanno?"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Già,e non conoscono nemmeno un modo per accedere alle dimensioni dove vivono."disse Rose "C'è un'altra cosa.

La maggior parte di questi dei svanì prima della comparsa dell'uomo,tuttavia...

Uno dei più piccoli è dormiente sulla Terra."

"No…!"disse Dark Solargirl "Stai scherzando!

Questo significa..."

"Ho paura di si..."disse Rose "Lui può risvegliarsi ciclicamente.

In più…

Una di queste divinità è conosciuta con il soprannome di Anti-Madre."

Annie spalancò gli occhi e le altre rimasero sconvolte.

"Si,la divinità che ha creato i giganti sul mondo di Annie."disse Rose "E che le da i poteri.

Ma anche lei è una dei più piccoli.

Sono suddivisi in due categorie:gli antichi dei e gli altri dei.

La seconda categoria non ha mai messo piede sulla Terra.

I primi invece hanno lo anno fatto fin troppo bene.

Conosco il nome di una di loro :Magna Mater.

All'inizio gli antichi dei camminavano sulla Terra.

Poi,quando nacquero le prime personificazioni di elementi,loro entrarono in guerra con essi.

La storia di una guerra che nessuno ha documentato."

Tutte restarono in silenzio.

"Gli dei hanno ricevuto in dono due arcani da loro per combattere gli abissali,anche se non bastano."disse Artemide "Hanno comunicato direttamente con loro."

"Ne hai visto uno?"disse Rose.

"No."disse Artemide "A dire il vero non ho idea di come gli arcani siano arrivati li.

Semplicemente c'erano.

Però essendo una divinità,io non sono soggetta al flusso temporale,quindi se il tempo viene fermato io lo percepisco."

"Che cosa?"disse Carrie.

"Oh Dio."disse Chloe.

"E ho avuto la sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse facendo."disse Artemide "Poi Gaia e Urano si sono presentati con quei due.

Ma ho visto qualcosa…

Un'ombra dietro di loro.

In più Riful ha fatto un'alleanza con una di loro.

Chloe,quando hai salvato Wanda hai trovato niente di strano?"

"Beh..."disse Chloe spaventata "Si,c'era uno strano essere che è svanito all'improvviso.

Wanda non ha memoria.

Ho creduto fosse un demone."

Le altre spalancarono gli occhi.

"Com'era fatto?"disse Rose.

"Non saprei descrivertelo."disse lei "In più l'ho visto come sfocato.

Come se fosse un sogno."

"Nessuno entra negli archivi dell'Olimpo."disse Artemide.

"Non sono sola."disse Rose "Ho un alleato.

Il dio Narciso."

Clarissa si alzò tremando.

"Mamma..."disse Miata.

"H-ho..."disse Clarissa "Appreso brutte notizie..."

"…..."disse Artemide "Cosa posso fare per voi?"

"Sarebbe bene se potessi restare qui è proteggere loro due."disse Rose "Ho paura che i demoni stiano per scatenare qualcosa di più devastante dell'essere che abbiamo appena visto."

"Penso che dovremmo nasconderle in un luogo con reliquie consacrate."disse Artemide "Gli dei non possono localizzarci li.

Chloe era nei sotterranei della scuola degli X Men con il professor X,Bestia e Ciclope.

Entrarono dentro una grossa stanza circolare,con un ponticello che arrivava fino al centro.

Il Professor X era un uomo anziano,senza capelli,su una sedia a rotelle meccanica,con delle grosse ruote con una "X"metallica al centro.

"Deve promettermi che manterrà il segreto."disse il Professo X che era davanti ad un tavolinetto di metallo alla fine del ponte.

"Non so nemmeno cosa sia."disse Chloe.

"Questo è Cerebro."disse Ciclope.

Il Professor X prese un elmetto collegato al tavolino e se lo mise in testa.

La stanza si inondò di figure di persone trasparenti e i lati della stanza scomparvero.

Apparve un gigantesco mappamondo.

"Cosa sono quelli?"disse Chloe.

"Sono tutti gli umani."disse il professore e le luci divennero rosse "E questi sono i mutanti.

Sono connesso con le loro menti."

"Bellissimo."disse Chloe "Può localizzare il demone."

Priscilla era in un sotterraneo,nella sua forma mostruosa e sentì che qualcuno stava entrando nella sua mente.

"Bene, bene."disse Priscilla "Credi che non ti avessi sentito."

"Lo sa."disse il Professor X.

"Dov'è?"disse Chloe.

"Ancora non lo so."disse lui "Mi sono connesso,ma sta bloccando i miei pensieri.

È così potente."

Thanos e gli altri guardarono Priscilla.

"Hanck..."disse il professore e Bestia si chinò "Non è sola."

"Straordinario."disse Thanos sorpreso.

"Cosa vedi?"disse Baal.

"La risposta."disse Thanos entrando nella mente del professore.

"Oh mio Dio."disse il professore.

"Grazie di avermi lasciato entrare."disse Thanos e le luci di cerebro divennero viola.

"Ma che cosa?"disse Hank "Charles esci.

Spegni tutto."

Gli occhi del Professore X divennero neri completamente "Non avevo mai sentito un potere come questo."

"Che cosa c'è?"disse Chloe "Che sta succedendo?"

"Io credo..."disse Hank "Che qualcuno si sia impossessato di Cerebro,ne ha preso il controllo."

"Per fare cosa?"disse lei.

"Connettersi."disse Hank.

Thanos entrò nella testa di diversi militari e comandanti di sottomarini "Sempre uguali.

E ora tutto questo.

Niente più pietre."

Gli uomini girarono le chiavi dei missili nucleari.

"Niente più lance."disse Thanos "Niente più catapulte.

Niente più spade.

Niente più armi!

Niente più ordigni!

NIENTE PIÙ...superpotenze."

"CHARLES!"disse Bestia che provò a togliergli il casco,ma prese una scossa.

Il professore urlò.

"Faccia qualcosa!"disse Choe che teneva il professore.

Bestia colpì il tavolinetto e strappò i fili,mentre il professore urlava ancora.

"Non si spegne."disse Bestia.

"Tanta fede nei loro congegni,nelle loro macchine."disse Thanos "POTETE LANCIARE LE VOSTRE FRECCE DALLA TORRE DI BABELE!

MA NON POTRETE MAI...COLPIRE...DIO!"

I missili nucleari uscirono dall'orbita terrestre.

"Chloe..."disse Charles "Distruggilo.

Distruggi tutto.

Distruggi Cerebro!"

Chloe illuminò i suoi occhi di energia azzurra.

"Devasta."disse il professore.

Chloe lanciò il raggio dagli occhi,poi una scarica elettrica dalla mano destra e un raggio dalla mano sinistra.

Il professore svenne e gli altri lo portarono fuori dalla stanza,nel lungo corridoio.

Thanos apparve davanti a loro e tutti restarono paralizzati.

Thanos allungò la mano destra e la carrozzina si alzò e andò verso di lui che aprì un portale.

"Charles!"disse Chloe correndo,ma fu sbalzata contro una parete da una forza invisibile.

Ciclope gli corse contro "Ehi,stronzo!"

"Tutto verrà rivelato,figlio mio."disse Thanos.

"FERMO!"disse Bestia che gli correva dietro.

Ciclope lanciò un raggio dagli occhi e il titano svanì.

Il raggio sfondò una porta e colpì l'aereo degli X-Men che esplose.

Annie camminava ad una velocità tale che la macchina che era sulla strada era immobile.

Corse verso la scuola e si trovò nel sotterraneo,dove spostò con un dito diversi frammenti,poi prese Ciclope e Bestia portandoli via.

Annie torno,prese Chloe e la portò fuori.

Il pavimento della sala cominciava a sfaldarsi per via dell'esplosione.

Annie prese tutti gli studenti,poi andò in biblioteca e ne prese altri quattro.

Annie si recò nel bagno,dove trovò un ragazzo che si pettinava i capelli.

Gli tolse il pettine di mano e lo portò fuori,poi andò dentro una delle aule e portò fuori la maestra e gli studenti.

Andò sul tetto e ne prese altri due,poi passò camera per camera e prese tutti gli studenti e i loro animali.

L'esplosione distrusse la scuola.

Apocalisse era poco fuori della città del Cairo,con gli altri demoni,tranne Priscilla.

Charles rinvenne "Mi stai bloccando,come?"

"Io posso difendere la mia mente dal tuo potere."disse Thanos "È una delle arti magiche acquisite attraverso i millenni…"il titano si sedette su una roccia "Ma vedere dentro la mente,controllarla…

Questo è il tuo dono.

L'hai visto vero?

La gloria di quello che verrà."

"Una carneficina."disse lui "E loro?

Credi che servano te?"

"Gli ho mostrato una via migliore."disse Thanos "Un mondo migliore.

Insieme ripuliremo la Terra."

"No,li hai confusi e sfruttato la loro rabbia,non hai fatto altro."disse Charles.

Thanos si alzò "Voglio che tu dia un messaggio al mondo."

"Senza Cerebro,non posso raggiungere così tante menti."disse lui.

"No,non hai bisogno di una macchina."disse lui "Hai me."

Chloe era a parlare con le altre e c'erano anche X-23(Wolverine di Terra-3) Clarissa Miata e Jean Gry,una degli X men.

Jean aveva lunghi capelli rossi,con le trecce e indossava una giacca di pelle nera con la "x"gialla sulla spalla destra,sotto aveva una maglietta rossa e aveva pantaloni e stivali neri.

Tutti sentirono la voce del professore nelle loro teste "Ascoltatemi abitanti di questo mondo…

Questo è un messaggio per ogni umano,mutante e dio..."

"Voi avete perduto voi stessi…"disse Thanos che aveva le mani allungate verso Charles.

"Voi avete perduto voi stessi..."disse lui.

"Ma io sono ritornato..."disse Thanos.

"Ma io sono ritornato..."disse il professore.

La voce fu avvertita in tutto il pianeta "La resa dei conti è arrivata.

Tutti i vostri palazzi e tutte le vostre città verranno spazzate via…

E non potrete fa nulla per impedirlo.

Questo messaggio ha un'unica ragione ed una sola..."disse Chares "Dire ai più forti tra di voi..."

"A coloro con i più grandi poteri..."disse Thanos.

"A coloro con i più grandi poteri..."disse Charles.

"Se siete dalla nostra parte,questo mondo è vostro."disse Thanos.

"Proteggete chi non ne ha."disse Chales "Questo è il mio messaggio al mondo."

Thanos sorrise.

"Mi ha appena parlato."disse Jean.

"Credo che lo abbia fatto a tutti."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"No,mi ha lasciato un messaggio."disse Jean "Cairo,trovaci."

"Bene."disse Rose "Siamo tutte noi,contro un dio."

"Questo mondo doveva essere il centro dell'universo prima che venissi bandito e tradito."disse Thanos "Ora lo sarà."

Il titano allungo le mani verso la città e la ridusse in macerie.

I palazzi si sgretolavano da soli diventando polvere,mentre da un portale usciva un tempio greco che restò sopra la città.

La polvere formò una gigantesca piramide.

Arrivarono anche alcuni posseduti che si fecero strada tra le macerie e le auto rovesciate.

Thanos era sospeso sopra la città e cominciava a sollevare delle macere formando interi anelli di pezzi di cemento.

Il terreno sotto di lui si frantumò.

Il fondo dell'oceano si deformò.

Una barca in una tempesta vide delle colonne di acqua e sabbia alzarsi dal mare,mentre i container che erano in un porto e su delle navi cominciarono a sollevarsi.

A New York si formò una grossa colonna d'acqua che spaccò in due un ponte,mentre alcuni edifici cominciavano sbriciolarsi.

Sidney aveva molti palazzi che si stavano spezzando in due e c'erano colonne di pezzi di metallo che si alzavano dal suolo.

X-23 apparve da un portale in città e vide i posseduti.

Estrasse i suoi due artigli di metallo e urlando si gettò su di loro.

Lei corse urlando,verso un demone e gli tagliò la testa,poi ne infilzò uno alla pancia e lo sollevò in aria,poi trafisse il collo di un altro e lo lanciò contro un muro.

Lei diede un'artigliata al volto di un demone e gli trapassò la schiena,poi ne infilzò uno al petto e fece lo stesso con un altro,poi tagliò i braccio ad uno e lo infilzo alla pancia,tirandolo contro un muro.

Ne colpì un altro al volto e trafisse un secondo con entrambe le mani urlando.

X-23 ne infilzò uno alla gola,poi ne afferrò un altro,lo lanciò contro un muro e gli tagliò la gola,poi ne trafisse uno,con entrambe le mani,lo sollevò e lo spinse contro un muro.

Diede un calcio ad un altro,trafiggendogli la testa con l'artiglio nel piede,poi ne afferrò uno,lo gettò a terra e lo colpì più volte con le lame.

Thanos era nel suo tempio e giocava a scacchi con Hypnos.

Indossavano un lungo abito nero,simile ad una tonaca,con i bordi del collo gialli e una linea gialla.

Hypnos aveva sulla fronte delle linee viola che formavano una stella a cinque punte,mentre Thanos aveva una stella viola anche all'interno della figura stessa.

"A causa della tua leggerezza...quel mortale potrebbe aver richiesto aiuto."disse Hypnos.

"Mi fai la predica,Hypnos?"disse Thanos "Io non sono bravo come te a usare tutti i sotterfugi.

È solo un gioco.

I mortali non sono diversi da questi pezzi.

Non serve preoccuparsi.

Nel peggiore dei casi non dovremo fare altro che combattere."

Dark Solargirl apparve nella stanza e atterrò sopra la scacchiera fracassandola "Guarda,guarda.

Il tipo è già guarito dalla ferita che gli ho inflitto."

"Sei venuta fin qui,sapendo che avresti trovato due divinità?"disse Thanos.

"Allora la storia dei due aiutanti di Ade è vera."disse Dark Solargirl "Chi è quello che si è infiltrato nella scuola degli X Men?"

"Sono io."disse Thanos.

"Dunque..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Sei tu,eh?

Detto fra noi,sei il dio a cui,più di ogni altro, vorrei spaccare la faccia.

Anzi,prima che il sole tramonti...IO TRE VOLTE TI SPACCO LA FACCIA!"

Lei sferrò un pugno,ma Thanos le fermò il colpo con l'indice.

Dark Solargirl spinse in avanti,ma non riusci a farlo muovere.

"Non riesci nemmeno a battere il mio dito?"disse Thanos "Mi fai davvero pena."

Hypnos si alzò e cominciò ad allontanarsi.

"Dove vai Hypnos?"disse Thanos.

"A differenza di te,non amo gli spargimenti di sangue inutili."disse il dio "Preferisco andarmene.

Thanatos,la presenza di costei qui è una tua responsabilità."

"Ho capito,Hypnos."disse Thanos.

"Ehi,voi due..."disse Dark Solargirl,facendo apparire la sua aura rossa "FINITELA DI PARLARE COME SE NON FOSSI QUI!"

Hypnos scese le scale e svanì.

"Occuparmene io."disse Thanos che illuminò la sua mano con una fiamma viola.

Ci fu un'onda d'urto e Dark Solargirl fu scagliata,via e strusciò sul pavimento andando contro una colonna che fu danneggiata.

Il fuoco nella mano sinistra di Thanos si spense.

Dark Solargirl era su un ginocchio e rideva "Guarda che sono io..."lei si rialzo "AD OCCUPARMI DI TE!"

Lei corse contro il nemico con il pugno sinistro pieno di energia rossa,salì sul tavolò e sferrò i pugno.

Thanos lo parò con un dito e ci fu un'onda d'urto.

"Ma che…?"disse lei.

"Stolta."disse Thanos illuminando la sua mano e,lei fu scagliata,da un onda d'urto,contro una colonna di marmo vicina alle scale.

Lei la sfondò con una schienata e andò a sbattere contro un muro che formava il recinto del giardino a cui davano le scale.

Dark Solargirl sputò sangue e la colonna si spezzò in due.

Lei cadde a faccia in avanti "Straordinario.

Una potenza devastante."

Thanos si alzò dalla sedia.

"Dunque,questo è il potere del dio della morte."disse lei.

"Dunque sei più debole di quanto pensassi."disse lui.

Lei si mise su un ginocchio "Davvero niente male."lei si mise in piedi "Sarà uno spasso farti a pezzi."

"Tu parli troppo."disse Thanos che toccò la scacchiera e la fece tornare intatta.

Una luce viola inondò i giardini e apparve un cavaliere alto otto metri,con una lancia.

Lei incrociò le braccia e la lancia la fece strusciare sul terreno "Cosa?"

Lei la mandò verso destra e la fece conficcare nel terreno.

"Viso che hai interrotto la mia partita..."disse Thanos "Ora giocherò con te."

I due si ritrovarono in un immenso spazio viola e la scacchiera era sospesa in aria.

Il pavimento era pieno di quadrati neri e bianchi.

Apparvero le figure di due re e una regina,alti otto metri e con delle aste in mano.

"Ma che roba è questa?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Lei spiccò un salto ed evitò il colpo del re biondo,con i baffi,poi evitò quello degli altri,ma il cavaliere la centrò e la fece schiantare a Terra.

Gli altri tre la schiacciarono con lo scettro.

"Tutto qui?"disse Thanos "Ho già fatto scacco matto?"

Dark Solargirl materializzò delle sfere rosse dentro le armi dei soldati e li fece esplodere.

"Guarda che faccio sul serio."disse lei con un'aura di fuoco rosso sul corpo.

L'esplosione disintegrò i tre e Thanos fece riapparire la struttura precedente.

Hypnos era su una collina su un trono e accanto a lui c'era l'Anti-Madre.

"I mortali sono stati folli a opporsi a noi."disse Hypnos "Quei difensori e il loro orgoglio,nulla hanno potuto contro la volontà di un dio.

E la prediletta di Atena è rimasta in disparte per mesi,dimostrandosi un inutile codarda.

E ora questo patetico attacco merita appena la nostra attenzione.

Se non fosse stato per noi le forze di Lucifero avrebbero causato danni irrimediabili."

"Mio signore."disse un posseduto appena arrivato "Ti porto notizie.

La prediletta di Atena sta arrivando,con le altre versioni di se stessa e anche alcune divinità."

"Chi è la più forte?"disse Anti-Madre.

"Una certa Annie."disse lui.

"E così vuole difendere anche questo mondo."disse lei "Anzi sembra si sia scordata da dove viene.

Allora credo che osserverò la battaglia finale da un altro universo.

Devo organizzare un attacco alla sua Terra."

"Prudenza!"disse Hypnos e lei si fermò"Inviamo in quell'universo soldati in avanscoperta per assicurarci che non sia una trappola."

"Come osi darmi consigli in materia di guerra?"disse la dea.

Lui irato si alzò e cominciò ad avvicinarsi "Sono io il dio re.

Siamo noi titani che abbiamo trionfato su di loro.

Siamo noi che abbiamo fatto a pezzi questa città.

Sono io il tuo re."

"Colpire duramente quei mortali,li ha solo fatti unire ancora di più."disse l'Anti-Madre"E radendo al suolo quella città,anche le divinità asgardiane verranno a farci guerra."

Hypnos le diede un schiaffo.

"Attaccherò quel mondo,mandando un nuovo comandante."disse lei "E li colpirò con forza."

La dea cominciò ad allontanarsi.

"Pallas,adesso basta!"disse Hypnos.

Lei si voltò "Non dimenticare chi sono io,mio re.

E ora resta seduto sul tuo trono dorato e osserva la battaglia dal rifugio che ti ho creato."

La dea svanì.

"Ti ridurrò in polvere,insieme alla tua anima!"disse Dark Soalrgirl.

"Stupida mortale."disse lui "Proprio non capisci la differenza tra un dio e una mortale con poteri divini?

Allora permettimi di darti una dimostrazione."

Sopra Thanos apparve un portale nero e la sua armatura si materializzò.

La placca intorno al volto con le ali ai lati c'era,ma mancava la placca che copriva i capelli che erano ben visibili.

Il titano si sollevò a mezz'aria e la stanza si ritrovò a fluttuare nella dimensione viola.

Le colonne andarono in frantumi.

Thanos parlò con una voce sovrumana "Questo incantesimo è stato fatto da me…

Solo gli dei possono sopravvivere.

I mortali vengono disintegrati in poco tempo."

Le rocce si alzarono e vennero disintegrate.

"Non meriti nemmeno di morire per mano mia."disse Thanos.

Dark Solargirl si chinò in avanti pensando "Il mio corpo..."

"Diventa polvere e muori nella voragine tra lo spazio ed il tempo!"disse Thanos.

Questo non succederà,Thanatos!"disse una voce e improvvisamente arrivò una luce gialla da cui partirono lampi dello stesso colore.

"Assurdo."disse Thanos "Cosa ci fa qui un essere umano?"

Dalla luce uscì il Dottor Strange che allungò la mano destra verso Thanos e su di essa si formò un cerchio di energia arancione e dei simboli intorno e all'interno delle figure incastonate l'una nell'altra.

"E tu chi sei?"disse Thanos "Come può un umano sopravvivere in questo luogo?"

"Sono uno che è qui per fermarti."disse lui e lanciò due dischi di energia arancione che si misero ai lati del dio.

La dimensione si richiuse e i tre tornarono nella dimensione materiale e i cerchi svanirono.

"Sei riuscito a chiudere il varco che avevo aperto."disse Thanos "Chi sei?"

"Sono il Dottor Strange,lo stregone supremo."disse lui "Anche se immagino che il nome di un mortale,per un dio come te,non significhi nulla.

Quando la Terra fu attaccata da Loki e poi da Darkseid sapevo che non era un caso.

Così mi riunì in un altra dimensione insieme agli altri stregoni e per sbaglio scatenammo l'ira di due dei gemelli, a noi sconosciuti, che ci apparvero come due gigantesche ombre con delle stelle sulla testa.

Ricordo che non potei salvare i miei compagni.

Da quando sei sulla Terra ho avvertito la tua presenza e lo scontro mi ha permesso di localizzarti."

"Quindi avevi pianificato ogni cosa."disse Thanos.

"Tutto bene?"disse il Dottor Strange a Chloe di Terra-3.

"Si,era una feria superficiale."disse lei.

"Ora le cose andranno diversamente,Thanatos."disse Dottor Strange.

"Sciocco."disse il dio che era ancora a mezz'aria"Uno stregone non cambierà le sorti della battaglia.

I contorni dell'armatura di Thanos si illuminarono di viola "Non mi importa di quanti siete a radunarvi.

Il risultato non cambia."

Da lui parti un'onda di energia nera che oscurò la stanza,poi si trovarono tutti nello spazio viola.

"OMBRE DEL TARTARO!"disse lui e dal suo corpo partirono decine di filamenti di energia che avevano un teschio sulla punta.

"E questi che sono?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Fantasmi."

Due esseri le morsero le braccia e a immobilizzarono.

"No,questi non sono semplici fantasmi."disse lui creando una frusta di energia arancione e colpendone uno "Sono in grado di ferire sia il corpo che lo spirito."

"Esatto."disse Thanos "Sono anime ancora più miserabili di quelle dei morti:sono ciò che rimane delle vite che ho mietuto.

Poiché il mio corpo e il crocevia per il Tartaro,esse vagano dentro di me per l'eternità senza conoscere pace."

Sopra il metallo che copriva la fronte apparve una stella viola di luce e l'essere divenne una grossa ombra "E ora vi unirete a loro."

Uno spirito si attorcigliò intorno al collo di Dark Solargirl "Verremo trascinati via!"

"Non agitarti."disse il mago "Se si tratta di spiriti, per me non è un problema contrastarli.

Ma per farlo..."

Uno degli esseri le afferrò una gamba e la fece cadere.

"Non credo abbiate il tempo per chiacchierare."disse Thanos che allungò la mano sinistra verso di loro e creò una sfera nera con i contorni viola.

Dark Solargirl fu tirata dagli spiriti verso la sfera.

"Maledizione!"disse lei e il dio rise "Scherzavo."

Il mago lanciò un raggio di energia arancione e distrusse gli spiriti.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe di Terra-3 si formò un'aura rossa e la sua mano si illuminò.

Colpì la sfera distruggendola.

Il Dottor Strange allungò le mani verso il nemico "Onda di sepoltura spirituale!"

Da lui partì un'esplosione azzurra che invase la dimensione.

Thanos era illeso "Cosa?"

"Sono in grado di fermare creature di mondi spirituali."disse Dottor Strange "La tua evocazione del tartaro è inefficace contro di noi,Thanatos!"

"Che ne dici di questo scacco matto?"disse Dark Solargirl "Le altre si sono attardate a distruggere i demoni,ma aspetta che arrivino così ti prenderemo a calci nel sedere tutte insieme."

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo Eris era nel Tartaro ed era in piedi a guardare le fiamme,quando arrivò un essere fatto da due corpi uniti e si inginocchio.

"Mia signora,Eris."disse l'essere "Il sommo Hypnos è qui."

"Capisco."disse lei "Basta solo che non ci siano i demoni dell'inferno con lui."

"No,è solo."disse il mostro "Forse l'ho immaginato,ma sento un'aura potentissima provenire dalla Terra."

"No,non l'hai immaginato."disse lei "Sembra che il sommo Thanatos si stia divertendo."

"E allora perché Hypnos è qui e non con lui?"disse l'essere.

"Malgrado siano gemelli,quei due hanno personalità completamente opposte."disse Eris "Lord Hypnos preferisce evitare gli spargimenti di sangue e la violenza.

E anche se sulla Terra ci sono gli asgardiani,non possono sconfiggere un titano.

Però sento un'aura strana."

"È di un mago."disse Hypnos "Non che rappresenti una minaccia per Thanaos...ma meglio che non giochi troppo."

Thanos chiuse il pugno sinistro e lo portò all'altezza del petto,illuminandolo di energia"Opporsi ad un dio è un peccato capitale.

Preparatevi al castigo divino."

Il pavimento cominciò a frantumarsi e le pietre si sollevarono in aria.

"Accidenti,finalmente un dio si degna di schiacciarci come gli insetti che siamo."disse lei.

"Non essere così ottimista."disse Thanos "Per me le vostre vite sono come bolle che emergono dal fango.

Spazzatura.

Quando calpesti una pozza di fango,pensi forse qualcosa di diverso?"

Thanatos alzò le mani al cielo e formò una grossa sfera viola e la scagliò verso di loro.

Annie atterrò "Attenti!"

Solargirl di Terra-327 afferrò la sfera con entrambe le mani,ma lei cominciò strusciare a terra.

L'altra Chloe andò ad aiutarla e il mago allungò la mano destra materializzando un altro cerchio di energia.

"Donna,quel colpo stava per farti fuori sul serio!"disse lui "Rifletti prima di lanciarti all'attacco.

Ora venite via da li."

Loro due si allontanarono.

Thanatos illuminò la mano destra con una fiammella viola e una piccola aura si formò sulla pancia di Annie.

L'energia si infranse contro di lei,mandando la pelle in dentro.

Annie sputò sangue e cadde a Terra.

L'altra Chloe andò a soccorrerla.

"Tu sei comunque fragile."disse il dio che materializzò un altra sfera nella mano destra e sollevò le braccia ingrandendola.

"E ora..."disse Thanos,ma vide tanti cerchi di energia arancione avvicinasi alla sua nuova sfera e distruggerla,per poi far svanire anche l'altra.

"Ora sei tu ad essere impotente!"disse Strange "Vattene da questo mondo."disse il mago allungando la mano verso di lui e materializzando una luce verde.

Il titano sorrise "E così ti sei salvato anche dalla sfera della provvidenza.

Tuttavia…

Davvero pensavi che un mucchio di cerchi di luce..."

Intorno al corpo di Thanos si formò un aura viola "POSSANO FERMARE ME!?"

Dal corpo del titano partì una fortissima luce viola che distrusse i cerchi di luce e scagliò il mago contro una colonna.

La parte superiore del tempio fu distrutta da un'esplosione.

"Anche il potere della tua magia..."disse Thanatos "...non è nulla in confronto al mio.

Inoltre credo che tu ne abbia già usato buona parte."

Il mago si staccò da ciò che restava di una colonna e barcollò.

Dark Solargirl era a terra.

Thanos alzò le braccia e formò una altra sfera viola che divenne di dieci metri e cominciò ad emanare scariche elettriche "Sono curioso di sapere quanti altri colpi potrai sopportare."

Annie si sollevò in aria e sferrò un potentissimo colpo al volto del dio,provocando un'onda d'urto che fu immensa.

La sfera svanì.

"Ora mi hai seccato."disse Annie "Divinità dei miei stivali."

Annie cadde a terra.

"Oh,no."disse il mago.

Thanos si imbestialì "La pagherai cara...MORTALE!"

Dal corpo di Thanos partirono delle scariche elettriche e si formò un vortice che fece ritrovare la struttura nella dimensione viola.

Dark Solagirl,che si stava rialzando cadde a Terra,mentre il mago si riparò dietro uno scudo di energia azzurra.

"Cancellerò i vostri corpi e le vostre anime."disse Thanos mentre Annie si rialzava"UMANA!

PAGHERAI CON LA VITA IL PREZZO PER AVER COLPITO UN DIO!"

Thanos allungò la mano e materializzò una sfera viola dietro Annie che esplodendo la mandò in avanti.

"È tutto inutile!"urlò il dio e il pavimento iniziò a sbriciolarsi e da esso uscirono delle raffiche di luce bianca.

Un raggio bianco più grande colpi Annie che urlò e cadde a terra,mentre un'altra scarica colpì il mago.

Chloe e le altre arrivarono in volo.

"Trattiene il professore al centro della piramide."disse Jean "Ci sono tre entità molto potenti."

"Bene,atterriamo e cerchiamole."disse Rose.

Atterrarono al centro della città.

Thanos era nella piramide dove c'era una scultura con lui seduto su un trono.

Il professo era su una lastra di pietra e accanto a lui c'era Baal.

"Sei solo un altro falso dio."disse Charles e Thanos allungò la mano verso di lui facendolo stare sdraiato e creando dei braccialetti di pietra sui suoi polsi.

"Tutti i superstiti finiranno per tradirti."disse il professore.

"Ti sbagli,Charles."disse il dio "Questa volta io ho te.

Nonostante tutti i miei talenti,devo ancora acquistare quello che mi serve più di tutti.

Essere ovunque.

Essere chiunque.

Ball vai.

Unisciti agli altri.

Proteggimi fino a quando il passaggio non sarà compiuto."

Il demone alato volò via.

Thanos si distese su un'altra lastra di pietra.

Il demone arrivò in strada e lanciò dei raggi dalle ali,verso Rose,ma Jean sollevò,con la telepatia,dei blocchi di cemento che pararono i colpi.

Dark Solargirl arrivò zoppicante dentro la piramide e vide che era un labirinto.

Rose fu colpita alla schiena,insieme a Chloe,da dei fulmini lanciati da Islei che atterrò con violenza,sollevò un auto e la scagliò verso di loro.

Rose afferrò la macchina,mentre Chloe lanciò i raggi laser.

Islei corse via ed evitò il colpo,mentre Rose gli tirò contro l'auto.

Asmodeo apparve,tagliò in due il mezzo e atterrò "Separiamoli."

Islei si sollevò in aria e lanciò dei lampi dalle mani,costringendo le due a separarsi."

Dark Solargirl fu afferrata da Ball che la trascinò in volo e i due trapassarono una parete.

Rose corse contro Asmodeo e materializzò la spada.

Rose evitò diversi colpi a super velocità poi rispose,ma la sua spada fu tagliata in due.

Il demone materializzò una frusta di fiamme e la tiro al collo di Rose.

Chloe lanciò i suoi raggi dagli occhi contro i fulmini di Islei.

Rose afferrò il demone alla gola e lo tirò in un palazzo.

Intanto l'anima di Thanos era uscita dal corpo e stava entrando dentro Charles che si dimenava.

"Va via!"disse lui.

Dark Solargirl afferrò il demone alla testa e poi,dopo avergli dato una testata,si tele-portò dentro la struttura,prese il professore e riapparve in un palazzo.

Asmodeo si guardò in torno,poi si voltò vedendo Rose dietro di se.

Lei gli diede una spinta mandandolo fuori da un palazzo.

I demone si rialzò e lei gli apparve alle spalle.

L'essere si girò e sferrò dei pugni,ma lei li evitò e lo colpì al viso.

Rose afferrò il pugno del demone con la mano e l'essere ruggì.

Rose colpì il braccio e poi gli sferrò diversi colpi al mento,successivamente lo tirò contro un muro e gli andò addosso.

Lui la prese per la gola e i due ricaddero.

Lui la afferrò e la lanciò contro una parete che cedette.

Il demone raccolse la spada,lei evitò il colpo e gli sferrò una serie di pugni al viso,poi evitò un altro colpo e lo colpì ancora.

Il demone cercò di tagliarle le gambe e lei si sollevò in volo.

Poi atterrò dietro di lui e gli sferrò una serie di pugni,tanto da farlo cadere in ginocchio.

Lui si rialzo e sferrò una serie di colpi al volto al mento e al petto,facendola indietreggiare.

Lei cercò di sferrare un pugno,ma lui le chiuse il braccio tra il suo e il fianco,poi la colpi al viso e la gettò contro un pezzo di muro che cedette.

Lei si stava rialzando,quando l'essere le saltò addosso e le diede un pugno.

Il demone la prese alla gola e la alzò.

Lei sferrò un pugno,Asmodeo le prese il braccio e la fece indietreggiare,poi le diede un pugno al mento che la fece sollevare da terra di cento metri e la fece atterrare sopra una macchina che si spezzò in due.

Arrivarono tre posseduti.

Annie atterrò alle loro spalle e con un calcio tranciò la gamba a uno di loro,poi gli staccò la testa a mani nude,colpì al volto il secondo,facendo esplodere parte del suo corpo e poi colpì il terzo.

Asmodeo le diede un pugno mandandola dentro un edificio.

Rose emanò un aura viola scuro da se stessa.

Il demone le corse in contro e lei fece lo stesso.

Lo scontro provocò un cratere.

Rose cadde a terra,lui la voltò e le mise il braccio introno al collo "È tempo di morire."

Annie vide a terra la spada di Chloe,la prese e il demone si voltò.

Con un salto lei gli tagliò un due la testa e atterrò a diversi metri.

Rose era a terra e Ball avanzo verso Annie,facendole cadere a terra la spada con uno dei raggi della mano.

Lei cominciò a sferrare colpi al volto del mostro e a farlo indietreggiare.

Lui le sferrò un colpo,ma lei lo parò con l'avambraccio e continuò a colpire.

Girò su se stessa e gli diede una gomitata al viso,poi gli afferrò il braccio destro e gli mise l'altra mano alla gola.

Con i raggi laser neri degli occhi gli tagliò via la mano,ma il demone le trafisse la pancia con la punta dell'ala.

"L'Anti-Madre ha sbagliato a dati i poteri."disse Ball "Doveva massacrarti in insieme a tutta la tua famiglia."

Annie spezzò la punta dell'ala e la conficcò nel mento del demone,trapassandogli la testa,poi gli polverizzò il cranio con i raggi laser neri.

L'anima di Thanos tornò nel suo corpo e il titano si mise seduto e ,vedendo che il professore era scappato, urlò a squarcia gola.

Tutte si erano riunite in un palazzo con il professore.

Il dio si materializzò in strada "Demoni inutili.

Chloe."

Thanos cominciò a camminare "So che sei qui.

Chloe!

Mostrati a me.

CHLOE!

MOSTRATI A ME!"

Annie si mosse a super velocità e gli sferrò un colpo e lo mandò indietro,poi comincio a superarlo e a colpirlo in ogni direzione.

Gli diede un secondo pugno al viso,un calcio alla pancia,un colpo alla spalla,poi un colpo al petto,un altro al viso,uno alla schiena e un altro ancora.

Mentre correva Thanos fece in modo che il terreno afferrasse il suo piede.

"Che illusa."disse il dio.

Lei sferrò un colpo e lui le afferrò la mano,spezzandole il braccio,poi le diede un calcio alla gamba destra rompendola.

Lei urlò e cadde a terra.

Chloe arrivò e tagliò la gola al mostro con la spada.

Dalla ferita usciva un getto di luce.

L'essere le mise la mano sul collo e la ferita che lei gli aveva inflitto si richiuse.

Thanos sollevò Chloe da terra.

Lei mise la sua mano sul suo braccio,ma non riusci a toglierlo.

"Chloe..."disse Charles.

"La grande eroina."disse Thanos.

"Io vado la."disse Rose.

"No,è me che vuole."disse il professore.

"Charles,non puoi arrenderti."disse Dark Soalrgirl "Se avrà te avrà il mondo intero."

"Quando ho mandato i Chitauri,avete vinto."disse Thanos "Poi avete fermato Darkseid e tu hai salvato la Terra molte volte.

E ora che ti succede?

La verità è semplice…

Sei debole,come tutti gli altri.

AVANTI!

SALVA I TUOI DEBOLI FRATELLI!

COMBATTI PER LORO!"

"C'è ancora una parte di me collegata a lui."disse Charles.

"ALLORA CHLOE?!"disse Thanos "NON FARAI NIENTE?"

"Grazie per avermi fatto entrare."disse il professore che si era connesso con la mente di Chloe.

"Mettigli le mani sulla testa."disse Charles.

In quel momento atterrò Miata,con Clarissa poco lontano.

Chloe appoggiò le mani sulla testa di Thanos.

"Vuoi ciò che ho io?"disse Charles "Vuoi sentire ciò che sento io?"

Migliaia di pensieri di persone diverse affollarono la mente del titano che urlò e lasciò cadere a terra la nemica.

L'essere si accuccio e Miata lo afferrò alla gola.

La piccola dea gli diede un colpo alla testa,provocando un cratere ed un onda d'urto.

Miata gli sferrò un colpo al volto,seguito da una raffica di pugni.

Thanos le afferrò la mano.

"M...Miata."disse Clarissa terrorizzata.

"Ma che carina."disse Thanos stringendole le mano e ingrandendo la sua forma fino ad arrivare a dieci metri.

Afferrò la dea e la sbatté a terra più volte,poi la tirò contro Clarissa.

Il dio tornò a dimensioni normali e allungò la mano verso la casa dove si trovava il professore,facendo scomparire le pareti esterne.

Il titano si avvicinò,ma un nastro di metallo nero colpì il terreno e si incrociò con un altro,formando una "X".

Thanos si voltò e vide Riful in forma mostruosa "Vuoi tradirmi?"

"Ho detto che ci pensavo."disse Riful facendo diventare due tentacoli rossi incandescenti.

Il demone attaccò e Thanos allungò le braccia formando uno scudo invisibile intorno a lui.

"Andiamo."disse Rose a Chloe di Terra-3.

Le due saltarono dal palazzo.

Rose afferrò Chloe di Terra-1 e la portò via.

Dark Solargirl si mise alle spalle di Thanos e lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,ma colpì lo scudo.

Rose poggiò Choe di Terra-1 su un muro vicino a Jean.

"Non possono fermarlo."disse Jean.

Rose si sollevò in aria,ma il titano ,da dietro lo scudo,allungò la mano e la scagliò via con la telepatia,poi allungò il braccio destro verso Dark Solargirl e la scagliò in un muro e fuse il suo corpo con esso.

L'essere si voltò e disintegro i tentacoli di Riful che erano davanti al palazzo,dove c'era Chloe,mentre il demone continuava i suoi attacchi "Arrenditi,Chloe.

È finita.

Sei mia adesso."

Il Dottor Strange allungò la mano e scagliò un raggio azzurro verso lo scudo.

Thanatos divenne incorporeo e alto sei metri.

Jean era poco fuori dal palazzo.

Lo scudo che Thanos aveva si alzò con lui"Non so cosa tu abbia in mente,ma se credi che un mortale possa disporre dell'anima di un dio...sbagli di grosso!"

"È davvero l'anima di un dio."pensò Strange cadendo in ginocchio "Che potenza."

"E tu chi sei?"disse Thanos a Jean "Non importa."

L'anima del mostro volò attraverso Jean e sbucò dalla schiena.

Sulla sua fronte si formò una stella viola.

"Eccomi qui."disse Thanos "Mi sono impossessato del tuo corpo.

È inutile che provate a far colpire la mia anima dal demone.

Posso prendere qualsiasi corpo."

"Sicuro della tua scelta?"disse il mago mettendo una forza intorno al corpo di Jean "Sei entrato dentro una donna che ha ospitato l'entità Fenice.

E ora sei bloccato dentro."

"IMPOSSIBILE!"urlò l'anima dell'essere che era sopra Jean e si mise davanti.

"Sei come un uccello che è volato in una gabba da solo."disse il mago.

"HAI INGANNATO UN DIO!"urlo lui "In tal caso... mi basta farla a pezzi dall'interno.

MALEDETTI!

GLI ESSERI UMANI NON POSSONO PRENDERSI GIOCO DI UN DIO!"

"Non vincerai mai."disse Chloe.

"E perché?"disse Thanos.

"Perché tu sei solo..."disse lei "Io invece... no.

Scatena il tuo potere,Jean…

Senza paura."

"Ragazzina!"disse Thanatos "BADA BENE A CIÒ CHE FAI.

SONO IL DIO DELLA MORTE!

NESSUN MORTALE PUÒ FERMARMI!"

"Non sei stufo di ripetere le stesse cose,dio."disse Strange "E poi la forza Fenice è divina come te."

"Friggi quel bastardo!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 dal muro.

Strange aprì un cofanetto da cui usciva luce.

"SCATENA IL TUO POTERE!"disse Chloe.

Jean urlò e dal duo corpo uscirono immense ali di fuoco.

Thanos urlò dal dolore,poi si riprese e la sua anima puntò la mano verso di lei.

Riful colpì lo spirito con i tentacoli,mentre Rose liberò Dark Soalrgirl dal muro e lei cominciò a usare i raggi laser.

Rose si alzò in volo e lo colpì con i suoi fulmini.

"Tutto...è rivelato."disse Thanos con paura.

La fenice urlò e il dio fu avvolto dalle fiamme delle ali,poi la scatola si illumino di luce gialla e l'anima del dio fu rinchiusa.

Le fiamme si spensero e Jean atterrò.

Lo scrigno apparve nei campi elisi insieme alla forma animica del Dottor Strange "Il tuo scrigno sacro,Atena,è servito al suo scopo."

Lo spirito di Atena si avvicinò e prese lo scrigno "Grazie di cuore.

Battere i due dei gemelli era essenziale.

Siamo riusciti ad imprigionare il dio della morte.

Ma...ci resta ancora Hypnos."

Il mostro si inginocchio davanti ad Eris.

"Calmati."disse la dea.

"Come posso farlo?"disse lui "Uno dei due dei gemelli è stato sconfitto!"

"Non farti prendere dal panico."disse Eris "In fondo abbiamo ancora l'altro."

"Ma se il sommo Thanatos è stato sconfitto,anche Hypnos potrebbe…!"disse lui "Dobbiamo stare all'erta,no?"

"Il dio del sonno e il dio della morte sono diversi da quel punto di vista."disse Eris "Controlleremo tutto da qui.

Nessuno gli si potrà avvicinare.

È astuto in modo quasi inquietante."

Hypnos era seduto su un trono nel tartaro "Thanatos.

Sei stato impulsivo e hai finito per scoprirti.

Raffredda i tuoi bollenti spiriti in quello scrigno per qualche secolo.

In fondo davanti a noi c'è l'eternità e i secoli sono lassi di tempo impercettibili."

Rose era nella Cappella Sistina a Roma e parlava con il papa.

Le altre erano un una grossa stanza sedute ad un tavolo.

Capitan Atom si avvicinò "Il ragazzo che era con te?"

"L'ho messo al sicuro nella fortezza della solitudine."disse Artemide.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe "Vuoi dire che…?"

"Si,è al sicuro."disse Artemide "Era ferito e ho dovuto usare la mia magia per bloccare la forza demoniaca,ma ho per sbaglio bloccato il sistema di crescita."

Chloe restò allibita.

Dark Solargirl rise a squarcia gola "QUESTA È BELLA!

QUESTA È BELLA DAVVERO RAGAZZI!"

"Non credevo potessimo ubriacarci."disse Annie.

"Solo se lo vogliamo."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Se decidiamo di bere o mangiare possiamo decidere se l'alimento venga distrutto una volta arrivato nello stomaco o no.

Lo stesso vale per l'alcol.

Credo ne abbia fatto entrare in circolo parecchio."

"Dimenticavo è passata di qui una vostra compagna."disse Capitan Atom "Una certa Buffy."

"Non posso crederci..."disse Chloe sorpresa "È viva."

"Si è aveva una ragazzina con lei."disse Moonstone.

"!"disse Chloe.

"Hai capito."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "La biondina ce l'ha fatta.

Appena la vedo le do un bacio sulla bocca."

"Quando le ho chiesto se fosse figlia sua,ha scosso la testa e ha detto che se ne stava prendendo cura."disse Moonstone "Probabilmente mentiva,ma non sembrava avesse voglia di parlarne.

Quindi ho lasciato perdere."

"Una..."disse Chloe "Ragazzina..."

"Stanno cambiando discorso."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Tu non stai bene."disse Carrie.

"Credo si sia diretta verso l'America,ma non so dove."disse Moonstone "Vi ritroverete prima o poi."

Rose camminava per la chiesa di San Pietro,quando guardò il pavimento e usò la vista a raggi x.

Scendendo nelle catacombe arrivò ad una cripta.

Trovò delle incisioni dove era raffigurato Gesù,con la corona di spine e i buchi sulle mani,che aveva le braccia in avanti e dalle sue mani usciva una luce che creava un bambino.

Accanto c'era scritto:"Io sono lo Spirito Santo,mandato dal Padre per ricordare gli insegnamenti del Figlio."

Rose aprì una porta e si trovò in un grande spazio dove cera un ponticello di pietra che conduceva al centro della stanza dove c'era una statua di Gesù con in mano un bambino.

La statua era alta venti metri e da sopra la statua c'era dell'acqua che usciva da dei buchi sul soffitto.

Nella notte,Priscilla era nel bosco nella sua forma mostruosa e aveva la spada in mano.

Alzando la mano emanò un raggio dalla sua spada e illuminò il cielo.

CONTINUA SU INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 3


End file.
